The Harem Queen
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Sakurame, a girl who has no family and is friends with a pervert finds herself caught up in a world full of Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. She wont only learn that death isn't easy, but how to help her friends. (Work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Good morning Kiba-kun!"

Is what I want to say, but I can't ever say things like. For me, saying "Good morning Kiba-kun!" is the toughest thing in the world! Even I find things difficult...yes, it is difficult being lonely. Is that a saying? Ugh, I'm not thinking straight! Just thinking about Kiba-kun is...ugh! I can't think of Kiba-kun like that...ehehe...I couldn't compete with the girls that hang around Kiba-kun anyway. The best I can do is one of the perverted trio.

But...I'm friends with...Ise-kun. I'm not friends with the other two because they creep me out. Ise-kun can creep me out, but he helped me once when some girls were bullying me...

I don't even know why they bullied me. I'm nothing special. I've got a small body. I'm only 5 foot. Not very impressive. My bust size...well, its on a big side I think. I think they are...85 cm? I've never measured them before. I can't remember.

I guess its bigger than some but...with a small body...and big breasts...well, I've got bigger breasts than the schools mascot! But she's a loli and I'm not...I'm not anything! I'm not an Onee-sama type, I'm not a loli. Ise-kun said I'm a Bishoujo...but I just don't know.

Maybe I'm the Imouto type! A type of girl you want to have as a sister...yeah. No one is going to notice me, least of all Kiba-kun. Maybe I'm just dreaming after all. A girl like me, with a guy like that. Yeah...it isn't going to happen, ever.

And it isn't like I can ask Ise-kun for advice. Each time I do "He's a stupid Bishonen! I'm a better match for you! Now can I feel your oppai!?" is what he says to me. He's obsessed with oppai, even my type of oppai. They aren't anything that grand after all.

"Ooh well!"

I sighed to myself and got out of my bed after pushing my creamy pink hair out of my face. Its quite long...waist length. Maybe I should cut it...? I could ask Ise-kun later to see his opinion. Ugh, he might just focus on my breasts or something. Not that I'd mind much. I guess Ise-kun is a nice guy. If I did develop those kinds of feelings then I might let him grope...eehehe, nope! Not gonna happen!

Knock knock!

There's a knock at my door. Oh yeah, it will be Ise-kun. He sometimes comes around for food and such. I swear...I should be going around to his house for food! I'm not made of it! Especially since I live alone. My parents...died quite a few years ago now. And I don't have anyone besides a distant aunt who pays for my living expenses in exchange for me getting good grades. I guess I could be considered a nerd because I'm a little studious~

I went to the door in my apartment and opened it without caring.

"Good morning Makoto-chan!"

"Hello Ise-kun~ Food~?"

He nodded, then he blushed. Whys he blushing? He's looking at something on me intently...I followed his eyes...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm in my bra and panties! Uwah! I covered my breasts with my arms in an X position.

"STAY OUT THERE!"

Using a machine like voice, I slammed the door shut and started getting dressed. My apartment isn't that big. My bedroom is my living room and it is right next to the kitchen and my bathroom is...well, on the small side I suppose. But I don't need much. It is just me myself and I here. And on rare occasions, Ise-kun. He has stayed over once, but I made it clear that if he did anything pervy to me, I would chop off that thing that makes him a man.

I got dressed into my usual uniform and with my long hair flowing naturally, I also put a blue butterfly clip to the left hand side of my light creamy pink hair...by the way, I have matching light creamy pink eyes. I guess that I look like a pinkette doll or something. I looked in the mirror...it will do.

I went to the door again and opened it.

"Sorry about that Ise-kun. I guess I was tired and didn't think about it when I opened the door."

"Aah, no problem. Hehe, you are looking cute today."

"Hmmm, don't think flattering me will get you more food. Now please come in."

I stood to the side and let him in. Unlike most, if not all girls at the school, I honestly don't mind his company. When he tries to be naughty...that's when I become upset. I went into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast.

"Ise-kun~ Do you want scrambled eggs or not?"

"Yes! Scrambled eggs are the best!"

I giggled and made a full english breakfast, despite living in japan. Hehe, I guess I'm weird like that. But that's just me after all. I'm weird! But I'm proud of that fact. People might think I'm going with the crowd for developing a crush on Kiba-kun but I'm really not. He's...pained. I can feel it in my heart. He has some dark past. I see past his smile. Even I wear a fake smile.

Ever since my parents died, I wear a fake smile. Even for Ise-kun. I'm just fake. I can't smile genuinely because...it hurts. The last genuine smile I gave was for my parents...I couldn't give someone else a genuine smile.

To me, it would feel like I'm betraying their memory. Most will think I'm going mental or something for thinking stuff like that. But I'm really not going mental at all. I'm actually quite sane...just ask my psychiatrist.

"Hehehe~"

"Whats so funny?"

Ooh, did I just giggle out loud? I looked at Ise-kun and smiled sweetly.

"Ooh nothing. I was just thinking something funny."

"Care to share?"

"It isn't important. I was just thinking about if you were looking at my body while I was cooking just then?"

I winked at him, which made him gain a red face. Hehe, Ise-kun don't be silly. I finished making breakfast and gave one to Ise-kun and of course myself.

"Thank you for the meal!"

So kind. At least he has manners, unlike those other two perverts. I really dislike them. Its scary how much they scare me. I intently feel like throwing up when they try and touch me. Fortunately, Ise-kun defends me from his naughty friends.

* * *

As we are eating, Ise-kun decided to make conversation with me.

"S-Say, Makoto-chan..."

"What?"

"Erm...you aren't busy Sunday are you?"

I tilted my head to the side and shook it softly.

"No. I'm not busy at all. Why?"

"Y-Yeah... Say we've been friends for awhile now, right?"

I nodded with a wondering look. He should know that we've been friends for awhile now.

"That's right. But what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Lets go on a date!"

When he said that, I was taken back...I then burst out laughing!

"Hahahahahahahahaha~! Ise-kun is so funny~!"

When I expected to hear a laugh back...he just blankly stared at me...and I almost see a...oops. He was serious huh...oooh damn. Awkward. What should I do? I'm not...well, Ise-kun isn't bad to look at. He looks normal compared to his pervy friends Matsuda-san and Motohama-san but...to go on a date with Ise-kun means...

"...Makoto-chan, I was kidding of course..."

That tone says different. You weren't kidding. Ise-kun actually wants to go a date with me...

"I just thought it could be practice! You know, you and your Prince and me and my...well, whoever will have me!"

Practice...he wants to practice on me?

"Am I not good enough to be a real date?"

I said in a fake depressed tone. I hope he gets it. If not...then I've most likely made our situation a little worse.

"T-That's not what I meant...!"

"It was, admit it! I'm not good enough for you!" I then smiled as he began to frown. "I'm kidding. Sure. Lets go on a...practice date. With the understanding of that's what it is. Just a practice date. One day, I will be getting together with Kiba-kun and you and...maybe you could go for Gremory-senpai? I know she's a little crazy but she has a massive pair of boobs."

"Gremory-senpai's oppai are huge! Fine, as a practice date then!"

We both nodded to one another. Even though he said practice, why does it feel like I've just taken up an offer to have a real date with him? My heart is beating a little faster...ehehe, I will just put it down to me thinking about Kiba-kun.

"Say, if I do this practice date for you...you have to do something for me."

"What? Anything."

"Y-You have to g-give Kiba-kun a-a bento for me t-today. I-I'm too nervous to do it myself...just say its from Sakurame Makoto...please Ise-kun."

He puts on a disgusted face and shakes his head.

"No way! I am not talking to that Bishonen! Do it yourself!"

"Then go on a date with one of your pervy friends. If you don't do this then I'm not doing anything for you."

He tightens his fists together.

"You really are crafty, aren't you?"

"That I am my friend, that I am. But I just have to use my brain since I was gifted with it. So, are you doing it?"

He grudgingly nods at me. Good Ise-kun.

"It isn't like I have a choice."

"Thank you Ise-kun! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great!"

I flashed a thumps up and winked. He rolled his eyes at me...don't do that! I'm cute! Well, I suppose...I don't know. Am I cute? I want to think that I am.

"Whatever you say Makoto-chan. I better have a bento made by you also..."

"Yup! A friendship filled one!"

I made Kiba-kun a love filled one...I suppose Ise-kun deserves the same since he's the one who befriended me. Yeah, Ise-kun deserves it after all the crap the girls at school put him through...although most of the time it is his fault...but sometimes it isn't.

"Forget what I said. Its a love filled one."

His eyes brighten at my words. I can be nice...well, I am nice most of the time. I'm a shy girl who has violent outbursts when people do things to me I don't like. I've broken that pervert Motohama-sans nose before when he looked up my skirt.

"A-Ah thanks!"

"No worries~ Lets hurry and go~ W-We aren't meeting up with your friends by chance...right?"

"Yeah...don't worry, I wont let them touch you."

I wiped my forehead with my hand and let out a sigh of relief. I'm scared when they do things. But like that, Ise-kun and I continued eating until we finished and once I had gathered everything for school...bento's for Ise-kun, myself and K-K-Kiba-kun! We left my apartment to go to school!

Along the way to school, someone flips my skirt! I turned to deliver a punch to see that it was that pervert Motohama-san! I went for the punch but Ise-kun let go of me!

"Let me go! I'm going to murder him!"

"No! Don't murder him!"

"Fine! Let me beat him to an inch of his life! Its the least he deserves!"

"I'm not letting you go!"

I growled but I calmed down. Then that freak got close to me so I hid behind Ise-kun. He lifted up his glasses as he looked at my body...I bet he is undressing me with his eyes. My body is for Kiba-kun, idiot! W-Well, it isn't like that is true right now...

"Hmmmm, 88, 57, 80. Such lovely sizes like always Makoto-chan~"

Is he referring to my BWH sizes...! I've heard he can calculate girls sizes with just one look... Perverted pervert! I didn't give you permission to say my first name either!

My breast size is 88 cm? I didn't know that. Its quite big, isn't it? Not bad...but I'm sure Gremory-senpai's boobs are bigger than mine. Well, I'm thinner than her...so take that. I weigh less than you Gremory-senpai you balloon!

"Don't speak to me! And don't use my first name!"

I then hatched a plan~ Lets make the perverted pervert jealous...hmmmm, another plan...oooh yeah! I'm smart! I'm cool! You'll be crying if you see my plan!

"Actually, my boyfriend said you can't speak to me like that!"

[BOYFRIEND!? WHO'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!?]

Those three shouted out. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around Ise-kun's arm. He blushed at me as I smiled back.

"Ise-kun is my boyfriend. And we are even going on a date on Sunday, aren't we love muffin?"

...Yeah, why did I just say love muffin? He looked at me like I'm crazy before nodding.

"That's right. Makoto-chan and I are going on a date on Sunday!"

They both punch the ground!

""THERE'S NO JUSTICE IN THIS WORLD! ISE IS DATING MAKOTO-CHAN!""

Am I that desirable to perverts? I don't wanna be desirable to perverts! Uwah! That's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!

"Lets go love muffin~!"

"R-Right!"

So Ise-kun and I walked away from the crying perverts. Once far enough away, Ise-kun turned to me.

"Love muffin?"

"It sounded good. I've heard it on cheesy love films before...was it weird?"

"Extremely! If you said that to Prince Charming then...I think he'd be weirded out by you!"

Kiba-kun wouldn't like me if I said love muffin? Great, I've blown my life already by saying love muffin. My life is over before it began. Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. Keep me safe from Heaven, ok?

"Uwah..."

"D-Don't cry! Geez, I was only kidding! You wouldn't freak him out!"

"Yay! I wouldn't freak Kiba-kun out after all! Lets go! Double time!"

So I dragged Ise-kun to school. When getting there, I looked around for my target...where are you my Bishonen...Kiba-kun where are you...there! There he is!

"Come on Ise-kun! Go and give this bento to Kiba-kun and say its from Sakurame Makoto! Please!"

He sighs and takes it from me. I walk with him close by, but then hide behind a tree. Hehe, perfect. I can hear but they can't see me. Ise-kun walks a little close to him, but then looks at me. I shake my fist at him, he openly sighs and continues on.

He looks back at me again after getting a mere few inches from him. I shake my fist again and gesture him to continue with his actions. He gets very close to Kiba-kun and hands him the bento...all the girls gasp! Don't take it the wrong way! Ise-kun isn't gay! He's doing it for the cowardly me!

"What is that perv doing?"

"Is he in love with Kiba-kun?"

"Is it a yaoi situation?"

Don't get mislead! Say it Ise-kun! Stupid girls who think they can do stupid things like this.

"Prince Charming! This bento is from a lovely girl called Sakurame Makoto-chan! She made it with love from her heart and soul! If you don't accept it, I'm going to beat the living daylights out of you!"

For God sake. Why say that!? I only said say its from me! Not that I made it with love from my heart and soul! And don't threaten him either Ise-kun you baka! He can't do anything right! The one thing I asked him to do, and he doesn't do it like I told him to do it!

However, while I was thinking that, Kiba-kun looked at Ise-kun with a smile and took it! He took it! Yay baby! Yes! He took it~ He actually took it~ Ooh yeah he took it~ Well done Ise-kun~

"Aah, could you thank Sakurame-san for me?"

Thank me? He wants to thank me? I want to pop out and say that I'm here! But I can't, I'm too shocked that he would even consider eating something from me. Ise-kun then pointed at me! What are you fucking doing!?

"She's right there. Do it yourself!"

I'm going to so make him buy me lots of anime on that fake date thing! Uwah! Kiba-kun will think I'm weird for not giving him the bento myself! Kiba-kun looks in my direction...ooh shit.

Kiba-kun is smiling...and is coming in my direction! No! Please don't come in my direction! I shivered slightly as he came very close to me...my hands are trembling right now! My lip trembled as Kiba-kun got very close.

"Ah, Sakurame-san."

"Ehehehe...ehehehehe...ehehehehe...ehehehehe..."

Damn it! That's all that came out of my mouth! Damn it all to hell! I blame Ise-kun for this!

"Thank you for the bento. I will tell you how good it was when I eat it."

"Ehehehehe...ehehehehe...ehehehehe...ehehehehe..."

It happened again! Damn it all to heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell! Ise-kun, help me! Sensing my desperation, Ise-kun comes over and points at Kiba-kun.

"What she wants to say is "You're welcome! I hope you enjoy it!" and now we have to go. Say goodbye Makoto-chan."

"Ehehehehe...ehehehehe...ehehehehe...ehehehehe...cute...you...me...ehehehe...pretty...Ise-kun help me!"

Ise-kun then dragged me away! Thank you! Kiba-kun will think I'm weird forever and ever! Once getting away, I fell to the floor.

"Uwah, I'm never going to be noticed, ever. Everyone thinks I'm weird and now I'm sure girls will pick on me because he spoke to me...Ise-kun...uwah."

"Lets just go to class now."

"Ok Ise-kun."

So we went to class...scary day. Today...hasn't even started yet and I'm already like this!?

* * *

...When it came to Sunday, I went out with Ise-kun. I went to the local park to wait for Ise-kun. As a gentleman, he really should be here before me but I ended up getting here before him, somehow. While I was waiting for my...date I guess, I checked over my appearance. Even though this is a fake date, I don't want to look like a disgrace. So, I pull out my phone and use its reflective surface to check my face to see if I need to apply makeup.

"That's not going to help you."

Aah! I jumped at the voice. I looked and saw...Ise-kun smirking at me. Hmph, not funny Ise-kun. I am actually a catch.

"Saying that, I'm going."

I stood up and walked away. He got in front of me and smiled.

"Kidding! You look b-b-beautiful."

I blushed. He said I look beautiful. Me, beautiful...

"W-Well, that's very nice of you. You look...decent."

"Is that all!? I bought new pants for this! I brushed my teeth lots and lots since yesterday!"

"Fine. You look super amazingly sexy!"

I thumped up with a cheeky smile. He growled at me. Whatever Ise-kun, you know? As I was thinking that, some girl came over to Ise-kun and handed him something. It looks like a Devils circle...I hate Devils. All the supernatural are bad people. Its because of them my family...dirty.

Ise-kun put it in his pocket. I think Ise-kun shouldn't be involved with Devils. All of them are naughty. Ise-kun then looked at me.

"C...Can I maybe..."

"What Ise-kun?"

"...Hold your hand?"

H-Hold my hand!? Geez...

"J-Just do it already."

I stuck out my hand and waited for the contact. I couldn't look due to extreme embarrassment. A boy holding my hand is...erm...I felt the pressure in my hand. Ise-kun is holding my hand.

"Practice makes perfect, remember Ise-kun?"

"Y-Yeah, I know! Lets go!"

I nodded and we went on a...date. The...date itself was fun. We went to clothes shops, Ise-kun bought me some clothes. It was sweet actually. We went to a nice restaurant for lunch. We also hit the anime stores and I made Ise-kun buy me the latest anime. Then by the end of the day, we had ended up at a park.

"I had a blast today Ise-kun!"

I said while spinning. I then face Ise-kun and smiled.

"I didn't think I would have so much fun on this date."

"Oh, thanks!"

"No problem!"

He shot me a look, which I returned with a smile.

"Say...this is the end of the date."

"Ah, it certainly is Ise-kun."

I said with a smile. Ise-kun's face then turned bright red.

"A-At the end of a date...usually the guy and the girl...they you know."

"I am not going to let you grope my breasts Ise-kun, pervert!"

"Not that baka! I meant...you know...what a guy and girl do together..."

Do together...? No way, he isn't...is he suggesting sex!? I'm not going to have sex with him!

"You can fuck off! I am not having sex with you! How easy do you think I am!?"

"Not sex either idiot! Kiss! Kiss! That's what I want to do with you!"

"K-K-Kiss!? Y-You want to...kiss!? Kiss!? Ise-kun and I kissing!?"

"Fine, just say no then! Whatever! You are probably bad at it anyway!"

I raised my fist in anger. How dare he say I'm bad at kissing? I'm not! Mostly like anyway. I'm not sure. I haven't kissed anyone, ever...

That's when I felt it inside my stomach. Something disturbing. I looked around, and I saw a girl with black wings. No...a Fallen Angel...

"W-Who are you?"

Ise-kun said as he noticed the girl. Yeah, we need to leave right now.

"What a cute couple~ Say boy, will you die for me~?"

My heart beat got faster then. How dare she confuse us for a couple!?

"We are not a couple!"

"Baka! She just said she's going to kill me and you're saying we aren't a couple!?"

"I didn't want there to be confusion. Ise-kun, we need to go...this person is...dangerous."

"Erm...I'm just going to kill him and be on my way..."

The Fallen Angel said with a cold smile. The Fallen Angel then made a spear made of light appear...! I got in front of Ise-kun in a defensive position!

"Leave him alone Fallen Angel!"

"Ara, so you know what I am huh~? Well, I will just have to kill you also~"

I don't want to die, but I don't want Ise-kun to die either. He doesn't even know about this crap. I didn't want to know about it.

"I've been watching him for awhile now. And its better if he's gone. The Sacred Gear...if you want to blame anyone, then blame God for placing that Sacred Gear inside him."

Sacred Gear...? Ise-kun has a Sacred Gear? The Fallen Angel then took aim at me and him...! Oooooh no! Stupid supernaturaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! She threw the spear of light! I closed my eyes, waiting for the end!

STAB!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! W-Wait, I wasn't stabbed. Why haven't I been stabbed? I opened my eyes...

"I-Ise-kun?"

Ise-kun is on the ground...with a hole in his stomach...I glared at the Fallen Angel with such intensity.

"You're a bitch! Go away!"

She sneered at me and laughed!

"Kukukuku~ It seems that date you had ended with a bang huh~? Why did you pick to date this dull faced boy anyway?"

"...Ise-kun is a 1000 times better than you'll ever be! So leave us alone!"

She simply laughed and took to the air. I'm shocked she hasn't killed me. I leaned down to Ise-kun and held his head in my lap.

"I'm sorry Ise-kun. Why did you do that?"

"Ma...Makoto-chan...I-I...I'm glad...you a-are...safe."

He spoke with a strained voice. There's nothing I can do. There's no way a hospital would be able to save his life now. Doctors are out of the question. By the time an ambulance got here, he'd be dead. I'm going to have to explain to his parents. To his pervy friends.

"Ise-kun...you're a baka. You saved someone like me. Why? I'm not worth it."

My eyes leaked water. My tears. My tears fell onto his face like a running tap goes into a bath. I felt something on my face...his hand is stroking my drenched face. I took that hand and held it.

"M-Makoto-chan...w-will you...maybe c-c-consider...kissing me n-now?"

I nodded. If that's his last wish then I can't deny him. I then pushed down the urge to cry and placed his hand on my breast.

"W-Wha..."

"You can only touch them this once. I've seen you looking at my chest for as long as we have known one another. Do my boobs feel good?"

"T-The best."

I giggled and leaned down. My hair falls onto his face as do my tears. This will be my first kiss. I never thought I would be kissing Ise-kun, ever. At least he can say that he took my first kiss. I continued to go lower and lower until my lips were near his. Just a few more inches and our lips will be connecting...

"Makoto-chan..."

"Ise-kun..."

"So you were the one who called me."

That voice! I pulled away from Ise-kun and didn't kiss him. I looked and saw Gremory-senpai. She's a Devil. I can see the magic circle below her. Ise-kun called for her despite me being here? Baka! I hate him! Of course he'd go for that big breasts bitch! Never mind me!

"You're a Devil! Go away! I know what you want and you aren't getting it! You want him to be your servant, don't you!?"

"Fuck sake. Yes, that's what I want. I sense something strong in him."

"Don't fuck sake me psycho! Your kind is the reason my family is dead! So fuck off! You can't have Ise-kun!"

My tears mixed with my anger! Their kind is the reason...for everything. My Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. Baka Devils! I hate every last one of them! The ape got close to me and I raised my hands in defence.

"Do you want your friend to die? Really?"

"W-Well, that is...Devils are horrible!"

"No matter what you think about Devils, I asked if you wanted your friend to die bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch. And of course I don't want Ise-kun to die. He's the only friend I have. If I lost him then...Ise-kun..."

"Well, move out of the fucking way and I will save your friend."

I glared but then looked at Ise-kun. Would you want to be a Devil Ise-kun? Would that be a good thing for you? I can't possibly know what Ise-kun would want. I moved out of the way and watched as she used those Evil Pieces to resurrect Ise-kun. I had to hold down the urge to scream at her. Ise-kun, is now a Devil...ooh crap. He's going to want to kiss me after this...I hope he doesn't remember that part.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one! This is of course a reverse harem, incase you didn't figure it out hehe. I thought I would write one as there seems to be a rarity of them around fanfiction. Since males can have harems, why can't females also? Well, that's the end of that. I will post harem lists as of next chapter. Until then, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of The Harem Queen! Now to answer some reviews.**

**Banpaia Hime; Isn't Odin an old man in the series? I could maybe make him young. I will think about the other suggestions like Sirzechs. Maybe she could have the three powers. Michael, Sirzechs and Azazel all love a teenage girl. Might be interesting. And no problem!**

**Anime PJ; Well, I'm going to try and write this as hard as I write my other stories and hope it becomes good.**

**GarionRiva; Makoto in this story wont be like the typical female leads. At times she'll be vulnerable, but sometimes she will kick ass. She'll grow as the story progresses.**

**Guest 1; Yes, Ise's canon girls will be with him so Koneko is with Ise.**

**Guest 2; I will remember.**

**Guest 3; Yes, Ise and Makoto are in one another's harems. They will be Harem King and Queen hehe.**

**Guest 4; There might be some yuri between Makoto and Koneko but it would only to tease Ise.**

**Guest 5; Sorry, this isn't a yuri but I might include some yuri in this to tease Ise. Like Makoto teasing Ise by kissing another girl of his harem like Koneko. And thank you!**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**My friend is a Devil**

Ise-kun is a Devil! I can't believe it! Those hated creatures have made my friend into a hated creature like that ape Gremory! I hate him for getting attack! Why did he have to have a Sacred Gear!? Why I ask! Ise-kun is now a Devil...and I don't know what to do. Kaa-chan would be able to tell me what to do. Girl to girl. Tou-chan would try and give me advice but would fail miserably. I miss them. My parents were the best, and now they are gone and I don't know what I can do about that! Ise-kun! Please tell me what I can do!

Well, I've told that ape Gremory to tell Ise-kun about him being a Devil. She should do anyway. She said she was going to leave him for a few days so I said that it was stupid. How can she even leave Ise-kun alone like that? So I said that if she doesn't tell him then I will. And I said that if she tried to manipulate me then I would hit her. She can't keep doing things like this. I hate Devils. They are all baka's.

Knock knock!

Huh? Who'd be at my door this morning? Ise-kun wouldn't as he better be getting talked to by that ape Gremory. And I don't have any other friends so...who is it? I don't know who it is so I went to the door with a narrowed eyed expression. Maybe its the Fallen Angels, coming to finish me off.

I opened the door...my eyes couldn't believe who was there. At my door, is the Prince of Kuoh academy! I started shivering as he is right there...I also gained a dark red face. W-Why is the Prince here, of all places!?

"Good morning Sakurame-san!"

"Ehehehe...ehehehe...ehehe...ehehehe..."

It happened again! Ugh! I'm not stupid! I'm not letting something like an attraction beat me! I pushed down my nervousness and I faced Kiba-kun with a small smile.

"K-Kiba-kun is... Hello Kiba-kun."

I said normally! Yes! I said "Hello Kiba-kun!" without being weird. When I looked at Kiba-kun, he was smiling at me.

"May I come in for a second, Sakurame-san?"

Stay as long as you want. Live here if you want...ehe, makes me sound crazy. I simply nodded and stepped aside. He then came in like he does, looking cute and all that. I must look a mess...but I still don't understand why he is here. I need to ask him why he is here...

"Kiba-kun...w-w-w...would you like breakfast!?"

Damn it! W-Well, breakfast means...eating together so that's a plus. He looked straight into my light creamy pink eyes with his own gray eyes that look amazing. He then nodded.

"If I'm not putting you out."

"N-Not at all. I-I'd be happy to make you breakfast Kiba-kun. P-Please...sit down. I'm sorry I don't have any chairs..."

"No, its fine. Thank you very much for making me breakfast."

You are so totally welcome. I went to the kitchen and somehow made breakfast. I don't know how I did it exactly but I did make it and I also tried to talk to him but I couldn't at all. I was scared, I admit it strongly.

After making breakfast, I gave one to Kiba-kun while sitting across from him. I need to ask why he is here. Not that I mind. But this is very strange indeed. I didn't even know that he thought I was worthy of talking to him but...no, that sounds stupid. Kiba-kun isn't like that. Of course he thinks I'm worthy enough to talk about.

"Kiba-kun, why are you here?"

"O-Oh...Buchou wanted me to come and ask you something."

Buchou? Who the hell is Buchou? Kiba-kun is...in some kind of club but I don't know which one...

"Who's Buchou?"

"Oh, sorry. That is Rias Gremory-senpai."

Gremory-senpai...ooh damn it. That means...damn it.

"You're a Devil aren't you?"

I stated clearly. Kiba-kun did a small spit take, then he nodded. Of course he is. He's a Devil of that ape Gremory. It would be someone I have a crush. Kiba-kun is a Devil of her...ugh...I'm upset now. I can't believe this turn of events.

"Yes, I am a Devil. And you seem to know about Devils. Is there a reason?"

"Hmph, I'm shocked that Gremory-senpai hasn't told you. Or maybe she wouldn't care about people like my family. Devils, are the reason my family are dead. My Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are dead because of Devils petty squabbling with Fallen Angels."

I said it with straight and narrowed eyes. Kiba-kun looked at me with a sad gaze.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I am sure Buchou wouldn't do things like that."

"Devils are all the same. All out for number one and will do anything to get their way, even kill innocents. So what does she want to ask me? Why I know about Devils? Well, I've already said why. Because my family were killed by Devils."

"..."

He just looked away and didn't know how to respond to me. Its not like I blame him. He's just a reincarnated Devils. Its the pure Devils who are all the same. Reincarnated Devils were all other races at one time.

Ehehe, I don't want him thinking I'm just a little weird so I will make conversation.

"Anyway, Kiba-kun. T-Tell me about you-yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Erm...did you choose to become a Devil?"

When I asked that, the air suddenly got a little cold. Uuuu, I can't even make conversation right with him!

"...I didn't choose to become one."

"I-I see. Sorry, I've done something haven't I?"

"N-No, don't worry. Hehe, can I ask something?"

I nodded in his direction. You can ask me anything...even if you are a Devil.

"Sure. Please ask away."

"Right...Sakurame-san, you are close friends with Hyoudou-kun yes?"

"Best friends. I'm best friends with Ise-kun. I don't have any other friends and Ise-kun is a great friend. Even if he is a little naughty sometimes."

He chuckled which was totally cute.

"So...you are just friends with Hyoudou-kun? Aren't you dating?"

"N-No! I'm not dating him! I-I'm completely single!"

Maybe I shouldn't of raised my voice like that. But Kiba-kun can't think that I'm dating him because he wouldn't look in my direction anymore. Right now...I'm the only thing he can see. If that's the case then I know that I can at least get to know the real Kiba Yuuto-kun. Maybe we could even be on a first name basis soon enough if we get close. Even as a Devil, he's still...someone I like. And even I have secrets so I'm not going to hold that against him.

"I-I see. You don't need to get all defensive you know?"

"Hehe...I'm sorry. Its just, I don't want people to assume such things. I mean, Ise-kun is a great guy and everything but...I wouldn't want you to assume such things. Ise-kun and I are just friends. He would only be interested in me for my breasts then would most likely go to someone else with bigger breasts like Gremory-senpai or Himejima-senpai. Yeah, since Gremory-senpai is his Master now, I'm sure they will develop feelings for one another and most likely forget about me..."

"You said you wouldn't want me to assume such things, yes? Why wouldn't you want me..."

"I-I meant people! I didn't mean you specifically! I meant people!"

"Aah, I see. Well, you and Hyoudou-kun aren't together then?"

Why is he so bothered if I am with Ise-kun or not? Does he like me? No, that's not true. He most likely wants to know because they are apart of the same group. Kiba-kun is most likely into Gremory-senpai. I don't know who else is in her group, but I wouldn't be shocked if Himejima-senpai was apart of the group.

"N...Nope, we aren't together. H-Have y-y-you got a g-girlfriend? L-Like Gremory-s-senpai or...anyone else on her...peerage?"

He smiled like a Prince and shook his head to my relief. He isn't with any of them!

"No. I'm not interested in Buchou, Akeno-san or Koneko-chan. They are...family to me rather than love interests."

So those two are also in her peerage. I'm not shocked. Both have something that stands out. I don't really. They aren't love interests? I'm happy! We then finish our food as I speak nervously.

"I-I see. That's good...or maybe not depending if you want a girlfriend that is. A-Are you...did you like the food?"

Good save. I was going to say, are you interested in me? I can't say that.

"Aah yes. This food was very delicious. I also liked that bento you gave me the other day. Where did you learn how to cook? Its very good."

"My Kaa-chan taught me before she died. It is a good thing I can cook for myself or I'd be starving right now, hehe."

"Haha, you have such a cute laugh...I-I erm..."

His face turned a little red, and my face...well I feel like my face is on fire right now due to what he said. I have a cute laugh! Me!? I looked at him, and into his eyes. I love those eyes. And that cute mole under his left eye...he also looked into my eyes. My face is burning even more! As if this is happening to me! Ok ok! Control yourself Makoto. You are a smart, well mannered girl. You can handle situations like this.

"Sak...Sakurame-san...you have beautiful..."

Knock knock!

No! I have beautiful what!? Please tell me! Whoever knocked is getting punishment! Why are they doing this to me? I cried and stood up. I went to the door and opened it sadly...uwah, its him.

"Ise-kun, why do you hate me?"

"W-What? I don't hate you! Why assume such things?"

I cried and pointed inside my apartment. He looked past me and saw Kiba-kun. He put on a frown.

"Oh, so you are with HIM huh."

"Don't use such a tone please. So...why aren't you with Gremory-senpai?"

Just as a I said that, a red blur entered my vision. Ooh, she is here after all. Why?

"Good morning Sakurame, Yuuto."

"Good morning Buchou, Hyoudou-kun."

Ise-kun sneered at him as he said that and got behind me, but I put on a frown which made Ise-kun's features turn normal. Damn straight Ise-kun. I can't have you ruining it more than you already have. But I don't blame you...much.

"So Ise-kun...Devil, what do you want?"

"Hmph, I saved your friends life and you say things like this? How ungrateful you are. I could've let him die."

"Tch, I'm ungrateful. If you and the Fallen Angels weren't fighting then they wouldn't of gone after Ise-kun. Sacred Gears equals power and obviously the Fallen Angels were interested in the Sacred Gear to fight off your kind. So don't talk to me about being ungrateful. You didn't even save Ise-kun for me. You did it to add power to your peerage so don't pretend it was anything for me!"

"...If you say so."

"Its the truth. Ise-kun in your eyes is another tool at your disposal, right?"

Ise-kun then placed a hand on my shoulder. Ise-kun...

"Its ok, I'm alive. You don't have to be worried about me, you know? Rias-senpai saved me...somehow. I don't have the full details but I'm alive and you still owe me a kiss."

Damn it! He remembers...

"I never promised to kiss you."

"You did baka! In the park as I was dying, you promised to kiss me as a last request."

"But you aren't dead. So it isn't a last request now, is it? Maybe one day Ise-kun but not right now."

I winked and looked to Kiba-kun who smiled at me. W-Well, if its Kiba-kun smiling at me then...I get flustered. Great, I'm like a fangirl or something. Screw that, I'm not being a fangirl. I have genuine affections for him. Not insane lusting like those fangirls that stalk him. I wouldn't ever do such things. I wouldn't force Kiba-kun to do anything either like those girls. I would like him to like me for me. Not because of what I offer him...I'm a fool.

I try and win his affections with stupid bento's...its stupid. He isn't going to be bought with a bento. So, I'm going to let him...feel whatever he wants to feel. If he did turn out to like me then...great! But if he didn't then...I would have to deal with that.

"Tch, whatever. Got my bento ready?"

"...Sure. Lets go..."

I went into the kitchen, grabbed my bento and his...I made one for Kiba-kun but I don't think he'd...no! I made it for him so I'm giving it him! From tomorrow onwards, I'm not going to make him anymore. Because I don't want him to fall for my culinary skills. But for me. A shy, yet a no nonsense girl.

"Here Ise-kun."

I handed him one, then I looked shyly at Kiba-kun and held out the bento without looking.

"P-Please accept it."

"A-Ah, thank you very much. I could get used to this."

Get used to it...if he asks me then I would. But I'm not going to make them unless he asks me to make some for him. Yes, that's the adult thing to do.

"It looks great like always. Thanks Makoto-chan!"

Ise-kun said as he looked at Kiba-kun.

"Y-Yes, thank you Sakurame-san."

"N-No problem Kiba-kun."

Ise-kun then face faults. What's wrong with him?

"Eh!? I complimented you also! Not just Prince Charming there!"

"Hehe, I thought you knew how grateful I was without saying words."

As I said that, the ape was looking in my direction. After that, we went to school together.

* * *

...After school, Ise-kun and I was talking and Kiba-kun entered the room. All the girls scream over him like always. Idiot girls. Clearly you don't know what's going on.

"Ugh, damn Prince."

"Ise-kun!"

"Whatever. So what do you want?"

He asked Kiba-kun as I sighed. He really can't be bad like that.

"I want you to follow me."

He said. Well, Gremory-senpai did say that she would send him at the end of the day to get him. Well, I'm going also. As if I'm leaving Ise-kun alone with this person. For one, that ape Gremory would just use Ise-kun anyway.

"Whatever."

Ise-kun stood up and started following. I got up and went beside Ise-kun.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Coming of course. It isn't like I don't know about these...people already so I want to come and give you moral support or something."

"R-Right, thanks."

We smiled and went towards the old school building. I had heard about this being where Rias Gremory-senpai hangs out. We went into the building and went up the stairs to the second floor.

"Buchou, I've brought him."

"Get inside butch."

Did she just call him a butch? Kiba-kun opened the door and we went inside. The first thing I noticed was a girl on the couches eating chocolate. Isn't she adorable? I like girls who are cute~! I went over and smiled.

"...Hello?"

"Hello! You are so totes cute!"

She tilted her head to the side. Ehehe, this is Toujou Koneko-san. A Devil. I sat down on the couches next to Toujou-san. I wonder if Kiba-kun would sit next to me... Geez, I need to get Kiba-kun off the brain. Remember Makoto. If he likes you, then he will say something eventually. If he doesn't...well, it is his loss as they say.

I hear running water...don't tell me someone is having a shower? Yeah, that sounds about right actually. Ise-kun just stands to the side looking around in awe. I'm only here because he is. I don't want these Devils taking advantage of my friend. He's the only person...Ise-kun is my very good friend.

"May I sit here?"

Kiba-kun asked me. I nodded without a word. He sat next to me and I smiled to myself. However, I see Ise-kun's annoyed face. You could've sat next to me...then again, if he did Kiba-kun wouldn't be able to sit there...thank you Ise-kun!

The running water then stops.

"Buchou, take this."

"Thank you, Akeno."

I heard two voices. I recognize the voices. I then see Ise-kun looking lecherously at the shower curtain.

"...What a lecherous face."

The small girl from beside me commented. Ise-kun makes an upset face. If you don't want people to make comments like that then stop being lecherous! That simple baka. The curtain opens and reveals a fully dressed Gremory-senpai. She then scans the room and sees me. We lock eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure you aren't doing anything strange to my friend."

She sighs at me. Sigh at me as much as you want, I'm not leaving. I crossed my arms under my breasts and made a face that says I'm not moving. She shakes her head at me then puts up her middle finger at me!

"Buchou, please don't swear at Sakurame-san!"

Kiba-kun! He defended me from her! K-Kiba-kun is...whoa. He actually defended me from her. She makes a shocked face at Kiba-kun's defending of me.

"Yuuto?"

"Buchou, you can't act like that towards...Sakurame-san. She is only supporting her friend, and you are middle fingering her? Its not very nice."

"Ooh I see. Yeah, well I suppose you'd be into her..."

"I-Into Sakurame-san!? I-I never said that Buchou! Please don't jump into conclusions like that!"

She smirked at him. I don't like it when she smirks at him like that.

"Well, at least you aren't gay. I suppose that's a plus. But there's the whole her hating Devils barrier to pass. But I guess that love concurs all~"

"I actually only hate pure blooded Devils. Reincarnated Devils aren't a bother to me."

I interrupted. She shot me a look so I looked away. She can't bully me.

"Hmph, be happy together!"

When she said that, I looked to Kiba-kun who looked away from me. Ehehe...Kiba-kun and I...erm...yeah...Kiba-kun has a red face. Because of me? Or is it embarrassment?

Then a person steps out from behind her. The second most popular girl in school. Himejima Akeno-senpai.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

She introduced herself to Ise-kun. Treat me like I'm not here.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!"

He replied nervously. Gremory-senpai then looks around and nods her head.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Y-Yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

Ise-kun then sat down next to Himejima-senpai who sat next to Gremory-senpai.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

"Besides me Ise-kun. I'm normal."

Gremory-senpai shook her fist at me, so I rolled my eyes.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the girl with black wings last night, didn't you? When you were on your date with Sakurame there."

When she said that, I could've sworn Kiba-kun's eyes fell slightly. Although that could've been my imagination. I'm sure he isn't interested in me. Maybe he's just playing around with me. Nah, Kiba-kun wouldn't do that.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

Fallen Angels, Devils. All the same. One way or another, they've taken things from so many people that it isn't even funny.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"And is that were innocent bystanders get killed because of your war?"

She shot me a look and I locked eyes with her. It isn't a secret by now. I despise Devils and the supernatural.

"Anyway... This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal."

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you."

Way to put it so bluntly.

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?"

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!"

"She's talking about your Sacred Gear Ise-kun. You have a Sacred Gear. Although I had no idea you did."

She looked at me for interrupting her. She was about to say stuff about it so I cut it down a little.

"How do you know about all this? Ok, if your parents were killed by Devils I would understand you knowing to a certain extent but knowing about the war, Fallen Angels, Sacred Gears. Are you even human?"

"Of course I'm human you twit."

Himejima-senpai giggled. Gremory-senpai shook her fist at Himejima-senpai then looked at me.

"Don't call me a twit! You are more than just a human, aren't you?"

"Whatever I am, is my business. I'm here to make sure you don't hurt Ise-kun physically, or mentally."

"As if I'd hurt my servant!"

"If you say so Gremory-senpai."

She sighed then Kiba-kun from beside me speaks.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Himejima-senpai continued after Kiba-kun. Then Gremory-senpai speaks.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand."

He looks reluctant so I stand up.

"I'll do it with you. I don't have a Sacred Gear so nothing will appear for me but I'm sure she is about to make a fool out of you so lets be foolish together."

"Right! Thank you!"

So we both raised our left hands.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

I will imagine the same as Ise-kun so I imagined Goku-kun shooting out a Kamehameha.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

"Lets do it Ise-kun, together like we did in my room that time."

"Right lets go!"

""Kamehameha!""

I did the pose and said the same thing Ise-kun said. I wonder if he did the pose also? I don't know if he did because my eyes are closed.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

I opened my eyes as I see Ise-kun doing the same thing. Yeah, we both look a little foolish right now. However, something flashed around Ise-kun's left arm. Then, my body starts glowing! W-Why is my body glowing!

"You own a Sacred Gear!?"

She shouted at me. I shook my head.

"N-No I don't!"

"Sorry hunny, but you do."

I have a Sacred Gear? Ise-kun's arm has a red gauntlet on his arm. Gremory-senpai then looks at me.

"Hmmmm, interesting..."

"No. Just no. Don't even think about it."

She clicked her tongue and looked at Ise-kun.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

A Sacred Gear...me, having one of those things...

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba-kun smiles at Ise-kun after Rias-senpai calls his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

Toujou Koneko-san bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Himejima-senpai bows her head very politely. Then Gremory-senpai speaks.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise."

After that, I looked to the floor. Great, now I am going to be a target. I honestly didn't know that I had a Sacred Gear. Just what has my life become now?

* * *

**And that's the end of that! Like promised, I will post harem lists. Yes, Makoto and Ise are in one another's harems. As Ise does have affection for her, but Makoto doesn't see it yet. And while Makoto seems to hate Rias right now, that will change in the future.**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter of The Harem Queen! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Abel; A male Serafall? I will consider it.**

**Guest 2; They certainly will be. I don't know how anyone else would get over writers block but the way I do it is doing something else. If I'm stuck on a story, I leave it and play a game or read or whatever then I come back to the stories, refreshed.**

**Guest 3; Makoto's Sacred Gear, is a secret for now. But, it wont be secret for long.**

**GarionRiva; No, there wont be for a few chapters yet. Her herritage and Sacred Gear for now are a little secret. DXD is pretty diverse with males. An oc familiar, yes maybe. Erm, I don't know about the peerage thing. Maybe far into the future but I don't have any plans yet for that.**

**Anime PJ; I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest 4; They are in each others harems because they like one another quite a lot. Its just Makoto doesn't realize it yet.**

**CCPDarkraiRules; I know reverse harems aren't everyone's thing but its something different and I'm glad you chose to read it. Ise will have other females, anyone can suggest for either harems. Yes, Makoto has a crush on Ise but she doesn't realize it at all and she does get jealous about it.**

**Guest 5; I'm glad you think that. Makoto and Ise will have huge parts in both harems but I'm not sure for alpha yet.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Testing the waters**

It has been a few days since Ise-kun and I discovered that we had Sacred Gears. I didn't know about it and I didn't think about it but now I wish I never did those silly things. Knowing about a Sacred Gear isn't right at all. I don't even know what it does and I don't care. Its too dangerous to even have one. Some creepy aura appears around my body whenever I summon my Sacred Gear. I tried it but it didn't do anything other than just produce that aura. It was...I don't know anymore. It was a little scary to say the least.

But I'm not going to let it bother me. The only thing that bothers me is that ape Gremory and the way she treats Ise-kun. She's welcome to him as I know that he likes looking at her breasts, but she doesn't treat him like an equal. I know in some aspects that she is above him. But they should have respect for one another. And I hate that she doesn't even respect him at all. In fact, it really pisses me off. And I've made it known that it pisses me off.

"Geez Makoto-chan. You don't have to be so nasty to Buchou you know?"

"Ise-kun...you don't know what I know about Devils and the supernatural as a whole. There are Devils out there that will kill for no reason other than to have fun. And the same for the Fallen Angels. I can't say the same about Angels but I'm almost certain that they might be just as bad."

"Why do you not like the supernatural so much? Is it because of the whole Devils killed your parents thing?"

"Its not just that. I honestly don't like the evil intentions people with power have."

"But, you have a Sacred Gear thingy! So, don't you also have power?"

He's got a point I suppose. I do have one of those things.

"But I don't plan to use my Sacred Gear, ever. I don't plan to become involved with the supernatural. Once I am comfortable about you being with the Occult Research club, I wont be going back there again."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because its obvious I'm not welcome. Everytime I enter the room, Rias-senpai glares at me. I don't really care what she thinks about me either as she is a disgusting pure blooded Devil. Akeno-san doesn't really acknowledge my presence, Koneko-chan and I...well, I guess we respect one another. As for Kiba-kun...well, I guess that...erm...I'm not sure what he thinks about me."

"D-Damn...you really don't like pure blooded Devils huh. Well...I can at least see why you wouldn't but I'm sure they aren't all the same."

They are in one way or another. I can feel it in my body. I might be wrong but...I just don't trust Devils, Fallen Angels or any other supernatural creature.

"Like I said, you don't know what I know about the supernatural. If I'm proven wrong in the future, then I will apologize to Rias-senpai myself with a truly sorry sounding tone. But if I'm proven right, then...I don't know anymore. Ooh well! Are you happy about being a Devil?"

"Ummmmm, yes! So far, its been good I guess!"

I'm glad he's happy at least. If Ise-kun is happy then I'm happy for him. I smiled at him with a happy look in my eyes. Ise-kun's happiness is something I...eh? Why do I care about his happiness? He'll be happy being a Devil no matter what. He is a pervert and sinful so...he fits in with Devils!

As I thought that, Ise-kun glared at me.

"You just thought about me being the perfect Devil, didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't think perfect Devil. I thought that you fit in well with the Devils. Anyway, lets get to the apes headquarters."

"Ehehe...I really wish you and Buchou got along."

"It'll be a cold day in the Underworld before I get along with her. Just watch her when we enter the room. I bet she either mouths something at me, or just puts up her middle finger."

"Fine! If she doesn't, then you owe me a kiss!"

He's still on that. I'm sure that ape Gremory would be happy to kiss him. ...Ooh, why did my heart suddenly plunge when I thought about him kissing Rias-senpai? Suddenly I'm feeling very depressed about the idea of Ise-kun and Rias-senpai kissing.

Must be because I refuse to let Ise-kun have a girlfriend before I get a boyfriend! If he got a girlfriend then...uwah. Kiba-kun, notice my charms! I'm not ugly. I'm a little plain I suppose but...uwah.

"I'm not kissing you! Get it out of your head baka! But if she does, you have to...do something for me..."

I poked my fingers together shyly. He raised an eyebrow as we walked into the old school building.

"Is it Prince Charming related?"

"...M-Maybe."

"Then no!"

"Uwah! Come on! I do lots of things for you! Like cooking you two of the three meals you have a day! Its not like I'm asking you to ask out Kiba-kun for me! I-I just want to know what he thinks about me...you know, as a girl?"

He rolled his eyes at me! Don't do that! Don't I have a right to know how he feels?

"Ugh...you and your love for the Prince. Geez, is it his looks you like?"

"Erm...a little. But it isn't about looks for me. I just feel like we've both been pain. I guess I'm drawn to guys who have been in pain. I'm sure our pain is different but its still pain nonetheless. So, please find out what he thinks about me!"

"If Buchou does those things then fine! But you have to kiss me if she doesn't!"

"Fine!"

I know she'll do it that's why I agreed. Watch now, she wont do it so I have to kiss him. W-Well, Ise-kun isn't a bad choice I guess. He's...certainly not ugly and I like his nice side of his personality...just not his pervy ways.

We got to the room, and entered. As soon as we did, Rias-senpai put up her middle finger at me. I looked to Ise-kun who faced palmed. Ha! Told you! She hates me, and I hate her. Simple as.

"Buchou, can you please stop swearing at Sakurame-san? She hasn't done anything to warrant such volatile actions."

I could get used to Kiba-kun defending me from her. She middle fingers him and looks at Ise-kun.

"So you came hippy, friend of hippy."

As soon as Rias-senpai confirms that he's here, she gives an order to Akeno-san. I'm the friend of hippy? So she's calling Ise-kun a hippy. Funny Rias-senpai. How can you call anyone a hippy?

"Yes, Buchou. Ise-kun, please come to the centre of the magic circle."

He went to the circle as I sat down. I just want Ise-kun to be safe. Maybe he will be. Even Devils...I've heard that the Gremory clan are known to be affectionate with their servants...even then...stupid ape.

"Hippy, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

"He has a name ape! It isn't hippy either! Or whatever else you say, Godzilla."

She shook her fist at me. Wow, I'm so scared. I'll just throw a banana at her and she'll get distracted.

"Whatever. Don't speak to me. Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil Ise."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two reservation contracts with Koneko. Since its hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko-chan bows her head. Uu, Koneko-chan is cute. Even I think that and I'm not a lesbian. Although I'm not closed minded so...ehehe, I'm not entertaining that idea. Even if Kiba-kun asked me...ehehe, no. Maybe with Koneko-chan as she's cute...ehehehe, I'm weird! Koneko-chan just has a cuteness that I want. Akeno-san then starts chanting something in the circle. Most likely the carved seal or something.

"U-Umm…"

"Keep quiet, Ise. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic circle."

Ooh, I was right. I still got it.

"Ise, put your palms towards here."

He put his left hand towards Rias-senpai, just like she said. Rias-senpai writes something on his palm with her fingers. His palm then glows.

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation type magic circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-san steps out the magic circle.

"Now stand in the centre."

He stands at the centre of the magic circle like she urges him to. Then the magic circle started glowing strongly. I guess it is responding to him.

"The magic circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

He seems pumped up. The magic circle seems to be...eh? Why...don't tell me that he can't use them. Ise-kun...ehehe, I think he doesn't have enough demonic power.

The ape has put her hand to her head. Don't you dare say anything bad about Ise-kun bitch! Akeno-san just smiles like always. Kiba-kun lets out a sigh. I see that it annoyed Ise-kun openly.

"Fuck sake. Ise."

"Y-Yes?"

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic circle to get transported to the client's location."

Ise-kun looks confused by that. She clarifies.

"Magic circle requires certain amount of demonic powers… It doesn't require that much demonic power. No, its a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil. In other words Ise, your demonic-powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic circle can't respond to it. Ise, your demonic power is incredibly low."

"W-What the heeeeeeeeeeell!"

Poor Ise-kun. I guess its bad for him. Personally, I don't think it matters about how much demonic power you have. As long as he knows how to defend himself. He wouldn't need an ounce of demonic power.

"…Unsightly."

Koneko-chan says it expressionlessly. That is a severe hit on him, Koneko-chan.

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?"

Akeno-san also has a troubled face and asks Rias-senpai.

Then Rias-senpai says it clearly to Ise-kun after thinking for a while.

"Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Ise."

"Yes!"

"This never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"By myself!?"

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic-powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?"

I then see Koneko-chan point at Ise-kun. Geez, Koneko-chan. Even if you are adorable, please be nicer to your comrade!

"Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait!"

"U-Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best~!"

"I'll wait here for you Ise-kun! If it gets past midnight though, I'm going home."

"R-Right! See you later~!"

Ise-kun then left. Rias-senpai then sighed and looked at me.

"Hmph, so you are waiting here huh."

"Yeah. Any problems with that?"

"Nope. Not a problem at all. It will give me a chance to sense that Sacred Gear inside you."

I covered my body. I suddenly feel danger to my body.

"No you are not. That Sacred Gear is staying buried. I'm never using it so don't bother asking me to activate it either."

"Why!? You were born with it!"

"Yeah, I was born as lots of things but that doesn't mean I have to be those things."

She raised an eyebrow as Koneko-chan and Akeno-san left the room. I guess they have contracts to do or something. Rias-senpai then sighed.

"Whatever. Stay, but don't eat my cookies. I have something to do."

With that, she left. So its just me and...

* * *

Sit!

Ehehe! Kiba-kun sat next to me! I looked in his direction shyly.

"D-Don't you have a contract to do?"

"No. I don't have any contracts today. Do you mind if I keep you company?"

I shook my head without a word. I thought words weren't needed to convey what I thought of his question. I then looked at my shoes with interest. Anything to get my mind off Kiba-kun sat next to me. I can't really start conversation with Kiba-kun as I'm too nervous.

"Sakurame-san...I have been shocked for a few days now."

What a way to start a conversation. I found it a little weird, but kind of cute.

"Eh...why?"

"Its just...I was so accustomed to eating your delicious bento's and suddenly they stopped. I was shocked."

So he noticed huh.

"W-Well, I wasn't sure if you liked them or not. So I thought that if you asked me then...I would make them for you. And if you didn't then I know you didn't like them."

"I definitely like them very much. If its too much trouble then I understand but I would...like it if you made me...a bento..."

"S-Sure! I-I don't mind at all!"

Geez Makoto! Don't sound so hyper about it! It sounds desperate if you go hyper! I'm not hyper about it. I take a relaxing breath and speak in a calm manner.

"Yeah, if I have any leftovers then I suppose I could make you a bento."

I think I played that pretty cool.

"Well, that's good. Thank you in advance."

I'll use a line Ise-kun uses and say, damn handsome. But the way I use it is a little different than Ise-kun.

"Kiba-kun...can I ask you a question? And please be truthful."

"Y-Yes. What question is that?"

"Erm...Rias-senpai...is she a good...erm...Master?"

"Is she a good Master? W-Well, truthfully she's a little...mental but she does care about her servants a lot. Are you worried that Hyoudou-kun will get mistreated by Buchou?"

So he saw that huh. Hmmm, well I guess that it was pretty easy to see through me.

"He's a baka. With all this supernatural stuff happening, I need to keep an eye on the clueless baka. He's most likely going to be causing trouble every once in awhile. Mark my words Kiba-kun, he'll be causing you trouble before you know it. He's like that after all. Always worrying me...worrying everyone around him."

"I see. You really love Hyoudou-kun..."

"No! I don't! Don't ever say anything like that again! I don't love...anyone. And what about you Kiba-kun? You have plenty of stalkers, fangirls, what have you. So, is there any of those girls that interest you?"

"A-Ah, don't be ridiculous. They are nice but...they aren't my type."

They aren't his type...well his type is...erm...

"W-W-What is...w-what is..."

"My type?"

I nodded. He finished my sentence for me.

"Y-Yes, your type? Girls with big breasts? Loli's? Girls with mental problems like Rias-senpai?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I don't pay attention to things like that. Truthfully, I like girls with kind hearts. Girls that care about other people very deeply. If I have a type, then its girls like that. A lovely girl with a pure and honest personality. Like yours Sakurame-san...t-that is to say..."

Girls like me...girls like me...

"Kiba-kun, that's really sweet. You know, I know you wear a fake smile."

Shocked by my sudden words, he adopts a sad face.

"H-How do you know?"

"Because I do the same thing. I don't know your reasons, and that's up to you if you tell me or not and I respect that...but I've not been able to smile genuinely ever since my parents death. Its hard, isn't it? Until you let go of that pain, you can't ever smile for anyone. The most you can do is a fake smile."

As I said that, I suddenly felt a hand on top of my hand. I flipped my hand and held his. I don't know how I'm being so forward right now, but I am and it feels right.

"One day, could you smile genuinely for me? I bet it would be a beautiful smile. A smile that brightens the entire room. A heartwarming smile."

My face burned red. I gave a small inclination of my head.

"Y-You too. One day, please smile genuinely for me also."

"Y-Yes of course."

Kiba-kun then looked at our linked hands and let go! Uu, don't let go! I was just starting to like it very much!

"S-Sorry about that. I shouldn't of done that without your consent."

"Hehehe, you sure are a true gentleman huh. You know, most guys wouldn't apologize for suddenly holding a girls hand like that. You sure are one of a kind."

He chuckled unevenly.

"Sakurame-san...I'm glad you don't hate me. I know you don't like Devils, but I'm glad you don't hate me."

"Ehehe, of course I wouldn't hate you. You never took my parents from me."

"And neither did Buchou. I wish one day you could perhaps become friends with Buchou. I know she isn't the most easy person to be around but if you look past those then...maybe you could become good friends."

I laughed to myself. I then took his hand in my own. It seems right. If he tells me "Get off!" then I will but since he isn't saying anything, I wont either.

"Perhaps one day. The day I smile genuinely for you, I will consider becoming friends with her."

"Great!"

So like that, we talked and talked until the time had hit midnight. Geez, I guess Ise-kun's contract thingy is going to take awhile longer. I yawned and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go home now Kiba-kun. I-I'm glad I could talk to you like this."

"W-Wait! Allow me to walk you home. It is late and you never know who might be around."

"I-I see. If you want to walk me home then I don't have any objections. Such a gentleman."

So Kiba-kun stood up and we then left together. We walked out of the old school building and started walking towards my home. It really is dark huh. Even the street lights are at a minimal. I guess for Devils like Kiba-kun, this isn't a problem.

"You can see everything perfectly, right Kiba-kun?"

"Yes, that's right. Can't you see?"

"N-Not really. You know, with me being...me, I can't see anything."

"I will guide you."

He took my hand and held it tightly. I fought down a blush as we walked onwards.

Bishah!

"Aah!"

A sudden downpour! The rain is beating down on us very violently! But then I suddenly felt the rain not hitting me...Kiba-kun...that's so sweet. He's using his jacket to keep the rain from touching me and he's getting wet himself.

"Lets hurry!"

"Right!"

So we ran through the streets without care! The rain beats down on Kiba-kun but somehow, he has a smile for me. How can he smile when he's getting soaked like that?

We ran and ran until we finally got to my apartment building. Phew, nearly there. We ran up the stairs and down to the end of the walkway.

"Just wait a second Kiba-kun!"

"N-No hurry!"

I got out my keys and unlocked the door. I then dragged Kiba-kun inside. I brushed my skirt and looked at him...he's shivering quite profoundly. Such a baka he is. He's drenched and all he cared about was my own health. He could get sick or something from the coldness.

"Geez, you are so silly. Don't you even care about yourself at all?"

"Y-You a-aren't w-wet so I-I am f-fine."

I giggled and shook my head.

"Clearly not. Now get out of those wet clothes and go for a hot bath. That's an order!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

I shook my head. I'm too young to be a ma'am.

"Here, this way."

I showed him to the bathroom. I put the bath on and faced him.

"Have a nice bath. I'll dry your clothes for you. Leave them outside the door once you are undressed. Unless you don't mind stripping in front of me."

I joked. His face went a pink colour, then he shook his head which made water hit me in the face!

"Kiba-kun! Please watch it!"

"Ehehe, sorry."

Geez, boys. So silly sometimes.

"Ooh, you are staying here tonight. Since its my fault you got wet, you have to stay here so I can repay you. Its too late to go home now, even if you can just use a magic circle to teleport there. Plus, I will treat to a great breakfast tomorrow morning."

"That sounds wonderful! B-But I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Your underwear will be fine."

...I just said that! Oops! He will think I'm a pervert or something! I walked out of the bathroom without thinking about what I said. I then got out a spare futon. I wish I didn't need this. We could share one but...I think he'd be a little weirded out if I said something like that.

I set up the futon and looked at the bathroom door...he left his clothes in a nice folded pile. I took them and put them up to dry. They will be dry by morning. I then slunk to the floor.

I hear Kiba-kun in my bathroom...washing his body. H-He's completely naked in there! He will be! He will be naked in there! In my apartment! I'm tempted to peak, but I'm not a pervert! No I can't look!

[...Fuu...Suu~]

I heard noises coming from my bathroom. Maybe just a little look wouldn't be so bad. I stood up on shaky legs and went towards the bathroom...I stop myself! I can't look! I'd be something I said I never would be, a pervert! Its very tempting though.

Uwah! I want to see. But, I need to respect Kiba-kun's privacy and let him be. Let him have a bath in peace. Aah, I can get ready for bed! I guess I can't just wear my panties and bra like usual as it would be inappropriate or something.

I went to my closet and put on some pyjamas. I then waited for Kiba-kun to finish his bath. I am sooooooo tempted to look into the bathroom right now. I want to see what a Bishonen body looks like...wait. I will see in a few minutes! Yay!

I waited and waited with anticipation until finally, the door to the bathroom opened. I looked and...oooh yeah. He has a nice lean body. So thin yet also has some muscles but not so many. How can I say it...awesome!

We shared a look before looking in opposite directions. I've never seen a boys...body before. Not even Ise-kun's. I always made him wear clothes or pyjamas when he stayed at my place, or when I stayed at his place.

"Sakurame-san..."

"B-Bed! Y-Yes, your bed is...I hope you don't mind a futon."

"Not at all."

He went over to the futon...I can almost make...no! Don't look! I turned away as he got into the futon. I got up and switched the lights off, then I went back to my futon.

"Good night, Kiba-kun."

"Good night, Sakurame-san."

I then closed my eyes. Good night Kiba-kun...thank you for indulging in my silly fantasies.

* * *

...Hmmmmm, my pillow feels different to usual. It feels more warm and...I don't know. It feels good anyway. I patted the pillow.

"Uuunnn~"

Did my pillow just make a noise? Pillows don't make noises. I opened my eyes...aaaaaaaah! I'm on his chest! My head is actually resting on his smooth chest! I must be in his futon. I must've done it in my sleep. Either that or he is in my futon. Fufu, don't worry Kiba-kun, I don't mind if you snuck into my bed.

Hmmmm, I will use this chance. I might never get it again. I snuggled into Kiba-kun's chest and closed my eyes. This day is going to be good, I feel it. I even feel his arm wrapped around me in a protective manner. I can hear his heartbeat. Its so soothing to listen to it. Thump thump thump. Such a relaxing sound. This is perfect.

"MAKOTO-CHAN AND KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I cried out! I shot my eyes open, sat up and looked around the apartment! Someone's here! Its...Ise-kun?

"I-ISE-KUN!?"

"M-Makoto-chan! Y-You didn't...do it with Kiba did you?"

I raised an eyebrow as I felt the body next to mine lift up. Kiba-kun looked at Ise-kun with a smile.

"Good morning Hyoudou-kun."

"S-Shut up handsome! You took advantage of Makoto-chan, didn't you!?"

Took advantage of me? Kiba-kun tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Took advantage?"

"Y-Yeah! Clearly, you made her sleep in your futon!"

I blushed in embarrassment. Please don't jump to conclusions Ise-kun!

"I-I didn't. Sakurame-san is in my futon because...w-well, I don't know why."

"It was my fault Ise-kun. I must've done it in my sleep. Please don't blame Kiba-kun...how did you even get in here anyway?"

"Ugh! The spare key, remember? In case of emergencies, you gave me a spare key. When you didn't answer my knock, I became worried. Then I walked in here to find HIM having HIS arm around YOUR body!"

Ooh yeah. He does have a spare key. I forgot about that. B-But, he came in and jumped to conclusions!

"T-That's because..."

"I said be quiet handsome!"

Ugh...I don't know what to think right now.

"Ise-kun! Don't snap at Kiba-kun! He...kept me safe from the rain last night. He walked me home and gave up his jacket to keep me dry while he got soaking wet. So I offered him a place to stay. It isn't like we did things."

He clicked his tongue and went out of my apartment and slammed the door!

"Um...Kiba-kun, I'm sorry about...everything. Me on your chest and in your bed and Ise-kun's irrational behaviour. I swear, I don't know what goes on in that boys head sometimes."

"N-No, don't worry. It isn't like...Hyoudou-kun jumped to conclusions after all."

"Thank you for understanding Kiba-kun."

We smiled at one another. Well...today is going to be a question mark alright. I don't know what's wrong with Ise-kun. I know he shared a bed with Rias-senpai and she was naked so...Kiba-kun isn't even naked so why...Ise-kun...

* * *

**And, I will leave it there! This chapter was to establish the relationship between Makoto and Yuuto. For the harems, anyone can suggest so please suggest for either harems! Thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter of The Harem Queen! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Banpaia Hime; Riser in the harem. I suppose that would be interesting and different.**

**GarionRiva; Thank you for saying that. Makoto will be meeting them soon enough~**

**Anime PJ; Male Serafall seems to be popular. I think I will but will decide by next chapter.**

**Rey the Dragon God of Ruin; I'm glad you gave this fic a shot. I know its different to usual ones but its something new and I hope you and everyone continues to support this.**

**Guest 1; Yeah, some will. I haven't decided who though yet.**

**Guest 2; There wont be excessive genderbending. And thanks!**

**Guest 3; Ise's feelings for Makoto right now are very deep to the point that its love. Although he doesn't realize that its that deep, and Makoto is clueless about Ise being attracted to her.**

**TAM07; Yeah, either Vali or Yuuto will be the alpha of her harem most likely. I have decided which one yet though.**

**DivaAkashiya; There might be sex scenes later on, but not for awhile yet. To be honest, I hadn't heard of that anime before. I will look it up at the next opportunity.**

**Vsoul XII; Thank you. I will consider those people.**

**Well, that takes care of that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story! Now on with said story!**

* * *

**You almost have dreams come true**

A few days after Kiba-kun stayed at my place, I am just walking along with Ise-kun. He isn't speaking to me like always. I don't know why either. My first thoughts were that he was jealous of Kiba-kun. But then I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. Ise-kun wouldn't be jealous of Kiba-kun at all. Ise-kun isn't interested in me like that. I mean, he has those beauties of the Occult Research club to be with so...I'm not on his or anyone's radar. Although, sometimes...I feel like Kiba-kun might...return my affections.

"Ise-kun, please talk to me."

"Ugh..."

"Ooh! Please! I-I couldn't take it if you didn't speak to me. You are my best friend Ise-kun! Please!"

When he didn't answer me, I stayed in my spot for a few seconds before going after him again. I don't know what his problem is. I haven't done anything wrong. He's the one who jumped to conclusions!

"Ise-kun! This is the last chance I'm going to give you the opportunity to speak to me. If not, then I'm going!"

He openly sighs at me and looks in my direction. It isn't my fault Ise-kun. Please don't blame me for anything. I just offered him a place.

"Sorry, I'm acting like a jerk huh."

"Yeah! I'd say you are! You are overreacting to something that happened a few days ago! Its a bit childish if I'm honest. I'm just trying to see why you are angry with me. I only offered Kiba-kun to stay at my place and he took it. Wouldn't you do the same if a girl did all of that for you? He kept me dry at his own expense and walked me home in the dead of night. So...please stop being nasty towards me and Kiba-kun."

"Y-Yeah...I will to you but I don't like Kiba so I'm not going to change my attitude towards him anytime soon!"

I sighed to myself, then I nodded. I will just have to be doubly nice for Ise-kun and I. Don't worry Kiba-kun, I will make Ise-kun like you eventually.

"Thank you, I suppose. Ise-kun, can I tell you something?"

He nodded at me.

"Sure. We always share anyway."

"Y-Yes...Ise-kun, I think I'm starting to fall in love with Kiba-kun."

"Eh!? I-I thought you already did love him!"

"N-No, I didn't. I had a crush on him, but it wasn't love. But the things he did and the talks we had...I don't know what it is but Ise-kun, he makes me feel...good inside, you know? Like I'm sure Rias-senpai does for you. Like you said yesterday, you like her oppai a lot."

He gained a pink face. Yes, of course he likes the apes breasts. They are freakishly huge. But Kiba-kun doesn't care about things like that. He even said it himself. He doesn't care about bust sizes. He just cares about personality. And he said he likes my personality...

"Y-Yeah. Buchou has great oppai after all!"

"You know, Kiba-kun and you would make good friends. I don't see why you don't just be friends with him."

"I am not going over why he annoys me!"

I smiled sadly. I wished Ise-kun would get along with Kiba-kun. They'd be great comrades. Even friends.

"Hawaau!"

I heard a cute sounding voice. I turned around with Ise-kun to see...I see a girl who is dressed as a nun on the floor. Ise-kun went over to her and offered a hand.

"…A-Are you ok?"

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~"

From her voice, she seems to be around our age. Ise-kun lifts her up to her feet. The wind blows and blows off her veil. Damn, she's really pretty. She's got long blonde hair, I think my hair is a little longer though. She has green eyes. I guess this girl could be called a Bishoujo. Ise-kun is looking at her with a pink tinted face. I went over to the veil and picked it up. I went back to her and gave it to her.

"Here you go, nun."

"Aah~! Thank you very much~"

Hearing her voice, Ise-kun blushes. He's never blushed at me like that before...well whatever. Kiba-kun and I will be...together maybe. Ise-kun then speaks up with a nervous sounding voice.

"T-Travelling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You both must be residents of this town. Its a pleasure to meet you both."

She said something about the Church in town...and talked about me and Ise-kun. We both bowed at her and she bowed back.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

So she's lost huh. That's what I got from her words. Well, there is a Church around here, although I don't know how...well it is. I mean, from what I saw of it not long ago, it was abandoned.

"Ise-kun, isn't there a Church around here someplace?"

"Y-Yeah. You think we should take her?"

"Of course! Its the right thing to do!"

Ise-kun then looked at the nun girl. I suppose she doesn't really understand me. I'm speaking japanese right now. But she is speaking english. The only reason I know english is because I pay attention in class. I'm getting the gist of what she is saying. I'm not fluent in english but I know enough words to get by. Besides, Ise-kun can understand her as he as that ability all Devils have. Language. The ability to understand others from around the world and hear it in your own language. And the person being spoken to by a Devil will hear the words in the language they are most familiar with.

"I think I might know where the Church is."

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

I think she said something about God and thanking him. Well of course. She is a nun. Ise-kun started walking away so I followed after him with the nun. Along the way to the park, the nun suddenly goes inside after hearing a cry.

We followed after her to see that she is patting a child's head.

"Are you ok? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

The nun put her hand towards the injury on the boys knee. The next moment, a green light appears in her hands. Rings are also on her fingers. I shared a look with Ise-kun.

"That's a Sacred Gear, Ise-kun."

"You think so?"

"Yes. It seems to be a healing Sacred Gear. Hmph, if I had that kind of power, then I would use that Sacred Gear to help people."

"You know, I think I would too."

We smiled at one another as the injury on the boys knee disappears. Such amazing healing power. The nun pats the boys head and looks at us.

"I'm sorry. I had to."

She's totally adorable! She said she had to, I think. An older woman comes over and grabs the boys hand. I guess that's his Okaa-sama. Okaa-sama...

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

Aaah! That's lovely! But she looks like she didn't understand. Yeah, I know nun girl. Its the language barrier after all.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

Ise-kun translated for her. She gains a cheery happy face at Ise-kun's words. We then went towards the Church again. But when getting there, Ise-kun looked...like he had seen a ghost. Aah, I forgot. He's a Devil so of course he's going to be feeling a little strange about being near a Church.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

The nun shows a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she has.

I don't think Ise-kun should be here much longer. I pulled on his shirt, he looked and nodded at me.

"Then we'll be on my way."

"Goodbye nun girl!"

"Please wait!"

She stopped us from leaving.

"I would like to make you both some tea as a gratitude for taking me here..."

"Oh, we're in a rush so we have to get going."

"…But that's…"

She seems troubled. I guess she really wants to thank us for this. It wasn't anything a normal person wouldn't do.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. This beauty here is Sakurame Makoto. Everyone calls her numbskull. What's your name?"

What did he just say everyone calls me? Numbskull? I'm going to kill him later! How dare he call me a numbskull!? I'm smarter than he is! Just look at our test results in school!

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, lets meet again."

"Yes! Lets meet again Asia-san!"

"Yes! Ise-san, numbskull-san! I will definitely come and see you both!"

What did she just call me? She called me numbskull-san! As I was about to say something, Ise-kun dragged me away! You little bastard!

"How dare you call me a numbskull, baka!?"

"Hey, she called you it. I didn't tell her too."

I glared and stormed off. Leave me alone forever. Numbskull! Ugh! He's a numbskull! I huffed and puffed all the way to school while he was shouting after me. Come on, you're a Devil. Catch me up.

* * *

...At the end of the day, I followed Ise-kun to the place of no return. Other words, the Devils headquarters. That ape is scolding Ise-kun.

"Don't ever get close to the Church again. To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

I don't like that tone she is using with him. It isn't right. If she doesn't knock it off then I'm going to tell her so.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise."

"Geez ape. You make it sound like he has done something terrible. I didn't know Devils don't even help people out of the goodness of their hearts...ooh wait, that's just pure blooded Devils huh."

She looked at me with a pissed off expression.

"And you! You let him help this girl!? You know about this stuff, yet you didn't do anything!?"

"No I didn't. Because, I don't control what Ise-kun does. I support what he does. If it was as bad as you make out, then I would've said something. But all he did was help a nun find her way."

As she was about to say something, Ise-kun did instead.

"I'm sorry Buchou. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Ise-kun! Why are you apologizing to her? Just because you have a heart in the place of her ice, doesn't mean you have to apologize for your actions. You did the right thing by helping that girl. Isn't peace better than fighting with Angels, exorcists and the likes? That way, innocents wouldn't die."

I directed that last part at Rias-senpai.

"That's very wishful thinking. You think the exorcists will stop if we are nice to them?"

"Not at all. I never said anything like that. I said peace is the better than fighting. I never said that the actions of the exorcists were the right way. But you can point out faults in everyone. Even spoiled brats like you."

"I am not a spoiled brat! Take that back bitch!"

"No I wont. Unlike your peerage, you don't control me. You aren't going to speak down to me like you do everyone else. Unlike them, I will tell you your faults. You aren't going to be safeguarded by me."

We glared at one another harshly. Ise-kun wont defend himself from her. She's a girl and his Master. So if Ise-kun isn't going to defend himself and his actions, then I will defend him. No one is going to walk all over him, least of all spoiled brats like she is. I can already tell that she's gotten everything she wanted out of her life so far. A nice peaceful childhood. But all of her peerage have the eyes of someone who is in deep pain. Only Ise-kun doesn't as he had a normal childhood.

Ise-kun then gets between us as sparks are going off.

"Buchou, Makoto-chan...its, fine. I realize I did wrong."

"You didn't Ise-kun. You didn't do anything wrong. That's my whole point. That nun, she wasn't bad. She was a good girl who even healed a child's knee because she is so kind. If people like that are evil, then what does that make Devils?"

Kiba-kun then came over and dragged me away! What are you doing!? I'm not letting her win! He dragged me out of the room and faced me. He's going to tell me I went too far or something.

"Sakurame-san..."

"I know. I let my anger cloud my better judgment sometimes. But I only get angry like that when people think they can just do things like that to my friends. Don't you agree that Ise-kun did the right thing?"

"I-It isn't my place to say."

Geez, I've put him in an awkward position. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun. I shouldn't of asked you that. She's your King after all. And I don't expect you to go against her for someone you barely know."

"Thank you for understanding. But for what its worth, I do agree with your opinion rather than Buchou's."

He agrees with me. A small shy smile appeared on my face and I directed that at Kiba-kun.

"Hehe, thank you. Don't worry, I wont tell her you said that. I just don't like the way she treats Ise-kun. He's a good person, and he helped her despite knowing that she was a nun. If that's bad then what's good in the world of the Devils?"

"That's a good question. Lets head back."

I nodded and we went back into the room. My eyes locked with hers but I didn't say anything and neither did she.

"Yuuto. We are going on a hunt."

She said. A hunt? They go hunting Devils...or is it a human hunt? Hmph, no. I don't think even she'd do that.

"I understand. Please wait here Sakurame-san. It will be dangerous and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I'm sure he's saying these things to win me or something. It sounds too perfect to be real but it is real. He really cares about me so much...despite not knowing the real me.

"W-What? No, I'm going. If Ise-kun is then I am also."

"Fuck sake. No, you idiot. You can't go. A human being there will be dangerous. Even if you piss me off, I'm not giving you more ammo to attack me with."

Is that how she sees it? I'm attacking her? I'm not attacking her. I'm just pointing out the flaws in the Devils world. She's the one who takes it too far...and I guess I do sometimes but that's because I defend my friends!

"I'm still going. If Ise-kun is then I am. Don't worry about me, Kiba-kun will protect me, wont you, Kiba-kun?"

He became a little flustered at my smile.

"Y-Yes, with my life. Don't worry Buchou, I will keep her safe."

Hearing that, Rias-senpai sighed heavily.

"Fuck sake. Fine! Come then! If you get killed, don't blame me!"

"I wouldn't dream of blaming you for my death."

So like that, we all went to find this...whatever they are hunting. I don't pretend to know what they do.

* * *

...We arrived at an abandoned factory. It seems the enemy is a stray Devil. From what I remember, stray Devils are Devils that have strayed from their Masters for various reasons. Even killed their former Masters sometimes.

"…Smell of blood."

Koneko-chan covers her nose with her uniform after she says that. I remember the smell of blood. Its quite disgusting if I do say so myself.

"Ise, its a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

Rias-senpai says something reckless.

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!"

"Yes. Its still impossible now."

She says it straight at Ise-kun. For once, we agree on an opinion.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

"Yes, that's the traits of the pieces Ise-kun. I guess she hasn't told you yet."

He looked at me, I smiled then he looked back at Rias-senpai.

"Devils, who are the Master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

She starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba-kun continues after Rias-senpai.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-san continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Rias-senpai speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

The Evil Piece, fitting name for creatures like that.

"Evil Piece?"

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game chess to their servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, high class Devils started to play a game like that of chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the Rating Game. Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called piece collect where they gather humans with talents and make them into their pieces. Its very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

Somehow I'm not surprised. Its something they'd do.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah."

Kiba-kun answers Ise-kun's question.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are..."

She suddenly stopped. I also knew the reason. Something is approaching us. But then I notice something shine. I looked and...a huge spear is coming at me! Oooh shit! I-I can't dodge that thing!

"Sakurame-san! Watch out!"

Kiba-kun shouted in a desperate act. He came rushing over to me...suddenly, it feels like time is slowing down. I can't explain it, but that spear doesn't even look like its moving half as fast as it was a few seconds ago.

[Put your arms out.]

Eh? Is someone talking to me? I looked around but I didn't see anyone speaking to me.

[Put your arms out now!]

Someone is telling me something with a hint of anger. Who the hell is speaking to me? I tried opening my mouth to speak but I couldn't. What the hell is going on...

[Are you deaf girl!? You put out your hands, now!]

Ok! Shit! Stop yelling at me mysterious voice! I am not deaf either!

I chose to do what the voice was telling me to do and I placed my hands in front of me. Now what do I do? Come on voice, tell me what's going on. Are you doing this to make me look like a fool or something?

[Activate your Sacred Gear and imagine a semi circle in front of you.]

But I don't ever want to use my Sacred Gear. If I did, it means I will become someone with power...

[Either do it or die! Your choice!]

The voice is very commanding of me. Its not my fault I don't want to use my Sacred Gear. I just don't want to be someone who has power like that. If I did, would I be the same as the Devils who killed my parents? I swallowed some spit and grudgingly nodded.

Fine, I don't want to die so I will play it your way mysterious voice. But you tell me what's going on later. If not...well, there's nothing I can do to you as I don't know where or who you are. But I want answers, are we clear!?

I did as the voice commanded. I activated the Sacred Gear. A aura appeared around my body. I then closed my eyes and imagined a semi circle appearing in front of me. If I imagine something like that, what's going to appear?

Giiiiiiiiiiiiin!

I heard a sound of mental colliding with something. I opened my eyes...to see a semi circle like barrier thingy in front of me! The spear that was thrown at me...is in the ground a few feet away from me! Its like the spear hit the barrier thingy and bounced off or something! Did I just do that?

[Yes you did that you idiot.]

Don't call me an idiot mysterious voice! I don't know who you think you are but I am not a pushover! So don't even try and bully me around, mysterious voice!

...The voice didn't answer. You're a coward. Don't answer me then. You obviously care about me if you told me what to do yet you don't answer me now!? As I was thinking that, I felt hands on my shoulders...Kiba-kun. Ok, I think time or whatever has gone back to normal. It was like everything was in slow motion. But its fine now.

* * *

"Are you alright Sakurame-san!?"

"I-I'm fine. See? Girls can be tough too!"

I put on a brave face, but honestly...that was like back then. I thought I was going to be helpless and die like my parents did. I watched my parents helplessly die like that and I couldn't do anything...I was scared...but that voice saved me. Thank you mysterious voice! You are like my new best friend!

I put my hands down and deactivate my Sacred Gear...the barrier thingy goes. Cool. So I can at least defend Ise-kun and Kiba-kun if they get into trouble. That ape can defend herself. I will defend Koneko-chan and maybe Akeno-san if she is nicer to me and actually acknowledges my presence.

"I'm relieved!"

Kiba-kun then embraced me tightly! A girl could get used to this. My head right now is resting on his smooth chest...ooh yeah. I could get lost in this embrace. His lovely heartbeat toppled with the loving embrace...its like he is my boyfriend or something...

"Kiba! Get off her baka!"

Ise-kun did something stupid and ripped me away from Kiba-kun and hugged me tightly! Geez, everyone is getting a little huggy today. I just saved myself, somehow with that voices help. I wonder...my Sacred Gear is a barrier type Sacred Gear huh. Ok, that's a power I would want. It isn't an attack power, but a power to defend. If I was to have a Sacred Gear, then I'm glad its that.

"A barrier type Sacred Gear huh. How useful."

Rias-senpai commented on my Sacred Gear. She doesn't even seem like she cared what happened to me then. But at least Kiba-kun and Ise-kun did. I wish I could put a barrier around her and seal her inside since she's a bad girl! Or maybe just put it around her head so she shuts up and starts treating Ise-kun with respect! And me also!

She then looked at the stray Devil who looks pissed that its spear wasn't able to kill me. By the way, the stray Devil looks like a grotesque monster with a woman's upper body.

"Stray Devil Visor. We are here to eliminate you."

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around us.

"Leaving your Masters side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

Weird huh. What a horrid way of talking.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

Kiba-kun shot off from my side. I hope he's going to be ok! If not...maybe I could defend Kiba-kun with that barrier thingy!

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before."

She said while glaring at Ise-kun and me. He's still embracing me tightly. I guess I worried him. And I guess she doesn't like the fact that he's hugging me. Don't worry Ise-kun, I can defend myself. And now I have some kind of barrier protection thing to defend me! I am like so totes awesome!

"Yuuto's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

So Kiba-kun is a Knight huh. W-Well, he can be my Knight if he wants. My Knight in shining armour or whatever. Hehe, Kiba-kun was worried about my safety after all so...he is kind of like my...why is Ise-kun glaring at me? Don't tell me he knows what I'm thinking.

I looked to the monster who is trying to hit Kiba-kun with its other spear but he just dodges it like its nothing at all. As expected of Kiba-kun!

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba-kun stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

Kiba-kun suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

Coolness. Kiba-kun is strong. Then I notice a small shadow go near the monster...Koneko-chan! Don't hurt her! She's too adorable to get hurt! She's the only girl I actually like in that club right now as she actually does speak to me sometimes unlike the other two. Its kind of weird since we are opposites...no, I'm not even like that anymore. I gave that up...

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its..."

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan! But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely. You go Koneko-chan! You little loli!

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Knight, Bishop, and Rook.

She's the Queen? Makes sense I suppose. She's the strongest after her. I don't think you are the strongest Rias-senpai. It isn't a dig at you, just an observation based on the information I have.

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno-sans face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

She confesses it like if it's nothing. The ultimate sadist huh. Well, that's something...nice?

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so its not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, ok? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

She sounds very happy right now.

For a few minutes, Akeno-sans lightning attacks continues.

After Akeno-san calms down, Rias-senpai confirms it and nods her head.

Rias-senpai approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight.

Rias-senpai put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

She asks.

"Kill me."

That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear."

A gigantic black mass of demonic power is shot out from her palm.

Its so big that it can cover all of the monster's body.

The mass of demonic power devours the monster's body. When the demonic power disappears, so did the monster's body.

"Its over. Good work everyone."

She says it to the club members. Everyone returns back to their usual self. She then looks at Ise-kun and I.

"Are you ever going to let go of her!?"

"Are we jealous ape?"

"Don't call me an ape Sakurame!"

I giggled and shook my head. That seemed to upset her a little and she turned and sobbed. Weirdo. Godzilla brought down with a giggle and a head shake. I think its time to tell the world! Ise-kun lets go of me and looks at that ape Gremory.

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me."

"What is it?"

"My Piece…more like, what is my role as a servant."

"You are a Pawn. Ise, you are a Pawn."

He looks down by that. As I was about to speak, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked and saw that handsome Knight.

"Is something the matter Kiba-kun?"

"N-No. But, I thought I should walk you home since you had a near death experience."

"It was a little scary when that spear thing came at me. If you are offering then... Please walk me home Kiba-kun! Goodbye Ise-kun!"

"Y-Yeah, bye."

"Lets talk tomorrow!"

I then left with Kiba-kun after Ise-kun said goodbye to me. While we walked, Kiba-kun didn't say anything. I was too nervous to say anything. Funny, before Ise-kun became a Devil, I was never able to get this close to Kiba-kun. But since Ise-kun became a Devil, I've been able to get closer and closer to Kiba-kun. I even feel like I will be able to say his first name soon without any reservation.

* * *

Once getting to my apartment, I opened the door and faced him.

"I guess this is goodnight Kiba-kun. Unless you want to stay again?"

"Haha, if you wanted me to then I would."

So, all I have to say is "Please stay Kiba-kun!" and he will? Ok then.

"P-Please stay. I don't like admitting it as I consider myself to be a pretty independent girl but...when that spear was coming at me...I thought I was going to die. I know its my fault because I insisted on coming but..."

Hug!

I'm cut off by a hug! Whenever I'm in his arms, I somehow know everything is going to be alright.

"Don't worry. Even if you didn't create that barrier, I would've gotten you out of the way. I promised to keep you safe after all."

"Y-You did. T-Thank you..."

I locked eyes with him. I am looking up and he's looking down. I am a small girl after all. At only 5 foot, I'm barely able to classify as a Bishoujo. If I was an inch or so shorter, I would be a loli with big breasts.

"Sakurame-san...you are really...beautiful...I'm sorry but I need to do this..."

He takes his hand and brushes my face delicately. He called me beautiful! I-I'm beautiful? He suddenly starts leaning his head down to me! I-Is he going to kiss me!? Kiba-kun is actually going to kiss me! Ok ok Makoto! Calm down! Its just a kiss! I lean up and stand on my tip toes to reach his lips. I can't believe it! We are actually about to share a kiss! This is a big deal for a girl!

I wonder why he is doing it? Has he wanted to kiss me for awhile now? Is it a spur of the moment thing? Is it to comfort me? All these questions are going around in my mind right now but I really don't care. If he is going to kiss me then I...

"Fuck sake!"

""Aaaaaaaah!""

BANG!

"Ow!"

Someone appeared so Kiba-kun head butted me due to shock! Aaah shit! That really hurt! Ow! What happened to those barriers I had before!? That could've protected me! He looks apologetic at me and rubs the forming bump on my head.

"Fuck sake. I come here to ask questions and I see that my Knight and little miss Devil hater are about to get it on."

That voice. Its that ape Gremory. She ruined it! Why is this universe against me!? I hate you ape!

"B-Buchou! It isn't like that at all!"

"Yeah right. I don't care if you have fallen for that girl, but I would like to ask questions about the barriers if you don't mind?"

I looked to Kiba-kun who smiled and nodded. W-Well, if he's here then...

"Fine. I don't know much but I will answer your questions. Can Kiba-kun stay? If not then I'm not answering your questions."

"Whatever. Can I come in?"

I nodded and we went inside. Damn it all! Just one little thing I wanted and I can't even get it! I want my kiss damn it! He called me beautiful. He didn't look at anyone else other than me. He only looked at me.

* * *

**And I will leave it there! Yes, Makoto possess' a barrier type Sacred Gear, and there is a reason who I made her have that type of Sacred Gear. About the Makoto x Koneko fans for this story. I'm sorry, but since Koneko is a girl, it wont happen fully. But there will be some yuri scenes when Makoto attempts to seduce Ise and uses another girl to do such things.**

**Lots of people seem to want Serafall genderbent huh. I didn't realize that would be so popular. Since so many wanted it, I will consider it.**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to another chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**CCPDarkraiRules; Yeah, she doesn't know everything. She doesn't really know about Longinus' either. She only knows that they are strong Sacred Gears but doesn't know what they can do, or the fact that Ise has one.**

**Anime PJ; Your guess is as good as mine. Vagina block? Its the best that I can think of. Riser in the harem...might stir things up with Rias later on...so I will think about it.**

**GarionRiva; Yep. She ruined the moment hehe. Thank you very much.**

**Tamm; Yeah, perhaps.**

**DivaAkashiya; I will look it up soon. A humanoid Great Red? That's a new one. I didn't even think of that. I will also consider the other harem choices also.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; Yeah, that would be a twist alright.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Run Makoto run!**

I'm currently in my living room with Kiba-kun and that ape Gremory. She wanted to talk to me about something but I don't know if I have any answers for her. I made some tea for them both. Even though its late, I suppose for Devils it doesn't matter what time of night it is. Its past midnight and my eyes are a little heavy. Using that Sacred Gear has tired me out more than I thought.

"Here, some tea."

"Thank you Sakurame-san."

"Yeah, thanks Sakurame."

I sat down next to Kiba-kun and after taking a sip of tea, she started asking me questions.

"So Sakurame, those barriers... I don't know how to put it but...how did you know how to use it?"

"Well...this voice inside my head told me what to do. I don't know what it was but the voice told me how to use this Sacred Gear. And now the voice hasn't spoken to me at all. Please don't ask me what the voice was either. I just don't know what it was. It was a little...I don't know, friendly but demanding also. It told me what to do and yelled at me."

I told her the truth. I don't have any reason to lie to her.

"A voice? Could it be possible that your Sacred Gear has a creature sealed inside?"

"But Buchou. Sakurame-sans Sacred Gear is a aura that covers her body. Is it possible to have a Sacred Gear like that to have a sealed being?"

Rias-senpai took a breath then just shrugged her shoulders.

"Its possible. That's the physical form of the Sacred Gear. Its not impossible that the Sacred Gear has a physical form that we just aren't seeing. Or that aura is in fact the physical form of the Sacred Gear. I've heard of another Sacred Gear that has an aura around the user as the physical form. Although, that Sacred Gear isn't for creating barriers."

"Is that all you wanted to ask, Rias-senpai?"

I said with a yawn. Its really late and I can't keep my eyes open much longer. Damn it, today has really wiped me mentally and physically.

"No. About your parents..."

"Don't ask me about them. I'm not going to tell you anything about my parents. They were great people and they loved me, until your kind took them away from me. I would've been next but someone saved me."

"Someone saved you? Who?"

Kiba-kun asked me. I shrugged my shoulders at him and looked at Rias-senpai with a small amount of hatred.

"I can't remember his name, or his face. I wasn't taken much in then as I just saw my parents murdered right in front of me. But I remember what I said when I was saved from him. "The handsome man saved me from the monsters." After that, he just embraced me as I cried about my parents death. I don't even know him, but he either knew me or just cared about my life. Either way, I was grateful to that man who saved me from your kind."

I feel tears stinging my eyes. Just remembering the day that they died is...heartbreaking. I hate the feeling of someone abusing their powers and killing the only people who cared about me.

"Sakurame-san..."

I looked to Kiba-kun with a pained smile. Seeing my pained smile, he brought me to his chest and I just snuggled in, happily. Just to keep me close to him is very comforting.

"I see. Well, I have to go now."

Without saying anything else, Rias-senpai left the room and the apartment. I looked at Kiba-kun.

"I'm sorry. I'm being selfish aren't I? You can go home if you like?"

"But I don't want to go. I'm sorry, but I want to stay with you tonight."

"O-Ok. Thank you Kiba-kun. Thank you for staying with me."

I stayed in his embrace for the longest time. Before I had realized it, an hour had passed. I had spent an hour in his arms and all he did was stroke the back of my head lovingly.

"Kiba-kun..."

"Yeah...?"

"I'm ok now. Lets get to bed...I-I mean! Lets go to our separate beds!"

He chuckled and nodded. I stood up, grabbed my pyjamas and went into the bathroom. I might be falling in love with him, but I'm not comfortable to be stripping in front of him. Others might be able to strip in front of people but I certainly can't. I got undressed and dressed again in my pyjamas.

I then went into the living room/bed room to see Kiba-kun taking off his pants. I blushed furiously as he noticed me standing here.

"You are so cute when flustered, you know?"

He took his pants off and now he is just standing there in his underwear. Everytime I see him like that, I think I become a little more perverted. Its just he has a nice body.

"You are going to have to stop being so nice to me Kiba-kun or I will really have to become...serious..."

Kiba-kun got into his futon. Its his now. Before it was just the guest one, but he is the owner of the futon. He then patted the side of him.

"I know this might sound weird, but will you perhaps join me in bed? I-If you don't want to then I-I don't mind but when you were in my futon that time...it felt right, don't you think?"

So he felt it also. I gave the smallest of nods and went over to him. He gave me a reassuring smile so I sat down on the edge of the futon, then I got into the futon with him. He lied down on the futon with his hands resting behind his head.

"Do you mind if I rest my head on your chest?"

"Not at all. Please rest your head on my chest."

I placed my head on his chest and snuggled in. I then felt an arm wrap itself around my body in a protective embrace. This is so sweet. I can't believe how nice this feels. Kiba-kun places his other hand to his side. I take that hand and hold it tightly.

"Goodnight Kiba-kun."

"Yes, goodnight."

I closed my eyes as I felt the back of my head being stroked. Its so loving right now that I can't believe that this is happening. Kiba-kun is actually being with me here right now. This is just perfect in every aspect.

* * *

...When I next realized it, the light was hitting my face. It must be morning. I looked around after opening my eyes...Kiba-kun is still asleep. I looked at my phone...damn, its really early. I went to bed late and woke up really early? What is that?

I might as well make some breakfast. Since I was selfish last night, I will make it up to Kiba-kun and make him some breakfast. I'm sure he likes my food.

I went towards the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for him. I like watching him sleep...yeah, that doesn't sound right at all. It makes me sound crazy that I watch him sleep. But just to see his cute face sleeping...well, its nice. He usually has a pained look in his eyes, but when he's asleep...he looks peaceful. I wonder if anyone realizes that he carries such strong emotions behind his face smile?

"Unn~"

He's waking up. His eye lashes fluttered a little as his eyes opened. His eyes scan the room, then they fall on me. His mouth curls upwards.

"Good morning sleepy head~"

I practically sang out. He stretched his arms and yawned.

"Good morning~ What time is it~?"

"Still early. You're welcome to go back to sleep. There's plenty of time."

"No. Allow me to help you with breakfast."

I gave a nod. He stood up...and something else is standing at attention! I shouldn't look but...is this the...morning wood I've heard guys have sometimes? My face turns bright red as I check out his...yeah. I covered my nose as it started bleeding! Its big! Huge even! I can't stop looking! Kiba-kun! I can see it! Its only covered by a small piece of cloth that is his underwear!

Noticing my look, he tilted his head to the side.

"Is something wrong?"

Does he not realize it!? Either he hasn't noticed or he doesn't care! Kiba-kun y-your t-t-thing!

"PENIS!"

That's the thing I come out with!? I covered my mouth in embarrassment! Of all things, I say that!? He looked at me like I'm a complete nutter...so Rias-senpai basically. He gave me the Rias-senpai look...then looked downwards following my gaze...

"AAAH!"

He covered himself with his hands...to my...disappointment. Fuck! I'll admit that I wanted to...yeah...uwah. I've been hanging around Ise-kun too long! His perverseness has rubbed off on me!

"I-I am so sorry!"

"N-No, its totally fine. I-I guess...t-that's the...erm...morning wood, yes?"

His face turned bright pink and he nodded shyly. Ehehe...I'm tempted to say "Want me to take care of it?" as a joke to see what he does. But...I think that would make the situation more...awkward.

We stare at one another for several minutes, not saying anything. I don't know what I can say. Each time I say something, it comes out with one word embarrassments or...I talk about morning wood!

"...Food will be ready soon..."

I mumbled out. This is very...awkward...I wonder what he was dreaming about? Or maybe its...I don't pretend to know why males get morning wood.

"G-Great."

"Penis...ok."

I banged my head on the table as he went into the bathroom. Uwah. Ok, Makoto. Calm down. One day, you'll see it for real...that was just a practice run...for God sake! Stop thinking weird things Makoto! He's going to think you are insane if he already doesn't!

I finished making breakfast as he exited the bathroom. I set the table and dished out the food wordlessly. I sat down and started eating it.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Sakurame-san!"

We spoke at the same time. I guess it was embarrassing for both of us.

"Ehehe, don't feel embarrassed Kiba-kun. Its just a biological function after all."

"Y-Yes...it was still erm...embarrassing. And please understand that I didn't mean to erm..."

"You don't have to explain it to me Kiba-kun. Don't worry about it. J-Just enjoy your meal."

He gave the smallest of nods and just kept his head down. Well...this is like square one again. The time before I had talked to him properly. Now we are like strangers as we eat this food. I still need to see if Ise-kun is ok. He looked down last night about being a Pawn. Pawns are like...good pieces. They are basically like the Queen but they need permission from the King to promote. That's the only different between Queen and Pawn. Queens have the power all the time and Pawns need to be promoted to gain traits of the other pieces. Or that's how I understand it anyway.

"Sakurame-san...erm..."

"Y-Yes, Kiba-kun?"

"N-Never mind. It doesn't matter."

I cry to myself. We've gone back a phase! We had become closer and now we are slowly drifting apart...uwah! So like that, we continued eating and eventually, finished. I went into the bathroom and got dressed.

After getting dressed, I went into my kitchen and got out three bento's. My own, Ise-kun's and Kiba-kun's. Since he wants me to make them, I prepare them a day in advance.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready."

So we left my apartment to go to school. We talked together and became closer again. Talking like we have been since yesterday. As we were walking together however, I heard conversations of passing students.

"Why is she with the Prince again...?"

"Is Kiba-kun dating pinky?"

"They've been seen together a lot lately..."

"There's no way! He's too good for her!"

They are right after all. He is too good for me. I've been hearing this a lot lately. Someone like me and someone like him being together is something that wont work after all. Without warning, I started running away! Its stupid thinking I could ever be with someone like Kiba-kun!

"W-Wait! Sakurame-san!"

I heard his voice behind me but I kept running at top speeds to school. I just need to...I don't know! I'm not good with people talking about me. When its people I know, or I despise then I can speak. But if its people I don't know then I just freeze and want to leave the situation.

CRASH!

I crashed into someone and somehow ended up on my butt!

"Ow...I'm sorry."

I apologized without looking.

"Ow! Makoto-chan! Geez, watch it!"

That sounded like Ise-kun. I looked and...it was Ise-kun. He stood up and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks, Ise-kun."

"Yeah...what's wrong?"

I shook my head and I feel tears stinging my eyes. This is so stupid. I'm getting worked up over something that wasn't going to happen anyway. Kiba-kun was just being nice to me after all. He has all of those other girls to pick from. Girls who are taller, bigger breasts and prettier than I am.

"I-Its nothing. Don't worry about it. A-Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you aren't. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"...You know, I've been getting closer to Kiba-kun lately. And I actually thought for a second or so that he might actually like me back. But..."

"Don't tell me he rejected you!?"

I put up my hands and continued to shake my head.

"No! He didn't. I've not said anything about it. Its just, for a few days now...I've been hearing things about how Kiba-kun wouldn't be interested in me from passerby's. And they are..."

"Wrong! Completely wrong! I've heard it also, and its complete bull shit! I didn't take you to be a person who listened to others and take their words to heart. Aren't you Sakurame Makoto-chan? The girl who doesn't take crap from anyone? The one who broke Motohama's nose because he tried being pervy with you? The girl who doesn't let anyone walk over her? Where's that girl?"

"B-But..."

"No buts. If you want Kiba that idiot, then go and get him!"

A smile appeared on my face. That's right. I don't take crap from anyone! I'm not going to let some bitches who are jealous get in my way!

"You're right Ise-kun! Hmph, watch out girls, no more nice Makoto!"

"Haha! That's the spirit!"

I grabbed him by the head and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He rubbed the place I kissed with a red face.

"W-What did you do that for? Your Prince will get jealous."

"He's not here. And its only a kiss on the cheek. Its a thank you. You reminded me that I don't take any nonsense. Now I'm going to go and find Kiba-kun and apologize for running off without explanation."

Ise-kun started laughing for some reason.

"Hahahaha! You left the Prince in the dust!? I wonder what his reaction was!?"

That's a good question. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Well, I have to go Ise-kun. Lets talk later."

"Right!"

I then ran off in the direction I came from before. No more messing around now! Those bitches be damned! I ran and ran then I found Kiba-kun walking with girls crowding him. He looks uncomfortable. Don't worry Kiba-kun, I wont let them be around for much longer. I got close...

"Sakurame-san! Y-You came back. I-I'm glad!"

What I did next shocked everyone around. I took Kiba-kun's head and placed a small kiss on his cheek! I-I just kissed his cheek! Everyone around is gasping.

Kiba-kun blushes furiously then kisses my cheek! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! He kissed my cheek! My face burns with the hotness! His lips touched my cheek!

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Yeah that's right bitches. He did that of his own free will! I looked at them, they all ran off crying! Ha! Take that! I then looked at Kiba-kun with a red face.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know what came over me. I just..."

"They shouldn't of said those things Sakurame-san. Our relationship is our business. It hasn't gotten anything to do with them. Come on, lets go to school."

He took my hand and we walked off to school, hand in hand. I think our...relationship has gone up another notch. That's good! I'm glad we are going up in our relationship!

* * *

...After school, around 11 at night, I was waiting in the clubroom for Ise-kun. I haven't been able to talk to him as of late. Even during lunch, he didn't have time as he was having lunch with...Akeno-san. I gave him the bento beforehand in class but he ate lunch with her so I...well, I was alone during lunch but I don't mind.

Everyone else has gone...somewhere. No one would tell me where they went but they went somewhere in a hurry. Ise-kun left to do a contract ages ago and now they left so abruptly.

Suddenly, a magic circle flashed in the room. When I looked, silhouettes appeared. The...Ise-kun! He's injured!

"W-What happened!?"

I became frantic and rushed to his side! I put him down on the couch and looked him over!

"D-Don't worry Makoto-chan. Listen..."

So he started telling me what happened. While on a contract, he came across a murder scene at a house. A funky priest was there, and killed the person for associating with Devils. Then the priest caused these injuries to him. And the nun Asia-san was there with the priest and found out that Ise-kun is a Devil. Poor girl, I could've seen something happen with Ise-kun and her. They just shared that look, that says they were into one another.

Then I listened to Rias-senpai explain about exorcists as they use some demonic power to lessen the pain of Ise-kun's wounds.

"There are two types of exorcists. The first are the exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. Stray exorcists."

"Stray?"

Ise-kun asked. She nodded.

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"Erased…so they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?"

Ise-kun, I'm shocked you asked a question like that. You already know that silly baka. You really need to stop worrying me. I knew being a Devil was no good. Since he became a Devil, he's been going on hunts, being attacked by mental priests and that's only the beginning.

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called stray exorcists. So the dangerous exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a stray exorcist who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual exorcists. Its not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

Ise-kun then stood up to my confusion.

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"Its impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. Its the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

"She's right Ise-kun. You don't know what your Sacred Gear does, and neither do I. Please don't put yourself in such a dangerous position, ok? Just...go home for now and rest. You've had it pretty hard. Want me to walk you home?"

As he was about to say something, Rias-senpai stood up and wrapped an arm around his.

"I'll walk him home Sakurame. Don't worry about him."

I nodded and they left. I could've done that stupid gorilla. Why do I feel jealous all of a sudden? Ugh! Stupid people like her annoy me! But it is late, so I'm going to head home also. Akeno-san and Koneko-chan have just left...so once again, it is Kiba-kun and I.

"Sakurame-san...I can't walk you home tonight. Buchou wants me to do some work for her."

"O-Oh, I see. That's fine. Don't worry. If you want to come over later, then please do. If not then...I will see you tomorrow."

"Coming over sounds good. I'll only be about an hour."

"Ok! See you then!"

We bid farewell to one another. He's coming over later huh, that's great!

I walked home in anticipation and when I finally got to my apartment, I opened the door and switched on my lights. I went into my kitchen to make something to eat...

"Heee~ What a pretty girl~"

...! W-What was that!? I turned around...my eyes met a boys. A boy is in my apartment! B-But I don't know this guy. He has white hair, and a sadistic look in his eyes. I-I...

"What are you doing in my home!?"

I demanded from this person. He jumps up in an excited manner! What is he going to do to me? I-I don't want him to be here...I'm kind of scared right now. He is going to kill me...with that sword of light he is holding! He's wearing priests clothes...is this the man who attacked Ise-kun?

"Oi! Bastard! Did you attack a boy named Hyoudou Issei!?"

"Hohohohohohoh~! Ise-kun huh~!? Yeah, I attacked him~ He screamed like a bitch as I shot him in the legs~!"

He shot Ise-kun in the legs. Yes, I saw those type of wounds on him. The guy starts moving closer to me. Shit! What am I going to do!? I looked around for something to use against this guy!

"W-Why are you here!?"

"Arararara~! I've come to take you to the Fallen Angel-sama's! They have become interested in your Sacred Gear~ That bitch Raynare thinks its worth extracting it from you for her leader-sama's~"

Extracting my Sacred Gear? Why? Its only a barrier type Sacred Gear! There's got to be more better Sacred Gears out there! If they extract a Sacred Gear...wouldn't it kill me? I-I don't want to die!

He got to the counter and leaned against it with one hand. I need to escape. B-But, how can I? If this person beat Ise-kun in a fight when he is a Devil...what can I do? I'm just an average girl now. If I been attacked back then...but now I'm just normal. I'm plain...and my Sacred Gear isn't for attacking. I could use it to defend myself but I need to escape from here.

"Got any last words sweetheart?"

"A-Are you going to kill me now?"

"Not yet~ First lets take a trip to those Fallen Angel-sama's~ So, as a naughty priest boy, I wanted to ask you if there's anything you'd like to say in your defence? Ooh wait, this isn't court! But I'm arresting you so to speak!"

My hands went all over the counter. My back is to the counter and his eyes are focused on my face. If I can find something sharp then...

"Yes, I do have some last words. Will you be nice and listen to them?"

He smirks like a Devil and gets really close to my face. I can feel his stale breath hitting my face. It is making me feel sick to the pit of my stomach. I resist the urge to gag at the staleness of his breath.

"Sure sweet thing~ So, what's the last words of a soon to be dead girl~?"

My hands came into contract with a handle of some kind. I ran my fingers up the handle and felt cold steel. Its a knife! His guard is down. Alright then you fucker. Lets dance you bastard!

"My last words are...FUCK YOU!"

STAB!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

I plunged the knife deep into his hand on that counter! I then grabbed him by the shoulders and brought my knee up strongly!

BANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU FUCKING CRAZY BITCH! YOU KNEED ME IN THE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLS!"

"How can you call anyone crazy, fucker!"

I turned and saw a pan on my counter! Perfect! This will do some damage! I grabbed it, and turned to him! He was reaching for his light sword with his other hand so I twisted then pulled out the knife that was still in his hand!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHIT!"

The pain from his hand distracted him, so I swung the pan with as much force as I could muster!

"Take this!"

BANG!

With a banging sound, I smashed the pan across his face! It sent him to the floor! He's a trained exorcist, or I presume anyway. That's not going to hold him long!

"Bye you sick fucker!"

I took the pan and knife and ran out of my apartment! I need to escape this place! Even in my own home, I'm not safe from the stupid supernatural!

But where do I go!? Who's the closest? Ise-kun's house is about ten minutes away if I run at full speed. The school is about five minutes at full speed. Kiba-kun should still be at the school...I will go to the school! If I get there, then he will protect me from these people!

However, before I could even attempt to make a break for it down the hallway to the stairs at the end of my second story apartment building...a bunch of guys wearing priests clothes and they all have light swords...I don't like my chances right now.

The stairway is blocked by them priests. Why are they so interested in me!? I'm just an average girl now! I don't want to be connected to the supernatural! Please! Someone tell me what's going on!?

"You fucking bitch! Get her you idiots!"

That guys voice! He came out of my apartment building spitting blood on the floor. In there, it did kind of look...like a horror scene. There's nothing I can do...I could jump. That's the only thing I can do. But if I jump from this height, would I break my leg? Even if I jumped, I wouldn't be able to get away.

[Jump! Make a barrier around yourself to cushion your fall! Geez, you are stupid sometimes! No, make that all the time!]

That voice is back! I'm not stupid all the time... To make a barrier to cushion my fall? Would that work, mysterious voice?

[Yes. If you erect a dome, or a bubble around you then it will be able to cushion your fall then you can run. As you are, you can't fight against this many.]

I know that. So how do I do it again? Imagination, right?

[Yes. Activate your Sacred Gear, and imagine a bubble or dome or what have you around yourself. As you are, you can't make very strong barriers but it will be enough to cushion your fall and run to that Knight of Rias Gremory.]

You even know about Kiba-kun? And Rias-senpai? Well whatever! As long as I can get to Kiba-kun, he can protect me!

As they charge at me, I stab one of the priests in the face, killing him and I throw the pan at someone else, knocking him over! I'm not bothered about killing if it means survival. And these people aren't on my christmas list. And never will be. They are evil. I feel it inside this body of mine.

"Here goes nothing! Geronimooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I jumped off the balcony type place and activated my Sacred Gear! I then imagined hard about a bubble like barrier surrounding me!

As I thought that, the aura around me grew and extended around my body! Then, a bubble barrier appeared around me! Hey, that's pretty cool!

I went to the ground and as I hit the ground, the bubble burst and I landed on my butt safely. Phew, looks like the voice was right after all. Thank you mysterious voice!

[Run now, thank me later idiot girl!]

Ok! Geez! Stop yelling at me all the time! And stop calling me idiot girl! But thank you for the assistance!

I stood up and ran as fast as I could for the school! If I run at full speed and don't look back, they wont be able to catch me, maybe. I don't want to be caught! I might not like the supernatural stuff and the idea of a Sacred Gear isn't exactly fun for me but if I have it extracted...wont I die? I don't want to die! I-I need to live a strong life and fill it with happiness, just like Kaa-chan and Tou-chan would want to me to do.

I ran for at least two minutes, before I had to stop. The reason was, four Fallen Angels appeared in front of me! This isn't fair! I haven't done anything wrong!

"My oh my. Remember me, pinkette?"

"Bitch that killed Ise-kun. I remember you well. Well, you can fuck off! Leave us alone! We didn't do anything to you, so just leave me and him alone!"

As I said that, people surrounded us...the priests from before. Even that boy priest is here.

"My Freed, what happened?"

Freed? She talked to that bastard I stabbed. He gave me a sneer.

"That little bitch stabbed me, kneed me in the balls and whacked me with a pan."

The Fallen Angels laughed at that. Using this chance, I tried to run in a place that they weren't but...they moved to that place. A loli Fallen Angel pointed at me.

"Nahaha~ You can't go yet pinky~ You'll miss all the fun."

"I'd rather die than have fun with freaks like you, little bitch."

I spat at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hah! She begged you Mittelt."

"Oh shut up Kalawarner!"

"Fuck sake, shut up! Get her for fuck sake!"

The Fallen Angel man ordered. I then remembered, I have a barrier type Sacred Gear. I thought of a strong dome to appear around me! It formed and blocked their chances to get me...for the moment.

"Get in there!"

The Fallen Angel girl who killed Ise-kun ordered. The priests start shooting my dome as I slunk to the floor. I put my knees to my chest, and rested my head against my knees. There's no way I'm getting out of this now.

[Sorry girl. There's nothing you can do.]

I know. Thank you for helping me try to escape. Say, what is your name? You are a being sealed in my Sacred Gear, right?

[Yes. That's right. Well, its more accurate to say, a portion of me is sealed in here. The good portion.]

A portion? That means...just a fragment of your...soul?

[Right. It would take too long to explain. All you need to know is that I'm what is considered good by your terms.]

I don't really know what you mean but I want to say thank you for...tonight and when you saved me from the stray Devil spear. You didn't tell me your name by the way. In case you didn't know mine, its Sakurame Makoto. Pleasured to...speak with you I guess.

[Pleasure indeed. If you live, I will tell you my name.]

Ok! You have a deal! If I live, you tell me your name!

[Deal.]

With that, the conversation stopped. The reason was because the barrier broke and lots of the exorcists rushed me. They grabbed me by my arms and pulled me to my feet!

"Kehehehehehe~ It seems you lost bitch~"

The priest bastard stroked my face. So vile. I narrowed my eyes at him and the rest of them. They aren't getting the better of me. He then said words that made me shiver to my very core.

"I'm going to rape you~"

...Like that, my body went numb and I felt like I died. Kiba-kun...please save me before its too late...

* * *

**Yuuto P.O.V**

Hmmmm, I wonder if Sakurame-san will like this takeaway I got her? I thought that I should get her something since I did want to stay at hers again. She gave me the choice and I chose to stay. I don't know what it is, but I just want to be as close as possible to her. Its a strange feeling, yet I can't seem to understand it.

Whenever I see her, I just want to...be closer to her. Just to hold her hand, hug her, kiss her. I've never felt like this before. It happened awhile ago, but I've not been able to talk to her until recently when Hyoudou-kun became a Devil.

Before that, everytime I saw her, she ran away from me and just looked nervously at me without speaking. I thought she might've hated me as she never seemed to want to be near me. She's just got this...whole amazing attitude. She's shy, yet fiery. Somehow, it works with her. Usually, combos like that don't work but she pulls it off quite nicely indeed.

Maybe I should thank Buchou for making Hyoudou-kun a Devil. If he didn't, then Sakurame-san wouldn't have an excuse to come to the clubroom everyday, and there's no way I would ever be able to approach her.

But I don't like it when she says things like how she isn't pretty. Or when I compliment her, it looks like she doesn't believe my words. Maybe she isn't used to it. From what I witness, some girls call her names and other things that are meant to be hurtful.

Well, that's going to stop. I wont let anyone hurt her anymore. She's strong, but also has a personality that makes you want to protect her...its strange. Before her...I never even bothered looking at girls...now, I can't seem to get her off my mind.

As I neared her building, I felt holy power here. I've never felt holy power here before! I dropped the food I was holding and by using the speed of the Knight, I rushed through the street and used my wings to fly to her apartment level!

In the hallway, there's a priest who has been stabbed in the head, and is dead. Who killed him? Sakurame-san? I looked to Sakurame-sans apartment...to see that the door is wide open! I rushed inside...

"W-What is this?"

I spoke feeling ill. There's blood everywhere! On the floor, the walls! What the hell happened here!? I scanned around...I can't see Sakurame-san anywhere. There's so much blood...

"Sakurame-san...?"

The priest outside...this has got to be related to the Fallen Angels! They have done something to her! If they have killed her, I'm going to exterminate every last one of those disgusting creatures!

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAnd I will leave it there! Damn, lots of genderbender for Serafall huh. I think I will make the male Serafall just look the same as she does as a girl just without the breasts. So she or rather he would be a trap. **

**By the way, in this Millicas is a older than he is in canon for those wondering why he is in the harem while in canon he's a child. He's also Rias' younger brother rather than nephew.**

**Well until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter of The Harem Queen! Time to answer some reviews!**

**GarionRiva; Well she's been hanging around Ise so she is bound to be a little pervy eventually. Thank you. I thought that's what Makoto would do in that kind of situation with Freed. The man who saved her life is someone in her harem but I wont say who, but maybe you might figure it out.**

**Abel; Joining the Grigori. It could be a possibility.**

**Anime PJ; Well, the dark part isn't in this chapter, but there will be a pretty dark part in the future, but not for awhile yet.**

**Akeno Senpai; Yeah, I could do. I didn't intend to turn her into a Devil, or not at this part. I havent decided if I am or not yet.**

**Kazuyaeu; Thanks I guess?**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; Yeah, I was thinking something similar.**

**Guest; Thanks. Yeah I will.**

**Est; I will do!**

**Well, that's that! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Save Asia and Makoto!**

**Issei P.O.V **

SLAP!

A sound echoes in the club room. The sound came from my cheek.

I was slapped. Buchou slapped me on my cheek.

She has a serious expression.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

I visited the school after I couldn't save Asia, after I took Asia around the town for the day but she was kidnapped by Fallen Angels, and reported the story to Buchou.

Even after I reported what happened, I proposed to go to that Church.

Obviously, to save Asia.

But Buchou on the other hand said that she wouldn't get involved in this matter.

I wasn't able to agree with her decision, so I tried to convince her even though I knew it was rude. That's why she slapped me.

The first slap I ever received in my life hurts more than I thought. Especially my heart hurts.

I have been continuing to betray Buchou who holds high expectations for me.

But still, there are things that I can't give up on.

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?"

Buchou tries to talk calmly, but she is talking to me as if she is warning me.

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

I think it's the first time I've seen Buchou this enraged.

I have been causing a lot of trouble for Buchou. But there are things that I can't back down from.

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!"

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

We both glared at one another. Isn't this the time Makoto-chan comes in and defends my actions...say, where is Makoto-chan? I've not seen her since yesterday...what's wrong with Kiba? He seems agitated. I didn't notice until now as my focus was on Buchou but now looking around...I can't see her at all.

"Where's Makoto-chan?"

I spoke up my doubt. Kiba's eyes became angry at my words. Hey! Can you calm down that killing intent!?

"It seems the Fallen Angels have got to her. Last night, there was a struggle and I can't confirm if she is alive or dead. Yuuto was the one to discover, and its taking everything from me to convince him not to go after the Fallen Angels! I've been up for 28 fucking hours because I had to make sure he didn't go! He was actually going to stray for her! Ugh, I'm so exhausted! I want to fucking sleep!"

When Buchou said that, my heart sank. The Fallen Angels have done something to Makoto-chan? Have they taken her? They must've! She isn't dead! She can't be dead! The Fallen Angels have both Asia and Makoto-chan!? What kind of justice is that!? Why take her...don't tell me that they plan to take her Sacred Gear also!?

"A-And why aren't you helping her Buchou!? She's my friend! I know you don't get along but she's my most important friend! You can't ignore her, can you!? Even if there's a slim chance she's alive, then we have to take it, don't we!?"

"...Ise, the thing is...to save Sakurame, it might cause a war..."

"Fuck wars! I'm going to save her and Asia! They are both in trouble! And I couldn't even protect either of them!"

"Don't speak to me like that! It might not matter to you, but to me..."

Just then, Akeno-san got Buchou's attention. Then Akeno-san comes and whispers into Buchou's ear.

What is it? Did something happen? Akeno-san also has a serious expression. But it looks like it isn't because of Buchou and my discussion.

Buchou, who is listening to Akeno-san, makes a serious face.

Just as I thought, something definitely happened.

Buchou looks at me, and then looks at the remaining members.

"Fuck sake. I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking..."

Buchou put her index finger on my lips.

"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a Pawn is a weak piece, right? Am I right?"

I nod quietly to her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. Pawn has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the promotion."

Promotion? What is that?

"Just like the actual chess game, Pawn can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the King piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as enemy's base, you are able to change into any piece besides the King."

Oh man! So I can promote to Kiba's Knight class, Koneko-chan's Rook class, and also even Akeno-sans Queen class!?

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so its probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a Queen. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for promotion within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

Amazing! Just listening to it gave me a lot of information!

If I add the promotion with my Sacred Gear, then I might be able to beat that priest!

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this."

Buchou starts to stroke my cheek with her hand.

"Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

The power of desire will activate the Sacred Gear…

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a Pawn can take down the King. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils chess pieces. You can become stronger."

After saying that, she teleports to some other place through the magic-circle along with Akeno-san.

The only ones left are me, Kiba, and Koneko-chan.

"Hyoudou-kun. Are you going to save this Asia-san and Sakurame-san?"

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia and Makoto-chan are my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save them."

"…You will get killed. Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use promotion, you can't take down a group of exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself."

Logical answer.

I already know that. I'm very aware of that.

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia and Makoto-chan free."

"No, you are wrong. I will be the one to set Sakurame-san free. I'm going, even if you don't. I have to save Sakurame-san."

...Damn, I think he has fallen for Makoto-chan. The determination in his eyes. The strong words he used when expressing a wish to save her.

"…I'm going as well."

"Wha, Koneko-chan?"

"…I feel uneasy for only having you two go."

Koneko-chaaaaaaaan! I can't tell what's going in her mind since she doesn't show any expression, but I feel like I just witnessed her kindness hidden in her!

"I'm touched! Right now, I'm so deeply touched, Koneko-chan!"

I'm moved by the loli girl!

"Then let's go for a rescue mission with the three of us! Wait for us, Asia! Makoto-chan!"

Like this, the three of us headed towards the Church.

* * *

...The sky is already dark, and its already time for the street lamps to be on.

The three of us, Kiba, Koneko-chan, and I, are examining the Church from a place where we can see it.

There is no one entering or exiting the Church.

But the closer we got to the Church, the stronger I started to have a bad feeling. I'm sweating from all over my body.

"Here, look at this map."

Kiba spread out the map of the building on the road.

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious."

Kiba points at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory then?"

"Most likely. Most stray exorcist groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?"

I told him my doubt. Kiba makes a bitter smile.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

They are insane. No, even the God who cast away his faithful believers is at fault.

"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

Assassins...

We look at each other in front of the Church while the moonlight lit our face, and then we nod to each other.

We passed through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary.

The Fallen Angels will have noticed our intrusion by this point.

So the enemy knows that we have entered their territory.

There's no going back. The only thing left is to head straight in!

We open the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary.

There is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Then a clap echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar.

Seeing his face, I become disgusted.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

It's that white haired shitty priest! What happened to him? He has a massive bruise on his face and that he has a bandage over his hand. It looks like he's been in a fight. Seeing me looking at the injuries he has, he makes a sneer.

"You see these!? Your bitch friend stabbed me in the hand, kneed me in the balls and whacked me with a pan when I went to get her!"

...Yeah, that does sound like Makoto-chan alright. If she's under attack, she will do anything to survive. She stabbed him in the hand, kneed him in the balls and hit him with a pan. Fucking hell Makoto-chan. Please don't ever become that pissed at me. Well, I'm glad she hurt the fucker! But...

"Where is she you bastard!?"

Kiba roared next to me.

"Ah, she is in her cage down there."

He pointed to a door beside the alter. In her cage? How dare he say things like that!? Since I know where Makoto-chan is, lets find out where Asia is.

"Hey! Where is Asia!?"

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual. Then after her, its that lovely pinkette~"

So, they are in different locations...who should I go for first? Who's in the most danger? I want to go to both...but I can't decide who to go for. Makoto-chan or Asia? I've known Makoto-chan longer and...

"Hyoudou-kun, I will get Sakurame-san. You get Asia-san."

That sounds like a plan! I'll leave Makoto-chan to Kiba! In that case...

"Right! Sacred Gear!"

Synchronised with my shout, a red gauntlet appears on my left arm.

Kiba draw his sword from the sheath and Koneko-chan...

Koneko-chan is lifting up the pews that are several times bigger than her.

"…Get smashed."

Koneko-chan throws the pews at the Priest! Super Girl that is totally an unexpected method of attack!

"Wow! Oh yeah!"

The priest did a small dance and cut the chair in half with his blade of light. The chair that is cut in half hits the ground.

"There."

When I thought Kiba went ahead, he has already disappeared. He's so fast that I can't see him!

GIIN!

There are sparks between Kiba's sword and the priest's blade of light.

So its solid despite being made from light huh. After all, even if Kiba slashes straight at him, I can hear the sound of two metals colliding against each other.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Kiba dodges the soundless bullets with his legs he is proud of while continuing to attack his enemy.

Kiba who is dodging all of the priest's attack is amazing.

But the priest is also something because he can fight on par with a Devil.

Man, he stopped Kiba's slash again!

I can't catch Kiba's movements with my eyes, but the priest can.

So that shitty priest is not an opponent that I can take on by myself.

Kiba and the priest then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then."

Kiba is going to fight seriously? What is he going to do?

"Eat this."

Low pitched voice. I can't believe its Kiba's voice because it has some intensity in it.

Then, some black stuff comes out of Kiba's sword. It starts to cover the whole sword.

The darkness covers the sword.

No, it's more like the darkness is shaping into Kiba's sword.

The darkness sword that is clashing against the priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?"

The priest seems confused.

"Holy Eraser, a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

Sacred Gear! Kiba too!?

Dammit! So good looking ones get a good looking weapon as well!?

The priest's blade of light is completely devoured by Kiba's sword, and it can't maintain its shape after having the lights devoured.

Now! This is my chance!

I went straight at him!

"Sacred Gear! Activate!"

[Boost!]

A sound comes out from the jewel and the power flows into my body.

My target is the shitty priest.

The priest becomes aware of me.

"I'm keeping on telling you! You are annoying!"

He points his gun that is loaded with bullets of light at me. The bullet is shot without making any sound.

"Promotion, Rook!"

BASHIIN!

The bullet of light didn't pierce through me, and instead returns to nothing.

"Promotion!? A Pawn!?"

The Priest seems to be in shock.

Yeah, I'm a Pawn! The Pawn who is going to bash you!

"The traits of a Rook! Unreal defence and-!"

My left fist hit the priest's face. That's what I thought, but I felt something hard on my fist.

Even so, I punched as hard as I can!

The priest gets pushed far back!

"Ridiculous attack strength."

I laugh while breathing hard.

"That's for taking Makoto-chan and hitting Asia that time. I feel relieved that I hit you once."

The priest is on the ground, but gets up slowly and spits his blood onto the ground.

His right cheek is swollen. Matches his bruise on the other side of his face.

Just that? I promoted to Rook, but looks like I still don't have Koneko-chan's attacking power.

No, if I look carefully, his handle only sword is smashed up.

Did he use that as a shield just before getting punched by me?

So that's the hard thing I felt. He has a fast reaction.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying some weird crap to me… Don't fuck with me."

The Priest makes a howl.

"Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!"

The priest takes out his second sword which only has its handle.

But the three of us, me, Kiba, and Koneko-chan, surround the Priest.

The priest notices it, and he looks around. He begins to smirk.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The Priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor.

Instantly, our eyes are blinded with a shining light.

When my eyes readjusted, he was gone! Damn bastard!

Then the priest's voice comes from somewhere.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Ise-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, ok? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, ok? Then, bye-bye."

I looked around again but I couldn't find him at all!

"Since he's gone, I'm going to go and rescue Sakurame-san."

Kiba started walking off without looking back. He's really determined to save her huh. Well, so am I! I then shout to Kiba.

"Kiba! When you save her, tell her I'm worried!"

"Right."

He waved at me as he went through the door. Since he is rescuing Makoto-chan, I can focus on Asia.

* * *

**Yuuto P.O.V**

Don't worry Sakurame-san. I will definitely save you. I said that I would always keep you safe. And I failed at that. I didn't keep you safe yesterday. I would've come sooner but Buchou denied me. I would even become a stray to keep you safe forever. It almost came to that.

I was ready to defy Buchou to save you Sakurame-san. I even tried to but Buchou wouldn't let me leave. I don't understand why she didn't. I will do anything to keep you safe. Even storm this Church. I will kill everyone who threatens to hurt you.

I walked down the stairs. I need to be cautious but fast. I don't know how she is feeling right now. Is she scared? Is she waiting for me? Or Hyoudou-kun? Is she...waiting for Hyoudou-kun instead of me? No, I need to think about saving her.

She's most likely scared out of her mind. She always says she doesn't want to be caught up in this supernatural stuff yet she was kidnapped.

I got down these stairs, to see some priests in front of me. You aren't going to stop me now you bastards. I gripped my sword tightly and then I ran at them with the speed of a Knight.

"Fucking Devils!"

"Kill him!"

I made a few feints and cut all of them up! I don't have time for these people. They all went down pretty easily. I continued onwards. There's cages to the left of me. I look into them but there's no one there. If I continue on this past then I will find her. I have to find her eventually.

I arrived at the end of a path. I looked inside the cage with interest. She's there! In the corner with some kind of blue barrier surrounding her. She must've done that to keep herself safe.

"Sakurame-san!"

"NO PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She started shaking violently and grabbed her head as if something disastrous is going to happen. That's when I noticed all the marks all over her body. Cuts, bruises. Lots of injuries are all over her body. Even her clothes are ripped. H-Her...n-n-nipple area is exposed! N-No, there's no time for that. Just what did they do to her?

But then when I notice something...she has dog ears...and a tail? Why would she have those...? D-Don't tell me...she's a Youkai!? She's...a Youkai...no, she can't be a full Youkai. She has to be at least half Youkai...

"Sakurame-san! Its me! Its Kiba Yuuto! Look at me!"

She stops shaking and looks up at me. Then the biggest smile I've ever seen appears on her face.

"K-Kiba-kun! You're here to save me!"

"Y-Yes. Please wait a second while I cut these bars."

I was about to swing my sword when she puts out a hand.

"They're made of pure light! Please be careful. For Devils, isn't light dangerous?"

"It is. Don't worry. My sword devours light. I'll have you out of there momentarily."

"Ok Kiba-kun."

So I used my sword to destroy these bars. The sword made contact with the bars made of light and covered them in the darkness. The light bars are getting devoured by my sword of darkness. My Holy Eraser has completely destroyed the bars and I entered within a second.

"Kiba-kun!"

She jumped into my arms and clung to me for dear life! I wrapped my arms around her in a protective embrace and rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"Shhh, its ok now Sakurame-san."

"I was so scared. They beat me, cut me and Freed that sick bastard tried to rape me..."

"R-Rape!? H-He didn't did he!?"

My anger raised to extreme levels! I am angry to the max! They beat her, cut her and they did sick things to her! However, she shook her head at me.

"N-No, he didn't. He tried but I kicked him in the balls and threatened to chop off his penis if he attempted it again."

"Hahaha..."

I let a laugh escape my lips. That's what I love about her. She doesn't take crap from anyone and will do whatever she needs to do to survive. I then brushed her face with my hand to get rid of the tears coming from her eyes. I then kissed the top of her forehead to comfort her.

"They can't hurt you now."

"Kiba-kun...the handsome Knight saved me from the monsters."

I chuckled. That's what she says. The handsome Knight saved her from the monsters.

"Sakurame-san...I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I tried, I really did. It was Buchou who..."

"Yes, I know. And I don't blame her for her reasoning's. Most likely it is to due with the struggle between the three factions yes?"

So she understands. She doesn't sound happy about it but she does understand. I'm not happy about it right now either. If I came earlier, then I could've saved her from getting these injuries.

"T-That's right. I'm glad you understand but I'm unhappy about how she wouldn't...Sakurame-san, I'm sorry."

"D-Don't apologize. Its fine. You are here now."

She smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder. I then asked a question.

"Why did they take you? Do you know?"

"...They wanted my Sacred Gear. This is why I don't like the supernatural. They wanted something I was born with that's otherworldly. They were going to take it straight away...but Freed wanted to...play with...me...and then the Fallen Angels used their powers to do these injuries to me just for fun."

I tightened my fist. They wanted her Sacred Gear. And they even did all this to...to just injure her.

"Sakurame-san, maybe this is a little forward but I want to..."

"K-Kiss me!? R-Right now!? W-Well, I-I don't know...I-I guess I could kiss you..."

"I-I was actually going to say call you by your first name but a kiss is better."

She grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me close. Our noses are touching. My face turns a red colour as hers turns a very cute pink colour.

"It would be my first kiss Kiba-kun."

"Mine too."

"Call me Makoto-chan and I will give you that important thing. I've wanted you to call me by my first name since...forever."

That important thing. She's willing to give me her first kiss and all I have to do is call her Makoto-chan. Well that's fine with me as I want to call her Makoto-chan instead of Sakurame-san. It sounds better.

"Ma...Mako...Makoto-chan. Call me Yuuto-kun also."

"Y-Y-Y...Yuuto-kun. Thank you for coming to save me."

"I said I would keep you safe after all. Think of this as a delayed action."

She giggles and pulls me very close. I wrapped my arms around her body so our bodies are touching. Her breasts are pressed against my chest. Even with all these injuries, she is very beautiful. I leaned in for the kiss and she did the same. Too actually kiss Sakurame...I mean, too kiss Makoto-chan is...

"Aaaah! We need to save Asia-chan!"

As we were about to kiss, she pulled away and said those words. Uu, I really wanted to kiss then.

"S-Save Asia-san?"

"Y-Yeah! They are going to take her Sacred Gear! Yuuto-kun! She's in danger! I-I tried to help but...I couldn't do anything. I feel so useless."

"Don't be silly. Its not your fault. Lets go and save Asia-san then. But Ise-kun and Koneko-chan are also here to save her."

She gains a mad expression from that! W-Whats wrong with her?

"Ooh I see. Yeah, don't come for me Ise-kun! I just cook you meals and spend time with you and look out for you! I thought we were best friends! But no, don't come for me. I have Yuuto-kun now baka!"

"Hehe, he actually wanted to come for you, but I insisted that I was the one to save you while he goes for Asia-san."

She gains a beautiful smile.

"Ooh I see. Wanted to be my hero huh."

"W-Well...would it be bad if I said yes?"

"Nope~ I think its sweet~ So are you going to kiss me now or are you going to leave a girl hanging like this?"

I chuckled and we resumed our previous position. That's so like Makoto-chan. So straightforward. I like that about her.

I needed to ask her about the dog ears and tail though.

"Makoto-chan...your ears and tail..."

"My ears and tail...?"

She touches her head and then her butt...then she pushes me away and faces away from me!

"P-Please don't look at me!"

"W-Whats wrong?"

"D-Don't look, please."

"I-I don't understand, what's wrong?"

She starts sobbing. I went close but she pushed me away...

"T-These...things. They have become...unsealed...somehow..."

"Unsealed...?"

"...Yes. When my parents died, I didn't want anything to do with the supernatural, so I sealed away everything about my...Inugami half. I didn't want to be burdened again by it or the supernatural. I just wanted to live a normal life. I never wanted to be like this...a half breed. I'm not human, I'm not a full Inugami. I'm nothing."

Tears rolled down her face so I closed the distance between us and pressed our lips together! My first kiss, I'm kissing Makoto-chan. I looked at her face, she is blushing bright red while looking directly into my eyes in shock. This is perfect. Her lips taste very good. I wiped away her tears then I ran my fingers through her long creamy pink hair softly as she did the same to me.

Our lips separate a few seconds later. It wasn't a deep kiss, but I can say that this is one of the best moments of my life. We looked at one another, then she grabs my hand and held it dearly.

"Y-You don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm like this. I lied to you Yuuto-kun. I never wanted to become this again."

"Its ok. You look really cute!"

She blushed beautifully and looked up at me adorably.

"I-I do?"

I patted her head which made her moan in happiness and her tail wags! That's too cute!

"Mmmmmmm~ Yuuto-kun's hands on my ears feel good~"

"Makoto-chan, this form...this is the reason you know so much about the supernatural, isn't it?"

She nodded sadly.

"That's right. But please don't tell anyone! Not Ise-kun, not Rias-senpai! Just keep this between us, ok?"

I moved my head in agreement with what she just said.

"If its so important I wont tell anyone. But it wont affect anything between us, you know? Because you are very adorable."

She then put her hands together like a dog would to be cute.

"Can I be Yuuto-kun's puppy?"

I chuckled and nodded at her. My puppy huh. Maybe its an Inugami thing.

"Of course. You can be my puppy."

She then hugs me tightly as she puts her tail and ears away. Muu, Makoto-chan puppy form is adorable.

"You have to take responsibility for that kiss, you know?"

"R-Responsibility?"

She put her fingers to my lips then replaced her fingers with her lips. An-Another kiss already!? Its lovely...I can certainly get used to it.

"Lets talk after this whole mess is done with."

"Y-Yes."

She then looks at my sword with interest...

"Say, you think I could borrow your sword?"

"W-Why?"

"So I use it on that bitch Raynare! She hurt Asia-chan, she hurt me, she killed Ise-kun once. And she might even be murdering Asia-chan right now. She needs to pay. And unless you want to me use my barriers to protect her, then I need something to swing at her. Unless that's your only weapon then forget I said that."

"Erm...I have a Sacred Gear that can create swords called Sword Birth. Demonic swords at that with attributes like fire, ice, water, lightning and so forth."

"That's pretty handy. All I can do is block attacks. Ok then, create a sword for me. Preferably one that isn't too heavy."

I-I...I did what she asked and gave her the sword. She has fire in her eyes and I know that she is willing to kill this Raynare. Hehe, I love this side of her. She stands up on shaky and I also stand up. She will be safe now. I will protect her with my life.

"Do you know how to use a sword?"

"I'm not a professional but I know how to swing things and make stabbing motions. Just ask Freed. I stabbed him and I swung a pan at him. Plus I have that barrier Sacred Gear. I can use that to defend myself. I don't want to say that I've become proficient in it, but I at least know how to make a small barrier around me to block a single attack in the space of a second. I timed myself when I was blocking punches and kicks and light weapons from the Fallen Angels."

"E-Even then, don't you think we should get you out of here?"

"I want to leave more than anything but I need to help Asia-chan and Ise-kun and Koneko-chan if I can. I might be like this, but I can do something...I know I can."

"Alright then. Lets go."

I then take her hand in my own and we both exit this cage. There's no reason to be inside the cage anymore. We started walking down this narrow hallway. For Devils like me, I can see pretty fine. But for Makoto-chan, I guess she will be having trouble seeing where she is going as it is quite dark.

Through our connected hands, I feel her shaking. She must've been through something traumatic. She puts on a brave face, but when she clung to me just before, I felt how afraid she was.

"Yuuto-kun...is Freed still around? He's that priest..."

"He left, I think. He ran away after a small skirmish with Ise-kun, Koneko-chan and myself. Why?"

"N-No reason. I'm glad he's gone."

As I was about to say something, we reached the stairs. We then walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

My Knight came to save me. He saved me from getting hurt more. I'm grateful and we kissed! We actually kissed! Now, he has to take responsibility. I don't know about him but when I kiss someone, I expect us to have something...more. A relationship. That's what Kaa-chan said to me. If you kiss someone then you want to be with that person.

But now that isn't important. What is important is what's happening. Yuuto-kun found out about me being...a half breed. I didn't want to be this again. I didn't want to have a Sacred Gear, or be a half breed like this. I'm grateful because my parents didn't hate me, but pretty much every other Inugami didn't like the fact that my Tou-chan made love with a human woman and produced me...

[Sorry, my fault.]

What's your fault?

[I unsealed your Inugami half. That's how you were able to keep that barrier up for as long as you could.]

But I didn't want to be this again!

[But its fine. Your Knight loves the form. You should be thanking me.]

Ugh! Whatever! But...erm, I guess I should thank you. Maybe I will need this Inugami form in the future.

[Yes. I guess you will.]

I sighed as we continued on. During my time in captivity, I was...groped by that sick freak Freed and the male Fallen Angel. They touched my breasts without my permission and tried to kiss me. I feel ill that someone I didn't want touching me touched me in a place like that.

I also talked with Asia-chan since our cages were next to one another's. I promised to become her best girlfriend. Not in a lesbian way as I'm sure Ise-kun might think if he heard me say girlfriend. But we are both girls, around a similar age and we just got on quite well. I need a girl to talk to also sometimes.

Yuuto-kun and I walked up the stairs. Everywhere on my body aches but I don't want to worry Yuuto-kun...being on a first name basis is going to take sometime to get used too isn't it?

When we reached the top of the stairs and opened the door...

"Asia-chan..."

I saw Asia-chan on the pew...I can't see her chest moving at all. Don't tell me that bitch Raynare actually killed her and took her Sacred Gear? I feel anger rise inside me and the willingness to kill has become even stronger.

"I don't see Koneko-chan..."

Yuuto-kun whispered to me. I looked around to...see that bitch Raynare beating Ise-kun! I don't think so! Yuuto-kun then tabbed me on the shoulder.

"I think Koneko-chan must still be down there. I'm going to go and assist her."

"O-Ok. I'm going to help Ise-kun."

"Don't put yourself in danger or do anything reckless."

He's worried about me. I placed a small kiss on his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me. Go and help Koneko-chan. I've got a friend to help."

We nod to one another and he uses that speed to go downstairs to help Koneko-chan. He went into the alter huh. Alright, then. Raynare you bitch!

Ise-kun tried to land a punch on her but she dodged it as if she's dancing.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. Its futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

[Boost!]

Ise-kun's Sacred Gear made that noise. Boost? What does that mean? Boosting something? What's it boosting? Well, whatever! I'm not letting her hurt him! I moved forward and spoke with a strong voice.

"Hey bitch! Back away from my friend, right now!"

They both stopped what they are doing and looked in my direction. Ise-kun has a relieved face while Raynare has an angry face.

"Makoto-chan! Y-You're safe! I'm so glad!"

Manly tears came out of his eyes. Geez Ise-kun, don't cry.

"You little bitch! You escaped your cage huh!?"

"That's right. Now all the pain you caused, I'm going to give it back to you tenfold!"

I charged at her with this dark sword in hand! Bitch is going to die! Raynare made something appear in her hand...a light spear! Right, she is about to attack me. I activated my Sacred Gear and made a semi circle barrier appear in front of me as she threw the light spear!

Gin!

The spear bounced off the barrier and I carried on! There's no way I am letting her continue on with her disgusting ways anymore!

"For all the friends you've hurt! For torturing me! For killing Asia-chan! For killing Ise-kun! You bitch are about to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

I closed the distance and swung this darkness blade at her!

Giiiiiiiiiiin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

She blocked the blade with a sword of light! This sword is solid light. Light from a Fallen Angel. I hate this bitch in front of me. She's caused so many problems in Ise-kun's and my life! She then sneered disgustingly at me!

"Hahahahahaha! Even if you can block attacks, don't even think you can win against a powerful Fallen Angel-sama like me!"

"Tch! You aren't all powerful, dumb bitch!"

I then proceeded to have a sword fight with her. I haven't had training in sword fighting but I believe I'm doing quite well by using this sword to block the strikes she uses against me.

"You don't have any technique! You surely are going to lose!"

"If that's what you believe!"

I forced her back then I made a swing to the left!

CUT!

"Iyaaaaaaa! You bitch!"

I'm really sick of people calling me a bitch. I cut her arm with my or rather Yuuto-kun's sword. Blood poured out of her arm. I saw a chance to attack so I made a stab with the blade!

Fly!

But she took to the sky with those dark wings of hers! Great, I can't fly! Then she made rings appear on her hands. And a familiar glow appears...that green glow is the glow of Asia-chan's Sacred Gear! She really took her Sacred Gear after all.

"My, you actually managed to cut me! I need to repay you for that!"

She healed the wound on her arm. Damn it. Somehow we need to either knock her out, or make a wound she wont be able to heal. And unfortunately, I don't have that kind of raw power to do either. The best I could do is catch her off guard and stab the bitch right through the chest.

She flew down at me. I raised a barrier to protect myself!

Shatter!

She broke my barrier easily! I must be running out of power. No, I've already gone over the limit the voice said I should. I had that barrier around me in that cage for more than 12 hours. I need to keep myself safe and that's the best I could do. The voice said I shouldn't do that as it will drain me too much.

"Ise-kun! You can jump in anytime you like!"

I yelled as I parried her light sword! I'll give her this, she's a persistent girl! I was pushed back because of her attack. I stumbled and fell to my butt!

"Die bitch!"

She came at me and I feel too drained to raise a barrier! Ooh no, I'm going to die!

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

[Explosion!]

Ise-kun yelled. Raynare stopped her attacked and looked at Ise-kun who has a raged expression on his face. I feel a change in Ise-kun's power. I can't explain it but he somehow just jumped from weak to strong.

[Its his Sacred Gear. It must be responding to his anger due to you being in danger.]

Ooh, is that so? Does that mean Ise-kun really cares about me?

[...For the love of...obviously.]

Don't speak to me like that! I wasn't asking you! I was musing to myself!

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the Twice Critical which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic power I'm feeling...is that of a middle class…no, that of a high class Devil…"

He has the power of high class Devil? And its due to his Sacred Gear?

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this Twilight Healing! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

"You stole that Sacred Gear! No one will love you for doing that!"

She gathered light in her hands and aimed for Ise-kun! I don't think so! I stood up and swung my sword at her body! She twisted her body!

CHOP!

Blood gushed out as I chopped off her wing! Damn this sword is sharp! Take that! Retribution! Raynare let out a howl in anger and faced me! She pointed her hands at me!

"YOU WHORE! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU THAT DAY ALSO!"

"DON'T YOU CALL MAKOTO-CHAN A WHORE YOU SLUT!"

Ise-kun ran at Raynare! She was about to fly away but couldn't due to her wing being lopped off! Ise-kun got close to her and grabbed her by the arm!

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. Ise-kun pulled his arm back and then aimed for Raynare's face! He then went for the punch at the enemy!

BANG!

Ise-kun was about to hit that thing! The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere.

"That's for calling Makoto-chan a whore."

I smiled in appreciation as he looks at Asia-chan...Asia-chan is dead. Asia-chan is...Asia-chan...Ise-kun then started to stumble so I rushed to his side and steadied him.

"Thanks...are you alright?"

He looked over my body. All these cuts and bruises and whatnot must be worrying for him.

"I-I'm fine. You know me. Something like this wont bother me. But you, have holes in your legs. How the hell you just did that, I have no idea."

"And what about you? You charged at the Fallen Angel, despite being locked away and...just what did they do to you?"

"Nothing compared to what they did to Asia-chan. Ise-kun...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help her...I tried to make them take me first...I didn't want her to be like that...and I got captured..."

He put a hand on my cheek and patted it.

"Baka, don't ever say that again. This isn't your fault. Its that bitches Raynare."

"Thank you Ise-kun."

Just then, I felt my power leave me. As I was about to fall to the floor, I fell into the arms of the boy I kissed. I smiled upwards as he carried me bridal style! D-Don't! People will see up my skirt!

"Yuuto-kun! P-People can s-see up my skirt!"

Faster than I could comprehend, he took off his school jacket and placed it over my legs and I pulled up a little so it covers my chest also. That's better. I rested my head against his shoulder as Rias-senpai came over and looked at me.

* * *

"Sakurame...I'm sorry about you being captured. And I'm sorry about not coming earlier. I hope you understand the reason. But it isn't an excuse. We should've come for you. Sometimes I can be spoilt and bratty and arrogant and maybe a little crazy, although being crazy isn't my fault as people are out to get me like Ise. He haunts me all the time... What I am I trying to say is... Maybe, just maybe you could...forgive me for the negative stuff I've been doing to you. If you don't then I understand."

"Rias-senpai...I don't want to fight with you anymore. I had sometime to think while I was down there in that cage. You and your family never took my parents. While I can't say Devils are my best friends, I can't keep blaming you for something that wasn't your fault. I'll forgive you if you forgive me. Can we start over and be friends?"

"Sure. Lets forgive each other and lets be friends."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I did the same to her. I saw that Ise-kun looks happy about what just happened. As does Yuuto-kun and Akeno-san. I see Koneko-chan go out of the Church and to the hole in the wall where Raynare is.

(Say, if you are in love with Ise, then lets seduce him together~)

I did a spit take as she winked at me! Why whisper something like that!? I-I don't like Ise-kun like that! I then looked at Yuuto-kun who is smiling down at me. He then gets close to my ear.

(Such a cute puppy.)

I glared slightly. Only call me that when we are alone.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging the Fallen Angel is Koneko-chan.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air.

Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

SPLASH!

Raynare coughs after the splash.

The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Rias-senpai looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

"…You think you've got me ape, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will..."

"They won't come to help. And don't call me an ape! I killed your bitch friends. That male one, the bitch with the big breasts and the loli one. All three are dead and I hate them."

"Lies!"

Raynare rejects what Rias-senpai said while sitting up straight.

Rias-senpai takes out three black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens. Then she takes Ise-kun's arm and looks at it with interest.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…"

Red Dragon? What is she talking about?

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

Boosted Gear...what's the Boosted Gear?

[Its a Longinus Sacred Gear. It has the ability to boost his power every ten seconds. Other words, your friend has a Sacred Gear that has the ability to kill a God if trained properly. But right now, there's no way he'd be able to defeat a God.]

I see. That's pretty good. But what was that about a Red Dragon?

[Oh...he has a being sealed inside his Sacred Gear. Like me. But the Dragon sealed inside is called Ddraig. He's one of the two Heavenly Dragons. I'm sure you'll come across the other Heavenly Dragon one day since you are friends with the enemy of Albion, the other Heavenly Dragon.]

Well if someone is going to come after Ise-kun then I'm going to have to help him wherever I can.

[That's the spirit. That's right, our barriers wont be surpassed!]

He's very proud huh. As I was conversing with the spirit inside the Sacred Gear, I see that that priest! I shivered slightly as I feel Yuuto-kun hold me closer.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I..."

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

Freed then turned away from Raynare and looked at me.

"So, the girl lives~ Maybe you have a higher survival rate than I thought? Next time, I will definitely rape you!"

"Don't ever come near her again!"

"You wont touch her!"

"I'll defend her from you!"

Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun and surprisingly Rias-senpai growled at him. Freed made a sneer and glared at us. Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable. Now you are the weakest link. Goodbye."

Rias-senpai winked, then sent a huge blast of demonic power at the Fallen Angel, erasing her from existence. Then I see a pair of rings floating. That's Asia-chan's Sacred Gear. Rias-senpai takes it in her hands.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"B-But Asia is already…"

Yeah, she's dead. Unless she is going to use one of her Evil Pieces. She takes something out of her pocket...yeah, her Bishop piece.

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a Bishop chess piece."

"Huh?"

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 Pawns, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks, and 1 Queen. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my Bishop, but I still have another one left."

She then smiled.

"The Bishops role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

She then places her Evil Piece on Asia-chan's chest, along with her Sacred Gear.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia-chan's body. At the same time, Asia-chan's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

Rias-senpai stops her demonic power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia-chan's body.

For awhile, nothing happened. But then she opened her eyes. I made Yuuto-kun go over there so I could hug her tightly!

"Makoto-san!"

"Asia-chan! You're alive! I'm so glad!"

"W-What happened?"

"I'm sure Ise-kun will explain to you. But from now on, lets be...girlfriends."

I looked to Ise-kun who gained a red face. Pervert is thinking something else. I looked to Yuuto-kun who is smiling like always, but has a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Yes! Let us be girlfriends Makoto-san!"

Ise-kun is blown back by a nose bleed as Yuuto-kun's nose bleeds slightly. You're a naughty boy Yuuto-kun. Rias-senpai then hugged us both and smiled at the boys secretly.

"Do you mind if I'm your girlfriend also?"

Asia-chan and I shook our heads at her as we hugged her.

"B-Buchou, Asia and Makoto-chan are g-g-girlfriends!?"

"Ma-Makoto-chan with other girls..."

Then Akeno-san comes over and hugs us.

"Ara ara. Don't leave me out now. Lets have a fourway relationship~"

[Ok!]

Even though I don't think Asia-chan knows what's happening, she agreed also! Then Rias-senpai looked at Koneko-chan.

"Koneko, want to make it a fiveway relationship?"

Rias-senpai sent a secret wink with a nod. Koneko-chan sighed and nodded then came over and hugged us.

"...A fiveway relationship is the best after all."

That did it for him and knocked Ise-kun out! His nose is leaking lots of blood and he keeps mumbling about us being yuri lovers. As for Yuuto-kun, he's looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes...naughty naughty~

"Hehehe~! Well done girls~ Girl power at its best!"

She threw up her fist, so reacting to that, the others girl did it also.

[Girl power!]

I then looked to Asia-chan.

"Do you think you could heal these wounds for me?"

"Yes! I don't mind!"

She activated her Sacred Gear and ran it all over my body. Within a minute or two, all my injuries are gone. I feel a little better. However, I feel like being a little lazy so I gave a gesture for Yuuto-kun to pick me up.

Yuuto-kun then came over to me, picked me up and held me tightly.

"Want to go home?"

"Yes! Please take me home! I've not slept for a day and...I don't know how long! I am exhausted!"

After bidding everyone goodbye, Yuuto-kun carried me home while I put my head on his shoulder and relaxed.

But when I got home, I felt like crying. Everything is ruined. They have broken my things, my apartment is covered in blood. This place isn't livable. It isn't anything at all. I don't know what I'm going to do now.

"This is terrible..."

"Makoto-chan..."

I looked at him, he kissed my nose.

"This might seem forward but...do you want to live with me? U-Until your apartment is fixed?"

"Y-You'd let me live at your place?"

"Yes, of course. There's plenty of space."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. I feel comfortable doing these things.

"But there is a condition."

I tilted my head to the side after our kiss.

"What condition?"

"You have to kiss me everyday."

I stick my tongue out at him.

"You'll just have to see how it goes Yuuto-kun~"

"Yes, I see. Well regardless, shall we go to my...no, our home?"

He said our home...he's such a baka. Well he is the Knight that saved me from the monsters after all.

* * *

**And I will leave it there! Lots revealed this chapter! I wonder if anyone saw that coming about Makoto being an human/Inugami hybrid? Anyway, there seems to be a few requests for Makoto to become apart of the Grigori. It does sound good to me. I will think about that at least. Well, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter of The Harem Queen! Well, it is time to answer some reviews!**

**GarionRiva; To my knowledge, there isn't an Inugami type character in the canon. An Inugami is a Youkai, as according to all the sources I have seen so I am going with that. We will find out eventually, but the spirt is kind of stubborn so not quite yet.**

**Tamm; Thanks, and yeah he could be. Could be how their relationship develops.**

**ShadowEdge56; I suppose I could do that with Tsubaki. Although I don't know about Balance Breaker with Raiser.**

**Anime PJ; Hehe, thank you. I was hoping someone got that reference, for that, you get a cookie~! Enjoy hehe.**

**Guest 1; I could do that with Issei.**

**Guest 2; Well, Issei already knows his feelings for her, for the most part and it becomes more evident in the end of this chapter. As for Makoto...well, she will eventually but not just yet although if you look, there are some signs in this and previous chapters that she does indeed love him. And yes, Ise will find out that Makoto is an Inugami in the future. An Inugami is a dog Youkai. So think of a dog version of Koneko if that helps.**

**Xuan; Yeah, she could become one of the top fighters.**

**Bael; Arondight could be a good weapon for her. Maybe she could get it from Michael.**

**Cloud; Barakiel in her harem? Could be funny for teasing Akeno saying that when they marry, Makoto will be her new mother.**

**Guest 3; Well here's the new chapter!**

* * *

**The aftermath**

"Have you got everything Makoto-chan?"

Yuuto-kun asked me. I gave a slight nod at him.

Of course its about the time to leave. I had packed some clothes so I can go to Yuuto-kun's place for the night. And maybe for awhile. I'm tired yet I want to take a nice hot bath and relax. But I can't even do that as they also smashed up my bathroom. Its like everything that is me, has been taken away by these people. But I'm grateful that they didn't destroy my picture of Tou-chan and Kaa-chan and my locket I got from Kaa-chan. If they did then I would cry my eyes out and feel like I've died inside. But that's fortunally not the case.

"I'm ready to go Yuuto-kun."

"Alright then. Lets go. I'll carry you."

My oh my. Such a gentleman. He wants to carry me huh. He's been doing that all night now. Ever since he saved me from the stupid Fallen Angels.

"No no. I can walk now. Don't worry about me Yuuto-kun. I would feel bad if you keep carrying me all the time."

"But I insist. Please let me carry you. I want to hold you close."

I gave in and nodded. He really is so sweet. After everything that happened, he still wants to be so close to me.

He came over and carried me bridal style. I placed my bag of clothes on my stomach. I then placed my head on Yuuto-kun's shoulder and snuggled in, completely getting lost in his scent. I guess the Inugami part of me is acting up already.

"I'm ready now."

He nodded and we walked out of the apartment. Despite what he looks like and his Knight piece, he is quite strong. He's carrying me around like its nothing. And he's been doing it since the Church plus he's been fighting. I'm shocked yet happy he wants to be close to me.

As we were walking, or rather him walking, I needed to ask him a question about...us.

"Yuuto-kun, about us..."

"Y-Yes...?"

"What are...no. Allow me to ask...what am I to you?"

His whole face turned red at my question.

"...You are very important to me Makoto-chan. When you was captured, I felt...like my heart had been ripped out. Maybe that sounds dramatic but that's what it felt like."

"That's...really sweet. Erm...I wanted to ask about what happens about our...erm...you know...the relationship we share now..."

"O-Our relationship is whatever you want it to be, Makoto-chan."

Whatever I want it to be!? He leaves this up to me!? Why leave it up to me!? I know what I want! But is that something he wants also? He has kissed me a bunch of times tonight...but does he want to be with me?

"Yuuto-kun...you wouldn't be offended if I thought of you as my...you know...erm...I-I can't say it! It should be the boy who asks the girl! Not the other way around!"

"Ehehe, I see. Then I'm supposed to ask you?"

"I-I think so. I'm not confident in these types of things. I haven't had a relationship with the opposite sex before. Unless you count Ise-kun and he's my friend so I guess that really doesn't count huh. So...are we erm...you know?"

"...I want to be. I really want to be Makoto-chan but I don't want to rush you into anything."

I understand what he is saying and its very gentlemen like but...

"If my time in captivity and my parents death has taught me anything, its life is precious and you shouldn't stand around waiting for something to happen. You should go out and make it happen. Like my code of life now?"

He chuckled at my joke.

"Yes, its very nice. So by your new code of life as you put it, if I wanted you, I should just make us happen?"

"Y-Yes. If you wanted me then you should make it happen."

"Ok then. Sakurame Makoto-chan, I want you to be my girlfriend. If that's a problem then tough...ehehe, I'm kidding of course. It would be up to you."

"...Its what I have wanted for awhile now."

I admitted to him.

"Me too."

He admitted to me also. I then stroked his face with my hand softly.

"Yuuto-kun...will you tell me, about your past? If we are to be...you know, then I want to know about you."

"...Makoto-chan...my past is..."

"Its ok. It was just a thought after all. You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. It was insensitive of me to ask this."

"I want to tell you, Makoto-chan. Will you tell me about your past also?"

I nodded then Yuuto-kun suddenly stopped. I looked around...we are in front of a mansion! I looked at Yuuto-kun. He confirmed it with a nod.

"YOU LIVE HERE!?"

"Y-Yes."

"Holy sh...sugar. I can't believe you live in a mansion. Do you live with the other girls?"

"No, it is just me for now. I was living in an apartment until recently. Then Buchou told me to live here so I did."

"H-How recently?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow. He closes his eyes and then opens them a few seconds later.

"Maybe a week ago."

"A week ago!? You moved here about a week ago?"

"Yes. Buchou was adamant about me living here. I thought that it was a little too much for just myself but Buchou pushed so I gave in."

I looked at the mansion again. I don't mind living in a mansion. He lives in the mansion by himself and it must be lonely... A week ago huh. Isn't that around the time that...

"M-Maybe for one person it is...but maybe if it was for two..."

"Hehe, is that your way of saying "Can I live here also?" Makoto-chan?"

"I wouldn't ever invite myself over like that. If you asked me to then I would live here but if you didn't want me too then I wouldn't. Its up to you, Yuuto-kun."

"I wouldn't mind if you lived here. Now lets go in."

I nodded at him. We, or he walked into the mansion with me in his arms, after Yuuto-kun unlocked the door. I don't know how he did that without putting me on the ground but he did. Once inside, I was looking around in awe. This place is freaking huge! Not as big as the place I lived when growing up but this is a place that's not that bad.

* * *

While I was looking around, Yuuto-kun carried me into the living room and placed me on the couch. He sat next to me. I then looked at him.

"Yuuto-kun..."

"Makoto-chan, my past is...not a very pleasant one."

"I...thought so. Whenever I looked into your eyes, I saw the pain of something that's been burdening you. Please let me lift some of that burden, Yuuto-kun."

"O-Ok."

So Yuuto-kun told me about his past. His time as a lab rat basically. The holy sword project. I remember hearing about that a few years ago, but I didn't know what it was. Now I know. A project to do with the holy sword Excalibur. To wield the Excalibur. What they did to those poor children...by the end of it...Yuuto-kun was crying.

Maybe I shouldn't of asked after all. Maybe I am too nosy...

[You are a nosy bitch.]

Fuck you! Don't call me a bitch, bastard! I wanted to help Yuuto-kun! And I'm not nosy either! Those were my private thoughts! Not for you! Hey, you didn't even tell me your name!

[And I'm not going to. How dare you talk to me like that?]

You promised me though! If I made it out alive, you said you would tell me what you are!

[I changed my mind.]

Fine! And I thought we were going to be friends! Obviously not! Baka baka mega baka!

[Sticks and stones may break my bones, but you can never hurt me little girl.]

I tightened my fist in frustration. I hate you baka thing! Go and die!

As I mentally yelled at the creature, I looked to Yuuto-kun. Yuuto-kun is crying softly, I couldn't just sit here anymore without comforting him so I brought him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Yuuto-kun. I shouldn't of asked you."

"N-No, its fine..."

"Yes, it is fine. You wont experience anything like that again, I promise you Yuuto-kun. They can't hurt you anymore. If they tried, I would kill them painfully."

He chuckled in my direction. I brought him to my chest and patted his head in a loving manner. Poor boy has been through a lot. I knew he had a past but I didn't have any idea that he went through so much.

"So...is there anything you want to know about me Yuuto-kun? I will try and answer anything you might want to know?"

"Erm...you are a Youkai yes?"

"...Yes, that's right. Well, its more accurate to say that I'm half Youkai. My Tou-chan was a full blooded Youkai, an Inugami. My Kaa-chan was a human woman who lived in this town for a matter of fact."

"L-Lived here? Your Okaa-sama lived here? Is that why you live here?"

I gave a nod at him. Yes, that's the reason I live in Kuoh. I couldn't go back home as they wouldn't accept me back in the Inugami land. I am just a half breed after all.

"That's correct. After my parents died, I came to this town to live. My Kaa-chan lived here so I thought it would be better to come here as I wouldn't be welcomed back to the Inugami land."

"Because of you being a half breed?"

I again nodded at him. He's quick.

"That's again right. The only way I would be accepted back is if they needed me to...well, there's not much chance of that happening anyway. So, is there anything else you want to know?"

"What were your parents like? If you don't mind me asking."

He wants to know what my parents were like? I wonder why he wants to know about my parents? To get to know me better? To learn about me more? Or my family? I don't know if I could tell Yuuto-kun about that...I don't know how he would react if he knew who I really was.

I don't know if I could say it but maybe in time...he most likely wouldn't care if he knew that I am a...yeah, I don't want to think about it as being that hasn't really done many things for me.

"Erm, my Kaa-chan was a loving woman and would do anything for her family, and I mean anything. She was strong, creative, a great singer, a loving woman who put me above anything else. Someone to just care about me. I used to be held by her at night when I was feeling upset...and now...that wont ever happen again..."

"Makoto-chan, I will hold you now. Even if your Okaa-sama isn't here. Whenever you are sad, I will hold you."

He's...too good. I can't help but smile when he is around.

"You are too good to be true. Anyway, my Tou-chan was a kind and loving man. He was so gentle. He gave up everything to be my Kaa-chan. He loved her so much that he left the homeland to be with a human woman. You see, being with a human woman is basically a taboo in my land. It means you have betrayed the Inugami race. Yet sometimes it is acceptable, depending on the circumstances. Say, if there weren't any women around to reproduce with, then being with a human or another race would be acceptable."

"What do you mean by, if there weren't any women?"

That's a question I thought he might ask.

"Ooh right. My race are rare on women. For every ten males born, it would be lucky if a female was born. So technically, I am quite rare. Females are actually coveted, you know?"

"So, you are desirable to Inugami's then?"

"Well...yes and no. For me being a half breed, I am considered dirty. Dirty blood. Half breed scum, loathed existence. I was called that and some other names also when I was younger. If I had to put it into terms...the Inugami are a proud race. Similar to Vampires. I've heard that Vampires discriminated against their own kind if they aren't pure. Like humans turned Vampires or half breeds."

"Similar to Gasper-kun..."

Who's Gasper-kun? Someone Yuuto-kun knows?

"Gasper-kun is...?"

"Aah, it doesn't really matter right now. He's someone who is apart of Buchou's peerage. He's a half breed Vampire. A human Vampire hybrid. But right now he is sealed due to Buchou not being able to handle is power."

A cross between a Vampire and a human? He's a half breed like me? Then...he must be her Bishop. She does have another Bishop and only has a Rook free so he must be this Bishop I've been hearing vaguely about! I bet he would be cute as Vampires are known to have doll like faces.

"O-Oh...can you even tell me things like that? Does Ise-kun know?"

Yuuto-kun shook his head in my direction. So Ise-kun doesn't know then.

"I-I see..."

"Makoto-chan...the reason you told me to not look at you is because you..."

"I don't like being a half breed. All its done has gotten me pain and misery. Nothing like you went through I suppose but when I was growing up...everyone hated me. My grandparents, my whole family on my Tou-chan's side. It is just I hate people being bullied because they are different."

"I-I'm sorry they did that to you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"Its ok. Don't worry about it."

"Say Makoto-chan, this ratio between males and females, is that really true?"

"It is. It isn't unheard of for females of the Inugami race to have male harems."

"M-Male harems?"

I giggled and nodded. Looking at his blushing face is adorable.

"That's right. A harem with males in it. Since we are wanted, lots of males are drawn to the females with something called pheromones. Even I had these pheromones...well I guess I do now. Since my Inugami half has been unsealed, I...erm...its weird to say!"

"Ehehehe...so females of your race produce these pheromones to draw males to them?"

"Y-Yes, it is so we can insure that the females will find a partner for definite. And sometimes females set up...I think they are called reverse harems. My Obaa-chan had a male harem. She was a naughty old woman with lots of male attention. She exploited her pheromones to have lots of lovers but I wouldn't ever do that as I don't like using people like that. If I had a harem then I would love each and everyone of those guys."

"A-And do you want a male h-harem?"

I blushed and looked away. What a thing to ask! I'm not Ise-kun! I'm not going for the harem route! Well, not actively anyway. It isn't like I am looking for people to be with. If I develop feelings and they develop for me back then...erm...well...Yuuto-kun! Stop embarrassing me!

"W-Well...it depends if...erm...Lets just stop this line of talk! Its weird as it is. We just got together after all. There's time to discuss that in the future if it ever happens and it most likely wont as there are lots of pretty girls around and I'm not like them..."

"Don't be silly. You are very beautiful Makoto-chan. Don't ever think differently either."

My face turned pink like my hair and I placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Yuuto-kun. Can I use your bath? Its been a rough few days."

"Ah, yes. Of course. Allow me to show you the bathroom."

So we stood up and went up the stairs...very big stairs at that. I still can't believe he only moved here a week ago. We went up the stairs, down a long corridor and into a room.

The room had a huge bath in it! D-Damn, this is huge! There's enough to fit five people inside! Yuuto-kun went to the bath, put it on and turned to me.

"I'll wait downstairs."

As he was about to leave, I tugged on his shirt.

"Will you stay?"

"S-Stay!?"

"Yes, please. Stay with me. I'm still a little shaken up about the whole kidnapping thing. I want to be close to Yuuto-kun right now."

"B-But you are going for a b-bath. I-I couldn't stay here w-while y-you do th-that..."

"But...Yuuto-kun, I don't mind if you stay. I want you too, please. If its embarrassing seeing my body, then I will cover myself with a towel, and can cover your...lower part with a towel. Just please stay with me."

He looks a little reluctant. Must be because I'm a girl and he doesn't want to offend me or something. If it was Ise-kun, I guess he wouldn't mind but this is Yuuto-kun so I guess he is more gentleman like towards women.

"If you want me to stay, then I will."

"Thank you."

So like that, we got into the bath. Of course we both covered up with towels. I'm not so forward as to show a boy my body yet. Even if I am dating...dating Yuuto-kun. I'm actually dating him. He confirmed it himself. Who would of thought that I would date Kiba Yuuto-kun? Its like a dream come true.

While in the bath, I placed my head on his shoulder. I love this shoulder of his. Its took good to not rest your head on it. I want to sleep on his shoulder, but I love his chest better. Its lovely to sleep on.

"I wonder what everyone is going to say when we say we are dating?"

I asked Yuuto-kun. I looked up at him, he smiled down at me and petted my head.

"It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. Only what we think, right?"

"Right! We are the ones involved in this after all. You know, I've had a massive crush on you since I first came to this school. It wasn't because of your looks either. It was because you are so kind to everyone, and I felt the pain that you held in. I know now why you don't like talking about it."

"Truthfully, I've had a massive crush on you since I saw you also. Your nice ways. Your beauty. I love everything about you...l-like I meant to say. L-Love is..."

"Its ok. I know what you mean. Soon, we can say "I love you!" without having to be nervous about it. Soon, we will Yuuto-kun."

"Yes, we will."

He wrapped his arm around me, and I snuggled into his chest. This is perfect.

* * *

...Its the next day. Yuuto-kun and I last night slept together. Not in that kind of way, although he did grope my breast when he was asleep. I didn't mind it actually. It was a welcome change to all the times those sicko's at the Church tried it. He also made me get out my Inugami form. Behind his handsome face, is a little naughty boy. He isn't extremely perverted like some boys I know...cough Ise-kun cough...but he can be bad when he wants to be.

But now, Yuuto-kun and I are walking to school, hand in hand. I see lots of people looking in our way with questioning looks. Ha, that's right. Yuuto-kun and I are dating. Boyfriend, girlfriend. We love one another but we haven't said that to one another yet. But we both know that we do as we asked and we both answered yes.

"Say Yuuto-kun, think we can go on a date in the future? Since we are dating now?"

"I don't see the problem. Yes, lets go on a date in the near future."

So we are going on a date in the near future. I'll have to tell Ise-kun. He can help me get dressed. He's a guy and I will ask his opinion on what I should wear.

Once getting to the school, Yuuto-kun faced me and kissed me on the lips! I can't get enough of that! Yuuto-kun kissing me like that is good! It was more than chaste kiss but less than a full blown kiss, it was just a kiss to show care and affection. A kiss that I can and am certainly getting used too.

I heard cries from students, more like girls. I heard the guys cheer actually. Maybe it is because Yuuto-kun is the schools Prince and if Yuuto-kun has a girlfriend then the girls will have to look in other directions, mainly other guys. Maybe it will help Ise-kun with his harem thing.

"I've got something's to do this morning. I'll meet you in the clubroom soon."

"Ah, alright Yuuto-kun. See you later."

"See you later Makoto-chan."

With one last kiss, we went in our different directions. I walked with a happy skip because when we were kissing, I heard all the people who said that I wasn't right for Yuuto-kun cry. I'm not a sadist but I'm a girl who also doesn't like being picked on. So hearing those words of sadness came to a great pleasure for me.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Wait a second!"

Is someone shouting towards me? When I stopped, and looked around...I saw a male running up to me. The boy has short blonde hair and gray eyes. Well, his blonde hair is a different shade to Yuuto-kun's. Yuuto-kun's hair is more of a golden yellow colour. This blonde is more brown colour. But I can still tell its blonde. So a dark blonde colour? He's kind of cute if I look at him.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

I asked as the boy approached. I know he's in my year, and I think he is on the student council but I don't know his name or anything.

"Yeah, you dropped this back there."

He presented me with something. My locket! I took it off him and thanked him.

"Thank you very much!"

He scratched his cheeks with an embarrassed blush I believe.

"N-Not a problem."

"Thank you, for giving it back to me. It is very important to me. You see, it was my Kaa-chan's. She gave it to me before she was k...I mean, before she died."

"Oh, so its very important then. Best make sure you don't lose it again then!"

He fake scolded me. I smiled in appreciation and bowed to him.

"My name is Sakurame Makoto. Call me what you like, I don't mind since you gave me this back. What's your name?"

"M-My name? Saji...Saji Genshirou. Likewise, call me what you like."

"Hmmmm, Saji-kun is fine then?"

"Y-Yes, that's fine. Sakurame...chan?"

"Sakurame-chan is fine with me! I am so happy you gave me this back! I could literally kiss you because I'd literally die if I lost this!"

"K-Kiss!? I-I...erm...aren't you...Hyoudou's girl?"

Hyoudou's girl...!

"N-No! I'm not dating Ise-kun! Why do people think that? I'm not dating Ise-kun, I'm dating Yuuto-kun! He is my boyfriend!"

He did a spit take when I said that.

"Y-You and the Prince are dating!?"

"Yes, why is it so surprising? Am I that ugly?"

"O-Of course you aren't! I was just shocked that the Prince took interest in someone."

"Ehehe, I guess it is a little surprising. Especially when its someone like me but Yuuto-kun and I are..."

Just then, someone came behind me and hugged me tightly! When I looked, a flash of red hair caught my attention. It was Rias-senpai!

"Rias-senpai! Good morning!"

"Good morning! Say, I heard you and Yuuto were kissing this morning. Care to share?"

"Its true. We were. We are dating Rias-senpai!"

"Awesome! I'm happy Yuuto has found a girl. I was worried he was gay but obviously not as he's found such a cute girlfriend!"

Me, a cute girlfriend? Who would've thought that we were fighting a few days ago? Its strange but it feels like we are friends now. Even close friends despite me calling her Godzilla and other things and her calling me names. She then looked at Saji-kun who shrunk under her gaze.

"You're that Pawn of Sona's. Well, tell that lesbo that she can't have my Pawn! I know that she has been looking and she can fuck off!"

Saji-kun looks troubled on how to respond. I think I would also. He's literally caught between a rock and a senpai who has a rep for being quite nuts. Wait Pawn? He's a Devil also? Under this...Sona girl? Why is everyone that I have met recently a Devil?

"Ape! Don't call me a lesbo!"

Another voice! When I took a glance, it was the girl with glasses and chin length black hair. The Kaichou of the student council. Souna Shitori-senpai. But senpai just said Sona, is that her real name? Why make up a fake one?

"Don't call me an ape Sona! Stay away from my Pawn!"

"I don't want your Pawn! And ape! There's a human right there! Please do be more quiet around humans...ooh damn it."

"Whatever Sona. Don't speak to me in the future. She knows about Devils and stuff anyway."

She looked at me, I confirm what senpai said with a nod.

"I-I see."

"Anyway...lets go Sakurame. That bitch there is the root cause of my problems."

She sent a glare at senpai who rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner. Then I looked at Saji-kun and smiled.

"Again, thank you for returning my locket. If there's anything I can do for you in the future then please let me know."

"N-No, it is fine."

"Oh Saji. Isn't that the girl you limmmmmm!"

Saji-kun covered Kaichou's mouth quickly. What does he...I don't know. She said isn't that the girl you...hate? Like? Think about? Want dead?

"Kaichou! Please be quiet!"

"Aah I see. Well, that's surprising. It seems that Sakurame has some admmmmm!"

Saji-kun then covered Rias-senpai's mouth! What's going on!? I don't understand why Saji-kun is suddenly freaking out like this!

SLAP!

Rias-senpai just slapped him across the face!

"Owwwwwwwww!"

"Don't fucking touch me you bastard! I'm beautiful and you are a bastard! Don't touch me ever again! Lets go Sakurame! He's a bastard and hurts me all the time! And fuck you Sona."

So like that, I was dragged away to the clubroom. Once getting to the clubroom, me and Rias-senpai start having a good giggle with one another. I'd rather be friends than enemies. That's not to say that I consider Devils friends now, I just don't consider all of them Devils bad.

* * *

By the time we were laughing loudly and heartily, the door opened. It was Ise-kun.

"Ara, you came."

"Hey Ise-kun~"

We greeted him with smiles. He gave us head tilts each.

"Are you two friends now?"

We both nodded at him.

""We are friends now.""

Saying that at the same time, we laughed to one another. But then Ise-kun came and sat between us.

"How's the wound from the Fallen Angel?"

"Yes, it's completely healed thanks to that healing power."

"Is that so? It seems like that girl's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a single Fallen Angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors."

Asia-chan's healing power is a good power. Healing will be a good thing to have around here. I can worry about Ise-kun a little less with Asia-chan around.

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other Pawns besides me, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me will join us?"

"No, my only Pawn is you, Ise."

She's right. I saw the ritual myself. He took 8 Pawn pieces. So that means he has a good amount of potential, yes?

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the Evil Pieces, but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed."

So I was right. It did depend on Ise-kun's ability huh. Or more like it depended on his Sacred Gear.

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new Evil Pieces."

"How is that related to me?"

"Ise, I used all of the Pawn pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil."

I know this isn't to do with the Pawn thing but I heard she only has a Rook left now. I heard from Yuuto-kun that the Bishop is called Gasper-kun...hmm, I want to meet him.

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Ise, who possess the Boosted Gear which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the Longinus, therefore it had that much value."

His Sacred Gear is a Longinus. According to that voice, it has the power to slay a God.

"When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of Pawn is still a mystery. Also including its promotion. That's why I gambled on that possibility. As a result, you were the best."

He's the best as a Pawn. I don't want to be a Devil...well, maybe if Yuuto-kun ever got Evil Pieces...I wonder if he would ever reincarnate me as a Devil? Maybe as his Queen? That way, we'd be together indefinitely. Well...me and Yuuto-kun are...lovers now. Still a strange thing to say but it feels right right now. Saying Yuuto-kun is my boyfriend feels amazing.

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, Crimson Hair Ruin Princess" and Boosted Gear. Ise, first of all, aim to become the strongest Pawn. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant."

She then stood up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger."

His face turned bright red at the kiss. Uu, I want Yuuto-kun to kiss me right now. I don't know why either. Well, I always do want him to kiss me but right now, I feel extra kissing happy...if that's even a term?

"I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

Jealous? She isn't talking about me is she? Because I'm not jealous at all! I'm happy more than anything...jealous?

"Ise-san...?"

A voice came from behind us. When I had turned around, Asia-chan was standing there looking all pouty. Aah, she must like Ise-kun a lot.

"A-Asia?"

You really need to learn the ways of the female heart Ise-kun. We are delicate people.

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia-chan then prayed, but got a headache. Its due to her being a Devil. She can't pray to God anymore.

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

She seems troubled. I guess I would be if I was her also.

"Do you regret it?"

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Ise-san."

How sweet! While that was happening, the door opened to reveal Yuuto-kun, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san.

"Good morning, Makoto-chan, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Ise-senpai, Makoto-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-chan, Makoto-chan."

Everyone greets us. I went over and hugged my boyfriend who hugged me back. We're in that new stage of a relationship. A place were we don't want to keep our hands off one another.

"My, so affectionate Makoto-chan."

"Well, you know. I like being affectionate...with my boyfriend."

...When I said that, the room went quiet. This is weird. I looked around to see nearly everyone's eyes on us. Rias-senpai already knew so she looks normal. Akeno-san and Koneko-chan have tilted heads as does Asia-chan. Ise-kun on the other hand...is looking at the ground? What's wrong with Ise-kun all of a sudden?

"Ara ara. This is surprising. Yuuto-kun and Makoto-chan are dating?"

Akeno-san asked with a smile. Both of our faces went red and Yuuto-kun and I just looked at one another. I then buried my face into his chest! I'm not good with people looking at me!

"...That's correct Akeno-san. Makoto-chan and I are da-dating."

Then everyone started congratulating us! But, I then noticed that one person wasn't congratulating me and Yuuto-kun. That person was Ise-kun. I thought he would be the first one to congratulate me. I know that I would be the first to congratulate him when he gets a girlfriend. But all he is doing is looking at the floor. What's wrong with Ise-kun?

I went over and smiled sweetly. However, Ise-kun doesn't even seem to be acknowledging my presence.

"Ise-kun~ Whats wrong~?"

"What?"

He looked up at the floor to me...with a face I've never seen before on him. Sadness? Is he sad about something?

"I-Ise-kun? What's wrong?"

I asked concerned. He's never like this. I don't understand what's going on.

"N-Nothing! I'm fine! Don't worry about me! I-I just need to go...I forgot to get something for class."

He stood up from beside Rias-senpai, and then started walking away. He went past me, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan without really looking at anything. But when it came to Yuuto-kun he stopped. Ise-kun then pointed at Yuuto-kun and spoke to him.

"Don't hurt her or I will kill you."

Saying that, he left seconds later. Did he really have to say he was going to kill him? Yuuto-kun wouldn't hurt me. He's done everything in his power to keep me safe from these threats so far. But when he said it...it was almost like there was no emotions in his voice. Like...something devastating had just happened...

"What was that about?"

Rias-senpai wondered aloud. I haven't got a clue to her question. Ise-kun...?

* * *

**And I will leave it there! Yeah, they are together. But that's also to move Ise's and Makoto's relationship along, evident by that last scene. Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to another chapter of The Harem Queen! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, Ise is a little depressed...well, more than a little anyway.**

**Sunsengnim; Don't worry, I plan to give all the members equal time. They will be fighting...but more like name calling and such. Not full blown power blasting one another. If the scene was was hard to read then I know I've done a good job on making it convincing. Ise will be given some love soon and the reason I've focused on Kiba is so they develop a relationship which in turn pushes Ise to admit his feelings. Otherwise, Ise wouldn't admit them to her. And yes, there will be teaming ups.**

**GarionRiva; Yeah, Saji appeared but he wont again for a few chapters. Well, Yuuto might be a little possessive but not overly so. About Makoto's heritage, I will leave it to your imagination for now. And the same with the Sacred Gear.**

**Xuan; Thanks, yeah it would be funny.**

**Xenowald; Yes, Makoto will join Grigori. And it will be after volume 4. It might be one of them who saved her.**

**Rey the Dragon God of Ruin; There are magical boys, but they are quite rare. That's why the male Serafall will be a cross dresser like Gasper and be a very...very convincing trap.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**The little Shota**

Its been around three weeks since everything happened. Yuuto-kun saving me from being kidnapped. Me and Yuuto-kun are together now and I couldn't be happier right now! Its like we are on cloud nine right now. I wonder if cloud nine exists? I'll have to ask an Angel if I ever meet one. And there's also been something...wrong with Ise-kun. I can't explain it that well as I don't know what's happening in that boys head but Ise-kun has been acting a little strange with me.

Its not anything he says or does. Its more of a feeling. Ever since he found out about me and Yuuto-kun being an item, he seems to be a little different with me. I don't like it and when I questioned him about it. He doesn't really give me a satisfying answer, if any answer at all. I feel like he is pulling away from me and I don't know what I am going to do with him. He keeps...being distant with me. I wish he wouldn't be distant as he is my friend.

"Good morning my cute puppy~"

Yuuto-kun whispered to me as he kissed my neck. Yuuto-kun is more affectionate when we are alone. When we are at school, we feed one another, kiss and hold hands and I sit on his lap, that's my territory now, but when we are at home, he's even more affectionate. Like kissing my neck, or holding me close to his body. I guess he is more open when alone as opposed to being open when others are around. Well, I am the same also. I prefer to be private about certain things.

"Ara, good morning my handsome Knight~"

We are at that stage. The stage were its all lovey dovey. I hope this stage doesn't end. Its too cute. Especially when we just cuddle one another. I feel like I'm helping Yuuto-kun also. Like with the...holy sword project. I don't expect him to forget, but I want to easy his pain.

"Want me to make breakfast my handsome Knight?"

"Sounds perfect."

I leaned up his body and gave him a quick kiss. I then got out of the bed, put away my Inugami features, as Yuuto-kun asked me that I have them out in bed all the time and I said yes but I don't like having them out outside this room, and then made my way to the door.

"Ooh, can I have the Makoto-chan special?"

I stopped, turned around to see a cheeky grin on his face. Only he can get away with such things.

"Well, since you let me live here for free, I suppose so."

That's right, I live here now. I don't have the apartment anymore. I've officially moved in with Yuuto-kun. I have a bedroom, but I don't use it for sleeping. I've slept in Yuuto-kun's bedroom since...that night three weeks ago.

I've even become comfortable enough to sleep in my bra and panties, as apposed to sleeping in my pyjamas. Yuuto-kun of course sleeps in his underwear. I love it because they are so tight and he usually wakes up with...an...e-e-e-e...erection! There I said it! I like looking at his...erection! He wakes up with one nearly every single day! I know its wrong to look without permission but I just do it because its...b-b-b...big! Does it make me a pervert? But, isn't everyone at least a little perverted? Yuuto-kun is a little of a pervert so why can't I be a pervert also?

"Thank you Makoto-chan~"

"No problem~ Say, can we have a bath together tonight?"

Yuuto-kun smiled a little and nodded at me.

"Of course. I always love washing your hair."

Yeah, Yuuto-kun likes my long hair. Everytime we bathe together, he washes my hair and says that he loves it. We haven't said that we love one another yet but we will be doing soon. I can feel it, you know?

"I know you do~ Now I'm going to cook my cute boyfriend a lovely breakfast~"

I then opened the door and left the room after winking at him. I went down the stairs and towards the big kitchen. I'm so privileged to be with Yuuto-kun. But I want to know what's wrong with Ise-kun. Its kind of bothering me.

"Cooking breakfast for Yuuto-kun~ I love cooking breakfast for Yuuto-kun~"

"Nee-san has a nice voice~"

That voice...who's was it? It wasn't Yuuto-kun's voice. It wasn't Ise-kun's voice. It wasn't the television as I haven't put it on yet. It sounded like a boys voice, but a younger boys voice. I looked around for the source of the voice...

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YUUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

I screamed because there's a boy in the house! A boy with red hair and matching eyes! He's really cute! He's a cute Shota boy! B-But, why is he in the house!? And why is he looking at me with a red...aaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm in my underwear! I covered my body with my hands and blushed brightly while crying! This isn't a situation I would like right now!

I hear the sound of Yuuto-kun rushing down the stairs and before I realize it, he's in the kitchen looking worried.

"Makoto-chan! What's..."

He trailed off as he looked at the boy. I hid behind him as I'm dressed very inappropriately. Yuuto-kun is still in his underwear but its different for males and females. And right now, two males are here and only me the female.

"Millicas-sama? W-What are you doing here?"

Millicas-sama? This...Millicas-kun is...huh? Who is this Millicas-kun? This boy is Millicas-kun? His red hair kind of reminds me of Rias-senpai's hair!

"Onee-sama said that..."

"I said that he can live here from now on."

A new voice! The voice came from...Buchou! She's also here!? She came from the shadows and smiled creepily.

""Buchou!""

We said in unison. She gave us both dirty looks as Yuuto-kun turns around and looks at me with a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. I looked at him with a tilted head.

"What is it Yuuto-kun?"

"You are groping my butt Makoto-chan."

I am? I looked down...aah! I am groping his butt! I take my hands away from his butt and wrap them around his stomach.

"Ehehe...sorry, habit."

"Its fine. I secretly love it."

Naughty boy. I unwrap my arms and pinch his butt for that little naughtiness. He lets out an "Eep!" from my pinching as I wrapped my arms around his stomach again. It isn't my fault he has a nice butt. Buchou then speaks up.

"Ara, so you guys are already in that kind of relationship? Been having the sex have you? Ise will surely be depressed. Well, more than usual anyway."

What could that possibly mean? Ise-kun is more depressed when me and Yuuto-kun do things? Is that what she is implying?

"B-Buchou...we aren't like that. We are just...about to have some breakfast."

Breakfast in our underwear yes. That's what we do on a Sunday. We eat breakfast in bed in our underwear, then stay in bed till about 12 then get up and have some lunch then we either go out together, or just relax in the house. It might seem lazy but that's how we do things, isn't it Yuuto-kun?

"Yeah, if you say so. So...are you going to get dressed or are you going to stay like that?"

Yuuto-kun and I looked at one another then we rushed upstairs! I went into my room and started getting dressed into nothing special. Just a red plaid skirt and a white blouse and a white shirt over it with it open. I usually wear this type of outfit on the weekends, unless something special is happening then I do get sort of dressed up.

* * *

As I finished getting dressed, my door opened. I looked...Yuuto-kun. I went over and asked him a question.

"Yuuto-kun. Who is that boy anyway?"

"That boy is Millicas Gremory. He is Buchou's younger brother. But I don't know why he is here."

Yeah...what did Buchou say? Something about...erm, something about him...I can't remember. I then put my head on Yuuto-kun's chest.

"We can't eat in our underwear today."

"I know. I always look forward to it. Sorry my puppy."

"Hmmmmm, I wont be able to show you my puppy form during breakfast~"

"Uu, now I'm troubled."

I giggled then patted his chest. He smiled down at me and we then went downstairs hand in hand. We went into the kitchen. I saw the boy Millicas-kun sat at the table with Buchou. I just call her Buchou now. I guess I'm apart of the club even though I'm only there because of my boys. Yuuto-kun and Ise-kun. Yuuto-kun because he is my boyfriend and Ise-kun to look out for him. I went over to the boy and poked him in the shoulder.

"Say...want some breakfast?"

"B-Breakfast? Ok! Thank you Nee-san!"

N-Nee-san!? When I hear a young boy say something like that, my heart jumps through the roof! I patted the boys head in an affectionate manner.

"Oh, my name is Sakurame Makoto. Call me either Sakurame, Makoto or Nee-san, or even Nee-chan if you like?"

If I heard "Nee-chan!" from a cute Shota then I will seriously lose it and hug that boy tightly and will never ever let him go, ever!

"Nee-chan then?"

I lost it and I hugged his head tightly! I pressed my boobs into his cute blushing face! Fufufu, Nee-chan is happy you said that Millicas-kun~

"Nee-chan's b-b-b-boobs!"

"Ara ara. You sure are naughty Millicas-kun. Can I call you that?"

"Y-Yes Nee-chan!"

I breathed unevenly and kept his head in my bust for a few minutes before I smiled and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. While I was hugging Millicas-kun then, there was a weird look at me coming from Yuuto-kun. I don't know what it was about. I was just showing the Shota boy some affection.

"Ahem!"

Buchou cleared her throat. I looked at her as I was making breakfast.

"Whats wrong Buchou?"

"What about me!? I'm not fucking...I mean, I'm not invisible!"

You surely aren't invisible Buchou. No one can say that they thought you were invisible.

"Oh, you want me to cook you some breakfast?"

"If its not to much trouble."

So like that I made breakfast for us...four. As I was making breakfast, I see Buchou shake her fist at the floor. As to why she does that...I haven't got a clue. She's always been a little crazy. But I don't understand why she does it at all. Yuuto-kun keeps smiling at me so I do the same at him. As for Millicas-kun, he keeps taking glances at me, twiddling his thumps then looking at the ground with a red face to match his red hair.

After making breakfast, I sat on Yuuto-kun's lap as I listened to Rias-Buchou.

"E-Excuse me Buchou."

"I said it clearly didn't I? I want Millicas to live here. He's going to be studying in the human world as of tomorrow. And I don't think my place is suitable. Plus as if I would let him go to Ise. Poor boy will end up like him. A pervert. Or that Akeno as she can be a sadist. He goes to Koneko and he will become addicted to sweets. Naw, you two will do."

True enough. But Millicas-kun is living here with us? I wonder if he will let me hug him everyday? A little hug from my gift from down below...I-I mean, a hug from Millicas-kun.

"T-This is so sudden..."

"No it isn't. I've known for awhile now. Why do you think you live in this mansion as opposed to your apartment?"

She's got a point, I think. There wouldn't be a reason to have a mansion unless more than one person would be living here. By the way, I found out that this mansion isn't that far from Ise-kun's so if something happens then I can go and help him...if he still wants to be my friend.

"But Buchou..."

"What Yuuto? Are you saying that Millicas can't live here? If he can't then I'm going to go crazy!"

No please don't! Her going crazy is the same as a bomb going off.

"I-I wasn't saying that! I was...never mind."

Yuuto-kun looked to me and I looked back. Yeah, we can't sit down here in our underwear anymore. But we can in our bedroom where we usually eat breakfast anyway. Erm...

"I see. Then you aren't going to fight Buchou are you? And you both are going to look out for this cute little boy?"

He is kind of adorable. I want to squeeze him to death!

"N-No...what about you Makoto-chan? Do you mind if Millicas-sama stays here?"

"If I can hug him everyday I don't mind~"

I then realized what I said and blushed. Yuuto-kun gave me a strange look.

"Are you perhaps a shotacon, Makoto-chan?"

"N-No! I'm not at all!"

I dismissed him. I then looked at Millicas-kun who is smiling at me...don't smile so cutely at me cutie or I will actually lose it and hug you until you are actually my Shota boy...

"I just want to him hug sometimes. That's all. Is it so bad?"

"Nee-chan wants a hug off me?"

I nodded at him with a whine. I really want to hug you. Its an Nee-chan's duty to hug her Shota boy.

Millicas-kun gets off his chair and hugs me tightly! That's right my Millicas-kun~ Hug Nee-chan now~ Ooh yeah baby~ I love hugging my precious gift from down below~

"Well well, it seems that Millicas will be fine~ Don't worry Sakurame, I think Millicas is very adorable also~"

"Yes, Millicas-kun is super cute! I'll keep him safer than safe!"

"Well that's brilliant. I actually need to help Asia move in with Ise soon."

Ise-kun and Asia-chan are going to be living together? I-I didn't know that. Ise-kun and Asia-chan living together is...a great thing I think.

"Oh. Is that so? Asia-chan's idea?"

"It is yes."

Buchou answered my query with a nod.

"She wanted to live with Ise more than anyone. Well, I'm going to go."

She threw her breakfast down her throat and bolted out of the room fast. So we are left with the red haired boy named Millicas-kun. Millicas-kun sat down and we both looked at the small red haired child. The red haired boy looked back at us.

"...Millicas-sama, why have you chosen to live in the human world?"

Yuuto-kun asked after a minute of not speaking. Millicas-kun's cute face turned red and he looked down shyly.

"I-I wanted to see how Devils work in the human world for when I build my peerage. And I wanted to be close to Onee-sama. But Onee-sama said that I should live here with Kiba-san so I don't be naughty like Onee-sama's new Pawn."

He wants to build a peerage? I don't know exactly when Devils get their Evil Pieces if they are born pure blooded Devils. Maybe its...I don't know when. I'm not an expert of Devils, I just know certain things about them.

"Ooh, have you met Ise-kun, then?"

I asked him this time. He looked shyly at me and nodded.

"Y-Yes, I met Hyoudou-san this morning when Onee-sama was training him."

Ooh yeah, she does make him train early in the morning. But now she has left this precious gift with me. Fufufu, clearly Buchou wants me to look after him and keep a very close eye on him.

"I see...then you are starting a human school tomorrow? Are you excited?"

"Erm...I am excited but nervous. I don't know what humans like and what they do."

"Hehe, well humans are kind of like Devils. They like similar things. Like your Onee-sama and I are friends yet we aren't the same race. I'm even dating a Devil."

I smiled at Yuuto-kun who smiled back.

"Y-Yes! You are human, yes?"

"...Yes, I am a human."

I am not going to tell him what I really am. I just met him. Even if he is very adorable!

"So Nee-chan is a human. Hmmmmm...Nee-chan seems familiar..."

I seem familiar? I hope he doesn't recognize me. Then again, I am sure he wouldn't recognize me. Buchou didn't recognize me. I wonder if she would if I got out my Inugami form. Hmmmm, then again, I'm not sure if they would...then again...uwah. I'm over thinking this.

"I-I'm sure you don't know me. I'm just a natural normal human being."

Yuuto-kun looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders. I'm not going to tell him Yuuto-kun.

"I-I see. Then..."

"Say, why don't we go out together? Me, you, and Yuuto-kun? We could show you around the town?"

The boy jumps up and looks very excited!

"Yes! I would love to do that!"

"Hehe, then we should eat and go out!"

So like that, myself, Yuuto-kun and Millicas-kun finished our breakfast. I thought it would be good to get to know one another since we are going to be living with one another, even if it was so sudden. I don't really mind as long as Yuuto-kun doesn't mind.

* * *

Once ready, we all went out to have a fun day! I was holding Yuuto-kun's hand while walking towards the towns centre. It isn't Tokyo but Kuoh has a nice department store. I need to get something's anyway.

"Millicas-kun, is there anything you need?"

"Erm...no Nee-chan. I don't think I need anything."

"W-Well, what about uniforms? Clothes?"

"I already have everything I need. They are going to be sent to the mansion. But thank you for caring about me Nee-chan. It was really sweet of you."

I scratched my cheek in embarrassment.

"N-No problem!"

Ok, I was too excited then. I really need to keep my...shotacon tendencies to myself. I don't want to come off as creepy. Everyone has a secret fetish, and I have a few but I'm not going to tell anyone them. Yuuto-kun already fills one of them. Bishonen's. Also he's blonde and I like blondes.

"Makoto-chan, is there anything you need?"

"Yes. We need some food for the house, I need to get some art supplies."

"Art supplies? You draw Makoto-chan?"

I blushed and nodded. The kind of things I draw...well, some are normal. Some are...well, things that girls like and boys wouldn't like them. It isn't my fault, I just like drawing those types of things.

"What do you draw?"

"Erm...just n-normal drawings. You know, paintings of nature and such."

"I-I see. Then can I see them sometime?"

I shook my head straight away!

"N-No! I couldn't. I'd be embarrassed."

Millicas-kun then came up to me and held my hand...

"Can I see them sometime Nee-chan?"

"Yes!"

Yuuto-kun face faulted when I said that.

"W-Why will you show him and not me!?"

"Erm...because...I don't have a reason. Ok, I will show you when we get home. They aren't that spectacular but...I like them."

"Thank you."

So we three continued with a promise from me to show my art work to those two. I wonder what those two will think of my work? I'm sure Yuuto-kun will be nice to me, because he is my boyfriend. Even if they suck, he will say they are good.

We got to the department store. But when getting there, I see a familiar face!

"Ise-kun!"

I shouted to him, but he didn't respond to me. Didn't he hear me? I thought Devils had enhanced hearing or something. But he didn't even turn or anything.

"Hey! Ise-kun!"

I shouted a little louder, then I realized that he is with his pervy friends. I went up to him with these two boys of mine, and I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and...didn't really have a facial expression on.

"Hey...Ise-kun. Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah, fine. Ugh, I'm kind of busy right now so can we catch up later?"

"B-Busy? With what?"

"Guy stuff."

Guy stuff? I've never heard of this guy stuff before. I looked at Yuuto-kun who shrugged his shoulders. I looked at Millicas-kun who is smiling like always. Such a cute boy he is!

"O-Oh, but I thought that since we are here, we could go around together."

"No, I'm too busy, sorry."

He's too busy? He's never been too busy for me before. And I haven't ever been too busy for him. But suddenly, he doesn't have time for me? Ise-kun is really acting weird. We've always promised to have time for one another yet suddenly...he doesn't? And he didn't even say anything about we could get together later...

"Ise-kun, we are friends, right?"

"O-Of course we are...friends."

Friends...why didn't he sound so happy about saying that then? Is there something wrong between us all of a sudden?

"Ise-kun..."

"I'm sure you and your boyfriend would love to be alone together."

With that, he and his pervy friends left. What did that possibly mean? When he said it, he didn't sound too happy about it. I'm going to have to seriously have a chat with that boy soon.

"Whats with Ise-kun all of a sudden, Makoto-chan?"

"I-I don't know. He's been a little different lately. Maybe I've done something I'm not aware of. If he doesn't seem to be cheering up soon, I'm going to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he answers me!"

I then looked at the boys.

"Come on. Lets have some fun, ok?"

""Right!""

So like that, we three went around the department store. We all had fun. I haven't figured out why Ise-kun has been avoiding me. When did it happen...? Around the time Yuuto-kun and I said we were dating. But that wouldn't bother Ise-kun. He was always supportive of me being with him. I'm sure if it bothered him then he would've told me ages ago about it.

He always made some jokes about Yuuto-kun not being good for me. But that was only joking. And I joked about how girls wouldn't be good enough for him. We were just joking...was he being serious? Did he...like me? Nah, Ise-kun wouldn't like me like that. I mean, he has Rias-Buchou, and the other girls in the club who will most likely fall for him.

* * *

...By the end of the day, I was in bed with Yuuto-kun but my thoughts were on Ise-kun and his strange behaviour. I had shown Yuuto-kun and Millicas-kun my drawings, and they both liked it. Millicas-kun's things were also here when we got back so we, as in me and Yuuto-kun helped move his things into the room he picked.

"Makoto-chan, is something wrong?"

"Yes, Ise-kun has been bothering me. He's been acting strangely. I feel like he isn't my friend anymore."

"I-I see. Ise-kun is acting strangely..."

"I might've done something but I don't know when I did this thing. I'm going to have to find out what I've done. Or maybe he has done something and I'm not aware of it and now he feels guilty?"

"Makoto-chan, don't worry so much about it."

"Y-Yes, I suppose you are right. But I still feel like something is bothering him and I don't know what I can do to help him. He's my best friend and I don't want him to feel sad...erm, I'm going to go and get a drink. Do you want me to get you anything?"

He shook his head at me softly.

"No, I am fine. Thank you though."

I got out of the bed and went downstairs. When I got downstairs, I saw that the living room light is on. It isn't Yuuto-kun...so it must be Millicas-kun. Its a little late and he should be in bed.

I went into the living room to see that the red haired boy is watching television. I went over and sat next to him.

"Hey there Millicas-kun. Is everything alright?"

He looked at me with a blank expression before blushing again.

"Huh? O-Oh yes. Nee-chan, why are you up?"

"Ehehehe, I should be asking you that. You really should be in bed right now. Its really late."

"Erm...yes, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, you mean when you go to school?"

He looks away shyly before taking a little look at me with a cute red face then he gave a tiny nod.

"Y-Yes. I'm nervous. I've never really interacted with humans before."

"Well, children your age are all the same Millicas-kun. Human or not, all children have this way of making friends with one another pretty quickly."

"I'm not a child Nee-chan! I wouldn't want anyone, especially you thinking I'm a child!"

"Especially me huh? Why? Do you like Nee-chan~?"

I teased a little. He then looked all over my body...I then looked down...aaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm in my bra and panties again! That's why he has been blushing until now!

"...Millicas-kun, I'm sorry. I've...shown you my body twice today. It really isn't something I usually do. I didn't think you'd be downstairs, both times."

"I-Its ok Nee-chan. It is my fault after all. B-But it isn't like I-I minded...I-I Nee-chan! I-I didn't meant to say that! I'm so sorry!"

I giggled softly at his flustered ways. I waved my hand at him which seems to have calmed him down slightly.

"Say Nee-chan, can I ask you a question?"

I simply gave a nod as I grabbed Yuuto-kun's discarded shirt to cover my upper body. I've crossed my legs so he can't...see my...erm, yeah.

"Does Nee-chan...erm, Nee-chan is..."

"Hmmmm? What's wrong Millicas-kun? You can ask me anything you know?"

"Y-Yes. I think I've seen Nee-chan somewhere before. On Onii-sama's desk, there's a picture of a little girl with pink hair who looks a lot like you, but she has dog ears and tail...and Nee-chan said she's human so..."

"Who's your Onii-sama?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sirzechs Lucifer formally Gremory. He is the current Lucifer Maou."

"...Sirzechs-kun huh. Yeah, I remember him."

Did I say that aloud? Didn't mean to say that aloud. But I should've known that they are related really. The red hair is a dead giveaway. That means Rias-senpai is also the younger sibling of Sirzechs-kun...I wonder how that's going to turn out? This certainly will be interesting.

"Y-You do? So that little girl..."

"It is me yes. Along time ago. My parents and Sirzechs-kun knew one another deeply so of course that means I am somewhat acquainted with him although I was very young so I don't remember much..."

"Nee-chan is a Inugami then, right?"

"...Sort of. I'm a half breed. I'm a human Inugami hybrid. Geez, in a day, you've figured out more than everyone else around here in weeks. And I was going to keep it a secret from you for awhile. So, what's your secret Millicas-kun? Got some kind of mind reading powers?"

I joked with him slightly. He's figured all that out from a simple picture taken years ago. I barely remember that. It was along time ago now.

"Its nothing like that Nee-chan~ Hehe, I'm a super detective~!"

"You surely are~ Say, how come you recognize me yet Rias-senpai doesn't? I'm sure she would've seen that picture, right?"

If its the one I'm thinking of then, I would've been...5 maybe? Something like that.

"I-I haven't got a clue. Maybe it is because Onee-sama isn't as observant as I am!"

I patted his head.

"It must be that. She doesn't even notice some hints from various people about her weird ways."

"Hehe, that's Onee-sama."

Even her little Otouto thinks that huh.

"Millicas-kun, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded so I asked him my question.

"You want to build a strong peerage one day, yes?"

"Yes! Like Onii-sama's peerage! They are all strong and I want to have a strong peerage also! Why did Nee-chan want to know?"

"I was merely curious Millicas-kun. What about Buchou's peerage? Do you like them?"

"I haven't met them all truthfully. I haven't really interacted with Onee-sama's Pawn and new Bishop. But everyone else is nice enough!"

I'm glad he can get along well with her peerage.

"Erm...Nee-chan, are you and Kiba-san really dating?"

"Eh? Why? Do you want to be Nee-chan's cutest littlest boyfriend?"

I teased with a smirk while patting his head softly. He denied my words with a flustered head shake.

"N-No! Nee-chan is so weird! We've only just met Nee-chan!"

"True enough. But Millicas-kun is very adorable! You'll make any girl cry with happiness since you are so cute!"

"Hehehe, thank you I guess."

He then put his head on my shoulder.

"Are you tired Millicas-kun?"

"Y-Yes, I am a little tired. But I'm still nervous about tomorrow."

"You know, sometimes schools can be scary. But your parents wouldn't let you come here unless they knew you'd be fine with your Onee-sama. Plus, you've got me looking out for you. No one hurts my newest friend and gets away with it!"

"Thank you Nee-chan!"

I patted his head again then he wrapped his arms around my arm. When a Shota does this to me then I feel very good about it.

"You know, when you get a peerage, how about I become your Queen?"

I sent a little wink at him. He looks at me with a flustered face.

"M-My Queen!?"

"Yeah, why not? I have a strong barrier Sacred Gear. Well, I presume its strong anyway. And I have awesome fighting skills! I know some styles of hand to hand...admittedly it is self taught but I've beaten grown men twice my size with my special martial arts. I bet I would be good at using demonic power...no, magic is more my way. Plus I have all those Inugami powers to use! Its been awhile but I bet I could be a match for some."

"R-Really?"

"Well, perhaps. I know that if I had access to my full powers when I was against the Fallen Angel Raynare, then I would've kicked her butt easily. But back then, I wasn't really strong enough as...well, some bad things happened."

"O-Oh, Onee-sama told me about that. I'm sorry the Fallen Angels did that to Nee-chan."

D-Don't be so adorable or I will hug you between my breasts again! I controlled my urge to hug him, then I just let out a quite humming sound.

"Hmmmm, thank you. But now, it really is time to go to bed."

"...Can we not stay here Nee-chan?"

I looked at him, his head is snuggling nicely into my shoulder. So cute.

"Y-Yes, we can stay here for a few minutes. But not long. It is late."

"Ok Nee-chan."

So we stayed like this, in comfortably silence. But several minutes into our sitting here, I hear snoring. Hehe, he's fallen asleep on my shoulder. As I was about to move, I see a new figure enter the room.

"I was wondering what happened. It seems you and Millicas-sama are bonding huh."

"We are. He just needed some reassurance about tomorrow. I remember what its like to go into a school with humans. Even though I'm half human, I didn't grow up around humans so I know what its like for him."

"I see. Let me take him to his bed then we can go to bed?"

"Ara, how naughty of you. But yeah, could you please take him? I was getting a drink but obviously...I haven't yet."

"No problem."

He came over, and was about to pick up Millicas-kun when his arms tightened around my arm! O-Ow! He has a tight grip!

"O-Ow..."

"...Stay...Nee-chan..."

He mumbled something in his sleep about Nee-chan, I guess that's me. Unless he has other Nee-chan's...

"Hehe, it seems he wont let go. Well I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

With that, he walked out of the room! D-Don't leave me here! I can't sleep sitting up! You're a bastard! Yuuto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

* * *

**Well that's that! This is the start of volume two I suppose. And Millicas has been introduced! Yay! There is a reason why I do what I do so don't worry! Well, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to another chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**DivaAkashiya; I've looked it up but I haven't watched it yet. Erm, I will think about those three guys. Especially Great Red as Ise has Ophis so...enemies in opposite harems...yeah.**

**Anime PJ; That's what Rias does best! Ruins others lives, hehe. I've done what Kiba has done before when I was tired so I thought I would put it in.**

**GarionRiva; Don't worry. Her heritage and Sacred Gear will be revealed in time. Yeah, she is a little of a shotacon and yeah, she is oblivious but she wont be forever.**

**Xuan; You never know. She might be planning all of this out hehe~**

**Bael; Yeah Longinus in love with a Inugami hybrid. Sounds really funny hehe.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Raisers taught a lesson**

**Issei P.O.V**

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

Kiba says that to me while we are walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building.

I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the clubroom along with Asia and Makoto-chan. So I asked Kiba, who is holding hands with Makoto-chan, about how Buchou is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba also doesn't know the reason why.

Makoto-chan...I've been kind of avoiding her since finding out about her and Kiba. It isn't fair to her for me to do but I just can't handle the idea right now. She is most likely thinking that she's done something. She hasn't done anything. She just fell in love with someone else...I shouldn't of expected anything different since this is the Prince we are talking about and she's very beautiful.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

I know that asking Buchou about her problem is rude, but I became concerned about her since I was involved in it last night.

But I don't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean, it will cause an uproar if I do.

Well, never mind. Anyway, if there is a thing I can help her with then I will. Makoto-chan smiled at me, but I looked away. Its too painful right now to look Makoto-chan.

When we arrived to front of the door, Kiba notice something.

"…For me to finally realise the presence here…"

"What is it Yuuto-kun?"

"Ooh, don't worry about it Makoto-chan."

"O-Oh ok then."

I open the door without any concerns.

Inside the room are Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, the little boy Millicas-sama that I met about two weeks ago now, I heard that he lives with Kiba and Makoto-chan. There's also another person here... The silver haired maid Grayfia-san! She sure does act calm. And she is quite the beauty if I do say so myself! She has nice size oppai!

Buchou has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe.

Koneko-chan is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible. Millicas-sama is smiling at Makoto-chan who is making a hugging motion. She is such a shotacon!

"Precious gift from down below!"

"Nee-chan!"

W-What was that about him being a precious gift? He rushed over to Makoto-chan and hugged her tightly! W-What just happened? Kiba gave off an awkward laugh at his...girlfriend.

"Nee-chan!"

"Yes precious gift?"

I really wish she wouldn't say that. Its kind of creepy. What is it with the precious gift anyway? She has always been a strange girl.

"Nothing! I just missed Nee-chan today!"

"And I missed my precious gift from down below~"

I shook my head at her antics. We all then went inside like normal but no one is talking. That's when I noticed that Grayfia-san is looking at Makoto-chan with wide eyes.

"Ojou..."

"Hello! Nice to meet you! My name is Sakurame Makoto!"

She cut off Grayfia-san then. Grayfia-san put on a complicated expression.

"Yes of course. It is nice to meet you Makoto-sama. My name is Grayfia."

"Nice to meet you too!"

Makoto-chan then looks at Millicas-sama.

"Precious gift, would you like to sit on Nee-chan's lap?"

"Would Nee-chan like that?"

"I would precious gift."

She seriously needs to stop it! It isn't normal! But the boy got on her lap and rested his head on her breasts! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn! He's so lucky right now! I'd love to rest my head against her breasts! They felt so soft in my hands when I groped them when I was dying!

"Mmmmmmm, Nee-chan has soft boobs~"

Little bastard! I'm totally jealous of him! He's actually snuggling into her breasts! I want to do thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! I wonder if he even realizes that he is actually in a close proximity to her chest!?

"You are so adorable! Nee-chan will let you rest your cute head on her breasts anytime you want~"

...I can't comment on that comment. That was...beyond weird. Hardcore shotacon huh. If she was a guy, I bet she would be a lolicon. And since she's a girl, she's a shotacon.

"Then, all the time Nee-chan~?"

"Oooh yeah baby~"

I shuddered a little at their conversation. But at the same time, it is kind of hard to look without getting a little jealous. I wonder how her boyfriend is feeling about it? When I looked, all I saw was his eyes glued to Millicas-sama's head on her breasts. Hehe...

Buchou speaks after looking at each of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is..."

It happens exactly when Buchou speaks. The magic circle on the floor glows.

Eh…? Teleportation? But all of the people from Gremory group are here. So is it a Devil who serves the House of Gremory just like Grayfia-san?

After this, I realise that my guess is way off from the correct answer, and I will come to realise that I still lack knowledge as a Devil.

The symbol of the Gremory drawn on the magic-circle changes into an unfamiliar pattern.

"Phenex."

That's what Kiba who is close to Makoto-chan and me says. Phenex? T-Then it isn't a Gremory!

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic circle.

Flames come out from the magic circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. Hot! Sparks are burning my skin.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

* * *

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's.

He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host Devil? His good looking face kind of pisses me off. If Kiba is the gentle type, then this guy is the wild type.

He looked around but then looked at Makoto-chan who gave a look of wondering back at him.

"My, such a lovely lady."

L-Lovely lady!? How dare he call her that!? Hearing his words, Kiba sharpened his eyes. He came close to Makoto-chan and took her hand in his.

"Do you have a map?"

"No, why?"

She said as if she's disinterested. He leans down, and kisses her hand! Dirty bastard! I was about to do something but Makoto-chan shot me a smile which made me stop in my tracks.

"Because I just got lost in your eyes."

W-What was that!? Some kind of shit pickup line!? She giggles to herself as this douche gains a happy expression!

"Like that did you sweetheart?"

S-Sweetheart!? Is he here to flirt with Makoto-chan or something!? Leave her alone bastard!

"Sorry, there's laughing going on in my head~"

Hahahahaha! Good one Makoto-chan! That was an awesome comeback! The bastard gains a tick mark at Makoto-chan's sweet response~!

"L-Laughing?"

"Yes. You know what laughter is, sweetheart?"

The way she said sweetheart then...w-whoa...scary or what...

"Hmph, of course I do sweet girl. You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet. I'd put U and I together."

"That's ok. I like it the way it is. With N and O together."

She shot his attempt at shit flirting down again! You go Makoto-chan! He then put his fingers to her chin and looked directly into her eyes! L-Let go of her immediately! He tries anything dodgy and I'm smashing his face into the ground!

Killing intent is coming from myself, Kiba and Millicas-sama! Ehehe, all the guys are pissed off because of his actions! He then looked at the seat next to her that's empty.

"Is that seat empty?"

"Yes, and this one will be too, if you sit down."

Damn! She's countering this guys cheesy and crap pickup lines. He then got really close to her face! Inches away from her lips! However, she isn't backing down at all. She isn't bothered in the slightest.

"Just whisper those three little words that will make my day cutie."

"Fuck. Off. Bastard."

She counted the words with her fingers and showed her fingers to him with an adorable smile on. That seemed to take this jerk back by surprise! Makoto-chan then looked at Millicas-sama and hugged him tightly while pushing away this idiot.

"Don't worry Millicas-kun~ I wont let him touch me~"

"Y-Yes Nee-chan. Nee-chan belongs to me..."

He snuggles into her chest as she blushes bright red! He's really lucky! Damn it, why couldn't I be a Shota!? She then shot a look at this guy.

"Can you leave me alone now? I am busy hugging someone adorable, and that just ain't you~"

He sharpened his eyes then looked around until his eyes fell on Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

…M-My lovely Rias? This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Buchou?

Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

The guy grabs Buchou's arm. W-What a rude guy!

"Get off me male slut."

Buchou says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off.

The guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking.

Somehow, his slight movement is ticking me off. I'm starting to get pissed.

I then say this to him.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

I said it clearly to him. The guy looks at me, and starts looking at me as if he is looking at some trash. This bastard is pissing me off even more!

"Ah? Who are you?"

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei."

I said it to him! I even told him my name! How's that host-Devil!

"Hmm. Ah, ok."

I slipped after he makes a dull reaction. Ugh…Somehow I feel hurt by that kind of reaction. So you don't care about me. Is that right?

"I mean, who the heck are you?"

The guy seems a bit surprised by my question.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need. And no one likes you anyway, hooker."

She called him a hooker! Perhaps he is one. Trying to come onto Makoto-chan AND Buchou! Its unacceptable!

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

The guy starts laughing. Then Grayfia-san comes into the discussion.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Raiser Phenex-sama. He's a pure blood high class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex."

Grayfia-san explains it to me about this guy.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

…Hm? H-H-Husband...? The next heiress…she's talking about Buchou right…?

"He is engaged to Rias-Ojou-sama."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

I screamed because of the shocking revelation. This bastard is Rias-Buchou's fiancee.

"Damn, I feel sorry for you Buchou."

"Thank you Sakurame. It really is a trial."

They seemed to understand one another pretty well. But Raiser then sits down next to Buchou who looks at the floor with interest. I sometimes don't understand her. I've seen her look at a floor for three hours straight and not say anything.

* * *

"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praises Akeno-san's tea, Raiser. Akeno-san is also smiling, but she doesn't say her usual "Ara ara" and "Ufufu". I feel a bit scared.

"Stop it already!"

Buchou's angry voice echoes through the room.

When I look, Buchou got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My Otou-sama, Onii-sama, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"...Sounds vaguely familiar..."

Makoto-chan whispered something but I didn't quite catch it.

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. Its not rare for the successors of pure blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure blood Devil that are also happens to be a high class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure blood high class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Buchou and Raiser starts to argue about something I don't get. But even an idiot like me knows that they are discussing an important thing about the world of Devils.

"I'm not going to crush my house idiot. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Buchou, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Buchou talks over Raiser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

"Then, if you don't like it here...leave? No one is stopping you. I'm pretty sure that everyone would be happy if you left actually~"

Makoto-chan made a brave comment like that. She clearly isn't taking crap today! Hearing that, Raiser makes a pleased face? Why is he got that kind of face on?

"Ara, I love my women feisty~"

"And...when did I become your woman? As I recall, I never said anything to you to indicate us being together. I've got a boyfriend, a pervert and a Shota thank you."

I'm the pervert, aren't I Makoto-chan!? I looked in her direction with a displeased face. She smiles like a happy girl and winks at me! Don't do such a cute reaction Makoto-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

"That's right Raiser-san! Leave Nee-chan alone!"

Millicas-sama! He stood up to Raiser in defence of Makoto-chan! Hearing his words, Makoto-chan let out a squeal and hugged him tightly into her chest! Damn! I need to become a Shota!

"Millicas-kuuuuuuuuuuuun! That's so adorable! You can defend me anytime you want!"

"N-Nee-chan...I love putting my head here~"

She patted his head as Raiser glared at the boy. Geez, don't tell me you are jealous of a boy? He's such an idiot. He then shifted his attention so now he's glaring at Buchou. Buchou glared back at him and shook her fist!

"I'll fucking deck you in a minute!"

She threatened to deck him! She's seriously going to deck Raiser!

The atmosphere is intense. But there is one person who interfered calmly. Its Grayfia-san.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back."

Buchou and Raiser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-sans quiet and intense voice. It seems like they are scared of her.

"…To be told that by the Strongest Queen, even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

So Buchou's Onii-sama has that much influential power huh. I also didn't know that Grayfia-san is that strong. I don't even feel any killing intent coming from her at all.

Seeing that both Buchou and Raiser have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?

Rating Game, I think...

"Its a game played by high class Devils using their servants, I think Ise-kun."

Makoto-chan answered me. Oh, she knows about them? How does she know so much about Devils anyway? Its been bothering me for awhile now but I haven't had the chance to ask...and especially when I avoid her...its not that good.

"That's right Makoto-chan. You are smart, and of course cute. It is a game played by Devils with their peerage."

"Nee-chan is smart and beautiful!"

"Thank you Yuuto-kun, Millicas-kun~ You both are handsome and smart also~"

I glared at them as Grayfia-san continues.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Game. But if its an unofficial match between pure blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case..."

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

Buchou is really ticked off.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Buchou's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with an even more provocative words. Buchou sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Oh, their glares are so intense that a Low-class Devil like myself can't butt in!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

Then Raiser looks at Makoto-chan who shivers.

"She isn't your servant, is she?"

"No. She isn't my servant. But she's my important friend. So don't bother with her. She isn't interested in dickhead's, sorry Ise."

Buchou! That really warms my heart! Not long ago, they were at one another's throats and now she is saying things like this! Buchou you really are a lovely woman! ...Wait, what did she just say? She called me a dickhead!

"Buchou!"

"Geez, I'm kidding. I don't really think you're a dickhead, unlike Raiser. She's of course interested in you~"

Ma...Makoto-chan is interested in me!? Y-Yeah right. She isn't interested in me.

"Ise-kun..."

"So what's her name then?"

Raiser spoke above Makoto-chan. She was about to say something but he cut her off. She took a breath and looked at him.

"I can speak for myself. My name is Sakurame Makoto, Raiser Phenex. Now please don't speak to me. I'm only hear because...well, Ise-kun..."

She looked in my direction with a sad expression. I looked away. I couldn't look. Its too sad for my eyes. I know I'm the cause of the sadness yet I can't look or it would betray what I'm feeling right now.

Raiser then wordlessly clicks his fingers and a magic circle glows on the floor.

The magic circle has the same emblem of Phenex that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic circle.

One, two, three…s-shit…

I got speechless after I saw the number of shadows that appears from the magic-circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

There's a person in armour that seems to be a Knight. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician.

Full members! Just like in real chess, you can have a maximum number of 15 servant Devils under your control.

No, I'm sorry. There's something else on my mind. I mean, I can't help it! What is this!?

They're all girls!

The Knight and the magician I mentioned earlier are also girls! A girl wearing a Chinese dress! Two girls with beast ears! Two girls with identical face that seems to be twins! A loli girl! Two older girls with nice bodies! A Yamato Nadeshiko like girl wearing a kimono! There's also a girl wearing a dress who looks like a European princess! A wild looking older woman who is carrying a sword on her back! There's also a girl wearing a dancer's outfit! There's also a mysterious woman wearing a mask that hides half of her face!

They are all beautiful woman or beautiful young girls! An army of beauty actually exist!?

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Raiser said it while looking at me. He seems to be really freaked out by me.

Buchou places her hand on her forehead when she sees me.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Yup yup. That's exactly right. I'm crying because I saw my dream, my objective, right in front of me.

"...Ise-kun..."

I got the disappointment stare from Makoto-chan! Don't look at me with such harsh eyes! Ah, but what a lucky guy! All girls!

"Gross~."

"Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out~."

Raiser's girls make a disgusted face while looking at me. Damn it! Fuck you all!

Raiser calms them while patting their bodies.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

Saying that, Raiser starts to have a tongue kiss with one of the girls!

"Millicas-kun! Don't look! It will taint your innocence!"

She made Millicas-sama face away from them and hugged him into her chest again! I'm sure that's more for her than it is for him. Taint his innocence? I'm pretty sure you'll do that yourself one day...she looked at me and gave me a death glare! Shit! I forgot that she's good at reading facial features! And somehow she always knows what I'm thinking...no, she usually does. But she seems blind to the fact that...I...also...forget it. She's with Kiba now so...yeah...

"Hauhauhauuu…"

Next to me, Asia has her face turn red and has her brain blow. This view must be too strong for Asia.

Raiser takes his mouth away while there is a thread of saliva, and then starts to tongue kiss another girl! Don't start the 2nd round in here!

I mean, you can actually do those kinds of things with your servants!? So we can! Shit! So if I work hard I can become like this one day!

Raiser who finished his 2nd tongue kiss smirks while looking down at me.

You will never be able to do this. I bet he is thinking something like that right now!

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"

I have my head full with rage and am super jealous, so I put my left hand up in the air, and then shouted.

While emitting red lights, the thing that is possessed in my left arm shows itself. A red gauntlet which has a mark of a dragon engraved in it, Boosted Gear. Its a masterpiece Sacred Gear that gives enormous power to the possessor.

I point my finger at Raiser and then tell him.

"A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou! And don't even come onto Makoto-chan again sicko!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so called womaniser?"

Ugh! He got right at the point!

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou and Makoto-chan! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls like Makoto-chan even after you marry Buchou!"

"What do you mean, girls like me? I hope that isn't an insult."

I face faulted and shook my head at her!

"It isn't! Girls like you! I mean, pretty, smart and very awesome girls!"

"I see. Then continue on. Come here Millicas-kun~ Give Nee-chan a big hug~"

Seeming disinterested in what's happening, she wrapped her arms around Millicas-sama's smaller body! Ooh thanks! Don't bother looking at what's happening and hug your damn Shota!

"Nee-chan~ I love Nee-chan's body~"

L-Loves her body!? He shouldn't know her body! Oh go and get married! Save us all the show of Shota and shotacon love!

I then looked back to the Phenex idiot! He then spoke to me in his disgusting voice!

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

T-That's true… But somehow I can't forgive him! A hate towards a similar type as me? Ugggh, does it mean I'm still a kid since I'm getting irritated the more I come to know?

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Raiser puts a furious expression at my provocation.

"Yakitori!? Y-You low class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a high class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

"Whatever Raiser. Don't talk to me. I'm tired."

Buchou let out a yawn and grabbed a pillow. She then rested her head on it and looked on at us! Its like she is watching television in bed or something! What the fuck is that about!?

"Hey Yakitori guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"

My Boosted Gear that I am so proud of! It doubles my power every 10 seconds, and after a while, I can even defeat a God!

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

The sound came from the jewel located on the gauntlet, and at the same time my body gets overflowed with strength! It's the proof that my power has doubled! My strike that even defeated the Fallen Angel, taste it with your own body!

I was full of spirits, but Raiser just sighs.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

Raiser gives an order to his servant. She is small just like Koneko-chan and has a childish face.

She takes out a stick that martial artists use and makes a battle posture after swinging her stick around.

Hmm, I don't feel like fighting such a small girl, but if I knock her stick away she will probably back down...

That's what I thought, but suddenly my body feel lighter. It feels like my body is floating.

CRAAAAASH!

A loud noise comes to my ears.

…Ouch… Pain passes through my whole body. …What happened?

"Gahaa!"

I'm in agony due to the pain in my stomach. Ouch... My stomach? Was I hit in my stomach…?

"Ise-san!"

"I-Ise-kun! Precious gift, sit on the couch."

Asia, and Makoto-chan came rushing over to me. Asia put her hand to my stomach. Instantly, a green light envelops around my body. A warm feeling takes the pain in my stomach away.

When I look towards Raiser, the girl who has her stick aimed forward put her stick away. I'm on the floor. That girl decked me with her staff. D-Damn it...

Raiser walks towards me and speaks.

"You are weak."

That word carves a deep scar in my heart.

"The one who you just fought is my Pawn Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh."

As he was about to come close, someone got in his way. ...Makoto-chan! W-What are you doing!? I-I can see up her skirt! Fufu, nice pink panties to match your cute pink hair Makoto-chan~ If I look carefully enough...

* * *

Kick!

"Guah!"

She kicked me in the face without looking away from Raiser when noticing me looking up her skirt! Damn she's good!

"Could you get out of my way love? I need to talk with Pawn boy there."

"No I wont. And don't call me love. You hurt my friend Ise-kun and that's something I absolutely wont forgive! Even if its you, I wont let you hurt him again! You or your bitches!"

T-Those words. She does care about me after all! My heart filled with warmth! However, Raiser puts a hand to her chin and tilts it up...

"Let go of her!"

Kiba got a sword and drew it! But Makoto-chan put her hand towards him.

"Don't worry Yuuto-kun. He's not going to hurt me, are you Raiser?"

Raiser gained a smirk and looked at Kiba.

"Hehe, she needs a real man and that isn't you."

Kiba narrowed his eyes considerably at that. The intense hostility being released from him is insane! It really isn't funny when Kiba is pissed off! And when Makoto-chan is involved...he becomes completely different. Like at the Church. His eyes, I've never seen such anger and concern for someone before...

"I have a real man, thank you."

She shot a smile at Kiba who smiled back. Yeah...a real man huh...why couldn't it of been me? She then looked at Raiser again.

"Ooh Raiser. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure my pretty."

He answered her and faced her direction. She brushed his hand off her chin then gained a sweet smile and spoke with a chirpy voice.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt my lovely?"

"When I kicked you in the balls?"

"You didn't kick me in the..."

BANG!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! What a shot! He grabbed the place she just kicked him! He let out a girlish scream!

"Oyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"That was for Ise-kun. Don't make fools of my friends."

His face turned blue like I'm sure his balls are now thanks to Makoto-chan's kick of pain! She smirked at him and then smiled at me. She's doing this...for me? She's willing to take on a high class Devil just for me? For my sake? That's when I notice that both Millicas-sama and Kiba have covered their areas...and so have I. Don't piss her off! End of story!

"...She's feisty..."

With a girlish high pitched voice, he fell to the floor and held his groin!

[Raiser-sama!]

Most of the girls were about to move but Makoto-chan shot them a look.

"You sure you want to risk it?"

With a strong voice from Makoto-chan, they all backed down. Damn, we don't need a Rating Game. Just send Makoto-chan! She then looked back at Raiser.

"You're from the Phenex clan right? Then try and regrow those you bastard."

Oooh, damn. That was hilarious! Go Makoto-chan! Don't ever do that to me! She then ran towards Kiba and hugged him tightly!

"I was so scared!"

She was scared!? She's most likely made it so he can't have children now! Even though I hate him...as a guy, damn. All guys have the same weakness and she used it...very well.

"Its...ok...I think..."

Kiba said to reassure her...I don't know why she needs that. Clearly Raiser doesn't stand a chance against her.

"Now that's what I call entertainment~"

Buchou practically sang out! Raiser who is crying on the floor, has a face of...ecstasy? He's looking at Makoto-chan with such a red face... D-Don't tell me that he's...a masochist...

"Y-You are so beautiful Makoto-sama! More! Whip me, kick me! Step on me with your lovely feet and call me dirty! I think this is true love! Make me your bitch!"

...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! He is one! He's sick! And twisted! She looks at him disgusted and shivers.

"C-Creep! Go away! And don't ever pick on Ise-kun again! Or I will...no, you'd like that...ugh...what do I do now...?"

That's a good question. The sick freak is trying to become a...love slave to Makoto-chan? She hides behind Kiba as Millicas-sama goes over and hugs her from behind. I feel for her. She tried to help me, but she's now hindered herself by getting a freak after her that wants to be in pain...

Raiser...stands up, dusts himself off and gives a creepy look to Makoto-chan who shivers again. Poor girl...

Raiser then looks at Buchou as his blush disappears.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Buchou doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said.

When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic circle starts to glow.

"10 days. If its you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at me.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias' Pawn. Your blow is Rias' blow."

He then looked towards Makoto-chan who shivers.

"Makoto-sama, hit me harder next time."

"Go away freak."

Raiser licks his lips at Makoto-chan who makes Kiba turn around and buries her face into his chest. I wish she would do that with me... He then looks at Buchou.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic circle along with his servants.

"Ise-kun...are you..."

"I'm fine."

I dismissed her worries immediately. Then Millicas-sama tapped her on the arm.

"Nee-chan, can we go home?"

"Y-Yes. Lets go home. Yuuto-kun, coming?"

He looked at Buchou who nodded. He then took her hand and they left. But as they left, I noticed Makoto-chan was looking at me sadly. I'm sorry Makoto-chan, its too hard right now.

* * *

**And I will leave it there! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to another chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, well she doesn't take crap, hehe.**

**GarionRiva; I will do. It does make sense, hehe.**

**Guest; Her relationship with Koneko right now is that of mutual respect. But in the future, it will be rivals for Ise's lap!**

**DivaAkashiya; I guess they were yeah. Erm, I will decide on those guys by next chapter, promise. I don't know how that would be possible to add her to the Rating Game. And thank you. When I hear things like that, it really inspires me to write. So, thank you for writing that, it really brightened my day.**

**ShadowEdge56; Well, he isn't going to be weak.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Please be my friend again**

**Makoto P.O.V**

After the whole...Raiser thing, I had returned home with Millicas-kun and Yuuto-kun. Damn, kicking that guy right below the belt felt good. For all the things he was doing to me, and Ise-kun that's the least he deserved. But he...got off on it. I'm seriously disgusted by that. It was horrid. He actually wanted me to hurt him more. I was tempted but I didn't want to give him any pleasure. I wanted to cause him pain, not pleasure.

"Yuuto-kun, what are you going to do now? Are you going to train for the game?"

I asked him because...well, he will have to fight in this Rating Game, even if I don't like it. Even Ise-kun will have to fight. Yuuto-kun has been a Knight of hers for...well, longer than Ise-kun has been a Pawn. He's used to fighting but Ise-kun is...I'm worried about him. If I could take his place then I would in a heartbeat. I've been in a fight or two before when I was younger. I just don't want Ise-kun to be in pain.

"Most likely. But I'm sure Buchou has something up her sleeve."

She will have something up her sleeve? She best had. If Yuuto-kun and Ise-kun get hurt because of this then I...I don't know what I would do. I'd be angry and upset. I really don't want them to be in danger, ever.

"I-I see. Then, if I can do anything..."

Yuuto-kun silences me with a kiss. I always love the kisses from my boyfriend. They are really lovely. I kissed him back as it got a little heated. But as I was about to guide his hand to my boob, Millicas-kun pulled my hand and pouted at me.

"Ara, Millicas-kun. What's wrong precious gift from down below?"

I beamed out happily. Millicas-kun adopts a small cute red tinge on his cheeks. Then he answers me with a slight stutter.

"N-Nee-chan was amazing before. She stood up to Raiser-san and defended Hyoudou-san. I thought Nee-chan was extremely cool."

"Thank you my cute Millicas-kun."

He then blushed a little as we went into the living room. We all got onto the couches and just sat there in silence. It was a long day and I'm sure that something will happen tomorrow. But for now...

"Its been along day. Why don't I cook us something good, then we can get to bed early?"

I suggested with a smile. They both looked at me before nodding. So I went into the kitchen and started cooking for my boys. But while I'm cooking, I can't help but think about Ise-kun. I wonder what he is going to do now? If he asked, I'd help him train. Maybe I could use my barriers to help him somehow? Or maybe some other fighting technique.

Although if Ise-kun tries anything pervy, then I will send him flying, hehe. Although...lately, I just think any kind of contact would be good. He's been ignoring me, and I still don't know why. When I tried to talk to him before, he just dismissed me.

I then felt arms wrap around my body, and a head rest against the top of my head. I know this person all too well, which is good. I looked up and saw the handsome face that I fell for.

"Makoto-chan, you ok?"

"Y-Yes, I suppose. I'm just thinking about baka Ise-kun. You know, he's such an idiot. He always makes me worry. Like before when that...Mira girl knocked him to the ground with her staff. Or when Raiser was saying things about him. It really annoyed me. He's a baka and doesn't understand things like girls. He might not realize it but if he keeps pushing me away, then...he doesn't want to be my friend anymore..."

"Makoto-chan...Ise-kun is...well, you know him better than I do."

"Do I? I've always been able to tell what's on his mind by just a look, but recently, I haven't been able to figure out what's wrong with him. Hmmmm, Yuuto-kun, you'll hold me close tonight, right?"

He gave a small happy laugh and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course I will Makoto-chan."

"Thank you~ Now get me a pan, on the double!"

I gave a laugh with a command.

"Yes ma'am!"

I really don't like it when he calls me that, and he knows it. But he's my idiot boyfriend so he knows he's forgiven.

I turned to him to see him smiling at me. I went over to him and kissed him deeply. As we are kissing, I run my hands down his back and squeeze his butt. Yes, I like Yuuto-kun's butt.

"Makoto-chan, you really have a thing for my butt, don't you?"

He said as he broke the kiss. I whined and nodded.

"Y-Yes, I love your butt."

"Hehe, you are a strange yet wonderful girl."

Well, I will take that as a compliment. Yuuto-kun and I kiss for several minutes before I started with dinner again. I can't have my guys feeling hungry now.

...Sometime later, I was in bed with Yuuto-kun. We had dinner and went to bed early. Yuuto-kun said that if Buchou doesn't say anything, then he'll be training for awhile so we might not spend as much time together. I said its fine. I want him to be as strong as he possibly can so he doesn't get hurt.

"Makoto-chan~"

"Yuuto-kun~"

We snuggled up with one another which is always great. I patted his stomach which he groans at. I then kissed him deeply. I love Yuuto-kun's mouth and its all for my exploration. But then there's a knock at the door.

[Nee-chan, can I come in?]

Millicas-kun. I knew it was him as who else would it be? But I don't know what he wants. I shared a look with Yuuto-kun who nodded.

"Yes, come in precious gift."

"You know its creepy when you say that."

I glared at my boyfriend as the door opens. Millicas-kun in...nothing but his underwear! D-Don't show me your Shota body! It makes Nee-chan feel good inside! My face went completely red as he came over to the bed.

"W-Whats wrong precious gift?"

Yuuto-kun gave me a look so I stuck out my tongue. It isn't my fault that he's my precious gift. Of course he wants to be my precious gift, he hasn't said anything about it. And I bet he secretly likes it.

"Nee-chan...can I sleep in here with you?"

He wants to sleep in here with me? Why? Does he want to be close to Nee-chan? If he does then its so sweet~

"I-In here with me? Is there something wrong?"

"N-No. I just wanted to be close to Nee-chan. So can I sleep in here with you?"

Don't ask me such a cute question with a cute red face to match your adorable red hair and red eyes...I love his red eyes. They are so cute!

"W-Well, this isn't my bed..."

"I honestly don't mind. If Millicas-sama wants to do that then that's fine by me."

He's so willing to share his bed with Millicas-kun also? Well, since Yuuto-kun is fine with it, then I am also. I patted the side of me that Yuuto-kun isn't on.

"Come on then Millicas-kun."

"Yay!"

He practically jumped onto the bed and hugged that side of me! I placed my head on Yuuto-kun's chest as Millicas-kun did the same, only he put his head on my breast! Good thing it is covered by my bra but still...ooh yeah baby.

"Good night Nee-chan."

"G-Good night Millicas-kun. Good night Yuuto-kun."

Yuuto-kun kissed me and wrapped his arm around my body. At that same time, I felt Millicas-kun take my hand and held it tightly. So I wrapped that arm around his body and brought him closer.

"Good night Makoto-chan."

So like that, we all fell asleep together. Millicas-kun and Yuuto-kun, my boys~

* * *

...When I next realized it, light was hitting my face. Ooh, it must be morning. I felt two bodies near me...I'm on Yuuto-kun's chest as I know his chest by now. And I remember Millicas-kun sleeping in here last night. He's holding tightly onto my hand and hasn't let go yet. He's such a sweet boy.

"Makoto-sama~ Makoto-sama wake up~"

Who just said that? It didn't sound like Yuuto-kun, and it wasn't Millicas-kun as I feel his small breaths hitting my chest. Yuuto-kun is still asleep as I hear is slow heartbeat. I opened my eyes lazily and looked around...

"Makoto-sama~ Its about time~"

...My heart literally stopped beating for at least ten seconds. The person who has been calling for me is no other than Raiser! Raiser that bastard is in here! In this bedroom! He's sat at the end of this bed, looking at me intently with the burning eyes of...I don't know why his eyes are so fixated on me! Fuck you Raiser bastard!

Ok ok! Calm down Makoto-chan! Count to ten! One two three four five...FUCK COUNTING! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE EVEN DOING IN HERE!?

"RASIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

""UWAH!""

Both of my guys let out screams and looked around...their eyes fell on Raisers and they both glared with hostile auras.

"W-What are you doing here?"

I asked, trying to control my anger. Raiser pointed to something...W-WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!?

I became fearful while looking at the objects in the corner. Of course I would become fearful because those things are...those things are actually...erm...those things are...FOR BONDAGE PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

"Makoto-sama! I came to have fun~ I loved it when you kicked me in the privates~ It sent a buzz through my body~ And your whole no nonsense dominating attitude was such a turn on~ So, what do you want to do to me first? Whip me? Tie me up? Electrocute me? Gag me? Beat me with a riding crop? Ride me like a horse? Make me lick your feet? Stab me repeatedly while calling me names?"

As he listed off ways of me to...torture, or play with him, I felt more and more disgusted. This guy has serious problems. I stood up and raised my fist. He actually has a dark blush on his face as I got close.

"Get out before I castrate you."

I darkly said. He goes into his pocket and produces a small knife, like a scalpel.

"Use this Makoto-sama~"

What the hell? He actually wants me to castrate him!? He's completely nuts! He really is insane! I tightened my fist and took aim for his face!

"FUCK OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

BANG!

I sent him flying!

CRASH!

He crashed through the window, and twinkled like a star as he was flung into the distance!

"Raiser is blasting off agaaaaaaaaaain~!"

I made a joke as I looked at my boys...but they just tilted their heads.

"Pokemon? Team Rocket? Does this ring a bell?"

They tilted their heads further...ugh.

"I hate you guys. Its like you aren't human."

"Technically, I'm not human anymore Makoto-chan. And Millicas-sama is a pure blooded Devil."

I cried softly to myself.

"Just once, go along with me. Its all I ask. Just humour me once in awhile."

They tilted their heads the other way this time, so I cried to myself and looked out the window. Dirty pervert wanted me to punish him. If he wants it so badly then he can hire people like that to hurt him I'm sure. Devils who wanted to be beaten. He's a super M. I mean, wow.

"Erm...ok. I thought it was funny..."

"Its too late now! I'm going to cook breakfast!"

I got dressed and went downstairs silently. When I got downstairs, I see that Buchou has let herself in again. She is sat at the dining table nodding her head at something...maybe she is hearing voices or something.

"Buchou, your dirty bastard fiancee was here."

Buchou, shook her fist at the floor then looked up at me with hollow eyes!

"Raiser was here? What did he want?"

"He wanted me to...punish him. He's a super M and he is fixated on me. I wish he would leave me alone."

"Nothing good can come from helping Ise! Thanks to that, you've gained a sick stalker bastard!"

She's right sort of. Well whatever.

"So what are you doing here Buchou?"

"Oh, I've come to collect Yuuto. We're going on a training camp type of thing."

Ooh, they are doing that thing huh. Training? I wonder if I could go? I don't really have any interest in training myself but I could maybe help others train? Maybe that's wishful thinking...is it? I don't know if I would be of any use but I will try my best at least.

"I-I see. Then..."

"Come if you want. I don't mind. I'm sure Millicas will be coming also."

I smiled and nodded at her. I then started making breakfast for everyone. It really is going to be a long day huh...

* * *

Sometime later, I was walking up a mountain with others from the Rias Gremory-senpai peerage. The reason? Well, Rias-Buchou never said anything about the place she'd be training her peerage would be up a fucking mountain! This is hard work! I've not got lots of stamina yet! It takes time for powers to return. It would be easier if I was in my Inugami form but I am not showing everyone that little secret yet.

"Uu...uu...uu..."

I let out that noise as I was practically crawling up the hill. We've been walking for over two hours, I am exhausted. I'm not a Devil, I'm just a human right now. I don't have the help of my Inugami form.

[It is because you don't work out. You really have let yourself go.]

Ooh, so you are going to comment on my fitness now, are we!? I am not fat at all! I've very slim and I am very fit thank you! Its just, walking for two hours straight up a slope is going to be difficult for any human!

[But it wouldn't be a problem for puppy you, would it?]

I'm not doing that when there are others around! Yuuto-kun and Millicas-kun are ok, but I don't want others knowing yet. Especially Ise-kun. He just doesn't speak to me anymore and I don't know why.

[Great, I've got a stupid host. Isn't it obvious why he has been avoiding you?]

No, it isn't! I haven't done anything! If you are so wise, then tell me oh wise one! Enquiring minds would like to know!

[No, I will leave you to figure it out. Its entertainment for me.]

And I thought you said you were the nice part of yourself!? Say, if you are only a fragment, how are you able to converse with me? Isn't there other parts of your soul? Like, maybe they are sealed in other Sacred Gears or something?

[Oh, so you become smart now. Well done airhead, you are correct. My soul was spilt, but I'm not telling you how many Sacred Gears there are.]

Why!? Wouldn't you like it if I had these Sacred Gears!? Wouldn't you be at full power or whatever?

[I'm sealed inside a Sacred Gear. Why would I care if you got a hold of the rest of me? Its not going to do anything for me. It would be purely for you, not me, airhead.]

Don't call me an airhead again baka! But, wouldn't it complete you or something? Not that I'm in a mission to become stronger as...why would I want to? Power for me isn't going to be anything handy. My parents died because of power with power, seeking power and abusing power.

[You'll want power in time. There's no mistaken it. If you ever want to protect your loved ones, then you'll have to become stronger than you currently are. I refuse to have a weak host damn it!]

Then, help me, help you! If you are all about helping yourself, then doesn't helping me help you!?

[You have a point I suppose. But, I'm not speaking to you anymore today.]

Why? Have I somehow hurt your feelings? Well, baka?

...He didn't answer me. Don't answer me then. Ugh, that voice really annoys me sometimes. He's so helpful sometimes, other times he hinders me. Just, is this thing evil or good?

At that time, someone came close to me. It was Yuuto-kun who appeared next to me smiling refreshingly at me. He's so cute sometimes. No, make that all the time. I looked back at him as sweat dripped from my face.

"Makoto-chan, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes...I was just t-taking my t-time..."

He came down to my level and stroked my face, getting my hair out of my eyes.

"Makoto-chan, you don't have to push yourself. If you like, I could carry you."

"B-But Yuuto-kun...I-I don't want to burden you all the time. I-If I am going to be y-your girlfriend then I w-want to also be able to do things like this on my own and h-help you w-whenever I-I can."

Carry!

He lifted me up and now he is carrying me bridal style! I looked at him as he took my backpack and put it over his left shoulder.

"Don't worry Makoto-chan. You can rely on me you know? It must be hard to do this as you aren't a Devil and your...other form isn't out."

"Y-Yes...if I was...you know then I wouldn't have much problem. But even with that form out, it will still take time to get used to it again. So, if I was used to it, I bet I could outrun you."

"Is that so my cute puppy?"

I giggled and nodded.

"Damn straight! I was really fast back in the day!"

"Geez, you sound so old when you say that."

"Don't say things like that Yuuto-kun. But, are you sure that you can carry me?"

"Yeah, it isn't a problem."

So Yuuto-kun started carrying me up the mountain while I rested my head on his shoulder. I'll make it up to him later on. Maybe I could give him a massage or something? I've done it before so doing it again wont be a bother.

"Say Yuuto-kun, this could be considered apart of your training, you know?"

I giggled at him. He smiled down at me as I notice that his face is getting red. Well, I know it isn't me, it must be the heat. It is quite warm today and I'm being selfish by asking him to carry me like this.

"Y-Yes, I guess you are right."

"Don't worry Yuuto-kun. For doing this for me, I will treat you later."

His face then turned a cute crimson colour. I wonder what he is thinking about?

"T-Treat me?"

"Ara, yes. So, what do you want me to do? Kiss your lips? No, we do that anyway. How about you massage my breasts?"

He stopped in his tracks and he looked at me with a surprised face.

"P-Play with your..."

I didn't actually say play but I will go along with it for now.

"Yes, play with them, tonight. Is that something you'd like?"

"...Y-Yes."

He muttered but I caught it. I then caught his lips with my own. But I stopped as we were close to Ise-kun.

"Ise-kun, hey. How are you Ise-kun?"

"...Yeah, hey. I'm fine."

Is that all? He didn't even ask about me...seriously...

"W-Want some help?"

"No, I'm fine."

Yuuto-kun then walked a little faster than Ise-kun. I looked back at him to see him avoiding my gaze. But then we continued on and on and eventually, we arrived at a mansion. So. All Devils are like mega rich or what? This place is huge!

Without minding my wondering gaze, we went inside where he collapse on the couches with me on his lap. My, Yuuto-kun. He is so tired right now. I give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hehe, the handsome Knight saved me from overheating."

"Hehehe, I love it when you say things like that my cute puppy."

"And I love it when you say I'm your cute puppy. I'll get you a glass of water."

I got off his lap and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He deserves it after all the things he's done for me, today alone. He's such a good man. And I know that I love him so much.

I got the glass of water and headed back into the living room. Upon my entry, I went over to Yuuto-kun and gave him the glass.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Makoto-chan. You really are a great woman."

"Hehe, flattery will get you nowhere."

At that time, I notice Ise-kun come in. He collapses on the ground in a heap. I go over and smile.

"Ise-kun, want me to get you a drink of water?"

"N-No, I'm fine."

I smiled weakly and nodded. I then sat back on the couches with Yuuto-kun. I then placed my head on his chest as he takes a few minutes break. While I'm on his chest, I look towards Ise-kun who is making it obvious that he isn't trying to look at me.

A few minutes later they both go and get dressed for their training. While they do that, Millicas-kun comes in and looks at me.

"Are you ok Nee-chan? You seem to have a sad face."

"I'm ok, I'm just thinking about Ise-kun. He doesn't seem to want to be near me anymore."

"Hyoudou-san doesn't want to be near you? Why?"

"I-I don't know. I think he might hate me for some reason."

"W-Well, if Hyoudou-san does, don't worry! I will always be with Nee-chan!"

He's trying to cheer me up. I grabbed him and put him on my lap then hugged him tightly.

"Millicas-kun, you'll always be my special friend."

He patted my head then kissed my cheek! He touched my cheek with his small Shota lips! Ooh yeah baby! I stroked the back of his lovely head then put his head on my breasts. Its comforting to me. Soon, they all come down and go to start training. Millicas-kun and I decided to follow after him.

* * *

...By the end of the day, we were all eating at the dining table. I was sat on my boyfriends lap while the Shota boy was on my lap. I watched Ise-kun's training today and cheered him on, but he didn't really look at me much.

While we were eating, Buchou speaks to Ise-kun as she takes a sip of green tea.

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

"...I am the weakest among us."

"Yes. That's for sure."

Yeah, she's blunt as always. But she is right, for now. But I bet Ise-kun will become strong in the future. He did smash that bitch Raynare through a wall. It was awesome indeed.

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?"

Buchou nods at Ise-kun's question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

She then sighed a little. What is she planning?

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful."

Ooh a bath. I could go for a bath? When she suggested that then, I could feel something poking me. His...Yuuto-kun's...thing poked me. He's really bad sometime. I looked in his direction to see him looking at me with a dark blush.

"I-I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun."

Yuuto-kun said with a slight stutter.

"Idiot! D-Don't blurt it out!"

"Oh, Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?"

Everyone looks at Ise-kun after Buchou's question. Even I do. Is he going to peak on us bathing? This is Ise-kun so...maybe he'll peak on us...dirty boy.

"Then how about you bath with us? I don't mind."

Bathe with us!? Ise-kun having a bath with us also!? I-I don't know how I'd feel about it.

"How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind if its Ise-kun. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back."

Akeno-san gives her approval with a smile! She actually agreed!?

"How about you, Asia? You should be all right if it's your beloved Ise, right?"

Asia-chan got a red face and became quiet after Buchou's question, but she eventually makes a small nod with her head.

"Now, Sakurame? Do you mind if Ise bathes with us?"

Everyone turned to me. I gained a dark blush and I shook my head in defiance.

"I-I...if Ise-kun wears a t-towel a-and I wore a-a towel t-then maybe...can Yuuto-kun and Millicas-kun join us also?"

"No. I don't want to see Yuuto's thing."

"T-Then...Yuuto-kun, Millicas-kun...we could bathe together."

I looked at the boys, they gained blushes and nodded their heads. It doesn't bother me. I wear a towel around my body anyway.

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"

"...No."

She rejected it.

"Then, its a no. Too bad, Ise."

So like that, we went our separate ways.

* * *

**Issei P.O.V**

Its been a week since we've been here. There were a few things I found out while training like this with everyone for several days in this mountain. I have no talents in using swords. I have no talents in martial arts. I have no talents in demonic power. And the most crucial one is that I am insanely weak. I realize how small I am the more I train with everyone.

Huh...I went downstairs to get a drink of water...

"That's it!"

A voice I recognize all too well. The voice of Makoto-chan. I've still been avoiding her as of late. When I turned around, I saw that she was coming at me with a blazing red face! S-She's angry!

"Ise-kun!"

She grabs me by the shirt and forces me against the wall! Shit! Is she going to kill me!?

"Ma...Makoto-chan!"

"No! I want to know...why you have been ignoring me? Why don't you want to be near me anymore? Have I done something to upset you? Please tell me because I can't take it if Ise-kun hates me! You are like my best friend and for some reason, you don't want to be near me anymore. Ever since the Fallen Angel incident, you've not wanted to be near me...why? Why Ise-kun?"

I looked down to see the tears flow from her eyes! I-I never meant to make her cry! Shit!

"I-It isn't..."

"Is...it because of Yuuto-kun?"

...So she does know then. Or made a really well placed guess.

"Makoto-chan, it isn't like what you think."

"Then tell me because I don't know anymore."

"I...don't want to."

"Why? We've always talked with one another. Ever since...you became my friend when no one else would. You was the one I came to for advice. You came to me for advice. We both laughed with one another. And I thought we were best friends. But now suddenly...you don't want to know me. Is it because...I'm dating Yuuto-kun? Do you think I don't have time for you? Is that it?"

"I-I..."

I'm not good at these types of things. She looks really sad...I can't bare to look at her.

"Just because I am dating Yuuto-kun, it doesn't even affect anything between us. My relationship with you and him are different things. We are always going to be friends Ise-kun. I'm not going to stop being your friend because I've got a boyfriend. If things were reversed and you had a girlfriend and I was the single one, I wouldn't stop being your friend. Just please..."

"...I wish you'd look in my direction sometimes..."

When I muttered that, she looked confused.

"What do you mean? I do look in your direction. You know, I went to the Occult Research club for you. Not for Yuuto-kun, for you. When you became a Devil, I stayed by your side. Even though Devils are the cause of pain for me, I still stood by you. I wanted to try and keep you safe. I didn't even know Yuuto-kun was a Devil until you became one. Ise-kun I don't have all the answers, and I don't pretend I do. But I've always tried to give you what you needed. Whenever something was confusing for you, I tried to explain it the best I could. I-I just don't want to lose you as a friend. I-If I did then...I don't know what I would do..."

"Y-You're an idiot. You know that Makoto-chan? It isn't you, its me. It isn't your fault I'm like this. Its my fault. I was foolish and thought that...it doesn't matter anymore."

"Tell me. What's wrong? Ise-kun...please. I want to know what's wrong."

I'm in love with you. That's what's wrong. If I said that now, it would cause her confusion. I-I've got Buchou but...I was always hoping that she'd be in my harem. My pink haired Bishoujo. I stroked her face with my hand and kissed the top of her head. This is the most I can do right now.

"You know. Its fine. I'm sorry for being like this Makoto-chan. Please forgive me."

I bowed my head at her. She giggled and nodded at me.

"Of course. There's nothing to forgive. Now we need to catch up! There's so many things we have to talk about!"

"Yeah! But first, could you help me with something?"

She nodded. So we went outside and I activated my Boosted Gear.

"Those clothes aren't special are they?"

She looked down and shook her head. Fufu, then I can try this move out~

"Are you going to fire demonic power at me!?"

"No! Just trust me."

"I do, with my life."

My face turned red, then I shook my head. I went over to her, touched her shoulder which a little magic circle appeared. I then backed off slightly. Fufufu, just to do it once is fine with me~

"Dress Break!"

"W-Whats..."

Before she could finish, I clicked my fingers. At the same time, her clothes are blown off! Even her panties and bra are blown off!

Splurt!

My nose bled because! Because! This sight in front of me! Her small curvy body! Her lovely silky white legs! Her tightness of her hips! Then moving up her body! Her breasts!

Splurt!

Again! My nose bled again! Because those breasts! The pinkness of her nipples! The size of her breasts! She's got amazing oppai! She might lose in size to Buchou but the look of them...! They are! They are very beautiful! I am crying right now! I never thought I would see her breasts! Kiba might see them all the time but for me to see these breasts up close is fantastic!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She let out a cute scream and attempted to cover her body! With the eyes of a killer, she stormed over to me...

"Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

BANG!

"Guah!"

She nailed her fist right into my gut and I fell down! Damn she's strong! At least she didn't kick me in the balls!

BANG!

...Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! She did it! She kicked me in the balls! Ow! Damn it all to hell! Fuck! She actually did kick me after all! Ow! Damn it all!

"YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

She stormed off, giving me a perfect shot of her butt. Personally I'm a breast man but her butt is a nice to see also. Even though I'm in pain, it was totally worth it to see her breasts. Thank you Maou-sama!

* * *

**And that's the end of that! I've added Raiser to her harem purely for comedy for now. It will be like someone who will grow on her. Ooh, still taking suggestions for either harem! Well, thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to another chapter of The Harem Queen! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; True, you don't piss her off and get away with it!**

**GarionRiva; Yeah, he'll be her pet/slave whatever you want to think of him as hehe. This chapter answers your questions, to an extent. Yeah, I read the spoilers for volume 19 and Shiva is said to be around 14 to 15 years old in appearance. I guess I could add him to the harem as Ise has a Dragon God so why can't Makoto have a God also? Fenrir as a familiar does sound good.**

**ShadowEdge56; Sorry he wont but Ise will still kick ass, just not so much this chapter.**

**Earl; Yeah, it could be considered like Saji's Sacred Gears. To the number, well that's a little secret for now. There is an offensive ability Sacred Gear she will get.**

**DivaAkashiya; No, you don't come off as a stalker at all. I love reading reviews like yours and everyone else's also. By your words, you would like me to do a story based around Diabolik Lovers? Oh, I know I said I would decide about those guys this chapter but I can't yet so by next chapter hehe.**

**Abel; Barakiel with Makoto...she would be Akeno's new Okaa-sama hehe. So yeah, I will think about it.**

* * *

**Gremory vs Phenex!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Yuuto-kun, are you sure that you'll be fine?"

I conveyed my worries to him. It was something I've been worrying about for awhile now. Ever since this stupid game was decided. I think its a little barbaric actually. Making people fight one another and it is considered a "game" when it really isn't. But, as a good woman, I will support Yuuto-kun. And of course I'm cheering for Ise-kun as well. Well, Ise-kun and I have become friends again, which is good. I didn't like it when Ise-kun wasn't on my side.

"Yes, please don't worry about me."

"But, isn't it like the girlfriends job to worry about the boyfriend? Especially when you are doing something so dangerous. Even if there is that retirement system, it still means you can receive quite a lot of damage and what if it doesn't work as its meant to..."

He cut me off by kissing me. Such a baka. He always does this whenever I start conveying my feelings like this. Just because it works, doesn't mean he gets away with it. He's just an idiot baka after all.

"Trust me, ok? If you support me then I can't lose."

"Then...I will support you the best I can. So if you lose then it isn't my fault. Just please...don't hurt yourself Yuuto-kun, ok? Afterwards, I will give you a giant kiss and a hug...ehehe."

"Makoto-chan, after this whole mess...why don't we go on a date?"

A-A date!? He suddenly says something like a date!? He wants to go on a date with me!? I twiddled my thumps and looked at him. I'm being stupid right now. Acting like he's just asked me to do something giant. Its just a date after all. We've been on...one proper date before. Usually, we just stay in the house, or I watch Yuuto-kun train with his sword Sacred Gear. I tried to join in, but he kept knocking me on my butt easily. Clearly, I'm not going to be a Master swordswoman anytime soon.

"Y-Yes, lets go on a date afterwards. But what if you lose...as I've read up about Raisers clan...and Yuuto-kun...I hate saying this but this damn regeneration ability is strong. There's no way you'd be able to stop it, unless you use attacks that damage his soul, or using the weakness of any Devil, a cross. Or even holy water. The bible. Say, want me to read the bible to him while you have your ears blocked so the holy words damage him and you can cut his body?"

"Sounds like a fantastic plan. If only you could do that then winning is a sure thing. But don't worry Makoto-chan, I'll definitely do my best."

I placed my forehead to his own and just smiled slightly.

"You better. I'll be watching you."

"Y-Yes, you will be."

That's right, I've been invited to watch the game with Sirzechs-kun himself. I've not seen him in so long, so I guess this will be a sort of reunion or something. I'll be going with Millicas-kun who is downstairs momentarily. But I just wanted to speak with Yuuto-kun before going. I've already gave Ise-kun is lecture. The lecture that if he goes overboard and hurts himself because of this then I will tell him off.

"Makoto-chan, I best be going."

"Yeah...Yuuto-kun, I don't have to say it but you best be careful."

"Hehe, right. See you later Makoto-chan."

I gave a small nod, kissed him and I left the room as he activated a magic circle. I went down the stairs and I then see that Millicas-kun is dressed in all noble attire. He looks kind of like a Prince or something. Well, he is apart of the House of Gremory so of course he is going to be dressed like that.

I feel underdressed now. I'm only in my school uniform. Everyone from the Gremory group are going to be in their uniform so I thought I would show support and go in my uniform also.

"Nee-chan..."

"Millicas-kun. I'm ready to go. Can you also take me with a magic circle? I know that I'm not a Devil so is it possible for you to do that?"

"I-It is yes Nee-chan. I can do that. Just give me a minute or two."

I gave a slight nod. He's such a good boy. Doing this for me. I'd do it, but I don't know where we are going. Sirzechs-kun has apparently made contact with Millicas-kun and told him where we are going.

Millicas-kun stood up and started making the magic circle for me to use also. He's a good boy to do this. While he's doing that, I let my thoughts draw to Sirzechs-kun. I hope he doesn't call me Ojou-sama or something. It will reveal it to Millicas-kun and I don't want him, or anyone looking at me differently.

If they knew what I am, then will they look at me differently? Will they think...will they talk to me normally? I don't want Yuuto-kun or Ise-kun looking at me differently. I don't think Millicas-kun will look all that differently at me as he is a pure blooded Devil but...yeah.

"Nee-chan, its ready."

He said a few minutes later. I went over to him and he held my hand.

"Nee-chan, are you ok?"

"Yup, I'm fine. I'm just nervous for the boys...and girls of course. I'm worried about all of them."

"Don't worry Nee-chan. Onee-sama is resourceful. She will put up a great fight against Raiser-san."

He's trying to reassure me. Yeah, he is right. Buchou is going to be fine. She's going to be fine, I hope.

"Lets go Nee-chan."

"Right."

Millicas-kun activated the modified magic circle, and light started coming from it. The lights surround us both in a glorious way. Even though this is a demonic circle, the lights are actually quite beautiful. I didn't think that the lights would be beautiful like this. The lights then envelope us in all its glory then we disappear!

* * *

When my eyes readjusted, we found ourselves to be in a...well, its a place I don't really recognize. The magic symbols on the walls. There are couches to the back of the wall. Its almost like an observation box. There seems to be lots of monitors to the left of us.

The monitors all have different...its the school? Different places of the school? Why is the school on the monitors? The places I can see are the school yard, the ball court, the student council room, the Occult Research clubroom and other places to do with the school.

...Eh? Is this the right place? When I look around, it seems to be a place for very important people. And I'm not...

"Ojou-sama."

That voice. I would recognize it anywhere! I looked around frantically until my eyes landed on a male form. The male is...damn, of course he still looks as handsome as he did back then. His red hair, his blue green eyes...everything. He's dressed as a proper noble right now. Damn, I should've dressed up a little. I feel so embarrassed right now. Well, if I look at him, he kind of looks like a male Buchou. But...he's Sirzechs-kun is...

"Ojou-sama, its been along time."

Millicas-kun tilted his head to the side as Sirzechs-kun came over, took my hand and kissed it slightly...ehehe...

"Onii-sama? Why are you calling Nee-chan, Ojou-sama?"

Sirzechs-kun looked at Millicas-kun, then looked at me. I shook my head in defeat. I know Millicas-kun. And he doesn't let things go. So, if he is going to know then...uu.

"Well, Ojou-sama here is..."

"Please don't call me Ojou-sama Sirzechs-kun. Just call me Makoto-chan like you always did. I'm not an Ojou-sama anymore. I'm not important."

"Makoto-chan then. But, you are important though. Even if...you still are very important to the Inugami."

"Nee-chan? Why are you important to Inugami's?"

I knew he'd ask me. I love his curiosity but...ugh...

"...The truth is...I'm the Princess...of the Inugami's...my Tou-chan was the King of the Inugami faction, so that makes me...the Princess..."

Millicas-kun then gets starry eyed. Yeah, this is why I didn't want to say anything. Everyone always treats me different when they found out this. Well, other races anyway. The Inugami aren't really that accepting of my...human heritage.

"N-Nee-chan is a Princess!? An Ojou-sama!?"

An Ojou-sama...a high class lady huh. I don't even think of myself as that. I never did. And now...well, I'm next in line, when my Oji-san dies. That's how it works with us or that's what I was told anyway. After me, it would be my bratty cousin who I hate.

"Y...Yes, that's right, sort of."

Suddenly, Millicas-kun got on one knee and took my hand in his!

"I-I've been calling a Princess Nee-chan! A Princess of the Inugami faction! I-I'm so sorry Ojou-sama!"

"Millicas-kun, stand up."

"Y-Yes, Ojou-sama."

I sighed as he stood up. I patted his head.

"Don't call me Ojou-sama or Princess either Millicas-kun. I'm still the same girl you knew not five minutes ago. Just because you know that I'm a former Princess, it doesn't change anything, does it? I'm still Sakurame Makoto who attends Kuoh academy."

"B-But..."

"I could order you if you want to go like that."

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a smile. He smiled up at me and have a slight nod.

"Yes Ojou...Nee-chan!"

"Good boy. Also, you can't tell anyone either, is that clear? This stays between us, ok?"

"Yes Nee-chan! I'll keep it secret!"

I petted his head then looked back to Sirzechs-kun. I gave a small smile and then I hugged him!

"Its been so long Sirzechs-kun! S-So many things have happened. M-My parents were..."

"I know. I'm sorry about that Makoto-chan."

"T-Thank you..."

I felt tears stinging my eyes, just remembering the day...I don't want to look at that anymore. I then felt him patting the back of my head.

"Don't cry now. Millicas will also."

"Hehe, right. But Sirzechs-kun...you are here..."

"That's right. I'm here now."

"Even so, I have a boyfriend now."

He does a spit take and looks down at me. I stuck my tongue out.

"W-Who is he!?"

"Why? Does it matter?"

"Yes it does! Tell me who the person is who stole my bride to be away!"

Bride to be. I only did that to appease him. And I felt kind of sorry for him as he doesn't have a wife and he's like...well, I know he's over 200 years old. Maybe even older than that. I remember meeting his Knight once and he lived in the 1800's so...yeah, at least 200 years old.

"I...Sirzechs-kun is jealous of my boyfriend~"

"I'm not jealous!"

I giggled a little as I broke the hug.

"So, tell me?"

"Ugh, Kiba Yuuto-kun is my boyfriend now."

"Kiba...you mean the apes...I mean Rias' Knight boy!?"

Was he about to say the apes? Hehe, poor Rias-Buchou...she was about to be called an ape by her own Onii-sama.

"Yes, I am his girlfriend."

"W-We have a contract!"

"That I wrote in crayon. I was only...5 or so you know?"

"Its legally binding!"

I face faulted at that. Seriously? Legally binding!? How is it legally binding!?

"How!?"

"Because, I'm a Maou that's how!"

I face palmed and patted his head softly.

"Poor Sirzechs-kun. I didn't mean to leave you alone like that."

He then brought me closer to him so our bodies are touching!

"You've really grown up to be very beautiful. And I heard how you kicked Raiser-kun between the legs, nice. Also, I've heard that you've been chopping off Fallen Angels wings."

"Hehe, well you know. That's how I do it. And thank you, for calling me beautiful. Before I became Yuuto-kun's girlfriend, lots of the humans called me ugly and plain."

"You're anything but those things. Don't listen to those people again, Makoto-chan."

I blushed slightly as his fingers ran through my long pink hair.

"Y-Yes."

"Come on. This is going to be starting soon."

I nodded and we three went to sit down. Well, when I was about to sit down, Sirzechs-kun grabbed me by the hips and placed me on his lap!

"Sirzechs-kun!"

"You always sat there so sit there now. Since you have broken my heart."

So dramatic. I sighed and nodded. Its only sitting on his lap and poor guy thought that I was going to marry him when I was only kidding. Although now that I'm a teenager...he does look very sexy...no, you're with Yuuto-kun. He's sexy also but Sirzechs-kun is like an Onii-sama type...I'm kind of attracted to Onii-sama types.

"I-I forgot to ask, how's Ajuka-kun?"

"Oh, Ajuka? Same old same old. Still creating and all that. You should see him at the next opportunity. Hmph, thinking he can steal you away from me..."

"Hehe, don't forget that I'm dating someone now~"

"Oh, you're making a harem."

I did a large spit take as I see Grayfia-san enter the room. At the same time, two of the screens flashed. The screens showed Buchou and her peerage on one and Raiser with his girls on the other.

"H-Harem...?"

"Yes. Reverse harem. I've heard the Dragon-kun of Rias' wants a harem and you're his friend so you must know the meaning of the word harem. And since you know a harem is a bunch of girls adoring a guy, a reverse harem is a bunch of guys adoring a girl."

"I-I do know what a reverse harem is! I'm not stupid Sirzechs-kun!"

"I never said you was. All I was saying is..."

At that time, Grayfia-san started speaking.

* * *

"Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex."

Ooh, she's the arbiter huh. As Sirzechs-kun was about to speak to me again, Grayfia-san shot him a look which silenced him. Then she continued.

"In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world."

Ah, so that's why the school was shown. Its not the real school. Makes sense. I should've know that it was something like that.

"The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research club's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it."

So...that's Ise-kun then. I hope Ise-kun and Yuuto-kun both show a strong cool side today.

"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now."

With a ringing of the schools bell, the game officially begins! I can see that both Raiser-san and Rias-Buchou are talking to their peerages. Well, if I know Raiser, and I hate to say that I sort of do, he's going to use a battle strategy that sacrificing his peerage members. He has a peerage where he can do that.

"So, while we are waiting, Millicas. How would you proceed?"

Sirzechs-kun said to Millicas-kun...he isn't on my lap. Well that's going to change. I lift him up and place him on my lap and he puts his head on my chest. Maybe I spoil him too much...he's a cute boy though...

"W-Well, if it was me...I would use a distraction. An important location is the school's gym and if it was me...I would send Koneko-san and Hyoudou-san there. A Knight isn't good as its a confined space...however, a Rook like Koneko-san doesn't need that much space. And Hyoudou-san strikes me as a hand to hand fighter so he'd be good there as well. And...I think Raiser-san will send two...no, make that three Pawns and...a Bishop...no, a Rook. Raiser-san will send a Rook and three Pawns to fight them."

"Aah, I see. But, what was that about a distraction?"

"Ooh yes. Onee-sama will most likely sacrifice that important place to throw Raiser-san off his guard. And the one who could blow up the gym is...Akeno-Onee-sama."

Damn, Millicas-kun had thought that far huh. W-Well, he is a bright boy so I shouldn't really be surprised. As he was speaking, I see that Koneko-chan and Ise-kun are making their way to the schools gym...Millicas-kun you smart boy.

"It seems you are right Millicas. Makoto-chan, what do you think about this?"

"Honestly, its barbaric to make people fight for entertainment."

I told him my honest feelings, however he made a laugh.

"Of course you'd say that. Even after all these years, you are still a very kind girl."

"Sirzechs-kun...the fight has already been decided, right?"

"Honestly...yes. Its already known that Rias will most likely lose this match."

"I thought as much."

About two minutes later, the battle commences! With Ise-kun and Koneko-chan facing the four members of Raisers peerage in the gym. A Rook, and three Pawns which consist of Ile-san, Nel-san and Mira-san I believe. The Rooks name...I think it is Xuelan-san. She's a Rook capable emitting flames from her hands and feet.

Millicas-kun was right. He said that three Pawns and a Rook would appear. He's going to be a fantastic strategist in the future. No, he already is quite smart.

But suddenly, Koneko-chan started having a fist fight with Xuelan-san. Thanks to Koneko-chan's height, she has the advantage but the Rook opponent Xuelan-san is swiftly dodging Koneko-chan's punches. However, Koneko-chan is able to land one or two hits. Koneko-chan is a Master of hand-to-hand combat.

"Go Ise-kun! Win against them!"

I cheered as a little bit further away from them is Ise-kun vs the three Pawns. The twins are chasing Ise-kun with their chainsaws. Come on Ise-kun don't let them beat you down like this!

A flash on the screen happens, Ise-kun has Boosted with his Sacred Gear. I can't hear what they are saying exactly due to the noise of the chainsaws but I believe Ise-kun is making whimpering noises as he got cut on his face. Ile-san was able to cut Ise-kun's face with her chainsaw.

[Time to attack!]

The Pawn Mira-san swings her stick around like a professional and charges at Ise-kun who swiftly dodges, to her surprise. And even surprised me. I knew he had gone far but...to think that he was able to do that when he was knocked down the last time by her. Good, get the bitch Ise-kun. Teach her a lesson. He then hits Mira-san on the shoulder, a tiny magic circle appeared...hmmm? Ooh no...

"Hmm? What's that magic circle?"

Sirzechs-kun seems interested as he makes a hand gesture. Someone comes over...I didn't even realize it but there was a maid over there. She has a tray with various liquor on it. Sirzechs-kun pours some liquor into two glasses and takes both glasses then dismisses the maid-san who went back into the corner. Clearly my powers of observation aren't the greatest.

"Here, drink this."

He handed me the alcoholic drink and clunked the glasses together!

"I-I'm...underage Sirzechs-kun!"

"Don't be silly. Now drink it."

He ordered me as Ise-kun tackles one of the Pawns but he Boosted before doing so. Hehe, Ise-kun is showing everyone that he has really improved.

[Onee-chan! You! I'm going to get you!]

One of the Pawns, I think Nel-san rushes Ise-kun with her chainsaw. She closed the distance, and swung her chainsaw at it! Ise-kun however moves his arm with the Boosted Gear on it and blocked the chainsaw!

[Take this!]

Ise-kun delivers a punch to the girls shoulder which sends her flying. As he did that, I see Koneko-chan is able to get the upper hand against the enemy Rook. She delivers a fist to the opponent Rooks stomach in a blinding pain. Hmmmm, the banging sound echoed throughout the gym they are in. That's pretty good Koneko-chan!

[Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!]

Ooh no! The girls clothes come flying off as I covered Millicas-kun's eyes! Geez Ise-kun! I didn't think you'd...then again, he is a pervert. No matter how much I want to believe in him, he's still a naughty guy.

"Hahahaha! I shouldn't of expected anything less from Hyoudou Issei-kun!"

I looked at Sirzechs-kun to see that he has a lewd face. I glared in his direction. For some reason, its really pissing me off that he is looking at other girls...

"W-Whats wrong with you Makoto-chan?"

"Hmph, the fact that you look at other girls like that when just before you said that you wanted to marry me."

"But...but! Makoto-chan...ugh, I can't say anything to redeem myself, can I?"

"No you can't naughty Sirzechs-kun. Saying things like that was bad and having such a lewd look on your face when it isn't directed at me..."

"Aah, I see now. So Makoto-chan the cute puppy wants me to look at her lewdly~?"

I blushed and shook my head.

[Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is Dress Break! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!]

He's a sick pervert. He did that move on me and I will kill him if he tries to do it again. He is...Ise-kun is just so...weird when it comes to things like this. But then, Ise-kun and Koneko-chan run out of the gym as I see Akeno-san fly up above.

"Nee-chan, I can't see!"

Ooh right, I'm still covering his eyes...there's no naked girls...right. I uncovered his eyes as I see Akeno-san raise her hand to the fly. She then points her fingers at the gym. Lightning rains down! A thunderous roar echoes throughout this room as the building is destroyed!

"Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires!"

With Grayfia-sans words, it seems they Ise-kun and the rest have just gotten ahead. I then looked at Sirzechs-kun as I took a sip of this alcohol.

"What happens when they get retired? Do they get transferred to some sort of medical facility?"

I had to ask for confirmation. Sirzechs-kun nodded at me.

"That's right. Why did you want to know?"

I stayed quiet as I see Koneko-chan and Ise-kun run towards the sports field. However, something the rains down on them...!

[DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!]

An explosion! Ooh no...Koneko-chan. She was attacked by someone...the enemy Queen! It was the Queen! I remember hearing about Raisers peerage and seeing pictures. She's the Queen.

I held my hands to my face as Grayfia-san makes the announcement.

"Rias Gremory-sama's Rook retries."

"That's a cruel announcement. Poor Koneko-san..."

That's what Millicas-kun said. He then looked at me with soggy eyes. I wrapped my arms around his body and patted his head.

"Don't worry Millicas-kun. She is at a medical facility now, yes?"

"Y-Yes, that's right. But its still kind of heartbreaking."

I know it is. It really is...

Then, Akeno-san comes between them. Them being Ise-kun and Yubelluna-san the Queen. So, is it going to be Queen vs Queen? Akeno-san tells Ise-kun to run off to the meeting point, wherever that is and that's what he does after Akeno-san gave encouragement.

Then, the screen switches to Yuuto-kun! Yeah!

"Go Yuuto-kun! Fight! Win my cute boyfriend!"

I cheered out happily! Yuuto-kun is about to face some girls...some girls. Erm, I think they are Pawns. I'm not entirely sure. I then rested my head on Sirzechs-kun's shoulder as I watch my boyfriend kick some ass.

[I promised my girlfriend Makoto-chan that I wouldn't lose so here we go Pawns of Raiser!]

He mentioned me! Yuuto-kun mentioned me personally! Yuuto-kun then uses his speed to start going for the girls. One of the Pawns tries to attack Yuuto-kun but he dodges it swiftly. He then uses his sword to cut down one Pawn!

[Damn you!]

Another Pawn girl coated her hand in flames. The Pawn pointed her hands at Yuuto-kun and releases a blast! But Yuuto-kun being the Knight that he is dodged the attack and went after her!

[Iyaaaaaaaa!]

She let out a scream as Yuuto-kun cut her down. From her shoulder to her lip in a vertical slash. Geez, Yuuto-kun that's bad of you. Then again, they are the enemy so I don't expect you to pull any punches here!

Yuuto-kun then points his blade at the third Pawn. Go Yuuto-kun! You wont lose! The Pawn, seemingly enraged about the whole ordeal, charges at Yuuto-kun and releases a flurry of punches and kicks at him!

[If its speed, then you lose!]

Yuuto-kun twists his body then swings around and impales the girl through the chest! I didn't know he could be so...ruthless. I...am actually attracted to this side of him also. My face turns red as she went down with a cry.

"Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns retires."

With Grayfia-sans announcement, it seems that Riser-sans peerage has lost seven members while Buchou has only lost Koneko-chan. If it is in terms of strength, Buchou's team has the advantage.

Soon after the announcement, the Knight and Pawn of Rias-Buchou's meet up. They seem to be having a discussion. At the same time, the battle between Akeno-san and Yubelluna-san seems to be heating up.

A battle of demonic powers. Raisers Queen seems to favour fire demonic power while Akeno-san has of course been using lightning and thunder attacks. They seem pretty evenly matched. The match seems like it could be dragged on for a long while yet...

* * *

"So...is this mid game now, Sirzechs-kun?"

"It is about that time yes. So far, it hasn't been bad for Rias' side. But well, lets see what happens from here."

I nodded from his shoulder as he petted my head softly. I missed being near Sirzechs-kun. He has a nice body to relax on and his touches were always so soft. But that's when I notice something.

[I'm the Knight of Raiser Phenex-sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!]

The Knight of Raiser has appeared! She is in the ball court. Yuuto-kun and Ise-kun both stand up from their hiding spot and go to introduce themselves to the Knight of Raiser.

[The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight.]

Yuuto-kun said it with straight strong eyes. Well, he is a Knight and he must uphold the Knights code. Go Yuuto-kun, please don't lose.

[Well said! Rias Gremory's Knight!]

The Knights of Buchou and Raiser take stances. Then, they charge for one another! The Knights both have good skills. Maybe they are evenly matched? Yuuto-kun and Karlamine-san are using good skills against one another. The swords are making heavy sparks as they do what could be described as a dance.

At the same time, a new opponent has appeared for Ise-kun. The other Rook, Isabela-san.

They have a conversation, then it turns to about why Raiser has a peerage full of girls...ehehe, it seems not all the girls are in his harem. I'm not surprised actually. He's really annoying. Also, Raisers sister...Ravel-san comes along.

[Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!]

With that, the Rook Isabela-san came charging at Ise-kun. Come on Ise-kun! Don't lose to this bitch! Kick her to the curb and don't let her win! You are Ise-kun! You are very strong and prove it right now!

Ise-kun was barely able to dodge her attack as his Sacred Gear does another boost. Isabela-san throws a flurry of punches at Ise-kun.

By some miracle, Ise-kun is able to dodge or block most of those attacks. I'm so happy that he is doing that. If he didn't dodge it then...he would've been really hurt.

But then, Isabela-san is able to land a blow against Ise-kun's stomach with her foot! Ise-kun! Ise-kun staggers a little as the battle between the Knights are going strong. Yuuto-kun is amazing.

As they fight, I hear the boost call a few times. Yuuto-kun has also showed his Sacred Gears ability. His demonic swords. His Sword Birth. The swords are all demonic and have different abilities. Its a creation type of Sacred Gear. He can create any type of demonic swords.

Yuuto-kun put his hand on the ground and lots of swords appeared. Is that his way to stop the Knights advancements? If it is then he is very smart, Ise-kun then puts his hand forward towards the Rook Isabela-san.

[Boosted Gear! Explode!]

A mass of red energy is released from Ise-kun! The shot is called Dragon Shot. I saw it during the training, Ise-kun blew a mountain away with that move. It was very awesome indeed.

[Isabela! Don't take it! Dodge!]

Raisers Knight, Karlamine-san shouts. Isabela-san who was trying to take the attack before changes her action by evading it. The attack passes by Isabela-san, marginally. Just another second and the attack would've retired Isabela-san.

The attack went strong and then destroyed the court behind her! That attack was something fierce! But...if Ise-kun has improved this much then...I can't fall behind...I need to get stronger.

Isabela-san wastes no time and charges at Ise-kun. Ise-kun makes a stance and goes for the Rook Isabela-san also! The two are going for one another. The Rook Isabela-san makes a jab at Ise-kun by flicking her wrist back. Ise-kun was thankfully able to evade the attack and then pushes Isabela-san. But then clicks his fingers...her clothes fly off! Oh not again! He's disgusting!

"Don't look!"

I covered Millicas-kun's eyes so he isn't stained by Ise-kun's perversions! He can't see this kind of technique! I don't want him to become a pervert! He can stay as he is now!

"Kukuku~"

"Sirzechs-kun..."

"Ehehehe...I...am sorry...Makoto-chan..."

"Damn straight. You really are setting a bad example for Millicas-kun. Do you want Millicas-kun to become a pervert?"

"No..."

"Then stop being pervy!"

He cried a little as I looked at him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my body! S-Sirzechs-kun! Don't suddenly do something like this!

[Here's another shot!]

Ise-kun's voice! I looked at the screen, Ise-kun...the pervert released another Dragon Shot at the Rook Isabela-san who gets covered in the light. Eventually, the Rook was beaten by Ise-kun. I knew he was a good fighter!

"Raiser Phenex-sama's Rook retires."

With confirmation from Grayfia-san, the Rook retired. Ise-kun beat the Rook. I just knew he would be able to beat the Rook as Ise-kun is a good fighter! Getting stronger all the time Ise-kun!

As I was thinking about that, The other pieces of Raisers have appeared near Ise-kun and Yuuto-kun! This is going to be the big brawl! It really is going to be a big all out fight!

At the same time that happens, I see Rias-Buchou and Asia-chan have gone to challenge Raiser! Raiser and Rias-Buchou have exchanged words then they start their attack! I don't think she should be doing that...

A few minutes into the fights between Rias-Buchou and Raiser plus the fight between Ise-kun and Yuuto-kun plus the remaining peerage members besides the Queen, the screen suddenly switches to Akeno-san. She is still fighting against Yubelluna-san. They are still evenly matched. Every attack were cancelled by another attack. They are too evenly matched.

Then the screen switches back to Ise-kun and Yuuto-kun. It seems they are at a disadvantage. But then, Ise-kun looks at Yuuto-kun and shouts.

[Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Release your Sacred Geeeeeeeeeeeear!]

He looks at him strangely. But then he puts his sword in the ground and releases a howl!

[Ok Ise-kun! Sword Birth!]

The ground glows, and lots of demonic swords appears. What's his intentions?

He thrusts his fist on the glowing ground and shout!

[Boosted Gear! The second ability!]

"Second ability?"

"Whats this second ability Sirzechs-kun?"

I asked him. But he stayed quiet. I shared a look with Millicas-kun. There's something about this ability...what does it do? As I was thinking that, Ise-kun makes a cry!

[Boosted Gear Gift!]

[Transfer.]

"...! Transfer power!? He can transfer his power!?"

Transferring power? That's what Millicas-kun said. That's what Ise-kun can do now? He can transfer his power...that's pretty cool if I do say so myself.

All of the sports court becomes a sea of swords. There are different shapes of swords in various places where the blades are directed towards the sky. The whole area becomes like a display area of demonic swords.

[…Impossible.]

[Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?]

Raisers servants blurt out their anguish. That can't be helped. Their bodies are penetrated by the many sharp swords that are sticking out from the ground.

"Raiser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires."

Suddenly, the screen switches to Akeno-san and the Queens battle! The Queen has launched a fire attack at the less than fabulous looking Akeno-san. Akeno-san who couldn't defend gets blasted. Her body lights up as the Queen smirks at her.

"Rias Gremory-sama's Queen retires."

Grayfia-san said something so saddening. It really is saddening. Hearing that from Grayfia-san has...

"Rias Gremory-sama's Knight retires."

W-What!? Yuuto-kun was taken out!? He was...Yuuto-kun! I placed Millicas-kun on the couch and stood up in disbelief...

"Sirzechs-kun! I need to go to the medical facility that Yuuto-kun is at, right now!"

"But the game..."

"I said now damn it! I need to be by his side right now! Please Sirzechs-kun! I need to see if he's alright!"

"Alright. I'll take you."

He stood up and got close. I then looked at Millicas-kun.

"Please keep an eye on Ise-kun for me."

"I-I will do Nee-chan!"

"Thank you."

I thanked him as a magic circle appeared below us. The magic circle glows. Then as we were about to disappear, I see Ise-kun is going to fight Raiser! Don't!

* * *

The light envelopes us, and we disappear with a flash of light! When we reappear someplace...I looked around. This does seem like a medical facility. Ok...so where is...Sirzechs-kun went towards someone so I followed him.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me which room Kiba Yuuto-kun is in?"

Sirzechs-kun asked someone who looks like a nurse. The woman nurse looked at her clip board and then nodded to herself.

"Please follow me Sirzechs-sama, guest of Sirzechs-sama."

"Please hurry."

She nodded at me then we walked towards where Yuuto-kun is. While walking, I notice various people rushing around. They must be treating the others. Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Raisers bitches.

We walked for about two minutes before we stopped outside of a room. I looked inside to see...Yuuto-kun lying on the bed!

"He's..."

She was saying something but I wasn't listening. I pushed passed her and went to Yuuto-kun's side. He's got some injuries but...it doesn't look too bad. The Underworld medical facilities sure are fast. It hasn't even been long and he looks like he's been bandaged for ages.

"You're a dummy, you know that?"

I spoke, barely above a whisper. I took his hand and sat by the bed. I'll just have to wait for him to wake up.

"Makoto-chan, I have to go back."

"R-Right. I'll be here Sirzechs-kun."

With that, Sirzechs-kun left and I was left alone with Yuuto-kun. I will just have to pray that Ise-kun is going to be alright. I looked at Yuuto-kun who is still asleep. Idiot always worries me.

...Sometime later, I was waiting patiently for Yuuto-kun to wake up, that's when I felt someone stroking in my hand. No the person is Yuuto-kun. He is looking at me with a smile.

"You're an idiot Yuuto-kun."

"Y-Yeah..."

I stood up, leaned down and kissed his lips.

"You made me worry Yuuto-kun. You said you wouldn't get hurt..."

"Sorry. Raisers Queen caught me by surprise."

"Y-Yes...bitch. But Yuuto-kun, I was actually frightened you know?"

I gripped his hand tightly as he stroked my hand softly. Its comforting. Shouldn't I be comforting him right now?

"I am sorry Makoto-chan. So...what happened? Did Buchou win? Did she lose?"

"Erm...I don't know. I came here straight away. I hope Ise-kun is ok...but you are like this now..."

"Don't worry. I'm fine Makoto-chan. I'll be up in a day or two."

"You better be. You still owe me a date!"

I tried to lighten the situation. He chuckled and patted the side of him. Eh? What does he want?

"Will you..."

"...Cuddle you?"

He nodded. Even though we are in hospital...well, that's fine. I got onto the bed and this time, I hugged him into my chest instead of my head being on his chest. But as I did that, the door opened. It was Millicas-kun.

"Millicas-kun...?"

"Onee-sama lost. Onee-sama lost the match and Hyoudou-san is unconscious...he's been severally...beaten..."

When those words left his lips, my heart actually stopped. I couldn't think and...

"Go and see him Makoto-chan."

"Y-Yes! Thank you Yuuto-kun! I'll come back later!"

He nodded so I stood up and left the room. Please be alright Ise-kun! I knew this game wasn't a good idea! Thanks to that, something bad has happened to Ise-kun!

* * *

**And I will leave it there! I thought I would tell it from Makoto's P.O.V since everyone pretty much knows what happens. Plus to develop the relationship between Makoto and Sirzechs. Well, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter of The Harem Queen! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**DivaAkashiya; Well, I dont know enough about them to add them to her harem. If I knew more about them then I would. And I do update on weekends, evident by this update hehe.**

**GarionRiva; Thank you! I am glad you like my fics! There will be more Makoto x Sirzechs love in future chapters! As for Raiser...you'll have to read and see what happens! Yeah, I wanted to get the Rating Game chapter out of the way without just basically writing the same thing. Unless something chances in the actual fight, I just wanted to do a summery basically.**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, I wanted to just get it out of the way. Yeah, Sirzechs is a love sick puppy, after a puppy hehe.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; Thanks! I'm glad I can do things like that!**

**Earl; They will be somewhat shocked yes. And cool. Didn't expect that to be a popular pairing.**

* * *

**The engagement bash!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I knew that something like this would happen. Ise-kun is an inexperienced fighter and he is now asleep. His physical injuries have been healed but he is also asleep and wont wake up. I don't know why he just wont wake up! Baka Ise-kun! You really are an idiot! I hate you Ise-kun! Just wake up already!

I don't understand why he just wont wake up. He needs to be awake now and reassure me that he is fine. But he isn't and now I'm just sat in Millicas-kun's room in the Underworld alone, feeling bad about everything. I feel bad for Buchou, but Ise-kun is the one who tried his best for her. All for her. He did all this for her. I'm...upset and happy at the same time. I don't want Ise-kun to be like that. All I know is that Ise-kun is asleep and wont wake up.

Knock knock!

Ooh, a knock at the door? I wonder who it is?

[Nee-chan. Can I come in?]

Ooh, its Millicas-kun. Why did he knock when this is his room? He's a strange person. Then again, he is a Devil so maybe they all are a little weird. Coming from the Gremory clan, they are weird. I mean, look at Buchou. She's nuts, Sirzechs-kun took a child's crayon contract of marriage seriously and Millicas-kun...well, he is a little weird.

"Its your room Millicas-kun. Come in if you want too."

The door opens to reveal a cutely dressed Millicas-kun. He is dressed like a young noble boy ready to go to a party. Well, we are going to a party. When Millicas-kun looked at the dressed up me, he gained a dark blush.

"..."

He was speechless. I don't know if I look good or not. But I'm dressed in a western Princess dress that is pure white. I also have my hair done up in two long braids. I am also wearing a tiara. The tiara was Sirzechs-kun's idea. He's not going to tell anyone about...certain things. Like me being a Princess. And Millicas-kun here is going to keep quiet also.

"Hello Millicas-kun. You are looking quite handsome today."

He starts shuffling in his place as he replied to me with a cute sounding voice.

"I-I...Nee-chan is...Nee-chan looks...Nee-chan! You look v-v-very...Nee-chan! You are so beautiful! You look very beautiful Nee-chan!"

I was taken by surprise and looked at the floor. My face then turned red. A boy stuttering over me. Geez, Millicas-kun. You surely are a good boy.

"T-Thank you Millicas-kun."

"Nee-chan...this engagement party..."

"Yes? What about it, Millicas-kun?"

His face flushes. He then smiles up at me cutely.

"Nee-chan, will you perhaps be my d-d-d-date for this evening!?"

I was taken by surprise! He wants to be my date!? He wants me to be his date!? I didn't know how to respond to such a request and I just stared at the floor shyly. To be asked out by a boy that isn't Yuuto-kun is shocking...

"Erm, Millicas-kun..."

His face turns downwards in sadness and he nods to himself as I see small teardrops form by his eyes! N-No don't! Millicas-kun! You are so adorable!

"I-I understand. I-I'm not Nee-chan's t-type after all..."

"D-Don't be silly! You are my type! Millicas-kun, I would be happy if you escorted me to the party and was my date."

The tears by his eyes instantly disappeared, only to be replaced with...what is maybe the happiest face I've ever seen anyone have! Was it really that important to him?

"R-Really!?"

"Yes Millicas-kun. I'd happily go with you as your date."

"N-Nee-chan..."

"But. If you are taking me as a date then I expect several things. Like you being nice and getting me refreshments. Giving me good compliments. Giving me a hug when I want one. And maybe the most important...just being yourself. Don't try and be something you aren't to...maybe impress me or something. I don't like people like that. I like genuine people so, please just be yourself and I will be happy."

"O-Ok! I can do all of those things!"

I smiled a little. It seems to be very important to him to take me to the ball as it were. I'm not going to crush his dreams if that's what he wants to do. Yuuto-kun will understand.

"Great! So...when is my handsome date going to take me?"

I gave a little laugh into my hand. Millicas-kun came over to me and took my hand in his. So I stood up and smiled down at him.

"T-The party will be starting soon Nee-chan. So...shall we go soon?"

"Yes, that sounds good."

I gave a small smile but my heart was pained a little. Ise-kun is asleep...and well, there wasn't anything I could do about it. I couldn't be in the Rating Game. I had to watch as Yuuto-kun and the others got attacked. I didn't see the bit where Raiser hurt Ise-kun but I bet that it was brutal.

"Makoto-chan! Makoto-chan!"

I heard a familiar voice. Then I heard something come rushing down the corridors...it was Sirzechs-kun's voice. He then burst into the room and rushed to me!

"Makoto-chan! Be my date for the party!"

He grabbed my hands tightly and looked desperately into my eyes. Ehehe...I don't know how to respond to such desperation.

"...Ehehe, sorry. I already have one."

His face turns down in a handsome sadness.

"Who is it? Kiba-kun?"

I shook my head. He then raised an eyebrow.

"If not him then...who?"

I squeezed Millicas-kun's hand as I answered Sirzechs-kun's question.

"Millicas-kun is my date for this evening. He just asked me about a minute ago."

Sirzechs-kun gained a depressed aura and kneeled down. He sat on the floor and hugged his knees.

"Uwah...if its not the Knight then its my own Otouto who steals my bride away..."

He mumbled something like that as he places his head on his knees. I leaned down and patted his head affectionately.

"Ooh Sirzechs-kun. You really do get depressed easily. If its fine with my date, I will dance with you once."

He lifted his head and looked at Millicas-kun with emotionless eyes!

"Millicas...since you've stolen a chance for me to become reacquainted with my fiancee...I order you to let me dance with Makoto-chan..."

Millicas-kun shifts uncomfortably in his spot. Baka Sirzechs-kun!

"Baka!"

SLAP!

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me!"

I slapped him on the back of the head. I did have to. He can't make Millicas-kun feel bad like this. It isn't right at all. If he did that and Millicas-kun gave in because he was upset that he upset his Onii-sama then I would become unhappy with Sirzechs-kun.

"I did! Apologize to Millicas-kun, immediately!"

He grumbled something at me and looked at Millicas-kun.

"...Sorry..."

He mumbled out something like that. I sighed and looked at Millicas-kun and smiled.

"Shall we go Millicas-kun?"

"Y-Yes Nee-chan!"

So we left Sirzechs-kun to his own devices. Once out of the room, Millicas-kun faced me with a small smile.

"Nee-chan...I'm happy that you chose to go with me over Onii-sama. I-I know he's stronger than I am and he's older than me and know things that I don't but..."

"Its ok Millicas-kun. I chose you because you asked me first. And, you are a cute date. I'm lucky to go on a date with someone so cute like you. Your cuteness makes me smile and your nice ways makes me feel good about things."

"I-I promise to make it enjoyable for you Nee-chan."

I ruffled his hair and gave a small nod at him.

"I'm sure you will do."

He smiled up at me like a pure person. Such goodness from a Devil.

* * *

...Sometime later, Millicas-kun and I arrived at the party hall. I had told Yuuto-kun that I'm going with Millicas-kun and he was ok about it. And well, I promised to have a dance with him and Millicas-kun is fine with that.

The things I noticed immediately was the giant chandelier on the roof. I don't know why it caught my attention but it did and I'm looking at it with interest. Its sparkly, shiny. This hall is huge. Its very big. I had to marvel at that fact.

"Presenting Millicas-sama and Makoto-sama."

Some guy appeared out of nowhere and said this. He looks like an old butler. He has white shaggy hair, but the rest of him is anything by shaggy. But when he introduced us...the hall went silent. And everyone looked in our direction...ooh, this is weird.

"Millicas-sama has a date...?"

"Aww...don't they look cute together..."

"But who is that girl..."

"Maybe she's his future servant..."

"His girlfriend and servant...maybe she's his fiancee..."

"She's very beautiful...and Millicas-sama is looking handsome..."

"Perfect together in my opinion..."

Hehehe...hearing things like that isn't good. Confusing us like that. Thinking we are dating when we aren't. Thinking things like that will give people the wrong idea about...everything. I don't want people...no, it doesn't matter if they do or not.

I felt Millicas-kun tug on my hand so I looked in his direction to see him smiling at me.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry about this."

"Hehe, don't worry about it Millicas-kun. Here, lets give them something to talk about."

I leaned down, and kissed him on the cheek. Millicas-kun's face turns bright red as the partygoers start whispering about our relationship. I am not that bothered about what people think about me and Millicas-kun.

"N-Nee-chan kissed my cheek..."

"Yup, I certainly did. Don't worry about everyone else. This is just me and you Millicas-kun right now. The rest of the world doesn't matter."

"T-That's true Nee-chan!"

So me and Millicas-kun went towards the centre of the hall. As we walked, everyone was looking at us with strange eyes. I don't like these eyes but...I am willing to endure for Millicas-kun's sake.

As we got to the middle of the hall, Millicas-kun smiled up at me.

"Nee-chan, can you do me the honour of accepting my request to dance?"

He's such a little weirdo. I patted his head and nodded at him.

"Yes. Lets dance Millicas-kun. Are you leading?"

"I am the man so...if that's fine with you?"

The man huh. Well, he is a man also, or he will grow up to be a great man. For now, he's a cute boy but this boy is also great.

"Of course it is."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. My, such a straightforward boy he is. But, his head only goes past my breast area. If he wanted, he could actually lean his head against my breasts as we danced. I wouldn't be bothered if he did or not.

We then start slow dancing as again, various people make comments about our relationship. Our relationship...I don't know what our relationship is...ehehe. I am...inbetween. We are great friends but...we are more than that I think. I don't know what we are. But whatever we are, is something amazing. Of course its amazing. Millicas-kun is an amazing boy after all.

"Nee-chan, isn't this lovely?"

"It is. Millicas-kun is a good dancer after all."

"And so is Nee-chan. Nee-chan, I need to tell you..."

Before he could finish, I felt someone come next to me. When I looked, it was Raiser! Anger built up in me immediately.

"My, Makoto-sama. Hello there..."

SLAP!

My slap rang out in this room as I hear people whispering about me. I don't care if they are saying things about me. I'm going to convey my anger to Raiser. So I spoke to Raiser with anger.

"You bastard! Because of you, Ise-kun wont wake up. You better get away from me because I don't know what I will do to you. You hurt my boyfriend, and you've hurt my best friend! Its simply unforgivable! If he doesn't wake up, then I will make sure you can't either!"

"Hehehehehe~ My Makoto-sama~ I know we are in public but you want to punish me now~? I suppose we could get in a little punishment before this officially starts~"

Hasn't he heard anything I've said until now? Is he actually stoned or something? I don't understand why he thinks its ok to do these things and then ask for me to punish him? I'll do more than punish him if Ise-kun doesn't wake up!

"Raiser..."

"Go away Raiser-san! You've upset Nee-chan! Leave her alone!"

Millicas-kun stood up for me. Raiser sneered at him, so I stood in front of him.

"If you try and even talk crap to Millicas-kun then I'm having fried chicken tonight."

I warned him with a glare. He looked back at me and smirked. I raised my fist at him...but then I put my fist down. I'm not giving him the pleasure to know that he has annoyed me...well, I guess that's too late now. I've already said that I'm pissed off with him.

"Come on Millicas-kun. Lets go and get something to drink. I suddenly have a bad taste in my mouth and I want to get rid of it."

"Y-Yes Nee-chan."

So we left Raiser standing there. He's really annoyed me very much. We went to the side of the hall where there are drinks.

"I'll get Nee-chan a drink."

"Aah, you sure are an attentive date Millicas-kun."

So Millicas-kun went to get me a drink as I stand here...Yuuto-kun! He's dressed in a white tuxedo. Its really looks good on him. He came over to me and blushed bright crimson. He is looking me up and down as a dark blush forms on his cheeks.

"Makoto-chan...you look incredible. Your hair...your dress...everything. Its really...wow. You just are...amazingly beautiful. Makoto-chan..."

"Hehe, you are cute looking Yuuto-kun. How did you get so cute?"

"I-I should be asking you that Makoto-chan. You are...too...I can't find the right words on how to describe you. Its like you are..."

""Incredible!""

We both said at the same time. He chuckled a little at me and then kissed me on the lips. I hear various gasps. It must be due to me coming with Millicas-kun and now this boy is kissing me. That is what it must be from their perspective.

But then I looked down as I felt a hand on my hand. My cute date is...looking a little sad. What's wrong with him? Have I don't something to upset him? I...don't think I have.

"Millicas-kun? Why do you have a cute sad face on all of a sudden?"

"...No reason. He-Here you go Nee-chan...I got you a drink..."

I took the drink as I continued looking at him. Clearly something is wrong with him but I don't know what is wrong with him. At that time, I notice Raiser go to the front of the hall and...Buchou is stood there also. But my eyes are glued on the boy in front of me.

"Millicas-kun..."

"Nee-chan, I also wanted to say that I lo..."

* * *

BANG!

Before Millicas-kun could finish speaking... The door was forcibly opened! The hall became quiet as someone enters the room...Ise-kun! Its Ise-kun! He's here! He's awake! I'm so happy that he is awake right now!

"Buchooooooooou!"

He cried out happily. He came to save her. I know he did. That's Ise-kun written all over. But for him to...

"To all the high class Devils here! And Buchou's Onii-sama, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!"

Yes, as I thought. He is here to save Buchou...but if he lost last time...

"Hey you!"

A couple of guards are going for Ise-kun! As I was about to step forward, Yuuto-kun put his hand out to stop me.

"Looks like I have to step in now. Makoto-chan, you stay here with Millicas-sama."

I gave a small nod as Yuuto-kun rushed to Ise-kun's side.

"Ise-kun! Leave this to us!"

"…You are late."

"Ara ara, so you finally showed up."

Koneko-chan and Akeno-san also stepped in to help him.

"Thank you."

He thanked them and went up to Raiser confidently. But he then stopped and looked in my direction. I smiled and he did also. I'm just happy he is ok. He then turned back to Raiser and spoke.

"Buchou...Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

...I literally couldn't think of anything at that moment. For some reason, it struck a cord with me. Besides the fact that it is freaky to say things like that, he also said he's going to take her virginity...

"What's the meaning of this, Raiser?"

"Hey, Lady Rias. What's the meaning of this?"

Relatives and authorised people are making unsettled faces and they are panicking. So the Devils, just like humans, gets confused when they face unexpected things huh.

"Its an event that I organised."

The one who stepped forward was Sirzechs-kun! He organized this thing!?

"Onii-sama...I'm hungry."

W-What the hell was that...? I'm hungry!? That's what she says!? But ignoring Buchou after giving her a very strange look, he continues on.

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

I don't know who's relative he is, but a middle-aged man is panicking.

"It should be fine. The Rating Game from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phenex."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the high class Devils is important after all."

Sirzechs-kun said with a smile. I can't believe that he set this all up. He sure is crafty. But I wish he told me about this.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?"

A middle-aged man with crimson hair asks Sirzechs-kun. Crimson hair…is it Millicas-kun's, Buchou's and Sirzechs-kun's Otou-sama!? I never met Sirzechs-kun's Otou-sama so...this man must be his Otou-sama...

"Otou-san. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think its the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

He's always been a little weird after all. A fight between legendary creatures. He then looked at Ise-kun.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Hearing Sirzechs-kun's wish, Raiser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before getting married!"

Cocky bastard. He needs taken down a peg or two.

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives starts criticising at Sirzechs-kun's offer. However...

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Even if they are tempting to Ise-kun. I know what he is going to say as he is a great perverted guy.

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back."

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

"Thank you very much."

So...they are going to be fighting...

The centre of the hall is cleared immediately. Yuuto-kun comes close to me and hugs me from behind. At the same time, Millicas-kun takes my hand very tightly. Everyone is watching with keen eyes as Ise-kun and Raiser go to the middle of the hall, facing one another.

"Please start!"

The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! There's no more turning back! Raiser, who has his wings of fire out points at Ise-kun's gauntlet.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the Boosted Gear. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

That is true. I saw it during the Rating Game. But Ise-kun makes a big grin to Buchou.

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."

"...I want a chocolate milkshake."

Everyone face faulted! She comes out with some crazy shit! She is actually insane!

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' Pawn!"

Raiser shouted proudly! But Ise-kun is...has to have something up his sleeve.

"Buchou! Please allow me to use promotion here!"

"Whatever. Do what you want."

...I'll just think that's permission for Ise-kun to promote.

"Promotion! Queen!"

Ise-kun became a Queen...ehehe, he is a Queen...I shouldn't laugh.

"Buchou! I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the Strongest Pawn!"

Well, he's determined at least. That's a good thing to have. Determination.

"Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light.

The red light shines throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colour aura covers him! What is that!? It kind of looks familiar...a red armour...no, the colour was...

[Its Balance Breaker. Although it seems to be incomplete. He must've paid a price to activate it. And there has to be a time limit...ten seconds I think.]

Oh, is that so? There's a time limit? Then...what kind of price did he pay?

[I can't tell. There are numerous things he could've given. His leg, his arm, his eye. Knowing Ddraig, he most likely took either an arm or a leg.]

Ise-kun...gave up an arm or a leg to the Dragon Ddraig-san? What does that mean for him?

[It means he can't return that appendage to human again.]

Ise-kun...did that...for her? Why? Does he...love her? Does he not care about what others feel at all!?

[Geez, you are so shocked all of a sudden. Oh, I get it. You are jealous that he did that for her and most likely wouldn't do it for you~]

Ise-kun would do it for me! But I wouldn't let him! He's a baka! And you spirit are annoying me greatly!

[Hahahahaha~! I love when you get so flustered!]

Shut up baka! I still don't know why you aren't cooperative with me. I'm your host, shouldn't you help me?

[I told you that it was Balance Breaker and about the fact that he gave up a body part to activate it. I think I'm being more than generous to you.]

Whatever. You are only doing it to amuse yourself and to have someone to talk to. You must get board all day everyday inside me...that doesn't sound right!

[Want to to explain what a Balance Breaker is?]

No thank you. It is something even I know about. It is the ultimate form of a Sacred Gear. To break the balance of the world, or something like that. Isn't that where it got its name?

[Well done girl. You actually know something. I'm impressed.]

So...I know that every Sacred Gear has a Balance Breaker...do you think I could achieve Balance Breaker one day?

[...]

Aren't you going to answer me? You think I can't, don't you?

[...It isn't that. You really should think about finding the other parts of my soul in those Sacred Gears and infuse them into yourself.]

Sacred Gears...as in more than one? If it was one, you would've said Sacred Gear, not Gears...so there is more than one other Sacred Gear out there with your soul in it!?

[I will not confirm or deny your words.]

Ha! Got you! There has to be at two more Sacred Gears with your soul in them! Well, parts of your soul! Alright then! I will find these Sacred Gears and somehow implant them into my body so I could become stronger!

At that time, Ise-kun speaks up.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail! If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the The Hated Forbidden Technique!"

Ise-kun then lifted his hand...an enormous amount of demonic power gathers! That must be due to the Balance Breaker power! He pointed that hand at Raiser and shot it!

Raiser, seeing the amount coming at him, decided to dodge the attack! Damn little bastard...

But then Ise-kun dashes at Raiser, and thanks to those jets on his back, he caught up to Raiser in an instant! Raiser makes a troubled face and then fires a large blast of fire at Ise-kun!

CRAAAAASH!

Ise-kun got blasted into the wall but put his hands up and defended himself from the attack! Even then, he got blasted into the wall!

Literally, a second passed. Ise-kun then got out of the wall and went against Raiser again. But then Raisers demonic power raises! His body gets covered in lots of flames!

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your Master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Raiser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall is surrounded by an intense fire.

Its so intense that there are barriers around us viewers to protect us from the flames!

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Raiser who is covered in flames rushes towards Ise-kun really fast. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of Ise-kun.

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

Ise-kun shouted while running for Raiser! He has tightened his fist as has Raiser!

BANG!

Both of then hit one another in the face! There was a crater created because of the impact from the fists! Then they start having a fist fight! I don't think I would be able to do something like that.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armour, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

He's saying whatever he feels like! But he's right! If you take that gauntlet away from Ise-kun, then he will be nothing! I hate admitting it but...Raiser will win if Ise-kun doesn't finish this soon...I don't know what I can do...I don't have the power to stand up to Raiser...I don't even have a Sacred Gear that can do damage...

[Don't you know magic? Why don't you use that?]

...You have a point but...I'm not that proficient in it...I've not done it in so long...

BANG!

Ise-kun punched Raiser in the face! He coughed up blood! From a punch like that? But no, there something shining in his hand...its a cross! But Devils can't hold crosses...even in that armour...right? So the price he paid...was his arm after all...baka.

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against high class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish..."

Raiser then looks at Ise-kun's arm...yeah, he has realized it also...

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

I feel tears stinging my eyes at the sudden thing...he really did it.

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

He isn't even bothered! Please be bothered by this Ise-kun! It isn't exactly right that you gave up your arm for this! There should've been other ways! I should've done more...I should've...

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? Its a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Raiser's eyes changes after hearing what Ise-kun just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Raiser's wings turns into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

Raiser rushed at Ise-kun while looking like a true Phoenix. The fire bird Phoenix...

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

Ise-kun brought his fist back and punched at Raisers fist! But that's when it happened. A giant light flashed into the hall...and the armour is gone! Then Raiser went and gripped Ise-kun by the throat! I can't watch this anymore!

"I praise you for doing this well for a Pawn. You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost."

I shook off Yuuto-kun and ran towards Ise-kun! I can't let him do this!

"Makoto-chan! Don't!"

"Nee-chan!"

They shouted towards me but I ignored them! I ran as fast as I could and went to Raiser!

"Get off him!"

I tried to separate Raisers hand from Ise-kun's neck! As desperately as I tried, Raiser wouldn't get off!

"We can play later Makoto-sama. For now, get off!"

SLAP!

He slapped me down onto the floor! Little bastard. It didn't really hurt but the force was enough to make me get off him.

* * *

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Argggggggggggggggggggggh!"

Something hit Raisers arm! It was a large block of demonic power akin to the power of destruction! When I looked to the source...Millicas-kun! He fired that demonic power! The force of the attack made Raiser drop Ise-kun!

"DON'T HIT NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

W-Whoa...he did it for me. I'm shocked. The anger in his voice then was...Millicas-kun? Raiser stood back up and gathered flames by his hands! He pointed them at Millicas-kun!

"Raiser don't!"

"LITTLE BRAT! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Raiser shouted over me and released a large flame at Millicas-kun! Everyone let out large gasps and people moved to intercept but they wont make it in time!

Shit! Now, I'm going to have to get serious! I gathered a light in my hand and shot it at Millicas-kun! It was faster than the flames and hit Millicas-kun in the chest! Ok, time to activate it!

I made a magic circle appear below me...here is where my magic training from Kaa-chan comes in handy. Its not until recently I've had access to my magical abilities so I'm a little rusty even then...

"Switch!"

I clicked my fingers and made the magic spell activate!

Dooooo!

The space distorted before I found myself in Millicas-kun's location and he was in mine. Yes, I transferred our locations. Thanks Kaa-chan. I didn't want Millicas-kun to get hurt...but...whoa! I forgot how much that makes me dizzy!

[Fire attack coming in!]

R-Right! I'm on it!

"Sacred Gear! Impenetrable Gate! Defend against this wild attack!"

I put both of my hands in front of me! A large barrier appeared in front of me as the attack got very close! Yes, a barrier made from my Sacred Gear Impenetrable Gate! That's what the spirit called it that time. He was helpful and told me that my Sacred Gear is called Impenetrable Gate.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The fire attack hit my barrier, but the barrier stood strong and didn't even break when the attack hit! The fire attack fizzled out as I tightened my hands and concentrated!

"Ise-kun! Get away from Raiser right now!"

"Eh? Why!? I need to finish this!"

"Allow me! Because Raiser has now pissed me off! Attacking Millicas-kun, and Ise-kun isn't acceptable! Now Raiser! I will show you how a girl fights!"

Ise-kun moved away from Raiser on my command. Thank you Ise-kun. You've done enough. Allow me to defend you for a change. Raiser faced me with a smirk.

"Ara, going to punish me?"

"Something like that. Now, stay still! Sacred Gear! Trap hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!"

Shine!

A light shined around Raiser! My Sacred Gear responded to me! I figured that if I can block attacks coming at me, why can't I also trap people? Doesn't it make sense also?

"...! What is this!?"

Raiser became shocked. He tried a fire attack but it didn't even move the barrier trapping him! A dome! I made a dome around Raisers body and made it so small that he can't move!

[Have you got a plan girl? Because trapping Phenex boy there isn't going to work for long. Right now, you haven't the power to hold him back for long.]

True enough. But there's something else I can do. A spell taught to me directly from Kaa-chan. My Kaa-chan was a strong magician...I guess you could consider me half magician.

[Spell? What spell is this?]

Interested? Ok, I will share it with you. This spell is called...

"Demon Eraser."

Raiser became shocked at my words. And so did other Devils around. Yes, my Kaa-chan made this spell so she can defeat Devils...unfortunately, there were too many Devils that day and she couldn't take them all...even Tou-chan who was as strong as an ultimate class Devil couldn't win...but, I'm different. I'm different now. I'm not a scared little girl anymore.

[Fufufu~ I like your style girl. Now, show the bastards that you aren't a weak little girl! Prove to them that you are strong!]

Right! Thank you for supporting me in this!

I put my hands in front of my body and activated the magic circle! The magic circle taught to me by my Kaa-chan! The magic circle also spread out and glowed strongly!

BZZZZZZZZ!

A buzzing noise came from my magic circle! An object formed at the centre of the circle! A ball of pure light. I'm not a Angel but magicians and other magic users can use light magic. It might not be as potent as light from Angels, but my Kaa-chan developed this move to vanquish Devils. She could fire them off left and right without feeling much drain, but as I am right now, I can only fire one. Its strong and right now, Raiser doesn't have a chance against this!

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a human girl like you can butt into!"

"Fufufu~ A human girl like me huh. You don't know how far you are off the truth you really are. I'm something beyond human yet less than human at the same time. Its complicated but I'm...unique. Raiser, you aimed for Millicas-kun, you made your bitch Queen hurt my boyfriend and you repeatedly belittled my friend Ise-kun and hurt him like this! Even giving up his arm just to defeat you! As his friend, I can't stand by anymore! I will also show you how to lose!"

I put my hands together as the light got denser. I pointed my hands at the circle and it glowed brightly!

"Also, this is what happens when you piss off a Princess."

Everyone besides Millicas-kun and Sirzechs-kun became confused by that. Millicas-kun smiled brightly at me.

"Get him Nee-chan!"

"I will! Now, taste this! Demon Eraseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

I released the blast of light towards Raiser! Raiser tried to break away from the barrier but couldn't! I also know the reason why. Ise-kun. If Ise-kun didn't deal the damage he did then Raiser could break free. And its thanks to that damage that this attack will work!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

My attack hit Raiser! In a blinding light, Raiser let out a very large cry! When the light died down...on the ground, was a smoking Raiser. Hehe, I just cooked a chicken~ Raiser looks at me with lots of wounds on his body.

"Makoto-sama is Master now..."

After that, he didn't say anything. His eyes closed...he is unconscious. Ha! Take that you bastard! But what was that about me being his Master? I don't want to be his Master!

Trip!

It happened when I took a step. All of my energy left me and I was heading straight for the floor! Ooh shit! That took way too much power. I seriously need to get back into the old habit of training my magical power and using Kaa-chan's formula...

Catch!

But as I was about to hit the ground, someone caught me and held my bridal style. When I looked up...it was Yuuto-kun. I smiled up at him as he smiled down.

"Makoto-chan...that was actually amazing."

"Hehe...that's what happens when you anger me."

"Ehehe...don't ever use that on me."

"I wouldn't Yuuto-kun. I love you Yuuto-kun."

When I said that, I realized that that's the first time I just said it! My face went red as did his. Please say it back...

"I love you too."

He said it back! We shared a kiss, a deep passionate kiss. I even felt his tongue go into my mouth! Yuuto-kun is being a little forceful today! But that's also ok!

But then Ise-kun came up to us...I broke the kiss and smiled at him sweetly.

"Makoto-chan...damn that was awesome~"

"Y-Yes, I guess it was. Took too much power though."

"Yeah..."

Grip!

I took his hand and held it tightly.

"Ise-kun, you're a baka for turning your arm into that Dragon arm and I will be punishing you for it later. Really, doing things like this Ise-kun is reckless and stupid. You've...done something like this..."

My tears rolled down my face. He took his other hand and wiped them away without hesitation.

"But Ise-kun...don't forget that I always have your back. From now on, I will fight beside you."

"T-Thanks Makoto-chan..."

I let go of his hand and pointed at Buchou with my thump.

"Now go and get her. She wants a milkshake after all!"

"R-Right! That she does!"

He bid me a farewell and went to Buchou. Then Millicas-kun came over to us as I hear Buchou and Ise-kun are going. They went to the hole in the wall, and Ise-kun took something out of his pocket!

Shine!

It shines...and what appeared there is...a griffon! A griffon appeared! Buchou and Ise-kun got on it as we all rushed to them! They took to the sky and Ise-kun waved at us!

"I'll be waiting at the club room!"

At that, we all wave to Ise-kun! Ise-kun was actually kind of cool then, besides when he said he was going to take Buchou's virginity...that was kind of creepy to say it here.

"I can stand now Yuuto-kun."

"Right."

He put me down as we continued waving at Ise-kun and Buchou. Then I felt something tug on my dress. So I looked downwards to see Millicas-kun looking up at me.

"Nee-chan...you saved me."

"Y-Yes. I couldn't let you get hurt Millicas-kun."

"Nee-chan...I need to do something. Can you lean down a little?"

I gave a little nod and leaned down a little. I wonder what the thing is he needs to do...

Kiss!

His lips! His lips overlapped with mine! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm kissing Millicas-kun! I hear shocked gasps as Millicas-kun gave me a kiss on the lips! I was shocked and didn't know what to do as he kissed me for at least ten seconds! My mind is blank right now!

He broke the kiss and blushed at me and smiled cutely as my face turned a dark red colour...

"Nee-chan, I've been trying to tell you for awhile now and especially tonight and after you saved me from Raiser-sans attack, I can't deny it anymore. I love you and I want to be with your forever and ever."

...A confession of love!? This day is too much for me! I just got confessed too...I turned to Yuuto-kun!

"HE KISSED ME! I DIDN'T KISS HIM!"

"I-I saw...I didn't know Millicas-sama loved you like that..."

Neither did I...I didn't see the sighs at all...

"Uwah..."

I heard a pained cry...I looked around...to see Sirzechs-kun in the corner with a depressed aura around him. Everyone tilted their heads at him.

"Sirzechs-kun..."

"Uwaaaaaaaaah! Millicas just confessed to the girl who promised to marry meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm behind my own Otoutooooooooooooooooooo! I want to kiss her tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

He's so childish sometimes. Its hard to believe he is the Maou Lucifer sometimes. But then I thought of someone...Ise-kun. I looked to the sky and I saw that they are kissing! I can see that Buchou and Ise-kun are kissing! Damn it...wait, why am I bothered...oooh...no way...

[Hahahahaha! Come on girl! Admit it!]

A-Admit what? I haven't gotten anything to admit too!

[There's no point denying it anymore.]

No chance! No way! I wont say it! No no!

[Girl don't be proud. Its ok to be in...]

Your way off base! There's no way that I'm...no way!

[Come on say it~!]

Get off my case! I wont say it! Its too cliche! I wont say...it!

[Its ok. You keep denying, who you are and how you are feeling. Even if you wont admit it to yourself, admit it to me. I want this. I need this. Be a good host and tell me what I want to hear.]

O-Ok...there...I...I'm...Ise-kun...I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH ISE-KUN! THERE! I SAID IT! I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM! DAMN IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL TO HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!

[Haha! I knew you were in love with him! Its ok girl, like Sirzechs said, you can form a reverse harem. I'm sure Knight boy wont mind and well, Shota boy loves you also. Hehe, you should...hehe, enjoy. Peace out!]

There's no way I can deny it anymore...I thought it was stupid thoughts and I thought that Ise-kun and I were just friends but... When Buchou is close to Ise-kun...I get jealous...and...I've known Ise-kun for along time...I'm falling in love with Ise-kun...

* * *

**End chapter! Makoto has realized she has feelings for Ise! From now on, she'll...be going for him also, in her own unique way. Plus a confession from Millicas! It seems some people want Barakiel to join Makoto's harem. Well, it would be funny to see Akeno's reaction to when they kiss and such. So I have added him.**

**If anyone was wondering how Makoto was able to do that when against the Fallen Angels, she couldn't do anything. Well, she sealed her own powers and they are still returning. Plus Ise weakened Raiser enough for her attack to beat him. At full power, she is definitely stronger than Rias but she isn't at full power.**

**Well, anyway! That's the end of the chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! And welcome to a new chapter of The Harem Queen! Now it is time to answer some reviews!**

**Guest 1; Yeah, I will do show them together soon. Well, volume 4 of the light novels so not just quite yet. And thanks!**

**Guest 2; Well, she only knows she likes him. She doesn't realize that she loves him yet. She only knows that she has something more than friendship for Ise but isn't sure about it yet.**

**GarionRiva; Yeah, I guess she could. Three of the four Maou's as lovers, she isn't doing so bad with social power huh. Well, whether to they are dead or not, well, I will leave that up to your imagination. Right now, all you have is Makoto's mentioning of the incident and she even admitted to not remembering much about it so...its your choice to believe if her parents are dead or alive. Well, the Sacred Gear has more than two I will say that. And yeah! Barakiel might call her pup hehe.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; Thank you very much! They will find out about her not being fully human eventually. Chelia into a guy, perhaps. And yeah, that does sound like a good idea.**

**MRCHICKENMCNUGGETS; Well, it isn't like he couldn't. Makoto even said it herself, she wants to be the one to finish off Raiser for hurting her friends. And Millicas didn't technically help Ise, he did it because Raiser slapped Makoto. If he didn't do that, Millicas wouldn't of gotten involved. And thank you!**

**CCPDarkraiRules; Thanks! The being, well I would say Dragon King level. It isn't super powerful. About Vali, she will be upset with him for it.**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, thank you! Doing a Fairy Tail fic. I have actually considered it before as I like Fairy Tail very much. Its a fun anime/manga to watch/read although I haven't read much of the manga yet.**

**Guest 3; Don't worry about it.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Cousin, my cousin**

Hmmmmmm, its been a few days since the incident with the Raiser bastard. And right now I'm in bed with my boys. Millicas-kun and Yuuto-kun. Millicas-kun thinks we are in a relationship. To be honest, I haven't answered his confession. I didn't know how to answer it. When I was about to, Sirzechs-kun dragged me away and that night, I slept in his arms and he wouldn't let go at all.

Yeah, that's what happens to me now, hehe. I'm kidnapped by Fallen Angels, Maou-sama's and Knights and Shota's. Like last night, I was watching television, minding my own business when my Shota and Knight jumped me and forced me upstairs. I was watching my favourite program! But its totally fine if its my Shota and Knight boys.

"...Mmmmmmm~ ...Nee-chan~"

Millicas-kun made a sweet sound in his sleep. He's cuddling up to me sweetly. He has a hold of my arm and he isn't letting go at all. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek which made him wriggle around. He's so adorable sometimes~

"...Makoto-chan~"

Yuuto-kun is...dreaming about me I think. I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I also gave his cheek a small kiss. He smiles in his sleep and brings me closer. Even in his sleep, he wants to be close to me huh. I snuggled into his chest happily. It couldn't get anymore perfect right now. My Knight and Shota next to me in a loving embrace.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

There's someone knocking on the front door. Who would come here at such a time? Its too early for anyone to be here...right? It wouldn't be Ise-kun as it really is too early. And I doubt its anyone from the school, as why would they come at this time. It wouldn't be Buchou as she is...well, she would just break in if she wanted entrance.

Hearing the knock, Yuuto-kun opens his eyes, smiles down at me, then looks towards the door.

"Who's knocking?"

"I-I haven't a clue. I'll go and get the door."

I suggested but Yuuto-kun shook his head.

"Allow me. You stay in bed my cute puppy."

"Uuuuu~ Thank you~"

Yuuto-kun got out of the bed, put on some pants and went out of the room. Fufu, not going to wear a shirt Yuuto-kun? And I thought that your chest was exclusively for me? I guess it isn't. Muu, you naughty Yuuto-kun.

As I was waiting in bed, I heard Yuuto-kun's cry from downstairs!

[Ma-Makoto-chan! Please come down here!]

Eh? What's wrong with him all of a sudden? Hearing Yuuto-kun's voice, Millicas-kun wriggles around. Millicas-kun cracks open his eyes and looks at me.

"Muu, Nee-chan. What's that noise?"

"Erm...Yuuto-kun asked me to come downstairs. So, I'm going to go downstairs!"

"Ok~ Can I stay in bed a little more~?"

I patted his head and gave a small nod. I then got out of the bed and started getting dressed while Millicas-kun closes his eyes and cuddles a pillow. After I got dressed, I left the room and went straight downstairs...to see Yuuto-kun looking at someone. Who is he looking at?

"Dear cousin."

Dear cousin...ooh no. I looked to the person Yuuto-kun is looking at...uu, it is him. He is still as I remember him only older. White shoulder length hair, blue piercing eyes, a little taller than I am and has that air around him that screams not normal. And of course the Inugami features. The ears and the tail. I also see that he has body guards with him. I count four guards altogether. The normal for nobility for our kind I suppose. I held my hand to my forehead and sighed.

"What do you want?"

I said indifferently as I crossed my arms in defence. I don't even know why he is here.

"Dear cousin. How rude. I came to see you of course. Its been so very long."

Yeah, and I was hoping that it was longer. He really is a spoiled brat and he really annoys me greatly. Thinking he is all high and mighty when he isn't, little brat.

"Makoto-chan, who is this boy?"

My cousin looked towards Yuuto-kun.

"Do not speak in my presence lowly peasant."

"Hey you little brat! Don't call Yuuto-kun a lowly peasant!"

I snapped at him. How dare he speak to my boyfriend like that!? He turned back to me as I sighed.

"Dear cousin. You actually hang around with peasants? Don't tell me you forgot the ancient ways?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. But what are you doing here, annoying cousin?"

He got on one knee and took my hand...I shook my hand away from his. Guy gives me the creeps.

"Dear cousin, Otou-sama has heard about your recent activities in the Underworld."

"So? What's that got to do with him?"

"Hmph, nothing personally. But having a Inugami Princess away from the family isn't good, even if she is a half breed scum."

When he called me that, I felt a tightness in my chest and I looked away. Calling me a half breed scum makes me feel like I did back then. Alone, dirty. Nothing. Not human, not Inugami. I'm nothing.

"Hey! Watch what you are saying you little brat!"

Yuuto-kun defended me as he got in front of me. But my cousin just smirked.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. That's what she is. An unclean mongrel. But personally, I never cared about what she was. The only thing that concerns me is that a Princess is living with commoners like you Devil boy. Yeah, didn't think I knew? I can smell it all over you. You, who are a low class reincarnated Devil. And...is that a Sacred Gear I smell? Yes. You have a Sacred Gear. Hmmmm, makes sense. Devils reincarnate powerful humans and other creatures. That's why your Master reincarnated you, for your Sacred Gear. He, or she doesn't really care about you."

"So what if Buchou did? That hasn't gotten anything to do with you. And Buchou cares about all her servants so don't speak like that in my presence. And clearly Makoto-chan has fun with me and is uncomfortable around you."

He's right. I am uncomfortable around him. I don't want to be near him Yuuto-kun. I gripped onto his little finger tightly. I just want to be as close as possible to him right now. Noticing my touch, he took my hand in his and held it tightly.

"Even if that's the case, a Princess doesn't belong with commoners. That's why she has to come with me. Sorry, I didn't catch your name lowly worm."

"Kiba Yuuto. That's my name. What's your name, stuck up idiot? And she's not going anywhere with you."

Yuuto-kun said confidently. However my cousin smiled mischievously.

"Is that your name? How pleasant. My name is Yuuki Inukami. The next next heir of the Inugami throne. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm sure. I'm sure you can guess who the next heir is."

He said as if he's disinterested. Yuuto-kun narrowed his eyes, but then turned to me.

"Makoto-chan...why does he keep calling you a Princess?"

"Ooh come on. You don't even know the reason? You are truly naive. The girl you are in the presence of is a very important girl. She is the next leader of the Inugami faction. A very powerful faction at that. We have ties to lots of different factions. Even Devils like you. Although, I don't see the point on having a Devil Inugami alliance. It seems ludicrous to me. Devils are below that of the Inugami race. Disgusting Devils warring with other factions for supremacy. Tch, foolish indeed."

Yuuto-kun, who is taking that in, is looking at me, speechless. I really hope this doesn't change anything between us. I mean, even Millicas-kun got on his knees and called me Ojou-sama when he heard about me being royalty yet he is also royalty.

Yuuto-kun who is technically a commoner might act even more...hmmm, I don't want him to be like that.

Yuuto-kun took my hand and kissed it. Geez, here we go.

"Makoto...sama, I am sorry..."

"Please don't Yuuto-kun. You are my boyfriend. I don't want you to act any differently with me. Just act like you have been until now because that's who you are and that's what I love about you."

"Y-Yeah...sure. But...can I ask you something?"

I have a simple nod in his direction. He seems to be still taking in my royalty status.

"Makoto-chan, his last name is Inukami?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Didn't you tell me that your Otou-sama was the Inugami and your Okaa-sama was the human?"

"Yes. That's correct."

I answered with a head tilt. I don't know what he is getting at. But it must be something...important, right? The look on his face tells me that he is confused about something.

"Then why is your last name Sakurame instead of Inukami?"

Ooh, I see. Yeah, I guess that could be considered a little confusing. Ok, I will explain it to him.

"Because Sakurame was my Kaa-chan's surname. I took that surname after...well, after everything happened. I didn't want to be reminded of the past so I took Sakurame as my surname. Originally, my name was Makoto Ayame Kuchinashi Sakurame Inukami."

"...That's one long name."

He spoke surprised. I smiled indifferently.

"Yeah, that's why I go by Sakurame Makoto. Isn't it easier?"

"I-I guess so. But I love your long name also. It is very beautiful."

I blushed a lot at the words. I guess it is beautiful. But then my cousin spoke up.

"Dear cousin. Blushing at a mere low class Devil. My how the mighty have fallen."

"Ooh shut up you little brat. You can't just come here and start talking trash to my boyfriend like this without explaining anything! Saying I have to go back, well good luck with that. There's no way I'm ever going back and you can't make me. I hold more authority than you ever did or will ever do for as long as I am alive, I'm above you in social status among the Inugami's. I could order your guards to kill you and they would have to do it and wouldn't have any choice."

"Hmph, true enough. You are the next heir I suppose. That's why you have to come back with me. Otou-sama is displeased that you left the Inugami's just because your Otou-sama died."

"That's the reason I left. My Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are dead, and I didn't want to go back to a place were everyone hated me because of my half breed status. So, go and tell Oji-san that I'm not going back. Have fun going back, bye now."

I waved him off. He glared in my direction. He's the same as ever, wont take it. He wont take to losing. He knows I'm right and that he couldn't ever force me to go back. But I still have to watch it. The little bastard is strong, even I admit that. He trained from birth. I hate saying it but he's stronger than Yuuto-kun is right now. From what I've seen of Yuuto-kun and what I remember from the cousin of mine, he is the stronger between the two. And I'm sure he has grown stronger since then.

"I'm not leaving dear cousin. As if I'd leave you with this creature."

"The next time you call Yuuto-kun a creature ir another name that's constructed as hurtful, I'm going to throw you out of this house myself!"

"I'd like to see you try dear cousin. Even if you order the guards to kill me, I would overpower them and kill them then I'd take you back by force. You clearly don't understand what is happening right now. There's a crisis in the Inugami territory."

Crisis...? Whats he on about? I sighed and looked at him.

"What are you on about? What crisis? The Inugami rarely have crisis' and if there is a crisis, then what do you want me to do about it?"

I asked, amazed. How can he expect me to do anything? Oji-san is the one who works things like this out as he is the leader by default. If my Tou-chan was still there then it would be him but as he is dead, its him.

* * *

But the next four words shook me to my core.

"Otou-sama is dying."

With that, I became fully alert. Dying? What does he mean dying!?

"Oji-san is dying!?"

"Yes, he is going to die."

He seems rather calm for someone who just said that they are going to lose their Otou-sama. I was heartbroken when Tou-chan and Kaa-chan died. I was frightened and alone. Does that make him stronger or more cold hearted than I am? Do I feel more than he does?

"W-Why? He isn't that old. He could live for several centuries yet, why?"

"He's contracted a disease. Its fatal and there's nothing the Inugami, or Devils can do. We sort help from the Devils yet they couldn't do anything either. Useless in my opinion. No one has a cure."

"You better come in then."

I grudgingly said. I can't turn him away now. There's no way. As much as I want to ignore it and just put my fingers in my ears and whistle a tune, I couldn't do that. There's no way I can do something like that now...even though it is the way I want it to be.

"Thank you dear cousin. Guards, get my throne and a throne for dear cousin here. I'm sure the seats around here are tainted."

I growled a little as the guards came in with him and they went into the living room as Yuuki stood there looking at me intently. I looked at Yuuto-kun apologetically. Sorry, we all have pasts and this is apart of my past, and looks like the immediate future also.

"Muuu~ Nee-chan~ Who's at the door~?"

It was at that time that Millicas-kun decided to come downstairs. He was rubbing his eyes as he walked down the stairs in his shirt and underwear. Yeah, I made it a rule that he has to go to bed like that if he is to sleep in bed with me and to stay like that until after breakfast. Hey, I might not be a pervert, but I'm far from being a saint.

"N-Nee-chan!? How dare you boy refer to Princess as Nee-chan!? I could have your head for that!"

Millicas-kun tilted his head as he stood next to me.

"I can't call Nee-chan, Nee-chan anymore? Why?"

"B-Because she is too important for the mere use of Nee-chan! If you have to address her then it is going to be Makoto-sama! Ojou-sama! Or Princess-sama! Is this clear boy!?"

He's really flustered all of a sudden...aah, I remember why. Hehe, he still is a brat after all.

"But, Nee-chan is Nee-chan. Nee-chan loves it when I call her Nee-chan."

Millicas-kun counted as he hugged me tightly. I petted his head as my cousin glared harshly. I do love it when he calls me Nee-chan. It makes me feel good inside. Nee-chan loves it very much.

"B-But! Only I can call her Nee-chaaaaaaaaan! You baka Devil loser crap bag! You can't refer to her as Nee-chan as you are a little Devil boy who shouldn't even be in the presence of the Princess!"

Wow, he didn't even take a breath then. And you are also showing your true colours now, dear cousin. You really are bratty and clingy still huh. Why don't you ever grow up? I've had to grow up. You'll have to grow up also.

"I'm Nee-chan's boyfriend~"

I haven't said anything about that Millicas-kun! When I looked to Yuuto-kun, all he did was smile at Millicas-kun. I wonder what he thinks about the whole situation? Then, Yuuki's whole face turned red with rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! BAKA DEVIL! YOU CANT BE DATING NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! COMMONERS CANT BE DATING A PRINCESS! BAKA DEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL!"

I sighed a little as these two glare at one another.

"Ouji-sama, Ojou-sama. The seating has been prepared."

A guard of Yuuki's came in and said this. Yuuki took a breath and sighed.

"Very well. Dear cousin, let us chat."

"Yes, ok. But I'm hungry. I'm having breakfast before doing any talking."

"Fine. Guards, prepare a feast fit for a Princess...and the commoners can have the table scraps."

The guards do as he asks. Yuuto-kun growls at him as Millicas-kun smiles up at me. I smiled down at him as his cute face turns red. Uu, don't be so adorable in the morning time. Even I can't take it Millicas-kun. I then looked to Yuuto-kun who looks a little mad at my cousin.

"Don't worry Yuuto-kun, I will let you eat some of mine."

"Thank you Makoto-chan. I...love you."

He looked at my cousin when he said he loved me. I'm sure it was to annoy him, and it seems to have worked as he is grinding his teeth together. Then Yuuto-kun brought me into a kiss while having his eyes glued to my cousin!

"You low class scum! Touching Nee...touching the Princess like that is unforgivable!"

As Yuuto-kun kissed me, he ran his fingers through my hair sensually. But after our kiss, he held me close to his chest. Uu, I love being so close to his chest. I can actually hear his heartbeat. I'm glad that he isn't acting weird because of my...status I suppose it is.

"But, its fine if we are dating."

"B-But! You are only interested in her because she is a Princess and if you marry her then you'll be the King to her eventual Queen!"

"I didn't have a clue that she was a Princess until today when you said it. I love Makoto-chan because of who she is, rather than what she is."

I gained teary eyes and hugged Yuuto-kun tightly. I'm glad he thinks of me like that. He doesn't think of me as a Princess but as I am, Sakurame Makoto a girl who he met and fell in love with. Yes me as me not me as a Princess or eventual Queen.

"I'm going to go put on a shirt."

Yuuto-kun broke the hug and went upstairs. I wish he didn't. I like looking at his chest in the morning. Its so smooth and nice to touch. Millicas-kun was about to go upstairs but I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"T-To put on some pants Nee-chan."

"You remember the rule, don't you?"

I raised an eyebrow. As if he isn't doing it today. It makes me feel good inside my chest area.

"That I have to be in my underwear until breakfast is over. I remember Nee-chan but there's company here."

"I don't care if he or anyone is here. I would like it if you stayed in your cute underwear until breakfast is over with."

He pouted but nodded at me.

"Muu, if Nee-chan asks me then I can't refuse her."

I nodded to myself. Its good to hear that. I gave a kiss to his cheek as I hear teeth grinding. It was Yuuki, my cousin. I then picked up Millicas-kun and hugged him. He's very light to carry.

"That's a good body...I mean good boy."

"Hehe, Nee-chan is so silly."

I put him down and took his hand in my own. Then Yuuto-kun came down fully dressed for school. Yeah, we have to go to school after breakfast. Muu, I don't know if I can think clearly right now. Even though I don't like him, Oji-san is still family and you worry about family...or that's the decent thing to do. I don't want Oji-san to die...it means that I will have to become the Queen...unless...no, I couldn't do that.

Then one of the guards that came with Yuuki came around the corner.

"Breakfast is ready Ouji-sama, Ojou-sama and Ojou-sama's servants."

"They aren't my servants! Go and punish yourself for that kind of sentence!"

I roared at the guard who said that.

"Yes Ojou-sama."

So he went to the corner and berated himself. They hate that they have to listen to me. They don't have a choice. I might be a half breed, but I am very influential for the Inugami race.

"Come Princess, commoners. Let us eat and talk."

I really hate how he calls them commoners. But we went into the dining area to see that the table was filled with lots of different foods. I had forgotten how fast they can do things like this. There are also two very beautifully designed chairs at both ends of the table.

"Wow, its like being at home."

Millicas-kun let that slip. Hehe, I guess he is used to this kind of spread also. But I dragged Yuuto-kun to the fancy chair and made him sit down. His lap is my personal property. Millicas-kun then comes over and sits on my lap happily.

"Y-You also sit on her lap!?"

"Yup! Nee-chan loves me sitting on her lap! It is very comfortable and Nee-chan's boobs are a very nice pillow to rest my head on."

GRIP!

Yuuki gripped the table tightly at my Shota's words. Millicas-kun however rested his head on my breasts and snuggled in happily. He knows he can get away with it...if Ise-kun tried it then I wouldn't let him. Just because I realized that I have some kind of feelings for him, it doesn't mean he can suddenly get grabby with me. I don't even let Yuuto-kun suddenly grab me. I'm just not all that comfortable with the sudden touch of my breasts.

If he asks me then I don't care, but if he just grabbed them then I would kick him away. But as I become more comfortable in our relationship, I know that if he did suddenly massaged my breasts then I would be fine with it. But Yuuto-kun isn't the type to suddenly do things like that anyway.

"YOU GET YOUR HEAD OFF HER BREASTS RIGHT NOW!"

"No~ Nee-chan's boobs are the softest pillows~"

If that came from anyone else, it would sound really dirty but since it came from Millicas-kun, it sounded completely innocent.

"Tch, damn brat."

"How can you call anyone that Yuuki?"

He sighed at me then started eating his food.

"So...tell me what you want from me."

"Alright. The reason I came is because the Inugami are going to need a leader on Otou-sama's death. And that isn't me since you are alive. If you were dead that would be a different thing, and I would take the throne. But since you are alive, you have to become the new leader of our race. There's no alternative right now."

"But I don't want to become the new leader."

I stated. If I became the new leader then...I would have to leave and I don't want to leave Yuuto-kun, Millicas-kun, Ise-kun and the others.

"You don't have a choice. If the Princess refuses to become the new leader, then there will be an uproar. Don't you even know about the repercussions of this? If you don't become the leader, then even I don't know how they will react."

"But I've made a new life for myself here!"

"You aren't listening to me! Princess, you need to become the new leader! It isn't a choice, it is a factuality! It is going to happen whether you like it or not! Do you really want to see the fall of our proud race?"

"That same proud race looked down on me because of my human lineage."

"Look, that wasn't my fault. Its just the ways of our race. But, even a half breed Princess is preferable to nothing at all. Maybe you could change the ways the Inugami's think of the hybrids like you."

I closed my eyes. I don't like admitting it but what he is saying is right, sort of. The race would fall apart if there was no one to lead them. Its been like that since ancient times and they aren't big on change. They only have leeway's and that's when it suits them.

"I need to think about this. I can't think about it right now Yuuki. Its too...much."

"Sigh...well, think fast. Otou-sama doesn't have much longer. Sooner or later, he will be dead and you have to take the crown. It isn't a question of if, it is a question of when. When are you going to become Queen? That's a question I have been wondering for awhile now. You know, if you didn't cause that damage to that Phenex idiot then we'd be none the wiser about you being alive. Everyone thought you were dead until the news came."

Damn it. Nothing good can come from helping Ise-kun! I sighed to myself a little.

"I did that for a friend, lover and whatever Millicas-kun is to me."

Millicas-kun shifted in his place on my lap and looked at me with a cute pout.

"Muu~ Nee-chan, I thought we were dating now~?"

"W-Well, I never actually..."

He gains teary eyes! Ehehe...I looked at Yuuto-kun who gave a small nod. He must be thinking what I'm thinking.

"I-I am of course kidding Millicas-kun! We are dating! You are my cute Shota boyfriend!"

"Yay! I thought so! Nee-chan just forgot after all."

I will seriously need to talk to Yuuto-kun about it. I don't want to cheat on him. I just want to make him happy. And Sirzechs-kun keeps saying that I am making a reverse harem and I don't have a choice...

"Anyway my dear cousin. Otou-sama would like to speak with you personally soon."

"I will think about it. I need to think about it Yuuki. Understand that I have nearly no feelings towards Inugami's after what they have done to me. I would only become Queen for my Tou-chan and his memory. He was proud of his race and I would like to carry on his ideals."

I told him my honest feelings. That's what I honestly feel. My Tou-chan wanted to bring together the race of Inugami and other races. They are stuck in the past. Thinking Inugami's are number one when we should all be treated equally.

"Then come with me soon."

"I'm busy right now. I have school and various things to deal with thank you."

"Just hurry up with this meaningless stuff."

"It isn't meaningless to me. Maybe you don't realize it as you haven't really left home before, but I like living in the human world. I love being in the company of my boyfriend...and my other boyfriend. My two cute boyfriends are great. And my friends. I have friends were in the enclave I didn't have any."

"I was your friend!"

He roared at me. But I didn't even appear to be bothered by it on the outside. On the inside, I was shocked that he thought he was my friend. He used to join in when everyone bullied me and then after they left, he wouldn't let go of me and kept apologizing.

"If you say so. Now we have to go to school soon. You are welcome to leave or...no, just leave."

"As if! I'm going to this school of yours!"

I sighed to myself. How can he come with me? He will just ruin it. He will call me Princess or something else when I don't want him too at all. I dont want Ise-kun to know, or anyone else either. Its too scary to think about...I wish Yuuki didn't find me.

* * *

**And I will leave it there! Makoto's cousin Yuuki has appeared and clearly she doesn't like him and as for him...well, there are certain things about him and that's all I am going to say at this time, hehe.**

**Anyway, I will be doing the familiar chapter next chapter most likely and I can't think of a good familiar for her. Even if she isn't a Devil, she can still have a pact with a monster. So, if anyone has any suggestions then please let me know. Thank you for reading! Until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; It was completely by accident. Didn't realize it until about near the end of writing that chapter, but I thought...meh, whatever. Hehe.**

**GarionRiva; Yeah, he's kind of a tsundere. Ooh, she is hated, but Yuuki...loves her. As in what way...well, for now, that will be up to your imagination. For why it was mentioned now...well, it will play on her mind a lot for awhile.**

**Guest 1; A Makoto Valkyrie story huh. No, to be honest I hadn't considered it but it does sound intriguing.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, I will consider those. And thanks!**

**DivaAkashiya; Hehe, don't worry Vali x Makoto will becoming soon.**

**Well, that's the end of that! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Illness always slows you down**

Today is a good day. I'm determined to make it a good day. That's what I want to say but I don't believe that it will be a good day. I mean, I have to look out for stupid Yuuki's slip ups. I mean, come on. Why does he suddenly want to follow me around?

...Is what I would think but Yuuki left yesterday. I promised to meet him again in the future. I don't like being stuck to someone. I don't want to be tied down. I'm a free person. And I always want to be free. I never like being tied down to anyone.

"Makoto-chan, about your cousin..."

"He's gone now. I don't really want to think about it Yuuto-kun."

I completely dismissed him. I didn't want to come off as rude but it might've sounded rude, I hope it didn't. I don't want Yuuto-kun thinking I wont listen to him. I just don't want listen to things about my family. They aren't exactly on my favourites list, ever.

"But, its your Oji-sama."

"So? That person was the one who hated me a lot. He really didn't like me at all. He made other children bully me. Everyone didn't like me at all. I'm sorry Yuuto-kun but I don't want to think about it. That's why I didn't go with him at all and most likely never will."

"I see...but for what its worth, I still think you should see him."

I know he's trying to help me but I don't ever want to be near those people ever again. They all hurt me all the time and I never want to be near those Inugami's ever again. They didn't want me so why should I bother with them?

"Maybe one day. But for now, I'm feeling quite happy to say the least."

"You are? Why?"

"Hehe, because I've got a cute boyfriend and a cute Millicas-kun. You know, about what he's been saying about us being together..."

I don't really know how to start this conversation. I mean, how could I start such a conversation? Hey Yuuto-kun, I want to be with Millicas-kun and possibly Ise-kun in the future but I still love you. Is it fine if I make those two my boyfriends also?

Yeah, I can't say things like that at all! Its too weird to say things like that! Guys can say it yeah, but if a girl says it...it doesn't sound good. But it shouldn't be that way, should it?

"Makoto-chan, its fine. Don't worry about it, alright? Just please be yourself and don't worry about anything."

He wants me to be myself? Can I be such a thing? I wonder if I really can be myself...?

"But...isn't it going to be strange...?"

"Uh...not really. I mean, I honestly don't mind Makoto-chan. Besides, you are cute so its fine."

"Eh? So, because I'm cute I can be with Millicas-kun as well as you? That's a little strange Yuuto-kun."

He chuckles unevenly. I guess he wanted to say something different by he didn't know how to say it and it came out like that. Poor silly Yuuto-kun. He really is a strange boy after all.

"Maybe so. However, I believe that Millicas-sama really does love you. And I can't stop him. It would be cruel to stop him and I'm not going to leave you either. I mean, if that's what you want of course. If you want to be with me then..."

I cut him off by kissing him. Of course I want to be with you Yuuto-kun. He's such a baka sometimes. Thinking that I wouldn't want to be with him. He's my blonde Bishonen after all. I can't leave my Bishonen. I love him too much and I always will love him. Yuuto-kun...

"My, you seem to be really affectionate."

"That's because I'm Yuuto-kun's cute puppy~"

I giggled at him but then I held my head slightly. My head suddenly started hurting. And it feels hot.

"A-Are you alright!?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. My head hurts a little but I'm fine. Please don't worry about me."

I said with a smile. But my head really does kind of hurt right now. Ever since Yuuki came and even after he went, my head has been hurting and I've been feeling a little sick. Maybe its due to stress or something. Stress of knowing that a family member is dying and the stress of the Queen issue...I wonder what I'm going to do about that? I don't know what I can do. Do I just do it and change the ways of the Inugami's? But I don't want to leave the others...

"Are you sure? You are looking a little pale."

"I-I'm fine. Please don't worry about me Yuuto-kun. I'm tough you know?"

I try and reassure him, but he doesn't look convinced.

"And I don't doubt it. But maybe you should stay off school if you aren't feeling well."

"Hehe, I'm fine Yuuto-kun. But thank you for worrying. I'm just stressed right now due to stupid Inugami's and stupid rules and regulations and them trying to make me go back there so I can rule when I only want to stay here with you forever and ever!"

He took me by the shoulders.

"Breathe."

I took a breath and released said breath then I sighed.

"Sorry. I just get worked up over what they've done to me."

"I know Makoto-chan. Its ok. Don't worry, I wont let them take you or do anything to you that would upset or hurt you."

He's such a nice boy. But even he can't protect me forever. If they wanted me then they could've taken me. What's their game? Just thinking about it makes my head hurt.

"Y-Yes, thank you. Anyway..."

"I need to get to school Makoto-chan. Sorry but Buchou wants to discuss something with the peerage early this morning."

She needs him early in the morning? For what? Hopefully it isn't something that will make him tired. Because only I can make him do such things, hehe. No Makoto, that's naughty. I can't think of Yuuto-kun doing that...but we will one day...I hope so anyway...hehe.

"Oh, ok. Its fine, go. I'll catch up with you."

I waved him off. He then gave me a small kiss and left the mansion. Well, I'm sure its important if he's called into the club this early in the morning. But I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon and it involves Yuuto-kun. I don't want Yuuto-kun to be in pain...so why do I feel like something will happen to him...? Whatever happens, I'm going to support him with everything I can.

I stood up from the breakfast table and went into the living room to see Millicas-kun sat watching television. I sat down next to him, he gave me a worried look.

"Nee-chan? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes why?"

"Because...you don't look well. Want to go back to bed?"

He's concerned for me. How touching. It makes me feel good when he thinks about me like that. Both Yuuto-kun and Millicas-kun care about me very much it seems. And I'm grateful for that.

"I am fine Millicas-kun. Please don't worry about me."

"You sure Nee-chan?"

I smiled and gave a small nod. I don't want him to worry about me. He doesn't need too either.

"I'm sure. Please don't worry about me. I'm tough...remember?"

"Yup! I remember!"

I ruffled his hair and smiled. I then petted his head softly.

"But I still think Nee-chan should go back to bed. She doesn't look well."

"Its stress my little cute Millicas-kun. With Yuuki suddenly coming, and telling me about Oji-san dying...its brought some stress for me and sadness..."

"Because of your Oji-san?"

He knows somewhat of my situation.

"Sort of. Of course I'm sad for him, but when he came...it brought back the memories of when I was younger. But it doesn't matter now Millicas-kun. Are you ready for school?"

"...Y-Yes, I am ready Nee-chan."

"Then lets get going."

We stood up and once confirming that we have everything, we went to school.

...I arrived at the schools gates after dropping off Millicas-kun. Since Millicas-kun's school isn't that far from my own and is on the way, it was just basically me passing by. But as I entered the schools gates, my headache got worse and worse. I feel so dizzy and I can't see straight.

I need to sit down...somewhere. Anywhere. I just need to keep myself calm and cool. I'll go to the Occult Research clubroom. I think I will lie down in there and just relax a little bit.

Trip!

I tripped over my feet and I fell to the floor as I was walking into the school! Owwww! My head keeps hurting lots and lots! I can't think and I can't see anymore...the light around my eyes is fading...I can't think anymore...someone is there...who is it...

* * *

"Hmmmm..."

Ugh...what's happening? Oww, my head stings. I'm on something soft. What is this? It feels like a bed, but it isn't my bed. Well, I never sleep in my bed but Yuuto-kun's bed. This isn't Yuuto-kun's bed either...eh? Where the hell am I?

I opened my eyes...to see a roof that kind of looks very white. But it has a hint of violet. The colour of white with violet mixed in. What a strange thing indeed. I sat up in this...bed and looked around.

That's when my eyes catch the sight of someone. A boy...I've never seen before. He has snow-white hair that's slightly spiky. Then there's his blue eyes. I looked at his face, he's kind of handsome...but kind of the bad boy type of handsome. Well, that's what I think anyway.

"Hello?"

"Oh, you're awake."

"Y-Yes. Could you tell me what happened please?"

I might sound pretty alright but I don't even know what happened. I don't even know where I am right now. And this boy...I sense something odd about him. I don't even know who he is.

"You fainted at the front of the school and since no one seemed to be doing anything, I brought you here."

I looked around...it seems to be something like a hospital room but...is it a hospital room.

"Where is here? The infirmary?"

"Mmmmhmmm, this is the infirmary alright."

I see. So I am in the infirmary.

"My, I'm being rude. My name is Sakurame Makoto! Can I ask your name?"

"You don't know me?"

What a weird thing to ask. How would I know him? I don't know many people around here...

"No. I'm sorry if I've offended you but I honestly don't know who you are."

He sighed at me but...it kind of seemed...I dunno, a happy one? Maybe?

"Fujimura Shirou."

That's his name? It sounds nice. Fujimura Shirou-kun. What a nice name.

"Fujimura-kun then. You can call me what you like. Sakurame, or Makoto. Its your choice. But, you stayed with me the entire time?"

Suddenly, his whole demeanour changed and he waved his hands frantically in front of his face.

"I-Its not like I stayed for you! Don't misunderstand! The nurse asked me to stay since I brought you here! I'm only doing it for her!"

Ooh, so he wasn't here for me. I don't know if that's a sad thing or a good thing? Either way, he still stayed. Even if the nurse asked him too, he didn't have to yet he did. Such a kind young man...geez, now I sound old.

"I-I see. Well, it doesn't matter the reason. You were very nice on bringing me here Fujimura-kun. I doubt many people would do that for me. And since you did, I'm very grateful."

"Ugh, it isn't a problem. I just happened to be passing by. But seriously. You come into school when you have a temperature as high as yours? Are you stupid?"

"N-No. I'm not stupid. I just didn't think about it. I've been stressed and well...ehehe, I guess its something you don't really want to hear about. Anyway, I need to repay you somehow..."

He put out a hand to stop me? Eh? Why is he stopping me?

"No, I didn't do anything noteworthy."

"But you did. You brought me here. I need to thank you somehow..."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

He suddenly said, interrupting me. I simply gave a small nod in his direction.

"Why...no, aren't you...frightened of me?"

"Should I be?"

I question with a raised eyebrow. Is there a reason to be frightened?

"You know who I am, don't you?"

I put a finger to my chin...hmmmmm, I don't think I know him. Have we met before? If we have, I'm being extremely rude right now.

"No...sorry. Have we met before?"

"It doesn't matter. You're fine, I have to go."

He stood up but I took his hand to stop him.

"What?"

"I still need to thank you somehow. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No. Like I said, I was passing by."

Hmmmm, there's something I must be able to do. Ok, I have something that he might like, or not. I got off the bed and placed a small kiss on his cheek and then I smiled brightly in his direction. However, when I was expecting a stuttering "Y-You're welcome." I was met with...

"W-What are you, crazy!? Do you always go around kissing guys cheeks!?"

"I assure you that I'm not crazy. Have you ever met Rias Gremory-senpai? Now that chick is crazy..."

"Yeah she is...e-even then! You don't kiss guys cheeks like that all of a sudden!"

"Muu, I was only thanking you. Didn't you like it?"

He held a hand to his cheek which turned a different shade of pink. He then shook his head which made his hair go all over the place. Geez, this is one weird reaction. I thought that boys liked it when girls kissed their cheeks? Or am I wrong? It could be only some boys. Hey, I'm not an expert on boys.

"I-I have to go! Stay!"

He then walked to the door of the room but then he turned to look at me. His face, is filled with concern and worry.

"Fujimura-kun...I'm fine..."

Before I could finish, he disappeared through the door. What a strange yet nice boy. He was a little confusing to understand but he has made my friends list. Since he helped me when I presume no one else bothered, he is a nice boy after all. Albeit a little weird but I know lots of weird people.

I then sat on the bed. I still feel a little weird but, not as bad as before. Thanks to Fujimura-kun for taking me here. Muu, I am a little tired.

I got back into the bed and put my head on the pillow. That boy was really nice. I wonder if I will meet him again...?

""Makoto-chan!""

Ugh...what now? Just as I was about to go to sleep I heard two male voices call out to me. If I'm not mistaken then the boys where...

Burst!

The door was burst open violently. So I took a look and saw...Ise-kun and Yuuto-kun looking worried. Hehe, even I have to admit that their worried faces are kind of cute and sexy...ehehe...

"Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun. What a surprise."

I spoke indifferently as I sat up. I suppose I would have to sit up. I really want to sleep though...muu, sleep is good now. Both then rush to the bed and sit at either side of me.

"Makoto-chan! Are you alright!?"

Yuuto-kun hastily asked while putting his hand to my forehead and his own. At the same time, Ise-kun was touching my face...I presume he was doing it to see if I was hot or something.

"I'm fine. Do not worry about me. I just fainted, that's all."

"Makoto-chan, that isn't exactly normal. See, I said you should've stayed off today."

"I know. And you are right but I didn't want to be a burden Yuuto-kun. I don't like being a burden. You should know that by now."

"I do. But you just keep worrying me. You need to stop doing that."

Such a playful tone. But I then looked at Ise-kun who is looking at me. My face turns bright red and I look away! Its the exact same thing that happened with Yuuto-kun! But I don't...love Ise-kun. I don't know my feelings. They are above friendship level...but are they loves level? I don't know if I can answer that but we aren't friends, that's for certain. We are something more than that.

"Makoto-chan, are you alright?"

"Ehehe...ehehehe...ehehe..."

Damn it! I did it again! Why do I do that when I am around boys I like!? It isn't fair damn it! Ugh, I'm such a baka sometimes!

"...Uh, you suddenly started acting strange again."

"I-I...ehehehe...I...ehehe, hehehe...ehehehe...Ise-kun, I-I'm fine...ehehe."

W-Well, that was a sort of sentence, I think. I don't know what the hell that was. A cross between a sentence and a mess of words. I'm not exactly that good with words and such. Even though I am...like this, I am...ugh. I'm such an idiot.

"I-I hope so. I never thought a cold could beat you."

Its more than that Ise-kun, a lot more. I'm stressed and because of that, this cold, fever, whatever it is has been multiplied by a factor of ten. Its not something I planned to have but I did and now I feel strange.

"I-I will be fine w-with a days rest."

"I'm glad you agree because..." Yuuto-kun suddenly picked me up. "You're going to bed and that's an order."

"Y-Yes sir."

I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer so I placed my head on Yuuto-kun's shoulder and closed my eyes.

* * *

...When I next realized it, I was in another bed. Now, this feels like my bed. I opened my eyes...to see Yuuto-kun asleep on a chair nearby...he stayed in here with me? Such a loving guy he is. But then I noticed that next to him is Ise-kun? He's asleep also. He stayed in here with me also? I know he doesn't like Yuuto-kun that much...so he put his personal feelings aside and stayed with me also?

D-Damn you Ise-kun. You know that you keep moving up the ladder with that kind of move. Everytime you are nice to me like this, I keep getting butterflies in my stomach. Ise-kun...is this...what is this feeling...

[You know, it could be due to Ddraig.]

Eh? What do you mean? Oh, and welcome back hehe.

[You freak. Anyway, I mean Dragons have away to draw in the opposite sex to them. In other words, Dragons form harems all of the time. Or mostly anyway. And since the boy has Ddraig inside of him, it might be affecting you. Not that you wouldn't like him on your own, it is more...like bringing those feelings to the surface. It drew you to him and now you have become...more attracted to him.]

Really? Dragons have something about them that makes the opposite sex...fall for them?

[Something like that. Its called a Dragon aspect...or something like that. I'm not the most technical minded.]

More like absent minded...

[I can hear your thoughts dumb ass.]

Uwah! I'm sorry! But...since Ise-kun has this...Dragon aspect or whatever, does that mean girls like...I don't know, lets say Koneko-chan. She's a girl I least likely see falling for someone like Ise-kun as she has expressed her annoyance and maybe hatred of perverts. Will this Dragon aspect help her fall for Ise-kun also?

[Anything's possible when you're a Dragon.]

Huh? You sound like you speak from experience? Are you perhaps...

[None of your business.]

Uu, but I think I should know. Since you are apart of me, sort of. Shouldn't I have the right to know about you also?

[It doesn't matter. But girl, get better.]

How touching. Thank you. You must care about me, like I care about you.

[Whatever you say. Now I'm cutting the connection.]

...So the voice is gone now. And now I'm alone with my thoughts...

"...Nee-chan..."

Huh? What was that? I looked around this room...I'm in my bedroom...and I see that...Millicas-kun is on my bed, curled up into a ball. I guess he was worried about me also. Geez, I'm such an idiot sometimes.

I patted his head softly. He wriggles around, then cracks his eyes open.

"Nee-chan..."

"I'm here, Millicas-kun."

He looks me up and down then hugs me.

"I was worried about Nee-chan."

"I'm sorry. I have a habit of making people worry about me huh."

"Yup. Nee-chan scared me. When I heard, I came straight home and stayed with Nee-chan."

"Hmmmm, don't worry about me. I will be up and about soon enough."

I petted his head again reassuringly. Then, Millicas-kun got really close to my face...

"If you're looking for a kiss then I don't advise kissing me. You might catch my cold."

"Its worth the risk to kiss Nee-chan."

With that adorable sentence, Millicas-kun's lips overlap with my own! I swear, each time I kiss this boy, I feel amazingly happy. Our lips dance in rhythm as I wrap an arm around his body.

After our kiss, he rests his head on my boob. Silly boy.

"If you catch my cold, it isn't my fault."

"I don't mind. Nee-chan will just have to look after me if I become sick."

"I would. Don't worry. Millicas-kun, I'm going to go back to sleep now. Are you going to be ok?"

He looked up at me with his innocent red eyes.

"Worrying about me when you are sick? Silly Nee-chan. Go back to sleep. I'll keep Nee-chan warm with my body."

Anyone else that would sound dirty...but it really isn't coming from him at all. I smiled and closed my eyes. I just want to sleep now and not worry about tomorrow. Tonight...I need to get rid of this fever.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that! Yes, the character in this chapter is from a friend of mine who wanted me to include him in the story so I agreed. More about him will be revealed later on in the story. The next chapter will have the familiar bit, then it will be onto volume 3!**

**If any were wondering about Makoto's cousin, then he will be appearing again soon. His appearance last chapter was mainly to shake Makoto up about who she is, what she is etc. Anyway, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, he is lol. Well, it will be revealed in time.**

**GarionRiva; No, I haven't used that character before. Its an Oc of a friend of mine. Yeah, she will be doing something with the Inugami's later on. And you are right about them, for the most part. And I will leave that part to your imagination. It might be a Dragon, or something else.**

**MRCHICKENNUGGETS; Yeah, there will be more Makoto x Issei as the chapters go on. Particularly in volume 3 when Yuuto is focused on the Excalibur's.**

**Guest; No, I don't feel offended. Yeah, I might do a story like that in the future.**

**DivaAkashiya; Yuuto being jealous will happen soon. And yeah, I am still thinking about those ideas.**

**Well, that's the end of that. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Catch that familiar!**

Alright! Now, I am finally ok again! I got over my cold a few days after I collapsed! Finally, I don't like being bed ridden. And I can finally move around again. So since I can, I will make breakfast for Millicas-kun and Yuuto-kun. And I will have to thank Ise-kun for staying with me. He was so worried so I will have to thank him somehow. I would kiss his cheek, but when I did that to Fujimura-kun, he didn't really like it. Would Ise-kun not like it if I kissed his cheek also? Well, whatever. I will do it and see what happens.

I went downstairs to see...Yuuto-kun cooking breakfast. Hehe, I guess he's been doing it for awhile now. And even though I'm better, I guess he took it upon himself to make me breakfast.

Yuuto-kun then noticed me and smiled. He has an adorable smile.

"Aah, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"All better! I'm all better now my Prince!"

"Hehe, I'm glad. You gave me quite the scare."

I didn't mean to scare him. I like proving that just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I can't be tough. Girls can be just as strong as guys can be.

"Sorry. Next time I'm ill, I promise to stay in bed."

"Good. Geez, you really do know how to scare people."

"Geez, are you my boyfriend or my judge?"

I joked with him as I went fully into the kitchen. I then kissed him on the lips briefly before nuzzling his neck. Its the Inugami thing. We show we care by nuzzling our mates necks. Its kind of a reflex or something. I always do it, no matter what.

"A little of both actually."

Hehe, such a jokester. I then smacked his butt! Yeah, I love doing it for some weird reason...

Knock! Knock!

Someone is knocking at the door? Who would be here? The last time someone knocked this early, it was Yuuki. I hope it isn't going to be him again. I can't deal with that drama.

"I'll get it!"

That sounded like my cute Millicas-kun. Aah, such a good boy he is. Getting the door for Nee-chan. I then look at Yuuto-kun as I nuzzle his neck. But I wonder who is here? Well, I'm sure we will find out in a minute or so...

"N-NEE-CHAN! KIBA-SAN! PLEASE COME TO THE DOOR!"

Millicas-kun! Yuuto-kun and I shared a look before rushing to the front door!

"Put that in my room. Yes, also place those toys in my and Makoto-sama's fun room."

Eh...what is this? What I see is...something I don't want to see. The...him...here, toys? What's...eh? Erm...why is he here?

"Makoto-chan..."

"Nee-chan..."

"Erm...what's happening?"

Yuuto-kun, Millicas-kun and I said. This person is here...moving lots of different things in here! There are lots of cardboard boxes here! Some labeled clothes, some labeled toys, some labeled games, some labeled treasures, some labeled electronics. What the hell is going on...?

"W-What are you doing here?"

I asked the...douche in front of me. I mean, what the hell is he doing here!? The idiot comes over to me, gets on one knee and takes my hand then kisses it! Ewww! Go away!

I ripped my hand away from him and glared harshly.

"Raiser, why are you here? And more importantly...WHY ARE YOU MOVING THINGS IN HERE!?"

"Ara, Makoto-sama is angry so early in the morning."

"P-Please just answer the question."

I said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh yes. I'm moving to live with you of course."

...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

I roared at him! However, he took something out of his pocket and handed it to me...its...A LEAD AND COLLAR!? THE LEAD SAYS MAKOTO-SAMA'S BITCH! ITS EVEN DIAMOND ENCRUSTED! AND ITS PURE GOLD! WHAT THE HELL!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THIS IS SOME CRAZY SHIT! GET OUT!

"Like it?"

"N-NO I FUCKING DON'T! NOW GET OUT!"

"Now now. No need to yell. There's plenty of time for that later on when you punish me."

"Seriously, fuck off! Get help and fuck off! Don't come near me ever again or I will beat you...no, you'd like that...uwah."

There's nothing I can do to him! He likes it when I hit him! He likes it when I call him names! What the hell can I do to this Raiser!? I can't do anything! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Someone! Help me!

"Hahaha~ Makoto-sama is flustered~"

"Seriously...go away. Get a life that isn't one of sadomasochism!"

"Auuu~ But its fun getting punished~"

Ugh...freak. Loser. Nutcase. I'm tired...I need to lie down. I looked to the other boys, who look freaked out. Yeah, this isn't actually normal, is it? I thought that he would fall into depression, not get even more...freaky.

"W-We have to go to school soon...so leave."

"School huh...right."

What is he thinking? He isn't thinking of going to school...is he? I hope not. He can seriously leave me alone.

"You are not coming to school with us. No way!"

"But I must. As Makoto-sama's loyal slave, I have to follow her all day."

He even admits that he is my slave! What kind of hardcore drugs is he on!?

"I said no! You coming to school is a bad idea! Rias-senpai is going to be there! It will be disastrous if she sees you and you see her! It will be the Rating Game all over again! Do you seriously want that to happen!?"

"I don't have any grudges towards Rias. Personally, I didn't want to marry her. She's too nuts."

...Yeah, I can see that actually...but still...

"You were still going to marry her!"

"For the families sake Makoto-sama. I assure you that's the only reason."

"B-But..."

"Don't worry. I only have eyes for my Master."

He means me, doesn't he? What a cretin. I still don't know about this though. Him going to school with us equals...disaster.

[I feel sorry for you girl. Having a masochistic Phenex after you...I wish you luck.]

Ooh thank you very much. But, is there away for me to get rid of him? I don't want him around.

[Don't ask me. I say go with it.]

G-Go with it!? What do you mean, go with it!? Why would I go with it!?

[Because you'll have a servant. Even if he isn't ideal, he's still a Phenex so he could become like a bodyguard for you or something.]

That's the last thing I need. A masochistic Phenex bodyguard. Why would I want someone like that? Its creepy enough already.

[Hmmmm, just make him your bitch. Its like destiny maybe? You could use him to do things you don't want to do like...cooking for instance. You could make him clean the mansion everyday. You could make him do degrading things like dressing up as a girl and taking pictures of it to put on the internet or something hehehe!]

I think you're a sadist, aren't you?

[Oh sue me then. Yes, I have some sadistic thoughts. Its not like I can do anything about it. But come on. Please, for me? Make this Raiser your servant bitch boy!]

You're one crazy voice but...it isn't like he is going away...I don't know. I don't like taking advantage of people like that. He might genuinely love me. Can I really take advantage of that love for me? I know that I wouldn't like it if people did that to me.

[But he wants you to! He wants you to become his Master!]

You have a point...ugh, I don't know...

"Raiser!"

"Yes Master!?"

"If you do everything I say, then I guess you can stay here...for tonight. Tomorrow is a different thing. Just one night Raiser. And if you try and embarrass me by doing anything strange, then I'm not going to punish you."

I pointed at him with a serious face. His face fell and he gave a slight nod. What the hell is happening right now? I'm kind of scared right now.

"Y-Yes Master, I understand. Now what can I do for you?"

"Erm...make some breakfast for me and my two boys...please."

"Right away Master! You people, finish packing my room and our punishment room, on the double!"

[Yes Raiser-sama!]

His...well, they aren't on his peerage yet...these servants of the Phenex family I guess...they went upstairs and took all these different things of his. Just what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

...Sometime later, myself, Yuuto-kun and...Raiser have arrived at school together. We dropped off Millicas-kun at his school. The thing is, I'm getting weird looks because...I am leading Raiser by that weird assed collar. I just am scared right now of everyone. He is...creepy. But he did make a nice breakfast. I'll give him that.

"W-Well, I'm going to...go to class. Are you going to be...ok with...him Makoto-chan?"

I looked at Raiser who looked at me with a creepy smile. I then looked at Yuuto-kun and nodded.

"Yes, I will be fine Yuuto-kun. Raiser is surprisingly obedient."

"You sure?"

"Y-Yes, I am sure Yuuto-kun. Love you."

"Love you too."

We shared a kiss then he left. So I'm left alone with...Raiser. My...servant. I don't like him anymore. I never liked him at all!

"Come on! Don't embarrass me!"

"Yes, I wont embarrass Master...as long as she punishes me later."

"Y-Yes, just don't start."

He gives a sharp nod. Great, I'm stuck with a freak named Raiser Phenex. I then started walking to class as I hear whispers of me being into sadomasochism. This is so strange! I don't understand. Raiser...is basically getting humiliated yet he seems like he is having the time of his life.

I made it to the classroom and walked in with the Phenex who thinks he is my slave. I walked over to my seat and sat down in it while Raiser stands by my side.

"Sit down Raiser."

"Yes Master."

My life is ruined. He sat down on the ground next to my seat as everyone looks at me. I feel so humiliated right now. He wouldn't leave me alone so I had no choice but to bring his butt here.

I then notice Ise-kun come in and smiles at me. It makes me blush a little. Damn you Ise-kun. Making me feel like this. Even when I have a dodgy Raiser to deal with.

"Makoto-chan...RAISER!?"

He noticed Raiser and became...more than shocked. He came over and got between me and Raiser Phenex and stood as if he is protecting me. How sweet.

"I-I know you have a crazy thing for her, but leave her alone! She doesn't need or want you near her!"

"Hmph, as if I am going to stay away from my Master."

Please stop calling me your Master!

"Y-You freak! Just...go back to the Underworld already!"

"Haha, no. Dragon boy, Hyoudou Issei. Master is Master so I have to stand by Masters side always."

I'm going to die of embarrassment in a minute. I seriously am. But as I was thinking that, Ise-kun looks at me.

"I wont let him hurt you."

"Ehehe...I-I don't think that...he would try and hurt me. I-Its the opposite way around, I think."

"E-Even then..."

"Don't worry Ise-kun. I know you'll...protect me."

"Y-Yeah..."

I got up from my seat, and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"W-What..."

"That was for caring about me when I was ill. And staying by my side during it."

He gained a red face and touched the part my lips touched. Even my face is bright red now. As he was about to reply, the sensei came in. Ise-kun went to his desk but the sensei then looked at Raiser.

"Ahem. Sakurame-san, who is this person?"

He asked me...ehehe, I don't know how to respond. Geez, I feel weird now. Ok, Raiser is a Devil and must be able to do things like hypnotize normal humans...

"Raiser, if you want to stay here, hypnotize these people, alright?"

"Yes Master."

Raiser stood up, and he went to every single person and started to hypnotize them. At least he is useful for something. He does know how to do things that doesn't include burning people. I could've done the same with magic, but Raiser has to make himself useful now. He isn't going to get a free ride with me. He hurt people that I care about and this is retribution for that.

After he did that, he came back and sat next to me, on the floor. I feel a little bad about that but I still need to make him suffer a little for what he did to Ise-kun. Thanks to that...his arm is a Dragon...which I suck on sometimes! Yes! I suck on his fingers sometimes! I was told how to do the ritual by Akeno-san and I perform it sometimes to help Ise-kun out. But sometimes...it gets a little heated and...well, I nearly pass out from the stimulation. He makes lewd noises when I do it.

"Did I do good Master?"

"Y-Yeah, well done I suppose."

"Punishment?"

"Yes you creepy weirdo. I will whip you or something later."

"Yes!"

Creep! Ugh, I'm scared...for myself. But as I was thinking that, the door suddenly opened.

"Class. We have a new...no, its more accurate to say that he is a returning student. He's had some trouble in the past, but we are going to make sure it doesn't happen again."

I wonder who the sensei is talking about? But when I was thinking about it, a snow-white haired boy comes into the class. Ooh! Its Fujimura-kun! He's a returning student?

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? THE DEMON KING OF KUOH IS IN OUR CLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!]

Everyone besides me and Raiser scream. Demon King? Its not very nice saying that? Even Ise-kun screamed. Why? He isn't nasty or anything.

"Hello Fujimura-kun!"

I waved to him. He looked at me...and I think I see a slight smile. At least he isn't yelling at me this time. Everyone then looked at me frightened...

[Y-YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH THE DEMON KING!?]

W-Why is everyone yelling at me all of a sudden!? Uu, I don't understand why everyone is yelling at me. Tell them off Raiser. Do something right for a change. I looked to Raiser...to see him giving a questioning look to Fujimura-kun.

"Whats wrong with you Raiser?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing Master. I was just thinking about something."

He seems to be telling me the half truth. Hmmm, what are you thinking about Raiser?

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important Master, I assure you."

Hmmm, I don't know what to think about that. Geez, Raiser you creepy weirdo. Stop looking at Fujimura-kun like that. Everyone already thinks he is...some kind of demon. If he was, he wouldn't of helped me. I think I will make it a mission of mine to become friends with this person!

* * *

...By the end of the day, I became more and more displeased with this situation. Raiser, the little idiot keeps making weird noises whenever I pulled on his lead...that doesn't sound right. We went to the clubroom together, and...

""THE DEMON KING WAS THE ONE TO TAKE YOU TO THE INFIRMARY THAT TIME!?""

Yuuto-kun and Ise-kun are yelling at me, in worry. Millicas-kun is on my lap cuddling up to me sweetly. While Raiser...well, I have him making me tea. Hahaha...ooh yeah. The situation...between Raiser and Rias-senpai has been...somewhat stopped. She said she hates Raiser but she doesn't care if he's here, as long as he isn't after her.

"Can you please stop calling Fujimura-kun the Demon King?"

""BUT!""

"No, its not nice. Ise-kun, Yuuto-kun. Clearly, if he was this bad person, he wouldn't of helped me to the infirmary and then waited there for me to wake up."

"Ooh, that's because he is most likely attracted to you."

I did a small spit take at Ise-kun's words! Attracted to me? Why? Don't be ridiculous.

"Don't be silly. Raiser, where's my tea?"

"Coming Master!"

Such a weird slave he is. He comes rushing over with my tea...I take a little sip...not bad.

"Thank you Raiser. Could you please go home for me?"

"And prepare a meal?"

"Yes, if you could do that for me then I would be thankful and...give you a small beating."

I find it strange that he finds that as a reward. If I hit him, he seems to gain pleasure from it. I don't think I would if I was him.

"Yes Master! Thank you in advance for the reward!"

I shuddered as he rushed out of here. Poor bastard is delusional. I kept shaking at Rias-senpai spoke up.

"Its about fucking time. I feel sorry for you Sakurame. Anyway, Ise, you and your butch Asia are going to be getting a familiar today."

S-She doesn't really ease into anything does she!?

"F-Familiar?"

"Yes a fucking familiar Ise. This thing is my familiar."

Bon!

After making a weird sound from her hand, a red bat appeared.

"This one here is mine."

The thing Akeno-san summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni. Cute!

"…This is Shiro."

Koneko-chan was hugging a white kitten. Since her name is Koneko, her familiar is a kitten huh. Its so cute. Even though I'm technically a dog Youkai, I can't help but think the cat is cute. Even Koneko-chan is cute, even if she is a Nekomata. Yeah, I figured it out ages ago. I can smell it on her, and she can smell my Inugami half also. I know she can as she told me so. But, we've promised to keep our respective secrets from Ise-kun, and she said she wont tell anyone else about my other half so I'm fine.

"Mine is…"

"Ah. You don't have to tell me."

"Ise-kun! Don't be rude! Yuuto-kun, please show me your familiar."

"Thank you Makoto-chan. Here, this is my familiar."

"Bah~"

Ise-kun said as a small bird appeared on Yuuto-kun's shoulder. Ooh, its so adorable. I put out my finger, and it jumps onto my finger.

"Hehe, it seems she has become attacked to you Makoto-chan."

"Oh, its a girl? What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one. I haven't thought of anything yet."

"Oh? Then, can I suggest one?"

"Sure. What name do you suggest?"

I place a finger to my chin...its a cute bird...erm...

"How about, Ayame?"

"Like..."

"Yeah, like that. Do you like it?"

"It sounds perfect. Ayame-chan it is then."

Ayame, is apart of my real name. I thought it sounded good. I then looked at the bird and smiled.

"Do you like your name, Ayame-chan?"

It then started chirping at me. Hehe, I have away with animals it seems.

"Ugh, your lovely dovey thing is making me feel sick."

Don't be like that Ise-kun. I would be lovely...ehehe, no. I can't think like that right now.

"Fuck sake. Akeno, is this shit ready?"

"Ara, yes Buchou."

"Now, let's go and capture your familiars butches."

Does she have to call them butches? She's a strange character. But we all went to the magic circle after the people who got out their familiars put them away. Then the magic circle started glowing.

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, I was in an unfamiliar forest.

"In this forest there are many familiar Devil users living here. Today, I will have Ise and Asia get their familiars here."

I'm going to see if I can get one also! I know how to make a contract between Master and familiar. My Kaa-chan had a powerful familiar once. And my Tou-chan did also. I wonder if I can get one.

"Get daze!"

"What!"

"Kyaa!"

Both Asia-chan and Ise-kun screamed as I hid behind Yuuto-kun. Some freak has come out now...strange weirdo. The one who appeared is a young man wearing rough clothes. Wait, get daze...isn't that what Satoshi-kun says in Pokemon...?

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a Devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

"Now you are ripping off Pokemon! Satoshi-kun is from Pokemon and your name sounds strangely familiar. And then there's where you are from. Satoshi-kun is from Masara Town and you are from Madara Town!? And you are aiming to become Familiar Master when Satoshi-kun wants to become Pokemon Master! I seriously think you are trying to become Satoshi-kun!"

I am a huge Pokemon and I don't like how this guy is trying to...Pokemon!

"Eh? Its just your imagination pretty pink haired girl."

Slip!

I face faulted at that! I am not imagining this stuff!

"Bastard. I've brought these two to get familiars."

She just called him a bastard! The guy doesn't seem fazed though as Buchou gestured to Asia-chan and Ise-kun.

"Hee. A dull face boy and a blonde beauty huh. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be get daze!"

Dull faced...I like Ise-kun's face. Its manly.

"Butch. Fem. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

""Yes.""

Asia-chan and Ise-kun nod at Buchou. Really? Calling them a butch and fem ape. But which ones which?

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend?"

Satooji-san smiles at Ise-kun's question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalogue. The one he points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary Dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a Devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

I'd have her! No matter what she is like! What a powerful creature! I want her!

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of recommending!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon!"

You're a Dragon Ise-kun, go and get her! If she has a human form, you can become lovers or something.

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Ise. You are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off."

"Its impossible, Buchou! I can tell that we won't be able to get along even from this book."

"Its just your imagination, Ise-kun. Yeah, you can do it."

"Shut up, Kibaaaaaaa! You go and hunt it, damn itttttt!"

"Don't you yell at Yuuto-kun Ise-kun!"

"Bahhhh~ You go and hunt it then!"

He roared at me so I put on a brave face and nodded.

"Fine I will. I don't care. I will go and face this Dragon King."

I then was about to walk off, but he grabbed my hand.

"Don't be stupid!"

"Why does everyone call me stupid!? Stupid voice inside my head, you, Fujimura-kun, everyone does it. I've not done anything to anyone."

"You're surprisingly sensitive."

Of course I am. I am a girl too you know? Baka Ise-kun. I sighed to myself and looked to the ground.

"Umm, I don't need a familiar like this one, so aren't there any other ones which are friendly and easier to catch?"

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!"

Ooh, Hydra. I've heard of these. They will even kill their own Master with its deadly poisons.

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no Devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its Master! See? Pretty useful right?"

I was right after all!

"Can I punch him? Buchou, can I punch this guy?"

"Calm down, Ise. Hydra is rare so it would be wonderful. If I remember, there is one deep in this forest... We would be able to return by the end of today."

Buchou looks deep into the forest. I think she wants Ise-kun to get it. Why does she want him to go for dangerous creatures?

"Hahaha, you should experience the adventure!"

"Stop messing with me! I don't want a monster which is more powerful than me!"

"This boy sure has lots of requests. Then, what would you prefer?"

Satooji-san who is messing around said.

"Aren't there any cute familiars? Like girl-types."

Yeah, he would ask for something like that the little perv.

"That's why newbie's don't understand anything. Listen? You have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities. And also..."

It seems like he started talking about the logic of familiars. I don't really want to know about breeding familiars thank you.

"I also want a cute familiar."

Asia-chan says it.

"I kind of want a cute one also."

I said with a timid voice.

"Okay, I understand."

Satooji-san stopped his logic talks and replied with a smile. Well, that's better. Thank you. So then, we were dragged towards a lake. A lake that's giving off a mysterious glow.

"Listen up, Seirei gather around this lake."

If I remember correctly...they aren't...erm...they aren't what they sound like. But I can't remember why.

"B-Buchou, since it would be my familiar, I can do whatever I want with it right?"

He wants to do...his own familiar!? W-Well, I can see Ise-kun saying something like that. Even though he annoys me with his perversions, I'm pretty much coming to terms with them and I will just ride it out. One day, his perversions will be directed...at me...ehehe, silly me.

"Yes, do as you like. It would become your familiar after all."

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance."

Satooji-san pointed towards the lake. And what appeared was...what appears to be a bodybuilder. The thing has insane biceps, a very thick waist and an ugly face. Hehe, Ise-kun. This is your new familiar, and lover. Kind of reminds me of...Rias-senpai. No, that's kind of cruel... Ehehe, I wonder what she would say if I said that?

"That is Undine."

Satooji-sans words reached our ears.

"No no no! No matter how you look at it, it is a martial artist in training. Look, those biceps are meant for destroying a human's body. It seems like it can conquer the World with just its fists. It doesn't even have an opening. It's a man of valour."

"Yeah, Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Seirei is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking Seirei. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water Seirei specialising in punching sure won't be bad."

"It is bad! It isn't a healing type at all! It is like the killing-type! I don't need a healing-type Seirei which has enormous punch power!"

"Ise-kun, don't be rude to the Seirei. She could become your boyfriend...girlfriend like you wanted."

He growled at me as I flashed a peace sign.

"Ah, another one has appeared."

I heard Akeno-san say that. I then see that another one has appeared. And they start having a fight. The air has bent around them...Touki? I think that's Touki anyway. I know Tou-chan was an expert in using Touki, Senjutsu, Youjutsu and other abilities...hehe.

"U…Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh…..!"

"I...Ise-kun, I don't think its something which will make you cry out that much, you know?"

"Kibaaaa. I had dreams inside fantasies. I was seeking for a beauty of the World. That's because Buchou who is a Devil is super beautiful. You would end up having hope in fantasies. But, what is that? Why do I have to see some martial artist make his appearance!? I hate it! I hate fantasies!"

...Just Buchou huh...what about me...?

"Its okay. I'm sure there are fantasies which will fulfil Ise-kun's dream."

"Its the fight for the territory. And both of them look like warriors with lots of experience."

Satooji-san started shaking his head and seemed very interested in it.

"Fight for the territory… Shouldn't they fight in a more fantasy way? Isn't there any magic used by Seirei and stuff?"

"After all, violence is the answer."

"Buchou, can I go home? I'm about to cry now you know?"

Buchou shook her fist at Ise-kun then looked at her counterparts...eh, I mean the Undine.

"Hahaha! Look, boy! The victor will be your familiar! The ultimate fight of Undine! It's a wonderful adventure indeed! Oh! They certainly show a rare way of punching!"

Satooji-san says it with enjoyment while patting on Ise-kun's shoulder.

"Hahaha… As if! Shut up with the adventure craaaaaap! I don't want adventure like this!"

"How about we n-name her Dine-chan the Undine?"

Poor Asia-chan. She thinks that they are...poor girl.

"Haaa… Okay. Let's just move on to another place. At this rate there will be no progress in this."

Buchou says it while making a sigh. So like that, we went to another place to find a new familiar. Then as we moved to a new spot, the Familiar Master here started explaining about a certain type of Dragon.

* * *

"The Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a Dragon which uses blue lightning."

"Is that Dragon, super strong?"

Ise-kun asked him. He smiles at Ise-kun.

"Apparently its still a baby. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. It won't be as strong as Dragon Kings, but it's placed in the Top-tier classes for Dragons."

Really, that's pretty cool. A Top-tier type of Dragon. Then, the Familiar Master looks up...I looked up to see a small cute Dragon on the tree branch.

"Sprite Dragon! That is it!"

Satooji-san was over hyped about it. But then I felt something on my shoulder...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? What is this thing!?

"HEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

BIND!

Shit! Some green thing has bound my hands and has covered my mouth! And no one is looking in my direction! Its a tentacle and...these other...slime things are melting my clothes!

I tried activating a magic circle...but my magic doesn't seem to be working! The tentacles have made their way to my breasts and has wrapped around them and started squeezing by breasts!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

I tried getting the others attention but they aren't looking my way! Fuck sake! Someone look my way! The slime has now melted my schools shirt and bra so now it has exposed by breasts!

CRASH!

I fell to the floor and made a loud crash! No one else has come to help me!

"Ma-Makoto-chan!"

Finally! Yuuto-kun's voice! Help me! Someone!

LIFT!

Shit! Now the thing has lifted me up! It forces my hands above my head so it looks like...I'm going to get raped. Help me!

"This one doesn't have a name, and it is a slime which melts clothing. And also just mere tentacles for males. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only targets the clothes and the tentacles target woman's secretion so they aren't harmful although the tentacles have the power to stop women using their powers…"

So that's why my powers aren't working! Fucking help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"Buchou, I will make these slimes and tentacles as my familiars! Melting clothes! Eating woman's secretions! Plus stopping their powers! They are the ones I have been looking for!"

You fucking little pervert...but I see that no one has actually come to help me! These slimes have melted my top away and now it is melting my skirt!

"You know, Ise. A familiar is very crucial for Devils, okay? Think properly."

"Understood."

He closes his eyes as my skirt is melted away! Yuuto-kun and Millicas-kun are nose bleeding slightly! Geez, you see me in my panties semi regularly! Fucking help me! Then I felt something move up my legs...nooooooooooooooooo! Please! Don't go for my pantieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!

"Like I thought, I will make them my familiars!"

"Ise, only three seconds have passed since you started thinking."

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Its near my panties! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! The tentacle has now reached my panties! I'm going to get fucking raped here! Someone fucking save me please!

Rip!

...UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ITS RIPPED OFF MY PANTIES! I'M IN THE NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!

[MAKOTO-CHAN'S/NEE-CHAN'S VAGINA!]

THE BOYS HERE ARE KNOCKED OUT WITH NOSE BLEEDS! WHILE THE GIRLS ARE LOOKING SORROWFUL AT ME! FUCKING HELP ME! THESE TENTACLES ARE GOING TO RAPE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Don't w-worry! Mitsu will s-save you!"

A voice! Help me! Please! Fucking save me!

CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!

These slimes and tentacles are cut off! I drop to the floor, but I'm caught by something...

"A-Are you ok?"

A timid voice asks...damn, a cute boy. A boy that reminds me of a Shota. Ooh yeah baby. He is one. He is quite small, but...maybe around 15 years of age? He's an innocent looking boy with long brown locks with matching doe brown eyes. He has some horns on his head, and a thin long black tail and wings. The clothes he is wearing is...a long jumper that goes past his hips. I can't tell if he is wearing anything on his legs. If he is then its shorts but I can't see them.

"Y-Yes, I am fine. Thank you very much..."

"M-Mitsu's glad."

When he smiled at me, my heart suddenly started beating faster and faster. What is this feeling? My chest...feels warm...he then puts his hands over my body...his hand glows and so does my body...clothes! My clothes have been restored!

"Thank you mysterious boy!"

"I-Its ok Onee-sama."

O-Onee-sama!? So cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! I feel myself blushing quite profoundly. I then moved my head to his cheek and kissed it. He saved me when no one else would...

"Onee-sama k-kissed Mitsu's cheek."

Mitsu...he said that before. Is that his name?

"Mitsu...kun. Is that your name?"

"Y-Yes Onee-sama. That's Mitsu's name."

"So adorable."

I let that slip. I mean, of course I would think this boy is super cute!

"Onee-sama, you're Mitsu's Mate of Destiny, ok?"

"Ok sweetheart...wait, what!?"

"Mitsu's Mate of Destiny. That's what Onee-sama is to Mitsu."

"Eh...what are you?"

"Mitsu is a Incubus Fairy hybrid Onee-sama."

An Incubus Fairy hybrid...aren't Incubus' the ones that seduce females!?

"I-Incubus Fairy hybrid...what a weird combo."

I mused to myself. Then I see that a Sprite Dragon has landed on Asia-chan's shoulder...Yuuto-kun came over to me but I looked away.

"W-Whats wrong?"

"I was almost raped by slime and tentacles and you pass out from a nose bleed?"

I looked and gave a sharp glare. No one came to save me except this cute boy. Everyone else is against me. No one bothered to save me.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I've never s-seen that part of a girl before and..."

"W-Well...you h-have to...erm...SHOW ME YOURS!"

"Ehehe...seriously?"

"Yeah seriously! You saw my...private part by me nearly getting raped. I think I should see...y-y-y-y...y-your...p-p...t-thing."

I said with a nose bleed. I mean, come on. I get nearly raped so I deserve to see it! I don't care if I'm called a pervert, they were knocked out with a nose bleed!

"...O-Ok, w-when we get home..."

He almost makes it sound like a sacrifice. Well, it is I suppose but still...I want to see it damn it!

"Good!"

I then looked at Mitsu-kun here who is smiling at me lovingly...damn, he's cute. No wonder. I've heard that Incubus' are supposed to be very attractive so they can lure in their female targets. Then...he also said Fairy also...all in all cute.

"Onee-sama, can Mitsu become Onee-sama's familiar?"

"F-Familiar? Can you?"

"Mitsu can as Mitsu is part fairy also. Mitsu promises to be a very good familiar for Onee-sama."

"I-I see...then I don't see why not. Since you did save me and this is your request...ok! Mitsu-kun! You can become my cute familiar!"

"Thank you Onee-sama!"

I smiled but then Millicas-kun came over and glared.

"I'm Nee-chan's Shota! The Shota position is filled!"

S-Shota position? Its filled?

"S-Shota...I'm Onee-sama's Mate of Destiny. Besides...Onee-sama...is...my Master now."

Geez, I've gotten two...servants within the day. One unwanted and unexpected and another one who is too adorable for words~

"W-Well...uu, Nee-chan..."

"Hehe...don't worry, you are my Shota Millicas-kun. And Mitsu-kun here is my...Bishota. Yeah, there we go. Bishota. That does fit Mitsu-kun better. So, ready Mitsu-kun?"

"Yup! Mitsu is ready!"

I then stood up and we did the ritual. At the same time, Asia-chan was doing a ritual also.

After the ritual, the boy clings to me tightly as does Millicas-kun. Ehehe...younger boys clinging to me...yeah...both adorable. But we can finally go home. I just want to forget this day. Although I got a cute familiar boy. That's the highlight of this day. I want to forget the rest of this day.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! Yes, Raiser has come back as a full on servant of Makoto's (although its unwilling on her part) and Makoto's familiar Mitsu. His powers will be explored later on. And yeah, he's in Makoto's harem. Well, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to the next chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; A pet cat named Yumi, haha. Yeah, perhaps and call it the girl Yuuto.**

**Guest; Yeah, it sounds good. About that...Ddraig cheated on Tiamat with a lower class Dragon now she wants to chop off his penis because of it! Nah, I have no idea. Maybe he hurt her somehow or he beat her in a fight now she wants to beat him.**

**DivaAkashiya; All of the brothers? And yeah, I might add those two also.**

**GarionRiva; Their relationship is sexy huh? I didn't realize it but maybe it is a little steamy.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Yuuto becomes depressed**

Its been a few days since...I was almost raped by tentacles and such. Damn, it was really scary. And no one bothered to come and save me! I was literally going to die and no one cared about me! Seriously!? I was scared and no one cared! B-But, it doesn't really matter I suppose. I have a familiar like Kaa-chan and Tou-chan had before me.

W-Well, I don't think that they had a Incubus/Fairy hybrid. What a strange combo. A sexual predator with a loving creature. Mitsu-kun got the best of both I think. He got the loving nature of a Fairy and he got the cuteness of a Incubus. And he can also help me research magic! Fairy magic at that! I have had an interest in learning fairy magic before, but I never got the chance to study a fairy in action but now I have Mitsu-kun to study. And I like to study this boy all over hehehe!

No, that doesn't sound right. I don't study his body all the time...sometimes I do. Poor boy is a little clumsy. Like he tried making some food yesterday but he dropped it on the floor. Or when we went to the department store, he tripped over his own feet. I don't know if its intentional or if its completely accidental but whatever it is, its completely cute!

But that's my Mitsu-kun after all! He's clumsy but adorable!

"O-Onee-sama, does Mitsu have to wear this?"

"Yes Mitsu-kun, you do. Its adorable on you."

I made him wear tight shorts and a tight top. I don't care what others say, I like it. I know what looks good on guys. I was tempted to ask him to wear cute girly clothes but I thought that would've been mean. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable.

I also pick out clothes for Ise-kun sometimes. I make him look more presentable than most do. I was the one to suggest he styles his hair the way he does. Before I said anything, it was all over the place and if I'm honest, he didn't look presentable at all. But now he looks good!

"B-But Mitsu is embarrassed."

"Its ok my cute familiar. You look super cute. You want to make me happy, right?"

Mitsu-kun smiles like an Angel and nods his small head.

"Yes Onee-sama. Mitsu wants to make you happy."

"That's a good boy. Trust me, I know what cute boys like you look good in."

I said with a nod of my head. Mitsu-kun is such a good boy. He even blushes brightly when I compliment him. But then there's...

"Master!"

Him. The annoying pain in my butt. Raiser Phenex, my unwanted servant. He is literally unwanted but he doesn't understand when to leave me alone! I'm considering asking Sirzechs-kun to get rid of this person. For his benefit as well as my own.

"Yes, Raiser?"

"I've prepared tea."

"Thank you. Please bring it over."

"Then you will..."

"Yes, I will hit you."

He's a freak. But he does make good tea. I will give him that. And the food isn't half bad either. That's the only good thing then. His tea and food. He annoys me the rest of the time. I mean, is it normal to want to be hit all of the time? He thinks its a good idea if I stab him in the stomach with a knife.

"Thank you Master!"

I shuddered a little at that. Doesn't he have anything to do? Like, high class Devil stuff? Or does he make his servants do his work while he is living his dream and my nightmare.

"Onee-sama, Mitsu could bring you tea also."

Bring me tea? Bring me tea and it will most likely end up all over me. He's just a clumsy boy but that's ok. He doesn't have to be normal to be my cute familiar.

"I-Its ok. Don't worry, Raiser likes being my bitch. Come and sit down. I would like to ask you some questions if that's ok?"

"O-Of course Onee-sama!"

Mitsu-kun sat down as Raiser comes back with the tea. Its just us today in the house. Me, Mitsu-kun and Raiser. Rias-Buchou is having a little meeting at Ise-kun's house. And Millicas-kun went along to see what's happening. He's such a nosy boy sometimes.

I didn't really feel like going as I have some other things to do like research magic. I can't do that with them around. Yuuto-kun is fine, its just Ise-kun sometimes asks me how magic works and when I tell him, he doesn't understand so it takes me ages to explain and when I finally do, he still doesn't really get it. The things he knows is that it works off calculations.

"This is nice tea Raiser. Get me the whip, I will hit you extra hard today."

"Y-Yes Master! Thank you!"

He went to get the whip. For some reason, I kind of look forward to hitting him sometimes. I don't know why either. Maybe I'm a secret sadist or something. Who knows by this point. But its always fun when I hit him...well, most of the time. Sometimes I can't be bothered but when I do, I love it.

Raiser comes back with the whip and hands it to me.

"Ready for punishment?"

"Yes!"

I swing the whip above my head then I smack him across the face!

"Aaaaah~ Master~! That's good! Keep going!"

BANG!

"Master! That's amazing!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I kept hitting him as he made lewd noises. He's really a bad guy for liking this. I hit all over his body as he releases those noises. Raiser seriously is a naughty guy.

By the time I was finished, my arm was killing me. I had been hitting him for ages. I gave him extra punishment today. Raiser himself is on the floor, looking satisfied. Dirty person.

I sighed to myself and sat on the couch again next to my familiar. My familiar is smiling at me happily...

"Onee-sama, Mitsu thinks you are pretty."

"You little suck up."

He makes a cute noise and hugs me tightly. He's really an affectionate little boy, isn't he? Like Millicas-kun actually. He's really affectionate. Must be due to the Gremory clan thing. I heard that they are overly affectionate with their servants, so why wouldn't that be passed onto people they care about also?

"Uh...Mitsu-kun, can I ask you about some different magic's you know?"

"Yes Onee-sama. Mitsu will tell you!"

So Mitsu-kun starts telling me about the different magic's he uses. But there's something odd. I feel like someone is watching me. I don't know why but...this feeling feels very familiar. Where have I felt this before?

Yes, I've felt this...back then. Back when I was...saved. I would never forget this feeling. This persons aura. I remember it. And so does my heart. Its coming from behind me!

* * *

SWISH!

I made a complete turn! I need to see if its not just my imagination! I looked out of the window frantically, just looking for that person. That special person who saved my life! Please let me see that special...person.

My eyes then met someone else's. On a rooftop on a house across the street. Those eyes, I will never forget those eyes. Seeing them again...so piercing yet comforting. Those eyes...

"...The handsome man..."

I mumbled out. That's when I made the decision to stand up and rush towards the door! If I can just speak with him! Just thank him for saving me! Then I can finally feel better! I need to thank him for giving me another shot at life! I'd do anything to just thank him for that day...

"Onee-sama?"

"Master?"

I ignored them and ran at the door at top speeds! I just need to see it once! To see him! Please still be there when I get to the door!

OPEN!

I opened the door...

BANG!

"Bwuah!"

Someone hit my head! I placed my hand to my forehead! Why do people keep hitting me!? I'm a nice person yet people keep hitting me!

"Sakurame-chan..."

I looked at the person who hit my head...ooh, Saji-kun. He's the Pawn of Kaichou, Sona-senpai. But what is he...I don't have time for this!

"Please move!"

I pushed past him to look to the rooftop that handsome man is...was. He's not there anymore. I was too late it seems. I wish he stayed. I still need to thank him for everything.

I hung my head low then went back into my house and stood at the door.

"Saji-kun, what a surprise. Sorry about that."

"A-Ah, it isn't a problem. Sorry I hit you in the head. You see, you opened the door as I knocked."

How hard does he knock? My forehead hurts now. It was like I was punched or something.

"No, its fine. Erm, what are you doing here?"

Hearing me, he goes into a bag, takes something out and presents me with something.

"Kaichou asked me to bring this over."

"Kaichou?"

I looked...aah! Its that book I wanted! I was talking with Kaichou the other day, and she said that she could acquire a book for me. All I had to do in return was tell her about certain parts of me. Yeah, I haven't mentioned anything about me being a Princess or anything. Just that I'm half magician.

"Thank you Saji-kun! You didn't have to bring it but you did and I'm grateful!"

"N-No, don't think of it. Kaichou said it was important."

"It is important. Its to develop some new kind of magic's."

I said as he handed me the book. How kind. Kaichou could've given me it me we were in school today, or tomorrow but she chose to send Saji-kun here. I wonder why she sent him?

"Oh, you develop magic?"

"Well, sometimes yes. Its more like a hobby actually. Something I like doing but its becoming more necessary as you know, all this drama fighting. These people coming and such. Like Raiser for example."

"I see. Yes, I heard about Raiser stalking you."

"You have no idea. He's actually in the house right now, being a masochist and is twitching on the floor."

Saji-kun looked past me to see that Raiser is twitching on the floor. Poor bastard. He wanted it so I'm not going to stop him.

"I feel for you Sakurame-chan. Now, I have to go..."

"You don't have too. You can have some tea from Raiser. Its really nice."

"Well, if you insist!"

It really didn't take much insisting did it? Saji-kun comes in and I face Raiser.

"Raiser, a guest is here. Please make some tea and I will stomp on you."

Raiser shivered in excitement and ran into the kitchen as I gestured Saji-kun into the living room.

"Whoa, he's obedient huh."

"You have no idea. As long as I punish him, he does anything I ask."

"R-Really? Anything?"

"Yes, anything. I asked him to clean the house a day or so ago and he did it as I promised to hit him."

Saji-kun looked freaked out by that as my cute familiar got onto my lap and snuggled into my chest happily. Hehe, him and Millicas-kun can get away with this. Damn cuteness of the Shota and Bishota.

"So Saji-kun, its been awhile. How have you been?"

So Saji-kun and I started talking and having fun. Saji-kun is kind of like Ise-kun but he's different also. He has a different kind of humour than Ise-kun does. And I find that kind of humour refreshing.

By the time I realized it, it was already night time. Saji-kun and I had been talking for so long. But when the door opened, I was greeted by a smiling Millicas-kun but also a emotionless face of Yuuto-kun.

"Millicas-kun! Yuuto-kun! Welcome back!"

"Hello Nee-chan!"

"Hey..."

Hmmm? What was with that so...monotone reply Yuuto-kun?

"W-Well, I best be going. Thanks for the chat Sakurame-chan."

"No problem Saji-kun. Let me show you out."

"Ah, thank you."

I stood up with Saji-kun and I showed him to the door.

"You know, it was fun talking with you Saji-kun! Lets do it again sometime!"

"Y-Yeah, ok!"

Saji-kun then left. I went back into the living room to see Yuuto-kun looking at the ground sadly...just what happened? They only had a meeting. Don't tell me someone upset him...Ise-kun didn't say anything too far did he?

"Yuuto-kun, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, but I'm going to retire for the night."

Without looking at me, Yuuto-kun went upstairs. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Millicas-kun. What happened?"

"What do you mean, Nee-chan?"

"Yuuto-kun, he seems...off. Did Ise-kun or someone say something too him?"

"Not that I know of Nee-chan. All we did was look through Ise-sans photo albums."

Look through photo albums? I don't understand. Yuuto-kun wouldn't suddenly become like this...wait, the only other time I ever saw his face like that was when...

"Erm, I'm going upstairs also. Please give me 20 minutes with Yuuto-kun then you can come up and join us, ok?"

I directed at Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun. Raiser went upstairs when I was speaking. Those two boys nodded. I then went upstairs. I think I know what's wrong. Those eyes, I saw them once before just after the Fallen Angel thing. When he told me about his past...

I got to his room and went in without knocking. When I got into the room, I see Yuuto-kun looking at the floor while sat on the bed. His eyes, they look almost defeated.

"Yuuto-kun..."

He looked up from the floor and looked at me.

"Makoto-chan..."

"Yuuto-kun, please tell me what's wrong. I can see something is wrong. Has someone done something? Or more like, is it those...holy swords?"

He opens his eyes wide, then he nodded.

"It wasn't Excalibur but..."

So, even seeing holy swords that aren't Excalibur makes him feel sad. I went over to the bed and hugged him into my chest.

"You know, its ok. This time, you don't have to face it alone, you know? Those holy swords can't hurt you this time. Because if anyone tries to hurt you with the holy swords, then they will answer to me."

I tried to make him feel better but I don't know if its working or not.

"Makoto-chan, if I wanted to seek revenge against Excalibur if I ever met them here would you hate..."

"I would help you, without hesitation. And I wouldn't hate you either. I could never hate you. But you have to promise me that you wont go out on your own. Because, you don't have to do anything like this alone."

"I couldn't put you in danger like that."

"But its my choice. I know you'd do the same for me. So, allow me to help you should anything like the Excalibur appear. So, are you going to promise me that you wont go on your own? Or do I have to give you the Raiser treatment?"

I joked with him. He shuddered at my joke.

"N-Not the Raiser treatment!"

"Hehe, then we aren't going to go off on our own, are we?"

"N-No."

I petted his head then kissed it lightly.

"You aren't alone anymore."

I reassured him while hugging him. Excalibur...if you come around, I will destroy you myself.

* * *

...Its been a few days since then. Yuuto-kun is...well, he is somewhat normal. Sometimes he seems to be depressed but I cheer him up and he goes back to normal. Excalibur...holy swords huh. I thought that they were here to defeat evil things, then why would they hurt someone like Yuuto-kun? Stupid experiments from evil people.

But that's not really important now. What is, is what's happening. Ise-kun and I headed to the clubroom because Buchou asked Ise-kun to go and I decided to tag along. I sent Raiser to prepare me a meal for when I return. Such a bad guy, yet good slave...servant...no, there's no words I can think of that will make Raisers situation better...

"Kaichou..."

Yes, Ise-kun muttered that out. The Kaichou of the student council is here. But there's also someone else that's here. Its Saji-kun. That boy who was kind enough to drop off that important book for me.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well."

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Hyoudou-kun is responding like he is supposed to."

Ooh, that's right...Ise-kun doesn't know about them being Devils. Buchou then speaks up.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a high class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri. She's also a butch lesbian."

Kaichou glared at Buchou for that. But Buchou just smiled at her darkly.

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's Pawn."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same Pawn as me!"

Ise-kun got really excited but what happened next was...

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same Pawn as me…"

"W-What did you say!?"

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a Pawn that consumed 4 pieces of Pawns. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

Saji-kun made a provoking comment against Ise-kun, but Kaichou glared at him sharply.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…But Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow high class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and the apes servant, Hyoudou-kun. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides..."

Kaichou then looked at Ise-kun.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. Consuming 8 Pawn pieces was not just for show."

"8 pieces!? This guy really took 8 Pawn pieces!?"

The Kaichou of the student council then bowed her head at us.

"I am sorry Hyoudou Issei-kun, Sakurame Makoto-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you Hyoudou-kun, and Sakurame-san, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If its ok, can you please get along with him?"

Kaichou said it to us while smiling. I think you call this a cold smile. I didn't feel anything bad from the smile, so she must be a person who can only smile like this.

"Saji."

"Eh? Ye…Yes! Please get along with me…"

Saji-kun also bowed his head down at Ise-kun reluctantly. He seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"I hope you two can get along~!"

I said cheerfully. Saji-kun grabbed my hand and gave an attitude that is opposite of what he gave Ise-kun.

"If its for Sakurame-chan then I will happily get along with Hyoudou!"

I smiled in appreciation but then Ise-kun ripped Saji-kun's hand away from my own and shook it hard.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Makoto-chan. Ok, Saji-kun!?"

Ise-kun said it with a fake smile. Then Saji-kun also smiled and held Ise-kun's hand stronger.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the pink Bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

Ehehe...that's creepy and weird. But what was that about having me to himself? I'm not with Ise-kun right now. Anyway, as that was happening...

"Don't fucking flirt with my fucking Pawn Sona!"

"I wasn't! When did I flirt with him!?"

"You always take everything that belongs to me! Like my fucking doll! I want my doll back!"

"Oh grow up, it was ten years ago!"

"GIVE IT ME BACK YOU WHORE!"

"DON'T CALL ME A WHORE! YOU EXHIBITIONIST!"

W-Wow, they don't hold back, do they? Rias-Buchou has her eyes set on Kaichou and she has the same for Buchou. All this...over Kaichou flirting with Ise-kun? When did she do that anyway? When she praised him or something? Did Buchou mistake it for something else?

"I'M NOT AN EXHIBITIONIST! YOU'RE JEALOUS THAT I HAVE THE SEKIRYUUTEI AND YOUR PEERAGE ARE EVIL PEOPLE LIKE YOU! ESPECIALLY YOUR ALPHA TSUBAKI!"

Her alpha? What does that mean?

"Shut up apezilla!"

"No, just because you have a lesbian relationship with Tsubaki, it doesn't give you a right for you to pick on me!"

Kaichou is in a lesbian relationship with Shinra-senpai? I didn't know that.

"You started on me! Whatever Rias, I have to go."

Kaichou stood up but Buchou isn't going to let her go that easily.

"Yeah that's right. Run away you fucking coward."

Oooooh, she called Kaichou a coward! How is she going to respond?

"I'm a coward huh. Well, at least I don't rob convenient stores!"

I did a spit take with the boys! She robs convenient stores!?

"SONA! SHUT UP!"

"No I wont. You do. You go on crime sprees. Lets see..."

"SONA! FUCKING SHUT UP NOW!"

"No, I wont ape. Remember when we were in a queue at a convenient store when you suddenly shouted "GET ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!" You made everyone frightened as you held up a gun. Then you grabbed me and held the gun to my temple and screamed "IF ANYONE MOVES I'M BLOWING THIS BITCHES BRAINS OUT!" It was horrid."

She actually did that? Not only is she a little nuts, she's also a criminal!

"W-What did she steal?"

I bravely asked. I need to know what's happening right now.

"Oh, that's the best part. She stole a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar that came to less than 100 yen. Ooh wait, no, I lied. The best part is that she didn't wear a mask to cover her identity and she cried for Doctor Penguin when she was getting her chocolate bar and crisps."

She's the worst thief ever. She doesn't go for anything big, and doesn't even cover her face. I'm surprised she's not locked up. I had to cover my mouth at that. She seriously did all that for something so small like that. She held up a convenience store for that.

"I hate you Sona!"

She then ran out of the room, crying. W-Well, she shouldn't try and rob stores. But she's not my main concern right now. What is my main concern is my boyfriend, Yuuto-kun.

Yuuto-kun...I will help him with the Excalibur. No matter what happens, if they come then I will help him also. Its what a good girlfriend does after all, right?

* * *

**Well, I will leave it there. With this, volume three has started! Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to the next chapter! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Guest 1; Thank you!**

**Guest 2; No it doesn't have anything to do with that. Yeah, maybe. Don't worry, they'll be getting intimate soon.**

**DivaAkashiya; Yeah, it does sound good. I will seriously think about it.**

**GarionRiva; Well, she might be getting a weapon soon enough~**

**Random guest; Yeah lol. Ise has Ophis so why not Makoto have Great Red. And I have no idea.**

**Well, that's the end of that. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**I'll help you, Yuuto-kun!**

Its been several days since...well, since things happened. Even though I asked Yuuto-kun to not go out on his own, he isn't really talking to me that much. Its like...well, I don't know what its like. Yuuto-kun is someone I...care about very much. And I couldn't be bothered with that ball tournament. I'm just glad its over with. Ise-kun and the others all did their best, but Yuuto-kun didn't. He didn't even come close to trying. And because of that, I couldn't help with the game also.

It might sound strange but his unwillingness to participate made me not want to do it also. Its raining hard. I suppose its lucky that it happened right after the ball tournament I suppose. And the field we are on, is pretty much empty now.

SLAP!

There was also a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of rain. Buchou just slapped someone. Not Ise-kun. It was Yuuto-kun! That's it! She's not getting away with that!

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

"Hey! You don't slap him like that!"

I stormed over and stood right in front of this woman. She has just gone from friend too...I don't know! She can't go around slapping people! What is she, an animal!? No, an ape!

"He's my servant. I will slap him if it wakes him up!"

"That isn't a reason ape! You can't slap him! And if you try it again, I will slap you right across your face!"

She raised her fist. If she tries anything then I'm going to be sending her straight to the ground. She doesn't know it but I could take her in a fight. She relies on the power of destruction for ranged attacks. If I got close then I could finish her off...

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

I turned to Yuuto-kun who seems to have an emotionless face.

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"It's none of your concern."

He replied to Ise-kun with a cold smile and matching tone. Not the one I'm used too.

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

"Its troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"Comrades…"

Yuuto-kun then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning… Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

Wouldn't it be simpler if it was, Ise-kun? But it isn't. He isn't fighting for that, and he isn't fighting for me which is...regretful I guess. He's fighting for revenge. Revenge against a sword that has hurt him.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

He showed a face of determination. His face is...something that doesn't belong on him. Pain, sadness and something I don't like...anger. Anger, it doesn't help. Especially when its something like this.

He then started to walk away in the rain. I went up to him and tried to follow but...

"If its fine, I would like to be alone right now."

"O-Oh...ok. A-Are you coming home later?"

"...I'll be back later."

I don't know if I can believe him or not. Do I believe him? Will he be back? Will he come back...to me?

All I could do was watch as the rain beat down on the figure that was moving further and further out of my vision. I want to follow, but he might become angry that I didn't respect his wishes. Yet, I don't want him to get hurt...ugh! I don't know what I am supposed to do!

Touch.

Someone touched my shoulder so I turned in that direction. Ise-kun. He has a face that's concerned. Is he concerned for me? What is it to be concerned for another? I thought about this along time ago. And I don't even have an answer. I've been concerned for people without fully understanding the word itself.

"Makoto-chan, are you, alright?"

"Y...Yes, I am. It isn't me that was slapped. It wasn't me that...I think I'm going to go home."

"You sure? You can come over if you like?"

I felt sympathy. Trying to ease my emotional baggage.

"I'm sure. I have to get back anyway. Millicas-kun will want food. I can't leave Raiser alone with him for long. Even if he is obedient, he's a pervert who will most likely corrupt my Shota boy if left alone for too long."

I gave off a hollow laugh. I didn't want to worry Ise-kun. There's nothing wrong with me. Its not me that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the blonde haired boy that just went off on his own. And who knows what's lurking around this town.

For all we know, the Excalibur could be here. And if it is then...maybe Yuuto-kun knows that the Excalibur is here and that's why he is agitated or something.

"I see. Well, if you need anything..."

"I will call, thank you Ise-kun. Come on Mitsu-kun, lets go home."

"O-Ok Onee-sama. Mitsu is coming."

So Mitsu-kun appeared next to me and grasped my hand. I then started walking home with Mitsu-kun after saying goodbye to the others. I don't know what's going to happen and I don't know if I want to know.

All I know is that I have to help him somehow. But what can I do? I'm just a girl who happens to be a Princess.

"Is Onee-sama ok?"

Mitsu-kun asked me. I didn't know how to reply.

"...I don't know. Mitsu-kun, I...am scared for Yuuto-kun. Is that silly of me?"

"N-No, Mitsu doesn't think so. Mitsu thinks Onee-sama is right to feel scared. Kiba-sans ways are even scary for Mitsu."

"I see. Mitsu-kun...do you know anything about Excalibur?"

I want to know as much as possible and if Mitsu-kun knows then I can maybe tell Yuuto-kun...if he wants to speak to me that is. I don't know if he does or not. I honestly don't know anymore.

"Mitsu knows they are holy swords. And there are seven in total with Excalibur Ruler being lost since its creation Mitsu believes."

"I see. Mitsu-kun..."

"Its ok Onee-sama. Mitsu will comfort and protect Onee-sama from naughty people who are trying to hurt her."

He's such a good familiar. Willing to protect me like this. Even though I might not deserve it. I just wish the handsome man would come again. He could come and save me again. Hehe, maybe that's a fickle dream. Maybe I didn't even see him that day at home. Maybe he wasn't there...did I imagine him? Was it really an imagination?

I walked home with Mitsu-kun, holding his hand tightly. Even if I am his Master, I feel like he is the one who is going to take care of me. Maybe I'm old fashioned but I like being looked after by guys. Them opening doors for me and such.

* * *

Once getting home, I opened the door and entered the mansion with Mitsu-kun. I wish Yuuto-kun was here but I don't know where he is and I have a sinking feeling that he is out somewhere fighting. Maybe I'm just over thinking things.

"Nee-chan! Mitsu-kun!"

The happy Shota boy welcomed us back.

"Hello Millicas-kun."

"H-Hello Millicas-kun!"

I greeted normally while Mitsu-kun greeted him happily. Seeing my face, Millicas-kun decides to question it as we go into the living room.

"Is Nee-chan upset?"

"A little, but don't worry about it."

"Uu, but that means I am worried! What's wrong Nee-chan? Is Kiba-san still being weird?"

"...Yeah. I am a little worried. But you shouldn't be worried, kay?"

He pouted to I patted my lap. It was meant for Millicas-kun but Mitsu-kun jumped onto my lap instead! Millicas-kun pouts adorably at my familiar. W-Well, they do have that whole fighting thing for me going on.

"Mitsu-kun! Nee-chan wanted me to sit there!"

"W-Well, Mitsu is sitting here! Millicas-kun will have to sit somewhere else!"

"No! Nee-chan! I want to sit on Nee-chan's lap to cheer her up!"

He looked at me with an innocent smile. Ooh yeah, I kind of want him to do something for me...

"Millicas-kun, you'd do anything to cheer me up, right?"

"Y-Yes! I would do anything!"

I smirked to myself. He looks at me with a questioning type of look. Yeah, that's right Millicas-kun. Nee-chan wants you to do something for her and she hopes you do it.

"Then, are you willing to dress in cute clothes for me?"

"C-Cute clothes? You mean tight clothes again Nee-chan?"

Not what I meant Millicas-kun but that was a good day.

"Fufu, no. I mean as in girly clothes."

He did a spit take and shook his head! Oooh come on! You'd look amazing as a girl!

"I can't! Nee-chan, I'd do anything for you, but that!"

"W-Why? Don't you want Nee-chan to cheer up?"

"I do! But to dress in girls clothes is...strange."

"It isn't. Its quite normal actually. I've been trying to get Yuuto-kun to do it and I was close but since he is...being strange, I doubt that I could do it until this whole thing is over with. Plus, you are small. You could be mistaken for a Loli girl."

He shook his head with a pout. Damn it. He wont do it, will he? Uwah, I want to see a boy as a cute girl. Maybe I will get someone who does like dressing in girls clothes.

"Sorry Nee-chan. I'll do anything but that."

"Boo, ok. Then come and sit next to me and hold my hand."

"That I can do!"

He sits next to me and takes my hand in his and smiles at me. My cute little boyfriend. Hehe, sorry Sirzechs-kun but Millicas-kun right now is someone who I can say is my boyfriend. He's my cute little boyfriend who is looking after me right now when it should be me looking after him. I'm the older one between us and that's how it should be. But its ok if he sometimes helps me like this.

"Say Mitsu-kun, want to cross dress for your Master?"

"N-No! Mitsu isn't doing that Onee-sama!"

"Baah~ You never do anything I ask~"

I pouted at him but he gave a defiant shake of his head. Boo, I want them to do it for me.

"I'll do it Master! I'll cross dress if you punish me!"

I laughed to myself as Raiser came into the living room.

"No offence but you'd look like an ugly girl if you cross dressed."

"Sorry Raiser-san but I agree."

"Mitsu does also!"

We three laughed because its true. He wouldn't look like a cute girl. He'd look like an ugly one. He's not a bad looking guy but he's got too much of a manly face to pull off cross dressing. Mitsu-kun, Millicas-kun and Yuuto-kun to an extent can pull off cross dressing.

"Baaaaah~ Dinner is ready."

Raiser said...sadly? Is he sad that I'm not dressing him up? Sorry but I'm saving my eyes and memory the burning cruelness of that sight. And I'm also saving the world it also.

"Cool! Lets get some dinner then!"

[Yes!]

So we all went to get dinner. I tried putting on a happy face but I couldn't. Yuuto-kun, come home soon.

* * *

...Later that evening, no it could be the early hours of the morning. I don't know what time it is. And now I don't really care either. But I'm in bed with Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun. They are both cuddling up to me now sweetly.

I can't fall asleep. He isn't home yet. He isn't back. If he was back and next to me, then I would be able to fall asleep. But he isn't and I don't know when he will be coming back to me.

Open.

The door opened a crack. I am in Yuuto-kun's room of course. And I'm wearing a shirt of his. Its bigger on my smaller body but its good. It smells like him. As an Inugami, I can detect people by smell, even in my base form. Although it is weaker, I can still smell him.

"Yuuto-kun, you're back now."

I said, barely above a whisper. The boy that entered of course is Yuuto-kun. It wouldn't be Raiser as I would kick him through the wall if he was trying to sneak in here at night.

"Makoto-chan, its really late. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep without you."

I said with teary eyes. I looked at him with those eyes. He has dirty clothes on. Almost as if he has been in a fight. What happened to him?

"I...see."

"What happened? Did you get into a fight or something?"

"How could you tell?"

I looked him up and down. His clothes are torn in places. He's dirty. Drenched by the heavy rain that is still beating down.

"Your clothes."

As I said that, I noticed something else. On his arm, is a cut...!

"Y-You have been cut!?"

"Y-Yes, I have. Its just a small scratch though. Don't worry."

Don't worry he says. That's all I can do at the moment. I'm not a strong fighter right now. At best, I'm a supporter. And I don't think Yuuto-kun wants my help. He doesn't want me to help him.

"I-I'm worried though. You haven't been acting like you lately. Don't you even know how much that scares me?"

"I don't mean to scare you."

"Then don't do it. Isn't it that simple?"

He smiled sadly. But then he narrowed his eyes.

"...Excalibur is in this town. That's what this cut is from. Freed, that priest has an Excalibur."

F-Freed...he's the sicko who wanted to rape me...damn it. My hands are shaking. He didn't do it but the thought of someone touching me like that without my permission.

"Why...Why didn't you call for me? I would've come to help you."

"I don't want you getting hurt, that's why. I couldn't bare it if Excalibur took you away from me as well."

"But they wont. I promise you, they wont. But I don't want you to lose yourself because of those swords. I've already lost...family because of people who wanted power and such. Freed is the same and as if I am watching you lose to that weasel. Plus unlike Ise-kun and that, no one is my Master. No one can tell me what to do like Rias-Buchou does to you. And if she tries to slap you again, I'm going to knock her out!"

I smiled proudly. He gains a small smile.

"I can see you doing that actually. Before, thank you for defending me from Buchou."

"Its not a problem. I'd happily do it anytime. So I'm going with you, you know?"

"I-I..."

"You know I'm going to do it whether you want me to do it or not."

"Haha. I can't win against you. Ok, Makoto-chan. But if it gets dangerous, I want you to promise me that you will run."

"I promise."

I said while crossing my fingers behind my back. As if I will just run away like that.

"Now, come into bed Yuuto-kun."

"Y-Yes."

Ara, he's still so shy sometimes. He gets undressed and gets in the bed beside me. I nudged Mitsu-kun closer to my body so he's practically on top of me so that Yuuto-kun can get into the bed also.

I placed my head on his chest. Its like my favourite pillow after all. I know that he will wait for me this time. He wont have a choice. I'm going to go with him and make sure that he is going to be fine.

"Good night, Makoto-chan."

"Yes, good night."

Even though he isn't like him right now, he still gave me a kiss. He's such a baka for making me worry like this. Does he even know what he is doing to me? I don't know if he does or not but once this is over with, I will make sure he has a better life than he did back then.

* * *

...The next day I was up and about. I was in the kitchen just making breakfast. I decided to let Raiser have a little day off. Since Raiser has been following my orders quite nicely, I thought that I should also do something.

So I am making breakfast. I love cooking and I rarely do it anymore. I think I will make Raiser do something else for me in the future so I can cook more. I do like being in the kitchen and making food for my guys.

Knock! Knock!

A knock at the door. Why is it that recently, there's been lots of knocks at the door so early. I will have to get it since everyone is still in bed. I put the food in my hands down and went towards the door.

I seriously hope that there's nothing weird at the door. I can't stand being suddenly surprised like when Yuuki came. And then there's the time I ran towards the door and get my head hit by Saji-kun.

I got to the door and opened it.

"Morning, Makoto-chan."

"H-Hey, Ise-kun. What are you doing here? Has something happened?"

"Hehe, no. Nothing has happened. Why assume such things?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I just kind of guessed as he doesn't usually come by anymore. I remember a day where he always came around but now, I'm lucky if he walks to school with me.

Its that ape Buchou. She is the one who keeps him away. She knows that I am developing something for Ise-kun and she doesn't like it. But I don't care what she likes. She can go and jump off a cliff or something.

"Just a feeling I suppose. So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you obviously. Has Kiba come back?"

I nodded and looked up the stairs.

"He's in bed right now. It was kind of a long night. Ise-kun, I'm happy you came to be here with...came to check up on me."

Good save Makoto, good save. You can't be having your feelings suddenly said now, can you? No...I couldn't. It would make things weird. And besides, he has Buchou, Akeno-san and the other girls around and I'm plain me, after all.

"Not a problem!"

"So...want to come in or..."

"I would, but Buchou wants to eat breakfast with me."

Of course she does. Bitch is always hogging him. I'll never be able to get close at this rate. She's an annoyance at best. Hmph, I've known him longer ape and I will be able to make Ise-kun mine! T-That is if I wanted him which I don't...do. I do.

"I-I see. Then can I suck you off later..."

I covered my mouth and blushed brightly! I didn't mean to say that! I meant suck on his finger to suck out the Dragon power! Not his t-thing! Ooh shit! This isn't right at all!

"W-WHAT!?"

"I MEANT SUCK OUT THE DRAGON POWER FROM YOUR FINGER! I DON'T WANT TO SUCK YOU OFF!"

I buried my face into my hands. This isn't right! He'll think I'm nuts! He will think I'm strange! W-Well, because its me, he will think I'm nuts! Because! Because right now I am a little nutty! I am a complete mess!

"E-Eh...s-sure. I-Its t-that day I-I suppose..."

Even Ise-kun is having a hard time forming words. W-Well, of course. I did just suggest that I take a certain thing of his and put it in my mouth to suck on it! I don't wanna do that! If Yuuto-kun asked me then I might do it for him. I'm not sure about Millicas-kun yet but maybe in the future. And as for Mitsu-kun, we haven't kissed yet. But I suspect that we will be doing something like that soon in the future.

"Y-Yes...Ise-kun, I..."

"Makoto-chan, I erm..."

We both looked into the others eyes intently. I don't know why but his face has turned bright red. Even if he isn't interested in me like that, Ise-kun might be thinking about me doing ecchi things with him.

"Ehehe...g-got to go."

"Y-Yes, Ise-kun..."

Its not like I wouldn't eventually. But right now, I couldn't imagine doing something like that. In the future...not now. No, not now.

"S-See you."

"Yes, see you."

Ise-kun turned around and walked away. I turned around to face the mansion, that's when I felt it. That same aura, the one who saved me. The handsome man...!

I turned back around to see him. On the roof. Again, he's watching me. Is he like my guardian Angel? Is he...keeping me safe? Even now?

I locked eyes with the handsome man. Those deep penetrating eyes that I can't forget. I just want to mumble those words...

"Thank you."

I spoke out, and I don't know if he heard it. I can't even see his face due to the sun blocking it, but I can clearly see his eyes. The eyes of my saviour. And I already know his face is handsome, even if I can't see it now. I remember it being handsome and that's something that wont ever forget.

"Be careful."

Flash!

Aah! I heard his voice! I don't know how but I did! Softly in my ear, I heard the voice of that man. It was a soothing type of voice. And then he disappeared completely from my sight. I'm sure he's doing this to tease me.

But I then felt some arms wrap around my body. Its Yuuto-kun.

"Yuuto-kun."

"Makoto-chan, what are you looking at?"

"He was here."

I whispered. I couldn't speak any louder. Its because...he's the handsome man. I need to learn his name.

"Who was?"

"The handsome man. Yuuto-kun...I want to find out who he is. I need to thank him."

"I know. I'll help you. Its important to you so its important to me also."

He sounded like the old Yuuto-kun then. I wish this Yuuto-kun would come back to me.

"Thank you, Yuuto-kun. But right now, your problem is bigger than mine. Lets get some breakfast and then get to school. We can't miss school Yuuto-kun. I promise to help you with Excalibur, and I need to beat down that bastard Freed."

"Y...Yes, I suppose so. Now lets get some breakfast."

"Right."

So we went into the kitchen and got some food. The handsome man, I will find you. You are watching over me, so I know I'm safe. That's why, I'm going to help Yuuto-kun with Excalibur, then he will help me find you, handsome man.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. Some Ise and Makoto bonding next chapter! And of course the appearance of the holy sword girls! Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Guest 1; Yeah, I will think about using that scene you suggested. Yeah, Ravel will be appearing sooner than she does in the volumes.**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Yeah, she will be meeting a few of the guys soon enough. Especially around the factions meeting arc. And thank you very much!**

**Abel; Thank you. Those suggestions sound good. With those two, you wouldn't want to mess with Makoto huh.**

**BlackIronBob; I certainly wont!**

**Random Guest; Yes, I think will but I will decide fully for next chapter.**

**GarionRiva; Thank you! And yeah, it was a little naughty hehehe.**

**Guest 2; Thank you very much! Vali will meet Makoto when he comes to the school for Kokabiel.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**The holy swords come**

**Issei P.O.V**

To scatter the powers of a Dragon.

That is to nullify it by getting the power taken away by high level Devils and people with sufficient knowledge the technique. There are a couple of methods to do this, but the easiest and the most certain one is to take it out directly from that person. The way I am getting it done is…well, it's certainly stimulating for a lecherous student like me.

The only high level Devils who can do that to me are Buchou and Akeno-san and then there's Makoto-chan who knows how to do it also. All three of them take turns at taking out my Dragon powers. Today is the day I get my Dragon powers taken out, and I am currently in a room on the second floor of the old school building, which is used by Makoto-chan. It used to be a classroom, but now there is a tatami on the floor, and it looks like a traditional Japanese room. There are symbols around the room that look like certain casting spells and there are also casting items in the room. I was waiting in the middle of the room with my upper body naked. There's also a magic circle below the place I was sitting.

I heard that this was a necessary thing for rituals. There's also a meaning for why I didn't have anything on my upper body, this is required for the ritual. The door opened and someone entered the room. The person who appeared was Makoto-chan with a white cloth on and a very shy look on her face. She's got a massive blush on her face as she looks at my naked top half. I always think about it every time I do this ritual, but Makoto-chan with her long pink hair down looks fascinating and attractive! She smiled at me once, and then she quietly sat in front of me very sacredly.

"The preparations are done. Now, we shall begin."

Um…ummmm Makoto-chan…? The white cloth that is covering Makoto-chan's body is soaked with water…! Her long pink hair is also sticking to the cloth and it looks sexy! I can see her skin! If I can see it like this a certain thing of mine is going to change…! I mean I can see it! I can see it through the cloth! The pink coloured thing! I can see her nipples! Wait, she doesn't have her bra on!?

"I-Ise-kun is...looking at me like that huh... Does that make me attractive? Ise-kun, am I attractive like Buchou like this? The reason I poured water on myself is for the ritual. Is it...strange for me to be like this?"

Makoto-chan started to pat herself on her chest on purpose while looking up at me with a scarlet face. It's affecting my crotch…

"Yes, yes! You look really great in it! Very beautiful indeed! Ehehe, did I say something weird?"

"N-Not at all...Ise-kun."

I couldn't help myself staring at Makoto-chan's chest. It's just that her see-through clothes are too stimulating for me… Huh? Is it just me or isn't she wearing anything down there as well…? I then looked around her hips… I became speechless. She isn't wearing anything…I think. She seems to be shy about it but she isn't covering herself! E-Eh? Why isn't she like embarrassed about it!?

"Ise-kun...I'm not wearing panties, you know?"

Splurt!

My nose started bleeding at her provocative words! She even told me that she isn't wearing any panties! W-Whats happened to her all of a sudden!? B-Before, she wouldn't of said that to me but now she is declaring it with a smile on her beautiful face!

"Let's start. Ise-kun. Please give me your left-arm."

"Y…Yes! I will be in your care!"

The way to scatter the power of a Dragon. That is…

"To suck the Dragons energy directly from Ise-kun's finger, pulling accumulated energy out of your left arm. If I do this, your arm would temporary revert back to its original state. I am glad that I can do this for Ise-kun."

Yes. By getting it directly sucked through my body, the ritual is complete. In my case, my problem is solved by Buchou, Akeno-san and Makoto-chan sucking the Dragons power through my finger.

Making an obscene water sound, Makoto-chan put my index finger into her mouth.

…Ku, its a sensation I can't describe with words. I thought about it many times but it feels so amazing inside a girl's mouth! It feels slippery but warm, and the lips feel so soft… Furthermore, my finger is sucked with "Chu-chu" sounds… This sucking dangerously stimulates me! It feels really amazing! Aaaah! Everything is getting pink coloured inside my head! Amazing! This is too amazing! An act that surpasses any act in porno videos is happening to me!

While sucking my finger, Makoto-chan was making obscene sounds on purpose. Its as if she was enjoying my reaction! As for me, I could only tremble slightly, with my face completely red, letting my body enjoy the pleasure of being sucked. Aaaah, I'm definitely going to save this memory in my head for eternity. Wait! If I think about it I will be receiving this from now on!?

Uoooooooooooooo! This is the best, indeed! I couldn't have gotten this if my arm didn't change into that of a Dragon! Ddraig! Right now I am experiencing the best moment in my life! It was an erotic situation like that but I could feel the wave of power within my left arm gathering at my finger tip and disappearing. And the weight I felt in my left hand was disappearing as well. My left arm was getting relaxed. It felt like the presence of Ddraig was fading. Then was I right about the fact that if my dragon's power becomes dense then Ddraig's conscious also becomes dense? When I was thinking about that…

LICK.

"Uheee."

I accidentally slipped my voice. That's because Makoto-chan suddenly licked my finger! She started to swirl around my finger with the tip of her tongue! Wai…Wait Makoto-chan! When I looked, Makoto-chan had a cute shy face on that only she can pull off! My finger that came out of her mouth had a thread of Makoto-chan's saliva. Uheee! It's too erotic!

"I-Ise-kun liked me licking his finger. I must admit that the sound you made was very cute."

"C-Cute?"

"Y-Yes. It was very cute. You know...even though Buchou adores you, I-I...I want to adore you as well! I've had enough of her trying to steal you away! Now its my turn!"

Makoto-chan, with a scarlet face started to suck my finger again and put her body closer towards me. Eeeeeeeeh!? M…Makoto-chan!? Wait a second! What's going on!? By ignoring my confused reaction, she put a smile on and hugged me! I can smell the nice smell of her silky pink hair! No, I can smell a fragrance from Makoto-chan's body that insanely shakes my manhood! Since I had nothing on my upper body and Makoto-chan was wearing a really thin cloth, I could feel her body directly! It felt cold because her cloth was wet, but I could feel the warmth from her body temperature! And her body temperature felt so erotic that my head was about to go crazy! M…Makoto-chan's body is so soft! I can feel the sensation of her oppai just through the cloth!

Splurt!

There was blood coming out of my nose! Of course! Even I have a dozen of liters of blood coming out, it still won't stop! Makoto-chan whispered into my ears while I was stiff like a rock.

"Even I act like this, I have a great liking towards you, Ise-kun."

"M…Me?"

"Yes. First I thought of you as a friend. But it's different lately. In the fight against the idiot Raiser last time. I heard how you didn't stop even though you were in a tight spot. And then when you came to save Rias-senpai from Raiser...I thought it was cool but Ise-kun wouldn't do that for me..."

She looked down then so I brought her close to my body.

"I-If you was in that kind of situation, I would save you as well. Even if I had to give everything to Ddraig to protect you."

"Fufu, Ise-kun. Saying that to a girl is a dangerous thing you know? Because if Ise-kun wished it then even I would become serious...I hate Buchou for trying to always be close to you when I..."

Then Makoto-chan put her arms around my neck! And she purposely exposed her body! I could see the peach coloured nipple on her right boob! I could see it clearly! She was even exposing most of her legs!

"Ise-kun, has that ape laid a hand on you yet? Has she...taken your virginity?"

"A-Ah...no, she hasn't...I don't have any experience."

For some reason, her face turned that into a delighted one. Eh? Is she happy that I haven't done it with Buchou yet?

"Eh? That's a big surprise. I thought that you and Buchou had already…"

"No, no! We haven't! I don't even know if its all right, if I am her first mate!"

"O-Oh, I see. So if not Buchou...Ise-kun. Do you want to...do it with them? With Asia-chan and Buchou."

"I do want to do it! I really do! I'm keeping down my urge to push her down on my bed! But I can't go past the last step and I always end up crying every night! I also want to have sex with Buchou and Asia!"

Aaaaah, I ended up telling her my true feelings! But they are my honest thoughts. It can't be helped if a boy my age has lots of sexual urges when he has to live with two Bishoujo's!

"I-I see. So you cry every night because of those two. Y-You know, Yuuto-kun and I haven't done it yet but when we do...he said that he would be fine if I...but unlike Buchou and Asia-chan I'm not on a level where I am prepared to go all the way but if Ise-kun treated me nicely then...I...could maybe..."

Suddenly the door opened. When I looked in that direction… Buchou was there staring with angry eyes.

"Sakurame! What's the meaning of this you butch lesbian!?"

Buchou approached us with an unpleasant voice… Oh crap…She's angry…

"I was just scattering Ise-kun's Dragon power. Is there something wrong with that? It is my turn to do those things. And don't call me a butch lesbian apezilla."

"…Is that so? But no matter how you look at it…weren't you trying to do something beyond that? And don't call me apezilla!"

"Ise-kun and I were...just spending time together since we haven't been able to lately, because of you. There's nothing suspicious going on whatsoever between us. And I will call you what I want Godzilla's twin apezilla!"

"Even if you weren't, there is a limit. Even I haven't…"

"That's not my fault. You have plenty of chances so you have to take initiative. And I knew him first anyway. I was friends with Ise-kun before knowing he is the Sekiryuutei."

They weren't glaring at each other but Buchou and Makoto-chan were looking at each other in the eyes. Somehow I could feel the intensity. Uuuummm. I don't know how to describe this situation. I put my shirt on quickly and tried not to get close to them. Then Buchou glared at me and pinched my cheek. Ouch!

"Ise. It seems like you were having fun. Did you get close to the girl that you admire so much?"

"Wo…wwon. I…"

I couldn't speak properly because I had my cheeks pinched. But making up an excuse didn't seem manly so I stopped saying anything. Even I was getting into the flow; I was looking forward to it.

"Then do whatever you want!"

Buchou made an angry face and left the room.

BANG!

"Geez, she's so touchy huh. She can't even leave it alone when other girls are close to you. It isn't like we are having sex or anything. So, how's your cheek?"

Makoto-chan with her delicate fingers patted my cheek softly. Hehe, I've died and this is like Heaven or something. I never thought she would be like this with me. H-Has she...does she like me now or something!?

"U...Ummmmmm...is something the matter? You suddenly are doing these things..."

"Can't a girl be like this with a friend? Come on Ise-kun, don't pretend that you haven't thought about me. I remember that day when you died. You wished to touch my breasts and you asked me out on a date even if you say it was a practice one. I just thought that Ise-kun could...maybe look at me once in awhile. Is that fine? If Ise-kun notices me...instead of Buchou..."

"D-Definitely! I certainly will notice you! I already do!"

"That's good. Ise-kun surely is cute sometimes. But if you try and be all pervy with me when I say no then I will be kicking you in the balls. I know Raiser likes it but I know you wont like it."

Ehehe, there we go. That's the Makoto-chan I know. I wouldn't touch her without permission anyway. Makoto-chan stood up, then placed a small kiss on my cheek! Her soft loving lips touch my cheek! My mind went blank as she winked cutely at me.

"One day, I will be confident enough to touch your lips with my own. Please wait until that day."

Saying that, she exited the room. W-What just happened...?

* * *

...Asia and I were on our way home after we finished school and club activities with Makoto-chan and her familiar Mitsu tagging along so we can spend more time together. Kiba apparently wants to train a little so he asked that he be alone which upset Makoto-chan visibly. Usually Buchou would be with us, but today she wasn't. It seems like the incident with Makoto-chan was the cause.

"Isn't Buchou-san going home with us? "

"Hm? Yeah… It seems like I made Buchou angry…"

"No you didn't Ise-kun. She's just a jealous person. She thinks that you belong solely to her when you don't. You don't belong to anyone but Mitsu-kun belongs to me!"

Makoto-chan that shotacon picks up her familiar boy and spins him around happily.

"Onee-sama! Mitsu belongs to Onee-sama!"

"Ooh yeah baby!"

I will never understand her. She kind of scares me sometimes with her shotacon ways.

"Say, where's your masochistic servant boy?"

"Raiser? I've sent him home to cook me something for dinner. You know, don't knock him until you try him. While he might be a jerk, he's a really good cook. All I have to do is hit him once in awhile."

"And you think that's normal?"

She stops spinning around with her familiar and looks at me.

"Not really. But lets face it, our lives aren't normal. Look at what's happened since you became a Devil. I've nearly been killed by psycho priest and nutty Fallen Angels. I've got some fucked up stalker who likes me hitting him and treating him horribly. And you, well you've got an ape after you. Plus innocent nun and sadistic Queen. And the other Queen woman."

I released a small laugh at her but then I stopped. I shouldn't laugh about Buchou being an ape. But what does she mean about other Queen woman?

"What other Queen?"

"Grayfia-san of course. Didn't you know? She thought you was all cool coming after Rias-senpai. Apparently, she would like to spend time with you."

"H-How do you know that?"

"Oh, Sirzechs-kun told me about it when he called me the other day."

Sirzechs-sama calls her? Why would he do that?

"W-Why does he call you?"

"Because he thinks that we are getting married."

I did a spit take! He thinks he is marrying Makoto-chan!? Why would he think that!?

""W-What!?""

Both Asia and I couldn't hide our astonishment! The Maou Lucifer-sama thinks he is engaged to Makoto-chan!? W-Why would he think that he can marry Makoto-chan all of a sudden!?

"Ooh yeah, Sirzechs-kun and I have...history you could say. And when I was a child, he thought that I was actually proposing to him when I was actually only sorry for him as no one would put up with his weird ways. And now, he takes every chance he can get to call me and remind me that we are getting married and I don't have a choice about it as he is a Maou-sama and will make it somehow. Plus he tells me about Grayfia-san talking about you. It seems you have left an impression on the Queen of Lucifer."

"I-I...see. W-Well, what a surprising turn of events huh. Not only Raiser, but a Maou-sama also. And Grayfia-san is surprising."

"And there's Millicas-kun and Yuuto-kun. Not forgetting my cute familiar Mitsu-kun. He's so adorable, aren't you Mitsu-kun?"

"Y-Yes Onee-sama! Mitsu is adorable for Onee-sama!"

I shook my head at their antics. Seriously...don't do your shotacon thing in public. It looks really weird, and when you call Millicas-sama precious gift from down below is...strange. And when you call Mitsu precious gift from the forest, isn't good either.

"That's right my precious gift from the forest~"

She said it! Ugh! I wonder if I would be a precious gift from...Kuoh or something. I wonder what Kiba is? Precious gift from pretty boy land!

SHIVER…

What is this? It felt like there was a signal within my body forewarning me of danger. I felt a similar feeling like this before. If I remember, it was the time when I met Asia for the first time and took her to the Church. When I saw the Church, my body trembled.

"Ise-kun this feeling is...coming from your house. I think we should hurry to inside your house."

"Y-Yeah! Lets go!"

I imagined my Okaa-san in danger in my head and opened the door quickly. I took my shoes off and headed straight off to the kitchen! It must be a joke! Okaa-san! No, it can't be! Is the fact that I am a devil revealed? By whom? Fallen Angels? God? Angels? People related to the Church? Any of those are dangerous! They would cut down and kill any of those related to us without mercy! In my head, I started to remember the dead body that was killed by that shit priest Freed. The corpse that was cut many times by him. My Okaa-san is going to turn out like that!? Shit! Don't fuck around! That kind of thing…! That will not happen!

Okaa-san wasn't in the kitchen. But I heard laughter from the living room. I went there quickly and saw two unfamiliar girls and mum who was laughing.

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped."

"…Okaa…Okaa-san?"

Okaa-san looked at me when she realised I was there.

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale. Oh, Makoto-chan is with you. Hello dear, its been awhile."

"Hello Okaa-sama. Sorry about not visiting as of late. You know, been busy with things but I am happy to see you."

"Oh don't think anything of it dear. Its just nice seeing you again."

My Okaa-san and Makoto-chan smiled at one another happily as Makoto-chan's familiar moves in front of her as if protecting her from the strangers here.

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

Asia sat down on the ground as if she was relieved. After I found out my mum was safe I took a deep breath and calmed down. But I couldn't get rid of my uneasiness. Of course. Because there were two unfamiliar women. They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about my age. One had chestnut coloured hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes. Both of them were quite beautiful. But by the way they behaved even I could tell they were no ordinary people. Both of them were wearing a white robe. Are they related to the Church? An exorcist? That's bad? I can't fight in a place like this.

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The woman with chestnut hair smiled at me. Next to her was the girl with green mesh and there was a weapon covered in cloth next to her. That's it. I can feel foreboding danger from that weapon. I can feel something very unpleasant from it with my skin. It's probably something to destroy us Devils.

"Nice to meet you."

I greeted her with a fake smile. But her eyes changed and she looked puzzled.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?"

…Huh? The chestnut haired girl pointed at herself. No, no. I don't remember you. Okaa-san gave a photo to me because I looked confused. It's the photo with the holy-sword. Mum pointed at the boy who I was friends with when I was small.

"It's this child. Shidou Irina-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked."

…Excuse me? This girl…is the boy who lived in the neighbourhood when I was small and the one I often played with? Eeeeeeeeh!? The boy in the picture! It was a girl!? It wasn't a boy!?

"Ooh for fuck sake. This is not fair. I had the long time friend thing now this girl...auuuuuuu! Damn it!"

Next to me, Makoto-chan complained about something while looking at me with sad eyes. Looking at her like that reminds me of a puppy dog but I don't know why. The whole look, looks like a cute puppy that has lost something important. What's wrong?

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. Did you mistake me for a boy? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion."

Her words sounded like she meant something. Yes, she had realised my identity.

...Irina and the other girl had left my house after talking for 30 minutes. She had come to Japan after a long time. She apparently came here because it's the town she lived in as a child. She said that she went to England because of her parents' work. But no matter how I think about it, her parents are related to the Church. Asia, Makoto-chan, Mitsu and I tried not to get too involved with them and left the talking to my Okaa-san. Especially since Asia didn't want to get in contact with people related to the Church. I forced her to do something and made her wait in her room. I was prepared to fight if anything were to happen… But I'm glad nothing happened.

"Well, I best be getting home Ise-kun. Never can leave Millicas-kun alone with that pervert Raiser for too long. Okaa-sama, thank you for your hospitality."

Makoto-chan and Mitsu bowed to Okaa-san who waved her off.

"Its a shame you can't stay. I always loved it when you cooked food here."

"Hehe, I see. I will make time and come by sometime in the near future and cook a meal again Okaa-sama."

"Yes, yes! Please do Makoto-chan!"

"Then I will soon! Say goodbye Mitsu-kun!"

"Y-Yes Onee-sama."

The young boy bowed to Okaa-san who raised a hand to her cheek in a happy way.

"G-Goodbye Hyoudou-senpai's Okaa-sama. T-Thank you for treating Mitsu to tea."

"Ooh dear. Don't thank me."

After exchanging goodbyes with Okaa-san, I walked Makoto-chan and Mitsu to the door. When we got to the door, Makoto-chan pulls me close to her.

"Be careful. Those swords were Excalibur. And they are very dangerous to Devils like you."

"E-Eh? Only that blue haired girl had a sword and what do you mean by those swords? Are you implying that there are more than one Excalibur?"

"There are, but I am sure that you will find out soon enough. And that chick Shidou-san had a holy sword with her as well, possibly that rope around her arm. Just...be careful, ok? Especially around that Shidou-san. Bitch..."

"Ah...I see. Jealous are we?"

I joked with her, but her face turned bright red and she shook her head from side to side!

"S-Shut up baka! Why would I be jealous of her!? Hmph, lets go Mitsu-kun!"

Taking his hand, she stormed out of my house. Aah women, I can never understand them. But as I thought that, she turned around and smiled at me with a head tilt. I thought that was a little cute. Ah...I've had quite a lot of fun with Makoto-chan today...hehe, it was the best!

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that! Makoto and Ise have become a little closer this chapter! And the holy sword girls have arrived! Well, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Guest 1; Well, he will do something to her, yes. Kidnap? Well, perhaps.**

**Akito the Overlord; Well, I'm sorry about that but don't worry about it.**

**Guest 2; Ravel will show up when she does in volume five. As for Raisers peerage, they are basically on standby in the Underworld and await Raisers call. And Makoto's 'problem' was she thought that she knew Ise the longest when it turns out that Irina knew him longer. She thought that she's lost the only thing going for her when it comes to him.**

**Guest 3; Ah, thank you very much!**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Well, here's the next chapter! And in canon, no there isn't a male Serafall but there is in this story since some wanted that pairing.**

**Victoria cullen33; Thank you very much. And here it is! The next chapter!**

**Guest 4; Yes, Vali will be showing up in the next few chapters.**

**Guest 5; The handsome man already is in her harem.**

**Guest 6; Yeah, I'm happy someone noticed the connection there.**

**Guest 7; Yeah, they will be having arguments about her, which might even appear childish but when its leaders like them, then its kind of scary/funny.**

**DivaAkashiya; Hehe, sorry about that. But here's the chapter! I'll try and get the next chapter out soon.**

* * *

**Makoto's resolve!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I have just left Ise-kun's house, with mixed feelings. The holy sword Excalibur was there, right before me. I, should've attempted to break them for Yuuto-kun. But, I don't know if I could do anything about it. I don't know if I am strong enough to do anything serious about it. I mean, what can I do? I'm just me, and that doesn't mean much.

The heavy rain beats down on me and my familiar Mitsu-kun. The rain, I wish it could wash all of the worries I have away. It would be good if that did happen. Then I wouldn't have to worry about Yuuto-kun. I wish he comes back to me...someday. I want him to come back to me.

But he, until Excalibur is gone, will be emotionally distant from me? Will he? He is distant from me now, and I don't know if I can do anything for him like I don't know. I'm so torn right now. We used to stay up all night, talking with one another, laughing together. But, now we don't even speak. He barely is around and doesn't really want to do anything with me. Even kissing, I know that his heart isn't in it.

I wish I could go and destroy these swords for him. To make him feel better about everything. I just want him to feel better than what he is feeling right now.

But I don't have the power to do anything amazing. I'm just a girl that happens to know about the supernatural, and to be a Princess. I'm a Princess that runs away from responsibilities.

"Onee-sama, are we going home now?"

"Y-Yes, we are going home. Sorry Mitsu-kun, was I caught up in myself again? Haha, I really need to stop doing things like that."

I tried laughing him off, but he doesn't really look that happy with me. I'm even unhappy with myself right now. If I was only stronger, if I knew how to do things like other people can. Like, Ise-kun can. He's got the Boosted Gear, if I had that then I would boost my power and give it to Yuuto-kun. He can have it, and then we can be happy, right? Once this is all over, we can be happy, right?

"Onee-sama, Mitsu thinks you're sad."

"I am. I'm just a little sad right now. But don't worry about me. I've been sadder than this...ehehe, that doesn't sound right. What I mean is, I can handle this level of sadness. And by all accounts, I shouldn't be sad. I'm not the one who got experimented on. I, just wanted to help Yuuto-kun..."

"But ya never can you worthless bitch!"

Huh...? What was that? A voice. No, I know this voice all too well. The voice of my would be rapist. The man who sends chills down my spine. I then heard a splashing behind me. So I took a quick look...

"Aye aye aye! Hello there pretty pretty blossom! Shall I pop your cherry? No? Oh, has Knight boy, or even that Pawn Ise-kun, fucked you yet? Yes! That's it! He's rammed it inside of you and made you scream out in pure ecstasy! Oooooooh~! I'm imagining you losing it Onee-san~!"

Always so vulgar. Its him, Freed. I hate this person. I put my hands in a cross like stance, as if to protect myself. And Mitsu-kun my faithful familiar, he has gotten in front of me.

"Go away or I will kill you myself!"

I yelled at him, glaring with intensity. I look over his form...he's dressed as a priest as always even though he is so far from being holy. He also has a long sword. It is emitting a holy aura. Wait, don't tell me that Freed is in the possession of a holy sword. Is this...Excalibur?

"Freed, that's Excalibur, isn't it?"

"Aye, it certainly is my cute blossom. Oh, that's right. I ran into your boyfriend just before again, he seemed to like the sword as well."

Yuuto-kun...has met with the Excalibur again...? I remember him telling me about it but that's twice now...? I-Is he okay!? I-I don't have time for this shit! Me getting cut by Excalibur might be bad, but if he does, it will be worse. He's a Devil after all and if he dies then, I'm going to go on a killing spree. These fucking swords aren't going to win over me!

"Right! Freed! If you've hurt him then I am going to...kill you! Do you understand me!?"

I tightened my fist and made my resolve. However, he just laughed at me, as if he has found my resolve funny. This isn't a joke! I created a barrier between us and him, and gathered magic in my hands.

"Bring it Freed! I'm going to kill you and break that damn sword! Do you hear me!?"

He laughed again at me.

"Funny bitch! I'll kill you and rape you! No, not in that order. I'll rape you then kill you. Yes, that's right~ I don't want to do a dead body~ Ewww, how gross~ I like them alive and screaming for their lovers~ I will kiss your corpse though~"

After saying that, Freed rushes me and swings his sword at my barrier!

Giiiiiiiiiiin!

The barrier parries his blade back! But the barrier has also crumbled. So, I have enough power to parry his blade. Okay, if that's the case then, as long as I can keep him away, I should be able to take one of his long ranged attacks, if he has any that is.

"Die!"

I released a ball of light at Freed who jumped high to avoid it.

"Nice move dummy!"

"Not done yet! Disperse!"

The light ball splits apart, and turns into many small arrows. The airborne Freed narrows his eyes as I made the light arrows go after him!

"With this kind of weak attempt!"

Freed bats away my light arrows while returning to the ground. Damn it! No, I should've expected something like that. Alright, if at first you don't succeed!

"Take this! Freezing earth!"

I made a magic circle appear in my hands, and directed it towards the ground! The ground shone a brilliant light as a large circle appears there! Freed, with suspicious eyes rushes towards me, with a powerful killing intent as ice began to form on the ground in patches.

"DIE!"

He came at me and swung his sword! But I tightened my fists and activated my magic.

ZAN!

The magic circle on the ground glowed with my command and made a jagged ice spire appear right in front of Freed, aiming for his chest!

"HAH!"

CUT!

He cut the ice spire down like it was nothing. I shouldn't underestimate this guy. He is wielding a sword from legends after all. But I'm no slouch either. I'm a Princess of a race of people. Even if they hate me, I am still a Princess and a damn good magician as well!

"What a funny attempt girl. Its really funny to see you even have a magic fight. The last time we danced, I didn't recall you being able to do such magical skills. Is it possible that you are a fast learner? Either way, I hope you are good at learning how to have sex fast~"

"I hope you're good at learning at how to die fast!"

I stuck out my hands, and made a barrier around the bastard! Even if only for a second, stay still you ugly idiot! I gathered some magic in my hands and started to channel it into one place. I'm going to use the holy eraser spell. A spell that works against holy objects!

"What a dunce you are!"

BREAK!

He swung his sword and broke my barrier. As expected. But that doesn't matter. I only needed a few seconds to get it ready. A ball of black magic appeared in front of me. That's what it is, black magic. I'm quite versed in various spells.

"That's fine with me! Holy eraser!"

I shot the black ball towards Freed, who glared and swung his sword at the incoming projectile.

KATCHIN!

The ball made the sword blow away from his hands! I saw my chance and fired ice arrows from the ice that's on the ground towards the monster known as Freed. Freed seeing the attack coming bends his body and narrowly...no, he was caught! I hit his side with my ice arrows!

Blood gushed out of the wound of Freed's. He gripped his side and roared angrily.

"YOU FUCKING DUMB BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CUT ME YOU SLUT!? FOR THAT, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE NOW BITCH!"

Freed rushed towards his sword. I made several ice spires spring up from the ground to stop him from getting Excalibur, but that didn't seem to do much more than annoy him.

Once he got to his weapon, he turned to me and put on a sadistic smirk. A smirk that I don't like at all. He swings his weapon to the side and with a voice full of disgust, he said.

"You know what bitch? I'm actually falling in love with you! Imagine, a girl like you being able to cut the magnificent me! Its funny, too funny! So the count now is the knee to the balls, the knife in the hand, the pan across the face and the ice dagger slash on my ribs. Cute! Its really cute how you're able to do such things! Now die!"

Freed came at me slashing, so I raised lots of barriers in front of me, and also made spires of ice come from the ground! But even then, Freed just cut through them all, like they are paper! Shit! If I don't do something!

"Mitsu will protect Onee-sama!"

Mitsu-kun shot forward towards the incoming Freed!

"N-No! Don't! Get back here! You'll get killed!"

I screamed but I don't think he was listening to me so I ran after him and tried to stop Freed at the same time. If I lost my familiar because of this rapist bastard then I couldn't ever forgive myself.

Mitsu-kun intercepted Freed's attack with his bare hand! I-I forgot that he is a hand to hand person, as well as a good magic user. He told me that he gets it from his Otou-sans side, the hand to hand bit. And the magic from his Okaa-san.

"Leave Onee-sama alone!"

Mitsu-kun pushed Freed back, and made a jab for his abdomen.

Swish!

But Freed jumped and got behind Mitsu-kun! Mitsu-kun turned around as Freed brought down his sword! I raised a barrier but he broke through it!

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!"

But when it seemed that Freed would kill Mitsu-kun, I shadow moves from my right eye. When I focused, I saw a flash of snow white. The figure went towards Freed, and delivered a harsh punch directly on that bastards face, sending him flying!

When my eyes focused on the figure, I became shocked. Because standing there is someone I didn't expect to be standing there. The boy with the snow-white hair. The boy that is called a delinquent but is actually nice, if only shy. Yes, the person that has appeared is Fujimura Shirou-kun!

"F...Fujimura-kun!? W-Why are you here!? I-I'm sorry but please run away!"

"No, don't worry. I've got this. Just get to a safe place."

I shook my head so he sighed at me. I went towards Mitsu-kun and hugged him tightly. God, I thought that he was about to kill my important familiar. I then looked at Freed who looks pissed off.

"Leave them alone, and you can walk away for now."

Fujimura-kun threatened with sharpened eyes. I also stood up and got into a battle position similar to Fujimura-kun's. But my battle form isn't as impressive as his. I'm not a hand to hand person. More on the magical side. Mitsu-kun also got into a fighting form.

"Ah, three shit's for the price of one? Nah, that's too difficult for someone like me! Geez, dealing with a Knight boy, then dealing with you three after killing priests truly is troublesome! Well, I gotta go! Rape you next time my cherry!"

He pulled something out of his pocket, and threw it onto the ground, making it shine! When the light died down, he was gone. He had disappeared. I don't even smell him anymore...ehehe, I bet that would be strange for anyone to hear huh.

"Well, that ended swiftly huh. Thank you for the assistance Fujimura-kun!"

I gave him my thanks, but he looks kind of disappointed in me.

"Its not safe out here right now. There's lots of different things coming to this town. No, make that they are already here. Him, that dirty priest is just one of them, and it isn't safe for a girl like you to be out alone like this."

I was taken back a little by his words.

"Fujimura-kun, you don't seem to be a stranger to this kind of world. Just, what are you exactly? That strength and speed you used then, it wasn't human. That punch, wasn't something a normal human would be capable of doing, and that fighting form isn't from what I've seen normal humans use before. So, please answer me what you are."

He looks away from me and shook his head, making the water that was on his head fall down, perfectly, making him glisten a little. I thought that was a little cute.

"My power...is a curse. Now go home. It isn't safe for you."

"But Fujimura-kun, its not that simple. I can't just go home without an explanation. You see, I'm a curious person, and when I find something interesting, I need to know about it. I can tell that you aren't a normal human with those feats you displayed not two minutes ago."

"Its none of your concern! Just go home! You don't know what you're getting yourself into with these kinds of people!"

He snapped at me, but I wasn't fazed by it. I'm sure more people in the future will snap at me.

"Please don't yell at me Fujimura-kun. I know more than you give me credit for. I, am not a simple little girl that's just stumbled into something beyond her comprehension. I know what's going on, and I intend to help my boyfriend...no matter what."

I spoke with honest pure feelings, but I think he really doesn't want me involved with this.

"Fujimura-kun, do you want to come home with me so I can get you out of those wet clothes?"

He does a spit take and faces me with a disbelieving look...

"Y-You are a new kind of crazy! Saying things like that! W-Why would I go to your house and take off my clothes!? I-I was only passing by anyway, and I didn't really have an intention of saving you! I-I just hated that bastard for having such a sword! That's all!"

"I'm not crazy!"

"THAT'S THE THING YOU'RE FOCUSING ON!?"

I shrugged my shoulders. What else does he want me to focus on? I only asked if he wanted to come home and...aah, yeah. That might be mistaken for something else.

"D-Don't misunderstand! I-It isn't like I want to strip you or anything! I-Its just to say thanks for...saving Mitsu-kun for me. I would become upset if he died and you protected him, so please come home with me and I will wash your clothes, and you can stay the night...n-not in my bed or anything if you was thinking something like that. I have guest rooms."

"Don't assume things like that baka!"

I cried a little and hugged Mitsu-kun. Everyone's always yelling at me. Freed, Fujimura-kun, Ise-kun, Yuuto-kun. Everyone. Everyone is against me.

"I-I didn't assume anything. Come on, its raining and you, being the nice person you are wouldn't let a 'weak girl' like me walk home alone, would you?"

Even though I'm not alone as I have Mitsu-kun, Fujimura-kun just sighed at me.

"Well, as a man, I can't have a girl get ambushed on my watch. So, I'll take you home, but then I will head back to my own home, I'm not staying."

"Splendid! Now lets go!"

Taking Mitsu-kun's hand and Fujimura-kun's arm, I walked home with them. Fujimura-kun kept saying things like I'm kind of stupid for involving myself with Devils, and a time ago, I would've agreed. But its a little different now. I have to do something or I will lose Yuuto-kun.

* * *

Once getting home, I invited Fujimura-kun inside and stay the night, and at first he was a little awkward about it, but he came in eventually. Walking inside, Millicas-kun and Raiser immediately rush me, looking worried.

"Nee-chan! W-What happened!? A-And, who is this boy?"

"Well, don't freak out, but I and Mitsu-kun was attacked by Freed...who was wielding Excalibur. And as Mitsu-kun was about to get slashed, Fujimura-kun came here and was able to fight off Freed. W-Well, it was more like Freed was a little baby and ran off when his advantages became less. Then, I offered Fujimura-kun to stay the night, which he agreed."

Millicas-kun and Raiser both immediately glare at Fujimura-kun who glares back.

"W-What are your intentions with Nee-chan exactly!?"

"Right, you can't do any devious things with Master!"

"Ooh fuck off both of you."

SLAP!

I slapped him around the head for saying that! He looked at me with a glare.

"Do you treat all your houseguest's like this!?"

"Only when they tell Millicas-kun to fuck off! I don't care what you say to Raiser as I tell him to fuck off frequently, but when its Millicas-kun, I don't have any tolerance for it!"

He grumbled an apology at me. It was very quiet indeed.

"Tell me, where can I bathe?"

"A-Ah, please follow me!"

He nodded so I took him up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Getting upstairs, I went towards the bathroom with him, stopping outside the door, I opened it quietly. I walked inside and put on the bath wordlessly.

"H-Here you are Fujimura-kun. If you leave your clothes by the door, then I will collect them later and wash them for the morning. A-And, there's some pyjama's of Yuuto-kun's inside the guest bedroom which is located directly down the hallway. Its the last door on the left. If I don't see you again tonight, see you tomorrow morning for a lovely breakfast made by...well, Raiser but its still good."

"Hmph, I see. Then, get out so I can have a bath."

I smiled and nodded. I then walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs towards the living room. Once getting there, Raiser looked at me with a serious face. G-Geez, don't make such a face, its kind of creepy.

"Master, being attacked by an Excalibur is no joke. If you like, I could tell you what I know about the holy sword project."

"T-That's okay I already..."

"I insist! Please, sit down and I will tell you about it!"

Ooh for the love of God. Sometimes its better to just humour him so I sat down with Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun both beside me. Sighing, I heard Raiser begin his little speech.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy sword Excalibur."

"Yes, I knew that."

Raiser smiled at me creepily then he sat down.

"Holy swords are the ultimate weapons against Devils. If we, the Devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see Devils as an enemy."

Good thing I'm not a Devil then.

"Even though there are numerous holy swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba-san is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy swords instead?"

Millicas-kun asked. Don't egg him on! He'll think that he is doing something worth...punishing or something.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the Longinus, just like that bastard Ise's Boosted Gear. The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the True Longinus. It's also said that the name Longinus was derived from it."

I think I heard about it. The Blade Blacksmith Sacred Gear. Isn't that the holy version of the Sword Birth of Yuuto-kun's?

"Don't call Ise-kun a bastard please! Just because he took Rias-senpai away from you..."

"S-Sorry Master. But I've already said that I only have eyes for you!"

He hung his head low but had a creepy look on his face when mentioning me, so I shook my own.

"Go ahead Raiser. Please continue."

He nodded happily, seemingly breaking out of his funk quickly.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal, Caliburn or Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic swords."

It would make sense really. But then Raiser continued.

"I heard from Rias that Kiba received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"But he couldn't adapt to it...right Raiser?"

He nodded at me with a small smile.

"Right Master. Kiba couldn't adapt to the holy swords. Not only Kiba, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Kiba's couldn't either…"

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy swords as defective products and disposed of them. That's what Yuuto-kun told me."

"That's very correct Master. But he, Kiba is too into this whole thing if you ask me. If something doesn't happen soon, then I don't know what's going to happen to him."

"Are you developing a soft side Raiser?"

He scoffed at that idea.

"Not for him, for you Master. If he left, it would trouble you and I don't want Master to be troubled because of it. So, I will also help Master if she wants me to do anything for her."

"Y...You...don't be weird Raiser. But, thank you all the same. Even if its just for me, I am thankful that you would do something like that for me."

I smiled, but my mind went to Yuuto-kun again. I wonder...will he one day...be fine again? If he is, then I hope its soon.

* * *

**Yuuto P.O.V**

I've been worrying her, I know I have. I stay out late, and when I come home, I don't talk to her. I'm...so stupid. I've got a good thing, I realize it. No one else can say that they have Sakurame Makoto-chan as a girlfriend, yet even with everything that's happening around me, she's still there, always cheering for me...I don't deserve her.

When I returned home, it was late. Maybe even in the early hours of the morning. I ran into Freed again, but I couldn't do anything. Twice, and I still couldn't do a damn thing.

I went towards my bedroom, hoping that she's there. Still...waiting for me. Always waiting for me. I, don't wish to make her wait for me. I don't want to do that anymore. I just want to be near her again, but until this is done, I don't think I can. I just want to keep her safe, and out of this. If she got hurt...or killed then...I wouldn't be...

When I walked into my room, I saw her sat up in the bed, in our bed looking at me with that same smile. Always smiling for me. A-And, always w-wearing t-that revealing negligee. I don't know whether that's for me, or she just finds it comfortable. Or maybe its even both of those reasons.

"You came back."

She spoke, barely above a whisper. I nodded and went over to the bed, but I felt something was wrong.

"Are you alright, Makoto-chan?"

"...I was attacked today by Freed."

...! S-She, what!? F-Freed attacked her!?

"A-Are you alright!? Are you injured!?"

I took her by the shoulders and examined her form. She shook her cute head at me.

"I'm fine. I think I fought him off a little well if I do say so myself. Plus Fujimura-kun helped me also."

Fujimura-kun...he...he saved my girlfriend in my place...

"And he's also here, just so you know. It was raining and that so I offered to wash his clothes and stay the night."

Damn it...he's here as well? Makoto-chan wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me closer.

"You must realize by now that there is more than just Freed with an Excalibur. There was also two women who came to Ise-kun's house today, and Buchou has a meeting with them tomorrow, with the peerage I imagine. Well, that's what I was told just before."

A meeting tomorrow...a meeting...

"Y...Yuuto-kun...I...love you so much."

"I-I love you as well. But, what's wrong?"

She had eyes that became a little teary.

"I was...scared today. Meeting Freed again. I...realized something. I, can't let you do this alone anymore. I don't care what you say, you've been, avoiding me and I know that I'm not the prime concern in your life right now, but you shouldn't avoid me. Because I can help you. No matter how small the help, help is help."

"I can't involve you...please understand. I, don't want to lose you as well."

"But you will, if you do this alone. If you die, then isn't that the same as if I die. We'll still be separated from one another. I don't want to lose you. So, Yuuto-kun..."

She got onto my lap, and overlapped my lips with her own sweet ones. Each time I feel them, I know that everything is going to be okay. She has such power over me and she doesn't even realize it.

The kiss was brief, but it was full of feelings. She broke the kiss, then smiled at me.

"So..."

"Makoto-chan..."

"Lets never part Yuuto-kun. I'll keep you safe as well. Don't forget that girls can fight as well!"

I chuckled at her spirit. At least she is always burning like this. She's so strange, yet a good strange. I brushed the hair that was framing her face slightly, and in turn touched her face.

"Haha, always burning."

"Damn straight. Now, are you going to get into this bed and cuddle me or do I have to force you down? After a day like mine, I am willing to pretty much do anything...I mean do anything...aaaah! It all sounds wrong! Get into the bed!"

"Uwah! Okay!"

She jumped into the bed, and got out her Inugami form which I love. I quickly took off my clothes, save my underwear of course and got into bed next to her. She placed her head on my chest so I wrapped my arm around her.

"Good night Yuuto-kun."

"Y-Yes, good night Makoto-chan."

We shared a brief kiss and got back into our usual positions. I'm such an idiot. Worrying this girl all the time. I'm shocked she stays with me when I just keep worrying her. Well, no more. I'm not going to worry her anymore. I'm going to protect her. Sorry Fujimura-kun, Ise-kun, Sirzechs-sama, Millicas-sama and Mitsu-san but I'm going to be her alpha and I'm not giving up that position.

* * *

**End chapter! Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Victoria cullen33; Thank you very much! And true, its not either of their days.**

**Moka'dragonofdeath; Thank you. Yeah, Yuuto will be teaching her how to handle a weapon in the future and yeah, that is true.**

**Guest 1; Thanks! And Vali will be appearing soon!**

**Dragon rider; Well, she's Kiba's right now, but will become Ise's in the future also.**

**Guest 2; Thank you very much! Well, here's what happens next!**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; She'll be meeting Gasper very soon, after the third volume.**

**Panthertats; Thank you. I'm glad it did catch your attention.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Feelings are fickle things!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

The next day after school.

We, the members of Occult Research club, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Buchou with Akeno-san and the two guests were sitting. The other members of the Rias Gremory peerage and myself were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Buchou and Akeno-san were talking to them with a serious face.

But the most dangerous one was Yuuto-kun. He was glaring at them grudgingly. If something were to happen… No. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Yuuto-kun hates. If you knew his past, then you would know that he was brimming with hatred now. I took his hand in my own and held it tightly, so that he doesn't do anything that's dangerous. He looked at me so I pressed my lips to his cheek, which made him blush a little but he didn't take his eyes off of the women.

I thought that since this is going to be a little dangerous, I would leave Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun in the care of Raiser at home. Even if he is annoying, I believe that if I asked him, he would protect them for me, with his life. And I haven't told Fujimura-kun about this...well, I don't know why I haven't told him. He hasn't told me about his past or what he really is so I don't know if I can trust him or not. But I did let him stay...I think I can trust him. So if this leads anywhere, then I will tell him about it.

Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Shidou Irina-san.

"Recently the holy swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

So most of those swords where stolen huh. Yes, it makes sense really. Since they are here, and Freed had an Excalibur, it all makes sense. Freed wouldn't have one unless they were stolen.

"Excalibur itself doesn't fucking exist."

Eh? Why did Buchou suddenly say that? When I looked at her, she was looking at Ise-kun. Ooh, so he...yeah, I guess he wouldn't know about it. He surely is a strange boy, isn't he?

"I'm fucking sorry. One of my servants recently became a Devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Shidou Irina-san nodded at Buchou's weird request.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to us. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

As soon as she revealed her sword. I felt Yuuto-kun grip my hand very tightly. Its so tight. Its like he is angry, and frightened at the same time. I don't want him to be sad or angry about this.

I whispered "Don't worry, I'm here. They can't hurt you." as I squeezed his hand tightly, and stroked it with my thump. He looks at me with appreciation. I don't think I've done anything that deserves praise. I'm only comforting my boyfriend after all.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

I wonder which one she has? I can't tell by just looking alone. But I wish that I could tell with a single glance. I bet Yuuto-kun can tell what one it is. If not, then I don't know which sword she has. Rather, what Excalibur she has.

"The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction. It's one of the 7 holy swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina-san also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

"Mine is Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each Excalibur has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. I could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to the Devils here. But to me, it wont be such, a problem.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these Devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are Devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the Devils here."

Shidou Irina-san said confidently. She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose to the Devils here. But I'm not a Devil, so don't think you can cut me and that's it.

I then noticed the intense glare that Yuuto-kun is giving them. Its one of pure rage. Rage that will spill out at any second. I bet, inside he is going crazy about this. His eyes burn with the fires of rage and intensity. Even I don't know what will happen if he loses control over his anger.

"…So what does the stolen Excalibur's have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Buchou continued to talk with the same attitude. The one to respond was Xenovia-san, I think her name was.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur's including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

I shared a look with Yuuto-kun. We know that Excalibur is in this town, but the others present here didn't know about that, but they know now. Or maybe Buchou and Akeno-san knew something was wrong. But I'm not a mind reader so I couldn't possibly comment on it.

Buchou put her hand to her head and let out a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excalibur's?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Buchou widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy swords were taken by the Fallen Angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the Fallen Angels when it comes to stealing them. For the Devils working at the top, holy swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excalibur's. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Buchou smirked at that name. So its Kokabiel huh. One of the top Fallen Angels. If I remember correctly, Azazel-san is the leader of the Fallen Angels, I think he's called the Governor or something. I've heard that he's supposed to be handsome and charming with his words, but also blunt. Makes sense for the Fallen Angel-sans.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia-san said that. Yes, Freed is the one killing them. He's even admitted to me that he's killed them before. But they can't be here to ask for help, I don't think that it would be the way for exorcists. Xenovia-san then said with straight eyes.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Buchou's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia-san talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it fucking restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fuckers, the Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur butch?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

Yeah, Angels and Devils are pretty much against one another. So, of course they would think that Devils would team up with Fallen Angels. Before I talked with Yuuto-kun and the rest, I might've said the same. No, I know that Sirzechs-kun wouldn't do anything so bad. That's not to say that Fallen Angels are bad, but there are one or two bad eggs among them.

"The higher-ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as if the holy swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia-san said it casually without caring about Buchou's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never bitch. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia-san laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Buchou softened her expression and took a breath. Yeah, this talk is just a little too strange for me. All I care about right now is the boy next to me, who is willing to kill these two if he was aloud.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia-san answered Buchou's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excalibur's from the leader of the Fallen Angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Buchou said it with an amazed voice. But Shidou Irina-san and Xenovia-san said it with straight eyes.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

So, they are willing to die. That's a little extreme. I don't know if I would die for such a thing. But, I would die for something I truly believe in. But it would be something that's personal to me, and not what I work for. My...I would die...if it meant I could protect...my friends. That's what I would die for.

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excalibur's rather than letting them get used by the Fallen Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excalibur's away from the Fallen Angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excalibur's are Excalibur's."

That's not the only way. I will fight against Excalibur with my power! I'll fight for Yuuto-kun, if he asked me too. If he asked, then I would fight for him, and then I would...I would do anything to...keep him with me...

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia-san said fearlessly to Buchou's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina-san and Xenovia-san looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I have also prepared some snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia-san declined Buchou's offer with her hand.

"Fuck you then. I wont offer you again if we ever meet in the future."

I face palmed with one hand, and tried to control Yuuto-kun's urge to kill with my other hand. I'm holding his hand so tightly. Irina-san then stood up and together, they walked towards the door but they didn't make it to the door. They looked in Asia-chan's direction.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia-san said. Asia-chan's body shook after she was called witch. That word is something painful to Asia-chan. Irina-san seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia-chan.

"Are you the rumoured witch? The former holy maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal Devils and Fallen Angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a Devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia-chan didn't know how to react to Irina-san and Xenovia-san.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the holy maiden Asia will also get shocked as well."

Asia-chan made a perplexed expression at Irina-sans words.

"But to become a Devil. The one who was called a holy maiden. You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a Devil, still believes in God."

Irina-san said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the belief from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia-san said it with sharp eyes and Irina-san stared at Asia-chan even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a Devil?"

Asia-chan replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia-san took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia-chan.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

Ise-kun then stood up, with a face of anger and then got between Asia-chan and Xenovia-san as the exorcist was approaching Asia-chan. Then with an extended finger, he spoke to Xenovia-san with a displeased tone.

"Don't touch her. If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a witch didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a witch."

She admits something like that so freely! I would go over and say something, but I really can't leave Yuuto-kun's side right now.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the holy maiden needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The holy maidens are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a holy maiden from the beginning."

Xenovia-san said it as if it was an obvious thing. She really is getting on my nerves now.

"So you guys selfishly made her into a holy maiden and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up… It fucking is!"

Ise-kun...please don't do anything reckless. Even though I believe in you, I don't want you to get hurt by this bitch. If she does anything then I will also...

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia-san answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

Are the people in the Church all like this? I don't have any basis for comparison. But, this might just be these two that are like this. It might just be...how they view the world. The Church people might be a little different.

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia-san sharpened her eyes at Ise-kun's provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single Devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

Buchou was about to step forward but Yuuto-kun stands up, and by extension I also stand up because of our linked hands. Yuuto-kun made a single sword appear in his other hand, a dangerous looking sword at that. He also wore a nasty aura around his body.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Ooh shit. I knew something like this would happen. But it isn't like I can stop him from his goal. It is something he wishes to do, and as his girlfriend, I should also support him in his goals. But at the same time, I need to make sure that he doesn't go to far.

"Who are you?"

Yuuto-kun smirked at Xenovia-sans question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic swords appeared in the club room. Then, Xenovia-san made a stance with a provocative smirk.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai."

Xenovia-san accepted Yuuto-kun's challenge. She also added that this battle wouldn't be reported to the Church. And somehow, Irina-san and Ise-kun also got caught up in it. How I would like to fight Irina-san, but I have to keep my eye on that blonde haired boy. Can't get him killed now. I'd become severally depressed if he went away.

* * *

We all went outside towards the place where the ball tournament was held. Once getting there, Yuuto-kun and Ise-kun stood directly opposite of Xenovia-san and Irina-san. They all wore battle auras, well Ise-kun looks more like he doesn't want to fight and Irina-san is getting swept along with it.

We, the rest of us are standing ways away from them, so we don't get caught up in the battle. But close enough to intervene if something were to happen. I know that if either of them Irina-san or Xenovia-san do something that might kill one of them, then I will get serious.

"Then let's start."

Irina-san and Xenovia-san took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. It seems like no nonsense type of clothing. Also, it seems like they are the Church like dressing up the female members in clothes that are really tight and show off their shapely bodies.

Xenovia-san unwrapped the cloth around her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. That long sword is releasing a large amount of holy power. It is Excalibur Destruction, so wouldn't it be the strongest, sword? Or at least in pure power anyway.

Yuuto-kun has activated his Sacred Gear and several demonic swords surround him. He also gives off a strange laugh.

"…Are you laughing?"

I had to ask. He is giving off a scary laugh. Its cold. I never thought he would be capable of doing such a thing. There wasn't even the trace of his usual smile. I...am even a little scared because of that...

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, powers would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

He answered me with a cold tone.

"…Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any demonic sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the demonic sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a subject that avoided from being disposed by the holy sword project… Is that you?"

Yuuto-kun didn't answer Xenovia-sans question. He just directed his killing intent towards her. I just want her to...leave now. She can leave him alone...

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Ooh great. Irina-san is going to say something. She's going to take all my advantages away and she doesn't even realize it. Even though I know she's a...somewhat good girl, she is always going to have that advantage over me. W-Well, I will just have to find a new advantage!

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a Devil… I was shocked."

You're not the only one. I was shocked also.

"Ummmm Shidou Irina… Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle."

Call her Irina...damn. N-No Makoto, don't let her get to you. You're cuter than she is. And you're a Princess for the love of God! I could even offer him land that equals to the amount of Japan 5 times over. I'm not going to do that anytime soon but I could.

Hehe, I might do that for Yuuto-kun though. Then we could go off together with Millicas-kun, Mitsu-kun, Sirzechs-kun, Ajuka-kun...I need to see him soon enough. Raiser can also as my servant as he makes good tea, and bring Ise-kun with us for a visit. We could all live happily together. We could also get my hero to come as well. I wish I could just say thank you to that person. I, want to see that person again. Just to say those two words to him and hear his reply, even if it isn't one that's normal. i would still be happy about it.

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a Devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Even though Irina-san was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at Ise-kun. This chicks crazy...not Buchou crazy but still crazy nonetheless.

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

It made a red glow and a gauntlet appeared on his left arm. It also made a sound at the same time and increased his power. Well I presume anyway. The aura around his body has grown a little more deeper, but only slightly. Irina-san and Xenovia-san seemed shocked after the Boosted Gear appeared.

"…Longinus."

"Is that a Boosted Gear? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!"

CLASH!

Yuuto-kun went on slashing towards Xenovia-san. The holy sword and demonic sword made sparks. Xenovia-san smirked after blocking Yuuto-kun's strike.

"Sacred Gear Sword Birth and Boosted Gear. And also the Twilight Healing that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a Devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

He vowed his revenge with determined eyes. That's when I noticed that Irina-san was moving towards Ise-kun while slashing her sword around.

[Boost!]

Ise-kun evaded her katana with ease while boosting his power. Maybe she's underestimating him. If that's the case then I know he can use that to his advantage. If I was him...shudder. I don't want to be Ise-kun. How strange and cruel. A-Anyway...wait, what's with that look on his face? D-Don't tell me that he is...going to...he isn't going too...

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

Irina-san made a suspicious face. I, know that even though she isn't on my friends list right now, I still don't want her to become the victim of his dirty move. The one that makes girls clothes fly off.

"…Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

You tell her Koneko-chan! Don't let the pervert win like this! Please become more of a hero than a dirty hero. A hero like...my hero. My...handsome man.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

Irina-san made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst."

Hehe, go Koneko-chan~ I support your Loliness!

"Ise-san! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me…! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Ise-san."

Self sacrifice!? Is there such a thing!? Just to be expected from a former Christian, Asia-chan! But aren't you saying something bold out of the blue?

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a Devil that has such strong greed."

Xenovia-san said it while making a sigh. But she was looking at Ise-kun with scornful eyes. Good. Ise-kun needs to calm down with the perversions. He wouldn't get so many bad things attached to him

"I'm sorry."

Hehe, as expected of my Knight-kun. Ise-kun makes a sour face...really? You shouldn't make such a face. Yuuto-kun then made a demonic sword appear in his other hand. So now that he is holding two swords, he went towards Xenovia-san.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!"

One of the demonic swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Yuuto-kun is a Knight. My Knight at that. Knights traits are their speed. He was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia-san was evading Yuuto-kun's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The Knights swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

KACHING!

A single swing of Xenovia-sans turned Yuuto-kun's two demonic swords to dust. He became speechless at the destructive power of the Excalibur.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia-san swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the place where I was standing shook and the ground was rumbling! Everyone was stumbling but the only person that tripped up was Ise-kun. Must be because he is closer to the fight than I am.

From her sword, there was a giant crater. Damn, her sword is strong. But then again, I could do that if I used a strong spell or something.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called Excalibur for nothing."

Don't be overconfident. Just because you say things like that, it doesn't mean you'll win. Yuuto-kun made a sour expression upon hearing that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. Breaking all 7...I hope that it will be enough to break some of them, not all of them. If its some, will that satisfy him...?

[Boost!]

Oh, he boosted again. Well done, I think that's the third. So he's last 30 seconds against this opponent. Is that right? I thought it was longer than that.

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina-san wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!

She pointed her sword at Ise-kun and dashed towards him! Fast! Well, when I say fast, I mean for the human me. If it was the Inugami me then I would run rings around this person. I think that I have a speed that is comparable to Yuuto-kun, but he isn't using that speed.

But Ise-kun is doing remarkably well. Since he hasn't been fighting for along time like I presume she has since she said something about her going to wield holy swords at a young age, he is doing very well against a seasoned fighter. I'd like to see her chances against me.

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My Master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

Don't you mean your ape? Not your Master. When I thought that, I got an intense glare from that ape Gremory. Hehe, she can sense the word ape, whenever it is said or thought when it comes to her.

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

Okay, so he is going for his attack now? But, what's going to happen from now on? He's going to try and strip her now, isn't he? As long as he doesn't come at me, then I will have to grit my teeth and bare with it.

He then went towards Irina-san with the intention to strip her! D-Don't do it you little pervert! I really think that technique should be sealed besides when we finally do...ehehe, never mind. Nah, I already know who I'm going to be with like that first...Yuuto-kun. He is my love.

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina-san avoided his tackle as if she just protected herself from a molester. Yeah, I would feel the same if I was her.

"It's not over yet!"

Somehow, he is able to keep up with her. S-So his perversions have even reached this kind of level!? I-I didn't think it was possible! Y-Yuuto-kun, I feel frightened right now, come and protect me. I suddenly feel like this is going to come back on me, it usually does.

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual."

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan's comments. I'm not shocked that they are shocked. Rias-Buchou seems to be in her own little world, as she is looking at the sky with a content face. Strange girl. But the strange thing is now, Ise-kun was able to catch Irina-san. Run Irina-san!

"What! You caught up with me!?"

Irina-san looked surprised. Ise-kun made grabbing motions towards Irina-san which mind of made me feel a little, strange. Ise-kun then jumped for the poor exorcist like he was diving.

But, as he was about to make contact, she ducked down, but he kept going...towards me. Y-You can fuck off! I am not going to be the victim this time! I grabbed Buchou's arm roughly.

"W-What the fuck!?"

He'll love seeing her naked. I'm really doing us both a favour. I pushed her into his direction. He slapped her breast with his hand which made her fall backwards, and at the same time, her clothes flied off!

"Yuuto-kun don't you look!"

I warned with a glare, which he didn't see. He didn't turn his head from his opponent. Oh, I wanted some kind of reply like "Yes ma'am!" or something. Even though I don't like being called ma'am, I would still like to hear it from him. Just to show me a spark that he's still...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Doctor!"

She screamed as she fell on her butt. But Ise-kun kept going, and when he landed, his head had actually buried itself into her...womanhood. Ooh God. Now how is this going to turn out?

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Doctor! Ooh shit! H-He's trying to rape me!"

I can't see his face, but I bet he's happy right now. Whatever you do, don't stick out your tongue, or move your lips as she will murder you. I'm sure of it. Buchou burst out crying, pushed Ise-kun's head away from her special area, slapped him across the face and stood up, then ran behind Akeno-san, while gripping her shirt.

"Akeno! He tried to rape me!"

"Ara, Buchou. I thought you'd like that kind of contact with Ise-kun?"

"On my fucking terms! Not rape!"

I shook my head, and looked at Ise-kun. He seems to have a happy smile with blood dripping from his nose. No, more like it is gushing out. And there's a red hand print on his left cheek. Geez, he better not be like that during actual sex or something. Irina-san then spoke.

"Ise-kun, are you still alive? Your nose is bleeding heavily. And that slap mark doesn't look good. I believe that you shouldn't do things like that to girls like Rias-san. With this you should have learned that you have to seal lecherous techniques like that. Okay?"

"…No…It's the technique I created by putting all of my talents at magic into it… I'm going to continue blowing away girls clothes… I seriously had a hard time choosing between this move and a move that lets me see through girls clothes…"

He made a stance against Irina-san while slowly getting up.

"I'm going to continue fighting until I blow away girls clothes just by looking at them!"

He then ran at Irina-san with a raised spirit!

"To be able to fight just for those motives! Something is definitely wrong with you!"

"Shidou Irina! Sexual desires are a source of power! It's justice!"

No, just no Ise-kun. That shouldn't be the source of your power. Its wrong. Please try and be less perverted in the future.

"Amen! God, lend me the strength to cut down this lecherous Devil!"

Irina-san held the grip of her holy sword and came rushing towards Ise-kun. Ise-kun lowered himself so he could kick Irina-san to make her fall from below as she was slashing towards him from what I can see. Irina-san noticed it and did a small jump. He kicked the ground so he could get up fast!

SWING!

Ise-kun made an uppercut but Irina-san was able to dodge it. She swung her katana to the side but he dodged...no, he got small cut on his side. Its all over now.

"…I'm sorry. Looks like I was taking you a bit lightly. You have good movements."

Even though she said that, she knew he has lost. He fell to the floor and looked like he had just run a marathon. From the small cut on his side, smoke was coming out of his wound. I closed my eyes, I knew something like this would happen. Well, as long as it wasn't a stab. I'm still pissed though.

"It's the damage caused by the holy sword. Devils and Fallen Angels get their power and existence erased by receiving damage from the holy sword to their body. If it were a bit deeper, then it would have been critical."

[Reset!]

The time for the Boosted Gear activation was finished. That's it, he's lost the boosted power.

"If you had another boost, then you could have definitely evaded that attack. We could have had a proper match. You lost because you used your Sacred Gear while not knowing the power difference between yourself and your opponent. A simple mistake can become critical in a serious fight."

I glared a little for doing such things to him. But, I'm sure someday soon she'll be unable to beat him. He will rise in power and determination...and most likely perversions as well.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Yuuto-kun raised his spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Yuuto-kun's hand was a gigantic sword. Yuuto-kun held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Yuuto-kun's height. It definitely was more than two meters. But its not going to work well for him. He isn't power...he's technique and right now he isn't...

Yuuto-kun then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia-san, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Yuuto-kun's sword that broke. Xenovia-sans Excalibur easily destroyed Yuuto-kun's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

She got low and made a jab at his stomach with the pummel of her sword but enough's enough. I ran towards them while placing a large barrier between them. When the pummel hit the barrier it was destroyed but she was forced to jump back.

I got between them and glared harshly at the one known as Xenovia-san.

"Alright, you've proven your point. You best leave right now, before I get angry. And don't even threaten me with your holy sword, as holy swords aren't a major weakness to me like they are to Yuuto-kun here. So if you want to fight still, then I will be your opponent and I will beat you, no mistaken."

She glared at me so I made my glare more intense. I then felt Yuuto-kun move behind me, so I turned and hugged his body while whispering "It's over now." then I rested my head on his chest. Even though he reluctantly agreed with a slight movement of his head, it was only because I asked. I realize that. If it was someone else, then I doubt that he would've done it for them. Its because we share a special bond.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Yuuto-kun glared at Xenovia-san with hatred. I also turned and sharpened my gaze. Saying that was just to be cocky. If he used his speed, she would've lost, no fooling. Xenovia then looked at Ise-kun.

"I will tell you one thing. Vanishing Dragon has already awakened."

The Vanishing Dragon huh. That's Ise-kun's rival.

"You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

Xenovia-san just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen."

Irina-san held her cross and winked at Ise-kun. She then left the scene. Yuuto-kun then took my hand rather roughly.

"Lets go."

He sounded so cold and distant. Maybe he's angry at me for stopping his fight. I only did that for his benefit. But will he see it like that? I want to hope that he does but...

"O...Okay."

We then started to walk off. But Buchou came over while having a sheet over her.

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

Yuuto-kun stopped with me.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the Knight of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an exiled. Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic swords…"

After saying that, he picked me up bridal style and ran out of there as fast as he could. I could tell that he was getting more upset. His eyes, became a little teary, but I could see that he was trying to keep them secret from me and them.

* * *

When we finally stopped running, he put me down, and collapsed onto the floor while sobbing into his hands. We are in a forest right now, from the looks of things. I don't sense anyone around. He must've taken us here knowing that.

I knelt down, and brought his head to my chest. He has a heart full of feelings towards everything going on right now, and he doesn't have a decent outlet for such things.

"Yuuto-kun...are you angry at me? For stopping the fight I mean."

He shook his head from my breasts.

"...No, I know you're only looking out for me. I just wish...I could've...damn it."

He broke away from me, and punched a tree! Ow, I bet that hurt. He then started to repeatedly hitting the tree while crying tears of sorrow and anguish! He can't keep doing these things.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I lost! Damn it all to hell!"

He raged out those words. I went over and yelled.

"Stop it Yuuto-kun! This isn't going to help anything! This wont solve your problems!"

I grabbed his arm but he shrugged me off and continued to punch the tree with all his feelings bursting out from his body. His heart, is literally in every blow he deals to the tree. I'm just thankful that he isn't a Rook. But even then, he still is a Devil so he is denting the tree lots and yet he's also getting damaged. Must be due to his battle then, he's took exhausted to think about adding demonic power to make it less painful.

"Yuuto-kun! Please stop at once!"

I tried to stop him again but he again shrugged me off. I attempted to do it a few more times but as expected, he shrugged me off. So, I raised my hand and aimed for his face. I'm sorry about this but it'll make you see sense.

SLAP!

A horrible sound echoed throughout the forest we were in. I don't regret slapping him, because he needs to snap out of it. He looked at me, shocked of what I have just done. I'm even shocked with myself. But I need to do it and say it clearly.

"Yuuto-kun, you need to stop this self destruction. You know why you lost to Excalibur then?"

"Because I wasn't strong enough! I know it Makoto-chan! I know!"

I walked over and took his hands in my own.

"That wasn't it."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean? You just saw what happened! I lost because it was too strong for the current me! I need to become stronger!"

"Yes, I did see what happened. And I saw that you tried to overpower her, rather than using your speed to overwhelm her. That, was what caused you to lose. If you only used your speed, then you would've won against her. Don't you see that Yuuto-kun?"

He stayed silent. He looks like I've said something so mind boggling. I, guess that right now he can't think straight. He was in the presence of something that has caused him so much pain, yet he couldn't do anything to take away that pain.

I stroked his hand with my thump, but he winced. When I looked down, I saw that his hands have become a little bloodied. Did he, want this to happen? To just...feel pain rather than face reality?

"Baka, doing this to yourself isn't the answer."

"Then what is!? You seem to have all the answers so come on and tell me Princess!"

I bit my lip. I know this isn't the real him. Even then, I don't like how he is yelling at me. I'm only trying to help him. I gritted my teeth and spoke in a calm fashion.

"I don't have all the answers at all. I don't even know most of the questions. But I know that you aren't acting like you. You, aren't acting like the person I fell in love with. And this is only going to push people away. Is that what you want? Do you want to push people away because right now, you're pushing everyone away but there's someone who will always be by your side, even if you don't want it."

"Who?"

He looked completely dumbfounded. I giggled and looked at him with a smile.

"Me of course. Call me what you like. Say vile things to me, and I will still be here. Hit me even if that's what you want to get out the pain. But, no matter what you do, you can't just lose yourself in this self destruction. I've seen it happen before, and I will be damned if I see it happen again to someone I love very much."

It might sound stupid, but I couldn't think of another way to say it so I said it from my heart. I'm fine with taking his pain, as that's what I should do. As husband and wi...hehe, I mean as boyfriend and girlfriend. We should accept the good, and the bad. Even if its like this. And when I say the bad, I don't mean abusive relationships either. That's just wrong. I meant the bad feelings.

He took his hands away from my own, and raised his hands, as if he is going to hit me. He went for my upper body, but then stopped and wrapped his arms around my neck, and rested his head on my left shoulder.

"I would never hurt you. You have to know that."

"I know. Its okay, you can let out your feelings you know? I know how you try and keep them to yourself. But you don't have to do that with me. Cry, scream, or whatever you want. Curse Excalibur to the skies and to the ground. Just, let out your emotions because I am here to comfort you."

He took a sharp breath through his mouth and I felt a wetness on my shoulder. So I twisted my head in that direction to see heavy tears flowing from his eyes. Finally. He's finally letting it out. I know he wouldn't want to do it in front of the others, especially Ise-kun. He's told me that he has a friendly rivalry with Ise-kun so, showing weakness like that will make his resolve seem weaker somehow. Or that's my take on it.

"S-Stay with me always."

"I will. Don't worry Yuuto-kun, I will."

I raised a hand and stroked the back of his head as he sobbed into my shoulder. I waited patiently for him to finish. I offered comforting words. I hope this helps him, even if only a little.

After an hour, he stopped shedding his tears. His head left my shoulder and he looked at me with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. You've been the one who has stuck by me the most and I'm yelling at you? I'm an idiot."

"Its okay. I love idiots after all."

He sweat drops as I laugh to myself. He then raised a hand to my cheek, and stroked lightly.

"I don't deserve you."

"You do. You deserve me and much more. After everything you've been through, its okay to want happiness. Its okay to accept those emotions. I'm willing to bet your comrades from back then also want you to accept happiness."

"D-Do you think they do? D-Do you think they hate me?"

I shook my head.

"I'm sure they don't hate you. I'm sure they love you just as much as I do and they want you to be happy, I'm sure of it."

"They all had bigger dreams than me..."

"Well, make sure that they are kept alive in your memories then. That way, they never really die. Even if they are physically dead, you can keep them alive, right in here."

I poked his chest, where his heart is. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest.

"I love you, and I always will. Please stay with me forever, even if I am a burden sometimes."

"Yup! I will always stay with you! I, love you after all."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him closer and pressed our lips together. This time, however I can feel the same love he's had for me all this time. Since this started, he has been distant, but now, I can feel the love he has for me, and of course I am responding with just as much as he has.

Yuuto-kun raises his hand, and hesitantly goes for my breast, but stops at the last second. Ara, so he wants to be naughty huh. Well, I'm fine with that. I took his hand, and gently placed it on my breast.

He gave me a surprised look, before having a face full of content. He made a circular motion with his hand that's on my breast. S-So, he wants to massage my breast huh. We-Well, he does like my breasts. He has even said that he might name them, which I thought was a little weird but whatever floats his boat.

His other hand that's been by his side has moved to my legs. Resting on my lap, he moves it ever so slightly, the light touch of his hand on my skin sends shivers down my spine.

He moves his hand on my lap in gentle circular motions, then moves down, pushing my legs apart ever so slightly and gently rubbing my inner thigh. At the same time, his other hand that is gently caressing my breast, squeezes that breast ever so slightly. I suppress a moan from the sudden action.

I swear if this was anyone else other than him, Millicas-kun or Mitsu-kun then they would have something to answer too. Ise-kun...well, I like him but I'm not ready to be intimate with him.

Two minutes later, we break apart with giant blushes on our faces.

"T-That was...very naughty Yuuto-kun. What happened? Usually, you don't do things like that. Has something changed?"

"Not really. I just realized something."

I cocked an eyebrow up.

"Oh? What have you realized then?"

"That I want to be intimate with you. I wish to make love to you someday so I can't keep hesitating to touch you, if you're okay with it of course."

"If its you, then you can touch me as much as you want."

"So...its okay?"

I nodded and smiled as he took his hands away from my body. But he said that he wishes to make love to me someday. Hehehe, so he thinks about things like that also.

"Of course it is. Yuuto-kun, one day, you can make...love to me. After this is all over, lets talk about it in detail, okay? I want my first time to be...special."

I said with a scarlet colour on my cheeks. His cheeks also go the same colour as my own.

"A-Ah, I understand. Y-Yes, after this is over, l-lets talk. But w-what about Ise-kun?"

"What about him?"

I asked with confusion.

"Erm...don't you want him to be your first..."

"No. I don't want to be with Ise-kun like that yet. I want you to take my first time."

"Me too."

Hehe, that's right. We can...do things after this. I'm ready to be with him like that. But first...

"I think its time to get out the magical iodine to take care of your hands."

He gulps and looks at me with a touch of fear.

"N-Not the magical iodine, please. I don't like it."

He sounds so frightened. I giggle to myself.

"Well, you have to get those wounds taken care of. Now time to get out the magical iodine..."

"NOT THE MAGICAL IODINE!"

He screamed and ran off. Geez, I was only joking. Now I'm going to have to go and get him. I got my Inugami form and ran off after him! Since I'm in this form, I will be able to keep up with him.

With swift foot work, I was able to catch up to him a few seconds later. While dodging trees, he looks at me with wide eyes.

"H-HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH ME!?"

"HEHE! I TOLD YOU I WAS FAST IN MY INUGAMI FORM! NOW GET BACK HERE!"

"UWAAAAAH!"

He tried to run faster but I tackled him to the ground and flipped him so he's on his back, then I pinned him down as I straddle his hips.

"Nowhere to run now my Yuuto-kun~"

"Uwah...please not the magical iodine. It burns."

I laughed sadistically and leaned forward with a maniacal grin on my face. He cried but I captured his lips with my own for an instant, before pulling away.

"Hehe, just kidding Yuuto-kun. I'll heal your hands with magic. It'll take a little more time than Asia-chan's Sacred Gear, but its better than leaving you like this."

"Okay...I'm happy about not having the magical iodine touch my wounds."

I shook my head and took his hands, and started working my healing magic. This problem isn't going to go away. Maybe, its time to ask Ise-kun, Fujimura-kun and Saji-kun for some help. If there's anyone that can help me with this, then its those three.

* * *

**End chapter! Well, things are heating up now huh. Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello~ Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Julbot1; Thank you! I was hoping it came off as sweet and such. And yeah, since they are more comfortable with one another, they are a little lewd with one another. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Dragon rider; Its just like normal iodine but it burns a little more but works faster.**

**Panthertats; Well, yeah but that's only in the beginning. There will be plenty of fights Makoto wont be involved in at all. Like when Ise and Vali go at it.**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Thank you~ Not to worry, this arc wont be much longer now~ But there is a little mini arc for Makoto straight after this, and before volume four of the light novels.**

**Victoria cullen33; Yeah, they wont be getting pregnant or anything. And thank you!**

**Guest; Yes, Makoto will be fighting against Kokabiel with her true powers unleashed.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Time for a team up!**

I am currently in my bed with Yuuto-kun. Today, I'm going to ask Ise-kun, Saji-kun and Fujimura-kun for help. Ise-kun is obvious as he is my best friend, and someone I know I can trust in. Saji-kun because I know that he is just as trustworthy as Ise-kun. And Fujimura-kun as he has a nice personality, even if tsundere. And it sounded like he had some kind of past with them swords, or at least with exorcists in general. Plus he seemed to be able to fight so that's what we need. But of course it would be up to them if they want to participate in this or not. I cuddle up to Yuuto-kun as I feel my Mitsu-kun and Millicas-kun cuddling the side of me that Yuuto-kun isn't on.

"Yuuto-kun..."

I moaned out his name as his hand groped my breast in his sleep. I don't mind if he does things like this in his sleep. I stroked his sleeping face and then I was groped by another hand, Millicas-kun's tiny Shota hand.

I looked at the boy, to see his cute face looking at me. I took his hand and held it tightly. He really is concerned for me huh. He really is adorable. I love his cuteness~ It makes me feel really good~

"Good morning Millicas-kun. Are you alright?"

I asked with a heartwarming smile. He turned the smile with a brightness added onto it. Hehe, he surely is a cute boy after all. I reached out my hand and petted his head softly.

"Y-Yes Nee-chan. I feel good today. But, Nee-chan has been acting a little strange. Are you sure everything is good?"

"It is. I, am going to be alright."

He's worried about me, but he doesn't have to be worried about me. I'm going to be alright. As soon as this whole ordeal is over with, I will be fine, for the most part. All I have to do after this is become Queen of a race that hates my very existence, perfect. I traced my fingers over Yuuto-kun's chest as he replied to me.

"I'm glad! Nee-chan, a-are you busy today?"

"I am a little busy today. But, I will make time to spend with you soon, I promise."

I kind of figured that it was going in that direction so I just speeded it up a little. I want to go out with him since its the weekend. I would like to go out with everyone for social events. But that's no longer possible for the time being.

"Okay Nee-chan!"

"I'm going to go and make something to eat now. You stay here, and rest a little. I'll call when the meal is ready."

I petted his head with my hand and smiled at him. I then got out of the bed, and went towards the door. I will go and make breakfast, if Raiser isn't doing that already. He seems to be the type that would sleep in on Saturday's and Sunday's I guess. Although sometimes he can be seen in the kitchen. Its still mind boggling if you ask me.

I mean, why does he even stay here? Does he really like me that much that he doesn't mind doing things like that for me? I should try and become at least friends with him. He's proven to me that he is sorry about the whole Ise-kun getting beaten by him and then Ise-kun, and by extension me, beating him. Although Ise-kun could've kicked his butt without my help. I just wanted to prove a point. You don't mess with my loved ones and get away with it.

I walked out of the room and went down the stairs. Even if I am in my nightwear, even if it looks like lingerie, I am still comfortable with the members of this home seeing me like this.

Even if Raiser sees me like this, I don't really mind. Right now, I don't care about much besides Yuuto-kun's problem and my own problem I guess although I'm not sure when that problem will surface again, but knowing my luck, it will be soon. Yeah, I can see it now. Yuuki comes, tells me his Otou-sama is nearly dead and I will have to go back and become Queen. That problem can be put on hold for now though.

But after Yuuto-kun's problem, I will most likely go back to caring after this is all over, but I can't seem to bring myself to care about it much right now. I, am fine with such things though.

I made it downstairs and went into the kitchen. Once getting there, I saw that Raiser is in fact in the kitchen. So he is making breakfast. Such a nice guy he is...never thought I would say that about Raiser. Then again, I never thought I would like Ise-kun like a lover so...things happen like that I guess. I went over and smiled.

"Good morning Raiser."

"Master? Did you just greet me normally?"

I tilted my head. What does he...ooh, I see. Yes, I did greet him normally. I usually just say "Hey idiot" or something like that. I guess it is time to tell him what I think about him right now.

"I did. Raiser, it isn't like I hate you anymore. If you calmed down with the masochistic stuff, then I could see us being friends. You, aren't so bad once getting to know you. But that playboy attitude is, something that isn't appealing to many girls, if I'm honest."

"Is...Is that so Master?"

I nodded with a happy smile. Of course it is. Being a playboy isn't going to win anyone I know over, least of all me. He keep saying things about me and him being in a weird relationship, but I'm not going to get into anything with him while he is the masochist that he is.

"Yeah, maybe its nice for you and your peerage, but to girls like me. I like guys that are down to earth, that aren't playboy, and...well, I would say no perverted guys but I like Ise-kun so I can't say that I don't like a little of perverseness. Although if he ever tries to do anything without my permission then I will hit him..."

"Master...do you, hate being what you are?"

He suddenly asked me something like that. What is he referring to? Me being me, or my race? I will go with the most logical question.

"You mean an Inugami/human hybrid?" He nodded, so I sighed. "I, didn't like it when I was younger, and even now I am a little upset about how I was treated." I placed a hand under my chin and let out a deep sigh. "Even then, I am happy about it because my Tou-chan was a lovely man. He was great, and so was Kaa-chan. They both was both good people and they didn't deserve to die. So, I might not like being treated the way I was, but I can't say that I'm ashamed of who my Tou-chan was. So, the answers no. I don't hate being an Inugami/human hybrid. I'm proud of it actually."

I felt sad about it. And I didn't want to talk about it anymore so I went to the counter and got out some ingredients to start cooking. Its a little sad for me to think about them. Even now, after these years, I still feel sad about it.

However, Raiser tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing there Raiser?"

"Master? I was only going to comfort you. Is that not aloud in situations like these?"

I stuck out my tongue.

"Sorry Raiser. You aren't on a level where you can touch me like that yet."

"Baah~ Master~"

He made a defiant face, but I giggled to myself.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to touch me yet. I might not hate you, but it isn't like I am going to suddenly become your best friend. A girls heart is complicated after all. I just want to have fun with some people, that's all. But Raiser, it isn't like you wont be able to hug me eventually. I just, need some time before we get to a level where we are on a hugging level. Until then, we will be in a place that we can be civil with one another."

Raiser, seemingly accepting that puts on a happy face and went back to cooking. But, I want to know, why can he be here all the time? Doesn't he have things to do in the Underworld?

"Raiser, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Master?"

"Erm..." I began, a little nervously. "Do you...have things to do in the Underworld?"

"Like what?"

I rolled my eyes. Like what? Isn't he a high class Devil? He should have to do things like, what high class Devils do. I don't know what they do, but I know that they have important things to do. I wonder if he'll get another fiancee now that his engagement to Rias-Buchou has been, effectively shattered.

"Like...I don't know, high class Devil stuff. I know that if I was back home, I would have mountains of things to do because I am like a busy Princess and soon Queen..."

Raiser let out a breath.

"It isn't anything that can't be put off until later. Since I'm not marrying Rias anymore, I don't have to worry about my clan, and her clan becoming one. I have more free time than you might think. Although, there have been a rise in Phoenix Tears as of late."

A rise of Phoenix Tears? Has something happened in the Underworld? Although I don't think he should've admitted to having free time like that so casually.

"Oh? What's that about? Has something happened?"

"Not that I know of. You know, if you asked, I'd make you some Phoenix Tears."

H-He is offering for making me those items huh? That's, a little personal isn't it? They are sold for high prices yet he is saying that he will make some for me, for free. What's...going on here huh.

"O-Oh, that's really nice of you. You don't have to trouble yourself Raiser. Don't worry about me, I can keep myself safe you know? I'm a strong girl."

Raiser comes over to me, and looks deeply into my eyes. I looked away a little but then looked back. I was nervous because the last time he was this close to me, he was flirting with me. I don't want him to flirt with me.

"Master, I don't mind making you some of the Phoenix Tears for you. It would be my pleasure. I realize that I'm not the strongest Devil around, because I was losing to the Sekiryuutei and you beat me, but that doesn't mean that I don't worry about your well being."

For some reason, I felt my face heat up a little. D-Did Raiser say something so sweet? I looked at Raiser with my face becoming more red by the second. I raised my hand, and patted Raisers cheek softly.

"I-If you keep being nice like that, then I could see us becoming...something more...I don't know what but I know our relationship with one another could rise even more. So, be nice like this Raiser, and not your weird masochistic, playboy self. This Raiser is better than the other Raiser."

"I-I see. Then I shall Master."

Raiser, then tried to lean in for a kiss! W-What does he think he is doing!? I'm not like that with him! I raised my hand and placed a finger on his lips.

"Raiser, what do you think you're doing?"

"Going to kiss you?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No. Please don't ever kiss me unless I say its okay. I, might be a girl but I am not going to just let you kiss me whenever you want. I don't even feel like that about you so, please don't try."

"I understand, sorry."

He looked dejected and moved away. I felt a little bad, but I'm not ready for him to do that yet. I shook my hair, and sat down at the table. I can tell that this day is going to be hard. Especially when I call the others to make a little meeting with the Excalibur wielders.

* * *

...A few hours later, I had called Ise-kun, Saji-kun and Fujimura-kun to the local park to ask about them helping me, help Yuuto-kun. But for some reason, a Loli in the form of Koneko-chan has tagged along. If I didn't know any better then I would say that she is here to take my spot on Ise-kun's lap...hehe, never mind.

Then again, why am I not on his lap? I've never really done it before but I would like to try at least once. So I stood up, and sat on his lap while blushing hard. I hope he just doesn't get...eheheh! I'm so silly sometimes~ Seriously, my naughty side flares up when I'm around Ise-kun.

"Ma...Makoto-chan! W-Why are you sat on my lap!?"

Ise-kun's face turned bright red, like my own face. Its, because this is a little intimate if you think about it. I'm on his lap, and he has his hands hovering around my body, nearly touching my hips. I couldn't actually force him to touch me or whatever, but if he tried, like a simple hug or something from behind then I wouldn't be opposed to it.

"S-Sorry Ise-kun, but I have to sit here because I am...I want too. Don't judge me Ise-kun. It isn't like you don't want me here so don't pretend anything different. I love sitting on Ise-kun's lap, its kind of comfortable. Although, I love Yuuto-kun's lap also..."

Just then, Fujimura-kun stopped our conversation.

"Ugh, no offence...no. A little offence actually. I've not come out here to watch you and the pervert flirt with one another. So, tell me what's going on."

I'm not flirting with Ise-kun. I'm more like, being adorable and seeing his reaction...yeah that's flirting isn't it? I didn't mean to flirt with him but it did turn out to be something like that.

"Do you have to call me a pervert damn Demon King of Kuoh?"

"You are a pervert though."

Fujimura-kun nodded his head. I'm not going to deny his words. Ise-kun is a naughty pervert with a boob fetish. I giggled a little as Ise-kun looked at me for defence while his face turned dark red.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like what?"

"Deny his words or something!"

"No. You are a pervert." He growls, but I pat his head. "But you're my perverted friend, so it doesn't matter."

That seemed to react mixed feelings from him. I guess he's happy and angry about it. I then cleared my throat and told them why I called them here today. I suggested the plan to destroy Excalibur. Ise-kun, Koneko-chan are all for it but...

"No, I'm not interested, and neither should you be."

H-He denied to help us? Why would Fujimura-kun deny such a thing? Is it, because he doesn't like the supernatural or something? I got the vibe that he really isn't into the supernatural, or something happened in the past.

"W-Why? I have to help Yuuto-kun, you know? It isn't like I'm a school girl that's got herself into something that's over her head. I am a freaking Queen for the love of..."

I then covered my mouth. I actually said that! I-I can't say I'm a Queen! I'm a Princess still but I will be Queen. But to these people, they don't know about it yet.

"The Queen of, what Makoto-chan?"

Ise-kun asked me, but I couldn't say anything about it. It seems silly to say something about it. I slapped myself in the forehead for such a slipup. Really? I do something like that now!?

"E-Eh...nothing really. I just think about being a Queen sometimes, you know? If I was the Queen of...some kind of race. Like an Angel Queen or something! Ehehehe! Yup! That's all it is Ise-kun! Nothing else whatsoever! I'm just a normal girl after all!"

I face palmed mentally. Yeah, that didn't sound like a lie at all. But Ise-kun, being the cute idiot that he is, simply nodded his head as the smarter...more inquisitive people gave me looks. Fujimura-kun is looking at me with a questioning nature. Koneko-chan is also looking at me like that. As for Saji-kun, he's kind of panicking about being involved.

But ignoring Saji-kun for a moment, I just smile while trying to hide my forming tears. I can't be discovered. I know that Yuuto-kun and such love my puppy form, but I don't know how Ise-kun is going to take it.

He thought and still thinks that I am human. What if he finds out that I'm some half breed Youkai. I have been lying to him about me, and I said to him that I would never lie to him about it.

"So..." I changed the subject and went towards Fujimura-kun with my eyes. "I, am asking you to please help. When Freed attacked me and Mitsu-kun, you saved us from getting killed. Granted, I only saw you punch him, but I can feel that you have great power. And you know what they say about great power right?"

"That it corrupts?"

"W-Well, for some yes. But it can also be used to save people with. Like you saved me with it. Look, I'm not asking you to put your life on the line for Yuuto-kun because I will do that myself, but I am asking you to lend a hand, if you can. You told me that you don't want me involved in this, right?" He nods with a sigh so I smile. "If I had a choice, then I wouldn't be involved. But when its for someone I love, then I will do anything I can for that person because I don't have a choice when its my heart. Whether it be Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun, Millicas-kun or anyone I consider a friend, lover, whatever they are. As long as they matter to me, then I will go to the end of the world for that person. Even if it leads to my death because that's the person I am and I'm never going to change, no matter what happens."

I gave a determined face and an aura to match. Fujimura-kun sighed in resignation and nodded his head. I smiled a little as I heard sobbing coming from someone...Saji-kun is crying manly tears, as is Ise-kun. G-Geez guys, it isn't like I have done anything spectacular, is it?

"Even if it is dangerous, I'll just have to keep you out of danger baka girl."

Even though I heard it in a dismissive tone, I felt a deeper reason for him saying it to me. Fujimura-kun surely is a strange guy after all.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sakurame-chan surely is a lovely girl after all!" I looked at Saji-kun to see him crying even harder than before. "Ev-Even though that was beautiful Sakurame-chan... Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji-kun tried to run away, but Koneko-chan grabbed his sleeve and forced him to sit down. Ise-kun tried to persuade him otherwise but...

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji-kun argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that we know who seems willing to help us is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

I stood up and bent down in front of him as his face went really red. Since I'm wearing a short tank top, I guess that he might be able to see into my top so I moved my body so my breasts aren't visible to him.

"Saji-kun, you might not be apart of the Gremory team, but I'm not either, technically. Neither is Fujimura-kun. Yet we both are willing to do something like this to help Yuuto-kun..."

"Actually, I'm only doing it because I have my own reasons. They don't have anything to do with your boyfriend."

Ooh, so he isn't doing it for Yuuto-kun. Well, I thought that it would be a little weird since they don't really know one another. I sat on a nearby bench, next to Saji-kun and smiled. But Ise-kun then pointed an accusing finger at Fujimura-kun.

"Ooh, we know the only reason you are going to help is because Makoto-chan is involved!"

"Pft!" Fujimura-kun did a small spit take. Ise-kun smirked devilishly like he has just won something important. Fujimura-kun however recovered and countered Ise-kun with a frown. "I am not doing it because SHE is involved! SHE hasn't gotten anything to do with it! I've got my OWN reasons for doing what I am doing! They haven't gotten ANYTHING to do with HER! Is that clear!?"

"Geez, saying it like that Fujimura-kun. Its like you are making it a point to tell everyone how much you really dislike me."

He ground his teeth and looked away with crossed arms. I tilted my head to the side, but shook off the weird thoughts forming. I then turned my attention back to Saji-kun. I took his hand, and held it tightly.

"Saji-kun. Please help us. Since you're a Devil of Kaichou, you must be awesome, you know? I'm a delicate flower, you know? If I don't have a strong protector around, then I wont be able to help my boyfriend. Saji-kun, you wouldn't really let me go off and get hurt, right?"

To empathize my words, I got closer and nuzzled his neck...why am I nuzzling his neck!? I-I feel a little weird right now. Something in my body is burning. Its the same feeling when I look at Ise-kun. It hasn't got anything to do with the love for him thing. But it feels like...

[He's got a Sacred Gear that has part of the Dragon King, Vritra sealed inside. I don't know which one yet so don't bother asking me. Your body might be reacting to that. Either that, or you fall in love ridiculously fast.]

S-Shut up baka! I don't really even know Saji-kun! I don't fall in love like that baka! No, it feels the same when I look at Ise-kun sometimes. Maybe it is this Dragon King Vritra or something. Like you theorized. Is it possible, that I'm attracted to the Dragon power inside of them?

[Possible. It might be because of your Inugami side. I heard once that Inugami are swayed by powerful beings. It strikes at their core and makes them feel weird inside. Does that sound familiar girl?]

N-Now, that you mention it, I do think that something like that was told to me once. I remember Tou-chan saying something to Kaa-chan about how he was swayed by her power when they first met. Hey, Sacred Gear Soul-kun, can you tell me about Vritra and the Dragon Kings and such?

[Maybe another time. For now, you need to focus on this. Don't worry though when fighting, I will be right by your side...inside you...you get what I mean, right?]

I do. I thank you for your continued wisdom, even if you call me rude names sometimes.

I turned my attention back to Saji-kun who is blushing immensely. I also know the reason. Its because, my body has been pressing against his now! I-I must've done it when I was talking with the Spirit-kun!

I pulled away and looked away with a blush, as I notice the jealous eyes of Ise-kun and...I can't really tell what Fujimura-kun's eyes are.

"I-I...Saji-kun! I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to be forward then! M-My...body just did it without my mind noticing. Sometimes..."

Saji-kun grabs my hands and holds them tightly, while looking at me with a cool, manly expression. It kind of makes me feel safe. Its the same look Yuuto-kun gives me when he is determined about keeping me safe.

"I'll definitely become Sakurame-chan's protector! Please leave the rest to me Sakurame-chan!"

"Y-Yes, I'm counting on you."

Saji-kun nodded, but didn't let go of my hands. Ehehe, what do I do now? I stood up, but so did he with our hands clasped together like this. I blushed at how strongly he is looking at me right now.

"Sakurame-chan..." He began, a blush adorning his cheeks. "I-Is it alright if I..." He looked down at our hands and his blush became deeper. "Y-You know...even though Kiba is like your boyfriend..." Saji-kun then looked up at me. "Y-You are just so nice and I lo..."

BANG!

Ise-kun hit Saji-kun in the head, and ripped me away from him! G-Geez! I didn't even know what he was going to say then. Saji-kun was going to say something but I didn't get to hear it. Should I be grateful to Ise-kun or mad at him for such things?

"Ise-kun! What did you do that for!?"

"Yeah Hyoudou! I was having a moment with Sakurame-chan there! Don't ruin it for me!"

Both myself and Saji-kun roared at Ise-kun. My roar though was more tamed than Saji-kun's. Saji-kun walked over and punched Ise-kun in the head! I-Is this the male way of bonding or something?

"Fuck off baka!" Ise-kun grabbed my hand and held it tightly, which made my face heat up to immeasurable levels. "I've known her longer! If anyone is holding her hand then its going to be me!"

"A-As if! You have Rias-senpai! Let me hold Sakurame-chan's hands you brute!"

"Screw you Saji! As if I'll let you hold her hands! She, is off limits to someone like you!"

GRAB!

Saji-kun grabbed my unoccupied hand, and held it tightly! Ise-kun glared and so did Saji-kun. Don't I get a say on who holds my hands? They are my hands after all, so I would like to have a little say in what happens with my hands.

""HANDS OFF!""

PULL! PULL!

Both of the boys pulled me in directions that I didn't know my body went! Iyaaaa! This really hurts!

"STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! I'LL JUST HOLD BOTH OF YOUR HANDS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! IT HURTS DAMN IT! STOP IT IMMEDIATELY! UNDERSTOOD!?"

I released a rage at them. They both stopped being idiots and just held a hand each. Geez, to keep boys tame, I have to do something like that. I then released a breath, and looked to the left of us. I'm using an application of Senjutsu right now to locate the girls.

I should be able to sense their ki, even if it is in this form. If I was in my Inugami form, I would be able to locate them pretty quickly. But this time, I am in my human form and it will take a little longer.

"What are you looking at Sakurame-chan?"

Saji-kun politely asked me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing much. Just looking at the flowers."

I lied somewhat. I am looking at the flowers, but I am also sensing for the girls.

"I-I see. But you know, the flowers, aren't nearly as beautiful as you are."

I blushed up a storm when he said that. He's looking at me, I can tell that he isn't lying. H-He thinks something so nice about me? Me? Who would've thought that someone other than Yuuto-kun, Millicas-kun, Mitsu-kun, Raiser and possibly Ise-kun would say something so polite and kind?

He scratches his cheeks with a blush as my own blush deepens...

"Saji-kun that's so..."

"Stupid!" Ise-kun spoke above me, and then glared harshly at Saji-kun. "You saying things like that to her! You leave her alone!"

"Oh, fuck off brute! I can talk to her if I want too!"

"Grrrr!" Ise-kun growled, and stroked my hand with his thump! "Makoto-chan, we should go and find these girls."

I nodded and pointed to the left.

"We should search that way."

"Whys that, Sakurame?"

Fujimura-kun asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. I just shrugged my shoulders. Does it matter?

"I just think that's a good way to look, that's all."

"I see." He gave my form a look over as I scrunched up my eyebrows. "Then, lets go."

I nodded, and together with Saji-kun and Ise-kun, who are holding my hands tightly, we set off towards the direction I felt the girls with Koneko-chan following in close pursuit. I bet she could've done something like I did then, you know?

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking, and those two guys arguing about who's hand I think is better to hold, we found the girls.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb..."

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in Heaven!"

It seems that they don't think they look weird at all. I mean, whoa. Yeah, doing that on the side of the road isn't strange at all, is it~?

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia-san pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck was that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition? It looks...like something an infant could paint...

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

Yeah, she's not blind at all. I was kind of jealous of her and Ise-kun's past together, but now looking at her, yeah I don't have anything to be jealous of. I am just going to say that I have more brains than her, and I can kick her butt if she wants to test me.

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

They are really going at it huh. Is this how it operates in the Church? I wouldn't know, and I don't think I want to know either. This isn't exactly something I would call normal, is it?

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

I think I'm rooting for Irina-san. At least that way, I know that Xenovia-san will lose. Xenovia-san was mean to Asia-chan and she was going to hurt my Yuuto-kun. That is something I simply wont forgive!

RUMBLE.

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excalibur's."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excalibur's, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

Cut it down! Do it Xenovia-san! It would make this day seem a little more interesting, to say the least. Ise-kun then went over, and in turn I went with him as did Saji-kun. Koneko-chan and Fujimura-kun hung back a little.

We neared the girls, and Ise-kun asked.

"Ummm…we are going to eat now, so do you guys want to come as well?"

""Okay!""

They didn't seem like the girls who came the other day. They seemed, almost normal then. But then again, what's normal about our lives anyway? Ehehe, I am not sure if my life could be considered normal.

So like that, we all went towards a local fast foods restaurant. Ise-kun was a little low on funds but I offered to pay for Irina-san. However, he told me that since I'm a girl, I don't have to pay for anyway.

I don't know whether that's really sexist, or something I find very sweet. I will take it as sweet. But Saji-kun offered to pay, although I think that had to do with me and showing up Ise-kun rather than the girls from the Church.

But now we are sat down in the restaurant and they are eating the meal heartily as my hands are still being held by the two boys. T-They sure don't stop pigging out even when they are in front of people. They are acting like pigs but don't care.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia-san said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

"He's right Xenovia-san. Please be more nicer when talking about such things. Because don't forget that we have...never mind."

I was going to threaten her, but if I did then I would just be giving into rage about how they were going to hurt my Yuuto-kun. However, I will have to be the calm, sensible one.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina-san said while using her cross.

[Auu!]

At that moment, Ise-kun touched his head with his hands as did Saji-kun and Koneko-chan. Fujimura-kun looked uncomfortable, but didn't do anything else. I wasn't bothered by it, as why would I be? I'm not a Devil, it doesn't even bother me. But why was Fujimura-kun? He...isn't a Devil, right? I would be able to sense if he was a Devil...I think.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina-san smiled with a cute face. Xenovia-san then takes a drink from her cup and asks us all a straight question.

"So, why did you come to us?"

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excalibur's, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

She answered my question. But they didn't seem to be in a hostile mood. Just as well, if they did then I would do something about it. Unlike the Devils, I don't have a problem with holy swords, but I am not going to ruin this.

"We all, want to help you destroy the Excalibur's."

Both of them looked surprised at what I just said. They were also looking at each other. I felt Ise-kun and Saji-kun's tense through our connected hands. It isn't like I am worried about it. Xenovia-san seems to be at least be flexible.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our higher ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

I knew she would be receptive to the idea. Irina-san however doesn't look convinced.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?"

Hey, I was the one that asked. I'm not a Devil, and neither is Fujimura-kun I believe. But I know that I'm not one! I'm just a girl...hehe, if they only knew.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excalibur's and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

When Xenovia-san said Kokabiel, Fujimura-kun sharpened his eyes. Kokabiel, I know that he isn't the nicest Fallen Angel, but why would he do that? I stayed silent on the matter, but I kept my questioning eyes towards Fujimura-kun. He clearly is hiding something, but I don't know what it is.

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excalibur's or take them back. If our Excalibur's are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

So, they're willing to do it for a 30 percent survival rate? That's...just stupid if you ask me. I wouldn't send anyone to fight for such a low fighting odd, unless I was right there with them.

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

If that's what they desire then that's completely nuts. But then again, I've met people like that before. Mission, mission, mission. Such a strange life to me. I mean, why would you sacrifice themselves like that?

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

Xenovia-san then looked at Ise-kun who looked at her back. Well, he is the Sekiryuutei so I guess that technically they could say something about him being a Dragon. The same about Saji-kun really. He has a Dragon type Sacred Gear with...apart of Vritra's soul, I think anyway.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excalibur's without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Well, she's certainly chipper. Irina-san raised a defensive hand.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Irina-san became silent at Xenovia-sans words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now. Well, that's fine also. I have several ideas on how Yuuto-kun can break the Excalibur's. I could lower the auras of the holy swords with my Senjutsu...or Ise-kun could transfer his boosted power.

"Alright then. Ise-kun will lend his Dragon power. With that, I'm going to call my boyfriend but no hostility."

I got out my phone and called Yuuto-kun. He came straight away and I sat on his lap. Aah, there we go. That feels good. We explained the situation to Yuuto-kun who listened intently. But I couldn't help but notice the rise in hostility in him.

* * *

"…I understand the situation."

He understands the situation at least. I, am happy about that. But at the same time, I can't help but think that someone is going to say something and then its going to escalate.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a stray Devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

"Yeah, you try and hurt Yuuto-kun then I will hurt you, painfully. So don't make threats to my boyfriend, because they wont be well received."

I shot a sharp glare at her. I don't care if this might ruin it, I wont let her speak to him like that. No one will speak to him like that. Even an idol threat wont be well received. Xenovia-sans and my eyes shot sparks off at one another. But Irina-san then spoke up.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the holy sword project. Against the church and the Excalibur's."

When she asked that, not only Yuuto-kun's, but Fujimura-kun's eyes went sharp. Is...something wrong with him?

"Fujimura-kun, are you okay?"

"Fine."

He spoke in a dismissive tone. But clearly something isn't right here. Hmmmm, is he connected to the project as well? Yuuto-kun carried on the conversation with the girl named Irina-san.

"Obviously."

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

He's right though. They shouldn't of killed them. Its cruel really. It makes me kind of feel sick. Yuuto-kun looked at the Excalibur wielders with hate and the intent to kill. Fujimura-kun also shot them a look, but even if I asked, he would've told me to be quiet.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Yuuto-kun took interest and asked Xenovia-san.

"…Valper Galilei. The man who is called the Genocide Archbishop."

So, that's the name of Yuuto-kun's enemy. That's fine, because I will just kill him myself for hurting Yuuto-kun and those children.

"…If I go after Fallen Angels, then can I reach him…"

"No Yuuto-kun. It isn't all Fallen Angels. Please make that distinction. Its one Fallen Angel. Don't base the race on the actions of Kokabiel, please."

"You're right. Sorry Makoto-chan."

I giggled and patted his head. He then made determined eyes.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

"Yeah, the same thing happened to me as well. Maybe you all heard it before Ise-kun, Saji-kun, Koneko-chan. Freed also attacked me, that's the person Yuuto-kun is referring too, but Fujimura-kun saved me. Although I was like totally kicking ass as well. Either way, Freed is in town, and is in league with Kokabiel."

I spoke after Yuuto-kun. Ise-kun, Saji-kun and Yuuto-kun all looked at Fujimura-kun with jealous eyes, however Fujimura-kun seems to have something else on his mind. It must be important. If I could only read minds...

"Excuse me. But is this person Freed Zelzan?"

Xenovia-san asked me. I gave a simple nod in her direction. I'll never forget that person. Irina-san and Xenovia-san both made sharp eyes when I nodded at Xenovia-sans query.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

Yeah, sounds like something Freed would do. Damn sick rapist. He tried to do things to me, that shouldn't of been done to me. I...still feel a little frightened about how he was trying to rape me like that...

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-kun's number from Okaa-sama."

Irina-san said with a cheery smile. Hehe, I see. I like Okaa-sama, she's kind of like a second Okaa-sama to me as well. Even if I wasn't ever asked to move in. But I live with Yuuto-kun and some other guys so I'm totally cool.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryuutei" Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia-san got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

So, Gods okay with it if its someone she knows? Irina-san, I don't think God works like that. Maybe she's a little loopy, or on something that she shouldn't be on, like some drugs. I wouldn't be shocked.

Those two then left the resturant, and Fujimura-kun stood up as well.

"Fujimura-kun? Is something the matter?"

"No, I need to do something. Sorry, but I need to leave now. Don't worry though, I will keep you safe...hahaha! I-I meant that we will cooperate with this Excalibur thing! Ugh! I'm going! Call me when we're going to do this thing!"

He rushed out of here really fast. But...where is he going? I was going to stand up...but I don't think he wants me to follow him. He said that he had something to do. But he was acting strangely during that little meeting...

"...Ise-kun, why are you going along with Makoto-chan's little plan? I know that she is doing it for me, and that makes me feel warm in my chest but I can't help but wonder why you're doing it."

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an exiled, right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Even though he didn't look convinced by that, Koneko-chan stood up and held his shoulder. What is Koneko-chan doing?

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko-chan put on a sad face. She's usually emotionless, but for her to act like this, is unexpected.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

Damn Koneko-chan. Even though she said it to my boyfriend, I can't help but feel like she really cares for Yuuto-kun, in a brotherly way...I hope. I can't compete with cuteness like hers. I can't do anything like that...

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Makoto-chan, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

"That's the spirit Yuuto-kun! We'll defeat that Excalibur together and then we can..." I got to his ear and started whispering about the things we can do together, meaning ecchi things, which made his whole face turn red, like a tomato. "...is that something you want?"

He smirked ever so slightly, and whispered "Yes my cute puppy." in my ear. I gained a happy face as Ise-kun spoke up.

"What did you just whisper?"

""Nothing.""

Yuuto-kun and I denied him with a wave of our hands. Its our love life, and it isn't to do with him what we do together. Even then, it isn't like I would publicly say to anyone anyway. Its between Yuuto-kun and I, and no one is going to know about what we do in the bedroom, hehe...I've been friends with Ise-kun too long.

"Okay then... Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

He made a determined face with equally determined eyes. Ise-kun sure is a nice guy. But I do wish I knew what was happening with Fujimura-kun, but it isn't like he is going to tell me.

"...Umm, even though I said I would protect Sakurame-chan, which I will, but what do Kiba and Excalibur have to do with one another?"

Ooh right, he doesn't know about it, does he? I looked at Yuuto-kun who nodded.

"Lets talk for abit."

Yuuto-kun then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project holy sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come.

They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Yuuto-kun and his comrades couldn't use the holy swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Yuuto-kun told us his story. We listened to him silently but I knew the story already but it doesn't hurt to know it again as I care about Yuuto-kun and I want these feelings to be overcome. Yuuto-kun somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Yuuto-kun who managed to escape, met Buchou who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here. I'm happy that she did make him her servant, as that means I got the chance to meet him.

"I want to accomplish my comrades regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

His past his bad, of course its bad. Its something that shouldn't of happened. Even then, Yuuto-kun will be happy with me now. I'm sure that he will be happy with someone like me. I'll make everyday fun for him.

* * *

"Uuuuuuu…sob…"

The one who is shedding tears is Saji-kun. I looked and saw those heavy tears flow from his eyes. I didn't know how to respond to it, so I patted him on the head softly. He jumped up and hugged me very tightly! W-Whys he hugging me all of a sudden!?

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

I tried to push him off, but he kept a tight hold around my body! I noticed that Ise-kun was ready to hit him, and as for Yuuto-kun, his eyes are sharper than when Excalibur was being talked about! Fueeee! This isn't right! Get off me baka!

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy and because you took Sakurame-chan for yourself…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

He's...acting strangely again. Ise-kun couldn't take it anymore and ripped Saji-kun off of my body, and made him sit down as Yuuto-kun wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner. Geez this isn't what I want them to be like!

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Should know about him? What should we know about him exactly? Does he have some kind of past or something? But what he said next betrayed what I was thinking about.

"My dream is to…make Sakurame-chan pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

He's going to rape me. I'm scared now. He wants to make me pregnant by rape. Ooh no! This is horrible! I don't want to be raped! And I certainly don't want a child right now! I'm too, immature for a child. I need to grow up some more before another person like a child could depend on me.

"Saji! Listen to me! My aim is to grope Makoto-chan's and Buchou's oppai…and then suck it!"

"Hyoudouuuu! Do you know what you are saying? Do you understand how hard that dream is, to touch the high class Devils oppai and Sakurame-chan's… To touch the oppai of your Master and Sakurame-chan?"

"Saji. You can touch it. You can touch the oppai of a girl like her… You can touch Makoto-chan's oppai! I actually groped her oppai with this hand."

Ise-kun said it while moving his hands. Saji-kun looked at his hand with a shocked face.

"Impossible!? Something like that is possible!? You are not lying, right!?"

"It's not a lie. Makoto-chan's oppai is far away. But it's not like you can't reach it."

"Sucking it…!? Sucking Sa…Sakurame-chan's oppai… You are talking about the nipple right…? The place where you can suck is the nipple right…?"

I am right here, you fucking idiots! Seriously! This sounds like they are going to get me and do ecchi things to me by force! I am fucking scared now! Uwaaaaaaah! Tears flow from my eyes as they continue on.

"Dumb ass! If you are going to suck oppai, then the nipple is the only thing you can suck! Yes! I'm going to suck the nipple!"

I will twist off their nipples if they don't stop this! This is really bad!

"Saji! We may be useless Pawns if we are just by ourselves. But it's different if it's the two of us. We can fly if it's the two of us! We can fight if it's the two of us! We can do it if it's the two of us! We can make her pregnant and marry her if it's the two of us! Let's have sex with our Makoto-chan together!"

"Yeah. Yes!"

I couldn't take it anymore and I hit them across the heads!

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT ME WHEN I AM HERE! AND THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO GET PREGNANT BY YOU TWO!"

""UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SORRY!""

They tried to apologize to me, but I wasn't having any of it. If they want to do things like that with me, then they will have to discuss it. I would maybe let Ise-kun but I don't really know Saji-kun. Even then, I am not going to hear their plans like this without my consent!

I stood up and pulled up Yuuto-kun as well.

"Well boys, do you want to suck my oppai, that badly?"

I sent a wink at them, which made them nod excitedly. I smirked and took Yuuto-kun's hand and placed it on my breast. He blushed as I did as well, but this is to make a point.

"Sorry boys, but Yuuto-kun actually sucks on my breasts quite often."

They glared at Yuuto-kun who chuckled unevenly. I then turned to Yuuto-kun and winked slightly.

"Do you wanna go home so you can suck on my boobs?"

His face turned several shades of red. Eventually, he gave a small nod at me.

"I-I wouldn't mind it..."

He's so cute sometimes. I kissed his cheek, and turned to pervert one and two. Ise-kun's one, and Saji-kun's two.

"See you later Ise-kun~ Saji-kun~ Yuuto-kun is able to suck on my breasts~ Bye-bye~"

I walked towards the door with Yuuto-kun who looked at the boys.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that again unless I say its okay, understood?"

D-Damn, I don't hear it often, but his commanding side is...totally arousing. That voice he used then, was that of something I would only hear when someone threatens someone. But at the same time, I felt that he was trying to protect me.

They nodded rapidly at him, like they are scared of him. I would be too if he used that tone with me. We then left the restaurant together. I turned to Yuuto-kun with a small smile.

"Wanna go home Yuuto-kun?"

"T-To suck on your breasts?"

My face flushes and I inclined my head.

"I-If you want to, then you can. Yuuto-kun can do anything he wants with my body after all."

LIFT!

"Ooh my~ Yuuto-kun sure is a little naughty today."

He is carrying me bridal style right now. Hehe, I'm fine with that. I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged around his neck.

"S-Sorry, but I just got excited."

"I see. Then its time to take care of that excitement."

I didn't mean it in that way, but Yuuto-kun's face turned red and he ran away with me in his arms! Hehehe! Yuuto-kun sure is festive huh. I guess at the end of the day, he's still male and has urges like the rest of us. Even I have some urges. But right now, I am also concerned for Fujimura-kun...and Yuuto-kun.

I will just have to help them both! It isn't an issue! I'm fine with helping them! And now Yuuto-kun wants to suck on my breasts, at least its on my terms hehehe!

* * *

**End chapter! A little more bonding between certain characters this chapter, plus Ise and Saji being a little weird and forming a tag-team on Makoto! Well, not long now until Kokabiel! Until next chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Dragons Legend; Thank you! Yup, all of those people are becoming closer to Makoto-chan~ And yup, more Sirzechs and Michael will appear soon! The same for Ajuka!**

**Victoria cullen33; Thank you very much!**

**Julbot1; Yeah, the certainly did. And well...he sort of was. It will be explained soon what his actual connection is.**

**Dragon rider; Thank you, and no problem. I didn't understand that last question. If its about Issei, then he'll be one of Makoto's firsts, but not her first.**

**Guest; Thank you! Yup the action starts this chapter!**

**Sano; Thank you! Yeah, her meeting with Serafall will be...unique to say the least.**

**San; Thank you! Yup her joining Grigori will be soon!**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Yup, it certainly was pervy hehe. The soul-kun is part of a spirit that's sealed inside her Sacred Gear, like Ddraig inside Issei's Boosted Gear. She doesn't know his name and he's refusing to tell her, so she calls him Soul-kun or Spirit-kun.**

**Raigalcc; Well, when he can regenerate from any attack, he's bound to take a liking to getting hit and such hehe.**

**DivaAkashiya; Sorry for killing you slowly hehe~ Well, here's the update. And do you mean the Vampire brothers thing?**

**Well, with that, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**Declaring war isn't funny**

A few days later...

I was sitting at my desk in my classroom, sighing heavily. Every day the six of us, me, Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun, Koneko-chan, Fujimura-kun and Saji-kun searched for the Excalibur. Our opponent was that shit bastard priest Freed who worked under the Fallen Angels. He was hunting down priests sent by the Church. I knew that from when he practically told me. So we wandered around the town dressed in priests and nuns outfits but still couldn't find him. Well my true feeling was that I didn't want to ever see him again because he keeps trying to rape me. We were wearing the outfits that Xenovia-san gave us that kept our magical power down, but still couldn't encounter him. Where was that shit priest hiding? I wanted to find him so Yuuto-kun could destroy the Excalibur and overcome his dark past so we can move forward towards the future...

"You have a serious face lately, Ise."

Motohama said to him while fixing the position of his glasses. Ooh geez, they are going to say something weird, aren't they? Its alright, Saji-kun and Ise-kun want a threesome with me. How fucking fantastic. First Ise-kun wouldn't let him touch me, then they are saying they want to do ecchi things to me together. I don't understand it.

"Eh? Aaah, yeah kinda. Even I have to think about certain things sometimes."

"Is it that? Were you thinking about groping Rias-senpai's oppai, Makoto-chan's oppai or Himejima-senpai's oppai?"

"I always have a hard time choosing that every day, Motohama. By the way, in terms of size, Akeno-san wins. Buchou wins in terms of fullness. But in terms of softness Makoto-chan wins… No, Akeno-san has more meat but Buchou's ones has good balance with the oppai and the areola. So it reminds me of something like Yamato Nadeshiko! Makoto-chan's breasts however are so good as well. I could literally melt with happiness when I touch her bountiful breasts! The areola are so cute and the oppai are the best to rest your head on! In terms of having fun, groping Makoto-chan wins. But Akeno-san's and Buchou's oppai is also big. Definitely close seconds but you gotta love the Makoto-chan breast."

Since when has he groped my breasts like this!? He's making it sound like a regular occurrence. He might do that with the ape and Akeno-san but we don't do it. If I remember currently, I don't remember him ever groping my breasts...maybe once or twice but that was because of circumstances and such.

It wasn't like we sat down and said "Ise-kun, play with my breasts~" which he would reply with "Fufufu~ Makoto-chan, your breasts are amazing, so much better than Buchou's or Akeno-sans~ I love you so much~" and I would reply with "Aah, you know I love you as well Ise-kun~" then we would like share a kiss with one another or something...ehehe, I got a little ahead of myself there.

Yeah, as if that's going to happen sometime soon. It was...just a little naughtiness of me. I, was just doing a naughty thing and I don't think that I should think of such things right now. Especially when Yuuto-kun is hurting, but its also good to have fun sometimes. Yuuto-kun will soon be having fun with me.

"If you keep on doing that, you are going to get killed by senpai's worshipers one day, you know? Even the guys that love Makoto-chan will kill you. Especially her boyfriend. There are many of them at this school. Uwah, hearing about Makoto-chan having a boyfriend breaks my heart each time! Why Makoto-chan!? Why!?"

I feel like I am going to die right now. I don't like you, that's why. You don't even look human to be honest. Neither does the other one. Matsuda. He doesn't look human. I'm not being mean, but if you look at them compared to Ise-kun. Ise-kun might not be a Bishounen like Yuuto-kun, but he's got a different kind of handsomeness to Yuuto-kun.

"Motohama… Oppai is more important than life."

"…That's deep. I felt a shock in my heart."

That's deep shit you mean. I stood up from my seat, but Aika-san came close to me, and smirked. Ooh, I don't like this girl sometimes. She really creeps me out. She is like female Ise-kun. She's...Shessei! Hahahaha!

"Ooh, Makoto-chan~ I've heard a rumour~"

"Most likely started by you, but what's this rumour then?"

She leaned against a desk and smiled while cleaning her glasses.

"That you, and Saji of the student council are going to have a threesome with Ise there."

"Pft!" I did a large spit take! H-How did she hear that lie!? They said it, but I didn't say anything about it! I face palmed and looked at the pervy girl who is giving me a shit eating grin. "No, I am not going to have a threesome with them both. I, wouldn't do such things."

"If you say so~ But what about you, Ise and Kiba-kun?"

Why is this girl like this with me!? I don't have anything she wants! B-But threeway with those two huh...well maybe...ugh!

"Shut up! Stop making me feel weird things! Ugh, go away Aika-san, pervy girl who is named Shessei!"

"D-Don't tell me that's a cross between she, and Issei, right!?"

I gave a shit eating grin and bowed my head down happily. She banged her head on the table screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" while crying heavy tears. Hah! Take that Shessei!

Everyone looked in our direction. I looked at Ise-kun and winked, which made him flush a little. If you only knew that I just used you to hurt Aika-san mentally. I went over to Ise-kun and sat on his lap without reservation.

"Hey Ise-kun, been saying more weird lies about me huh?"

"L-Lies?"

"Yeah, you know..." I touch my breast and smiled. "...Like you touching these on a regular basis. Fufu, such a naughty Ise-kun. Would Ise-kun like to touch my breasts?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled happily. Ise-kun blushed even more and looked at my breasts. At the same time, I notice that his perverted friends looking at my breasts. I feel danger to my body.

I put on a small smile, and looked at Ise-kun.

"You know, your friends are staring at my breasts again. Remember what happened last time they did that and tried to touch my breasts?"

"You broke Motohama's nose?"

I looked at the perverts as I replied to Ise-kun.

"That's right, I broke his nose. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't like that to happen to me because his overwhelming sexual desires couldn't be contained. Anyway, I am reserved for Ise-kun right now."

"F-For me?"

I faced Ise-kun again who is looking at...well, he said I have bountiful breasts. I sighed and took his hand and held it tightly.

"If you're good, and keep them away from me, I'll let you touch my breasts later on."

Ise-kun became like a dog because he started panting with his tongue out. Then, he turned to his friends and barked at them.

"Leave her alone right now you bastards!"

""Damn bastard!""

Ise-kun and the pervy duo glared at one another, sparks going off. Asia-chan then came over, having a pouty face. As if I'm giving up my spot to anyone. I'm an Inugami for the love of God. When I become interested in something, I like having it to myself. I know that's not possible with Ise-kun because of his harem thing, but I'll be damned if I play a background role in his harem.

I can't say I'm all that comfortable with my feelings yet, but I know that when I do, I will be added to his harem...I think. If I am...I wanna be someone important. I wouldn't mind if I was...second or third or something. I know that the ape is most likely top, but I wont lose to her! I've known him longer damn it!

Asia-chan pinches Ise-kun's cheek, while looking at me with...well, I would say sharp eyes but she can't pull that off. I smiled back sweetly.

"Owwwwwwwwww! Ahia~! Vhat ar yu duong!?"

I think that was "Asia~! What are you doing!?" I hope it was anyway. Asia-chan didn't answer him but she did send teary eyes in his direction. That's it Ise-kun. You want a harem, but a girls heart is a fragile thing. Take it from me. You'll have to find away to keep all the girls happy~

"By the way, Ise. What are you going to do about the plan for karaoke and bowling?"

Motohama asked Ise-kun after calming down from being perverted. Right, we are going karaoke and bowling. I'm going to ask Fujimura-kun if he wants to come. I hope he wants to come. But the ones that are coming as I know it are myself, Ise-kun, his two perverted friends, Asia-chan, Aika-san and Koneko-chan. Yuuto-kun is coming, because I'm going to make sure that he has a fun life. Finally, I'm going to take Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun with us. Maybe Raiser for the shit's and giggles.

"Asia, Makoto-chan and Kiryuu are going. So is Koneko-chan."

"Uooooooooo! Asia-chan, Makoto-chan and Toujou Koneko-chan! I can put my tension up with this!"

Why do his perverted friends do this? Maybe I'm a little blind to it, but I'm sure Ise-kun isn't like this...no, he is isn't he? Ugh, sometimes...never mind.

SMACK!

There was someone who smacked Matsuda on the head. It was the girl with glasses, Aika-san.

"I'm sorry for going as well."

She made an unpleasant face.

"Fu. You are just an extra of Asia-chan and Makoto-chan. We already have a person wearing glasses, and that's Motohama. Well it's alright."

"What's with that attitude, Matsuda? Don't put me in the same group as that perverted glasses. He will just taint our group."

"This woman! Motohama's glasses are special because it can calculate the BWH of girls! He's different from you!"

But Aika-san just smirked after hearing Matsuda.

"Did you actually think that he is the only one with that ability?"

Ooh no. I know what ability she is talking about. If you can call it an ability that is. I think its just kind of sick if you ask me. Both of the glasses wearing scanning weirdo's.

She then looked down at Ise-kun's crotch who moved me so I was sitting on his...iyaa! I don't usually sit on the centre! I usually sit a bit further away. I looked at him with faux anger. He smiled apologetically at me. But I patted his head which made him grin from ear to ear.

"Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' "thingy". From length to circumference."

That's a sexual harassment skill, isn't it? It sounds like someone who would rape someone would have such a skill. Is, Aika-san planning to rape the guys here? They have all covered their areas with their hands, or in Ise-kun's case, with my body.

She looked at Ise-kun with interest. Ise-kun narrowed his eyes at the glasses wearing Shessei.

"It's okay. Your size is quite big. If it's too big it would put down women, but you still need a certain size for it. Yes, Rias-senpai, Makoto-chan and Asia would definitely be satisfied."

Really...ugh! I didn't mean to think that! I know Yuuto-kun's size before...and I think I will be satisfied with that. He says that he is satisfied with my breast size. I know I'm not as big as Godzilla's twin and Akeno-san, but he said my breast size is the perfect size for him. I think he was being sincere about it. He likes me just the way I am~

"Good for you, Asia."

"...?"

Asia-chan became confused with Aika-san's words. You don't have to tell her those kinds of things! She doesn't need to know about it! I did though...

"Geez, it can't be helped. I'm saying that Hyoudou's thingy…"

Aika-san whispered into Asia-chan's ear! Poor girl is getting less innocent by the second. Ise-kun freaks out as Asia-chan's face turns bright red.

"He, hey! Don't tell weird stuff to Asia!"

He pulled Asia-chan away from the pervert girl who's eyes glistened. T-That's kind of creepy actually.

"Anyway. Then everyone except Kiba-kun is going, right?"

Aika-san changed her attitude quickly after she realised that she couldn't continue this conversation.

"Well, Yuuto-kun is coming as well. He promised me that he'd come and sing a duet with me~"

"I'll sing with you Makoto-chan!"

Matsuda said to me, but I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"No thanks. No offence, but I don't think we would be able to harmonize that well."

I giggled a little, and then looked at Fujimura-kun. His eyes caught my own, and he gave a somewhat smile. I smiled to him as well.

"Say, what if I invited Fujimura-kun to come with us?"

They all did spit takes besides Asia-chan. I-I don't know where they got this weird idea that Fujimura-kun is anything but good. He's nice...sometimes. He helps me with things. Like this Excalibur thing. He's helping us, yet I don't think he is getting anything out of it.

[NO WAY!]

Ise-kun, the perverted duo and Aika-san denied it. I scoffed and stood up. I don't care what they say. I'm going to do it whether they like it or not. He's my...friend I think. We certainly get along very well, even if he sometimes acts a little weird with me.

"Well too bad, I'm going to ask him. And I don't care if you don't want him to come or not. You all have this misconception about him. He's actually really sweet, in a tsundere kind of way."

I went over to Fujimura-kun as they kept denying it behind me. I leaned down and smiled at him. He looked up at me from his phone.

"Sometime you need?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering, everyone is going to go and play at the weekend, so do you want to come with us? I'm sure it will be really fun!"

He looked at the others. When he did, they all backed up a little. Geez, why do they think he's this...demon? If you want to be technical, then Ise-kun is a Devil. So he's a demon.

"Wont your friends object to the idea?"

I denied his concerns with a wave of my hand.

"I don't care what they think. I'm asking you to come with us. It hasn't gotten anything to do with them. So, do you want to come with us?"

He puts a finger to his chin. I continue to smile happily. A minute later, he takes his finger away from his chin and lets out a small breath.

"If I'm not busy, then I might consider it."

"Splendid!"

"Splendid...you surely are nuts baka girl."

"Muuuu, don't call me that~"

He smirked as I pouted. I didn't find that funny...uwah. Hehehe, Fujimura-kun surely is a strange person. But then again, I can't say much about it hehe.

* * *

...After school on the same day.

We gathered in the park and changed to the priests and sisters clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then the Devils here would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.

I mean, yes I want this to be done because I want Yuuto-kun to feel good again. But I also want Freed out of this town so I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore. I just want to be able to have fun.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji-kun said as if he lost interest. Saji-kun was the one who was most eager to do this. This guy is truly a nice guy. He is a nice guy, because he is helping us like this...but I then felt something coming for me!

When I redirected my eyes upwards, I saw Freed coming down on me with a dangerous sword in his hands!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

KATCHIN!

I quickly threw up a barrier between Freed and myself! Freed, sticks out his tongue and smirks at me dirtily.

"Hey hey Makoto-chan~ Ready to be raped yet?"

My heart stopped for a second. That second, was like eternity. I don't want to be touched by him. I don't even want him to be near me. I feel a little frightened actually.

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

Yuuto-kun went slashing at Freed who jumped away before being hit. Yuuto-kun looks me over with concern, but I wave him off.

"Don't worry about me Yuuto-kun. Just worry about him."

"R-Right."

He faced Freed again, demonic sword in hand. Freed looks at me, but I covered my body as if I am protecting myself from a pervert. Ise-kun glares at him with a hated expression.

"Freed! Don't you touch Makoto-chan!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina-sans and Xenovia-sans. We took off the holy outfits that we were wearing to reveal our school uniforms.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

Ise-kun revealed his Boosted Gear, and powered up. Okay, Ise-kun is going to transfer his power to Yuuto-kun so he can break Excalibur. I could also do something to help, but without revealing my Inugami form...I'm not even fighting to half my actual strength. Even then, I can do something, I know I can. I can't be a failure...I just know it.

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

Good work Saji-kun! With that, he can't move! His movements are sealed...well, not completely but its still quite a lot!

"Thank you!"

Yuuto-kun rushed in quickly! He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple demonic swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was still a crazy battle freak like always!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Yuuto-kun's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Yuuto-kun once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing! Yuuto-kun, he needs to learn to accept help from others. He can't break the sword with his level of his power.

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Yuuto-kun declined Ise-kun's support. It seems Yuuto-kun is a little angry right now. I can see why. He basically lost to Xenovia-san once, so I guess he can't let himself lose again.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped! Yuuto-kun tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But…

KACHIN!

The holy sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Yuuto-kun's swords in a single blow! Okay! Its time for Ise-kun to transfer his power! I made a magic circle appear in my palm and pointed it at Ise-kun. At the same time, I made another magic circle, and sent it at Yuuto-kun, attaching itself to his shoulder.

He looked at me, but I nodded. He also nodded, knowing what I'm going to do. I then faced Ise-kun.

"Ise-kun touch the circle and transfer your power."

"Eh? You want me to transfer my power to the circle?"

"Yes. Don't ask about how it works, but I invented this type of magic formula so you could transfer your power to people you can't reach. Like Yuuto-kun for instance. I attached a circle to him as well. Trust me, please."

Ise-kun reached out his hand and touched the circle ever so slightly with his fingertips.

"Did you really invent such a thing?"

"A personal one yes. It is...for you Ise-kun. I don't think I could teach it you, as it is very complex, even for a magic user like me. But I was able to base it around the power of the Dragon Ddraig and got used to your aura and such. Suffice to say, touch it, transfer power, and that power will teleport to Yuuto-kun. Is that clear, enough?"

I said with a smile. He nodded and placed his full palm on the circle.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

[Transfer!]

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Yuuto-kun! There was an aura coming out of Yuuto-kun's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering his body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

SWISH!

Yuuto-kun disappeared with his demonic sword as soon as he found an opening. He used the demonic swords as a platform and moved around freely! I can see him with my eyes as could Fujimura-kun. I'm sure the others however are having trouble keeping up with him.

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic sword heading towards Freed! Yuuto-kun threw one of the demonic swords when he was using the demonic swords as a foot path! No! It's not just one demonic sword! There were several demonic swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic swords one after another with an expression of excitement! He seriously is a freak after all!

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic swords and then rushed towards Yuuto-kun!

KACHIN!

"It's not working!"

The demonic swords that Yuuto-kun had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Yuuto-kun…

KATCHIN!

I placed a barrier around Yuuto-kun, to protect him from the attack. Hey, I might not be in Inugami form but my reaction time doesn't suck. Freed, jumps away from Yuuto-kun with a disgusting smile on his face, directed towards me.

"Aye aye! You don't have to worry my cute Princess, I'll play with you!"

Freed rushed towards me, I gathered a magical power in my palms and directed my hands at him. I shot off the magical power at Freed, who clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Tch, so annoying!"

Freed went to cut it in half, but I changed its direction and made it go behind him! Freed opened his eyes in mild shock at the sudden change of direction of my attack. Freed, couldn't react and the attack crashed into him!

"Take that bastard!"

I cheered happily, but it was premature. Because coming from the spoke was Freed, with just a large gash on his back! Shit! Even with his injury, he's still coming at me! I threw up a barrier between us!

"That wont stop me iyaaaa~!"

KATCHIN!

He broke through my barrier! He sword is still coming for me. I jumped back but his sword will still connect with me...

PULL!

I felt someone pull on my collar, pulling me back away from the sword. It narrowly missed me as I fell on my butt. I then see Fujimura-kun gathering something in his hand as Freed jumps back slightly with a disgusting grin on his face. His hand has some form of energy there. Its a blue colour, and its in the form of a sphere.

It isn't magic, as I would know. I don't believe that it is Devils power or even the light power from Angels. So, what is it? I don't know what it is, but I can feel a dangerous amount of power coming from it.

"Stay away from the girl."

After saying that coolly, Fujimura-kun threw that sphere at Freed. Freed laughed and went to cut it apart...

BANG!

It created a violent explosion! T-That power just made that kind of explosion! I released a wind spell towards the gathering dust so I could see Freed. When the dust was blown away, my eyes searched for Freed, but he wasn't there!

W-Where did he go? When I was in doubt, I heard his voice.

"That's a troublesome power!"

Above me! My eyes shot upwards, and I saw Freed with wounds on his arms! Even though he did suffer damage, he was still able to jump upwards from the attack! But Fujimura-kun was able to injure him, when no one else was able to do that yet so, we have someone who can unleash a strange kind of power huh.

"DIE GIRL!"

Fujimura-kun got in the way of the sword and gathered that blue weird energy again, however...

PULL.

Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you touch Sakurame-chan!"

It was Saji-kun! The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his balance in the air! Freed fell flat on his face as Fujimura-kun helped me up. At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji-kun.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

Absorbing!? Did that tongue that was coming out of Saji-kun have some kind of special ability? I know it must be his Sacred Gear, but I don't know what it does. The Soul-kun said that Saji-kun had a Sacred Gear that had apart of the Dragon Kings soul inside...Vritra I believe.

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

So that's the name of his Sacred Gear. From its name, he can absorb power from people. I wonder if its just people. Can he absorb power from objects as well?

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji-kun's Sacred Gear. It seems that right now, Freed isn't synchronizing with the holy sword right. If he did, the line would be able to be cut, but Freed being the loser that he is, can't cut if off so easily.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Saji-kun suggested a plan. It was a good plan indeed. I also thought that was the best method. Yuuto-kun however put on a frown. I know how he wants to prove to himself that he can do it without others help, but I know that it isn't the case. He needs help right now, and Saji-kun is offering to help...so please take it.

Yuuto-kun creates a single sword in his hand, as if he has decided what he's going to do.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excalibur's that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you six beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a disgusting smile. Yuuto-kun's eyes also changed after hearing that.

"Hmmm. Sword Birth huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there. Who's he? Why is he here?

"…Is it you old-man Valper?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word. Valper!? Isn't Valper the guy who Xenovia-san was talking about? The one who disposed of Yuuto-kun and his comrades during the holy sword project… Just like the Excalibur's, what a fateful meeting! I feel anger raising in me. This person is the reason Yuuto-kun suffered, and the other children of that project as well.

"…Valper Galilei!"

Yuuto-kun glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred. Fujimura-kun's eyes also changed when he saw Valper that old bastard. Okay, seriously. I know something is wrong now.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. How can he talk so nonchalantly like that? It makes me feel anger rise inside of me. Anger that is directed towards Freed and this bastard. The old man then looked at Freed.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

The element? What does he mean by element? Freed was given something so he could use...holy swords maybe?

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT.

Saji-kun's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This was bad! He was going to escape!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia-san!

"Yahoo! Ise-kun.

"Irina!"

Irina-san was also here as well. Its about time if you asked me.

"Freed Zelzan. Valper Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia-san exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. That was!? The item used for escaping!

"Old-man Valper! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils! Rape you later Makoto-chan~!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground after making a disgusting near at me.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Valper were gone. Shit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia-san and Irina-san nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Valper Galilei!"

Yuuto-kun went as well! Well if he's going then I will also follow...

"I'll go too!"

I was about to run after him, but I felt a hand restrain me! When I looked, I saw that it was Fujimura-kun!

"What do you think you're doing!? Please let go of me! I need to go and help him!"

"No! You simply can't go with them! Its too dangerous for a girl like you!"

I tried to break free from his hold, but it wasn't any use. I let out a breath of resignation and dropped to the floor. Seriously...I couldn't do anything again because I don't want to show my other side to everyone. I'm a coward after all...

* * *

I then felt two people approach us. I know these two. W-Well, it seems Saji-kun, Ise-kun and Koneko-chan are in danger from punishment.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around and saw that Buchou and Kaichou are both standing there, looking at us all. Well, it isn't like she can do anything to us. Us being Fujimura-kun and myself. We aren't apart of their peerage.

"Ise you bastard. Explain or I will explain all over your face."

What the hell does that mean? Buchou went over to Ise-kun, and pointed towards a nearby park. Ise-kun, Koneko-chan and Saji-kun all went towards the park. Buchou and Kaichou looked at Fujimura-kun and I.

"You two as well."

"No. We aren't apart of your peerages, so you don't have any say in what we do. Bleeeh~!"

Fujimura-kun pretty much denied her request and stuck out his tongue childishly. Buchou narrowed her eyes and shrugged her shoulder.

"Don't you take take the shit out of me butch."

"I wasn't...nutcase."

"Don't call me a nutcase you bastard!"

"Watch what you're saying ape!"

She looked at me with a murderous glare.

"Don't call me an ape! I am not going to be talked to like that from you butch!"

"Whatever you say Godzilla's twin, apezilla."

Kaichou laughed. Buchou middle fingered Kaichou who rolled her eyes and went towards the park. Buchou also went towards the park. I turned towards Fujimura-kun.

"Fujimura-kun..."

"Look, I don't care if you hate me for stopping you. Its for your benefit after all. You realize that, don't you?"

"Yes, I realize it. Sorry for yelling at you Fujimura-kun. Say, want to see what's going on in the park? We could make a little fun of them~"

Fujimura-kun adopts a smirk and nods. We walked towards the park and what I saw was Ise-kun and Koneko-chan doing a seiza in front of a fountain. Saji-kun is also in the same position, but he's with Kaichou a little away's from the other two.

"Destroying Excalibur, you weirdo's."

At least she didn't call them names. I then looked at Saji-kun who is in a similar situation to these two here.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou but I needed to keep Sakurame-chan safe…"

He did keep me safe. Saji-kun is a nice guy after all. He would even face punishment for me. Its saying something that. I don't know how many would say such things like that.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Valper?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… I think that he's going to call us if something happens…"

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?"

Ise-kun looked down. Of course Yuuto-kun wouldn't do something like that. I'm sure that he wouldn't call me either now. I feel like this is the climax. Buchou then looked at Koneko-chan.

"Loli."

"…Don't call me a Loli but...Yes."

"Why did you do this Loli?"

Koneko-chan's eyebrows twitched in annoyance then. Koneko-chan adopted a frown towards Buchou who has a dark look in her eyes. However Koneko-chan answered Buchou with a face that said she wasn't playing around.

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away…"

Koneko-chan told her true feelings. Buchou looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess Loli. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right? Butch. Loli."

She has an awful way of speaking sometimes. Calling Ise-kun a butch and Koneko-chan a Loli when they obviously don't like it. She's a butch.

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Ise-kun and Koneko-chan replied to her. I don't think they should feel bad. They were doing it for a friend. Yes, even Ise-kun is a friend to Yuuto-kun. I wonder, if he is okay right now. I wonder...if he has caught up to the Excalibur wielding Freed.

"I'm sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou."

Ise-kun and Koneko-chan bowed their heads towards Buchou, who sighed openly.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

When I looked at the direction from where the sound was coming from, Saji-kun was there getting his butt spanked! I know that Raiser would love it if I did that to him. But I'm not going to ever do that to him because...yeah.

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behaviour."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings."

SLAP! SLAP!

Kaichou was covering her hand with demonic power. He was getting spanked with that hand! It seemed quite painful! Although I've often thought about doing something like that with Yuuto-kun...ehehe! I shouldn't think that...

"Hey Ise you bastard, don't look away."

Buchou got his attention again. He looked at her.

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Buchou then hugged them. It looked like it was a hug for comforting.

"…You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…"

Buchou said it with a gentle voice while she patted me and Koneko-chan's head. But there was someone who...

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us."

SLAP! SLAP!

It looked like Saji-kun's spanking wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Now, Ise. I'm going to destroy your ass."

Ooh that doesn't sound good. I don't want to see Ise-kun's butt being destroyed. I went over to Ise-kun and bowed my head.

"I'm going to go home now. Lets speak again later."

"Makoto-chan! Save me!"

He looked desperate. He wanted my help. But I couldn't do anything and I couldn't think either. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Ise-kun. Buchou wont stop. I'll pray for your butt, hehe." I then looked to Saji-kun. "Saji-kun! Thank you for helping me before!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I-Its okay Sakurame-chan~! I'll always protect yoooooou~!"

Even when getting spanked, he is thinking about me. I smiled at him which made him blush. Although that could be due to the spanking. Meh, I'm sure that its a little bit of both.

I waved to Saji-kun and Ise-kun and went towards the direction of my home. But someone got in the way. Fujimura-kun stood there, looking at me with a hint of worry.

"I'll take you home Sakurame. No arguing."

I nodded, as there's no point arguing and there's something I want to ask him anyway. We, together we walked back to my home. Fujimura-kun hasn't taken a glance at me or anything, but I feel like he wants to say something to me.

Along the way, about ten minutes later, I faced Fujimura-kun and asked him a question that's been on my mind ever since the fight.

"Fujimura-kun, why didn't you use your real power during the fight?"

He stooped in his tracks, and faced me with a slacked jaw.

"H...How did you know?"

I smiled at him.

"I felt it. I knew you was holding back. And I wanted to know why, you was holding back. And what's your relation to the holy sword project? And don't say that you don't have one, because I've observed the signs. You tense when its mentioned. You are helping us out, despite not knowing us. And you keep saying that I need to stay out of the way of holy swords. So, I conclude that you was either apart of the project or..."

"I wasn't apart of the project, per-say. I...I don't want to talk about it. Sakurame, its...something I can't talk about with others. But you are right, I was holding back power. The reason is because others were in the way. If I had released my power, then it would've caught them in it as well. But, you also held back your power, quite abit."

"I-I..."

I tried to deny it, but Fujimura-kun gave me a no nonsense stare.

"You are, holding back your power. If you released your power, you would've been able to do a lot more in that fight than you did. You'd be able to overwhelm the Excalibur yourself I'd wager."

"I...can't release my power in front of others..."

"Because, you aren't human...rather you aren't fully human, are you?"

I shook my head.

"No. I knew that my secret would be found out eventually, but what gave it away?"

"Your...demeanour. It is like...you don't feel comfortable in your own skin. Like something wants to come out, but you are holding it back. Maybe I'm being impersonal, but I know that you aren't fully human yet you are at least part human because you have a Sacred Gear. I don't know what race you are, but I can tell that you aren't fully human."

"I-I see. Fujimura-kun, I know that you have to be something other than human. Please don't deny it either, as your reaction speed is above human. No human would've been able to pull me like that so quickly when you weren't close to me."

Fujimura-kun looked away. It must be a sore subject for him. I know the feeling. I know the feeling of having to...its just hard to think about. I bowed my head at him.

"I'm sorry. I know what its like having to hide what you are. Knowing that you are something other than human. I wont ask anymore about it. But...please don't...think you can't talk to me. Its alright, you can talk to me, if you want to in the future. I'll always listen, you know? Because...we are friends now, right?"

"I...thanks Sakurame."

He showed a genuine smile, as we got close to my house. He didn't answer my question, but I know that he must feel some affection towards me...because he keeps saying things about protecting me, even if he denies it later on.

"W-Well, I'm home now. Do you want to come in?"

He shook his head softly to the side.

"I need to get home. I need to...do something's for the fight at hand. Don't worry though Sakurame, I'll do everything I can to protect you..." He gained a blushing face and looked away. "I-I have to go now!"

Using a machine like voice, Fujimura-kun walked off. I walked towards my door, and opened it softly.

"I'm back!"

I took off my shoes, and was about to wall in the hallway, when a small figure came out from the living room. W-When I looked at him...I saw that...aaaaaah!

"...N-Nee-chan...are you...do you like me...like this Nee-chan? Of course I'm not wearing anything else besides this..."

Blood is dripping from my nose, because! Because right now! There is a Shota boy dressed in nothing but an apron! He's not even wearing underwear! This is a naked apron! Ehehe...I-I can't think right now!

"Millicas-kun...w-why are you..."

He came up to me, and hugged me around my waist, resting his head on my breasts!

"Nee-chan...Nee-chan has been so upset lately. She's been running around after Kiba-san for so long, and no one is taking care of Nee-chan's body. Even Nee-chan has been neglecting herself because she's so worried about Kiba-san."

"Millicas-kun that's..."

Millicas-kun stood on his tiptoes, and placed a kiss on my cheek. I rubbed the place he kissed with a small blush forming.

"Nee-chan, its okay to have some time to yourself, you know? Nee-chan has to eat regularly, she has to sleep as well. I know that Nee-chan gets up in the night quite a number of times, worrying about Kiba-san. Nee-chan can't always think about others, she has to think about herself as well."

Tears formed in my eyes and I shook my head.

"I can't think of myself until everything is settled."

"No, its wrong Nee-chan. Nee-chan has too look after herself as well. Nee-chan shouldn't have to carry such burdens all the time. Kiba-san...becoming a Queen...its too much for Nee-chan to worry about."

I slunk to the floor with tears coming out of my eyes.

"I have to be strong for Yuuto-kun because he can't be strong for me right now. I have to do everything I can so he doesn't lose himself...I even worry about being the Queen...I don't think I will be a good one...I wont be able to do Tou-chan proud because I'm a coward...I don't want to be strong anymore..."

"Nee-chan...its okay. You can rely on me as well from now on. Nee-chan doesn't always have to be strong. Nee-chan does so much for everyone else, but Nee-chan is always the one who doesn't get the love Nee-chan gives the others. So that's why, all the love Nee-chan gives out, I will give it in return to Nee-chan."

The tears in my eyes were wiped away by Millicas-kun. He's such a special boy. Millicas-kun moved his head closer to my own, hovering near my lips.

"Nee-chan, you'll be a great Queen, you know? Since Nee-chan has so much love, she'll be able to give all of her subjects the love she has shown me and the others. I'm sure Ise-san would say something similar. Even Kiba-san would say the same. Even Nee-chan needs help sometimes. And I'll become Nee-chan's husband! I'll become the King to Nee-chan's Queen!"

I have to admire his dreaming quality. He surely is a dreamer alright. I raised my hand to his face, and stroked it softly.

"Sure, you can become the King to my Queen."

He gains a gigantic smile, a widespread smile that spreads all across his face. Millicas-kun gains a dark blush on his cheeks.

"Nee-chan...is it alright if I kiss you..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Baka, its always alright if you kiss me. We are dating after all baka Millicas-kun..."

"I love you Nee-chan. Even from when I met Nee-chan, I loved her. I can see why Onii-sama and Kiba-san loves Nee-chan so much. Because Nee-chan gives so much without asking in return. I hope one day, I can make Nee-chan very happy."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

He giggles cutely and kisses me swiftly on the lips for a brief second. I saw that the front of the apron made a tent shape. Ooh, Millicas-kun got...ehehe, so silly. When he pulled away from me, I brought him into another kiss, a longer deeper kiss this time.

"...Nft...Auf..."

Millicas-kun moaned cutely into our kiss. I raised my hand to the back of his head, and stroked the back of his head softly. Millicas-kun raises his hands to my hair, and runs his fingers through my creamy pink hair.

We kissed for about two minutes before Millicas-kun broke away from me again, and smiled at me.

"Nee-chan, is it okay that after Kiba-san...we could also...do things together."

"W-Well..."

I didn't know how to respond to such a thing. If he's talking about the thing I think he's talking about then...ugh...ummm. He gained teary eyes, so I bonked him on the top of the head.

"Oww!"

"Sorry Millicas-kun. But yes...I will be with you like that because...I love you so much. I just have to be with Yuuto-kun first, I hope you understand."

"Of course I do! Even if I have such a small body, I can please Nee-chan..."

"You're so naughty Millicas-kun. Yes, I'm sure that you could please me. For now, I need to get something to eat. Like Millicas-kun said, I have to look after myself, right?"

"Right! I'll make something for Nee-chan!"

I giggled unevenly, and shook my head. Even if he is adorable, his cooking is horrid. Its not his fault though. I'm sure that if I lived my life back home, I would be a crap cook as well.

"Its okay. Say Millicas-kun, did you wear that...apron to cheer me up?"

"Yup~ Did it work Nee-chan?"

"I-It certainly did."

Just then, I saw someone else come out. He came from the kitchen adorning a mega sized blush on his adorable cheeks. The boy is wearing what Millicas-kun is wearing, nothing besides an apron! Even the front of the apron has become a tent shape once seeing me. Hehehe...

He shuffles in place, looking at me with an adorable face on.

"O-Onee-sama...Mitsu wore it as well...what does Onee-sama think?"

I blushed a little. Then Millicas-kun sat on my lap, and hugged around my neck! Mitsu-kun narrowed his eyes and came over, sitting on my lap contently! He also hugged around my neck as well! I've got two Shota's clinging to me!

"Y-You look cute Mitsu-kun."

"Onee-sama~ Mitsu is glad you said that. Onee-sama, Mitsu and Millicas-kun are going to team up, you know?"

"Team up?"

I raised my eyebrows. Mitsu-kun nodded, and placed a hesitating hand on my breast! Millicas-kun also places a hand on my other breast! G-Geez, what's going on now!?

"Nee-chan, Mitsu-kun and I have decided that we will team up so we don't fall behind the others! Since people love Nee-chan very much, we don't want to lose so Mitsu-kun and I are going to team up and love Nee-chan together!"

L-Love me together! What is it with everyone going on about threesomes all of a sudden!? I'm still a virgin! I don't know if I could handle one yet, never mind two!

"T-That's right Onee-sama! Millicas-kun and Mitsu will team up to please Onee-sama over and over again!"

W-Well, at least it sounds better than what Ise-kun and Saji-kun was saying the other day. I didn't know how to respond, so I stayed silent and looked at both of them who are both smiling up at me with an intense blush on their cheeks.

"Master~ I've also come to seduce you~"

I heard Raiser speak from the kitchen area. So I darted my eyes...aaaaaaaaaaaah!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Raiser! W-Why are you naked!?"

I roared while covering my eyes! Its too scary! I also made the other boys face the other way! I don't want them to be scarred by this!

"While the younger boys had a good idea, I took it up a notch!"

Took it up a notch!? That's just...too far! I don't want to see his thing...even if it was quite big...even then! I don't want to see Raiser like that!

"I CAN NEVER UNSEE THAT! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I cried as my Shota boys comfort me. I'm crying now, because that was horrid! I'm scared for my sanity at this point!

* * *

...That night, I was lying in bed with Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun. They both slept while clinging to my body tightly. They were worried about me. They confessed to me that they were very worried about me...because I had neglecting myself, but I promised that I wouldn't do that in the future.

But as they slept, I felt an enormous pressure outside the window! Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun also felt it and we all went towards the window in a haste. When I looked down at the ground, someone was looking up...

"...Freed!"

The one who had a sickening and evoking smirk was the white haired priest, Freed. That bastard! What happened after that? What happened to Yuuto-kun? Shit! I'm getting curious!? He waved his hands at us.

"…A Fallen Angel."

Millicas-kun said it with a voice filled with hatred and clicked his fingers. I and Mitsu-kun did the same, getting dressed. We all rushed out of the house, to see that Raiser was already stood outside.

"Yahoo! Makoto-chan. Boys. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point. Say Makoto-chan, want me to pop your cherry yet?"

I narrowed my eyes as Raiser stepped in front of me, coating flames around his body. Its...not something Raiser would be able to do. He might be strong, but he still hasn't trained his demonic power so...

"What do you want?"

I asked him, but he just shook his shoulder with a laugh. Was that pressure from before coming from this guy? No. I could feel something weird from this guy, but that was it. That heavy pressure surpassed that of a high class Devil.

I then felt something upwards. I looked in that direction, to see something in the sky. It was...a Fallen Angel with the moon behind him. He has black wings growing out of the back of him...shit. There's ten of them. He looks like a pale...bat creature or something dressed in black robes. This is bad.

I turned to Mitsu-kun and Millicas-kun.

"Inside the house, now."

""B-But...""

"Don't argue with me, just go inside the house!"

I didn't mean to snap but this is dangerous and I wouldn't forgive myself if they got hurt. They looked reluctant but did as I advised. Once confirming that they were inside the house, I activated a magic circle, throwing up a barrier around the house. It might not be enough to hold off a Fallen Angel like what I believe to be Kokabiel. But Freed wouldn't be able to get inside there.

Ever since Freed kidnapped me in my previous home, I began to work on barriers that only allowed people I acknowledge inside. And also to cover the house in a large barrier, incase something like this was to happen.

"This is our first time meeting, Princess Makoto Ayame Kuchinashi Sakurame Inukami soon to be Queen. The pink hair is beautiful. Reminds me of your mother, that damn magician. It makes me feel sick!"

I glared with anger. I don't care what this guy is, I wont be deterred by him knowing who I am.

"So, you know of me do you? Even using my full name like that. How considerate of you. Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Sakurame Makoto, that's what I like going by. I will also add one more thing. I might be the Princess, but I do not govern this town. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

"Aah, but you have the most political power in this town and even surpass that of a Maou's political power since you are the next Queen of the Inugami, a very influential faction. And the chance to meet a real life Inugami Princess, I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

If I looked, Kokabiel was carrying something. I looked carefully…a person? Was he carrying a person?

"This is a gift."

He then threw the person he was carrying at me. I immediately made a barrier around the person, stopping their descent. I made the barrier come over to me, and place the person on the floor.

When I looked...it was Irina-san! But what about Yuuto-kun and Xenovia-san!? If he's been hurt by this bastard, then I wont forgive him! I got out my Inugami form, making my power rise drastically.

"What did you do to Irina-san?"

I spat out at him. Kokabiel gave me a disgusting grin.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two."

Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, Yuuto-kun and Xenovia-san escaped. Phew, that's a good piece of news.

"Raiser, you got some Phoenix Tears?"

"Yes, here."

He handed me a small vial. I opened it up, and poured the liquid all over her body, instantly healing her wounds. As I poured the liquid over her body, he breathing became from laboured to a more calming one. She wont be in life threatening danger now.

But I noticed that she doesn't have her Excalibur. What happened? Did they take it from her? When I was in doubt, Kokabiel spoke up.

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his cute fiancee, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

Does my whole presence scream "Rape me!" or something!? All these evil bastards keep mentioning about raping me! I don't want to be raped!

"If you attempt to touch her, then I will burn you alive!"

Raiser stood in front of me, as I stood by and placed a barrier around Irina-san, courtesy of my Sacred Gear. I placed a hand on Raisers shoulder, which made him nod at me. I know he's concerned, but he couldn't fight these two...I doubt that even together, we would win against them. I could get Freed though when I'm like this.

"...So, what's your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered my question with joy.

"I will be rampaging in this town using Rias Gremory's base, Kuoh Academy, as the starting point and killing the Princess of the Inugami. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen Angels and Devils will begin again you know? Even the Inugami's wont stay silent if their next Queen is to die."

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt exorcists and two holy sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base and murder his cute fiancee. See? It looks fun, right?"

Why did he say Michael-san then and not God? Wouldn't it be God who starts the war? I, don't understand that. Yeah, I know that Michael-san is the second in command in the Angels world, but it would be God who makes those kinds of decisions, yes?

"You really are a freak that's interested in nothing but battle, aren't you?"

But Kokabiel laughed with joy at my glare.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhazai weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us!"

He made a disgustingly loud laugh and looked at me.

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy swords, Princess-chan. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzechs' and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excalibur's! It's a good place for the battlefield."

He was talking nonsense! He was seriously crazy!

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this."

What Freed took out was an Excalibur! He had one of them in each hand! He also had two of them on his hips!

"The one on the right is Excalibur Rapidly. The one on the left is Excalibur Nightmare. The one on my hip is Excalibur Transparent. I also received Excalibur Mimic from the girl over there! I also feel like getting Excalibur Destruction that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excalibur's? I also received an element from the geezer Valper that allows me to wield holy swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

Freed laughed as if he found it really funny.

"Valper's holy sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

Yeah, I thought they were working together. But I then laughed to myself. Narrowing his eyes in suspicious, Kokabiel asks me a question.

"Have you gone insane with fear?"

"Ooh no. I was thinking about what you was saying how you want Sirzechs-kun to appear. If Sirzechs-kun appeared, you'd be dead within a second. He is so far above you that its like comparing an ant to an elephant. There's no comparison. If Sirzechs-kun appears and finds out about how you have been threatening me, then he will destroy you within a second. You see, Sirzechs-kun and I share something very special, and he doesn't want harm to come to me. So, its better if you run along now before you incur his wrath."

"My, so confident. You really think Sirzechs can defeat someone like me who lived through the war with God, Maou and Fallen Angels!? You truly have lost your mind bitch!"

"I might be a bitch as you put it, but its a fact that he would kill you within an instant you low rate villain."

I crossed my arms under my breasts, and summoned balls of Senjutsu around me. If I launched these chakra balls at him, then he would be damaged internally, and I will just have to damage him externally as well.

"L-Low rate villain!? You fucking bitch! I can't wait to kill you!"

FLASH!

Freed took out an item to blind us! This again!? Our sight was taken away for a while, but by the time it returned Kokabiel and Freed were gone! I sighed to myself as I saw Mitsu-kun and Millicas-kun shooting out of the house, towards me, hugging me around the waist.

"Its okay boys. I think its time to go to school."

I made strong eyes. I guess, its time to stop running from the past. If I have too, I will show everyone what I am, and show them the true me, and my true power.

[Right, lets go and fuck up Kokabiel!]

Kuku, I couldn't of said it better myself. Good determination my Soul-kun. Alright, its time to go and destroy that bastard Kokabiel.

* * *

**End chapter! Makoto and Shirou didn't contribute much during the initial fight because they were holding back for various reasons, but next chapter they will release their powers! Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter.**

**Dragons Legend; Yup, Makoto-chan surely will show some power! Hmmm, him for her harem. It does sound good. I will have to think about it.**

**Dragon rider; He might do something like that.**

**Julbot1; Yup, you don't win loves with that hehe. Well, for her revealing it...she doesn't have to as someone else does it for her this chapter. And yeah, she will be having some problems with the Kyuubi's hehe.**

**DivaAkashiya; I am thinking about it yes.**

**Guest 1; I'm glad you did!**

**Guest 2; I'm happy you loved the chapter.**

**Guest 3; Thank you very much. I try my best to make it like that hehe.**

**Sano; Yup! Soon it will be Trap Serafall! Thank you.**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Thank you very much. Yup, you get your wish. She kicks some ass in this chapter. Yeah, that story will be updated soon, I promise.**

**Guest 4; Well, Freed's obsession is because she has not only escaped him a few times, she's also someone very important. If he rapes her, he thinks he will be basically making a fool of her whole race by raping the next in line for the throne.**

**Well, its time to start this really long chapter!**

* * *

**Kokabiel invades!**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji-kun reported the current situation to Buchou. We, the Occult Research club and the student council plus Fujimura-kun who I called, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuoh academy. Only Yuuto-kun wasn't there. Where are you Yuuto-kun… I want you to come here so we can fight side by side.

The injured Irina-san was transported to my house which was literally a stones throw away. She avoided the worst case scenario thanks to the Phoenix Tears but she isn't in a condition to fight. Makes sense since she was attacked by Kokabiel and the likes.

Saji-kun was explaining about the barrier to Buchou. Possibly because of the spanking he got earlier, he stood unnaturally. According to his story, Kaichou had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Buchou after I told her about it. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. The opponent was one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels who appeared in the bible and books.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

She's right. Kokabiel is a very dangerous opponent. But I know that when Sirzechs-kun comes, he will be demolished. And until then, I will just have to use all my power, even if I do have to reveal myself to everyone. Reveal my power to everyone, reveal my heritage to everyone. Maybe it will be fine...yeah right. Ise-kun will think I'm a freak or something. He wont think I'm normal.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen Angels who is moving."

Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. But, its better to be the school, than the whole town.

"Thank you, Lesbo. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias, don't call me Lesbo. But... Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Onii-sama…"

Buchou shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onii-sama butch."

"My Onii-sama is… Your Onii-sama loves you ape. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno-san said it over Buchou and Kaichou's words.

"Akeno you bitch!"

Buchou criticised while saying a bad name. But Akeno-san had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

…It was my first time seeing Akeno-san telling Buchou off for real instead of playfully. But, just as I thought, Akeno-san calls her "Rias" during private times and talks casually towards her. Buchou seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno-san put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

So in one hour, Sirzechs-kun and forces will come. Sirzechs-kun will come and save us, I know he wouldn't let us...let me die. Maybe its a little selfish to think such things, but I don't want to think about it another way. Sirzechs-kun...he loves me and I know that he will come and protect me himself.

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Buchou seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, Raiser who's there that bastard, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

We replied to her with energetic voices!

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you. Protect Sakurame-chan to your best. If you don't, then I will seriously kick your ass."

"I know that, Saji. I'll protect her with my life. You should worry about the damages on your ass."

"Don't say that! It feels like it will hurt even more if you say that! How about your ass?"

Why are they talking about their butts? I don't really want to know about it. Its weird enough to even think about it if I'm honest.

"Fufufu. Buchou's love certainly hurts. Well the situation right now is the same as having our asses on fire."

"No, no. I can't laugh at that. So Kiba isn't here yet?"

"Yeah. I believe that he is safe."

"Yeah. I also believe in him as well."

Saji-kun and Ise-kun put their fists together in a fist bump. I then faced Millicas-kun, Mitsu-kun and Raiser. I don't want them here for this so I'm going to tell them as much.

"Millicas-kun, Mitsu-kun. Its time to go to the Underworld."

""Eh? Why?""

They asked me why. Its sad, because I know their feelings towards me and how they want to protect me. I, just want to keep them safe with my body as well. We can protect one another...that's what I want to say but they are not ready for such a battle. Mitsu-kun might be ready, but I don't want him in danger. And Millicas-kun is someone I care about him. The same as Mitsu-kun. Those boys, can't be here.

"Because its too dangerous in this town right now. Its too dangerous for you to stay here. Millicas-kun, Mitsu-kun. You both are precious to me, yet I can't let you stay here for this fight. If something happens to either of you, then I will die inside."

I tried to convey my seriousness to them, but they both shaked their heads, as if not accepting that answer.

"But Nee-chan, I thought I said that I would always be with you. If Nee-chan is fighting then I will as well! I will fight until I take my last breath if it means Nee-chan survives!"

"R-Right! What Millicas-kun said Onee-sama. Mitsu will put his life on the line for Onee-sama!"

"But I can't lose either of you! Don't you understand Millicas-kun, Mitsu-kun!? I can't lose you boys!" They looked at me in surprise, so I hugged them both. "Yuuto-kun is in danger, and I can't stop it. But I can stop this. If its you two, then I will do everything I can to protect you. Go and get Sirzechs-kun and such. Just...please leave the town for this fight. You can come back afterwards, I just can't have you both here...please, for me."

I bowed my head down, but its Millicas-kun who touches my face.

"If Nee-chan wishes for me to go, then I will. But Nee-chan has to promise me that she'll be safe. Please, Nee-chan. Please be safe for me, and keep yourself alive. Because when Nee-chan and I next see one another, I want to hold Nee-chan tightly."

"Alright Millicas-kun, I will keep myself safe. Don't worry, I wont lose to this Kokabiel bastard."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. Mitsu-kun then adopts a sad look in his eyes.

"Onee-sama...Mitsu is your familiar, yet you're telling Mitsu to leave? Mitsu is your familiar. Mitsu would die for Onee-sama, if Onee-sama asked Mitsu to do that. Onee-sama...please let Mitsu stay. He'll protect you."

"I want you to be safe Mitsu-kun. Don't worry, okay? I'll be safe. I want you to go, and protect Millicas-kun for me, okay? If its you, then I know you'll keep him safe for me."

Mitsu-kun looks away sadly.

"Onee-sama doesn't think that Mitsu could...protect her..."

"No, that's not it at all. You're my special familiar, and I love you Mitsu-kun. But for this fight, I want you to leave because I can't have my special familiar hurt. Besides, I need to still convince you to cross dress for me."

Mitsu-kun blushed a little and hugged me.

"When Onee-sama comes back, Mitsu will do whatever Onee-sama wants."

"I-I'll hold you to that. Now you better get going."

Millicas-kun pouts and kisses me on the lips. A kiss to show that he cares about me. When he did kiss me, Buchou gains a shocked face.

"Fuck sake! Millicas and Makoto are kissing!? No! Millicas and her can't be together! That would make her my sister in law if they marry! Doctor!"

Fufu, I would be the same if I married Sirzechs-kun baka gorilla.

"I always knew that Makoto-chan liked the Shota's~"

Ise-kun sang out so I shot him a dirty look. If he wants to start now then I will happily oblige. When noticing my look, he backed off. Damn straight baka. I finished kissing Millicas-kun, only for Mitsu-kun to kiss me!

This is the first time that he's kissed me on the lips before. I can feel him trembling. His body is trembling and he has watery eyes. He's so worried about me. I feel sorry that I can't do anything to dispel his fears.

I hugged him tightly as his trembling lips left my own. Tears spilled out of his eyes. I adopted a smile, and stroked his cute face.

"Hey now, what's with these tears?"

"O-Onee-sama...if Onee-sama d-dies then Mitsu will..."

"Its okay. I'm not going to die. Mitsu-kun, when this battle finishes. I'm going to need your help with "that" problem, understand me? If Mitsu-kun is willing then, I want to make Mitsu-kun a special person to me."

I placed my forehead against his smaller one. His body trembled still, so I placed a small kiss on his sweet lips. That seemed to stop him from shaking. I raised my hand, and stroked his face again.

"Its okay now Mitsu-kun. Please don't cry. I'm here."

"Onee-sama...Mitsu will become strong for you...Mitsu loves you so much."

"I love you as well. Now its time to go."

I patted his cheek, and Millicas-kun's cheek. I then kissed their cheeks, and stood tall. I went over to Raiser, and pulled him to the side.

"Raiser, I want you to go with them boys."

I stated it clearly. But Raiser gained a shocked face.

"What do you mean Master? I can fight, unlike those two. I can keep you safe from Kokabiel. Even if I die."

"I know you can fight and don't say things like that. I don't want you sacrificing yourself for me. But Raiser, I need someone I...someone I can trust with their lives. I know that, if something was to happen to me..."

"Don't speak such nonsense Master. You'll be fine. But you trust me?"

"I trust you enough with their lives yes. I know what those boys are thinking. They are going to do something foolish and only pretend to leave, and come back to fight and maybe even do something foolish. So, I need you to stay with them, and make sure that they don't come back and be hero's. I know those boys too well, and that's what they would do."

Raiser sighs in resignation.

"I understand Master. I will keep them safe. And keep them away."

"I, thank you Raiser. Now get going with those boys."

"I will Master. But take this." He handed me something from his pocket. When I looked, it was a vial of Phoenix Tears. "I made them for you the other day. I knew Master was doing something dangerous, so I made some Tears for you, so you don't die. With those, I can know that you'll be safe. Please use them if you get injured. Don't waste them."

I put the Phoenix Tears in my pocket, and smiled at him.

"I wont waste them. Thank you Raiser."

I offered him a kindhearted smile. Raisers cheeks get stained with a pink colour as he scratches them in an embarrassed manner.

"I-It isn't a problem Master. Incidentally Master, I just want to tell you that, even if you don't really feel anything for me, I will always have deep feelings for you."

"B-Baka, don't be weird. Get going Raiser. You have been a great servant until now."

I beamed out. He beamed back. I thought that might be something good for him. We both then walked back over to the others. Raiser and the boys got into a magic circle. I bid them farewell and they did the same. With a flash of light, they disappeared.

"I think that was a good option, sending them away. Especially sending Raiser away. He'll keep them away and safe, if its for you."

"You think Kaichou?"

She nodded at me. Yeah, its for the best. I know that Raiser will keep them save for me now. Once they had gone, I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked, I saw that Saji-kun was the one who had his hand on my shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"No...I just want to wish you luck Sakurame-chan..." His face turned a tinge of pink. "I-Is it alright if I-I call you by y-your first name from now on?"

I giggled at the nervousness and nodded my head strongly.

"Of course! Call me Makoto without reservation!"

"T-Then I will, Makoto-chan!"

When he heard it, I saw Ise-kun's eyes narrow considerably. Geez, make up your mind already. Hate him, like him. Make weird plans with him to double team me. Want him to leave me alone. I am seriously getting mixed signals from this person.

"Incidentally, is it alright if I call you Genshirou-kun?"

"I'd be happy if you did!"

"Then Genshirou-kun it is!"

I suddenly felt a pull on my arm. Ise-kun, with narrowed eyes pulled me towards the school building! G-Geez, please make up your mind in the future! I mean, seriously...I am trying to do something here, yet Ise-kun is pulling me away like this!

* * *

But like that, we all went into the schools yard. By all, I mean Rias-Buchou's peerage besides Yuuto-kun and myself plus Fujimura-kun. As soon as we entered, I heard Ise-kun mumble "Promotion, Queen." so he promoted to Queen. I tightened the gloves I'm wearing. But I'm nervous right now. Even then, I will just do what I can.

…I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Valper Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?"

Ise-kun spoke out his doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excalibur's into one."

Valper said it as if he found it amusing. He's going to combine the Excalibur's together huh.

"Valper. How much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge?"

"…!"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… Was it the power of a Fallen Angel that was making the chair float? He was crossing his legs confidently! He's certainly a cocky person!

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Valper to Buchou.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!? That bastard!

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located. So that's what a ten winged Fallen Angels light spear looks like. I, am frightened right now. I don't think I would be able to do anything unless I release my hidden power. If I have too, then I will release my hidden power.

[Are you really frightened?]

I am of course frightened right now! This guy is stronger than me like this.

[Yeah. It's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.]

But, can I do anything against him? I mean, really?

[You could release your power. Your speed, should be on par, or even surpass his level of speed. But, of course there's also a chance that you might reach Balance Breaker. Even then, I don't know if you'd be able to overpower this bastard. At best, you have to give him enough damage until Sirzechs and such show up.]

I understand. Yes, I really do understand. If I have too, I will just have to release my powers, and hope that I can toy with him using my speed or something. I can run around, distracting him for an hour if that's what its going to take.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pets that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Eight…no they are probably ten meters tall. They have a large body. They both have four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From their mouths, what they had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. I know what this monster is. This monster is, Cerberus!

[Kind of funny if you think about it. You, an Inugami fighting a dog from hell. Lets see who's the alpha dog around here~ Hahahaha~]

Don't you laugh at me baka! This is a serious situation, but I am going to kick this dog straight to hell. But there's two of them. How are we going to fight two at once? Nah, these things aren't anything that I can't handle on my own.

"…Cerberus you bastard!"

Buchou said it with a voice filled with disgust.

"Cerberus?"

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

I replied to Ise-kun who looks at me.

"Is it bad?"

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring them to the humans world is bad! They need to be blown away!"

"But there's two. What do we..."

Before Ise-kun could finish, Fujimura-kun stepped forward.

"I'll take one of these bitches."

Everyone became shocked at this announcement. Fujimura-kun cracked his knuckles and stared at the Cerberus that's on the left hand side. He's going to fight one of those things alone!? I don't think so!

"Not alone you aren't!"

He turned to me with a shocked face, but I gave him a stare that says I wont take no for an answer. He nodded at me so I tightened my fists together tightly.

"Makoto-chan...you can't fight one of these things! Its too dangerous!"

"Ise-kun, please don't worry about me." I summoned a magical aura around me. I might not be using my Inugami powers but I have my magical power. "I can fight strong. Plus Fujimura-kun will be fighting it as well. Just, concentrate on the first one, okay?"

He looks at me with reluctance, but I smiled reassuringly. He's worried about me, I know it but he doesn't have to be worried about me. I bent my neck and gave him a thumps up.

"Believe in me, okay?"

"Y...Yes, I believe in you! So don't die, alright!?"

"Right. You neither."

We nod at one another. I went over and joined Fujimura-kun who is looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Going to use your real power now?"

"Depends on what happens. What about you?"

"If I have too. But neither of us will need our true power for this bitch."

I giggled and pointed my hands at the doggy.

"True enough. Now lets see how they are going go die!"

"Right, lets get them away from these people."

I nodded, so Fujimura-kun and I shot off to the left! Fujimura-kun gathered a blue energy in this hands that forms a sphere. A blue energy sphere that's eradicating lots of power.

"Take this!"

SWISH!

Fujimura-kun shot out that ball of blue energy, hitting the dog right in the face! A smoke fills the area around Cerberus, but I can sense that it is still there.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

I heard a howl come from the smoke. When I looked, I saw that Cerberus was jumping towards us. Fujimura-kun shot off at the monster, his fist clad in that blue energy.

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Fujimura-kun who was running at a fast pace and breathed out fire! I see!

"I've got your back!"

I activated my Sacred Gear, and placed a barrier around Fujimura-kun. The flames hit the barrier, but it doesn't break the barrier. Fujimura-kun looked back at me with a slight smirk before turning his attention back towards the overgrown dog.

"Take this!"

BANG!

Fujimura-kun did a heavy blow to Cerberus, making the Cerberus go into the air. Fujimura-kun jumped up, very highly towards the flying Cerberus. Cerberus tries to swing its claws at Fujimura-kun, but I place a barrier around him, blocking the claws.

"Sakurame! Give me a platform and take me above him!"

I nodded and made a platform appear below his feet. He stood on the barrier. I can use my barriers for others to stand on. I moved the barrier upwards with my will, making sure that he is out of reach from the Cerberus.

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads of Cerberus shot out a fire at Fujimura-kun. I activated a magic circle and placed it in front of Fujimura-kun.

"Don't think so!"

I froze the flames with the magic circle. Fujimura-kun ascended with the barrier, and got above the Cerberus. Fujimura-kun pointed his hands towards, a certain glow filled his hands beautifully. At the same time, a glow filled the night skies.

"Kings Pillar!"

FLASH!

A single flash happened, and the Cerberus was surrounded with a dazzling blue energy! Its in the shape of a pillar! This must be Fujimura-kun's power. I suspect that it is a Sacred Gear, but until I ask him and he gives me an answer, I can only speculate really.

The Cerberus crashes into the ground as Fujimura-kun jumped from my barrier, to landing a few feet away from the Cerberus. But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving that attack?

Well, I've got my attack as well!

"Time to get shocked baby!"

I pointed my fingers to the sky. A large magic circle appeared above the Cerberus, a golden coloured circle. Lightning was getting created in the sky, by my own magical prowess.

I then pointed my fingers at the Cerberus with a smirk on my face. It feels good to be using lots of magic again!

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! I gave an extra special lightning to the doggy! The lightning covered more than half the schools grounds.

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. That's right! That's how I do it! I'm the alpha dog around here...

[Its about time you admitted it!]

Uwah! I didn't mean to admit something like that! But one problem is down now, just another few to go hehe...

"Good work Sakurame."

I heard Fujimura-kun praise me as I gained a smile. Praise sounds good to my ears. Especially when he usually berates me and such for being a baka girl.

"D-Damn it, Makoto-chan has game!"

Ise-kun spoke out happily. I winked at him as he thumped up me like a cheesy guy. But I looked at the battle between Buchou, and her group with the Cerberus. Fujimura-kun and I beat our Cerberus with ease.

GARUUUUUUUU.

Ummmm, I could hear a dangerous howl… I turned around with scared thoughts and…

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness! Don't joke around! It's not a joking matter that another one appeared! Ise-kun became shocked and I heard his Boosted Gear, boost his power.

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It made a howl and it came towards Ise-kun and Asia-chan! I pointed my hands at the Cerberus, making lightning appear around my extended hands. A crackling was heard coming from my hands, as I released a large burst of lightning towards the incoming Cerberus!

"Leave them alone!"

Bigagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga!

The violent thunder wrapped around the Cerberus. The Cerberus' body began to produce smoke due to my attack. The Cerberus fell to the ground, fresh blood coming out of all parts of its body. But the light in its eyes haven't disappeared.

The Cerberus stood up, and looked in my direction!

GARUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus made a wail and ran towards me! I gathered magical power in my hand and raised a barrier between us, ready for Cerberus to attack. When I looked at Fujimura-kun, he had gathered the blue energy in his palms. It formed into a sphere and he pointed that dangerous looking spear at the Cerberus.

STAB!

Countless of giant blades pierced the body and limbs of the incoming Cerberus that came out of the ground. I know what this is...

"As if I'll let you touch her."

Yuuto-kun appeared next to me, giving me a cool guy smile. I smiled at him as well, and looked at the Cerberus again.

"Makoto-chan, want to do the honours?"

I nodded at his daring smile and opened my arms wide.

"I thought you'd never ask. Its time to set the world of fire baby!"

I pointed my hands at the sky, again a large magical circle appeared in the sky. The sky sparkles beautifully as a violent thunder gathers within the magic circle. I directed my hands downwards and released the thunder!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

Again, my huge lightning blast covered half of the school grounds and covered Cerberus. The Cerberus' howl was drowned out by my powerful lightning blast. The Cerberus' body turned to dust by my large attack.

"Now that's two of them taken care of by, me~ Not keeping track or anything."

"Fucking Makoto is kickass! That's two girl!"

Buchou proclaimed happily while gesturing to her pocket. She pulled something out and showed me a...Evil Piece? Nah, don't think so. I looked at Yuuto-kun who is smiling at me. I couldn't control myself and hugged him tightly.

"Miss me that much Makoto-chan?"

"Baka, I didn't know what to think when you went running off. I was frightened for your safety. Don't do that to me again."

"I promise."

We stayed in our embrace for a few seconds before I heard the Cerberus that Ise-kun's group is taking care of. Yuuto-kun and I looked to one another and smiled. We are the perfect team.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Eh? Ise-kun suddenly said. Buchou and Akeno-san who are in the air, went towards the boy with the Boosted Gear.

"Ise, I want to know if its possible to increase both Akeno and I at the same time? If its possible, then increase both of us!"

Ise-kun goes quiet as I smirked. Noticing my smirk, Yuuto-kun questions it.

"Whats with the smirk, Makoto-chan?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking that I took down two of the Cerberus' without receiving power from Ise-kun."

"That's because you're awesome babe."

I gave him a questioning look. He's never called me babe before. I like it though.

"Babe?"

"Ehehe, did it sound weird?"

I did the so-so sign with my hands, but then kissed his cheek.

"Its okay Yuuto-kun. You're cute so don't worry about it."

"Ehehe, I wont. But you are strong, I saw it with my own eyes. Makoto-chan, you aren't even at full power, are you?"

I shook my head, as I saw Ise-kun place his hands on Akeno-sans and Buchou's shoulders.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

A massive power went through Ise-kun's power to the body of the two girls. They smirked at one another. I wouldn't smirk if I was you. I took down two Cerberus', with help from Fujimura-kun and Yuuto-kun. But I still did it!

"I'm not at full power Yuuto-kun. But if I have to...then I will use "that" form here."

Noticing my sad tone, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him.

"Don't worry, if you do...and Ise-kun is freaked out by it, I will still love you. I always will. Don't forget."

"I know. Thank you."

I smiled at him and hugged his body sideways. I know that he would still love me, no matter what. And its the same oppositely. I will love him, no matter what.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus. The Cerberus tried to run away from that spot...

SLASH!

Its front legs came off! The legs went up into the air and turned to dust as the Cerberus fell flat on its face. The one who slashed off its legs, was Xenovia-san!

"I've come to provide backup."

Saying that, she jumped backwards as Akeno-san pointed her fingers downwards.

"Ara, its time for punishment bad doggy!"

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the holy sword from Xenovia-san. The thunder covered the Cerberus' body, turning it to nothingness. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel you whore!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic power that shot out from Buchou's hand!

"It's huge!"

Ise-kun slipped his words. It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen Angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! Perish with that bastard! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!? This is bad right now! But, if Buchou could only do that, then...

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny as Yuuto-kun moved away from me. What's he going to do?

"…It's complete."

Valper's voice. Then the four Excalibur's that were placed on the centre of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. Kokabiel started to applaud.

"The four Excalibur's are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the centre of the school field, I saw that the four Excalibur's were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy sword at the centre of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Valper said something astonishing. I became speechless. Of course. Because the town I live in would collapse in less than 20 minutes! The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power.

* * *

COVER!

"MMM!"

Someone covered my mouth and restrained my body! I looked, and saw Freed! I tried to break free, but his hand went for my breast, and he squeezed it roughly!

(Ready to get raped, Princess?)

I cried as he started taking me away! I tried to break away with magic, but he put something on my wrists, that wouldn't let me use my magic! It feels like handcuffs or something like that!

He licked my neck, as his hands wondered all over my body! I feel so disgusted right now, and everyone's attention is on Kokabiel right now! I struggled against him, but his hand lifted up my skirt, and his fucking hand went for my panties! No! Don't touch me!

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss? I'm about to fuck this girl, can't it wait?"

Everyone turned towards me. Ise-kun, Fujimura-kun and the most pissed off, Yuuto-kun glared at Freed.

""GET OFF HER NOW!""

Yuuto-kun and Ise-kun both moved forward towards me, but Kokabiel threw a light spear at both, narrowly missing them. At the same time, Freed ran with me and made his way to Kokabiel.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excalibur's."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now! Wait, I am going to rape this girl first in front of her boyfriend! How sweet will that be!"

Yuuto-kun's killing intent sky rocketed as I felt Freed lift up my shirt, and trying to unhook my bra!

"Rias Gremory's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"I don't care right now about the stupid Excalibur! I need to get her away from him!"

He roared at Xenovia-san, angrily as my situation turned a little worse. He took my left breast in his hand, and squeezed it so hard as he licked my neck ferociously! I cried out but he wouldn't stop!

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation and my situation. It was Valper. Dirty old-man.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the holy sword project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Yuuto-kun spat out, while having his eyes on Freed. Freed on the other hand just wont stop with his wondering hands, and his tongue. I feel so dirty right now. I don't want this person touching me. Yuuto-kun is the one who can touch me like this, the same for Millicas-kun and whoever I say can. Not this sick bastard.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Valper suddenly started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past, huh. Who fucking cares? He's a twisted old-man who did that to innocent children.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Yuuto-kun raised his eyebrows in doubt. I noticed that Fujimura-kun looked away slightly. Ise-kun's eyes are burning right now, with hate for Freed who is doing what he wants to me. Kokabiel has a light spear in front of him, ready to defend against anyone that gets near Freed. I'm so scared right now. I want Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. I don't want to be raped.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia-san seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. I think I've figured it out as well, but I feel sorry for Yuuto-kun right now. When he learns what they did to them...then he isn't going to be happy. He isn't happy right now actually. His eyes are burning with the fires of rage, directed at Freed that wannabe rapist.

"That's right holy sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Valper laughed pleasantly. Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. They took out the elements from these children and gave them to others so they might wield Excalibur. Its quite disgusting really.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy swords?"

Yuuto-kun asked Valper with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

Freed, letting his guard down sneered at Ise-kun. So I took this chance and stomped on Freed's foot with as must strength as I could muster!

STOMP!

"Iyaaaaaaa! You dumb bitch!"

Freed let me go, I fell forward slightly but stopped myself from falling. I twirled around, with my leg extended, aiming a kick for his face as he held his foot in pain!

BANG!

My foot landed squarely in the bastards face, then I jumped up and did a double kick towards Freed's torso, making him fling backwards, hitting into a wall!

"Hah! You fucking rapist!"

I fell on my back, but I jumped up straight away and ran towards Yuuto-kun while crying. Yuuto-kun reacted quickly by using his speed that he's proud of, getting to me within an instant and hugging me tightly.

"Shhhh, its okay. Don't worry, I'm here now. I wont let him touch you again, I promise."

He offered me words of encouragement as he held me in his arms. His protective arms. I cried onto his chest, as he pulled down my shirt, and skirt. My hands, still bound behind my back. Yuuto-kun patted the back of my head comfortingly as he looked at Valper again.

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Valper teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Yuuto-kun's foot. Yuuto-kun leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Yuuto-kun's cheek which I licked away. I couldn't wipe it away due to my hands still being tied. I just wanted to show him that I'm still here, for him. He hugged me tightly while crying. I nuzzled his neck lovingly, trying to make him feel better.

Then it happened. The orb that Yuuto-kun held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Yuuto-kun and I. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic swords, holy swords, Devils Inugami (me!) and Fallen Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Yuuto-kun with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes, these children are the ones from the project that Yuuto-kun is apart of. I looked around at them, and smiled gracefully. They are all innocent children after all.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. Then, I felt a chill as the spirit went towards me, and disappearing.

"Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least."

I then closed my mouth. Why did I just do that? That wasn't even my voice. Yuuto-kun looked at me, but I shrugged my shoulders. I don't know where that came from, at all. And...what's this...these things? I can see pictures in my head...of that little boy...

"Makoto-chan...?"

He looked at me with tears coming out of his eyes. Don't tell me that the ghosts are possessing me or something? That was freaky. Even though I tried to keep my mouth closed, it opened by itself, and I started singing some song. I am kind of scared right now.

"…The sacred song."

Asia-chan mumbled. Yes, this is the sacred song. I remember it from my childhood as well. My Kaa-chan sung this song to me. Yuuto-kun, while crying went towards moved his lips and sung the song with the involuntary me.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with us in the centre. A boy ghost then moved towards me, and entered me. When he did, I got more flashes of images in my mind...

"We were no good alone."

Then a girl ghost came towards me, and went inside of me. The same thing happened again...I can see their...

"We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But..."

Then a child, who looks around 8 came and went inside of me as well. I'm like a conduit or something. They are speaking through me. But more importantly...I can see their...yes, this is their...

"It will be okay if we are together."

A girl around the age of 10 then came over and went inside of me as well! There's no mistaken it now...these images, each time a ghost enters my body...new information...

"You have to accept the holy sword."

A boy around the same age as the last one came over and went inside of me. Another patch of information...new experiences...

"Its not scary."

A girl who's a little older, maybe 13 came over to me, and went inside of me also. All these children's cries echo within my mind...all their suffering...

"Even if God is watching."

A boy, around the same age as the last one came over to me, and his ghostly body went inside of me. All your memories...I will treasure. I will remember each of you, since that's what you want...

"Our hearts are always..."

The ghosts then exit me, and look at me. I know. I know, its okay now.

"ONE!"

[ONE!]

Myself, and the ghosts said, as the ghosts lights went up into the air. They turned into light and rained down on both of us. A light went inside of me as well. Ooh crap, don't tell me something else is going to happen to me.

I then see a small ghost girl with pigtails behind Yuuto-kun, looking up at me with a bright smile. I returned the smile with kindness added on. I know ghost girl...you don't have to worry anymore.

[Please look after him for us.]

"I will, I promise you that he'll have the best life. I'll remember all of you, your dreams and your memories. They'll, live inside of me...I promise you."

The little girl comes over to me, and walks behind me. I felt a tiny hand touch my own hand. I turned my head, to see the ghost girl looking at me.

[Thank you, for remembering us. I'll give you a gift as well.]

"A-A..."

I couldn't finish my sentence as the girl disappeared within the lights swirling around us. A shallow light entered me, as I smiled at Yuuto-kun...or should I say...

* * *

**Yuuto P.O.V**

I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

"Don't worry about them. At least you live with me. They are at peace now."

That's right Makoto-chan. My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

That girl...Makoto-chan. She has been by me this whole time. Always cheering me on. Always making sure that I was okay. She has been by the vengeance driven me, and always stuck by me, no matter what I did, how I acted. She never once said "I've had enough of you!" She did say however "Yuuto-kun, I believe in you. Come back to me." That made me carry on, knowing she'll be there for me.

"Valper Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

…Ise-kun.

"You are the Knight of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our Master…"

However, I was silenced by Buchou and Akeno-san.

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

"Hmph, whatever."

Asia-san...Fujimura-san. I looked at the girl I call my girlfriend to see her crying. But it wasn't sad tears, it was happy tears.

"I saw them all Yuuto-kun. I saw all the memories of those children. I saw their dreams, their hopes, their fears. Everything that made them, them. They all didn't hate you. I told you, didn't I? I said that they love you, just as much as I do. I have it on good authority as well, since I felt what they felt when they were inside me...which felt weird as hell."

I gave a small chuckle. All those comrades of mine went inside of her...that doesn't sound right.

"But, I gained insight Yuuto-kun. I saw...everything about you. I saw your past..." She got up to my ear, and whispered the name I had discarded long ago. I was shocked. I didn't tell her my previous name from long ago. "...Can't keep things from me now Yuuto-kun. I know everything about your life now, haha!"

I sweatdropped at that weird laugh. But she just smiled at me.

"I'll help you build true graves for your comrades, after this. I know all of their names Yuuto-kun, I know their feelings and I know what they wanted to do in their lives. They want you to live, and they want me to look after you."

"Y-Yeah, lets do that...together. Give them a proper farewell."

"Then you can move on, with me."

I nodded while crying happy tears. Yes, this is what they want. They want me to live a life, with her. With, Makoto-chan.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Zelzan who recovered from Makoto-chan's kick. My comrades spirits reside within you. You tried to rape my girlfriend yet again. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings are inside Makoto-chan. Their memories. Everything about them is inside of her. We couldn't say it before, but now we can! We can release the feelings we had, together!

"I shall become the sword of Makoto-chan and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Birth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me...that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance Breaker, Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I was about to run forward, but Makoto-chan nudged me with her head. I looked at her, and she turned around and wriggled her fingers around and then looked back at me. The handcuffs Freed used to bind her with.

CUT!

I swung my sword at it, cutting it off her wrists. She moved her hands to her front, and grabbed her wrists.

"Ow that hurt. Uuuu. Bastard Freed."

She then grabbed me by the shirt, and smashed her lips onto my own! So...So suddenly! She kissed me so suddenly...she broke the kiss as soon as it started and looked at Freed.

"Promise me you'll make it hurt."

"I promise, Makoto-chan!"

She slapped my butt, and then pointed at Freed!

"Go and get him boy!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I know she doesn't like it, but I had to tease her. She pouted at me as I ran at Freed. My trait as a Knight is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of Excalibur Mimic! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of Excalibur Rapidly. If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of Excalibur Transparency. The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Valper, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Valper became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my holy demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her Excalibur Destruction.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my holy demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur. That's for Makoto-chan you bastard. Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach. He attempted such things on my girl, it simply isn't forgivable.

"Ho…Holy demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Valper Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as I don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us.

"Valper Galilei. Prepare yourself."

I pointed my holy demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Valper's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

This is!

GOUGH!

Valper went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Valper. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Valper was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the Fallen Angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said.

"Hey Princess, you ready for a fight?"

His eyes, were on Makoto-chan who opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth, as if to say "Don't say anything about it!" She's sensitive about it. She thinks, everyone will treat her differently if they know the truth. I think its a wonderful thing, but she thinks that it will change the dynamics of her relationships with everyone.

"Princess? Why have I heard that term when its directed at Makoto for awhile now?"

Buchou made suspicious eyes. Makoto-chan, somberly looked at her, then looked away. Kokabiel laughed into his hands, as if he found something truly amusing.

"Oh my, hasn't she told you?"

"Told us what?"

This time, Ise-kun was the one to ask. Makoto-chan then roared at Kokabiel.

"Shut up you bat freak! Just shut your ugly mouth right now!"

"Hahahahah! Such a sharp tongue from Princess Makoto Ayame Kuchinashi Sakurame Inukami soon to be Queen of the Inugami race! That's right! We have royalty in our presence! Her political power surpasses even your own Onii-sama's Rias Gremory! The half breed mongrel who's potential is second to none!"

Everyone's eyes went wide and looked at Makoto-chan who is looking away from everyone, and looking at me with teary eyes. I went over and she gripped my shirt with trembling hands. I could only hold a hand of hers tightly and stroke it reassuringly.

"That's why...that's why she looked familiar to me. From back then...Onii-sama always mentioned...no way...Makoto really is..."

Buchou, spoke with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. Koneko-chan was looking at Makoto-chan with sad eyes. Koneko-chan knew that Makoto-chan wasn't human, but she didn't know about her being the Princess of an entire race.

"Ara...this sure is surprising."

Akeno-san hung her head low. She also knows what its like to hide a secret from everyone.

"Inugami Princess huh..."

Fujimura-san looked at Makoto-chan, then looked away. He didn't look like he was all that shocked by the announcement. But there's one persons reaction, is the worst out of all of them. Ise-kun's face, looks like he was betrayed.

"Makoto-chan...why didn't you tell me about it?"

She didn't answer and continued to grip my shirt. She couldn't look at his face for fear of what he thinks about her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you here!"

Again, she didn't answer him. He walked over to her, and gripped her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Tell me why you didn't tell me."

"What difference would it make, really?"

She spoke, coldly, almost without feeling. Ise-kun blinked in surprise. Even I was surprised. I've never heard her use such a low tone before. A tone that was...very distant.

"A world of difference! I thought you was my friend, yet you didn't tell me. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me this, huge secret. I thought, we didn't have secrets between one another."

"How was I supposed to tell you that I'm not a human? I'm the bastard child between a human and an Inugami King. That I'm a coward, and ran away from my responsibilities once my parents were murdered by Devils and Fallen Angels. Is that what you want to hear Ise-kun!? Is it!? IS IT!? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!? I'M A FUCKING COWARD! THERE, THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW ISN'T IT!? I, AM A COWARD THAT RUNS AWAY FROM MY RESPONSIBILITIES!"

Her tears mixed with her anger. Ise-kun had a mixture of anger, and confusion. I've never seen her so...upset before.

"You, really are stupid. Do you think I care about you being...an Inugami Princess Queen girl?"

She blinked in surprise, and looks to the ground.

"I...I'm not human..."

"So? I'm not human either. I'm a Devil that wants to be Harem King!"

"Its not the same. I wasn't born human, you was. You, had a life without worry about people hating you for what you were. Everyone...Everyone hated me when I was younger. Then my parents were killed by Fallen Angels and Devils...I'm a monster. Kokabiel's right, I am a mongrel that no one..."

SLAP!

He slapped her across the face! I gained a mad expression and checked on Makoto-chan...she held her cheek and looked at Ise-kun with an angry expression.

"What did you slap me for you bastard!?"

"Because you're being stupid as usual! Bakato, that's what I am going to call you! You need to stop being so depressed! Personally, I think you've just gotten cooler!"

"What do you mean, cooler? I've always been cool."

W-Well, at least her modesty hasn't diminished. Ise-kun sweatdropped and sighed.

"I guess so. But, as an Inugami...whatever you are, it means that you are cooler! You must have a form you transform into, right? Like a giant dog or something? You're a giant dog, right?"

"Did you just call me a giant dog? I don't transform into a giant dog! I grow ears, and a tail."

"Awesome! Lets see it!"

Makoto-chan blushed, and out of her head, her puppy ears and from her butt, a tail grew. Ise-kun's face went bright red, as did my own. Even Fujimura-sans face has turned a little pink.

"Awwww, you're so cute~"

Ise-kun patted her head, which made her tail wag around excitedly.

"Ark!"

She then covered her mouth with embarrassment. Did she just bark? That was totally adorable~ So kawaii~

HUG!

Ise-kun hugged Makoto-chan, to my ire. Let go of her.

"Makoto-chan is adorable~"

"I-Ise-kun...I could become Ise-kun's puppy...even though I'm Yuuto-kun's puppy as well...I want to become Ise-kun's puppy...is that okay?"

"Yes yes! Become my puppy as well! Puppy Makoto-chan is justice!"

Uwah! She's my puppy! I gritted my teeth, and yanked Makoto-chan away from Ise-kun and held her myself! My puppy! Not his, mine! I got close to Ise-kun and put on a low tone.

"Don't ever hit her again."

He shudders and nods with teary eyes.

Suddenly, Kokabiel laughed disgustingly.

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like my body would get pierced. My whole body was controlled by fear… This is the pressure of the Fallen Angel that has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. There was sweat coming from my hand that was holding onto the holy demonic sword and the cold feeling continued up to my finger tips. This shivering couldn't be compared to the one I had in the battle against the house of Phenex.

…Battle to the death. You couldn't stand in this place unless you were prepared to die and you had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be weird to lose your life. I have to change my motivation. Even if my grudge disappeared, the battle hasn't. My comrades wished for my survival. I need to live on. I will go through this battle to protect Makoto-chan. I will live on as a Devil, and be with Makoto-chan forever! Please lend me your strength. The holy demonic sword created by me and my comrades feelings!

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

Ise-kun answered Buchou's order.

[Boost!]

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

* * *

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Ise-kun's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the Fallen Angel if he let his guard down. But the Fallen Angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. I could only imagine getting countered by him if I went against him. So we couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. I could only wait for the power of Sekiryuutei to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling.

"…It's here!"

Ise-kun's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice. The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was…Buchou.

"Ise!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Makoto-chan stopped them, and rested a hand on Ise-kun's shoulder.

"Ise-kun, transfer your power to me. Sorry to say Buchou, but I am stronger than you are like this. Don't even pretend I am not either, because when I fucked up Cerberus, I wasn't even using half of my true power. If you want anyone to have a chance of hurting him, then let me take on Kokabiel that son of a bitch."

Ise-kun looked to Buchou who gritted her teeth and nodded. She also must realize it. Makoto-chan's power is one of the higher ones here now. Once she got out that form, her powers dramatically increased to a point that I can't even be stand against. She's got so much raw power, I can sense it with my body.

"Then Ise-kun, shall we go and kick bat faces ass?"

Ise-kun nodded at Makoto-chan's daring smirk.

Ise-kun gripped Makoto-chan's hand as they moved forward.

"Yeah, lets show him what a Princess and Dragon can do together."

"I couldn't of said it better myself."

Ise-kun started to transfer the power at Makoto-chan's call. Both of them held onto each other's hand. From their clasped hands, I could feel the aura of trust and the unspoken love they had towards each other. It kind of makes me feel jealous but I wont ever give up. Makoto-chan is my girlfriend, and I want to be with her forever now. I...want to marry...

The light on the jewel passed onto Makoto-chan, and the white-aura that covered her body increased drastically.

I felt the great amount of aura from her with my skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hands. A mixture of white and yellow. The white looks like fire...Senjutsu! That attack is Senjutsu filled, and the other power, is magic! Pure magical energy! If someone is hit by that, not only will they externally be damaged, but also internally! Makoto-chan's power is amazing. If someone was hit by that, then they are pretty much done for. But her opponent is...

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of magical power! The magical power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate class Inugami which rivals ultimate class Devils. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Princess! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your mothers and fathers! No, you are more talented than the most talented magician and Inugami! Come! Show me your power Princess!"

The Fallen Angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was coloured in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for War!

"You want me, then take this!"

Makoto-chan shot out a large volume of Senjutsu and magical energy at Kokabiel! The very space around it is warping! Its power outage is something impressive! Its very powerful!

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Princess!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the Fallen Angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Makoto-chan's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIE!"

The attack of Makoto-chan's starts going stronger against Kokabiel! The sheer amount of power is making Kokabiel's hands get skinned like someone would use a knife to skin an animals flesh!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Kokabiel's outrageous scream echoes throughout this school yard. His black robes are literally in pieces. Only a few pieces remain, thankfully covering the important parts. Kokabiel's body is being ripped to shreds by Makoto-chan's attack. Blood is gushing out of his body, leaving large patches of them to fall to the floor.

But Kokabiel has started to push the giant shot back. Even with sheer pain, he has redirected his hands upwards, to deflect the shot. He didn't count for Makoto-chan's raw power. Her intelligence and her way of mixing Senjutsu and magic together. Its a deadly combo.

It would be impossible for her to shoot out another shot like that. Even if she did, it wouldn't be nearly as powerful, yet if she could do more internal damage to him, we might be able to win against him. But...

What was left was for Ise-kun to boost his powers again and transfer it to another person, but who could beat Kokabiel? Buchou? Akeno-san? Fujimura-san? Xenovia who held the Durandal? Even I, who had reached Balance Breaker could only give him a minor injury. It might have been a different story if I was used to this Balance Breaker a bit more. But for me who just achieved Balance Breaker… No. It's not the time to say that. I cannot allow Makoto-chan or any of my comrades to die! I will fight till my body perishes!

"Die fucker!"

"Lightning!"

Buchou and Akeno-san sent the power of destruction and lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Makoto-chan's attack. But their attacks dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Barakiel is the leader of the Fallen Angels. A thunder user who has the alias Holy Lightning. In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno-san's… Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Makoto-chan's attack completely.

"For you to become a Devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the holy sword project who reached Balance Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of Welsh Dragon! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the Devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Kokabiel. I don't know how much my holy demonic sword can go against him, but I have to do it!

STEP!

It seemed like Xenovia, who was behind me, moved. When she went past me, she muttered.

"We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, I also moved ahead. I put strength into my sword, and went on slashing at Kokabiel with Xenovia! The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

"…!"

BOOOOOOM!

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. I also continued slashing towards him at the same time!

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my holy demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a holy sword and a holy demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with our swords! My holy demonic sword. Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on our attacks as if it was nothing. Ku! Even in terms of swords, Kokabiel was above us!

"There!"

Koneko-chan thrust her punch from behind him…

"Naive!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko-chan's body. Her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

I let my guard down because of the damage Koneko-chan took, and Kokabiel's sword of light came at me.

GIIIIN!

"Wha…!"

A crack appeared on my holy demonic sword! Ku! The strength of the solidness depended on my thinking. If I lost my concentration for a moment, then for that period of time, the hardness of my sword will go down as well. He grasped into that slight instant.

DON!

Xenovia and I were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent us flying. I somehow fixed my stance… But Xenovia and I were breathing hard.

"Well, I guess I will fight as well."

Fujimura-san sighed, and went towards Kokabiel with speeds that could rival my own speeds. Kokabiel raised an eyebrow, as Fujimura-san got close to him, his hand coated in a weird blue energy.

"Interesting boy!"

Kokabiel made a light sword, and slashed down at Fujimura-san! But Fujimura-san moved to the right, dodging the attack completely. D-Damn, he actually avoided the attack from Kokabiel.

Kokabiel clicked his tongue in frustration and summoned two light swords, doing a cross slash at Fujimura-san. Fujimura-san jumped back from the slash, but Kokabiel sent a shockwave of light power at Fujimura-san!

"Shit!"

Fujimura-san tried to dodge out of the way, but the light cross slash was hot on his tail. However, when it seemed like he was going to be hit...

"Defend!"

KATCHIN!

A barrier blocked the attack! I recognize this barrier anyway, its Makoto-chan! She is breathing hard, but she still defended him from the attack. Fujimura-san smiled, and then put a hand out in front of him, that weird blue energy gathering strongly.

"Take this."

FLASH!

Fujimura-san released a large pillar of blue energy from the sky! It falls towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel gathers light in his hands, and extends them upwards. His hands are shaking quite a lot. Possibly due to the attack Makoto-chan gave him before, he can't hold up his hands that well.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The pillar hit Kokabiel! The violent blue energy fell onto Kokabiel, creating shockwave's to blast away at us! Dust immediately fills this area. I can't see what's happening, but I can still feel Kokabiel's disgusting aura.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I heard a scream within the pillar of energy. The energy pillar is dispersing, I can see that much from my location. It shakes, vibrates from the location Kokabiel is at. I then see a column of light appear from Kokabiel's spot.

The dust dissipates, as the huge column breaks away Fujimura-sans attack! He clicks his tongue in frustration as he looks at Makoto-chan who catches his eyes. They shared a look, then she nodded.

"Haha, is that all? Seriously?"

Kokabiel with a sneer looked at Makoto-chan. She looked back at him with narrowed eyes. Kokabiel's hands are very damaged now. They were damaged a lot before, but now they are damaged beyond belief. His hands are shaking madly.

Kokabiel summoned a light spear, one that's as big as he is, and pointed it at Makoto-chan! He's going to attack Makoto-chan!

"You fucking bitch!"

He threw the light spear at Makoto-chan! My body reacted to get her out of the way, but it wasn't necessary because...she ran so fast out of the way, even my eyes had trouble following her! Her speed, is far beyond my own! Even when in an exhausted state!

"Yuuto-kun!"

"Aah!"

I let that slip as she appeared next to me! I didn't even see her coming. I looked at her with a shocked face.

"Makoto-chan, you are so fast."

"T-Thank you. But right now, we need to do something to distract Kokabiel while Fujimura-kun gathers a strong attack. I've got an idea. Can you make me one of those swords?"

I nodded, and made a holy demonic sword, and made it so she could wield it. I gave the sword to the pink haired beauty. She swings it around and points it at Kokabiel.

"Lets give him the old run around Yuuto-kun. There's no way he would be able to keep his eyes on both of us. With luck, we can damage the bastard enough for Fujimura-kun to blast him with full strength."

"Alright, I understand. I'll go right, and you go left."

"Right, lets go, Yuuto-kun!"

Shot!

We both shot off at Kokabiel with our amazing speed that we're proud of as Fujimura-san gathers that weird energy again. I'm proud of my speed, and her speed is simply amazing. Its fast, even Kokabiel can't get her in his sights.

Kokabiel looks in my direction. He summons a light sword, but I do a few feints to get out of his line of sight. He throws the sword in the direction I'm running at, but I changed direction and got out of his sight.

"Damn it!"

"Here Kokabiel! Look at me! Yahoo!"

Makoto-chan baited him to attack her. He clicked his tongue in a frustrated manner. He summons a light spear, and throws it at her, but she dodges the attack by dancing gracefully.

"Missed~!"

"You bitch!"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Kokabiel sent a shockwave at her, but she dodged it so easily that she's making it like a game she's playing with him. Kokabiel's eyes glowed with the fires of rage, as Makoto-chan gathered Senjutsu balls around her, infused with magic.

They swirl around her gloriously. She points her palms at Kokabiel, and fires off the attacks! The attacks travel at Kokabiel with intense speed!

"Baaah!"

Kokabiel dodged the attacks with a simple movement but now is when I go in! I went behind Kokabiel, and went slashing at him!

"Shit!"

Kokabiel turned around, and blocked my strike with a newly created light sword. We exchange swords, trying to push the other one another.

"Did you really think you'd be able to sneak attack me?"

"I wasn't planning to do something like that. I'm just the distraction."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicious, but then opened them wide, but it was too late for him to realize it as the pink haired beautiful girl appeared behind him, and has swung the sword upwards.

CHOP!

Fresh blood sprouted out of Kokabiel back as Makoto-chan cleaved off one of his wings!

"Y…You! My wing!"

Kokabiel became enraged because his wing was chopped off, but Makoto-chan just smirked at him.

"I've had enough of being the helpless girl."

Makoto-chan thrusted the sword at him, but Kokabiel pushed me back, and bent his body, missing the blade by inches. He twirls around, and smacks Makoto-chan across the face, sending her flying!

"Iyaaaaa!"

I dropped my sword and rushed to save her. I ran as fast as I could, and managed to catch her, just before she landed on the ground. I held her in my arms, as a mark was left on her face. That bastard!

"Are you alright?"

"I am, Yuuto-kun. Don't worry about me. We need to stop this bastard."

She stood up again, ignoring the pain and got into a striking stance. However, Kokabiel laughs at something.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the Masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant. Makoto-chan has gripped my hand tightly, shaking with fear. I...I couldn't comfort her, because even I am shocked.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a Devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That holy demonic sword brat over there was able to create the holy demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon's occur."

"Makes sense really..."

Makoto-chan commented towards me which I gave a slight nod at. Then the reason why my holy demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist any more. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise-kun held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Even my comrades… I felt complicated… Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

…Lucifer. Michael. Both of them were enormous existences as recorded in the bible. Kokabiel was trying to take on something like that. He had that much power. We were trying to fight someone like that.

* * *

"Don't mess around! I can't let you destroy my town. My comrades. Buchou, Asia. And Makoto-chan. Just for your selfish motives! And I'm going to become a Harem King! I would be troubled if you get in my way!"

You might be trying to look cool, but that's not it, Ise-kun. Makoto-chan sighed at him and looked at me. I shook my head. He's our friend but...ehehe, I don't know what to say to her about him.

"Kukuku. Harem King? Is that what the Sekiryuutei desires? Then do you want to come with me? You can become a Harem King right away! I will snatch beauties as we walk past. You can make love to them as much as you want."

Ise-kun froze there on the spot while trying to make a cool posture.

"I…I won't be deceived by sweet words like that!"

Wh…What was that pause just now!? No, it can't be!? Ise-kun!?

"Oh for God sake Ise-kun, stop being a pervert. This is a life and death battle for the love of Maou!"

"…So…Sorry. It seems like I'm really weak against the word "Harem"…"

"You're already gathering a harem baka. Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia-chan all like you idiot. And they are like beautiful girls, so I don't know why you would be swayed by words like "Harem" when you already have one."

Ise-kun opens his eyes wide, and looks at Buchou who confirms what my puppy said with a nod. Ise-kun sheds manly tears. Geez, Ise-kun. How could you not see it before?

But then, Fujimura-san nodded at Makoto-chan. His power has reached maximum levels. I think I know what's going on. She turned to me, and whispered in my ear, which I nodded at. Okay, she wants me to keep him in place.

"Holy demonic sword!"

ZAN!

I surrounded the Fallen Angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura. With this I made my opponent stuck in that position. The only thing left was to attack then!

"This is?"

Kokabiel spread out his nine wings and went to cut up my blades, but Makoto-chan ran an aura through her body and clicked her fingers!

"Hya!"

SUU.

Barriers appeared around Kokabiel and my swords, making a very confined space! Kokabiel releases a harsh breath, and tries to summon a light sword, but it is stopped by the intense barriers and swords!

"Now! Fujimura-kun!"

"Right! Take this full attack Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Fujimura-san extended his palms, a large pillar of energy being released from his own body! The large pillar has massive amounts of power! I know that I wouldn't be able to unleash an attack that strong! Even then, this is going to damage Kokabiel now!

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kokabiel releases blast after blast of light towards the barriers and swords. Makoto-chan and I run auras through out bodies, making the barriers and swords as strong as we can possibly do!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The pillar of energy hits Kokabiel dead on! The Fallen Angel let out a howling cry as the energy covered his body entirely. I couldn't see what's happening, but its probably Kokabiel getting hurt by Fujimura-sans attack.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

The energy pillar began to lose shape. I looked and saw a blinding yellow light from the centre of the pillar. The yellow light, is the light from the Fallen Angel.

DOH!

The energy pillar disappeared! The energy pillar was beaten by Kokabiel! But he isn't without injury. His wings, have disappeared. Large amounts of blood is pouring from his body! Fujimura-sans attack, did that much damage to him.

Kokabiel laughed maniacally at the injuries he had sustained.

"Ketetetetetetetetetetetetetetetettetetetetetetetettetetetetetetetetetetetetete! What awesome power! Now this truly is the start of a new War! But for this to have happened, that bitch Inugami needs to die! She seriously is a bitch who is too smart for her own good!"

Kokabiel summoned a light spear, and launched it at us! Makoto-chan tried to stand, but her legs trembled. She can't move. I also tried to move, but I couldn't. My energy has left my body. Well, if this attack is going to kill one of us, then its going to be me.

I summoned a holy demonic sword, and stood in front of Makoto-chan.

"Yuuto-kun! Move!"

"No! I wont let you die! I refuse to lose you!"

"Yuuto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

She screamed as I saw something flash in my way. When the light disappeared, I saw something in front of me.

A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. But I was familiar with the person covered in white armour. It had a different shape and colour, but it was similar… It was identical to the Boosted Gear Scale Mail. Possibly everyone aside from me who was at that place at that time must have thought the same thing. So all of us understood at the same time. We understood what the thing in front of us was.

"…Vanishing Dragon."

The first one to say that was the leader of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel. Just as I thought. The one opposite to the Welsh Dragon, the Vanishing Dragon. My whole body trembled. The feeling of my heart being grasped by it stopped me from moving. At the same time I was fascinated by the white appearance that emitted a mysterious light. Beautiful. My heart was taken by it instantly… Kokabiel made a sound with his tongue by the presence of the white armour.

"One of the Longinus, Divine Dividing… If you are already in armour mode it means that it's in the Balance Breaker state. Divine Dividing Scale Mail. Just like the Boosted Gear it truly is an annoying thing."

…Vanishing Dragon in Balance Breaker form.

"...That damn Lucifer..."

Fujimura-san mumbled something out, but I didn't catch it. He has a semi angry expression towards this Vanishing Dragon.

I felt someone move from behind me...Makoto-chan. She has a wide eyed expression, looking at the Vanishing Dragon.

"Hero...?"

She mumbled out something. She went forward, I went to stop her, but she continued onwards anyway. She went to the one called the Hakuryuukou, and grabbed onto his arm, tightly.

"Y-You are...you are my...my hero. You...saved me...from back then..."

"Makoto-chan, are you saying this man is..."

She nodded at my question. This man, saved her life when she was younger.

"He's...my hero."

She tried to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"One moment Ma-chan."

M-Ma-chan!? What kind of pet name is he giving her already!?

"O-Okay, Hero-kun."

"My name, is Vali."

"Vali-kun then."

She moved away from him, and went towards me, hugging me tightly while never letting her eyes leave this Vali's form. Vali, faces Makoto-chan, and looks at her face.

"Did Kokabiel hit you?"

"Y-Yes, Vali-kun. He...hit me across the face and threatened to rape me."

The Hakuryuukou's eyes changed when he heard what she said. I could tell that he was angry.

"Then, taking him back is no longer an option. I can't let him live."

Vali pointed his hands at Kokabiel who backs away, and summons countless light spears around him, and pointed them at Vali. Vali however wasn't deterred in the least.

"Damn bastard!"

Kokabiel released the light spears but the Hakuryuukou knocked them away easily! Vali, then released a large amount of power at Kokabiel. The power washed over Kokabiel who let out a howl.

When the power died down...nothing was left. Not even a spec of dust. The Hakuryuukou, killed Kokabiel so easily. He has power way above ours. Vali turned towards Makoto-chan who beamed at him.

"You may come over now."

She rushed out of my arms and into his and cried.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You saved me that day, thank you so much! I have always wanted to tell you that I am very thankful that you saved me when I was just a Princess! You, Vali-kun are amazing! Thank you very much!"

Vali raised his hand, and patted the back of her head.

"Don't cry. I am glad you are safe. My only regret is, I didn't turn up sooner that day. Your parents..."

"Its okay Vali-kun. I don't blame you for that. I...I am just thankful for the life you have given me. You, have given me the chance to live, to love. Everything...is because of you. I wouldn't of met Yuuto-kun, if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't of been here if it wasn't for you. I...I just want to thank you so much. Thank you, Vali-kun. I...I..."

"Shhh, its okay now. I have to go now..."

"No! Don't leave me Vali-kun! You've saved me again. I...I am safe with you."

Vali stroked her face, in an affectionate manner.

"I'll come and see you in a few days, I promise you Ma-chan."

"O-Okay Vali-kun. Double promise, Vali-kun?"

"Even triple promise. Be a good girl, and wait for me at your house in two days from now. I'll come and we'll talk."

"Okay! I can't wait!"

Makoto-chan moves away from him, and comes over to me. I wrapped my arms around her body, as he flew over to Freed. He picked up Freed and then took to flying into the sky. He looked at Makoto-chan who has stars in her eyes, waving at this Vali with extreme vigour.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Ise-kun. His gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red-one.]

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell, but Ise-kun steps forward.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!? You are trying to take Makoto-chan, the cute puppy away from me bastard!"

She's my puppy. Not yours Ise-kun.

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

He turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

Now that its over, I can live a life with Makoto-chan. I can finally...I can stay with her eternally. We can...be with one another. We can...love one another.

KNOCK.

Someone hit my head. When I turned around, it was Ise-kun who smiled.

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a holy demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

He was looking at my holy demonic sword with interested eyes.

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia-san asked me with a worried face. She was worried about me, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. I really thought that she was truly a kind girl. When I was about to say "I'm okay"…

"Yuuto."

Buchou called my name. Buchou welcomed me with a smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?"

When I looked, Ise-kun was glaring at me with eyes filled with jealousy.

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a Knight! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's Knight other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

He said it with a shy face.

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

"Now."

Buchou's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound.

…Ummm. What's happening Buchou? Buchou smiled at me while I was in doubt.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks. I'm going to destroy your ass."

When I was in fear, Makoto-chan stood between us, and looked at Buchou. Buchou raised a hand to her face, and bowed down to her.

"My Princess. What can I do for you?"

Holy shit! Buchou is bowing to Makoto-chan! Well, its obvious, she is the Princess after all. Even I realize that.

"You can leave Yuuto-kun's butt alone. I like his butt and you can't destroy it. I have my own punishment in mind hehe."

"I understand my Princess."

Makoto-chan looked at me with a wide smile. I know what she's thinking. She's thinking about making me dress in...yeah, she's going to do it. I know she is. She might have a very beautiful face, but she can be perverted as well. Makoto-chan walked over to me with a smile.

"Yuuto-kun..."

"Makoto-chan...I want to say that Makoto-chan is someone I love very much. I've put you through something so terrible. I made you worry about me constantly, I wasn't good to you. I..."

She patted my cheek softly, and kissed my lips softly.

"Yuuto-kun, my Hero-kun might've made an appearance, but you are my hero as well. You...was willing to die for me. You, saved me from the Fallen Angels that time. I...Yuuto-kun is going to get a big reward, for returning to me."

"A-A big reward?"

I choked out. She nodded with the happiest smile in the world. Makoto-chan bent down, and kissed me again and hugged me around my neck.

"Welcome home."

"I'm glad to be back, with you."

We hugged one another, until someone came half an hour later.

"MAKOTO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! I'VE COME TO SAVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

The person who came was none other than Sirzechs-sama himself! He is flailing his arms around wildly and has rushed towards Makoto-chan with arms stretched out for a hug. We broke our hug so she could hug him instead.

HUG!

"Uwah! Too tight Sirzechs-kun!"

"Uwah, my puppy! When I heard my puppy was in danger, I rushed here and came to save you! Makoto-chan! I was so frightened!"

Why is everyone suddenly calling Makoto-chan their puppy!? She's my puppy!

"Shh, its okay Sirzechs-kun. I'm fine. My hero saved me and my boyfriend...lots of people banned together today, and we all pulled through, together."

She's got a beautiful way of saying it. Yeah, we all pulled together today. We came close to smacking Kokabiel down. Sirzechs-sama hugged Makoto-chan so tightly but Buchou has teary eyes.

"Onii-sama, I'm here too."

Buchou complained. Sirzechs-kun glanced at her, before going back to looking at Makoto-chan. Buchou raised a hand to her face and burst out crying!

"ONII-SAMA! I'M HERE AS WELL!"

"I know Rias. You're fine, I'm glad. Now go away while I hug puppy Makoto-chan."

"DOCTOR! THIS IS NEGLECT!"

Buchou ran away with teary eyes as Ise-kun went after her with the others. I stayed behind to just watch my girlfriend, be so cute. Fujimura-san also stayed, looking at Makoto-chan with a curious gaze.

"Makoto-chan, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay Sirzechs-kun. I'm glad you came."

"Me too. I'm going to take you home, Makoto-chan. And Kiba-kun...hmmm, that sword looks interesting. Please tell me about as we go home."

Why did he say home? Shouldn't he of said, my home? Or Makoto-chan's home? She noticed it and raised an eyebrow.

"Sirzechs-kun, why did you say that then?"

"Because I'm never leaving again! I can't be without my puppy anymore."

Sirzechs-sama said something so astonishing. Makoto-chan and I looked at one another, before paling. This is going to be weird! The clingy Maou-sama wont let go of Makoto-chan! Uwaaaaah!

* * *

**End chapter! Phew, a long chapter this chapter. I was going to split this chapter up, but I didn't find a good time to stop the chapter, so I did it all in one go. Lots of different things happened. Vali is her hero! I guess it was kind of obvious huh hehe. Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter.**

**Julbot1; Yup, he's certainly clingy hehe. Ooh, Grayfia will becoming for him soon, just not this chapter. The reward...well, its something very special alright.**

**DivaAkashiya; Sorry, but the chapters out now!**

**Sano; Yep, Serafall will be appearing in a chapter or two now. You'll see why as the chapter goes on.**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Well, another member of her harem joins the story fully this chapter. Well, for the other question, you'll have to wait and see what happens in that story.**

**Guest; Thank you very much! He's the next chapter hehe!**

**Well, with that, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**A revelation**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I somehow survived the Kokabiel fight. I was shocked to say the least. But I now know the name of my hero. Vali-kun. That's his name. Vali-kun, is my hero. And Yuuto-kun is back with me now. I am going to meet him today. He said that he would come two days after the battle. And it has been two days since the battle. It was a hard battle to say the least. I, was terrified but I was also determined to fight strongly. I fought my best, but I still couldn't defeat Kokabiel with the others. I, also got caught by Freed again. I...I was so frightened.

But its over now. Yuuto-kun is fine, and we have already planned to have a little...ceremony I guess for his departed comrades. I don't want to say their funeral as that is kind of depressing. Its a time to celebrate their lives, not morn their deaths. To build their graves. I, know all of their names. I know them. They let me view their memories and let me feel their feelings. I was...I still am a little shook up.

To be honest, it was taxing to take in all of those memories. I know they wanted me to remember them, but I didn't think they would overwhelm my mind with all these images. Sometimes, I cry for no reason. On the surface, I am fine, but suddenly, sad feelings overcome me, and I just shed tears.

I asked Yuuto-kun about it, and he said that it will be easier over time. I'm honoured they chose me to be the one who carries these memories and dreams. I feel like I have to make sure that they live on. Like, this task has been left to me. I, am fine with that. If those children can go through that and still smile, then I can also smile with their memories.

"Makoto-chan, are you crying?"

Sirzechs-kun asked me as we sat together in the living room, on the couches. He's apparently staying here for awhile, while ducking Grayfia-san. She's been looking for him, but he's cast a barrier around the house, to hide his presence. I, don't know what to make of that to be honest. I think its funny that he is afraid of his Queen.

As for Yuuto-kun, he went out this morning to pick up something's for tomorrow. I asked if he needed a hand, but he declined me with a wave of his hand. That's fine though, I am going to be meeting someone soon anyway.

I talked with Fujimura-kun, and we talked about what happened. I felt like, something wasn't right with what happened. I felt like he was hiding something from me, but he wouldn't let me close enough to see what that was. But I am going to find out what's wrong with him in the future.

For Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun, they are still in the Underworld. I'm sure that Sirzechs-kun is keeping them there because he doesn't like me being happy, hehe. But the thing is, I am happy right now, even if tears are coming out of my eyes.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I obviously am, but no because its not because I'm sad. Its because I can feel a certain sad emotion from one of those ghost peoples memories. They gave me their memories and dreams and everything about them. Like right now, I can see a girls memories about wanting to get married, and such. That, is kind of upsetting but the reason I'm crying is because I can't control it."

I wiped tears away from my eyes. I couldn't stop them. I feel sad because of the crying. Uwah!

"I see. I wouldn't worry, they wont be like that forever. I would consider this a gift actually. They gave themselves to you, because they can trust your kind heart."

"I guess you're right. Sirzechs-kun, I...I heard from Yuuki yesterday."

"Yuuki is your cousin, yes?"

I nodded at him. I hugged my legs as he patted my head.

"Sirzechs-kun, my Oji-san is going to be dead in a week or so, estimated by the doctors anyway. I...I am going to have to go back home...and become...become the..."

"I know. Don't worry about it, alright. You'll make a great Queen. You've got lots of love, and you can share that with all of the other Inugami's."

I giggled a little. It seems the Gremory men all have this way of making me feel better.

"Millicas-kun said something similar. Have you both been conspiring against me? Or is it that you're teaming up with Millicas-kun?"

I gave him a wary look, but he just patted my head softly.

"Aha, no. We haven't been conspiring against you nor do we have plans to team up, although that's a good idea. Makoto-chan is adorable after all~"

He said I'm adorable~ I am adorable in puppy form. Even Ise-kun said that I was...and he accepted me as his puppy...that's a very big thing in my culture. It means that he accepts me as a lover, of the sorts.

Sirzechs-kun's face then turns to a serious one.

"I also heard from Rias, how you was the one to give quite the amount of damage towards Kokabiel. I knew you had strong powers, but to be able to damage Kokabiel like that...well, it means that you've begun to understand your power."

"Hehe, yeah I guess so. Ooh Sirzechs-kun, I also got word from Yuuki, saying that when I'm crowned Queen...that some Devils, Angels and perhaps Fallen Angels will be attending, to strengthen good ties between them."

"Yes, I also heard the same. Serafall will be the one who will be going as the official from the Underworld, as this is a foreign affair, technically. But, I'll also be there, for moral support."

Serafall-san huh. I wonder what she's like? I presume that she's a she with a name like Serafall. Unless her...or his parents hoped for a girl and when they got a boy, decided to him Serafall anyway. Hehe, what are the odds?

"So, what's she like?"

"Whats who like?"

"Serafall-san. What is she like?"

He snorts and looks away from me. Uuuu, I was only asking a question. Was it a weird question or something? I thought that it was a valid question, since I will be dealing with her.

"O-Oh...he...she's a very spunky...girl. H...She's very energetic and bounces around a lot. He...She's into the whole magical girl genre, and dresses like one as well. "

"Why did you keep pausing then? I'm not being funny, but you did and I want to know why."

His face adopts a grin, and he scratches the back of his head while chuckling to himself.

"N-No reason really. I was just trying to find the words that best describe Serafall. Y-Yeah! That's it!"

I gave him a scrutinizing look. He's hiding something from me, but I don't know what it is. Is this Serafall-san some crazy girl or something? I tilted my head to the side, as Sirzechs-kun smiles at me. He's not going to hide it from me! I will eventually find out what he is hiding damn it!

"Hmmm, okay. I will be okay with that for now. But Sirzechs-kun, I'm also going to invite Ajuka-kun..."

"Don't invite him!" I blinked in surprise as Sirzechs-kun composes himself. "Sorry, but he's always the one who tries to steal you away from me! Its not fair damn it! He's a bastard! I hate him!"

"Sirzechs-kun!" I chided him. "Ajuka-kun is a very nice man. You can't say such things about him. And isn't he your friend?"

Sirzechs-kun narrows his eyes and looks away with a pout. Such a silly Maou-sama.

"Of course he's my friend. But alls fair in love and war. And Ajuka, is my main competition for your heart. I wont lose...I'm the Lucifer Maou! I can't lose to Ajuka that bastard!"

"What about Yuuto-kun? And what did I say about calling Ajuka-kun names?"

I gave a stern look, he looked down. But then he gained a cocky smile.

"Yeah, sure. He's my competition."

I narrowed my eyes a little at that. He is saying something so weird. Yuuto-kun is my main boy after all~

"What about Millicas-kun? I love Millicas-kun a lot."

"Not as much as me though~"

"Erm...about that..."

His heart dropped then. I could see it on his face. I wasn't going to deny it, per-say, but I was going to say that I do like Millicas-kun very much. He raised his hand to his face, which had teary eyes! Eheheh ooh shit. I forgot that Sirzechs-kun is very sensitive about certain things.

I stood up, and patted his head softly. Such a silly man he is.

"I love you as well."

"Yaaaaaay~"

I find it hard to believe that this is man is really the Maou Lucifer. Then again, I am like going to be Queen so...yeah. I am not exactly Queen material yet I'm going to be the Queen after all.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"My hero is here!"

I jumped up happily, but Sirzechs-kun gave a bitter smile. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is there something wrong with him being here?"

"Sort of. While I know that you're excited about meeting him officially, don't forget that he is apart of the Fallen Angels side, the Grigori. Makoto-chan, are you sure this man can be trusted around you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course he can. He did save me, from them bastards in my past, and from Kokabiel's attack the other day. If he wanted to harm me, then he wouldn't of saved me, would he?"

Even though I said that, he puts on a complicated expression. I know that he is only looking out for me, but I can't have him worrying about me.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I am not a little girl anymore Sirzechs-kun. I know that you want me safe, but I don't want I want to talk with my hero. I want to, hug my hero and thank him until I'm blue in the face, and if he wants anything from me then he can have it because he saved me. And allowed me to love. He gave me the chance to find Yuuto-kun, Millicas-kun, Mitsu-kun, Ise-kun and Sirzechs-kun. Even friends like Asia-chan and the likes. Its all thanks to him."

Hearing that, he sighs in resignation.

"Haha, I give up. If Makoto-chan is this determined, then I am going to go along with it. However, I wont be in the room while he's here, for various reasons. But if you need me, I will be upstairs."

"Okay Sirzechs-kun. Don't worry, my hero wont harm me. I know he wont."

So like that, we parted. He went up the stairs, and I went towards the door. I opened the door...

* * *

"Hello, again."

The person that was standing there was...handsome as hell. He has icy blue eyes that are almost penetrating. His dark silver hair that's styled to go to the side in a...sexy manner. He is wearing a green V-neck shirt with a high collared black leather jacket over it. He is wearing burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf. He is wearing black shoes with black buckles.

Ooh my. I knew my hero was handsome but I didn't know he was this handsome. He's the bad boy kind of handsome. Yuuto-kun is the gentle type of handsome, and this guy is the bad boy kind.

You can tell already that he is somewhat of a boy bad. I bet he breaks the rules all the time for his own endeavours...ooh no. I'm already feeling something strange. Hero worship maybe?

My chest is getting hot...geez, it feels like I'm going into heat, which I'm not thankfully as I would push him down and ride him while beasts in the wild, but I'm not so its fine.

"Vali-kun...ehehe...w-w-welcome to...my home."

"May I come in?"

You can do whatever you want. Even if you want to kiss me passionately, shove me against the wall and embrace me tightly...ehehehe! I can't think such things! I blushed and nodded.

I stepped to the side, and let him enter the house, which he did. I then burst out crying! Shit, not now for the love of God! I can't do it in front of my hero now! Uwaaaaah!

"You...don't have to cry because I'm here."

"I-Its not that. I...I have been doing this a lot lately. Ghost people are making me cry with their memories. I think it will stop eventually, once everything in my mind becomes harmonious again. I'm sorry for being like this."

I apologized to Vali-kun, who just smirked and brushed the bangs out of my face. I guided him into the living room and we sat down, side by side. Once sat down, Vali-kun goes into his pocket, and produces something.

When I looked, I became shocked. He's holding what appears to be a box that's just big enough for jewellery. Did he get me something like jewellery? I tilted my head to the side, as he handed it to me. I looked at him with a confused look.

"A token. Open it."

"A-A token of what exactly? Appreciation? No, it wouldn't be that...love? Nah, you wouldn't love me. So, why did you get it me, Vali-kun?"

He doesn't answer me, and looked at the box. I nodded and opened the box. When I did, I became really shocked! B-Becaaaaaause~ This is the...holy shit. This is a very...

"Y-You got me the Hope Diamond!? T-This is very beautiful!"

I couldn't contain my shock! This diamond is very...I am very rare indeed! Its very expensive, and I...isn't there like only one in the world? Did he steal it for me? I can't walk around with stolen jewellery.

"Hmph, it isn't as beautiful as you are."

I blushed up a storm. Fuck it. Even if it is stolen, I'm keeping it. Its a necklace, so I can wear it with pride.

"T-That is...Vali-kun that is...very nice to say...I'm very beautiful?"

I couldn't contain my surprise at what he said to me. I'm beautiful...ehehe, my hero thinks I'm beautiful. Fairy tail shit this. I am literally dying of happiness right now. Vali-san, gave me something that no one else would possess.

"Very beautiful indeed. Come here, I'll put it on."

I nodded and gave him The Hope Diamond and lifted my hair up, so he could put it on me. He draped the necklace around my neck, and put it on. It has long enough to just rest above my chest.

Once he had done it, I faced him again.

"Vali-kun...did you steal this?"

"I did yes."

I face faulted at his serious face! He admits it so normally! He can't be for real, can he!?

"You're serious, aren't you?"

He puts on an expression that says he isn't joking around. I-I guess my hero doesn't joke around like that.

"I am yes. I did steal it, and that is the real diamond. But, Azazel replicated it and replaced it with the real one, which is around your neck right now so no one will know the difference."

I released a breath of relief. I didn't want to be walking around with stolen jewellery on...ooh wait, I am! Duh! I am walking around with stolen jewellery on, but no one is the wiser anyway so...yeah.

"Okay, that's good. Vali-kun, I can't help but think that you're really amazing. I have so many questions for you. I want to ask you so many questions for you. Can I ask you a question Vali-kun?"

"Of course. Ask away."

I nodded strongly. He will let me ask questions.

"Vali-kun, I want to know something. Why did you save me that faithful day? I've always wondered why you saved me, and didn't ask for anything in return? I mean, you know who I am, and you know that means that I could basically grant you most wishes like...I could give you riches, women, whatever you wanted. Yet, you held me in your protective arms and let me cry for my deceased parents. I just want to know...why you don't want anything in return."

"I see. Then, the answer is, you don't have anything I want. I'm not interested in money, I'm not interested in other women, and you just lost your parents. They were killed in front of you so I did what I thought was appropriate. I can't imagine how you must've felt, watching them murdered right before your eyes. I saved you, because I wanted to save you. It doesn't matter about status, it doesn't matter about what you are. Rather, it matters to me who you are."

I gained teary eyes. He saved me, for me. He saved me, because I'm me and no one else. It doesn't matter that I'm a Princess. It doesn't matter that I'm anything. He...just saved me for me.

"Vali-kun...thank you, for saving me. I know I've said it a lot, but I am just so grateful to you. I am so thankful that you saved me. But, I feel like I need to repay you somehow. Can I do anything to repay you?"

"Repay me? With, what exactly?"

"Anything you want, or desire."

He puts a finger under my chin, and gazes into my eyes.

"If I said, I wanted you, what would your reply be?"

"Are you insane? That would be my reply. I mean, I'm nothing special...well, I mean me personally. Not status or anything. I mean me and my body...I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world...there are plenty of beautiful girls around. So many in this world."

"But, there's only one you. You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"That you're one of a kind. For some reason, I'm drawn to you. Even from back then, I have been drawn to you, when I don't usually take notice of anything other than fighting strong opponents."

So, he likes fighting huh. Maybe I could give him strong opponents to fight? Yeah, I could do that. If that's what he would like, then I would do that for him.

"I-I...Vali-kun...would you like to fight strong opponents?"

He raised an eyebrow, and gave a slight nod.

"I always like a challenge. Are you going to challenge me? If so, then don't bother because I wont ever lay a finger of you like that."

Oooh, kiss me. I wanna say that. This is like a dream. My hero giving me such things, saying these words to me...I'm not dreaming am I?

[No, you aren't dreaming. This is very real. But this is your hero huh. The Hakuryuukou. I didn't expect that to be honest.]

Well, I didn't know about it either. I just remembered the aura and the armour slightly. I, just knew that as soon as I saw him, I would fall in love. I know that I am, because this man saved me from the monsters. They came for me, after my parents killed legions of them, to protect me.

[Its kind of sweet. Its like, star crossed lovers or something. I say you make this guy apart of your ever growing harem.]

E-Ever growing harem!? I couldn't ask my hero out! It would be inappropriate!

[I want him in your harem damn it! Do it baka girl! He's awesome, with awesome power! He's got Albion for the love of God!]

Eh? Why does that matter? Even if he didn't, what difference does it make to be honest? And stop yelling at me! It wouldn't even be up to me anyway. If he wanted to be with me then I would ask Yuuto-kun, Mitsu-kun and Millicas-kun if that's fine. I'd probably have to ask Sirzechs-kun as well. Ise-kun isn't a lover of mine...yet.

[Exactly, yet. Just think, the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou after the same girl. It would be amazing to see them fight for you!]

That's horrid! Shut up! I would never pit them against one another, besides Vali-kun would win against Ise-kun right now. Nothing against him, but he would lose to Vali-kun right now.

I looked at Vali-kun again with a slight blush on my face.

"No, I didn't mean me Vali-kun. I meant that I know some very top class fighters in the Inugami kingdom, the special forces. They would be able to give ultimate class Devils very much trouble. Not to brag or anything, but they are very powerful. They make Kokabiel seem like an ant."

Vali-kun's eyes shined ever so slightly then.

"Hmm, is that so? Then, I would like to challenge these warriors."

"You shan't be disappointed. I will make sure that they give you the best challenge. Anything for my hero after all."

"You don't have to call me that Ma-chan."

He suddenly said something so nice. I don't have to call him my hero even though he is. He's a nice man, in more ways than one, if I do say so myself.

"Ma...Ma-chan huh. Why do you call me that? N-Not that I mind or anything, I think its a nice nickname."

"Because, I want to call you something that's unique to me. That's all, Ma-chan."

Its true. No one else calls me Ma-chan. I'm excited right now. I can't keep my palms from sweating.

"T-Then, I will just call you Vali-kun. Vali-kun, you wouldn't think it would be too forward if I asked you to come with me somewhere soon."

"Where too exactly?"

"T-The land of Inugami's? I have to go, and be crowned Queen. A-And, I would love it if my...I mean if Vali-kun would come with me, and support me like he has done before."

His hand left my chin, and went for my face, stroking it ever so slightly. My face flushed brightly. I think that Vali-kun is...he is so...ooh, I can't help but feel good looking at his devilishly handsome face.

"Of course I'll go with you. If its important to you, then it is to me as well. I heard that Azazel will be going for this coronation anyway, so I was bound to be going."

"I-I see. Then I would be honoured if you came with me...and we could...deepen our...erm...we could get to know one another more."

"I'd like that, my Princess."

His Princess. I'm his Princess. I can be if he wants me to be. Maybe this is weird, but I do feel something strong for him. Whether that be because he saved my life a bunch of times, or that he is generally nice to me I can't be sure, but I do know that he is...someone I...owe everything to.

"Then its settled! Vali-kun, I've got some more questions, if you'll listen to my selfishness for a little while longer? U-Unless you have to do something else that is?"

"I've got time for you, I always do."

"W-What do you mean by always do?"

I raised an eyebrow, but he patted my head.

"I've been watching out for you, ever since you lost your parents. I kept supernatural things away from you, for the most part. I, also saw the Fallen Angels kidnap you, and I was going to do something, but I saw the Sekiryuutei boy and became interested. Suffice to say, I have been watching over you for years now."

I hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"I didn't even realize it, but again you've been keeping me safe. Vali-kun, thank you for keeping me safe for this whole time. I need to do something for you. Please let me do something for you."

"You don't have to do anything for me. I am perfectly content with you just being you."

Damn it, he has away with words. Its like looking at bad boy Yuuto-kun. This is serious territory. I moved away from Vali-kun and sat on the couch politely.

"Vali-kun, can you tell me about you? I-If you want to that is? You don't have too but I was curious as to who you are personally."

"I see. Yes, I will tell you something's about me. You do the same."

I nodded, so like that, Vali-kun and I talked and talked for the longest of time. We laughed, we got to know one another, and we just generally liked being in one another's company.

I found out that his love for fighting, is more like mania but that's fine with me. I have met others who love fighting as well. So if he lives fighting then I am not going to deter him away from fighting.

After he left, I sat on the couches, just touching my pretty necklace. It really is beautiful, I shall not ever take it off for fear of losing it. Its very...it is what my hero gave me. Even if he had just given me something that you could buy for the shop for less than 100 yen, I am still happy that he gave me something and that it is so lovely.

* * *

When the door opened at the end of the day, I looked and saw that Yuuto-kun came into the house. He walked from the entryway towards myself with a huge smile plastered on his face.

I tilted my head to the side in a confused manner.

"What're you smiling about Yuuto-kun? Did something good happen?"

"It sure did."

"Hmmm? What was that then?"

I asked with a bemused smirk on my face. He returns the smirk and sits next to me as I notice some bags in his hands. I took the bags...ooh, how nice. Cookies. I took one out, and looked at him to see if its okay. He nodded as he spoke to me.

"I, just had a good day. I, had a day that Excalibur wasn't on my mind. The past, is in the past now."

"It certainly is. I hope you are ready for tomorrow Yuuto-kun. A time where we can say goodbye..."

Tears then come out of my eyes, in streams. Not again. I placed a hand on my face and shed the tears.

"My former-comrades memories again?"

"Y-Yes, don't worry. I'm fine. I hope this stops soon. It looks like I'm mood-swinging or something."

"No, it is fine. You're taking on others memories, that are sad. Don't worry about it Makoto-chan..." He looked at my necklace and became shocked. "Did Vali get you that?"

"He did yes. Why? Don't tell me you're jealous?"

I giggled a little, but his expression falls a little. Ooh, he really is jealous. I, don't see why. Yuuto-kun already has my heart. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ooh Yuuto-kun, you aren't jealous of him, are you? You don't have to be, you know? Yuuto-kun is my boyfriend who I love very much. You don't need to be jealous of Vali-kun."

"B-But he got you something like that...I couldn't..."

"So? He got me this, it doesn't matter. I would be happy with anything you got me, because it was you who got it me. You see? No matter what it is, I would just be happy with the things you got me. Besides Yuuto-kun is going to take my virginity."

"I-I see. That makes me feel good."

"I know it does hehe. Yuuto-kun, can I be selfish and ask we go to bed now? I have had a long day and...well, these memories are a little overwhelming."

"Sure, lets go to bed."

So like that, Yuuto-kun and I went to bed. For tomorrow, we are going to say farewell to Yuuto-kun's comrades.

* * *

...The next day, I and Yuuto-kun went to a local cemetery, as Yuuto-kun says goodbye to his former friends. I think that this is something that could be called closure.

I stand nearby for support and the likes. But, it strangely feels like I'm saying goodbye as well, since they shared themselves with me. Somehow, I should thank them. They gave me something of them, and I know more about what Yuuto-kun went through. More than I could know if it was just me on my own.

Its beautiful. He was talking about their dreams, which I got into as well since I know them. We laughed together, talked as if they were next to us. We even cried a little, but with happiness. It was a perfect way to send off those bad feelings Yuuto-kun had within his heart. They have been dispelled now.

"Goodbye, my comrades...No. That's not right. I should say, goodbye my friends."

Yuuto-kun clapped his hands together, and I did the same. We bowed our heads and sent our silent prayers...well, my silent prayers anyway. He can't pray as it would hurt him. I did it for enough of us.

"They'll be in Heaven now. You know Yuuto-kun?"

I patted his back softly. He looked at me with a happy smile.

"I know. I'm...happy they can be at peace now, just like your parents Makoto-chan. They are at peace as well."

"I'm sure they are. But...I'm not at peace yet. I'm...I'm not at peace with their death Yuuto-kun. I'm happy that you can move on from your pain...I just wish I could move on from my own pain. Is it...silly for me to be like this?"

"No, of course not. You can still be sad about their deaths. Its only natural. Makoto-chan, you helped me with my pain, allow me to help you with your pain as well. About what you told me yesterday, you wont be alone when you go home. I'll be right next to you, supporting you with everything I have."

I hugged him tightly.

"Hehe, and I thought that I was supposed to support you today?"

"You did. Now, let me support you. You've done your job, let me do my job as your boyfriend and support you."

"Okay. Oooh, we should be getting to school soon, shouldn't we? Didn't Buchou want to talk to everyone early in the morning?"

"Yeah, she did. Makoto-chan...I'll look after you now. Everything that happens from now on, I will look after you."

"Thank you."

Yuuto-kun and I shared a kiss. A loving kiss between lovers. Something I love very much.

* * *

**Issei P.O.V**

_Before me, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A little girl, with creamy pink hair, twirling around in a living room with dog ears on the top of her head, and a dog tail. She seems familiar to me, but I can't really place it...erm... _

_This seems...real, but I'm dreaming, aren't I? I remember going to bed, and going to sleep. But I can see a girl with pink hair and matching eyes. She seems to be playing by herself in a living room._

"_Makoto~ Makoto~ I'm home~"_

_I heard a manly voice come from somewhere. Appearing from a door that leads outside, was a well built man around the age of 25 with black hair, and matching black eyes with dog ears and tail comes over out and went over to the little girl...Makoto!? He said Makoto!_

"_Tou-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Makoto body-slam!"_

_The little girl rushes her...Otou-sama and throws her body against his, knocking him over with a thud. Tou-chan huh. This doesn't make sense. This is Makoto-chan...and this is her Otou-sama? He looks handsome, similar to Kiba but with black hair and older looking._

"_Makoto was worried when Tou-chan didn't come home for so long!"_

_Ho-How adorable! Referring to herself as Makoto._

"_I'm sorry dear, its been awhile hasn't it."_

_The Loli Makoto nods at her Otou-sama with sad eyes._

"_I never get to spend time with Tou-chan."_

_Those words it me powerfully. The sadness laced within the words. Makoto-chan didn't get to spend much time with her Otou-sama. Her Otou-sama looked a little saddened by that._

"_Tou-chan is sorry Makoto, but he's busy making sure the Inugami race thrives."_

"_But Tou-chan is always away dealing with others and never spends time with Makoto."_

"_Ooh Makoto, don't be rude to Otou-san, who has just come home."_

_Then, someone came from what appears to be a kitchen. When I saw the person standing their, I had my heart taken. Standing there is a beautiful girl who looks a few years older than the Makoto-chan now. She has l-large breasts and a figure that is amazing! She has long pink hair, but she has red eyes as opposed to pink eyes Makoto-chan has._

_Damn I hope Makoto-chan's breasts grow to that size! Its even bigger than Buchou's and Akeno-sans! And she's beautiful! She really is! This woman's body can't be compared to anyone's I've ever met before! Makoto-chan, I pray for your body to develop like this in the future. Even if your breasts are a decent size, I want them to grow._

"_Makoto is sorry Kaa-chan."_

_So this woman really is Makoto-chan's Okaa-sama. The woman walks over and strokes her daughters face._

"_I know you are. So dear, how did it go?"_

_Suddenly, the scene warps into something else. This time, its Loli Makoto-chan in front of an elderly man. The elderly man is pointing and telling off the Loli Makoto-chan._

"_You know that half breed mongrels can't interfere with pure bred's. You need to stay away from the other children you accident child. They don't want to be tainted by someone like you."_

_How cruel. Saying she can't be with other children. The Loli Makoto-chan has tears running out of her eyes._

"_B-But Makoto wants to be friends with the others as well. Yuuki is my friend..."_

"_Well, no one wants to be friends with you, you mistake. Yuuki is not your friend at all you half breed. Pure breeds and half breeds don't mix together. You really are an accident, you know? A disgrace to the Inugami race. Its horrible, just looking at a thing like you. You shouldn't even exist. Now get out of my sight you disgusting trash."_

_The Loli Makoto-chan runs off crying her eyes out. I had to hold in my anger because of this. Speaking to her a girl that doesn't look older than 8 like that. Its disgusting. Did Makoto-chan suffer such discrimination when she was younger?_

_The scene then changes dramatically. Now, its Makoto-chan's Otou-sama in a bath with Loli Makoto-chan._

"_Do you hate, being my daughter Makoto?"_

_The Loli Makoto-chan shook her head proudly at her Otou-sama._

"_I'm happy being Tou-chan's daughter. I love my puppy ears and tail and Tou-chan's as well. Tou-chan, when I grow up, I'm going to find a husband that's just like Tou-chan! Then me and my husband can live together and have children and make Tou-chan and Kaa-chan look after them while me and my husband go out together and come back to see Tou-chan and Kaa-chan asleep with my children!"_

"_You sure have an active imagination Makoto. But, I'm glad you don't hate me. Don't, let anyone ever get you down. Always stay so sweet like you are now."_

"_Okay!"_

_The scene changes again. This time, its Makoto-chan's Okaa-sama, straightening Makoto-chan's long pink hair as the girl herself is sat on her Okaa-sama's lap overlooking a waterfall. It seems that Makoto-chan has been bad as she has twigs in her hair. Maybe from climbing trees._

"_Geez, Makoto. You need to take care of yourself and act like a proper young lady. No man will marry you if you act like a hyperactive girl."_

"_But I'm acting like Tou-chan does Kaa-chan. Besides, Makoto will get a husband. Makoto will marry Sirzechs-kun. Or marry Ajuka-kun."_

_I don't know this Ajuka-kun but she said Sirzechs-kun. She's referring to Sirzechs-sama? I didn't really know about them knowing one another back then._

"_Ooh yes, I had forgotten. My, that Sirzechs-kun surely is a bad man. Thinking a little girl will marry him. The same for Ajuka-kun."_

"_Yup! They are good bad Devils hehe! Kaa-chan, Makoto wants to play games with friends. Why, can't Makoto have friends like everyone else does? Why...does everyone hate Makoto?"_

_Her mother made a pained expression at her daughters question._

"_The others...they don't see how special you are. You'll become a bridge to peace, Makoto. You, being half human and half Inugami. Times will change, with you being that bridge. You might not have friends right now, but one day in the future, Makoto will have many friends that all love her very much."_

"_Makoto will have friends? People...wont hate Makoto? Everyone always hates Makoto...but Kaa-chan says Makoto will have friends? Can someone like Makoto have friends?"_

_How sad...she thinks that everyone will automatically hate her upon knowing her. Her Okaa-sama smiles and pets her head._

"_Yes, Makoto will have many friends in the future."_

"_Makoto is happy about that. Makoto wants lots of friends in the future."_

"_And Makoto will have great friends in the future."_

_Saying that, the older gentleman came again. Makoto-chan's Otou-sama. He went over to his wife, and hugged her from behind, also hugging his daughter. They all have loving smiles on. I've just realized it, but that's the first time I've ever seen her smile so...so brightly. She usually smiles brightly, but I could always tell that she held back. This smile, is that of innocence, happiness and contentment. But she doesn't show such smiles like that anymore._

"_I want to stay with Tou-chan and Kaa-chan forever and ever."_

* * *

Suddenly, the scene changes...I'm in my bed. That...was that a dream? A dream about Makoto-chan? It felt real to me. Makoto-chan, she went through such discrimination, yet I felt like it was just scratching the surface.

I got out of bed, and got dressed. I for some reason need to see Makoto-chan desperately right now. I feel like I just need to check on her, to see if she's okay. Its most likely silly, but I need to see her.

So I quickly got dressed for school and headed out with Asia. We practically ran to school. I didn't tell Asia why it was so urgent, but I know that it is urgent for me.

Asia and I who came into the club room were shocked at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei."

The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, is there wearing Kuou Academy's girls uniform.

"Wh…Why, are you here!?"

I couldn't hide my unrest and pointed my finger at her.

Then black wings grew out of Xenovia's back! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? It's the wings of a devil! What's the meaning of this!?

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Ise-kun."

Xenovia says, while breathing with her nose.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice."

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it all right to use such a valuable piece?"

Yes. She has found out the truth that God doesn't exist. Even so, that's too quick!

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto."

Buchou seems like she is enjoying it. Hey, is that alright? But not thinking about small stuff seems like Buchou. But certainly having a swordsman who wields a legendary holy-sword, Durandal, feels reliable. Even for the Rating Game, our opponents would be devils, so the holy sword would release its fury against them. The Gremory group would become even stronger!

"Yes. I'm a Devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is… Even if she is a sister of a Maou…"

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed just like Asia. I'm not in a position to say it, but she's also weird.

I scanned the room for Makoto-chan...to see her on the couches crying! Shit! I knew something was wrong! I went over to her and hugged her tightly. I thought she might've been comforted by it, but she was giving me a strange look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Y-Yeah! You are crying!"

She let out a breath and wiped the tears away with a tissue.

"Don't be concerned about it. Its just memories of Yuuto-kun's friends. But it should stop soon."

"Y-You sure? Is anything else wrong?"

"Not that I know of Ise-kun. Is something wrong with you?"

I shook my head, but there was. That dream...that poor girl. I felt such sadness from her. She couldn't spend time with her Otou-sama, everyone hated her guts for something she didn't have control over...and she loved her parents dearly. Yet they aren't here anymore.

"It doesn't matter."

"You sure? You seem to be a bit distressed if I'm honest."

"A-Ah, don't concern yourself with it."

She gave me a little look, before nodding her head. She then looked at Xenovia and I did the say...hey, where's Irina?

"By the way, where's Irina?"

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Valper and the 5 Excalibur's including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy swords again."

Kiba and Xenovia destroyed the Excalibur made from four of them. But the fragments of the original Excalibur are safe.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

She laughed at herself… Does the Church usually go that far to get rid of those people seen as heretics? They are quite extreme.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

The more modest the Christian is, the more painful it would be if they found out the truth. In the worst case, it means that their whole life was rejected. If that happens, you won't know what would happen to humans.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes. How did Irina feel when she returned home..? Buchou confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us Devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the Fallen Angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Valper because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

…So they feel unsatisfied. Well, we are enemies anyway. Well maybe we should feel satisfied because at least they apologised about Valper.

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school."

Xenovia says it while making a sigh.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the Devils side by the viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was going to be put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state but the Hakuryuukou took it upon himself to dispose of Kokabiel, after he heard about Makoto-sama. By the way Makoto-sama, do you want some tea?"

Buchou asked Makoto-chan...wait. Did she just call her Makoto-sama instead of Makoto!? Makoto-chan shed tears and shook her head, as Kiba rubbed her back gently. It should be me doing that...

"I'm fine. Thank you Buchou for offering."

"It isn't a problem Makoto-sama. I am just glad that you're talking to me."

Geez, its gone from hating her, to liking her, to worshiping her. I wish Buchou would pick one and stick with it.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise."

Buchou says it with disgust while she shrugged her shoulder. So the Governor of the Fallen Angels is someone with a huge ego huh. But isn't it something big that the representatives of the three sides would be gathering? I don't know what they would be talking about then, but it seems like it would affect the future of the world…

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Are you serious!?"

I wasn't the only one who got surprised by Buchou's words. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. Wait no, Makoto-chan doesn't have a shocked face but everyone else does. Well obviously. Anyone would get surprised if they were told to stay in the place with the big important people! What's going to happen? To our world that is… Ah, that's right. I ask Xenovia something that has been bugging me the whole time.

"…The Vanishing Dragon belongs to the side of the Fallen Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a Longinus. I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The Vanishing Dragon is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival."

…That's why he was able to defeat Kokabiel who we couldn't even stand up against. Looks like we are in a serious situation. Isn't it, Ddraig? Xenovia then looks at Asia.

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change so I can't tell if she means it or not.

"…No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a Devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia smiles like the Virgin Mary and she forgives her. Aaah, Asia is truly a good girl. Your brother is deeply moved! Her psychological state was at danger after hearing the rejection of God, but because Buchou and I were with her she returned to normal.

"… So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

At that moment, it felt like I saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room.

"U...Umm!"

Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except…"

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia also answers with a smile. Hmmm, I hope they become friends. It's hard to understand her, but Xenovia doesn't seem like a bad person.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Kiba also replied with a smile. Makoto-chan then stood up and clapped her hands.

"That's right, I also have an announcement to make."

Everyone took interest in the Princess girl. She looked at Kiba who smiled at her, she then looked at everyone here.

"Everyone here is invited to come along with me, to the land of the Inugami's, for my coronation!"

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? CORONATION!?]

Not just me, but everyone besides Kiba had a shocked face! Its obvious why! She is going to become...the Queen!

"Yes, I will be leaving in a few days, after we've had that weekend of bowling and such. And I thought that I might as well say it now. You've all been invited to see me, becoming the next Queen of the Inugami race. So, how about it everyone? Want to see how the Inugami's live and such?"

"Hell yes! I've always wanted to see the Inugami's land! I've heard that it is vast, and full of life!"

Makoto-chan looked away from Buchou, and nodded. I could tell from that single action, that her heart is hurting her. I've known her for too long, and I know when she is sad. Right now...she is sad and...she's just so sad right now. And worried. Maybe its due to what happened in that dream...

* * *

**End chapter! Something's happened this chapter huh! Vali coming, learning a little more about Makoto's past and such. Well, this chapter begins a little arc about Makoto and her feelings about her race and such. And there's a reason why Issei is having dreams about Makoto and such which will be revealed soon why. Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Julbot1; Yeah, she will be getting some action soon, very soon.**

**Dragon rider; Yeah, he's having dreams about her, but I cant tell you why yet, as its a plot point and I dont want to spoil anything. And at that part, Makoto isn't really worried about such things. I wont be adding anyone more to Issei's harem, its big enough so please don't ask again.**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Hehe, thank you very much! Yeah, that was a good moment for the two. And yeah, Makoto is kind of suffering for them, but it wont appear much longer. Aah, that she is. Her cousin Yuuki will appear soon, and Gasper soon.**

**Destiny Girls; Thank you very much!**

**Sano; Well, they wont be happy about it much hehe.**

**Guest; I'm glad! Here's the next chapter!**

**Well, with that, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**A visit from God!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Since yesterday, Ise-kun has been acting a little weird. He has been messaging me more than I thought he would do. He keeps asking me about how I am feeling and such. I think he's just a little sad that he saw me crying. But that wasn't me technically. It was the ghost children who like upsetting me and such.

But I think I'm getting a hang on it. Right now, I am sat in my living room, with Sirzechs-kun. He's still avoiding Grayfia-san, who came by last night, looking for him. He hid in a closet, and made me lie to her about his whereabouts. I feel bad about it, but I also feel good about him being here.

I am sat on his lap, with my tail wagging happily. Yuuto-kun is downstairs, training with his Balance Breaker. His holy demonic sword looks beautiful. I don't know if Yuuto-kun thinks the same. But I think the sword looks beautiful anyway.

Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun are also back but Raiser said that he'll come in a few days, once he has done what he needs to do, whatever that is. For some reason, I kind of miss Raiser. It means that I have to wake up early and make breakfast for everyone. Has that made me lazy? Meh, I wont worry about it.

My Shota boys came back last night, and hugged me all night long. They were worried about me, and Sirzechs-kun said that I had died. It made them cry, and I punished him for saying that I had died to my boys. They cried their hearts out for me.

But they are fine now, and they are downstairs watching Yuuto-kun. Millicas-kun said that he was interested in the holy demonic swords, and Mitsu-kun said that he wished to see if he could improve his fighting prowess. I think he's a good little fighter, but he regrets the fact that I sent him away. I don't think he likes me for doing that. I did it to protect him, but I don't think he sees that, and he thinks that I think he's weak, when its the opposite.

"Sirzechs-kun, shouldn't you be doing Maou things right now?"

"Shouldn't you be doing Queen things right now?"

He countered me like that huh. Well played Sirzechs-kun, well played.

"Touche. But you've been here a few days now. Wont the Underworld suffer because of it?"

I looked up at him, but he shook his head.

"Not really. It isn't something I can't put off until later. I'd rather see my puppy instead."

He's rather see me than do his work? Am I just an excuse for him now or something? I bet I am, aren't I? I can see it actually. He would use me to just get out of work. The same could be said for Ajuka-kun actually.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you're here because lately, because I've been remembering the important things."

"Important things?"

I nodded happily. Yeah, the important things.

"Yeah, the important things. I remembered when I was little. I was such a curious girl, do you remember?"

"Remember? I remember how you used to climb on everything and body-slam people. It used to knock the wind out of me all that time when you did it to me."

"Yes, I used to do that kind of thing. I remember Kaa-chan telling me that I wouldn't find a husband if I acted like that, but I always said that I would just marry Sirzechs-kun or Ajuka-kun. You know, Kaa-chan was grossed out by the thought of people who are hundreds of years old, being with someone like me."

Sirzechs-kun gave off an uneven chuckle at my comment. I had to release a giggle at his chuckle. Kaa-chan was a little scary when it came to such things.

"Haha, yeah. She surely did try and scare me away a lot. But it never worked!"

It never worked huh. Maybe...

"But you know. Even though she said that, she married someone who...was older than her, way older. He was hundreds of years old like you. Kaa-chan was silly like that. But...I miss her a lot. I miss the way she held me, the way she told me off for body-slamming Tou-chan after he came home from being whatever he was being during that day. I also remember Tou-chan being so kind to me, even when everyone else didn't like me. Tou-chan thought I hated him, did you know?"

"I did. He told me that you might resent him for what the others said about you."

It wouldn't be weird for him to know something like that. But I didn't hate him, or resent him or anything. I loved him so much, that it hurt. The same with Kaa-chan.

"I didn't hate him though, I never could. I heard about Akeno-sans Otou-sama being Barakiel-san, and she seemed to not like her Otou-sama evident by her face, when he was mentioned and what she said to Kokabiel. I don't know the reason, but it makes me kind of envious."

"Envious of what?"

Envious of what he asks. Isn't it obvious why I am envious? Akeno-san has family...I don't have anyone...that likes me.

"Her having the luxury of hating her Otou-sama. I would rather have my Otou-sama alive and hate him, and be dead and love him. While I'm not trying to make Akeno-san feel bad or anything, I just feel like she has...well, she has time to make up with her Otou-sama and be with him. No matter how bad it was, even if it takes along time, she has the chance for her Otou-sama to love her and for her to love him again."

"Well, her situation and yours is different. I can't tell you Akeno's past, as it isn't mine to tell, but I can tell you that her reason for hating her Otou-sama, is a little complicated. Personally, I don't think she really does hate him, but I couldn't comment on it further."

So, she has some past with her Otou-sama. I don't know what happened, but its her business. Knowing Ise-kun, he'll fix it. I wonder if he would fix my problems as well? No, he most likely wouldn't understand my problems. Not knocking his intelligence but you'd need to see and hear what happened to me...it wouldn't be enough to hear it for most but...I'm sure Yuuto-kun and some of the others will help me. I wish I didn't have to depend on others, but that's how I am after all.

"I understand Sirzechs-kun. Anyway, I can't wait for the karaoke and bowling! Want to come?"

I changed the subject, but Sirzechs-kun smiled weakly.

"Hehe, it will look a little weird if someone who looks in their 20's accompanies teenagers to such events. Besides, I'm sure that Issei-kun and the others wouldn't like it if a Maou comes along and watches over you like a hawk."

"I can see your point at least. Anyway, Sirzechs-kun. Do you want to clean the house for me?"

I sent a little wink at him, but he shook his head!

"Sorry Princess, I'm not your slave. Ask Raiser-kun."

"He's not here for me to ask and he isn't my slave...well he is, but it is his choice. He wants to be my servant, I never asked him to. But, it means that I'm going to have to do it...unless Sirzechs-kun wants to be nice for his puppy and clean...the house for...his puppy."

I gave him the puppy dog eyes (which with me, is awesome as I am a puppy) which his bottom lip trembled at but he didn't say anything. I put my hands together, and whined slightly like a dog would. A blush crawls upon his face but he shakes his head.

"N-No! I'm not doing it!"

Ugh, its time to pull out the big guns. I hugged around his neck, and placed a small kiss on his cheek, which made his lips tremble even more, and that blush to go even darker than it was before. And now its time to say the magic words.

"I'm Sirzechs-kun's puppy. Not Ajuka-kun's, Sirzechs-kun's puppy."

He released a cry and agreed to help me.

"Okay okay! I'll clean the damn house for you!"

Works everytime. I stood up and flashed a smile.

"Thank you!"

Sirzechs-kun looks defeated. He just lost an argument with a 17 year old girl, who is totally adorable. Sirzechs-kun lets out a dramatic sigh and questions me on my activities.

"B-By the way, what will you be doing during this?"

"Packing clothes and stuff. I don't know what will happen when I go to this place. I don't know how long I'm going to be. So, I need to prepare things."

"Okay..."

He said dejectedly. So I placed a kiss on his cheek, and winked.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that I repay you, somehow."

"Okay puppy."

I went towards the hallway, but as I was about to enter the hallway, there was a knock at the door. Hmmm, who'd come here at this time? I became curious and told Sirzechs-kun that I will get the door.

I went towards the door, and opened it while smiling.

* * *

"Hello, is this the residence of Sakurame Makoto-san?"

What I was met with is a Bishounen. A blonde long haired male who looks around 20 years old and he looks like a foreigner. His eyes are green, a light green at that. His eyes are in a sad manner, is he sad? He has a cute face, and I see an innocence in him that I didn't think would exist in someone his age. I see it in Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun, but I didn't expect it in someone his age. It is actually adorable to have an innocence at his age. I think people should be more innocent in the ways of the world.

I looked down from his face, to see that he is wearing white robes fit for royalty I'd say, that have a cross that's a golden colour in the centre. He's also wearing a red cape like thing on the back. He is wearing something so strange around here. Is he...into cosplay or something? But, he's holding an assortment of flowers. All different kinds, and they are beautiful I must admit.

"Yes, this is...well, it is Kiba Yuuto-kun's residence technically, but I live here as well. So, yes, this is my residence, and I am Sakurame Makoto...erm, flower delivery cosplaying guy?"

"O-Oh, forgive my rudeness. You surely have grown to be very beautiful. I am Michael, and these are for you."

He said, while blushing hard. I also blushed when he said that I'm very beautiful. Did I become beautiful recently? Before this, I didn't consider myself to be beautiful or anything but people keep telling me that I am.

Michael...san here holds out some flowers for me to take. I raised an eyebrow as I took the flowers. I took a smell of the flowers...they smell enchanting. I like them, they smell good. I cradled the flowers in my arms lovingly...but I don't see a card. Who sent them?

"Well, thank you Michael-san. But, there isn't a card. Do you know who sent them?"

He shuffles his feet, and looks at the ground sheepishly. I tilted my head to the side, in a wondering look.

"W-Well, the truth is, they are from me."

I blinked in surprise. He got me the flowers? Why did he give me flowers? Don't tell me that I have a secret admirer? Ooh, if I did, then that would be sweet. I don't think I've ever had a secret admirer before. But, if he is a stalker then...ugh. Another Freed. Knowing my luck, I will attract another Freed.

"O-Oh, I see. These are very beautiful Michael-san, but why did you send me flowers?"

I wanted to sound sincere, but I don't know if it came out like that. His cheeks burn red as he replies to me with a happy tone.

"Sakurame-san...no, is it okay if I refer to you as Makoto-san instead?"

"F-First name basis already Michael-san? That's a big thing in Japan, you know? Being on a first name basis, means closeness."

"Y-Yes, I have heard of that before. But, I wish to be on a first name basis with Sakurame-san."

"Okay then. Call me Makoto-san. May I call you Michael-kun?"

I don't know what it is about this guy, but it feels like something isn't quite right about him. I don't mean in a bad way, but in a good. Hmmmmm, I wonder what this is about.

"Y-Yes, I would like that."

"Great. But you didn't answer my question."

His eyes shot open, then he kneeled down on the ground and took my hand, and kissed it! He kissed my hand!? Why is he kissing my hand all of a sudden!? I acted on instinct and pulled my hand back, as he gained a confused expression.

"Did I do it wrong?"

"Did you do what wrong? You just kissed my hand. That isn't exactly normal."

I scolded with a pointed finger. Michael-kun here looks at me with a mixture of confusion and hurt.

"Oh...but I thought that when you wish to court someone kissing their hand is a friendly gesture..."

He mumbled something, but I didn't quite catch it. Something about kissing hands is friendly something. I gave him a weird look, as he stood up and smiled at me.

"I think I went about it the wrong way Makoto-san. I read it in a book, but maybe the book is outdated for these times."

"Book? What are you saying Michael-kun? Has something happened with you? Are you on acid?"

I had to ask, although I doubt that he actually is on acid. But he did say something about going about something the wrong way and he reads books that are outdated. He tilts his head to the side cutely and adopts a clueless face.

"I don't really drink acid, as it would burn my insides."

I mentally slapped myself in the face. Of course he would say something like that. He's so innocent, and adorable. I want to hug him and rub my face against his. I've never met someone this age that's so naive, that's a guy.

"Hehe, I didn't mean acid like that...never mind. So, what do you mean Michael-kun? You read in a book that kissing someone's hand means...?"

"Aah yes. Makoto-san, I wish to court you."

...Don't laugh, don't laugh! Whatever you do Makoto, don't laugh! For the love of God and Maou, don't laugh! It would hurt his feelings! Just don't fucking laugh Makoto you awesome girl! He wants to court me? What is he, from the old age or something? I held a hand to my face, and resisted the urge to giggle as I kept fighting a grin that's trying to appear on my face.

"I-I see. Is there a reason for that?"

"Makoto-san, is very beautiful. I shouldn't of expected anything different. Makoto-san, is a very courageous girl for going through what she has gone through. She is..."

"E-Erm...Michael-kun. Why do you want to...c-court me exactly? Have you been following me around? Are you a stalker? If so, then I will call for my boyfriend to ask you to leave. Recently, I've been getting harassed by someone named...well, suffice to say, he's a bad man and I don't wish to go through something like that again."

Michael-kun adopts a sincere smile directed towards me.

"I...I am not stalking you. And I am sorry you went through something like that. I, wish to become someone who Makoto-san likes very much. So...Makoto-san...can I court you?"

"Hehehehehehehehe!" I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I laughed. But that made him adopt a sad face, that match his sad eyes! Ooh shit, he's serious! I made myself stop laughing and faced him with a smile. "I'm sorry for laughing Michael-kun. I didn't mean too and it was very rude but, its just people don't say courting anymore. They say date or going out. I don't hear about people saying courting anymore. By the way, how do you even know me Michael-kun?"

"I of course know the future Queen of the Inugami race."

When he said that, I knew something wasn't right so I stood back.

"Who are you anyway? If you're here for a fight, then I have some sad news. A Maou is here and he is very powerful. If you attempt to hurt me, then he will retaliate against you with all his might."

"A-A Maou you say? I didn't realize. Who is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'll be asking the questions around here. Michael-kun, answer my question. Who, are you?"

I gave him a stern look and a matching posture.

"O-Oh, I thought you might've remembered. But, my name is Michael, the Seraph and the current God."

...Ooh shit. I should've guessed by the name. That really was a blonde moment huh. Good thing I have pink hair huh. Yeah, that really was an idiotic moment. I mentally slapped myself in the face, for being so stupid.

Suddenly, twelve gold wings sprout out from his back, and a halo appears about his head. He wasn't lying then. Ooh no, I have just met the current God and I've been doing casual things!

But why didn't I sense his power? Meh, he must be hiding it somehow. This is a town governed by Devils, so I guess that he doesn't want to cause conflict or something. Yeah. It must be that. Although, I thought that this town had ways of discovering...well, it didn't work with Kokabiel and such, did it?

"Mi...Michael-kun...is Michael-sama...ooh, I am so sorry I was so rude!"

I bowed my head and body quickly, but Michael-sama waved his hand at me.

"Please Makoto-san, don't bow to me. I'm not above you."

"Erm...Michael-sama, even though you say that, you're the new God, current God, whatever you want to call yourself. Michael-sama, I am sorry that I called you a stalker and said that you're on acid, even though you speak as we know one another."

"I...well, I do know you, in a sense. May I come in Makoto-san? To discuss this in further detail?"

In further detail. He wishes to...court me. I find this very strange. I however swallowed my spit and stood to the side, and motioned him inside with my arm. Following my arms advice so to speak, he entered the house.

"Thank you for letting me enter your home. I must add that it is beautifully decorated."

"Hehe, ooh thank you very much. It needed a woman's touch after all. I'm just going to go and put these in water. Please, make yourself comfortable in the living room."

"Ah, thank you very much."

He bowed to me, so I bowed back to him.

"I-It isn't a problem. Please go and sit down. Can I get you a refreshment? Tea? Sake?"

"If you are offering, then I could go for some Jasmine Tea."

Ooh, he wants tea. I'm not that good at making great tasting tea. I'm good at cooking, but I'm not that good at making tea taste good. But this is the current God, so I will just have to do my best.

"Jasmine Tea, okay! I will go and make that, and you go and sit down!"

We parted, me going towards the kitchen, and him going towards the living room. I got to the kitchen, and placed my pretty flowers in a vase, after I filled it with some water. I then went into the cupboards, and started making some Jasmine Tea, even though I don't think I make tea that well, he'll just have to deal with it.

As I was making Jasmine Tea, I heard some arguing so I became curious. I made the tea, and went towards the living room, only to stop, and hide behind a wall after I heard Sirzechs-kun's words.

"Michael-dono, you are only here so you can get Makoto-chan's Inugami faction to officially join Heaven, am I correct in assuming this? She is soon to be Queen, and you have suddenly shown up. That is the only conclusion I can see."

So, Michael-kun is only here to gain my favour, so he can say that the Inugami faction and Heaven have an official alliance? If it is, then he can get out of my house right now. I will not be played for a fool. Just because I'm young, it doesn't mean I can't see things clearly. I can see when I'm being played for, but I don't think I am. For a strange reason, I don't think that Michael-kun's intentions are as clouded as Sirzechs-kun is saying.

"N-No, I am not doing anything of the sort. I have genuine feelings for Makoto-san, and I wish to explore that. I don't have a hidden agenda. If she chose to ally with Heaven, then that would be her choice. If she didn't, then I wouldn't mind."

"You say that, but are those your true feelings? Even if she announced "I am going to join the Grigori!" for an for instance. You wouldn't care then?"

That's a good question Sirzechs-kun. Michael-kun, what is your reply? I listened intently as I heard Michael-kun release a small breath.

"It wouldn't matter to me. Makoto-san is her own person, and who she chooses to have an alliance with, is completely her choice. If she chose the Grigori, then that's her choice. If she chose the Devils side, then that's her choice as well. I only wish to make Makoto-san happy."

Damn God. He is making me feel good in my chest. Strangely, he feels familiar to me. Maybe I met him before I could hold memories well. Meaning, I could've met him before when I was a child. It certainly is possible. I don't remember everything from when I was a child, but I do remember most things.

"I see. Then, I hope you're going to stick to that. Because, that girl is precious to me, and if you hurt her in anyway, then I will kill you, even if it breaks this meeting of the three factions. She, is too important to me, so don't hurt her, at all."

Damn Maou. He is also making me feel good inside my chest. I let a smile grace my face. He really does look out for me, that Maou-sama. He is soo good to me. I couldn't ask for a better...whatever he is to me.

"Also, I am Makoto-chan's alpha! You can't be her alpha baka!"

A-And he's just lost my respect. Sirzechs-kun is acting childish again. I let out a breath, and looked at the wall with discontent. I then heard something collide with something else.

"S-Sirzechs-dono! Please don't throw rubbers at me!"

"No! Take this! And this! And this! I'm her alpha baka! Haha!"

Ooh crap. Sirzechs-kun is throwing rubbers at Michael-kun? I came from my hiding place and stormed over. As I was, I saw that Michael-kun was being pelted with rubbers from Sirzechs-kun who has a childlike anger on his face!

I furrowed my eyebrows and put down the tea as I faced Sirzechs-kun with a pointed finger.

"Sirzechs-kun! Stop hitting Michael-kun with rubbers!"

He stops his activities and faces me with a mortified look.

"B-But Makoto-chan, he said that he'd be your alpha! Tell him that I am!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Michael-kun. I went over and adopted an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about him. He didn't hurt you or anything did he Michael-kun?"

"W-Well, one of the rubbers did hit my eye..."

"Aaaah, come here sweetheart. Would you like a hug?"

He nods with a small whine. So I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I patted his back comfortingly. Poor Michael-kun was getting bullied by Sirzechs-kun. I looked to Sirzechs-kun with disappointment, but I was met with teeth grinding together.

"Are you going to apologize to Michael-kun?"

"For what!? He started and I finished it!"

"I-I didn't Makoto-san. He's lying."

I patted Michael-kun's head softly.

"I know. Don't worry sweety, I wont let him bully you any longer."

"T-Thank you very much Makoto-san."

He rested his head on my shoulder as I rested my head on the top of his head. Sirzechs-kun, at our conversation gives a WTF face.

"W-WHAT!? WHY HAVE YOU SUDDENLY STARTED GIVING PET NAMES LIKE SWEETHEART AND SWEETY TOWARDS SOMEONE LIKE HIM!?"

"Because, you shouldn't bully Michael-kun. He's so innocent. He's an Angel for the love of...well, him. Its wrong to bully Michael-kun like that Sirzechs-kun."

I scolded Sirzechs-kun as he hung his head low. Poor Michael-kun, getting bullied by a Maou like that. He's only an Angel, he doesn't know the ways of the world as much as we do. He's so innocent that he wouldn't do anything bad...I presume anyway as he hasn't become a Fallen Angel or anything so, he must be doing something right.

Suddenly, Sirzechs-kun points an accusing finger at Michael-kun.

"HE JUST STUCK OUT HIS TONGUE AT ME WITH A SMIRK! MAKOTO-CHAAAAAAAAAN~! TELL HIM OFF AS WELL!"

I broke the hug slightly, and looked at Michael-kun.

"Did you stick out your tongue at Sirzechs-kun? Tell me the truth."

"No, I wouldn't ever do that Makoto-san."

He sounds sincere to me. And I'm presuming here that Angels can't lie without their wings at least flicking to a black colour, and his wings didn't flicker.

"I believe you. Come here again sweetheart. Do you need another hug?"

"Y-Yes, Sirzechs-dono wont stop bullying me."

"Okay then. I don't mind hugging you sweetness."

We embraced one another again. This time however, his head is close to my breast, very close indeed. His face turned a cute pink colour, as I did see his wings flick from gold to black, to gold again. He must be having pervy thoughts, about...me? Hehe, God is thinking naughty thoughts about me. That makes me feel good and strange for some odd reason.

"You crafty bastard! You are actually doing something like that to win her over!? The whole innocent thing is just an act! Makoto-chan! He's devious! I'm telling you! He's a devious being! I'm not surprised Serafall hates you."

Serafall-san hates him? Why? He seems like a good guy to me. I patted his blonde hair softly.

"Don't you pay any attention to him Michael-kun. He's only being naughty."

"I wont pay any attention. Makoto-san truly is a lovely girl for defending me from Sirzechs-dono."

As he said that, I could literally see the anger on Sirzechs-kun's face. I broke the hug and smiled in his direction.

"W-Well, Michael-kun is a lovely guy as well. I really loved my flowers."

"I'm glad you liked them Makoto-san. I picked them from the Garden of Eden, especially for you."

"R-Really!? That's so sweet Michael-kun! That deserves another hug!"

"Hehe, Makoto-san is really affectionate."

I hugged Michael-kun tightly. Partly for what he did, and partly to see what Sirzechs-kun does. Sirzechs-kun narrows his eyes childishly, and produces large tears.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY PUPPY IS GETTING STOLEN FROM ME BY A BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He ran off, crying hard tears. Hehe, I am so confused by him sometimes. I continued to hug Michael-kun for awhile. I don't know what it is, but he has a certain quality that makes me want to keep him safe. So silly.

* * *

**Yuuto P.O.V**

Today is the day of the bowling and karaoke. I have gone to the designated meeting place, alone. Makoto-chan said that she had to get ready for it, and I heard that Millicas-sama and Mitsu-kun will be coming later on.

I'm the first one to be here, waiting in front of the station. I heard that Kiryuu-san will be attending, and she always makes fun of Makoto-chan's and my relationship. She also makes fun of the fact that we're so close with one another. But I don't mind what she says, because its my and Makoto-chan's relationship, and it hasn't gotten anything to do with her.

Then there's Ise-kun's two friends, Motohama-san and Matsuda-san. They don't like me, due to stealing Makoto-chan away from them, apparently. Even though she has repeatedly told me that she hates his friends because they used to basically sexually harass her. I was angry about that, but I have heard that she did break Motohama-sans nose, and threatened to kill Matsuda-san for his harassment. I don't blame her for that. I actually commend her for that.

I also heard that Fujimura-kun may, or may not be making an attendance. I don't know if he is or not, but I do know that he likes Makoto-chan, even if he denies it. He really likes her, yet wont admit it. I-I don't mind that much but he has saved her before so...hmmmm...

I have also heard that Saji-kun may or may not be coming as well. It all depends on what Kaichou says. Although I kind of doubt it since Kaichou doesn't let Saji-kun go out without having done some work for the student council. But I really do wish to see Makoto-chan right now, I wonder why she asked me to go ahead of her?

It doesn't make much sense. I, am waiting here for her to come, yet I am so nervous. I don't know why I'm suddenly feeling nervous, I just am. I took a breath through my nose, and let out a small breath.

"Y...Yuuto-kun."

I heard a cute voice behind me after me waiting here for at least twenty minutes. I turned around, and saw...

"Beautiful."

I slipped my words. Before me, is something that is very beautiful. A girl, with long creamy pink hair that has a flower hair clip to the left side of her face, parting her bangs that frame her gorgeous face. On the other side, is a blue butterfly clip, moving the bangs of her hair to the side as well. Her face, is as beautiful as always. She doesn't need make up, she's a natural beauty.

Upon further inspection of her. I saw that she is wearing above the knee, pure white dress. A summer dress that shows off her figure very much. It even has a floral design to the left hand side. It has a lace part, at her breasts if she wishes to tighten or loosen it. It has straps, on her shoulders...I can also see the sides of her bra. A pure white one, like her dress.

On her feet, have sandals on that are pink, just like her hair. She has a little white handbag, that's hanging on her right hand side. She's wearing that necklace Vali got her. She's also wearing a bracelet on her right hand, that have charms attached to them.

All in all, she looks, enchanting. Mesmerizing. Beautiful. Pure, beauty. Something like this, is too much for my brain. I can't think straight, looking at her like this. My face turned very red, from just looking at her.

I feel underdressed now. I only wore a black shirt and matching pants. She's gone all out. I shuffled in place, and looked at her, directly in her pink enticing eyes.

"Ma...Makoto-chan, you look..."

"Hehe...you look good Yuuto-kun."

"N-No, its you that looks beautiful. Did you dress up for anything special?"

"Its a day out with friends. Isn't that special enough?"

I tilted my head to the right, and gave a nod of agreement.

"I guess it is. But you look extra beautiful today."

She walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Our noses touch, her nose is a little cold. She then presses her lips to my own, as I wrap an arm around her body, bringing her closer to my own body.

Her body pressed her own against my own, her breasts being pressed against my chest. They are so lovely. While I'm not Ise-kun, I do like Makoto-chan's breasts. Makoto-chan forced her tongue into my mouth, dancing with the pink muscle.

As we kissed, I saw that she got out her puppy ears and tail! S-She got them out here!? Is she going to keep them out all day!? I hope so! Makoto-chan is a cute puppy, and its justice when she shows her form!

I moved my hands downwards, and went it reached her tail, I wrapped it around my finger, and twirled it. She moans into our kiss. I know the sensitive areas of Makoto-chan's body, and this is a major pleasure point for her. Just like her ears.

Makoto-chan's hands went from my neck, and down my back. She made centric circles around the middle of my back, sending chills of pleasure up and down my spine.

I felt her hands move downwards even more, to my butt. I don't know what it is, but she really likes my butt. When she squeezed it, I blushed brightly as did she. She is so naughty sometimes.

We stayed kissing for a few minutes, before breaking apart. She rested her head on my chest and let out a happy sigh.

"I'm so happy right now Yuuto-kun. You, make me happy."

"I'm...glad."

"Yuuto-kun, you'll support me right? When I go home?"

I nodded and patted her head.

"Don't worry, I will support you."

"Hehe, thank you."

"Ooh Makoto-chan, what happened with Michael-sama anyway?"

I heard he was at the house, but I never physically saw him.

"Ooh, he just wanted to talk about something's...like...well, it isn't important right now. Just some politics and shit...stuff, like that. Suffice to say, he wants to talk with me at a later date about our factions. You know, Inugami's, Angels and their alliance and such. It isn't anything I can't handle."

"A-Alright, but don't push yourself too hard you know? You have an entire..."

I then cut myself off. She doesn't need to worry about it. She, has so many things to worry about now. Her race, her own personal feelings and the relations with the other races and such.

"I know, don't worry. I wont push myself so far...I have an entire race to look after, after all. I just hope they are ready for me, because I'm not going to hold back when I get there."

I wrapped my arms around her. We embraced one another, until some of the others showed up. Ise-kun showed up with Asia-san and his two friends, plus Kiryuu-san. When Kiryuu-san saw us embracing, she let out a giggle, a perverse giggle at that. But Ise-kun and his two friends are looking at Makoto-chan with mouths agape.

"Ma...Makoto-chan is..."

""So cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute~""

When his perverted friends went forward towards her, she ran behind me, and hid behind me while peaking her head out. They really do harass her a lot don't they?

"Please leave her alone, she doesn't like you staring at her."

When I said that with annoyance, they both glared at me. Makoto-chan glared at them, as Ise-kun looks at Makoto-chan with a dark blush on his face. No, he isn't just looking at her, he's staring at her very intently.

When noticing that Ise-kun is basically ogling Makoto-chan, Asia-san became teary eyed and pulled on his cheek harshly.

"Owwwwwww! Asia!"

"Muu, I dressed like this for Ise-san as well!"

Asia-san complained as Makoto-chan hugged me tightly. She buried her face into my chest but I noticed that the perv duo are staring at Makoto-chan still. Ugh, they really should stop!

"Haha, lovers quarrel. Hyoudou, you truly will have to keep girls happy, you know? Staring at Makoto-chan's breasts like that is pretty naughty for Asia, you know? Even then, Hyoudou has always been a breast man hahaha~"

"S-Shut up Kiryuu!"

"No I wont! You know she has a boyfriend, what would he think if he caught you constantly trying to peak at her panties and watching her change for gym..."

"You watch me change for gym!?"

Makoto-chan roared at Ise-kun who shrunk away. He watches her change for gym? Ise-kun that's bad...even I don't...well I don't have to do something like that because she's pretty much naked in bed every night anyway...

"W-Well..."

"Why am I not shocked? Of course you do something like that."

She chided him as he cried. Well, he shouldn't peak at her when changing. If he asked her, then she might say yes, not likely but it would be better to ask.

However, that was short lived, as two boys came in the forms of Millicas-sama and Mitsu-kun. Millicas-sama and Mitsu-kun are dressed up, for Makoto-chan I guess. Millicas-sama is wearing a tight outfit, as is Mitsu-kun. I think they sensed that Makoto-chan hasn't been feeling right these past few days and wore those tight outfits to cheer her up.

"Nee-chan!"

"Onee-sama!"

They rushed her, and hugged her tightly. She petted their heads like always.

"Precious gift from down below, and precious gift from the forest! You both look super cute!"

I-I thought she had moved past that phase! B-But she still says precious gifts huh! She's a strange girl indeed. But I love her so, its fine.

"Nee-chan, you look really pretty today!"

"Thank you precious gift from...I mean Millicas-kun."

"Onee-sama, Mitsu also thinks you look adorable!"

"Hehe, thank you my cute Mitsu-kun."

Soon after that, Fujimura-kun and Koneko-chan showed up. With everyone here, we wall went bowling together. During the bowling, we all had fun. Makoto-chan, Mitsu-kun, Millicas-sama and I formed a team with Koneko-chan. As Ise-kun, Motohama-san, Matsuda-san, Kiryuu-san, Asia-san and Fujimura-kun (unwittingly) made a team. Even though they had one more, we somehow pulled off a victory.

* * *

After going bowling, we all went to the karaoke box. Ise-kun went first with the singing of an anime song. His pervy friends boo him as did Kiryuu-san. Millicas-sama and Mitsu-kun sat on Makoto-chan's lap, picking out a song to sing with her.

I was drinking tea happily, just watching her be happy...but its completely fake. Even I can see that she isn't happy about something's right now. Especially, being with her own people.

Fujimura-kun keeps looking at Makoto-chan in a worrying kind of way, but he is trying to make it less obvious than it is. Koneko-chan is eating pizza and ice cream. She doesn't want to sing, but she is looking at the others happily.

"Yo! Dragon ball idiot!"

"Damn it! You should just be with Asia, you damn brute!"

Motohama-san and Matsuda-san continues to boo at him as I see Asia-sans face go red from the comment. After Ise-kun finished his song, Millicas-sama immediately drags Makoto-chan towards the front, and it seems they have picked a song.

Makoto-chan and Millicas-sama take a microphone each with Makoto-chan starting.

"Right from the start, you were a thief that stole my heart~ And, I your willing victim~ I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty~ With every touch you fixed them~ Now you've been talking in your sleep~ Oh, oh~ Things you never say to me~ Oh, oh~ Tell me that you've had enough~ Of our love~ Our love~"

She then grabbed Millicas-sama's hand and held it tightly while looking into his eyes.

"Just give me a reason~ Just a little bits enough~ Just a second we're not broken, just bent~ And we can learn to love again~ Its written in the stars~ Its been written in the scars of our hearts~ We're not broken, just bent~ And we can learn to love again~"

Millicas-sama then breaks away from her dramatically...are they acting something out?

"I'm sorry I don't understand were all of this is coming from~ I thought, that we were fine~"

"Oh, we had everything~"

"Your head is running wild again~ My dear we still have everything~ And its all in your mind~"

She tightens her fist together and shakes it slightly.

"Yeah, but this happening~"

Ehehe, they are a little strange. After singing for abit, Makoto-chan grabs Millicas-sama's hands.

"Oh, tear ducts and rust~"

Millicas-sama looks directly into her eyes happily.

"I'll fix it for us~"

""We're collecting dust, but our loves enough~""

Okay, so they are quite good singers. I must admit that they do have some harmony...I'm just glad she isn't singing Let it go. At first, I kind of liked it, but when she played it a lot...yeah, I don't like it anymore.

Millicas-sama pushes her away.

"You're holding it in~"

Makoto-chan hugged around his head, pushing her bust into his face.

"You're pouring a drink~"

It was at that time, that Ise-kun gestured me to go outside. So, while Makoto-chan was singing, I slipped out. When outside the room, we sat on some seats. But before he could say anything, I spoke up.

"Ise-kun. I wanted to give you my gratitude. Thank you."

"...It's all right. Your comrades also forgave you. Buchou and the others also forgave you as well. I'm just glad that Makoto-chan has her boyfriend back. That's why it doesn't matter."

"...Ise-kun...yeah, she has me..."

His face then turns serious.

"Kiba, why does Makoto-chan hate her Inugami side? When I ask her, she just says "Its nothing Ise-kun, don't worry about it." So, I thought that since you and her are dating, she would tell you about why she doesn't like her other side."

"W-Well, it isn't for me to say..."

"But, aren't we all going towards her home? She should be excited, but each time its even mentioned, she stiffens and looks like her world has fallen apart."

That's because it kind of is.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't comment on it. If she wanted to tell you, then it would be up to her. But if she chooses not to tell you, then you'll have to respect that. I'm sorry Ise-kun, but..."

"Is it because she got treated badly when she was younger?"

I nodded. So, he guessed it. If he's guessed it, then I can discuss certain things with him.

"That's right, but how did you guess?"

"W-Well, to be honest. For a few days now, I keep having these weird dreams about her. Like, an old man telling her to stay away from the other children because she is something that shouldn't exist. Then, there's one I had last night where a bunch of old guys all said nasty stuff to her and said that they hoped she died and such. She only looked around 8 or 9 to me yet they all made horrible comments, even though she only wanted to have friends."

He's having dreams about Makoto-chan when she was younger? I wonder why he's having dreams about her?

"To be honest, she hasn't told me the full extent of it. She only told me that everyone hated her and said bad things to her."

"I...I see. But, she really doesn't want to go back home huh. I wish I could do something for her but she wont let me close when I ask about it."

"Its the same for me. She thinks that she has to face it alone, and she plays it off like it doesn't bother her. But the truth is, she's extremely bothered about going home. Even when I first found out about it, she told me not to look at her."

"Its because half breeds are scum."

...! That voice! When we darted our eyes to the voice, I saw that Fujimura-kun was stood there. Did he just call Makoto-chan scum?

"Fujimura-kun, please take back what you said about Makoto-chan. Don't call her scum again."

He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I wasn't calling her scum. I only meant that that's how they would've viewed her, back where she's from. When I heard about her being an Inugami, I investigated her a little. Her past, really isn't a happy one. Hmph, it almost makes me want to cry for her. How they all treated her, I can certainly relate."

"What would you know about it Demon King?"

Ise-kun asked. Fujimura-kun closed his eyes.

"Because I looked it up. The Inugami's are proud, stuck up, and discriminate against anything that they consider to be impure blood...for the most part. No, its more accurate to say that the older Inugami's are like that, due to various of problems with other beings. But the younger ones, generally are like dogs, in the way that they are friendly, mans best friend. Take Sakurame for instance. She's kind, loyal, and pretty much will do anything to make others feel better. She's what Inugami's should be, rather than what they are like. Plus she's a Princess, I didn't expect that. She certainly is full of surprises."

She is like that, but they are kind of like Vampire's huh.

"But...why does she smile..."

""Its fake.""

Fujimura-kun and I said at the same time. Ise-kun looks at us both.

"I-It really is fake huh."

"Of course it is pervert. After losing your parents, I don't think you'd want to smile either. She only wears a smile, so she doesn't bother others with her problems."

"Makoto-chan is like that though. She likes helping people, yet when they try and help her, she pulls away. She...doesn't like bothering people with her problems, most likely because she couldn't do it when she was younger."

That's what I think anyway. She helps others, but doesn't like accepting help, because people used to hate her...but I'm going to make sure that she doesn't suffer like that anymore.

During the rest of that day, I couldn't think of anything but Makoto-chan and her problems. I want to help her, but I don't know how to help her. For now, I will support her and hope that's enough.

* * *

**End chapter! Michael appeared and more of her harem will be appearing next chapter. Including a certain hyper Maou. And yes, Michael does know Makoto as he has met her, but she doesn't really remember him as it was years ago. Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter.**

**Sano; Pretty much hehe. Its all Makoto-chan's fault though.**

**Julbot1; Well, lets just say that childish will be taken to another level. And yup, that's exactly what its going to be like!**

**Dragon rider; Thank you. I can't do that, for obvious reasons but it isn't like it will be all smiles and sunshine when they get to the land of the Inugami's.**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Thank you! And yup, more guys on the way.**

**Guest 1; Yes, Serafall appears in this chapter!**

**Guest 2; Well, she does have a little past with Azazel, but its more to do with her parents knowing him rather than her, herself but she has met him, years ago.**

**Well, with that done, it is time to start the story!**

* * *

**Off we go!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Today, is the day I finally step foot back to my home, to the place I was born. I don't consider it a home. I consider it a place that I was born, nothing more, nothing less. Just the place I was born. I am so nervous. I've not been there, since I gave up being who I am. I gave up being a Inugami. I just didn't want to be an Inugami, and to be honest, I still don't want to be an Inugami.

I stand up from my bed, and wipe my eyes. I am ready to go back now. I will go back, and I will become the Queen. I will change the world of Inugami's...right? Can I become a good Queen? That's the thought that is forever in my mind, ever since I found out about it.

There will be those who oppose me, due to me being a half breed. There will be those who will resent me for being a half breed. And there will be those who will downright hate me for being a half breed.

I can't change that, but it is fine. I can be strong, for everyone. I can't show that I am nervous to the others, it would only worry them. I, don't like worrying them at all. I, just can't do something like that.

So I pat myself on the face, dressed in my formal...dress. It kind of looks like a Princess dress from a Disney movie or something. It is like a ball gown, ready to go to a party. But as Princess, soon to be Queen, I am going to be dressed like a noble. I somehow feel like someone is going to laugh at me, possibly Ise-kun.

I head out my bedroom, and down the stairs. Today, I will be taking the others to the train station, Inugami style. Since they haven't been to the Inugami land before, they need to be formally checked and such so there aren't any terrorists or something. We have pretty tight security. I even had to write down who will be travelling with me to the station and such.

When I got downstairs, I saw all of the club members for Rias-senpai's peerage, my cute familiar, Millicas-kun and also Sona-senpai's peerage. I had invited the Sitri group to go along, since this Serafall-san is Sona-senpai's Onee-sama, I believe. Although when I asked Sirzechs-kun about it, he just laughs at me and tells me that I'm going to be surprised. I've already sent Raiser to the train. He came back, and then I sent him on his merry way.

When they caught sight of me, I saw Ise-kun's face lift up a little and then it turned into a dirty smile. One that's full of humiliation, directed at me.

"I'm leaving you here."

I said it with crossed arms towards Ise-kun. His face fell and he cried.

"I'm sorry! Its just, you are dressed abnormally! It is so weird!"

This is why I don't like dressing like this damn it! I knew that I would hate dressing like this! It is something I don't like! I cried to myself as I faced Ise-kun the baka.

"...Shut up Ise-kun, it isn't like I am dressed like this for kicks. It is what I have to wear, when entering the land. Even just the train station is a big deal, you know? By the way, if you think lecherous thoughts while on the train, holy light rains down on you and erases you from the world."

He took a gulp and so did Genshirou-kun. Yuuto-kun sweatdropped as Rias-Buchou raised a hand to her face and let out a sad breath. I guess she wanted to do pervy things with Ise-kun during the train ride, I don't think so. She isn't defiling my train.

Of course its a lie, but I like watching Ise-kun squirm. He makes me feel bad about wearing this dress, I will make it so that if he thinks naughty thoughts then he will be erased from this world!

Suddenly, a red blur shot out and hugged around my waist. When I looked down, it was Millicas-kun dressed in a noble attire. Makes sense. Even Rias-senpai and Sona-senpai are dressed in formal outfits. The rest of the Devils, are dressed in the school uniform.

"Millicas-kun, what you're doing all of a sudden?"

"Sorry Nee-chan, but you look extra adorable today!"

"My, that makes me feel happy. At least someone isn't making fun of me."

When I shot a little look at Ise-kun, he cried. Then, another blur shot out, and hugged me. It was my cute familiar. He snuggled into my breasts quite happily. Such a bad boy he is.

I patted their heads, as Kaichou makes a small gratifying smile appear on her face.

"By the way Sakurame-san, I am grateful that you have allowed my peerage and I to attend this coronation, it is a huge honour for people like us."

Kaichou offered her thanks, but I waved my hand. Its unnecessary really.

"No no. You don't have to thank me Kaichou. You all are my friends after all. I wouldn't want you to miss this for the world. Anyway, I hope everyone is ready, because we will be going in a few minutes."

They all nodded, but Buchou adopts a small frown.

"Where is Onii-sama? Has he abandoned me or something?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Of course not. I've already sent him ahead to the train, with Grayfia-san. She came just before and said "Sirzechs-sama, you dare to spend so much time in the human world without informing me." then she dragged him to a magic circle I made and threatened to make him catch up on all the work on the train. He cried, and tried to run away but Grayfia-san knocked him out by karate chopping his head."

"B-By the way, why do you keep saying train Makoto-san? Are we going on a train ride?"

When Asia-chan questioned me, I gave a small nod.

"We are. It is because this is the first time that you've entered the Inugami world so to speak. It is just a formality. Basically, it is a way for you to be scanned, and to make sure you are who you claim to be."

Asia-chan nodded as if she understood. All the others seemed to understand as well.

"But Makoto-chan, where is the Demon King? Didn't you also invite him?"

When Genshirou-kun asked, I tilted my head a little.

"Well, I did yes. But he wished to ride with the Fallen Angels so I sent him off on his merry way before. Apparently, they have history so he went to the Fallen Angels train. I myself said I would accompany the Devils, since all of them are my friends. The Angels are also coming. But apart from Michael-kun, I don't know what other Angels are coming. Perhaps he'll bring an exorcist or something..."

When I said that, Xenovia-san let a complicated face appear.

"Then if its an exorcist...could it be Irina? We didn't part on good terms but..."

"I don't know if it is Irina-san or not. Maybe its another exorcist you know. I wouldn't know much about that, as I wasn't tasked with checking in the Angels. I was tasked with giving information about the Devils that reside in this town."

Xenovia-san gave a bitter smile and turned around. It isn't like she will have to fight Irina-san or anything. This is a place where no fighting is permitted, well it will be when I am there.

"Oh, I need to ask Sakurame-san. Out of the Fallen Angels side, do you perhaps know who is going?"

When Kaichou asked, I could've sworn that Akeno-san looked on with dread. Yeah, her Otou-sama is a Fallen Angel. Barakiel-san in fact.

"I know that Azazel-san is going. I also know that Vali-kun...rather the Hakuryuukou will also be attending, personal favour for me, but beyond that...I haven't a clue. I presume that maybe another fighter will be going. Since the three factions haven't made peace yet, I presume that some will be bringing high profile fighters as bodyguards, to just show no weakness and such. But I can almost guarantee that there wont be any fighting when we arrive in the kingdom."

"Almost guarantee?"

Ise-kun queried from me, so I just cracked my neck to the left.

"There's no guarantees in anything to do with this type of stuff. But I promise to make sure that this trip is a battle free zone. Even then, I wouldn't let your guard down. Not trying to frighten you or anything, but this place is...well...we should be going!"

I avoided telling the truth about some parts. The Inugami's well...hehehe. I didn't know how to put it, so I just changed the topic. I summoned a magic circle, but ones for the Inugami's, that only Inugami's can use, and therefore, only know how to get into the realm as it were.

Everyone went into the circle on my urging. Once inside, I confirmed that everyone was there. Everyone's luggage has already been teleported to the train and such. I made sure to do it before.

"Ready?"

[Yes!]

"Then lets go!"

I activated the circle, and lights danced around us. I couldn't help but think...from now on, everything about me will change. I...don't even know if I can come back here again.

* * *

**Issei P.O.V**

When the lights stopped, we found ourselves in...a vast artificial space! It looks like some huge cave! Rather, it seemed to have the structure of a station platform. Though there were a few differences from the design and structure of those in the human world and what appears to be dog symbols…Wait, there were train tracks! As I thought, is this a station? Makoto-chan did say something about us going towards a train...so they must be this!

"Now, we are going towards platform two. Platform three and platform four are for the Angels and Fallen Angels respectively. Please follow me."

With Makoto-chan leading, we all started walking quietly.

Hah. But what a vast space. I felt that this place was several times the size of the station we usually used. The ceiling above was also distant. It seemed like your voice would echo if you yelled out "Hey!"

There was no one else here besides us. The wall lamps that illuminated this place gave off a magic-like mysterious glow. And this place is all crowded. I couldn't help but notice all of the dog like people looking in our direction.

All of them, upon noticing Makoto-chan bowed their heads respectfully, but at the same time, some of the older ones gave a look of disgust towards her. However, while I would've been bothered by it, she seemed like nothing fazed her at all.

Even though I laughed a little before, I couldn't help but notice that the girl in the dress at the front. Wow, she really does look like a noble right now. She even has her Inugami features out.

After taking passages left and right, we came out into an open space again.

Oh! Ooooooh! There was what seemed to be a train in front of us! I say "seemed to" because its form was more peculiar than the trains I knew. There were many markings that I didn't recognize on it. And there's one in particular that I noticed. It was a huge symbol, that had lots of different patterns, but I couldn't help but think that this symbol is dog related.

"That's my families crest. Basically, it means "Good tidings" which was one of my Tou-chan's famous lines, whenever he greeted someone."

Makoto-chan pointed it out to the clueless me. Ooh, so that's what it means. Well of course she would be able to read it, this is her modern language and written words I suppose.

"Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

I heard a voice echo throughout this whole place! I heard the voice of a young girl. I couldn't guess by the voice the age, but I could definitely tell that the girl was young. When hearing the voice, Makoto-chan adopted a happy smile.

"Hehe, I didn't think we'd meet this soon."

While giggling, Makoto-chan outstretched her arms. Huh? Is someone coming or something?

FLASH!

Faster than lightning, someone shot into Makoto-chan's arms, wrapping their arms around her tightly. I moved to the side, to see who it was. But when I saw the person, because the girl...aaah, she looks cute! Makoto-chan level of cuteness! She's rubbing her nose against Makoto-chan's affectionately! I-Is that something Inugami's do?

"Onee-chan! Its been too long!"

"Hehe, I am sorry about that Nagisa."

Nagisa...san? This girl though, she looks like she could be Makoto-chan's younger sister! They look so similar. This girl has long white girl, the same length as Makoto-chan's so reaching just above her butt and blue eyes. The girl is wearing what an Ojou-sama might wear, a pink frilly dress with dog adornments. The girl also has a dog tail, and a set of doggy ears.

I couldn't help it, but think that this girl really is cute. Makoto-chan cuteness. E-Even her figure is nothing to laugh at. Her breasts are quite big for her age, while not Makoto-chan level, they make girls her age put to shame. She's...well, Makoto-chan and this...Nagisa-san could pass as sisters...are they sisters?

"Kiba, do you know that girl?"

I asked him, because I'm sure that she told him about this little girl. Kiba looked at me with a tilted head.

"Makoto-chan did mention about having a cousin named Nagisa Hinagiku Benibara Inukami. This girl must be her."

So this girl is her cousin huh. No no, more over, I can't help but think these two would be cute together! Seriously, Makoto-chan and Nagisa-chan justice!

"Have you noticed, that all of the girls have long names? And are associated with flowers?"

"Haha, yes. I have noticed that. But Makoto-chan said that it is traditional and customary to have at least one flower oriented name in the girls name. According to legends, if a girl has a flower in her name, then she will grow up to be very beautiful, just like the flowers. Or, that's what Makoto-chan told me anyway."

I see. So that's the reason for the flowers in her name, her long name. The girl stops hugging Makoto-chan, and bows to all of us respectfully.

"Hello there everyone. My name is Nagisa Hinagiku Benibara Inukami. It is very nice to meet all of you. I've heard such legends of the Devils from Kuoh Town. Especially, the Sekiryuutei. I've always wanted to meet the Red Dragon Emperor."

The girl walks over to me, and starts smelling me! Ehehe, this is weird!

"Hmmmmm, *sniff* *sniff* Yup, you surely have a Dragon inside of you. Sekiryuutei..."

I think she's looking for my name! I best not be rude!

"O-Oh, my name is Hyoudou Issei! Pleased to meet you!"

I didn't want Makoto-chan to be embarrassed by me so I bowed my head respectfully. But the girl just gave a small giggle.

"Hehe, so this is the current Sekiryuutei huh. I am sorry for smelling you, I just wanted to make sure I got the right person. If its any consolation, you have a good smell."

"O-Oh, thank you very much!"

I got high praise! Buchou will be proud! So will Makoto-chan!

"But, I heard from Onee-chan that you were her friend huh. Her, first good friend?"

I nodded happily. This little girl isn't anything like I had imagined. I thought that all of the Inugami were stuck up asshole's. But this girl is just being like everyone else.

"T-That's right, and you are Makoto-chan's cousin?"

"Ooh yes, that is right. I am Onee-chan's cousin, third in line for the throne after Onee-chan and my Onii-sama. To think I would meet the Sekiryuutei here today, it makes my heart dance like a thousand samba's."

S-She's interested in me huh. She takes my collar and rubs her nose to my own! Hey hey! Isn't that a little intimate!? B-But, its cool, she's kind of cute as well!

"Ooh Nagisa, don't greet him like the way we do."

Greet me? So I take it, this is the way Inugami's greet one another? Nagisa-san here takes away her nose from my own, and smiles in sorrow.

"I'm sorry Hyoudou-sama, this is how Inugami's greet one another. I forgot that you were just a...reincarnated Devil."

I reached out my hand, and petted her head softly.

"No, don't worry about it Nagisa-san. A-And you don't have to call me Hyoudou-sama. Call me Issei, or Ise like everyone else does."

"I see, then I will call you Issei-san without reservation! And call me Nagisa without honorifics! Lets get along Sekiryuutei...Issei-san!"

D-Damn cute girl...

"...Jealous...envy..."

Koneko-chan muttered something out while staring at Nagisa's...breasts. I-I think because of her more developed body, Koneko-chan is jealous of the young girl. Nagisa then turns to Kiba.

"You are...Onee-chan's mate huh."

Everyone did a spit take! M-Mate!? Makoto-chan...mate!? T-They haven't had sex, have they!? Kiba blushed and looked at Makoto-chan who looked away with a burning face.

"M-Mate?"

"Ara yes. You must be Onee-chan's mate, I can smell her all over you. Sorry for saying it so strangely, but I am very interested in Onee-chan's mate."

Smell her all over him. Damn bastard. Its always the Bishounen's that get the girl!

"H-How so?"

"Ummmmm, because Onee-chan chose to have a Devil as a mate. I didn't expect that, considering it was Devils who...Onee-chan and Devils have a little history I guess. But you are Onee-chan's type. She's always liked the Bishounen's."

"O-Oh, is that right?"

By this point, Makoto-chan's face became like larva, so hot that it is melting. Fufu, an embarrassed Makoto-chan is a cute Makoto-chan.

"It is. Onee-chan's always liked Bishounen's. Especially cute ones like you. Anyway, I hope you take care of Onee-chan you know? She might seem strong, but she's got a fragile heart."

Behind her joking attitude, I sensed her caring feelings for Makoto-chan. Kiba adopts a sincere smile towards the younger girl.

"You have my word, I will take care of her."

"Hehe, thank you...erm..."

"Oh, my name is Kiba Yuuto."

"I see. Then Onii-chan will suffice! If you are going to marry Onee-chan, then of course you'll be my Onii-chan! I can't wait for me, you and Onee-chan to spend time together! Family bonding at its best!"

F-Family bonding!? What is she talking about all of a sudden!? S-She can't be serious, right?

"F-Family bonding..."

"Hey Nagisa!" Makoto-chan stormed over and pointed at the smaller girl. "Please don't say weird things to him! M-Marriage isn't even o-on my mind right now!"

Hehehe, Makoto-chan is adorable when she's flustered. But Nagisa here doesn't even seem to be bothered by it and continues to tease her.

"But, since I can smell him all over you as well..."

"I'M STILL A VIRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIN!"

She then covers her mouth, and hugs Kiba while thrusting her head into his chest. So she is still a virgin huh. I-I am kind of happy, as it means I'm not behind her. Nagisa giggles at her cousin...cousin...

"Boooo, you didn't have to scream. But like, I can also smell your scent on this red haired boy, and this other little boy. Onee-chan, does this mean you are like building a..."

"You finish that sentence, and we aren't singing together later on."

Makoto-chan's threatening voice made Nagisa sigh and cry at the same time.

"Onee-chan, don't we have to get onto the train?"

"W-We do, but I don't understand why you are here?"

"Well, there's a bunch of different reasons. But I guess the main one is because I missed Onee-chan a lot and wanted to see her as fast as I could."

Hearing that, Makoto-chan smiled.

"Heee, I see. Then I'm glad you came. Anyway, we should go and get on this train."

So like that, we all started walking towards the massive train again. As we nearly got there, Nagisa got up to me, and pulled on my sleeve.

"Is something wrong?"

"Erm...can I ask you something Sekiryuutei...I mean Issei-san?"

"S-Sure, what do you want to ask?"

The little girl poked her fingers together, and looked up at me adorably.

"C-Can I see your Boosted Gear sometime?"

I blinked in surprise. She wants to see the Boosted Gear?

"Sure, but why?"

"Truth be told, I kind of love Sacred Gears. I have always been fascinated with them since I could remember. And to study a Longinus up close...well, there's only 13 in the world, so this is like 1 in a million billion chance or something. But don't worry, I'm not going to like do anything strange to you. I just wished to see it, that's all."

"Okay, I see. Yeah, I don't mind if you study it."

"Thank you Issei-san!"

T-To be thanked by a cute girl like her is...ehehe, I couldn't help but feel overjoyed by it!

"I-Its not a problem."

* * *

When we got to the train, we started entering one by one with Makoto-chan first and Buchou last. I'm shocked she hasn't tried to push Kaichou onto the tracks or something.

We were lead deep onto the train. There are huge seats to the left and right of us. This train, is bigger than what I had expected. From outside, I thought that it would've just been normal, but it wasn't.

"Munyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Th-That voice! A girly kind of voice. When hearing it, Kaichou cowered away and sat down at the back, dragging her peerage with her. I-Is something wrong with Kaichou all of a sudden?

"Who's voice was that?"

When I spoke out my doubt, Nagisa smiled bitterly.

"Yes, that voice was the Maou known as Serafall Leviathan-sama. She has been here since one hour ago. I think she's a girl anyway, but the scent is...suffice to say, the Maou has been running around the train, looking for her Princess-chan, which I guess means Onee-chan."

I-I see. So this Maou, Leviathan has been running around this train huh. I wonder what this Maou-sama is like? But then the door opened, the door to the front of the train. Coming out was a...girl with...well, she has a flat chest I guess but she has a pretty face. Long black hair that's tied into twin tails. A-And, is that a magical girls outfit? Y-Yeah, it kind of looks like the outfit that Mil-tan wears. She also has a magical wand that has a star on the top.

"Hey hey! Its me! Magical girl Serafall! I can make all your dreams come true!"

She comes bouncing in, and looks around happily, until her eyes fall upon Makoto-chan. For some reason, magical girl here, her eyes open wide like saucers and she rushes Makoto-chan!

"FOUND YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

TACKLE!

"Uwaaaah!"

Makoto-chan was tackled to the ground! The magical girl straddles Makoto-chan's hips, and smiles down with almost a child like innocence.

"Heya Princess-chan~! My names Serafall Leviathan, nice to meet ya~"

The girl winked. Makoto-chan blushed, and looked downwards. The magical girls hand, is placed on her breast! The magical girl is groping Makoto-chan! A-Are we about to see some girl on girl action!?

"H-Hello. My name is..."

"Princess Makoto Ayame Kuchinashi Sakurame Inukami-chan, soon to be Queen-chan! Its like, so awesome to meet you~ I've heard how adorable you was from Sirzechs-chan and Ajuka-chan but I didn't know you'd be this adorable!"

"W-Well, thank you very much Leviathan-sama."

When hearing that, Leviathan-sama closed her eyes. Is she thinking about something? When I became a little doubtful, she then shook her head as she opened her eyes again.

"Naaaah~ I don't like being called that by Princess-chan. Call me, Sera-tan~ It means we'll be closer than close! A special name reserved for my Princess-chan! Since, like we'll be the ones who will be dealing with one another for the alliance and such~"

The alliance? Are the Devils and Inugami's going to make an alliance? I didn't realize it before, but Makoto-chan is going to have so many responsibilities now. She's going to have to deal with all these political matters.

"Ah yes, the alliance is important after all. T-Then...call me Makoto."

"Hmmmmmm, Makoto...Mako...no...hmmmmmm...I want something that's unique to me..." The magical girl puts a hand to her face, as her other hand groped Makoto-chan's breast, which made her groan out in pleasure! I-I am actually watching two girls do such things! "Say, can I call you Ma-tan instead!?"

Makoto-chan smiled weakly and nodded. Leviathan-sama gained a huge smile, and bounced up and down on Makoto-chan's lap which made Makoto-chan's eyes roll in the back of her head.

"Awesome~! Ma-tan and Sera-tan~! Yay for us! So Ma-tan, is like the soon Queen-chan huh~ Its so cute! Ma-tan can be Sera-tans Queen-chan! Ma-tan is so adorable! Lets hug!"

Magical girl...rather Leviathan-sama went for the hug, but someone pushed passed her, knocking her forward...which made Makoto-chan and Leviathan-sama kiss! K-Kiss! Yuri! Those girls are kissing!

Splurt!

My nose bled heavily because! Becausssssssssssssssse~! Two cute girls are making out! When Makoto-chan tried to pull away, Leviathan-sama went with her, so the kiss wasn't broken!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh yeah! This is awesome! Girls making out on a train surely is awesome! They kiss for a few minutes (unwillingly on Makoto-chan's part who tried to get away but couldn't) until Leviathan-sama broke the kiss, blushing quite a bit.

"Well, sorry Princess-chan, I didn't expect that~ But, it was like super awesome~ That kiss, lasted a lifetime~! I felt the electricity pass through me, and go into you then go back into me! Didn't you feel it as well?"

Makoto-chan wordlessly, gently pushed off the Maou, looking at her with wide eyes. She then went over to Kiba, looked back at Leviathan-sama who smiled and waved back. She then turned her attention to Kiba, but looked back at Leviathan-sama with raised eyebrows. Again, Leviathan-sama waved and smiled at her. She then looked at Kiba again and smashed her lips onto his! They started making out, while I averted my eyes. I don't really wanna see them do such things together.

"I liked them the same..."

She muttered that out. I looked back, and saw that she has broken the kiss with Kiba. She keeps looking at Leviathan-sama and Kiba. Leviathan-sama is waving at Makoto-chan as Kiba looks at Makoto-chan with a raised eyebrow.

"I...Is something wrong Makoto-chan?"

"N-No...Yuuto-kun, I love you so much. You know that, don't you? I mean...I seriously do Yuuto-kun."

"I-I know, but what's this about?"

She shook her head, and hugged him tightly. Leviathan-sama went over, and hugged Makoto-chan from behind!

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~! Is Ma-tan trying to make me feel jealous or something?"

"W-Whatever do you mean? Jealous? Of what exactly?"

"Oooooooooooooo! Ma-tan and Sera-tan shared a kiss, it was extra special, you know? By my law, that means that we have to be like a couple of something! Yaaaaaaaaay! Sera-tan and Ma-tan are cute together! We're a couple!"

A-A couple!? Makoto-chan is in a yuri relationship now? Makoto-chan blinked unevenly at that.

"B-But...I'm not a lesbian..."

"Yeah, neither am I! Well, I guess I am in a sense since I like adorable girls like you. But is it possible for gu..."

[The train will be departing shortly. Please find your seats everyone.]

Leviathan-sama was cut off by the intercom. S-So, we are going to be departing in a minute huh.

"Booo, naughty man cut me off! I was about to tell Ma-tan why me and her as a cute couple would work! Even Sirzechs-chan and Ajuka-chan wish to be with Ma-tan, so why can't I also be with her?"

"I'm not into girls though, although if there was a girl I'd go lesbian for, it would be you. I mean, you're really pretty and have a cute personality. Plus you stole a kiss from me."

Leviathan-sama wiped her eyes as tears formed there.

"Awwwwwwwwww! I'm so touched! But Ma-tan doesn't have to go lesbian for me because I'm actually a bo..."

"Ara Serafall, what are you doing?"

The male Buchou, Sirzechs-sama came into the carriage we are in. Sirzechs-sama looks at Leviathan-sama who winked at him.

"Ara Sirzechs-chan, its nice to see you. I've just been getting to know Ma-tan, kissing her by accident..."

"K-Kiss!? You kissed my fiancee!? T-That's not right Serafall! Even I've not gotten to kiss her lips yet! Don't touch my puppy!"

Sirzechs-sama pushed past the others, and hugged Makoto-chan tightly. Serafall-sama let out a cry and hugged Makoto-chan as well.

"Sirzechs-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Ma-tan is my puppppppppppy!"

"Never! I have to share my puppy with Ajuka, but I'm not sharing with you!"

They start pushing against one another. Is this how Maou-sama's should act? They are pulling on Makoto-chan quite tightly, who looks a little sick by the pulling.

"Get off her Serafall!"

"Never Sirzechs-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

But as that happened, Makoto-chan looked at the door...someone came through the door. A man, who looks around Sirzechs-sama's age with green hair, that's been slicked back. He has a mysterious aura around his body.

"My pup, where are you~?"

When he said that, Makoto-chan became so happy, gleeful. She broke away from the two bickering Maou-sama's and charged the new man.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I've missed you so much, Ajuka-kun!"

She tackled him, but he didn't fall to the ground. She wrapped her arms and legs around this new person who hugged her tightly. When seeing that, Sirzechs-sama's face fell into a frown, and Leviathan-sama's face turned pouty.

"I've missed my pup as well. It has been so long since I saw my pup."

"Ajuka-kun...can we make things together later?"

Make things...? Like what? When I was about to question it, Sirzechs-sama stomped over, and tried to pull Makoto-chan away from this...Ajuka-sama but she had a tight hold of him.

"Makoto-chan~ You don't have to cling to that baka, you know? He was telling me how much he really hated you."

When Sirzechs-sama said that, Ajuka-sama's face fell into an angry one.

"That's a lie Sirzechs! As if I would ever hate my pup. Its more like you, being clingy and jealous again, because my pup likes me more than you."

Ajuka-sama stuck out his tongue at Sirzechs-sama who frowned unhappily. A red aura appeared around Sirzechs-sama, and a killing intent filled the room! I-Is something going to happen!?

"D-Don't you lie like that Ajuka! My puppy loves me more than you!"

"Okay, if you say so then it must be true."

Ajuka-sama dismissed Sirzechs-sama's anger with a wave of his hand. Sirzechs-sama's eyes gain tears, and he rips Makoto-chan away from Ajuka-sama!

"It is true!"

Sirzechs-sama and Ajuka-sama then start having an argument about Makoto-chan! They argued and argued until it was time to depart. This trip, has already started out with a bang! Is there going to be anymore surprises?

* * *

**End chapter! With this chapter, the original arc has begun with a bang! Serafall stealing a kiss, and Maou's fighting. And Makoto's cousin, other cousin has been introduced! She will also be a major player in these next few chapters. Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter~**

**Julbot1; That he is, naughty Serafall. Issei being paired with Nagisa? It could work, but I haven't decided if to pair them or not. regardless if I do or not, they will still have a great friendship. And yup, she certainly will have a headache with those two.**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Well, they wont find out, just yet~ And no problem. Makoto will meet Gasper after the events of her home and such which will carry on for a few chapters. As for meeting other guys, well she will in this chapter. And I don't know that series well enough to make a chapter like that.**

**Dragon rider; They'll be friends, very good friends.**

**Sano; Yup, hehehe~**

**Hime; Could be~ Maybe, or maybe not. But she will be definitely important to this part of the story. And yup, more Maou fights coming up~**

**Guest; Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**DivaAkashiya; Yup, the certainly will soon. A little in this chapter, but more in the chapter after this one.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**Arrival on the other side!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"...You look like Mr Blobby's twin..."

Sirzechs-kun was sending dark, hate-filled glares at Ajuka-kun while we are on the train ride home, to my birthplace. Ajuka-kun, who is under me (not in a pervy way) looks back at Sirzechs-kun with a triumphant smile. Poor Sirzechs-kun is sat in the corner, with a depressed aura around his body. He's twiddling his thumbs and even looks like he is sobbing softly. Poor guy.

"Poor man. Reduced to tears over something so trivial."

Ooh, Ajuka-kun is giving a hearty laugh at Maou-sama on the floor. That made Sirzechs-kun feel more depressed by the look on his face anyway. He's even circulating the floor with his finger. Ajuka-kun on the other hand, just looks at Sirzechs-kun with a smirk. A devilish smirk at that. W-Well, he is a Devil so...

"Say, Ajuka-kun. Can I ask you something?"

From his lap, I asked him if I could ask a question. Man, I've missed sitting here. Although, I think that Yuuto-kun is a little jealous as I'm not sat on his lap. But we are going to be sharing a bed later...well, we do that anyway so...hehe!

"Hmmm? What's my pup wanting to know?"

I always love hearing him call me "My pup." I feel happy about such things like our closeness! I put a hand to my chest, and smiled sweetly.

"Are you Mr Blobby's twin?"

"Eh...what is that exactly?"

He doesn't know what Mr Blobby is? I think he is awesome~ I used to sing the song to Otou-sama who gave hearty laughs in return.

"Think of it as a huge fat pink thing with yellow polka dot's all over it. It is also childish, and beautiful...on the inside. I am sure that he is beautiful on the inside. So, are you its twin?"

"Haha, don't think so my pup. That sounds more like Sirzechs."

That made Sirzechs-kun cry his poor heart out. He's even got an aura around him, a depressed one. I smiled at Sirzechs-kun who just continued to cry his poor heart out. I feel for him, I really do.

"Anything else you want to ask?"

I nodded shyly.

"Erm...do you think its alright for three Maou-sama's to suddenly just go from the Underworld to here just for something so trivial as..."

"No, it isn't trivial, at all." He brushed the bangs out of my face. "Its very important to me. Serafall is here as the official capacity, myself however...I'm here for my pup. I couldn't just sit by, and watch my pup go through a coronation without offering her support."

Support huh. Yeah, I can certainly use that right about now.

[Are you, not going to tell them baka girl?]

I couldn't. Its better if they don't know about it just yet. It will come out soon, but I can't tell them about it. I'm conflicted about it myself. I mean, I love Yuuto-kun and the other boys, but for this too occur now of all times...I don't want to think about it to be honest. And don't call me baka girl.

[You've got a way out of it, correct? And I will call you what I want.]

Hmph, call me what you want then. Although, back to our normal conversation, I do have away out of it, but I don't know if the others will be receptive to the idea. I mean, it will be dangerous for me. Even then, I don't want to be...I just can't Soul-kun. By the way, why haven't you told me your name yet?

[Because I don't want too. It adds mystery to our relationship. Don't you like our relationship to be mysterious?]

I would rather know your name if I'm honest. But...it isn't like you're going to tell me it so easily. Even after all we've been through, you wont tell me anything about your name.

"Mouuuuuuuuu! Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan~! Talk to meeeeee! Its a long awaited reunion with me, your..."

"Please stop it! I-I don't want to be hugged so tightly! Leave me alone!"

Kaichou cried out. My conversation with the Soul-kun cut short. I peered around the corner, me being at the front with Ajuka-kun, to see that Kaichou is crying her eyes out, as Serafall-sama...Sera-tan hugs her tightly.

"Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Don't ignore meeeeeeee!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Please, just leave me aloneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"No Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sona-senpai broke free from Sera-tans grasp, and ran down the train, with Sera-tan on hot pursuit. I guess its something that could be called sibling love or something. Hmmm, I wonder what its like to have a sibling? The closest I have is Nagisa and Yuuki...who I both love...but it doesn't replace siblings I guess. Then again, I can't say that as I haven't ever had siblings, so I don't really know what I'm missing out on.

"Ma-taaaaaan is cute!"

Sera-tan declared, giving me a small wink then she went back to chasing Sona-senpai. She certainly is a strange girl after all.

But before...I brushed my lips, thinking about before. She...kissed me. She kissed me on the lips. The strange thing was...I didn't hate it. I thought that I wouldn't like kissing another girl but...ehehe, I think...no. I'm not confused or anything! I love Yuuto-kun! Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun as well! B-But that kiss...ugh! Baka Maou-sama making me feel weird things!

"By the way pup." I looked back at Ajuka-kun. "Can I be allowed into the research centres while here? While I don't usually copy off others, I have heard that the research facilities here are top notch."

I kissed his cheek and nodded.

"Of course. I don't have any reason to refuse you."

"Thanks pup~"

He's really into inventing things. He even came up with the Evil Pieces. In away, if he didn't, then I wouldn't of met Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun and the others. So, in a sense, he is the one who let me love these individuals.

Although, I see that Nagisa is cosying up to Ise-kun. Hmph, if she even starts liking him, then ground rules will have to be set. For one, if he touches her without permission, that's a one way ticket to castration. If he uses Dress Break on her, he'll be dead. Then other pervy moves he might use on her, I'm going to kill him. Although, this might just be me being over protective.

* * *

About five minutes later, Sirzechs-kun stands up, and walks over to us. He then points an accusing finger at Ajuka-kun while staring at me intently.

"Puppy! He just messaged me and said that he hates you and wished that you'd come and sit on my lap for some reason!"

I sweatdropped. Obviously it is a lie. I mean, when did Ajuka-kun do this? He has his arms around me, and is smelling my hair, when he is trying to make it less obvious that he's actually doing it.

I cocked my head to the side, and looked at him with a weird expression.

"So...Ajuka-kun hates me and wants me to sit on your lap for...some reason?"

He nods so strongly, I am shocked that his neck didn't break.

"Yep! He told me how physically sick you make him. When you're with me, my world brightens up! He clearly is a horrible person. How could anyone sweet like you make anyone sick? Clearly, something is wrong with his tiny mind."

He's a very naughty person when he's jealous. Its because of the Gremory thing, I believe. They're all clingy, evident by Rias-Buchou. She's really clingy with Ise-kun. Bitch...ehehe never mind.

"Sirzechs-kun!" I chided with a pointed finger. "Ajuka-kun is a very lovely and smart man! Don't you say anything strange to him! E-Even lying is bad, you know!?"

"I'm not lying! That's what he said to me! Even in the Underworld. We were talking about you, and he said that you were the last person he'd ever touch!"

"You know, this is making me feel really upset now. I'm know I'm not the prettiest in the world, I haven't got the biggest chest and I'm not the smartest but what you're saying is what I doubt myself with nearly all the time..."

I gained fake teary eyes, so he would stop saying nasty things to Ajuka-kun. But...

"Makoto-chan, don't cry! I'm here!"

"Nee-chaaaaaaaaaan! Please don't cry! Onii-sama is a bad man!"

"Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ma-Makoto-chan is crying because of a Maou-sama!? That isn't right!"

"I'm here for you Makoto-chan!"

"Master!"

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Sirzechs-chan made you crrrrrrrrrrrrry! I'll punish him!"

"My pup, don't cry!"

Yuuto-kun, Millicas-kun, Mitsu-kun, Genshirou-kun, Ise-kun, Raiser, Sera-tan and Ajuka-kun all hug me, and shoot Sirzechs-kun dirty looks, which made him burst out crying!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Al-All of you are stealing my puppy!? Its not fair! Uwaaaaaaaaah!"

Sirzechs-kun runs down the train, sobbing into his hands. Geez, he's such an overreacting man. But, after he left, I noticed that all of the guys (plus Sera-tan), haven't let go of me! I am seriously going to suffocate!

"A-Ah...guys? And Sera-tan?"

They all start cuddling me! Mitsu-kun and Millicas-kun are both on my lap, snuggling into my breasts! S-Seriously, these guys are naughty! If they were anyone else, then I would've hit them, but since its my cute Shota boys, I don't mind...much. Its when they start getting grabby, that's when it becomes a problem.

A-As for the others, they are all touching various parts of my body! U-Uwaaah! They wont let go of my body! I cried to myself and tried to get off the men that are clinging to me (plus Sera-tan)!

For the rest of the train ride until reaching the other side, all the guys and Sera-tan clung to me very tightly. I couldn't think of anything else but my situation. I...I wish my Tou-chan and Kaa-chan were here. They would be able to get me out of it. But I'm a big girl now, and I'm not going to become someone's...never.

...When we finally reached the other side, I braced myself. I, don't know how I am going to get through this now. I don't even know if I can turn to anyone for help. Can I really be selfish, and just ask for help...no. I don't need it...I can do things on my own. I'm not just some weak girl that needs help with everything. I, am the future Queen after all! I, will sort out my own problems!

I gazed out of the window, and just smiled. I can see the trees, the wonderful lands of my homeland. The lakes, everything looks beautiful. Too bad, I couldn't enjoy them much as a child.

[We will be arriving in Goshinboku station soon. Repeat, we will be arriving in Goshinboku station soon. Thank you for riding on this train.]

Yes, we will be there soon. I smiled sadly to myself. I wonder what everyone is going to say to me now? Will they still think I'm some half breed mutt? Or will they welcome me with open arms?

"Makoto-chan, we're nearly here."

Is someone talking to me? I stopped looking out the window, to see Yuuto-kun looking at me with a smile. I also smiled, weakly.

"Yes, we are nearly there."

He adopts a small frown.

"Is...something the matter? You don't seem to be your usual self. Something you want to talk about perhaps?"

"Its nothing really." I began, trying my best to smile. "I'm...just worried about what the reactions will be. The last time I was here, everyone pretty much hated me. Hmmm, it doesn't matter to be honest...I will just smile."

Isn't that all I can do? When everyone finds out I've been keeping a secret, I wonder what they will think of me? Will they...leave me? I...don't want to be alone anymore, but if they find out that I actually have a...even though I don't want one...only on my terms. I only want to...with someone...that I love. Not...someone I...don't.

"I-I suppose. But...even if they say rude things, just ignore them. Haha, you could even say "Off with their heads!" or something, yes?"

Even though he said that in a joking tone...that kind of got me thinking...I suppose I could...no! Don't think that Makoto! Its weird to think about killing people...even if some people deserve it.

"Hmmmmm, perhaps I could..."

I joked back while smirking deviously, but he looked like I was being serious...I-I was only joking Yuuto-kun! His face fell, and he looks like he thinks I'm some serial killer or something!

"Hehehehehehe! W-Well, I must be..."

"I'm not going to do it!" I grabbed his arm and hugged it. "I wouldn't do such things. You believe me, right!?"

"Hehe...of course I do! I-If you'll excuse me!"

He ran away! H-He really thinks I would do such things!? Yeah, of course he would think such things right now...bleeeeeeeeh! I-It isn't fair!

I sighed deeply, and looked out of the window again. I'm back huh. It could be under worse conditions. Although, I can't wait to see Vali-kun again~ My hero~ Mou...even though he is the Hakuryuukou and Ise-kun's personal enemy as the Sekiryuutei...I can't bring myself to hate him or feel anything but...feelings for him.

Vali-kun...I wonder if we'll be able to go around places? We could get to know one another. We could hold hands maybe. We could even just sit next to one another, just looking at the scenery...I wonder if Vali-kun even likes doing things like that? Or...is it that he's just interested in fighting?

Well, if he is interested in fighting...I will just have to fight him! A-Although, he has said that he doesn't want to fight me...I wonder...if a cuddle will do? I wonder if...a cuddle will do? Yay for Makoto x Vali-kun!

Nah...I'm not like that. I am just a little weird girl with a small crush. Yeah, its hero worship or something.

"Makoto-chan."

"Huh?"

I heard a male voice. I turned and saw...Genshirou-kun has come to sit near me. Everyone else...I don't know. The last time I saw them, they were down the train...with Nagisa...cosying up to Ise-kun...

"Hello Genshirou-kun, something I can help you with?"

"A-Ahaha, not really. I was just wondering...if you're okay? Ever since boarding the train, you have had a concerned face on."

"Its nothing I can't handle Genshirou-kun. I...well, its alright. Don't worry about it Genshirou-kun."

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine. But can I ask your opinion on something?"

I'm sure that he wouldn't become suspicious if I ask an innocent question.

"Y-Yes of course! I feel honoured that you would ask me!"

Eh? That shouldn't sound like that. He sounded like...I wouldn't ask his opinion about what I am going to ask. What...strangeness.

I brushed some bangs out of my face, and smiled bewitchingly.

"Why wouldn't I ask you?"

"W...Well, I haven't got a Longinus like Hyoudou...or do I have Balance Breaker like Kiba. I thought that their opinions would be something you'd cherish over my own."

...I didn't know he felt...so inadequate. From just those words...I could tell that...yes, I understand.

"Don't be silly Genshirou-kun. If I wanted their opinions on something, then I would ask. But, I want your opinion, rather than their opinion right now."

"T-Then please ask away!"

"Hehe, okay." I made a big smile. But then frowned. "Genshirou-kun...if you was...in something you...you didn't like...would you...rather sort it out yourself...or ask others for help?"

"Eh? W-Well...ugh...I guess it depends what the thing was."

"The thing...is something that was...forced upon you. Like...lets see...like someone forced you to...go to a different school for example. Would you just accept it or would you ask for help? Or, would you try and sort it out yourself?"

What I asked...was a toned down...very toned down situation that I'm in. But I couldn't possibly ask him the real thing. He might catch on.

"Lets see...if I couldn't do it on my own, I would swallow my pride and ask for help! I wouldn't take it lying down. I would fight against it. But...why are you suddenly asking about schools? Do you...intend to leave school?"

If I don't sort this mess out...I don't have a choice. I wish...I wish that I didn't have to...but maybe sometimes its something you have to do...rather than something you want to do.

"Of course not. I love Kuoh very much. Its a place were I met Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun, Millicas-kun, Shirou-kun and..." I saw his features fall when I was talking, so I hugged him arm which made him blush beet red. "I also met Genshirou-kun there as well."

"Ma...Makoto-chan...I-I haven't really..."

"You haven't what?"

"D...Done anything for you. Hyoudou has done things...Kiba also did things for you as well. Of course he has, he is your boyfriend after all!"

He laughed, but it more hollow than usual.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend. Ise-kun also has done things for me. But so have you."

"Eh? What have I done for you?"

"Baka, don't you remember when you gave me my necklace back? And the time when I asked for help...even though you got punished by your Master, you still came along with the selfish me...because I found a problem that I couldn't solve on my own."

"I...I just wanted to keep you safe...even if I'm not as strong as the others. I couldn't let you get hurt after all...I wouldn't like it if you got hurt. In fact, I would be downright pissed off if you got hurt and I would do everything in my power to hurt the thing that hurt you!"

I smiled in appreciation. But also...his words then. They were really sweet and sincere.

"Ooh Genshirou-kun..." I leaned up, placing a small kiss on his cheek "You're so cute Genshirou-kun. Don't worry about being someone without a Longinus, or anything like that. I don't have one either, but it doesn't mean that you can't be strong. Lets...lets get stronger together."

"Y-Yeah!"

He took my hands and held them tightly. But then I saw that his eyes were wondering towards my breasts...he's the same as Ise-kun. W-Well...I don't think that he...no. I'm not going to defend his actions, he is looking at my breasts. That's a naughty thing to do.

"Do you like my breasts?"

"Pft!" Doing a spit take, he looks at me, directly in my eyes. "S-Sorry! But they are really wonderful! Aaaaah! I feel so jealous that Kiba can touch those wonderful oppai all the time! Makoto-chan! Your oppai are the best!"

Why do all the people I know have breast fetishes? Ise-kun, Genshirou-kun, Sirzechs-kun, Ajuka-kun, Raiser and even Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun have a little fetish for my breasts. I'm not sure if Shirou-kun, Vali-kun or Michael-kun have a breast fetish. But I know that one of them likes me hugging them...Michael-kun that cute Angel.

My Yuuto-kun...he also has admitted that he wishes to name my breasts. I thought it was a little weird, but I said that he could name them...while I was fighting down a giant blush.

"I...I see. Don't tell Ise-kun that I let you do this, as he will want to do it as well, and that boy is...very naughty but...you can rest your...head on my breasts."

"A-Ah! Really!?"

Silly boy. Getting worked up over something like this.

"Y-Yes, think of it as a thank you for everything you did during the Excalibur incident. And my way of saying sorry as well for Sona-Kaichou punishing you."

"Then I will enjoy this!"

While crying out happy tears, he put his head on my breasts. It isn't like I mind him doing it. I-I kind of like Genshirou-kun, especially after what he was saying then, and what he has done for me before. It really is...something I like very much.

I petted his head. I ran my fingers through his hair softly, while looking out of the window again. We'll be there any minute now.

"Aaah! This truly is a treat~! So soft~"

"Hehe, you truly are a naughty boy."

But that's what I like, sort of. I mean...its got a certain appeal...and it isn't like Yuuto-kun is always so innocent. Just some of the things he says to me when we are alone...its so bad. Especially when he massages my breasts...ooh damn it. I just got really excited thinking about that.

"...I'll always cherish this moment..."

He mumbled softly while having a face that was full of contentment. I somehow think that this guy is someone I could like. Fuu, naughty Makoto.

...We stayed in this position for a number of minutes, before the train came to a complete stop. When it did, he lifted his head off my chest and looked at me with a small blush.

"...Y...You don't mind if...Hyoudou gets treated kindly by Rias-senpai..."

"Really? Have you heard the things she says to him?"

"E-Eh? No? What does she say?"

I smirked and looked down the train, to see Ise-kun and Nagisa talking again while Buchou and some of the other girls have mad expressions.

"Well, she says that whenever he kind of messes up, that he has ruined her life. That he is a bastard and that he should stop trying to rape her. Then my personal favourite..."

"Personal favourite?"

"Y-Yes...when she screams at him then calls for her doctor to save her from this nightmare. I just find it so funny when she just continuously yells at him for being an idiot and for hurting her everyday with his words, his body, and its fluids..."

"I-Its fluids!? D-Don't tell me that Hyoudou actually..."

"I couldn't comment on what he does with his fluids that hurt her. Although I have some very seriously disturbing images. But, what was you going to say?"

He scratches his cheeks, his face getting darker and darker as the seconds go by.

"Y-Yeah...Hyoudou gets spoiled by Rias-senpai, his Master a-and...I-I was wondering..."

"You want me to ask Kaichou to spoil you? Sorry, but I don't think she would listen to me."

"N-No! Not Kaichou! You! You! I want you to spoil me like Kiba, Millicas-sama and your familiar get! Please spoil me as well! I'm a naughty child but I would like to be spoiled as well!"

I was shocked by the sudden request. He wants me to spoil him? Really?

I reached out my hand, and patted his head softly.

"Yes. I will spoil my Genshirou-kun as well."

"You said... "My Genshirou-kun"? Makoto-chan..."

Yeah...I didn't mean to actually say that. But if I said otherwise, I might break his heart so I wont mention it.

"Hehe...come on. Its time to get off."

"Right!"

So I stood up with him, and walked a face paces to the middle. I was met with the others.

"Lets go, Makoto-chan."

I took Yuuto-kun's hand, and together, we all left the train...

Stepping outside, I became shocked at all of the people here. They, were all looking at me which happy smiles? Why...? I don't understand...I thought that...everyone really...why are they...

[Welcome home Princess Makoto-sama!]

Such voices...for me? They sounded...bellowing. Really? They came to see me...?

Panpanpanpan!

Fireworks were set off, soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired, even people playing in an orchestra...all for me? Some Inugami's are even in the sky, on winged Pegasus' waving flags with my families crest on it.

Some of the people with me seemed to be fine with this display. Like Nagisa, Rias-senpai, Sona-senpai and the likes. People like Xenovia-san, Ise-kun, Genshirou-kun and the newly reincarnated Devils seem to be a little shocked by all of this. Even Asia-chan is hiding behind Ise-kun due to this.

"S-So many people..."

My familiar hugged me from behind. Hehe, the poor boy became a little overwhelmed and hugged me. I patted his head. But...I don't know what I should do. Maybe I should say something?

When I was troubled, Yuuto-kun hugged me from behind and whispered "Say something Makoto-chan. They're your people and they all came here for you. No one else." I bent my head back and smiled.

"Thank you Yuuto-kun."

I then faced the crowds, who seem to be waiting for me to speak. I bit my bottom lip, unsure what I should say. But I then felt a hand touch my own. I looked and saw Millicas-kun smiling up at me. Alright, if my cute Millicas-kun can even smile up at me like that, then I can speak with confidence.

I stepped forward, and took a large breath.

"Thank you for everyone that has attended my return. I have returned home."

The cheers got wild, as I heard some commotion about me being the new Queen. So, I took another deep breath.

"And I will address the rumours that are going around right now. It is indeed true that, I will be taking the throne from my Oji-sama once he has dearly departed from his terminal illness. But, please don't think that I can not do it right, as while I might be young, I am also someone who has experienced both sides of Inugami life. From being loved by my parents, to being scorned by some other Inugami's. I wish to build a new bridge, that leads to peace for our magnificent race!"

It stayed silent...no one speaking or doing anything...

.

.

.

But then, I heard soft clapping. Clapping from the crowd. Then it got louder and louder. More and more people clapped their hands together, until it became a thunderous roaring sound!

[ALL HAIL PRINCESS MAKOTO-SAMA!]

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

I was shocked...they all...are clapping and cheering for me...

"Wow, Makoto-chan...this is really awesome. They all really love you."

"Hehe...for now Ise-kun. Just wait, until you meet my Oji-san."

I solemnly spoke. He cocked his head to the side.

"Is he not nice?"

"He...He is someone who...hates me very much...for what I am."

He looked concerned, but I looked at the crowd. I know, that I have people...people that support me, but even then...what if they...what if that guy...

* * *

**Shirou P.O.V**

I...am staring at that damn Lucifer, who is staring right back at me. Baka, thinking he can just suddenly come onto Sakurame like he owns her...a-ah! I-It isn't like I want her or anything! He's welcome to the baka girl! B-But, she's dense so she can't choose who is good for her. S-She even chose that idiot Hyoudou to start liking.

I've got to hand it to her though. This train, is pretty savvy. Its like being in the future or something. I have read that the technology from the Inugami's is something that even Azazel has a hard time competing with.

"Hmph, damn Fujimura."

"Hmph, damn Lucifer."

He's an battle maniac, clearly not good enough for Sakurame...ugh! I don't care about that girl! E-Even if she is nice to me...and does...make me bento's everyday and talks to me a lot...ugh! No, I don't need to think about her.

"Fujimura, don't even think about coming onto Ma-chan, is that clear?"

"C-Coming onto her!? W-Why would I come onto her!? I-I don't even like her that much! No! I don't even like her at all! The most she is to me is a casual acquaintance!"

"Keep it that way. She doesn't need someone like you, who is even afraid of his own power, near her. You couldn't protect her, even during the mess Kokabiel. I mean, what was that? With your original specs, Kokabiel shouldn't of been a problem. I understand the other people there, simply too weak, save for Ma-chan of course. That girl, has amazing potential. But you...it was really pathetic. If I hadn't of shown up, that girl would've been pierced...then I would've gone on a killing spree..."

I gripped my chest. What he said...fucking bastard. I realize that I didn't protect her! N-Not that I was concerned about her or anything. Even when she looked like she was going to cry...hmph, she's such an idiot.

"Tch, whatever Vali."

"Hmph, just stay away from her. She's mine, clear?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms. He dare stake a claim on her? She isn't his to have. She's already with Kiba, who better treat her better than he has previously...hmph. I'm sure he will treat her better than...I ever could.

"Whatever you say."

"Ohohoho~ Fighting over the future Queen I see~"

Azazel, from his seat situated across from us, came over and looked between Vali Lucifer and I. He did so for exactly five times, before putting his hands on his hips.

"What a surprising turn of events. Vali, and Shirou after Makoto~"

A-After her!? Why do people presume such things!? Just because she's kind of sexy in a more obvious way and...no way. I am not after the baka girl. She's too weird. She even tries to befriend me constantly. Something must be wrong with her.

"But of course I am."

Vali, admits it as if its nothing! Azazel looked at Vali with a wide eyed, shocked expression (who isn't on this damn train! Even I am looking like that!). Vali...Vali actually likes her and doesn't even care that he admitted it!? That battle freak will surely turn into a love freak at this rate!

"Y-You're serious?"

A frightful Azazel questioned. Vali however just waves a hand at Azazel.

"I am not going to repeat myself."

Well he sounds really sure at least. But he will have to try and get past Kiba...well, I don't think that would be too difficult for the Hakuryuukou.

"I...I see. Well, that's also healthy. Fighting shouldn't be the only thing that takes up your time. She can be a good distraction. Yes, I encourage your relationship with Makoto! She is quite the looker, and I hear that she's quite feisty. Perfect for you Vali. She might be even able to give you other interests that don't pertain to fighting. Perhaps even sexual relations. Hahaha...I wonder how her butt feels?"

Azazel sent a suggestive look at Vali, who's face turned a little pink! Y-You what!? THE Vali Lucifer actually just BLUSHED!? VALI DID!? Whats going on!?

"I am sure that I haven't a clue what you're on about. Her b-butt is...just her b-butt. That's all. It isn't different to anyone else's b-butt..."

Why did he stutter on the word "butt"? Is he...butt love? Does he have a butt fetish. Then again, it wouldn't surprise me.

"Kukukuku~ The Sekiryuutei has a huge breast fetish from what I hear, and you have a fetish for butts, for Makoto's butt at that. Poor girl. She's going to get groped in two places at once. Her breasts and her butt. I wonder how that girl is going to deal with such things?"

So Vali is into her butt...he has a butt fetish...personally, I like the girl, not the way her body (or butt in this case) looks. Although it does help that Sakurame's oppai are quite a nice size and she's quite beautiful, smart, has a cute laugh, always looking out for others, cute long pink hair with matching eyes, adorable puppy ears and tail...uwaaaaah! I don't need to think about her!

"By the way, I can't help but notice that you call Ma-chan "Makoto" so casually. Is there a reason you think you can disrespect her like that?"

D-Damn Vali...protective or what? Good thing I don't like her like that. Knowing him, he'll kill everyone in his way for her.

"Disrespect? Fueee, I don't disrespect the future Queen. I'm just on a level where I can call her "Makoto" without any honorifics. I even knew her parents quite well. Damn, I wonder if she will look like her Okaa-sama when she gets a little older? Now that woman had oppai that makes the likes of Rias Gremory and Barakiel's daughter jealous."

"So...you like knew her from when she was a kid?"

I had to ask him. Azazel smirked at me and nodded.

"Of course. I knew her parents, so of course I knew her as well. She called me "Azazel-Oji-san~" then she would body-slam me against the wall. For a four year old, she was very strong."

She used to body-slam people...why am I not surprised by something like that? She seems to be the type that would do such things...not now...I would hope. It would be weird if she did that now...

"I heard that Michael wished to court her as well."

A-Are you serious!? T-The current God tried to court Sakurame!? W-Why?

When hearing that, Vali's eyes sharpened. Jealous, Vali?

"God wished to court that girl?"

"Yes of course. He apparently went to her house and asked if he could court her. From what I heard, she ended up hugging him a lot because Sirzechs kept saying weird things to him and hitting him with...well, I don't know what but it was something that it shouldn't be weird if they slightly hurt."

Hmph, that doesn't shock me in the slightest.

"How do you even know what went down at her house?"

I quizzed him. He better not be doing something weird and putting cameras in her house or something.

When I thought that, Azazel's lips rose ever so slightly! I-It better not be that perverted pervert! She needs her personal space! Not to be gawked at by some idiotic pervert like him or Hyoudou!

"Well, he'll have to get in line, that Michael."

"My, you seem like an overprotective boyfriend. But of course, she's already dating the holy demonic sword kid. And perhaps even that child of Gremory, Millicas I believe his name is. Even her familiar is someone on her love radar."

How does he know all of this about Sakurame? I don't remember telling him about her dating Kiba, Millicas-san or her familiar. And I'm sure that Vali didn't know, or didn't tell him so...does he like spy on Sakurame or something? If so...stalker on a serious level.

"Hmph, while she might be with him, we have a deep connection."

"Because, you saved her life."

"Yes...that girl lost a lot of things that night."

I haven't heard the full story, but from what I hear, her parents were brutally murdered right in front of her, after fighting off lots and lots of different enemies. All of the enemies were high class and above. To protect her.

Then, when she was about to be finished off, Vali came in and saved her. After that, she gave up her powers, but I never knew the true reason. She hasn't really talked about it before, and I guess its painful to think about her parents death. Even I have trouble remembering my past, it makes me feel...lousy.

"True, her parents. They were butchered in front of her. I'm surprised she didn't have a mental breakdown."

Azazel had a hollow smile. But Vali didn't look happy.

"Yes...its shocking she didn't. She seems to be more resilient than people give her credit for."

Vali looked out the window and sighed.

"Its too bad...her parents were very powerful beings. I would've liked to have fought them."

That's all he ever thinks about, besides Sakurame's butt that is, hehe.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. They are gone. My friends..." Azazel looked depressed. His eyes, tell me that they were close. But suddenly, he did a 180 and clapped his hands together. "But, onto more happier times! Vali has a crush on Makoto~ Vali has a crush on Makoto~"

"S-Shut up Azazel. Don't say anything to her about...anything. If you do, I swear I wont hesitate to kill you."

"So cold. Vali, you truly are a complicated guy."

Ain't that the truth Azazel? That bastard is incredibly complex.

[We will be arriving in Goshinboku station soon. Repeat, we will be arriving in Goshinboku station soon. Thank you for riding on this train.]

Ooh, so that's the name of the station we'll be at. At least we are going to be there soon. I can stretch my legs and find out about Sakurame some more...e-even if I don't w-want to...o-of course s-she also needs people looking out for her that baka!

* * *

...Around ten minutes later, the train came to a halt. This is the end huh. I looked out the window, and saw that there were lots of Inugami's, just walking around the station. They seem to be looking at something. But, I can't see what they are looking at.

"Come on Shirou, don't just dawdle like that~"

"Screw you Azazel."

"I'd rather not thank you~"

I stuck out my tongue and together with baka Vali, we stood up and went for the doors that leads off this train.

We all exited the train, and the first thing that we're greeted with is...

"Welcome to the realm of the Inugami's! My name is Makoto Ayame Kuchinashi Sakurame Inukami, Princess but soon to be Queen. I am very honoured to have the leader of the Fallen Angels come to my humble kingdom. Please let me cater to your needs while you are honoured guests in my kingdom."

D-Damn...she's very...formal right now. S-She's wearing a Princess type of dress that looks way too long. She's curtsying to us very Princess-like. I can't say that she usually dresses like that. But it does suit her, I can say that much.

She then looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Fujimura-kun, I'm happy that you could attend!"

"W-Well, I wasn't busy or anything...t-that's all."

She smiles at me, with the same beauty that captured my eye during the first time we met. Always smiling, even if its so fake. She tries her best, she really does. And I hope that everyone around her appreciates how well she truly tries for people.

Azazel steps forward, and reaches down, taking her hand. What's he going to do?

I became suspicious as he presses his lips to her hand! Hey hey! What do you think you're doing!? Suddenly kissing her hand like that!? That's something that can't be forgiven baka!

I immediately felt the cold chill come from Vali followed by a cold stare. Killing intent was raised to maximum levels then!

Azazel notices it and smirks as he takes his lips away from her hand.

"My Princess. You've grown to be very beautiful."

B-Be very beautiful? H-He isn't wrong but...he shouldn't just so casually say it to her like its the most simplest thing in the world!

"My, that's very kind. Thank you...you must be Azazel-san. It is an honour to meet you."

"Eh...? What're you saying? Makoto, you know me right?"

He points to himself. She tilts her head to the side in confused manner.

"Sorry, have we had a previous encounter?"

Slip!

He falls flat on his face, while sweatdropping heavily! Ha! I knew that he was making it up! She doesn't even remember him!

He cried and stood up.

"Y-You don't remember me? I'm Azazel-Oji-san! We used to play fun games! We have even slept in the same bed before, holding one another close! I even watched you!"

"W-What!? Y-You watch me!? I-In bed together!? Stalker!"

Her whole attitude changed. Azazel cried even harder than before.

"Princessssssssssss! We are like super close! Granted its been a few years, but a relationship like ours just doesn't go away!"

She went over to Vali, and hid behind him.

"Vali-kun will protect me from you Azazel-san. He is my hero after all. You shouldn't mess with my hero, he is super-duper powerful and he promised to always...protect me. Isn't that right Vali-kun?"

He turned to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders! W-What does he think he is doing!? She even blushed when he did it! Baka Vali touching her so suddenly!

"Yes, I will protect you from Azazel. Don't worry, I wont let him..." He shot a look at me with a small smirk which I returned with a frown. "Or anyone touch you."

"Thanks hero...I mean Vali-kun! If I may say, its great seeing you again. Y-You look really h-handsome a-and..."

Shine!

A magic circle shined in his hands. In his hands, 12 red roses appeared. W-Whats wrong with Vali? Does he care for others feelings? Even getting her gifts? Getting her flowers...I should've also...no! I-I...t-that would've shown t-that I a-actually possess feelings for her, when I obviously don't!

"F...Flowers Vali-kun?"

"I thought it would go with your pink hair. Don't you like?"

She takes the flowers and smiles brightly.

"I-I love them! Vali-kun, you seriously need to stop spoiling me or I will seriously get too excited and kiss you!"

"If you do, then I don't mind."

So smooth Vali. Making it sound like her idea, when its you who wishes to kiss her sweet lips...

"Hehe, I can't tell if you're being serious or joking with me. Either way, I really appreciate them." She looks at the flowers, and smells them. "Hmmmmm, they smell really enchanting. Thank you Vali-kun, its really nice of you. Hehe, its like you are trying to win me over when..." She pushed her breasts close to him. "...When you've already given me the best gift of all."

The best gift of all...must be...her life? Yeah, that sounds about right.

"Hmph, don't worry about it."

"Then...I wont. Vali-kun sure is a sweet guy..."

Just then, Azazel gave an uneven stare.

"Alright, who the fuck are you and what have you done with Vali?"

Even I'm the same Azazel...Vali is acting weird...

"What Azazel? Can't you see I'm busy?"

B-Busy!? Yo-You are hugging her with one arm! Is that this 'busy' he is referring too!?

"Whatever Vali. You've taken Makoto away from me~ We held one another~ She promised to kiss me one day when she got older!"

I'm so glad he said, "when she got older." because otherwise...it would've been creepy for him to kiss a 4 year old when she apparently promised him.

"But Makoto! I need to ask..." He let a pervy giggle slip through his lips. "D-Does the carpet match the drapes?"

.

.

.

...That's...

"W-What?"

She seemed genuinely confused. No, its more like she was shocked for words. While Vali, looked downright angry at that question. Even I am...although he does bring up a good point...

When I thought that, a sharp glare was shot my way. It was from the Princess herself. D-Did she guess what I was thinking!? Ooh shit! Does she have a secret mind reading power!?

She then shifted her gaze to Azazel who looks like he regrets what he said now.

"Oh, you want to know if my 'carpet' matches my 'drapes' huh?"

"...Yes please?"

He practically squealed that out then. Poor bastard. You've dug your own grave.

"Ooh, you should ask Vali-kun then. He's seen down there before."

While she said it with a dismissive voice, I couldn't help but look at Vali that damn lucky bastard!

""WHAT!? VALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!""

He's seen her naked before! That damn bastard Lucifer! How dare he look at her naked before!

"Hmph, not that its any of your businesses what I do with my Ma-chan, but I have seen her naked before."

My...oh shit. Seriously...that baka has seen her naked before...

Sakurame then walked over to Azazel, and glared.

"By the way Azazel-san. Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When I kicked you in the balls?"

"You didn't kick me in the..."

BANG!

Oooh! She actually did it! Scary! She just decked the leader of the Fallen Angels with a simple kick! Holy shit! Clearly, this girl isn't someone you mess with!

I...and even Vali covered our areas, as Azazel rolled on the floor.

"I, don't take kindly to people saying such things to me Azazel-san. It didn't work on Raiser, but it seems to have worked on you. And for the record, Vali-kun hasn't seen me naked although I'm willing to show him if he wants to."

That's actually a relief. He hasn't seen her naked.

"Haha...you surely got your Otou-sama's fiery attitude."

Her eyes changed, when he mentioned her Otou-sama.

"I...I guess so. Although, please don't talk about my body like that again so casually without me saying you can. My body is...for people who I like...love. People I love. Anyway, please follow me."

While looking depressed, she walked forwards, towards a light. It must be the exit. Vali catches her up, grabbing a hold of her hand immediately which she seemed to not be bothered about.

I kneeled in front of Azazel, and poked him in the forehead.

"Azazel, that was kind of a dick move."

"Ah...yeah...it hurts..."

No wonder. I know, that getting hit there would be...painful. But its his own fault for making such an idiotic joke.

"Well, you shouldn't mention such things to her. She's different to other girls. Unlike most girls I know, she wont just let people touch, or talk about her so casually. Its something I actually lov...respect about her."

A dirty grin appears on his face as he stands up, his lower body still wriggling around.

"Muuu, is Shirou-kun gaining a crush on the Princess~?"

"E-EEEEEEEEEEEEH!? A-A CRUSH ON HER!? DON'T THINK SO!"

I flatly rejected his idiotic notion while crossing my arms.

"Booo~ Don't worry, it would be nice if you did~ You know, if you get in good with that girl, she can give you certain advantages~"

"So...you are basically saying that you are going to use her? If so, then don't even try because I wont let you. She's a baka, and doesn't...no. That's a lie. She isn't stupid, she's quite intelligent actually."

If he is suggesting something like that, then I wont be happy about it. Being used...I don't want that girl to be used...p-purely for her own benefit! Not my own!

"Baaaah~ You make it sound like I will use her? I wouldn't. I was only merely saying, that she is quite well connected. If you hadn't heard, God wants her, Sirzechs thinks he's going to marry her, she has a good relationship with Ajuka and I seriously want to kiss kiss with her~ Not to mention, holy demonic sword kid, the Sekiryuutei, and even our very own Hakuryuukou. Damn, that girl surely is sought after her isn't she~?"

"W-Well...I guess she is."

Yeah...she has quite a number of powerful guys after her...hah, it surely will be funny to see them go at it for her. No, my approach will be...my approach? W-Why would I think...baka girl needs someone normal in her life.

"You know, I want to see the Sekiryuutei and Vali fight for her...even if only verbally~ It will be funny as hell~"

"N-Now that you mention it..."

"Are you guys coming?"

Sakurame's voice. It came from the end of that bright light. She was waving at us with a bright smile. Ehehe...strange girl.

"We're coming Makoto!"

We both went forward until we reached the bright light, and stepped into it.

* * *

Outside...was something that I would call indescribable beauty. All around us, is nature. Lots of trees, all in different stages of blooming and the likes. Lakes, that shimmer in the sun, which makes it very beautiful. There's also...limos spread out across the pavement.

On the far left, are limos that are marked 'Devils', in the middle...that is marked 'Future Queen'. I take it that its for Sakurame that one. To the left, there's limos marked 'Fallen Angels' and finally, to the far left, there's limos marked 'Angels'.

Even now, as I looked on...all the luggage we brought with us is being loaded into these...very huge limos. Damn, its like the v.i.p. treatment. Well, of course. She is a very important person after all. The new Queen, must be nice for her. Although, she doesn't seem happy about her being in this situation.

But, I also saw something...strange.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me Ajuka-baka! You can't ride with her!"

"Then, who is, you!?"

Ehehe...Maou-sama's are arguing...

"Damn straight! She's my puppy!"

"Hmph, she's actually my pup, not your puppy."

"Bleeeeeeeeeeh~! I hate you Ajuka! Go and die!"

Sakurame sighed, and went between them. She poked Sirzechs' chest with a mad expression.

"Sirzechs-kun, don't be mean to Ajuka-kun. He's nothing but nice to you."

"W-What!? Didn't you just hear what he said!? He said that you was his pup, rather than my puppy! Tell him off or something! He's a bastard!"

D-Damn, so the Gremory's really are clingy. Rias, she looks like she is about to cry as her beloved elder brother is paying attention to Sakurame rather than to her.

"Sirzechs-kun...don't be mean to Ajuka-kun."

"He's being mean to me as well!"

"Onii-sama! I am here! Don't pay attention to her!"

She shot a scornful look towards Sakurame who brushed it off. But her Onii-sama didn't pay attention to her, and has his full attention on Sakurame.

"Onii-sama! I want to talk to you about something important!"

"Rias, it can wait. I am currently busy looking at my adorable puppy."

He dismissed her, as she gained teary eyes.

"Onii-sama...I-I am adorable as well!"

"Yes Rias, you are. But Makoto-chan is someone I want very much, like you want the Sekiryuutei. I don't get involved with that, so don't get involved with my attempts to take my puppy for myself away from baka Ajuka."

"B-But Onii-sama!"

"It can wait ape!"

He snapped at Rias who recoiled from everyone.

...When he said that, she gained teary eyes. H-He did just call her an ape, right?

"Onii-sama...I am so going to tell Doctor Penguin about this injustice! He will tell you off for hurting me!"

She ran away, while crying her eyes out. She ran into the limo, and slammed the door shut. Kaichou, was giggling at the departed Rias. But at the same time, she was crying at her...sister? Sister...she was clinging to Kaichou.

Kaichou walked towards that limo, both her peerage, saved for Saji who she asked stayed behind, and Rias' peerage, save for Hyoudou and Kiba who were also asked to stay behind, entering it with the Leviathan Maou and a girl I don't know who reminds me of Sakurame following after her. Even the maid, I believe Grayfia-san followed after them, along with Raiser.

"Ugh...I best go and apologize for calling her an ape. So fragile. Puppy kiss."

Sakurame rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek softly. Sirzechs shot a look of victory to Ajuka-san who rolled his eyes.

"Get going."

"Okay."

He left to the limo Rias entered. I looked at Sakurame again...to see Vali holding one hand, with Hyoudou glaring. Ehehe...so strange. But like Azazel said, it might be funny to see them go at it.

Kiba has a hold of her other hand, glaring at Vali. Vali, however doesn't even seem to notice his presence. The same for Hyoudou actually. Vali just has his focused on Sakurame.

"Ajuka-kun, that limo there will take you straight to the research facilities. I asked personally for you."

"Thanks pup."

She pointed at a limo as he gave his thanks. Azazel's ears perked up at that.

"Wait wait! Did my ears deceive me~? Did I hear research facilities~!?"

Sakurame nodded at the star-struck Azazel.

"Yes research facilities. Ajuka-kun wished to look at the facilities...does that interest you?"

"Of course!" Azazel grinned. "I want to see these facilities! I will even tell you about your Sacred Gear if you let me go and see the facilities!"

Sakurame's eyes shined then. It almost seemed like, she has found an answer to something.

"I...I see. So you know about my Sacred Gear?"

"I do. I know the Sacred Gear well, and I know what beings soul you have in there. Well, when I say soul, I mean part of a soul."

She looked in awe at Azazel who has a wide smirk on his face.

It is interesting to know what she has sealed inside of her, especially when she has a dumb look on her face, when she's communicating with that soul she has inside of her.

"W-Wow, so you know the souls name?"

"I do...aha, I see. Is it being uncooperative?"

She nods her head with a sigh.

"Yeah...well, no. Its inbetween if I'm honest. It sort of gives me advice, but it calls me names some of the time. It calls me baka girl or something along those lines. But we have a somewhat good relationship. So...are you going to...tell me about it..."

"I will, at a later date."

She nods her head sadly.

"Oh...okay. As long as you guys don't fight, you can go together."

""Promise!""

Haha, the inventors getting together is going to be scary. I heard that Ajuka-san is the one who created Evil Pieces...I wonder how old he is? He's interested in Sakurame, who's 17...yet he's got to be over 200 years old...

"Then get going. See you later Ajuka-kun, Azazel-san."

"Goodbye pup."

He kissed her...cheek and then ran for the limo. Azazel was going to kiss her cheek, but she shot him a dirty look, one that means she isn't going to take any crap. He looks dejected.

"Just one..."

"No Azazel-san. You said bad things about me. But...if I find out about my Sacred Gear..."

"I also have another part of your Sacred Gear! Well, its more accurate to say that I have another part of its soul inside another Sacred Gear. You can have it!"

What did he say? He has another part of her Sacred Gear? A part that makes up more of the soul inside her original Sacred Gear?

"...What?"

"Yeah! Lets talk later! It...It is something I think you should have anyway, since you already have your Sacred Gear. You don't want to fall behind the others, right?"

She looked at Kiba, Hyoudou, Vali, me, Saji, and even Millicas-san and her familiar. Suddenly, her eyes became depressed.

"I...I don't want to let down anyone. And I don't want...to lose to...anyone anymore."

"I see. Then, we'll talk later."

"Yes...talk later."

Azazel went with Ajuka-san towards the limo, getting inside quickly. Sakurame then clapped her hands together.

"Anyway...I will have to go and greet the Angels, I will be right back."

Like that, she left us here...ugh...Sakurame. You kind of didn't tell us what we should be doing...yeah...ehehe...what are we doing Sakurame?

As she disappeared, I noticed that the glare from Hyoudou was getting more intense.

* * *

For a few minutes this happened. He glared at Vali, who was looking towards where Sakurame left.

"Is there a reason you're glaring at me?"

Vali finally broke the tension, not looking away from where Sakurame left. Hyoudou narrowed his eyes at Vali.

"Yeah! I am glaring because you are suddenly all over Makoto-chan! Holding her hand, having your arm around her, doing other weird things to her! Just knock it off! I'm sure that she doesn't like it!"

"Ah, right. And you know what she likes huh."

Vali practically spat at Hyoudou. Hyoudou was taken back by the sudden tone of Vali's voice.

"W-Well, I know her better than you do! We've been friends for ages now! I even comfort her sometimes!"

"Then what's her favourite colour?"

That was a confusing question. Why would Vali ask that?

Hyoudou scrunched up his eyes.

"Pink, like her hair!"

"Wrong, its white. She likes it because its pure."

How does he even know that? I was shocked at that sudden thing...

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

"Ma...Makoto-chan!"

Like Kiba exclaimed, Sakurame screamed! What is she screaming about!? Is she in trouble!?

"Tch, someone better not have hurt her."

Vali shot off, Kiba followed. After that, the rest of us shot off after them to see what the hell she was screaming at!

We ran as fast as we could, but once we found what her...I became a little shocked.

"Iyaaa! Michael-kun!"

"I-I am so sorry Makoto-san!"

What I saw was Michael...she said Michael...God...was on top of Sakurame, squeezing her breast! Sexual harassment! God is sexually harassing Sakurame!

"Uwaaah! That was my breast Michael-kun! You seriously are a naughty guy."

She blushed as some of the guys walked over and dragged God off her. I couldn't do it...I didn't want to get involved if I'm honest.

"Makoto-chan, are you okay?"

Saji offered her a hand which she took.

She stood tall, looking at the God who is still being held by Kiba, Hyoudou, Vali and Millicas-san. They are weirdo's. They all look jealous that he was on top of her. I mean, doesn't Kiba and Millicas-san get to touch her breasts whenever they want? That's what I heard...n-not that I'm jealous or anything...because I'm not!

"Michael-sama, with all due respect, I wish that you didn't just jump my girlfriend like that."

"Y-Yeah! Like Kiba said! Don't just suddenly jump Makoto-chan like that!"

"If you do, then I will fight you Michael."

"Nee-chan is already worried...please don't make her uncomfortable as well!"

So said Kiba, Hyoudou, Vali and Millicas-san. But that last one, what is she worried about exactly? Has she done something? Is someone doing something to her?

Now that Millicas-san mentions it, she doesn't seem to be her usual self in the way she holds herself. Usually, she's confident, somewhat shy when embarrassed and such. But the girl before me...is like someone who has her mind on something else.

"Alright, off the God."

[Okay!]

They all released Michael-sama from their grips. She went over, and smiled.

"I'm sorry about that Michael-kun. It was kind of my fault."

"N-No, please don't think of it. You just tripped on your dress after all."

"And...you tried to catch me, which I am grateful for. Thank you for trying to keep me up."

Michael-sama blushed at the girl, who smiled back. But then, Michael-sama clapped his hands together.

"Aah, I also have a surprise for you Makoto-san."

"Hmmm? Surprise? You didn't have to get me anything Michael-kun. I already loved the flowers from the first time...I remember meeting you anyway."

"I think you'll like this surprise Makoto-san. It, is someone from your past."

Michael-sama smiled gracefully while brushing some hair out of her eyes.

Someone from her past? Who could that be? A fellow Inugami perhaps?

"Eh? Someone from my past? What do you mean Michael-kun?"

"Yes, this person from your past. He is very excited to meet you again. So excited in fact that he dropped everything that he was doing just to come here, as my personal bodyguard."

"B...But, I don't understand Michael-kun. Do I know an Angel or something? I mean, I obviously know you...somewhat, but are you saying I know another Angel? If so...damn people know more about me than I do."

That's something you shouldn't admit so freely Sakurame. It makes you sound stupid.

Michael-sama shook his head.

"No, this individual isn't an Angel. No, this man is a human. A human, that you referred to as "Nii-chan" do you remember?"

Her eyes became wide like saucers, and she looked around desperately.

"Nii-chan is here Michael-kun!? Really!? That man is here!? B-But why would he be with you? Is he the surprise exorcist you mentioned to me a couple of days ago!?"

"The very same. He is right behind you."

Behind her? I darted my eyes...my eyes caught a silhouette. A man, who has blonde hair that's a little spiky and a set of green eyes. He's wearing priests clothes and has a sleepy look on his face. He's handsome, and perhaps a year or so older than us.

When seeing the man, Sakurame's eyes watered happily.

"Nii-chan...is it really you? Have you...really come back now?"

"Ehehe...yes, its me Makoto-tan~"

"Nii-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

Tackle!

CHU!

I was shocked, because she suddenly kissed this mans cheek while hugging him on the floor.

"I missed you Nii-chan."

"I missed you as well. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of left for so long. But, I didn't know where you went, you never told me."

"Yes, that is my fault. I am sorry Nii-chan, but lots of things happened and then I didn't know where I could contact you so...I'm sorry I should've looked for you Nii-chan. Then...can we be together now Dulio-Nii-chan?"

He brushed her bangs and kissed her forehead. Dulio...where have I heard that name before...

"Yes, we'll be together now."

All the guys here narrowed their eyes at this damn handsome bastard. He's making such a declaration in front of her boyfriend...and other guys that love her as well. I-I'm not jealous or anything. He's welcome to her...baka girl...ugh! I can't help but feel really angry right now! I don't even know why I am angry right now!

* * *

**End chapter! And a little cliffhanger. What possible relationship could Dulio and Makoto have? How did they meet? And what other Sacred Gear does Azazel have for Makoto? Well, you'll have to wait until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Dragon rider; Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You'll just have to wait and see. But of course their fight is going to be a little different but I wont say how yet.**

**Julbot1; Yeah, Makoto's secret...you'll see soon enough! And yeah, she doesn't remember him as she was like 4 at the time.**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Thank you~ Well, I am glad you liked the chapter. And yeah, I bet it would be funny hehe. And sorry~ Here's the update~**

**Guest; Well, you'll have to wait and see what she does! But it will be good, I can confirm that whatever she does, will be good.**

**Miffdogga; Thank you! Wow, I never thought about that before, but it would be interesting to say the least. Ophis as a boy huh, which is technically doable as like you said, he/she is genderless... I will think about it strongly as it does sound like a good idea.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**Arriving, feeling fear**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Makoto-chan! This is so awesome!"

Ise-kun cheered, looking around the interior of the limo which has already taken off. Or, I should say artificial space. Yes, the artificial space is something I had asked for. Tou-chan always travelled around in this one, but this one is very spacious.

It has seats, but it also has a hot-tub and a cooler that's connected to another place. It kind of looks like the inside of a club. Even though this is another dimension, its a dimension that's inside the limo.

He's been doing it for a few minutes now, as is Genshirou-kun. They both seem to be in awe about the whole thing. Yuuto-kun is smiling happily, Vali-kun just looks a little board, Fujimura-kun looks like Vali-kun, bored and as for Dulio-Nii-chan, he looks tired.

"Yeah, it does look good, doesn't it?"

I replied, smiling from ear to ear. Although I'm not smiling on the inside. No, I don't think I will be for awhile now. But that doesn't matter. As long as the guys around me are happy, then I am happy as well.

"Mouu, I'm so tired..."

Dulio-Nii-chan complained, yawning his head off. I patted his head softly and affectionately. He smiled in appreciation because of the head patting.

All of the boys are looking around, looking perplexed at the complexity of the space we are in. No, not all of them. Some look like they have just accepted it. Some the guys are looking around, and all have cute faces of shock on. Ise-kun for example. Genshirou-kun is another one. Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun are running around the area happily. Yuuto-kun, Fujimura-kun, Vali-kun and Dulio-Nii-chan look like they expected something like this.

Well, I did tell Yuuto-kun about it beforehand. I neglected to mention it to Ise-kun and the others. It honestly slipped my mind. With everything that's going on, I haven't had much time to do, anything really.

"So, Princess loves to ride in style huh."

Fujimura-kun pointed out, looking straight at Vali who looked back at him, while having his arm firmly around my shoulder. The look could be described as a cold stare from both of them. Do they have bad blood?

Yuuto-kun also has his arm around my waist, and is glaring at Vali-kun. Vali-kun doesn't seem to be bothered. Ise-kun and Genshirou-kun are looking around like children in a candy store.

"Makoto-tan, this space seems to be spacious. Perfect for sleeping or eating."

Dulio-Nii-chan said, focusing his eyes on me. I smiled at him as he took my hand. I never expected Nii-chan to be here. To be honest, I didn't expect to see him again. While Yuuto-kun is my first kiss, Dulio-Nii-chan came very close. I mean, he nearly did kiss my lips, but Tou-chan stopped him saying I was a little young to have a boyfriend.

"It certainly is. Dulio-Nii-chan, why didn't you..."

"Hehe, can we save the complicated stuff till later?"

I nodded with a sigh. If he doesn't want to talk to me just yet, I can't force him. Although, I want to force him to do something like that. But I can't, because I'm not that type of person. However, to just see Nii-chan again is...something I have wanted for awhile now.

"I guess so Dulio-Nii-chan. Although I wish to speak to you soon, okay?"

He nods as he puts some food in his mouth...I don't know where he got that from actually. Like, seriously. Where did he get it from? He's eating dango from a stick right now. It kind of looks delicious.

"So, Ma-chan." Vali-kun began, in an irritated tone. "How is it that you know Dulio Gesualdo exactly?"

Hmmmm, I could've sworn that Vali-kun's tone was that of a jealous nature then. Or, was it just my imagination? Either way, it sounded like he was genuinely concerned.

"Well, I met him a number of years ago. You could say, we are childhood friends."

They all blinked in perplexity.

.

.

.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!?]

Everyone (even Vali-kun and Fujimura-kun) screamed out at Dulio-Nii-chan and I! W-Why yell!? It wasn't very polite!

Dulio-Nii-chan hugged me and squished our faces together!

"That's right~ This girl here is my adorable childhood friend. We used to play cute games together, we ran around together vanquishing evil doers and protecting the allies of justice! Remember Makoto-tan!?"

I gave a weak nod, as he yawned. He placed his head on my shoulder and snuggled in tightly.

"Makoto-tan...I'm tired...is it possible to sleep?"

So quick to change huh. Such a strange guy he is. But he's Nii-chan so I forgive him for being so adorable. I squished my face against Nii-chan's as I answered him in a polite tone.

"Y-Yeah, I don't mind Nii-chan. We wont be there for awhile yet. So please get some sleep."

He walked to the seats whispering "Thank you." then he sat down and curled up into a ball on the seat. Dulio-Nii-chan has always been a sleeper after all. With all the time he spends sleeping, its shocking that he has gotten anything done.

"Well, since we are going to be here for awhile..."

I raised a hand to my shoulders, and started slipping off the top part of my dress.

[WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?]

They yelled, apparently looking like I'm doing something so strange. I don't understand what's wrong with them, but I pulled the dress down my body regardless. The guys, all have blushes on their faces. Its adorable, but I don't know why they are blushing.

"Makoto-chan!" Yuuto-kun rushed, trying to pull up my dress while blushing hard. "P-Please don't get naked here! I know you don't like the dress but you can't show your body to others like this!"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Y-Your body! You shouldn't show them your body! O-Only me, okay!?"

I cocked up my eyebrows. I don't understand what he means. I'm not showing my body to anyone.

"Erm...I haven't a clue on what you are on about. I'm not showing my body to anyone. I am merely just taking this dress off. And yeah, you know my body anyway, so I don't understand what's wrong. Even if I did get naked, does it matter?"

"T-That's the problem! You can't get naked here!"

"I'm not getting naked! I'm just taking this dress off! I have something underneath! Do you really think that I would just get naked here without a reason!? I'm not Buchou you know!? I have pride!"

He reeled back, and looked at me with a tilted head. I pulled the dress down, to show that I am wearing a summer dress. Yes, I wear clothes under that horrid dress. I just didn't want to wear that dress any longer. Its crap and I hate it.

"O-Oh, you did after all. Sorry, I got a little freaked out. I didn't want others to see your body like I have seen it, just yet. Because I want to..."

"Shh, is alright Yuuto-kun. You are still going to be that...you know. The important person that takes that important thing..."

I giggled and patted his head. I then placed a small kiss on his cheek, and I hugged his arm tightly. He looked at me with an appreciative smile. I don't know why as he is going to take my virginity. I've already said it before, and I will say it again until I'm blue in the face.

That's when I noticed that some of the guys are looking at me with wide eyes. E-Eh, I don't understand...

"W...What?"

I questioned with uncertainty. They all shook their heads, and went to do various things. Like Ise-kun and Genshirou-kun are talking together, while sending me perverted looks. I could only guess on what those guys are doing. I mean seriously, they are freaking scaring me with the looks that are getting sent my way.

Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun are talking together, and are sending me adorable looks with adorable blushes. That's because they are adorable Shota boys and they are my precious gifts from down below and from the forest. You can't get any cuter, unless you are a Trap! I would love to meet a Trap one day. Well, those boys are quite Trapish but they wont cross dress for me. Bahh, I wont worry about it. Maybe I could convince Yuuto-kun to do it for me or something. He would look cute in girly clothes as he has that perfect balance of masculinity and femininity. I want that dream to become a reality.

Fujimura-kun has sat down, and is dipping his hand into the cooler while looking at me. I smiled at him, but he just gained a red face and looked away shyly. Aaha, he's a tsundere isn't he? Its adorable, but he would say that being adorable isn't good.

I looked at Nii-chan, to see that he is resting his eyes. Nii-chan is the type to pretty much sleep anywhere he feels like it. Even in a place like this with various people around like Vali-kun who is from the Fallen Angels side. Shouldn't he be more alert and on guard?

But since the last time I saw him, and now. His aura has increased to a point that I couldn't even comprehend on my own. I don't think that I could match him in a fight now. Not that I could do it before anyway.

Yuuto-kun and Vali-kun are beside me, both having a hold of my arm. Vali-kun and Yuuto-kun are looking at one another now. Its like Vali-kun and Yuuto-kun are having a silent conversation. But as to that conversation...I haven't a clue. If I'm honest, I haven't figured out what kind of conversation they are having. But I think it involves me, as they both keep looking at me.

Bubble bubble.

Ooh, the hot-tub is bubbling away. It looks really inviting actually. Something like that might be good, to just feel the bubbles on my skin and to feel the water wash over my body.

For some reason, I want to get Vali-kun in the hot-tub, to see his body hehe. Maybe I'm a pervert, but I don't care right now. If I have to come back to this place, then I want to see some cute guys in nothing but their trunks.

I moved my head to Vali-kun, and smiled brightly yet with a hint of mischievous intent. He looked back at me, and let a small smile grace his lips. Its cute, and so kissable. But I can't kiss him right now, as it might be weird for the others...

"Vali-kun..."

"Hmmm?"

He asked, shifting his eyes so now he is looking at Ise-kun. Ise-kun looked back, and gave a frown of displeasure. Aah, Sekiryuutei, and Hakuryuukou thing. They both have the eyes out for one another. Each guy has daggers, that are set to stab the other.

"Say, I was thinking of going in the hot-tub, want to join me?"

My face turned bright red when I asked. Of course it would. I just asked him to take his clothes off and expose his body to me. N-Not that I want him to do that or anything! But it might be good to see Vali-kun's body, without clothes on...

"Sure, I don't mind." He said casually, bringing his hand to my face. "But I don't have any swimming costumes available to me right now. If you want me to go naked, then I don't have an objection."

N-Naked!? He said naked, yes!?

My nose bled, as my eyes ran up and down his body. I wonder what his thing looks like...? I-I shouldn't be thinking about it but I kind of want too...yet I don't think I should as it makes me a pervert! B-But, it isn't like I haven't ever met perverts before, and most of the people I know are perverted, especially that ape Gremory and Ise-kun, Genshirou-kun...pretty much everyone I know is a pervert.

"W-Well, I-I have..."

"N-Naked!?" Ise-kun waved his hands frantically interrupting me. "A-As if you pervert! For one, I don't wanna see that shit! Second, you aren't going to try and seduce Makoto-chan with your superior looks! That's a damn bastards trick! Using your Bishounen looks in order to make Makoto-chan yours! As if I will let that happen! I've known her longer!"

Vali-kun stared blankly at Ise-kun, who stared back with annoyance, and anger. No, make that extreme anger. Are they...fighting over me or something?

"Hmph." Vali-kun crossed his arms. "I don't have to seduce Ma-chan at all. All I need to do, is tell her some words, and that will be that. Besides I've known her longer you idiot. I met her years ago, while you only interacted with her just..."

"W-What words!?"

Ise-kun cut off Vali-kun when he was talking.

Even I was curious but Ise-kun was the one who asked. Vali-kun smirked devilishly and got close to me, and whispered two words. Two words that made me blush immensely. D-Did he really just say that then!? I-I'm...Vali-kun!

"W-What did he whisper to you then!?"

I blushed and looked away. I can't tell him what he said. Vali-kun...Vali-kun is Vali-kun after all, and it isn't like I can say that he...Vali-kun is someone important to me, and I can't be without him. I am Vali-kun's...

"Nothing important."

I assured him, airing a calming aura around my body. But while I might be completely calm on the inside...Vali-kun. I rested my head on Vali-kun's shoulder, and snuggled into that shoulder. It feels good on my cheek. I couldn't help but feel like Vali-kun likes me a lot...but I don't know if it is something like...no. He couldn't be using me.

"Yeah, sure he didn't! Makoto-chan! I-If you want to see a guy naked, why don't you just ask me instead!?"

"Pft!"

I did a large spit take! W-Why offer something like that!? I didn't ask Vali-kun to get naked for me! I just asked him to go into the hot-tub with me! It doesn't have anything to do with me wanting to see his body! Even if I do want too!

N-Not that I want to see him naked or anything...well, maybe a little. But that's because I'm comfortable with seeing such things. I wasn't at first, especially when I was around Yuuto-kun. But now, I know that I can be comfortable with being around people like that, if its people that I have deep affection for.

"Ise-kun! Don't be weird! I-I don't want to see your body! Or anyone's! I just wanted to see if Vali-kun wanted to go in the tub with me! I-In swim wear of course! It isn't like I have a hidden agenda or anything!"

"B-But! He's a damn Bishounen! Die handsome!"

W-Well, at least he didn't say that to Yuuto-kun for a change. I think that Yuuto-kun and Ise-kun are becoming friends, and they don't want to fight really. Ise-kun might make a bad comment every now and again. But nothing too devastating.

Vali-kun let a sigh escape his lips.

"Whatever. Ma-chan, you want me in the hot-tub?"

"D-Don't make it sound so sexual Vali-kun! I mean, seriously!"

My voice turned raspy at his suggestive tone! I-I don't know if he did that on purpose or if he really did just sound like that normally! Vali-kun cupped my face, and moved in a little closer. My face turned so red, I thought that it would burn off.

"V-Vali-kun?"

"You didn't answer my question." His voice became low, almost sultry. "Do you want me in the tub?"

I looked at the tub, biting my lip. Vali-kun in the hot-tub would be good. Seeing his (no doubt) tight body. The body of a Bishounen is good. I often stare at Yuuto-kun (without him knowing) when he comes out the shower or bath. Its just something about his body that drives me wild. The same for him, apparently. He often says that whenever I'm naked or nearly naked, it makes his body heat up.

"If I say yes, will I be a pervert?"

I had to ask because...I don't want to be known as a pervert. That can be Ise-kun's thing. My thing is...I don't know what my thing is yet. But I will figure it out in the future. I don't know what that is though...

"I don't mind if you're a pervert. As long as you aren't like the Sekiryuutei, you can be as perverted as you wish to be."

Ise-kun frowned as Fujimura-kun smirked.

Ise-kun pointed at Vali-kun with an angry expression on his face.

"You dipshit! Don't say shit like that idiot!"

"Ise-kun!" I snapped. "Don't call Vali-kun a dipshit or anything like that again! He is my hero! And he isn't going to get called names in my presence!"

"A-Ah..." Ise-kun looked remorseful. "I'm...sorry. But like...I still don't understand about that. Why, did he save you? He doesn't seem to be the hero type to me."

Doesn't seem the hero type huh. He is my hero though. He's my adorable hero-kun who always watches over me. I bet, he even watched me before and after I met Yuuto-kun and the others. He's...always looking out for me and to that, I am so grateful that I can't express how happy I am.

"He is so the hero type. He saved me, didn't he? He saved me and, well he gave me my life. To that, I'm eternally grateful. I can't ever repay him, but I will try my best to repay him. Even if it means...I will do anything Vali-kun wishes for me to do."

I smiled at Vali-kun throughout all of that. Vali-kun let a small graceful smile adorn his Bishounen face.

"Hmph, you don't have to do anything for me."

"T-That's why I know that I want to do something for you! Vali-kun is cute!"

""C-Cute!? Makoto-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!""

Ise-kun and Genshirou-kun scream at me! D-Damn! Too loud!

As they were screaming, I gripped Vali-kun's hand tightly. Somehow, I feel like I can just let my problems melt away. Like, it doesn't affect me. Nothing can affect me when I'm in the arms of Vali-kun, or one of the other guys I like.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!]

Because Dulio-Nii-chan screamed, everyone screamed as well! D-Dulio-Nii-chan is screaming! Uuu, I didn't know that they were so bad still!

"W-WHY IS HE SCREAMING WHILE SLEEPING!?"

Fujimura-kun roared over the screams of Dulio-Nii-chan. I went over to Nii-chan and sat next to him. I guided his head to my chest, which instantly calmed the screaming, and made him go all quiet.

"Its okay Nii-chan, I'm here." I soothed, then turned to Fujimura-kun. "Don't yell at him. He's sleeping now."

"B-But!" He complained. "W-Why was he screaming!?"

"He has night terrors."

I gently explained, placing a small kiss on Nii-chan's forehead. He smiled in his sleep and snuggled into my chest lovingly. I stroked the back of his head, and placed another small kiss on his forehead. He smiled again in his sleep, so I leaned back to let him sleep properly.

"N-Night terrors!?"

Vali-kun surprisingly said, agitated.

"Yes." I nodded. "He sometimes has these night terrors. Although they only happen when I'm around, but he stops when he hugs me like this. Maybe it is his subconscious that is crying out for my warmth? Who knows. Either way, I love Nii-chan for who he is."

"...Cobras..."

He mumbled in his sleep while wriggling around. I giggled and stroked his head softly.

"That's right Nii-chan." I kissed his head again. "The cobras aren't here."

He smiled from my bust in his sleep and stops moving around.

"Ugh...and he's someone I want to fight? Pathetic..."

Vali-kun sighed deeply and sat next to me. He looks like he is losing the will to live. Wait, what did he say about wanting to fight Nii-chan? He wants to fight my Nii-chan? Uu, that's going to make me feel a little complicated.

"Vali-kun, you want to fight Nii-chan?"

"Yeah." He lifted his head up. "He is a skilled exorcist. He has skills that could put most, if not all bar me, in here to shame. He's actually at the top of my "want to fight against" list you know? He's known as The Strongest Exorcist and is mainly sent against high class Devils and other threats of a high caliber. But. How do you even know him?"

"That's a good question Makoto-chan." Yuuto-kun moved close to me, but was unable to sit down next to me due to various things. "Usually I don't wish to agree with the Hakuryuukou, but I was curious myself."

I saw that pretty much everyone was giving me a curious look so I motioned everyone over.

"Gather around. I will tell you all my amazing tale." They all deadpanned me as I cried. I can't even do anything right huh. "Hehe, not really a tale. But I will still tell you all."

They all gathered around me, them sitting on various spaces on the floor, and of course the Shota boys on my lap. They both hugged me, and rested their heads on my breasts. I swear, only these boys can get away with something like this.

I cleared my throat and looked at everyone.

"Okay, so the tale, that's not really a tale although I think it is a tale, starts like this..."

* * *

**[Several years ago, Woodland Area, Europe]**

"_Tou-chan~ Its so cute sometimes when I see you looking at me like I have just devastated you."_

_I giggled and looked at my Tou-chan while traversing these woods. I am holding both Tou-chan and Kaa-chan's hands. We went out for a walk in a lovely wood. Its because here, no one picks on me and I can run around._

_My Tou-chan looks at me with a smile, that makes everything go away. All the pain and sadness, just melt away with his look._

"_I'm gonna run, kay?"_

"_Okay Makoto. Just don't run too far."_

_Kaa-chan advises me, so I let go of their hands and start running through the woods excitedly. I heard Kaa-chan and Tou-chan calling for me to slow down, but I didn't listen. I just wanted to be free._

_I kept running, taking in the sights around me. The woods is beautiful. All the bark, the leaves falling down. Its spring time now. The petals are a pretty colour of pink, and even some green as well. Its all falling around me, like they are dancing around me._

_I looked back at Tou-chan and Kaa-chan...I can barely see them from here. They are so happy right now, because they don't have to worry about the politics at home. They can be lovers~! I hope to get one, one day~!_

_Trip!_

"_Ow!" My foot caught something making me fall after running for about five minutes. I sat up, and scratched my head. "Owwww! Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!"_

_I cried, sitting up. My pretty dress got all dirty. Kaa-chan is going to be angry about this now. She will yell at me for not being a proper lady or whatever. Not like I want to be. I just want to be me, after all._

_[Fee, I see a pretty little girl all alone in the scary woods.]_

_Huh? Is someone there? I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. No one is here, but someone was talking to me. Who was it?_

"_H-Hello? Is something here?"_

_I called out. When I looked around, I didn't see anyone. W-Whats going on?_

_[So cute girl, what's a girl like you doing out in the woods?]_

_Zunshi zunshi._

_The one who appeared while making heavy footsteps echoed within the surrounding was a giant with a head of a tiger. He was a huge beast-man with the traits of a tiger on his body. _

_His body was so huge that he was about five metres tall. The aura floating around his body was…a demonic power! Yes, I knew instantly that this person that's in front of me is..._

_He was a Devil. _

_I never thought he would appear in a place far away from a human's village… He was most likely a Stray Devil. But why is there a Stray Devil here? I don't understand._

"_Stray Devil, you have no authority to be here. So, I hereby order you to leave, on the orders of the Princess of the Inugami's! If you attack me, you will be in for a punishment the likes you will never ever see! I am being serious here! It will be something that you can't even imagine!"_

_I tried being strong, but my hands are shaking. Not just my hands, but my body is shaking as well. This mans huge aura is someone who is very powerful. He has a large sword in his hands, maybe a bastard sword? I'm not confident in that._

_He used his big eyes to look at the sword enthusiastically. There were many sharp fangs lined up from his big mouth that was left open._

_His large mouth opened sadistically._

_[So what's a Princess doing out here? Aren't you frightened of being alone? You know, I believe that a girl of your caliber could be sold at a high price. Yes, a Princess would fetch a high price indeed.]_

_...It seems that the man took an interest in me because of what I am._

_A Princess._

_It always causes trouble in the end. But always, I am on the receiving end of attacks like this. Why? Why do people always hate me enough to hurt me? I'm just a good girl with good morals and I want to help the world. Yet people like this man before me, is something I don't like being near me._

"_Stop messing around. I will never go along with you! I would rather choke on my own vomit than go with you!" _

_I said in high spirits but he simply showed an evil smile. _

_[Never mind. To begin with, I'll just have to make you quiet by torturing you.] _

_The beast-man then released his hostility towards me from his whole body. He must be planning to attack me. Well, that wont happen!_

_I then sprinted from my position first and swung my fists that are clad in Senjutsu at my opponent from his blind spot after running around in zigzag. _

_I got his flank! ...That was what I thought, but the beast-man disappeared immediately! _

_He was fast! _

_I was only able to think that for a moment, because I felt a heavy blow from my back when I was charging ahead. _

_When I looked towards that direction, I witness the beast-man who looked like he just kicked me. He got my back in an instant! _

_I was somehow able to step foot on the ground even though I received an impact on my back where I lost my breath. _

_The beast-man then started to laugh vulgarly. _

_[That was a good move. You're strong for a kid your age. But you're still no match for me. Even though I'm like this, I was a Knight under my Master. Well, I couldn't use swords that well though. But I still keep this bad boy with me for funs sake. It can cleave through most things. From my perspective, you are fast like a Knight despite being just a kid and not a Devil. Though it seems like you lack power.] _

…_Knight? If I remember, I heard that a Devil gets a trait depending on the Evil Piece given to them. Yes, I believe that Sirzechs-kun has a Knight. I heard that he was someone who took 2 Knight pieces. That's right, but I can't remember his name. Although it doesn't matter now as I have to keep myself safe._

_The beast-man released a kick with a big spin. His kick, is making the wildlife all around him get hurt! All the poor animals are getting hurt because of this persons evil intent!_

_Seeing that, I couldn't help myself but to get mad and jump ahead! _

"_Damn it! You leave the wildlife alone you idiot!" _

_However, the opponent had a movement that surpassed mine, so I ended up receiving his counter as I attacked. _

_Even though I had my attack dodged and received his counter, I kept on standing up no matter what and headed right at him. _

_For a child like me with no battle experience, he was an opponent who I could never beat. I knew that I wouldn't be able to win, but I know that if I let this man leave, he will hurt the wildlife that's around him. I can't allow that to happen._

_I was battered down and fell to the ground. My body was screaming at me, in agony. While I fell, I questioned myself. _

_...Why do people hurt other people? Why do people think they can get away with stuff like this? Why...Why does this happen to me when I've not done anything to anyone._

_These questions have answers. But I wont know of them until I grow up. I know it. But I just can't stand by here without a hope in the world. That's why..._

_[Looks like you finally became quiet.] _

_It happened when the tiger beast-man tried to pick me up who was on the ground... _

"_Don't even get closer to that child than you already are." _

_A unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the forest. The voice was that of a young males voice. Maybe even around my age judging from the sound of it. When I turned my head to that direction, there was a boy with blonde hair standing there. His blonde hair was longish but it made him look cute._

_The boy has green eyes that I believe to be an emerald colour. Its beautiful, how they shine in this shaded woods. He is wearing what appears to be holy robes, and to back that up, he has a cross hanging from his neck._

_He has a cute face, and he appears to be around my age, maybe a little older. But I feel an aura wrapping around the boys body, a dangerous aura at that. Its an aura that means he isn't messing around. An aura, of a person who is full of power and authority._

_Who is he?_

_I became suspicious but the boy spoke to the man in an impolite tone._

"_I need to pay you back for hurting that child. You must be a Stray? I wonder how you got inside this forest? Either way, attacking a girl is something I simply wont allow while I am around."_

_The boys tone was that of disgust. Disgust, directed at the beast-man. The boys body didn't even shake when talking to him. My body was that of a leaf, but his was calm like a tree._

_I could tell from that, the difference between us is great. The boy is like a tall tree, while I'm like a shaky leaf. It makes me feel mixed feelings. The beast-mans eyebrows twitched at seeing the cross hanging from the boys neck._

_[...An exorcist are you? What a cute thing. What are you? Around 10 or 12? Funny, the Church sending such a young child to defeat me. But, a child you may be, but I sense a danger from you that could be called serious. Hey hey! Maybe I could sell you, and the girl here! She's a Princess of an entire race you know!? I'm sure that with you both, I could fetch a hefty price!]_

_His vulgar words reached the boy. The boy sharpened his eyes, and his blonde hair waved due to his rage._

"_High...price? You intend to sell the girl? I wont forgive you for hurting this girl, and for attempting to sell her... In the name of God, I shall defeat you and give you divine punishment! I wont let you touch her!"_

_So...he is someone who is related to the Church? A Church goer? An exorcist? This boy really has such a position, despite his youthful age? Why would the Church entrust such a position to a young child?_

_But if he's willing to fight then..._

_While I endured the pain that was running through my whole body, I said right at him after I somehow got up with my legs that weren't listening to me. _

"_...I can't let you...you are a bad person...naughty Devil-man who causes pain..."_

_I don't want to be scared anymore._

_I don't want to be bullied anymore._

_I wanted to be strong for the people I love and everyone who needs protecting._

"_You are a bad man that needs to stoooooooooooooooooooooooop!"_

_I realised at my shout that something had changed. The surrounding area had been blasted away. Magical power was surrounding me. The trees lost their leaves, and the flowers lost some petals._

_[Ngaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa]_

_The beast-man let out a cry of pain for a reason I wasn't aware of. But that wasn't what was bothering me. What was bothering me was...the landscape now. The lands have been blown away because of me?_

_Did I just blow everything away because of my anger? Right now, it didn't matter because that beast-man was glaring at me. I didn't understand why until I looked at his stomach._

_Fresh blood._

_I didn't notice until looking. But I had blasted a hole in that beast-mans stomach. I wasn't intending to do something like that yet. But I took the opportunity to gather magical power in my hands. My Kaa-chan is an amazing magician and I know how to use my magical power to my advantage._

_[I don't give a shit about you anymoooooore! I've decided to kill you noooow!] _

_Faster than I could even comprehend, the beast-man made the claws of both his hands longer and slashed them down at me. _

_I couldn't dodge after losing every bit of my stamina with the attack earlier, and... _

_It happened when I prepared to receive critical damage..._

_FLASH!_

_A huge flash of lightning rained down from the sky! When I looked up, I saw that there were thunderclouds. But wasn't it sunny before? Why was there thunderclouds?_

"_I said, you aren't going to touch the girl again, Devil-san. I am sorry, but I am exorcising you in the name of the almighty Lord, God. Amen."_

_While making a cool pose, the boy said this to the beast-man...or what was where the beast-man was last located._

_Because when the lightning disappeared, so did the beast-man! D-Did that boy really exorcise that man with a single flash of lightning? Is that boy able to use magic as well? Or is it something entirely different?_

"_There, finished."_

_The boy, jumped over to me, but I crossed my arms and shot him a look of defence. I don't know what his intentions are. What if he wants to hurt me as well? Bu-But he did say that he didn't want to see me get hurt. Yet at the same time, Kaa-chan and Tou-chan said never talk to strangers who intend to do evil things._

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

_He moved forward but I flinched and moved away. But the boy moved closer and said this to me while smiling cutely._

"_Its okay, that naughty Devil-san was exorcised in the name of the Lord. He can't hurt you anymore." He offered a kind hand to me, looking for a handshake. "The names Dulio. Dulio Gesualdo. What's your name...Princess-chan?"_

_I looked at the boys hand which was still looking for a handshake. I reached out my hand, gently touching his own softly. I reeled my hand back, but then I grabbed his hand fully, and shook it softly._

"_M-My name is Makoto_ _Ayame Kuchinashi Sakurame Inukami. I am the Princess of the Inugami Kingdom, next in line for the throne after my Otou-sama and Oji-sama. My Otou-sama is the current King of the race known as the Inugami. Pleased to make your acquaintance Gesualdo-san. You may refer to me as Makoto if you so desire. I shall repay you for your protection of the Princess."_

_I tried to sound all royal, because that's what Kaa-chan would want. Tou-chan wouldn't care that much, but Kaa-chan wants me to take my position seriously, unlike Tou-chan._

_He looked at me with a tilted head. He then chortled to himself._

"_Hehe, you really are kind of peculiar huh."_

_W-What did he say? Peculiar? I'm peculiar? W-What is wrong with this person? He doesn't even seem to be fazed by the fact that he is in the presence of the Princess. Usually, people either respect or fear my position, but this boy just seems to be calm._

"_E-Excuse me? I am not trying to be peculiar or anything. I am trying to be serious here. I am the Princess, and I can grant you any wish that you so desire! So tell me your wish!"_

_His face turned into a bright smile at my words. It isn't a smile that is full of greed, but one of kindness._

_I furrowed my eyebrows. I can't seem to figure this boy out. I, want to know why this boy isn't trying to hurt me. Usually everyone I know tries something, save for a few people. People my own age don't like me that way, but this guy seems to be completely relaxed right now._

"_Hahaa, is that the case? Anything I wanted?"_

"_O-Of course. Money, power, women...men?" He have me a strange look at that one. But I continued nonetheless. "Anything that you could imagine, and I could give it to you. For protecting the Princess, you shall receive the grandest reward. Something no other person can understand until they see it. So, please tell me what you want and I shall grant your wish."_

"_Then, the thing I want the most right now is..."_

"_Yes? What is it Gesualdo-san?"_

_He points to my bag, my handbag._

"_You want my handbag?"_

_I cocked up an eyebrow. But the blonde haired boy simply shook his head._

"_No that's not it...I smell something sweet coming from your bag. Food? Is it delicious food?"_

"_Food?" I bewilderedly asked. Gesualdo-san nodded. "I have some cookies I made...want to share them?"_

_He drooled and looked at my bag, and then at me. He has stars for eyes, and a gleam...gleaming eyes huh. That's kind of scary if I am honest._

"_That's what I want!"_

_I tilted my head to the side in a strange way. What a weird guy. But I went into my bag, and pulled out the handmade cookies that I made for my snack today. I presented them to the blonde haired boy who examined them with such interest._

"_Ooooooooh! They smell and look so delicious!" He took the cookies and sat down on the ground. "Thank you for the meal!"_

_He opened the cookies and started eating them while crying heavy tears! T-That is...scary! He really likes food huh!_

_I sat down opposite him and watched with fascination as he ate the cookies._

"_Vwshe coojies arsh shoooo gush~!"_

"_What?"_

_I had to ask. What came out of his mouth was complete gibberish._

_He made a big gulp and smiled at me._

"_These cookies are soooooo good~!"_

"_Aah, I see. Gesualdo-san, you surely are a strange boy after all."_

"_Hehehe, I guess I am~ But, what's a Princess of an entire race doing out here all by yourself?"_

_I looked down and explained what I was doing here. He listened intently to my little story. By the end of it, I noticed that he had moved closer to me, sitting right beside me, our bodies touching ever so slightly._

"_Aaah! That's so sad! Naughty heathens picking you like that! I'll punish them!"_

_He pumped up his arms and made a big cry. I waved my hand with a small smile on my face._

"_Hehe, thank you Gesualdo-san. But its alright. I am fine right now. Since I have Tou-chan and Kaa-chan. They make it so that I have some fun in my life. And I even know a couple of important people who like me and want me around."_

"_Hahaha, is it nice to have parents?"_

"_The best! Don't you have anything like that?"_

_When I said that, a change occurred within my newest friend._

_He looked away and sighed sadly._

"_No, I am a war orphan. My parents were killed in a civil strife where I lived. Then I was taken in by the Church and I was raised, and still am, to be an exorcist after they found out about my certain talents."_

_S-So, that's his past huh. His parents died and he is an exorcist in training because he has a certain talent for it._

"_I-I see. I am so sorry Gesualdo-san that something like that happened. I can't imagine living without my parents. But its okay Gesualdo-san, I will be your friend!"_

_His demeanour changed completely. He was frowning before but now he is smiling like a happy boy._

"_Haha, I'm glad~ I have a Princess as a friend~ How many people can say that?"_

"_I'm guessing not many. Gesualdo-san..."_

""_MAKOTO! MAKOTO! WHERE ARE YOU!?""_

_Cries rang out in the forest. I recognize the voices as well._

_That sounded like my parents then. My parents are looking for me. Yes, they must be worried about me._

_I looked at Gesualdo-san who is standing up..._

"_Gesualdo-san? Where are you going?"_

"_Ehehe, I'm sure that your parents wouldn't like it if you hanged around with a commoner like me..."_

_He was about to go, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to me._

"_Please don't leave. My parents will want to thank you. And don't call yourself a commoner in my presence again. Someone who saved my life is no way a commoner. You are a great boy, and my super new friend!"_

"_A-Ah, thank you very much. A-And if its alright? Then I will stay!"_

_I giggled and nodded. I hugged Gesualdo-san tightly and waited for my parents to find us. He wrapped his arms around me, as if to keep me safe. Hehe, this boy did keep me safe after all._

_It wasn't long before my parents came. They panicked and rushed me while calling my name._

_They ran all the way to us. My Kaa-chan hugged me tightly while my Tou-chan pushed Gesualdo-san away and gathered a strong aura around his body. An aura that makes that Stray Devil look like an ant._

"_Makoto! Makoto! Are you alright!?"_

_Kaa-chan cried, checking on my condition. I nodded happily._

"_I'm fine Kaa-chan. Please don't worry about me. I am perfectly fine."_

_As Kaa-chan hugged me tight, I looked at Tou-chan who was glaring at my new friend with such a hostile aura._

"_You little brat, have you hurt my precious daughter!?"_

"_W-Wait you have it all-"_

"_Don't bother making up lies! If you've hurt her so help me that I will actually..."_

_Gesualdo-san tried to explain, but Tou-chan wasn't having any of it. As Tou-chan was about to do something, I pushed Kaa-chan away and stood in front of Gesualdo-san with outstretched arms._

"_Tou-chan! Please leave Gesualdo-san alone! He saved me from a Devil who was trying to hurt me. This boy, is a great boy and someone who I can call "friend" without a second thought!"_

_Tou-chan looked taken back by that, and he looked at Gesualdo-san._

"_Is this true, young man?"_

_Tou-chan asked, with a careful look at my friend. My new friend gained a big smile, but also had a nervous look in his eyes._

"_Y-Yes sir! I protected your d-daughter a-and we are friends!"_

_Tou-chan scanned Gesualdo-sans body, to see if he was deceiving him. I know that Tou-chan would do something like that. But it doesn't matter right now. Tou-chan looks at me after looking at Gesualdo-san for a minute._

"_Makoto, I'm glad you made a friend, but its time to head home now."_

_Tou-chan walked over and took my hand._

"_O-Oh." I looked at Gesualdo-san. "Will I see him again Tou-chan? He's my new friend and I wish to be with my new friend now."_

_I looked back at Tou-chan who smiled._

"_He seems to be a nice young man. If he's willing, then I don't see the problem, as long as I, or your Okaa-sama are with you."_

_I adopted a huge smile and jumped up and down excitedly._

"_Okay!" I looked back at Gesualdo-san. "H-Hear that!? We can be friends!"_

"_Yay! Friends with Princess-chan...no, Makoto-tan!"_

_He called me Makoto-tan? I-Is that our thing now? Is that a personal nickname he is giving me? W-Well, either way, it doesn't matter. I find it nice to have a nickname like that._

"_Gesualdo-san..."_

"_No, call me Dulio instead. Since we are friends, I would like it if you called me by name, my given name instead of my surname."_

_T-To call him by his first name is...something I didn't expect at all! To call him something like that is something I didn't expect at all! But if I can call him Dulio instead of his last name..._

"_I-Is it alright if I call you Nii-chan instead? I've always wanted a Nii-chan that didn't hate me and now Dulio-Nii-chan and I can be friends and family! I can be your family Nii-chan!"_

"_Sure! I don't mind! That sounds great Makoto-tan!"_

"_Hehe, Nii-chan is cute!"_

_When I said that, Kaa-chan walked over and pointed at me._

"_Now now, you're way too young to have a boyfriend. So, don't start thinking about dating. I have enough trouble keeping away perverted Sirzechs-kun and Ajuka-kun. Not to mention some other perverts."_

"_Boo, it wasn't like I asked him if I could be his puppy or anything Kaa-chan."_

_I rolled my eyes. Of course I wouldn't ask something like that. I only met him today, so I wouldn't dare of asking something so important._

"_A-And you shouldn't do either Makoto. You can't ask boys that until you are older."_

_Hehe, asking to be their puppy means something very huge in our land._

"_W-What does that mean?"_

_Nii-chan nervously asked. When I was about to tell him, Tou-chan covered my mouth._

"_It doesn't matter. My daughter is too young to ask people such a question. Anyway, goodbye young man. I hope my daughter and you can be friends since she needs some."_

_I fought his hand off my mouth and bowed my head down._

"_G-Geez Tou-chan, don't be embarrassing. But bye Nii-chan! Next time, I will bring a chocolate cake!"_

"_W-With icing!?"_

"_Yes! With lots of icing!"_

_Nii-chan hugged me. My parents gave sharp gazes but I didn't mind, because I just made a real friend. A friend my age who doesn't hate me and actually wants me to be around. This boy...is my important Nii-chan._

* * *

**[Present, Limo]**

"And that's how it pretty much happened. From that point on, Nii-chan and I saw one another regularly, getting into all sorts of mischief and even doing naughty things like sleeping in the same bed, although back then I didn't think it was strange that I shared a bed with a guy so that's why I really consider my first experience with Yuuto-kun as we were both teenagers, but we played together until the day that unfortunate accident happened with my parents, and I...well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest from there."

As I finished my tale, I felt wetness on my breasts.

When I looked down, I saw that Nii-chan was crying happy tears. I guess he woke up during my telling.

I smiled down at him and petted his head.

"You remember that huh..."

"Yeah, I remember it very well. Its a good memory, don't you think Nii-chan?"

"Yup! Its our first meeting after all!"

Nii-chan moved up my body, and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt his soft hair on my shoulder, its so good. Nice, like something I couldn't conceive on my own.

"This shoulder is good. Sleeping on Makoto-tans shoulder is good. By the way..." Nii-chan blushed a cute pink colour. "T-Think you can be my puppy now?"

"Heheeh..."

I breathed out with nervousness. I am so nervous right now. Back then, I would've said "Yes!" without hesitation, but now...its a little different. I can't just say something like that because its so devastating. I have other guys to think about as well, Yuuto-kun being the main guy as he is my boyfriend after all.

Millicas-kun wouldn't mind as long as I loved him, the same for my adorable familiar. Ise-kun is...well, I don't know our relationship now. I'm confused about it, and it isn't really something that I can think about leisurely right now.

"What does that even mean anyway?" Ise-kun asked, eyeing me up. "You asked me something like that once, and I was curious. Does it have special meaning?"

I blushed bright red and looked away. I knew he would be the one to ask something like that...b-but I can't tell him! He will think that I'm a freak or something! Yup yup! I will be defined as a freak for even thinking something like that!

"I-It doesn't matter Ise-kun! It really doesn't matter right now! Ise-kun! Don't ask me about that again!"

"Y-Yeah Ise-kun. Makoto-chan, asking something so personal is a big deal you know?"

Yuuto-kun defended, wrapping his arm around my leg. Somehow, he ended up sitting near my left leg. Well, its obvious when Vali-kun and Dulio-Nii-chan have both of my sides.

"S-So, Kiba! You know what it means!? Tell me!"

I looked at Yuuto-kun, glaring. He shook his head at Ise-kun and stayed silent. I didn't want Yuuto-kun to tell Ise-kun. Its still embarrassing thinking about it. I mean, asking someone something like that means some serious kind of intimacy and I just think Ise-kun might take it the wrong way and think I asked him to...well, it doesn't matter right now.

"S-Sorry Ise-kun, but Makoto-chan doesn't want me to tell you so I can't comment on it."

I nodded and looked at Dulio-Nii-chan who is still waiting for an answer. So I got close to him and whispered "Yes I would like that." then I placed my head on top of his own.

I then looked at the hot-tub again. I wonder if its too late to get Vali-kun in there? It would be nice to get Vali-kun inside there, then we could like bond...n-not in a sexual way or anything!

Vali-kun caught me looking and smirked at me. W-Why is it that I'm attracted to him smiling like that? I know that he is hot and I couldn't match up to him in power...but I would like to think that Vali-kun thinks about me in a way that means he wants me...

"Say Vali-kun, can I ask if you would train me to fight please?"

When I asked that, everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Yeah, it might be sudden for them but for me, its something I have been thinking about for awhile now. He's powerful and I know that he could beat everyone in this limo, bar Dulio-Nii-chan. I don't know who out of them is the strongest.

I haven't seen Dulio-Nii-chan fight in years, so I don't know how much stronger he has gotten. And as for Vali-kun, I know that he is very powerful with his...Divine Dividing.

Vali-kun threw up an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to fight. If anything gets near you, then I will take care of it."

So sweet. He would do something like that for me. I should've expected an answer like that. But I knew that he would protect me regardless of whatever comes at me. But I don't want to be protected all of the time...I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm a powerful leader...I want to be that powerful leader.

"I...I know you would, but I also have to fight sometimes. I...I felt so powerless..."

Before I could finish, the limo came to a complete stop. So, we have arrived huh...argh! I didn't get to witness Vali-kun's naked wet body in the water! Damn it all! That would've made my life pretty much perfect!

I cried to myself as the door opened. The person who opened the door was the driver-san. Uwah, even though I wanted to be with Vali-kun and the others in the hot-tub...I guess that isn't happening.

The door to the limo opened, and a middle aged man with a goatee appeared, looking at me with respect. Something I'm not really used to but I will go with it.

"Ojou-sama, we have arrived."

I clicked my tongue, then my fingers. I made the dress appear on my body again. I hate it but I have to wear it while here, as I am like royalty here and I don't want to appear to be a person who disrespects the customs here.

"Yes, thank you." I turned to the others, and smiled. "I guess, its time to go."

I stood up, and released a small sigh of sadness. I guess this is it huh. I had always expected that I would have to come back in the future, although I didn't want that to be a reality, you know? It was something that I could say 'might happen' instead of actually saying 'happening' because its too devastating to think about.

"Eh? Are you alright Makoto-chan? Your whole demeanour changed then."

Yuuto-kun sounded concerned, but I waved my hand.

"I'm...I'm okay Yuuto-kun. Thank you for worrying about me but please don't worry about me."

Even though I tried to sound happy, I don't think it came off that way as all the guys are giving me concerned looks. I shrugged off their concerned looks and went for the door.

I stepped outside, and looked around. The area hasn't changed. A big courtyard, the path made of beautiful diamonds. Then there's the huge castle that's standing to my right. Its a beautiful white colour, and it has my families insignia on the left and right hand sides hanging down on tapestries. If you didn't know about the layout, you'd swear that it went on forever. But of course, it doesn't go on forever, although you can get lost quite easily. The Inugami's aren't one for subtly. They will show their best game.

[Welcome home Ojou-sama!]

I saw some maids and butlers bowing to me. I smiled and waved my hands at them.

"I have returned."

The maids and butlers bowed again...butlers huh. Yuuto-kun in a butler outfit, I could wear a maids outfit for him...he could be the Master and I am the naughty maid...or I could be the Master and he be the naughty butler...not now Makoto! I can't do such things!

"Makoto-chan, this is very spectacular."

First coming out of the limo was Yuuto-kun who looked in awe. He looked at me as I smiled. He then took my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine Yuuto-kun. Its just this place, brings back old memories."

"I know. But this time, you don't have to face it alone. I'm here for you, like you was there for me during Excalibur. This time, you can rely on me."

I felt his caring nature come through, his love for me was very strong, my own love for him was just as strong. I was about to hug him, when I saw the next person come out of the limo.

It was Vali-kun who came out, but he didn't seem that bothered about the surroundings. He did however wrap an arm around my shoulders, which made Yuuto-kun glare. But due to Vali-kun being stronger than he is, he didn't say anything about it.

Then it was Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun who came out together. They had shocked expressions as they hugged me tightly. I could only pet their heads softly as they hugged me. I know this is their way of making me feel better.

"*Yawn* I guess its time to go~ This brings back memories~"

Dulio-Nii-chan came out next, and smiled a little as he yawned. He's been here before, years ago so he wouldn't bat an eyelid at it.

Then Genshirou-kun and Ise-kun came out and looked around in shock.

""Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!""

They let out loud howls as Yuuto-kun laughs awkwardly. Even I was because they are a little embarrassing sometimes. But they are good guys so, I forgive them for being like this.

I looked around, and I saw that the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels limos have arrived as well. The first thing I notice is Buchou talking with her Onii-sama and crying about it. I also see the rest of the peerages of Buchou and Kaichou, plus Sera-tan who is waving at me energetically.

I know that Azazel-san has gone to the research facility with Ajuka-kun. I just hope that they don't cause problems together. While I'm here, I am host to the three factions. I can't mess up, even only a second.

Michael-kun is outside his limo as well, smiling away at me. He's a cute Angel after all. I know that Michael-kun wont cause any trouble. I am hoping to have a chat with him sometime in the future, about some sort of exchange of technology, the same for the Fallen Angels and Devils.

The Devils I wont have a problem with as Sirzechs-kun and I are close. I am hoping that Azazel-san stays true to his claim that I know him and he knows me on a personal level. Michael-kun has said that we've met before as well in the past. Maybe Dulio-Nii-chan can help me in regards to the Angels.

"Makoto-chan! This is like...a dream or something! Makoto-chan, you are actually from here!?"

Genshirou-kun said it to me hyperactively.

I responded with a sharp nod.

"That's correct, I am from here. I grew up right here."

I smiled at him which made his face turn a little red.

"Whoa, Nee-chan. This is even bigger than the Gremory castle."

I looked at Millicas-kun who is beaming at me right now. I bent down, and smiled.

"I guess it is. Do you wanna see the gaming centre?"

"G-Gaming centre Nee-chan!? There's such a thing here!?"

"That's correct. I'm sure that there will be lots of new games out and such. Like, maybe even games that you can play with your own body. Truly, Inugami's are good with such things."

Millicas-kun's eyes light up like a thousand suns as do Mitsu-kun's. Mitsu-kun hugs me again and beams up at me.

"O-Onee-sama, c-can Mitsu also go a-and play?"

"Of course you can my cute familiar."

As I was talking with Mitsu-kun, Fujimura-kun suddenly starts walking away? I cleared my throat and got his attention.

"Fujimura-kun." He stopped and looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"I was thinking of checking out the library. You have one here, right?"

"Y-You are correct there! But I never pegged you to be the reading type."

He scoffed at me, and crossed his arms.

"I'm usually not, but I need to search for something's."

"Oh? Anything in particular?"

"Just something pertaining to a girl."

While he said that indifferently, I got the feeling that he was talking about something deep. I wonder who this girl is? A girlfriend perhaps? If he has a girlfriend, then I didn't know about it. Then again, he doesn't tell me about such things anyway. He doesnt really tell me much if I am honest.

"I...I see, then I shall have a maid take you." I gestured over a maid who walked over and bowed. "Maid-san, could you take this boy here to the library?"

"As you wish Ojou-sama." She then faced Fujimura-kun and bowed. "Please follow me honoured guest."

"Right." Fujimura-kun looked at me. "Thanks Sakurame."

With that, he departed with the maid-san. Hehe, I truly wonder what he wants to go to the library for. Unless he has heard of a certain book that's in the library here that he doesn't know about.

"Makoto-tan~ I'm going to the kitchen, kay~?"

"You remember where that is Nii-chan?"

He flashed me a smile.

"Of course I remember~ If not, I will follow my nose~"

"I see, then go and enjoy your food."

Dulio-Nii-chan kissed my cheek, then left with food on the brain. I could instantly tell that the stock is going to decrease by a fair portion tonight. Well, that's not my problem. When I'm Queen, I will make a royal stock taker or something. Maybe Yuuki just because he kind of annoys me sometimes even if I love the little idiot cousin of mine.

"Say Makoto-chan, think I can see this game centre?"

Ise-kun gave me a toothy grin. Of course boys and their games. I hope he isn't looking for H games or anything. A-Although, I have known to play some games like that when its pertaining to the male species going after a single girl...

"Of course, I don't mind. Are you the same Genshirou-kun?"

"Hahaha~ You know me~"

"Then please wait here."

I then went over to the maid-sans and butler-sans and gave them orders to take the others here wherever they desire. They did as I tasked, and the other Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels go off on their ways.

But I left the boys where they are for now, as I'm sure that there's someone who will take them to the games room. Yes, I'm sure she will want to take them with her.

I walked over to the Devils limo, and went towards Nagisa. I'm sure she would love spending time with Ise-kun and the others since some have Sacred Gears. She's kind of in love with Sacred Gears.

"Nagisa, could you do me a favour?"

"Yes Onee-chan? How can I help you?"

Such a polite little girl. I reached out and petted her head.

"Could you take Ise-kun, Genshirou-kun, Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun to the game centre please?"

"Ooooh~ So, the Sekiryuutei huh~? I heard that the Hakuryuukou is here as well~ I could perhaps..."

"Don't even." I gave a cold stare. "Vali-kun will come with me. I remember him wanting to meet the defence forces here so he can have a good fight, and I can take him."

She put on a coy smile.

"I see Onee-chan~ You wish to get closer to the Hakuryuukou~"

"I wont deny it. But don't you say anything weird either."

She smirked devilishly and stuck out her tongue.

I shook my head and walked over to the guys, Nagisa followed after me, smiling happily. I got to the guys, and once again I saw that Vali-kun and Ise-kun are glaring at each other.

I adopted a smile and said with happiness.

"Ise-kun, Genshirou-kun, Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun. If you would follow Nagisa here, she'll take you to the gaming centre."

[Okay!]

They replied, as Nagisa went over to Ise-kun and smiled.

"Hey...Issei-san, is it okay if I ask you about the Boosted Gear again?"

"Y-Yeah! Sure, I don't mind!"

...That was a little too hyper then Ise-kun. Please don't do anything weird and come onto my little cousin. I don't mind if they develop something...but for now, I just want Ise-kun to be mine...

"Great! Then follow after me!"

With Nagisa leading, Ise-kun, Genshirou-kun, Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun start going. I looked at Yuuto-kun who looked at the leaving party with a wondering look. I looked back at them, then at Yuuto-kun who has a look of wanting to join in. He does want to go with them. Its good that he wants friends.

I know that I give him romantic relationship, but he needs other relationships as well like I have with Asia-chan and the other girls. We are friends and we talk about things that girls talk about. He might want to talk about what guys talk about when he couldn't do it with me, or I wouldn't be able to sympathize because I am female.

"Yuuto-kun, do you want to go with them?"

He jumped and looked around.

"H-Huh?" His eyes fall on me and he smiled. "I-I'm fine Makoto-chan. I'll go with you."

I adopted a frown. I know that he wants to be protect me, but Yuuto-kun can also go and have fun. In fact, I want him to go and have fun.

"Yuuto-kun, if you want to go then go. No one is stopping you."

"B-But...I need to be here for you..."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm going to be fine for a few hours. Go, and have fun. I insist. It would be something good for me as well. Yuuto-kun, I know that Ise-kun and Genshirou-kun might be difficult but I know that you consider them friends and I'm sure that they do as well. Don't worry, if they say anything, then they will answer to me."

"A-Are you sure that its alright?"

I overlapped my lips with his own, and pulled him close. My breasts pushed against his chest as his face turned a cute pink colour. Our lips stayed together for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"Go Yuuto-kun. Go and have fun, then I will see you later in my bed...with nothing on."

I gave a sultry smirk, which he returned.

"I will if you will."

"Naughty boy. You've got yourself a deal."

We kissed again, then I called to Nagisa.

"Nagisa! Yuuto-kun is coming with you!"

She stopped and so did the others.

"Okay Onee-chan!"

I saw that Ise-kun and Genshirou-kun let out annoyed breaths. Possibly because Yuuto-kun is a damn Bishounen by their standards but he's a great guy. And as soon as they see how wonderful he is, the better it is for everyone. I pointed at both of them and glared harshly.

"You two say or do anything nasty towards Yuuto-kun then I will personally kick both of your asses!"

They nod while crying. I turned to Yuuto-kun and beamed at him.

"See? They wont say or do anything. But if they do, tell me and I will sort them out."

"T-Thank you Makoto-chan. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

We shared one last kiss, before he ran off to join the others. They all went, and so it was only me and Vali-kun left. Vali-kun and I looked at one another, before looking away.

"Vali-kun...you wanted to fight some strong opponents if I remember correctly?"

I looked at him, and saw that he was looking at me with a small smirk. Seriously, does he have to be so adorable all of the time?

"I do. Are you going to show me personally?"

"T-That's right Vali-kun. I will show you personally. I hope you are okay with me being your guide."

He came close, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He brought me close so I rested my head on his chest. It feels good, just being here like this. It makes me feel good, just being in this embrace.

"I am fine with you."

"G-Good! Then please follow me!"

He took my hand, and I then started leading him towards the place the forces gather. Even though I haven't been here for a number of years, I know where they are. Just behind the castle. That's where it is.

But as I was walking with Vali-kun, my heart raced. There were two reasons because of that. One because Vali-kun was actually holding my hand, being so close to me. But the other reason was because I could sense him here. Yes, that person I didn't want to be here is here. He's here, and I don't know what he is going to do to me.

I just know that something bad will happen. He will do something to me...and I know that he always hated me...he really hated me and I don't know why...it wasn't my fault that Tou-chan...

* * *

"What's wrong Ma-chan?"

Vali-kun suddenly said, stopping me in my tracks. I looked at him and put on a strained smile.

"W-What do you mean? I'm perfectly-"

"Don't say you are fine." He stated, staring into my eyes. "You aren't fine. Usually, you radiate a warm, gentle and happy demeanour. But right now, its different. Tell me, what's wrong."

My eyes fluttered a little at him, as he eyed me up.

"N-Nothings wrong. I'm perfectly fine Vali-kun."

"Don't make me ask again Ma-chan. I know you, and I know that ever since we stepped out of that limo, your whole demeanour changed. As if you are frightened of something. Are you frightened of something that's here?"

I shook my head.

"I-I'm fine."

He took me by the shoulders, and peered into my eyes.

"You aren't. Don't lie to me. Tell me now."

He commanded me with a stern tone. My hands shook a little, which he must've felt because of the connection our hands have. Vali-kun raised a hand to my cheek, and stroked it softly.

"Its okay..."

"Ma-chan, tell me. I will protect you, no matter what."

"Vali-kun..."

I knew in my heart that he would protect me. But I don't always want to rely on my hero for protection. Sometimes, I wish to also stand by my hero-kun and we can fight on an equivalent level.

I gripped his shirt, and my hand tightened. My eyes were tearing up, but he brushes my eyes with his fingers, dispelling the tears straight away.

"...Vali-kun...I'm frightened of...someone here. There's this guy that scares me and I...I don't know if I have prepared myself for it...what if he tries to do something..."

"He wont do anything to you. If he tries, I wont let him. I promise Ma-chan, I wont let him hurt you."

I thrusted my head into his chest and cried.

"I'm scared Vali-kun! Last time, Kaa-chan and Tou-chan protected me from him. But this time, I don't even want to think about what he will do to me knowing that they aren't around anymore."

He wrapped his protective arms around me, and held me close. Just like the time when my parents died. He did the exact same thing last time as well. Vali-kun did this and it made me feel better, knowing that someone cared.

"You really are shaken up by this guy. What did he do to you?"

"What didn't he do, that's the question. He did unspeakable things to me. Vali-kun he made my life...he made me feel so horrible about me being who I am. He made me feel like I wasn't worth anything...and maybe he was right. I couldn't even protect my parents, as they protected me until their dying breath. They protected someone like me when I'm not worth anything Vali-kun. I'm just a nuisance, I couldn't even protect Yuuto-kun when he needed me the mo-"

Chu.

I was cut off because something blocked my lips.

The thing that blocked my lips was...

Vali-kun.

Vali-kun blocked my lips with his own.

I couldn't think straight because right now...Vali-kun is actually...kissing me.

I pushed away from him due to the shock.

"V-Vali-kun..."

"Don't worry about it."

As if those words were the ones I wanted to hear, I let him kiss me again! I-I can't believe that my hero is kissing me and he initiated the kiss!

K-Kissing me! He's kissing me! Vali-kun is k-k-kissing meeeeeeeeeee! His lips are over my own, pulling me right close to him! His lips overpowered my own, as he runs his hands down my back.

His hands ran all over my back, circulating my back. He drew circles with his fingers on my back. From his touch, my body heated up. My face is flushing because of the kiss. Its turning hungry.

Vali-kun pushes me back, until my back collides softly with the walls of the castle. Vali-kun moved his powerful hand to my leg, and ran his hand up my thigh, my dress being lifted up.

I lifted my arms, and put my hands on Vali-kun's scalp, feeling his soft hair. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling every strand of his silver locks. Vali-kun's other hand wonders to my hair, and he runs his fingers through my long pink hair.

The hand that was travelling up my thigh has reached around my body, until it reached my butt. Vali-kun's face flushes as his hand grasps my butt, and begins massaging it. D-Does he have a butt fetish or something?

He took his other hand from my hair, and that hand goes down my back, my skin becoming like fire at his touch. My skin is heating up so fast, that its like I'm on fire from the touch. Its exciting, different, new. Its so sexy.

His hand finally reaches my butt, where he lifts me up and pins me to the wall with his hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and pulled him so close to me, his body is practically grinding against my own. I even wrapped my arms around his neck for support.

I don't know why I'm doing this, but I am giving into lust. My body is reacting on its own. I can't control my body right now. Its like some primal urge is taking over my body, wanting him to look after me, kiss me, do whatever he wants with me. He is so powerful, and dominating. His lips have never left my own. He's always been kissing me, holding me close to his body.

Vali-kun broke the kiss, giving me a lustful look and then attacked my neck! H-He is kissing my neck with his additive lips!

"Aah! V-Vali-kun!"

My raspy voice was spluttered out. It was so sudden that I couldn't hold my surprise back. He looked at me with a smirk at the tone I used.

"Hmph, want me to stop?"

"N-No Vali-kun. D-Don't stop."

I practically begged, giving into lust completely. Its like he has some kind of power over me. Making me bend to his will. Its something I don't want to fight. Something that's really exciting.

He chuckled huskily at my begging tone, biting my bottom lip. He pulled on my bottom lip, enticing me to moan from it. My body is in his hands right now. It feels wrong, but right at the same time. Our bodies being like this, completely together.

"You are so beautiful. I want you so badly, and I don't know why."

His tone, sounded so hungry. He wants me so badly, and he doesn't know why. Doesn't he understand it? I don't know about him, but for me certainly, I can't deny it anymore.

"I-Its because we are falling in love with one another."

I wasn't afraid to admit it. I am falling in love, no maybe I am already in love with him. He's my hero-kun after all. He saved me, not once but twice that I know of. He has protected me from things that I'm even unaware of. And he's never asked for anything in return.

Maybe he doesn't feel the same, but the way he kissed me tells me that he feels something for me. Even if it is just some primal animal instinct. Even if it is that, I don't care because I want to be held by my hero, to be in the protective embrace and never let go.

"Maybe so. I don't look at anyone like I look at you."

"Va...Vali-kun, have you never been in love before?"

It was a question that has been on my mind for awhile now, but this was the only chance for me to ask. Since we are alone and all. He stroked my face, and brought me closer (if that's even possible) then he said to me in a hungry, gruff tone.

"No. I've never deemed it worthy enough for attention. Only fighting fills my mind, but whenever I'm with you, something else occupies my mind. You, and only you."

I let a small smile grace my face, and stroked his own face.

"That's beautiful Vali-kun. I didn't know that I had such an influence like that over you. But what about now? What do you deem it as now Vali-kun? Am I worthy enough of attention?"

His lips curl upwards as his hands grope my butt. G-Geez, hero-kun has a biutt fetish. W-Well, that's fine I guess. Ise-kun has a breast fetish, so hero-kun can have a butt fetish. As long as he doesn't ask me to do anything weird then I'm fine.

"I deem it worthy if its you. I only think about you when I'm near you. Fighting occupies none of my thoughts when you are around. Its strange, its like you have some kind of power over me that I'm not aware of."

"Hehe, maybe I do have some power over you."

I winked, earning me a coquettish grin.

"Then you'll have to tell me it sometime."

"Maybe I will~ Maybe I wont~"

I put on a playful tone. Vali-kun however just continued to give me that grin of his.

"Hahahaha, you are a strange girl."

"I've been told that before. Now Vali-kun, kiss my neck, okay?"

"Sure."

I guided his head to my neck, which he started kissing my neck all over without worry. Yuuto-kun usually worries if he does it because he thinks that I'm a little fragile, but Vali-kun doesn't. Its different, and I love both of their kisses equally. Its both something I can't live without now. He's teasing my neck, biting and kissing it. He isn't biting me hard, but its enough to make me feel aroused.

I let out groans of pleasure because of his lips. If I didn't know it, I could've sworn that he is a professional at this. Just the way he uses his lips like that, it makes me feel stimulated. I gripped his hair, and pulled him into the crook of my neck.

"Ma-chan..."

He hungrily said my neck, breaking away from the crook of my neck. He then resumed kissing and licking my neck. His hot tongue, is something I want.

He takes his hot tongue and runs it all over my neck, licking every inch of it. His tongue is leaving a trail of saliva all over my neck. Somehow, that means me feel hotter than him just kissing my neck.

Its like he is attacking my neck right now. He's in control over me, and I can say for sure that it doesn't suck. It really doesn't suck right now. He is so good at being a dominating person.

Bite!

"Aaaaah~! V-Vali-kun~!"

My breath became heavy, my heart raced in my chest. Vali-kun had bit my neck hard, no doubt going to leave a love bite now. But if its from my hero, I don't mind if he leaves a love bite.

Vali-kun took his lips away from my neck, and let a lustful smirk appear on his face.

"I wont apologize but I gave into lust and felt like I had to bite you. I didn't hurt you though, right?"

He sounded concerned, but I shaked my head.

"You could never hurt me Vali-kun. Whether that be physically, or emotionally. I know that you couldn't hurt me. Because, I have complete trust in Vali-kun. My heart, is in Vali-kun's hands. I hope, you take responsibility for my feelings."

"I wont hurt you, if that's what you mean."

Hehe, Vali-kun surely is innocent in the ways of love.

"Y...Yes, that's what I mean."

I was actually thinking about him telling me that he loves me or something, but I will take this for now. Vali-kun might be powerful, but he's still naive in the ways of the love world. Well, I will just have to teach him! I mean, he does like me, as no one kisses that passionately unless they have something to prove. To me, it says that he has emotional feelings for me. Maybe even sexual feelings for me. If they are sexual in nature, then I want to explore the feelings in depth.

"Vali-kun...do you want to go and fight now?"

"No, I want to stay here with you."

I put a hand to his face, and stroked softly.

"Maybe not here Vali-kun, but you can come back to my bedroom with me?" I sounded seductive then! I slapped myself in the face and blushed furiously! "T-That wasn't me offering anything you know!? T-The most we can do is kiss, you know!? B-Because I promised Yuuto-kun my purity! I-I'm sorry if that offends you or something! B-But Yuuto-kun is my important boyfriend as well! W-We should just go s-so you can fight s-strong opponents o-or something!"

I slapped myself in the face. I acted like a stupid girl with a giant crush then, not the future Queen of the Inugami's. Great, he's going to think I'm a complete weirdo or something.

"Hmph, I see. So, the holy demonic sword guy has your virginity?"

"...Yes, are you angry?"

"No." He lowered me to the ground, and wrapped an arm around me. "I don't care if you have other lovers. Because I know what you and I are to one another."

My face heated up to a place that could be called fire right now! My face is burning! W-Why is he so damn adorable and sexy!? I demand to know why! Does he even realize that he is being totally seductive!?

"I...I understand...I think. But d-damn, that was very un-Princess like of me wasn't it? Making out with the Hakuryuukou outside the castle walls. I wonder what the others would think if they saw me doing such things."

"Haha, yeah. It was very naughty of Princess-sama to make out with the Hakuryuukou. But who gives a damn. You are about to be Queen, you can do what you like. And if they don't like it, then screw them."

W-Wow, Vali-kun is showing me a different side to him right now. He's like all kuudere when we are with others, but he becomes a passionate beast when we are alone. I have to say it, it doesn't suck at all.

"R-Right you are Vali-kun. I like looking at it from your perspective. Anyway...Vali-kun, lets go...to the royal guards now so you can fight some strong opponents."

"If that's what you want to do. But this person you are so afraid of, tell me who is it and I will keep them away from you."

I looked away, but he tilted my chin up.

"V...Vali-kun...the person is...is...it doesn't...matter..."

My voice trembled, my body doing the same. My hands were shaking, my heart was jumping around in my chest. It was hurting my chest, and I was crying uncontrollably. I couldn't stop the shaking and crying.

Vali-kun, in concern, strokes my face, getting rid of the tears.

"You're shaking. You're even crying. You really are frightened of this guy." Vali-kun wrapped his arms around me. "Whoever it is, wont touch you Ma-chan. I wont let them near you, I promise. Just tell me who it is."

I looked into his eyes, and I was met with his icy blue eyes. It was strangely comforting. This is the dere side of Vali-kun. He usually just shows the kuu side, but when we are alone, he shows me the dere side of him.

"...My half brother. He hates me and I don't understand why..."

When hearing that, he opened his eyes ever so slightly, then narrowed.

"He's caused you to feel such fear...he made you cry...bastard. Ma-chan, don't worry. He can't hurt you anymore, I'm here."

I rested my head against his chest. Somehow, I feel like I can tell him everything and he wont think anything bad about me.

"W-Why is it that I can tell you things so easily? I haven't even told Yuuto-kun that I have a half brother. I...I just can't talk about that subject. I even block it from my mind and d-don't really consider him family because...all he ever did was hurt me..."

Vali-kun stroked the back of my head softly.

"Its because we have a bond that's deep, deeper than most others, that's why."

I nodded and looked up at him (because he's taller than I am) and gave a appreciative smile.

"Thank you Vali-kun. I'm okay now. Since you want to fight, don't deny it either, I will take you to see the royal guards. But don't worry, I will watch you the whole time. The duties I have to attend to, can be put on hold."

"Alright. Lets go then."

Grasping my hand firmly with his, we continued on our path. I know that when I meet my...half brother again will be scary, but I know that Vali-kun and the other guys will protect me. Yes, they will...but I also want to be strong as well...Yuuto-kun...Vali-kun...I also want to be strong for you...like you are for me all the time.

* * *

**End chapter! Well, a number of things happened this chapter! Like exploring the meeting between Dulio and Makoto. And, also showing some Makoto x Vali moments, well a big development actually! But what did this half brother do to Makoto to make her extremely afraid of him? Well, you'll find out next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Julbot1; That she is, that she is. Well, you'll have to wait and see what happens with that hehe~**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Thank you~ Yeah, her cousin will be appearing again~ Yeah, I will think about it~**

**Guest; Well, you don't have to wait! He appears in this chapter! And yeah, he'll gets what's coming too him alright soon.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Makoto's pain!**

"Go Vali-kun!"

I cheered from the sidelines. I honestly didn't imagine that watching my hero-kun would be so much fun! Vali-kun, who had entered Balance Breaker was duelling one of the powerful warriors here.

Demonic power, Senjutsu and just pure power was getting flung around the area. Of course there are barriers around the area so nothing outside gets damaged. But Vali-kun is really powerful huh.

And his Scale Mail thingy looks cool as well. Covered in white, just how I remember it. Whenever I see that now, I remember when Vali-kun saved me when I was younger. Just thinking about it is painful, but a good painful at the same time.

Yes, I went through something tragic but because of that, I also gained new feelings, and thoughts and a new someone as well. I got to meet my hero from back then. I got to see the face of my saviour. Back then, I didn't pay attention to his face or anything. But now, seeing his face just fills me with overwhelming delight.

A warrior of the Inugami Kingdom lunged at Vali-kun, who is in the air, with a large dangerous looking spear in his hands. The spear was that of a demonic nature as it had a dangerous amount of demonic aura around it.

Vali-kun put out his hand, gathering a large quantity of what appears to be demonic power. But how is it possible that he can use demonic power? I didn't understand it back then and even now I don't. I think that Vali-kun might be part Devil, but he hasn't told me yet. If he is...I wonder which family he is from?

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The shot was fired at the warrior. It was large, and it even made me feel it with my own body, despite it not being fired at me. I know that if I was hit by that, I would be erased from this very world!

The shot travelled to the warrior who swung his weapon to the side, dispelling the shot with ease! Hey hey! Did Vali-kun's dangerous looking shot really just dissipate or something!?

"Tch, Ma-chan was right after all."

Seemingly musing to himself, Vali-kun went forward as did the warrior. His beautiful wings shined as Vali-kun neared the man with a beard.

"Take this!"

The warrior swung the weapon to the right, scratching Vali-kun's arm armour! But Vali-kun was able to land a powerful punch on the enemies face, sending him backwards. The Inugami warrior regained his balance in the sky and readied his stance.

[Divide!]

From Vali-kun's armour, came a sound that wasn't Vali-kun's voice. Suddenly, I felt a difference in the mans power level. Like, it had been reduced or something. What was that about? The man looked at Vali-kun with narrowed eyes.

"Yes...I had heard about the Divine Dividing. So, you've halved my power and added it to yourself have you?"

Now that it was mentioned, Vali-kun's power did seem to go up then when the mans decreased. So, is that how his Sacred Gear works? I never really bothered asking until now. But it seems to me that it works in opposite to Ise-kun's Sacred Gear. Ise-kun's Sacred Gear is too Boost every ten seconds, but Vali-kun's ability is to Divide every ten seconds? Is there a time limit like that? Or is it that from Balance Breaker onwards, there isn't a time limit and you can Divide all you like? If that's the case, then Ise-kun's Sacred Gear could Boost his power indefinitely once reaching Balance Breaker!

But there must be a drawback to that. For instance, Divine Dividing, if you take in too much power, then wouldn't that overload your system or something? But even then, there must be away to counteract that kind of drawback. Perhaps, there's away for the excess power to disappear or something?

It could be the same for Ise-kin's Sacred Gear. He couldn't Boost his power to great heights, as his body wouldn't be able to take it. It all depends on the power of the possessor, and how much they would be able to hold within themselves.

For instance, I know that Vali-kun right now outstrips Ise-kun in terms of...pretty much everything. I'm not trying to be mean to Ise-kun, but Vali-kun's aura is quite larger than his own. Its even stronger than Yuuto-kun's. But its weaker than Sirzechs-kun and Ajuka-kun's aura. But Ajuka-kun and Sirzechs-kun are...

"That's right." Vali-kun put on a confident smile. "I was blessed that way in a sense. But now-"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Before Vali-kun could finish, he was suddenly blasted by a large amount of power! It originated from his arm, and since he didn't expect it, Vali-kun's armour was blown away in parts! The entire arm armour was gone, and half of that side as well!

"Gaaa!"

Vali-kun spat out blood as he was blown towards me! Ooh shit! I knew I should've stayed outside the barrier but no, I wanted to see it up close! I'm such a baka sometimes!

CRASH!

I quickly jumped up and ran out of the way, as the ground and Vali-kun had a collision! I looked at Vali-kun, who was embedded into the ground, he had a narrowed eyed expression.

I think I know what the power was then. The warrior was able to scratch Vali-kun's armour, and leave a certain spell on his armour. Then when Vali-kun wasn't expecting it, he was caught by the spell, which made him lose so much armour.

No no, not just a spell, but also a Dragon slaying spell. Reading the flow of energy is a forte of mine. And from the spell, I sensed traces of Dragon slaying. So, I could only conclude that the enemy of Vali-kun's right now has the ability to use Dragon slaying magic.

It isn't like I haven't dabbled in that area myself.

I do know some knowledge on Dragon slaying magic's, but I don't think they would be able to do much against the Vanishing Dragon at this point. Maybe they would be able to hurt Ise-kun but not Vali-kun. Not that I have any plans to hurt Ise-kun or anything. Nah, I wouldn't hurt Ise-kun because he's a sweetie, when he isn't being a naughty pervert and picking on Yuuto-kun...speaking of, he better not be saying nasty things to Yuuto-kun, the same for Genshirou-kun.

I spoke to Vali-kun with a sympathetic tone yet also a joking tone as well.

"Ooh...Vali-kun. You okay?"

I put on a kind smile, but Vali-kun looked at me with nearly no emotion. Ehehe, I guess he didn't like my joking tone. I put my hands up in defence and beamed at him.

"Sorry, please do continue."

I stepped back and sat down on the grass. I don't care if the dress gets muddy, this fight is really interesting. Vali-kun made a fighting pose, a fearless and enjoyment smile appeared on his face and something else occurred his armour that was broken was repaired! Hey hey! I didn't know that could happen!

[Yes, the armour of the Scale Mail can be repaired as long as the wielder has sufficient power and is still awake. The fight wont end until Vali there can't continue fighting. Its a dangerous Balance Breaker, as it removes the time limit for his Divine Dividing. Plus the wings on the back release the excess energy that is absorbed. So, speaking honestly, that man is always kept in top power performance. But stamina isn't recovered, so its basically just the power. But I don't think stamina is a problem with that man.]

So there was a time limit after all but its removed once reaching Balance Breaker. And even something like that sounds scary. Staying in top power all of the time. Vali-kun surely is a scary existence huh. I'm glad that we have a good relationship with one another. Say, soul-kun. You seem to know about the armour that Vali-kun has donned. I was curious, have you ever met the Vanishing Dragon? No, maybe its more accurate to say, have you ever met any of the previous wielders of the Vanishing Dragon.

[I have a few times. But this Hakuryuukou seems to dwarf all of the other past possessors by a large margin. Hmph, that guy seems to be a crazy existence.]

Eh? What do you mean soul-kun?

[Well, its spoilers. Do you want to know about it or save it for later? Or maybe have him tell you instead?]

Erm...is it a dangerous spoiler?

[Not really. Its just that you and he have something in common. It took awhile for me to figure it out, but there's no mistaken it now. Girl, you and the Hakuryuukou have something in common.]

Eh? What's that then? Is it that we both have tragic pasts?

[Well, I wouldn't know about that. But I'm sure that you will understand soon enough.]

"Hmph, lets go!"

Vali-kun shot off into the sky again, creating a large amount of demonic bullets in and around his hands. They all shot off at the Inugami warrior but he simply either dodged them or batted them away from him with his spear.

[Divide!]

Another came out. The power flowed into Vali-kun from the warrior who narrowed his eyes and shot out some Senjutsu, but Vali-kun twirled around, kinda like he's dancing and dodged the attack. I guess, Vali-kun is going easy on this guy, or is trying to test this mans power.

From my perspective, Vali-kun did indeed take half of the power of that man twice, but it seems even that amount of his power is an amazing feat. Vali-kun looks like he is enjoying himself immensely. That's good. Vali-kun can enjoy himself, and then later we can really enjoy each others company...if that's something that he wants of course. I wouldn't force myself onto him or anything, not that I could.

[You really are a huge pervert, aren't you? Wanting to drag the Hakuryuukou to your love nest and make him bend to your will. Oooh, that does sound good! As your Sacred Gears spirit, I command you to be with Vali! Do him hard girl! He will most likely do anything you want him to do! Even do some weird sexual fetish you have!]

"PFT!"

I did a large spit take, as they stopped and looked at me.

"Ma-chan, are you okay?"

I blushed and looked away while nodding.

"I'm fine. Please continue."

I looked back to judge his reaction. He gives me a concerned look, but I wave him off.

"You sure?"

I gave an inclination with my head.

"Yes, I'm sure. Continue fighting Vali-kun."

Vali-kun raised his head, before lowing it again.

"If you're sure."

I nodded, and he continued his battle.

[Disgusting pervert. You really are a naughty girl. I bet my scenario was totally turning you on.]

I'm not a disgusting pervert! You are a pervert you pervert! It was not turning me on at all! It was vulgar! And was it really a scenario anyway?

[It was to me. You should take my feelings into account here.]

Whatever you say. You never take my feelings into account. Anyway, Vali-kun just keeps being sweet to me, that's why I like being around him. It isn't like I just met him. I feel like I've known him for years, even though we only technically met just at the Kokabiel incident. Before that was a hazy time and I didn't want to think about it. Anyway, I'm not a pervert or anything. If anything, Vali-kun is a pervert, because he kept groping my butt during our heated kiss.

[True, he does seem to have a butt fetish. Lets hope he doesn't want to do your...]

That's disgusting! Don't make such comments! I don't want you to talk about such things! I don't wanna think about that again soul-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

[Stop screaming at me! I'm not deaf, although I am now thanks to you. But back to the serious conversation. Girl, you do realize that the Hakuryuukou is a powerful existence? Why don't you have him deal with that bastard half brother of yours?]

...I don't want Vali-kun to murder him for me. I wouldn't want to use Vali-kun like that. Even if he does hurt me in lots of different ways. I wouldn't like Vali-kun getting into trouble because of me and my selfish wish for him to not touch me ever again...

[Hmmmmm, then you'll have to find another way of the problem if you don't want him to just bump off this bastard half brother. So, this bastard is your Otou-sama's kid, but with another woman? I thought that it was the females here treated with such sexual attention?]

Usually it is. But my Otou-sama's line is a precious line. Since my Otou-sama and Oji-sama were males and the only children to come from my grandparents, they were the ones who were granted the privilege of mating with more than one female. The opposite of what usually happens. In other words, my Otou-sama had a harem. But this person was born before me, but I was born soon after. Technically, we both are eligible for the throne as there is little difference between our births, but only one of us can be the next ruler.

[I understand. So, I'm guessing that you both have factions?]

We do. There's my supporters, and his supporters. Yuuki told me just before I left Kuoh that my faction is more dominant at the moment due to my connections with various people. Namely the Maou-sama's, the Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou, holy demonic sword wielder, the child of the Gremory clan Millicas-kun and now God.

[Really? Even Millicas?]

Yes, even Millicas-kun. You wouldn't think it, but he has his own followers you know? Because, he is more talented than Buchou, no disrespect to her, and he has a higher level of demonic power than someone his age should have. Actually, he has a higher level of demonic power than Buchou has. Hehe, maybe we should've set him on Kokabiel, that boy is... He's a crazy talent that I would compare with Vali-kun.

[Hmmmmm, the boy does seem to possess some strong power. Haha, only you would draw someone like that to you.]

H-Hey, what are you implying exactly?

[Nothing really. I just find it funny that these powerful guys like you. It must be because of your Inugami thing.]

I would also like to think that it is my personality as well.

[I suppose it is that as well. Well, you aren't a total bitch so that's good. But now, back to our previous talk. Your faction is stronger than your bastard half brother?]

Don't call me a bitch ever again. And yes, that's correct. But his faction is going strong. Pretty soon, I'm sure something dangerous will happen. But one of us has to be chosen. And I believe that he isn't what's needed for the Kingdom. I believe that I am the rightful heiress to the throne as I...I am a better person than him. I just know it in my heart.

[Yes, from what I've heard and seen in your memories, you are definitely the better person. I just hope that you come out of this unscathed.]

I do as well. Thank you, soul-kun.

* * *

"I'm done, Ma-chan."

"Huh?"

I became alerted and looked around. Before me, was an injured Vali-kun! He wasn't in his Balance Breaker anymore, and he had some injuries over his body. Geez, he has cuts all over his body. But...did I zone out or something?

I stood up, and looked over Vali-kun's appearance.

"Geez Vali-kun, you really did fight till the end. Did you win?"

I had to ask, because I literally was zoned out, talking with the soul-kun inside my Sacred Gear.

"Hmph..." He started off with a smug smile, but then it fell into a frown. "I won, but I had to rely on some other powerful moves. Nearly had to resort to using Juggernaut Drive actually."

"Whats Juggernaut Drive?"

I hadn't heard of it before. Juggernaut Drive? Is that some kind of power? Is it something dangerous? It sounds dangerous to me.

Vali-kun patted my head.

"It doesn't matter for now. Lets just say that its a double edged sword for users of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, especially for the current Boosted Gear wielder. Fortunately, I am able to handle it with my power, for a few minutes."

A double edged sword huh. That means it could go wrong and hurt Ise-kun and Vali-kun? That's not good. In fact, I wont allow them to us it at all! Nothing, is worth your life like that!

"O-Oh...then please don't use it if its really a double edged sword. Promise me that you wont use this Juggernaut Drive, okay?"

"I can't promise that." My face fell into a sad frown. But Vali-kun patted my cheek. "I promise that I will only use it when its absolutely the last resort."

"Okay...I guess that's the best I'm going to get?"

He confirmed what I had stated with a slight nod of his head. At that time, I saw the warrior leave the area on a stretcher. Geez Vali-kun. I said you could fight him, not put him in the ground. Ugh, I don't even want to think about what he will do when he uses this Juggernaut Drive thing.

"I must admit that you was right Ma-chan. The warriors are powerful here."

Vali-kun said it with a slight smirk.

"Yes...it seems like he was a high class warrior, but not the highest. Sorry Vali-kun."

Vali-kun's eyes turned downwards in a perplexed state.

"E-Eh? Not the strongest? There are stronger enemies?"

"You mean adversaries, yes?"

I corrected, which made him nod.

"Of course, adversaries. But there really are stronger ones here?"

I nodded with a smile.

"That's right. There are some more powerful warriors here. If you're a good boy, I will let you fight them some other time. But for now...please sit down while I treat these injuries."

He complied with me without complaint, and sat on the ground. I sat down, and ran a healing magic through my hands. I pointed my hands at Vali-kun, as the light washed over him.

"I'm sorry, this is going to take a few minutes. If I had Twilight Healing, it wouldn't take that much time but this is my current limit. Sorry if I am taking too long."

"Its fine Ma-chan. I thank you for this. I'm sure that there's some other thing you'd need to do but you let me take time out of your life, and watched me fight."

So caring. Vali-kun is like that when we are alone after all. He's a lovely man, after all. Vali-kun...

"N-No!" I became flustered at his tone. "Its alright, really. I enjoyed the fight Vali-kun. It just proves how much more powerful you are than I am. Our dimensions are truly too different."

Vali-kun brushed my face with his hand, and rested it on my cheek.

"Not as far as you think."

"What do you-"

Chu!

Before I could finish, Vali-kun kissed me again! Aaaaaaaah! Vali-kun is kissing me! I didn't give him permission to kiss me! But it isn't unwanted, I know that. It seems that Vali-kun likes kissing me.

Vali-kun gently pushed me down, and got on top of me. I blushed as he continued to kiss me. I had to concentrate on healing his injuries, but he was making it very damn difficult!

Vali-kun's body pressed against my own, I felt something growing from his pants. From the hip area. His pants had turned into a tent shape from what I could see. It was really arousing, seeing his arousal.

I moved my lips in rhythm with his own, keeping my hands to his chest for the healing magic to take effect. Vali-kun moves his hand to my hip, and gradually runs it down my leg, touching my inner thigh as he goes down.

My heart pounded in my chest. Vali-kun's own heartbeat was going fast as well. I could hear it, since it is silent in the area right now. Vali-kun's face was dusted with a familiar pink colour. Its cute, when he blushes because its something that doesn't look like it would be there, but it is.

"V-Vali-kun..." I broke the kiss, and spoke with laboured breathing. "I-I didn't know you liked kissing so much..."

"I don't."

"Then..."

I was confused, but Vali-kun simply smirked at me, his eyes portraying his hungry sexual desire for me.

"I like the idea of us being closer. Whether that be kissing, holding you and being intimate. All of these actions are worth it."

His words, laced with naughty intentions. His eyes, scanning my form. My heart raced in my chest. I wonder, what is he thinking about right now? My inner self wishes to know what he is thinking. But besides his eyes, I can't tell what he is thinking.

His eyes are saying he wants me, but his face has turned neutral. My body arches upwards as he touches my dress-covered stomach. Even from just a touch, I felt the kind and caring nature he had.

"I-I see. W-Well that's..."

Before I could finish, he overlapped his lips with my own again! Geez Vali-kun! I didn't give the go ahead! But this is Vali-kun after all, he pretty much does what he wants and that's so bad of him. The bad boy, I must admit I'm attracted to the bad boy kind. But Yuuto-kun is someone who is ideal as well. He's loving, caring, sensitive but not overly so and loves me. That's the main thing, he loves me and I love him. If I remember that, then not even my half brother can hurt me. Because, I have someone who loves me.

Vali-kun's tongue was pressing against my teeth, begging entrance into my mouth. I didn't have any reason to refuse so I parted my lips and teeth. Vali-kun took advantage of that and thrusted his tongue into my mouth.

His tongue was dancing with my own in new realms of pleasure. Our bodies were being pressed together. My breasts were in his chest, his exploring hands were running up and down my body, as if he was trying to memorize each part of my body.

From just that, I was hooked on his kisses. I felt his hand going up and down my thigh roughly, but not painfully. Vali-kun was making sure that I felt good as well. He didn't hurt me, but he didnt exactly be gentle either. He had his eyes running up and down my body.

It was like his eyes were scanning my form again, seeing what he could get away with. His mischievous eyes didn't escape my notice. He really is a bad boy huh. But one does wonder sometimes...

Is...Vali-kun sexually frustrated or something? Because like we've kissed passionately each time we've kissed now. Granted, this is the second time. But he seems to be really going for gold here.

He fights yeah, but there's more to life. Maybe, he's showing me this other side so he can release the pent up frustration. Of course he is. Even Vali-kun has urges, he's just really good at hiding them.

Vali-kun remained vigilant in his touching's of my body. My dress was lifted up, exposing my legs to the world. Fortunately, Vali-kun didn't go past that. His hands were coarse, his lips were soft. My body was aching for more of Vali-kun.

My eyes were drinking his form. His body is in shape, I can tell from his shirt, that's pressed hard against his chest due to our closeness. His muscles were something I found exciting. They weren't hard bulging muscles, but he wasn't a stick either. It was the perfect balance of muscles.

I became a little daring and moved my hands to his hips. Placing them on his hips, I moved my hands upwards, his shirt lifting up as well. He saw what I was doing, but he didn't stop me at all. It was like he wasn't bothered what I did. Vali-kun was...

"Vali-kun, you are so bad."

I said between kisses. He smirked as his shirt came up to midriff, his stomach getting exposed. If I don't stop soon, then I seriously will give into the erotic pleasure of seeing this mans body.

"But, isn't that how you want me? Don't you like the bad boy kind?"

With that sultry smirk of his, he asked lustfully. His words were laced with pure desire. My face reddened to a colour that resembled a tomato.

"W-Well..."

He cut me off from talking with his lips.

"You don't need to say it. Your eyes already tell me as much."

"Well, my eyes are good at conveying information it seems. Vali-kun...I just want to say thank you for giving me comfort like this. I presume you felt my uneasiness of this day, and you wanted to comfort me..."

"Yes, that's a part of it, but I really just wanted to kiss you as well."

My eyes widened a little, then they blinked bewildered. But I didn't show anymore shock than that. I pulled him close to me, and whispered "Kiss me." which he complied too, bringing our lips together again.

Our kiss became fiery quickly. I pulled his top up, over his head, and discarded it to the side. I could see his chest, bare for my eyes only. I finished healing him, and placed a hesitant hand on his heart.

I could feel his heart beating from my hand. It was calmer than my own but faster than normal. Vali-kun took his lips away from my own, and touched my hand on his chest.

When I was going to pull away, he held my hand firmly on his chest.

"Don't worry Ma-chan, you're safe with me."

His words, caring yet full of want. It was like Vali-kun was craving my touch on his body. My face turned upwards in delight, as I brought our lips together again. Something was taking over me, and I didn't want to stop.

It was like we were driven by that same primal urge that came before. My inner Goddess was crying out for Vali-kun's touch, tongue, lips, anything that belongs to Vali-kun.

The texture of his lips. They are the best lips I could hope for. Yuuto-kun's are on par with this guys lips actually. Its just good, being like this with Vali-kun. I can feel Vali-kun's excitement with my leg, and feel his hear beating fast through my hands on his chest. I think that if we don't stop, then something might happen...

"Haha! I knew Vali had to be frustrated sexually!"

Our kiss was stopped when a certain Fallen Angel came by. I don't know how long we were kissing for exactly. But the sun had moved a fair distance since the last time I looked at it.

Maybe we've been kissing for an hour or something. But I couldn't help but feel embarrassed, being caught in such a compromising position. But unlike me, Vali-kun appears to be completely calm.

Vali-kun got off me, and stood tall and proud, resting his hands on his hips leisurely. Not even a hint of what we were just doing was in his eyes. Not even the slightest thing at all. Its like we weren't even kissing or anything then. He didn't even care that his chest was exposed to the world. Of course being a male, it isn't such a big deal. But even in front of Azazel-san, he remained composed as I was freaking out.

How can he switch so casually? I don't think that I could do something like that. No, make that I CAN'T do something like that! I mean, seriously!

"What a naughty Princess-chan you are."

Azazel-san looked at me with mischievous eyes.

"Eep!"

I let out that noise and stood up, brushing my dress, then hiding behind Vali-kun. I feel so...so very embarrassed right now. But Vali-kun turned around, and let a reassuring smile appear on his face.

I felt safe with the smile. Vali-kun took my hand, and brought me forward. I wrapped my arms around his arm, and held onto it for protection. But then I unwrapped my arms to his confusion.

I bent down, picked up his shirt, and stuck out my hand with a blush.

He looked between my hand and his chest. Catching what I meant with silence, he placed the shirt on his body again. I went over and resumed hugging his arm.

"So, Azazel. What're you doing here?"

Vali-kun said in a displeased tone. Perhaps because our kissing was stopped, he wasn't happy.

"I, am here to see Princess-chan for your information. But, I see that you are getting to know her very personally? Vali, I never pegged you for the type that forces yourself of the adorable Princess."

Azazel-san smirked, which made Vali-kun frown.

"Don't assume such things. I didn't force myself onto her. It was a mutual agreement."

I actually never agreed to it verbally at the beginning. But it wasn't unwelcome. It was more than welcome.

"If you say so." That only made Vali-kun frown even more. But Azazel-san didn't really seem to register it and he turned to me. "Princess, I have been told that I can't enter the research facilities anymore."

"Why?"

When I asked that simple question, he cried!

"They said that my ideas were insane!"

""That's because you're insane.""

Vali-kun and I said at the same time. I was stunned by that, and we shared a look, before smiling (smirking in his case) at one another. Well, Azazel-san shouldn't be insane and do weird things.

"I-I'm not insane!"

He denied it sadly. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't lie Azazel-san. I've heard the rumours, and you did make some weird comments when we met just before. That in of itself is strange, don't you think?" He shook his head, so I sighed. "Well, regardless. I will have a talk with them later. I'm sure that as Vali-kun's superior..." Vali-kun sent me a look so I bowed my head. "I mean as Vali-kun's boss..." He did the so-so sign at me. "...He would be happy if you are kept happy."

"Hmph!" Azazel-san crossed his arms angrily. "So, the only reason you'd help me is because of baka Vali then?"

I sharpened my eyes and glared.

"Don't call him baka Vali! Baka Azazel-san! But like, where's Ajuka-kun? Is he in the centre?"

"Y-Yeah! They let him in! But not me! Ooh no, just leave me alone and let in the baka with the creation fetish!"

I'm not surprised really. Ajuka-kun is...more behaved than this baka here. And what was that with the creation fetish? Ehehe, I'm sure that Azazel-san is just jealous of Ajuka-kun.

"Well, that isn't my problem. I've got my own problems...I mean, I have things to do. So, I...I wanted to say that...never mind. Azazel-san, I will go and talk with them at the next opportunity."

"Ah...I see. Makoto, is something wrong with you? Your demeanour changed."

Apparently, I'm not good with being deceptive with my demeanour and my tone I guess. I was about to answer, but Vali-kun did it for me instead.

"You don't need to concern yourself Azazel. I'm on top of it."

"You're on top of...what?"

He asked, more like wondered actually. He was on top of me just before...but that's not what Vali-kun meant. Vali-kun shook his head to the side.

"It doesn't matter. You just let me worry about Ma-chan here."

He'll worry about me huh...yeah, I guess he will. I felt Vali-kun's thumb stroke my finger, moving in a slow manner. It sent chills down my spine. But the good chills, not the bad ones. They felt good, going down my spine like that.

"Haha, truly, this girl has done wonders with you Vali. I'm glad, you have a girl that can make you think of other things besides fighting. Well done Makoto, keep your seduction up!"

"I-I don't seduce Vali-kun!"

"Its true, I seduce her."

He admits something like that so quickly!? W-Well, I shouldn't expect anything different from my hero-kun!

"Vali, that isn't something you should admit freely."

"Whatever. I don't care what you think. I only care about what Ma-chan thinks."

He looked at me, and I blushed. Thinking about it, Vali-kun and I are...I don't know what we are...lovers? We haven't said anything about it. But we have been kissing, groping and other things like that. I'm a girl, and I need to know what our relationship is. Maybe for males, its okay to just kiss girls and not be involved, but I wish to have something that's deep and meaningful. Doesn't he wish that as well?

"You know..." I began, smiling sheepishly. "All we do is sexual stuff..."

"Yeah, that's the best part."

I sweatdropped as did Azazel-san surprisingly.

"Yes, it is a big and really great part of it. But I don't want our relationship, if we have one that is, to be purely sexual."

Vali-kun bit his lip, and got into a thinking pose. A minute later, he nodded his head as if confirming something inside himself.

"I...I understand. Yes, you want to go on what is called a date, correct?"

"W-Well..." I feigned innocence, but then relented and nodded. "I would like to go out with you sometime. I would like to know more things about you. While the sexual stuff is...ooh God its good...b-but! I also want to know you personally! Don't you want to know me?"

"I do know you. But if you want to go on a date, then I don't mind."

"You could sound more enthusiastic you know?"

I deadpanned. Vali-kun tilted his head to the side.

"I understand. Yes, lets go on a date when we return to the human world."

"That's...better. Yeah! I can't wait now Vali-kun!"

I pecked his cheek! I couldn't be happier right now! My hero is going to take my on a date!

But then, I felt that mans aura nearby. My body tensed, my insides crying out for help. From just feeling his aura, my heart stopped in its chest.

* * *

**[Library]**

**Shirou P.O.V**

So that's it huh. I knew she was hiding something from everyone. But to have a half brother that she didn't reveal. What did this guy do to her to make her conceal this guys identity from everyone?

I'm glad that I was able to go through the family tree of her line. It seems that she's a little more special than she had previously disclosed to us. The potency of her power is something she has been concealing. I wonder if she inherited that power from her Otou-sama? She obviously inherited her powerful Okaa-sama's line but she hasn't showed us the powerful Inugami's power.

If she did, then she might rise another level in power. I'd say she'd be able to take care of Kiba if she had that kind of power, even in his Balance Breaker. Hmph, I bet that might be a little of a downer for him. He, who has sworn to protect her, is out-shined by her. Meh. I wont worry about it.

But its interesting to know if her half brother has it? I've read here that he is some kind of powerful warrior here. So, he might have the power from his and her powerful line. If so...then I dont want to think about it.

"Here Fujimura-sama, the reference materials you had asked for. Also a copies of the recent activities regarding the nobles."

A maid that Sakurame assigned to be my personal maid handed me another book. Its time to study the politics of the Inugami's and to see what is going to be bothering her about her half brother.

"Ah, thank you."

I bowed my head to the maid who did the same.

"Say, you are my personal maid now, right?"

"As long as Ojou-sama wishes it, then I will do as you ask short of having sex with you or giving you oral sex."

"Pft!" I did a large spit take! She really thinks that I was going to ask her for sex!? Are all Inugami's insane or just the ones I know!? "N-No! I wasn't asking for something like that! I was just wondering!"

"Ah, I see. Then I am at your service. But not for sex."

For Maou sake, this maid is obsessed with sex!

"Okay! Geez, are you like a sex maniac or something!?"

"I am currently a virgin, Fujimura-sama. Are you trying to offer to take my virginity?"

Is Sakurame playing some kind of game with me? Did she send this maid because she's the craziest maid she could find? It does sound like Sakurame to do something like that to me. Knowing Sakurame, she is laughing to herself right now at my expense...or crying right now because of her situation...I think...

"No." I said with a deadpan look. "I wasn't offering something like that."

"Good because I am not going to offer sex. Sex, is a no-no for you Fujimura-sama."

She pointed at me and shook that finger.

I sighed and shook my head. I would freak out, but this place is freaky itself. I am kind of scared of this woman that's before me.

"I don't want sex from you."

"Then, its Ojou-sama you are looking for a sexual conquest?"

Geez! Why would she even say something like that!? Sakurame as a sexual conquest!? I-It isn't like I have thought about it before...but I'm sure she wouldn't want someone like me...I can't even talk to her normally without either insulting her on accident or just saying something stupid.

"No!" I waved my hands frantically in front of my face. "I'm not looking for sex from Sakurame. We are..."

I couldn't finish the sentence, as I don't know what we are to one another. Friends? Are we friends? Are we something more than that? Or something less? Only Sakurame can answer what I am to her. To me she is...that's the thing, I haven't a clue on how to answer that.

Even now, I'm researching about her problems, and I don't understand why. Why do I even care what problems she has? She has Kiba, Hyoudou, Vali and God knows who else to look out for her. So why does it feel like I have to find out how to help her as well?

"You are...what Fujimura-sama?"

"Nothing." I waved her off. "I need to start researching now."

"Yes of course Fujimura-sama."

The maid-san with the purple hair bowed her body, and stood back four steps.

I opened the book lazily and flipped the pages while reading them intently. She has got herself into a fine mess hasn't she...wait, what's that...champions?

* * *

**[Castle Interior, 2 hours later]**

**Yuuto P.O.V**

"Hello everyone, my name Daemon Inukami. Even though I'm like this, I am an Inugami of the highest order, and also Makoto's elder brother."

...Yes, I had become shocked by this young mans announcement. At first I thought he was playing a game but looking at Makoto-chan's face, who's next to me, I could tell that he was telling the truth.

Sometime ago, Nagisa-san took us males (Millicas-sama, Mitsu-san, Saji-kun, Ise-kun and myself) to the gaming centre. I had fun with the others, surprisingly Ise-kun and Saji-kun didn't say anything strange to me. They must've been afraid of Makoto-chan. Even I would be if she threatened to kick my butt. She's powerful when angered. But she doesn't get angry at me so I'm protected!

But the gaming ended when Nagisa-san met with a maid that said that Makoto-chan would need us for something's. Naturally I became curious and decided to investigate with the others. But what he came across was a young man.

The young man possesses turquoise eyes and medium-length, black hair with one of his bangs covering his left eye. He has a generally polite and pleasant face and has an aura that disarms all ill intent towards him. I don't know what it is, it just feels like that. He is wearing an open, black blazer with a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

Being an Inugami, he possesses the normal features Inugami seem to have. Including dog ears and a tail that matches his hair colour. He possesses a soft and sheen appearance that one could only attain after long, careful grooming.

From his looks, it seems like he was someone who was related to Makoto-chan. He definitely has a facial structure that resembles Makoto-chan's own facial structure. The young man was looking at Makoto-chan who was being accompanied by Vali, Dulio-san, Buchou and Kaichou.

Both women had said that the peerages were getting settled in, and they had by chance met up with Makoto-chan who had met up with Dulio-san. I already knew that she was with Vali so that isn't an issue.

When noticing us, we went over and the young man had introduced himself politely.

But from his introduction, I was shocked because he said that he was...

[ELDER BROTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!?]

Besides Vali, Nagisa-san and Dulio-san, everyone had shouted out. Makoto-chan looked downwards, and gave a small head nod.

"Yes...this man is...Lord Daemon Inukami, and...my half brother...Otou-sama's side..."

For some reason, she wasn't showing the usual cheeriness she shows. In fact, she isn't making eye contact with anyone. What's wrong with her? Has someone upset her? She...that look on her face doesn't suit her at all.

"That's right little sis! You surely are looking sad huh!? Its a meeting, a reunion with me, your Onii-sama! I thought that you would've been a little more happy to see me!"

His cheery words rang out in this hall. But, I felt like something was off. Something...I didn't like. I can't put my finger on it, but it was 'too cheery' for my taste. Makoto-chan stiffened like a board and gave a small inclination with her head.

"Y-Yes...I am..."

"That's good~"

He tried to move closer, but Vali got in front of him.

"Don't take another step."

His tone was cold, low. It was full of killing intent. I don't understand, does Vali not like her elder brother? He only met him. Can he really make such quick judgments? However, the smiling face of Daemon-sama seemed to not even give a hint of leaving.

"Ara, is something wrong...Hakuryuukou-san?"

"Just don't move any closer to her and we wont have any problems."

Vali...he sounds so angry for some reason. But I don't know what that reason is. The atmosphere is tense. Kaichou, and Buchou have sharpened eyes. Ise-kun looks like he's a little angry at Vali, the same with Saji-kun. Millicas-sama and Mitsu-san are looking nervous, and Nagisa-san has closed her eyes, her expression being unreadable. Dulio-san however has similar eyes to what Vali has towards this Daemon-sama...does Dulio-san not like Daemon-sama either?

Dulio-san gets between the two, and gave a strained smile.

"Sorry, but Makoto-tan is a little tired right now and there's no need for bad blood now is there? Either way, is there something you needed from her?"

Daemon-sama stepped back, fixing his collar.

"Yes, Oji-sama wishes to have his final words with my Darling little sis. Since it is theorized that he will be dead by tomorrow, he wishes to give his final words to her. I, have already done something like that. Now, it is Makoto's turn." He then stuck out his hands. "Come Makoto, I will take you."

Makoto-chan's eyes shot open, and they gave a refusal look.

"I...I remember where the medical bay is...thank you...Onii...Onii-sama for the...o-offer though..."

Hearing that, he relented.

"I see. Then, I hope to catch up with you in the future."

She gave the tiniest of nods before going into herself. Seeing that, he smiled happily.

He turned his heels and was about to walk away, he turned to Buchou.

Buchou caught his gaze and stared with wonder.

"What is it?"

She asked in a cold tone. However, the youth remained normal and answered her.

"I had heard that you are very unlike an ape."

He said it with politeness.

Hearing that, Buchou teared up, as Kaichou rolled her eyes.

"Thank you! I knew I wasn't an ape! I'm also beautiful, aren't I?"

"Yes, very beautiful indeed daughter of Gremory."

"Doctor! I have a new best friend!"

Buchou jumped up and down happily, as apparently being called an ape is very devastating to her. She is even crying happy tears. Buchou, I'm glad that you have found someone who thinks you aren't an ape. Although I kind of still do think you are an ape, I just wont say it to your face. I still remember how she treated Makoto-chan back when we first interacted. There was no need for such things.

"Ooh ape, it must be grand being you. Not a care in the world."

Kaichou giggled a little at the red haired girl. Said girl sharpened her eyes and stopped jumping up and down.

She looked at Kaichou and middle fingered her!

"I hate you Sona! Just piss off you hooker! You can't even let me enjoy a minute of happiness! You have to ruin everything that means anything to me! Doctor!"

A-And, that's why she is called an ape. No wonder people call it her when she is acting like a weird child.

"Now now, there's no need for fighting. Sitri-san, I believe that you are just as beautiful as Gremory-san there. And also very intelligent as well. A good combination in my books."

Sona-Kaichou's face turned a little red because of Daemon-sama's compliment. But she shook her head and looked away. He's a charismatic person, isn't he? Buchou glared but then gained a happy smile as Daemon-sama produced a lollipop.

"Here Gremory-san."

Throw.

Catch.

Buchou caught the lollipop and sucked on it like a kid. Kaichou giggled to herself but Buchou didn't seem to care.

"This shit tastes good~"

Kaichou giggled even harder at Buchou who sucked wildly. It seems that Ise-kun liked what she was doing, because he is nose bleeding while looking at her with lustful eyes. I must admit that if Makoto-chan was doing that, my nose would be bleeding as well.

But then he turned to Ise-kun and Saji-kun.

"Rumours have it that you both enjoy the women's bodies? Is that correct?"

""Yes!""

T-They both answered without hesitation! Is that something you really should admit so freely!?

Daemon-sama smiled a little.

"Hehe, I thought so. Next time, I shall give you the secret hiding place where you can examine the girls bath."

They gained starry eyes and beamed at him with such brightness. T-That's kind of weird guys...you know? I can't believe that they are tempted with such things. Well I wont be as I dont know what it is, but this guy is making me feel weird. That's the best explanation I can give.

As I was thinking that, Saji-kun and Ise-kun went forward towards him, and bowed their heads.

""Please tell us!""

W-Why are they in synch with one another!? But, at this time, I would've summarized that Makoto-chan might intervene and say something but...when I looked at her, she was still looking at the ground.

I seriously need to find out what's wrong with her. This isn't like the girl I love. She is usually so full of life, so vibrant. But this girl...I don't know this girl. She's nothing like the Makoto-chan that I met and fell in love with. This girl...is a stranger to me.

And its not only me that's noticed either. Dulio-san and Vali seem to have concerned looks for Makoto-chan. If I didn't know any better, then I would swear that something has scared her. That is the only time I've ever seen her close to this before.

"Yes of course. For now, I have a prior engagement, but next time I definitely will." The young man bowed his head, then looked at me. "You, are the one called Kiba Yuuto-san of the holy demonic sword?"

I inclined my head.

"That's right. My name is Kiba Yuuto, Knight of Rias Gremory-sama. Pleased to meet you."

Buchou gave me a thumbs up and licked her lips at Ise-kun. Ise-kun blushed a little at that. I...don't know what purpose that served.

The youth raised his head ever so slightly. For a second, I could've sworn that he narrowed his eyes. Maybe...it was just my imagination or something.

"I can smell Makoto all over you." When hearing that, Makoto-chan stiffened so suddenly. But like not noticing it, the young man continued. "I didn't mean anything by it Kiba-san. But if you are my dear sisters mate, then its good that you are...powerful enough to...protect her. Sometime, I would like to test myself against the holy demonic sword."

"...Not against Yuuto-kun..."

Makoto-chan mumbled, looking at me with a sadness that I've rarely seen on her face. I tilted my head in a concerned manner but she looked away sadly. I didn't catch what she said, but it must've been something concerning.

I faced back to the youth who seemed to be waiting for my answer. I exhaled.

"Yes, I would love to fight against you as well, Daemon-sama."

"Splendid." He clapped his hands together, then faced Makoto-chan. "See you later dear little sister."

He spoke to her politely, but she didn't answer him. In fact, she just looked away sadly. When I touched her hand, she reeled it back and looked at me as if she was really frightened of me for an instant before her features returned to normal.

It was that instant I knew something was very wrong. Makoto-chan has never been afraid of my touch before. But all of a sudden, she was frightened and she looked at me with real fear. I don't understand...Makoto-chan was frightened of me...

"Makoto-chan...are you..."

"Y-Yes..." She cut me off and faced her elder brother. "I...I will see you...later."

He smiled and then walked away. Once his departure was confirmed, Makoto-chan's expression changed from her sad one, to a one of a normal nature. Eh? What was that about then? Does she and her brother have some bad blood or something? Nah, it couldn't be that, right? He was being nice to her. But I can't help but shake the feeling that something was very wrong then.

Makoto-chan...fear. I never want her to experience that with me. But she looked at me like that. I...I don't know what caused it, but she was actually afraid of me. I adopted a small smile and looked at her.

"Makoto-chan, are you alright? Are you perhaps not feeling well?"

"...I'm fine Yuuto-kun, don't worry about me."

Her hollow voice only made me feel even more suspicious than before.

"Ah...are you sure?"

I wanted to confirm that she was fine. But I was only met with a face that would be called neutral.

"I'm sure. Now, I best go and see my...Oji-sama." She took a step forward, but then looked at me. "Come with me?"

It almost sounded like she was begging me then. I knew the reason. Her Oji-sama wasn't exactly nice towards her. In fact, I heard that he used to abuse her mentally, and sometimes physically as well. I don't know how I'm going to keep my calm if he starts talking shit about her, but for Makoto-chan, I will do it.

I took her hand, this time she didn't pull away frightened. I held her hand tightly, and smiled.

"Of course I will go with you."

She smiled in appreciation and held my hand tightly.

"Hey Makoto-chan! We'll go with you!"

Ise-kun gave a thumbs up, which made her gain an appreciative smile.

"Sure...just please don't speak out of term. I'm not being nasty or horrible, but what you say could affect the situation in away that it shouldn't be affected. So, please promise me that you wont say anything bad, okay?"

"Y...Yeah, I wont say anything."

"T...Thank you Ise-kun. Now...lets go."

Makoto-chan first of all went forward, with me and Vali (who took her other hand) then Dulio-san followed with the others. Makoto-chan kept taking looks at me, so I smiled back. When I did, she looked away from me.

I just can't help think it now. She, really does have something wrong. Makoto-chan is...upset about something. I know that she didn't want to come here, but I never thought that it would effect her like this.

We walked for a number of minutes. I took note of the tapestries on the walls. The one that caught my eye the most was of a young girl, maybe 8 or 9 with long pink hair, some of her bangs covering her left eye and matching eyes. The little girl was wearing a Princess style dress with dog accessories, and she even had a dog tail and doggy ears. She was a cute little girl and she had a bright smile on her face that I didn't miss. Yes, this girl is my lovely girlfriend as a small child.

She was surely cute when she was a young girl! Loli Makoto-chan is cute! But I love my age Makoto-chan more. Although the Loli Makoto-chan was very adorable. I wonder if our children will look like Makoto-chan...? The girls would be really pretty just like their Okaa-sama. If they did, I would be happy...children!

Ehehe, I don't think I should be thinking about something like that! Y-Yeah! Makoto-chan and I haven't even been with one another yet, and I'm thinking about children!? I'm completely nuts! If she heard this, then she would think I'm completely insane.

A-Anyway...Loli Makoto-chan was stood next to a woman who had a very impressive figure, that outmatched Buchou and Akeno-san, not that I look or anything. I only look at Makoto-chan like that. She had the same hair colour as the young girl but her eyes were of a red colour, almost blood like red at that. It was something that you don't see that often. The woman had on a long frilly dress and earrings that have stars on them. All in all, this woman could be called beautiful.

And to the other side of Makoto-chan was a man who looks around 25 years old that could be called handsome. He was a well built man, with black hair that's short. He has matching black eyes and also has the features of an Inugami. His hair shined a little in the tapestry. He was wearing a royal outfit, adorned with a large cape that's red and he has dog ornaments attached to his clothing.

"Whoa...she's a bombshell!"

Saji-kun also realized the tapestry and looked at it with interested eyes. Ise-kun looked and also drooled, but he seems to have a sad look on his face as well. Millicas-sama and Mitsu-san looked at the image, before looking at Makoto-chan with small blushes. Nagisa-san smiled happily at the image, and also at Makoto-chan as well. Buchou and Kaichou look with envious eyes at the woman who is Makoto-chan's Okaa-sama I believe. Vali and Dulio-san look at it indifferently, as if they aren't bothered by it.

Saji-kun faced Makoto-chan.

"Makoto-chan! Who's that woman!? Your Onee-sama or something!?"

Makoto-chan gave a bitter smile.

"She's...my Kaa-chan."

Saji-kun's face dropped. Yes, he understood what it meant.

Yes it was Makoto-chan and her parents.

"My parents and me together. That was when my parents and I were together as a happy family..."

She trailed off, and hugged herself.

She looks really happy there. Her true smile. I hate admitting it, but I have only rarely seen even a fraction of this true smile of hers. She has shown it me when we were confessing our love and such, but during normal times. I could always tell that her smiles were fake. Its because...her parents were murdered right in front of her. Something like that couldn't of been easy for her.

I wonder if she's...ever really talked about her parents death? Has she ever talked to anyone about her parents death?

"A-Ah...Makoto-chan I am so..."

When Saji-kun tried to apologize, Makoto-chan waved her hand.

"Don't worry Genshirou-kun, I'm fine. It just reminds me of happy times. But my life is plenty happy now, as I have people who care about me. Anyway! Lets go and see what Oji-sama wants!"

Such a quick change in her personality huh. No, it was more like it was forced more than anything else.

But we continued on nonetheless. We walked for quite sometime. This castle really is huge. It is many times the size of the Gremory castle. Honestly speaking, if Makoto-chan or one of the other residences of this place wasn't around guiding us, then I would get completely lost.

But eventually, we came to a room. A room that had 'Medical Bay' written above the door. And there's a person who is standing outside the door, a boy who I am well acquainted with. The boy that's named Yuuki. Makoto-chan's cousin.

He's dressed in his usual rich kid look, and he has a smirk on his face.

"Hello Makoto-sama, Nagisa, Dulio-sama, Hakuryuukou-sama and peons."

Ugh, when he addresses us as "Peons." it really pisses me off. But, I don't get why Vali and Dulio-san get special mention. Ise-kun is the Sekiryuutei, and I am the holy demonic sword wielder.

I'm not so vain as to expect special attention, but this guy is...ugh, I don't know if he is playing with us or just pissing us off. Either way, it is working! Ise-kun has sharpened his eyes, as did Saji-kun. Mitsu-san just has a tilted head, as Millicas-sama steps forward and beams at Yuuki, but has a mischievous undertone.

"Hello, Yuuki-san!"

"Ooh, its you is it? I didn't expect that they would let in trash."

He just called Millicas-sama trash! What an arrogant bastard! I really dislike this person.

"You little fucking twat! Don't you speak to Millicas like that!"

"Ooh piss off ape."

Buchou sobbed to herself. Brought down by four words, she slunk to the floor. Makoto-chan took a step forward, ready to defend Millicas-sama, but Millicas-sama put out his hand.

She looked at him with a quizzing look.

"Millicas-kun? I will punish him for saying..."

"No no." Millicas-sama cut her off. "Its okay Nee-chan. I know how to deal with this person."

"Deal with me huh?" Yuuki glared but smirked as well. "How does the little Gremory think he can deal with me? You do realize that I am stronger than you are, right? I have power that's beyond your tiny mind-"

"But I have something that you don't have."

Something Millicas-sama has that Yuuki don't have? What's that? Kindness? Respect? Loyalty? A good heart?

But Yuuki raises his eyebrows suspiciously.

"What could you possibly have that I don't have?"

Millicas-sama turns to Makoto-chan and beams up at her. Makoto-chan catches it and looks down with a kind smile.

"I have Nee-chan of course."

"Y-You have Makoto-sama!? That's a damn lie!"

Yuuki roared at Millicas-sama, his voice laced with killing intent. But Millicas-sama stood his ground and took Makoto-chan's hand. Makoto-chan looked down at him and he adopts a small smile.

"Nee-chan, can you bend down for me please?"

"E-Eh...sure. Since its you asking, I will do it."

Knowing what's coming, she bend her body. Millicas-sama brushed some of her hair away from her face, and overlapped his lips with her own. Each time I see it, I notice that Makoto-chan's face heats up to such a point that if you touched it, your hand would be burnt from the heat. Its because she is a secret Shotacon. Although its not that much of a secret.

Mitsu-san walks over, looking jealous, and starts kissing her cheek! Ehehe, he's usually planning ways out with Millicas-sama to seduce Makoto-chan. I've heard some of the plans, and some are actually quite ingenious.

Yuuki opened his mouth, and gained teary eyes. Kaichou just looked on with a wondering gaze as does Nagisa-san. Vali doesn't seem to be interested in the kiss, Dulio-san seems to be upset by it. Myself, I'm not that bothered as I will just kiss her later. Buchou ground her teeth together as did Ise-kun and Saji-kun.

Ise-kun's and Saji-kun's reason was because he's jealous. He's not kissed Makoto-chan, yet Millicas-sama can do it whenever he wants really (because she secretly loves it) but Ise-kun and Saji-kun can't. Buchou's teeth grinding is because Millicas-sama is her little brother and she must be thinking about if they get married.

"You know Rias." Kaichou smirked as Buchou frowned. "If Millicas and Makoto-san get married, she will be your sister in law."

"...D-Don't Sona..."

Buchou's sad voice was coming through, but barely above an echo.

"Don't what?" Kaichou feigned innocence. "I am merely saying that you and her could be sisters in law one day. It would be lovely, don't you think? You and her could chat together about your sisterly bond and such. You could even talk about what Millicas and she do together..."

"Doctor! Tell her to stop it! Please Doctor! I can't do this much longer!"

Buchou cried hard tears as Kaichou laughed at her. That's cruel, but kinda funny at the same time. It would be the same if she wanted to marry Makoto-chan's elder brother.

"Don't worry Rias, I'm sure they wont marry for awhile. But when they do, would you like me to put in a good word for you to be the maid of honour?"

"...Uuu..." Buchou looks ill, like she is going to faint! Her eyes are rolling in her head, and her body is convulsing! "Doctor...help me...please save me from this nightmare..."

N-Nightmare huh...so its her nightmare that Makoto-chan and Millicas-sama kissing? Speaking of, it seems that its getting a little hot and heavy, even for them. But Makoto-chan broke the kiss as Mitsu-san stopped kissing her cheek, and blushed immensely.

"Millicas-kun...Mitsu-kun...you really are bad gifts right now." Makoto-chan looked towards Yuuki... "Eh? Where did he go?"

Yeah, like she said, he's gone. Where did he go?

Nagisa-san sighed and looked forward.

"Onii-sama ran off in tears when you was kissing the Gremory boy. Poor Onii-sama, I think that you've broken his brain. Well, I will have to go after him." She starts running down the corridor. "Onii-sama! Please don't cry!"

Faster than I could see, she had disappeared. Ehehe, siblings huh...

"Okay everyone." Makoto-chan got our attention. "Whatever happens now, please don't get involved. This man...my Oji-sama will most likely say horrible things to me now, but please don't get involved, even if you really want to hit him."

She was looking at Ise-kun who looked away angrily. Even I am a little angry. She's telling us not to help her if she's verbally attacked. I don't know if I can keep that promise.

"Alright Makoto-san, we understand."

Kaichou said it with calm eyes, but had a frown on her face. Makoto-chan nodded and braced herself.

"Okay here we go."

Mumbling that out, she opened the door. She stepped through the door without a moments pause.

I entered first with the others following. In the room was...

* * *

A large bed in the middle of the room. There were two windows at either side of the room. Curtains of a decorative nature was hanging near the windows. There was medical equipment all around the room, and some tubes as well with a strangely coloured liquid inside.

But my eyes fell onto a form on the bed. A frail looking man with Inugami features. He was hooked up to various medical equipment. His chest was going up and down slowly. But his eyes were glued to Makoto-chan who shifted her position uncomfortably.

"Hello...Oji-sama."

Her voice was barely hearable. Her Oji-sama focused his eyes on Makoto-chan.

"Is that...you child?"

His voice was of a disbelieving nature.

"Y-Yes. Its me Oji-sama. I...I have returned home."

Her voice was breaking. Even though he hasn't really spoken, her voice sounded like her life is shattering right now. Her Oji-sama sat up on the bed, let out a cough and looked back at Makoto-chan.

"Why...did you return?"

His voice was getting lower, almost a cold tone.

"I...I returned because the Kingdom needs me."

"Haha, no one needs you bitch."

W-What did he just call her!? He actually called her a bitch! H-How dare he call her something like that!?

I sharpened my eyes as he continued on while making a bitter smile appear on his face.

"Hahaha, your elder brother will be a better ruler than a mongrel like you. You might have the supporters but he's got power that's leagues above your own. I am glad you came back actually, so I can look on the impure form that came from my foolish elder brother. Mating with a human, it sickens me. You are the offspring of your whore mother and my idiot brother. Truly, your existence shouldn't of happened."

What does he mean about supporters and his power? Isn't Makoto-chan going to become the Queen anyway? Or...is there some kind of struggle of power that I'm unaware of? Is that why Makoto-chan was silent before? Her brother seemed nice, but why would her Oji-sama mention something about power? What does that have to do with anything?

I tightened my hands, as did pretty much everyone else did. He's speaking to her, like she is nothing more than an inconvenience. Even saying something like she shouldn't exist is something that's unforgivable. Makoto-chan's hands shook a little, but she kept her calm face on.

"Oji-sama, I do not appreciate you speaking about my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan like that. They were good people, and I wont allow you to drag their names down like this."

"Why not? That's what they were, and you're both of those things put together. Such a disgusting existence that's pretending to be a Princess. I don't even know why you bothered to dress up in that."

Makoto-chan's eyes became a little wet with some tears, but they haven't spilled out of her eyes.

"Because I'm a Princess, that's why. I am someone who is..."

"Disgusting." He spat out over her voice. "It makes me feel disgusted looking at a half breed like you. Impurity to the throne? That's something I wouldn't allow as long as I am alive. I might be dying, but I would never support a half breed disgusting bitch like you."

I don't know if I can keep my anger to myself much longer. Saying all these things to Makoto-chan, who is a lovely woman, is despicable.

"E-Even if you don't support me, others do. They see the freshness that I would bring. They see what you don't see Oji-sama. You are a narrow minded bigot who is stuck in the old ways. My Tou-chan understood what it meant to move forward, you don't. He understood about making peace with the other factions, something you'd never consider."

She said it strongly, with conviction. Her tone was that of anger and regret as well. But the man narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Your father was an idiot!" He snapped, giving Makoto-chan judgmental eyes. "He was a moron. Making peace with Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils? Not to mention other factions? That's completely stupid!"

"It isn't stupid!" She denied, holding in her tears. "He was a great man with great ideas. Unlike you, he cared about other people. He cared about not just Inugami's, but the world as well. He cared about the Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, other Youkai and the other supernatural beings. Even humans were ones who he cared about. So do not talk about my Tou-chan like he was someone you are above, when you aren't."

Makoto-chan's eyes were becoming even more tear-filled. But this man just sneered at her.

"Hmph, I'm glad my children aren't disobedient like you are. You should learn your place and not speak unless you are spoken too, and not speak down to your elders. You should learn from my children."

Learning from his children? I can understand Nagisa-san as she's a nice girl like Makoto-chan, but Yuuki's kind of a bastard. But he's well nicer than this man. From just a few minutes here, I can tell why she didn't want to come here again.

"Your children huh." She gave a hollow laugh. "Yeah, your children are better than you are. Yuuki, with all his faults is 1000 times better than you are. Nagisa, well its even harder to believe that she is your child. She's kinder than anything. But you, are a person who likes to bully others and someone who throws their weight around to make others feel horrible. Is that all you are capable of now? Is that how you get your giggles?"

That's a good point Makoto-chan. It seems that all this man is capable of doing is throwing insults and degrading her. Its like he gets off on making her feel like crap. His expression changed when he heard that.

"I didn't call you here to talk to you. I called you here so I could tell you that your brother is the one who will win in the end. No matter what, he will be the one who rules, and you can run away from your responsibilities like always. I blame the human in you."

"The human in me, makes me a stronger person."

"The human in you makes you the bitch of the Devils." He looked at me, at Vali, Millicas-sama, Ise-kun and Saji-kun in turn. Then he looked at Makoto-chan again. "Devils, really? So, you're going to shame our proud race even more by becoming the bitch of Devils? I can even smell your scent on that familiar boy, and that exorcist. Disgusting pig."

She was on the verge of tears so I moved forward and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting embrace. I don't care what that man was saying to her, I don't care if he looks down on me, he's hurt my girlfriend, and that wont bode well for me. If he wasn't dying, then I would've punched him for his words.

My eyes were burning with the fires of rage. My fists were tightened so tight that blood was coming from them. Its no wonder she was frightened before if this is how people treat her here. She hasn't done anything to deserve such treatment.

Its not her fault her Okaa-sama was human, and her Otou-sama engaged in a relationship with a human. She didn't ask to be born, and she didn't ask to fall in love with me either. I don't know what her feelings are for the others, but we are in love, and its like he is mocking our love.

"Hey! You're out of line now!" Ise-kun exploded, glaring harshly. "You've said all these horrible things to her when she's really a sweetheart! You are being too nasty to her! And I don't give two shit's if you are her uncle and you are dying! You, are hurting her feelings for no reason other than to just hurt her! Its cruel and sadistic! You, are the worst kind of person!"

"Ise-kun I..."

Makoto-chan looked and spoke in shock. I noticed that Buchou had narrowed eyes at the man who is disgusting himself but she didn't stop Ise-kun from speaking. She must have similar feelings to Ise-kun. Kaichou had sharp eyes at Saji-kun, who had a face that's similar to Ise-kun's. Pure rage. But unlike Ise-kun, Saji-kun wouldn't speak because Kaichou can be scarier than Buchou when it comes to politics.

Vali's and Dulio-sans expressions were that of dark ill intentions, directed at the frail man. Millicas-sama and Mitsu-san were also glaring harshly at the frail man. He is the worst kind of person.

Makoto-chan's Oji-sama here sneered at Ise-kun.

"I am not talking to a disgusting filthy reincarnated Devil who happens to be the Sekiryuutei. Here, that doesn't give you any rights to talk to me. You don't have rights to speak in my presence. You're filth. Get out of my presence you filthy creature."

He continued to belittle Ise-kun with very harsh words.

"I wont go until you apologize for making Makoto-chan feel so sad! You need to apologize to her before you die! She's nothing but sweet, but you are nothing but horrid!"

"Hmph, without that Sacred Gear, you're nothing. Its from your disgusting human heritage. What vile. It makes me want to vomit, having people with Sacred Gears here. All of you males bar the little ones have Sacred Gears. It makes me want to die faster having you things in my homeland. All of you, are nothing but Gods vile creatures. Not even worthy of being here."

SLAP!

A hand went across the cheek of the frail man. It ricocheted off the mans cheek, leaving a red mark there.

The person who slapped him was Makoto-chan who had an angry look in her eyes.

"Stop it now Oji-sama!" Makoto-chan snapped this time. "Stop belittling Ise-kun and everyone here! They are all amazing! Ise-kun is the amazing Sekiryuutei! Vali-kun is the wonderful Hakuryuukou who saved my life! Yuuto-kun is the handsome holy demonic sword wielder who I love so much that it hurts! Genshirou-kun is the strong Absorption Line user who protected me! Millicas-kun is the cute child of Gremory and my cute little boyfriend! Mitsu-kun is my gracious important familiar who I love very much! Dulio-Nii-chan is my childhood friend who always played with me and the best exorcist ever! Kaichou and Buchou are the heiresses to their clans and marvelous people! They are 1000...No, they're millions of times better than you are! They all have great and loving hearts!"

Makoto-chan took a breath, then pointed at the frail man in the bed who looks shocked that Makoto-chan is actually saying these words.

"You, are someone who even bullied children because you are that pathetic that you need to hurt children! Well guess what, I'm not a child anymore! You can't bully me anymore! I have people who all love me! You, have no one! Not even Nagisa and Yuuki really love you! They are frightened of you! I hope you are proud of yourself, making your own children fear you!"

Well done Makoto-chan. You tell him what you want. Don't be afraid anymore. He can't hurt you anymore. Like you said, you aren't a child anymore. I think she needed this very much.

But as I thought that, the man gave a dirty grin.

"My children might fear me, but at least I raised them longer than yours did."

.

.

.

...What did he say?

Makoto-chan opened her eyes wide and looked at him with leaky eyes.

"W-What?"

His grin turned into a disgusting, vile sneer.

"The day your parents died, should've been the day that you died as well. You should've died along with your parents. The world would've been better off without you in it."

Makoto-chan raised a hand to her face, and tears came from her eyes like a waterfall. They fell onto her dress, staining it with her tears.

"Y...You..."

"I said it didn't I? You, should've died with your parents. Maybe you should go and do the world a favour and commit suicide to join them."

He is practically beaming at her, as if he really wants her to go and kill herself.

Makoto-chan put her hands to her face and cried hard heavy tears. She was breaking down, her body was shaking so violently. I could only hold her tightly, to try and calm her.

I want to punch this bastard, I want to murder this bastard for saying such awful things. Now, I truly understand why she was frightened of coming here. This, is how she was treated? As a child, she must've been constantly afraid and even fear from her uncle, who is supposed to look after his niece, must've been really frightening for her.

"...Goodbye..."

She sobbed out, then ran out of the room, sobbing wildly to herself.

I...I can't believe he actually said something like that. She's the best kind of person in the world...and he's saying all of these things to her? Everyone was angry. I don't even know who was the angriest by this point. All of us had murderous glares directed at this horrible excuse for a person.

But it was Dulio-san who stepped forward with the expression that meant he was going to kill at any second.

"Y...You are a horrible man."

Dulio-san said with straight eyes. The frail bastard turned to him and sneered.

"Like you know anything exorcist. Don't get involved with things you don't understand."

But even saying that, Dulio-san remained sharp eyed.

"I understand a lot about that girl, and you as well. You, think you can treat her like that? What you said then, is unforgivable. She is a teenage girl, not a monster like you. She's not done anything to deserve this. She lost her parents, and you make fun of her because of it? Its something you only do if you truly are a cold hearted soulless monster. You called her here under a false pretense. It wasn't to inform her of your vote on who should rule. It was to have one last verbal assault at her. I remember seeing it as a child. How you always abused her, hitting her, calling her vile, awful, unforgivable names. I feel so angry at you. That girl, is going to be a magnificent ruler, because unlike you, she has a heart. I hope you had fun hurting her, because I wont let anyone else hurt her like you just did. Now, I'm going to console the girl, something I'm sure you don't know anything about."

Dulio-san left the room calling out for Makoto-chan. Dulio-san...he truly cares for Makoto-chan. I would say that its love. Dulio-san is in love with Makoto-chan as well.

Vali turned heels and started walking away.

"Aren't you going to say anything? You are her hero after all."

Ise-kun asked/demanded from Vali. Vali simply bent his neck.

"If I said anything, I would end up losing it and killing him for what he just said. Even though I want to kill him, he's going to die within the next day anyway. Somehow, I feel like that's justice for her."

After that, he left the room, possibly to find Makoto-chan. I best go and do the same thing. Makoto-chan will need me...now more than ever.

"You truly are a bad man! Nee-chan is so much better than you are bad man! I love Nee-chan and it was cruel what you did to her!"

"Mitsu hopes you die quicker for putting Onee-sama through such awfulness!"

Millicas-sama and Mitsu-kun ran out of the room in tears. They must of felt so sad watching him say such...I can't even keep my cool anymore. I just want that man to die. It feels the exact same as Valper. I hate this man as much as I hated Valper and death just seems to easy for me.

"Tch, Makoto-chan went through such things. Rot in hell you bastard."

"Even I need to say it. You, are the worst kind of being."

Saji-kun left with Kaichou who is glaring at Makoto-chan's Oji-sama.

Then Ise-kun thrusted his fist at the bastard.

"Makoto-chan is amazing to deal with all the crap you've given her! Like Vali said, I can't stay here anymore. I feel like killing you myself. That poor girl, put up with people like you growing up. Its wrong, you doing that to her. You know, she watches out for me? Looking back, I feel regret that I didn't appreciate her warmth more than I did. But I will now. You, can go to hell where you belong."

"Like my Pawn said. That girl, truly is amazing to put up with you and your arrogant ways. Fucking die you bastard."

Ise-kun and Buchou walked out of the room. So it was only me and him left.

"Hahahaha! Got anything to say Devil-kun!? I feel like you are the one she loves the most!"

I walked close to the bed, and sharpened my eyes dangerously.

"You...I have no words to tell you anymore. Everyone else summed it up. You, are the worst kind of existence. She was only a little girl, and you made her feel so terrible. Even now, on your deathbed, you go out of your way to hurt her when she came back to become Queen of a race that discriminated against her."

"Hmph, she was a disgusting existence anyway. Do you think that all of the comments you young people made makes any difference towards my views on that girl? Do you think I will have a sudden change of heart and beg for forgiveness?"

Beg for forgiveness...

"No I don't." My tone got low, angry as tears dripped down my face. "I don't expect you to do something like that because you are truly evil. But if you think you've done lasting damage to her, then think again."

"Huh? What do you..."

"You think you've hurt her so much that she will give up?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. Yeah, that's what he thinks isn't it?

I adopted a frown of anger as the tears flowed down my face freely.

"Well, I've got news for you, she is stronger than you think. She is a survivor that keeps surviving. She's been through so much. All the abuse you and the others gave her. The death of her parents. Getting kidnapped by Fallen Angels. Getting sexually assaulted by a bastard named Freed who is like you on two separate occasions and targeted constantly by him. Being targeted by Kokabiel as well. Having to witness all of these horrible events, she is still here, with me. You, can't hurt her anymore. I will make sure that she has the best life now, with me. She will want for nothing with me. She wont ever have to cry again with me. She promised me that I will have the best life with her, well the reverse is also true. She, will have the best life with me. Now if you'll excuse me, I can't stand being in your presence anymore."

I turned and walked towards the door.

Makoto-chan will need me now. I will go and comfort her.

I walked forward in a steady pace...

"Y-You'll never last!"

I stopped in my tracks at his shout.

I turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

I asked it with suspicion, but he simply sneered.

"You, and her. It wont last. Even if I hate it, she could become the Queen of this race. You, are a mere reincarnated Devil. Something like you and her, can't be together. Its like a commoner being the lover of an almighty ruler. She is simply someone who is unreachable to you, filth. It will be looked down upon, it will be something-"

"Haha, always trying to hurt her aren't you?" I cut him off, smirking dangerously. "Even through me huh. Your words, don't affect me because one day, I will make her my wife. It doesn't matter if she's the Queen and I'm just a reincarnated Devil. I love her, and I want to be with her forever. So that's why I'm going to marry her one day."

After saying that, I turned around and walked towards the door.

"IT WONT LAST! SHE WILL LEAVE YOU FILTH! SHE CANT LOVE YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE! SHE WILL LEAVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

He was shouting at me not being able to be with her, but I didn't listen. He's caused enough problems for my puppy. Now its time to go and find Makoto-chan.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

I had ran away. I ran and ran until I got to my room.

My head was full of anger. Anger and pain.

How dare he say that about Kaa-chan and Tou-chan...

It doesn't matter now. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are watching over me, I can feel it. I know that they watch over me. I pray that they watch over me extra special this time. I know they guided me to Yuuto-kun and guided Vali-kun to me that time. So, I hope they continue to be my guide.

Even though it was stupid, tears flowed from my eyes. They flowed and they didn't stop as I entered my bedroom.

I didn't care if anyone saw me crying by this point. I was too upset and angry at one he said.

I walked over to my bed, and collapsed on it. I was too tired now. My heart was feeling like someone had stomped on it.

I'd be better off dead. That's what he said. I would've said "Yeah, you are right." in the past, but now its different. I have people I love. All of the people I have grown to care and love.

My only regret was that he reduced me to tears. I knew he would say and do something like that. But I'm done with being the weak girl. I can be strong now, can't I?

That's what I want anyway. I want to show that I am powerful, and I will be a good leader, no matter what anyone says. I can be a good leader...I know it. I just know that I can be a good leader...

Open!

My door was opened. I thought that it might be Yuuto-kun or Vali-kun but...my guess was completely wrong.

"Hello, dear sister."

...It was him, my elder brother. He entered the room and closed the door lazily.

I sat up on the bed, my fear becoming more and more apparent. My heart was going crazy in my chest. My palms sweat nervously. My fingers wrapped around each other, trying to calm myself.

But I couldn't as he approached me, having that sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Makoto, what's wrong? Have you been crying? How naughty of you."

His voice sounded like it was from a villain. He came close to me, and stood tall beside me.

"...W-What do you...w-want...?"

"My, how rude. I came to see you, to see if you wanted Onii-sama to 'comfort' you like usual."

My body shook when he said that. I stood up and tried to walk towards the door, but he got in the way, smirking like a demon at me.

"P-Please move."

"Ara, you think that I will move? Even if you add please, it doesn't mean I will bend to your will. Its going to be the other way around like always. But you've grown to be very beautiful haven't you? Look at your oppai, such a good size."

He reached out to grab my breasts, but I moved away from him.

"D-Don't...please don't..."

My desperate plea was unnoticed by him, as he moved forward and reached out his hands.

Push!

He pushed me onto the bed, and stood in front of me! His eyes, were brimming with annoyance, but he had that sickly sweet smile on his face.

"I was disheartened, after Otou-sama died. You, left without saying a word, and you even sealed off your own powers huh. Was that so you could live without me? Fufu, such a silly girl. You know that you could never hide well from me. But to my surprise, you came back here. Did you miss Onii-sama so much?"

My eyes leaked tears. My body was paralyzed, unable to move even for an instant. I don't want...

"...Please don't hurt me..."

He reached down, and stroked my face. From that, I started to sob to myself.

"Mou, I wouldn't hurt you dear sister. But you hurt me, and it now needs to stop. You, need to become reacquainted with me again."

"I-I'll scream."

I threatened, my chest getting tighter, my eyes leaking so many tears that my face must look like I've just drowned. But even that didn't deter him at all.

"Please do. I love it when you try and resist me. But this time, Otou-sama and your own Okaa-san wont get involved. Lets see what I can do to you this time."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!"

As I was screaming, he covered my mouth and growled at me.

"Big mistake."

His eyes turned blood red, as if he was angry at me. Tou-chan...Kaa-chan...Vali-kun...Dulio-Nii-chan...Ise-kun...Genshirou-kun...Millicas-kun...Mitsu-kun...Fujimura-kun...Michael-kun...Sirzechs-kun...Ajuka-kun...Yuuto-kun...help me...please...

* * *

**End chapter! And on a cliffhanger as well! But wow, Makoto has been cornered by her Onii-sama. Her Oji-sama verbally assaulted her. And what did Shirou find out? All questions, will be answered soon! Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Miffdogga; I just had to~ It builds up the suspense~ But I wont do it too often...occasionally wont be bad right? And thank you. Hmmm, its an interesting theory, but I couldn't comment on it right now. All I will say is that it could be possible. And yes, I have given thought to that and I will definitely decide by next chapter!**

**CCPDarkraiRules; Thank you! And where do you think I got the inspiration? But it will be a little different to that scenario.**

**Castor115; Hehe, I did get inspiration from that particular anime but it will have a different outcome. And yeah, poor Makoto, poor girl can't catch a break, but that will change soon! And certainly someone will save her!**

**Dragon rider; You could be right, you'll just have to read and see. And as for the champion...well, you'll have to read to see what happens. And its a good idea, I will consider it. And as for Nagisa, I haven't made up my mind.**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Ehehe, its all apart of suspense~ But yeah, he was a bastard towards Makoto. And hehe, I'm glad you like~**

**Guest; Hehe, someone certainly will save her!**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

**The mistakable love**

**Dulio P.O.V**

"Makoto-tan! Makoto-tan! Its okay!"

I called out, running to her bedroom. I know that girl and she would go to her bedroom. And, she has used Senjutsu to mask her aura so no one would be able to find her, but of course I know where her bedroom is since I have slept in the same bed as her...Makoto-tan surely has grown into a very beautiful woman. Haha, I heard that the Sekiryuutei has some beautiful wives, but in my opinion, no one can be more beautiful than Makoto-tan.

She's so different to other girls. She's...unique. She can fight, she's fast, she's sensitive and adorable all mixed up into one! She's got so many qualities that its hard to make up my mind on which is the best quality that she has!

I bet the poor girl is in tears right now though. She's been through enough, but her uncle persists to be a bad man to her, and her Onii-sama...I never liked him, and I couldn't put my finger on why either. Its just...he's too nice.

Maybe that's a strange way of saying it, but he was always too nice to Makoto-tan whenever they were together as children. From what I observed, she was frightened of him to a point that she would be like a statue and not move when he was around.

But that doesn't matter now. Makoto-tan will need me and I will go and be with her! She can cry onto my shoulder and I will tell her that everyone is okay. Even if that Kiba Yuuto-san is her boyfriend, he couldn't replace the bond that we share.

I knew her when she was a child, and she was so adorable running around with me. Haha, she always got us into trouble, and she always made the best cakes! All of her food is absolutely delectable! I couldn't, and still can't get enough of it! Her cooking is the best in the universe! Despite my travels, I've never found any other dishes that compare with hers! That's why she has to make me lots and lots so I can go and deliver it to the sisters and brothers of mine in the Church!

She's wife material with a capital W! She can cook amazing food, she's adorable and quite strong. Even now, I can tell that she has become stronger. All in all, she's the best wife candidate. N-Not, that I want to marry her right now or anything. We only met again not long ago, but it does make me feel good, being near her again.

She is my puppy Makoto-tan who is the best cook ever! They say a way to a mans heart is through their stomach, and she certainly has captured my stomach with the best food ever! Aaaaaah! Just thinking about Makoto-tans cooking gets me all excited! I wanna cuddle Makoto-tan lots and lots while eating her delicious cooking!

When I neared her bedroom however...

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!]

I heard what appeared to be a muffled cry coming from Makoto-tans room! Muffled? Why would her cry be muffled unless...someone was doing something to her!

BANG!

Without caring, I rushed the door and threw it open with a thudding sound!

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Shut up you little bitch and stay still!"

...In front of me was a horrid sight. Makoto-tan was on the bed, with her brother above her, and he was groping her breasts while kissing her neck. Her dress was ripped in places, exposing certain parts of her body.

My mind went blank as I saw the horrified look on her face. The pure terror on her face, was something I couldn't handle. The tears rolling down her face was something that hit home fast.

GROPE! GROPE!

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Her desperate muffled pleas along with her being groped pushed me over the edge. The paralyzed feeling that captured me was no longer an issue.

"GET OFF HER!"

Without realizing, I had sent a very large blast of lightning at Daemon from thunderclouds that had gathered above him.

Bigagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The violent thunder wrapped around Daemon and flung him to the side. I summoned icicles around me and pointed them towards him. They are sharp enough to cut through bone and flesh, and that's what I am intending to do.

My anger was extreme, I was even crying at what he was doing then. It was obvious what he was doing. He was attempting to rape her after what she had just gone through. This person, I couldn't forgive this person one bit.

Daemon stood up, and sharpened his eyes at me as an aura appeared around him.

"Do you understand what you just did? I could have you killed for such treason. Attack against the next King is something that you shouldn't even do you little bastard!"

"And what will they say when I tell them you tried to rape your own sister? That, is simply unforgivable. And nothing has been decided. Makoto-tan could still be chosen for the leadership role, and in my opinion she would be a better Queen than you'd ever be a King. And what you did to her... For even harming her like this, I will definitely kill you!"

I walked forward, the intent to kill him was rising in my chest. I just couldn't let this man leave here with him dying. I'm not usually one for revenge, but for hurting my precious Makoto-tan then I definitely will...

"...Nii-chan..."

As I got really close to the pathetic person, I heard Makoto-tan call out to me.

I turned to her, and saw that she had watery eyes.

"P-Please don't."

She wants me to stop? Why?

"But, Makoto-tan. He caused you so much pain, and he attempted to rape you. Its better if he's dealt with right now."

I made a plea, but she shook her head with tears coming from her eyes.

"If you did...you'd be faced with criminal charges and it might cause another war. E-Even if its hard...please don't kill him. War...isn't what should happen Nii-chan. Please...even if you can't do it for you...please do it for me...I'm begging you."

This girl...even though she was brutally attacked mentally by her Oji-san, and now physically and sexually assaulted by her own Onii-san...she is still thinking about the peace of the factions. Truly, this girl is amazing beyond belief. She puts others before herself. Such sharp-wit, to even think about the politics of this when she must be frightened out of her mind. Again, I've underestimated this girl. I should really stop doing that. She can even tame Sirzechs-dono who is said to be one of the most powerful Maou-sama's.

I looked at the idiot who dare hurt Makoto-tan and sharpened my eyes.

"Get out, right now."

My tone was low, full of killing intent. Even if Makoto-tan wishes for me to not kill him, I still can't control myself around him. For this person, is someone I could never forgive. Thinking they can lay a hand on a girl like that is bad enough. But when its my Makoto-tan, then I can't stand back anymore.

Daemon sneered at me.

"Hah! So, you really are the slave of her huh!?"

"I said leave!"

I roared, elements appearing around me. I am tempted to cause great amounts of harm to this person. And even though Makoto-tan is right, I can't help but feel that this person really is the worst.

He backed away, and the aura around his body dissipated. I guess, he didn't want to face a Longinus. He might be a high and mighty warrior, but against me when I'm pissed, I will end him.

"Hmph." He fixed his collar, smirking evilly. "For now, I will leave."

He headed towards the door as my eyes were sharply on him. I didnt want to take the chance that he would do something unexpected to Makoto-tan so I kept my watchful gaze on him. He continued to walk until he reached the door. He stopped and turned towards Makoto-tan.

I gave suspicious eyes as he pointed at her.

"Next time dear little sis, I will definitely will take you for myself-"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

As if acting on my rage, a huge amount of fire was shot at Daemon from me. It flung him out of the room, and crashing into the back wall...no, he went through that wall, and several others as well. I walked towards the door, and looked on from several blasted walls away.

His clothes were burnt, and some of his body had pretty severe burns. By this point, I didn't care if I got into trouble. He looked at me and breathed heavily as a trail of blood ran down his cheek from a large gash on his cheek.

"Don't come near her again, or I really will exorcise you."

His eyes sharpened to a point that they were slits. His expression was that of extreme rage.

I simply looked with lidded eyes and closed the door. I couldn't look at that person anymore without killing him. He actually attempted something like that on Makoto-tan. It makes me want to vomit in my mouth from the disgustingness of it.

* * *

I turned my eyes to Makoto-tan who was sobbing to herself and attempting to cover her body from me.

To save her modesty, I closed my eyes and went over. Even though I can't see, I can hear her sobbing, and her general placement in the room. I felt for the covers as I felt the bed touching my legs. My hands grasped something soft, which felt like covers. I picked up the covers (?) and handed them to Makoto-tan.

"Here, Makoto-tan."

She took the covers (?) from me and I heard shuffling. A few seconds later, I heard her voice.

"Its okay, you can open your eyes now."

I gently opened my eyes, and saw Makoto-tan looking at me with sad eyes. I moved up the bed, and sat near her. She moved closer to me, before she grasped my arm tightly.

"Nii-chan...I was so..."

Tears spilled out of her eyes, so I wrapped her up in a comforting embrace. This poor girls goes through enough. All of the horrors of her life, and she has to deal with crap from a man like that.

"Shhhh, its okay Makoto-tan. I'm right here."

She put her head on my chest, and cried. Of course she is going to cry. She was touched by someone who she didn't want to touch her. She was groped and kissed on her neck. Her clothes were ripped, and she even had marks on her body.

I don't care now, I should've killed him. For doing this to her, I should've done it. But the realist in me knows that it really would've caused a war. No matter my feelings, I couldn't cause harm to others, especially Makoto-tan and Michael-sama. Its too disgusting, war. That is why, I am glad that the three factions are making peace soon. Peace, is better than war.

All I could do is pet the back of her head softly. Her breathing was becoming uneven as she hiccups, and the tears continue to fall like a waterfall. I brushed them away with my thumbs, and just genuinely being here for her.

She continued to rest her head on my chest, her body still jittering at times. I just held her, in a comforting embrace.

I don't know how much time had passed, but eventually, she stopped crying, and looked at me with teary eyes.

"Nii-chan...did I make a mistake in coming here?"

"Eh? What do you mean Makoto-tan?"

She took my hand, and drew a circle on my palm with her finger gently.

"Coming here. I thought that if I came here, I might be able to do some good. I knew that things would happen, but I thought that if I became Queen, I could change my race for the better. I thought that I would be able to lead them into a better era. An era of peace and sincerity with the other factions like Tou-chan wanted. But since coming here, all I've done is worry people, and felt like a scared little girl all over again. Oji-sama is right, I wouldn't be a good Queen."

"No, don't say that..."

I tried to console her, but she shook her head and cried.

"I couldn't even give Yuuto-kun the proper support that he deserved when Excalibur came. I didn't even help that much. I feel, so useless all of the time. All of my friends put themselves in dangerous situations for me and for each other. Fallen Angels, Phenex, exorcists and another Fallen Angel, that time a leader class Fallen Angel...I can't...I can't help but think that Onii-san will really be a better King than I ever would be a Queen..."

"No!" I snapped, bringing her face close to my own. "You, would be an amazing Queen! One million times better than him. Makoto-tan, you care about people, he doesn't. He is a nasty waste of space. He plays all nice nice when around others and uses his natural charisma to his advantage, but his true nature is that of a sadistic villain who forces himself on his own sister!? Its not right! Makoto-tan! Don't give up okay!?"

"Why?" Her voice was hollow, with a matching face. "He's going to be chosen anyway. He's stronger, smarter and more capable than I will ever be. I'm just a useless half breed that watched my parents die, and all I could do was cry...and be saved by Vali-kun again and again...I've never done anything that's worthwhile..."

Tears slipped out of her eyes as she belittled herself. Seeing her like this, isn't right. Tears coming from her is wrong. Tears don't belong here. I tried to wipe them away with my thumbs, but she pushed me away and hugged her knees sadly.

I couldn't take it, seeing her like this, and I pressed my cheek to her cheek in comfort. It always worked when we were younger.

"No Makoto-tan, you are amazing. He might be powerful, he might be stronger than you. But you are smarter than he is, way smarter than he is. You are kind, cute, gracious, beautiful and full of compassion. You are all of these things and more. Makoto-tan, please don't doubt yourself ever again."

"I can't help it Nii-chan...I just...I just fail at being...me. I failed Nii-chan, I failed everyone. I'm sure that Yuuto-kun doesn't want someone like me...Vali-kun will find someone who is stronger than I am...Ise-kun has beautiful girls around him and not me...Sirzechs-kun is...he will find someone worthy of him...Millicas-kun will find another girl...and I will be..."

"Makoto-tan...I take back what you said. You are stupid."

Her eyes flickered and she looked up at me with clear confusion.

"...What?"

A disbelieving look appeared on her face. But I simply kept my straight face.

"I said you are stupid if you actually believe that. I can't help but think you are a little stupid sometimes. You, are a great woman. You are the perfect woman. You cook, are beautiful, smart, knows how to keep people in line, and most of all...you are so full of love. You are perfect, the way you are. I can't speak for others, but I'm sure that all of the guys you mentioned would say the same thing. Vali, he saved you, didn't he? He didn't let you die because 'you are weak' he saved you because he really liked you, right?"

"I...I don't know..."

Her voice was wavering. Before, it was full of sadness, but now it was returning back to the usual voice of hers. Its a lovely voice she has. I always thought that she should become a singer, with such a voice.

"He does, I'm sure. And this Kiba-san loves you a lot, I can tell that much. All the concerned looks he has given you. If he wanted someone else, wouldn't he just go and get this girl? But no, he doesn't. He stays with you, because he's completely in love with you. The same for Millicas-dono. Sirzechs-dono is...well, only you can keep him in line from what Michael-sama has told me. And the Sekiryuutei...well, I've heard that he's into women's breasts, a-and if I-I'm not being too f-forward, I-I-I think your b-breasts a-a-are q-quite n-nice looking!"

I bowed my head, fighting off a blush. I can't believe that I just said that! She'll think I'm completely mad about her breasts!

When I was thinking about it, I felt something soft touch my cheek. When I looked...she was pressing her lips to my cheek! S-She's kissing my cheek! Ehehehe! I didn't think that it would be something like that! A cheek kiss!

Its the second time I felt her lips. The first was when...we were younger...but she doesn't know about it. When she was asleep...I couldn't help it because I fell in love with her, and I stole a kiss. E-Even though I'm sure that's wrong, I couldn't help it and I stole a kiss.

A-Afterwards her Otou-sama found out and yelled at me extensively and made me promise to marry her when she's older, but she never found out. And I'm not going to tell her either. I think that it would be weird if I told her after all these years that I was actually her first kiss, not Kiba-san as she told me before.

I felt the pressure leave my cheek, and saw that she was beaming at me.

"Nii-chan, thank you for giving me courage. But I don't know how I can get out of this."

This is her way of asking for help. She wouldn't ask me straight out as she is kind of proud, but this way its not really asking but more like saying she doesn't have an answer.

I grasped her hand tightly.

"Then tell me your options and I will make one of them happen."

"Well, there's three options that I could do."

There's three huh. So she has three she can do. I wonder what they are?

"And? What are they?"

"The first one would be...to marry someone who is also considered royalty. If I did that, then it would be bringing two families together and therefore make me the one who made our Kingdom stronger than previously, and so I would become the next Queen."

"M-Marry!? I refuse!"

Unless its me...but I can't say that. I wish I could say "Marry me Makoto-tan!" but that would be strange. I'm not even sure of her feelings for me. Until then, I will just have to step back and let her decide what our feelings are.

She let out a soft giggle.

"Yes, I wasn't considering that one either. Besides, I don't know anyone that's royalty...well, Millicas-kun actually is considered royalty by most terms. Sirzechs-kun is out of the question as he is a Maou, not a heir to his house. Even though Maou is a strong position, I don't believe that it would be a considered option. The same with Ajuka-kun and even Michael-kun I think as he is God and all. My Mitsu-kun is my adorable familiar, but no way is he royalty. Yuuto-kun is...for a lack of a better term, a mere low class Devil. Ise-kun and Genshirou-kun are in the same boat. Fujimura-kun is...well, I don't know. But I don't think he's royalty, and if he is then I will apologize later. Nii-chan might be an exorcist, the highest exorcist, but that isn't considered royalty by my peoples standards. And Vali-kun. While he might be the Hakuryuukou, he isn't royalty as far as I am aware. So my only option would be to marry Millicas-kun. But I couldn't do that to him."

So I'm not a candidate huh. That makes me feel sad. If it was, then I could've used it as an excuse for us to marry! We could've become Mr and Mrs Dulio Gesualdo...or would I have to take her last name as she is the future Queen...perhaps?

"Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't want to. It would be considered wrong to use him like that, yes?"

"Exactly. And I'm sure that Millicas-kun isn't thinking about marriage right now."

"I...I guess not. So, what's the second option?"

"Just wait and see what happens."

I tilted my head to the side and blinked, confused.

"What do you mean Makoto-tan? Wait for what?"

"Wait to see who's supporters come out on top. This is considered the safest method as there's no need for marriage and pain. But the chances of me winning will go down as Onii-san will go off and fight powerful monsters, in order to gain fame and graces. So...my chances of winning would dwindle by the day."

I understood what she meant. Yeah, that would be the safe option but its also the risky option. The tide could turn with a simple action. The common supporters might support that rapist wannabe.

"And the third option?"

"Yes...that's the worst option but the most sure fire method of me winning."

"Tell me what it is Makoto-tan."

Her face fell a little.

"It would be a series of challenges."

"Challenges?"

"Yes, challenges. Fighting challenges. A challenge in three parts. A fight with one person. Then two people. Then finally three people. But..."

I cocked my head to the side as she trailed off.

"But...what?"

"But...if I issued the challenge, then if one of my 'champions' lost the match, then he would become King automatically. Say if my champions won the first and second match, but lost on the three. Then its a win for him. And he knows that as well. He knows that he wouldn't ever issue me a challenge for the throne, therefore he's untouchable."

"Issue the challenge!"

I blurted it out, to her shock.

"Nii-chan...where am I going to get six warriors? I don't have six warriors."

"Of course you do~ You have me, Vali, Sirzechs-dono, Ajuka-dono, Azazel and Michael-sama. There, six warriors!"

Even though I beamed that out, she shook her head.

"The last four you mentioned then, wouldn't be eligible since they are leaders. It would be like they are taking sides, and other political stuff like that. It would be considered unfair by anyone's standards if I asked Maou-sama's, God and the Fallen Angel Governor. If it was that simple Nii-chan, then I would've asked them by now."

I exhaled in frustration, such a confusing place.

"Oh...I see your point. But there must be six people who would be willing to do this for you. We've got two already. Me, and Vali. We aren't leaders. True, we belong to Heaven and Fallen Angels side, but we aren't actually leaders or anything. We would be eligible, right?"

Her eyes shoot open, before they show me a willingness.

"Yes! That's right! But we'd need four more people to participate. And I don't know who could help me..."

Its a dilemma isn't it? Vali and I would be fine, as we both are powerful in our own right. But for four other people...I haven't a clue on who could be the ones who could help her out.

I looked downwards sadly. I can't help Makoto-tan without other people. If it was just me, then I would be able to win, I know it. I couldn't lose for her. She's too important for me to lose. I wouldn't be allowed to lose, because I know that she is going to be a great leader.

Knock! Knock!

A knock on the door made her jump and hug me really tightly. Her body shook as she kept her arms around me. I turned and cooed to her.

"I'm sure that it isn't Daemon. He would be extremely stupid to come here. Even if he did, I would blow him away."

"I...I..."

She was nervous, indecisive, afraid. I guess that she is too afraid to use Senjutsu to sense who it is.

Knock! Knock!

It went again as Makoto-tan jumped.

[Sakurame! Let me in now!]

Hmmmm, that sounded like that young man that accompanied us during the limo ride. I...forget his name. Makoto-tan stood up, and before I could even register, she had run to the closet it and had gotten dressed! That just proves in of itself on how fast she really is when she wants to be.

She's wearing a plaid skirt that's red, and a pink wooly jumper and a pink strapless top underneath from what I can see. It looks cute on her. She always did have good tastes, I must admit that.

She went to the door, after drying her face. She opened it softly to reveal...that young man with white hair. Erm...I don't know his name. Fuju...no. Kujaka...no. Eh...Makoto-tan will be annoyed at me later!

But Makoto-tan spoke in a caring tone.

"Fujimura-kun, what a surprise."

Ooh, that's his name Fujimura-san then. This boy looked over Makoto-tan who is trying her best to smile. He then pointed his finger at her.

"First of all Sakurame, don't give me the sex obsessed maid ever again! I mean it! She tried to rape me in the toilets just before! No kidding, she came in and tried it on when I was busy doing...something important in the toilets! Of course, I totally said no, but even then...did you do it for a joke or something?"

"Erm. I didn't know she was sex obsessed. I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

"Whatever. Now Sakurame, you need to tell me something."

"W-What?"

She sounded like she was getting pressured so I went over and hugged her from behind. He isn't picking on her when I am here. Makoto-tan leaned back and rested her back against my chest.

"Your problem, it has to do with your elder brother."

"How did you even know I..."

"I found out, lets leave it at that. But I also found out about the challenges. And, I am requesting...no, I am demanding that I become one of your champions."

That was sudden. He wants to become Makoto-tans champion? Fueee, I think that Makoto-tan has a secret admirer from the looks of things. Makoto-tan gave him a curious look.

"Eh...Fujimura-kun...you realize how strong the warriors here are..."

"Yeah, I know...I-I mean, I of course know Sakurame! Don't take me for a fool like Hyoudou or Saji! But I'm not weak either! And if you think something like that then I wont forgive you!"

He snapped at her, his face becoming flustered.

She gives him a curious look.

"I thank you, but even if you did, I need six altogether Fujimura-kun. And I don't have six, I have three at the most and that's if Vali-kun even agrees to help me, which he might not do at all."

He puts his hand to his forehead and lets out a deep sigh.

"Hmph, so you know the Sekiryuutei, the Absorption Line user, Millicas-sama, your familiar, the holy demonic sword wielder and even Raiser the masochistic Phenex yet you didn't think of asking them either? Geez, I knew you was slow but...wow, its a wonder that you are able to function at all."

O-Of course! The Sekiryuutei and the holy demonic sword wielder. Ones her boyfriend and the other is her really good friend. Ehehe, I must admit that I didn't think of them either. And she has a pick of the last fighter. Personally, I would go with the Phenex. Immortality is a given right? Even if he does have a weaker power than Makoto-tan from what I can gather, his immortality makes him a formidable opponent.

Even though I thought that, Makoto-tan shook her head.

"But I couldn't ask them to get into anything dangerous. I love all of them so much, and if they get hurt...unlike Vali-kun, Nii-chan and possible you, they aren't on a level where they can fight warriors from this place."

"Sakurame, I'm only going to say this once. You are too soft sometimes." She frowned as I did actually. But Fujimura-san here smirked. "It might be a brilliant quality to have as a girl. But as a leader, you need to be tough as well. Kiba, Saji, Hyoudou, Millicas-sama, Mitsu, even Raiser all love and care for you. I'm sure that all of them would risk themselves for you, knowing that you want to do a noble cause."

"But what if they get hurt..."

She sounds indecisive, but I know that Makoto-tan will be able to see it through till the end.

"Then you'll deal with it later. Sakurame, you've gotten three warriors already as in me, Dulio-san there and Vali. All you need is too pick three more. And two are a given anyway. A Longinus user and the holy demonic sword. All you need to pick is one more. Out of the options I gave you, I know who I would pick, but since its your decision, I will leave it in your capable hands."

She closed her eyes...

.

.

.

...She opens her eyes a minute later with a determined look on her face.

"Fujimura-kun, call the maid that's in the nearby hall and tell her to gather the members I list off right now."

W-Wow, she's sounding really like a leader now! Yeah! Go Makoto-tan! She tells Fujimura-san who she wants with a cool and calm face. I know it Makoto-tan, you are going to be an amazing leader. You are highly intelligent, and I know that you would be able to make good decisions.

"...And that's who I want. Please get me them."

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Alright, leave it with me!"

Fujimura-san leaves the room, as Makoto-tan turns around and faces me.

"Dulio-Nii-chan..."

"You don't need to ask. I will of course be one of your warriors."

She rested her head on my chest and I can actually feeling her smile.

"Thank you Nii-chan. I couldn't do it without you."

"Hehe, of course not silly~ I'll always be here for Makoto-tan~ And I will be her champion~ Does that give me special privileges~?"

When I joked, she lifted her head up and beamed at me.

"Nii-chan already has a piece of my heart. What else does Nii-chan require?"

A piece of her heart...a loving piece of her heart...I think that's all I need. As long as I have a piece of it, then I will always be with her, no matter what happens. I regret not being with her when her parents died, because she needed me. I could've even prevented it...but I can't dwell on such things. Here and now is what counts.

"Ehehe, I was only kidding Makoto-tan. You don't have to..."

Chu.

On my cheek, I felt the same pressure I felt before. She kissed my cheek, and then brushed my lips with her fingers. Even just that made me blush so brightly. I-I can't imagine her kissing my lips! I wonder if they feel different to last time...her soft moist lips...

"If Nii-chan wins for me, then I will grant him any wish he wants."

"Haha, like the first time we met."

She beamed at me, the beauty she has shining through brilliantly like always.

"Yeah! Exactly like that! Say, I could go and make cookies-"

"I only want Makoto-tan to be happy. That's what I would wish for."

I cut her off and hugged her tightly. She was surprised and hugged me back.

"Nii-chan..."

"Makoto-tan...I'm here for you...always."

"Me too...after this...I will make lots of meals for you...to deliver to the children."

I hugged her tighter, taking in her scent. Its intoxicating. She smells incredible. Its like smelling a freshly baked loaf of bread...ehehe, that doesn't sound good. But she does smell very great. My mind might even go insane from her scent. Its so lovely...its natural as well...she smells so incredible naturally...Makoto-tan...I remember why I fell in love with you...

However...she remembers after all. Our shared dream. We'll help all the children together...yes, helping the children together...

"Haha...thank you Makoto-tan. They'll be pleased."

"I'm sure...Nii-chan."

We stayed in our embrace for the longest of times. It felt good, being in her embrace again. Being in her embrace means all of life's problems melt away. It really does feel like that right now. Makoto-tan...I wish I could kiss her...

* * *

**[One hour later]**

**Issei P.O.V**

"Okay, I have called you all here to ask you something huge."

Makoto-chan stated, looking very serious.

Not long ago, a maid came up to me and asked that I came with her. S-Since she was really beautiful, I took it the wrong way and thought that she wanted me to go for ecchi things!

...But that wasn't the case. The case was Makoto-chan wants to talk with me, Kiba, Saji, Vali, Raiser, Millicas-sama, Mitsu, Fujimura and Dulio-san. All of them are gathered on her bed, with her sat at the front.

I must admit that this bedroom is...like 10...or even 20 times the size of my room back home! It really is huge! Her bed is like 5 Queen sized beds! It could fit on about ten to twelve people!

But she asked us for something huge. I was curious. Makoto-chan was depressed before, and even ran away crying. But since I didn't know of this place, I couldn't come and comfort her.

But now, rather than crying, she has a determined look on her face. Yeah, this is the face that I remember a-and l-l-love...nah! Never mind! She has Kiba now haha! Kiba is the one she loves hahahaha! And if he hurts her then I will beat the living shit out of him hahahahahahaha!

However before continuing, she looked at Millicas-sama and Mitsu, with mystified eyes, who are blushing under her gaze.

"You know the rule boys."

R-Rule? What rule is she thinking about?

I was confused, but Kiba had face-palmed. E-Eh? What's going on right now?

"B-But Nee-chan...isn't that a little..."

"Mi-Mitsu will get embarrassed..."

They both adopted shy looking faces but Makoto-chan's puppy features became so sad that it was cute!

"But...I'm upset right now. I've had a very bad day. And if I don't get my daily dose of Shota goodness, then I can't continue on. I don't want to make you feel guilty, but if you don't follow the rule...then I might cry..."

She adopts a sad look, and faces away shyly and sadly.

They both look really upset by that...Shota goodness...its like me and oppai! Although I can't get away with the sad look as Buchou tells me to stop being an idiot. Its the difference between boys and girls. Girls can get away with doing things like that, but most guys (if you aren't Kiba for Makoto-chan) couldn't get away with it!

"O-Okay Nee-chan! I'll follow the rule!"

"Mitsu as well! Mitsu doesn't want Onee-sama to be upset anymore!"

Millicas-sama and Mitsu practically rip off their clothes and jump onto Makoto-chan's lap! T-They are only in their underwear! Geez Makoto-chan! And she accuses me of being a pervert! I don't ask girls...okay, if I could I would but...uwah! I made myself feel depressed!

"Ooh yeah..." Her eyes roll back into her head as her face turns red like an apple. The two boys place their heads on her breasts as she covers up their bodies with a sheet. "There we go boys. To keep your adorable bodies out of view from everyone but me."

Again, I marvel at this girl. She's...she sets rules for the guys that are in her bed! Haha! I wonder what the rules are for Kiba!? Something embarrassing I bet! But they are lucky bastards those two Shota's. I'd kill to rest my head on her breasts! And they get to kiss her whenever they want! Its not fair damn it!

Even Saji besides me is looking with envious eyes! Damn it all! Makoto-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! I wanna place my head on your fun-bags as well! I wanna feel Makoto-chan's soft breasts on my cheek! Its not fair! I wanna feel the breasts of the future Queen!

"Sakurame..." Fujimura sighed. "...You actually set rules for the males that are in your bed?"

He sweatdropped, but she nodded happily.

"But of course I do. They can pretty much do anything they want, as long as they are in their underwear and they cuddle me like this. Of course Yuuto-kun has to follow this rule, but since I couldn't cover his body up, I will let it slide this time." Makoto-chan winked at Kiba who blushed and looked away from her as she pets the two boys heads that are on her lap. "And these boys have to cuddle me like this or I might become lonely."

She's so dramatic. She's even raised a hand to her blushing face and has looked away.

"Erm...okay. So get on with the meeting Sakurame. Unless you want all of us to strip...never mind."

She blushed and eyed up each of us before shaking her head.

"D-Don't be weird! N-Now, yes. I have called you because...I need your help."

She started off embarrassed, but that quickly turned to true seriousness.

"What on, Makoto-chan?"

Kiba asked matching her seriousness. But of course he would be serious. I want to know what this seriousness is myself!

Makoto-chan exhaled.

"I...I want your help...with becoming Queen."

"Eh? How can we do that Master?"

Raiser questioned. Makoto-chan openly released a breath.

"It will be a long explanation, but here goes."

Then she promptly told us all about the challenge that she wants us to do. According to her, she has to go through these challenges that are set up by the council that's here in order to challenge her Onii-san for the throne.

There are a two other methods but they seem to be the not an option at this time. Ones just waiting it out, but that seems like it wont work. And the others an option I absolutely refuse. To marry someone of royalty. As if she is going to marry someone! I wont allow it to happen!

Makoto-chan, thinking that it is the best solution wants our help. And right now, she already has two warriors or 'champions' but she needs four more which she already has her sights on, namely Vali. And since she didn't have anyone else to turn to, she asked all of us here.

"I'm not asking you to do it for me because I demand it. I'm asking as...a friend, a loved one. Whatever you think of me. P-Please help me become the Queen. I-I know that it might be selfish but I want to help my people, a-and I don't think that Onii-san will be ab-able to lead this land to its u-utmost..."

She made her desperate plea to all of us. Her face was full of serenity. W-With such a face, how can anyone refuse!?

"Hmph, well you already know you have me Ma-chan."

She looked at Vali with appreciation.

"Thank you Vali-kun, it means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it. I will crush anyone that stands before you."

She giggled and hugged him.

"Vali-kun...thank you. You just keep saving me huh. I will make it up to you..."

He brushed her face, and silently pressed his lips to her cheek! E-Eh!? C-Cheek kiss!? Whats that about baka Vali!? Hmph! How dare he kiss her cheek like that!? Its wrong!

"I said that I would always protect you Ma-chan, and I intend to keep that promise."

"Thank you...my hero." Makoto-chan then turned to all of us. "A-And, I'm sure that...I'm sure that you wouldn't want to put your life on the line for me...because that's what it is. Its a battle until one can't stand, and death might happen. I-I know its selfish, but my Onii-san is...he isn't right for the throne. Ise-kun, Genshirou-kun and Yuuto-kun. You three might've seen Onii-san being nice...but the truth is just before he..."

She teared up as Dulio-san hugged her tightly.

"Its okay Makoto-tan. You don't need to worry."

She broke the hug with an appreciative smile.

"Y-Yes...thank you."

Even though they are speaking about something, I don't understand what that is. But I got that her Onii-san is secretly a bastard. From her watery eyes, it displayed a sense of helplessness.

"Makoto-chan...what happened?"

Kiba said it with anger and caring. Anger for Daemon, and caring for her. But Makoto-chan shook her head.

"I can't Yuuto-kun...I can't speak about it...it upsets me...but I will say, he wont do it again. That...he wont do it again to me. He will think twice as Dulio-Nii-chan totally fucked him up!"

"Yeah! That's right! No one bullies my Makoto-tan!"

Hug!

He hugged her tightly, as the two boys on her lap pout. Hehe, Onee-sama's attention isn't on you right now, right boys? I had to secretly laugh at the sight of the two boys. They are weird boys after all!

But if Makoto-chan need a champion, then I will of course do it!

[Partner, that isn't an ordinary request she's asking.]

Eh? What do you mean Ddraig?

[The warriors here are renowned. Even I know that. Inugami's have a high battle capability. Just look at that girl. She's powerful, and was able to run around Kokabiel who was a legendary Fallen Angel recorded in the bible. If any of them are that fast, I don't even know if the Knight boy would be able to keep up with them. And the power, well you know that her bastard half brother is going to boast a higher level of power than she does. Although I couldn't get a good read on it. I know that its higher than Rias Gremory's and possibly higher than high class Devils as well. It might even reach ultimate class status.]

W-Well, even if it is dangerous, Makoto-chan is asking me for help! I can't let her down! She's my important friend!

[Hmph, I wouldn't expect anything different from you partner. But, are you willing to sacrifice everything for her? Would you do what you did for Rias Gremory?]

Of course I would. I wouldn't hesitate to turn all of my body into a Dragon if it means Makoto-chan doesn't cry anymore! Before, I felt so helpless when she cried at her bastard uncle. That face, doesn't belong on her. So if I have too, I will activate Balance Breaker by turning all of my body into a Dragon. My eyes, my other arm, my legs, and everything else! J-Just leave my important part alone as I will need it sometime in the future!

[Hah! I like your determination! Alright! Even if we turn all of you into a Dragon, we'll succeed! ...As long as you don't use her breasts to power up...I'm already feeling sad about that...]

Ehehe, Ddraig, don't be such a downer! Using Makoto-chan's breasts as a power-up is...hahahah! I will power up with her oppai! Maybe I could even press the nipple and see if she makes any cute noises!?

"Makoto-chan!"

I got her attention, and she turned to me with a stunned expression.

"Yes, Ise-kun?"

I then said it with determination.

"Makoto-chan! I will be your champion! I will fight all of the enemies myself!"

"Ehehe, I don't think that would be possible. But, thank you Ise-kun."

She thanked me while smiling! Yes yes! That's the best! A cute girl giving you an adorable smile! Makoto-chan's adorable smile is going to power me through!

"Makoto-chan, I will of course fight for you. I love you, and I don't want you to feel sad again."

Kiba said it with fire in his eyes. Makoto-chan kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Yuuto-kun. It means a lot to me if you are supporting me."

He took her hand and held it tightly. From just that, I saw her eyes go happy.

"And me Makoto-chan! I will of course fight for you! I-I might not have a Longinus, but I can kick ass as well!"

"Me too Nee-chan! I will help Nee-chan!"

"O-Onee-sama! Mitsu will provide support as well!"

"Master, I will fight if you want me too."

Saji, Millicas-sama, Mitsu and Raiser said it in turns. But all of them had equally strong looking faces. D-Damn, I think Makoto-chan has an army of men! And some of them are powerful as hell! Just look at Vali! He's the freaking Hakuryuukou! And that Dulio-san is said to be The Strongest Exorcist. So, that's two powerful warriors right there.

Hearing that, Makoto-chan teared up. But for a good reason this time.

"I-I don't deserve people like all of you...all of you are so...thank you!"

We all beamed at her as she puts a hand to her chest.

[Don't worry! We'll win for you!]

Practically everyone beamed out, as Vali just smirked at her. Hearing that, she bent her neck downwards in happiness.

"Thank you everyone. Tomorrow, I will come up with some sort of plan, maybe with some help. But for now..."

* * *

OPEN!

Before she could finish, the door was flung open and what appeared was...

"MAKOTO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

HUG!

Sirzechs-sama came bursting through the door and latched onto Makoto-chan! She released a shocked breath.

"S-Sirzechs-kun! You know better than to just hug me like that!"

"Sorry puppy! But Ajuka and Michael are all being meanies to me! I-I said that you give me the most puppy love and they said that I'm greedy and needy! I'm not greedy and needy, am I adorable puppy who I love more than anything in this known universe!?"

She shifted uncomfortable on the bed, before patting his head.

"Now now Sirzechs-kun. There's no need to be like this. You are greedy and needy. But I love it that you are. Now there's no need to shed these tears is there? I'm sure that Ajuka-kun and Michael-kun were only being nice. Especially Michael-kun as he's such a sweetheart and an Angel!"

"P-Puppy..."

"Sirzechs! Hands off the pup right now!"

A loud boisterous voice rang out in the room. When we all looked...it was the young man with slick back green hair! That's the Maou Beelzebub! He has a mad expression at Sirzechs-sama who is sticking his tongue out right back at him!

"Bleeeh! No! Go away Ajuka! Puppy belongs to me! No one likes you anyway!"

"Hmph, that's funny because my pup likes me very much. Don't you pup?"

Makoto-chan gave a strained smile.

"Y-Yes, I like you very much."

Hearing that, Ajuka-sama smirked in victory as Sirzechs-sama frowned in defeat.

"Hear that Sirzechs?"

"Whatever Ajuka. I hate you anyway. You should just leave Makoto-chan alone and let me be her alpha like it was written somewhere! I am Makoto-chan's alpha because she is my cute puppy and I love her! Uwaaaaaaaah! Makoto-chan! Tell him!"

He shot a dirty look at Ajuka-sama who calmly walked over and hugged Makoto-chan as well! Ehehe, she's trapped between two Maou-sama's right now! She looks really uncomfortable right now, being squished between them two! I would help but...I'm not getting involved with that.

"Ajukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Get off her you bastard!"

Slip!

Everyone face-planted at that! He called Ajuka-sama a bastard! Maou-sama, that isn't the right way to act, especially in front of other people who are from different sides.

"Sirzechs-kun!" She chided, flicking his forehead. "We don't call Ajuka-kun a bastard, or anything that's harmful, am I making myself clear?"

"Puppy! Why do you always yell at me!? I am only trying to tell him to leave you alone! Tell him off for a change!"

"If Ajuka-kun wishes to hug me, then I don't have any objections. And I, don't have a reason to tell off Ajuka-kun. Now be nice and apologize to Ajuka-kun."

"Yeah apologize Sirzechs. The pup has spoken."

Sirzechs-sama sticks up his middle finger at Ajuka-sama! A-Ah, now I know that Buchou and Sirzechs-sama are related! Even if he is more tame than her.

"Don't speak to me. Just because the puppy said it, doesn't mean I am..." Makoto-chan sharpened her eyes which made Sirzechs-sama cry. "Okay! Don't give me the adorable puppy eyes! Fine! I'm sorry Ajuka because you are a horrible person! But my puppy wants me to be kind so, I'm sorry that I said mean things and I wont say it again until the next time you annoy me."

"Ugh...Sirzechs-kun, I swear one day I am going to punish you."

Makoto-chan beamed out with a fake smile. Sirzechs-sama nodded and hugged her even tighter. And seeing that, Ajuka-sama hugged her even tighter as well! Makoto-chan looked at both guys before releasing a small breath.

"Ehehe...say, you said Michael-kun was picking on you...where is he? You haven't ditched him have you?"

When she said it with annoyed eyes, he backed away.

"N-No! Michael-dono is fine."

"Then where is he?"

Sirzechs-sama looked away. So Makoto-chan took his face and made him face her. She then asked again, this time being a little more angry.

"Where is he Sirzechs-kun?"

"...He's somewhere."

Makoto-chan frowned at that, and gave Sirzechs-sama the stare of blankness. It was cold and unfeeling. It made Sirzechs-sama cry and look out the window.

"I...I might've said that the best way to win your heart is to stand outside all night while professing his love to the skies above..."

H-He did what!? Doing something like that to the current God!? That's cruel and twisted...but did God really do something like that? Even...I can't believe God would do something like that...

"Baka! You know he's impressionable!" She rushed to the window and looked around before opening it. "Michael-kun! Come here Angel sweetness! Its okay to come inside now honey!"

"Why do you always be so sweet to him and always yell at me!?"

Sirzechs-sama complained with teary eyes. Makoto-chan bent her neck backwards.

"He is an Angel, and he is so innocent. On the other hand, you are a naughty Devil who picks on cute Angel-sama! Now you are going to apologize to Michael-kun when he comes, okay!?"

He nods with teary eyes so she turned back to the window and called again.

"Michael-kun! Please come to me now! Don't worry about your love! Its reached me okay!?"

A number of seconds pass without anything happening until...a figure appears at the window, so Makoto-chan steps aside and lets in the figure. The figure is...Michael...san who is shivering. His face looked a little blue. It is cold outside tonight.

"Ma-Makoto-san, did m-my love r-reach you?"

"You're shivering..." She wrapped him in a hug and looked up at his face. "Of course your love reached me. I can't believe you listened to Sirzechs-kun's bad advice. Do you really like me that much that you'll take any chance to win my affections?"

"O-Of course I would Makoto-san! Y-You are very special to me..."

"Aaah, sweetheart, don't worry about it anymore. You are special to me as well. Say, do you wanna stay in here with me tonight?"

Michael...sans face flushed and ran his eyes up and down Makoto-chan's body.

"I-Is it fine?"

He asked nervously, but she beamed at him.

"Of course it is. You can stay here with me tonight. Since Sirzechs-kun bullied you, I will have to make it right somehow, so you can have that reward and sleep in here with me tonight."

"E-Even s-seeing your..."

"Seeing my...what? Body?" He nodded shyly as Sirzechs-sama narrowed his eyes. Oooh shit, I hope something doesn't happen! But she can control them, right? "Hehe, I wont show you me naked, but I will be dressing in my usual silky nightdress which does show off my body quite a bit. Would that perhaps satisfy you sweetness?"

S-Showing off her body quite abit!? N-Nightdress!? I wanna see Makoto-chan in nightwear! When I slept at her apartment, I only saw her wearing baggy pyjamas but to see her in a form fitting nightdress is...even though Buchou sleeps naked...something about seeing Makoto-chan in a nightdress seems to drive me wild. Maybe its because I liked Makoto-chan before I met Buchou...

But why does she give him pet names? She never does me, unless its pervy friend or something...I want a pet name as well! I wanna get called "Sweetness." or "Honey" or something! Its cute when it comes from Makoto-chan!

Michael-san nodded with a dark blush.

"I-It would be a-a very gracious gift indeed..."

I-Is it me or are his wings flicking between black and gold!? I-Is this the moment an Angel falls to being a Fallen Angel!?

"Okay then sweetie! Just because you are so adorable and cute! Okay! I will get changed now!" She then pointed at Sirzechs-sama. "If you want to stay, apologize to Michael-kun right now."

Sirzechs-sama bowed his head so fast that I was shocked that he didn't break his neck then!

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M A MILLION TIMES SORRY MICHAEL-DONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANNA STAY! DID I DO GOOD PUPPY!?"

She smiled weakly and looked at the other guys here (me, Saji, Raiser and Fujimura.) and tilted her head.

"I don't mind if you stay, but please don't be perverted, besides you Fujimura-kun that is, because I've had a terrible day and I can't deal with the perverseness."

""EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? WHY DID YOU SAY BESIDES HIM!? WE AREN'T PERVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTS!""

While we Pawns shouted out, Raiser just smiled happily at the situation. Ugh, he's always been a weirdo, but to stay completely calm when being called a pervert is...bad Raiser!

But that damn Bishounen fooled his arms and looked away.

"Hmph, I'm not staying here. I-I am not going to be added as a member of your harem!"

Fujimura that damn Bishounen stormed out of the room and slammed the door. As for me...well, I don't care about seeing the other guys in underwear because I will just focus on Makoto-chan's body! Her sweet, delicious looking body that is so cute~! Yeah~ I will block out everyone else and just look at Makoto-chan's sexy body! Her oppai! I hope we get to see oppai!

"Okay...well, whatever that was...okay. I'm sure that he's being totally tsundere~ But for now..."

She trailed off, as a light washed over her. When it died down...she was dressed in a very short purple nightdress! The top buttons are casually undone, showing a marginal portion of her bountiful breasts!

"A-Ah! Ma-Makoto-chan's beautiful!"

"M-Master..."

"P-Puppy...has grown so beautiful...I'm so happy right now..."

"Ooh my...pup surely has grown..."

"Hahahaha..."

Saji, Raiser, Sirzechs-sama, Ajuka-sama and I stare with heavy blushes and nose bleeds as well! She's so beautiful right now! Even her tight hips aren't going unnoticed by my eyes! Her long hair was casually flowing down her back, as some of her bangs covered her left eye. T-That looks totally seductive! E-Even that dress just enhances her beauty!

"Ma-chan's...butt..."

Vali...is looking at Makoto-chan's hips...no. He's looking at her butt with a giant blush staining his cheeks! G-Geez, don't stare so much! He's a huge mega pervert! Looking at Makoto-chan l-like he can just suddenly do something like that!? As if! I know her more!

"I never get tired of seeing her body..."

"Makoto-tan..."

"Nee-chan's body..."

"O-Onee-sama..."

Kiba is scanning his girlfriends body with a blush like Vali's! Dulio-san has turned away so I can't see his expression...there is blood dripping onto his shirt however. Even the Shota boys are blushing brightly, and as for Michael-san...

"Hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! E-Even though I shouldn't look at Makoto-sans body like that! I-I can't help b-but t-think she is so beautiful and I-I-I can't keep my e-eyes off her body is...hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

His wings keep flicking black and gold as he looks up Makoto-chan with the eyes of a naughty man! Is...Is God actually a pervert!? Ooh no! Don't make God fall Makoto-chan! B-But, that would be quite the accomplishment wouldn't it? Making God fall when no one else has...

"Ooh sweetie, what's wrong? Your face has gone very bright red."

Makoto-chan offered a kind smile towards Michael-san (while walking forward and her breasts bouncing beautifully!) who nose bled and looked away.

"Ma-Makoto-san is v-very tempting b-but I can't yet! T-The room isn't ready yet! I-I can't let Makoto-san see me like this hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Makoto-sans body is soooooooooooo! Its soooooooooooooooooooo! Hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Michael-kun? What's wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around him, pushing her lovely sized breasts into his chest, which made him nose bleed even harder!

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaan! Hauu!"

Thud!

Michael-san couldn't take it anymore and he fainted! Ooh crap! Makoto-chan made God faint!

"Hahahaha! Wow, Ma-chan just took down God with her body! Now, all I have to do is send Ma-chan against enemies that I can't defeat and are male..."

Vali laughed, but became serious at the end. D-Did he say he's going to send her against enemies that he can't defeat!? Is he actually for real right now!?

"Oops, sorry Michael-kun. I didn't think you would faint."

She bent down and patted his head softly. W-Well, this night is going to be...strange to say the least.

* * *

**[Next Day Tea Room]**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"...And that's the current situation and my idea, what do you think?"

I said it from Michael-kun's lap who is trying his hardest not to faint. I had gathered Michael-kun, Sirzechs-kun, Sera-tan, Azazel-san and Ajuka-kun to the tea room in the morning around 10 o'clock in the morning to see their opinions on the matter. I know that its selfish, but I don't want Onii-san to become the King. He, wouldn't make a good King. I know it in my heart. And...like Dulio-Nii-chan said, I can make a difference, I will make a difference, I will do it for Tou-chan who wanted peace.

"Well...it certainly is ambitious pup."

Ajuka-kun folded his arms and gave a sharp look towards no one in particular.

I understood why he was giving such a look. Its pretty difficult to say the least, and I wish it wasn't so but that's the only thing I can do right now. No matter what happens, I have to become Queen, even if only for this actual Kingdom! Onii-san isn't what's needed! I know it...I just know.

"Hmmmm, I would have to agree with Ajuka. It certainly is ambitious to say the least. But, do you think that they can pull it off?"

Sirzechs-kun put a hand to his forehead and released a breath.

That's a good point actually. Can they pull it off? I haven't a clue. For Vali-kun and Dulio-Nii-chan...I know they will be safe, its just the rest of them...but I don't have a choice but to believe in everyone and give them my full support.

When I was about too talk, Azazel-san spoke while breathing through his nose.

"Hmph, well Vali and Dulio wont have any problems with their respective Sacred Gear and skills. But the problem is the Sekiryuutei, holy demonic sword wielder, Shirou, and whoever you choose to be the last. All of them are below some warriors here, no matter what you might think and how thoughts and feelings are transmitted. The Sekiryuutei doesn't have Balance Breaker, and the holy demonic sword kid only just realized Balance Breaker not long ago. As for Shirou...that's a personal matter."

"I agree~! Vali-chan and Dulio-chan will be fine~! But the others...well, its going to be difficult...mouuuuuuuuu! If only I could be Ma-tans champion then I would glitter and erase all the naughty people who are hurting my Ma-tan! I would take out all of the naughtiness that was attempting to attack my Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sera-tan flashed me a smile and a wink. Ehehe, sorry but I'm not a lesbian, although that kiss we had on the train was...well, I wont think about it! Y-Yeah! I didn't like that kiss or anything!

"T-Thank you Sera-tan."

"No problem! Afterwards, we could do cute kisses again!"

I did a large spit take and shook my head in refusal!

"I-I'm not a lesbian Sera-tan! I'm sorry but I'm really not a lesbian! I'm sorry!"

I...apologized one too many times then...yeah...strange indeed.

"Eh? I know Ma-tan isn't a lesbian. But its okay because I'm actually a gu-"

"Serafall!" Sirzechs-kun interrupted. "I think that you should be thinking of something else, yes?"

"Eh? What do you mean Sirzechs-chan?"

I'm with Sera-tan on this. I don't know what's going on right now. I mean, I seriously don't know what's going on right now.

"Hahahahaha!" Sirzechs-kun's laugh was a little awkward then. "Never mind! So Michael-dono! What do you think about puppies plan!?"

For some reason, I feel like he's hiding something from me...but I don't know what it is. Michael-kun put a complicated face and then faced me.

"Hmmmmm, well I will support your decision Makoto-san, and I know that Dulio will try his hardest for you. I just hope that no one gets injured."

Michael-kun offered me a kind smile. I then smiled a little up at him.

"Thank you Michael-kun. It means a lot that you're supporting me. But..." I looked at the ground. "...Is it possible for my...team to win? I know that Dulio-Nii-chan and Vali-kun are going to be okay I believe. But the others...I'm worry about the others..."

"Puppy, you will just have to believe in them. There's nothing more you can do...right?"

Sirzechs-kun said it with a suspicious look. I looked away and shook my head.

"...There's only one other way that might work...but I don't think that it would choose me."

"Hmmm? You don't think what would choose you?"

Michael-kun asked me. I put my head on his chest and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter right now Michael-kun. Its just...something...it doesn't matter Michael-kun. A-Anyway, do you like the Inugami Kingdom?"

"Y-Yes, its quite magnificent to say the least. Its exactly how I remember it years ago."

"I'm glad! At least someone is enjoying the Kingdom!"

He smiled like the cute Angel he is and wrapped his arms around me, something that didn't go unnoticed by the others here. I only chose Michael-kun's lap because he was being bullied last night, and I wanted him to feel comfortable here. And he didn't object to it, so it all worked out in the end~

But the others are...scary to say the least. They are all glaring at Michael-kun who is kind of like hiding behind me. Ehehe, I feel privileged right now. As I am sat with some of the most influential people I know of and they all seem to like being around me.

"Hmph, Michael-chan is Michael-baka."

Sera-tan stuck out her tongue at Michael-kun who pouted. I reached up and petted his head. He beamed down at me cutely. Michael-kun is such a cute Angel-sama! I snuggled into Michael-kun's chest as the others start talking amongst themselves.

Everyone talked with one another pleasantly. It feels like the factions could come together right here and now. They are all talking normally, happily and even joking with one another. Its kind of hard to believe that these people are at war with one another.

Now this is what I want for my race as well. No more fighting, no more quarrels or anything like that. Just some good times and peaceful as well. It couldn't get any better than this right now.

Even Michael-kun's lap is quite soft to sit on. B-But every now and again, I feel something give me a little poke on my butt. Of course I know what it is, but I wont embarrass Michael-kun and say anything about it.

I mean, he even fainted from seeing me in my nightdress last night. I know that he's an innocent Angel guy after all. It makes a difference to the perverts that are usually all around me.

I took a sip of tea, but then a maid-san walked up to us after entering the room without knocking or anything. But I didn't mind as she seemed to have a distressed face on.

"Is...something wrong?"

When I asked gently, the maid-san bowed her head.

"I...I regret to inform you Ojou-sama that your Oji-sama...the King has passed on."

...So he's finally dead...he's gone...he can't hurt me anymore...he's not here anymore...

"Makoto-chan, are you alright?"

Sirzechs-kun offered me a kind smile as did everyone else. But I stared blankly at him.

"I'm fine Sirzechs-kun." I denied his fears, and stood up. "I guess, its time to issue the challenge."

I said it bravely and with conviction. Yes, its time to end this, Onii-san. I wont let you do it anymore. I, am going to become Queen and that's that!

* * *

**End chapter! Well, Makoto was saved by Dulio, a shocking revelation that he was actually her first kiss (to which she doesn't have any knowledge about) and the challenge ahead! Which means quite a bit of fighting soon, and some surprises as well. Well until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Ophis, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Guest 1; I have yes, and since some people like the idea, I think I will do it.**

**San; Thank you! Yes, Serafall love will be coming soon! And that sounds like a good line up. It might be that...or maybe it wont. You'll have to see hehe~**

**Guest 2; Hehe, thank you~ And yup, the matches will be good, I hope. But that's until the next chapter~**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; It certainly is a good thing that he saved her. And yup, will Makoto ever find out that Serafall is a guy? That's a good question. I guess its when Serafall finally doesn't get interrupted by Sirzechs and the likes.**

**Guest 3; Its okay, don't worry about it. But yes, I do plan on making more chapters of those stories soon.**

**Guest 4; I honestly didn't think that would be a popular pairing. And you'll see what that comes off as in this chapter~**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The prelude to the matches!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Hah! Take this!"

Ise-kun ran hard at Yuuto-kun, his Boosted Gear at the ready. Yuuto-kun does a feint and dodges the hard punch with ease. But Ise-kun turns around and swings his arm openly at Yuuto-kun!

Gin!

Yuuto-kun uses a practice sword to block the attack with ease. Yuuto-kun then jumps away and makes a stance with his sword. Even though he is trying his best, Ise-kun can't keep up with Yuuto-kun's speed.

Yuuto-kun and Ise-kun are training together, for the upcoming fight. I have issued the challenge to Onii-san who accepted of course.

"Well its going to be interesting to fight my adorable little sis's warriors. You're on."

He was ecstatic about it. He even gave us a week to prepare. I don't know why, but I feel like he's planning something. During the fights, I hope no one gets hurt. But at the same time, if they do get hurt, its going to be my fault. I was the one who selfishly made this happen because I wanted to be Queen.

Oji-sama's funeral was...I don't know. I couldn't bring myself to go. All that man ever did was call me names and when I tried to settle it between us, he just said such horrible things to me. Obviously, he wasn't ever going to like me. No matter what I did, he wasn't going to be on friendly terms with me. I honestly tried my best, I really did but he didn't want to know me. In the end, that man was only capable of doing something so foolish as to get in one last verbal assault at me. But I don't need to think about something like that.

I was there for Nagisa and Yuuki after the event. They cried and cried on my shoulder, but I just held them and told them comforting words. Onii-san...they wouldn't go to Onii-san as they realize it themselves. He's a bad person.

But now, I am just watching the guys train. Vali-kun has gone off on his own and is training seriously. When I asked if I should come he replied "Make sure that those others are ready for the fight and don't let you down." then he disappeared. I know that Vali-kun will be ready for the fight because he's a battle maniac and he's powerful, I know it in my heart.

Dulio-Nii-chan has gone off on his own as well...well, he's gone with Michael-kun to train. I guess that since Nii-chan is an exorcist, he can train with the current God. Michael-kun said that he'll lend support to Dulio-Nii-chan, and in turn me as well. Because while Dulio-Nii-chan is a human, he's very skilled, on par or maybe even surpasses Vali-kun. I'm not sure which yet.

Fujimura-kun, is training with Azazel-san. He said that Azazel-san might be able to help him increase his rank in power. So, since that seems to be the case, I've left the training to Azazel-san. If its Azazel-san, then I'm sure something miracle worthy will happen.

Then there's my adorable Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun who are helping by getting things prepared for me. Millicas-kun is hugging me tightly right now, because I really need his hugs and touches. Mitsu-kun is researching the enemies opponents for me because he's a good boy and is good at recon.

Then there's Raiser. He's helping me by...well, he's just being his usual self by being my servant (which I don't want) and does things like make me tea and such. I know that Raiser is trying his best for me as well. I never thought I would say it, but I'm appreciative to Raiser for being nice to me.

Ajuka-kun is discussing about the match and where it will be held, and the alternative spaces and such with the council members. Wait until I get my hand on those council members. They were bad to me as well.

Kaichou is helping by helping make strategies and apparently her Onee-sama is helping her. Such kindness from the Leviathan-sama, who kissed me and keeps wanting to kiss me even thought I have said I'm not a lesbian but she keeps saying she wants to do ecchi things to me.

Genshirou-kun was going to be my last champion but...suffice to say, he isn't on a level where he could take on these people. I mean, Ise-kun and Yuuto-kun aren't really on that level either. But they have something that can change the tide of battle if its a team battle.

Genshirou-kun was regretful about it, but I said that he can help me by being here for me. And that's something I need right now. I need him near me, to just tell me that everything is okay. And right now, that's the best anyone can do.

It seems like everyone is pulling through for me again. Yet, I haven't done anything to make their lives better. It sucks, because while they fight, I just sit here watching. Why do I have to be so useless all of the time?

I am making plans inside my head and discussing them with Kaichou sometimes, but I haven't a clue as to what is going to happen. And I don't even know Onii-sans warriors either. I would presume it would be high class fighters. They would be able to give some people a hard time. Then again, I don't even know my last warrior. Sirzechs-kun said that he knows someone who would be able to fulfil the role of fighter for me. But he said he wont tell me because he's an idiot...I mean, he wont tell me for the suspense or something. Actually, I think that he said I would be meeting this important person today. And if Sirzechs-kun trusts in this person, then I trust in this person as well.

Even though I don't want this to happen, I have to accept it now as an actuality and hope for the best. That's all I can do now. If I could match the warriors here, then I would do it for the sake of doing it so no one would get hurt. But that's not an option.

"Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

[Boost!]

Ise-kun raises his spirits and once again lunges forward, fist full of his feelings. But even so, Yuuto-kun dodged it and parried Ise-kun's attempt at another punch. For this match, even though she isn't here, Ise-kun was given permission by Buchou to promote straight to Queen!

"Uwah Ise-kun!"

Yuuto-kun was shocked when Ise-kun appeared behind him. He reeled his fist back and went for the strongest punch he could deliver!

Doh!

The punch hit Yuuto-kun and sent him back a little, but he fixed his stance and stood tall. From Yuuto-kun's practice sword, I see a crack appearing. It seems that Yuuto-kun used the blade to block the attack.

But for Ise-kun to make a crack appear with only a few boosts, I think that he's becoming stronger day by day. I wish I had such a growth. But unfortunately, I don't have something like that. I...I just steadily go along...and soon I will be overtaken...ehehe, I will just have to train harder later.

Yuuto-kun readjusted his stance and stood strong. From his stance, I couldn't see any weak-points, I couldn't see anything that would give Ise-kun the advantage. He then ran at Ise-kun with full speed. Ise-kun tried to follow Yuuto-kun's movements with his eyes, but he was unable to catch his movements.

Yuuto-kun did a few feints and appeared behind Ise-kun, swinging his bokken downwards. However...

"Hah!"

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Ise-kun...Ise-kun was able to block the attack of Yuuto-kun! Maybe it was warrior instincts or something. But Ise-kun was able to block the attack and made a wide punch towards Yuuto-kun.

Yuuto-kun parried the punch with his bokken and took the defensive as Ise-kun took the offensive. It was strange, Ise-kun seems to be really determined today. He's going full force towards Yuuto-kun. I think that Ise-kun is also trying his best for me right now.

"Nee-chan..." Millicas-kun started from my lap. I looked down and saw his blushing face. "Nee-chan, I don't understand why you didn't choose me as a champion. I...I could've fought hard for Nee-chan. I could've done something for Nee-chan. Right now...I feel so useless..."

Millicas-kun held his head down, tears forming by his eyes. I stroked his face and placed a kiss on his small lips. Then the tears that are forming by his eyes spill over and roll down his face!

"M-Millicas-kun! Please don't cry! I don't know what's wrong! Millicas-kun! Please tell me what's wrong! I will do anything in my power to make you feel happy! I will even kiss you lots and lots and let you play with my breasts because Millicas-kun shouldn't be upset!"

Millicas-kun blushes up at me, and smiles coyly.

"Nee-chan...I just want Nee-chan to be happy. That's why I want to cuddle and protect Nee-chan from the evilness of this world. When Nee-chan cried because of her naughty Oji-san was calling her nasty names, I wanted to cuddle Nee-chan and tell her everything was okay."

I wiped the tears coming from his eyes and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Millicas-kun...you can just be you and keep me safe like that. I want you to feel better now, okay? I'm going to be fine. You don't have to worry about me, and just let me worry about it. You can be just so adorable and cuddle me tightly."

"Nee-chan...I could do anything Nee-chan wanted me to do."

When I developed a confused face, he took my hand, reaches it around his back and placed it on his butt!

Ooh my God! He's actually put my hand on his butt!

I was shocked beyond believe and becoming a little confused (and a little aroused as well) but the red haired boy put on another smile, but this time its a mischievous smile.

"I know Nee-chan likes my butt, a-and Nee-chan is someone I wanna be with forever and ever...so Nee-chan c-can do anything Nee-chan wants to do my body..."

"M-Millicas-kun!" I became so flustered! My face going into an overheated state! "I can't believe you are saying these things! Y-You know that I-I love you b-but my adorable Shota is actually trying to seduce me!?"

Squeeze!

"Mmmmmm~"

Millicas-kun moaned as I unintentionally squeezed his butt! I didn't mean to do that but it just happened! Great! He's going to think I'm a huge pervert right now! I didn't mean to do something like that!

"Millicas-kun I-"

When I tried to explain, he rested a hand on top of my other hand, and smiled up at me.

"Nee-chan, that was a naughty move. I never knew Nee-chan had such a naughty side. But if Nee-chan wishes for me to do ecchi things, then I will do ecchi things to Nee-chan."

My nose was bleeding a little at the seductive tone! But it wasn't seductive really! It was Millicas-kun being genuine! H-How can he be so dangerously cute!? I am literally falling in love with him all over again!

"M-Millicas-kun that's..."

"I want to be with Nee-chan...and please her with my Shota body."

Fall!

I fell backwards and nose bled heavier! He knows what that does to me! He's adorably sexy right now! He has even crawled up my body as I'm lying on my back! He places his small hand on my breast, and moves closer to my face!

Grope!

He groped my breast! A-Am I getting seduced by my Shota right now!? I have my hand on his small butt, and he has his hand firmly on my breast! I-Is this the time to be doing such things!?

"Nee-chan...I want Nee-chan..."

His Shota lips overlapped with my own, and they moved in a fluid motion! My Shota is coming onto me right now! M-Millicas-kun is being so adorable right now! No one but him and Mitsu-kun can get away with this!

I was stunned by the sudden kiss. But unlike what Onii-san tried to do, I felt completely safe with Millicas-kun kissing me. His lips were small, but full of passion and tender. My inner Goddess was fanning herself at the way this boy was kissing me.

Millicas-kun then did something naughty by slipping his tongue into my mouth, and started to explore my mouth! My mind was shutting down at the erotic display, my body was becoming hotter and hotter.

"Nee-chan is beautiful..."

He let it slip between kisses. I felt something on my leg, but I of course know what it is already. I knew that his 'thing' was becoming something of a stiff board. While he's young, he actually has a good sized...b-but I am not like just thinking about his small body and his m-member!

Millicas-kun pulled his tongue out of my mouth, a trail of saliva between our lips and then he attacked my bottom lip with his teeth! He pulled at the lip, sucked on it as well. But as this was happening, I couldn't get over the fact that my adorable Shota is actually being so cute right now and trying to seduce me like this!

I moved my other hand around his body, and brought it closer to my own. His chest was getting pushed into my own. My breasts becoming something of a smothering for him. But that didn't stop his advances, and he placed another hand on my other breast and gently massaged it!

He knows that he can get away with it. He knows that I don't mind him touching me because I love him. He knows that I will do almost anything he wants to do. Of course there are things I wont do but besides the most obvious one, being sex, I will do pretty much anything else.

I gave into lust a little as the boy thrusted his tongue back into my mouth, and like an expert, explored my mouth with such intensity. No, it might not be so impossible to say that he was actually ravaging my mouth like I was his for the taking.

But I am, I am his for the taking. I love my little Millicas-kun as well. He's my adorable cute smart Shota boy who always tries his best for me, to make me feel better about everything.

"Mmmmmmm~"

My moan went into his mouth, which made his body wriggle around above me. And a certain something went even stiffer than before. For a proper and noble boy, he can be quite the sexual beast. He's got an innocent face, but he's exactly like Sirzechs-kun in some regards, but he has his own quirks which make him cuter than cute!

Millicas-kun pulled away from my lips, and blushed at me.

"I am sorry Nee-chan, I didn't mean to be like that then. I know Nee-chan went through something like her Onii-san..."

I looked away, sadly. I told the others about it. I mean, I had to tell them about it. I couldn't do anything else but tell them. And it took everything I had for them not to go and kill him.

If it wasn't for me, then I know he would be dead right now. But they didn't, and have settled for humiliating him...or that's what they told me anyway. I know that they have angry feelings about it, but I can't have them going slashing or punching or whatever at him. Even if he deserves it, I can't have them kill Onii-san...it would be simpler but I can't have it done.

Millicas-kun took my chin in his small hand and made me face him.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry I upset you. I wont force myself..."

"You wasn't forcing yourself on me." I denied it, with a kind smile. "Millicas-kun. There's a difference between what you just did and what Onii-san just did. Do you know what that is?"

"O-Oh? What's that?"

I petted his cheek softly, taking in the texture of his silky white skin.

"I love you. That's the difference. Millicas-kun was being adorable and kissing me because he felt like he wanted to comfort me. Onii-san was doing it because he wanted to hurt me. He wanted me to suffer like always. But you was doing something to comfort me. Don't you see Millicas-kun? You came to comfort me. And I love that you attempted to comfort me, as it makes me feel good Millicas-kun."

He still looks unconvinced and brushed his lips with my own. I then gave his butt a good squeeze which made him moan out in surprise.

"Nee-chan! That was so bad!"

"Hehe, that's because I love being ecchi with my adorable Shota boy." I sat up and pulled him up as well, him placed on my lap. I then wrapped my arms around his body, pulling him really close. "Thank you for cheering me up Millicas-kun, it makes me feel good that you'd try and cheer me up."

"I-It worked yes?"

I placed a small kiss on his head and put his head on my chest. He let out a small breath and snuggled into my breasts. Fueee, he is a bad Shota boy. I am tempted to hug him so tightly! But I wont, as I am not like that. Even if his body is so close to mine right now...

"It worked Millicas-kun, it definitely did work."

"I'm glad Nee-chan is feeling good about this. And Nee-chan doesn't have to worry, as I will always be here for Nee-chan, and keep her safe with my small, adorable, cute body."

I'm sure he added those just to spur me on. And it worked! Damn him! I got totally aroused by his words then! He knows I love his cute body and he uses it to his advantage!

Ugh. I'm tempted to just marry him. I really am. It would solve the problems alright. But I couldn't do that to him, he can't be put through something like that for my selfishness.

"If you don't stop, then I seriously will kiss you all over until you summit to me hehe!"

"W-Well...that's bad Nee-chan. Is Nee-chan thinking about being ecchi with me? But...Nee-chan has yet to be ecchi with Kiba-san so...if Nee-chan was going to be ecchi with me then...I wouldn't mind...because Nee-chan is super adorable...and I love her very much...b-but if she doesn't then I..."

"D-Don't be silly! I do wanna be ecchi with you! Its because you are adorable that's why I wanna be ecchi with you! But Yuuto-kun is first then...who knows. But you'll definitely be my adorable Shota for life!"

We stayed in an embrace of comfort and watched the boys have their training. I wish I could do more in the fight, but I simply don't have a power to stand against someone so powerful.

But now I need to think of plans. Ise-kun's doubling ability and transfer ability will be an asset. But at the same time, his ability is slow. Every ten seconds. If it was a place where he could double it indefinitely, then it would be different. But since it is by the ten second rule, then he couldn't do a lone battle. It would be basically him being beaten before ten seconds. So that first battle is out. He will have to be in a team battle.

For Yuuto-kun, he's at a place where he could almost keep up with me and his holy demonic swords can be adapted to most situations. But I always put my focus in speed rather than power, so that's why I am faster than most. Most Inugami's tend to focus on strength over speed, but even if they did that, they would still possess a speed that could be on par with Yuuto-kun. But I don't think the single battle will be good for him right now. So I think a team battle will do Yuuto-kun.

Then there's Dulio-Nii-chan. From what I've been told, he excels at wide range attacks while sucking at hand to hand. If that's the case, then he could either take out the enemies before they attempt to get close, or he could be put into a team and have a hand to hand specialist defend as he powers up or something...hmmm, there are a couple of ways Nii-chan could be used in battle.

As for Vali-kun...well, that armour of his is pretty sturdy and he has the power to take the power from his opponents, so he could either do a team battle or a single battle. I wonder which would suit him the best? And I wonder which Vali-kun would agree too? Hmmmmmm, I will have to ask his personal opinions later. For now, I will just have to go on the assumption that he wouldn't mind either way.

Finally, there's Fujimura-kun. For him...I dunno. I don't know his full capabilities but from what I heard from Azazel-san, he is a good fighter. And I did see that he has a strong power during the Kokabiel fight. So...I would say that he might be best in a team battle.

"Fueeeeeeee!"

I let that out from mouth as I rested my head on top of Millicas-kun's head. He has a good head to rest on. Its definitely a good head to rest on. And he doesn't seem to mind me resting my head on his head.

He wrapped his arms around my body and just let his head sink into my breasts. Damn Shota cuteness.

"Hey hey. They're going at it huh."

When I heard a small voice, I shifted my eyes to see Nagisa smiling away happily. She was wearing the usual dress...well, its green today. I guess that she wanted to change colour schemes or something. Meh, I wont worry about it.

"Nagisa, how are you feeling after everything that happened?"

I asked with a gentle smile. I thought that she might still be grieving for her Otou-sama, however she however adopts a small sincere smile.

"I'm good Onee-chan. Don't worry about me. Otou-sama is gone, but I...I can't say that I am as upset as I thought I would be." I feel the same as her. I thought that I would be sadder but I'm not. Nagisa then twitches her upper body. "I am just glad that I can see the Boosted Gear in action! Iyaaa! Such a cool Sacred Gear! I love Longinus' after all! The Sekiryuutei! Go Issei-san!"

Sacred Gear freak. She's always going to be into the Sacred Gears...no, make that the Longinus type Sacred Gear. She has put her hands together and has starry eyes. Ugh...I think that she is going to feel...good someplace watching Ise-kun train.

She sat down next to me and released a breath.

"Onee-chan, have you come up with some plans against...him yet?"

"I have with some. But since you know more about Sacred Gears..."

I trailed off, hoping she understood what I meant. She smiled and looked at Ise-kun.

"Issei-san!"

He stops fighting as does Yuuto-kun. Their clothes now are kind of in tatters. A-And Yuuto-kun's chest is getting shown to me...ooh God. Don't look so cute all of the time!

"H-Hey Nagisa!"

"Hey come over here Issei-san! I've got something to tell you!"

Something to tell him? What could that possibly mean? Ise-kun raised a confused eyebrow and walked over.

"So, what's going on?"

Ise-kun asked, but Nagisa simply smiled.

"Issei-san, I wanna know if you can transfer your power?"

She wants to know something like that? I wonder why?

He adopts an even more confused look before nodding.

"That's right. I can do that, but why are you asking?"

"Well, I was wondering...you can transfer your power to others and objects yes? That's what I've heard in legends so its possible you can do that." He nods at her as he sits beside her. "Then, have you ever thought of transferring your power to yourself?"

"Eh? What do you mean? My power is increased constantly every ten seconds."

That's what he said, and he's right. His power is doubled every ten seconds so I don't know what the Loli although not Loli sort of Loli...ugh! I've confused myself now! She isn't a Loli but she's smaller than I am!

Not only Ise-kun, but I, Millicas-kun and Yuuto-kun was confused. Yuuto-kun had come over and sat beside me, with his shirt ripped. I couldn't help but look at his body with a drooling effect.

Yuuto-kun noticed my eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow. I shook my head as I looked away. He might have an effeminate form, but he sure does have some good muscles. Damn Bishounen's are the best after all~

"Well, I'm saying that you increase your overall power yes. But think about this! If you transferred your power to your eyes, then your field of vision would increase. Or if you transferred your power to one hand and punched, then all of the power would literally be in that fist. It would even increase the speed I would imagine. And if you did it to your legs, then your speed would increase as well! You'd be able to run faster and faster!"

Well, what she said might be possible, but its a question of Ise-kun can pull it off in tight situations. But it does open a new kind of fighting style if only for one good solid hit. But it means that Ise-kun would have to boost to appropriate levels...iyaaa! Its difficult to think about it!

"A-Ah! That's right! Yeah! Wow, you are kinda smart huh~?"

Nagisa blushed and winked.

"Well you know, its just something I was thinking about. I knew the power would be flowing through your entire body, but that means its a wide range. If you concentrated your power into one place, then the impact, speed or what have you would be further increased! But of course I don't think it would make much of a difference if you had Balance Breaker...either way, I thought that it might come in handy and I should tell you about it."

"Yeah! Definitely! It will come in handy! Thanks Nagisa! Got any other ideas!?"

Ise-kun gave a cheesy thumbs up to the shy Inugami girl who just blushed furiously...geez Nagisa, its that damn Dragon aspect...well, as long as you don't fall for my Vali-kun then we wont have problems. No one but me can touch that Bishounen...heheheheh! Never mind!

"S...Several actually." She looked at Yuuto-kun so I put my hand on top of his, which he held tightly while smiling refreshingly. "Say, your Sacred Gear is called Sword Birth yes?"

Yuuto-kun nodded.

"That's right. I was blessed with such a Sacred Gear."

"Right right. And its said to be able to make any type of swords that have a demonic nature...right?"

"That is certainly correct Nagisa-san. But since awakening Balance Breaker, I am able to produce holy demonic swords."

Yuuto-kun boasted highly. Nagisa smiles wildly.

"I see I see. Yes, but you can make any type of sword. Not just fire, ice, lightning and such."

"In theory yes. Why do you ask?"

Nagisa smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Then I have a great idea for you Kiba-san, Onee-chan's mate-kun!"

S-She always has to add that doesn't she!? She does it because she likes embarrassing me! I shared a look with Yuuto-kun before we looked away with giant blushes.

It isn't like I haven't thought about it before. Sex I mean. I have thought about what it would be like with Yuuto-kun, his speed would certainly come in handy, especially if he can use that speed on his hips...ehehehe!

Oooh God! I really am naughty sometimes! B-But come on, if you had a boyfriend who was a Knight who has lots of speed, you'd think the same thing as well. Yuuto-kun's hips could...ooh God I need to stop right now!

"B-But this idea...what is it exactly?"

Yuuto-kun was hesitant to ask, but he did anyway and he put his arms around my body. He brought me closer to him. Damn Yuuto-kun. He knows how to make me feel good about things.

"The idea is basically if your talent is something Onee-chan really boasted about. If you have a high amount of talent, then I believe that you should be able to gain a new ability and a new upper hand in the oncoming fights. But for now, I will have to discuss it closely with Onee-chan."

Discuss it with me huh. I wonder what she's thinking about? Well knowing her and her obsession with Sacred Gears, its going to be something good. Yeah, I will leave the Sacred Gear side to Nagisa!

"Well, I knew that your Sacred Gear fetish would come in handy one day Nagisa!"

I said it with a strained smile and gave her a thumbs up. She huffed and looked away.

"Don't call it a Sacred Gear fetish! I have a healthy appreciation with the Sacred Gears. They are truly amazing, Gods very own creations. What a lovely person that is, well...I also heard that God had died."

Yeah, she was told about that from me. I thought that she deserved to know about it. But she seems fine with it now, as she knows the Sacred Gears are still around. Yeah, she doesn't care about God, just the Sacred Gears.

"True, he did die. But the Sacred Gears are fine."

Her face went bright red and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Ooh yeah the Sacred Gears. The Longinus' as well...I wish I had a Sacred Gear...I will just have to settle for studying the Sacred Gears up close...say Issei-san."

"Yes?"

Her face turned bright red, even more so than before.

"I wanna study your Sacred Gear again, up and personal. You know..." She leaned closer, and touched the Boosted Gear still equipped to his arm. "I wanna see what this Boosted Gear could do. Think when you reach Balance Breaker...oooh God..."

She foamed at the mouth and ran her fingers all over the Boosted Gear while laughing creepily. Ise-kun looked on with excited and scared eyes. Excited could be because of the girl attention, but the scared could be because she has a hungry look in her eyes.

"Issei-san...Boosted Gear...say Issei-san, think that I could one day have a fight against the Boosted Gear?"

A fight? She wants to fight the Boosted Gear?

"W-Well, I don't know about hitting a girl. Especially someone I call friend like you."

I'm sure that Ise-kun and Nagisa are having some kind of flirting right now. Hmmmm, should I put a stop to this or not? Eh...I wont worry about it! That's right, I wont worry about it for now!

"That is, if you could even land a hit on me. I'm faster than most here, as like Onee-chan, I put my efforts into my speed rather than power. But I do have some power you know? And that's going to be the difference in the fight...I mean the fight that you have against the Inugami warriors here. I'm sure Onee-chan has already made the assumption, but the warriors here put their focus on power rather than speed. But don't underestimate them, as Inugami's naturally possess a high level of speed."

"True enough Nagisa."

I said it with a sigh as the others nodded. Its going to be a difficult challenge alright.

We all stayed talking to one another for a long time, just enjoying each others company. It was good because I haven't had such a time in awhile. I've been busy with Queen shit but now I can just relax and be happy with the others.

However it didn't last long as a maid-san comes up to me. She bowed to me as I smiled with a strained smile.

"Ojou-sama, the Maou named Sirzechs-sama has requested you come with me and to him."

Sirzechs-kun has requested me? Why? Wait...

"Huh? Did he say what it was regarding?"

"Yes. He said that he has the new warrior for you Ojou-sama."

I clapped my hands together and jumped up!

"Great! Please take me to the Maou-sama then!" I stood up and faced the others. "See you later guys!"

They all waved and I went with the maid-san. I don't have to fear Onii-san right now, as he isn't in the Kingdom. Apparently, he's gone shopping for his royal garments. He thinks he's won already. Well, don't underestimate my men you bastard.

I walked for a long time in the scorching sun. The heat was beating down on me, my breath becoming a little like a pant. Inugami's and heat...ugh, its like dogs and heat. They don't go together at all. It makes me feel a little nauseous.

We walked from the training area, and around the castle. I was taking in the sights of the land. It is beautiful. I couldn't deny the beauty of this place. It makes my heart sing with a thousand singers.

I couldn't help but wonder who this mysterious person is. If its someone Sirzechs-kun knows then...he must be strong, right? Sirzechs-kun knows how much this means to me, so it has to be someone who is powerful. He wouldn't get me a weakling.

* * *

We walked around the castle and arrived at the courtyard. At the courtyard, I noticed two people stood. One was Sirzechs-kun who was dressed in his normal Maou-sama robes and such. But there was another man with him.

He was a rough yet good looking guy with short black hair that goes to one side as if it has been windswept. He had an energetic appearance, and had a very good physique with plenty of muscles. His eyes were a cute purple colour. From the looks of things, he appeared to be around my age, maybe a little older.

But those muscles...damn, they look...damn. But his face reminded me of someone...yeah, he kind of had a facial structure to Sirzechs-kun. But damn his body...its just something about those muscles that makes the girls weak in the knees.

B-But that's not someone I am! Ehehe! I'm totally not attracted to his muscles or anything! O-Or his damn handsome face! Nyahahahaha! That's not me at all! I'm not so...whatever.

"Puppy! Over here!"

I really wish he wouldn't call me puppy in public. I don't mind in private but in public is...its bad Sirzechs-kun. I adopted a small smile and went over to the grace of a Princess.

"Sirzechs-sama its a pleasure as always."

I bowed my head, but he gave an unsatisfied face.

"Don't ever call me that adorable puppy! I am Sirzechs-kun, remember?"

I gave a strained smile and nodded.

I wanted to sound professional, but this person refuses to even do that! Can't he be professional!? Maybe I should get Grayfia-san to do something. She can sort him out...nah! I will do it later!

"Of course. Sirzechs-kun. So...erm..."

I didn't know how to start off so I looked between the handsome youth and Sirzechs-kun hoping he caught onto what I was thinking. If he knows me as he claims, then he knows what I am thinking about right now.

He looks at the youth who then bows his head to me.

"Aah, forgive me. My name is Sairaorg Bael, next heir to the Bael family."

"Isn't Bael the rank of Great King?"

When it slipped out of my mouth, the youth...rather Bael-san nodded.

"That is correct. Haha, I'm sure glad that you know of it!"

He has a good loud powerful voice. It makes me feel good actually.

"O-Oh...is that so Bael-san?"

"It is, and you are the future Queen of an entire race huh." He looked over my appearance before nodding to himself. "I do sense an heir of nobility, but also a hidden spunkiness, maybe even a mischief-maker."

I don't know whether that was a good thing or bad thing. He's basically saying I have a spunky attitude that's hidden. Although he isn't wrong really. I can be spunky if I want to be, but its kind of difficult to do such things.

"Hehe, I guess so Bael-san. But now..."

"Before we continue." He stopped me with an extended hand. "I want you to call me by my first name rather than last. It seems that I am going to be your warrior, and therefore, we should be on a first name basis."

I was taken back by the sudden forwardness. He surely has a straight forward personality. Well, that's also good. It gets all the unnecessary things out of the way doesn't it?

Then again, doesn't it mean we have already moved passed strangers to friends? Ehehe, I'm not so good at making friends. Usually, I just tag along with someone else and then we become friends with someone. Like Asia-chan, I became her friend through Ise-kun.

"Of course Sairaorg-san. Please call me Makoto and whatever you wish, or without honorifics if you truly wish."

I went forward to give him a handshake but...

Trip!

Thanks to this stupidly long dress, I fell forward and was falling to the ground!

But...I suddenly felt weightless. I wasn't going towards the ground...

I looked up and saw that...I was being supported by Sairaorg-san. He was supporting me with his muscular arms...damn these arms really are thick and good. It feels like I am being cradled right now...Makoto likes.

I put my hand on his muscular arm and hesitantly gave it a squeeze. Its hard yet soft at the same time. Its hard to explain but that's what it feels like. Its a good arm to have. I can tell that this man works out very much.

I looked at his face to judge his reaction, but all I saw was his smiling face.

"My, you almost fell. But don't worry, you're okay."

"Ehehehehe...ehehehe...ehehehe..."

Its come back! When I first developed a crush on Yuuto-kun, I did that noise whenever I spoke to him! The same for Ise-kun, although that quickly depleted. But still...I did the nervous laughter!

Sairaorg-san develops a concerned face.

"Are you okay? Your face has turned a red colour. Are you perhaps hot?"

He raised his strong looking hand to my forehead and then left it there. Is...it really okay that he has his hand on my forehead like that...? It feels comforting actually. It just does...ooh my...I could melt right now...

I became flustered and moved away from his body! Even though I moved away, his strong hand was on my forehead checking my condition! I was so embarrassed and I can't believe that I just did that! I guess that to some, that would've been a flag moment if this was a game that Ise-kun plays! I raised a flag with Sairaorg-san!?

"Ehehe...fine...I'm fine...Sairaorg-san. Thank you for catching me like that."

He smiled at me which made me feel like blushing. He's kind for catching me like that. He takes his hand away from my head and smiles softly at me.

"Sairaorg! Please get away my adorable puppy right now!"

Sirzechs-kun barked and ripped me away from my position, and pulled me to his chest, glaring at my new warrior with jealous eyes. Even his posture was that of overzealous as his hands were trembling around my frame. But it wasn't nervous, it was a happy trembling as if he's just touched God...yeah, that doesn't sound right. Geez Sirzechs-kun, I've only just met him and he caught me in his arms...

"I..."

When Sairaorg-san was going to speak, Sirzechs-kun shook his head in refusal.

"Don't even make excuses Sairaorg! Makoto-chan here is my adorable puppy and as if I am going to lose her to you, you bastard!"

Slip!

Sairaorg-san and I fell on our butts because of the word he used them!

Geez! He needs to stop calling people bastards! I stood up, turned to Sirzechs-kun and glared as his body shook.

"Sirzechs-kun..."

When I was about to tell him off, he made cute doe eyes at me. They were even getting watery! How dare he suddenly do something like that!? D-Damn bastard doing something like that!

"Sorry puppy...I didn't mean to say bastard. But...he can't take you away from me...bastard..."

Ugh, he's such a naughty man. I shook my head and looked at Sairaorg-san as Sirzechs-kun clung to my body very tightly. He knows that if he keeps a tight hold of me, I might suffocate!

But I hope that Sirzechs-kun didn't just offended Sairaorg-san. If he did then...I will have to punish Sirzechs-kun, even more than usual.

"Erm...he didn't offend you did he?"

I pointed at Sirzechs-kun who pouted cutely. I focused my eyes on the nicely built man. Said man waved his hand at me.

"No, he didn't offend me. Thank you for asking though."

Hehe, he's such a gentleman. Well, its to be expected for the member of the Bael clan. I wouldn't really expect anything different if I'm honest. I've heard that the members of the Bael clan are...less than polite. But this individual seems to be an alright person.

I bowed my head at him to his apparent confusion.

"Sairaorg-san, I heard you right before didn't I? You...intend to become my...champion?"

He nodded in agreement with my question.

"That's right. I do intend to do something like that."

So he really does intend to do something like that for me? Even though I felt relieved about having my last champion, I couldn't help but asking...

"Why?"

Yes, why does he want to become my champion? Even though I didn't know why he is doing it, I felt like his eagerness coming through with such brilliance. He does realize the dangers behind his words right? If he becomes my champion, then death might happen. And I feel bad about putting my loved ones through it, never mind someone I don't know. Its selfish and cruel if I'm honest.

Its like asking everyone to just die for me. I can't do that, can I? Can I ask someone to give up their life for me? I shouldn't have that ability to be selfish and say "I want you to fight and possibly die for me." because that's what it is. Its basically self sacrifice. And all because I'm selfish and I don't want Onii-san to become King. I just want to become Queen for everyone here.

Sairaorg-san put on a small smile.

"Because Sirzechs asked me personally. He said that it was for a noble cause, and for someone he loved very much. When he made such a desperate plea to me, I couldn't help but accept his plea as for he might be a Maou, he's also family and for him to go out of his way and ask me personally, it was something I didn't expect. And now that I've met the girl in question, I can see why Sirzechs says you are someone who is a noble cause."

"...But I am not sure if I should include you because this is just so selfish..."

He put a hand on my shoulder and let a wide grin appear on his face.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, I can fight. I am known as the Strongest Youth after all. It isn't a title just given so leisurely. I have heard that you've been gathering Longinus users as your champions. Haha, I shouldn't expect anything different from the future Queen."

Gathering Longinus users. Yeah I have...three Longinus users on my team. I didn't really know about Nii-chan's Longinus until not long ago. Back when I was younger, I knew it was a Sacred Gear, but I didn't know what a Longinus was until... D-Damn, did it really become such a thing? A person who gathers Longinus users? I have such powerful warriors and from what I can sense from Sairaorg-san, he has a powerful aura as well!

Even from here, I can sense the aura with my own body. Its a good aura to have. I think that Sairaorg-san will be a great addition to the team. So with this, I will have six powerful warriors, but at the same time...Onii-san will also have powerful warriors...

"Nothing has been decided yet, but thank you Sairaorg-san."

I offered him my thanks, but he waved me off.

"No need for thanks. Sirzechs assures me that the enemies here are worth fighting."

D-Don't tell me, another battle maniac! Why am I suddenly attracted to these types of people? I mean, Vali-kun for one. And now...wait! I'm not attracted to him at all! Iyaaaa! Stupid feelings!

I strained my face and released a breath.

"Y-Yes, they are worth fighting you know? But thank you, for being my warrior. But I need to ask it one last time...are you sure? Its going to be dangerous, even life endangering. Even then, are you really going to put your life on the line for someone like me?"

Sairaorg-san here lets a small smile grace his face.

"Makoto-san, I shall fight for you. If its important to Sirzechs, then it has to be very important for this Kingdom. I don't pretend to understand the full situation, but from what I've heard, this Daemon Inukami is someone who isn't right for the throne while you are. If that isn't a good enough reason, then I don't know what is a good enough reason."

I blushed furiously. Clearly this man understands the situation. He knows what's right and what's wrong. And even doing it for Sirzechs-kun...I can sense that they have a deep trust for one another...

"I thank you. Now, I need to know what you are capable of..."

"Why?"

He seemed in doubt about my words, but I put on a reassuring face.

"Because I need to figure out strategies. You might not know this, but I have a role in the fight as well, even if I wont be actually fighting myself."

"Whats your role then?"

I smirked wildly, but then smiled weakly.

"Leader." He blinked in a perplexed state so I explained. "I, am going to be the leader of Team...Makoto or something cooler. Think of me as the King if this was a Rating Game, the one who gives the orders and such...something along those lines anyway. Suffice to say, I will be there as well...I will be standing right next to my warriors."

"Right." Sairaorg-san puts his hands forward. "Then I will just have to place my trust in you, my King...no, my Queen."

I gained a shy smile and looked away with that same shyness. He surely knows how to be a sweetheart. I slapped his arm playfully as Sirzechs-kun refused to let me go! Its so bad, he really is!

"Then Sairaorg-san, please tell me your strengths, weaknesses and the likes. If I know them, then I can build counter strategies against Onii-sans team, you see? If I know Onii-san, then he will have researched my team, but I am also having my adorable Mitsu-kun research his team as well."

"Haha, as expected of my Queen! Yeah, research is a good way to find out about opponents. But do not worry Princess, soon to be Queen, I shall fight for you, my very hardest."

He made a determined face with a cute lip rise. I don't think he was even realizing he was doing it, but he was and he was doing it in a cute way. I put my hand on his large forearm and held onto it.

"My you must work out a lot."

"That's right, I do. It wouldn't be weird to say that I train my body to the extreme."

I had heard something once. Talk about the certain Bael heir. Saying that he didn't inherit the power of destruction like Rias-Buchou and her brothers did. I heard that this boys father was discriminating against this poor child. But from looking at Sairaorg-san, I can't say that he looks like he is weak. He might not have the power of destruction, but from just looking at him, I can tell that he is strong, stronger than Buchou. Then again, so am I, and even Millicas-kun...poor Rias-Buchou. Well she should train her power every now and again.

"Then its alright to ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." He agreed almost immediately. "I will tell you what my capabilities are."

"Thank you!"

As he smiled, I felt someone coming here. The feeling was that of a Fallen Angel...no, make that the Governor of the Fallen Angels. It felt like Azazel-san was coming here. But why is he coming as he?

When I turned around, I saw that descending from the sky was a Fallen Angel. He was dressed in a loosely fitting yukata. I stared as he came to the ground and walked over to me. Sirzechs-kun's grip tightened on me, however Azazel-san seemed to be staring at the man behind me.

"Azazel, why are you here? I thought that you was training Shirou-kun."

Sirzechs-kun was the one to ask it. I would be lying to say I wasn't curious as well. But Azazel-sans lips simply rose.

"I was, but I have something urgent to discuss..." His eyes fall upon the man behind me and he cocks his head. "I see that the final warrior has arrived."

"That's right Azazel. Sairaorg has come to fight for Makoto-chan."

Sirzechs-kun confirmed it with a head nod. Azazel-san eyes up Sairaorg-san who just simply bowed his head.

"Good day, Governor Azazel, I am pleasured to meet you. I am Sairaorg Bael."

Sairaorg-san even did a bow of his body then! He did it as he introduced himself! Now that is a proper gentleman. I couldn't ask for anyone as cool as Sairaorg-san! For some reason, I think that its cool that he did that then.

"Haha! Such a good introduction!"

I sweatdropped. Was it really that good of an introduction? Or was he being sarcastic then? Either way...its a strange day I'm having today. But I have my warriors. I have my warriors and I hope that they can...do it.

"By the way, Makoto. I think its time to give you what I promised before. Although it will require some time."

Azazel-san said it with straight eyes. What was promised to me? What was promised to me? It isn't perverted is it? Knowing this Fallen Angel, it very well could be perverted. I just hope that it isn't perverted. I tilted my head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

When I was in doubt, the man smirked dangerously.

"Remember about me saying that I have another part of your Sacred Gear?"

I became a little giddy and nodded happily! I remember what that was! So I will gain another Sacred Gear or something!? That means that I can...I can fight to protect my loved ones as well...if that's the case then I can...Yuuto-kun can depend on me...so can Vali-kun...everyone...

"Y-Yes!?"

Maybe that was a little too hyper, but I couldn't contain my excitement anymore! I want to become stronger!

"Well, its ready to be implanted into your body."

"Implanted?"

Both Sirzechs-kun and I made suspicious eyes but he voiced it. Sairaorg-san seems to be listening intently as well. Azazel-san said something about implanting it into my body? Does that mean surgery or something? Or can it be magically inserted or something?

"Yes, implanted. I need to do a little surgery."

"Eh!? Will it scar her adorable puppy body!?"

That's a good question! I don't want my body to be scarred! I hid behind Sirzechs-kun, in fear of my body being scarred! I grabbed his shirt as Sirzechs-kun patted my head.

"No, it wont scar her body." Azazel-san stated then faced me. "It will not do anything permanent to your body. Just a little surgery and you gain a new power. Isn't that a cheap deal?"

He's got a good point. He does make a compelling argument. It will make me stronger, or something. And right now, I need to level up in power. I can't always stay a weakling...

"Yes, it certainly is. Okay Azazel-san, I want to receive this Sacred Gear."

I stepped from behind Sirzechs-kun and made a passionate face. I wanted him to know how serious I am. I don't want Yuuto-kun and the others to be constantly hurt protecting me, I want to protect them as well!

Seeing my face, Azazel-san made a wide smirk.

"Good answer. Alright Makoto, follow me."

"R-Right..."

I made a nervous face, going with this person because I can't recall meeting him. But Sirzechs-kun grabbed my hand and gave it a slight stroke of comfort.

"Don't worry puppy, I will go as well. I wouldn't let him or anyone hurt you. I just regret that I can't beat the living crap out of that bastard brother..."

Sirzechs-kun made an annoyed face and seemed angry about something. He must feel pissed that he couldn't do anything for me as he is a Maou. But I don't mind that he can't. I just wish this was a problem that I could solve on my own. Well he gave me my last warrior and I think that's a enough.

"Sirzechs-kun, are you okay?"

When I offered a kind smile, he looked dejected.

"I...I'm regretful that I can't help you more than this Makoto-chan. Such huge burdens are placed on you, and I can't do a single thing about it. Grrr, it makes me feel really pissed off now."

I put a hand on his cheek, and smiled.

"Don't worry, its okay Sirzechs-kun. It isn't your fault at all. You don't have to feel any guilt about this."

I know that he would so I offered such a kind smile to him. I don't want him to think about this like its his fault when it really isn't his fault.

"B-But puppy...damn it. I can't even keep the girl I...the girl that I have great respect for safe. Makoto-chan, I'm so sorry that I can't do anything for you about this problem."

He sighs in frustration. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and then placed his lips onto my cheek, and rubbed my cheek with his hand.

"Makoto-chan...after this is over, I want to have a date with you."

I blinked in surprise, then smiled in a naughty way.

"A date with me Sirzechs-kun? My, you know that I have a boyfriend right?"

I played a little, but he shook his head.

"I already said that you are having a reverse harem! I'm a Maou, I can make these things happen! I don't want to be separated from Makoto-chan anymore. During those years we weren't together, I felt so sad. And now even Millicas is ahead of me when I knew you first! It isn't fair Makoto-chan! I want to be your lover!"

Geez, he's such a big child. He's a man child. But he is quite older than I am. He's got...200 years at least on me. I don't know his true age, but he's got to be over 200 years old. But Tou-chan was way older than Kaa-chan when they met. And I mean, way older! So, does it matter than Sirzechs-kun is way older than I am? I don't think it should matter as he looks young and he does care for me very much, and I do have affection for him as well.

"...Lets go on a date okay?"

"Right! I can't wait!"

He squished our faces together and made a childlike grin appear on his face! Sirzechs-kun's grip is too tight on my body! It really hurts right nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!

* * *

**Yuuto P.O.V**

Tomorrow is the big day. Tomorrow, is the fight for the leadership of this country. Makoto-chan vs her bastard Onii-san. Its going to be a battle that determines something major. I've been training like crazy for this fight.

I've been doing so much training that I even passed out at one point. I got scolded for that from my lovely girlfriend. But I also know that she has been going crazy with studying and training her mind to make strategies.

Makoto-chan is so nervous about it, I can tell. Even now as we share a bed alone, I can feel her nervous body on my chest. Her heart is literally beating so fast. Her eyes are focused on a book about strategies. It seems that she's even practicing until the end huh.

She told me how the matches are going to go. Three matches. One vs one. Two vs two. And finally three vs three. For each match, its going to be on a different terrain and in a alternative space, similar to Rating Games.

Makoto-chan is basically our leader and general so she says who does what and so forth. I know that Makoto-chan will be a good leader. She's actually quite intelligent. I believe that she would be able to utilize our powers and give us the fighting edge. Daemon that bastard might be strong, but I know that Makoto-chan is smarter. I just know it.

Makoto-chan right now is dressed in...nothing but panties. I can see her breasts. I'm not Ise-kun but I do like Makoto-chan's breasts. They are good sized, the best sized. They aren't too big and they aren't too small. Its the right size for me.

As for me, I'm dressed in nothing but my underwear, which Makoto-chan of course picked out. She always picks out the tightest underwear she can find. I think she does it so she can see...certain things of my body. I usually just go along with her, as I don't want to make her feel displeased. Of course that means I can also ask her to do things like going naked in bed and such. And I have done before, and she's fine with it.

At first we weren't, but after Excalibur, we've become so close. We really are so close. We are even so close as to say that we are just so comfortable around each other that it feels like we've been together for years.

"Babe..."

I called out, but she just continued reading her book without acknowledging my voice. I tapped her on the shoulder, but she did little more than inch her shoulder somewhat. Her eyes are glued to that book. She's always trying her best, even now.

"Makoto-chan..."

"Yeah, I love you as well."

She answered like that, even though I didn't say anything like that. I don't think she's paying attention to me. I ran my fingers through her long pink hair, which made her look up at me with a smile before she went back to her book.

I was hoping for a little more of an reaction than that, but I will take it for now. I wrapped my arm around her and brought her body close to my own. She smiled happily reading her book. I will just lie here with her and let her read her book.

.

.

.

About an hour later, I couldn't take the silence and so I took the book off her and held it high.

"Munyaaaa~" She complained reaching for her book. "Yuuto-kun, give me my book back."

She tried to reach for it again, but I moved it away. She looked at me with sadness, but I kissed her forehead.

"Makoto-chan, you've done enough prep work you know? Its okay to give up for the night."

She looked unsure. It isn't healthy for her to do it all night. For the past week, she's been pushing herself even harder than usual. Is this what she watched when I was obsessed with Excalibur? I can't say that I like it. Actually, it kind of feels like I'm powerless. I...I bet she felt like this with me...its unpleasant to say the least.

"But I want to do some more. Yuuto-kun, I can't do anymore than that you know? I'm not fighting. Once again, I am the burden. Yuuto-kun, I want to do something worthwhile. So let me read my book please."

I shook my head in refusal, and put the book on the table. She went for the book but I held her hands tightly. She gave me the famous "puppy pout" but I stood (lay) my ground and continued to shake my head.

"Makoto-chan, you don't have to do anymore. For this past week, you've been acting strange, like not you. I know that you've gotten a lot to deal with, but I kind of miss my usual girlfriend. I know this isn't about me, but I do want you to return to your usual self."

She looked downwards in sorrow.

"I have been acting like a bad girlfriend haven't I?"

"N-No! Not at all!" I denied her sad question, then held her close. "You aren't a bad girlfriend nor have you been acting like a bad one. Makoto-chan, you've been so pressured into doing something's lately that you haven't had time to just be you. You haven't had time to cut loose and just be the usual you."

She looked at me with doe eyes.

"Yuuto-kun...I'm sorry Yuuto-kun. I do want to act like me, but with this day looming, I just can't relax even for an instant. But I do want to relax, so lets talk about a topic that's not anything to do with here."

I nodded and stroked her head as she put her head on my chest. Her hairs smell was hitting my nose. Just this scent is good. She was rubbing her hand on my chest, as if she's looking for something.

Eventually, she took my hand in her own hand and held it to my chest. She kissed my chest, and looked up at me with a cute smile.

"Makoto-chan, can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Hmmmm? What is it you want my opinion on?"

I bit my lip, and looked away. I don't know how to word it without it sounding weird. She put a hand on my face and she made me face her. Her kind smile was what I was met with.

"Tell me, what're you thinking about?"

"Y-Yes, Makoto-chan. Lately, I've been...no. I've thought about it and...erm...do you remember when Raiser was engaged to Buchou?"

"Yes, vividly, hehe. Why?"

"W-Well, I was wondering what you thought about it? Marriage I mean. Not to Raiser or anything. But if you was engaged, would you be happy?"

She cocked her head to the side in a perplexed state. But then her face went from confused to shocked!

"A-Are you asking me to marry you!?"

She put her hands to her blushing face and looked away shyly...eh? Does she want to get...I-I don't know how to respond to such a cute reaction!

I shook my head rapidly!

"N-No! I wasn't! I was merely thinking I was wondering what you thought about engagements and marriage and such."

She looked around the room as she was deep in thought. Yes, its a question I have been thinking about a lot lately. But I wanted to know what she thought about it. What her Oji-san said that time still sticks with me...

[You, and her. It wont last. Even if I hate it, she could become the Queen of this race. You, are a mere reincarnated Devil. Something like you and her, can't be together. Its like a commoner being the lover of an almighty ruler. She is simply someone who is unreachable to you, filth. It will be looked down upon.]

Just thinking about it...at the time, I was so sure of myself. But as the time nears...I can't help but think...that he might be right...if she does become Queen...does our relationship change? Do...will I be good enough for her? Or...would she be looked down upon because of me?

I...I wouldn't want her to be looked down upon because of me. That's the last thing I would want. But I don't want to lose her...but is it something that's out of my control? After she becomes Queen (which she will!) will she...not want someone like me anymore? A commoner?

Its painful to think about...

.

.

.

A few minutes later, she looked at me.

"I would love to be engaged."

"Y-You would?"

I was shocked. The girl that seems to love life, would love to be engaged. She beams at me brightly.

"Yes. I would love to be engaged to the man I love. I think it would be good if I was engaged and then married to a man I love. Yuuto-kun, I saw my parents together and I would like the same thing. I would love to be in the arms of my husband and him telling me everything was okay. And one day having a family as well. I would like children. I'm sorry if it sounds strange, but that's what I always dreamed about when I was younger. The handsome man saved me from the monsters. I remember saying that to myself when I was younger. My handsome man, saved me from the monsters. Vali-kun saved me from the monsters..."

The handsome man saved her from the monsters...that's Vali isn't it? He's her handsome man...I want to be her handsome man as well...the handsome man...to save her from the monsters.

And I will...I will save her from her Onii-san. He is a monster to the worse possible degree. He's guilty of hurting my Makoto-chan. I heard about what he did to her eventually, and it sickens me that he can think about touching her in such a manner. It makes me physically want to vomit the contents of my stomach.

"Yuuto-kun? Is something wrong? You've suddenly turned pale."

I shook my head. Possibly because I fell silent at her talk, she became concerned. But I denied her worries.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about your handsome man."

"You was? Okay...whatever gets you going..."

...What does she...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHE THINKS THAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT VALI IN A SEXUAL WAY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

"N-NO MAKOTO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"W-Why are you yelling at me? Everyone always yells at me."

She whined out like an adorable puppy would. Her head then fell to my chest and stayed there.

I breathed out rapidly, and then lowered my head.

"Sorry for yelling Makoto-chan, I didn't mean to yell. But...don't ever say that again. That was a horrible image."

"Actually, I had a wonderful image in my head ufufu~"

...No doubt she did, yaoi fangirl. I don't even want to think about it. Vali and I will only happen in her fantasies. Even if she asked me, I wouldn't do anything with a man, only Makoto-chan. I would do anything for her...besides make her yaoi fantasies a reality.

"I bet you did, but please don't share it."

"Geez, I only wanted to get a good image as well~ Say, want to know who I would put on top-"

"Don't!" I snapped and cried at the same time. "I don't wanna know Makoto-chan! Please don't tell me!"

She exhaled and relented.

"Fine. I wont say anything more about it." But she then lifted her head and gave me a concerned look. "Yuuto-kun, tell me what's wrong. You...seem to be different. Whats wrong?"

C-Can she really tell something is wrong with just a small look!? Is she really that good!?

I didn't know she could do such things if I'm honest. But that just means she knows me, better than I do. She knows the me in front of her better than I know myself. But I shouldn't expect anything different from her. She's got a kind and caring nature and has a natural way to make people feel better.

"D-Don't worry-"

"If you finish that then I might become upset." She scolded, taking my hand. "Yuuto-kun, we are in a relationship. And that means sharing things. So share with me. Tell me what's troubling you. And as a couple, we can work it out together. Like you're helping me, I wanna help you as well."

I looked downwards, but she made me look at her with her hands.

"I...I'm fine Makoto-chan don't worry."

I fibbed, trying to look anywhere other than her. If I look at her, I might just blurt it out and she'd think that I'm crazy or stupid or something. But...

But...how can I tell her that I feel inadequate to be her boyfriend? Her Oji-san had a point. She is dimensions from me in terms of status. She isn't someone I could've reached normally. A Princess soon to be Queen and a commoner like me...Buchou might be able to be with Ise-kun...but its different. Makoto-chan's political power surpasses Buchou's by a wide margin. She's above me...and I'm below her in terms of status...I don't want to make this transition hard for her...

"Yuuto-kun? What's going on? Has someone said something? Is it Ise-kun? Has he said something to you again? If he has...I will go and yell at him."

"N-No, it isn't Ise-kun. Its nothing, don't worry about it."

She looked very concerned but I smiled weakly. Makoto-chan...or should I call her Queen-sama? She will...be miles ahead of me in terms of status. She...She wont want to be with a low class Devil like me...

She moved up my body and had teary eyes.

"Yuuto-kun...your face is so sad right now. Tell me what's going on. Has..."

"Makoto-chan, you love me right?"

When I blurted that out, she blinked in surprise.

"Of course I do." Her voice sounded honest and pure. Then she put her head to my own. "I love you so much. You're my Yuuto-kun, and that wont change. Don't worry about it Yuuto-kun...whatever has you upset, it doesn't matter. I love you, and I wont ever leave you. No matter what happens...I hope you feel the same..."

She trailed off, and looked for reassurance which I gave her by hugging her.

"I do...forever..."

That's why...I want to...

"Forever and ever...forever and ever Yuuto-kun."

She connected her lips with my own in a chaste kiss, which became a little heated as I had unintentionally pushed her down on the bed. I had crawled on top of her which made her blush like a tomato.

Before even realizing it, I had slipped my tongue into her mouth. Usually, I'm not so forceful, but with my head full of feelings right now, I couldn't help but get some reassurance. Reassurance that she wants to be with me like I want to be with her...

I saw her looking at me with a small smile. But then she broke the kiss, and gave me a seductive look.

"Yuuto-kun." She breathed rapidly yet gently as well. "Yuuto-kun, tomorrow is the big fight. Tomorrow, our lives will change one way or another. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know that I want to stay with you. So why don't you...right now...here with me...Yuuto-kun. Me and you...here right now..."

I didn't understand what she meant until she took my hand and put it on her flesh mound. She moaned "Iyaaa" at me when my hand unintentionally squeezed her breast. It was a cute moan, but I couldn't do it to her.

"I can't."

I stated, pulling my hand away from her breast, which made her look confused.

"Why Yuuto-kun? Its you and me...here together. What're you waiting for? Its just me and you, together. Don't you want to be...connected down there? I know that...tomorrow is going to be a dangerous situation and my head hurts thinking that if you get killed..."

Tears slipped from her eyes. She must be thinking about the bad side of tomorrow. I gently embraced her body with my own. At the same time, I raised my thumbs to her face and gently brushed the tears away.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to get killed, I promise."

I said it clearly, but her eyes continued to leak tears which I wiped away instantly.

"But...its dangerous Yuuto-kun. If you die and I didn't be with you...I would regret it. I would regret not giving you my virginity...and I wouldn't be able to live without you Yuuto-kun. I can't live without you. You are my Yuuto-kun, and I can't be without you. Please...don't refuse and reject me...I can't let you go without you taking my virginity."

She doesn't know how much I'm glad that she wants to give me her...innocence. That is the ultimate thing a woman can give a man. And she's really wanting to give me her virginity. But I know this isn't right.

No matter what I want, I can't take advantage of her. She has a face that's willing, but her eyes tell me what she truly feels. She doesn't want to do it under these circumstances.

I don't either. I don't want to take advantage of her like this. There's no way I could do anything to her. It would be wrong. One day...I do want to but right now...I just can't do it to her...I really couldn't.

"Makoto-chan, I want to...and I mean I really want to...but right now, I can't. Your heart wouldn't be in it, I know it. I know you, and you just want to give yourself this fake release. It wouldn't be real between us if you did it now. After this, I definitely will be with you..." She didn't look like she accepted that answer. "Look, if I had come looking for sex when I was obsessed with Excalibur...would you have given me sex?"

Her face was shocked by the question, but she looked downwards.

"No...it would've been wrong to do it. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that...ooh." A realization of the situation washed over her, and she put a hand on my chest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of suggested it. I feel stupid now. Even just giving into a moments of weakness like that."

"No." I denied her worries. "It wasn't stupid at all. I must admit that when Excalibur was haunting me, I also thought about coming to you and offering sex. I wanted to so much get rid of the awful feelings that I had. But in the end, I thought that it would've made you even more upset than you already was at that time."

That's how I honestly felt. During the Excalibur incident. I thought many times that if I went to Makoto-chan and had sex with her, then the thoughts of Excalibur might leave my mind. But I couldn't do it to her. It would've been so horrible to put her through something like that.

"I...I see. Well, after this definitely...okay?"

I nodded and hugged her even tighter. After this, I definitely will...not only make love to her but also...I will definitely...also...

* * *

**Issei P.O.V**

"_You leave my daughter alone!"_

_The voice of a loud man was what I first heard when I found myself in this place. Again, I'm dreaming. I know it. Like all of the other times, I've returned to that dream world. Each time I question why, I don't receive an answer from anyone._

_The man was someone I was familiar with. The man was quite tall and handsome. I have a birds eye view from my position. So high, yet I can see it all clearly._

_Yes, this man was...Makoto-chan's Otou-sama! And beside him was Makoto-chan's Okaa-sama! I would recognize that beauty anywhere!_

_Wait, I see someone behind the two adults...a little girl...no, maybe not so little after all. The girl had pink hair that came to her middle of her back. She had the dog ears and tail coming from her head and butt respectfully._

_Yes, this girl is none other than...Makoto-chan!_

_Even Makoto-chan was here and behind them, looking frightened! The poor girl looks so much in fear right now._

_From the looks of things, she looks around 13 maybe? Yeah, maybe 13...possibly a little younger...but no younger than 11...between 11 and 13. But the thing that captured me the most was that she was shaking behind her parents. I've never seen fear like that before._

_This place is...it looks like a battlefield. There's lots of rubble around the area. Buildings that have come down._

_What happened here? Did a major battle happen here?_

"_Just hand over the girl, and you will be left alone."_

_A new voice was coming from across the debris. When my eyes looked..._

_I couldn't believe it. My eyes were simply too amazed at the sheer amount of people that had appeared before them._

_There are over 1000...enemies over there. Fallen Angels, Devils and other species as well. All of them are radiating dangerous auras. The Fallen Angels are high class, having 8 wings. Most of them had those wings. There were some with 2, 4, and 6 wings. The Devils appear to be high class and above. The other enemies have a high level of power._

_But what did that person say? Hand of the girl? Why would they want Makoto-chan?_

"_Why do you want our daughter?"_

_The Okaa-sama of Makoto-chan roared out angrily, lightning appearing all over her body. The man from across the debris sneered._

"_Hahahaha! That's none of your concern! Just hand of the girl and you wont die!"_

"_Death? You figure that me and my wife would fall to you by sheer numbers? As if!"_

_Makoto-chan's Otou-sama said it strongly, and proudly as well. From the words, I assume that he's going to fight the enemies...but Makoto-chan said that her parents are dead...am I going to watch her parents death?_

_I...I don't know if I can watch it. Watching Makoto-chan go through the pain...its too much to bare. I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go now! I don't know why I'm here but I can't watch this anymore!_

_[You have to know. You have to keep her safe.]_

_As if clear as day, I heard a soft feminine voice. I don't know where it came from, but I know that the voice was someone's I recognized strongly. I've heard it quite a lot recently._

"_My husband speaks the truth. I would rather die with my family, than ever hand my daughter over to you people. My daughter is someone who wont be going with you. So if you come, we will show you why he's the King and I'm a strong magician!"_

_The woman declared strongly. Makoto-chan's Okaa-sama then turned to her daughter who was by now in tears. I couldn't bare to look at the pink haired girl. She was shaking so madly._

"_Makoto, run away right now. Do you understand me?"_

"_R-Run? I don't understand Kaa-chan..."_

_The little girl was confused at her Okaa-sama. The woman bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead as a lone tear falls from her eye._

"_I'm sorry dear, this isn't the life I wanted for you."_

"_I don't understand Kaa-chan...why are they after me?"_

_That's a good question. Why are they after her? What has a little girl got that no one else has? It doesn't make sense to me._

"_I...I don't know Makoto, but be a good girl and run away. Let your Tou-chan and I deal with these monsters then we will come and find you."_

_Even though her Okaa-sama wanted to keep her safe, Makoto-chan shook her head in refusal._

"_If I leave then I wont be able to confirm Kaa-chan's and Tou-chan's safety!"_

"_Makoto! I'm telling you to leave right now! This isn't a joke Makoto! Leave, right now!"_

_Her Okaa-sama snapped which made Makoto-chan back away. Makoto-chan gave a small nod and ran into the other direction as fast as her legs could carry her. I'm not sure on how much distance she put between them, but I do know that she didn't leave the area._

_Makoto-chan disobeyed her Okaa-sama's orders and hid behind a large amount of a building that had been reduced to rubble. But her parents didn't see it and turned their attention to the enemies at hand._

"_Now, its time to deal with these people. Ready dear?"_

_The Okaa-sama of Makoto-chan nodded with a wide smirk at her husband._

"_Lets go dear."_

"_Right you are!"_

_Both parents lunged at the enemies that were coming with full force!_

_...Eventually, Makoto-chan's parents fell. It was an awful sight to see. They fought valiantly. They were something beyond this world. They did things that I wouldn't be able to conceive. But the enemies weren't pushovers either._

_The enemies were getting mercilessly killed by the sheer power that both parents used. It was unreal the amount of power they had. Even when I went into my temporary Balance Breaker, I couldn't hope to conceive even coming close to using that amount of power._

_It just proves that her parents were powerful. He was a King, and she was his Queen I guess. She was powerful. Her magic's were way stronger than Buchou's, Akeno-sans, and even Makoto-chan's magic._

_But no matter how many they killed, more appeared. They could've killed more than 1000 people by the time they fell. They were all powerful enemies. I'd wager that some could stand against Kokabiel. Just one was enough, but they fought 100's upon 100's of them, all for the sake of one girl._

_Both parents fought for their daughter. They fought until they couldn't anymore. And the worst thing, Makoto-chan witnessed it. She witnessed all of the carnage and at such an age as well._

_When the fighting stopped, Makoto-chan came from her hiding place, and with shaky legs, walked over to her parents bodies on the floor. Her eyes were hollow, and her body was shaking with sadness._

_She walked like a zombie, bypassing some of the bastards that were going after her. She didn't care about them right now. She only cared about her parents, who laid side by side._

_When making it to the pair on the ground, she fell to her knees and a single tear dropped from her eyes._

_Her parents...they were covered in wounds. They were bleeding heavily. Blood was splattered all over the ground. Their blood. The blood that they held within their bodies was being poured out of their bodies._

"_Kaa-chan...Tou-chan..."_

_Makoto-chan held out her hands as a pale light came from them. The light was something like Asia's Sacred Gear. It wasn't Twilight Healing, but maybe a healing spell?_

_The light washed over her parents as Makoto-chan cried out with pain. She was attempting to heal her parents. But even though she was trying her best, the light didn't stop their bleeding, it didn't heal the wounds as well as she would want._

"_Makoto...why didn't you...run...?"_

_Her Okaa-sama cried out as she held her daughters arm. Makoto-chan gripped her Okaa-sama's hand tightly._

"_I didn't want to leave Kaa-chan...I wanted to be with my Kaa-chan...I wanted to be with my Kaa-chan..." She then gripped her Otou-sama's hand. "And Tou-chan...we're a family...I want to be with my family...I love you both so much...please don't leave me..."_

_Her voice was breaking, barely audible. But somehow, I heard her voice. It was hitting deep within my soul. Her tears fell onto her parents bodies. She couldn't stop her crying, and I don't blame her._

_This is so cruel. Makoto-chan...this is so cruel on her. She's only a young girl, and to have to deal with this crap is too much for her. She's too young damn it! She's only a young girl!_

_Her Okaa-sama raised a hand to her daughters face and stroked it._

"_Its okay...Makoto...its okay..."_

"_No..." She shook her head in denial. "W-We are a family, we have to be with one another always! Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. You can't leave me...we are a family. I love you both...so don't go. Don't leave me...I love you...don't go...please stay with me..."_

_Her desperate plea was bad for my ears. It hurt me just to watch this. For her...to experience something like this...its unforgivable. She's a girl...and they have done this to her...bastards...those bastards killing her parents..._

"_Makoto...your parents will always love you...don't forget...my Darling baby...my sweet precious child..."_

_Her Otou-sama patted her cheek, which made her cry even more. His fingers trailed down his daughters face, leaving a trail of his own blood. She took his hand, and held it with her Okaa-sama's hand._

"_I...I don't want you to go...please stay with me...Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. I can't...I don't have anyone else...I can't live without you two...I can't live without my parents..."_

_Her Okaa-sama winced. Pain must be coursing through her body. Makoto-chan repeatedly kissed her parents hands. She knew what was happening. Her Okaa-sama and Otou-sama were dying. It was obvious that they didn't have long left._

_Makoto-chan's eyes continued to leak heavy tears. They were mixing with the blood that was left on her face by her Otou-sama. It looked like she was crying blood._

"_Makoto...you're going to grow into a beautiful woman...you are going to be such a good girl for us, aren't you? Don't cause trouble...be good..."_

"_I will Kaa-chan! I will be good! If I'm a good girl, will you stay with me!? I know that I can be a bad girl, but I can be good as well! I will do all of my homework, I will eat all of my vegetables as well! I will do everything Kaa-chan and Tou-chan tell me to do! Just don't leave me! Please don't Kaa-chan! Tou-chan stay with me as well! I can't live without my parents!"_

"_Sorry baby girl...it doesn't work like that."_

_Her Otou-sama whined out, the pain becoming too much. She gave a disbelieving look._

"_B-But why not? I don't understand the concept of death...where do you go when you die?"_

"_Heaven baby."_

_Okaa-sama of Makoto-chan chortled out painfully._

"_Can I go with you? I don't want to stay here if you aren't here. I wanna go to Heaven with my parents."_

_Her voice was so somber. Her body was shaking violently, her tears hotly rolling down her face as if they were escaping from her eyes._

"_Sorry Makoto...you stay here, and have the best life..."_

_Her Okaa-sama wants her to have the best life. So do I. T-This is too much for a young girl to face. Makoto-chan doesn't deserve this kind of pain._

"_What about Onii-san? And Oji-sama? And everyone else who hates me? I can't go home...I don't have anywhere to be. I wanna stay with Kaa-chan and Tou-chan forever. Where do I go if I'm not with you?"_

"_You'll fine a place where you belong Makoto, I know it. You'll find a place, and you will have great friends...you'll find love as well...there are people out there who will love you for who you are...Makoto."_

_Her Okaa-sama hugged her daughter as best she could. Then her Otou-sama did the same thing._

"_Your parents...will always love you and they will always be with you, in your heart. We will always be with you Makoto, don't ever forget that. You have parents who love you so much."_

_They both pressed their cheeks against her cheeks, and held their daughter tightly._

""_...Goodbye...""_

_They breathed out, then something changed about them._

_Her Okaa-sama's and Otou-sama's eyes lost their light, as they went limb. Their eyes closed and they fell to the floor lifeless. Even from here I could tell that they were...they were indeed gone. Her parents died in front of her..._

"_N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_She screamed, threw up the contents of her stomach then hugged her parents so tightly. Her world crumbled around her, and all she wanted was her parents. She only wanted her parents to be with her. Even I was crying at the sight. That poor girl...going through all of that...I don't even know how she must be feeling right now..._

"_Hey Inugami bitch."_

_A disgusting man spoke with a sneer. Makoto-chan stopped crying and lifted her head up, her eyes are very hollow. They almost look like they are void of emotion._

"_What?"_

_Her voice low, and full of killing intent. She was extremely pissed off! I've never heard her sound so angry before in my life. But it was understandable really. She just lost her parents, and now this disgusting man is talking to her disgustingly._

"_Hahaha! Its time to come with you fucking bitch! Someone wishes to have you!"_

"_...I don't care what this person wants..."_

_She stood up, power was gathering around her. The atmosphere was becoming warped. Her eyes were turning dark, with the colour of hate. The power was even creating a crater below her body! Ma-Makoto-chan's power is rising every second!_

_The other enemies noticed it and took a sharp step back!_

"_D-Don't tell me she's awakening 'that' power right now is she!?"_

"_S-Shit! If she releases her power here, we're going to be fucked!"_

"_Don't fuck around! She can't be releasing her power here!? Its not possible! Her blood is diluted!"_

_They roared with fear. They were frightened out of their minds. But they all put their hands forward and each gathered power. Light, demonic power and magical power as well! It was surrounding all of their hands!_

"_Lets just fucking kill her! The money we're getting for this isn't enough!"_

"_Yeah, let the bitch die!"_

_GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_All of the power was shot at Makoto-chan who stood there as the power washed over her! It turned into a tornado of light, dark and every colour I could think of! It was an incredible explosion of destructive power!_

_When the explosion cleared...I saw Makoto-chan in the middle! That aura around her was increasing! It was really incredible! I've never seen such a power before! It was like a barrier had surrounded her...but what IS this power?_

_She's never displayed it before. And I don't even know what I'm looking at right now. All of the energy that's surrounding Makoto-chan is becoming something of a glorious mass. Its shining with all the colours of the rainbow._

_She looked at all of the enemies around, before looking at the ground. A single tear fell from her eye, before the power pulsated! It was beating like a heart around her body!_

"_I HATE DEVILS! I HATE FALLEN ANGELS! I HATE YOUKAI! I HATE EVERYTHING SUPERNATURAL! FOR TAKING MY KAA-CHAN AND TOU-CHAN AWAY, IT SHOULD ALL JUST DISAPPEAR AND DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIE!"_

_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

_A huge explosion filled the area! The rainbow colour spread all around the area, engulfing the enemies that had been trying to kill her. Even though they put up barriers to try and stop the attack, the power just went through the barriers, breaking them as if they weren't there!_

_The whole area was devoured by the shining rainbow power. It shined brilliantly throughout the area._

_Only a minute later did it die down. The light disappeared and the surroundings had changed. Before it looked like a war zone. But now. The area was desolate of life. It was one giant crater. And in the middle of the crater, was Makoto-chan and her parents lifeless bodies. The enemies aren't there anymore! She had killed all of them with that weird power of hers! What was that about!?_

_Her eyes fluttered and all the energy left her body. So she had no choice but to fall to her knees and she started panting heavily. Her breaths becoming rapid, and disheartened as well._

_She looked at her parents and sobbed to herself._

"_Kaa-chan...Tou-chan..."_

_However, she didn't have time to grieve as lots of magic circles appeared behind her. From the magic circles, I saw lots of people emerge from them. They were more enemies!?_

_One man came forward, and looked at the area around him with a shocked expression._

"_What the hell happened here..." His eyes focused on Makoto-chan who was too busy crying for her parents. "...You little bitch. You did all of this? You aren't even safe to leave alive, never minding what that little bastard wants! My good subordinates are dead because of you!? You little bitch! I will kill you!"_

_The man pulled a blade out of a dimensional rip and pointed it at Makoto-chan. Makoto-chan however didn't even acknowledge the mans presence. She was too busy looking at her parents lovingly, and sadly._

_The man neared the girl who made no effort to even move. I didn't want to watch but I had to. He brought the blade up over his head, fully intending to swing the blade downwards. Another man went behind her and got out a sword as well. He brought the sword above his his as well, ready to kill her._

_Still, she made no effort to move._

"_Die!"_

"_Hyaaaa!"_

_STAB!_

_DON!_

_The instant he was about to swing down, something pierced the first mans chest. The second man was blasted with some kind of power. It kind of reminds me of demonic power._

_The first man disappeared away from the weapon inside his body. The weapon was...a spear. It was a dangerous looking spear sending chills down my spine. It wasn't an ordinary spear..._

"_W-What is this!?"_

_One of the men complained as someone moved towards the spear. From the height, I would imagine its a child that's around Makoto-chan's age there, maybe a year or two older._

_The youth picked up the spear, and placed it on his shoulder, wearing a confident smirk._

"_I see, so attempting to attack a girl who's just lost her parents? How disgusting. For that, I wont forgive you."_

_The youth said it with confidence. But as he did, I saw a bright light descend towards the other side of Makoto-chan. She, the girl herself hasn't really done anything to acknowledge the presences that have come._

_The one who descended from the sky in a snow-white armour was...Vali! Mini Vali at that! He looks around Makoto-chan's age! Mini Vali also had a white Dragon toy on his shoulder...I didn't expect Vali to play with toys..._

"_You..."_

_Vali spoke to the youth with the spear. The youth bent his neck._

"_Vali, so you've come as well."_

"_So, you've come to do what exactly? That girl, isn't going to go with you."_

_Vali sounded pissed, but the youth gave a refreshing smile._

"_You truly have a low opinion of me huh. Well that's also who you are. So judging and callous. Haha, truly Vali is going to respond to me in such a vicious way. I only intend to protect her."_

_Vali folded his arms while looking on cautiously. The youth turned his attention back to the enemies at hand. He twirled his spear, and pointed it at the enemies with a small smirk._

"_Get ready to die."_

_STAB! STAB! STAB!_

_Faster than I could make out, the youth was killing the enemies one by one, the spear vaporising them upon being stabbed! That spear, what is it? For some reason, I feel like its a dangerous weapon to Devils..._

_Vali leaned down towards Makoto-chan and petted her head. She didn't really move or anything, but she did lift her eyes ever so slightly. Vali looked sad for Makoto-chan and took off the white Dragon toy from his shoulder._

"_Here, hold this for me."_

_He put the toy between her arms, which she hugged onto for dear life. Vali then focused on the Devils and such that the youth wasn't getting and his wings of light grew, as if responding to his anger._

"_You...scum!"_

_For the first time in my life, I saw Vali truly pissed. He flew up into the air, and lots of what appears to be demonic power gathered in his hands. It was huge. The block of power was so strong that it might surpass that of Buchou! Mini Vali was even powerful back then...he could only be Makoto-chan's age, yet he has formed such a large block of power. That bastard has some talent._

_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

_Vali released the block of power, which erased a number of the enemies! Vali wasn't messing around at all! He flew down and started taking out the enemies together with the youth. But it seems that the youth and Vali didn't get along, as they wouldn't help each other._

_These two together are deadly. Even without helping each other, they were dodging the attacks of adults when they are children themselves. That spear was dangerously swung around cutting apart all the enemies in the vicinity. Vali on the other hand was using his Divine Dividing and his power in conjunction to take out the enemies._

_Eventually, they took down all of the enemies. But it seems that they still had some disdain for the other._

"_I presume you came on the premise that you'd be able to persuade her to join you?"_

_Vali assumed of the youth who sneered back._

"_I haven't the foggiest on what you're talking about. I merely happened upon Ma-chan here-"_

"_Don't ever call her that again you bastard!"_

_D-Damn Vali, is pissed off again. But for a different reason to when he was killing the enemies at hand. The youth looked at Makoto-chan with a caring touch, before focusing his eyes on Vali._

"_Why shouldn't I call her that?"_

_He made an innocent tone come from his mouth. The youth was trying to play innocent, but Vali wasn't having any of it._

"_Because only I can call her that name. Its my pet-name for her."_

_P-Pet name huh. I didn't know Vali had coined that name for himself._

"_Whatever you say..." He looked at Makoto-chan again who is looking at her parents, not taking in anything. "I assume that you will want to comfort her now?"_

"_What I do, is not any of your business."_

_The youth laughed at Vali who narrowed his eyes._

"_For now, I will leave. But one day..." He pointed at Makoto-chan. "I will definitely meet up with her again, and help her harness that amazing power and..." He was sounding cocky, but suddenly his face dropped. "...Look after her Vali. I'd do it myself, but I don't feel like revealing myself just yet but I will in time."_

_Vali looked at Makoto-chan then back at the youth._

"_I will always look out for her. Now its better if you leave."_

_The youth laughed and started to walk away._

"_Don't worry Ma-chan, I will keep you safe."_

_The youth disappeared after saying that. Vali growled and turned to Makoto-chan. He walked forward and stood before the sobbing girl. He bent down and tabbed her on the shoulder._

"_Its okay now."_

_Vali spoke surprisingly gently. Makoto-chan's eyes gained a little light and looked up at Vali while holding his toy tightly. His eyes were kind and caring as her face reddened._

"_The handsome man, saved me from the monsters."_

_So this is the time that she said that huh. So this is where it is from._

"_That's right, they're gone now."_

_She stood up, and looked at her now deceased parents. She teared up, but Vali simply wrapped his arms around her body, and brought her close._

"_Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! Please come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"_

_She cried onto his armour as he patted the back of her head. Vali can be kind when he wants to be, but he never is with me that bastard. Not that I care right now. But that was how Makoto-chan lost her parents...I can't believe that she went through something so traumatic..._

* * *

Suddenly the scene changes...wait, I'm in 'my' room right now. The room is really a guest bedroom for me to use. But that dream...was that really her past? I wonder why I keep seeing her past?

Who's sending me these images? And for what purpose? Does someone want me to know her past? For me to...help her overcome it? I need to do something for her, I know it. I can do something for her...anything that will make her feel happy about herself...so she doesn't have to suffer anymore.

And the people in this bed right now is...

"...Doctor...Penguin...I love you Doctor...haha..."

"Auuu..."

"Ara...ufufu...ape...fufuf go away..."

"...Squirrels are...natural enemies..."

"...Munya..."

Yes, the people on the bed are Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san, Xenovia and the surprising Grayfia-san! She came in last night and fell asleep. She had a red face and didn't say anything but she did cling to my leg very tightly!

Buchou seems to be dreaming about her Doctor right now. She usually does...but she's naked! Showing me her oppai! They are elastically as always! Asia has a grip of my right arm, and wont leg go! Akeno-san has her arms draped around my stomach! Her breasts being pressed into the left of me! Xenovia is the same from the right of me! Fufuf, its good to be man right now~

"...How dare you touch my Yuki..."

Eh? What was that noise? It came from the side of me...

...Pink hair was what I saw...but also...an axe! S-Shit! That girl has what appears to be a blue school uniform on! And her hair is in pigtails! She's even got dangerous looking eyes! She has that dangerous looking axe pointed at me!

"...Ooh no..."

It slipped out of my mouth, as the girl moves forward.

"How dare you touch my Yuki, you bastard!"

"S-Shit! Who's Yuki!?"

When I asked it seriously, she smirked.

"My cuddly teddy bear Yuki-kun~ And you've been after my man, I simply can't allow it."

My body shook, and Buchou so happened to wake up at that time. She looked around lazily, and then focused her eyes on the mysterious woman. When looking at the woman, her eyes went from being lidded, to being fully open!

"S-Shit! Its Yuno-sama! Doctor! Someone! Anyone! Come and save me! Its Yuno Gasai-sama! She's somehow come from Future Diary and has come to kill me! Doctor! Please save me!"

Everyone then started to wake up, and one by one, they all looked at this Yuno...Future Diary...isn't that the yandere girl!? Ooooooooh shit! Somehow she has come out of her anime and has come to kill us!

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!]

Everyone yelled! Its scary! She's even coming closer to me! Noooooooo! Don't come closer!

"Fucking take him Yuno-sama! I'm beautiful and everyone will love me lots! Fucking kill him and leave me alone!"

PUSH!

Buchou pushed me out of the bed and at the feet of Yuno-sama! Oooooooooooooooooooh shit! I don't wanna die! Buchou she is the one who killed me!

"For hurting my Yuki, I am going to end your life!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Swing!

She swung her axe as I closed my eyes! I was paralysed with fear! My heart was beating so fast that I didn't know what was happening!

.

.

.

But nothing happened. Why am I not dead right now?

"Hahahaha~" I heard a cute giggle coming from Yuno-sama so I opened my eyes and I saw...Makoto-chan with a smirk on her face! Did she pretend to be Yuno-sa...Yuno!? "Man, that was good~" I glared up at her, which made her smile. "Sorry Ise-kun, I couldn't help it, seeing your cute sleeping face."

I blushed at being called cute by Makoto-chan...but I then remembered her past. Her sad parents death...I stood up, and wordlessly put my arms around her body. I heard grinding teeth come from behind me but I didn't mind at the moment.

Makoto-chan's face turned bright red but she then hugged me back.

"Ara Ise-kun, I didn't know you was so affectionate in the morning."

"Makoto-chan, no matter what happens today, I will make sure you win."

I declared it strongly, and with a bright smile. Seeing my smile, she patted the back of my head.

"Yes, I'm counting on you Ise-kun. Thank you."

We stayed in the embrace for awhile. It was just something she needed, and I did as well. After seeing her parents death, I couldn't control my sadness and anger of it. Its just...she had to grow up without parents and it isn't fair for her...but I will make sure she has a good life now.

* * *

**End chapter! Well, some things happened this chapter. Like Sairaorg coming to fight for Makoto, Sirzechs' weird love, Yuuto's doubts, Ise seeing Makoto past (which will be explained soon), and a certain character with a spear saving her as well together with Vali (although Makoto doesn't remember that person) and some Millicas action as well! Next chapter is going to be the fights where their training will be revealed! I haven't decided if they will be one big chapter or split up into two chapters. Either way, the fight starts next chapter!**

**Also before anyone asks, yes I switched Ophis to Makoto. Originally I wasn't going to do it, but I was persuaded by a couple of people, so Shota Ophis will be Makoto-chan's partner as well~ **

**And I bet everyone is curious as to why that spear wielder and Vali was at that location when her parents died...well, it will be revealed in time! And soon, some lemon action will happen with Yuuto and Makoto~ Well, until next time~!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Nagisa, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu, Ophis.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Castor115; Hehe, I am glad that I was able to make you feel something like that!**

**Megalandrys; Well, it is building up to them confessing although I haven't figured out exactly when they confess to one another. But why, that's very high praise. I thank you very much! It makes me feel happy if my story is something so good!**

**Guest; Thank you, and here is the start of the challenges!**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Ophis is going to be a boy, and maybe dressed in gothic clothing. And thank you very much. I was hoping it was sad but good at the same time. And yeah, I will think about it.**

**Dragon rider; That is...I cant even say as it was a joke...and no, sorry. That wont be happening. Only Makoto and Issei will be in each others harems. And why Issei is seeing Makoto's past will be revealed soon. Gabriel will appear when she appears. I don't want to spoil it. And as for their roles on the Oppai Dragon show, well I have already picked out their roles already, but I wont reveal as that will be spoilers.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**Prince vs Princess part 1!**

**Issei P.O.V**

Its the day of the grand match.

"Amazing, the island really is floating in the sky."

I was looking at the floating island through the gondola lift which is connected towards the city in the sky. Besides me are Dulio, Kiba and Fujimura who are also looking out the window just as I am. Vali and Sairaorg-san (who I met just before) were folding their arms while having their eyes closed. I guess, its for the cool people huh. Makoto-chan was also here, but she seemed to be in deep thought while reading a book. When Kiba tried to take it from her, she growled and backed away. Ehehe, I wonder what the books about?

On the island floating in the sky, there's a city called Nirvana. Apparently, the one to name the island was Makoto-chan's very own great grandfather who said to have built a device in order to make it fly. I don't know the mechanics behind it, but it must be very advanced in order for it to fly.

She told us that he was a hero in their lands who first established the very Kingdom we were staying. Its ironic that its named Nirvana as I heard that it is mainly used to settle disputes like this.

But there was something that I didn't know. At first, I thought that the Inugami Kingdom was only that castle and a town that surrounded it...I was sorely mistaken. For in actuality, the Kingdom expands to 10...maybe even 100 times large than the country of Japan! Maybe even 1000's of times bigger wouldn't be an exaggeration!

And they have floating cities as well! I was shocked beyond belief! But even Kiba seemed to not know about it. I just can't believe this place. Apparently, Makoto-chan said that she has a surprise for us if we win. But when I asked she simply said "You'll have to wait and see impatient boy~" and left it at that. I'm impatient and I wanna know Makoto-chan! But I will just grit my teeth and bare with it for now.

There are three ways to enter the city. One of the ways is to 'jump' to the place directly using a magic circle. This way of entry is only permitted to the VIP's like Makoto-chan and also when there is a special matter. It's an important place and also a world treasure, so they don't permit transport there using magic as much as possible.

Well, there might be people with ill intent that want to come and do evil deeds.

The second way is to use transport such as airships. This is used more than the 'jump'. The third way is the method we are using, and that is to use the gondola lift where the rope-line is connected from the ground to the city of the sky.

When hearing about the gondola, I begged Makoto-chan to let me ride it. I wasn't alone either as Dulio begged her as well. Originally, she said no but after some persuasions, she agreed.

So like that, we are heading towards the sky while enjoying the view from inside the gondola lift.

Buchou wanted to come with us while saying "Fuck sake Doctor! I want to go with Ise!" but Vali simply kicked her off the gondola while saying "This is about Ma-chan, not you Godzilla." which made her burst out crying. I found that to be cute, yet upsetting. As if I could go against Vali. I'd be freaking scared to stand against that monster!

I heard that everyone will be cheering for us today. Buchou, Kaichou and the others from the peerages. I've been given permission to promote as soon as I enter the field of battle. But I'm sure that I will be told again haha.

Man, the weather is good today! It's a good day to have a match! So we will be having a battle in that city of the sky huh… I need to make sure I don't fall. It will be embarrassing if I was to retire outside the actual battle.

"To tell the truth, there was a little of a dispute about where the match should be held."

Makoto-chan said it while looking up from her book.

Eh? Dispute? There was such a thing for just a fight?

"What do you mean? What kind of dispute? Does it matter where the matches are held?"

Makoto-chan nodded very seriously at my question.

"Yes, my followers and his followers were having an argument about it. It seemed that my followers wanted me to have the advantage and allow me to choose the area we fight, and the same for his side. I heard that it was even getting out of hand."

S-So people fought about where the matches should be held?

Makoto-chan continues.

"For this match, we are going to neutral grounds. ...Nirvana is the place that disputes of this magnitude are dealt with. That's also apart of the reason Nirvana exists in the first place. The council also decided "Since it wouldn't be fair for either side to pick the battlegrounds, we have no choice but to choose." then they asked my opinion and his as well, we both agreed. So it was decided by them for the fight to occur up in Nirvana...fitting really."

She gave a small laugh to herself and went back to her book.

"But Makoto-chan, I don't understand why they would fight about where the fight is held. Is it so important?"

She looked back up from her book and nodded.

"That's right, it is important. Because, this land can't function without a ruler. Since ancient times, this land has always had a ruler. Since its been like that, the Inugami can't function as well as if they have a ruler of noble blood."

"So its basically a royal blood ran land? Others wouldn't...no, couldn't be chosen due to not having royal blood?"

Vali questioned which Makoto-chan nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly it Vali-kun. Those outside of noble blood cannot be chosen. It would be heresy and even insulting. Even I, who is of dirty blood, is still eligible because I carry my Otou-sama's blood within me. That's why, only myself or Onii-san are eligible."

"But what about Nagisa and Yuuki? Are they not eligible?"

That was my question. They were her Oji-sans kids, and he was King so wouldn't they also have a chance for the throne as well? W-Well, I don't know if I like the idea of that Yuuki bastard being the King but Nagisa might be able to run this land, just like Makoto-chan. Either of them would be good choices in my opinion.

Makoto-chan shook her head at my question.

"They aren't at this point. If Onii-san and I were no longer alive, then they would have to settle it like this, or a more less severe way as they have a better relationship than I do with my Onii-san. You see, my Tou-chan was the first born in my family, then it was Oji-san. Following that, the children of the first born will be the ones who are eligible for the throne, then it would be Oji-sans children if the first born didn't have an heir. And since Tou-chan had two children in the short space of time, we both became eligible. It might seem strange, but that's the customs here."

S-So, that happens here huh. Since her Otou-sama and Oji-san are dead. The first Kings children, Makoto-chan's Otou-sama's children, are the ones who are the only ones available for the throne. And if Makoto-chan and Daemon didn't exist, then it would be between Yuuki and Nagisa. Man, I'm glad I'm not an Inugami, its giving me a headache just thinking about it.

"You should think of this match as a war between Ma-chan and Daemon Inukami."

When Vali said it, everyone fell silent. But I couldn't help but think he's right. It is war. This 'match' really is war between the two. Its unmistakable. It is war, to the highest degree.

Makoto-chan answered while stroking her hair.

"Well, it might be like underneath the surface. But it could also be called a 'squabble between siblings' on the surface. And on the surface, that's what is going to draw in a huge crowd. The crown, is just the side affect of this match. The true aim for this match is to please the race and make them see which King, or Queen in my case, has the best leadership skills. Not only you are getting tested today, but also I will be tested in lots of different ways."

So Makoto-chan is also under examination huh. How well she leads her forces, how well she does overall will determine her ranking as a Queen, and other political things like that. Iyaaa! Its too much for my head to think about! But she put on a pleasing smile.

"But you shouldn't worry about it. Just try your hardest, go full force against my elder brother and his little team. For today, is the day that decides the fate of not only myself, but the Kingdom as well."

Just like she said. It is about the Kingdom as well. I don't fully understand, and I don't want to understand all the hard stuff, but I do understand that Makoto-chan needs me and I will just have to do my best for her!

"But Makoto-chan, who has the more followers right now? I have heard opposing opinions for you and him as well. It seems to me that the supports for you are winning right now, due to your various connections."

Kiba asked it to Makoto-chan who gave a bitter smile.

"Well, it wouldn't be weird to say that I have the bigger support right now. Like you said, I do have various supporters from various people and my connections to Maou-sama's, God and other people like the Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou and even you Yuuto-kun."

So, because of knowing me as well, Makoto-chan has gained even more supporters? I don't feel like I've done something special for her. But if knowing me rallies people around her, then I will gladly stand beside her!

"However, his supporters would rise day by day and eventually surpass my own. That's why today is important. It is so important, that my heart is beating so fast right now in my nervous chest."

Makoto-chan does seem to be nervous right now. Of course she's going to be nervous. By the end of the day, she might be the Queen of an entire race. That's something I couldn't even conceive. However before anyone could react, Makoto-chan was hugged by Dulio!

"Makoto-tan! I will definitely wipe all of them out for you! I will kick all of their butts personally! I wont let Makoto-tan cry anymore!"

Rub rub! Rub rub!

Dulio rubbed his cheeks against Makoto-chan who flushed. She gave a strained smile and patted his head comfortingly.

"T-Thank you Nii-chan..."

"Muuuuuuu~ Makoto-tan~ I wanna kiss~"

K-Kiss!? He wants to kiss her!? What kind of exorcist is this person!? Makoto-chan blushed bright red and looked out of the window, apparently trying to ignore the exorcist.

"Makoto-taaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please don't ignore meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"...Uuuu..."

She made a small noise and continued to look out of the window, desperately trying to ignore the exorcist boy. Said exorcist is clinging to Makoto-chan tightly. Ehehe, Makoto-chan. You have crazy exorcist clinging to you...

While I was thinking such things, the gondola lift arrives at the city of the sky.

.

.

.

The ones who were waiting for us when we got off the lift were the groups of fans and media. The moment we got off the gondola, we were surrounded by shouts of joy and flashes from cameras.

"We believe in you Hime!"

"Win against Daemon-sama Hime!"

"Hime! Become the new Queen!"

[Himmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmme!]

W-Whoa, she has some supporters doesn't she? She really is popular amongst the people here. Makoto-chan smiled and stepped forward.

"Thank you, everyone for supporting me. I, shall try my best to achieve victory. Please continue to give me your support."

[Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!]

They responded like that, as bodyguards surround us. We got into a limousine which was stationed in the front, led by groups of bodyguards and staffers after Makoto-chan talked with the supporters and signed some memorabilia for her fans.

"I have been waiting for you all."

The one who was inside the limousine was Azazel. He came to the city of the Sky Nirvana beforehand to do preparations for us. This guy sure knows how to do a lot.

Makoto-chan is sat between Dulio and Vali while sat on Kiba's lap. There was a small argument about who would sit next to her and eventually they agreed to this as being the best method. I wanted to sit next to her, but those two guys who are sat next to her are scary when angered. But for Vali to be pissed about not being able to sit next to her is...unexpected...the same for the exorcist.

So I ended up sitting next to Azazel with Fujimura on the other side of him. Sairaorg-san is situated next to Vali who has taken a hand of Makoto-chan's! Even Dulio has taken a hand of Makoto-chan's! Kiba...well, he has his arms around her body as she leans backwards to relax.

…It was a crazy crowd. I realised it once again, but we are this popular huh…

When I looked back from the window inside the limousine, there were cars that look like they belong to the media following after us.

"Just then, most of those supporters were half breeds like me."

She said something so astonishing then. They were really mostly half breed?

"A-Are you serious Makoto-chan?"

She gave me a sharp nod.

"That's right. Because of my status, they believe that I will be able to change the...everything. Because I know what its like to be discriminated against, and I know how the royals work. I'm the best of both I would say. I have lived a life that's horrible when here, but I know how the royal family works and I know what this Kingdom really needs. If it makes it easier to understand it like this, then I am glad."

So she said it with conviction and determination.

I also think that Makoto-chan is the better ruler from my eyes (and that's not because I like her!) as she has experienced both lives. She understands half breeds, and she has the power to make a difference here.

Azazel looks at Vali with lidded eyes.

"...Geez Vali, you just keep embarrassing yourself. Fighting to sit next to her. Truly, that girl has brought out your possessive side."

Azazel said it with a slight smirk. Vali however ignored him in favour for looking at Makoto-chan with...hungry eyes. From what I can see, he is actually eyeing her up right now.

Dulio has closed his eyes. Sairaorg-san has started to look out of the window and as for Kiba, he is just looking happy holding his girlfriend...he doesn't know how jealous that makes me! Bastard!

"You know, you have to win today." Azazel started, pointing at each of us. "You have to win for that girl there." He pointed at Makoto-chan who's cheeks went red. "And you should listen to her. You know, she might not be as strong as you all here, but she is very tactical. Even when she was a child, she bested me in games of chess, video games that were reliant on analysing and making decisions. Even games I made myself, she beat me at."

"Azazel, you lost to a child at games that rely on such things?"

Fujimura sighed at the leader of the Fallen Angels, who stuck out his tongue.

"She was smart as a child in my defence!" He barked to the disinterested Fujimura, then looked at everyone. "That's why, you're going to have a great leader today. She's a very good tactician and will make use of all your abilities, so listen to her carefully. Right now, I'd say she'd be able to beat Rias in terms of...being a tactician. Even Sona would have difficulty, and we all know how smart she is."

It is true that she is intelligent, that's why I used to copy her homework and got 100 percent! She of course knew about it but didn't say anything about it. It was most likely because we were friends, and still are. But I want to be more than friends...grrr! Baka Kiba moved in first!

After a few minutes, I saw Dulio shaking his body in his sleep...if I remember right, when he's asleep and not holding onto Makoto-chan...w-wait! He can't can he!? He isn't actually going to...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

Again! He screamed in his sleep! And because of that, everyone else screamed! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Is that really a condition he has!? Its fucking scary! That can't be normal, can it!?

"SAKURAME! HUG HIM FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND MAOU EVERYWHERE! DO IT! DO IT!"

Fujimura ordered over Dulio's screaming! Makoto-chan reacted by pulling Dulio's sleeping body closer to her, resting his head on her breasts. Immediately, he stopped screaming and snuggled into her breasts...

"Alright Nii-chan, I'm here."

She soothed to the creepy exorcist. Said exorcist smiled in his sleep.

"...Muuu...the ducks..."

He wriggled around in his sleep...is it ducks attacking him this time?

She stroked the back of his head, and kissed the top of his head, as he smiled happily.

"Its okay now Nii-chan, I'm right here."

Vali looked at Azazel who seems amused by the antics of the exorcist and Princess.

"Azazel, is that an actual condition? Ma-chan told me that he doesn't do it when he isn't near her. But when he is, and isn't hugging her, he screams. Is it normal? Or is it...something else."

That's a good question Vali. Even I don't know what to think about this.

Azazel chuckles to himself dirtily while looking at Makoto-chan's breasts.

"Well, I don't know if its a condition that's written down. But I would say that he has a case of Makoto-chan syndrome." Makoto-chan syndrome...what's that? As if reading my mind, Azazel explains. "It involves Makoto of course. Its that if you are near her, then you need to have a hug or your body might burn up from the inside! It seems young Dulio here suffers from a severe case of Makoto-chan syndrome. I myself suffer from a mild case."

Is that really a syndrome...even if it was true...

"Whats the treatment?"

Vali has a very serious face on right now, and an equally matching pair of eyes!

S-Shit Vali!? That isn't a real thing! Please say that he is actually joking or something! He doesn't believe that Dulio and Azazel suffers from such a fake disease, right!?

Not only me, but Kiba and Sairaorg-san are giving Vali very strange looks. Fujimura has opted to stay out of the conversation. That's probably for the best actually. Makoto-chan on the other hand just looks weirded out by Vali's question.

Azazel adopts a smirk.

"Why Vali? Do you have a case of Makoto-chan syndrome?" He doesn't answer and continues to stare at Azazel with very focused eyes. Azazel then speaks again while stroking his chin. "Right, the treatment is to have sex with Makoto!"

[Pft!]

The four of us (Kiba, Sairaorg-san, Fujimura and I) did spit takes! That's the fucking treatment...I have Makoto-chan syndrome! I need to be cured by her body! That's right! I have such a bad case! Makoto-chan! Cure me!

While I was having lecherous thoughts, Vali turned to Makoto-chan and took her hand...

"Erm...is something wrong Vali-kun?"

She asked it straight away. Vali adopts a small smile.

"That's right. Something is wrong. What Azazel said about that illness, I am going to have to have sex with you to get rid of it." She shot her eyes open as he explained. "You see, I have been afflicted with this illness, and if the cure is your body, then so be it."

You are joking! He's trying that kind of attack to get her into bed!? N-Not a bad move though...if I did it I bet that she would just call me stupid or something. But when it came from Vali, it sounded so serious that it could've been true.

Makoto-chan blushed and looked at Vali's serious posture...please don't be serious Vali, it isn't right...

"V-Vali-kun..." She held a hand to her burning face as Vali stroked her face! "I-I don't know! It is so sudden, but if you have such an illness then..." W-Wait, is she really going to go along with it!? Is she playing along, or does she think that he has some kind of syndrome!? "I-If its for my hero-kun then I-I would c-cure his illness with my b-body...but p-please survive until I-I have been w-with Yuuto-kun, o-okay?"

I can't tell if she's serious or joking. I mean, she can't believe that terrible lie, right?

He put a finger under her chin, and moved in closer.

"Don't make me wait."

He said with such desire and sexual hunger. Her face turned like larva as she nodded rapidly!

"O-Of course! I wouldn't want you to suffer much longer!"

I cried as she said that! If I said that to her then, she'd tell me to stop lying! But no, if its the Bishounen then he can say whatever he wants and practically demand sex and she will give it to him! I'm always going to be a virgin! Kiba, Vali and God knows who else I know are going to surpass me and become man among men before I can even suck on Makoto-chan's breasts! Just a suck is fine Makoto-chan!

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Life is cruel! I wanna kiss Makoto-chan! I want to have sex with Makoto-chan as well! I want to experience Makoto-chan's body as well! I want Makoto-chan's special loving! Just a nice hold Makoto-chan would be good! I'm an ecchi boy but that's what you like about me, right Makoto-chan!? You like the ecchi things about me!

While I was thinking like that, the limousine drives through the city heading towards the dome.

There are many amusement facilities that exist in the city of the sky. Among them, there is a giant dome stadium that mainly does exhibitions for different types of matches and arts.

Nirvana Dome.

That's the place we arrived at. And almost immediately, we got out and headed for the dome itself. There was lots of different camera crews and such outside cheering. Makoto-chan put on a strained smile and waved back.

* * *

With the match approaching, we entered and were waiting for the time to gather in the corridor, which is connected to the entrance of the Dome stadium. Azazel split up from us after giving us some last words of encouragement. We can feel the heat and the brightness of the stadium from across the gate. At the same time we can hear the sound of the crowd.

Out outfits...well, myself, Kiba and Fujimura are wearing the usual Kuoh Academy uniforms with some variations for the individual. But they are different from our usual uniforms. Like Kiba for instance has gone for the buttoned up gentleman look, while Fujimura and I have our blazers undone and showing our dress shirts. Although Fujimura has a shirt underneath his dress shirt, its red in colour.

They are specially-made uniforms for this match. They're made with a higher resistance to heat, cold, bullets, magic defence, and such where the defence against many things has been improved.

Well, it's not that they have an insane defence to them, but they're still much better uniforms than the usual ones.

Kiba has a serious expression on his face, and sharpened eyes. He's most likely very serious due to Makoto-chan and her dream of winning today's match. Fujimura has a similar expression on his face while leaning against the back wall.

Dulio is wearing what appears to be priests outfit. But its made out of the same materials that our uniforms are made out of. Dulio right now has a piece of chicken in his mouth and is eating it happily...I don't know where he got that from.

Sairaorg-san is wearing what appears to be a martial artists uniform. But of course, its made from the same stuff as our uniforms. He also has a stern expression on his face, yet at the same time, an expression that is ready for battle as well. So he's prepared to fight...

Vali is wearing his usual clothing, but like our clothes, its got its defences increased. Although for the armour wearing Vali, I'm sure that it isn't going to be an issue. Vali has an insane smirk on his face as well. He must be thinking about the fights ahead.

As for Makoto-chan, even though she wont be fighting, she's wearing her school uniform that's made out of the same material that our clothes are made out of. She said that she might as well dress the way she feels comfortable, and she feels comfortable in her school uniform.

But while everyone else is serious...I couldn't help but notice Makoto-chan's school girl uniform...

But more like, fan service right now! That dress shirt she has on! It shows off her assets very nicely! And if you look carefully, you could even see her pink bra! Fufu, Makoto-chan~ I love seeing your bra~ And that skirt! That short skirt! I know that the school has a relatively small skirt anyway, but look at those long silky white legs! And while I don't have a butt fetish, the curves of her butt are surely shining through right now!

"..."

When I thought about her butt, I could've sworn that Vali was glaring at me for it. Ehehe...did he know that I was thinking about her butt!?

Vali moved towards Makoto-chan, while having his eyes on me. He got towards her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder! Hey! Fuck off you bastard! How dare you suddenly just do that!?

...But she doesn't even seem to react badly to it, like she doesn't mind him doing something like that? Why don't you mind Makoto-chan!? And why does that bastard have his eyes on me!? It isn't making me totally jealous right now you son of a bitch!

While I was thinking that, Makoto-chan spoke with a very serious voice.

"Okay...soon we will be going out there. That match is similar to a Rating Game, but it will also have the same atmosphere as a real fight. I know that Sairaorg-san, Vali-kun and Dulio-Nii-chan understand the seriousness of that real life fight. While I can't speak for Fujimura-kun, but Ise-kun and Yuuto-kun have really only been in one huge battle before, the fight against Kokabiel."

Yes, that's true. The match with Raiser was different than the one with Kokabiel. With Kokabiel, we had something on the line, the town. And this match is no different. The fight against Kokabiel was tough, but what was she trying to say?

As if reading my mind, she placed a hand on both my shoulder and Kiba's shoulder.

"Whatever happens today, I am proud of you both for doing this for me. And not just you both, all of you as well. Because of me, I am asking you to put your lives on the line for this. While it might make me sound repetitive and forgive me if it does, but I just want to offer my gratitude right now, before it starts. And no matter what happens, I will be satisfied knowing that you are trying your best."

We all smiled happily at her. Yeah, she would say something like that. But no matter what, I've already come here with the intent to die. Kiba is the same as I'm sure everyone is.

"Now then! Group hugs!"

G-Group hugs!? What does she mean by...

Almost immediately, Dulio and Kiba wrap their arms around Makoto-chan who smiled. She glanced at me which made her hug her around the waist, resting my head on her glorious oppai! These cushions are the best!

She then turned that smiling face to Vali and Fujimura who shook their heads.

"I don't do group hugs."

"Hmph, I will hug you later Ma-chan."

They f-flatly rejected her off for a hug!? Are they insane!? Makoto-chan hug is the best! Fueee, even a Makoto-chan kiss would be amazing. I would love to get a kiss from Makoto-chan.

"Nonsense!" She said with a cute smile. "Group hugs means group hugs! Its all for one and one for all moment now!"

They shook their heads in refusal. She didn't accept that however and grabbed both Fujimura and Vali with her hands and wrapped her arms around them, bringing them close to her!

While Vali looked indifferent about it, Fujimura on the other hand...

"W-What the hell are you doing!? Are you some kind of new crazy!? Let go of me Sakurame!"

"Uwah! No! Its team hug time!"

Despite his attempts to escape, she kept a tight hold of him! D-Damn, she's really strong when she wants to be! She kept a tight hold of him, and held him close! Fujimura looks like he wants to escape right now!

She then looked at Sairaorg-san with a smile.

"Don't think you're getting out of it. Come and hug me now~ Since this is a team effort, every single member of the team has to be in the team hug. And even if you are very powerful, I will still capture you and hug you as well!"

S-She's so forward all of a sudden! Sairaorg-san makes a big laugh and moves closer while saying "You're a peculiar girl." which made her laugh as well. But nonetheless, she was hugged from behind. Geez, this is mushy stuff, but she is a girl so I shouldn't expect anything different.

We stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before breaking apart and doing our own thing. Kiba and Fujimura were surprisingly talking about battle tactics. Sairaorg-san and Dulio are doing the same. Vali is just leaning against the back wall while Makoto-chan is sat on the ground with her back on the wall. I didn't know what to do so I stood around like an idiot.

They all seem so ready for this fight...I'm not. I try my best, but I can't measure up to people like Vali or Dulio. Even Sairaorg-san is powerful. I can feel it. Kiba is a speed demon and Fujimura showed power that I wouldn't be able to do.

All I can do is boost my power every ten seconds. What use am I going to be for her? I don't have Balance Breaker. I don't have holy demonic swords...I'm not crazy strong or talented. Everyone brings something to the team, and I don't even know what my role is going to be...

Damn it, I think Makoto-chan chose the wrong warrior here. I was all hyped up this morning saying "I will definitely make you win!" but now, at this point, all I can say is "I hope to not drag down the team." If we lose because of me...I don't think that I could take it...

.

.

.

Touch.

I felt soft fingers on the back of my hand. I reacted and looked with my eyes clearly...it was Makoto-chan. She was smiling at me beautifully.

"Come with me for a moment."

Without complaint, I was dragged away from the others and around a corner. Once around that corner, she pushed me against the wall, and faced me.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

"E-Eh? What do you mean? Nothing is wrong..."

When I tried to deny it, she stopped me and squeezed my hand.

"Don't give me "Nothing is wrong" when something obviously is. Is it because of these matches Ise-kun? Are you nervous about it?"

I responded with a sharp nod.

Of course I am. This is the first time that I've being in a fight without Buchou. She is my King and she is the one who tells me what to do. And then there's my usual comrades. Akeno-san, Asia, Koneko-chan and Xenovia now. Yet, only Kiba from my group is on the team. And now I'm surrounded by powerful guys.

"How could you tell?"

"Because I'm always watching Ise-kun. No matter what's happening, I am also here for Ise-kun."

Her words hit me like an arrow to the heart. Always watching me. She certainly is. Even when I became a Devil, she came to the clubroom and sat with Devils, who at that time made her feel disgusting as they were responsible for killing her parents.

She put a soft finger on my cheek, and rubbed lightly.

"I'm nervous as well. Deeply nervous." She took my hand with hers and put it to her chest, no her breast! "This heart of mine is beating faster. Today is such a big deal. It deserves my full attention. Yet...I'm worried about everyone who is fighting for me."

I took my hand away from her breast, and moved away, facing the other way.

"Makoto-chan, I'm sorry if I fail you today. I know that I'm your weak link. And you know it as well. I bet I was your last choice huh..."

I was mocking myself in self pity, but the girl turned me towards her.

"No!" She yelled, looking angry. "You was by no means my last choice at all! Ise-kun, you don't see your own potential. Its scary, thinking about your potential. Its so vast. Others might not see it, but I do see it. I've heard rumours going around that you are the 'weakest host in history' but that simply isn't true. You might be weak now, but that's because you've never had to fight before becoming a Devil. You had a normal life while the other possessors didn't. Its only natural for you to have a low base stat."

"Is this a pep talk or your way to verbally beat the shit out of me?"

I said with a deadpan look. It does sound like she is beating me verbally.

But my thoughts changed with what she said next.

"I wasn't trying to beat the shit out of you verbally. I was just merely saying what's in your head. Am I right? Where they in your head? Those words I mean." I gave a defeated nod, but she shook her head. "You shouldn't think like that. Ise-kun, these fights are going to be hard, I wont deny it." I looked away, but she turned my head towards her. "But Ise-kun has the Boosted Gear. The Boosted Gear will turn the tide of the battle, I know it."

"How...?"

"Because I know. Ise-kun, this time. I'm depending on you."

My eyes went wide. She's depending on...me?

"Y...You are?"

"I am." She stated. "I am depending on you. But at the same time, I don't want Ise-kun to get hurt. If Ise-kun got hurt, then I don't know what I would..."

She gained teary eyes, and a sad expression. On instinct, I pulled her closer so that we are embracing. She was shocked at first, but she then wrapped her arms around my body, and pulled me closer as well.

"Makoto-chan, I wont get hurt. I promise that I will win. I don't know how but I will win for you. I will do everything I can to win. That time with the Fallen Angels, it was Asia. That time with Raiser, it was Buchou. That time with Kokabiel, it was the town. This time, its you. For you, I will pull off a victory. Even if I have to give up my life. Because the truth is, I really lo-"

I stopped myself. I can't tell her that I love her. I can't say to her "Yeah, I've loved you since I first met you and I hate that Kiba is your boyfriend when it should be me!" can I? It would be weird to confess to her now of all times. And she has Kiba as a boyfriend...unless she's going for the reverse harem route like Sirzechs-sama keeps banging on about then I can be in her harem like I want her to be in mine!

Its not like I hate Kiba for taking Makoto-chan for himself. If I was him, I would've done the same. I should've said it before now. Right now, we are on a level where we can say we are 'best friends' but I don't want to just be friends with her.

I don't want to be friends with her damn it! I want to be with her! She doesn't know what she does to me! Ugh! I hate it! I hate how she can do this to me without even knowing it!

I want to scream "I love you Sakurame Makoto-chan!" because I do...even holding her like this isn't enough. I've kissed Buchou before, and that was great! Buchou's lips were amazing! But I also thought "I wonder what Makoto-chan's lips feel like?" but I wont know.

"Eh? What was you going to say Ise-kun? You really...what?"

She didn't hear then. That's good...bad...I don't know what it is. Both I guess. Neither. Ugh! Its just so confusing! When she had teary eyes then, it was like back then...when that bitch Fallen Angel killed me during my date with Makoto-chan. Of course she thought of it as a fake date but it wasn't for me. I thought of it as a real, passion filled, date.

I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. Just know that I will fight for you, my hardest."

She leaned up and kissed my cheek with her lips! C-Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeek kiss! She cheek kissed meeeeeeeeeeeeee! Even a cheek is good! B-But lips would be better Makoto-chan you know!?

She took her lips away from my cheek, and was moving away, but stopped in front of my face. She locked eyes with me, and a light pink dusted her cheeks.

"Ise-kun..."

"Y-Yeah?"

She moved upwards, standing on her tiptoes. Our faces are so close right now, her lips not far from my own. I could feel my face heating up as well because of the close proximity! Her oppai are being pressed into my chest!

"Ise-kun...is always looking out for me..."

"No, its you that looks out for me..."

She moved her face forward...

"Ise-kun the truth is..." Her lips were coming closer to my own... "...Ise-kun you are my best friend but lately..." She tilted her head to the right as my own was tilted to the left... "...I've been thinking about Ise-kun in a new way..." In a new way...she's been thinking about me in a new... "I wanted to tell Ise-kun that I am in lo-"

* * *

[Now, the battle of the century is about to begin! From the west gate, it's Daemon Inukami-sama's team!]

Before she could finish, the announcement from the Dome could be heard. She opened her eyes and moved away...damn. Only like two inches away from my lips...was she really intending to kiss my lips? Or, was she going to kiss my cheek? But she was so close to my lips...

" " " " " " "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" " " " " " "

Cheers and shouts of joy could be heard even in here. The Dome shook heavily at the entrance of the Daemon group. So that bastard has arrived huh. I looked at Makoto-chan who's bottom lip was trembling like crazy...is she okay?

"Makoto-chan, are you..."

"Good! I'm good! You good!? I'm good! Everything is good! No, I'd say its more than good! I would say its perfectly good! Good! Is it really good!? You good!?"

I blinked in confusion. Why does she keep saying good?

"I'm good...thanks for the pep talk."

She blushed and shook her head.

"No worries. In the place of Buchou, I shall be your leader today. And you never know, I might make a better leader than your King~"

"I'm sure you'll be the best!"

She patted my chest with a happy smile. Then her eyes open wide!

"W-We should go Ise-kun!"

Grip!

She grabbed my hand and we made a mad dash for the others! When we arrived at the others, she went over to the front, and straightened out her appearance. She brushed her hair with her hand, and then took a deep breath.

[And finally from the east gate, it's Makoto Ayame Kuchinashi Sakurame Inukami-sama's team!]

We were finally announced. But she really does have a long name huh. I'm glad she shortens it to Sakurame Makoto-chan. Its easier to remember.

" " " " " " "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" " " " " " "

The crowd is already heated up. Of course they are. This is a big deal, and today its going to be decided on who is the King or Queen. But my feelings are already known. I know what I want the outcome to be.

…I'm getting nervous! My heart is beating fast. Everyone else also changed their attitude and they have a serious expression.

Makoto-chan then looks at us all seriously.

"Okay, its time to go. Vali-kun, Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun, Fujimura-kun, Dulio-Nii-chan and Sairaorg-san. Today, lets go into this with victory already placed within our minds! Because together, Team Epoch! That name, meaning from today onwards, history will be made! It will be changed for the better!"

[Yeah!]

We all cheered loudly! She surely does have the way with the speeches huh. She'll make a great Queen, even with only those speeches of hers. She puts her hands together, and we all then went through the gate.

Being under the cheers, what we witnessed in front of us is...a floating land which is floating above the spacious circular stadium. …Actually I should say that there are giant floating bubbles as well. It looks like a water effect.

On one of the bubbles floating above the field, the Daemon group was already there.

[Now, will the Makoto-sama group also please go to their base.]

The announcer says.

Our base is on top of that…..? What's connected to the base is a long dog tail-like stair case with the base being a dogs head. We also walked up the stairs just like the Daemon group did, and we arrived on top of the base.

I can see the Daemon group from afar. His group, I can see that they are...wait. There's only...

On the base we are at, there are chairs with the same number of people as our group, and a mysterious stand. And the only other thing left is something that looks like a transfer-type magic circle located one storey higher than our base.

When I looked, the opponent's base looked the same.

Even when I looked down, what appears as a grassy field with flowers...I'm sure that we wont be going to pick daisies or anything. But even then, I couldn't help but be captured by the beauty that is the field...

A man then appears that's wearing a microphone on his ears appears with a giant monitor positioned in the stadium!

[Hello everyone! Today I, Izumo Nao shall be the broadcaster of the match between the Princess and the Prince of the Inugami's!]

The stadium gets filled with cheers! So it comes with a broadcaster! Amazing! So this is a professional-style match? I didn't know so many would attend! I can see lots of different people coming here!

I was thinking something like that, when I saw a man who looks to be in his 40's with black hair that looks like its shining and also in the style of a Mohawk, plus the usual Inugami features appears. His clothes look like that of a nobles. From his appearance, Makoto-chan shot open her eyes as if she was surprised.

"Is something wrong Ma-chan?"

Vali quizzed the girl, but she shook her head.

"No, its just I never expect him to be here."

"Why? Who is he?"

When I asked, the man spoke himself.

[Hello everyone. It is I, Nagase Hayato. I shall be the arbiter for this match.]

Nice name I guess. But why is the crowd going so wild? Is he really so important here?

"...Nagase Hayato, he's one of the legendary warriors of my people...his power is said to be Maou-class. Definitely, this man is someone you wouldn't want to mess with. He even fought during a war, and was said to take down an army of thousands with his bare hands."

So said Makoto-chan while looking very serious. So, a legendary warrior that's on par with a Maou has come to be the arbiter!? This match must be really important if this man has come!

"Hmmmm, that man is someone I want to fight..."

Vali muttered that while having burning eyes for the man named Nagase Hayato-sama. Yeah, I add sama because even I can tell that this man is very important here. But I refuse to ever add it to that bastard Daemon for what he did to Makoto-chan.

[And a special guest as well has come! All the way from the Heavens, God himself, Michael-sama! He shall provide the role of commentator with the Maou that is also the one responsible for creating the infamous Evil Pieces, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama!]

...Then two men we are familiar with appear on the screen...

"M-Michael-sama is going to be providing such a role along with Ajuka-dono huh..."

Dulio said it as if he was amazed.

[Hello, it is I, Michael. I look forward to the matches ahead.]

[And I, Ajuka Beelzebub wish all the best to the respective youths. I shall provide commentary along with Michael-dono.]

...W-What are they doing!? I had no idea that they would be doing something like this!? Even Makoto-chan looks shocked by it...

"Hmmmm, I wonder why they didn't ask Sirzechs?"

"Yes, even Azazel seems to not be making an appearance there..."

"But you could say the same for Sera-tan..."

Sairaorg-san, Fujimura and Makoto-chan wonders aloud...they aren't wrong. I was wondering something like that myself...

* * *

**Millicas P.O.V**

"WHY DIDN'T THEY WANT ME TO BE THE COMMENTATOR AS WELL!? I AM BETTER THAN THAT BASTARD MICHAEL AND THAT BASTARD AJUKA! GO AND DIE!"

Onii-sama complained from beside me as the current God and Ajuka-sama talk about their roles in this match. While I, hold my hands together and silently wish Nee-chan luck. I know that Nee-chan will succeed.

Everyone from Onee-sama's peerage and Sona-sans peerage are sat in the stands as well. Even Raiser-san is sat behind me, worried for his 'Master'. Saji-san seems regretful about not being strong enough to fight for Nee-chan. Even I am regretful that I can't do something like that for Nee-chan. Nee-chan...

"...They didn't even want me..."

Azazel-san was sat on the ground, drawing circles with his finger with a depressed aura around his body. He even had teary eyes. I...I didn't know the Fallen Angel Govenor would be like this. I thought that Fallen Angels were all tough...but seeing Azazel-san right now like this is...

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! So-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I wanted to comment on Ma-tans champions as weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell! Its not faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair!"

Serafall-sama is hugging Sona-sans leg very tightly as Sona-san blushes with embarrassment.

"O-Onii-sama! Please get off me!" She yelled then looked towards the stadium. "From here on out, it seems the game is going to be difficult."

While Sona-san said it, I wouldn't of put it as 'game' as it isn't a 'game' at all. Nee-chan's whole future depends on this match. Nee-chan...I know that Nee-chan will win. She has to win...

"Mi-Mitsu is so worried for Onee-sama."

My friend, Nee-chan's familiar and fellow Shota said it with worry. Yes, I am the same as Mitsu-kun. We both are worried for our shared Nee-chan. I also see Raiser-san looking on with worry as well as Saji-san. Everyone is worried for Nee-chan right now.

But all I can do is hope for the best. Nee-chan is strong willed, and she is very smart. She can think of the best solutions and will win...I trust in Nee-chan's ability to make plans and execute them.

"Fuck sake...Makoto is in for a hard road."

Just like Onee-sama said, she is in for a hard road. But Onee-sama shouldn't swear so much. Its bad.

But Nee-chan is Nee-chan and she is going to make a better Queen than Daemon will make a King.

I put my hands together and looked towards the sky.

"I know you can win Nee-chan, I believe in you!"

* * *

**Issei P.O.V**

"Ooh..."

Makoto-chan held a hand to her chest and she looked like her heart stopped for a second.

"Are you alright Makoto-chan?"

Kiba asked, to which she nodded.

"Yes, I suddenly felt like someone was believing in me. What a strange feeling."

As she said that, the broadcaster continues.

[First of all, it's regarding the Phoenix's Tear.]

Oh! Phoenix's Tear! I heard that we wouldn't know whether we can get them or not until the last minute, so I wonder how it turned out. Makoto-chan was worried because there was rumours that there might be Phoenix Tears or there might not be. But it seems like we'll find out now.

The broadcaster points at the huge monitor. What appears there are two small bottles inside an expensive looking box.

[Yes, in regards to Phoenix Tears. Thanks to the kindness of the Devils that belong to the Phenex clan, they have granted one vial of Phoenix Tears for each team! So let us all give a big hand to the Phenex clan!]

The stadium makes a big roar at that. I wonder if Raiser had any hands in this? Knowing him, he'd say "I did it for my Master~ Now punish me Master~" although I haven't heard him say that in awhile...I hope its stopped for Makoto-chan's sake, as well as ours.

It will be a great help! But, they have a vial as well. So, who would they use it on?

"...It seems that we will have to prepare to beat one opponent twice. Although there's no telling when they will use their Phoenix Tears."

Kiba says it with a serious face.

Yes, he's right. But like he said, we don't have anyway of knowing who will take the Tears.

"Knowing my Onii-sans personality, he will use the Tears on the last match. If that's the case then...we'll have to be prepared to take down an enemy twice. Its going to be difficult, but not impossible."

She said it with straight eyes. So, the last match huh. So, we have to worry about beating the enemy twice at the last part. We somehow need to take down the enemy twice, while having the power to do that. We can't use all our powers at once, as it would end in our defeat.

"I was thinking the same thing Sakurame."

Fujimura closed his eyes and said that.

[For this match, the special rule will be applied!]

Special rule? What special rule? Will it be a special rule where we can't do something like activate Balance Breaker or something...? But I'm sure that they will use this special rule in order to please the fans.

[Before explaining the special rule, I will go over the match itself. Now, everyone is aware that this is a match style. It wont be a blitz, nor will the participants be running around the area looking for their opponent. Now the matches will be one vs one, then two vs two and finally three vs three. And since the Princess was the one to issue the challenge. If her champions are taken out of the match, then it is an automatic win for Daemon-sama! However, that only applies to all of the opponents. If Makoto-sama looses one champion on the second match, then she will still be fine. If she looses two champions on the third match, she will still be fine. However, if she looses all of her champions on one of her matches, then it is Daemon-sama's win. And all of Daemon-sama's champions need to be lost in order for Makoto-sama to win her matches.]

So that's how it is huh. We can lose people from the second match onwards, but we can't lose everyone. If one gets taken out during the second match, then she'll be fine as long as her other champion stays. The same for the third match. Its the first match that's going to be the hard one, depending on who Makoto-chan decides to send. I just hope that it isn't me as she even said that these warriors gave Vali some challenge.

The explanation for the special rule continues.

[And now for the special rule which will determine the layouts for the matches! Now will the Prince and Princess from both sides progress towards their personal stands in their bases.]

Stand? Ah, the stand located in our base. That has been bugging me this whole time. But what was that about the layouts for the matches?

Makoto-chan and Daemon, who is at the opponent's side of the base, were urged to move to the front of the stands.

From the stand, something comes out.

The giant monitor also shows the vision of it. What appeared was a…die! A die!? I've been getting shocked continuously today!

[There is a die in front of you! They will be the key for this rule! The Dice Terrain rule!]

"Dice Terrain...?"

It slipped out of my mouth, but Sairaorg-san speaks.

"I would have to say that for the matches, a special terrain is used. But in order to determine what kind of terrain, they roll dices to see which gets the bigger number. And I presume that whoever gets the bigger number, will be able to pick a terrain, and therefore gaining the advantage by knowing the terrain, and being able to use it to your advantage."

So said Sairaorg-san. So, is that it? Whoever gets the bigger number gets to pick what kind of field we fight on?

[I will explain the rule for those who don't know. The rule is that whoever rolls the highest number will be able to choose a terrain for their warriors to fight on. But that's not all! The winning number the is rolled is also the number of items will be available for the winner!]

...Wait, so the person who wins gets to also add extra items for the winners champion!? Wait wait! Is that fair!? That means that if he wins, he could potentially add more items for his champion and the highest number being six...but it could also be used for our team as well...

[First both Prince and Princess will roll the six-sided die. Whoever comes out on top, shall pick the terrain in secret of course to the other team. A special barrier that covers the visions of the other team shall be covering that teams base so they wont be able to see. And the special items shall also be discussed and added to the terrain as well in secret!]

Somehow, I feel like that could be a major advantage or major blow for us. Either way, its going to be a difficult thing...Makoto-chan...

[Of course, there's also a chance that the players might roll the same number. If that happens, then they will roll again until a person comes out on top with regards to numbers. Also, since this is a three part match, there will be one roll per match.]

I understand. So there can't be a draw, only a winner. So either Makoto-chan or Daemon has to win. But she has three chances to win, or three chances to lose. Either way, its going to be something difficult.

[Now, the game is about to begin! Both teams, are you ready?]

The broadcaster raised the tension, and the arbiter raised his hand high.

[Now, the Crowning Match between Daemon-sama's team and Makoto-sama's team will begin! GAME START!]

Along with the sound of the start for the game, the cheer from the crowd echoes throughout the stadium…

Finally, the match began…

[So then, will the Prince and Princess step in front of the stands.]

Being urged by the arbiter, both the Prince and Princess stepped forward.

[We will start the first match. We will choose who gets the choice of terrain and items. Will you both hold onto the die?]

Makoto-chan holds the die.

...I'm getting nervous. ...If she gets the higher number, then we have the early advantage. If he wins, then he gets the advantage. Okay Makoto-chan! Roll your best!

[Shoot!]

After the arbiter's call, both of them roll the dice!

Dice are rolling on top of the stands! And the motion stops…

The monitor shows the image of the two die.

And the values are…

[The number Princess Makoto-sama rolled was...3! On the other hand, Daemon-sama rolled a 4! So, Daemon-sama has the higher number, therefore is able to pick the terrain and has a total number of four helping items!]

Damn it! He won! Makoto-chan looked displeased by that. B-But its okay. It was only a game of luck. We will just have to make up the luck with guts!

The arbiter then announces.

[You get 5 minutes of planning time. So please choose the combatant who will be participating within that time. Also, since Makoto-sama's team lost the first roll, their base will be now covered in the blinding barrier.]

The moment he said that, a barrier was placed around our base, making our vision cease! We can't see outside of this base! Ugh, what a thing. They really are going all out here huh.

"There's also a soundproofing barrier so our plans don't get heard by the other team."

Makoto-chan said then she pointed at the giant monitor.

"Its also a anti-mind reading barrier so they can't read our thoughts of what we are discussing and it being leaked to the other team. So in other words, we can't see anything due to me losing that then and also they wont be able to hear our plans with their ears or their minds."

When I looked at the giant monitor that focuses on us in the base… Oo, it seems like our faces are being covered by the magic circle of Makoto-chan's family crest. I keep getting shocked by the pro-style match. From her words, no one can read our minds so we can talk freely without worry.

We sat on the standby chairs. Makoto-chan says while looking at all of us.

"Okay, since they won the roll, my original idea has gone."

"W-Wait, what? You had an idea already from the get-go?"

I had to ask. She had an idea already? But now that its gone?

She nodded to me.

"Originally, I was going to send in Nii-chan if I won then so he could have a terrain that would be used to his advantage. But now that he picks the terrain, he could use it so it would be anti-natural. He could even pick a terrain that's just a steel field with no life whatsoever. He could also pick items that would be able to stop lightning, winds, fire and so forth. Dulio-Nii-chan would be at a disadvantage from the start. Even with a Longinus, he's still going to be on a disadvantage, and they know what Dulio-Nii-chan's weakness is most likely."

"Weakness? Someone as powerful as Dulio has a weakness?"

When I questioned, Dulio sighed.

"Yes, my weakness is hand to hand. And if they have researched us, then they'll know that as well. And if they even have counters against my Sacred Gear and I would prefer to not use my Balance Breaker as if they counter that then... Of course, its not to say that its impossible for me to win. However, its more like saying it would be harder than it would be if it was a fair playing field and I will respect Makoto-tans wishes, however..." He then looked at Vali. "Don't misunderstand, I wont lose in a fight with you, especially if it concerns Makoto-tan."

Vali folded his arms and gave a slight smirk.

"I welcome the challenge. But Ma-chan clearly sees the superiority that I possess as a fighter...and a lover."

Dulio sharpened his eyes and glared with such intensity! Hey hey! We aren't going to fight one another right!?

"Hmmmm, is that the case? You know, I have known her for years, and I know all the sensitive areas of Makoto-tans body and heart. She is such a delicate flower and..." Dulio got close to Makoto-chan and wrapped his arms around her. "Makoto-tan and I share a special bond. A bond that simply can't be defeated."

Vali sat besides Makoto-chan and just simply glared at Dulio who did the same...please don't fight guys.

But...That's dangerous. Dulio's Sacred Gear is one that manipulates the weather and its natural elements. If that's cut off, then his power would decrease although I'm sure that there's ways around that. Finally, if they use items that can stop the weather and elements in general...

"His team must've predicted that I am going to send Vali-kun."

Makoto-chan said it with straight eyes.

"Why Vali?"

I ask. But the one to answer me was Vali himself.

"Because I can adapt to most situations. Terrain, isn't a big issue for me. And unlike you, the holy demonic sword user and Fujimura, I can fight on my own against these people. They would know that Ma-chan wouldn't send the Bael heir in as he is a direct fist type, so they would counter that and like she explained about Dulio Gesualdo, they would weaken his powers by using items that affect the weather. And the person who can adapt to any situation, no matter what terrain or items, is me, not any of you."

Makoto-chan then continues on.

"Right. Vali-kun can adapt to anything, almost anything. He has his armour, which can protect his body from most things, and he can also fire from afar and also do hand to hand. So, in terms of diversity, Vali-kun is the best, with Yuuto-kun being on par with him, however..."

"Right, they are stronger than I would be able to handle on my own."

Kiba said it with regret. It is regretful. We have to use one of the stronger members of the team right off the bat.

"That's right Yuuto-kun. However, do not worry about it. You will be useful in later matches as the technique user, which we need as well. If anything, technique users are good against Inugami warriors that focus on power."

Technique users are good against Inugami's who focus on power...well I'm out Makoto-chan. Ehehe, I don't know what it is, but these Inugami's have a power that's strong and reliable. But the technique user Vali shall be the one who is able to fight.

"But, Vali-kun..."

She trailed off, and Vali picked up.

"Yes, I know. Since they would predict me, they will call for Dragon slaying items and counters. I understand. Even with that danger, I am still going."

Dragon slaying items...because Vali is the Hakuryuukou, Dragon slaying items would affect him more than normal ones, right? Even I, who holds Ddraig within their body would be more susceptible to Dragon slaying items.

With the first person decided, it will be only a matter of time before the match starts. In the meantime, everyone relaxes. Makoto-chan talks quietly with Vali which I only caught a little of the conversation...it was something to do with battle situations.

The arbiter then makes an announcement.

[The five minutes are about to be over. Would the combatants participating in the match please make their way to the magic circle. The magic circle is a transport-type. You will be transferred to a battlefield prepared in the dimension that's in the middle of the dome. The match will then be fought on that battlefield while the surrounding areas will be protected. The battlefield has already been decided by Daemon-sama. Also changing between champions will not be allowed during the fight. Finally a barrier to make both bases invisible will be placed now until the match ends.]

I see, so that magic circle is to transfer the combatants to the battlefield. A special field is already prepared in another dimension. So this place won't turn into the battlefield. No, from my perspective, the field around the bottom of the dome is actually a dimension that can be warped into different ones, and there's a barrier to protect the crowds so they can't get caught up, from what I heard.

Wait...

"Wait, why are they going to make us invisible? We can't see anything anyway..."

When I asked, Fujimura answered me while yawning.

"Its so we or they don't change combatants before the match. For instance, if they saw someone beside Vali going, then they might chance tactics. And we are also being under surveillance so we don't do anything that could be considered cheating."

Hmm, that certainly seems troublesome. So the opponents will be a secret until they are transported to the field huh.

And we are under surveillance huh. …So maybe there are cameras hidden inside this base or something?

"Its also to appease the crowd, right? So they don't find it boring knowing who's going to be chosen to fight. That's also another reason, right Makoto-san?"

"It wouldn't be weird if that's the case Sairaorg-san. You are most likely right. Why ruin the surprise. Its like a good light novel, you don't want to skip to the end to see what's happening. You want to experience the journey together with the characters."

Using light novels as reference Makoto-chan...you truly are an otaku.

But as I thought that, I saw that yet another barrier is added. They still haven't taken off the barrier for the invisible view thing. We still can't see what kind of terrain Vali will be fighting on.

"Then I will be going."

Vali who has an ear piece on, attempts to go to the magic circle, but is stopped by Makoto-chan...

"Vali-kun, promise me you'll be safe."

She sounded concerned, however Vali smirks and wraps an arm around her body, bringing her close.

"You'll just have to give me an incentive to come back to you, wont you?"

She trembled with excitement before she presses her lips to his! W-Why Makoto-chan!? Don't kiss him! He's a bastard most likely! Ugh! She kissed Vali and it became something of a heated kiss. She slid her hands down his back, he did the same to her and together, they squeezed the others ass! Geez! Although Makoto-chan has a nice backside to say the least...

But I saw that pretty much everyone was glaring at Vali. Even Sairaorg-san was! He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes while all of the other guys just openly glared. Damn bastard Vali! Makoto-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

She breaks the kiss a few seconds later and smiles.

"Was that a good incentive?"

"It was, it definitely was. Now, leave this one to me."

She nodded and stepped away.

"Vali-kun, good luck."

He smirked and stepped into the circle. That instant, the magic circle glowed and he disappeared.

Then, the veil that was covering our base from us being able to see out was released.

* * *

When it was, I saw the new scenery in front of me. The scenery was...that of a rocky terrain. There's rocks sticking up, jagged rocks at that. I could feel something different about the rocks, as if they were emitting some kind of power...

Its basically a wasteland. A wasteland that is desolate of life. Like Makoto-chan said, they'd pick something like that. Vali appeared there, looking smug and confident. At least he isn't being a cry baby or something. We need someone strong on the team right now.

Near Vali is...a little girl! They sent a little girl against Vali!? What kind of sadist is Daemon!? She only looks around...14 or something! That's cruel you bastard! Even if she is an Inugami with blonde hair, they can't do that, can they?

[Oooo! The combatants for the first match have appeared! As you can see, the field is a vast rocky land! And this vast rocky land will be the stage for the first match! But don't be fooled, it could have some hidden tricks! The ones chosen from both sides are… The young noble man with the power of the Vanishing Dragon! The very own Hakuryuukou, Vali!]

" " " " " " " Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Vali-kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~ " " " " " " "

Having been agitated by the broadcaster, the women in the crowd yell happy cheers.

"He's not for you you bitches! He's my herooooooooooooooo!"

Makoto-chan! She became pissed and yelled! Ooh God! Even an aura is around her body! Its dangerous! She was about to stand up, but Kiba hugged her to calm her down...I guess you can't touch Vali and get away with it...even lusting after him is bad...

"I'm cool Yuuto-kun, I'm cool."

"You don't sound cool."

Even though saying that bravely, she turned her murderous eyes towards Kiba! Ooh crap! That's scary Makoto-chan! He backed away but then she dropped the scariness and adopts a small smile.

"You know that I wouldn't hurt you Yuuto-kun. Come here and hold me."

He hesitantly went back to her and wrapped his arms around her body. In doing that, she smiled and looked back at the match.

[And from the Daemon-sama group is our very own Saraku! She's in the armed forces! Even a captain at her age! Don't be fooled by her cute appearance, she's actually very strong!]

Cheers rang out for the petite girl who threw off her cape and exposed her outfit. It kind of reminds out the outfit that Chun-Li from street Fighter wears, except this is pink like Makoto-chan's hair.

"I have heard of her. She is said to excel in the area of speed and also some forms of hand to hand while even having some expertise in Senjutsu. So to send such a dangerous opponent right off the bat...well, this is also in my predictions."

Makoto-chan says while smirking dangerously. Excels in speed, hand to hand and even Senjutsu? I don't really know what Senjutsu is but...I think Makoto-chan uses it as well. Okay...so Vali is going up against a speed demon with good hand to hand and Senjutsu abilities. I wonder if she has any other tricks?

[Hey! I'm Saraku! I know that my name kinda sounds like a guys, but don't be fooled, I am actually an adorable girl! But hey, you're cute huh. Maybe after our battle, we can go someplace-]

[Sorry, but I already have Ma-chan and that's all I need. But for introductions sake, I am Vali, the Hakuryuukou. Although to send a little girl to fight me is...]

Vali responded with a battle face and a disappointed sigh. Well, fighting a little girl might be bad. Even I wouldn't want to hit a little girl. Somehow, it would make me feel less of a man.

Saraku here throws her fist into the air and declares proudly.

[I am lucky to fight the Hakuryuukou! Please don't hold back because I will beat the living shit out of you if you do! No, make that I will tear you to pieces within an instant if you let your guard down!]

A-Ah, she might have a cute face, but she has a very sharp tongue indeed. Saraku here gets into a battle form, showing a willingness to fight! Oooh! Even a dense aura is around her body! From the ground below, a small crater was created! Vali has to fight someone like this! I can already tell that this girl is someone who possesses power that is beyond Buchou!

[Hmph, at least you are showing a good face. Alright, lets dance the dance of battle little girl.]

Vali also showed his willingness to fight. He was even running a dangerous aura around his body. But I noticed that he hadn't activated Balance Breaker. Was he testing her or something? Or was he not taking her seriously?

The arbiter appears on the field through a magic circle, and he stands between the two combatants.

[The first match, starts now!]

Both of them took a distance when the signal was given. The girl put her hands up in the air, and chuckled darkly.

[Kukuku~ Time to start~]

She disappeared while making that noise! W-Where did she go? Vali used his eyes, but I don't even think he can find where she is! W-Wait, if Vali can't find her, then...

Doh!

[Guah!]

Before my eyes, I saw a shocking event. Vali, was punched in the gut by that little girl! No, her hand is a bit of a distance. Its more like a ball of magic is in her hand that is connected to Vali's gut!

Vali was blasted away and headed for a pointy rock head on! The rock is sharp and looks like it would be able to skewer Vali! But Vali simply bent his body, turning himself around, and show out a blast of demonic power, erasing the pointy rock!

While flying through the air, Vali got out his wings of light, and readjusted his stance in the air, then went towards the ground, away from the blonde girl...

Hey! Don't fuck around! Vali was just caught by surprise!? This bastard that defeated Kokabiel easily was taken down like that!? No wonder they say warriors from here are dangerous.

From Vali's mouth, blood trickled out. Vali raised a hand to his mouth and wiped the blood away instantly. His eyes turned sharp, but his grin became that of a maniac!

[Haha! I see! So you are really are fast! Alright then, I will also go out from the start. Balance Break.]

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Vali was washed with a snow-white glow, and then a few seconds later, he was wearing the Scale Mail! Because of the pressure of releasing Balance Breaker so honestly, the surrounding areas also get blown away!

The wind pressure carves deeply below Vali's feet and a crater was made! Such a thing! So this is the Hakuryuukou's Balance Breaker huh. It is like my Scale Mail, but unlike my incomplete version, this guys version is a complete version.

And from Vali's body, an aura of snow-white expands. Vali raised his arms, and tightened his knuckles. He has the helm on his face, covering it from sight. All I could see is Vali's glowing golden eyes.

While I was thinking it, Michael-san who was commentator spoke.

[I see...its been awhile since seeing it, but this is the Hakuryuukou's armour.]

[It seems Vali is going for full force straight off the bat. But how will the female opponent combat that?]

Ajuka-sama also said it with a sigh.

[I was clearly underestimating you girl. But that mistake wont happen again.]

Vali sounded confident as he moved his body in a upwards position. His wings of light grew and extended far. The female opponent adopts a sadistic smirk and then says it with a cocky face.

[It best not, Hakuryuukou. I know of your weakness, and I plan to exploit such a thing. Now, come at me if you think you can.]

Swift!

Without wasting time, Vali disappeared from sight after he moved! S-Shit, he's going full force already!

[Hah!]

Vali appeared in front of the female opponent, intending to do a straight punch, his hand clad in demonic power. But Saraku dodged the punch with ease, and jumped back several steps and donned a fighting stance of a professional fighter. I couldn't get a grasp on his movements but Saraku dodged such an attack easily. Something like that is praiseworthy enough.

Vali clicked his tongue and disappeared from sight again. At the same time, Saraku also disappeared from sight! I can't see either of them at all! All I can see is blurs at best!

But I glanced at the others...everyone else seems to be able to keep up with the fast moving fighters! Hey! That's not fair! I can't follow their movements at all! Its like God speed!

When I catch them in my sights, they had already vanished to another place. But from the sounds of things, nothing has been connecting. Is Vali not able to hit the female opponent?

But on the ground, there were deep gashes and cuts. Even small craters are getting made in the ground. So from judging by that, something must be happening but I can't see them at all.

"Saraku is faster than Vali! Vali can't even land a single attack on the girl!"

Kiba states it in shock! W-Wait, what? That little girl is faster than Vali!? Don't fucking joke! Vali can move fast like a speeding bullet, faster than light I bet! But that little girl is dodging all of Vali's attacks like they are nothing!?

Finally though, they both show themselves in the middle of the field. Vali had a stance of attack while the little girl had one of self defence. But from looking at the girl, she seemed to have no damage on her, while Vali's armour is scratched!

[You're fast for a little girl.]

Vali laughed to himself, as large blocks of demonic power is formed in his hands.

[You yourself seem to be very fast. Even I haven't met someone who has been able to keep up with me in a long time. So I commend you for doing something like that. However, Vali. I don't intend to lose for Daemon-sama.]

The girl laughed as well at Vali, who sharpened his eyes. The large blocks of demonic power swirl around Vali's hands as he points his hands forward.

[Dodge these.]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The shots are fired from Vali! Yeah! That little girl might be fast but Vali just shot out large volumes of demonic power that's of the highest grade! Even if its an Inugami, if you're hit by that large amount of demonic powers...! But the little girl clicks her fingers and something shines.

From the glow, I saw that something that looks like a curved pipeline that has two openings has appeared. On the curved pipeline, lots of different symbols have appeared. They spin all around the pipeline like object as the girl smiled.

[Even if its your brand of demonic power, it is sucked into this.]

Vali's power that was shot, got sucked into the right hand side of the pipe! W-Wait, what the hell happens to that demonic power!? Has she simply stopped Vali's demonic power!?

"This is an item that they picked from the inventory!"

Makoto-chan so declares. Item from the inventory...so they have revealed an item already! Tch! How devious of that little girl! But the question remains, what does it do? And the Inugami sure have a good inventory huh.

As if reading my mind, Makoto-chan makes a big shout!

"Vali-kun! Raise a shield! Your power is going to come back at you!"

C-Come back at him? That's what that little device is for!?

Vali clicked his tongue as the other entrance to that sucking pipeline shoots out a power. That's Vali's demonic power! So they have such an item like that!? It can even handle Vali's level of demonic power!?

Vali made a shield of light appear in front of him as the attack is shot right back at him. So I guess even dodging that attack was out of the question at this point. Its true that the power is travelling as fast as it was when it first came at him.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Vali's shield broke from the impact of the attack, but the shot was stopped by the shield as well, Vali receiving no damage. Maybe Vali strengthen his power on defence, that's why he wasn't affected. That's a relief. But to use something like that to reverse her whole situation...so if demonic power is out of the question and Vali can't catch the girl then...what's there left to do? And what are the other three items going to be able to do?

Vali readjusted his stance and an aura appeared all around Vali's body.

[You rely on items to fight do you?]

The girl simply smiled gracefully as she answered.

[Its no different than you using your Divine Dividing, which I already know the specs of. Meaning, I know that you need to touch me in order to half my power. But if you can't touch your opponent, then that's going to be a difficult thing for you to accomplish isn't it?]

What a cocky girl. But she's right. If Vali can't touch her, then the power can't be divided. And even realizing that hasn't deterred Vali in the slightest. In fact, Vali looks like he's enjoying himself greatly.

[Hahaha! So you discovered such a slight weakness.]

The girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

[What do you mean, slight weakness? Its a major weakness for you Vali. Don't even kid around about such a thing! Your mind tricks don't work on me! Your cool attitude doesn't hide the fact that I found out your weakness and I am going to exploit such a weakness!]

The girl roared at Vali who simply moved his hand at her.

Vali spread out his wings again, this time running a dangerous aura around his body. Its the aura of the strong Hakuryuukou. Vali gathered a large amount of demonic power in his left hand, while keeping his right hand free.

[That's how you intend to see it. However, if I can catch my opponent, then it isn't an issue at all. You might be fast little girl, but I am also very fast. I have beaten a warrior here before.]

Vali confidently said.

Hearing that, the girl laughed loudly.

[Yes, I had heard that you defeated a _low_ level warrior here. I am one of the top warriors here. Might seem strange, considering I'm so young and adorable. But I am someone who is able to fight high class Devils with no worry. Even the Hakuryuukou wont win against me. That's why, I am here. I, intend for you to taste defeat Hakuryuukou.]

Ku! So she makes such a bold statement.

But that instant, Vali fired off his shot of demonic power! What is he thinking about? He's already tried such an attack before. Its only going to get reversed against him. If that's his plan then...

Saraku brought out that pipeline again and held it towards the incoming blast of demonic power.

[You should know that it isn't going to work against me Vali. This device wont overload, no matter how much of your demonic power is thrown at it. Its such a thing that no one power alone will be able to stop it-]

At that instant the demonic power was absorbed into it...Vali had disappeared! He wasn't stood where he was previously! W-Where in the hell did Vali go? I scanned the battlefield for Vali, but I couldn't see him either.

The others didn't...no, Makoto-chan is looking behind Saraku. I also looked...Vali was behind her, his fist reeled back, ready to give the bitch a huge punch! Vali's fist was clad with demonic power that was aimed for Saraku.

[Shit!]

Saraku bent her neck, as if she sensed Vali. She quickly jumped from Vali's fist, narrowly missing the girl by mere inches. But the fist that Vali had was also covered with demonic power. That demonic power was shot off at Saraku, without a second to spare, who was mere inches away!

Yeh! He got her! Take that Saraku!

...Or so I thought.

At the moment the demonic power neared her, a weird beam shield appeared from her wrist which she used almost instantly. The beam shield blocked the attack of Vali like it was nothing. But Vali who's attack was shrugged off, simply took off after Saraku! He didn't care his shot was blocked and now he had flew after her!

[Take this!]

The instant Vali closed the distance, the little girl held the pipeline out, which began to glow. Vali realized something was happening and put his arms in a X shape. That instant he did that...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The demonic power Vali released before was shot right back at the man! Vali was hit with his own demonic power! His body was blown back and it skidded across the ground for a few seconds before Vali was able to regain his stance.

Vali's armour was...

His armour was coming off his body in pieces! The gauntlets on his arms were shattered and so was the armour on his upper body. His mask remained in tact, and the same for his legs.

Even though his armour was torn apart for the most part, Vali laughed.

[...Haha, so my Sacred Gears armour was destroyed by my own attack. What a rookie move to make. So you can fight huh! Even you are quite intelligent for your age and powerful as well.]

While he was saying that, his armour returned to its previous state. No way...all of the broken parts fixed! So, it doesn't matter if that little girl blew off the armour, he just repaired it!

"That's what makes the Scale Mail dangerous."

Makoto-chan smirked. But Fujimura carried on to me who was in doubt.

"No matter how many times Vali's armour is blown off, as long as he is able to fight, the armour will reform. But the girl also must've anticipated this. Also that sucking pipeline is a problem. Her speed coupled with that kind of item, plus that beam shield, its dangerous. Sakurame, I sincerely hope you are coming up with a plan to defeat that."

He looked to Makoto-chan who stayed quiet while looking on with lidded eyes. She was in deep thought. But I don't know how she will be able to think of something to defeat it. That beam shield is also a bad thing. It blocked Vali's demonic power at close range.

I turned my attention back to the battle at hand. Vali has his armour all restored and Saraku is smiling cutely. She put her hand out to the side, and concentrated...

At that moment, a circle appeared and something came out of it...it was a handle...

No. The handle was...it had a blade...a long thin looking blade. But for some reason, it sent chills down my spine looking at it. Like it was very dangerous to look at. That sword...what is it?

Saraku smirked at Vali as she swung the sword sideways. The sword released a large amount of pressure, which cleaved a cliff in half! The cliff fell to the ground and broke apart! S-So, that girl is a swordswoman as well!? Hey now! Come on! This bitch seems to be very talented in everything! What's next!? Her ability to use magic is better than everyone else's!?

Vali looked at the cliff that fell to the ground, before released an exuberated breath.

[Come on Saraku! Lets go!]

[Hah! Like this!]

The girl disappeared from sight, only to reappear in front of Vali! The girl swung the blade down at Vali who jumped back to evade. But at the last second, that sword cleaved through Vali's armour, leaving it exposed!

Vali flew away and up high as well. An aura ran through his body, and the armour was fixed. Why was she able to cleave through the armour!?

Even if it was fixed, the little girl jumped high, using the cliffs around her to get an edge up.

She met with Vali and swung her sword at him. Vali bent his body and missed the sword, but she swung it again and he narrowly avoided it, making him back away! And at the same time, Vali sent a demonic blast towards Saraku, but that beam shield blocked it easily!

[Tch! You wont get away!]

The girl made mad slashes with her sword, which Vali evaded to a degree. She made small cuts on the armour, which made Vali's body twitch. When Vali tried to do a counterattack, that girl used either the pipeline to block the demonic power and send it back or she used the beam shield to defend herself.

It was becoming a one sided battle quickly. Vali was on the ropes, barely able to dodge this girls attacks. And this girl was on the offensive. Her swordsmanship wasn't on a level that I would expect from Kiba, but she still swung the sword very expertly.

But she is only using three items. She still has one left. But this item, I wonder what it is? If its like these items, then I don't even want to think about what could happen. Vali, is being pushed back by the Inugami girl with such grace.

[And that's not all! Take these as well!]

Saraku activated a magic circle in her hands, and the rocks that are on the ground glow! The rocks on the ground lift up, and the sharpness is something that couldn't be ignored.

Vali looks at the rocks that look pointy like swords and growls in frustration.

[So not only this assault, but an assault from the very ground as well. I commend you, for thinking of such a plan.]

Vali clapped his hands mockingly. Then, the pointy rocks all shot off towards Vali! Vali creates many demonic bullets in the sky, and fires them towards the sharp rocks. They meet and clash together in a swirling storm! The rocks and demonic power cancel one another out, save for a few of them!

The few that aren't stopped by the demonic power head for Vali and pierce the armour! But as expected of Vali, he shrugs them off, and continues to go on the defence from Saraku!

Then, they disappear again, but I can see silver sparks appear all over the battlefield. From that, I can only assume that Saraku is hitting Vali with her sword. But that sword, why is it able to damage Vali's armour as if it is paper? I don't understand...

"Ise-kun, when looking at that sword, how do you feel?"

Makoto-chan suddenly asked me as I watched the match continue. I put a hand to the back of my head and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, to be honest, I feel fucking scared looking at it. Like if I was touched by that sword, my existence would be erased...why?"

She clicked her tongue and put a hand to her ear.

"Vali-kun! That sword has Dragon slayer properties! You have to be careful! It might not be like Ascalon or Gram, but that sword could do lots of potential damage to you! Also, the reason she can seem to predict your attacks is because she is using Senjutsu to read your ki! If this continues, then she is going to be getting in more and more hits and it will make you feel weaker due to the Dragon slaying aspect!"

[I know that! I can't even divide it for some reason! Have you got any ideas!?]

She put a hand to her forehead and let out a large sigh.

"I have one idea. I need to know, can you do magic?"

Magic? Why would she need to know something like that? Is magic going to turn the tide of battle somehow? Using magic will change the tide of battle? I don't understand why she would think that. If demonic power is going to be an issue then...what makes magic better?

[No, I never bothered to learn it, why?]

Makoto-chan let out a cute breath.

"Well, if you can't use it, then you are about to get a crash course in magic 101 from me. Now listen carefully."

She started explaining magic to Vali who has reappeared on the field. Saraku has also reappeared and is panting. Vali is also panting like crazy. That Dragon slayer sword must've done a number on him. Plus dodging the high-speed girls attacks from the ground must be hard as well.

...This is a match between an Inugami and Vali. This match is something I wont be able to conceive. There's no way I will be able to move at such speeds. If I could, then I would be able to fight for Makoto-chan. But as it is, I wont be able to fight like that. If even Vali is struggling, then I don't have a chance...

After she finished explaining, she also told Vali a plan of attack. She did it with whispers so even I didn't hear it. But I know she was telling him a plan, she had to have been to speak so low.

[I understand.]

Vali spoke to the shock of the young Inugami.

[W-What do you understand? That I'm better than you are?]

Vali released a loud cackle at the girl.

[Kehehe! No girl! I just understand your tactics now. That sword is a Dragon slayer. While it might not be on par with the likes of Gram or Ascalon. It is being enhanced by your Senjutsu, isn't it? You're running your Senjutsu through the blade to make its max power increase.]

S-So, she was doing something like that as well? D-Damn, even in the middle of battle, Vali finds out something like that. Makoto-chan didn't mention anything like that...but the others don't seem to be surprised by this at all!

The little girl sharpened her eyes.

[...So you figured it out huh. That doesn't mean anything to my plans to stop you. Because, I've got you cornered! You can't attack with demonic power, you can't capture my movements with your own. Your attacks are useless against me, Vali! I have you completely sealed!]

She made her arms open wide as if she was declaring victory. She hasn't won anything yet. She might be strong, but she isn't all powerful. All we need is to is break that damn pipeline...

Vali put out his hand, and gathered demonic power. A large amount of demonic power at that. Wait, so he's going for a demonic shot again? Is that going to work? But Saraku looks on with bemused eyes.

[So, you've gone completely insane. I didn't expect the Hakuryuukou to go insane with such a simple battle. Don't worry though, I wont allow your loss to affect your status.]

Vali then declares boldly.

[I am stronger than you. Eventually, I would be able to keep up with your level of speed. But for that, I might lose my stamina and slip up somewhere. And for that, I can't become so reckless as to prolong this battle.]

Hearing that, Saraku smirks.

[Yes, its quite scary the talent of the Hakuryuukou. But I wont just go down like a fly! I am Saraku! I am someone who raised up the ranks and became a royal captain of the armed guards! I struggled and struggled and eventually became a royal captain! My lifelong dream was achieved and now the future King wishes for me to help him achieve victory! And for that, I simply can't let you go!]

The demonic power in Vali's hands becomes massive. The demonic power also is swirling around in his hand, and he points that hand at Saraku. Saraku narrows her eyes suspiciously.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vali shot off a very large block of demonic power. And once again, Saraku brought out her pipeline sucking thing. She made sharp eyes as the demonic power neared her, her eyes not leaving Vali.

[This tactic is getting old Vali. Shooting off demonic power. I've already said that one power is not enough for something like this.]

The demonic power starts getting sucked into the pipeline...but Vali puts out his hands. But when I was expecting demonic power to gather there...something else does instead.

Equations.

Equations have gathered in his hands, very similar to the ones that Makoto-chan uses when she performs magic.

Seeing the equations in his hand, Saraku opens her eyes wide and became shocked!

[N-No! Impossible! The intel never said that you knew how to use magic as well!? That's impossible! We spied on you! We know that you don't know how to perform magic! This has to be a fucking trick!]

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Vali's hand had sparks going around it. The sparks of Vali also seem to be very weak compared to what Makoto-chan is capable of. However, Vali aimed that hand at the pipeline.

[You're right. Prior to coming into the fight, I had no knowledge on magic whatsoever. I didn't bother learning magic because there wasn't a need for it.]

[Then how-]

Vali cut her off with a laugh.

[Ma-chan, just taught me basic magic. She taught me how to use a basic spell.]

Saraku opened her eyes even more wide as the demonic shot was completely engulfed in the pipeline.

[B-But to learn magic in the space of a few minutes!? How is that possible!? Are you some kind of genius!?]

[Well, I don't know about that. But I'm at least a little talented. But Ma-chan explained it very well indeed. With this, you simply can't defeat me, Saraku.]

Flash!

With a flash, lightning was shot from Vali's hand, and went towards the pipeline! The lightning was small, not nearly as big as the ones Makoto-chan demonstrated with Kokabiel, but it was strong nonetheless. As expected coming from the genius Vali.

Saraku's eyes went wide with fear as the small bolt of lightning entered the pipeline! And in that next moment...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

The pipeline exploded and Saraku was thrown backwards! Her body covered with some wounds, but not as worse as her hands. They were burnt, but she had a white glow over them...it was that Senjutsu thingy! I don't know how, but she used that to lessen the damage of the attack!

[And here I come!]

Vali spread his wings and took to the sky with a trail of white leaving in his wake. He made zigzags across the sky and headed for the still airborne Saraku. Saraku was enraged and she ripped the shield of light from her arm.

[Expand my shield!]

She threw the shield on the ground which dug into the ground.

BING!

From that noise, the shield grew and covered the whole field in one line! It was separating the field into two individual pieces! Vali stopped his attack as Saraku did a twirl in the sky and landed on the ground, panting heavily.

[Ajuka-sama, Michael-sama. Could you please explain for everyone what happened.]

The broadcaster questioned. A screen popped up and showed both of the mentioned men.

[Yes of course. That pipeline was able to absorb power and fire it right back at the opponent, which was obvious from the start. No matter what the Hakuryuukou threw at it, the demonic power was absorbed and then it was redirected back at him. But what Vali did then was shoot out demonic power AND magic.]

Eh...why does that matter? Demonic power and magic is...a little different but does it matter? Vali's lightning blast didn't even seem to be all that powerful. Yeah, it was strong, but I don't see why it exploded.

Michael-san continues on from Ajuka-sama.

[Yes, like Ajuka-dono said, that is what Vali-san did. The reason the device exploded was not because of the potency of the demonic power or magic. But because of them being fired simultaneously in the opposite ends.]

[That's right. My adorable pup...I mean the Princess theorized that the device wouldn't be able to hold more than one power in it at a time. If he had fired two demonic blasts at both sides, it would've mixed together and fired out even stronger bursts of power, no matter if he fired them at opposite ends. But if demonic power AND magic was fired and mixed together inside that device, it would cause a reaction that could be called volatile and then, it would explode like you just saw, destroying the device.]

[But the Hakuryuukou's talent to learn magic, even a minor spell, from just hearing the theory behind it is amazing in of itself. It seems that this generations Hakuryuukou is very powerful and talented indeed.]

So said Michael-san with a cheery voice.

...I could only marvel at Makoto-chan right now...she thought of all of that...

All of us in the base looked at Makoto-chan with wide eyes...her brain is something I couldn't even keep up with...she really did all of those estimations in her head...and she even taught Vali a spell within a minute when he himself admitted to never bother learning magic before.

"Makoto-chan..."

"I've clearly underestimated you..."

"Wow...the Princess is truly an intelligent person..."

"Ehehe...Makoto-chan..."

"Makoto-tan is the super Princess..."

Kiba, Fujimura, Sairaorg-san, myself and Dulio all let out shocked breaths.

She looked at all of us before bonking herself on the head while sticking out her tongue cutely.

"Its not just a hat rack my friends~"

We all just looked at the cutesy form of Makoto-chan. She...shit...I think we have the best leader...if she was able to change the minus into an plus for us. She changed our disadvantage into an advantage. She just changed the tide of the battle with that movement...Makoto-chan...you're fucking awesome...

"I just need to know...how did you do that?"

Fujimura was the one who eventually opened the dialogue with her.

"Okay. Its quite simple really when you hear what I say now. When she first boasted about her sucker thing, she said "not one power alone will be able to stop it" and why say only one power and not 'all' powers? From that, I had to conclude that the sucker thing could only absorb and fire back power one type of power at a time. And that's why they picked it, because they knew Vali-kun only used demonic power for long range."

She then pointed at Dulio who smiled at getting the attention.

"If it was Nii-chan they fought, then they wouldn't of bothered to take that, as Nii-chan could use fire and ice and lightning and so on, which is not 'one' type of power. Plus, it only went in at one side, and not both sides. So I thought "Hey, if two attacks came from both ends, wont they meet in the middle and explode the device?" so I took the chance and made Vali-kun learn basic magic. Even if it was just a small bolt, it was enough to cause a reaction with the vast demonic power he shot out and that's what happened."

...So she planned all of that from hearing one sentence...that sentence...she picked up on key words from that girls ramblings...Makoto-chan...

[Hmph. This shield wont stop me.]

Vali brought my attention back to the fight. Vali had moved towards the shield and placed his hands on it. And in that second he did...

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!]

Vali's Sacred Gear was activated! That shield's power decreased! The shield looked thinner than when he first touched it. Saraku shot her eyes open in shock as Vali clenched his hand into a fist.

[Girl, you're good but...]

BREAK!

[...You aren't on my level...yet.]

The shield was broken in pieces. Saraku gained such a mad expression and summoned a white aura around her, which made her surroundings blow away! Her surrounding's turned into a bottomless pit!

[DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME VALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She lost all reasoning's and shot at Vali at speeds I can't comprehend! Vali also shot off and a battle began in the middle! Sparks were going off in the middle of the field, the field getting covered in lots of holes!

While I couldn't follow it, the others did and kept me informed of what's happening. Vali is apparently dodging the girls sword swipes and is able to hit her with demonic power but isn't able to touch her. However at the same time, Vali is also getting small scratches from the blade that has a Dragon slaying aspect.

The battle drags out for a few minutes before...

STAB!

The two fighters appear in the middle of the battle field, with her clothes in tatters and his armour recovering from scratches. But...something was sticking into Vali's body...

"Vali-kun!"

Makoto-chan cried out because the sword was pierced into Vali's shoulder! N-No way! That girl was able to stab Vali's shoulder! And since its a Dragon slayer...

[...Gough...]

Vali spat out blood which came out of his helm. Makoto-chan cried and hugged Kiba who petted the back of her head while saying "Its okay." Vali sharpened his eyes and surprisingly, appeared calm.

[...Whats with that posture Vali? Haven't you had enough of my blade? Want me to slice up your body Vali-kyun~? You know that I totally caught you by surprise then~]

She made a playful smile and gripped the sword tightly. When the girl attempted to pull the blade out...Vali gripped it tightly with his right hand.

[...Stay still.]

While muttering that, Vali reeled his other fist back. Saraku attempted harder to pull the sword out, but couldn't due to Vali! Vali gathered demonic power in his other hand that's balled into a fist and takes aim.

[N-No! Don't!]

She cried out, but Vali didn't stop gathering demonic power in his fist. Seeing that, she gained fear filled eyes.

[Saraku, I can touch you now. No more running around now.]

[I'm a little girl! Don't you care if you hit a girl!?]

She cried as she knew what was going to happen.

Vali however chortled.

[There's only one girl I care about, and that girl is Ma-chan. Now take this!]

BANG!

[Divide!]

His fist nailed into her face, which twisted due to the hit and at the same time, his Sacred Gear activated!

[IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

She was punched away from Vali and was smashed into the wall! At the same time, Vali took out the sword that had been embedded into his arm and threw it away without a care.

But blood came from his shoulder. He grimaced and held his hand to his shoulder.

[Ma-chan...]

"Y-Yes Vali-kun?"

She answered his call.

[Tell me...how to use ice magic quickly.]

Ice magic...? Why would he want to know...

"R-Right away! The basic principle is..."

So she told him quickly, and then within a minute, Vali released a tiny breath and gathered equations in his hand which is holding his shoulders wound.

Freeze!

The wound froze completely shut! I-I see! He used the ice to stop the flow of blood! It seems that Vali's armour was too damaged in that area for him to simply repair it because of the Dragon slaying quality.

Vali then looked at Saraku, who came out of the wall. Her face was bleeding, her body was covered in bruises and she had an expression of extreme pain. However, she held herself with the same strength she did before.

[Valiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!]

She made a big shout and ran forward. Vali, however sighed.

[Its the end girl.]

[Divide Divide Divide Divide!]

Fall!

Saraku fell to the ground as her energy left her. Vali's Sacred Gear is dangerous indeed...he walked over to her usually with pride in his step. When he got over to Saraku, he looked down and gathered demonic power in his hands.

[Saraku, you were a good rival. I even considered using Juggernaut Drive at one point. But...]

What's Juggernaut Drive? I looked to Makoto-chan for answers who simply smiled at me cutely. Ehehe...she's too adorable! I could even be with her forever and ever with that beautiful smile!

[Vali...I have one more item.]

Saraku went into her pocket...

Cling!

With that noise, an orb appeared in her hand. The aura coming off that orb was that of a holy aura! A-A holy aura orb!? W-Why does she have something like that!? Vali looked at the orb with interest.

[So, what does that do? A blast of power?]

Saraku stood up on shaky legs, and shook her head, holding the orb out in front of her.

[No...this orb is...holy orb...and as soon as I throw it at you, it will follow you until it captures you and explodes! That's right Vali! This will follow you and nothing you do will be able to stop it! I have even added the aura of that Dragon slaying sword to it so it will deal double damage to you, you fucking bastard! I wont lose for the future King!]

S-She added Dragon slayer aura from that sword!? That's an insane thing to do! This battle is truly insane and is only for the very talented! Shit! Even I am having trouble thinking about this!

Vali jumped back and shot a block of demonic power from the girl! However, Saraku threw the orb at the demonic power, which completely knocked it away! Vali clicked his tongue and took to the sky as the orb follows him!

Vali creates many demonic bullets in the sky and shoots them out within missing a beat. But each bullet bounces off the orb, forcing Vali to move out of its way, as if he is dodging the attack like he is dancing.

[Hahahahahahahahaha! No matter what you do! It doesn't stop until it hits a person! I will beat you Vali! I will beat the Hakuryuukou and my status will rise even more! So taste my determination you bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!]

She made a loud roar of laughter! So that thing doesn't stop at all!? No attack will work at all on it!? So, until it hits Vali...it wont stop its attack. These Inugami's surely have collected some artifacts over the years huh.

Vali goes at hyper speed to avoid the ball. My eyes can't keep track of Vali but I do see after-images of him. He's going so fast that the others are having a hard time keeping track of him as well.

The area becomes destroyed as the orb clashes through some of the rocks that are left on the field in an attempt to capture Vali. However, as I thought about it, Vali appeared in front of Saraku and rushed her!

[B-Baka!]

The girl gathered some white aura in her hands and fired it at Vali! Vali shrugged off the blasts without difficulty. She continued firing, but they all just bounced off the armour as if they were flies being swatted easily! He closed the distance between her and him.

Grab!

He gripped her by the throat and removed his helm, revealing his smirking face.

[V-Vali! D-Don't you dare! I can't lose to you!]

[Haha, you are a great fighter. Harness your power, you might become useful to the future Queen. And yes, I said Queen as Ma-chan will be becoming Queen. So now...]

[V-Vali...you son of a bitch!]

She gave a profanity, but he shrugged his shoulders as if he doesn't care.

[Hmph, whatever. Petty words don't bother me. Now, be defeated!]

He spun around and threw the girl towards...towards the orb!

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

She went towards the orb and she couldn't stop herself! No matter what she did, she couldn't stop! Possibly due to the dividing of Vali's, she lost all of her strength and then...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

Her body was washed over with light, and she disappears while screaming.

[Daemon-sama's champion, retires.]

The crowd cheered with that announcement, and we were all ecstatic as well!

"Yay Vali-kun!"

Makoto-chan cheered happily. Vali turned in our direction and gave a smirk. For the first battle, it was touch and go, but it was our victory! Now, its time to win the rest of the fights as well!

* * *

**End chapter! Well, I hope you all enjoyed the fight and the rest of this chapter! The conclusion of the fights happens next chapter! And while I might've downplayed Vali's power (unintentionally of course) I still hope you all enjoyed the fight! And erm...until next chapter for the conclusion!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Nagisa, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu, Ophis.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Castor115; Thank you~ I hope you enjoy the next fights!**

**Bamafelix; Thank you~!**

**Guest; Thank you, and here's what I have planned hehe!**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Thank you, and yeah, the fights are long, but I hope they are interesting. As for Dulio...well, he's a complex person, and you'll see why, soon enough.**

**TwilightEuphoria; Makoto's lookalike...hmmm, I guess you could say that she resembles Compa from Hyperdimension Neptunia albeit with longer hair, the Inugami features and slightly larger breasts. Hope that helped!**

**Okay, now its time to do the concusion of the matches! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prince vs Princess part 2!**

**Issei P.O.V**

[The team which dominated the first match is the Makoto-sama team! Now then, what will happen in the next match!?]

While the broadcaster agitates the crowds, Vali returns using the magic circle. At the same time, the barrier lightens up and we can be seen from the outside now. Vali still had that wound on his shoulder, but Makoto-chan gave him a reassuring look.

"Please wait a moment Vali-kun, I will sort it out."

She said it with a graceful smile. Wait, what does she mean by sort it out? How will she sort it out? Maybe she will use healing magic or something. But Vali just tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.

However before he could question it, the time for Makoto-chan to roll the dice has come again. Once again the die is rolled by both Prince and Princess. The value rolled was...1 for Makoto-chan and...2 for him! Crap! She lost again! She cried to herself and sighed.

[Oooooo! Once again, Prince Daemon-sama has come out on top! Meaning this time, Daemon-sama has a total of two items and is able to pick the battlefield! But, that doesn't mean anything in these matches. Even with the disadvantage of the last battle, the Hakuryuukou was able to pull off a victory! Maybe something like that might happen again! As now per the rules, Makoto-sama's team will be covered with the barrier again!]

So said the broadcaster as the barrier hid our vision again. Damn it all! Ugh! Makoto-chan lost...but Vali pulled off a victory despite his disadvantage. But its also alright. With Makoto-chan leading, I'm sure that we will pull off a victory.

But since this is a two vs two battle this time, I wonder who she is going to pick? Is it going to be Kiba...and maybe Dulio? Talent and talent? Or is she going to go for the double dose of power as in Fujimura and Sairaorg-san? I doubt that I would be sent as if I was, then they would target me because of my Boosted Gear.

I'm sure that Makoto-chan is already working out a plan within her head.

[Participants have five minutes to plan their next attack. So, please use this time wisely, and as like last match, the group of Makoto-sama wont be able to see the grounds until they are on the battlefield!]

So we have five minutes of prep again. At least they are generous enough for such a thing.

And once again, Makoto-chan sat down on the nearby chairs with us crowding around her. She then said it while putting a hand to Vali's shoulder, a pale light washing over his injury.

"Okay...it seems that I lost the roll again. And with that, they get items to help them. Fortunately, there are only going to be two items this time. But that doesn't mean that two will do anything less than four did for Vali-kun."

"Makoto-tan, what's your plan this time? There's two for two. Have you already thought of a plan of attack?"

Dulio questioned with a sincere smile. Makoto-chan raised a finger to her chin, before pointing at Sairaorg-san with a complacent smile.

"Sairaorg-san, I shall be sending you into this fight if that's fine with you?"

"Right, I understand."

He agreed with her. So, okay! That's one down! Sairaorg-san will be going into the battle this time. A powerhouse like Sairaorg-san shouldn't have any problems with the power these Inugami's have, right?

But yes! Sairaorg-san shouldn't let us down in this fight! I heard that he uses his fists to fight with. And if that's the case, then he is kind of like a brawler type of fighter. It even makes sense that she would send in Sairaorg-san. With his level of strength and speed, he will be able to blow away the competition!

Makoto-chan then says it with a smile.

"And for the second contender, I am having Nii-chan enter the fight."

We all became shocked. She's sending the powerful fighters into this fight!? They are the strongest we have, I think. Dulio has a Longinus, and Sairaorg-san is regarded as the strongest youth. If that's the case, then why would she send in two powerhouses?

"Sakurame, why are you sending in the big guns? Having two powerful powerhouses in one match. Wouldn't it make sense to leave one of them behind for the final bout?"

Fujimura was the one to voice everyone's doubt. It would make more sense to send in one of the weaker members into the fight. Maybe sending in Kiba with Dulio or with Sairaorg-san might make more sense.

But Makoto-chan shook her head.

"The opponents would predict that I would send in a member like Yuuto-kun or you, Fujimura-kun with Dulio-Nii-chan. They know that I wouldn't send Ise-kun as he would be the main target because of his Longinus. And they wouldn't expect me to send in Sairaorg-san with Dulio-Nii-chan. They are expecting Dulio-Nii-chan, I know my Onii-san very well."

"But Sakurame-"

"Look Fujimura, if you don't believe in her, then I don't think you should be here." Vali cut him off, his wound being completely healed! D-Damn, that was good healing magic! "She has proven to be an effective leader. She was the one who came up with the idea about destroying that item that sucked in my power and redirected it at me. She even taught me magic with just a theory which was very well explained. She sent in the right person last time, you should trust in her. You should place your trust in this girl...no, in the future Queen."

He placed his hand on top of Makoto-chan's own hand which made her flush furiously. Vali...I didn't know that he had that kind of trust in Makoto-chan. But I should also believe in her. She hasn't made any wrong decisions yet!

Granted it has only been one battle, she did made great assumptions, and was able to make Vali pull a victory despite being at a disadvantage with the Dragon slayer and the other items. Makoto-chan...

Fujimura gritted his teeth and gave a nod.

"Alright, I will believe in her as well. I'm sure that she has a plan in her head."

"I'm glad you believe in me as well Fujimura-kun. And to answer your sort of unasked question. I do have a plan in mind." She brushed her hair slightly and then looked at all of us with straight eyes. "The main plan is, for Sairaorg-san to deal with the heavy hitter while Nii-chan deals with the other one. I know from my own experience that Onii-san is going to send in his strongest warriors for this match. Like you, and the others assumed, he would believe that I would send in Nii-chan with the support of either you or Yuuto-kun. And with him winning the roll, I know that he is going to pick items that would work against Dulio-Nii-chan. I know from that, that he will send in his strongest warriors while leaving a strong warrior, and two supporters for the last bout, should it come to that, which it will."

She then stood up and placed hands on Sairaorg-san who's face turned a tinge of pink.

"And this man here, is my best hand to hand combatant here. They know that Nii-chan's weakness is hand to hand. And Sairaorg-sans weakness is that he doesn't have magic or anything like that for long range attacks. So, that's why I am sending a hand to hand expert, and a Longinus user who is capable of manipulating the weather. They cover the others weakness quite efficiently, don't you think? They can duel the ones that they are strong against."

I-I see now! Yes, it makes sense! Dulio and Sairaorg-san are opposites. Dulio is a long range expert, while Sairaorg-san is a close range expert. Together, they have weaknesses that is the others strength. But if they work together, then they are one whole. They don't have the weakness the other has.

Once again, I've underestimated her ability to think about it. She has come up with the perfect counter to the enemies attack. We don't know who they are going to send, but we can assume that they are going to send in heavy hitters for this fight.

Everyone nodded at the girl with pink hair who smiled.

"Okay, with that decided, its time to go over a little plan."

So like that, Makoto-chan told both of them the plan of attack. By the time they had finished talking and putting in the ear pieces, the announcer spoke.

[The five minutes are up. It is time for the combatants to enter the field.]

Sairaorg-san and Dulio head towards the magic circle for transportation.

"Good luck Sairaorg-san, Dulio-Nii-chan. Together, pull off a victory!"

They nodded confidently at Makoto-chan who smiled.

Both of them are transported away from here. Then the veil that was here has been lifted. This time, it wasn't a rocky wasteland. This time, it was a field full of flowers, and a giant lake to the left hand side. So they picked such a place to fight.

Sairaorg-san and Dulio stand side by side, as the other opponents appear. From what I can see, the first is a tall lanky man with muscles that are kind of like Sairaorg-san himself. He looks powerful and with those muscles, I could only think that they have sent a hand to hand specialist. The other one is a petite girl. A-Again with sending in a girl! Why does this bastard keep using little girls!? Its like he's a Lolicon or something!

[Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! So from the Makoto-sama team, the famous heir of the Bael clan named Sairaorg Bael appears! And with him is the man that's known as the Strongest Exorcist Dulio Gesualdo has appeared!]

" " " "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~ Dulio-kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~ " " " "

Lots of girls screamed for the Bishounen priest. Of course Dulio looked on with shy eyes and a posture to match. But he looked over at our base (which had disappeared from view by now) and smiled shyly.

Hearing and seeing that, made Makoto-chan's eye twitch. Even Vali backed away from the aura that's surrounding the Princess right now. She's clearly pissed. I guess along with Vali, you can't touch Dulio either. Ehehe, I bet she's going to be like that with Kiba as well. Iyaaaa! Its not fair! Baka's get the girl all the time!

" " " " Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Its Sairaorg-kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~ " " " "

And lots of girls who are into the muscles cheer for Sairaorg-san as well. Sairaorg-san simply waves like a proper noble. Sairaorg-san might be used to it as he is a Devil.

[Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! And from Daemon-sama's team, we have the tall and powerful man with few words, Shiina! And with him, is one of the most powerful magic users of this land, Misaki!]

Crowds scream for the individuals from Daemon's team. Makoto-chan then speaks from beside me.

"From what I heard, Misaki-san there excels in all areas of magical combat, while the tall man named Shiina-san excels in fighting with his fists. I even heard that the tall man uses Touki via Senjutsu to increase his battle power like that of Sairaorg-san, well the Touki part anyway. And then that girl can displace magical attacks and is able to use all elements, and has even invented some magic's in her time. And of course, since being an Inugami, she also excels in the area of Senjutsu."

So said Makoto-chan. Although I don't really know Touki, I can only assume that it is destructive form of combat. So from what I heard, the big guy is the fighter while the small girl is the magical one. Surely, they have a team that's like the one Makoto-chan sent out. So, she did make the right choice after all.

The man who is tall cracks his neck to the side and gives an emotionless face. Has he...been hanging around with Koneko-chan? That's the face that person is showing me right now.

The girl however shows an inappropriate smile.

[Hello famous exorcist and famous Bael heir. My name is Misaki, and this is my best friend Shiina. Please don't be fooled by my appearance, I am actually quite powerful. But unlike Saraku, I wont mock you or say anything like she did. She was a bad egg, and I hope that you can forgive her actions.]

She bowed her head properly with a small smile. I-I guess that not all of their teams are asshole's. I think it was just Saraku who was kind of a bitch. The man also seems to be apologetic but isn't showing it beyond the look in his eyes. Seeing the girls sincere apology, Dulio gives a refreshing smile.

[Nah~ Don't worry about it Misaki~ Vali's feeling will mend, eventually~]

Saying that playfully, I couldn't help but notice Vali gaining a mad expression. Dulio looked back at us for a second, before focusing back on the female opponent. It seems in that second, Vali locked eyes with Dulio and had a silent conversation, even if was impossible for Dulio to see Vali now.

The little girl jumped up with relief.

[Yippe! Lets make friends, not war! Lets have a good bout!]

[Right!]

Dulio agreed as the announcer gave the go ahead.

[With this, the second match starts!]

* * *

The arbiter calls it, and the match starts! Both sides make a stance for battle. First of all, Sairaorg-san puts his fist forward and something happens around his body. It was giving a creepy glow from the get-go.

Then, on all four limbs of Sairaorg-san, a weird mark appeared.

[This is a restraint which puts a load on my body. I will be removing this. I will answer you guys by fighting at my max power!]

PAA…

When the shallow lights pour out from Sairaorg-san's limbs, the mark vanishes.

The next moment, the surroundings around Sairaorg-san blew while making the noise DON! The water in the lake waved violently! And then a white glow covers Sairaorg-sans body. It doesn't look like Senjutsu, from before with the Inugami's...but...

[...Then I shall answer that determination.]

The man that's called Shiina said it with a monotone voice. Then, like Sairaorg-sans four limbs, weird marks appear.

PAA...

The same shallow lights pour out from Shiina's limbs, the mark vanishes. And like what happened with Sairaorg-san, the surroundings around Shiina all blew away while making the noise DON! The water in the lake waved violently, crashing against the sides and overflowing as well.

The same white aura appears around Shiina, like Sairaorg-san. Wait, so both Sairaorg-san and Shiina wear such restrictions on their limbs? Then both of them have such things that can make them increase their levels of power.

The large man cracks his neck to the side, making a large pressure of air blast towards the right, creating a hole in the ground! D-Did he just do something like that with a crack of his neck!?

[...Sairaorg Bael, I heard you excel in combat.]

Sairaorg-san cracks his knuckles as he responds.

[That's right. Also, I heard from Makoto-san that there was a strong fist fighter on the opposing team. ...Makoto-san said that I was the best among the fist fighters in her group. I also believe that this is the case, however...]

Sairaorg-san put out his hand, and thrusted it into the air. The air around his fist changed and made the noise DOH! In the sky, the clouds get blown away. Dulio looked at him with wide eyes as Sairaorg-san sent an apologetic look right back.

I...I think that it is because Dulio's Sacred Gear affects the weather, and the clouds are...yeah. Dulio was a little mad about that, but he didn't seem to be that mad about it.

Sairaorg-san then says with straight eyes.

[The girl, Sakurame Makoto-san believes in each of us. And with the determination that girl has, I can't let her down, as both a warrior, and a man. As a man, I can't let the girl down now.]

W-What a moving speech from Sairaorg-san! Yes, he also believes in Makoto-chan! Hearing the words from Sairaorg-san, she gained a bright smile and a small blush as well.

Dulio smiles and looks upwards, an aura running around his entire body. I looked to the source, and saw that clouds are gathering around the skies. The cloud up there is giving off sparks of electricity. Its a thundercloud!

"Makoto-chan, what is that white stuff around Sairaorg-san and Shiina?"

I made a question. She put a hand down her leg.

"Its called Touki. Usually, its a technique that's achievable when using Senjutsu to control your base of life, creating an aura around their body to wear. It increases your strength, speed and defence tremendously. Also, can hit away magical attacks. Its quite dangerous to wear Touki around your body. But, this density they are both showing...I've not seen such a dense amount of Touki in such a long time."

So, they are wearing an abnormal amount of Touki? Does that make Sairaorg-san a genius as well? If even Makoto-chan is impressed, then I could only assume that it is something like that.

"Then Sairaorg-san is a Devil that can use Senjutsu?"

She shook her head at my question. Eh? He doesn't use Senjutsu? Then how is he able to use Touki as well? Is it a natural ability or something?

"No. Sairaorg-san isn't able to use Senjutsu."

W-What did she say? So, he really can't? Then how is able to do something like that?

"T-Then, how is he able to wear it then?"

She pats my head softly.

"From my best guess, Sairaorg-san has trained his body to the extreme. He trained his body so much that the only natural conclusion was for him to gain control over the base of life itself without using Senjutsu. It must've been very difficult for him to achieve such a state. But, this is the result of his extreme training. You should also take note of this Ise-kun. Sairaorg-san, is a person who trains his body and even his soul as well."

"T-Trains his soul?"

She released a breath and didn't answer me. Instead, she focused on the fight. The opponents are glaring at one another, not moving an inch. I believe that they are trying to assess the others capabilities.

After glaring for over half a minute at one another, Makoto-chan gives them the orders!

"Nii-chan! First unleash a giant blast of lightning on the male and female opponent! Lets start this off with a bang! And Sairaorg-san, be prepared to take on the male opponent if Nii-chan's first attack should fail!"

[Roger!]

[Got it Makoto-tan!]

They both accepted the orders quickly! Alright! Now its time for the starting move!

Dulio pointed his hands upwards, and the thunderclouds made lots of violently sparks. Then he redirects his hands downwards towards the enemies on the ground.

[Okay! I will start the battle off with a bang!]

FLASH!

A flash in the sky alerted us to the giant lightning coming down towards the two opponents! The power of the lightning seems to surpass even that of Akeno-sans lightning! The lightning made a zigzag in the sky as it descended towards the two opponents.

The lightning which was covering half of the terrain nears the girl and huge man, however the little girl puts her hands upwards. At that same time, a magic circle appeared. Its gold in colour, and has symbols that I don't recognize.

At the instant the lightning touches the circle...

Katchin!

[Hyaaaa! Take that!]

The girl makes a cry as the lightning was directed away from the two opponents and headed towards Dulio and Sairaorg-san! Dulio narrowed his eyes as he put his hand towards the left. The water in the lake glows and then starts flowing abnormally.

Water raises from the lake and forms a current. The current goes towards Dulio and Sairaorg-san and it makes a wall between them. The lightning goes towards the water wall and wraps around the water, making an electrified water wall!

Dulio waves his hands around complicatedly and then points his hands at the enemies!

[Then I will also!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The water blasts towards the two opponents! The water which has electricity running through it was travelling at a dangerous speed.

[I see your plan! But I also!]

But the female opponent puts out her hands, and creates a large magic circle. The symbols on the magic circle spin around very fast. From the circle, a large fireball was created, and that fireball goes towards the incoming lightning! The fireball seems to be giving off a strange glow as well...wait, as soon as it did, the fireball grew in size! Even the heat seems to be getting powered up as well!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The fireball, and water with lightning running through clash in the middle and create a violently storm! The power tears away the space that's around that area! It looks like a swirling mass of power! And this is only the first attack!

[...!]

The large man comes from the mass of power, and has reeled his fist back, the Touki around his body becoming stronger with each passing second! Sairaorg-san was about to go forward, but Dulio puts his hands forward.

[Wait for this.]

Dulio waves his hands, and creates a large wind! The wind creates a small tornado, sucking in all the air that's available in his immediate area. He puts his hands towards the vortex of power that the man is coming from.

Gukaaaaaaaaan!

The violent wind blasts towards the incoming man, and...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The man and the winds collide! The man is in the middle of that tornado! It isn't a big tornado, but its big enough to cover the man from head to toe. Dulio points his hands upwards, and sparks crackle in the sky.

FLASH!

Violently lightning comes down! It was about to make contact with the tornado, but...the man swings his arms to the side, dispelling the tornado and dodging out of the way of the lightning!

[...Take this!]

The large man rushed Dulio and appeared in front of him! His hand was glowing with a large amount of Touki! Dulio was about to put out his hands to stop the attack, however Sairaorg-san comes from the side, and makes a large jab!

[I don't think so!]

GOOOOON!

The fists cross and made an explosion! Dulio jumped into the air, and created a wind dome around himself, appearing to be floating in the sky. Dulio looked downwards and I saw that the first attack he gave was dispelled. That large attack was gone from the field, and what stood behind it was the girl. The girl herself was creating a large mass of magical aura around herself, as if she's ready to fight.

Sairaorg-san and the large mans attack made a crater below their feet then they jump away from one another! The very ground is torn apart from the attack! It gets fractured and goes up into the air. The large man grabs one of the pieces of land and throws it towards Sairaorg-san!

Sairaorg-san bats away the land as if it was just a small ball! He increases the amount of Touki around his body, and makes makes a stance to fight. The man named Shiina also makes a stance for fight as well.

[Then, let us start a fist fight!]

[...Yes, lets fight.]

And so, the fist fight between warriors began. They have a fist fight in the middle. In terms of speed, I think that Sairaorg-san wins. But in terms of strength, I think that they are about equal. Each punch that collides, makes the ground around them shake, the air vibrates around them! Each time they hit one another, the very field shakes because of the punches! The ground keeps getting torn up and is basically just turning the field into one giant crater!

Dulio looks at the little girl who catches his gaze.

[I guess its you and me.]

The girl smiles at Dulio.

[That's right, Dulio-san. I am going to be challenging you to a fight now.]

The little girl increases the aura around her body, and gets ready for a fight. Dulio (who is floating in the air) also gathers a dangerous aura around his body. The aura of all elements appeared around his body.

[First of all, lets do this!]

The little girl creates ice spears in her hands, and directs them towards Dulio! They look sharp like swords, and might be able to cut through bone and flesh with ease! The ice spears are then shot off at Dulio!

Dulio clicks his tongue and waves his right hand. In that hand, an orangey colour gathers. The orangey colour turns into a small flame, that then extends and covers his whole hand...no, make that the whole right hand side of him! Dulio has a large mass of fire in his hand!

[Ice wont work of me!]

Dulio fired the flame towards the incoming ice spears. The same glow appears around the ice spears that surrounded her attacks at the first time. Just what is that glow? ...Wait, something on her wrists is glowing as well...but I can't make out from here what it is on her wrist.

The flames engulf the ice spears and melts them...no, one ice spear gets through the flames and looks really sharp! Dulio extends his hands and shoots off a blast of wind towards the ice spear!

[W-What is it?]

Dulio's annoyed breath was released when the wind didn't do anything towards that ice spear. Dulio encases his entire body in a large amount of flames. He then projects his hands towards the incoming ice spear.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He shot off a large amount of flame and instead of just washing over it this time, he encased the entire ice spear in the unruly flames that his Longinus manipulated! The spear melts away this time, as Dulio looks at the small girl.

[Your magic is good, too good in fact.]

Too good? What does that mean? Can't she be just good at using magic?

The little girl adopts a small smile and shows her wrists to us. From her wrists...I saw bangles. They have strange runes on them. They are glowing brightly. What are they?

When I had suspicions about it, Dulio confirmed it.

[Those are one of the items that you summoned from the vault that was allowed during this match and they are making your power increase, or at least your magical output. Am I correct in assuming this?]

S-So, those bangles are making that girls powers increase? D-Damn it! It seems these Inugami's have such things like this! They even have something that can make them at least become a match for a Longinus!

The little girl named Misaki didn't deny Dulio's words and flicked her hair with her fingers.

[That's right. I know that I wouldn't be able to go up against a Longinus with my own magical power. Its obvious from the very start that the Longinus Zenith Tempest is stronger than I am on my own. Its the second strongest Longinus after all so of course its going to be dangerous. So, I asked Daemon-sama for me to use this. With this, I should be able to fight on par with even you!]

Making such a bold declaration. So, even the Inugami have something that can increase their powers like this. But if that's one of the items then who's got the other one? No, what item is it going to be anyway?

Then the girl made a declaration.

[I will fight with my strongest attacks! Be ready Dulio Gesualdo-san!]

The little girl puts her hands forward, and gathers many magic circles around her body. The magic circles all glow and produce fireballs the size of meteors! The little girl clicks her fingers and the meteor fireballs head for Dulio!

[Tch! What a thing! Such intense heat girl!]

Dulio puts out his hands, and a mass of ice is created. Even the surrounding water from the lake goes towards Dulio. The ice is forming that of an iceberg. The iceberg looking attack also gets added with lightning from a small thundercloud from above!

I see! So he's using the lightning to enhance the ices power! Well, water does conduct electricity, and ice is just frozen water. If you think about it like that, then Dulio is quite the intelligent person after all.

[Then lets try this!]

GOOOOO!

The iceberg that's electrified goes towards the meteor fireballs! The fireballs also glow again with that strange aura...what is that? The fireballs increase their size yet again, and from the looks of things, the power of the fireballs is also increased! Its the power of that damn item!

Even so, the iceberg powers through the meteor like fireballs as if they are bugs. The girl becomes a little shocked at that but instead of launching more fireballs in an attempt to stop the attack, she simply puts out her hands again.

That magic circle from the first attack appears. This time, it glows brighter than it did before. Dulio observes the girls actions with keen eyes, as if he is examining her performance.

The girls magic circle and the incoming iceberg meet and...

Bing!

The giant iceberg is reflected right back towards Dulio! Wait, so does that girl have the power to reflect attacks back at people!? She's done it twice now, and each time, she makes a magic circle...

Is it a natural ability or a magic spell? But to actually reflect the attack of that magnitude towards Dulio is...

"That magic is a reflective magic. I know the specs of such magic's but I've never been able to pull if off before. But knowing that girl, she has likely mastered it to a degree that she can even reflect attacks from a Longinus."

So said Makoto-chan. So, that really is magic after all. Makoto-chan, I'm so glad you explain it in terms that I am able to understand. If you didn't, then I don't know what I would do.

[N-No!]

Dulio manipulated the winds around him and made them carry him out of the way of the giant iceberg. The iceberg passes by Dulio and gets dispersed in the atmosphere above them!

[I will just have to-]

While narrowly missing the attack, he points his hands towards the little girl again...who has disappeared! His eyes narrowed in confusion. His attacks are being reflected and now she has disappeared! But the announcement hasn't been made, so she has to still be there.

W-Where did she go? I became suspicious as magic circles appeared all around Dulio! The magic circles are glowing with an intense power! Elements of all different kinds are around him! If he takes that, then he will retire!

[Crap! Makoto-tan! Find her for me!]

"R-Right Nii-chan...I will try my best!"

So while Makoto-chan scanned the area with her eyes, Dulio started fending off attacks that are coming from the circle. Arrows of ice, balls of fire, shots of lightning, bursts of light, shots of darkness and so forth are shot at Dulio! Its like all the elements are combining!

Dulio expectedly dodges them and takes down the attacks with his Sacred Gear that he doesn't dodge. The attacks are strong, but Dulio has the advantage of power. Although right now he has to play on the defensive. The attacks might be weaker, but they will wear him down.

[Tch, then if they wont move!]

Dulio flies downwards in the air down, but the magic circles are following him! Even so, he goes to the ground and lands safety away from Sairaorg-san and Shiina, who's battle is becoming intense. And once again, the attacks start going towards Dulio who fends them off.

Dulio became annoyed and from the centre of those circles where he is, a tornado is created! The tornado extends from the bottom of the ground, and disappears into the sky! Its power is simply amazing! Its what you expect from the user of a Longinus!

But even that kind of attack didn't stop the magic circles!

"Dulio-Nii-chan! I don't know where she is, but she is using Senjutsu to track your location so no matter where you go, she will be able to use those magic circles to bombard you!"

So said Makoto-chan informatively. So, that little girl is using her Senjutsu to keep track of Dulio from wherever she is hiding. But on that field, where could she be hiding?

[Right, I got it Makoto-tan! Just find her for me!]

"I'm on it!"

So Makoto-chan's expert eyes scanned the area for the little girl. I would look, but I wouldn't know what to look for.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The fist fight between Sairaorg-san and Shiina is becoming intense. Wounds have appeared all over each others bodies. The bodies that have been trained to the peak are showing wounds like that.

[I heard that you only can fight with your fists. I heard that you train every single day with your fists and unlocked Touki like that.]

Shiina stated as they traded blows. Even though they are fighting, it is like they are able to talk normally.

[That's right. I don't have a talent in demonic power. But with my fists, I definitely have a talent with my fists. That's why, you should put your heart into your blows like I am.]

BANG!

Sairaorg-san delivers an extra powerful punch at the mans face. That single blow goes behind Shiina and makes the lake split in half! What a thing! His face twists and he is made to step back several steps. The man raises his hand to his face, which is bleeding. His nose is bleeding, and looks broken.

Makoto-chan then focuses her eyes on something. When I focused my eyes as well...she was looking at the lake with interest. Why is she looking at the lake? I couldn't see anything that's abnormal about the lake.

"Hmmmm..."

She hummed to herself while looking at that lake with suspicious eyes. I wonder what she is thinking about? Her analytical eyes are amazing like always. Even now, she is thinking something, but I don't know what she is thinking.

[Your base stats are very good. Even I have to become serious.]

Sairaorg-san takes up arms again and lunges at Shiina. Shiina stands up, and takes a fighting position as well. Both of their fists gets covered in Touki and they both exchanged a large blow!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The surrounding area gets blow away! They end up being in a bottomless pit, but they are still exchanging blows! What a thing! Even though Sairaorg-san and Shiina are injuring one another, they aren't stopping their attacks on the other. I couldn't help but think these two are monsters.

Sairaorg-san and Shiina start a brawl where it doesn't feel like there's any power difference! The Bael heir fist reaches the Inugami's face while said Inugami's punch strikes Sairaorg-san's face as well! Each of them hit each other in their vital spots. They punch, they gouge, they kick, they hit, and they punch each other again!

Even though their blood taints the surrounding, even though you can hear dull sounds from their bodies, the Bael heir and the Inugami doesn't feel like they will stop their barbaric bout!

Both of them are the embodiment of power. There's not a single technique, demonic power, or magic involved. Simply a clash of power and power! its pure power bout!

A clash of spirits between the pure power types where no one can get involved!

[D-Damn...you are good...but I have one last thing...]

The man calls forth something from a pocket dimension. Sairaorg-san gives off a suspicious look as a light comes from the pocket dimension. It goes over Shiina's hands and it stays like that...the light forms an object...

Gloves.

That's right, gloves have appeared. They have strange markings on them. They are the colour of midnight black. The fingertips have the colour of pure red. They are giving off a mysterious glow.

Are these the other item they have? They girl who is still invisible is wearing those bracelets that enhance her power. And these gloves have something about them I don't trust.

Sairaorg-san narrows his eyes suspiciously.

[So, you hold the other item then?]

He states more than asks. The man responds by smirking...he's smirking. The man clenches his fist tightly, the Touki around his body flared. Sairaorg-san also tightened his fist together.

[It is. And, right now...its time to finish this. Eventually, I would lose to you. I would lose to your overwhelming strength. I know that you have a power that's beyond my own. But, since I have a King to win for...I shall overcome you, Sairaorg Bael.]

Sairaorg-san smiles at the provocative words on Shiina.

[Then come at me. I don't intend to fall to you either.]

GON!

The man closed the distance between Sairaorg-san and himself, and goes for a strong fist towards Sairaorg-san. The Touki around the mans fist has increased exponentially!

DOH!

The mans fist nails into Sairaorg-sans shoulder and at the same time...

[...Gough.]

Sairaorg-sans face changes as he spits out blood. The man removes his fist from Sairaorg-sans shoulder and lets a smirk appear on his face.

Sairaorg-san holds his shoulder as if he is in pain.

[...My shoulder, is dislocated.]

D-Dislocated!? His shoulder is dislocated from that single punch!? That man dislocated Sairaorg-sans shoulder!? How is that possible!? Sairaorg-san is built like a house, but that man has only now been able to dislocate Sairaorg-sans shoulder with a single punch...those gloves...what do they...do?

The man shows a provocative smile.

[...I didn't expect it, but your body was able to endure these gloves topped with my Touki. By all accounts, your shoulder should've been shattered from the punch. Sairaorg Bael, normal Devils and other supernatural creatures would've been broken from a single punch, however you are different and unreal in the terms of durability. I have underestimated your durability. Something I shall not do again in the future.]

So, that Sairaorg-sans durability is on an amazing level, even with that enhancement from that glove. Sairaorg-san waves off the pain and gets into fighting form.

Makoto-chan holds a hand to her face and lets out a shout.

"Sairaorg-san! I recognize those gloves! They are gloves that are able to send shockwave's into the body, destroying the insides! Bones turn to dust upon getting hit! Sairaorg-san! Please don't go near him again! Switch so let the long range Dulio-Nii-chan fight this man!"

She cried desperately, but Sairaorg-san shook his head in refusal.

[No, I can't obey that order Makoto-san.]

She opened her eyes in shock.

"W-Why? Didn't you hear what I said? Your bones will turn to dust if he keeps hitting you. Even if your durability is grand, it will eventually break through and make your bones dust, and then it will kill you. I'm telling you..."

[Makoto-san, this man is fighting with his feelings. I can't consider myself a man if I don't fight with as much vigour as he is showing me. Even if he has such an item. I, wont back down for you.]

She held a hand to her face in disbelief, and gained teary eyes.

"M-My dream isn't worth your life. Please...don't sacrifice yourself for me!"

Sairaorg-san ignored Makoto-chan's plea and got into a fighting stance. She looked on with complete shock as she continued to tell the man to stop it, but he isn't listening to her at all. Her pleas fall on deaf ears.

[Come on Shiina, I shall accept your determination with my own body.]

Shiina also smiled.

[...Yes, Sairaorg Bael. I...I shall fight for my King!]

They lunged at one another and once again, a fist fight goes full force!

They continue to brawl for several minutes. Each of their attacks are wearing down the other. Wounds appeared all over their bodies. The amount of Touki they are producing has now dwindled.

Their brawl is only like something that could be describe as monsters fighting. Even when one gets smacked down, even if one gets blasted into the air, they stand up. Even though Sairaorg-san is receiving damages to his body and bones, he still fights. I can hear cracks coming from the fighting. His bones are becoming more and more damaged. If it continues, then his bones might really turn to dust. But they still continue fighting because...

[I fight for my future King! I fight for his right to claim the throne! I fight for the right to be acknowledged! What do you fight for Sairaorg Bael!?]

The silent man has suddenly started making grand words. Sairaorg-san replies while doing a large kick to the mans side who gets smacked away but regains his stance in the air.

[I fight for the same you do. But I fight for a girl instead of a man. I think its a noble cause.]

[...Why think of it as a noble cause?]

Shiina tightened his fist and went for a hard punch to Sairaorg-sans stomach. Sairaorg-san replied while repelling the mans fist with his own.

[Because Sirzechs, my cousin finds it a noble cause. He's a person I trust in, and now I trust in Makoto-san as well. To me, she has the heart of a lion, and the body of a beau-]

He cut himself off and I could've sworn that his face turned a little red. Eh? What was he going to say about her body? That red face, couldn't be a blush right? No, it must be the blood running to his brain! Ahaha! That's all it is!

[What? Her body is what?]

Shiina asked, releasing a flurry of punches at the Bael heir to which he takes head on, receiving wounds! His body is getting all covered in wounds! Even his insides much be going through something very painful. However, Sairaorg-sans determination makes it so that he doesn't be pushed back. His strength is like a lions, not bending to the will of his opponent.

Sairaorg-san shook his head and adopted an emotionless face as he pushes back Shiina and delivers a straight kick towards him, sending him flying for a few paces. Shiina regains his balance and is able to land safely but he still holds his side in pain.

[It doesn't matter. I, fight for her dream as well. I might've not known her long, but I know that girl has suffered because of it. She has suffered a hard life. Her life was rough. Like I, she was bullied by the people closest to her but like myself, she overcame it with her strength and willingness to never surrender. She had to suffer when its hard thinking of anyone who would want to hurt such a flower. Sirzechs told me she lost her parents to Devils, Fallen Angels and other beings like that. But...]

Sairaorg-san gathers a large amount of Touki in his hands and aims for the man again who crosses his arms in defence.

[But...what?]

The large man questions the Bael heir. Said heir tightens his fist as he answers.

[...But she she keeps smiling. I admire her strength. Even if the odds are against her, she continues to go forth. I had heard that she fought against Kokabiel, someone who was recorded in the bible. She was outclassed and outmatched, but she didn't run away. She stood alongside the man she calls boyfriend and fought against someone who could've killed her. To me, she's a very brave woman, and someone I call friend as well. So, no matter how many times you ask me "Why do you fight for her?" The answer is always going to be, because she deserves at least this much from me.]

Makoto-chan puts her hand to her face as tears overflow. Vali wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her close, to give her a comforting embrace.

Sairaorg-san punches the Inugami and breaks his guard. Sairaorg-san takes that chance and moves within his guard. While the man was busy recovering from the punch, Sairaorg-san does a forward punch towards him!

BANG!

The fist nailed deeply in the opponents stomach, making the Inugami cough up the contents of his stomach. The man stumbled backwards on his feet, and held his stomach in pain.

[Sairaorg Bael...I wish to have one last deciding blow with you. I...This fight...this fight needs to reach a conclusion...a conclusion with our fists.]

The man stands tall and wraps an insane amount of Touki around his body! T-That's bigger than the one Sairaorg-san is wearing! If Sairaorg-san goes against that, then even I know what's going to happen...

Sairaorg-san ignores the pain within his body and gathers Touki around his body. Although it isn't as big as the Touki that's wrapped around the male opponent. Even so, Sairaorg-san got into a fighting form.

[I will endure it...I will endure this pain for that girl...that girl who said "And no matter what happens, I will be satisfied knowing you are trying your best." She wants...she wants nothing more than...our best...even if we don't win...she is satisfied...with knowing we tried our best...that girl...she is amazing.]

Makoto-chan puts her hands together and cries out.

"Sairaorg-san! I believe in you! I know that you can do it! You are MY champion after all! I know that I have the best champions! And Sairaorg-san is no different! Sairaorg-san is my champion, and more importantly my friend as well! So please don't worry about the outcome, just do your best! That's all I want Sairaorg-san!"

Something in her speech made Sairaorg-sans eyes change. His eyes opened up wide, and then...

Burst!

The Touki around his body grew so large! It was covering more than half the field! And in the centre, is the lone man who's power is going through a massive upgrade! The level of Touki is exceeding the amount of Touki the Inugami is able to produce! J-Just from that cheer, Sairaorg-sans power is going through a new change!

Sairaorg-san then looked at Shiina with new determination.

[...When getting encouraged by a girl, I simply can't lose. It would be very unmanly of me to lose when a girl is depending on me. Now Shiina...prepare to lose...!]

[...Come then Sairaorg!]

They then both shot off at one another, determination filling both of their faces and met in the middle!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Their fists released large shockwave's! The whole area as shaking due to the force! Sairaorg-sans fist was bloodied and his body beaten but he was holding on. The opposing males face was distorted and in massive amounts of pain. The Touki mashed together in a glorious blaze!

"Do it Sairaorg-san! I believe in yooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

With Makoto-chan's shout, Sairaorg-sans Touki increased even more!

[Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

SHATTER!

Sairaorg-sans fist broke the gloves that the Inugami was wearing, and his fist continued going forward! The Touki swirled around his fist as it connected with the opponents jaw!

BANG!

With a dull sounding fist, the Inugami was blown away completely. From the impact, the mans body twists and bends in excruciating pain! The blood drips from all of the mans body. The Inugami's body lit up, and he disappeared from this place.

[Daemon-sama's one champion, retired.]

Sairaorg-san won the fight. Even if he was beaten down, he won the fight against the opposing Inugami. Sairaorg-san turned towards the place we are stationed, and even though he can't see Makoto-chan, he still gave her a thumbs up.

"Sairaorg-san...you're an amazing fighter...thank you."

Sairaorg-san smiled even though he must be in pain. He then dropped to his knees and lights danced around him. The vanishing light. Sairaorg-sans body vanished with the lights as his eyes closed.

[Makoto-sama's one champion, retired.]

With the announcement, Makoto-chan cried. But it wasn't sad tears. It was tears of pride and joy. She was smiling and looked on with happiness.

"Sairaorg-san is an amazing man. Doing all of that for me. I, can't ask for a better champion."

She's right. He was amazing, doing all of that for her. Even I respect you Sairaorg-san, very much. You tried your best for Makoto-chan and overcame the opponent for her.

[...Wow...]

Dulio, who is still dealing with magic circles sees his comrade disappear gains a small satisfied smile. Dulio's clothes had some cuts and he was also having some blood seeping from him. The magical attacks from that girl must be grinding him down. If this doesn't end soon, then I don't know what's going to happen. But even when all of that was going on, Dulio showed a refreshing smile.

[What a man. That man showed such determination. Determination for the girl. I understand now, there's no point playing around. I wont hold back anymore. I, shall end this fight once and for all!]

SWISH!

With the sound of wind, all the magical circles were broken apart! A huge tornado formed around Dulio! Even water, lightning and fire was being added to the mix! It was becoming one mass of power! Dulio isn't having anymore of it!

[Makoto-tan, do you know where she is? I have Sairaorg-sans inherited fighting spirit now. Its time to no longer hold back. I can't hold back anymore. I will end this fight now.]

He had laboured breathing, but still had a look of determination.

"Yes Nii-chan! That's right Nii-chan! In the lake! I can see a small glow from the lake! She is using the lake as a cover for herself! Its only slight, but I can just see the light! She's in the lake Nii-chan! Aim your power there!"

As if responding to her, Dulio looked at the lake and it started twisting around...at that moment something raised out of the lake...

The girl.

She was rising out of the lake, and her power was at the extreme!

[Dulio-san, my comrade was defeated. I watched as he showed all of his determination. He showed the willingness to face death. Even I have to show that for the future King. Because, he is my leader. I will show you all of my determination!]

The girl gathered a large mass of magic around her body, and focused it in one point! Its power exceeds anything that has been shot out until now! Its power, is simply power! Its pure energy!

Dulio looked at the girl who had a face on full of determination.

[You're showing good eyes girl. Alright, I can't lose for Makoto-tan now. That girl is my childhood friend. She has been on the end of so many peoples assaults that it isn't funny. She is a sweet girl, she is a girl that I would die for. Can you say the same for your leader?]

Dulio sent a daring look towards the girl, as he gathers all the elements into a single point. Ice, fire, water, wind, earth, lightning. All of the elements are there, and they are forming one giant mass.

"I...kind of want to make a reference right now...but I think it would be in bad taste..."

Makoto-chan mumbled out, as we all titled our heads.

"What reference Ma-chan?"

She poked her fingers together shyly at Vali.

"Well...I think that Dulio-Nii-chan is going to enter the Avatar State now...with Aang's help..."

We all blinked at the girl...

.

.

.

"You're right, that is in bad taste."

She mock cried and hugged Vali who rolled his eyes and hugged back.

[You think that I would really not die for my future King...]

Misaki adopts a frown and then points at Dulio.

[I of course would do such things. You all care for Makoto-sama, and its a wonderful thing. But, I am also fighting for the future King. I don't know who would be a better ruler, but right now, that doesn't concern me. Daemon-sama asked me to fight for him, and fight for him I shall.]

The mass of magic swirls around, and it glows with the help of those bracelets. It seems that this is going to be the final blast. The female opponent showed an undying will. She was ready to die for her leader.

But Dulio also showed the same eyes. His power was something of an amazing power. Its something that if you got hit with it, your body would be destroyed! There's no mistaken it!

[Then, show me your fighting spirit Misaki. I shall also answer your determination with my own determination!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Simultaneously, the attacks of the elements and pure magical mass was shot off! Oooooooooooo! The attacks are even warping space around them! What power! I know those two are powerful indeed!

The shots travel at one another until...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A very powerful clash of powers meet! The attacks push against one another for dominance! Its a powerful struggle for dominance! The female opponent fires some more shots of magic to add to her mass, as she was breathing hard.

Dulio also responded by gathering more elements at the base of his attack! The attacks swirled around the battlefield, tearing it apart! The battlefield that was once beautiful has turned into nothingness! It has even wiped away the lake!

[Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

[Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

Both parties scream at one another. But then I saw Dulio point his hands upwards. Thunderclouds gathered above the female opponents head. Misaki didn't seem to notice a thing as the lightning sparked above her head.

[Misaki-san, you're a good fighter. But...]

[B-But?]

She was timid, but Dulio showed a smile.

[I can't afford to lose the fight.]

FLASH!

After a single flash, the girl was surrounded by lightning. The lightning attack was stronger than what Akeno-san can do. The lightning was so huge that it covered 3/4 of this battlefield.

RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLE!

The lightning made a horrible noise as the girls body lights up.

[I used the strong attack there as a diversion. Sorry Misaki-san, you were a good opponent. But I had the ability to send such a blast at you. I must admit that you are stronger than I expected.]

The girl shed a tear as she disappeared from the ground.

[Daemon-sama's other champion retires.]

Dulio showed a smile. We won the second match while losing Sairaorg-san. That is regrettable.

* * *

**[Later]**

Dulio returned to the base and was being healed by Makoto-chan. He sustained some injuries, but not as many as Sairaorg-san. Sairaorg-san has been transported to a medical facility now and should be on the mend.

Kiba, Fujimura and I were on edge. We are the ones who are going to be fighting next. Its so nerve wracking. I can't think straight. My palms are sweating, and my heart is beating so fast. Just watching the first two fights was scary as hell! I mean, I don't even know if I could match them in fighting. And even someone like Sairaorg-san was brought to his knees and retired. He won but he retired...

Makoto-chan was showing a strong face, yet I could tell that she was hurting because of Sairaorg-san. He tried his best for her, and he won his match. Even if the current situation doesn't turn good, I know that he did a good thing and she is proud of that fact.

[Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! So here's the last match! Makoto-sama's team lost one person, but Daemon-sama's team has lost three people! How will the final match go!? Will the Prince and Princess step up for one last roll!?]

Both of them stand and hold the die. Makoto-chan and Daemon locked eyes as they rolled the die...

[Oooooooo! Daemon-sama rolled a 1! While Makoto-sama rolled a 3! This time, Makoto-sama has the chance to pick the terrain and the assisting items! Well, the last match will be starting in 5 minutes! Now Daemon-sama's base will be erected with a barrier!]

True to his words, the base of Daemon was covered in a barrier that blocks vision while ours wasn't. This time, we are going to be the ones who are fighting, and we can pick items and the terrain! That's the best for our team!

Makoto-chan came to sit down and looked at each of us.

"Okay, now that we can finally pick the base...and items as well. For the last match, we couldn't of asked for anything better. And since its three items, there can be one for each of you."

"Sakurame, I don't require an item. Give it to Hyoudou or Kiba. Either of them will need it."

Both Kiba and I sharpened our eyes. Is he trying to say that he is stronger than both of us? Even if he is on our team, I can't help but think of that cocky attitude he just gave. It wasn't right...baka. He really does annoy me sometimes.

Makoto-chan gave a concerned look.

"Fujimura-kun, while I admire your determination and confidence, I don't think that this is the best way to go. If you have a chance for a leg up in the competition, then you should take it with everything you have."

She made a compelling argument, but he still shook his head.

"No, I don't need it. Give it to them."

She shook her head in defeat and then released a breath.

"Okay then, if that's how you feel. Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun, you will have to decide between you how many items you get. And also, tell me what kind of terrain you would want."

"Makoto-chan, I want a field that's easy to move around on, and is spacious."

Kiba said it almost instantly. It would make sense, a place for him to use his speed as a Knight to his advantage. Kiba wouldn't be good in confined spaces. He's better at being in a fight that he can move around on.

"I don't really care where we fight, as long as it isn't an advantage to the opposing team."

Fujimura said it with crossed arms. She then looked at me.

"Ise-kun, do you have a field you would want?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"W-Well, I don't mind, as long as the other team don't have the advantage."

She nodded and then she went forward, and chose a field from the screen that was presented to her. The field she chose was a plain field. There wasn't really anything there for the enemy to use. It was just a barren field.

"I chose the plain field as they might use Senjutsu to there advantage on the plant life and such. So, this plain field will be able to work into your favour. Now Ise-kun, and Yuuto-kun. Please choose your items."

So we went over to Makoto-chan who handed us a tablet which had lots of different items on it. To be honest, I didn't know what was the best so I flicked through the items while having eyes of a happy person.

"Ise-kun, I will choose one item and leave the other two to you."

Kiba gave a refreshing smile. Grrr, baka! Don't smile at me like that! Smile at Makoto-chan like that, not me!

I gritted my teeth and gave a small nod in return.

So I looked for two items for me to take...I guess that I might need them, although I feel bad about it, if the others didn't need items...well, whatever! When I get Balance Breaker the right way, I will surpass them all!

I looked through the tablet. To be honest, I haven't a clue as to what might help. What would we be able to do in this fight? I don't even know who's going to be out last. From Makoto-chan's words, Daemon is going to use a strong fighter with two supporters.

Makoto-chan came over to the confused looking me and hugged around my neck, pushing her breasts into my back!

"Having trouble deciding what to get?"

I gave a sheepish nod, while willing away a certain 'thing' on my lower body! I-I can't think about her like that right now! If I did, then I might lose it and just say "I want you!" and then I would take her in my arms and kiss her deeply!

"Y-Yeah...got any ideas?"

She took the tablet from me and examined it with keen eyes. She examined it for a few moments before she smiled.

"Okay, I think this armour would work for you, and this ability enhancer."

She pointed at an armour that kind of reminds me of a Dragons armour. Its different to Vali's as it has a Dragons head in the middle of the armour. And then she pointed at a arm cannon that's in the shape of a skeletons head.

"That armour is an anti Dragon slayer armour. They will know that you are going to come at the last fight, and knowing my Onii-san, he will have someone who knows Dragon slaying magic. And while the armour wont protect you 100 percent, it will lessen the damage from 100 to around 25 percent. So, its useful for you to have. Plus its got higher defences than usual." She then pointed at the skeleton head. "And this, will be able to enhance your demonic power. Well, it enhances power that's shot out, like Senjutsu, magic and so on. But since you use demonic power, it will enhance that power. Also it could act as a guard as well. Ise-kun, try and power up to use your Dragon shot. If its you, then I know it will change the tide of battle."

"Makoto-chan...do you really think I will be able to handle this?"

She placed a small kiss on my cheek, and patted lightly.

"Of course I do. Ise-kun, I believe in Ise-kun very much. Don't let anything cloud your mind. Ise-kun, this battle is important yes, but its also not worth your life. Do your best, and I will be happy."

I took her hand, and gave a big nod.

"Count on me!"

"Fufu, I certainly will. Now if you'll excuse me."

She walked over to Kiba and told he told her what he wanted which she nodded at intently. She walked over to some screen that had appeared in the air, and she started tapping on it.

While that was happening, Vali approached me and got into my personal space! H-Hey! Back off bastard! He put out his hand and that hand gripped my shirt! He pulled me to my feet, and glared into my eyes!

"You make her lose, and I will make you pay."

Ehehe...why is he threatening me!? Fuck off Vali you stupid idiot! I tried to push him away, but he continued to grip my shirt and glare at me with such an intense face.

"I...I wont lose Vali, now get off."

I brushed his hand off me, and he went over to Makoto-chan and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. It might've been a threat then, but I didn't feel like he was doing it to threaten me. I think he was doing it because he was concerned for Makoto-chan.

Kiba walked over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ise-kun, Makoto-chan is counting on us."

"Yeah, I know."

He then made the smile of a handsome guy.

"She's depending on us, so we can't lose."

He stuck out his hand for a handshake. Before he got with Makoto-chan, I would've thought something else of that handshake, but now, I know that he is looking for a handshake from a friend. W-Well, I know that Makoto-chan would want me to be his friend as well, so I put hand out and shook it.

"Exactly, we can't lose for the Queen."

It was at that time I saw the proud eyes of Makoto-chan in my direction. Right, I understand it. Kiba didn't have a male friend before, and now that he does, she must be happy about that fact. She knew of my feelings about him before, and now that I have made (somewhat) friends with him, she's happy.

She walked over, and wrapped her arms around both my and Kiba's shoulders.

"I knew you guys would be good friends! Good luck Ise-kun!" She kissed my cheek, and then turned to Kiba and gave him a chaste kiss. "Good luck my Yuuto-kun, I know you'll do great."

"I wont lose, for you."

He kissed her one last time, before she turned to Fujimura who had his hands in his pocket.

"I would kiss your cheek, but you'll think I'm just a crazy girl or something right?"

He gave an indifferent look before adopting a frown.

"I don't mind if you do it or not."

Such a tsundere. That then was really "Come Makoto-chan! Kiss my cheek!" but in his tsundere ways. Makoto-chan bounced over and placed a small kiss on his cheek, which made Fujimura's face go completely red.

He shook his head, dispelling the redness and went over to the magic circle as the announcement was made.

[The five minutes are up. Now, it is time for the final match! Please stand on the magic circle!]

So Kiba and I went over to the magic circle...

Or so I thought. While I did, Kiba didn't as he was stopped by Makoto-chan. She looked soberly at him, but he raised a hand to her face and stroked lightly.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." She looked away but he made her face him. "You believed in me during Excalibur, and I believe in you now. I know you wouldn't ask this, unless it was your dream. Your dreams are my dreams as well. You helped me over my grief for my former comrades, so now allow me to help you overcome your grief right here and now."

They shared one last kiss before he came over to me and Fujimura. We stood in the circle as it made a a flash of light. From that flash, we disappeared entirely!

* * *

When my eyes readjusted, we were on a spacious plain. That anti Dragon slaying armour was already on my body, as was the skeleton hand canon. It was on my right wrist. Kiba had a dangerous sword. It seemed that he had already gone Balance Breaker for this fight. The holy demonic sword looked beautiful in his hands. Fujimura had a relaxed expression on his face.

And from across from us was...D-Daemon himself! And he was with a young looking boy with blonde hair and a dangerous looking sword. And a busty Onee-san type with long purple wavy hair! Of course they were Inugami's so they had the usual features. But why is Daemon here?

[Now! The final battle for the King or Queen title has begun! On Daemon-sama's side is the young noble Knight of the royal guards, Taka! And next to him is the ever so lovely magical Misa! And finally, the potential future King himself, Daemon Inukami-sama!]

The crowds roared for the group as I had to get my head around it. Why is he here? Is he in the fight as well? Why is he in the fight? I don't understand why he is in the fight...

[Don't worry about Onii-san being there everyone. He can also be his own champion. I would've found it strange if he didn't fight himself. I could've been my own champion, but I know that I don't have the power to stand against these people. So please don't worry, just stay focused.]

So said Makoto-chan through the ear-piece. So, he also chose to fight in the last match. I wonder if he did it so he could prove a point? But, I wonder how tough he is? If he's here, then he must be pretty strong, right?

The broadcaster then motioned to us.

[And from the lovely potential Queens side! Its the young Knight that captures the hearts of girls everywhere, the Knight of Rias Gremory-sama, Kiba Yuuto! Then there's also the mysterious youth who seems to always wear a scowl, Fujimura Shirou! And finally, there's the Pawn that is obsessed with oppai, Hyoudou Issei!]

" " " " " Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kiba-kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~ " " " " "

I can only imagine what Makoto-chan is thinking right now as the women scream for Kiba. B-But, if I listen to the ear pierce in my ear...I can hear teeth grinding and for some reason, I feel like death is behind me, glaring at the crowds.

" " " " " Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Shirou-kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~ " " " " "

Fujimura looked unaffected by the screams of various women. Damn cool Bishounen! B-But...why is no one screaming for me...? Uwah, I guess I'm not worth a scream huh...

"Iseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Buchou...that was Buchou's voice...

"Ise! Win you bastard! And fucking promote as well!"

Buchou...yes, I will win Buchou!

"You can do it, Ise-kun!"

Akeno-san as well...

"Go Ise-san! I know you can do it!"

"Ise! Blow away the competition!"

"Go ahead Hyoudou-kun, don't make a mockery of Makoto-sans team."

"...Pervy senpai, win."

Asia, Xenovia, Sona-Kaichou and Koneko-chan also cheered for me.

"Issei-san! Make Onee-chan win!"

Haha, even the Sacred Gear fanatic Nagisa is cheering for me. Alright! If all of those girls cheer for me, then I know I can't lose! I made a battle stance as did Kiba and Fujimura did as well.

The guy with the sword put his hand on his swords handle and drew it. The pressure from the sword was strong. I could feel the intensity of the blade from here. It was...I don't even know what kind of sword that is.

The Onee-san put out her hands, and magical balls all float around her. Just looking at those balls is making me feel nervous. I wonder why that is? Sure they have something strong about them, but it makes me feel like I'm looking at something that would kill me...

Daemon on the other hand gathered Senjutsu around his body. His power has increased from just that action! The aura swirls around his body and flows like a calm stream, that is hiding a dangerous hurricane behind it...

"Now. I would like to start the final battle."

The arbiter came between the two teams.

"…Then please start!"

Finally, the last battle commenced. I promoted straight to Queen instantly. My Queen isnt as strong as Akeno-sans but it will do for now! All of us got into fighting forms, besides Daemon that is. I thought that he might get into a fighting stance, but he has put his hands in his pockets.

"Hahaha, so I'm standing before the Sekiryuutei, holy demonic sword wielder and that bastard child. Alright, this might be a little interesting. Misa, take the Sekiryuutei, and Taka, take the holy demonic sword kid. I will take the last one."

"You're cocky aren't you, Daemon?"

Fujimura sighed out, gathering a weird blue energy around his body. He used it during the Kokabiel fight. But I don't know what it is. I thought that it might be a Sacred Gear, but I don't know now.

"Maybe~ But I know that I'm stronger than you are~ Anyway, lets go!"

Goooo!

Daemon shot off at Fujimura and appeared in front of him within a second. Daemon reeled his fist back and made a jab for Fujimura! However Fujimura bent his body and did a back flip, the fist going past him.

Fujimura landed on the ground and then gathered that blue energy again. He formed it in the shape of a ball, and he shot it towards Daemon! Daemon however gathered Senjutsu in his hands and fired it at the ball while making the sound DOH!

The attacks collide and create a mini explosion! Even though it did, I saw Daemon run around the colliding attacks and dashed for Fujimura! Fujimura clicked his tongue and gathered that blue energy around his fists.

"Alright, then lets start!"

DASH!

Fujimura shot at Daemon, the ground being torn from his dash and they crash with one another, and start having a fist fight! From that fist fight, the surrounding area gets blown away! It was kind of like the fight with Sairaorg-san and Shiina from before!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

They continued fighting with their fists, neither letting up on their attacks. As they fought in the fight of fists and power. The young man with the sword steps forward and attempts to address Kiba.

"Knight of Rias Gremory..."

"No." Kiba stopped the young man in his tracks. "No, I'm not "Knight of Rias Gremory" right now. Rather, I'm the "Knight of Sakurame Makoto" right now. If you are going to address me, then please address me with the proper words."

W-Wow, Kiba was acting all angry then about being addressed the wrong way. Okay okay! I see! Kiba wants to be Makoto-chan's Knight! Although, I can't say that I'm not jealous about it. Either way, I am going to cheer for Kiba!

The young man brushed his bangs.

"Alright then. Knight of Sakurame Makoto-sama, I am Taka. And I am the royal Knight of the armed guards. I have heard you are the legendary holy demonic sword wielder. I, myself wish to clash blades against the holy demonic swords."

He lifted his heavy looking sword and pointed it at Kiba. Kiba tightened the grip of his own sword and smiled refreshingly.

"I am Kiba Yuuto, Knight of Makoto-chan...sama. A match between Knights. I have been waiting for this, since I came here."

"Well said, Knight of Makoto-sama!"

They both charged at one another, the ground coming up in patches due to the force of the speed they are using, and their blades clashed against the other! It all happened so fast that I didn't see the blades clashing against the other until the sparks went off in the centre.

Both the Knight of Daemon and Kiba then disappeared from sight, the sparks going off from the swords hitting one another, the intense speed was something I wasn't able to even conceive.

"Hey, boy~ You look a little...out of place."

The Onee-san of Daemon looked at me with expressionless eyes. She was wearing a very risque outfit that seemed to show off a large amount of her cleavage! A-Actually, her breasts were that of a D cup at least! But she still had those dangerous things going around her body...

"Y-You know all about that! What's with the skimpy outfit!?"

She looked at her clothes, before giving off a laugh.

"Hahaha, I have a date after this fight. Thought I should wear this straight away."

S-She's got a date and can't be bothered changing her clothes? That's what it means really. She thought she would wear it straight away, yeah right! She's just a lazy woman who wears dating clothes to a fight!

"Okay girl, its time to go! Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

I equipped the Boosted Gear and pointed my fist at her. But she waved her hand at me as if she wasn't interested.

"Ooh please, don't point that thing at me. Even if it is the Boosted Gear from legend, I don't have anything particular to say about it. I only came here because Daemon-sama asked me too. If not, I would be enjoying my harem right now~"

H-Her harem? What does she mean by 'my harem'? She doesn't have one...right? Is it...all girls? Does she have a yuri harem!? Ehehe! She has a yuri harem full of beautiful girls I bet~!

She then gave me suspicious eyes.

"Whats with that lecherous grin pervy?"

I wiped the drool that's coming from my mouth and faced her with that same grin.

"Y...You have a yuri harem, right!?"

When I was happy, she shook her head with a sigh!

"No, I have my reverse harem stupid~ My guys all crowd around me and adore me, giving me nice kisses, massages and other things like that~ Its soooooo wonderful~ They love me so much~"

This girl twitched her upper body and made a satisfied smile appear on her face while that face turned bright red. So...she has a male harem!? G-Geez, she has guys all crowd around her!? Whats with that!? And why is she so nonchalant about it!? Having a harem is a big deal!

"W-Why do you have a harem!?"

She pointed at herself.

"Because I'm female silly~"

...Eh? What does she mean by that? Because she's female? What does that have to do with anything? I'm male, so does that mean I deserve a harem straight away? I wish that was the case but it doesn't seem to be the case...

"W-Whats that supposed to mean!? Why does it matter about your gender!?"

She puts a hand to her forehead and releases a breath.

"The females here form harems, like I'm sure the Princess will do someday soon. Females here are revered and respected, and well sort after, especially if its a female of high status, like the Princess or myself. Because we have good genes, we need to have many males to...well, for a lack of a better term, impregnate us. Different genes and all that. Hehe, and it helps that we have a natural pheromone that attracts the opposite gender~ Although I'm not interested in babies at this time~ I am more interested in being with my adorable guys~"

T-This girl is weird! She's going on and on about her male harem while twitching her body...why do I have to fight the crazy one? I have to fight the crazy chick while Kiba fights the honourable Knight and Fujimura fights Makoto-chan's Onii-san.

Speaking of, Kiba and the Knight guy can't be seen. I can hear metal clashing against one another violently, but I can't see them. Fujimura and Daemon are still going strong, the power surrounding them being an unrealistic amount. It isn't my place to butt into...no, its a place that I wouldn't be able to butt in at all...

The female with large breasts waves her hands, those orbs going all around her. I looked at the orbs and fear filled my head. I don't know why, but just looking at those orbs is making me feel strange inside, cold. Like all my life is going to slip away instantly.

"Okay, its time to stop playing." She showed a sadistic smile. "Its time to die little boy~"

Don!

Almost instantly. I felt a pain in my gut and I was blown back several inches! I stopped myself and held my stomach in pain...what just hit me? Did she do an attack that I couldn't even see?

From my stomach, the armour was intact, but smoke was coming from it...why...?

[Boost!]

A power up! I received a boost from my Sacred Gear! Alright! Even with being hit, it seems like my boosting power wasn't stopped! Maybe that's due to the armour or something!

[Ise-kun! Please avoid those orbs! They are Dragon slayer orbs and if you are hit much more then it will do lots of damage towards you! So, avoid the orbs! Run around and power up, then unleash a Dragon shot at her! From what I have heard, she has a a high defensive magic but low attack magic! Onii-san must've chosen her to combat you as...well, it doesn't matter! Just go and kick her ass!]

Ooh! Makoto-chan gave me some orders! I didn't want to let her down so I nodded excitedly.

"Right! I got it Makoto-chan!" I then pointed at the D cup. "Hey, I'm going to kick your ass!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily! Y-You bitch! How dare you do something like that?! I'm the Pawn of Rias Gremory-sama! Even if she is kind of insane, I am still her Pawn that took 8 pieces!

"Then here I come!"

[Boost!]

I received some power as I rushed towards the enemy with my fists held high! She gave me a curious look as she put out her hands, and one of the orbs danced around her. It made suspicious movements then came towards me!

I did a zigzag and jumped to the left, missing it by an inch! But the orb came back at me so I ran the opposite way while crying! This is not fair! Wow! This is dangerous indeed! She can even changed the trajectory of these orbs!

"Hah!"

She shot off another orb which came straight at me! And the one that's following me from behind is...I can't keep up with these things! Its going fast, and swirling around dangerously! Like Makoto-chan said, they are Dragon slaying orbs!

"Nowhere to run!"

Both orbs ascended towards me! I ducked out of the way and jumped forward, landing on my stomach! Ow! That was a sharp impact! I need to start training my body to be more durable!

DON!

An explosion rang out behind me, and when I turned, I saw that the orbs collided! Hah! So she did something like that! But wow, that was surely dangerous! Dragon slayer orbs...huh.

While I was thinking that, another orb came at me and before I could do anything...

DOH!

"Guha!"

I was blown off my stomach and several inches backwards! I was flung back until I hit the floor again, my face eating dirt! I spit out the dirt and stood up again, facing the girl...who is laughing at me.

But surely, this girl...while she might be stronger than I, she doesn't seem as strong as the other girl that fought Dulio. Perhaps what Makoto-chan said is true. This girl is surely for support and doesn't fight well alone. She might have a high defence but her offense is low. Its only those Dragon slaying orbs that are the problem. If that's the case, then I will have to take advantage of that.

So I stood tall and charged her again!

"Geez, this might be a little boring."

She shot off two orbs at me! One came from the right but I jumped and it passed through my legs! I landed on the ground to see the other one coming at me, so I bent my body and let the orb pass through my armpit!

[Boost!]

I received another power up! But I know that it wont be enough for this D cup! The two orbs that had been shot off came around and towards me. I ran to the right, and they followed me as well!

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Its coming at me! They are moving faster than they were before. If I'm not careful, then they might catch me and explode! ...Wait, explode. Do they explode with anything they come into contact with? Or can they be hit away...?

DOH! DOH!

"Aargh!"

The balls hit me, sending me to the floor! It hurts! Pain coarse's throughout my body. It felt like I had just been stabbed! But its because of the Dragon slaying orbs. Even with this armour on, it still hurts like a bitch!

But I stood back up, and sharpened my eyes, glaring at the woman who has raised a hand to her mouth and let out a soft chortle.

"My, a little persistent huh. You know, the reason I was chosen was because I had to fight against you. Although, by my own admission, I am not that strong. The Dragon slayers are all away at the moment, so I was the only one remaining. I don't know if that's luck for you or bad for me. Either way, I am going to blow you away for the future King. Maybe even add him to my harem~"

T-This girl is obsessed with her harem...although I can kinda understand why she would be obsessed with her harem. Even I...I would be obsessed with mine as well. But this woman is completely weird!

"Right, I don't know what you're on about but I will beat you!"

[Boost!]

Yes! Another boost of power! But even that wont be enough to beat this woman! Ugh, I am not strong like the others!

"Why! Why are you able to keep up with me!?"

The shout of the man with the sword rang out throughout the area, drawing my attention to him. Kiba and the blonde Bishounen stopped running around and are now facing one another. Both Kiba and the man have some small cuts on their bodies, but nothing serious.

"Whatever do you mean~? I'm merely doing my best for my girlfriend."

When saying that, I saw Daemon push Fujimura away and turned to Kiba.

"Girlfriend...? How, can you call yourself her boyfriend? Its something you shouldn't do. You do realize that no matter what you do, you can't match her status. Even when she loses this match, she will still be a Princess. She's, literally out of your reach. Even if you become a high class Devil, she'll always be ahead of you. Your dimensions, are too different."

As he mocked her, I saw a change in Kiba's eyes. For a moment, I could've sworn that I saw...sadness. Sad that Daemon would say something like that to him. But he shrugged it off.

"I don't care what you say Daemon Inukami. You are a person that's very low. You attempted to even touch your own sister, that makes you a very despicable person in my eyes." He then faced the young Knight. "To answer your question, I have been granted an item that increases my speed."

The young Knight looked on with shocked eyes, as Daemon entered the fight again with Fujimura. Fujimura shot out arrows of energy towards the young man named Daemon, but Daemon countered by firing blasts of Senjutsu right back, canceling the shots!

Fujimura clicked his tongue and went on the defensive as Daemon went on the offensive. In terms of pure power, I think that Daemon has the advantage, but I don't know why, but I think that Fujimura is holding his power back.

[Boost!]

I received power as the Knight spoke with shock.

"I-Increases your speed!?"

The young Knight was a little shocked, but he didn't let his guard down for a moment. Kiba pointed at his shoes, and then said it while smirking.

"Yes, shoes that increase my speed. While I am fast, I knew that there would be someone faster than I during this fight. So, I asked Makoto-ch...Makoto-sama to grant me an item that increases my overall speed."

Why did he...call her Makoto-sama then and not Makoto-chan like always? When saying it, he sounded depressed. Is something wrong with him?

"Don't screw around!"

The Knight charged and swung his blade dangerously, the tip of the sword glowing mysteriously. Kiba swung his sword and parried the blade quite easily, but the tip that glowed went towards Kiba's sword, and then it turned to dust! The sword crumbled away!

"...My sword."

Kiba became shocked and created another sword in his hands. The young man snickered.

"Right, I upped my swords raw power with my Senjutsu. Really, you should know what to do during a fight, Kiba-san."

Kiba sharpened his eyes, and then pointed the tip of his blade at the enemy.

"And you should know not to underestimate me."

Swish!

Kiba disappeared from sight! He's moving so fast that I can't keep up with him using my eyes! But the male Knight can with his eyes. The male Knight swings his sword towards the left, and a spark goes off.

GIIIIIN! GIIIIIIIIIN!

The sound of metal colliding throughout the area. The young man and Kiba disappear once again from sight. I've seen Kiba move at God speed before, but now he's moving at speeds above that! Only an afterimage is left when the swords meet one another!

GIIIIN! GUUN!

Both of them are in a state where it only looks like two moving things are colliding at very fast speeds. The things which become visible on the field are the sparks created when the weapons collide and the sounds of metal colliding.

There are deep holes created in the field due to the waves created by several swords and the charging of the other sword that Inugami is holding. I can't even comprehend the speeds that they are going.

…I can only see them when they collide against each other. That's it. That's how fast Kiba and that Knight Inugami are!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

STAB!

A mortifying sound rung out in the area. When I looked to the source...I couldn't believe my eyes.

Fujimura.

Fujimura had his stomach penetrated by Daemon's aura. His Senjutsu was shaped into a sharp sword. I didn't know that was possible, but it seems to be. Daemon stabbed Fujimura. Blood trickled out of his stomach, and down his shirt, and hitting the floor in little droplets.

Fujimura's eyes went wide as the blade was dislodged from his stomach. Daemon laughed at the man who was on the ground...

"Hahaha! And this is supposed to be 'his' descendant!?"

What does he mean by 'his' descendant? Who's descendant? Fujimura's eyes shot open when he heard that, and his eyes narrowed as he held a hand to his bleeding stomach.

"You do not get to say anything..."

"Hmph, why not? Why can't I call you 'his' descendant? Or, should I say...Satan's descendant!?" Everyone (including I) released shocked breaths at the declaration from Daemon. "That's right, didn't you know? Hey Imouto, did you know that your friend here was actually a precious descendant of Satan?" I didn't hear a response from Makoto-chan as Daemon continued on regardless. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. This pathetic shit isn't worth anything. I heard that he destroyed his own town, wiping out lots of people, even some high ranking exorcists. But the pathetic thing I see before me is...well, its not anything. Its just a pathetic existence that I can't even be around. Demon Prince of Massacre? More like pathetic loser. Stinks too much like a Devil to me."

As Daemon mocked Fujimura and boos and jeers come from the crowd, I saw something rise within him. Power, was coming off him in waves. The power was blue, and getting larger and larger. Fujimura stood up, and held his hand to his stomach that's still bleeding.

He looked at the crowd with a bored, and even tired expression.

"You might call me such names. It might suit a being such as myself although you don't know anything about what happened that time. But at least I don't hide myself to be a monster, unlike you."

Daemon gave suspicious eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"While I might be a monster, you are one that doesn't admit it. You hide behind your status as Prince in order to abuse your own sister and to protect yourself from everyone that's stronger than you are." Fujimura (Satan-sama's descendant) looks at the crowd. "You all booed me, but does anyone truly know what this man did to his own sister?"

Everyone stayed quiet as Fujimura pointed at Daemon.

[Boost!]

Daemon himself has a mad expression on his face as I got another dose of boost.

But Fujimura continued on as if nothing was going to faze him.

"Daemon Inukami, tried to rape his own sister!"

Everyone gave out shocked expressions, and breaths. Even his fellow team members let out these breaths. Even his own team didn't know. Taka and Kiba had stopped their fight when hearing that. Misa and Taka look at Daemon with wide eyes, as he shoots them dark looks. They jump back and look away. They must be frightened of him.

Even then, Fujimura continued as if he doesn't care.

"That's right, this person who people want to be King, tried to rape his own sister not one week ago! He cornered her in her room and then forced himself on her! If it hadn't of been for the intervention of Dulio Gesualdo, then she would've been raped by her own brother!"

I heard some sobbing coming from the ear piece. Without even having to guess the reason, Makoto-chan was sobbing to herself. Most of the spectators eyes changed when they heard the shocking information about him trying it on with his own sister.

"And...all the things he did to her. It wasn't hard to find out, as I questioned her own Oji-san about it before he passed on. It seemed he even knew about Daemon's twisted obsession with his own sister. So while I might be a monster, I would never attempt to rape a girl, much less my own sister. And after everything she's gone through, her own Onii-san, someone who should protect her like she's precious, attempts to harm her in the most vilest of ways."

Fujimura's power explodes around him, and a new being is there. The new being resembles Fujimura very much, but the amount of power that's coming from him is simply insane. Its higher than my own, or Kiba's aura. It might even be on par with Vali's aura from before!

"Sakurame, I'm using the Phoenix Tears on my wound."

Makoto-chan didn't answer and I heard that she was still sobbing a little. It must've been because of the talk Fujimura just did. I know that it should be known what Daemon did, but I think it was a little more than Makoto-chan could take.

Fujimura sighed and said it again.

"Sakurame! I'm going to use the Tears!"

[...R-Right, okay.]

I heard the meek voice come through the ear piece. Fujimura took out the Tears and poured them all over his wounds. The wounds healed up instantly. So we've used our Tears while they still have theirs.

Okay! That doesn't matter! We will just have to take out these opponents!

Fujimura pointed his finger at the man who is shaking his hands.

"Daemon Inukami, I shall thoroughly destroy your soul and heart for what you've done. This time, there's no one to hide behind. You can't hide behind your status. You can't hide behind bodyguards. You haven't gotten anyone to hide behind. Even your own comrades seem to be disgusted by your actions."

Daemon gathers a large amount of Senjutsu around him, and it then covers his body...no. That white light is very similar to the one that Sairaorg-san and Shiina used before. This move is called...

"Touki."

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

As soon as he said that, the surroundings were blown away by the incredible amount of Touki! The Touki this guy is giving could match that of Sairaorg-san! It is very unique and powerful! A disgraceful smile appears on Daemon's lips.

"You little rat. I am not hiding right now. Come at me you son of a bitch! I will fucking murder you and then murder the other two as well! I will fucking kill all of you and become the King of this land, my rightful place! I am the King here! That bitch sister of mine could never be the Queen! She's a half breed bitch that-"

Before he could finish, an energy beam lazily shot out and hit Daemon, nailing him in the gut. The Inugami spat out blood and went flying into the wall! But even then, Fujimura shot out lots of energy bullets, nailing Daemon in each part of his body tens of times over!

"Hahaha! I am the Heir of Satan! I might've been scared to use this power before, but for Sakurame, I might as well let myself power up. She's the only person who ever talked to me in school. She made me bento's everyday without even complaining when I shot her attempts at making friends down. She didn't flinch when hearing that nickname of mine at that school and still said "Lets be friends Fujimura-kun" in that damn angelic voice of hers. She didn't even care when I said that I didn't want her near me. When I told her the dangers of the supernatural, she accepted it and still continued forward without hesitation. So that's why I'm going to annihilate you! I don't even like the people in this arena, so there's no issue about me using my true power here!"

So he declared. Kiba and I looked at one another and growled at the idiot.

"As if you bastard, if I had the Scale Mail, then I would use that power whether you was here or not."

"I could always turn this field into a field of swords. You are Satan-sama's descendant, so it should be expected that you say something like that."

We gave annoyed looks to Fujimura who simply shrugged them off without really acknowledging us! Grrrrrrrrr! That bastard really pisses me off! Almost as much as Vali...no, on par with Vali actually!

"You..." Daemon came out of the wall and glared as blood came from a cut on his head. "...You are nothing but mere trash! I am the future King, you cannot stop me! I am going to utterly destroy you!"

"Destroy me?" Fujimura gave a daring smirk. "How could you destroy me? I'm Fujimura Shirou, and I am going to be Sakurame's Knight whether she likes it or not and I'm not going to give her to anyone! That's right, she is going to be mine!"

H-He declared something like that! I felt killing intent coming from Kiba for that comment. However, before he could say anything, I heard two very annoyed voices come from the ear piece.

[Over my dead body. I'm her hero so don't even attempt to take that position from me.]

[I don't think so Fujimura-san. Makoto-tan is my cute childhood friend, and you aren't in a fit position to become her Knight.]

Both Vali and Dulio gave equally hateful remarks filled with killing intent as well. Ooo! Those two surely hate someone touching their precious Makoto-chan huh!? B-But, I feel the same as well! No one can touch Makoto-chan but me! W-Wait, I mean Kiba! But me as well!

Daemon looked pissed at that, and gathered a large amount of Senjutsu in his palms and aimed at Fujimura.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Daemon fired a large blast at Fujimura! It was power! Even the space around it was getting distorted! Fujimura however appeared calm and gathered lots of blue energy in his hands, and pointed it towards the bastard known as Daemon.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fujimura releases a large blast from his palms. It looks like a pillar of energy! Touching that would mean instant death for someone like me! Fujimura really had this power...why didn't he display it during Kokabiel?

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The powers met in the middle, and created a large explosion! But even ignoring the explosion, Fujimura charged at him, fist full of that blue energy! He jumped over the explosion and releases a large pillar down on Daemon!

DON!

An explosion erupts from the place Daemon was stood! It covered his entire body, and when it stopped...Daemon was in a hole, with some wounds on his body! Blood was seeping out of him, but Daemon still had the eyes of a killer!

"DIE BASTARD!"

Daemon shot off into the sky, and started to have a brawl with Fujimura! Wow! Such intensity! The very space is being warped by the punches alone! This match is getting more dangerous as time goes on!

[Okay! Ise-kun, you have to take out the woman! Yuuto-kun, take out the Knight! Then team up with Fujimura-kun and take out my Onii-san! Since he will most likely have the Phoenix Tears, he's going to need to be beaten twice! We've used ours, so please continue on with the knowledge that you have to beat Onii-san twice and we don't have healing items!]

Kiba and I looked at one another before nodding.

""Yes Makoto-chan!""

Kiba then resumed his battle with the young man with some vigour. I will leave him to Kiba. Makoto-chan believes in him and so do I. I heard the sound of metal clanging together and sparks going off everywhere.

I turned my attention back to the woman who is still in a little shock about what Daemon did. I would be the same if I was her. But I then made a big shout towards her!

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Your Prince might've done something terrible, but you still are his champion! Even if he is a prick, you need to fight for him and fight to your best! So come at me and beat me, if you can!"

She looked at me, then smiled.

"Alright, I understand. Yes, Daemon-sama is my leader now. Even if he did do something...okay, I understand. Come on then!"

The woman shot off another Dragon slaying orb at me! Shit! Even without warning either! Its coming in at a fast speed! I dodged the speed and went towards her again!

[Boost!]

I continued charging at her as my power went up once more, and she fired off another orb! This time, the orb was going faster than it was before, so I did some feints and jumped to the left.

The orb went past and together with the other orb, it came at me! Ugh! If I get hit by these orbs then I'm going to be in serious shit!

Don! Don!

I was hit by another blast. I was blown backwards by its power and my back crashed into the wall!

Idiot…A blow to the back…My consciousness faded for an instant from the great pain…Damn it, my body won't move…!

My body had stopped functioning more from the shock of impact to my back than the pain…Though I'm still conscious…

"Damn it…"

I...stood up. I was so clumsy and pitiful that tears flowed from my eyes. It wasn't from the pain.

It's mortifying.

I wasn't crying from the pain. It was because this bitch...she's making me look like a fool...I'm the Sekiryuutei and I'm losing against this bitch...Makoto-chan...it seems you really did pick the wrong person.

"Nuuuuuuuuu!"

I held down the pain somehow and stood up on trembling legs…Alright, I can still stand.

[Boost!]

However, the frustrating tears wouldn't stop. No matter what I do, they don't stop. I failed Asia...Makoto-chan nearly died that time as well. Buchou lost her Rating Game because of me...and nearly married Raiser...and now Makoto-chan is in such a dangerous place that if I lose, that bastard half brother might be able to do anything he wants to her.

"Y...You might be able to hurt me...but a girl is depending on me..."

I looked at the Onee-san who laughed into her hand.

"So cute. Thinking you can stand up. Really, you are the weakest host in history after all. I'm sure that if I was you, I would give up as well. I heard that you fought against Kokabiel, so I became a little excited for the match, but this is...just pathetic. Sorry, but I don't even see the point in holding back anymore."

She summoned a strong orb in her hand, and pointed it towards me. I stood on shaky but determined legs. My hands shook, my arms were shaking along with them. My body twitched in pain because of the attacks that I had received. I could only determine that this armour has been protecting me until now from feeling the full effects of those damn orbs.

She fired the ball but I walked forward anyway! Even if I came at me, I wont let it stop me! I swung my arm to the side in an attempt to stop it from hitting my body. I used the skeleton head that's on my arm and when it made contact...

Ting!

The ball was hit away without worry! This thing can knock away her attacks! Alright!

"I wont hold back!"

She fired another ball at me.

"You might not hold back...and I don't want you too." She looked confused, as I hit her ball away with that skeleton head on my arm, so I elaborated. "I am Hyoudou Issei. I am the untalented member of Rias Gremory-sama's peerage. I don't have a talent for swords like Kiba. Akeno-san is way better at demonic power than I. Koneko-chan has better hand to hand than me. Xenovia has a legendary holy sword which can tear apart all enemies. Asia has a healing power that's top notch. And even though she isn't in the Gremory group, Makoto-chan has a talent in magic that's too outstanding. But I am also the Sekiryuutei. I can think of many people who would've been a stronger Sekiryuutei than I. But..."

"B-But what?"

I gave a smirk.

"But a girl is depending on me. She said "I'm depending on you Ise-kun." to me. She is depending on me. I didn't understand why she would depend on me, until now. Its because..." I gave a small thumbs up towards Makoto-chan even though I couldn't see her. "...Its because she is my best friend, and I...I would also like...I like Makoto-chan very much! I like her beyond being a friend! I am in...I care about her very much!"

[Boost!]

At the same time I made my declaration, I reached my maximum boost! Okay! This is it!

"Okay! Answer my desire! Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

Power filled my entire being! I rushed Misa with my power at max!

"Y-You've become stronger!"

She shot out some Dragon slaying orbs, but I used that skeleton head to knock them away! I understand now! Because it isn't a Dragon, those orbs that touch the skeleton head are just normal balls of magic! And they are pretty weak as well if they aren't used on Dragons!

"That's right! I will get you!"

She shot more orbs forward in an attempt to hit me! These orbs were shot out randomly, in an attempt to hit anywhere on my body! And since there were so many, I couldn't hit all of them away!

They came into contact with my body and they stung like a bitch! But I continued onwards while gritting my teeth and baring with the pain! I continued straight for the woman until I was right in her face!

"Never!"

DON!

She hit me in the stomach with a Dragon slaying orb, trying to take me out. But I clenched my hands together and reeled my fist back! I put all of my strength into my fist and took aim!

"Take this!"

BANG!

"Guha!"

I punched her right in the stomach, making her spit out bile! She flew back a little as a magic circle appeared on her body! Hahaha! Now, its time to start!

"Alright, now its time for my ultimate move!" I did a cool guy pose and brought up my fingers. "Fly apart! Dress Break!"

RIP!

At that instant, her clothes came flying off! W-Wow! Her body is amazing! The proportions are good! She has a good body! Her oppai are huge! The tightness of her hips are something I couldn't get out of my mind! Saved to my brain, check!

"THAT WAS MY DRESS YOU WHORE!"

Did she just call me a whore? She was covering her private parts in an attempt to hide them from me. Well, that's the only natural conclusion as well. She then gathered magic circles around her body, those orbs coming together in the middle.

They were forming one big orb! That's bigger than my entire body! If I'm hit by that, then I'm done for! The Dragon slaying aspect will kill me! But I wont let her win! I put out my hand with the skeletons head on! I imagined a small amount of demonic power at the skeletons mouth!

At the same time, its mouth opens and my Dragon shot was being formed! It was stronger than my usual one! This must be the effect of the skeleton head. Yes! Makoto-chan chose wisely!

I put my hand forward and readied the Dragon shot!

"Now! Take this! Dragon shooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot!"

The mass of demonic power that has been powered up significantly with the gauntlet went forward!

"Take thissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!"

She also shot out the mass of Dragon slaying power! The shots meet in the middle, but thanks to the upgrade in my demonic power due to the skeletons head, the mass she shot out was overwhelmed! She put out many defensive magical circles to block my attack!

BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!

But even then, her magic circles were broken through like paper, and the shot washed over her.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The woman let out a scream and her body gets covered in light.

[Reset!]

My Sacred Gear reset itself as she disappears.

[Daemon-sama's one champion, retired.]

"Hah...take that."

I breathed out then I heard a sigh over the ear pierce.

[Ise-kun...I know that you won and I'm happy but...that move was...a little...]

"I'm sorry for being ecchi Makoto-chan!"

I didn't hear a reply but I did hear some unsatisfying sighs from the ear pieces. I could only imagine that it is the bastard Vali and Dulio as well! Fuck off! I won didn't I!?

Daemon looks at me with wide eyes as I smirked at him with laboured breath. Take that you bastard. Even if she was weaker than the other two, I beat her when she was firing my weakness at me.

"H-He took out Misa!?"

BANG!

Fujimura punched him in the face and sent him to the ground.

"Don't take your eyes off me!"

Fujimura attacked Daemon again who ran away! Fujimura gave chase!

Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin!

I then heard swords clashing together. The swords of Kiba and Taka. When I looked to the source, I saw Kiba and Taka in the middle exchanging swords. Kiba's swords keep getting destroyed, but cracks have appeared in Taka's sword.

"Take this!"

Taka makes a stab at Kiba who warded off his attack and swung to the left. Taka blocked the strike from Kiba and jumped high, sending his sword swinging down at Kiba!

"Ku!"

Even then, Kiba parried his blade and rushed towards the place Taka landed. Kiba made expert slashes towards Taka, and did a couple of feints, getting out of Taka's line of sight.

CUT!

"Kyaa!"

A small cut appeared on Taka's shoulder! Kiba appeared there and swung his sword against at Taka. However, Taka used his sword to parry the blade of Kiba! But when Taka took a step back, a change within him occurred. His body stiffened and he sweated unnaturally.

He took a step back, and fell to his knees.

"W-What is this...?"

"I cut you, that's what happened."

Kiba stated the obvious and pointed his blade at Taka. Taka looked at the wound on his shoulder and then gave a remark.

"What is that blade? Even a cut like this shouldn't affect me like this. Its not a normal holy demonic sword, is it?"

Isn't normal? What does he mean, not normal? Why wouldn't it be normal? Kiba swung his sword to the side, and released a calm hum.

"You're right. This isn't a normal sword. ...Inugami slayer holy demonic sword. It will cut down even the hardest of Inugami's."

W-What did he say? Inugami slaying sword!? I'm also shocked by this!

"I-Inugami slayer holy demonic sword!?"

The guy named Taka opened his eyes wide and looked on with shocked eyes.

Kiba spoke while pointing his sword at Taka.

"Yes, holy demonic sword that slays Inugami's. You are an Inugami, no matter how fast you are, if you are cut down by this type of blade, then you will feel the effects straight away."

"...Its hard to make such a sword. An Inugami slayer holy sword and demonic sword. But you made an Inugami slayer holy demonic sword. It looks like you learned how to make them. Quite the talent you have. You must've researched endlessly about this and had massive amounts of data on our race. What an enemy."

Are you serious! So Kiba can even make Inugami slayer holy demonic swords now!? What insane talent he has! But he made such a thing while keeping it quiet from me! I need to lecture him afterwards!

"Nagisa-san told me about this possibility, and Makoto-chan helped me perfect it. I even cut her adorable body, even only slightly to test it out. Eventually, I was able to make it. I feel bad about cutting her, but I held her afterwards and we cuddled up to one another."

So Nagisa was the one who came up with the idea. What a smart girl she is. She is the one who told Kiba about that. And she told me about various things to help me for this match. From my understanding, she also talked with the other members of the team. That girl is incredible to say the least.

Kiba put his hand on the ground and concentrated.

"I'm different now. Before I met Makoto-chan, I was seeking revenge against a certain sword. But Makoto-chan helped me, she gave my life meaning. She gave me a reason to continue."

ZAN!

Holy demonic swords bloomed in profusion around Taka! The multiple holy demonic blades that sprouted out from the floor destroyed his sword! The sword fell to pieces and it even shocked Taka!

"The current me has no openings."

STAB!

Kiba dashed at Taka and pierced him in the chest! The holy demonic sword was pulled out of Taka and then Kiba cut down Taka. Taka fell down while blood came out of the wound Kiba made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

"You...are good..."

After saying that, Taka's body lit up and disappeared from here.

[Daemon-sama's second champion, retires.]

* * *

**Yuuto P.O.V**

I had cut down Taka. I won against him. He was an opponent I would compare to Freed who had the Excalibur. But this time it was different. This time, I had a girl to protect.

Ise-kun took down one of the enemies, although that was a bad way. Using his... 'special move' he took down the female opponent. And I was able to win against Taka. Even though he was faster than myself alone, I got an item that makes me move faster than usual.

And with two enemies down...there's only one to go.

As soon as I cut down Taka...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A huge explosion happens around the last opponent. Daemon. Daemon had been caught in the explosion. When I looked that way, I saw a huge cloud of smoke. A few seconds later the smoke cloud disappears and shows a Daemon that's covered in lots of different wounds.

He was breathing hard and looking at Fujimura-san who had that blue energy radiating from him. He has some cuts on his body, but nothing major like Daemon. Daemon is bleeding quite a lot, and has deep gashes carved into his body.

"Y-You! How did you negate my power then!? That shouldn't of failed!"

Negate his power? How the hell would that happen? Does Fujimura-san possess such a power?

Fujimura-san gave a little laugh as a response.

"You see. My ability is called King's Pillar. I inherited this ability from Satan himself. And an application of that is ability negation if I use it in the right way. No matter if its a Sacred Gear or a natural ability, I wont be defeated by the likes of you."

S-So, he had a power like that as well? But there must be a limit. Maybe he can only negate powers up to a certain point. I doubt that he would be able to negate abilities like Sirzechs-sama's but for Daemon, it seems to be a plus.

Daemon breathed hard and took out a bottle...the Phoenix Tears! He poured the liquid over his body and his wounds healed! So, we have to come at him at once then! Fujimura-san already took him down once but it seems that Fujimura-san is also looking worn down.

"I wont lose to you scum...she's mine...that bitch is mine..."

Daemon ran an aura through his body which became black. A black aura around his body...it feels cold, and scary. It makes me feel cold inside my body. Daemon adopts a smirk and laughs.

"Kyahahahahahahahahaha! You've forced me to use it! Death! I will use Death and make quick work of you! All of you wont be able to survive Death! Its an ability inherited by the royal family of the fabled Inukami's! And I am the only one of the current generation that has unlocked this ability! It might be hard to use and I've not mastered it, but its going to be enough to deal with the likes of you!"

A-An ability inherited from the royal blood, and only he has unlocked it? So, does Makoto-chan know about this power? Does she have access to it as well? Would Yuuki or Nagisa-san have the ability as well? I-Its dangerous indeed!

Daemon threw out his arms and that black power swirled around his body dangerously. He then smirked.

"Take this."

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

From his body, a wave of black energy is erupted! His whole surroundings are blown away by the attack! Its like they are getting erased from history or something! However, Fujimura-san smirks at it.

"I read about this, and it is deadly, but I will stop this right now!"

Fujimura-san fires his Kings Pillar power at the incoming wave, but it didn't do anything to it! Fujimura sharpened his eyes and stuck out his hands, blue spheres appearing all around his body.

"Its time for 72 Pillar Bombardment! This will make quick work of your power!"

DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!

The bombs of energy rain down on the black wave! Even though it created some holes, the black energy didn't seem like its going to stop! I ran in front of Ise-kun and made a shelter out of holy demonic swords. At the same time, Fujimura put out his hands and made a barrier from his Kings Pillar power.

KATCHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

My holy demonic swords break and...

.

.

.

...My whole body was blown back and was sent into the wall. My whole body was wrecked with pain. It felt like every fibre of my being was crying out. Is this the ability of Death?

Ise-kun next to me was bleeding but he wasn't going to retire. My body was mostly in tact. Maybe it was due to me having Balance Breaker? I looked at Fujimura-san who was in the best condition out of the three of us.

I stood up while panting and pointed my sword at Daemon. My hands were shaky, but I wont falter. I wont lose to this man. He looked at me and smirked dirty.

"Hah!"

He sent a wave of Death power at me, which made me fall to the ground, my body screaming to me to stop. My...power...my body is crying for it to stop. This Death power is...its too much...

"Hahahahaha! That's right! Come and stand against me! I am Daemon Inukami! I am the rightful King! I wont lose to you! This power is mine and mine alone!"

He boasted to himself and to us as well. Fujimura-san stood up and launched his power at Daemon who shot that Death power at him, destabilising his power instantly, and in turn throwing down Fujimura-san easily.

...What can we do against Death? This power...has the power to kill us. Its called Death, and it is making my body cry out in extreme amount of pain. Ise-kun could boost his power...and give it Fujimura-san and maybe that way overcome Death. But Ise-kun's boosts would take awhile.

Could I sacrifice myself and buy them time? I could attempt to keep Daemon busy while Ise-kun boosts. Perhaps I could give Daemon some damage with my newly created sword.

I would have to do something. I can't let this man become the new King. He's wrong. He's the wrong choice for the Kings role. At best, he could become someone who serves the one on the throne. That's more befitting to him.

I made up my mind. I stood up again and pointed my sword at him. My hands shook but I controlled it and ran at Daemon!

[Yuuto-kun! Please stop!]

I heard Makoto-chan come through the ear pierce, but I couldn't listen to her this time. I ran at full speed towards Daemon! I did a few feints and got out of his sight! I appeared behind him and swung down my blade.

However he turned around and sneered.

"Boo!"

BANG!

A horrible noise rang out in this plain place. My body was hit by Death and I was flung into the back! My back hit a wall, and I fell to the ground uneventfully. I spat out blood and stood up again.

[Stop it Yuuto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Stop now! Please! That power will kill you! It will kill you! It needs to stop now! Please! He can become the King! I don't care! If I lose you I will lose myself! I love you! Please, don't die for me! If you die then I will as well!]

I heard her desperate pleas, and her cries. It took everything I had not to go to her right now and stop. But I know that I'm doing something that's worth doing. I took a stance to run at Daemon...

"Man, you can't win. I wont allow you to win!"

Boh! Boh! Boh! Boh! Boh! Boh! Boh! Boh! Boh!

"Guwah!"

Lots of shots came at me and pierced my body. That Death ability surely is living up to its name. The indescribable pain ran through my body. Tears of anguish slipped out of my eyes. I'm sorry Makoto-chan, I can't do anymore...

DON!

A large blast hit my body and sent me to the ground. I felt like I was dying. My body...I couldn't even think about which part of my body hurt the most. All over my body was in pain.

"Stop!"

Fujimura-san shot a large volume of blue energy at Daemon who batted it away with his power. He then walked over to me, his power destroying everything that's in his path.

Makoto-chan...Makoto-chan...I love you. I want to be in your embrace right now. You always made it feel better. You always made everything go away. The hurt, the pain, the sadness. I was never in any of those things when around you.

I was complete.

I was complete with her. She made me feel complete. I love her, and I always want to be with her. Makoto-chan...she chose me to love. She chose to love me. She wanted to be with me. No matter what anyone said, she wanted me. Her Oji-san said that she wouldn't want me, but she does. Her Onii-san said the same, our dimensions are too different, but that's wrong.

"...Makoto-chan..."

My voice was uncontrollable, and small. But if she heard it, then I am satisfied. I'm satisfied enough knowing that she loved me, like I loved her. I am satisfied...I will die for her dream...

Daemon appeared in front of me, and gathered that Death ability.

"If I kill you, then my little sis' spirit will be broken right? It would be cute if that happened."

I somehow lifted my body and looked at the man in front of me.

BANG!

Even so, he punched me and sent me to the ground with a thud. He then starts kicking my body around the arena as if he's playing a game with a ball. My body was being ripped apart by this kind of attack.

"Kyaayayayaya! Give up shit!"

BANG!

He hit me and I went into a wall. My arm was in pain. Maybe its broken. But it doesn't matter. She's suffered more than anyone...she and I suffered during our childhood but while I had the Gremory group as a new family, she didn't have anyone...she was all alone...

I stood once again and strengthened my holy demonic sword. I held it in the arm that isn't broken. My blood stained my clothes, making them cling to me. My body had lots of different wounds on them, too many too count.

[Just stay down Yuuto-kun! Please stop this!]

I once again ignored Makoto-chan and charged for Daemon. Daemon let a distorted grin appear on his face as he closed our distances too quickly, and nailed his fist into my gut, sending me crashing to the ground.

"Stop it you bastard!"

Ise-kun ran full force at Daemon and did a flurry of punches. But Daemon smirked and blasted him away with that Death power. Ise-kun hit the ground several feet away and blood came from his body.

Ise-kun wasn't a match for Daemon on his own. Ise-kun might be able to fight him in his Scale Mail, but for that to happen...he would need to either sacrifice another part of his body or reach that state naturally. I know Makoto-chan would cry if he sacrificed apart of his body for her.

I wasn't a match for him on my own. Even though my holy demonic swords are carved with the memories of my former comrades, I can't use them to break through his defences. I feel useless now.

Fujimura might be a match, but even now I doubt that. Even if he was, he would need to power up his power and take care of that Death ability. Its a dangerous power...its too strong...

BANG!

I attempted to stand up again, but Daemon hit me into the ground with his fist.

When I landed on the ground, I created a holy demonic sword in my hands and stood up. I willed my body to stand up. I can't stop now. He needs to stop. My body was burning with pain. My eyes were swollen and black. My nose was broken, and my shoulder was dislocated. But even then I stood up because Sairaorg-san stood up when barely knowing her. So, as her boyfriend, if I can't at least do this much, then I'm worthless.

"G-Geez, you don't give up! You know that I will kill you! Its better if you stop now!"

I looked at that monster directly in the eyes and said the next words with happiness.

"I can't stop...she needs me...and I need her."

He shot another blast of Death at me, knocking me to the ground. My vision was becoming blurry and my eyes closed. But even then, I saw that girl within my mind. That beautiful woman. I never thought I would be lucky enough to be in love with someone like her. But I was. I am in love with her...

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

...Makoto-chan? Am I going crazy? Am I hearing her voice as I die?

I opened my eyes...

I saw her on the battlefield, and she was beside me within seconds, holding me in her arms. Her tears fell onto my face, and she shook her head.

"Princess, you know the rules. You shouldn't of come onto the field."

The arbiter spoke with dissatisfaction for Makoto-chan's actions. But Daemon waved it off.

"Let her be here. She can witness the downfall of her precious friends and loved ones."

The arbiter gave a simple nod at Daemon. Makoto-chan then cried.

"Its enough! Stop it now! Leave him alone Onii-san! Do what you want to me, just leave Yuuto-kun alone! I love him! I am in love with Kiba Yuuto-kun and I don't want him to die! If you want to be the King, then be the King! Just leave this man alone! He's my important person and I don't want to lose him! Leave Ise-kun and Fujimura-kun alone as well! Just do what you want to me! Just please leave them alone now! They are good people and don't deserve this! They all did this for me, and I don't deserve it...they are my loved ones...just take me and do what you want...just leave them alone."

She made such a desperate cry, for me and the others. She is doing something like this for me and the others. Makoto-chan...don't do anything like this for me. I love you...don't do this for me...

SLAP!

"Kyaaa!"

Makoto-chan went down...he slapped her across the face...

Gasps rang out throughout this place...all of the spectators were getting angry at it...even I was...I can't...

I heard noises about the Divine Dividing and Zenith Tempest users being held back from coming to this field...Vali and Dulio-san are pissed...they are angry about what happened...

Daemon sneered at Makoto-chan who is on the ground.

"Shut up, you whiny whore."

...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"DON'T YOU HIT HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

ZAN!

Something inside me snapped and I lots of holy demonic swords sprung up from the ground and stabbed in all places around Daemon! That son of a bitch hit her! He actually hit her across the face!

I couldn't forgive this bastard! I couldn't forgive him! My body responded to me and let me stand. I grabbed a sword and made mad slashes at Daemon, coming from everywhere! He was surprised by my actions and didn't have enough time to activate his Death ability!

SLASH!

I made a large gash come from his shoulder to his hip sideways. I then grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the land! He smashed into a wall so I sent a wave of holy demonic swords at him!

"DIE YOU BASTARD!"

My wave of holy demonic swords neared Daemon, but he got out of the wall, and fired his Death ability at my swords, making them disintegrate instantly. Daemon looked like he was in pain!

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU HIT HER! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Both Fujimura-san and Ise-kun charge Daemon with fury in their eyes! Daemon shot a ball of Death at Ise-kun but he used that skeletons head to block it! Even though it destroyed, Ise-kun continued on and his arm turned into that of a Dragon! The one he gave up for Buchou...it must be responding to his feelings!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ise-kun repeatedly hit Daemon with that Dragon arm who attempted to protect himself with his Death ability, but Fujimura-san fired his Kings Pillar at that bastard Daemon! I've never seen the intense anger in his eyes before. Ise-kun's eyes were cold. Almost like he has seen something very devastating. Fujimura-san had the eyes of a killer, and they were aimed directly at Daemon.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT HER YOU BASTARD!? EVEN CALLING HER NAMES!? ITS YOU WHO ARE THE FILTH! YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF EXISTENCE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR HITTING HER!"

While screaming, Ise-kun grabbed Daemons head and smashed it into the ground! A large shockwave was released due to the impact of Daemon's head! Fujimura-san appeared and released a very large blast of that Kings Pillar towards Daemons stomach!

Ise-kun jumped away as the energy beam hit Daemon!

A huge explosion happens around Daemon and a huge cloud of smoke rises from his position!

"AND TAKE THIS!"

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ise-kun released a Dragon shot which hit the place that Daemon was! Another explosion! The field was turning into a mass of power. The field was getting blown away but...

"ENOUGH!"

Dogh!

The blast was destroyed and what appeared there was...Daemon! He was bleeding and tears slipped out of his eyes, but he was still standing! That dark black aura gathered around him!

"YOU THINK THAT THIS WILL STOP ME!? I'M DAEMON INUKAMI! I WONT LOSE TO PIECES OF TRASH LIKE YOU! ALL OF YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! DIE WITH THE DEATH!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A huge explosion was created around Daemon! Fujimura-san and Ise-kun had a strange barrier around them as the blast came for them.

BREAK! BREAK!

Even though the barrier held it back somewhat, Death still flung Fujimura-san and Ise-kun back! It was even nearing here and I was ready to guard Makoto-chan with my life, but a barrier was erected around me, and took the brunt of it. I made a shelter of holy demonic swords which took the rest of it. The barrier looked familiar...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE! DIE! ALL OF YOU SHOULD DIE!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs...mental. That's the only word that person deserves. But I couldn't let him get away with it. I created a single sword of holy demonic in my hand and got into a running position.

"Yuuto-kun..."

I heard the small voice behind me as I was about to go forward...Makoto-chan. She was sat up on the ground and had a red mark on her face. The place he hit her. She was the one who activated that barrier with her Sacred Gear. I went over to her while crying and hugged her quickly.

"Makoto-chan...are you okay?"

"I'm okay...I'm going to give up now...I'm sorry."

W-Wait did she say...? Give up...?

"W-What do you mean?"

She looked at me with tears streaming down her face.

"You've done enough for me. Everyone has. I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. He's going to kill all of you if this happens any longer. You did great, my Yuuto-kun. But I can't let you die for me."

She raised her hand up as if she was really going to give up! But I took her hand and held it.

"No, you are not giving up." I said it sternly, and angrily. She looked shocked at my tone. However, I stood my ground. "I said you are not giving up Makoto-chan, is that clear? Vali, Dulio-san, Sairaorg-san, Ise-kun, Fujimura-san and I have all done this for you. If you give up now, then it would be worthless, all of this. So, don't talk about giving up again. We will win."

"H-How? He's too strong..." She then furrowed her eyebrows. "...There's one way."

I blinked at her.

"What do you mean? What way?"

"Its a last resort, and I don't know if it will choose me, but there might be a chance. Its the only chance. Its the only thing that will put a stop to this man now. His Death is powerful, but it isn't omnipotent. It can be beaten if overwhelmed and 'that' is the only thing that might work."

She stood up and faced Daemon. He looked at her with a sadistic smirk so I got in front of her in a defensive position with a sword in hand.

"Onii-san, its about time to settle this."

"Settle this? You have an idea do you?"

He sneered as she raised her hand into the sky. A white aura that I've never seen appeared there.

"Its time to let the sword choose!"

S-Sword!? What sword!? The audience became silent as Ise-kun and Fujimura-san moved towards us, standing in front of Makoto-chan in a defensive position.

[W-What a remark from the Princess! She's actually going to go that far!? Daemon-sama! Makoto-sama has asked you the question, and it is time to respond! Are you going to allow the sword to choose the rightful heir to the throne like you initially refused!?]

The broadcaster was hyper, and so was the others in the audience. But then it became deadly silent again. Daemon locked eyes with Makoto-chan who did the same.

"You're really desperate, aren't you? You do realize that this plan wont work? Even then, you still want the sword to choose the rightful heir?"

"Its the only way Onii-san. Even if the sword is to choose you, I still know that I did everything that I could to win this fight. Onii-san, you might gain the sword. You might become King. But I have to try. I will hate myself if I didn't do this. So, are you willing to risk your life? Because I am. I am willing to lay my life down for this Kingdom."

Her strong words came through. Daemon opened his eyes wide in shock, before showing a distorted smile.

"Alright, Makoto. Lets let the sword decide. I'm sure it will pick the right heir."

"I'm sure it will."

Daemon gathered that strange white aura in his hands, and like Makoto-chan, he pointed his hands upwards.

[Get ready everyone! This kind of judgment hasn't been seen in over 1000 years! This day is going to be a remarkable day and one that's going to be carved into history! Now, lets see who is going to become the new ruler of the Kingdom!]

The announcer said then Makoto-chan and Daemon let out a scream.

""OPEN!""

They then released the white aura into the sky, which mixed together and space got distorted!

""I, Makoto/Daemon, daughter/son of Kurogane call forth the blade of judgment! We, who have gone through the challenges seek your guidance! Come down from the Heavens and decide the rightful heir! Shine with all your brilliance and burn away the evils of this world! Come forth, sword of light and fire! Claimh Solais!""

SHINE!

A bright light shined throughout the arena! It was a light that might be harmful to Devils! My skin felt like it was on fire! But at the same time, I felt no pain inside either. Claimh Solais...I've heard that its...

When the light dies down, something appeared in the sky...a single sword. The sword was radiating a very powerful aura...I would compare it with Durandal perhaps? But I knew what type of sword this was.

Holy sword. Its a holy sword!

The sword is a long blade with a long reach. It has a red jewel in the middle of the cross-guard. The hilt is a gold colour. On the pummel, is a bright blue gem. The blade looks really beautiful. It looks like...so beautiful.

The sword falls downwards to the ground at a steady pace. All eyes were on the sword as it descended beautifully. I couldn't take my eyes away from the beauty of the sword.

The sword moves around the battlefield, and moves towards Daemon! Daemon smirked at the blade neared him...no! If the blade goes to him, then I know that he is going to win!

"Please accept me as Queen."

Makoto-chan put her hands together in a prayer stance. She was trying her best. I could sense it. I placed my hand on her shoulder to give her support. Ise-kun and Fujimura-san did the same as I and silently wished for her to become the chosen one.

But as she prayed, two...apparitions appeared behind her. I don't know how...but behind Makoto-chan is...her parents! I don't know what's happening, but her parents are behind her!

{Makoto, you've grown to be so beautiful...}

{Your parents love you...}

Her Otou-sama and Okaa-sama spoke with sweet voices. She opened her eyes and looked at her parents.

"Kaa-chan...Tou-chan...how?"

Even she seemed to be shocked. But her parents put their hands on their daughters shoulder.

[The powers of the former Kings son and daughter also shined through and allowed the King and his wife to appear. Interesting, the convergence of powers is making such a phenomenon happen.]

Michael-sama spoke with bewilderment. Her Okaa-sama then spoke with loving words.

{The world is scary Makoto. Even then, you never gave up. We were taken from you, but you never gave up. Your Tou-chan and I have been watching. We've watched you grow into the beautiful woman that's before us right now.}

{Makoto, you are what this Kingdom needs now. Your love, your generous heart. Daemon is clouded in darkness right now. His hate has overwhelmed him. His dark intentions are controlling him. He isn't evil, he's lost in darkness. You need to bring him out of this darkness with your light.}

Her Otou-sama said, then both of them hugged their daughter as she cried.

{{Become the Queen!}}

The tears flowed from her eyes and she nodded.

"I will! I will for you Tou-chan, Kaa-chan! I will become the Queen! I promise to make this world a better place! A place...where everyone will live together happily...where I will live with my loved ones. I will also bring Onii-san back from the darkness. I will do it for you."

With that kind of resolution, a change occurred.

The blade stops in its tracks and then moves towards Makoto-chan! Daemon opens his eyes wide as the sword travels towards Makoto-chan!

"No! I'm the rightful King! I'm a full breed! She's a disgusting half breed! No! I wont accept this!"

He tried to run for the sword, but the sword released a pulse of light, knocking him away! The sword went towards Makoto-chan...then appeared in her hand! As soon as it did, another light shined and washed over Makoto-chan!

When it died down, Makoto-chan was standing there, in a very formal looking dress. It looked like something...fit for a Queen! The crowd gasped, in a state of total shock. But I could see that Sirzechs-sama, Ajuka-sama, Michael-sama, Serafall-sama, Azazel, Vali, Dulio-san, Mitsu-san, Saji-kun, Raiser and Millicas-sama are all smiling away happily.

"I will become the Queen Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. I love you, and I have people who love me as well. I have...people who all love me. Don't worry about me anymore, I'm not alone anymore."

Her parents smiled as they disappeared away. Makoto-chan shed happy tears. Even I was crying for her. Ise-kun was carrying manly tears no doubt. Fujimura-san had faced away, but I am sure that he is shedding a tear or two.

Seeing her parents again...it must've been the same as when I saw my former comrades...no, it would've been more significant. It was her parents, and she loved them.

[The sword has chosen! The new Queen is Makoto Ayame Kuchinashi Sakurame Inukami-sama! All hail the new Queen!]

The broadcaster said it, then everyone (even I and the other non Inugami's) bowed to the new Queen. She's the Queen...she really is beautiful...graceful, and damn irresistible.

[Queen Makoto-sama! Queen Makoto-sama!]

The crowd cheered. Everyone was in a state of happiness, but there was one person who wasn't. That person, was Daemon Inukami. His eyes were stained with the colour of hate.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU BITCH! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He shot off a Death ball! I stood in front of her, ready to take it, but she took the sword, and swung it downwards, releasing a wave of holy flames! The holy flames of such a beautiful colour washed over the Death ball and continued until it hit the back wall! Daemon dodged it narrowly.

"Onii-san, the sword chose me, and I have a theory why. My theory is, the sword chose me because I love my friends and loved ones, more than your hatred. The sword chose my love, over your hate."

"D-Don't you say things like that!"

She then spoke with a smile.

"Onii-san, I will give you one last chance to give up. Give up, and your honour will not be affected. But if you don't, then my champions wont have any choice but to defeat you. I would rather have you keep your honour."

"DON'T TALK SHIT BITCH! HONOUR!? I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HONOUR! A STUPID GIRL LIKE YOU WILL NEVER BECOME THE QUEEN IN MY EYES!"

Makoto-chan closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel like that Onii-san. Then, I guess my champions don't have any choice left." Makoto-chan turned to me, and held out the sword. "Yuuto-kun, do you want to finish this?"

I raised my arm, then pain began coarse through my body. Seeing my expression, she held out her hand, and a mysterious glow appeared there. The light was beautiful and it made me feel good inside...

The light washed over me...my injuries began to disappear! H-How? She is good with healing magic, but it shouldn't be possible for her to do it like this.

"Sacred Gear, Chrono Regression!" Azazel exclaimed from the sidelines. "Makoto, to use it straight after getting it, that girl is a genius in her own right. But be careful to not ware yourself out."

Chrono Regression...? Her new Sacred Gear? My wounds...most have disappeared...my bones that were broken...have now been fixed! My body is...my body feels good...like I have regained stamina...

"My Sacred Gear...can reverse time on a person and return that person to a state before they were hurt...you could say I am reversing time on you...time healing maybe you could refer to it as...the more damage you have and the more stamina you lost...the more it takes...from me..."

Her breathing became laboured, and then she started to fall to the ground! I went to catch her, but Ise-kun grabbed her and held her up. My wounds...were gone, and I was returned to a time...that was maybe mid battle? Not all of my stamina has been restored, but...it feels like I have new energy...wow. What a Sacred Gear...

But looking at her, she looks exhausted. It looks like she has been running none stop for ages, like her stamina has been depleted. I believe that it took quite a bit of her stamina to use that Sacred Gear. She looked at Ise-kun.

"Thank you, Ise-kun." His face became a scarlet colour as she turned to me. "N-Now, you can move forward. Use this blade." She held the blade to me. "This blade is supposed to be wielded by a badass man for a beautiful lady. The question is...will you become my hero?"

HEARTBEAT!

My heart responded to that. She doesn't know how long I've waited to hear that and it be true. I took the sword and held it tightly. This sword is...really strong. I can feel its deep connection to Makoto-chan right now.

"Of course. Its my role as your boyfriend after all." I then turned to Daemon who is sweating bullets. "I am Makoto-chan's sword. I have become her sword. Now prepare to taste defeat!"

Ise-kun put his hand on my shoulder and then activated his Sacred Gear.

[Transfer!]

My power suddenly risen! I became stronger than before!

"Kick his ass, friend."

He put out his fist, so I responded by using my fist and we bumped fists.

"Leave it to me, friend."

He smiled and held Makoto-chan tightly...she looks ready to pass out. D-Damn, I guess that Sacred Gear took a lot out of her. I sharpened my eyes and looked towards Daemon.

"The Queen wishes you to lose."

I then ran at Daemon.

My trait as a Knight is speed! Daemon grasped my movements and shot out Death balls. I raised the sword and cleaved through the balls instantly, dispelling them!

He clicked his tongue and put his hands towards the ground. Then something raised from the ground...they are like shadows. They formed a shape...dog shapes. They are in the form of dogs...

"W-Watch out Yuuto-kun! They are dog spirits! Not even that sword can cut them down! If you get hit, then they will attack your very life force!"

W-What? The sword can't...? Then what should I...

"Hahaha! Take my dog spirits!"

The dogs came at me. But someone appeared beside the running me...it was Fujimura-san! He gathered that blue energy in his palms and directed it at the dog spirits.

"Fujimura-san..."

"Leave it to me, Casanova. These dog spirits aren't that Death power, therefore they are going to be blown away with my attack!" Orbs of blue appeared around his hands, and he shot them towards the dog spirits! "Take this! 72 Pillar Bombardment!"

DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!

A sea of energy was before me. It was beautiful like a sea. Fujimura-san then shot out a ball of energy, and created a path for me!

"Go!"

"Right!"

I ran at the opening, bypassing the sea of energy and got through the sea! I found my target, Daemon! He gathered that Death power in his hands and formed it into a sword.

"COME AT ME KIBA YUUTO! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Then be ready to be disappointed when I win!"

We closed the distance between one another.

We both swung our swords at one another!

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

The swords met, and a battle for supremacy began! Because of the extreme pressure from the swords, the entire battlefield was getting destroyed! Below our feet, a giant crater was being made!

"No! I wont lose to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Daemon concentrated and his Death sword became strong! He pushed me back, and made me step back! No! I wont let him win!

"Bastard!"

Fujimura-san shot off a large amount of power at Daemon, which hit him square on! Daemon's body shook, and the aura around his body lessened! Fujimura-san then bombarded Daemon with lots of energy balls which made him cry out in pain!

"And take this!"

Ise-kun, who is still holding up Makoto-chan, shot out a Dragon shot at Daemon, which hit him in the face, knocking him off balance! Okay! With those two doing that, I saw an opening and took it!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I raised my spirits and concentrated! The swords aura burst forth from the blade, and began to overwhelm the Death blade! He was pushed back so I pushed forward and got into his personal space.

"Don't make Makoto-chan cry, you bastard."

KATCHING!

I broke his Death blade and he tried to fire a Death ball at me from his other hand. However, I ran an aura across the blade, igniting its holy flames around the sword, and swung down!

SLASH!

"ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He went down as soon as I cut him. His body lit up. He was already unconscious. He isn't dead, but he will be in the hospital for awhile. As soon as he disappeared, the announcement was made.

[Daemon Inukami-sama loses. He retires. This is the end of the match and the heir to the throne has been decided. Makoto-sama's Team's victory! Her team, has won and we all have a new Queen!]

The final announcement is made and the stadium became filled with the cheers of the audience.

"We did it! We did it!"

Ise-kun cheered happily. But...there was one last thing I needed to do. I need to do it right now. I have to do it now, because if I don't, then I wouldn't forgive myself.

I turned my heels and went towards Makoto-chan who is smiling at me. I walked over and then when I was in front of her, I got on bended knee.

"Are you okay Yuuto-kun? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I just, need to do this."

I took her hand and looked up at her face. Her eyes furrowed in a confused state, which was cute.

"Makoto-chan, when I first met you..."

"W-Wait! W-What are you going to do...?"

Maybe because she realized it, she became shocked and her face turned scarlet. The stadium became silent and everyone's attention was focused on us. I don't like the attention, but I don't mind right now.

"Yes, you might've realized it Makoto-chan but I need to tell you. Lately, people have been telling me that we could never be together. Our dimensions are too different. You are the Queen, and I'm a lowly low class Devil. Your Oji-san told me, and so did your Onii-san. They told me, that we couldn't be together, and you wouldn't want to be with me."

"Y-You know that's not true, but you don't need to..."

"Makoto-chan, I am in love with you. I thought that it mattered that we are different. We are different races, we have different statuses. I thought that it was impossible for me to be with an enchanting Goddess like you. When I heard about you being a Princess, I was frightened that it meant you wouldn't want to be with someone like me. Then others from here continued to tell me how wrong we were for one another. Each time I heard it, I felt like someone had cut out my heart. But all that matters is...all that matters is our love."

She cried as I got out a ring from my pocket that's in a box and presented it to her. She held a hand to her mouth and looked on with mesmerized eyes as tears flowed from her eyes.

"You make me so happy, Makoto-chan. I never thought, I would be able to feel this level of happiness. You make me so happy Makoto-chan. And if you are willing, then I want to spend the rest of our long lives trying to make you feel the same way."

"Yuuto-kun..."

"Makoto-chan...will you marry me?"

Everyone gasped, even she did. My heart is pounding nervously. Everyone in the audience was stunned by my proposal, but no one was as shocked as the Queen. Ise-kun is grinding his teeth...Ise-kun, please don't kill me. But it isn't like she can't be with you as well...its the rules of her people, to have a number of husbands after all, I just want to be the first.

.

.

.

She didn't say anything...why isn't she...is she going to reject...me? She seems to be frozen in time.

[Ooh my! Such a shocking proposal! But, how will the Queen-]

"Shut up!"

She barked at the broadcaster who fell silent. She then leaned down to my eye level and starred into my eyes with wet ones.

"Yuuto-kun...I am in love with you. From the first day we met, my heart was taken. I felt like you always had the same pain inside you that I did. I felt...we would be able to understand one another. And we did. We share a pain some can't comprehend. Yuuto-kun...everyone was wrong. Our dimensions might be different, but to me, they aren't there. Nothing stands in the way of us...our love is...its ours. No one else can say...they own our love. We got through some dangerous things. Excalibur, and this just now, and we are still standing tall. But...I don't know how to...be someone's wife..."

I looked down in sorrow. I'm so stupid...I knew she wouldn't...of course she wouldn't...Makoto-chan...

.

.

.

"However, I will just have to learn to be a good wife."

...What did she say?

I looked upwards with teary eyes, and I was met with the same wet eyes.

"Makoto-chan..."

"Every good Queen, needs a good King right beside her."

She means...she actually means...Makoto-chan is saying...

"I'm saying, yes Yuuto-kun. I would of course love to be your wife."

"Y-Yes? You're not joking?"

Bonk!

She lightly tapped my head before looking at the ring I got her. Its...I saved so much money up for it...I just hope she loves it...

"Put it on my finger then. By the way, what a lovely diamond, you're going to get the special loving for that."

She winked as I blushed and chortled.

"Y-Yes!"

I slipped the ring on her finger and we both stood up, and crushing our lips onto the others.

[Well you heard it here everyone, the Queen has just gotten engaged! But I'm sure there will be more in the future for the beautiful Queen! Three cheers for the Queen and her King!]

The audience cheered for us, and I heard other people yelling happy things like Buchou and the peerage. Of course, I also heard Sirzechs-sama say that he's going to murder me in a horrible bloodbath, but I'm sure Makoto-chan will protect me from him.

I looked at Makoto-chan who broke the kiss from me, and smiled beautifully.

"Yuuto-kun, I love you, future husband."

"Makoto-chan, I love you, future wife."

We shared a kiss again and embraced. I couldn't be more happier right now. I...Makoto-chan is going to be my wife...that's the best. Yes, I am going to marry her.

* * *

**End chapter! What a roller coaster huh. Well, this ends the challenges, with Makoto becoming Queen! And her getting engaged! But, that just means the other guys are going to try harder from now on so look forward to that. **

**Next chapter wraps up the rest of this arc so, until next time! I hope you all enjoyed the fights!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Nagisa, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu, Ophis.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Castor115; Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Guest 1; I'm glad you liked it! Thank you very much!**

**Guest 2; Yup, that's certainly true~ And thank you!**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Yup! They certainly are getting married~ Yes, they will be meeting Gasper and the likes soon!**

**Julbot1; Actually, both the power and sword were referenced too in a number of the chapters. Makoto alluded to saying that there is another way for the one to be chosen, but she thought that it wouldn't choose her and the power was mentioned indirectly by a couple of people. And I actually planned that fight from the start of this arc and how it would end. Aah, well. I'm glad you liked the chapter and yup, lemons will be coming soon.**

**Guest 3; I will certainly think about it!**

**Well, with those reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Forgiveness is a hard thing to do**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I'm engaged~ I'm engaged to Yuuto-kun~ He proposed to me~ He actually proposed to me~ I feel like I could die of happiness right now! My Yuuto-kun wants to be my husband! And I won the match! I am now the Queen! Of course, there's going to be some coronation and such. But I am as of right now, the Queen.

Everyone on my team bar Vali-kun and Dulio-Nii-chan are in the hospital right now. I myself am in Yuuto-kun's hospital bed, looking at my engagement ring. Its so pretty and I know that it isn't cheap either. He really spent a lot of money on it. I wonder, when he got it?

Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I am just happy that he proposed to me. Something I've wanted for so long. And the proposal was sweet too. It was like he took the dream out of my head and made it a reality. I grazed his cheek with my lips as he wrapped an arm around my body, pulling me closer.

"Geez, Makoto-chan. You haven't stopped looking at it since I put it on you."

"I know~" I sang, wearing a loving smile. "I just can't get over the fact that I am engaged~ *Squeal!* its soooooo amazing Yuuto-kun! You don't know how happy you made me!"

"If I made you this happy with a ring, I can't wait until we..." He trailed off, gaining a red face. He made eye contact with me and his face turned a deep scarlet colour. "S-Say, Makoto-chan. We haven't really talked about 'it' before, have we?"

I was confused by his statement until he wriggled his body slightly. From that, I knew instantly that he was talking about sex. Yes, we never really discussed sex before, in depth I mean. We've occasionally hinted at it yes, but never really gone into it before.

"I-I guess we haven't."

While I was hesitant, he took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You know I wouldn't pressurize you into anything. Take as long as you want to think about it, and what seems right for you. I can and will wait for as long as you want. Even if it means I'm waiting for years."

What a gentleman. He really is a gentle...man. He's so gentle and cute as well. God, look at those cheekbones. Clearly, his parents were very good together, to make such a cute son. I wonder, if his parents are dead like mine? I guess, we'll never know.

"It wont be years Yuuto-kun. Maybe a week or so would be accurate."

"A-A week or so!? That soon!?"

He seemed surprised by it. But I simply smiled at him and gave his cheek another kiss. I then draped my arm over his exposed torso as he winced. Yeah, he's still in pain. Poor boy got some ribs broken because of me. Onii-san messed up my mans body...ugh, it makes me feel sad. How could anyone hurt Yuuto-kun's precious body? Its cute and so is his face...my future husbands face that is. I can't believe it...I can't wait.

"That seems to be alright, doesn't it? By the way Yuuto-kun, do you remember when we promised to show a true smile to one another one day?"

I was hoping he did. I was serious back then and I'm just as serious now. I-I want to see his smile, that he doesn't show anyone else but me. When I was thinking about it, I saw that he gave me a look of kind and caring.

"When we first spoke in the clubroom all that time ago?" I nodded as a response. Seeing that, he shows a refreshing smile. "I remember saying that we would do something like that. I suppose that since we've overcome our hated pasts, we can show each other the true smile."

I looked up at him and adopted a true smile. The first one I've been able to muster up since my parents died. Yuuto-kun smiled down at me, and I know that this is a true smile. He doesn't know what this means to me. The significance of the true smile.

I ran my fingers up his chest as he shivered but kept that true smile on.

"Makoto-chan, your true smile is very beautiful. I didn't think it was possible for you to get anymore beautiful but you keep surprising me."

"Fufu, I will surprise you when I display my great suck...ugh...I mean, never mind Yuuto-kun~ It doesn't matter my handsome Bishounen. By the way Yuuto-kun..."

"Yeah babe?"

Babe, I love it when he says that. It sounds really good indeed. I moved up the bed, and put my head near his.

"I was thinking about the sword I got."

"Ooh yeah, that sword was amazing Makoto-chan. I felt the power it had. Such a wonderful thing."

He had starry eyes and a cheesy grin on his face. Fuee, boys and their toys...or in this case, swords. I giggled to him which earned me a pout in return. With that pout, I grabbed his chin and shook his head.

"Such a cutie~ I will let you borrow the sword whenever you want~"

"Yay!" He cheered, then reeled in and composed himself. "I-I mean, thank you Makoto-chan."

I chortled and shook my head. What's he like? Such a bad boy fufufu.

"No problems~"

"But like, why didn't you choose to have the blade choose you in the first place? Wouldn't it of been easier?"

It isn't like he's wrong. But...

"To be honest, I didn't think it would choose me. In ancient times, the blade was called forth for the greatest warrior to slay all the evils that attack the Kingdom. Me, not being the stronger between Onii-san and I, thought that it would just choose him over me and he would end up being King anyway. That's why, I was kinda hoping that we wouldn't have to choose that way. Even now, I find it hard to believe that it chose me over Onii-san. He's the stronger one between us..."

I bit my lip and looked at the roof. Its all sparkly. I like it, as it reminds me of the nights sky. Perfect for making...for sleeping. Like you are sleeping under the nights sky.

"But you've got the stronger heart. Your loving heart outweighed his dark intentions. Perhaps, your parents chose you over Daemon, that's why they appeared behind you. Makoto-chan, how was it seeing your parents again?"

That's a good question. Seeing them again filled me up with unimaginable joy, it literally made my heart dance in my chest and it made me feel like I was...not alone anymore.

"It made me feel loved again. My parents died when I was young, so I had to fend for myself. During that time, I didn't want to be near anyone...because my parents were the only ones who loved me. But now, its different. I know, they loved me all along. They died protecting me. And they gave me a chance to meet...you and the others. Yuuto-kun is my Bishonen after all~"

I giggled out, wetting my lips with my tongue. He looked at that simple action, and his cheeks flushed. What a bad Yuuto-kun he is. Doing something like that, and making me feel all guilty about not giving him...ehehe! I-I guess that one day, we'll have to be intimate with one another.

I exhaled and looked at his gray eyes.

"But I still need to learn how to actually wield a sword..."

I trailed off, hoping he caught onto what I wanted. All I can do with a sword is swing it around and lope off Fallen Angels wings. First with that bitch Raynare then Kokabiel. To be honest, the former was more enjoyable than the latter as Raynare killed my Ise-kun, and such. Kokabiel just pissed me off a lot.

His features turned upwards.

"Y-Yes! I will teach you Makoto-chan! Definitely!"

"Ooh, thank you my handsome fiancee...eeep! Fiancee!"

I became happy again and squealed! Even saying it brings happiness to me! My fiancee! He's going to be my husband! Eeep! I wanna marry him now! But I can't jump into something like that so quickly. We'll stay engaged for awhile...I hear christmas weddings are nice. Maybe even summer...that's not that long away...hmmmm, ugh! I will plan it out properly next time!

"Hehe, such a cute girl." I nuzzled his neck as he said that. "I couldn't be happier right now. But Makoto-chan, is it alright if you even marry someone of my status?"

"Now now, don't think that again."

I played it off, but I know how it affected him now. That's why he has been so quiet lately. Yuuto-kun was being told all of this and I didn't know. People saying he and I wont work and our dimensions are too different. I can't believe people did things like that. How evil of them. Of course he's in my dimension, and I'm in his. We fell in love before he knew what I was. He fell for me because of who I am, rather than what I am. It makes me happy if I think about it like that.

"Ehehe, I'm sorry. But if marrying me will bring down your status as Queen then..."

"No, it wont." I said sternly, and with narrowed eyes. "You can't keep doing this to yourself Yuuto-kun. You have tortured yourself enough over it. You might be a low class Devil, but I don't care. And neither will the Inugami's. You are my mate...my fiancee, and if they don't like that, then they will have to learn. Besides, I have plans to change this place now."

I said it with conviction and unyielding strength.

He cocked his head to the side.

"O-Oh, how?"

"For one, I'm getting rid of that fucking council of elders who tortured me when I was a child!"

"C-Can you do that?"

He stuttered out. I gave a shit eating grin in return.

"I'm the Queen, there's your answer." He blinked in surprise so I adopted soft features. "I'm not really that cruel. But I am going to be changing lots of things here. Like the way they look down on half breeds and the likes. That's not going to be allowed anymore. They've suffered enough now. Its time to stop. I know what its like, and I will be damned if more children like me suffer because of people like that."

It made me feel bitter. People judging people like that. If it wasn't for my mixed heritage, then I wouldn't of met my Yuuto-kun. I wouldn't of met anyone I love right now. Its because of my human side that I've been lucky to find love.

Yuuto-kun showed me a loving smile.

"I'm sure that they wont suffer anymore. I know that you will do something about it. Because I have complete trust in my fiancee..."

When he said it, I let out a squeal before covering my mouth in embarrassment. He uncovered my mouth and kissed my lips for an instant before pulling away. I then remembered something and grabbed a book from beside me. I opened it and started writing in it.

While I was writing, he was giving me a curious look.

"What're you writing?"

"Ooh, I just remembered a song that I really love, and I think its really romantic. I'm thinking of having it as our first dance we have after our marriage."

"O-Oh, you're already thinking about it?"

I gave a small nod.

"I've been dreaming about my wedding since I was five. I always thought about the type of things I would have at my wedding. You know, like the flowers, foods and stuff like that. I also imagined about the songs and if I would sing or my husband serenading me..." He was giving me a wide eyed expression. So I simply dipped my head downwards as I put the book on a nearby table. "...I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? If I am, please tell me and I will stop."

"No, of course you aren't. Its okay, I've been thinking about things as well. Maybe not the flowers and such, but who my best man will be and all that."

"Is it Ise-kun?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and gave an inclination with his head.

"How did you guess?"

"Because he's your best friend, I know he is. Even if Ise-kun denies it, you're a very good friend to him as well."

I know it, I know Ise-kun knows it as well. Yuuto-kun is a rival and a friend as well. Even if Ise-kun is still warming up to the idea, Yuuto-kun is a very good friend to have. I know that if I wasn't with him, I would want him as a friend. But a husband is totally better.

"By the way, who's going to be your maid of honour?"

What a sudden question, which I don't have an answer too.

"To be honest, I've got it narrowed down to Asia-chan and Nagisa. I can't decide. I might just make them both my maids of honour or something. Either way, its going to be either one of them or both of them. Its hard to decide."

That's what I think on the matter. I then developed a lewd smile and I moved up his body, my hair casually falling onto his body. He looked at me questioningly as I touched his face.

He winced, so I delicately stroked his face.

"You poor baby. Doing this for me."

"I-I would of course suffer more than this for you. I'd do anything for you."

What a man he is. Doing all of this for me. He at least deserves to be treated in a loving manner for his love for me. I've never known such dedication as what I witnessed in that fight then.

I smirked and placed a small kiss on his cheek, and trailed kisses all over his bruised face. Each kiss I placed on his skin, made it turn bright red. He wasn't in pain, but I'm sure that a certain 'thing' was getting constricted right now.

I ran my hand up his chest, casually undoing the ribbon tying his hospital gown together. His breath caught in his throat as I exposed his chest. I gave a slight smile before taking a finger, and rubbing it over a nipple of his.

"M-Makoto-chan...w-what are you..."

"Shhh my love." I kissed his lips, before kissing his jaw once. "Its alright now. I'll take care of your needs. Since you're such an impatient boy, I will just have to give you a reward right here and now."

He blinked and stared at me like I had two heads or something. So I took his hand and gave it a kiss. My poor baby, such marks left on his porcelain skin. He got hurt like this for me. I'll just have to treat my baby to some loving.

"R-Reward?"

I nodded and ran my fingers down his chest. Each inch of his chest was known by me. I know all the sensitive areas of this mans body. My fingers trailed all the way down until I reached his boxers. I licked my lips seductively and ran my hand over his growing erection.

"I really like the size of your sword, Yuuto-kun. You know, when I first saw it, I felt like I was going to faint from looking alone. But now, the only thing I can think about is having that sword inside of me."

"I-Inside?"

He blushed out, his face turning lewder by the second. His hands twitched, and so did his dick. Actually, from my hand on top of it, I can feel it throbbing. Poor baby, he wants to have such a release.

I got out my Inugami features which made him blush immensely. I raised a hand to his cheek, and stroked softly.

"Do I have to beg for your sword Yuuto-kun? Because...I would you know? It might sound strange, but I have been given a new lease on life. Before, I was hesitant to do things, but now, a weight has been lifted. My heart...is being healed day by day...I miss my parents, but being with you makes it hurt considerably less...Izaiya-kun."

He opened his eyes wide in shock before he quickly turned our positions around. He got on top of me, as happy tears fell from his eyes. I know why. Because, I'm the only person who knows his real name. I've not told anyone, and I'm not going to tell anyone either. Izaiya-kun is...he is my lover.

"Makoto-chan...calling me by that name...you truly are the only person who knows that now..."

"Good...a secret between us."

I beamed out with a cuteness only I can get away with. A secret between...fiancees. That's also good.

"Y-Yeah...back then, I was called "Izaiya" but Buchou gave me the name "Kiba Yuuto" when she saved me. Izaiya is in the past, and Kiba Yuuto is the future for me. My future, is with you."

"Damn straight, Yuuto-kun. But...you shouldn't forget "Izaiya" either as that was the person you were before. The past, makes us stronger, you know? I think about it sometimes. If my parents never died, I wouldn't of met you. You could say, you are the blessing in that darkness. The light of my world. Before I met you...I was pretty much in darkness...I didn't care if I lived or died by that point."

"Makoto-chan..."

"I'm sorry, that's kind of depressing isn't it? But please listen to me...Izaiya-kun, I wanted to be with my parents again before I met you, and Ise-kun. I...I even contemplated suicide at one point. The reason being, I didn't have a home here in the Inugami Kingdom, and I used to get bullied a lot in Kuoh. To the point that I even thought it was a normal thing that I was being bullied. But then...you came over to me and said "Its okay, they wont hurt you again." after driving them away and helped me to my feet...remember?"

I was hoping for a "Yes!" and that's exactly what I got.

"Yes, I remember that. Before Ise-kun became a Devil, I saw a bunch of girls being nasty and even hitting you, but you didn't once stand up for yourself...I was shocked but then I knew the reason." He put a hand on my breast, where my heart is. "Your kind heart didn't let you take action, unless someone really deserved it. Kokabiel, Raiser, that Fallen Angel Raynare. They all deserved it. But you've never raised a hand to people who bullied you, not even your Onii-san. You never once hit him, because I'm sure that even he has some kindness inside."

I bit my lip, and looked away. Onii-san having kindness left...Tou-chan said he's lost in the darkness right now. He's in darkness and he needs someone to save him. Even if he tried to do vile things...I need to do something...at least make some kind of peace before I become Queen. If I don't even try, I can't be called a good Queen.

I grazed his cheek, and placed a kiss on his lips. Yuuto-kun was about to talk again so I leaned up, and blocked his lips with my own. He roughly took my arms and pinned me to the bed! W-Wow, Yuuto-kun is becoming such a naughty man.

"Makoto-chan, I want you right here and now. I want to be inside you and make you mine. I'm sorry if its forward, but your alluring body is too much for my eyes to take any longer. I want to wait for you personally, but its really difficult. But if you want to wait, then I will endure for you. I have my pride as a swordsman, but being with you makes me want to say "Screw logic and let love prevail." Isn't that also a good way to live?"

Fucking sexy bastard. Ooh God. My inner Goddess is going into overdrive this time. I waved my hands in front of my face, to cool down my skin. What handsomeness he had is getting even more handsome with such provocative words.

"Yuuto-kun...what a rowdy boy you are. Fufufu, you've been keeping it in huh."

"But of course." He didn't deny anything, and even had a complacent smile on his face. "Makoto-chan, I need you to know that I'm always going to be your sword...and I don't mean in a sexual way, which is a given hehe." I laughed as he did. Then his face turned serious. "I mean, I'm Buchou's Knight yes, and I always will be...but I'm more than that for you. My life, is for you to do with whatever you desire. Take me and do whatever you-"

"You talk too much sometimes my baby." I cut him off, and slipped off his hospital gown. "You really need to learn to read the situation my cute baby. I know you'll be my sword, as you've proved it time and again. But as for right now...my panties are soaked."

He nose bled and looked downwards with a sexual hunger I didn't know he could muster. He reached downwards and pulled up my dress, and exposed my panties to him. My face flushed with lust as he stared at my area with longing.

"Fuee, it seems I've been a bad fiancee and left you in such a state. Don't worry Makoto-chan, I will take care of your aroused area."

"I-I don't mind if you do that...make me yours I mean...I am you know? Yours."

"And I'm yours as well."

He moved up my body and cupped one of my breasts. First his hand was hesitant, but soon, his hand began to massage my breast lovingly. My face became a little sweaty as he moved his hand down my leg, and rubbed the outside of my panties! H-He's actually rubbing the outside of my panties! I-Is he going to really take me here and now?

I flicked my tongue and captured his own tongue and in turn his mouth. His lips clearly were stronger than my own. I wrapped one arm around his body, and pulled him closer. I used my other free hand and ran it up and down his uncovered back.

He surely does have a good back to rub. Nothing abnormal about it. His erection is pressing against my inner thigh, throbbing unimaginably. I didn't know the male erection made such actions.

"Mmmmm~"

I moaned sweetly, into my lovers mouth. He grabbed my breast roughly and began to play rougher than before. He practically ripped off my dress, throwing it to the side without a care and looked at my pink lacy bra with such a sexual lust. He licked his lips and gave me a naughty stare.

"My, if I didn't know any better, I could've sworn that you was hoping for something like this to happen."

"D-Don't be stupid. This is what I usually wear. If it turns you on, then that's a bonus. B-But don't get any ideas of me being naughty for you!"

I was acting all tsundere but to tell the truth, it felt good to tease him as well. I consider that as a teasing. He let a disgraceful smile appear on his face and he came close to my face, licking my lips, but nothing else!

"It certainly does turn me on and I know you'll be naughty for me, as you are a bad girl sometimes hehe. But its in the way of the breasts I love so much."

I didn't know what he meant by that until his hand travelled to my back.

He practically ripped off my bra, freeing my breasts from their confines. He then ferociously sucked wildly on my left breast and moved his hand that was rubbing my pussy and grabbed my right breast, and massaged it without worrying about me! Ooh God! This boy is good with his mouth and hands! I-If I didn't know any better, then I would say that he's hand practice before, but of course that's impossible as he hasn't.

This is kinda like a manga I read once, where the male and female lose their virginity's in a hospital room after a devastating accident occurred. Thinking about it, this really is like that. Yuuto-kun got damaged and now we are in a hospital room, and we are dangerously close to losing our virginity's.

He flicked his tongue on my left breast, causing me to groan out in pleasure. My face was becoming so red that I was surprised it hadn't burnt off by this point. Yuuto-kun moved into a position where his body was pressing against my own, and his hip area was gently pressing against my own hip area.

Yuuto-kun then started to move up and down, our gentiles getting stimulated! G-Geez! He's dry humping me right now! I can feel the swelling of his erection, the size of it is big! Ooh God, his dick is rubbing against my naughty place!

I whimpered like a lost puppy. It just felt so good. That thing certainly is living up to expectations. I couldn't think of anything else at the moment as he pushed his dick against my vagina. If it wasn't for our respective undergarments, we would be having penetrative sex!

"Y-Yuuto-kun..."

My lust gave out and it slipped from my mouth. He raised his head from teasing my breasts and gave me a curious look.

"Want me to stop? Are you feeling..."

"Don't finish sentence...just continue on..."

I had pretty much given up on controlling the situation now. This situation is very ideal. My guy, rubbing and sucking my breasts. New realms of pleasure kept filling my being up to the brim.

He smirked and instead of attacking my breast with his fucking teeth, he attacked my neck instead. He bit down on my neck, causing me to whimper out in pleasure and slight pain. Not wanting him to get away with such a thing, I reached down his back and gave that cute butt I like a good squeeze.

"Makoto-chan!"

He let out a shocked squeal which was so adorable!

"Iyaaa~ I know all the sensitive areas of my adorable Bishounen's body. Like your left hip, your butt, your right nipple, both of your ears and there's also your cute...rather, your big penis. That's especially sensitive isn't it?"

But as I was saying that, I felt a presence at the door...Millicas-kun. Shit...he's here right now...I fucking hope he didn't hear us do anything. Yuuto-kun looked towards the door, and then paled. I guess that he senses the power of Millicas-kun behind the door.

I pushed off Yuuto-kun and quickly clicked my fingers, getting dressed with magic. I wore a simple summer white dress and sandals. Yuuto-kun got into the bed, and placed the covers over his body. But it was still painfully obvious that he has an erection, as the covers are making a tent shape.

I love my Shota and everything, but what lousy timing. I was so close to being really ecchi with Yuuto-kun then. I fixed my hair and wiped my face with my hand. I couldn't let him see me covered in sweat.

I turned to the door with a smile and walked towards it after making sure I was okay. My cute Shota has come to greet me with his presence. When making it to the door, I opened it and saw Millicas-kun looking at me...sadly? Why does he looks sad?

"Hello my adorable Shota. What did you hear...? I-I mean! Is something wrong?"

He shuffled in his place for a few seconds, and then handed me something...a small box. It has a big bow on the front that's magenta in colour. It looks very well wrapped. He got me a cute present, what a nice boy he is.

I looked down at my Shota and gained a smile.

"Ara, Millicas-kun. Did you get Nee-chan a small gift?"

He bit his lip and gave a slight nod on his childish looking face.

"...That's right Makoto-san."

...What did he just call me? He did not just call me "Makoto-san" instead of "Nee-chan"? I've made it a rule that he has to call me "Nee-chan" always. Even when he gets taller, he still has to refer to me as "Nee-chan" because he is so totally adorable. I don't care if he one day gets bigger than I am, I will always be his Nee-chan and that's that!

I brushed my hair with my hands as I looked on with concern.

"Millicas-kun? What's wrong hunny?"

He didn't answer me and about faced.

"I-I have to go now. G-Goodbye Makoto-san!"

He ran off, and for a second, I could swear that I saw a stray tear fall from his eye. Millicas-kun? What's wrong with him? I haven't done anything I know of. I promised to give him an extra cuddle later in bed before the start of the fights, but besides that, I don't know what would be wrong.

I tilted my head to the side as I heard Yuuto-kun make a noise.

"What was that about?"

I turned to my boyfriend...fiancee and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. He seemed sad about something. But...I don't know what. He even called me by name instead of what he usually calls me from his adorable suckable lips."

He looked at my hands and tilted his head.

"Whats in the box Makoto-chan?"

I again shrugged my shoulders and looked at the box. I took off the ribbon with my left hand and tied it around my wrist. It looked pretty so I thought I should keep it with me.

I took off the top of the box and had a look inside.

Inside the box was a heart shaped necklace that's gold in colour. Even the chain is gold. It has something inscribed on the front. It says 'Queen and Shota'. Damn Millicas-kun, he knows that I love it when his adorable Shota and or his body is mentioned. I picked up the necklace and opened it...

.

.

.

...What I saw was too shocking for words. My Millicas-kun put a photo of me and him hugging tightly with our faces pressed against each others as I did the peace sign towards the camera. I remember taking this photo, it was right after the incident with Raiser. After he had asked me out. So, this is why he asked me for a cute photo like this...wait.

There's another inscription on the other side of the heart locket. It says 'Nee-chan x Millicas forever' which is so sweet. Millicas-kun and I together forever. Even calling me Nee-chan in the inscription...so adorable. But that begs the question...why didn't he call me Nee-chan before.

I walked over to the bed of Yuuto-kun's and held my hair up with one hand.

"Will you put this on me please?"

"Of course."

He took my necklace and then draped it around my neck. Once he hooked it at the back, I held it within my palm. Its lovely. He's lovely for getting me a gift. I will go and say my thanks to my adorable little Shota boy.

I stood up from the bed and checked over my appearance in a nearby mirror. Okay, it doesn't look like I was doing ecchi things with my Yuuto-kun. Hairs fine, clothes are fine...panties still wet...but as long as no one lifts up my dress, that will be fine. I turned back to Yuuto-kun.

"I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but I need to go and find him."

He gave a little nod as he rested his head on the pillow. I bet he's still exhausted from the fight. Maybe I should've let him get some sleep before. It was kind of cruel of me to stay here and make him stay awake. I will just have to give him special attention later.

"Y-Yes, I understand. But..."

His face got really red when he looked at me. I gave a cheesy smile and placed a small kiss on his adorable face.

"Yes, I will go to bed naked later. And we will be continuing on later with our activities. Especially sucking my breasts...that was good Yuuto-kun, it felt good."

"A-Ah...y-yes, that's the best way..."

He's such a pervert sometimes. I would say that he could reach Ise-kun's level of perverseness. I gave his lips a small kiss then put the covers over his injured body.

"You get some rest now, my love. I'll come back later and check on you. Rest, save up stamina."

He blushed and put his head on the pillow. I stroked his face and walked towards the door. I gave one last look towards the boy who is my fiancee...I see that he is trying to cover the tent shape the covers have made near his hips. Kuku, what a bad boy he is.

After that, I walked out of the room, and searched for Millicas-kun's ki. It didn't take my long to find his ki so I went searching for my Millicas-kun. I want to know why he called me "Makoto-san" instead of the usual "Nee-chan" like he always does. Hmmmm, what's on my Shota's mind right now?

I walked for several minutes, bypassing people in his hospitals hall. It seems that Onii-sans warriors are going to be okay. I was a little worried, but his champions are fine. After finding my sweetie, I will go and check on my champions.

* * *

Eventually, I neared his ki, and when I did, I heard some sobbing. He was in an empty room, I think its a room used for storage and such. The door was closed, but I could hear him.

[I'm...so stupid...of course Nee...Makoto-san isn't going...to want me anymore...she's...getting married...]

What...? He thinks I'm not going to want him...? Why would he think something like that...?

I went to open the door, only to pull my hand back as I heard his voice again.

[...I don't think...she wants...me anymore...Nee...Makoto-san is...I love her but she's going to marry...Kiba-san now...and will forget me...]

I can't believe that's what he thinks...he really thinks so low of me? I sharpened my eyes and knocked on the door rather roughly. I want him to know that I'm not going to leave him...just making him feel this bad is making me feel crap.

[I wanna be alone!]

I blinked before adopting an annoyed face.

"Millicas-kun, you open this door right now! This is your NEE-chan! Remember me!? I'm your cute girlfriend!"

[Ma-Makoto-san! Please leave me alone and go back to your fiancee!]

...I'm shocked, he would snap at me like this. He actually snapped at me and gave me such a tone. I've never heard a tone like that from him before. Broken. It was literally like I had ripped his adorable heart out.

"I'm coming in!"

[No! Don't!]

I opened the door despite his protest. When I got inside, I saw him sat on a bed and his eyes were filled to the brim. His face was that of sadness and his face was tear stained. His small body was shaking and he had a picture in his hands. He's been crying...

"Millicas-kun..."

I went for a hug but he faced away from me.

"Why are you here Makoto-san? You should go and be with your fiancee."

Such venom from my Shota. I am literally too stunned by all of this. I walked towards him, but he moved away from me and adopted a cute sad face. I released a breath and moved closer to him, arms stretched out.

"I'm here because you're upset, that's why. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, other than in your presence right now. So, come here and tell me what's bothering you sweetheart."

"...That's a lie, you want to be with Kiba-san right now."

"Oh, I see." I put my hands on my hips and raised both of my eyebrows. "And you have suddenly developed a mind reading power huh? If you have, please tell me because I'm confused right now. You think that I would rather be with Yuuto-kun than you right now?"

He looked at me coldly and nodded.

What a thing. A cold look from my Shota. I never expected something like that from him.

"...You promised to marry Kiba-san without considering my feelings. ...You are going to marry Kiba-san and forget about me..."

Ooh I see now. So that's his insecurities huh. Silly boy, thinking something like that. I gave a defiant shake of my head and moved closer to the red haired boy. His bottom lip trembled as I neared him. When I stuck out my arms for a hug, he was going to return it, but at the last second, he moved away from me and sat on the bed.

I released a breath and sat on the bed next to him, although he moved away from me. Just that action, broke my heart a little. He's really so upset over it. I didn't think he would take it like this. I honestly thought he would pout at me and make me promise him to be ecchi with him in the future.

I looked at Millicas-kun who's eyes are filling to the brim with fresh tears...my poor boy. My instincts told me to hold him, to hug him, but he kept moving away from me each time I tried to get close.

Because of his reluctance for me to be near him, my eyes became wet as well. He doesn't know it, but by denying me like this, its breaking my heart. How can he break my heart like this? I-I was bad and didn't consider his feelings, but he...he can still be with me...its the rules of my people...

.

.

.

Five minutes passed by and no one spoke. I kept taking glances at him, but he avoided my gaze. Its like...he doesn't want me anymore. Has he grown out of his love for me? Doesn't he want me anymore?

"...Are you breaking up with me?"

When I said that to break the silence we have been having, Millicas-kun looked towards the ground.

"I-I don't want to...but Nee...Makoto-san is getting married, so there's no place with you anymore...Makoto-san will get married and forget me. I'm sorry Makoto-san...I don't want to leave..."

"Then don't! I...I love you, very much. Marrying Yuuto-kun isn't going to affect the love I have for you."

"B-But-"

"No it isn't! Millicas-kun, sweetness. I love you very much. Tell me, what I can do to make this right! I-I can't take it if Millicas-kun is like this with me! I-I would even die if Millicas-kun doesn't love me! Sweetheart, tell me what I can do for you! I-I don't want to lose you..."

My eyes became wet at the thought of losing him. If I did...I don't know what I would do. He's my Millicas-kun and always will be...even if he leaves me. While tears slipped from my eyes, I felt a hand overlap with my own.

When looking at the source, I saw that red haired boy giving me a reassuring smile.

"I love Nee-chan. I love Nee-chan so very much. She doesn't have to do anything for me. Just...don't leave me Nee-chan. Stay with me forever and ever Nee-chan. That's all I want you to do...stay with me."

I threw my arms around him and brought his head into my bust. I'm so glad he's calling me Nee-chan again! His cute face turned bright red like his hair and he hugged me back tightly. I raised my hand to the back of his head and gave his head a stroke, running my fingers through his lovely red hair.

"Of course I will stay...you have to stay as well. I am scared that you don't like me anymore...I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings...I was blinded by the prospect of getting married. It was something I thought about since I was a little girl. Millicas-kun, if you don't want me to get m-married then I-I wont..."

Millicas-kun crawled onto my lap and hugged me around my neck. Only Shota's can get away with this, I'm freaking serious. Its the same with Loli's I guess. I'm not sure about it, but if I was a guy and a Loli did this, then I would melt...ehehe...

"Nee-chan can get married...yes, she can marry Kiba-san. But Nee-chan also has to marry me when I am older!"

I smirked and kissed his head.

"Definitely. But now, are you still angry at me?"

"Nee-chan...I'm still mad at Nee-chan!"

"E-Eh!? W-Why!? What have I done now!?"

I am still confused as hell. I mean, I don't even know what I've done now. I don't usually do things that are bad, right? Erm, I don't think I've done anything wrong now. I apologized and we made up but...

He winks and moistens his lips with his cute tongue.

"I heard Nee-chan and Kiba-san being ecchi with one another before."

...Ooh fuck off no. He didn't hear that! Ooooooooooooooooooh! He actually heard!? No way! He couldn't of...he heard...maybe that's why he was upset as well...even then! He heard me and Yuuto-kun doing things!? Noooooooooooooooo!

"Y-You didn't precious gift..."

"I did~ I heard Nee-chan and Kiba-san being lewd with one another~ Nee-chan was saying naughty things to Kiba-san, talking about his thingy and saying that she wants him right there and then~ Even Kiba-san was being lewd and kept saying bad things to Nee-chan as heavy breathing came from the room~"

Ooh...he really did hear...

I adopted a look of shame and pouted.

"W-What are you going to do with this information?"

He smirked and raised an innocent hand to his chest.

"I'm not going to do anything with it, unless Nee-chan wants me too? I could always tell Onii-sama about it? Maybe Vali-san would like to know about it?"

"N-No! Lets just keep it between us!"

I wasn't embarrassed about doing the things. It was because it was in a hospital room. It makes us seem like animals or something. I pouted even more as he smirked dangerously.

"But, if I did..."

"Alright, what do you want precious gift? Wanna snuggle with me? Tell me, what you want for this information staying between us?"

He smirked and moved up my body with his Shota one. When he stopped right near my face, I blinked as he stroked my face with his small hand. My cheeks became literally like a cherry, so hot and red.

"Well, Nee-chan. I was thinking, since Kiba-san and Nee-chan are getting married, and I heard that Nee-chan is going on a date with Vali-san...Nee-chan will also have to do something with me. Maybe its underhanded tactics, but in a war for Nee-chan's heart, I have to do everything within my power to come out on top. And if that means being naughty sometimes then I will be. So Nee-chan...will Nee-chan go on a date with me as well?"

He made such a plea while kinda blackmailing me. He's a good smart boy. Even though its kinda devious to use such tactics, I will forgive him for this because I did upset him.

I hugged him into my bust and gave his forehead a kiss.

"Of course I will go on a cute date with you~ It will be fun! Especially if Nee-chan can go around with her Shota~ We can do fun things together all day! Then we can go home and do cute things together!"

He beams at me and hugs me very tightly.

"Then I can't wait for the Nee-chan date!"

I patted his head and stood up. He stood up with me and took my hand softly in his own. Such a soft feeling, his hand that is. I smiled down at him as he beamed up at me.

"I'm going to go and see some people now sweetheart. Do you want to come with me or do you want to spend time together later?"

"Erm...I will spend time with Nee-chan later! I'm going to go and see Onii-sama!"

As quickly as he said that, he left. Ehehe, such a innocent boy after all. I shook my head and walked out of the room. I don't even know who's room that was. Well I guess it doesn't matter.

Once outside the room, I headed towards were I sense Sairaorg-san is. Since he was the one who suffered the most damage, I think that he is the one I should see first. He got really hurt for me and I need to thank him for everything. If it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't be Queen right now. That's still surreal actually.

* * *

Once getting to his room, I worked up the courage and knocked on the door. I don't sense anyone but him inside the room. That's good. I can talk with him on my own. I waited and waited until eventually...

[Come in.]

Hearing that, I opened the door and went inside. Once inside, I saw that Sairaorg-san was wrapped in bandages. Geez, he looks like he has been through the ringer huh. I adopted a smile and walked towards his bed.

"Hello Sairaorg-san, how are you feeling?"

I sat beside him on a nearby chair and gave the same smile I had been previously. Sairaorg-san showed a displeased smile.

"...I retired in the end."

He sounded so full of regret and a tiny hint of anger. I could understand why he would be feeling like that.

I adopted a plain face and looked at him.

"Yes, that's certainly true." I agreed with him as his face fell. However, I leaned my upper body upwards and reached with my hand for his face. Once touching it, I stroked softly as his face turns bright red. "You might've retired, but you won your fight. I couldn't be happier with your performance."

"Y-Yeah...I watched the remaining fight from here. Makoto-san, you showed lots of courage in the face of your powerful brother. And that sword looked very nice. While I'm not into using weapons, I could sense from here the power it had. If I'm right, the one called Xenovia in Rias' peerage has the weapon Durandal?"

"That's right. She has Durandal. But why are you asking that?"

When I gave suspicious eyes, he gave a hearty laugh.

"I was just thinking about it that's all. Your sword looked powerful indeed, maybe on an equivalent level to Durandal. I'm sure that Kiba Yuuto will teach you how to wield it. But strangely, despite retiring in the end, I am in a good mood."

"Oh?" I gave a shocked expression. "Why are you in a good mood? Has something good happened?"

He adopts a smirk and looks at me with lidded eyes.

"It has. Because of the strength of each one of your champions, you became the Queen. Because of that, I'm satisfied with retiring from the fight. But that man, Shiina. He was very strong and had good hand to hand. I suppose that you wasn't kidding when saying the enemies here are powerful. I would like to spar with that man again in the future."

Ooh my Sairaorg-san gave such a nice laugh. It was really refreshing to say the least. At least he isn't bitter about the result of the fight. And he shouldn't be either. If it was anyone but him, I'm sure that they would've died or worse. I hate saying it, but I believe even Nii-chan would've had a very difficult time against the large man named Shiina-san.

"Sairaorg-san, I want to say thank you for fighting for me and I'm sorry you got into this state. If there's anything I can do for you, then please let me know and I will do it straight away. Don't hesitate to ask me for anything."

Sairaorg-san blushed and looked towards something...a table. A nearby table that has...

"Well...you could perhaps feed me that apple there. I can't move my hands and...I'm a little hungry so..."

I looked to the table and saw the apple he was talking about. I picked up the plate with the apple on, and a nearby knife. I cut up the apple into slices and cut out the seeds as well. After doing that, I sat on the bed and held a slice of apple to his lips.

"Open and saw "Aah" for me now~"

I gave a playful giggle and he returned that with a playful smile.

"Aah~!"

So while I was feeding him an apple, I couldn't held but notice that his muscles were...ooh not again. For some reason, I keep looking at his muscles. I've not seen such things before. Thick arms, protective arms. Something like that is good for Makoto-chan~

"Sairaorg-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

He answered me almost instantly, taking a bite of the slice of apple I fed him. Ehehe, its kinda like we are having a picnic in a hospital room. W-Well, Yuuto-kun and I before were doing ecchi things so...this is to be expected really.

I took a deep breath and exhaled that air with a bright smile.

"You know...I heard that you were bullied when you was younger by other Devils. I wanted to know, how did you overcome that exactly? In the fight, you mentioned that I'm like a lion and we both overcame hardships. I was just wondering, how did you overcome it exactly?"

He adopts a stoic face and looks towards the ground.

"That, was because of my Okaa-sama. When it was discovered I didn't inherit the power of destruction, so I and my Okaa-sama were basically reduced to outcasts due to that single thing. We were forced to go to the outskirts of the Bael territory, to the country side. There, I was bullied by other low and middle class Devils. However, my Okaa-sama told me to become stronger in a different way. So, I thought about it and chose to train my body to its absolute limits. Eventually, because of that, I challenged my half brother for the rights to the clan, and I was able to beat him, becoming the Bael heir in the process, although I'm sure my Otou-san is displeased with such a thing. But during that time, my Okaa-sama was...she developed a disease which is common among the Devils and fell into a coma...she hasn't woken up since and the chances for recovery are...well, they aren't fantastic. Before she became comatose, I promised her that I would become stronger than anyone else."

Hearing his story, brought tears to my eyes. No make that tears flowed from my eyes down my face and like a waterfall, fell onto my dress. Damn it, he has such a troubling past. Sairaorg-san has such a past. People bullying, his Okaa-sama falling into a coma, what a thing.

Sairaorg-san looked at me with concern, but before he could speak, I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"You can't waste your Okaa-sama's feelings. You have to become stronger than anyone else. You have to train and train your body and power. You know, its because of your strength that I went on as well. I saw the determination of all of my champions. That's why I was able to inherit the sword. So Sairaorg-san, become stronger and stronger until you are the strongest Devil ever!"

Hearing my words, a bright smile appeared on his face.

"I definitely will. If a girl like you is encouraging me, then I can't go anywhere but upwards. Don't worry Makoto-san, I wont waste my Okaa-sama's feelings. But, you have to promise that you'll get stronger as well."

"I definitely will. But it isn't like I would lose to you anyway~"

I played with him, but his face became serious.

"Are you saying you're stronger than I?"

G-Geez, please don't take it so seriously. Why is he giving me such eyes...? Its kind of scary right now...Sairaorg-san...please don't act so serious about it, okay!? Its too much to think about right now!

"W-Well, I know I'm faster than you. I mean, I don't want to toot my own horn or anything, but I am quite fast. I'm faster than Yuuto-kun and he's a fast Knight boy. So, I have to be faster than you..."

"When I'm out of the hospital, I want to have a race with you."

Ooh shit! He's really taking it seriously! Ooh my God! I don't wanna race him! He's stronger than I! I bet he could crush me like a bug or something! Sairaorg-san! Please don't kill me with your superior power! You'll kill me with a wag of your finger! I'll die Sairaorg-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!

As I was freaking out, contemplating my death at the hands of Sairaorg-san, he adopts a smiley face.

"I'm only kidding Makoto-san. I'm sure you're very fast."

He was only joking? That's not funny! I was freaking scared then!

"Ooh shut up and eat your apple."

I put the apple in his mouth as we laugh to one another. What silliness we have for one another. As I was feeding him the apples again, Sairaorg-san kept taking looks at me. They weren't mean looks or anything, more like curious looks.

Eventually, I decided to ask.

"Sairaorg-san, is there something wrong?"

"N-No of course not! There's nothing wrong at all! Makoto-san, I...I erm..."

For some reason, Sairaorg-sans face turned red and he kept giving me little looks. I wonder what's going through his mind? I wonder if he is thinking about something strongly.

Sairaorg-san bent his neck downwards and gave a shy smile towards me.

"Makoto-san, as Queen...do you have to stay in this Kingdom?"

"No. I of course will have to make regular visits back and check on the condition of things. But I don't have to stay here. I don't plan to stay here forever. I plan on living in Kuoh with the others, with Yuuto-kun and the likes. Why are you asking?"

"I...I was just curious. I'm glad you can still live your life as you want it."

That's a nice thought. I do want to have a nice life with the people I love. But I am curious why Sairaorg-san mentioned it. Even as I feed him his apple, he keeps giving me looks with such a red face.

"S-Say, Makoto-san. That power your Onii-san displayed, do you have it as well?"

"...Well, that's a good question. When I was a child, I saw my Otou-sama using such a power against some enemies, and I tried to mimic him, but it never happened. One day though, I was able to produce a small ball of it when I was distressed and afraid as someone attacked me. The ball hit him, and it made his body get blown backwards, causing him to spit up blood. But beyond that, I couldn't do it again. Even now, I haven't been able to do it. If I truly do possess it, then it wont come out for me. W-Well, it doesn't matter right now. Sairaorg-san, you are quite the powerhouse indeed."

"A-Ah, thank you. But you aren't a slouch either. Even I can tell that you are quite powerful. Your aura is above Rias' aura. Its the aura of a high class Devil in terms of power. Even without the aid of Senjutsu, I can at least tell this about you. Right now, its dazzling, and nurturing as well. And I heard that after being Boosted by the Sekiryuutei, your power was able to injure Kokabiel, which is an amazing feat as he was a Cadre Fallen Angel. Haha, say, ever thought about becoming a Devil?"

Asking me something like that. I can't tell if he is serious or not. Does he want me to become a Devil? I wonder if he has any Evil Pieces left? I heard from Sirzechs-kun that Sairaorg-san here has some pieces, but he wouldn't really disclose them to me. Talk about secrecy or what.

I stuck out my tongue.

"Nah, I couldn't. If Yuuto-kun asked me to be his Queen once he gets Evil Pieces, then I would do. But other than that, I don't think I would become a Devil. I'm happy with being an Inugami human hybrid. Why did you ask? Offering me a position to become your Queen?"

I winked, making his face flush. Iyaa, something about that makes me blush as well. I found it cute that he blushed like that.

"I-I already have a Queen. Her name is Kuisha Abaddon. She's quite a good Queen, quite strong."

"Abaddon...I heard that Abaddon is the house that has the power of 'hole'. Is that right?"

"It is yes. I'm shocked that you are knowledgeable about the Devils special abilities. Is there a reason for it?"

I feigned innocence and beamed at him.

"W-Well, not really. I used to spend time with Sirzechs-kun and Ajuka-kun and they told me about it. But, I don't know all of them. Only a few of them like the Bael's power of destruction, the Sitri's water magic, the Phenex's control over fire and wind, and of course the immortality thing. And of course what I just mentioned about the Abaddon. I know of some others as well..."

Sairaorg-san smiled, then put on a small smirk.

"You are quite knowledgeable huh. Say, have you ever thought about becoming an official tactician? You did quite well during the fights, telling us how to use our powers, telling us the strategies and other things like that. Even I was marveling at how you handled the situation. Especially during the first match with Vali, that was a good display of leadership qualities. Maybe you could become a tactician for my peerage?"

An official tactician huh. Even offering me something like that for his peerage. Well, I don't know about official, but I guess I can become one for Yuuto-kun and the others. It might be good if I did something like that for them.

"Maybe in the future. For now, I'm content with being who I am. Speaking of, Sairaorg-san...I am grateful...I want to do something to show you how appreciative I am for you helping me. Tell me...can I do anything for you...?"

"Nothing really. There's nothing I want, beyond friendship that is."

That's all he wants? Friendship? He doesn't want anything else from me? Hehe, what a straightforward guy. Truly a gem.

"Hehe, I can do that! Yay! I have a new friend! Say Sairaorg-san, can I call you Sai-kun instead?"

"S-Sai-kun huh...I don't mind. Yes, call me that from now on."

"Awesome!"

We smiled at one another. This is nice, just being alone like this. I don't get to do it often with anyone really. Even now, Yuuto-kun and I are finding harder and harder to spend alone time.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

Ooh, someone's knocking on the door. Sai-kun and I shared a look before I went up and opened it. The person behind the door was...ooh, its the sweet Angel man, Michael-kun.

"Hey sweetheart, what a surprise. Do you need to speak with Sai-kun...erm, Sairaorg-kun I should say? Or is it me you're looking for? Or do you just randomly knock on peoples doors, hoping for the best?"

When hearing that, Michael-kun's face flushed as Sai-kun chortled behind me. When I bent my neck, I flashed him a smile and a wink. He gave me a handsome guy smile as well. Hehe, well he is handsome after all.

I turned back to Michael-kun.

"I...I came looking for you, on a matter of most urgency."

Urgency...? Something is urgent?

"O-Of course. Lets go and speak privately." I turned and bowed to Sai-kun. "Once again, thank you. The next time I see you, I want to be able to thank you again...erm, maybe I could give you a massage or something?"

I said it with innocence, but he nose bled and passed out! W-What did I say that's so...massage. Geez, don't tell me that under that exterior of his, lies the beating heart of a pervert? Always going to be surrounded by perverts huh.

I turned back to Michael-kun.

"Lets go then."

We walked out of the room, and walked down the corridor. While doing that, Michael-kun looked at me and gave a giant blush. Awww, Angel-sama is adorable and cute! He doesn't know it, but that face...oooh, it really is angelic.

"Ma...Makoto-san, I have to say that you look very beautiful right now. A-And, I thought that during the fight, your heart was very bright and shining...it was dazzling like a star."

"A-A star? Me a star...that's very sweet, thank you. But what was the matter of urgency?"

He scratched his cheek and gave a sheepish smile towards me.

"T-To be honest. While it might not seem urgent to you, its urgent to me. Makoto-san...remember what I said to you when we...when I came to your house that day?"

What he said to me? Well, back then he was sprouting stuff about wanting to court me and the likes. But whys he bringing it up right now? Has he done something? Does he not want to court me anymore?

"I remember. You wanted to court me, right? Is that no longer the case?"

"N-No!" He frantically said, waving his hands around. "That still holds true. I do still wish to court you. I just wanted to know, what's your opinion on...men that are...significantly...significantly...o-older..."

I see where this is going. Yeah, I guess for someone innocent like Michael-kun, it would seem strange about the difference we have when its regarding numbers.

I smiled and took his hand in my own.

"You want to know if I care about the age gap between us?"

He gave a small whine and a cute nod of his head. I gently rubbed his hand with my thumb and beamed at him. Seeing that, he looks down a little.

"I-It does play on my mind somewhat. I am quite old compared to your standards. And you are so young...but even then, I still...like you very much." He looked into my eyes, almost giving me a pleading type of look. "Makoto-san, say the word...and I will...do whatever you...want me to do."

Splurt!

My nose bled, and I looked at the Bishounen God! I'm sure someone is testing me right now! He says such things while blushing bright red and being so innocent about it as well! What's that about!? And whys God a Bishounen anyway!? I-Is it some universal thing!? All the guys that are supernatural are a bunch of hotties! Sirzechs-kun, Ajuka-kun, Michael-san, Vali-kun, Yuuto-kun, Millicas-kun, Mitsu-kun, Fujimura-kun, Nii-chan, Ise-kun and God knows who else! They all are so damn attractive that it isn't even funny!

Michael-kun gave me a concerned look, but I waved him off.

"It doesn't matter to me that you are hundreds...thousands...whatever. You're older than I am by a large margin that's true. But you're also a Bishounen, and I love me a good Bishounen. Michael-kun, what I'm saying is, I don't care that you're older than me. I mean, Sirzechs-kun is older than I am, yet he pursues me relentlessly...yeah, he does indeed."

Hearing that, he adopts a bright smile.

"I am glad Makoto-san thinks like that. It means that I can develop that technology without restraint!"

So said Michael-kun in an upbeat voice. No, what's he doing exactly? Developing something...? Whats he going to develop exactly? Erm, Michael-kun is even giving a huge blush in my direction while his wings flicker from gold to black and back to gold! W-Wait, is he thinking ecchi things again!?

"S-Sweetness? What's going on exactly? Are you being naughty in your head again?"

If possible, the Angel-sama's face turned more scarlet than it was previously. Damn Angel-sama knows how to blush alright.

"A...Aah, I need to say...Makoto-san, I am...d-devising away...f-for us to be...intimate." I flushed as he did. Intimate with one another. Then, he gave me a heartwarming smile. "I-I know it might sound strange, but I wanted your approval first. Since you said that it doesn't matter about age, I shall work on this technology so we can h-have...w-we can be in-intimate with one a-another and w-we can pr-procreate o-or have recreational a-activities without the wo-worry of me falling a-as I'm sure a gentle flower like yourself wouldn't want something like that to happen to me."

Right...if I got that right then he wants...to create some kind of place where...we can be...physical with one another...and he wouldn't have to fall...he's thinking about having sex with me...and it could be for procreation...or for recreation...

For a pure Angel-sama, he's going out of his way for us to be together. He's even willing to devise away for him to not fall so he could give me pleasure. Somehow, I find that really sweet, as if I wanted to pursue a relationship with him, I would worry about him falling. He wants to be with me so much that he is willing to spend time and effort on this...damn Angel-sama.

"Michael-kun...I didn't know you wanted me so bad that you'd do something like that."

"Y-Yes, I would fall for you, if you asked me too. If waiting too long is too much for you, then I will fall to be with Makoto-san, or we could go through the ritual of purification but I'm sure that Makoto-san wouldn't want to do that, as it takes several hours and we would have to have pure thoughts, although that seems difficult for even me when I gaze upon the beauty that is you."

Ooh my God. He's just called me a beauty, and is saying sweet words to me. How can...he be so sweet to me? I haven't even kissed him or anything, yet he comes out with these beautiful words.

Michael-kun took my hand, and peered into my eyes.

"Makoto-san...do you want me to fall for you? If that's the case, then I will. Because...I want to be with Makoto-san always so I don't mind becoming a Fallen Angel for you."

My heart beat was faster, my palms sweated and my face burned red. It was all too much for me. He's saying that he'd give up everything for me, and he will become a Fallen Angel for me.

What a baka...thinking something like that...I don't even know what to say to something like that...how can I respond to that? I can't ask him to be a Fallen Angel for me, as Heaven would lose God...yeah, that's a bad thing.

People depend on Michael-kun for lots of things, and I would never ask him to stop being Angel-sama from Heaven. It would be cruel, and wrong. Michael-kun is...Heavens current God, and that's how it needs to start.

I took Angel-sama by the shoulders, and looked into his eyes.

"Michael-kun, don't fall for me...rather, don't turn into a Fallen Angel for me. You need to continue being the new God and need to lead Heaven. Stay the Angel-sama that you are now, because I like cute innocent Angel-sama very much. And if this whatever it is takes time, then it takes time. It will take as long as it takes, don't worry about me. Just, if you really are determined, then I will shower you in love and affection as well, hehe."

He blushed as I kissed him on the cheek...or that was my plan. At the exact moment my lips neared his cheek, his head jerked to the side, and caught my lips! I-I'm kissing God right now! I-I don't think he did it intentionally, even if he did, I don't mind. But it must've been a reaction to something. My body froze in place as our lips brushed against one another's.

The kiss was brief, but boy was it enjoyable. When I took my lips away from his, Michael-kun brushed his lips with cute pinkness dusting his adorable cheeks.

"Makoto-san...that was...m-my...that was...my first...kiss..."

I almost fell over when he said that. H-His first kiss!? I-I just took God's first kiss!? I-I bet that's some awesome achievement...does it mean I have just soiled God in impureness? I took something like...really, he hasn't kissed anyone before...and he's...way older than I am...seriously!? Is he serious right now!? Angel-sama hasn't kissed ANYONE!?

I brushed my lips, giving him a disbelieving look. I actually just took God's first kiss...

"I...I took your lipginity...?"

"M-My what Makoto-san?"

Damn, God isn't hip to the new lingo...then again, I don't even know if that's wildly used. I say it, because that's what it is. I took Millicas-kun's lipginity and Yuuto-kun took mine as well. I've even taken Vali-kun's lipginity, I think anyway. I hope so, for my own sake.

"Ehehe, lipginity is...ugh, it means first kiss. The first time someone kissed you. But, are you serious? Have you honestly never kissed anyone before that? Or are you lying to me Michael-kun~?"

"N...No, I haven't ever taken an interest in such endeavours before now. Makoto-san, the kiss was brief, but I thoroughly enjoyed it."

Michael-kun liked the kiss...I'm glad, he liked the kiss. That means...Michael-kun really likes me after all. And he keeps brushing his lips softly...is he trying to remember the kiss or something? Can't he get it out of his mind?

"W-Well, it was brief, but so did I, Michael-kun. It was a really nice kiss, Michael-kun."

"Y-Yes, I thought so too."

Hmmmmm, I wonder...

"Say, Michael-kun. How far can you go, before turning into a Fallen Angel?"

Michael-kun lifts his eyebrows in perplexity.

"I...I don't understand what you mean by that. I'm so sorry for not being able to keep up with your way of speaking. I am trying to learn the 'new words' just for you so I can understand some of these terms."

So innocent! He really is! And he's trying to do things for me. What a sweetie he is. I could really fall for this Angel-sama. Being so kind to me, trying to do stuff for me so we can be together and even trying to learn slang words and other meanings to words for me. Damn Angel-sama is adorable after all!

"What I meant was, you know about kissing and such. How far can you do that, before you turn into a Fallen Angel?"

"W-Why Makoto-san?"

"Because...I really want to give you a kiss, and I don't want you to fall. So, how far could I go?"

His face turns scarlet before he moves close to me, and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm...not confident but I'm sure that a deep kiss is fine. Although I don't have any experience, I have seen several Angels kiss humans before when they have been in relationships and they haven't turned into Fallen Angels. As long as I keep pure thoughts, I will be fine."

So, that's how far we could go huh. Makes sense. Since Angels are pure, going anymore over the kissing stage would make them have impure thoughts. I guess that even kissing might be tempting to some Angels. Well, I will just make it so he doesn't fall.

"That's good, Angel-kun. Since I was your first kiss, I have to make it a better kiss than that brief kiss. I can't leave your first experience like that, as I'm sure that Yuuto-kun wouldn't of left me like this. Also, I just need to tell you now that while I don't know my feelings for you Michael-kun, I do know that I like you enough to kiss you. So...please don't rush me...okay?"

I told him my honest feelings, and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"O-Of course! I wouldn't rush you into anything. Take your time, and realize your feelings, whatever they maybe, on your own. I wont pressurize you or anything like that. Please, do whatever you think is best Makoto-san."

He's too kind to me. Usually, guys wouldn't say that...no, some would to get you into bed, but I know Michael-kun wouldn't do that. He's too innocent to do things like that. He's Michael-kun after all, I know he wouldn't do it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull him close. He looks at me with a red face, as I gently press my lips onto his own. Maybe I'm being a little forward, but I need to taste this Angel-sama's lips right now.

As soon as I initiated the kiss, I saw Michael-kun's cute face turn so red that its a wonder it hasn't melted right now. Even though he's blushing, he has his arms firmly around me in a protective embrace. It feels, good that Angel-sama has me in such an embrace...it feels like I'm being loved right now...such a lovely feeling...I love this feeling...I can't get enough of it...

I wont give him a tongue kiss, as he might faint or fall or something. But a sweet gentle kiss like this is fine. Michael-kun has proved to me that he's willing to do so much for me and he's given me emotional support during all of this. So, giving him a small kiss is his reward.

Our lips smacked together, as I see his wings getting a little darker. I brushed his face, and made him look at his wings. He gave a nod into our kiss and he concentrated. When he did, the blackness went away.

He must be thinking more pure thoughts or something. He's really trying, and I don't want him to be a Fallen Angel. I just want him to be him and stay as Angel-sama not Fallen Angel-sama. There's already Azazel-san, Michael-kun doesn't need to join him. Besides, Michael-kun is so pure and sweet!

We kissed for a minute or so before I broke the kiss. His wings flickered a little, but nothing major. Wow, he has some self restraint doesn't he. I didn't slip my tongue into his mouth in the end. I was tempted, definitely, but I couldn't do it as I don't want him to become so stimulated.

"Makoto-san...I-I wanted to say that...it was good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come here, give me a hug."

We embraced one another, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw people...walking towards...Onii-sans room. Those, where his champions. I wonder, what they are doing? I bet they resent me for winning the right of becoming the next ruler of the Inugami Kingdom.

"Makoto-san, what are you looking at?" I lazily pointed at the departing people. He looked, before making a sour face. "I understand. Makoto-san, your Onii-san...I'm sorry that he tried to do such things to you. He..."

"Michael-kun...for some reason, what my Tou-chan said to me struck a chill within me. He said that Onii-san has darkness inside of him, but I could help him be rid of it. Say...do you believe in forgiveness?"

"To a certain extent yes. Some people are unforgivable, which is evident by the one called Freed Zelzan. But if you're asking if I believe your Onii-san is redeemable...I would say there's a possibility. Despite the things he has done to you...I see something in him...a tiny light remains. Maybe, you can make that tiny light into a beaming sun...if there's anyone that can do it, then its you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Michael-kun, come with me, when I confront him. I believe in second chances for some people, but I can't take the chance that he might do something. I want to believe in his goodness, but you know..."

He pats the back of my head, and gives me a small simper.

"Yes, of course. I understand your wariness, and it isn't unfounded. It is wise to be cautious after everything that has happened, so of course I will accompany you on your action today."

I took his hand, and started going towards Onii-sans room. Onii-san is going to be pissed that I'm the Queen, even though it was decided that I was by the match, and the sword. That still surprises me, the sword choosing me...but even then, Onii-san...

I don't even know what I'm going to say. How can I tell him that I don't blame him for what he did? He does deserve blame for what he did, but maybe I should've seen the signs of...yes, I'm almost certain that he has that side.

Along the way, I looked at Michael-kun and saw his nice butt...ooh God...literally. And he has such a Bishounen face...cute face...and a nice body...hmmmm, if Yuuto-kun wont do it for me...and my Shota's aren't up for it...

"S-Say Michael-kun...would you ever crossdress...for someone like me...?"

He looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"C-Crossdress? That is were you wear the opposite gender clothing, correct?"

Awww, he knows what it is, makes it easier to explain.

"Yes, that's right. I know that it might be a strange request from someone like me, but I just thought that it might be cute if you wear such clothing for me. I-If you don't want to then it isn't going to affect anything between us...I just think Michael-kun would look very adorable dressed as an adorable girl...a-and if Michael-kun does it for me, then I will do almost anything Michael-kun wants."

He flushes and goes quiet. He must be mulling it over in his head. If he is, then I am glad he would even consider it. Someday, I will find an adorable boy who doesn't mind crossdressing, or secretly loves it. Or maybe not even secretly...hehe, that's the dream alright.

For a minute or so, Michael-kun doesn't speak, until he faces me with a cute smile.

"I-If Makoto-san doesn't tell anyone...t-then I-I might be able t-to do it, if it w-would make Makoto-san happy..."

"Really sweetness? You'd do it for me?"

I asked with lots of hope in my voice. And he gave me a small nod.

"Y-Yes, but if I do...please don't tell anyone...as it might be considered...strange for God to do that..."

I hugged him and gave a small smirk in victory to myself. Damn, I got it in the end. Michael-kun you beautiful special soul. A long haired Bishounen wearing cute clothes...it just gives me another reason to fall for him...hahaha!

"Okay! I wont tell anyone sweetness! Now lets go!"

"R-Right!"

So, I dragged Michael-kun all the way to my Onii-sans room. Once getting there, my head filled with different emotions. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do it, but I have to do it. Onii-san needs to...be at peace...not with me killing him or anything, just me being able to finally call him Onii-san without having to fear him.

[Daemon-sama, you did amazing.]

[You are a good leader Daemon-sama, but Makoto-sama just had something special.]

[Don't lose...face Daemon-sama...you definitely did your best.]

[That's right! You did amazing Daemon-sama!]

[Ara, want to be added to my harem Daemon-sama? A strong male might be right down my alley.]

I heard Onii-sans champions speaking, giving him kind words. I guess, that's for the best. He did do a good job leading, I believe. He almost got one up on Vali-kun with that girl. And he did take out Sai-kun with his friend, Shiina-san. Then there's the last fight. He almost won...

"Michael-kun..." I looked at Michael-kun for support. "I don't know what to do. His champions will most likely hate me for becoming Queen, and he's going to hate me as well. I don't know if I can manage going to see him..."

He gave me a small, reassuring smile.

"Makoto-san, don't worry. Even if they don't like you, its okay. I'm right here, and I wont let anything happen to you. Besides, I'm shocked there are people that don't like you. You are a very likeable person."

I smiled at the kind words and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He flushed as

"I want to do it...but I'm afraid...but Onii-san needs to leave darkness...right?"

"Yes, that's right. Don't worry, I will be right beside you the whole time. If Daemon-san tries anything strange, then I will protect you."

"Thank you. Hehe, here we go."

I reached out my hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

For several seconds, nothing came of it. I'm sure he knows I'm here, but I don't know if he will want to see me. And if he does, will his intentions be for something else other than reconciling.

[Come in, Makoto.]

Yes, I'm not shocked he knows its me. I took a lung full of air, before opening the door.

Once the door was open, I saw his champions all rise and look at me. I looked back, as I gripped Michael-kun's hand tightly. He stroked my hand with his thumb, which made me feel amazingly good.

"Makoto-sama..."

"Leave, everyone."

Daemon-Nii-san spoke over the girl that Vali-kun fought. They all turned to him, and saw his serious face. Once seeing that, they knew that they had to leave so that's what they did.

They bowed to him, walking past me. When they did, I could've sworn that I saw...sorrowful eyes. They exited the room, as I faced Onii-san. He looked at Michael-kun who gave an emotionless face back.

"Hmph, so you brought God, as protection. As if I could even fight against you now anyway. Your boyfriend made sure of that. So, what do you want? Come to gloat have you? Go on, do your worse. You've waited for along time to get one up on me, haven't you? Thanks to your little friend, everyone knows my true nature. In a day, I've gone from a respected fighter to a disgusting bastard. Are you happy? Do you feel satisfied for ruining my life?"

Still putting up such a facade huh. Always, doing things like this to make me feel sympathy for him. Well, its not going to stop me anymore. Its going to be a heart to heart without the lying's and other things like that.

I released a breath, and shook my head.

"I never asked Fujimura-kun to say that. But he spoke the truth, somewhat. Onii-san, you tried to rape me, and its wrong. I don't know what you were thinking about when doing it, maybe thinking about another girl, but I didn't deserve such a treatment. Even in the past as well, I never deserved what you did Onii-san. I've never raised a hand to you, yet you did awful things in the past, and even now in the present. Tell me why, you did it. I want to understand what I have done to make such aggressive moves towards me."

I said what I wanted with my heart involved. It was something I could do because I now know that I'm loved. I'm loved by Yuuto-kun and everyone. Everyone loves me, and wants me to be happy.

He looks at me with scornful eyes, clearly eyeing me up for anything suspicious.

When not finding anything, he made a sigh.

"Hmph, whatever. Its what someone like you deserves. Everyone always loved cute little Makoto. Otou-sama always paid attention to his Darling baby girl, but me...where did that leave me? I was left out in the cold as he treated you like precious jewellery! He loved you, more than he was capable of loving me! His real family was better than his fake family! Why did he love someone like you, a half breed!? Disgusting pig! That's all you are slut! Why don't you go and fuck your boyfriend like the pig you are!"

"That's enough! Do not speak to her with such language and in such a tone! If you do it again, then I wont hold back!"

Surprisingly, Michael-kun snapped at Onii-san, raising his killing intent! W-Whoa, Michael-kun. I didn't know you felt so strongly about it. Even going as far as to summon a light spear! A-Are you going to kill Onii-san!?

Onii-san opened his eyes wide in shock. He was afraid. Of course he is. Even if Onii-san used Death on Michael-kun, it wouldn't do much as Michael-kun has a way higher power level than he does.

I gave Michael-kun a small smile and stroked his hand with his thumb.

"Its okay Michael-kun, I'm fine."

"You sure? He said some hurtful things."

I gave a little smile and inclined my head.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've heard worse in my life. Thank you for defending me though, its really sweet."

He disarmed his light spear, and wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace! M-Michael-kun! You suddenly became so forward like that! I'm surprised he'd do something like that!

I faced back to Onii-san.

"Onii-san, you hate me...no, its more accurate to say that you hate the attention I got from Tou-chan, and 'punished' me because I was able to get such attention."

"What of it? You don't know the crippling loneliness with the fear that accompanies it! You don't know what it feels like to have no one who loves you!"

"I don't?" I asked, raising my brows. "I don't know what it feels like to be frightened? You think, I don't know what it means to be lonely? Unlike you, I didn't have respect here. You thought that you was lonely, walk in my shoes. Before today, this Kingdom, hated me. They hated me and despised me. The only people that ever loved me before the event was our Tou-chan, my Kaa-chan, Yuuki to an extent and Nagisa. Those four, were the only people I had. Yet you, had everyone loving you, respecting you and worshiping you. You had everything going for you, while I hadn't."

"T-That's because I'm not a half breed!"

He barked back, raising his killing intent. However, I didn't waver and gave a small glare.

"So, its my fault my Kaa-chan was a human? Its my fault that I was born? I didn't ask to be born, but fate decided that I was. Tou-chan loved us both, but you never accepted that. You never wanted to know him, because of your pride."

"M-My pride!? He never let me fucking close! All he talked about was "Makoto has said her first word!" and "Makoto used her first spell today!" and other shit like that. When I fought high level opponents, I didn't get recognition! So tell me where the justice is in that!?"

He was on the verge of tears, yet his anger still remained. He was extremely pissed off with what he thinks to be the truth. He thinks something like that huh. He is a naive little fool, he really is.

"Tou-chan did speak about you!" I snapped, moving closer. "He did love you! He spoke highly of you! He spoke about you all the time. He said wonderful things about you. He told me about how wonderful you was, and how his little boy was growing stronger all the time. Okay, Tou-chan might've doted on me, but that's because you don't know what others did to me."

"What crap are you talking about now? No one ever did anything to you other than me..."

"I was beaten up by adults!" I growled, tears forming in my eyes. "Adults told me everyday how disgusting I was, and how it would be better if I was dead or didn't exist in the first place. Even Ojii-san and Obaa-san, our grandparents despised my very existence. I was afraid when I was here. But Tou-chan and Kaa-chan made it hurt less. They made it so I was special. But they were taken away, and my only immediate family...you, remained. You did bad things to me. I was a little girl and you did things I can't even think about, because you hate me."

"I love you, you idiot!" I blinked at the confession as he explained. "I, am madly in love with you, more than...I should be. Because of you, I felt something I shouldn't feel towards my sister. I...I wanted you, I wanted to be with you. But...you looked disgusted when I tried to kiss you..."

I didn't know he had 'that' kind of love for me. Its more like a twisted obsession or something. I don't think this can be called love at all. Its obsession, not love. And its wrong to have that kind of love.

"That's because its wrong, Onii-san. Your love, isn't the love I want from you. I'm sorry, but I could never be with you, like that. I'm sorry Onii-san, but I can't return your feelings."

"Hmph, whatever. You don't have to do anything for me anyway. You're the Queen now, and you can do whatever you want with me. You can have me executed, and I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"Do you think I hate you that much?"

I said it low, and with zero emotion.

Onii-san looked at me, before nodding.

"Of course you hate me. I did unspeakable things to you. I hate you, because you are my sister. If you wasn't my sister, then I could be with you, and you wouldn't have to worry about it being wrong. But it doesn't matter now. I've made you hate me, when I am deeply in love with you. Just leave me alone."

He was on the verge of tears again, and what appears to be regret in his eyes. Onii-san, I didn't know you had such feelings inside. I knew you hurt, but I didn't know you had such conflicting emotions.

I broke the hug with Michael-kun and gave him a reassuring smile. He nods and takes a step back.

I walked over to Onii-san, and stood in front of him.

"Onii-san, I never hated you." He opened his eyes wide in shock as if he had heard a bitter lie. But I stood, unwavering. "I never hated you deep down inside. I was, frightened of what you did to me, but I couldn't hate you. Because, Onii-san is the only real family I have left. You, are my Onii-san...someone I wanted to share a bond that's stronger than anything, a blood bond. But Onii-san, I can't return the love you have for me. I, just don't see you in that light. I see you, as my Onii-san."

He looked downwards, and didn't really catch my gaze on him. I don't think he believes what I am saying right now. Maybe he thinks I'm lying about it. W-Well, I guess Onii-san has had to live with the knowledge that I don't love him in the way he wants.

I bent down, and made him face me by tilting his chin upwards.

"I remember, when we were younger, when I was around three and you saved me from a wild boar that came into the Kingdom. You drove it away, and reassured me that you'd always protect me...then, soon afterwards, you...hurt me Onii-san."

Onii-san was breaking down in large tears, and looked at me such regret. I didn't see the hate I have seen for years now. I saw the loving Onii-san, who always would keep me safe from wild boars.

"...I'm sorry..."

He muttered something to me, as large tears flowed from his eyes. I could tell immediately that he was regretting what he was doing to me before, and now he has to face it.

"No...its also my fault Onii-san. I couldn't be the person you wanted me to be. I'm sure, that one day, you'll find a lovely girl to share your life with, and I will always be your Imouto, no matter what."

I gave a gentle smile, and a warm look in my eyes. I wanted him to know how I felt about the matter. And what I think about it.

He looked at me, with a drowned rat face. The tears, becoming more and more heavy.

"W-Why do you be kind to me? I've done terrible things...I've done things I'm not proud of. If that exorcist didn't walk in that time in your room, I would've done it. But now...I look back and see disgust...Makoto...I don't know if it means anything now, after all the things I've done and said, but...I am sorry."

It was heartfelt, I could feel the emotions behind his words. Those words...he actually said it and meant it, not even giving any indication that he was lying. Onii-san, truly means his words.

I sat on the bed, and laid my hand over his own.

"Its okay Onii-san. I'm, glad you said sorry. I've been waiting for it for so long. Everything's okay now. You don't have to hold onto this darkness anymore, let it go. Go back to being the Onii-san I loved, because I know that's who you really are. Daemon Inukami-sama."

He burst out crying, not even attempting to hide his shame. It was heart wrenching, watching him spill out all the bottled up sadness that he held within him.

"I-I miss Otou-sama...I am...so sorry...he died...and I wasn't...there for you...because of my twisted...Makoto, I hate myself now. I...I didn't...I'm so...I'm stupid...and I've done bad things to you...please hate me Makoto. Please hate me! I-I can't take it that you don't! Please say vile things to me! Call me whatever you want! Beat me! Knock me out! Just don't say you don't hate me! Please!"

He made desperate pleas towards me. He wants me to hate his actions. He wants me to hate him for what he's done. He doesn't think that I could actually consider forgiving him for what he's done. He, doesn't think about such things.

While he was making those wild pleas as he was crying, I simply wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him to my shoulder. He was stunned by my actions, and didn't know what to think from what I can tell.

I gently stroked the back of his head.

"Its okay now Onii-san. I don't hate you, because I love my Onii-san. Even if you did those things...you're the only family I have left that comes from our Tou-chan. We, need to stick together now. There's no more hatred now, no more evilness now. Its only us, together now. Brother and sister."

I gently rocked him back and forth, petting the back of his head so softly. He cried on my shoulder, my dress becoming stained with tears. It didn't matter about that anymore.

I looked at Michael-kun who gave me a smile and walked out of the room. Before he left, I mouthed "Thank you" towards him, which made him smile.

I turned my attention back to Onii-san who kept sobbing his heart out. I can't forgive him, for what he's done straight away. I can't say that I have accepted the past, but I can say that with nearly absolute certainty, that Onii-sans darkness is slowly slipping away.

I didn't know how long it was we were in the embrace, but I felt something beside me. When I looked...my eyes went wide with shock. Standing there, is Tou-chan, looking at us, with a bright smile.

"Onii-san, look. Tou-chan has come to see us."

He lifted his tear stained face from my shoulder, and looked towards where I was looking. When he saw Tou-chan, Onii-san cried even more. Then, Tou-chan moved forward, and placed his hands on both of our shoulders.

"Otou-sama..."

Onii-san whispered, in disbelief. I was also shocked by it. Maybe...someone is sending Tou-chan to see us...reconcile. Tou-chan wrapped his arms around us, and pulled us close. Even though I can see through him, his arms feel like they are there, like they are wrapping around us, in a protective embrace.

{Daemon, Makoto. I love you both, and I'm proud, you both are back together again. Always, remain close from now on. I love you both very much, never forget that.}

"Yes, Otou-sama...I wont forget."

"Tou-chan...thank you for everything."

Tou-chan smiled at us both, and continued to hug us. Even now, my eyes are leaking tears. Something I didn't know would happen. My eyes, were crying on their own. This is making me feel overwhelmed with joy and I have a weird feeling in my chest.

Onii-san and I...Onii-san is going to be okay now Tou-chan. You don't have to worry about him anymore. I will definitely make sure that he doesn't go down the dark path anymore, promise.

* * *

**End chapter! Well, Daemon has opened up and they have (somewhat) reconciled. And some bonding between Makoto and Sairaorg, and Michael as well! Next chapter will finally end the arc, and where Makoto takes the throne! Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Nagisa, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu, Ophis.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Dragon rider; Thanks, I think. I cant remember the name of it, I read it years ago. And live I've said, ise and his members will be getting the spotlight later on.**

**Megalandrys; Erm...okay.**

**Guest 1; Thank you! He really is hehe!**

**Guest 2; I'm glad you loved it! And yup, her brother and her are closer now!**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; It really was, but this chapter is even more pervy towards the end hehe. As for Daemon, you'll have to wait and see whats what.**

**Warning, this chapter has a lemon, the first lemon but its been marked where it starts and ends so you can skip if you want. Well, with that out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**For the first time**

**Issei P.O.V**

"Ise-kun, I'm glad your injuries aren't serious."

Makoto-chan stroked my hand, giving it a small kiss. From that, I was blown back by a nose bleed! Even something like that was amazing from the pink haired Queen girl! Her oppai! She's got them somewhat showing! That tight little white dress of hers is a feast for the eyes!

But then I notice a bead of sweat roll down her face. She must be hot, but the thing is...it rolls down to her chin, and then goes down her velvety looking neck. The bead of sweat then travelled down that neck that looks like milk and got to her chest...

The bead of sweat goes between her large breasts, and disappears into that cleavage! Damn! I wish I was that bead of sweat then! It would've been glorious! Her breasts...damn, each time I see them, I can't help but be mesmerized. They aren't Buchou's and Akeno-sans level, but they are big...Ise likes...I think they might be growing day by day...Makoto-chan's breasts are good...become like your Okaa-sama's breasts...they were huge...

When she notices me looking at her chest, she adopts a blush and puts an arm under her oppai, showcasing them for me! She's lifted them up slightly! That dress is in the way, but I can see her pink lacy bra underneath at least! Iyaaaaaaaa! I don't get to see this Makoto-chan often! She's so beautiful right now! Such a cute Makoto-chan is the best Makoto-chan!

"Ara, Ise-kun. Are you perhaps thinking naughty thoughts?"

I blushed and tried to come up with an answer. How can I say that I am when she's right there, looking very cute as she does. Yeah, Makoto-chan I was looking at your bountiful breasts! I'm a lewd boy with naughty desires but you've got a great bust size!

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry please forgive me!"

I apologized by bowing my head fast! I need to apologize! She's engaged! Kiba will flip if he sees me looking at her breasts and body!

She giggled and sat on the bed next to me. She draped an arm over my chest, and looked up at me, with her Inugami features visible for my eyes to drink in...it suits her the best...this form is amazing after all...

"Ise-kun, I never thanked you for fighting for me. I'm sure that it must've been scary for you, to fight those powerful people. But thanks to your, and the others efforts, you was able to win the fight and helped me with my goal."

"Y-Yes! Of course! I would do...I would do anything for you, Makoto-chan. Just say the word, and I'm there for you, anytime you need me. Anything you need, and I will do it."

Her cheeks dusted pink and she had a hand to her face and let a sheepish smile appear.

"Thank you, Ise-kun. I'm glad, you are fine. You should've seen Sai-kun...rather Sairaorg-kun before. He was covered in bandages and even Fujimura-kun had some injuries. Yuuto-kun wasn't too bad, as I used my awesome new kick ass Sacred Gear on him although he can't leave the hospital tonight which is regretful. But, Ise-kun pulled through again huh."

Eh...? What does she mean? I pulled through again?

"Makoto-chan..."

Makoto-chan cut me off, and held up three fingers for me to look at.

What is she doing? Does she want to do something three times...ecchi things...three times? Makoto-chan...do you want to do it three times...is she going to be the one to...take my virginity...?

"Asia-chan, Buchou, me. These three girls, you've saved. You saved Asia-chan at the Church, and came for me as well. You saved Buchou from Raiser which turned out pretty...bad or good for me. I haven't worked that out yet. And finally, you helped save me from my problems. Ufufu, is Ise-kun trying to win his girls by saving them?"

So it wasn't the virginity thing...b-but if she wanted too then I wouldn't...I would like it if she did take my virginity...I do...she is someone very important to me after all! She's my Makoto-chan...wait, what did she say!?

"W-Win my girls!?"

She said something shocking for words! S-She said "his girls" and she said her name beforehand! D-Does that mean she's also "my girl" now!? Ma-Makoto-chan being my girl...that wouldn't be bad...it would be nice if she was, my girl.

She flicked her hair softly, and gave a grin.

"Yes, your girls. Both Buchou and Asia-chan have deep affection for you. And day by day, I am growing closer to Ise-kun, my Sekiryuutei-kun. Who's next on your list Ise-kun?"

"L-List...I-I'm not trying to do this on purpose you know!? I...I save people because they need it. You, Buchou, Asia, and whoever needs it in the future. I do it because I care about you all very much."

When I said what I honestly thought, Makoto-chan beamed at me, smiling so beautifully.

"Yes, that's something good about you. You, always go the extra mile for the people you love, or have a good friendship with. Ise-kun, if its okay, can I ask...where do I fit into your life?"

"W-What do you mean?"

When I became suspicious, she released a small breath and tapped my chest lightly.

"I want to know, where am I in your life? Buchou is the big breasted girl. I can't compare with them. Asia-chan is the sweet little innocent girl. And if Akeno-san gets involved, then she's going to be the Onee-sama of the group. Where does it leave me, being like this? I'm not an Onee-sama type, I'm not really innocent and I'm not insane like Buchou."

I sweat dropped at the Buchou one, but she isn't wrong. She is quite nuts sometimes, but she does show rare moments of sanity. But why is she asking me about something like this all of a sudden? Has something happened?

I gave questioning eyes, when she kissed my cheek! S-She actually kissed my cheek then! Her soft little pink lips touched my cheek, and it made me feel so warm inside! Her cheek kisses are the best!

"I want to know, what am I too you? Would you be interested in someone like me? Do you, hold affection for me as well?"

She asked me that with wet eyes, and looked like a lost puppy. It was too cute for words, seeing her like that! Since she literally is a puppy, she has the lost puppy look down! Makoto-chan! Don't cry!

I took her hand in my own, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Makoto-chan is important to me. She's the first girl that ever talked to me, she's the first girl that didn't treat me like a pervert and tell me to "Fuck off!" or anything. W-Well, you have done before when I have done ecchi things, but you always did it with no ill intent. Makoto-chan, you don't know it...but I really do like you. Makoto-chan is my...she's someone very important to me, and I can't imagine a life without you."

She looked taken back by it, before she hugged me tightly.

"I can't imagine a life without Ise-kun either! He's someone I turn to comfort as well. You, are you very lovely. And...your harem idea, I don't mind being a member of it, if you'd have someone like me."

S-She said something that's music to my ears! She wants to become an active member of my harem! W-What a beautiful day this is! She can become a member! A very top ranking one! No, I'll treat all the girls special! But Makoto-chan is Makoto-chan after all! She's on a different standard from everyone else! She's literally a Queen! She's the new Queen of an entire race, and she's saying something about joining a low class Devils eventual harem...that's like a dream come true! I couldn't ask for anything better than that! True royalty in my harem!

"Y-Yeah! Of course! Become a member!"

Maybe I was too excited, but I didn't care at that moment! B-Becausssssse! She's going to become apart of my harem! Yes! Makoto-chan can become a harem member! She's going to be a cute harem member!

She put a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"You sounded way too enthusiastic then. Ise-kun, I believe that you are trying to be a naughty boy. You know, I'm engaged right? I wonder what Yuuto-kun would say if he heard something like that~?"

I began to sweat and looked away.

If Kiba hears it, will he go bat shit crazy about it? Will he kill me for wanting her to become apart of my harem!? Shit! He's going to run a holy demonic sword through my chest! He's going to butcher me! Damn it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall! I only wanted the pink haired beauty in my hareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!

When seeing my face full of despair, she pats my cheek.

"Its okay, Yuuto-kun wouldn't mind. He's okay with it Ise-kun. But you didn't answer me...what I am going to be in your harem...?"

"Inu girl!"

I blurted out, then reeled back. Damn! I said something like that!? B-But, all good harems need an Inu girl in them! They're mans best friend! And cutest friend as well! Yes! Inu girl is the best!

"Inu girl huh. Sounds interesting. But, I have an idea~ Watch this~!"

She stood up, and clicked her fingers. When she did, her outfit changed to that of a maids outfit! Ma-Makoto-chan! Are you saying you want to be my maid!? E-Even the short skirt isn't a miss! The way her breasts look! Her milky thighs! The way the top buttons are casually undone, showing a large part of her impressive bust! All of them! Its the best!

"So, how do you want me, Master~?"

M-Master!? She's calling me Master!? W-What is she trying to do!? Kill me!?

"W-Want you?"

I couldn't stop the words from coming out, as she winks at me, so adorably!

"Yes Master. I'm yours Master, do whatever you wish with this maid-chan. So, what does Master wish to do with this naughty maid? Want to punish this naughty maid? Want to give me a gentle spanking?"

"Pft!"

I had a double threat! I did a spit take and blood spurted out of my nose! P-Punish Makoto-chan!? Spanking!? Punishing her for being a bad naughty maid! Yes yes! Makoto-chan didn't do as she was told and now has to be punished!

She then sighs, and puts a finger to her chin.

"Ara, Master. Is the maid not your thing? No, Grayfia-san is a maid, so there's no role for me there. But if I can't be the maid, what's left for me to do...Okay...how about this!"

Again she clicks her fingers, and this time, she was wearing a small skirt that's a pink colour like her hair and a white t-shirt that has "Hope!" written on the front with glitter. It might be a casual look, but if does show off her impressive figure very much! She pushes her arms together, showcasing her breasts to me, making them look more and more delicious as time goes by!

"Onii-chan, its so cruel when you don't play with me. You play with Rias-Nee-chan all the time, but you leave me out of it. Its not fair Onii-chan! Wont you play with me as well?"

"Pft!"

It happened again! Blood and spit takes all around! The Imouto thing works well! Onii-san is happy that you're making such an effort Makoto-chan! No, Imouto-chan! You are so adorable with your cute calling of "Onii-chan!" towards me! Don't ever stop Makoto-chan! No, Imouto-chan! Onii-san wants to be ecchi with you!

"Onii-chan, is it okay if you play with me as well? I just want Onii-chan's attention, you know?" She then adopts a confused look as she puts a finger to her chin. "Hmmm, I don't know if that ones for me. Besides, I'm not sure if you can have a sister complex as you don't actually HAVE a little sister. So...maybe we can do this!"

Again she clicks her fingers and changes her outfit. This time...she's dressed in the schools swimming outfit! And her hairs in twin tails! Oooh shit! That's dangerous Makoto-chan! Wearing such an outfit, showing me your delicious looking body! That body in that outfit! Her hips! Those long white milky legs! Damn it! She's got too much power!

"Hey, Ise-kun. Want to come for a swim? The water would swish against our bodies. Swish~ Swish~ Swish~ As the water runs down our bodies, we could meet in the middle, and have a little skin ship maybe?"

Each time she said "swish" she would jump up and down and that made her breasts follow her movements! A-And...s-skin ship in a pool!? Are you implying such things cute Makoto-chan!? Do you want to do such things with me Makoto-chan!? Naked bodies...no, she has to wear the schools swimsuit! Its the best! And the twin tail's is amazing! Makoto-chan is so cute!

Makoto-chan releases a breath, then bends over.

"So, if the swimming girl isn't a good one, how about this!"

She clicks her fingers again, and changes. This time, she's wearing a top that only just covers her breasts and shows her midriff! Its green and adorable! She's wearing tight, very tight shorts and has a dagger to her hip!

Crap! That outfits better than the last one! Its like she's reading my mind about what girls are the best! All of them are the best! I can't contain my excitement about this! Makoto-chan is too cute! I could die of happiness!

She took out the dagger from her hip, and twirled it around as she winked at me!

"Ise-kun, I'm a Master thief, and as a Master...I'm also a Master at stealing hearts, and I'm coming for yours~"

Oooooooooooooooooooooh! The thief girl! She's going to steal my heart! Yes! Makoto-chan! Steal my heart! Do whatever you want with it! I'm yours Makoto-chan! You sexy thief-sama!

This is too goooooooooooood! Makoto-chan is the Master at cosplay! Always do this for me Makoto-chaaaaaan!

"Ooh, I've got another one! The opposite! I know I know! What about this!?"

She clicks her fingers again, and I almost died of overload! F-For, now! Sh-She's wearing a cowgirls outfit! The brown mini skirt! The leather boots! The tassels! The little jacket! All of it! The tight top showing the impressive bust I fell in love with! She's even got a gun in her hands, and she's pointing it at me!

"You're under arrest naughty criminal-kun!"

"E-Eh? Why!?"

She winked, and pretended to fire the gun as she licked her lips!

"Because you've stolen my heart~"

Oooooooh! She's going more and more risque nowwwwwwwwwwww! Makoto-chan! All of these outfits are great! Sexy! It shows off everything that makes her a real woman! Everything that makes Makoto-chan, Makoto-chan!

Ooh Maou, she's going to kill me with cuteness! This sexiness! She's everything! I'm going to pass out, with all of this adorableness! She's really 'attacking' me today! All of these outfits are amazing! Beautiful! Glorious! Wonderful! Excellent!

Makoto-chan leaned closer, and gave my cheek a lick!

"Fueee! Makoto-chan! That was so sudden!"

"Yes, maybe it was. But that's how our race show some affection. I thought I should embrace my races customs."

Huh, I didn't know that. So, Inugami's also display affection like that huh. W-Well, its an adorable thing to do, because Makoto-chan is an adorable girl after all. With all the things she's gone through, she has...

"S-Say, do you do something like this for Kiba?"

It was bugging me, and I had to ask her about it. I needed to know what it was about it that made her, so delicious. I wonder if she's had practice with Kiba...nah, I don't see Kiba doing something like this...

She puts her pinky finger to her ear as if she's cleaning it as she answers.

"Well, to be honest. We don't do role play, not yet..."

Not yet huh. What does that imply Makoto-chan? Do you have plans to do some for him...?

For some reason, her upper body then started to twitch as she continued on.

"Although there was this one time where Yuuto-kun was dressed in a suit like a sensei, and I was dressed in school girl clothes that were like a punk version of our uniform and he walked close to me while saying "You done your homework?" with such a low commanding voice. I replied with a meek "N-No sensei." which made his features turn downwards. Then, he brought me to his sensei's desk and put me across his knees, my butt sticking up in the air and my panties down. Then, while opening his palm and aiming for my butt, he growled "Time to teach this girl a lesson!" Then, he proceeded to spank me! I cried out "Iyaaa! Sensei! Smack me harder!" and he would mutter "You're really dirty, naughty student." of course I would proceed to..."

She then covered her mouth and looked on the verge of tears...yeah, I didn't need to know that. I only wanted to know if she's ever done something like this for Kiba...Kiba has a sensei student fantasy huh...I didn't peg him for such a thing.

Although it isn't that shocking, he did something like that. I'm sure they have lots of stories that she hasn't told me about. Kiba once let it slip that he's fondled her breasts while she was wearing a very revealing outfit. Damn lucky bastard.

She cried and dropped to the floor.

"Ise-kun, please don't tell anyone I told you that. Yuuto-kun wanted to keep it a secret, and...please just keep it a secret!"

She commanded me, glaring harshly. I gave a nod.

"Yes, I will keep it a secret. Its not like I would tell anyone anyway."

I'm not telling anyone this piece of information. Its...just not something I want to think about. Him slapping her nice firm butt...I can't tell anyone about it! Its just...wow, Kiba you dirty bastard.

Makoto-chan shot up, and proceeded to continue cosplaying for me, as my mind kept going blank! All of these outfits are going to kill me! I'm serious!

However, there was something I wanted to know, and since we are alone, I think its time to ask about it.

"Makoto-chan...I need to ask...something."

She stopped cosplaying and adopted a serious face, matching my own.

"Yes Ise-kun? What's on your mind?"

"Yeah...lately. I've been dreaming about you a lot, a-and not in a pervy way or anything. I've been...I think I've been seeing your past, seeing what people did to you. And...I also saw how your parents died."

She bit her lip, tears forming by the side of her eyes.

"Y-You saw them die?"

"Y-Yeah, I saw them die...I saw how you released some kind of power after they died, knocking everyone away from you. You, also tried to heal your parents, but to no avail...I was just wondering...why that happened? I mean, why me and not Kiba? He's your boy...fiancee...so, why did I see those visions?"

She puts a finger under her chin and goes deep in thought.

It had been bugging me for awhile. I'm glad I saw her past, and I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I am curious as to why I have been getting these little visions.

Makoto-chan a few minutes later puts a hand on her lap as she sits down.

"Its just a theory, but maybe its because you are the Sekiryuutei. Maybe, somehow you was able to see into my dreams or something? Access my memories perhaps? Did Ddraig-san have anything to do with it?"

Then, my left arm shone red on its own, and my Boosted Gear appeared.

[No, I don't have anything to do with this. Although, lately I've been feeling an outside influence reaching partner here as he sleeps. I was wondering if it was your doing, girl.]

Reacting to the jewel, Ddraig spoke out so that people nearby besides me could hear him.

Makoto-chan shook her head.

"No, it wasn't my doing...or at least intentionally. It could be because Ise-kun and I share a strong bond, and my memories were transferred to him somehow? Or it could be an outside force all along. Ddraig-san, I want to know, does the Boosted Gear or you personally have any powers over memories or dreams or even brain activities?"

That's a good question Makoto-chan. It might make sense, if that was something the Boosted Gear could do.

[Not that I am aware of. If anything, I would say it was you, dog girl.]

Makoto-chan looked irked at being called a dog girl, but she released a breath and let it go.

"Then, if it wasn't you...maybe it was me. I've been wanting to tell everyone my past, and since I've been closest to Ise-kun for the longest...my dreams reached him first. Its possible that I unconsciously did a memory share spell or something. So, Ise-kun. What was the last memory you saw?"

"I...I saw you grieving over your parents as some boy I don't know with a spear and Vali...kid Vali that is fight off some Devils and Fallen Angels. Then afterwards, Vali held you close and the other kid left the area promising something, although I don't remember what that was."

"What do you mean? Only Vali-kun was there. There wasn't anyone with a spear."

Huh? What does she mean? I could've sworn that a boy who looked around Makoto-chan's age had a spear and helped Vali fight off the enemies. Was I wrong? Or does she not remember it?

"Erm...I guess it doesn't matter. After that though, I woke up. So...if its not too much trouble...what happened after that?"

I know that maybe I shouldn't of asked. But I'm just curious to know what she thinks about it. What she experienced. What her life was like before meeting me. I had a normal childhood, but she was relentlessly bullied and attacked. I want to know, everything I can know about the girl.

She adopts a small smile and takes my hand.

"After that, I buried my parents. I made graves for them near Kuoh, so I could visit them when I was sad and alone. Then, it was on that day that I gave up my magic. Being an Inugami wasn't an option anymore. I didn't think I wanted to live for tens of thousands of years. A hundred years seemed too much and I couldn't return here. Before today, I would've been attacked again, and I didn't feel like going through the pain and anguish of it all. I couldn't face Sirzechs-kun and Ajuka-kun as for years, I've blamed Devils and Fallen Angels for my parents death. So, I sealed everything magical about me, sealing my Inugami form as well. Then, I moved to Kuoh, where my Kaa-chan lived as a girl. She told me that I would find good friends in Kuoh when she was alive, and she was right."

She was crying, but smiling as well. Her eyes leaked lots of tears, and her face showed a happy disposition. She looked glad and sad at the same time, and she kept taking glances at me.

"Makoto-chan..." I began, stroking her face softly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through it alone."

"I'm not alone though, now. I have Ise-kun and everyone with me. Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are proud, I know it."

"I'm sure they are."

She gave a bright smile and nuzzled my face. I was stunned for words, as I felt her oppai being pressed into my arm, so lovely! Heavenly oppai! Are you sure you aren't an Angel Makoto-chan!?

Open!

The door was suddenly opened, and it revealed Vali. Ooh, what does that baka want now? When noticing the door opening, Makoto-chan looked and smiled at Vali.

"Ara, Vali-kun. Is there something I can help you with?"

He walked over, and pulled her to her feet! Damn it! I was enjoying Makoto-chan oppai! Baka ruins everything! A-And, why has he suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulder!?

"Ma-chan, lets go and talk."

"O-Oh, you want to talk?"

He smirked, and sent a look towards me. I was suspicious on what he was doing, until I saw it. He crushes his lips onto Makoto-chan's while looking at me! He's so doing that to piss me the fuck off! W-Well, it isn't working you moron loser bastard!

"Mmmmmm~"

She moaned into the fuckers kiss! Screw you Vali! Also, groping her butt is a wrong thing to do! Makoto-chan's butt belongs to me solely! Not you! Even her oppai are mine! I wanna snuggle those fun bags as well! It isn't fair bastard!

When they broke the kiss, Makoto-chan had a red face.

"T-That was unexpected Vali-kun, but it is welcome of course. So, what is it you wanted to talk about exactly?"

"Bed. As in, I want to be in yours, tonight."

Her whole face flushed and she looked at the ground for the briefest second before nodding.

"I-I don't mind. S-Shall we go now? It is getting late after all."

"Yes, lets leave."

While smirking at me, Vali walks towards the exit of this room with his arm firmly around her shoulder. I bet he doesn't even care that she's engaged! I-I of course care but if she wants to be in my harem then...e-even then! Vali that idiot wont care about such a thing!

"Goodbye Ise-kun! Have a nice rest!"

As she left the room, she gave a wave and a wink! So totally cute! Can't ever get over such a thing! She's the picture of cuteness right now! I might even die from cuteness overload! Yes!

Vali turned to me, and gave a shit eating grin before leaving...he better not do anything strange with Makoto-chan or I will personally get out of this bed and kick the shit out of him!

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Hmmmm, Ma-chan. Lets just go to bed."

"Yeah, okay. But I'm still watching Frozen so don't even stop me."

I replied to Vali-kun as I walked into my bedroom with him, holding his nice soft hand within my own hand, as he kept stroking it with his thumb, as if he is trying to comfort me or something.

After seeing Onii-san, I felt a strange warmth inside of me and the feelings of despair disappear. From that, I can tell that finally. All of the badness is over for this chapter of my life. I'm glad, about something like that.

And now, I can have fun here, with Vali-kun. Everyone else is pretty much in the hospital visiting people besides Nii-chan who said he had something to talk about with Michael-kun, so only Vali-kun and I remain, and it is pretty late. I'm sure some of the guys will sneak into my bedroom later (haha!) and do weird things like fight for me...it makes me feel wanted, which is very good.

"Ugh, okay. I don't care. But what's so great about that film?"

I shrugged my shoulders as a response and started slipping off my dress...but then stopped and faced Vali-kun who was busy taking off his shirt. His shirt...I'm shocked that he's so willing to get naked in front of me, a girl. Does he not have a sense of shame?

When he noticed me stopping, he gave a curious look.

"What is it?"

Even his tone was just so nonchalant. God, this guy truly is as cool as a cucumber right now.

"I...I was wondering, how do you want me...tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes and gave a small smile.

"I mean, do you want me to be in my nightdress, bra and panties, or no bra. Any of them is fine with me, I just wanted your opinion. I just can't go fully naked just yet as, I would be embarrassed about it. So, what do you want my big hero-kun?"

His eyes scanned my form, looking for something...no. It was more like he was thinking about what I had said. While he was looking, I decided to slip off my dress away, to wait for him to decide.

Just being here though, in the presence of my hero-kun is enough. Its nice, being in a place like this with him. All of the troubles of life melt away and he can wrap his protective arms around me, holding me close to him, giving me sweet kisses...damn, I need to stop thinking about it...

After a minute, Vali-kun nods to himself as if he's decided.

"I, want you, in that bed, with just panties, right now."

I blushed at the top and gave a strong nod of my head.

"Yes sir! You also! Except with underwear obviously!"

He gave me a fake salute as I giggled softly.

Almost like a machine, I slipped off my dress and bra with no trouble as he slipped off his shirt. I would be more embarrassed, but I know that I am falling in love with Vali-kun. Partly because of what he did for me in the past, but also what he did for me in the present as well. Just today, he was in a fight, and now his delicious looking body is...

When he slipped off his shirt, I saw his nice looking body. So toned, yet not overly muscular. Its something I like, the Bishounen body. Its a good body to have, I know it is.

"Say, Ma-chan. You don't care that I see you almost naked?"

"Not really." I answered almost immediately, and walked over to him. "I don't mind you seeing me like this, because Vali-kun would never hurt me. I know it in my heart. Vali-kun has already proven to me that he wouldn't take advantage of me. He'd only do something I wanted...and I think I'm...I'm falling...in...love...with you..."

I couldn't get over how I just sort of confessed then. I actually said it, because its true. I know in my heart, that I am falling for that damn white Dragon boy. He's got a nice body, nice personality, and he's already proven that he would protect me, time and again.

When I said that, he gained a small smile and stroked my face.

"Me too."

I blushed and he stood up, his pants casually falling to the floor. When I saw his boxers forming a tent shape, I couldn't help but stare. I know its wrong, and I shouldn't stare so much. But I can't help it...he's...big...fucking hell, now I can't think of anything but his thingy!

When noticing my look, Vali-kun smirks.

"So, like what you see?"

"I'm not going to answer that Vali-kun."

I cried out happily. Of course I do! That's a huge thing! I don't really know if that's a full erection or a semi or what. But whatever it is, is big! Vali-kun...don't make me answer something like that! Its bad Vali-kun!

"Then let me ask, from your own estimation...which is bigger, mine or Kiba Yuuto's?"

"Pft!" I did a double take and shook my head! "I'm not answering that either! I can't tell! They both look a similar size to me! Please don't make me go into detail about it Vali-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

I was of course freaking out! H-How can he ask me something like that!? It makes my head spin thinking about it! Just being close to it is making my head swim, and it doesn't help that it seems to be getting bigger by the second! Shit! Vali-kun...God, I don't know if...I can continue this...

"Alright, I wont ask about it again. I just wanted to know, for personal reasons."

"W-Well if its f-for personal reasons then I-I will answer...erm...lets say, women will be satisfied with something like that...no, make that they will be extremely satisfied with something like that in your underwear."

"Hmph, but of course. Well, I'm sure you will be as well."

My, so confident isn't he? Well, that's also good. At least he isn't unconfident about it or something. And he doesn't have to worry about the size either...damn I'm going to be so satisfied with that...I'm extremely happy with such a thing...yeah.

I leaned close, and stared into his icy blue eyes.

"Vali-kun, you'll always...be by my side, right? I know its a little selfish, but can you always remain by my side? Vali-kun is my big protector, and I can't get over the fact that you keep saving my life."

I placed my head on his chest, and wrapped my arms around him. Vali-kun, responding to that also wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. It felt good, him holding me like this.

"Ma-chan...I wouldn't ever hurt you, you know that, right? No matter what happens, I will always protect you."

"I know that silly. Vali-kun will always protect me! You have proven that time and again, with saving me...saving me which was amazing Vali-kun. Now, lets get to bed."

Agreeing with me using his head, Vali-kun slipped into the bed as I put on the television, and put on my (current) favourite film. Once doing that, I walked over to Vali-kun, and got into the bed. With him behind me, we started watching the film.

I know that he doesn't really like things like this, but for him to indulge my silly little wish like this and watching it with me...although he isn't really watching it as he has wrapped one arm around my waist, cupping one of my breasts, and has his other hand firmly on my left butt cheek. I can also feel his rock hard...member pressing against my butt as well!

I didn't think that I would be doing something like this, this morning. This morning I was ready to accept whatever happens, and now I am the Queen of an entire race watching a film meant for children. Perfect!

"Say...Ma-chan...I thought of something."

"Y-Yes Vali-kun?"

I answered, still looking at the screen.

"Ma-chan, how do you feel about fighting? Honestly."

What a weird thing to ask all of a sudden. But Vali-kun is interested in that type of thing, so I wouldn't be surprised if he really has a battle maniac thing and wants me to become somewhat of a battle maniac...sorry Vali-kun but I'm not that way.

"W-Well, I don't know. Its not something I actively seek out. However, if I have to fight then I will. But why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to know, that's all. I thought that for our date, we could go and fight some powerful enemy together. With your supporting power and my strong power, we could become a 'power couple'."

He wants us to go and fight for a date? Why didn't I expect anything different, really? He's a battle maniac, so of course he's going to be wishing for something like that for a date.

Wait, what did he say he wants us to become...?

"A...what?"

"A 'power couple'. It means where a couple become a united fighting force. I thought that we would be something like that for the reasons I explained. Don't you think, it would be a good idea?"

"Ooh yeah." I rolled my eyes giggling a little. "That's what I planned for us. I figured we'd go and conquer a few realms, going to different dimensions and finding some very powerful enemies to fight. Hey, we could even tame a couple of Dragons and fight against some Gods together. Yup that's what I want us to do Vali-kun."

While I was only having a laugh, something in his demeanour changed and he flipped me, pinning me to the bed! Ooh crap! What's he going to do to me!? Vali-kun is being a little strange right now!

"I've never wanted you so badly!"

Chu!

He crushed his lips onto mine, giving me a power kiss! His tongue slipped into my mouth instantly and he overpowered me within seconds. It was just so sudden so I froze as he ran a hand down my leg, grazing my inner thigh roughly!

"Mmmmmm~!"

My muffled cry went into his mouth, as his tongue explores my mouth for himself! His tongue flicked against my own, and wrapped around the hot pink appendage. His other hand that wasn't grazing my thigh, reached around and groped my butt! V-Vali-kun is so...s-so sexy right now!

I-Is Vali-kun turned on by the idea of us travelling around to different places and fighting strong people? I-I don't know what's going on right now but Vali-kun is getting really passionate, isn't he!?

I didn't care about why, I just wanted him right here and now. I wanted this boy and his body. I wanted my hero-kun to know the exact extent of my feelings and I wanted them to be reciprocated by this boy...no, this man.

I flipped our positions so I was riding his hips. Our lips never broke away once as we continued our hit passionate kissing. It was something of a need, for both of us to be kissing right now.

The fabric of his underwear is pressed against my panties, my special area. His body was reacting to my own, he had an erection which is pretty huge...thank you Albion. I'm sure the Dragon might've had something to do with this.

I rocked my body up and down, grazing our lower regions together in an attempt to get more and more aroused. He gripped my butt with both hands, and forced me to go up and down his body in a fluid motion!

"Vali-kun~" I moaned out as we kept placing kiss after kiss on one another's lips. "I want you so badly Vali-kun~"

"Me too, now."

I blushed at what he was indicating. He was looking at my lower body with a lustful gaze. I instantly knew what he wanted from me, but I couldn't do it as I haven't been with Yuuto-kun.

I broke the kiss with him, and patted his chest.

"Hehe, not yet Vali-kun, I'm sorry."

He huffs and groans.

"I guess its fine, for now. Although I was serious about the 'power couple' thing. I believe we would make a good one. Don't you also agree Ma-chan? With our respective statuses, we could become a good strong couple together."

I can't believe it. Maybe, he will...is he asking me out...? I don't know if he is...I would like to know...if Vali-kun does like me like that...and would one day love to become my boyfriend...

"W-Well, I guess we could do something like that, if you wanted."

Vali-kun then kissed my cheek, and held my hand.

"I'm glad you like the idea. Now, onto our date you wanted. I was thinking for our first date, we could be going towards either the lost continent of Mu or maybe Atlantis and explore. Or if Dragons are your thing, we could go and fight a Dragon King or find a Dragon that is stronger than the Dragon King class. From my knowledge, I believe that Tannin is a Devil Queen in the Underworld. I am sure that with us together, we'd be able to face and defeat him. Or maybe we could go and explore this ruin I've been meaning to have a look at. I'm sure with your advanced intelligence, you'd be able to read the ancient scriptures which are lead to believe to house a secret to a very powerful foe which we could defeat together."

"That sounds dead romantic."

I sighed, getting off his hips. I showed a unsatisfied face and placed my head on his chest. He really knows how to wow a girl huh. Going fighting for a first date, how fantastic...not.

I thought we would go around an amusement park or something. Maybe even to a beautiful land were we would have a picnic or something. But of course Vali-kun being a battle maniac, he wishes to have a fight for the first date.

Vali-kun stroked my hair, and adopts a down face.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing at all. I was just thinking about this fighting date."

I didn't mean it to sound sad, but it came out like that. I know Vali-kun is trying for me, so I should go along with what he wants. Its just, I didn't think my first date with him would be going to be beating up some monster.

Vali-kun sighs to himself, and runs his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry, I should've thought about it, but I'm sure that fighting isn't the first date you had in mind. Since I haven't done anything like this before, I honestly don't know what it means to have a first date, so I went off on what I know. Whatever you want to do is satisfactory for me."

Well, at least he's honest. I can't blame him really. He has a passion for fighting and his passion for me, and he wanted to combine them. If it was me, I'm sure I would come to a similar conclusion.

I took my head off his chest and looked up at his face.

"No, I don't want our first date to be satisfactory for you. I want it to blow your mind, something you'll always remember. Okay Vali-kun, you win. If you want to go for a fight on our first date, then I don't mind. Maybe, it will be enjoyable, who knows."

"You sure?"

He asks, sounding concerned for me. I however smiled and waved my hand.

"I'm sure. Just as long as the second date is dead romantic, where you shower me in love, affection, presents and we get to do something I find really enjoyable, then I guess we can go fighting for the first date."

"Yes, I promise. Whatever you want for the second date. I don't even care if its girly."

Haha, Vali-kun. You shouldn't of said that to me then. You'll come to regret those words later on, especially when I make us do something very girly. It will really blow your mind, and maybe break it, hehe.

"Hehe, you'll regret that later on." I giggled out, licking my lips sweetly. He paled and looked away with a small amount of fear. Geez Vali-kun. I then put a small finger on his chin, tilting it upwards. "But, if we go fighting, you can't take me to a place where I will die. Like, don't take me fighting something on an equivalent level to a God or something."

"Is, Dragon King level or a little above fine?"

Dragon King level or a little above huh. Geez Vali-kun. You might be that level, but I'm not. I don't even know what level I am...stronger than high class Devil? I don't know what level my power is.

"As long as you protect me, hero-kun~"

I giggled out, as he gained a battle smirk. I know his battle smirks and lustful smirks. And right now, he's showing a battle smirk. I guess I'm going for a fight on our first date. Could be worse, I could be subjugated to an hour alone with Buchou while she shows her mental side.

He wraps his protective arms around me, and brings me to his chest.

"Definitely. You truly are a very lovely woman. No, make that the best kind of woman. Willing to go along with my selfish wish to have a brawl with some unknown enemy for a first date. I don't know about other women, but I'm sure that they wouldn't do something like that for a first date. Its like, you truly are the best woman alive."

"Hehe, tell me something I don't know~"

"I am in love with you."

...What did he say? Vali-kun said...did he really say that or is my mind deceiving me...

My eyes opened wide and I looked at him, with a blank yet disbelieving face on.

Seeing my face, he decides to question it.

"Whats wrong?"

"...W-What you said then..."

I couldn't even form words. Vali-kun...he told me something like that right now...right in bed, alone...he comes out with something like that...when I haven't...Vali-kun is...he actually...I said that I was falling...but I didn't say that...I was...in love...yet he did without hesitation...

"You told me to tell you something you didn't know, and I couldn't think of anything else, so I told you that. Did I say something inappropriate?"

"No...you didn't. Vali-kun...I didn't know...I also...love you."

We shared a single, yet the best kiss I've ever had with him. Just knowing that he felt the same...its because he's my hero-kun...but even if he wasn't, I would've naturally be drawn to him...fallen in love with him.

When the brief yet best kiss ended, I beamed up at him.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to be the official Queen."

"Yes, that's certainly true. The most beautiful, sexy Queen."

I flushed when he said that, but I trailed a light finger down his bare chest, taking in every inch of his magnificently toned chest.

"Y-Y-Yes, and that means I will have access to everything...meaning, I will know of places that house strong enemies...maybe after the coronation and if I'm not busy...we could go over the forbidden documents and find a place we could go and fight a strong enemy? What do you think?"

"Hmph, that sounds like a plan. Like I thought before, you are the best woman alive."

"Then, come and give the best woman alive a kiss."

Without replying, he crushed his lips onto my own, and once again, we got into a very heated kiss. Vali-kun and my relationship might seem strange to others, but for us, it works. He might be a battle maniac, but I can work around that and make him do things that we both enjoy. Yes, I've gotten myself a good man here.

* * *

**Next day**

Last night, I spent it in the arms of the White Dragon Vali-kun. It was...magical. Not because of the kissing or anything, which was pretty fantastic, it was because Vali-kun and I bonded together. We became closer.

While his battle maniac thing is a little strange, I wont let it get between the loving nature I feel inside of him. I know he has it, and expresses it to me solely. It makes me feel good, knowing that he can open up to me.

"Hmmmmm..."

Vali-kun released a small humming sound in his sleep. In the end, it was only him and I in this bed of mine...or that's what I thought when I woke up. Because, on my left breast, Millicas-kun is silently dreaming away, and his cute little mouth is too close to my nipple. If he opens his mouth fully, then he's going to be sucking my breast.

Mitsu-kun has also snuck in here, sleeping on my breast as well. He's got his mouth open, near my breast. If he moves closer, then he will be suckling on my nipple! D-Damn, Shota's are adorable...doing something like this in their sleep!

There's also Michael-kun, who is holding my arm tightly, not letting go. Such a bad Angel-sama, sneaking into my room at night, getting undressed, showing me your adorable Bishounen body and all...

Genshirou-kun that little sneak has snuck in here as well, pressing his body against my own body. His member is pressed against my butt, and he's wedged between me and Michael-kun! W-What a mischievous child he is!

Even Nii-chan is in here, having taken my leg for himself, showing me his Bishounen body as well. Nii-chan's well toned body is nice to have a look at...and is it me or does every male in this bed have an erection? It is...so strange, being surrounded by these many men...but it isn't unwelcome.

Damn Bishounen's bodies, are too good for my eyes! I could melt right now, being surrounded by such strapping young men. They are all pretty much naked, besides their underwear. Its...sooo nice~

I woke up not long ago, and I keep running my finger up and down Vali-kun's chest, taking everything about him in as I admire the other guys as well. I'm actually shocked that Raiser hasn't come in yet, yelling about something. Or he hasn't come in and slept in my bed.

I have my head on Vali-kun's chest of course. Today is the day that I'm going to be crowned Queen. I'm so nervous about it, and I don't know what I am supposed to do. What do I say to the people? What would Tou-chan do?

I have so many questions about it and I don't have the answers. Fortunately, I wont be alone during it. The others will be behind me, supporting me with their best. Even Vali-kun, will be supporting me. His cute face...I love him.

Vali-kun cracks open an eye, and looks down at me. I looked back up at him, and give him a dazzling smile which he returns with own small bright smile. He runs his fingers through my hair softly, and places a kiss on my head.

"Good morning Vali-kun."

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Next to you, I slept perfectly. Vali-kun...I'm nervous, about today. I have to tell everyone that its okay to be different...I need to be crowned, and I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"You're supposed to do what you always wanted. Time to tell them that you are a strong woman who doesn't take any shit from anyone."

I snuggled into his chest, and groaned out.

"This is perfect Vali-kun, it really is."

"I know it is, and I'm glad you are feeling relaxed now."

I smiled into his chest, and rubbed it with my head. It really is so good, being in his arms. Being with Vali-kun, its like my life has improved, since meeting him. Well, of course it has, as he has saved me, and I want to repay him.

"Say, on our date...when we are fighting...afterwards, could you take me to someplace that has a nice large bed and is...somewhere we can be alone?"

He took my hand, and pulled me up the bed, until our faces were so close to one another's.

"I'll take you to the best hotel I can find. Then, if you've been with Kiba Yuuto, I will take you right there and then. Even now, I'm finding it difficult taking my eyes off your body and keeping my hands off you as well."

"I-I am...yes. If I've been with Yuuto-kun, I will definitely be with you as well. Don't worry."

"Hmph, I'm not worried. Now, get those lips here."

"Yes sir."

I said it with a sultry voice as we closed the distance. But before we could, the door burst open to reveal Sirzechs-kun, looking at us with a pervy yet wet look in his eyes. I yelped and covered my body with the covers, as Vali-kun looked indifferent to the new intruder.

"MAKOTO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

All of the males woke up by the shrilling voice of Sirzechs-kun, and all wrapped arms around my body. The Shota's on my lap, Michael-kun on my arm, Genshirou-kun having his head on my breast and Dulio-Nii-chan having his arms around my waist. Perfect!

"What?"

He cried and looked at Michael-kun with narrowed, slit eyes.

"That thing there. I heard that you and him kissed yesterday, is that true!?"

I shared a look with Michael-kun who flushed adorably. I gave a smirk and kissed him on the lips. He jumped back in surprise, but then caught my lips again, and hugged me tightly.

While we were doing that, Sirzechs-kun had waterfall eyes.

"Its true Sirzechs-dono. Makoto-san has begun to accept my love, therefore-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sirzechs-kun cut him off, making Michael-kun pout, then he cried again. "Makoto-chaaaaaaaaaan! I wanted to kiss you as welllllllll! A-And, even to have all of these guys in your bed when I'm your alpha...it isn't right Makoto-chan...I'm your alpha, not them...idiots, I hate them all, especially Michael...baka...loser...not good enough for her..."

He seemed to be getting more down by the second. I don't even know why he didn't crawl into the bed to begin with? He usually would be the first to do something like that. Yet. He didn't. I don't understand this Maou-sama.

I sighed and patted the bed.

"Come on and join in. It isn't like we have to be up yet."

Faster than I could comprehend, he threw off his clothes, leaving only his underwear and pounced on me, hugging my free leg tightly! A-And, his face is rubbing against my leg! S-Shit! Don't do it Sirzechs-kun!

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~! Makoto-chan's soft thigh is the best!"

I rolled my eyes and then took the control off the bedside table.

"Its time to watch Frozen~"

[Nooooooooooooooooo!]

Besides Michael-kun, they all shouted at me! W-Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~!? I only want to watch Elsa-chan kick some ass with her ice power and of course listen to Let it go! It isn't fair!

"W-Why!?"

It was my one and only question! Why?! Why wont they let me watch it!? Its an amazing film! Its got lots in it! I wanna see it againnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

"Makoto-chan." Genshirou-kun took the control, and put it away from me. "You've been on a Frozen binge lately. Its time to watch something else. Y-You know, if you wanted...we could go and do something together!"

"Don't think so little boy." Vali-kun wrapped me in a hug. "If she's going to do anything like that, then its going to be with me."

Vali-kun made a claim on me! All of the others growled at Vali-kun and all of them pulled me close to them! I was trapped between lots of different men! My nice dream! Haha! I have lots of adorable guys near me! Hugging me tightly!

"Makoto-tan! We could go and b-be ecchi with one another! Especially if it means we can do it while under Gods watchful gaze!"

"Nii-chan!" I was shocked and I couldn't do anything but let that out. "I-I can't believe you'd say something like that!"

"Sorry! But I don't want to lose you to the others!"

That's his reply huh! Aren't you supposed to be an exorcist Nii-chan!? You can't say thinks like that, right!?

"Nee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Don't abandon me as weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!"

Millicas-kun thrusted his head to my breast and snuggled in! P-Precious gift from down below! How dare you do something like that all of a sudden!? I know you're a gift, but I don't think doing something like that is good!

"O-Onee-sama...Mitsu also wants Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Like the other Shota, my familiar Shota thrusted his head to my other breast, and snuggled in! D-Did they plan to do something like this!? Its wrong Shota boys from down below and from the forest!

"Ma-Makoto-san...I-I also...want Makoto-sans...cuteness..."

Michael-kun groaned out as his wings flickered from gold to black and back to gold! I-Is pure Angel-sama thinking naughty thoughts again!? If he is, then I don't want him to fallllllllllll!

I heard sobbing coming from Sirzechs-kun who is by now under the covers, and is cuddling me nice and tight. Hmmmm, I don't even know what I am going to do now...Sirzechs-kun is being clingy as usual...

Oooh God, right now is the best time ever! I have seven guys clinging to me! Aaaaaah! Yes! This is the best! Lots of guys bodies, pressed against my own! It truly is the best I could hope for! Yay for my justice!

* * *

**Ise P.O.V**

"Oooooooooooooooooooooo! This looks amazing!"

I cried tears of joy, looking all of the girls dancing! In this hall, that's used for ceremonies, lots of girls are dancing as entertainment! Soon, Makoto-chan is going to be crowned in here! Its freaking unbelievable!

"Fucking shut it you bastard!"

Buchou roared, middle fingering me! Buchou! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!

This hall though, is grand! Its decorated to the highest degree! Lots of different ornaments are placed around the room. It makes me feel underdressed, being in our school uniforms. Only Kaichou and Buchou are dressed in royal attire. The attire though, makes them both look stunning! Buchou going for the red dress with a star shape cut out around the breast area, only covering the important parts! Kaichou's is less risque but its still nice with the ocean blue colour, showing her ample figure quite nicely!

Sairaorg-san and Raiser are also dressed in noble robes, as they are high class Devils themselves. Well, they have to make a good impression on the people here. Fufu, I'm sure Makoto-chan likes it anyway.

At the front, is a large chair, a throne. I guess that's for Makoto-chan now. There's also some funky guy up there who's dressed in royal robes...maybe he performs the ceremony or something.

At the front, to the right seats Michael-san, Azazel with both Vali and Dulio who's standing nearby. To the left, there's Leviathan-sama, Ajuka-sama and Sirzechs-sama. Grayfia-san is standing near them, with a collected expression on her face.

To the centre, near the large throne are three other seats with near enough royalty like qualities. The one to the left nearest houses Yuuki that idiot cousin of hers, dressed as a noble man. Then next to him is Nagisa, who keeps sending me large waves and bright smiles while gesturing to the hand that the Boosted Gear equips onto...she's really into the Sacred Gears huh...

And to the right, is an empty seat. From what I can tell...that's meant for Daemon. But I don't know if he will show up, after everything that has happened. Makoto-chan mentioned that he and her are on a somewhat talking basis. But I don't know how somewhat that is. I know that he is getting some awful treatment, since Fujimura revealed that he is a pervert that's interested too deeply in his own sister...Makoto-chan, what do you think about him now...?

Since we aren't really important, Kaichou's and Buchou's groups are stood to the side, with Millicas-sama, Fujimura, Sairaorg-san and Raiser joining us. Ooh, Makoto-chan's familiar is also next to us as well, looking around with awe. Hey, I'm with ya kid. This place is amazing.

But there is something I don't understand. On one half of the hall, some Inugami's have gathered, wearing all royal robes and such. And on the other side, other Inugami's have gathered, but they are wearing less than royal robes...

I wonder what that's about? Are there...

"Confused?"

"Huh?"

A sudden voice came from beside me, which belonged to Kaichou. I looked at the glasses wearing cute girl who had pushed up her glasses with her middle finger.

"Are you confused why they have separated?"

"Y-Yeah, is there a reason?"

Kaichou wiped her brow with her fingers, and gave a small frown.

"To be honest, the only thing I could think about when seeing them is the differences they have, as in blood. Physically, they don't look that different from my eyes, except for the clothes they are wearing. However the ones on the right are the half breeds, and the ones on the left are the full breeds. To this day and age, I still believe that discrimination is going to be a major player here. However, I believe Makoto-san will soon fix that."

Ooh, so that's what it is. Kaichou has found out something like that from a glance.

But it makes sense I guess. Makoto-chan did say that half breeds are looked down upon, and full breeds are treated nicely, and normally. In this instance, the half breeds are treated like commoners, however they have still shown up to support the half breed Queen herself.

"Yes, I'm sure Sakurame will sort everything out here, with her kindness...n-not that I like her kindness or anything! Baaah~ She's just a stupid girl who is stupid! B-But she is kind of cute...n-no! Ugh!"

Fujimura sure is a tsundere huh. He might say something like that, but its painfully obvious that he likes Makoto-chan a lot, and wishes to be ecchi with her. Its okay Fujimura, we all have that same dream. Me, you, Saji, and even Raiser. All of us want to be ecchi with her.

"Erm...Ise-san, where is Kiba-san? Doesn't Makoto-san need Kiba-san to be here for her right now?"

Asia asked something that's good. She's right. Since this morning, I haven't seen him at all, the same for Makoto-chan. But I am sure she is getting ready. For him...I wouldn't be shocked if he's doing something with her again.

"I...I don't really know. I thought he might've been here by now, big day for his fiancee and all, but he hasn't even shown up. What an idiot."

I huffed and showed a displeased face as I crossed my arms.

Kiba, where the hell are you? Makoto-chan needs you idiot. She needs you to be here for her, to be with her and keep her heart safe. If you ever hurt her though...I'm going to kill him myself!

As we were waiting, I kept looking around. I feel so out of place here. Everyone is used to things like this. Even Asia, is clinging to my arm tightly, and keeps looking around in awe. I guess for the former Holy maiden, this is too much for her.

"Hyoudou."

Saji got my attention, so I looked at him with slanted eyes.

"What?"

I was annoyed at best, as he showed a lecherous grin.

"I saw them~ I saw the heavenly breasts~"

"Huh? What're you saying?"

His grin becomes larger and larger until he shows a completely perverted face.

"I'm saying...I saw Makoto-chan's oppai this morning! And I even got to feel the shape of them! I felt them on my cheek! The rumours are true! Breasts feel like marshmallows! And her body was like silk! Her skin is flawless! Its the same colour as delicious milk! The softness of her breasts were enchanting! And even when she noticed me being in the bed, she didn't do anything but say "Ara, you're really naughty Genshirou-kun. But its okay since you're cute!" then covered them up! But I still saw them for the longest of times! And she didn't hit me for being in her bed! Aaaaah! Makoto-chan has the best breasts ever! Hyoudouuuuuuuuuuuuuu! I've seen Heaven and it is as it is described! So lovely! Enchanting! Its, absolutely, fantastic!"

"You fucker!"

I yelled with disgust! H-He's seen Makoto-chan's breasts!? W-What the fuck is that!? How can he see her breasts when I haven't even seen them!? I've not seen the pinkness of the nipple! I've not felt the softness on my cheek! Why does Saji get to be the lucky one!?

"What did you say!?"

"I said you're a bastard! How dare you feel her oppai before me!? Sneaking into her bed!? That's what lonely stalkers do! You bastard perverted freak! Don't go near her again!"

"Fuck you! I will go near her if I want to! She even calls me HER Genshirou-kun! So I need to be near her or it might upset her! Clearly, she sees what's better about me than you!"

What's this bastard saying!? Better than me!? He thinks he's better than I am!? As if!

"Hmph! You're not better than me, you loser! I've known her longer than you!"

"Well I've felt her oppai! I felt the elasticity! It was perfect! I could've died a happy man on her breasts! Even the pinkness of the nipple was amazing! Such a pretty colour, like her lovely hair!"

"Hmph! Yeah! Whatever! Don't forget that she'll be with me way before she is with you! We'll be doing ecchi things together and you'll be at home crying about it! And Makoto-chan and I will be laughing about how lonely you must be as we be ecchi with one another!"

"Screw you! She's going to want to be ecchi with me way before you!"

Saji and I butted heads, sparks going off between our eyes. This little idiot is being a moron, thinking he can suddenly steal Makoto-chan away because he's seen her magnificent oppai! There's no way I will hand her over to him!

As we squared off against one another, Buchou and Kaichou pulled on my and Saji's ears hard!

"Fucking shut up Ise! You're making a scene!"

"Saji! Stop acting like a fool at once and stop setting a bad example!"

We got scolded and bowed our heads. Then I looked around...most eyes are on us. Most of them are judgmental...besides the ones who are holding up Makoto-chan flags and are looking at us with judgemental eyes...I guess they are her fanclub or something.

Fueeeeeeeee! I wish people would stop looking at us! I've brought shame to Buchou! Saji brought shame to Kaichou. We're screw ups, and that's all there is too it. But like Saji, I know Makoto-chan will see the good side of us...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Now presenting Lord Daemon."

Some people banged on a drum, and the large doors to the hallways opened up. The one who stepped through was Daemon...with his champions. All of them walked forward as people started to gossip about Daemon.

"Sister rapist..."

"Dirty pervert..."

"Incest freak..."

"The Queen was touched by filth..."

Those and more mutters came along directed at him. He hung his head down, as if he's trying to block it out. I wouldn't be shocked if he actually loses it. I think I would, if I heard something's like that.

He walked to the back, and stood there, with his champions around him. I wonder...if Makoto-chan is thinking about him right now...I don't even know what to think about it. I feel like I should hate him for the things he said about his own sister and what he tried to do, but Makoto-chan said that she wants to make up with him.

Buchou looked at him, and then looked at her own Onii-sama before smiling.

"I'm so glad my Onii-sama isn't like that. I feel for Makoto that damn sexy Queen."

...Did she just call Makoto-chan sexy?

Kaichou noticed that as well and raised her eyebrows.

"Ap...Rias, what did you just call Makoto-san?"

"I said she's sexy, and so going to be a harem member for Ise. If she becomes one, and I get in good with her, we could become the best of friends, and then I might be entitled to certain privileges. As the Queen, she might grant me things that are above my fucking reach right now."

I'm kind of turned on, but at the same time, I don't want to let Makoto-chan be used by Buchou...then again, I don't think she needs that much protecting. Although! A threesome between me, Buchou and Makoto-chan would be the best! The two girls I really love being together and we could do ecchi things all night!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The drums went off again, and the some guards appeared at the doorway. An official looking man steps forward from the front.

"Now presenting the Queen Makoto Ayame Kuchinashi Sakurame Inukami-sama and her future husband, Kiba Yuuto-sama."

A large band I didn't notice until now starts playing as two figures appear at the doorway, holding hands. One was Kiba dressed in his usual school outfit. But then there was Makoto-chan...and as usual...she looked enchanting.

That dress she is wearing isn't really revealing, but it is something like a Queen would wear. So long and flowing, so bright pink like her hair. It has several ornaments that are in the shape of dogs on her neckline and around that area. On her shoulders, is a large cape that royals wear, which is red.

Upon seeing her, everyone went silent. Most of the guys are blushing, and so is Buchou for some strange reason, hopefully it isn't anything to do with her weird plan to get Makoto-chan.

Yuuki and Nagisa look proud of their cousin. They are the only people who cared about her before this after all. Its hard to think about it, people not liking her. Well, her life will be fun now!

I couldn't help but see the flushed face of Sairaorg-san and Fujimura upon seeing her. They usually don't show such faces but they are now. Of course Makoto-chan's Shota's are flushing as well. Even Saji and I have a small blush. Vali and Dulio look proud of her, as does the Maou-sama's and God. Azazel...has a lecherous grin towards the pink haired beauty.

She just looks...happy. She looks really happy right now...I've never seen such a smile on her face before...my wish...is for her to display such a smile in the future. No, I demand that she looks like this always!

The pair then start moving forward, like a true happy couple. I could only be happy for them, as they walked forward.

"Nee-chan!"

"O-Onee-sama!"

Both Millicas-sama and Mitsu shot forward, towards them with arms outstretched. Makoto-chan looks at them and smiles.

Thrust!

""Aaaaaah!""

Both the boys were stopped when the guards around Makoto-chan thrusted their spears right in front of the boys, almost cleaving off their heads! S-Shit! They almost killed Makoto-chan's Shota's! If that had happened, she might've gone on a killing spree!

"No one goes near the Queen."

One of the guards said with a minimal amount of killing intent as the boys shake! Fucking hell! You can't do that to them! She'll punish you guard-san! She really will! And it wont be pretty! I'm telling you!

"W-What are you doing to my Shota's!? No one hurts the precious Shota's!" Makoto-chan roared, pushing the guards out of the way, then stretching her arms out. "Come to Nee-chan cute Shota boys. She's pleased you'd come for a huge hug even during this important ceremony. It just proves your love for me."

Complying with her, they rushed and hugged her. She hugged them back as Kiba scratched the back of his head awkwardly. When she stops being a Shotacon, she stands tall and resumes to hold his hand.

"Come along Millicas-kun, Mitsu-kun. You'll have to share this hand together, okay?"

"Yes Nee-chan!"

"Y-Yes Onee-sama!"

They both took the free hand, and together they walked forward. Makoto-chan...was then stopped as someone appeared in front of her...Daemon. He stood in front of her with his team as gasps are released from most.

Is he going to do something now? I and pretty much everyone else was ready to do something. If he does, then he's going to get taken out immediately! He's not doing anything this time! She's the rightful Queen this time!

"Onii-san, what are your intentions now?"

She asked, barely any emotion in her voice. He however took a step closer, the guards getting in a formation to protect Makoto-chan. He looked down to the ground, then back up at her.

"Makoto, you won the right to be the Queen from me. You, are the rightful heiress after all. No matter what I did during that fight, I still lost and in that, I paid the price of people discovering what I really am. Now...all I can do is support you and your actions as the new Queen. So...do your best. If you do...then I will be proud to be your Onii-san, although I've given such a right up now, after everything I've done."

All of Daemon's warriors bowed their heads as did the Prince himself. He got on bended knee, and acknowledged her as the new Queen. Without words, it was easy what he was trying to convey.

Everyone had become shocked at the outcome no one had predicted. Daemon, bowing to the sister he abused and actually showing that he means it.

She gave a spellbinding smile and petted his head.

"Come along Onii-san, there's also a chair up there for you."

"Makoto...there's no place for me here..."

When he said it with sadness, she shook her head and patted his head again.

"No, there is a place for you here, right next to me, as my adviser."

He opened his eyes wide and looked shocked.

Even I was, she's offering something like that. She wants him to do that...

"Makoto...I don't know what to say..."

"Just, stand beside me now."

With overflowing tears, he gives a strong nod and takes a place right next to her. Together, they all walked forward, with Kiba and the other boys splitting off from the siblings.

Makoto-chan, with Daemon beside her bowed her head towards a cleric looking man.

"Makoto-sama, shall we begin?"

"Please do."

With that, the ceremony begins!

* * *

**Later!**

After a lengthy two hour ceremony, it was finally done. The ceremony itself was mainly talking about the past, the worth of the past achievements Makoto-chan has achieved and future goals and things like that.

To say it was a normal ceremony would be a statement that's false. I heard something's that related to the usual ceremonies that crown new Kings or Queens. But some of the other stuff had to do with dealing with the future role of Queen. How she would be able to do certain things.

And now, Makoto-chan is going to become Queen.

"Now, with the old and new Inugami's watching. I bestow onto you which your father, grandfather, great grandfather, great great grandmother and so forth was before you. Makoto Ayame Kuchinashi Sakurame Inukami-sama, I hereby announce you as Queen of the proud race of the Inugami's. May you lead us into a better tomorrow."

"Thank you, I accept and I shall lead our race to a better tomorrow."

The crown is placed on her head, signifying she has finally become the Queen! Well done Makoto-chan! You've become the new Queen!

Cheers from the crowd serenade the new Queen as she turns to everyone. Her eyes, brimming with a confidence that I didn't know she possessed. This time, she looks like she means business.

"Thank you, for everything everyone. Thank you to all of my supporters. Thank you for the kindness I've seen this day...but. Right now, is the only time I've ever seen this kindness. Before today, I hadn't seen kindness here, only hate."

She looked around, towards the half breeds and gave them gentle smiles. Seeing that, hope appeared in their eyes. It must've been tough, being half breeds here. I can't even imagine how tough it must be for them.

She looked at the pure breeds, and despite being angry at some of them, she gave them the same smiles she gave the half breeds. Seeing that smile, all of them smiled as well.

She then took a deep breath, and said it with a strong voice.

"For far too long, we've been apart. Half breeds on one side, and pure breeds on the other. I ask you, why is this so? Why, does anyone get to say who talks with who? Who, gets to make that choice? I say, we don't have to be separate. What's the difference between half breeds and full breeds? A single parent? Is it fine that people are discriminated against because they were born from a human, or any other race other than Inugami?"

She then looks to the side of her, where lots of old men are sat, sending lots of killing intent that way.

"And, is it really okay to tell children to die? All my life, when I was here, I was told by people like you, to die. You told me that I was an abomination, I shouldn't exist. I should just die. And it isn't just me, it is also the other half breeds. All of them have suffered due to the old ways. Full breeds means excellence while half breeds equals disgraces. Its thanks to my half breed status that I am able to see it all. The good, the bad, the pain, the joy. I can see it all. Its thanks to my Otou-sama AND my Okaa-sama that I am the person who I am today."

Her eyes then went to the half breeds again who are crying tears of joy. Yes, they have suffered a lot, and now they finally have a voice, Makoto-chan. She's going to be an excellent leader, I know it.

She then put her hands together, in a prayer like stance.

"But its people who are stuck in the old ways who are the ones to blame for these children suffering. All of them, have been victimized, bullied and beaten relentlessly. They were taught that they didn't matter, they shouldn't be here. But I say, they do matter. They matter like everyone else does! Half breeds, full breeds. They don't exist anymore. For as long as I am Queen, those words don't mean a single thing. We are Inugami, not half or full breeds, we just are. There's to be no more victimizing. No more hatred and pain. No more separation. We are ONE race! We are no longer alone, we are no longer THEM and US, we are simply WE! We, are one race, working together to build a new future together! We all share one sky, and we all share the love of our proud and noble race! We are strong, and united! From now on, we are Inugami!"

She cheered so loudly, thrusting her fist upwards. To say that my eyes were getting wet would be an understatement. Most of the people here were wet, but no one was saying anything...

.

.

.

...For several seconds, no one said anything...

.

.

.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Clapping was eventually heard in the crowd, then it got louder and louder. Pretty soon, everyone was clapping. The full and half breeds were clapping at Makoto-chan's speech.

[YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Most of the Inugami's screamed out, and the ones that didn't just kept clapping loudly. The only ones who were not clapping were the stuck up old bastards who keep sending dark looks towards Makoto-chan.

Makoto-chan clapped her hands together.

"Also, from now on, ANYONE that's seen discriminating against anyone is going to get punished severally. No more are we going to be in silence about this. If we stay in the past, we can never move forward. And speaking of moving forward, my Onii-san, Daemon Inukami shall hereby the lead council member!" Stunned by it, she continued while looking at him. "Onii-san is going to be the new and leading member of the council! Onii-san, do you accept?"

He was stunned for words, and just looked blankly at her. It was something most people wouldn't expect. But Makoto-chan being who she is, did something beautiful like this.

"Makoto...I accept with a graceful smile on my face, and a warm feeling in my heart."

She patted his back, then turned to Yuuki.

"Yuuki, I know of your skills for fighting and I know where I want you the most. I want to make you the new captain of the royal guards, the head captain. What do you say?"

The little brat teared up and hugged her tightly while screaming "YES!" very loudly. She patted his back comfortingly then looked at Nagisa who has a hopeful look of her face.

"Nagisa, you are like my little sister. And of course, I know your talents for inventing and research are the best among the Kingdom. It goes without saying, but I will ask anyway. Will you, become the head researcher?"

"Fucking yes! Yes yes! I fucking accept that shit! Yes yes! I can continue studying Sacred Gears! Yes fucking shitting hell yes! I want to become the head researcher! A whole team behind me! Yes! Fucking yes Onee-chan! Oooh God yes!"

She cheered while swearing. It was cute, seeing her jumping up and down like that without a care in the world. I guess she really wants it huh. She can't stop swearing and cheering. Its actually a little funny, seeing her do things like this.

Eventually, she stopped though and looked at Makoto-chan with an embarrassed blush.

"I-I mean, sure. I could do something like that I guess."

Everyone sweatdropped at the girl and Makoto-chan rolled her eyes.

"Splendid. Now..." Suddenly, party music came on as she clicked her fingers. "Its time to have a celebration! Lets get this party started!"

[Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!]

I could only be proud of the growth Makoto-chan showed then, truly the best girl I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

* * *

**Yuuto P.O.V**

"Yes thank you."

Makoto-chan said it with kindness to another one of her subjects who bowed to her and left her with me.

Its been a few hours since this party started. I have been by Makoto-chan's side the whole time, as she greeted her new subjects. Its hard to believe, but she's the Queen now. She's actually so high up, and strangely instead of being intimidated by it, I'm proud to be marrying her.

The Maou-sama's have greeted her, congratulating her. The same for God and Azazel. Vali and Dulio-san have also congratulated her for what she has achieved. Of course Buchou, Kaichou and peerages have done the same time. Even Sairaorg-san and Fujimura-san congratulated her.

From what I can see, Ise-kun is becoming more and more acquainted with Nagisa-san as Buchou and the other females from the club surround him, doing erotic dances besides Koneko-chan and Asia-san. Although, Asia-sans reason is because she most likely doesn't know how to do erotic dances. Koneko-chan isn't a person to do such things.

The party itself is grand. The music is so Makoto-chan's taste of course, and the food is very scrumptious. Half breeds and full breeds are mixing together, laughing together, and I can even see a few hookups between some pairs of half and full breeds.

This is Makoto-chan's vision, coming true. She wished for this, and now its come true. I know that she is content right now, with everything that's happening here. A new and bright future for this race, and her personally.

"Yuuto-kun, I'm so glad you're here with me."

I kissed her, and held her close.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, other than in your presence."

"I'm glad, my future adorable husband. But before I forget...you know, yesterday I promised you a naked night in bed. But due to your wounds, my poor baby suffered and couldn't be next to me."

I flushed as she wrapped her arms around me, puling us even closer. Her body is so...delicious right now. Its...something I want to...do. I want to touch her body and make...love to her. But I will wait, until she's ready.

"Y-Yes, that was regrettable. I thought about you though as I fell asleep."

"Me too. Yuuto-kun...I love you, so much. I, always want to be with you. And I never really thanked you, for everything you've done for me."

"There's no need..."

"There is." She cut me off, gaining a small smile. "You've been my rock throughout all of this. I don't think I could've done this without you. You've been so kind to me, you've been everything I've needed during this. Yuuto-kun...I want you, right now, in my bed, with nothing on."

Every word that dropped from her sweet lips only made me feel more and more aroused. Due to her tendency to get me aroused so easily, I have accepted that my underwear will always be tight at the front, but right now, its so tight that I need to release what's inside or I might die from constriction!

"Makoto-chan...are you saying what I think you are?"

I couldn't believe she was saying it so I had to question it.

She nods, and trails a finger down my chest, until it reaches my belts buckle. She gave it a slight tug, before smirking dangerously.

"I am. Yuuto-kun...tonight, will you become my sword, and I will be your sheath?"

Oooh Maou! That innuendo! Because of her words, I had become harder than before! No, its obvious that anything that drops from her lips is seductive to me, but to hear what she just said was something I can't ignore!

She saw my pants making a tent shape, and lightly dragged her finger downwards, until her finger touched the tip of my dick! Even though we are surrounded by people, she doesn't even care! She pushes against it, and it becomes harder in her hand...

"My, what a bad boy you are. Yuuto-kun, do you want...to go now?"

"...Y-Yes...I want you..."

I muttered out, trying to control my ragged breath. She leaned up, and got close to my ear...

"I want you inside."

With that, I lost all self control and picked her up bridal style! She let out a cute "Iyaa~" as it was stunning for her. I then started walking out with my fiancee. I, want to be with Makoto-chan right now.

Some of the party guests gave us looks as we exited the hall. But I didn't mind, because tonight...tonight is the night Makoto-chan and I become one.

* * *

**Lemon alert!**

"Ooh God, Yuuto-kun! I want you so badly!"

She spoke out lustfully between the kisses we shared. Once reaching her bedroom, I practically kicked the door open and rushed through while kicking my shoes off. I closed the door with my foot and went towards the bed, casually putting her on it.

I climbed on top of her, and gazed into her eyes. The pinkness of her eyes was so enchanting, mystifying. Like they were drawing me in.

"Makoto-chan, you sure?"

"How many times are you going to ask? I'm fine, with you. Yuuto-kun, please."

I saw her eyes, and they were shining with anticipation. Her beautiful body was becoming more and more beautiful for my eyes. I could drink in her form all day, but to actually touch her form...no, I want to touch her form. I want her to feel special, like she already is.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure."

She smiled and looked at me with her usual beauty. Enchanting to say the least.

She leaned upwards, pressing her lips to my own for a small kiss. I returned the kiss with more passion. Makoto-chan ran her hands up my face, and went for my hair. While running her fingers through my hair, she was also massaging my scalp.

I slid my hands up her body starting from her outer thigh. Even though it was covered by the dress, Makoto-chan's face still went red with anticipation. I gripped the dresses bottom and began lifting it up, slowing exposing her lower body.

Responding to that, she also moved her hips upwards so the dress could easily be lifted off. Once reaching her midriff, she pushed me upwards, the kiss not breaking even once.

The flowing dress was lifted to her head where she raised her arms. Unfortunately, we had to stop kissing for a brief moment while I removed her dress, casually throwing it to the side.

Once the dress was removed. I looked at the mesmerizing body that was in front of me.

"Beautiful..."

It slipped out of my mouth, but I didn't regret saying it, not even for one second. Its because Makoto-chan's body, is perfect. Her breasts, her skin, and everything about her...I can't think of any other way to describe her as anything other than Goddess.

When she heard that, her face became something like a tomato and she faced away.

"D...Don't be so embarrassing."

"I'm not." I breathed happily, moving closer to her body. "I was only speaking the truth, my adorable puppy. Now, tell me what you want me to do to you, and I will do it."

She looked back at me, and flushed.

"D-Do whatever feels, n-natural...please make me yours."

After hearing that, I began kissing her again, using more force than I was previously. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and began having a wrestle with her tongue. Maybe because she wanted me to be the dominant, she didn't put up any resistance and let me explore her hot cavern.

With our tongues intertwined, I reached behind her body, grazing her skin softly with my hand. Her face darkened with red as I reached the opening for her bra. I looked into her eyes and looked for any hesitation.

When not seeing any, I unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts from the confines. I slipped the bra off her body, and like the dress, threw it to the side casually. I broke the kiss from her lips, and trailed kisses and bites down her jaw line, until I reached her neck.

She took up running her hands through my hair again as I began attacking her neck in small bites and loving kisses. The smell of her hair, is so incredible, like jasmine. Such a nice fragrance was hitting my nostrils.

I wanted her to be mine and mine alone right now so I gently bit down on the erogenous zone on her neck, which made her moan out in timed pleasure. From the bite, a hickey remained. I marked her perfect skin with my teeth.

"Yuuto-kun...p-please...m-my...b-breasts..."

She begged with bated breath. I smirked and looked upwards, to see her looking down with such a red face. I gently took one of the flesh mounds in my mouth, and started to suck wildly like a child would.

From that stimulation, I noticed the wet patch on her panties became even more wetter than before. It was cute, seeing her pussy getting more and more sexually stimulated. It was so cute that I moved my hand there, and began rubbing the outside of her panties.

"Y-Yuuto-kun!"

She groaned out, as my fingers slid all over the outline of her panties. She gripped my head, and pulled me to her large breast, and gave me a begging look. Fufu, I know Makoto-chan's erogenous zones alright, and one of them is her breasts.

I took the other breast she has in my hand and started playing with it, kneading it, making it my own personal toy. She let out sharp muffled cries of pleasure, her biting her bottom lip to stop her from moaning out.

I ravaged her left breast with my mouth, sucking on the nipple. It was almost as if I was trying to get her to release some milk from her breasts, I was sucking that hard. As for her other breast, I furiously massaged it, groping and squeezing it.

She was completely at my mercy, being played with in such a manner. But, it was also painful for me. My dick was trapped in my underwear, becoming more and more tight by the second. If I don't free it soon, I might seriously die.

While I was touching the outside of her panties, I couldn't help but want to put my fingers inside of her so without worrying, I practically ripped them off, exposing her maidenhood for the world to see. She blushed and held her hands to her face.

"Its okay." I removed my mouth from her breast, and gave a smile up at her. "I wont do anything you don't like."

"I-I know, I was just shocked. Please, continue."

I gave a nod, and once again attacked her breast with my mouth. I moved my fingers to her entrance, and ran them all over her vulva. She began panting, despite me not doing much to her yet.

When it was painfully obvious that she wanted me to put my fingers inside, I teased her even more by only placing a digit inside of her, thrusting that finger slowly, yet erotically.

"D-Don't tease me."

I gave a grin around her breast and didn't answer her. My finger sped up a little inside of her. All I could think about though, was how tight she was down there. I've never felt inside of her before, but she's so tight. Even a single finger was getting wrapped around by the muscles inside of her.

She moved her hips upwards, trying to feel more pleasure from a single finger. I wanted to tease her, but when she's looking at me like she is desperate, I couldn't help it but continue to pleasure her. So, I slipped in two more fingers.

"Shit aah!"

From that, she threw her head back, and gripped the bed sheets. Her vagina, really is a sensitive area for her. I wriggled my fingers inside of her, as her bated breath reaches my ears.

It was cute, hearing her moan like that. My fingers are getting coated with her juices, and her eyes were getting cloudy with lust. For the first time, I've seen her look truly in ecstasy.

"Aah...aaah...aaah...ngh..."

Her rasped breaths were spurring me on so, I broke away from her breast and trailed kisses down her body. I reached her torso, and licked all around the navel area which earned me another gleeful cry. Leaving that area, I moved down, kissing along the way, until I reached her opening.

I leaned forward, giving her pussy a kiss. She let out a moan so I kissed it again. I continued kissing it for a minute or so, before I removed my fingers. She looked down at me as if I was doing something crazy, but I knew what I was doing.

"Iyaaa! Y-Yuuto-kun!"

She let that out of her mouth, as I inserted my tongue inside of her. Her eyes rolled around in her head, as my tongue was exploring her entrance. I swirled my tongue around inside of her, as she continued to pant like a puppy.

I couldn't help but look at her sweaty face as I licked her vagina. Using my thumb, I toyed with her clit, which made her release a cry of delight. Her pussies juices poured out of her but she hasn't had an orgasm yet, and her body was heating up.

She gripped the back of my head, thrusting my face deeper into her entrance, into her maidenhood! She held my hair, so I wouldn't move. So, I continued licking her pussy, taking in all of the intoxicating aromas coming from her.

I reached behind her and slowly ran my fingers over her tail. Knowing that's a pleasure centre for her, I played with her puppy dog tail as more and more groans of a pleasurable feeling kept spewing from her mouth.

I continued exploring her womanhood, looking for a certain spot where she would feel the most pleasure. When I reached a place with my tongue, she gripped my hair very tightly and let out a ragged breath.

A low moan escaped her lips as I prodded the spot I found with my tongue. It was sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body, and she was convulsing as well. She was really turned on right now. I've never felt her grip so tightly before on my hair.

"Aahhh! Y-Yuuto-kun!"

She thrusted her hips upwards, burying my face in her folds as far as I could go! Then, a warm sensation flowed onto my face. At first I was suspicious, until it became clear what happened.

Makoto-chan had an orgasm, her juices flowing down my face and into my mouth as well. It was such a strong, and mind blowing thing that my thoughts were drawn to the sweet tasting juices.

I lapped up the juices that spilled out of her womanhood. Once that was done, she let go of my hair, and sat up. I also sat up, and motioned her closer to me. Doing what I motioned, she moved closer and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry my baby, I couldn't hold it in. You're so good with your tongue. My head was really swimming my baby. I've never felt something like that before. I-I think that's the first time I've ever had an orgasm like that."

I felt good, being praised at my oral sex skills. It was my first time doing such a thing, but she definitely liked it. I will have to do it more often in the future. As a man, I felt proud that I could please my woman with only my tongue.

But ignoring that for now, I pulled her close, as she looked downwards.

"My baby...do you...want me to...y-you...know...s-suck yo-your thing...a-as well..."

She was nervous, and its to be expected. I am nervous, but for a girl, it must be more nerve wracking. Doing things like this, must be something hard for her. I gently pushed a bang behind her ear, and kissed her on the mouth.

"Makoto-chan, we can do whatever you want. If you...w-want to do such things, t-then I...but if you don't, don't feel pressured into doing it."

"I...I'm not pressured or anything. Its more like, I want to do things...Yuuto-kun...I want to make you feel good as well."

She gently went for my shirt, and began unbuttoning it. I felt her nervous hands as she finished unbuttoning it. She slid it off my shoulders and discarded it to the side without a care.

She pushed me down on the bed, and captured my lips with her own. Her sweet lips felt good as they moved in rhythm with my own. She took her lips away from my lips, and placed kiss and after all over my face.

"I...I'm inexperienced, but I'm...ready Yuuto-kun."

"Its okay, take your time."

She nods and goes for my neck, touching her lips in brief but sensual kisses. As she's doing that, I felt her pussy grinding against my pants covered erection. I couldn't help but let out a faint groan, sliding my hands down her back, casually fingering her hair softly.

Makoto-chan then starts going down, kisses being a constant source of pleasure for me. She traces kisses down my body, first going from my neck, to my chest. Upon seeing my nipple, she gives it a shy lick, earning a gleeful surprise from my lips.

I felt her smirk from my chest and she begins once again tracing kisses down my body. She kisses my torso, giving it licks as well. Her hot tongue was blowing my mind already. Once reaching my pants, she hesitantly reached her hands towards it, and unhooks it.

"P-Please lift up your hips."

Doing as she commanded, I lifted my hips as she took off my pants and even my underwear all in one. She chucked them to the side as if she's unhappy about them. Then, she looked back, and her face resembled a tomato...

"O-Oh...my..."

She stared at my penis, which is fully erect. She looked surprised by the length of it, as she gently reached out, and stroked the tip. From that, my body was already going wild. Her fingertip felt so soft, smooth.

She moved her head forward, and continued to stare at my erection with such hunger, such sexual hunger. She gripped the base of my cock, and gently slid her hand up and down my dick.

"Yuuto-kun...you really are a bad boy...having such a dick. I'm going to punish you."

Saying that lustfully, every word sounding more and more erotic, she lightly brushed the tip of my length with her lips. She stuck out her hot tongue and began to lick all over the shaft and the sides of the head.

I gritted my teeth and let out a pleasurable groan. Her tongue ran itself carefully all over my length. She took her hands, and cupped my balls, and played with them as if they were her toys.

It feels so good! Its like she's done things like this before! D-Damn it! I could cum from her just doing things like that!

Her eyes met my own eyes, and she beamed up at me. It was so adorable. How could she do something like what she's doing and still be so cute? It was an inconceivable thing for her to even look like that when doing such a dirty act.

She opened her mouth, and something was going on inside of her. She was making a judgment, to whether she should take me in her mouth or not. Eventually, she moved closer and closer, her hot breath hitting my twitching dick. Then, with one quick fluid motion, she took me into her mouth and began to suck on it.

"Makoto-chaaan..."

I groaned out in bliss, enjoying her bobbing her head up and down my length. She swirls her tongue on my dick, coating it in her own salvia. Doing that, I completely lost it and placed my hands on the back of her head, gently pushing her up and down to help her with the pacing.

Without breaking eye contact, she reached up her hand, looking for my own. Understanding what she wanted, I took her hand in my own and held it gently. She wanted reassurance, and that's what I am giving her.

Her focus was completely on pleasuring me with her hot cavern. My dick was going deep inside of her throat, which kept constricting around it. That only made me feel even more aroused.

But there was something else I noticed. Around the time I felt her hand leave my balls, I heard a swishing noise coming from behind Makoto-chan. When I peered...her finger was going in and out of her pussy! S-She was playing with herself as she sucked me off!

I slowly thrusted into her mouth, defiling her perfect mouth with my dick. She slid her lips up and down my cock faster and faster as she squeezed my hand. I gently stroke it with my thumb, eliciting a calming face to appear on hers.

It feels so good...her mouth...her tongue...her everything...I can't take it...much more...

"I'm sorry Makoto-chan, I can't hold on much longer!"

By now, I was going faster and faster into her mouth, my balls were hitting her chin at a fast pace. She grunted and groaned as my dick went more and more deeper into her very alluring throat. I was basically fucking her mouth as she looked up at me innocently.

"I-I'm cumming!"

With one final groan, I released all the pleasure I had inside of me into her mouth!

"Mmmmmmmmph!"

Her muffled cries, and gargling's reached my ears as my seed fills her mouth and runs down her throat. She was stunned by the sudden arrival of my seed and coughed a little around my dick as some of my seed spilled out of her mouth, and ran down her chin, then her neck.

She slowly took her mouth off my now flaccid erection as I finished shooting inside of her mouth. She started swallowing the seed with a complacent smile on her face. The seed that spilled out of her mouth was quickly wiped by her finger, which she stuck into her mouth, and sucked it clean.

I panted, trying to catch my breath. My first blow job by my beautiful fiancee. It was...the best feeling.

"Yuuto-kun tastes sweet yet salty. Makoto-chan's already addicted~"

Saying that with such a sweet sounding tone, my flaccid dick stood at attention again. Seeing that, she let a dirty smile appear on her face, and she ran a finger up and down my growing erection.

"Even though you came, your thing is still hard. Yuuto-kun, you really are naughty. What am I going to do with you?"

I blushed and thought about it. I saw her vagina crying with her juices...she must've came again as I came. Her alluring body is calling me. Her breasts, her body. Everything about her, is calling me towards her.

Like a zombie, I sat up, and cupped her face.

"Makoto-chan...I want to be inside you. I want you to take my hardest thing inside of you and fill you up with my semen."

I know that I said something strange, but in this lustful room, I didn't care. I didn't care right now if I sounded strange. All I wanted, was to connect with my girlfriend...no, with my fiancee, becoming one with her.

She reached towards my face, and stroke my chin.

"Please, make me feel beautiful."

"Its impossible to make you beautiful." I said with a neutral tone, as she looked down. I however tilted her chin up, and caught her lips. "Its impossible to improve on perfection. You, already are too beautiful for someone like me. You, are perfection."

"P-Perfection?"

She was in a state of disbelief. For most of her life, she was treated as a pariah and now, hearing me say something like that must've been unbelievable.

I gently kissed her, and held her in my arms.

"To me, you are perfect. Because, no one on this earth, is more perfect than you. You, are the one I want to spend my life with. The one, who I fell in love with. I'll always love you."

Hearing that, she teared up, and hugged me around my neck. I gently embraced her and stroked her back softly. She then broke the hug, and gently lay down on the bed, spreading her legs apart, giving me a nice view.

"B-Be gentle."

She murmured softly, a voice full of needing. Not to disappoint, I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Always."

I leaned down, getting on top of her. She looked at me with big shiny eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and she looked unsure about it. I don't know if I should, but she does have the eyes saying she wants to continue...maybe she's worried about the pain.

"Are you sure you want to continue? I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you are worried about?"

She gripped my hand, and stroked it with her thumb.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I know you wont hurt me Yuuto-kun. Make me yours."

I gave a nod at her and positioned myself at her entrance which is dripping wet. The head moved along her slit, causing her to shake her lower body ever so slightly and she gave a small whimper like a cute puppy. My dick twitched, seeing that.

I looked at her for reassurance that this is what she wants. She gives a small nod so taking this chance, I start to slowly push into her womanhood. Thankfully, her juices made it easier to slip into her, but I couldn't express the words on how tight she is down there. Not even a quarter way in and she's already squeezing me.

"Ngh..."

About half way in, she released a moan. She let a stray tear slip out of her eye but I wiped it away and leaned close to her face. I gently brought her into a kiss and held both of her hands as I slid deeper into her.

"Mmmmmm~!"

She moaned into my mouth as I got fully inside of her, tearing her hymen. Because of the tightness, I almost came inside of her immediately. It must be due to all the physical training she does. Its made her body tight, yet still she's very feminine.

Tears slipped out of her eyes, which I wiped away instantly. Inside of her fully, is so fucking tight, but its great. Its squeezing me, in a good way. This is the best feeling, right now.

"Makoto-chan, are you okay...?"

I gently embraced her and she did the same to me.

"It hurts, but its getting better. Don't worry my baby, I feel completely safe now."

She wriggled her lower body, as if getting used to the new intrusion inside of her. Her breathing was erratic, and uncontrollable. But that soon turned too blissful moans and groans.

"I-Its okay to move now...just s-slowly at first."

I inclined my head and began moving in and out of her slowly. When I pulled out, she let out a breath, but when I went back inside, she let out a gasp. I was keeping a steady pace, so I don't hurt her. She too moved carefully, adjusting to what was pleasurable for her and me as well.

Gradually, we found a pace that worked well for both of us. Our hips were in sync with one another's. Our timing was within one another's sync. We became one and rocked as one as well, our bodies squishing together.

After a minute or so of this steady pace, I became a little more daring and moved a little faster. Then I moved faster and faster in and out of her. She let shocked gasps escape her lips but made no effort to stop this love making of ours.

"Aaaaah! Aaaaaaaah! Yuuto-kuuuuuuuuuun~! I-Its goooooooood~!"

She was practically crying out in happiness as I pounded her pussy. In lust, I went for her ear, and nibbled on it very excitedly. She let out an even louder cry. Maybe, her ears are very sensitive, more than her breasts and neck. I cupped her left breast and kneaded it lovingly. I held her hand with my other hand, her squeezing it very tightly.

Taking advantage of her pleasure points, I relentlessly pounded into her, using the speed the Knight piece granted me!

"OOOH! YUUTO-KUN! FUCKING KNIGHTS SPEED IS THE BESSSSSSSSST! DO IT HARDER YUUTO-KUN! FASTER!"

Apparently, she liked it was well. Complying with her, I sped up my hips to as fast as I could. The bed was rocking and so was our bodies. The bed and our bodies reached a synchronization!

Her walls kept constricting around my dick, as if she's trying to milk it! I think she's nearing her orgasm as she tightened around my tongue before. Just seeing that she's moaning without holding back has made me want to not hold back anymore.

Her pussy that's clamping around my dick is too much! It feels like I really will cum inside of her any second now! She reached around my back, and dug in her fingernails! She clawed at my flesh, but nothing I couldn't handle!

"Ma-Makoto-chan! I-I'm going to cum!"

When I was about to pull out, I felt her wrap her legs around me, pulling me closer to her!

"I-Inside! Do it inside! I want to feel your seed fill me up!"

"B-But you'll get pregnant!"

I argued, feeling the rush rising from deep within my balls. They were tingling, ready to blow my load. If I cum inside of her, she might get pregnant...am I ready to be a father...? If its with her...I would like to become one...

"If its yours then I am willing to get pregnant! Just shoot it inside Yuuto-kuuuuuuuuuun~!"

Makoto-chan pregnant...just hearing it filled me up with inexpressible joy. So much joy that I was going faster than I thought I was capable of! She was surprised by the sudden increase of speed and grabbed the back of my head, smashing our lips together!

"MMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

She let out very loud moans into my mouth and her walls tightened! She had another orgasm! Because of that, and her walls tightening, I also felt myself getting closer and closer to reaching an orgasm myself!

My dick pierced her womb as I suddenly felt myself release inside of her so I passionately kissed her. My cum poured into her, and even out of her as well. I filled her up too much and she was leaking my cum!

I collapsed onto her chest, and she held me there while giving my head comforting pats. I just lay here, as my dick slipped out of her. The cum spilled out of her even more...but most remained inside of her...

"Yuuto-kun...you get me pregnant and I will kill you."

She said it so strictly and with a serious face!

I looked up with a perplexed and a little fearful face.

"W-What do you mean!? Y-You said-"

"I'm kidding." She stopped me, patting her stomach. "If I do, I will be happy to bear your child."

I blushed and looked at her with a desire in my eyes. Catching that desire, she smirked.

"Yuuto-kun."

"Makoto-chan."

We both spoke then grinned at one another.

""Lets go again!""

We chuckled at one another, then I positioned myself at her entrance again. I looked at her who smiled at me beautifully.

"I love you, Yuuto-kun."

"I love you, Makoto-chan."

With that, I proceeded to put myself inside of her and ravage her sexy body with my own body. I sucked her breast and played with the other as our sex organs collided with one another in pure animalistic lust.

All night long, and into the early hours of the morning. Makoto-chan and I made love with one another, giving each other everything we are. I, felt so complete being with her.

**Lemon end!**

* * *

When I woke up, I was covered in sweat. Next to me, is the beauty who was made Queen yesterday, sleeping on my chest soundlessly, her arms causally draped over my torso, and has one hand in my own hand. I remembered the events of last night/this morning and smiled to myself.

I wrapped my arm around her small frame and pulled her closer, while covering her body with the covers. She looked so content right now, dreaming away. I couldn't be anymore happier than I am right now.

She's so perfect, even sleeping. Last night...we actually had sex...and I loved every second of it. I felt her move in her sleep as I ran my fingers through her hair. Even now, she's in puppy mode, which is so adorable.

Eventually, after five minutes after I woke up, she stirred and cracked open her eyes. She lifted her head and looked up at me with a cute expression of sleepiness. Upon seeing me, she smiled and stroke my face.

"Good morning Yuuto-kun, my adorable fiancee."

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

She nods and moves up my body, her breasts on my arm, covering it.

"You know...last night...it was...I enjoyed it very much...I've never felt so much...Yuuto-kun, I loved it."

She nuzzled my neck with her head, and stroked my hand softly. I pulled her closer to me, letting her messy hair fall onto my chest. Even after our night of love making, her hair still smells so, incredible.

But whoa...behind her cute appearance, is a naughty side. I've never seen her so...dirty before. It was arousing, exciting seeing that side of her. Once we got into it, she really got into it. At one point, she even rode me as I sucked on her breasts. I poured so much into her...what if she really gets pregnant...

"Yuuto-kun, your face suddenly turned downwards. What's wrong my baby?"

"...I poured lots inside of you..."

I muttered, not really registering anything else. Of course, if she did then I would be very happy. I would be there for her, look after her and our baby. Makoto-chan bearing my child would be...

"Yes, that's true. Are you thinking about my chances of getting pregnant?"

I nodded, not really looking at her face. We were in lust last night, but what if...she does. Would she hate me for ruining her life like that? Would she not want me to be near her for getting her pregnant?

While having thoughts like that, she patted my face.

"I don't regret anything I did last night."

"Huh?"

I was stunned by her sudden confession. However, she showed a dazzling smile.

"I said, I don't regret anything about last night. If I got pregnant by you, then it was meant to be and if I don't, then its meant to be as well. Fate is a funny thing after all. Don't worry about it Yuuto-kun...unless you don't want a child with me then..."

"No no!" I denied her fears and held her close. "I would be ecstatic if you and I had a child together."

"I'm glad you think that way. Because one day, I would like for us to have a child. Whether that be now or hundreds of years into the future. It doesn't matter when, all that matters is our love."

She always knows how to make me feel better about everything. She really does. Yeah, it doesn't matter. If she does, then she does. If she doesn't, then she doesn't. Either way, I am content.

"Now, Yuuto-kun. I was wondering..." She slipped her hand under the covers, and gripped the base of my dick! D-Does she want to go again!? "I was wondering, does my baby want a good morning suck? After all, as your future wife, I have to keep you happy."

Ooh Maou. Just hearing that is enough for me to push her down and ravage her body right here and now. Makoto-chan's alluring scent...even after last night...she still smells...and her body looks so delectable...

"PUPPY!"

BANG!

""ARGGGGGGGGGGGH!""

Someone burst in the room, so we screamed and huddled together! This is a less than stellar way to be found! Makoto-chan grabbed a pillow and covered her breasts with it but I notice that she hasn't let go of my dick...

The one who burst into the room was Sirzechs-sama, followed by a number of people including Buchou and peerage, Sona-Kaichou and peerage, Ajuka-sama, Vali, Azazel, Michael-sama, Dulio-san, Serafall-sama, Raiser and the Shota duo Millicas-sama and Mitsu-kun.

The ones that aren't here have my undying respect right now. Including Fujimura-san, Sairaorg-san and Nagisa-san. Those three are my friends, these people aren't. Looking at us all like this...these eyes, are scary.

Sirzechs-sama looks at us as does everyone else. I felt embarrassed about this, seeing all of their eyes on us. Sirzechs-sama has teary eyes, and steps forward, while hugging himself.

"D...Did you make sweet puppy love?"

Sweet puppy love!? W-Whats sweet puppy love!?

"Don't ever call it sweet puppy...wait." She looked at me, while stroking my cock under the covers! "I think that sounds good. From now on, all our love making will be referred to as sweet puppy love!"

I flushed and tried to make it less obvious that she was giving me a hand job right now. I don't know if she's doing it to see my reaction or if she genuinely doesn't even know she's doing it. But if she's doing it for the former, then she's a bad puppy that needs punishing.

"Makoto-chan...you didn't answer the question..."

"If you mean if we had sex? Then yes, Yuuto-kun and I had sex last night...this morning...about an hour ago as well..."

When saying that, most of the eyes of the males turned evil. Even Serafall-sama's eyes turned evil...why is Serafall-sama looking at me like that...its scary...the only males that weren't glaring were Vali and Millicas-sama. I don't know why they aren't...

"So, Yuuto came out of the non gay closet. I always thought you was gay, but if you've been with her, then its true that you aren't gay after all. It could've gone either way to be honest..."

Buchou...don't call me gay...

"Ooh trust me, Yuuto-kun isn't gay. He's far from it, and what this boy can do with his tongue...his tongue alone was! Iyaaaaaaa! God! His Knight speed! Pounding me! Thank you for making him a Knight!"

Makoto-chan bowed her head at Buchou with lots of glee on her face who made a complicated expression appear, before turning to Ise-kun.

"Ise, when we fuck, you are promoting to Knight!"

"Y-Yes Buchou!"

Ise-kun had mixed feelings about it it seems. Even so, I can't get my mind off the fact that she's wanking me off! Ooh! Its too good! Even with everyone watching...even if they don't know...I feel like I can cum...

"Puppy...how could you..."

"Because Yuuto-kun is my lover Sirzechs-kun."

She answered him with a strained smile as Vali grinned and had a red face. W-Why is he grinning like that? Its creepy...don't tell me he gets off on it or something...perverted Dragon-sama...

"Vali-kun, your blushing. Why?"

Makoto-chan thankfully asked him. He lifted an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"I was thinking, if you moaned like that during a night with Kiba Yuuto. Then, during our night you wont be able to speak for the next several days afterwards."

She did moan loudly last night...and even the cries...ooh, thinking about it...WAIT!

""YOU HEARD!?""

We screamed in unison, looking at one another with teary eyes! I knew there was something I forgot! Sound canceling barriers! I completely forgot to put them up, and so did she...shit...everyone heard...I know it...

"Everyone heard that has a room near, below and above your own pup."

Ajuka-sama answered, blushing as well. Shit...the peerages rooms are near this one...and so is Maou-sama's...God...Azazel's...Vali's...crap. Everyone heard us making love...

"Geez! Ma-tan and Kiba-chan were having naughty naughty sex all night! It was so loud that even I was losing myself over and over imagining me in the place of Kiba-chan!"

"Onii-sama!" Kaichou scolded, sharpening her eyes. "Please don't ever say that again!"

"W-Wait...did you say..."

Before Makoto-chan could finish, Millicas-sama jumped on the bed, and got really close! I thought she might've let go of my dick, but she hasn't. If anything, she's sped up the pace! D-Don't!

"Nee-chan, since you've been with Kiba-san, is it our turn now? As Shota and Nee-chan, can't we express our love as well?"

"M-Mitsu also! T-Threeway Onee-sama!"

Makoto-chan raised a hand to her face in embarrassment and looked away.

"C-Can everyone just leave...please."

She asked...no, it was more of a command than a gentle question. It was an obvious thing why she wanted everyone to leave. She's embarrassed about people seeing us like this...and them hearing us as well...

Akeno-san looked dirtily at us, then at Ise-kun and herself before she walked out of the room. Koneko-chan looked at us as if we had done something very disgusting before walking out of the room.

Xenovia looked at us, and then at Ise-kun. She then looked back at us, and smirked towards Makoto-chan.

"You'll definitely have to give me advice about it, woman to woman."

Makoto-chan stiffened and nuzzled my neck as Xenovia left. Asia-san looked at us, and her face was dyed with red. She then ran out of the room as steam came out of her ears.

"Master...whenever you want to punish me...please come and find me! I shall prepare our chambers for our night together!"

Raiser, being the creepy masochist that he is, runs away with a bleeding nose.

Most of the student council members looked at us as if we've done something romantic and left with blushes, including Shinra-senpai who took subtle looks at Ise-kun as well. Saji-kun looked at Makoto-chan and cried manly tears.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah! One day! I will definitely experience her boddddddddddy!"

With that bold declaration, he ran out of the room. W-Well, that was something alright. I didn't expect that from Saji-kun...no, its more accurate to say I expected it sooner...

Vali then turned on his heels, and bent his neck towards Makoto-chan while muttering "I'm next." then he exited the room with his hands in his pockets. What a thing. He's thinking about being with her like that.

"Kukuku, the adorable puppy-chan has some naughty voice~ Next time adorable puppy-chan~ Lets show you what a Fallen Angel-sama can do~"

While being a disgusting man, Azazel walked out of the room. Michael-sama then blushed and put his hands together in a prayer like stance.

"Ma-Makoto-san, I will definitely make that room now! After h-hearing Makoto-san sounding s-so happy, I can't help but think that I need to also help Makoto-san feel that excited again!"

As he was saying it, his wings flashed gold and black. Even when leaving, he was muttering about making some room. I don't know what that's about.

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I thought your noises were-"

"LETS GO!"

Kaichou stopped her elder sibling from being weird by using a machine like voice and dragged Serafall-sama outside, while the Maou-sama was crying her eyes out as she screamed "Nooooooo! Ma-taaaaaaaaaan!" and other things like that.

Ajuka-sama points at Makoto-chan who is flushing adorably.

"Pup, lets definitely get together again and invent something beautiful."

After saying that, he walked out of the room. Millicas-sama then kissed his Nee-chan and ran out of the room with a blush which I'm sure Makoto-chan would find adorable. Mitsu-kun did the same as Millicas-sama, kissing her then ran out of the room with a blush.

"Makoto-tan...I was...those noises...I...I want to say that I will make you moan like that in the future! Goodbye Makoto-tan! Have a fun time with Kiba-san!"

Dulio-san ran out of the room with a huge blush on his face. For an exorcist, I guess that it was a little much to hear our...activity. Buchou looked at Ise-kun who looked at me with envious eyes...

"Ise-kun I..."

When I tried to explain, he simply raised his fist and shook it at me.

"I-I can't believe that Kiba lost his virginity first! W-What shit is that!? Grrrrrrrrrrr! That damn Bishounen! I hate this cruel reality! Kiba having sex before me! A-And with Makoto-chan as well! What shit is this!? Iyaaaaaaa! Bastard! Buchou! Can we go and-"

"Finish that sentence and I will gouge out your eyes you sexy bastard!"

She remarked, insulting and praising him at the same time. Buchou is being extra scary today! Isn't that also mixed messages!? Ise-kun took a step back from her, and huffed, not satisfied with what's happening.

She then looks at Makoto-chan and blows her a kiss!

"Whenever you want to tag team Ise, let me know sweet thing."

That almost sounded like she was coming onto my fiancee then. Buchou, she isn't a lesbian, and I question what you are most of the time. First she doesn't like Makoto-chan, then they are friends, then she threatens her, then she comes onto her. Just pick one Buchou! It isn't hard thing to do!

"I-I erm..."

Makoto-chan had trouble responding, fortunately, Buchou dragged off Ise-kun with a content smile on her face.

The only one left was Sirzechs-kun who is crying right now. Why is he crying right now? Makoto-chan adopts a concerned face and looks at the blubbering Maou-sama.

"Sirzechs-kun, what's with the tears?"

"Y...You made sweet puppy love with Kiba-kun. W-What about me? You haven't even kissed me, yet you kissed Michael-baka and now have made sweet puppy love to Kiba-kun..."

"Sirzechs-kun, you know what I feel towards you, but Yuuto-kun is my fiancee. Of course he's going to be my first. Eventually, I will be with you, if you just leave right now."

That seemed to brighten him up, and beams at Makoto-chan.

"Okay! Puppy! I love you and I wont give you up! But now...can I ask something?"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"What is it?"

Sirzechs-sama gains a lecherous face and points to the covers near my crotch...

"Are you touching Kiba-kun right now?"

"GET OUT!"

She growled as Sirzechs-sama laughed. She glared harshly and stroked me very fast as I bit my lip to suppress a groan of bliss. Then, while laughing, he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Phew, he's gone. I don't think I could take it anymore, seeing them all in here while we were like this...

After confirming Sirzechs-sama has left, Makoto-chan giggled and lifted up the covers. Since she had being doing such things...

"Hello my big friend-"

"Ngh!"

Before she could finish, I shot a load and it splashed all over her face! She let out a surprised gasp and shivered at the hot load covering her face. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had some restraint...I felt like it was going to explode so many times during that meeting then.

"Iyaaa! You shot it in my face! It even got in my hair!"

She complained, wiping her face and hair clean. I gained a sheepish smile and patted her head.

"I'm sorry puppy, but it was your fault as well. You stroked me..."

"Mouuu, I'm sorry my baby. Here, do you want me to make it up to you?"

She lewdly said, drawing circles with her finger on my chest. My face heated up and I looked at Makoto-chan's naked form as the covers fell off her and she discarded the pillow. Just seeing her breasts and body like that, I became completely hard.

Seeing that, she smirked and brushed my lips with her own.

"So, want to have another go my baby?"

"Y-Yes, its the best way after all!"

I pounced on her, getting above her as she lays on the bed. She moistens her lips with her tongue and looks at me with pure desire. I grinned and leaned down, hovering above her lips.

"Yuuto-kun...I love you."

"Me too...always."

We shared a kiss, and once again, we made love. I will never get bored of this. Makoto-chan...she's mine.

* * *

**End chapter! And this part of the story is over! Makoto is the Queen, and she has lost her virginity! Next chapter they are heading back to Kuoh! Until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Nagisa, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu, Ophis.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter~!**

**Watson; Hehe, I'm glad...I think? Either way, thank you!**

**Miffdogga; Thank you! And yeah, it is a shame. And yeah, I guess that Vali could introduce Ophis to Makoto at some point, most likely before volume six of the light novels.**

**Keniavelez1999; Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Aah, thank you. Please enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Guest 1; Yeah maybe.**

**Guest 2; Perhaps, depending on how things go.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

**The aftermath**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Like this. Let it flow naturally."

Yuuto-kun took me in his strong arms and gently lead me through the steps of swordplay. In a field, Yuuto-kun had made me a holy demonic sword and is teaching me how to use a sword. He has his shirt off, and I mean...wow. Even after being with him, I can't help but smile when I see his chest like this. Even his pants, show off...his lower body.

I am wearing a chinese dress, just to be a little different to usual. Its form fitting and its blue, with white lily pattern decorating it. Its easy to move around in and I thought that it would be a good thing.

I asked Yuuto-kun to teach me how to use a sword, since I have a cool one now. I didn't want it to go to waste so I asked the best Sensei in swords I could find, and that happened to be my fiancee.

He's a good teacher. He explains it in away that I understand and he doesn't get frustrated at me when I do it wrong. But being in his arms makes me feel good. Just feeling his muscular body being pressed against my soft one...oooh, it sends shivers down my spine.

Once doing the steps, he steps away and looks me over.

"Now, please demonstrate what I taught you."

"Y-Yes Sensei."

I blushed out and he blushed as well. So commanding. Ever since we were with one another, he's been a little different. I don't know what it is, but seeing him now, makes me think differently...hmmmm, I wonder what it is...? Maybe he's more confident in our relationship...?

I guess it doesn't matter that much, but I do like the Yuuto-kun I see before me. Especially when he's training me. He's not strict, or anything. He just does what he feels natural with, which makes me feel pretty damn good as well.

I go through the movements with the grace I was naturally gifted with. I do a few swings, some light jabs and other movements that he showed me. I tried my best to do what he was doing, but I'm pretty sure I messed up on some of the moves. Even then, he didn't show a dissatisfied face or anything. He really is a good guy after all. I know that he's going to take care of me and my heart.

"Yuuto-sensei, is this right?"

I questioned, moving the sword in the way he taught me. He gave a nod as an approval and came over to me, and wrapped his arms around me, guiding my hand lightly.

"If you move like this, there's no wasted movement. I'm sure you'll develop a unique swordplay, but for this, its the basics to have such a fluid motion."

"I understand, Sensei~"

Hearing that, I felt his thing poke me in the butt. Geez Yuuto-kun. This is a training session, not sexy time...which we will have later on. But thinking about it...he does pour lots into me...what if I really do become pregnant...?

No, it doesn't matter. If I do, I know that we'll be great parents, and financial security is fine, as I'm the Queen now. For now, I will concentrate on training my powers, so I can be more useful in the future.

"Y-Yes. Now, do you want to try a sword fight with me? I'll go easy on you, promise."

"Okay, you better Yuuto-kun. I'll die if you don't!"

"Hehe, I wouldn't want my puppy to die like this. Okay, here we go."

I nodded and gripped the sword I had tightly. He moved away from me, flicking his wrist which made a sword appear in his hand. The sword didn't look that sharp to me, but it was still a dangerous thing.

I took a mediocre stance against him, and readied myself. He took a stance as well, and focused his eyes on me. His stance was that of a professional, and mine was that of a novice as best. Ehehe, please go easy on me...I'm a girl...your future wife...you can't attack me with full force...

"Now, ready Makoto-chan?"

"Ehehe...I guess so. Okay! Come on, lets go!"

Almost immediately, he shot off, doing a zigzag motion flawlessly. I could keep up with his movements with my eyes but he still was moving quite fast. So, I also moved forward, with speeds matching his own.

When getting to the middle, Yuuto-kun swung his blade like an expert and attacked me from the left. Somehow, I was able to raise the blade and parry him straight away. But he didn't stop and came at me again and again.

Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin!

The silver sparks flooded the area, and our swords kept clashing together, intertwining. It was almost as if we were dancing right now. When he swung left, I blocked and when I swung right, he would block. We did this kind of dance interchangeably, with him mixing in stabs and complicated hand movements. But somehow, I was able to deal with it.

I knew he was holding back on me and if he wanted, he could get through my defences quite easily. To be honest, my own defences with the sword are quite abysmal to say the least. Well, at least I have my barrier Sacred Gear! That's a plus!

In terms of speed, I am a little above. But in terms of technique, he literally wipes the floor with me. There's no way I will ever be as skilled as him. But if he continues teaching me, I might be able to do something with that sword I was blessed with.

"What about this!?"

I came at him from random directions. Call it the Makoto-chan special. But it didn't work as he parried all of my strikes with minimal effort! I-I thought that it might've done something to him, but no! This boy is too good with his sword...swords! I didn't mean...well, he's good with that sword as well...very good...his tongue as well...

Ignoring the hormone driven me, I made a wide swing. He jumped back, avoiding it quite nicely. However, I used that to rush him, slashing around with some of the skills he has shown me thus far.

Gin!

He was able to parry my strike again though. We clashed swords, then he pushed me back, knocking me off balance somewhat. Using that though, he moved closer to me, getting into my guard, with his sword looking a little dangerous...

"Hah!"

He swung his sword...

Katching!

And he disarmed me! He actually disarmed me! Well, its Yuuto-kun so when it concerns swords, he's going to be able to do something like this. When I went for the sword, he got in the way, blocking my path!

"Sorry about this babe."

Bang!

He then proceeded to knock me to the ground which I made a thud sound.

"Owww!" I complained, rubbing my posterior. "That kinda hurt Yuuto-kun."

I was in self pity, something I live in sometimes. But I heard a small groan coming from in front of me.

"Sorry Makoto-chan, I didn't mean to."

I looked up at his face, and saw that he had a kind smile on. I smiled and stuck out my hand. He helped me to my feet, and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me as close as he possibly could.

"I know, its okay. Don't worry. I asked for this training, and I wont learn if you are easy on me, you know?"

I rested my head on his shoulder and snuggled in. We've been doing this for awhile now, and I'm getting a little tired. But if he wants to continue then I will as I have to listen to what Sensei says~

"You're doing really well Makoto-chan." He praised, kissing me. "I think you have some talent in using bladed weapons. Your moves are graceful like a gazelle. You waste no energy when moving. Its like watching a beautifully choreographed dance. All you need to work on is the power behind the swings and some techniques as well. Right now, its like you aren't putting much power behind the swings, but its to be expected."

"Eh? Why?"

I was confused at best. I thought I was putting a decent amount of power behind the attacks. Apparently I wasn't though...huh. Strange. Maybe he thought something like that because...maybe I was subconsciously holding back or something?

"Its because you aren't used to using heavy weapons. I made that sword with the weight that your new sword has, so you could get used to it. Its okay though, Makoto-chan. You'll definitely get the hang of it eventually. It just takes time. Even I didn't learn straight away. It took time and practice to become as skilled as I am right now."

He's such a showoff. Knowing him, I bet he got it quite easily. He's just so modest.

"I-I guess. But since I have the best Sensei in the whole damn town, I can live with me not being good at this at first. But there is something I'm good in...as in..." I trailed a finger down his chest and felt his heart beating a little faster. "...We could always make some sweet puppy love."

His whole demeanour changed, and I could see his face flushing quite a lot. He must be thinking about making the sweet puppy love. Its because I'm a sweet puppy, and I make love to him~ Its sweet puppy love, and its the best~ I love the sweet puppy love~ Yuuto-kun's loving is amazing.

"S-Sweet puppy love huh...I'm so glad that Sirzechs-sama said that name that time. Its so cute~ But...erm...we can't...yet still training..."

I can see the mental barriers breaking right now. He's so torn. He wants to make sweet puppy love with me, but he also has his Knights honour and wants to train me until the end. But he does know that s-sex is training as well...doesn't he? Its stamina building...and damn its some good stamina building alright.

"I see...so not even if I...make some movements with my butt and make the adorable face you are so fond of?"

I wriggled my butt around and moved up his body, giving his cheek a kiss. His face turned even more red and he moved a hand to my butt...then let go. I adopted a pouty face and licked my lips a little.

"D-Don't...I-I can't resist such a f-face a-and movements..."

"I know, why do you think I'm showing you this face and moving my butt? Its okay if we blow off the rest of the training, right? Because I'm an adorable Queen puppy girl, I thought that I could come together with the Knight-kun and we could...you know~"

"I-I...okay! But first, let me ask you something." I nodded, unsure what he's thinking about. "Makoto-chan, how do you feel about...erm, when you we go home...we could go shopping...for various things..."

"Like clothes?"

I made a guess, only to realize I was way off base.

"Y-Yes, like clothes. I was wondering if you wanted too, since you're the new Queen now. Maybe we could get you some special types outfits...I-I mean, clothes..."

I understand now. He wants some 'outfits' for me to wear during sexy time. Well, I'm fine with such things. If he wants me to wear something cute or sexy, then I don't mind. After all, I am going to be a diligent wife, showing love and affection in and out of the bedroom.

"I see Yuuto-kun. We could go shopping for outfits. Some sexy outfits for my Yuuto-kun. Yeah, I've got some in mind. Some sexy clothes for my Yuuto-kun~ Want me to wear some special lingerie perhaps? Or, maybe you want me in a nurses outfit...ooh, let me take your temperature with this naughty thermometer~"

His cute face turned a healthy crimson and from his eyes, I could tell that he was thinking about things, like our sexy time~

As I teased him, I saw a red blur coming towards me. The red blur ran as fast as possible and within seconds, latched onto me tightly. It's even snuggling into my breasts.

Of course its the Shota Millicas-kun. My little gift has come to greet me. Since my gift has come, I have to unwrap it...oooh yeah...unwrapping my gift would be nice...giving into my urges...and taking off his cute clothes...and reveals his cute body to Nee-chan...oooh God...

"Mouuu, Nee-chan~" My Shota whined, rubbing my breasts with his head. "Nee-chan, its so late. And this is our last night here. Are you coming to bed?"

He's right. Tomorrow, we all go back to wherever we belong. Nii-chan is going back to being an exorcist. Vali-kun will most likely go back to the Fallen Angels. Sirzechs-kun and Ajuka-kun will go back to the Underworld with Sera-tan. Michael-kun will go back to Heaven and Azazel-san will disappear as well. All of them will be leaving...

"Ara, Millicas-kun. I was just training you know? If you wanted me in bed, then all you had to do was ask. It is late I guess. Lets go to bed sweetheart. Or maybe a bath...hmmmm, bed or bath...bath or bed..."

I took his smaller hand in my hand and together with Yuuto-kun, we headed towards my room. First we walked out of the field, and headed towards the front of the castle, then once getting to the front, we entered the castle through the large doors.

During the walk, I kept thinking...I wont see Vali-kun and the others again for awhile. I'm going to miss them. Because of coming here, I was able to meet up with Dulio-Nii. I bonded with my hero-kun, and I got close to the others as well. I even gave Yuuto-kun my most important thing.

So much has happened here, and tomorrow it ends. Uwah...I'm going to miss all of my cute guys. All of my adorable boys are going to leave me. Damn it all. I wish they didn't leave me.

Once making it to my room, Yuuto-kun split off, saying he had to have a bath. I myself might go for a bath as well. But when Yuuto-kun and I go for a bath together, it usually ends in some sexual stuff which is good but right now, we need a bath to get the dirt off us, not get even more dirtier.

Yeah, I was going to go to bed, but a bath right now seems better than bed right now. Although bed seems to be a good thing as well. Yeah, but the bath is calling out to me, to wash away my troubles away.

"Nee-chan, are you going for a bath now?"

"That's right~ Want to join me?"

He flushed a colour of his hair and hugged me again.

"I-Is Nee-chan going to be n-naked?"

"Most likely. Do you want me to go naked?"

He nods his head and I saw that the front part of his pants has gotten tighter. Awww, he got hard from imaging me naked in the bath. He's such an adorable boy, all of the time.

"Y-Yes, Nee-chan. I will join Nee-chan!"

"I thought so you little pervert." He frowned at that, but I simply kissed his sweet Shota lips and hugged him. "Its okay. Shota's can get away with being perverted. Now lets go for our extra special bath!"

I dragged him away after grabbing a change of clothes.

When arriving at the bath, we split off. This bath is exclusively for the royal family, but I let Millicas-kun come in with me since he wanted too...and he's been coming onto me a lot lately, ever since I was with Yuuto-kun.

I mean, he's using his Shota charms to get me into bed. He hasn't forced me or anything, but he has been wearing tighter clothes, showing me more cuter smiles than usual and even bending over right in front of me, showing me his butt. He's such a bad Shota. I seriously have a hard time not kissing him deeply all of the time.

I undressed and wrapped a towel around my body, hiding the important bits. Going towards the bath, I noted that no one was there yet. The bath is large though, very large. You'd be able to fit in 100 people easily, and it even has Inugami statues spitting out water. Once making it to the bath, I smiled to myself.

Slipping into the water, I waited for my Millicas-kun to arrive. Our last night here...soon the factions meeting is going to be happening. Since I want an official alliance with the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels, I guess I will have to prepare for that as well...

Then theres the whole order things I want to give...and then I have to sort of the budgets for the different departments...good thing I have a council of people I trust for that stuff.

Iyaaa, being Queen is good, but I have to deal with things like this as well. It isn't fair, is what I want to say but this is apart of being a Queen as well. If I have to do extra work, then so be it.

* * *

"N-Nee-chan..."

I heard a cute voice behind me so I turned my head...

What I saw was a fidgeting Millicas-kun in a short towel around his hips! Oooooh God! I can see everything pretty much! His small body! His cute chest and even the nervous look on his face...aaah, it makes me feel so protective over him...damn it, he's too adorable for words...

"Mi...Millicas-kun, you're looking adorable like always. Come, join me in the bath."

I patted the side of me, and he joined without any worry. Upon getting into the bath, he sat near me so I wrapped my arms around his smaller frame, bringing him closer to me.

His cute face reddened significantly so I guided his head to my towel covered breasts. Seeing his face there, makes me feel so relaxed and happy. Damn Shota's are the cutest in the world!

"Mmmmm~ Millicas-kun~"

I moaned out happily. Tonight is a good night. I've got a Shota in a bath, and its peaceful. Nothing can be better in my opinion right now.

"Nee-chan...can I ask you something?"

Turning to him in concern, I gave him a slight nod.

"Yes? What's wrong sweetheart?"

His nervous face was even more nervous than usual...hmmmm, what's wrong with him? Has someone been bullying him? Is it that damn Sirzechs-kun again? You'd think as a Onii-san, he'd be more caring, but he's actually quite damaging.

"Nee-chan...would you...still like me...if I was...if I was your age?"

That's an odd question. I don't get why he asked me something like that. Maybe he's been told by someone that I only like him because he's younger than I am...well that's crap because Yuuto-kun is my age and I like Sirzechs-kun who is way older than I am. As long as it is legal, then I'm fine.

"Yes of course. I like you for you."

"S-So, it isn't because I'm a Shota?"

Oooooh, he thinks that's the reason I like him? That's just terrible. Him thinking such a thing. Makes me feel sad that he does. Yeah...I don't like him because he's a Shota, that's just a bonus for me.

"Awww, sweetheart. Of course it isn't. You being a Shota doesn't effect how I feel about you the person. I love you for you, not for your body. Just because you're a Shota, it doesn't mean I would like you any less if you weren't a Shota, see?"

"S-So, Nee-chan wont mind if I grow?"

I will hate it...I want him to stay small and cute...and he's going to grow big and handsome, just like Sirzechs-kun. I can see it actually. He's going to be handsome like his Onii-sama...I wish he would stay small and cute though...handsome and tall is good as well. Ugh...I can't decide which is better...ugh...but he's going to become tall and handsome one day...

"Well...you will eventually, but you'll always be my Millicas-kun. It doesn't matter what you look like. As long as you stay who you are, then I'm happy." That seemed to make him brighten up and he hugged me tightly, resting his head on my chest. I kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. "So, tell me. Why was you worried that I was only loving you because you rock the Shota look? Has someone put some naughty thoughts into your head?"

"Erm...Onii-sama said that once I grow up...Nee-chan will love me less...because she is into the...Shota's..."

Of course it was that little bastard Sirzechs-kun. I knew he would do something eventually. That little son of a bitch. I'm going to castrate him later on. How dare he try and break Millicas-kun's adorable heart like that?

I took Millicas-kun by the shoulders and brought his head close to my own, looking into his nice eyes with my own eyes.

"Sweetness. You don't listen to anything that idiot says. He's jealous that you're ahead of him for me. He's jealous that I have been with Yuuto-kun before him. You'd think for a man over 200 years old, he'd be more wise. But no. He's like a child, in a bad way."

"S-So, I shouldn't listen to him?"

He asked me with bated breath, looking at me very adorably. Damn, he was really worried about it huh. That Sirzechs-kun. I swear, that man is just so bad sometimes. I might have to teach him a lesson in humility.

"Exactly. Listen to me in the future. I love you, and I always will Millicas-kun. I don't care if you're a Shota, Bishounen or anything else. As long as you're you, then I am content with everything. Now come and sit on Nee-chan's lap."

He gave a sweet nod of his head, and crawled onto my lap. Once there, he put his head back onto my chest, and snuggled in sweetly. I patted the back of his head, and while I was looking at the water, I saw his towel becoming a tent shape...he's becoming hard isn't he?

Hehe, Millicas-kun is also trying to hide it, by putting his hands over it. But Nee-chan sees all, and knows all as well. While touching his face, he shivered slightly and I smirked. He's so cute, and I wanna cuddle him always!

"Nee-chan...when we go back to Kuoh..."

"Yes? What happens when we go back to Kuoh?"

He flushed and looked up at me with doe eyes.

"I...I am going to receive my Evil Pieces someday...I'm going to become a King like Onee-sama...no, not like Onee-sama. I'm going to build the best peerage out there. Even the Boosted Gear wont compare to what I have installed for my future peerage. Nee-chan...when I get my Evil Pieces...and whoever I have for a Queen..."

"Hmm? What are you trying to say sweetness?"

He showed me a dazzling smile. A smile that lights up the whole bath.

"...I just wanted to say that no matter who my Queen is...who my Bishops or Rooks are...any servant I have...I will always consider Nee-chan to be my main person! Nee-chan will always be the person I care about the most!"

So that's what he thinks huh. Its refreshing actually, to hear what he thinks about me. He always wants me to be his main person, his number one. I feel, good about it. I feel like I can let go of the worry that he'll leave me in the future.

I giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm glad you think like that my adorable Millicas-kun."

"I'm serious Nee-chan." He stated, giving me a bright smile. "I'm serious about it Nee-chan. Nee-chan is always going to be my number one, a-and...I'm also going to...c-convince Nee-chan too...Nee-chan can...become...if she wants too...she can become...my Q-Queen..."

He was flushing brightly, and his body was trembling.

He wants me to become his Queen...huh. Heh, Yuuto-kun has already suggested something like that for a joke. But Millicas-kun looks so serious right now. He's cute when serious, even if he doesn't want to appear as cute.

"Queen huh~?" I giggled to myself and looked towards him. He trembled again and nodded. "I see. If I was going to become your Queen, you'd have to do something about it. You'd have to take responsibility for me and I would always be by your side. Isn't that the basic definition of a Queen?"

"W...Well, Nee-chan would know what it means to look after people. Nee-chan has an entire race to take care of. So, can Nee-chan teach me how to look after a group of people? I don't only want the strongest peerage, I also want the kindest peerage, that work together the best."

He has his priorities straight anyway. He has a good idea of a good peerage, in my opinion. Its all well and good that they're strong, but if they aren't kind and happy, then it really is just a disaster. For me personally, I think that love, kindness and power should go hand in hand. If they don't, then something might be wrong with that person.

"Fufu, sure. I haven't adapted to such a role yet, but I am sure to do such a thing in the near future, and I will offer you what support I can. I will even help you find the best peerage members when you come of age."

I gave him the promise. If he wants me to help, then I will. Maybe I could find a good Longinus user for him. I doubt Dulio-Nii would become a Devil. I'm not sure about Vali-kun. I'm sure he wouldn't be tied down to anyone, unless he really liked them a lot. Ise-kun is taken as he's the apes Pawn...hmmmm, what Longinus' are left? I don't know any others, I think.

"Thank you Nee-chan!"

I giggled and looked to the side. Millicas-kun grinded his butt against my lap unintentionally and I saw his eyes fluttering a little. Maybe he's a little tired right now. I stroked the back of his head, and kissed his lips.

"Its okay Millicas-kun, if you want to sleep?"

"I'm okay *yawn* Nee-chan."

Even though he said that, he was yawning his little head off. He even has sleepy eyes. I kissed the top of his head and hugged him into my breasts.

"Don't push yourself, go to sleep. I will wake you up later."

"...Nee-chan..."

Without anything else to say, his eyes closed. He's a lucky boy, huh. I am sure that Ise-kun would love to have his head on breasts like this. I don't know about the lap sitting though...I don't want to be rude but he couldn't sit on my lap...he'd crush me. I could sit on his lap though, if I so desired such a thing.

When he went to sleep, I was relaxing in the bath. Tomorrow, I'm going home to Kuoh...but I am home now in a sense. This place is my birth home and a place where pain and anger is slowly getting demolished. What's going to happen from now on, I can't be sure. Whatever happens, I know that I will always be able to move forward.

I have Yuuto-kun and the rest of them to help me move forward. This Sacred Gear of mine...no, make that Sacred Gears. I have two Sacred Gears now, and even though I'm no closer to figuring things out about them, I have the love and support of my friends, and that's what I need right now.

Millicas-kun on my lap keeps wriggling around and gives me small breaths to indicate that he's still here. Its silent in this bath. Its really big, and spacious. I wonder if anything could happen here...

"Hmmmm, this bath seems to be free..."

"Haha, I'm shocked you're willing to have a bath with others Vali."

"I just want my Makoto-chaaaaaaaaan! Puppy!"

"Sirzechs, don't scream so loudly. I'm sure the pup is around here someplace."

"I do like baths in the Inugami world, the waters always so enchanted with magic's and fresh water springs."

"I have heard good things about the Inugami's special healing baths. I might try some of them out before tomorrow."

"O-Onee-sama...Mitsu w-wants Onee-sama..."

I heard voices coming from behind me. They were voices I recognized quite well indeed. When I bent my neck...

I saw Vali-kun, Azazel-san, Sirzechs-kun, Ajuka-kun, Michael-kun, Sai-kun and Mitsu-kun with tight looking towels around their waists! All of them have built up bodies (besides Mitsu-kun) especially the likes of Sai-kun and Azazel-san! Vali-kun has a good body, but isn't overly muscular. Ajuka-kun and Sirzechs-kun have muscles, but not as big as Azazel-san and Sai-kun. Finally, Michael-kun that sweet Angel man doesn't really have muscles the same with Mitsu-kun. Michael-kun's got the perfect Bishounen body and Mitsu-kun has the perfect Shota body...so lean and cute. Both of them...wait.

Ooooooh shit! I didn't think they knew about this bath! This is reserved for royalty...w-which I guess they are...I guess...since most of them have high ranking positions...but even then...this is my bath time...alone...with Millicas-kun I mean...who's asleep...

But why are they together? I didn't expect something like that. I mean, most of them are leaders...aren't they supposed to be in a war or something? But then again, I've heard males bond by having baths in Japan. Its the same for females. I've had baths with Asia-chan and Koneko-chan before. I refuse to have a bath with Buchou again after she groped me when I attempted to do things like bathing with her. Akeno-san is...well, maybe one day.

"Ooh puppy!"

Upon noticing me, Sirzechs-kun became giddy and jumped beside me, giving me a sultry smirk. D-Does he have to look at me like that all of a sudden? Its really bad Sirzechs-kun!

I gave a strained smile and patted his head.

"Hello, Sirzechs-kun. You do realize that this bath is for..."

Before I could say anything else, Vali-kun slipped in beside me, giving me a small handsome guy look. Oooh, damn it. Each time I see it...I feel like I'm going to do something that I...wouldn't regret, I know that.

"O-Onee-sama..."

Behind me, I saw Mitsu-kun wriggling around, with his short towel being swished around, and when it did, it gave me a shot of what's underneath...kuku, Mitsu-kun is quite well endowed for someone his height. Its to be expected though, since he's half Incubus.

"Mitsu-kun, you've gotten cuter~ Come, sit on my lap as well~"

"Y-Yes! T-Thank you Onee-sama f-for the reward!"

He jumped into the bath, and onto the other side of my lap. Seeing Millicas-kun's head on my breast, he gave a jealous pouty face, and put his head on my breast as well.

I stroked the back of his head, as he purred cutely...that's what I need. I need a Nekomata in my reverse harem...that would be cute...a Shota Neko boy...but I've got Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun. I guess I could put them in cat ears and tails, having them cosplay for me.

All of the other males slipped into the bath, besides Sai-kun who looks embarrassed...trust me, there's nothing to be embarrassed about right now...if you aren't me. For me, its dead embarrassing. I have two Shota's on my lap, and I'm the only female in this place...with all of these guys...

I looked at Sai-kun who flushed and moved his large hands to cover...lower on the towel...I'm so glad he did, as I could've gotten a shot of...well, that doesn't matter right now.

"Sai-kun...you can get into the bath, you know?"

If possible, his face went even more red and he shook his head.

"N-No! I couldn't! Its quite inappropriate for a l-lady and g-gentleman like you and I t-to share s-such a thing!"

Despite being straightforward, he's unusually shy when it comes to things like gender neutral baths huh. I didn't think he would be, to be honest. I giggled and stroked Millicas-kun's head, which made him smile in his sleep. I did the same to Mitsu-kun who's eyes are closing...fufu, he's going to sleep as well.

"Its okay, Sai-kun. As long as the important parts are covered, its fine. Besides, this huge bath is big enough for everyone here, even though they didn't ask before getting into the bath, so its okay for you to come in and join the...fun I guess?"

He looked between me and the large bath on several occasions before eventually nodding with a red face. He walked over to the bath, and gently lowered himself into the water, giving himself space away from me. Awww, he's cute when embarrassed.

Sirzechs-kun then gave me a suspicious look.

"So, puppy...why are you here?"

"Because this is a bath meant for royal people. And I felt like having a wash, is that okay with you?"

I answered with an irritated tone. He pouted and looked at the sleeping Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun with jealous eyes.

"Ooh, I see. So, getting in some Shota love huh. Its not fair. I'm better than they are and everyone else that loves you! I'm your alpha for the love of...me! I'm a Maou...I'm strong...stronger than Michael-baka...and Millicas-baka...Mitsu-baka...especially Ajuka-baka..."

Right. Now is the perfect time to ask him...no, more like demand from him an answer.

"Sirzechs-kun, I want to know why you think its acceptable for you to tell Millicas-kun that I wouldn't love him if he wasn't a Shota?"

He lowered his head, and I saw tears forming by his eyes.

"I-I didn't say that!" He denied it, and cried to himself. "I didn't puppy! I was tricked into saying it by Ajuka-baka! He said that if I told Millicas that you didn't love him, he'd back away from you and let me have you all to myself!"

That's such a bad lie. I don't even know if anything good could come from something like that. And looking at Ajuka-kun's disbelieving and disapproving face and annoyed eyes, just proves to me that Sirzechs-kun is actually lying right now.

He even said that he didn't say it, then it went to Ajuka-kun's fault. He can't even lie well. Such a silly red head.

"I see. Then its all Ajuka-kun's fault?"

I gave a slight smile, hiding my true thoughts which where...such a liar. He seriously is lying about it.

Sirzechs-kun nodded strongly.

"That's right." He grinned. "Its always his fault. The reason you had sex with Kiba-kun, was Ajuka's fault. The reason you're a Shotacon, its Ajuka's fault. The reason why Michael-baka is ahead of me for you, is Michael-baka's fault as well as Ajuka's. And the reason why people keep loving you, is also Ajuka's fault when you should be all mine. So you see puppy, all of the obstacles in our path, is all Ajuka's fault. He puts these things in the way, because he's jealous that I have a better relationship with you, than he does. And he's jealous of my hair."

...I can see where Buchou gets the crazy from. But unlike her, he doesn't threaten to kill people. So really, he's the lesser of two evils. Well, I guess it doesn't matter right now. Although I can't help but think that Sirzechs-kun wants some loving as well. Maybe I should give him a kiss...but then the other side of me tells me that he's being a brat, because he isn't getting what he wants...meh, I guess I don't have to worry about it.

Ajuka-kun didn't look pleased with being blamed for Sirzechs-kun's problems. Sometimes I question if they are friends, then I remember that they are and they are actually best friends. Apparently, I heard that Ajuka-kun only became a Maou-sama because Sirzechs-kun became one. So, I guess they have a long standing rivalry, before I even came onto the scene.

"Sirzechs-kun...don't be rude and say things like that. Don't blame Ajuka-kun for your problems. He hasn't done anything wrong. Now don't be mean to him, and apologize."

"I-I haven't gotten anything to apologize for!"

So he's even going to deny it now huh. Such a bad Maou-sama he really is. I don't know what's going to happen if he keeps blaming Ajuka-kun for it...at least Ajuka-kun is pretty laid back about it.

I couldn't look at him anymore so I faced away. The last thing I saw was the tears going into the water, running down his face like a stream. Poor man, is really too sensitive about these things.

"I've heard you've been getting training from the holy demonic sword kid?"

Azazel-san started off a conversation with me. He suddenly brought up Yuuto-kun while having a mischievous face on. If he thinks about doing anything strange with Yuuto-kun then he's going to be meeting my holy sword in a bad way.

I gave a shy nod.

"That's right. He's teaching me how to use a sword, so I can use my new sword to the best. Just because I'm weak now, doesn't mean I always will be. Ooh, I forgot to say thank you for my new Sacred Gear. It really came in handy in the end, and I'm sure that it will do in the future."

I bowed my head towards the Governor who let a bemused smirk appear on his face.

"No, its fine. You already are proving to be talented with it, which even surprised me. I didn't expect that you'd be able to do such a thing easily, if I'm honest. You've had experience with your barrier Sacred Gear, but a time reversing Sacred Gear is a different matter altogether. Even then, you showed good skill with such a thing. Although stamina is a problem, you're certainly talented in using such a Sacred Gear and of course talented in magic as well."

I smiled at the praise I was getting. Just hearing the Governor of the Fallen Angels give me praise fills me with warmth. Even if he is a total pervert that hasn't taken his eyes off my towel covered breasts.

That's when I felt an arm wrap around me from Vali-kun's side, pulling me close.

"Hmph, of course she's talented. I didn't choose her for nothing."

When he says that, I have mixed emotions. Saying he 'chose' me sounds like he could have anyone...which he probably could, although it ignites a strange feeling to bubble forth from the depth of my soul...

"Haha, yes. I remember. This is the girl you love~ The girl that makes Vali's heart go pitter pat~"

Azazel-san teased Vali-kun who simply rolled his eyes.

"If that's what you believe."

Vali-kun tried to sound cool, but it didn't end up like that. It sounded more forced than anything. What a bad Vali-kun, trying to force such a thing out.

"Ooh, I do believe. You should take the advantage...I heard that you're going fighting for a first date? That's not...really dating in the traditional sense...but cute Makoto-chan here is willing to put up with your awkwardness and go on a fighting date with you."

Ain't that the truth Azazel-san? Even then, I know that I am going to help Vali-kun with his awkwardness of dating. Even if I have to go fighting, it will still be with my hero-kun so its fine.

"Hmph, that's right. We're going for a fight in...I haven't decided yet. But being a good woman, she has agreed, so there's no issue."

A good woman...I'm a good woman huh. That makes me feel good, knowing that I'm a good woman. I grabbed Vali-kun's hand and held it tightly within my own, giving it gentle squeezes.

"Haha, yeah. She is a good woman alright. So curvy in the right places, got good sized oppai as well. Her skin looks flawless, and her long hair makes her look very beautiful. All sizes are great. Damn, I could see myself falling for such a girl all over again."

Azazel-san was eyeing me up, and talked about me a lewd manner. However, Michael-kun put his hands together, and nodded.

"I agree Azazel. I could also fall for Makoto-san, if she asked me too. But she said she'd be patient and wait for me to develop technology for us to be intimate with one another. However, I will always offer myself to fall if that's what she wants."

Hehe, Michael-kun is being as weird as ever. Looking at his determination though, really does prove to me that he actually does love me quite a lot. I could see myself with that Bishounen Angel anyway. He's so cute.

"Say, Makoto-chan. Can I wash your lovely pink hair?"

Sirzechs-kun practically pleaded with me, so I relented and nodded. Since he's like that, I can't refuse him. I leaned forward, making sure that I don't disturb Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun as Sirzechs-kun moved behind me. He took a long strand of my hair, and ran his fingers through it.

He really likes my hair huh. Maybe its because I take good care of my hair, or something. I love my long hair though, I always have loved my long hair.

"My, your hair is really soft Makoto-chan."

He hummed out, giving my hair a good nice wash. This does feel good, actually. I could get used to such a thing. As he was washing my hair, I heard a certain conversation going on.

"So, during summer, the tournament of the young Devils will be held, will it?"

Ajuka-kun suddenly brought up, smiling at Azazel-san.

"That's right." Ajuka-kun confirmed Azazel-san and looked at Sai-kun. "Sairaorg Bael there is going to be one of the contenders, as is Rias Gremory, and Sona Sitri. Its going to be something of an adventure for all of the participants."

So...the young Devils are going to be fighting, and the peerages of Buchou and Kaichou are going to be fighting as well...wait, that means that Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun and Genshirou-kun are going to be fighting in this tournament...I don't know how I feel about that...but I can't stop it, as I don't have any right to say anything in the Devils community.

"I see, that would be interesting. I also heard that out of all of the contenders, Sairaorg has the highest power."

Gesturing to Sai-kun, he gained a red face upon noticing me looking at him. I smiled at him, and tilted my head.

"Ara, so Sai-kun is the strongest one, is he?"

"That's right, Makoto-chan." Sirzechs-kun said it with a smile, continuing his washing of my hair. "Why do you think I chose him to help you? Out of all the young Devils, he's the best in terms of pure fighting ability, evident by how you saw him perform during the fights for your right to leadership."

"Well, he was very strong indeed. I will also cheer for Sai-kun as well!"

I threw up my fists, and beamed out to Sai-kun who's face flushed even more. Being the evil people they are, Azazel-san and Sirzechs-kun decided to tease him about it.

"Ara, it looks like the certain Bael heir is gaining such a red face from hearing the cheer of a cute girl."

"Is this the place where I say "Come onto Makoto-chan and I will destroy you!" perhaps?"

"..."

Sai-kun couldn't give a response, and just looked at the water. Awww, is he embarrassed about receiving my cheers? He's adorable, blushing like that.

"Well if its for Sai-kun, I will wear a cheerleading outfit and cheer very loudly! Yeah, that's it! I will wear such an outfit and cheer for Sai-kun! Since he did something grand for me, I shall repay him by cheering for all of his matches, in the present and future as well!"

For some reason, all of the guys here started to nose bleed when I mentioned a cheerleading outfit. Eh...don't tell me that they like such things...wait, they're men, so it makes sense. The short skirt, the tightness of the outfit, and some of the provocative movements cheerleaders do.

I thrusted my arms around as I cheered.

"Two~ Four~ Six~ Eight~ I think Sai-kun's really great~! Gooooooo Sai-kun~! Gooooooo Sai-kun~! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay Sai-kun~! Wahoooooooooooooo~!" I beamed, and winked. "Something like that Sai-kun?"

He gave a very shy nod and submerged his head in the water, as his nose was bleeding quite heavily. Awww, I thought that was such a cute reaction from the muscular man. And for some reason, all of the guys have nose bled even more...why?

All of them are looking at my chest...its covered with the towel, isn't it...?

Sirzechs-kun, and Ajuka-kun keep muttering something as they try and control their bleeding noses. Sai-kun's eyes keep opening and closing, as if he's having an internal war. Vali-kun is openly staring at me with a slight nose bleed, but a cool guy face. Michael-kun's wings keep flickering black and gold as he looks at me with a very streaming bloody nose. Azazel-san however is lewdly smirking at me as the blood flowed from his nose.

Whats with all of those reactions...? And to my chest...?

When I dared to dart my eyes downwards...

.

.

.

I froze.

My insides froze as I saw that Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun in their sleep has pulled down my towel, and exposed my breasts to everyone...okay.

I can handle this...I can really handle this...just pull up the towel and don't freak out...don't freak out...don't let them see that you're freaking out right now...Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun wont let go of the towel...I can't yank it off them...

I'm dealing...I'm dealing...I'm dealing...

.

.

.

OOH WHO AM I KIDDING!?

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed, covering my chest with my arms! "PERVERTS! YOU COULD'VE SAID SOMETHING INSTEAD OF STARING AT MY CHEST LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!]

Unintentionally, I released power, making the water erupt into the air and blew them away from me! They all crashed places around the bath as the water came crashing down, washing all over us, overflowing the bath!

Baka's could've told me that I was practically naked! They could've said something before now! But no, they didn't and they saw my boobs! I don't mind some of them, but people I hardly know...

"Puppy! It hurts!"

Sirzechs-kun cried out, and stretching his arms for a hug but I denied him by shaking my head.

"D-Damn...where was this power when you was fighting Kokabiel?"

Vali-kun wondered aloud, and stared at me with disbelieving eyes. Hmph, just because you're my hero-kun, it doesn't mean you are going to get away with looking at me without permission. If he had said something, if any of them said something, then I could've let it go, but no...they all saw my boobs...without even informing me...

"P-Pup..."

Ajuka-kun looked at me somberly and in a sorrow way at me. B-But he still didn't say anything...he could've said something about it but he didn't and now I've been seen by a number of men, when it should be me saying that they can see my breasts...

"Makoto-san...I'm sorry..."

I looked at Michael-kun who looks apologetic...j-just because you're Angel-sama, it doesn't mean you're going to get away with it either! And looking at Azazel-san is pissing me off. Seeing his smirking face with blood trickling out of his nose...

"I...Makoto-san..."

Then there's Sai-kun. I thought that he might've said something, but he didn't, and now everyone has seen my chest...and nearly saw my downstairs area. I don't want them to see such things.

Both of my Shota's look dazed by it...I guess I can't blame them. They were asleep, clinging to my towel, and unknowingly pulled it down. They can't be blamed really. Even then, I'm still not happy with this situation.

I cried and grabbed my towel, which was freed from Millicas-kun's and Mitsu-kun's grasps, as they were blown away as well! I wrapped the towel around me again, covering my breasts and body. Then I stood to leave.

"Think about your actions next time!"

With that, I stormed out of there, and sobbed to myself. All of them are baka's for not telling me! They're going to pay for it I swear to whoever deity is the strongest!

* * *

**[Next day, Train station]**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Nagisa cried out, hugging the white dress covered me. "You're really leaving Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!? Please don't gooooooooooooooooooo!"

I petted her head, and smiled.

"Now now silly, I'm going back to Kuoh, but I will be frequently returning. You have my word."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She continued to cry, so I continued to hug her. Silly girl...although I wont deny that even I am welling up. Strangely, it feels different than the last time I left here. The first time I left, I was feeling sad and depressed. But this time, its different.

I feel good this time. I know, that I am making a difference, day by day. Yeah, I'm making a good new start from now on. I'm going to make this place better and better than ever before.

But something is on my mind...now...we have to leave. While here, I got to meet Dulio-Nii-chan again, I talked with Sirzechs-kun and Ajuka-kun here. I kissed God here. I made love with Yuuto-kun here. I met Sai-kun here. I kissed Vali-kun...on numerous occasions here. I got to experience so many things here, and I wish it didn't have to end.

I wont see them all together again...that makes me feel depressed. Of course I am happy with seeing Millicas-kun, Mitsu-kun and Yuuto-kun at home, with Raiser being a weird masochist and living there as well, but I wont see those special connections.

Most of them aren't even going on the train ride with us. Most have to leave soon, with the leaders consisting of Sirzechs-kun, Ajuka-kun, Sera-tan, and Azazel-san having already left, so they are going to use a magic circle but they wanted to say goodbye. I thought that it was sweet of them...and I've forgiven them for the towel incident, somewhat. Some are still in my bad books though.

Although I have had a talk with the leaders bar Michael-kun who is still here, and they said that I will be seeing them soon. It was a tearful goodbye with Sirzechs-kun, and Sera-tan. Azazel-san was naughty and kept looking towards my breasts. Finally, Ajuka-kun and I had a good goodbye as well. We acted like adults, although we did embrace for along time.

I turned to Yuuki after breaking the hug with Nagisa, who was blubbering like a baby.

"Yuuki, you are in charge of protection here, you better not let me down you runt."

Even though the words sounded harmful, they were laced with good intentions. Hearing my words, he teared up even more and outstretched his arms. Geez, he's always been a brat. I rolled my eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Onee-chan...when you come back, I will totally have those grunts called the special forces and whip them into shape! I will make it so they don't lose to anything! But, even with the Dragons Ddraig and Albion on the Devils and Fallen Angels side, our forces definitely wont lose! Even if the Angels have the Longinus Zenith Tempest, we still wont bow down to them! We're going to be the strongest race ever!"

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. I'm sure you'll make them the best."

We stayed hugging for a minute or so, before breaking the hug. I suppose the brat is growing on me very much. He's my cousin who annoyed me when younger, and he's growing to be a fine young man...although his attitude seriously needs to pick up.

I turned to Onii-san, who was standing to the side, looking at me with sorrowful eyes. Onii-sans eyes were telling me he wanted to talk to me. I walked over to him, and looked him directly in the eye.

I opened my mouth to talk, but I couldn't form words. My mouth wanted to convey information, but I just couldn't, at all. I wasn't afraid anymore, but I still find it difficult to talk to him. After everything that happened, I just can't talk with him casually.

The silence between us was quite unbearable, until Onii-san was the one to break the ice as it were.

"Makoto...you've matured into a wonderful woman, and a great ruler. Don't worry, I will make sure that your new rules take off. I, while you aren't here, will make sure that no half breed is isolated."

He said it with such a strong voice, and with words I instantly believe. He is talking passionately, and openly. I've not heard him speak so honestly in so long. Onii-san...this is the Onii-san I knew from all of those years ago.

I'm glad that my old Onii-san is back. This one is the one that I always wanted. I never wanted the bad one. This one is the best one after all. Yeah, Onii-san can stay like this always.

"Yes, I'm glad. Because don't forget...we all might be different, but that difference makes us united. Also, Onii-san. I...I trust you to be the best lead council member you possibly can be!"

I said it straight to him, full of confidence.

He nods his head.

"I will, definitely. Makoto, go and enjoy your life as well. Enjoy what you want to enjoy. No longer do you have to fear, worry or have any negative emotions. I realized that I caused some of these emotions, maybe nearly if not all of them and I hope that eventually, we go back to what we were before I...before I acted the way I did."

The way he acted...the way he was before. Yeah...I get it Onii-san, you definitely are changing. I can see it even now. The darkness that once plagued your heart is slowly disappearing day by day.

"I want that as well. I will enjoy my life, you do the same. You enjoy your life Onii-san, and I will see you soon."

I stuck out my hand for a shake, which he gave. Then I closed the distance and hugged him. He was surprised by it, and his face had conflicting emotions in it. But those emotions were ignored when he embraced me back.

Before this started, I would've questioned his motives. But now I know that he's just hugging me as an Onii-san would, and isn't looking for anything else. He isn't looking for anything sexual. Maybe, he might have those emotions for me, but he knows that nothing is going to happen with me.

We stayed in the embrace for a minute or so, before breaking apart. Then, Onii-san smiled.

"Makoto, if you ever want a tutor on our families power, give me a call."

"W-What do you mean? I don't really have such a power..."

Before I could finish, he opened his palm, and showed his Death ability.

"This power is a power that's fitted with the name Death. It brings end to all those who it opposes. But there's also the beauty of the power. Its got different uses than just ending lives. I'm sure, that you have this power inside, and when you want to learn how to use it, I will gladly teach you."

I bowed my head at him, and smiled.

"Thank you Onii-san. If I ever unlock it, I shall give you a call. Goodbye Onii-san, and I will be back soon."

He nods and we go our separate ways. As he walked away, I saw that he had pride in his step, and light in his heart. It was a nice light, too see again. Onii-san, I'm glad you went back to the usual you.

I returned to the others, and saw Vali-kun looking at me with a slight smirk. I went over, and hugged him.

"Do you have to leave right away?"

"I'm afraid so." He soothed, patting the back of my head. "But don't deter, we have our date coming soon. I just need to prepare something's and soon is the conference. Azazel is interested in it, and as for myself, I don't care. But since I have to be there for Azazel...and my own personal reasons...I have to prepare for it."

That sounds like something Vali-kun would say. So its logical really. Vali-kun isn't one for politics or anything like that. He's interested in fighting...and me hopefully. Yeah, that would be nice, if he cared about me.

When I bent my neck downwards in sadness, Vali-kun tilted my head up, and showed me a caring face.

"Now, there's no need to be sad. I'll come and see you soon."

"Promise...?"

I pouted like an adorable puppy. He showed a slight smile, and bent down slightly, lifting my chin casually with his pinky finger.

"Promise. Now get your lips here, on my own."

"Yes sir~"

I leaned up, pressing my lips to his own. Even though it was a lovely kiss, I felt down because I wont be able to see this man for awhile, and I wont experience his kisses. I wont even get to feel his body next to my own at night...and I got so accustomed to it as well...

Our lips were moving in rhythm with one another's, neither of us giving an inch leeway. Even though Vali-kun is always dominate between us, I fought back with as much strength as I possibly could, pushing against the pink muscle in his mouth, and stirring around his mouth with my tongue.

I wanted to taste it one last time, before he leaves. Just to feel that he actually has love for me, like I do for him. He's...my hero-kun and after this...well, we have a date! That's good! But we also have to continue on the story, of our lives, wherever they may lead us.

Our lips stayed together for a number of minutes, just reveling in the love we have for one another. When breaking the kiss, I bit his bottom lip, pulling at it with my teeth. Vali-kun licked his top lip, and kissed me slightly.

"Vali-kun...I can't wait for us to go on our date."

"I'm sure to make it memorable. Now, its time to go."

I nodded somberly, and sighed to myself.

"Come soon...I've got your number...I'm so texting you tonight..."

"Haha, I wouldn't have it any other way."

We shared another kiss, before we went over to the Fallen Angels side of the trains. Fujimura-kun was stood there, looking at his phone. Fujimura-kun did say something about having to talk with Azazel-san about something, although I don't know what that is.

Upon noticing me, Fujimura-kun faced me.

"Hmph, so this is when we say our goodbyes, despite the fact that we'll see one another in school soon enough?"

Fujimura-kun who was having his normal face on, which is stoic with a dash of tsundere, said to me in that damn charming voice of his. I thought that was cute. His snow-white hair is even shadowing his eyes somewhat, giving him the bad boy appearance.

"That's right, but I wont see you again for a day or so, so its only right that we say our goodbyes here. Fujimura-kun...I just wanted to thank you, for helping me with my problem. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would've had the courage to actually do that challenge. It was...something I could do thanks to you...so thank you."

I gave him my most sincere, thank you. I needed to thank him, as he's done quite a lot for me, even without me knowing about it. He's...a great man, I know he is. Even if he calls me names sometimes, I know that he doesn't mean it.

His face resembled a tomato as I bowed to him. His bottom lip quivered a little, and he crossed his arms, acting all shy.

"W-Well! You're w-welcome I guess! It isn't l-like I did it for you or anything! The challenge was enough for me!" Then, in the midst of his tsundere act, he moved closer to me, and showed a sincere smile. "Also...I'm glad that you achieved your dream."

Was...that Fujimura-kun being sweet to me then? Usually, he calls me a baka girl, but then he showed me such a nice side to him. But then...wow, I like this Fujimura-kun better than the tsundere one. This one doesn't call me stupid...

"T-Thank you...and if you have a dream...I will gladly help you out with it, whatever it is."

"Hmph. I will hold you to that." He unfolded his arms, and showed a nice yet nervous face. "B-By the way if y-you aren't b-b-busy w-we could g-g-go...w-we could g-go...we could go some...nah! Screw it! It isn't like you would anyway! Haha, never mind~!"

"..."

I couldn't form words as he kept saying things I don't understand. He was saying something about me not being busy and we could go...we could go...down? No, that's not it. We could go...fishing? Iyaaaa! I'm an idiot! It isn't going to be finishing!

Okay! Lets see...going...we could go...in? No, not in...out! He wants to go out with me! L-Like a date? Does he want to go on a date with me? Does Fujimura-kun want to go on a date with me?

If the reason is a date, then I'm taken by surprise. Although it could be going out as friends. Maybe he considers me a friend now. Yeah, that's got to be it. He wouldn't take a romantic interest in someone like me.

He's quite handsome and has a nice cute face. So he could have pretty much anyone he wants. But even then...I think he wants to go out with me...a-as friends I'm sure! Yup, hehe~ It wouldn't be anything else other than friends~

"You wanna go out, as friends right?"

He splutters a little and waves his hands around frantically. Hehe, I thought that was a little cute~

"W-Well, if I'm n-not busy, I might c-consider going out with you sometime...g-gotta go~!"

Fujimura-kun rushed out of here via magic circle...I didn't know he could use such magic. I wonder where he's gone all of a sudden? I thought that he was to talk with Azazel-san? Maybe he's gone to see Azazel-san now.

Seeing the departed white haired boy, Vali-kun guffawed.

"Hmmmm, that kid has always been serious yet when it comes to girls, he's all shy and tsundere. But he's someone I acknowledge as a worthy opponent, although he doesn't use his true potential...whatever, it isn't my problem. I'm so glad that I'm ahead of him. But its to be expected really."

Vali-kun said it with pride.

But what was he saying about being ahead of Fujimura-kun...? What is Vali-kun ahead in anyway? Eh...I don't think that I will think about it anymore. I'm sure Vali-kun is being a weird Hakuryuukou-kun after all~

"Well, this is it, for now Ma-chan."

He activated a magic circle, and was about to step in, but I moved closer.

"Goodbye Vali-kun...see you soon."

He walked close to me, and brought our lips together so naturally. Vali-kun's always going to be forward, and I am going to respect that. I'm not that forward...unless its about something I really am passionate about.

"Bye Ma-chan." He rasped, breaking the kiss. "I'll come in a day or so to pick you up for our date."

"Y-Yes, I can't wait Vali-kun."

With a single kiss, he waved at me, and then went into the circle. A light shone, and with that, he disappeared...Vali-kun is gone now. I knew he wouldn't stay with me forever, but to think that he left now.

I turned to the Angels side. Standing there, waiting patiently was Dulio-Nii and Michael-kun right next to him. I walked over to them, and looked at Nii-chan...I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I...didn't want to show him such an uncool side of me.

"Dulio-Nii..."

"Makoto-chan!" He cried, and embraced me tightly. "Its been wonderful seeing you! Makoto-chan...you've grown to be very beautiful and very wise as well. For a leader, you're top notch. I'm glad...I was able to meet you again."

I teared up...I couldn't control it. Nii-chan is leaving me...he's going back to being an exorcist, and is going to have fun with doing that. He's going to be going back to his exorcist duties, and helping the children of the world.

"Y...Yes, after so many years...we reunited, and now you're going. Nii-chan, why did it have to be so sad like this? Can't you stay a little longer? Please...? It feels like everyone is leaving me..."

Tears fell from my eyes. Its hard saying goodbye to him. I only found him again, and now he has to leave...I don't want him to go...I want to be selfish and say that he has to stay with me forever...

"Hey now, there's no need for tears." He gracefully smiled, brushing my eyes with his finger. "Even though we wont be together, I will always remain inside here." He pointed to my breast...no, my heart. He then grabbed my hand, and gently held it. "My only regret is that I didn't find you sooner. It took all this time...and I searched for you, I honestly did. But with you sealing away your powers, and moving to a Devils base...it was hard, not seeing you so much anymore. To be honest...I just want to go back with you right now...but Michael-sama has me on another mission after I leave here."

I nodded with sadness. Of course, he's going to be helping Michael-kun, doing things like he naturally does. Dulio-Nii-chan is a gem, a true pure soul. He's a good man, and a good friend as well.

"I...I regret that I didn't find Nii-chan either. I thought about you often, and now thanks to this, we've seen one another again. I hope that we...can see one another soon...very soon."

I looked up at his gentle features, and saw that he was giving me a gentle smile. From that smile, I knew that Dulio-Nii was going to give me his word...which means everything to me.

"After the conference, I will definitely see you. Since this mission Michael-sama is sending me on is important, and time consuming, I wont be able to see you before. But that doesn't mean I wont be thinking about you."

"Y...Yes, think about me always, Nii-chan. I'll think about you, as well. I love you, Nii-chan..."

"Hehe, I love you too~"

...I don't think he caught the way I meant it. I...love him romantically. He is...the person who became my friend when no one else would, and we shared so many things in our childhood, we shared our fun times together, and we promised to help all of the children all of the world. Bring them food, and shelter and love. We even shared a bed when younger...we did so many things to count on both hands. Nii-chan...I wish you could see that I love you more than you think I do...

"I-I'm glad~" I kissed his cheek, as his face flushed adorably and hugged him tighter. "My Nii-chan...come back to me soon...or I will come and search for you this time. I mean it...definitely..."

In the end...Nii-chan isn't going to see that I have feelings for him...and for now that's okay. He can be ignorant about the love I have for him. One day, I will show that I have true romantic feelings for him. Hehe, maybe its due to him being raised in the Church or something.

"Hahaha~ You haven't changed in the slightest...and I'm glad about that. Always stay as you are, my adorable adoptive Imouto-chan~"

We hugged one another for a minute or so, before we had to break apart. Dulio-Nii-chan wished me a goodbye and went towards the train.

I turned to Michael-kun who is smiling cutely at me.

"Michael-kun~ The next time I see you, I hope you remember our arrangement~"

His adorable cheeks reddened and he faced away from me shyly.

"Y...Yes, I remember, Makoto-san. A-Alone, I will d-do it for you...j-just don't mention...it to o-others, okay?"

Ooh crap. He makes it sound like I'm crushing his world right about now. I just want to see him in cute clothes, that's all. But he looks like I'm making him do horrible things...geez, Michael-kun, don't show such an adorable face.

"I wont...but you don't have to do it." I cried out unhappily. "I know that you are embarrassed about it, and if its going to make you feel uncomfortable, then I wont let you wear cute clothes...we can just do something else instead."

"N-No!" He cried. "If Makoto-san wishes for me to wear those clothes, t-then I don't h-have an objection. A-And I already promised that I would wear these clothes for you. When I promise something, I intend to see it through to the end."

My, I didn't know he was like this. He really is honour bound. Even though he clearly doesn't look comfortable with the idea, he's still willing to do such a thing for me. I wont dress him up, as I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable. He's a pure Angel-sama after all, and he most likely wouldn't turn me down, even if I asked him to jump off a cliff or something.

"Ooh honey, don't worry about it." I brushed my hair as I responded to him. "You don't have to do it for me. We can do something else, something that we both find enjoyable."

"O-Oh, thank you very much!" He beamed at me innocently. "Makoto-san, I will definitely make you feel good, and happy as well! N-Now I have to prepare for the meeting of the Three Factions..."

He puckered his lips, and moved closer as he closed his eyes...is he expecting a kiss or something? I know we've done it before...but to expect it like that is...Michael-kun wants me to kiss him...

.

.

.

Maybe a minute went by as he stood there like that, and I froze...

Michael-kun's eyes opened up when he didn't feel my lips on his own. I didn't know what to do though. Should I kiss him...? I don't know...he is so totally my type, but he's...uuuu, he looks a little sad right now...

He unpuckered his lips and gave a sad expression.

"T-Then, I shall go. G-Goodbye Makoto-san."

Uuuu, he sounded upset...maybe its because...I'm taking a guess...but maybe because I'm the first girl he has...liked like that, he doesn't know how to handle his feelings, and...pretty much most couples kiss when they leave one another to go someplace...so he must be basing it off that...

"Before you do." I stopped him, and moved closer. "I have something to give you." He cocked his head to the side, as I moved my head closer to his. "Michael-kun...it must be confusing for you huh...love I mean."

"W-Well...y-yes...I've never felt like this...and maybe I am not really that confident in what I should be doing. If I have offended you, or expected something that I shouldn't expect, then please forgive me."

"Oh sweetheart." I comforted, pulling him close. "You don't need to apologize to me. Its alright...I will help you understand relationships and things like that. I will help you understand boundaries and what's acceptable and what's not, alright?"

He nodded at me seriously so I brushed my lips against his. He jumped back in surprise before moving closer to my head. Looking for reassurance in my eyes, I gave him said reassurance and closed the distance.

A kiss is fine.

We kissed one another as his wings flickered black and gold. I kept reminding him that his wings were flickering as we kissed. His kisses are literally heavenly. His soft lips aren't missed by my lips.

When breaking the kiss, we held hands.

"Makoto-san...one day...I definitely will show you something beautiful in this world...maybe you would like to come to Heaven sometime?"

Going to Heaven...that would be fun!

I nodded happily.

"I would love to go to Heaven, Michael-kun. Yes, after the factions meeting, definitely take me to the Heaven up above. I heard that Tou-chan and Kaa-chan once visited Heaven..."

"That's right." He confirmed. "I did once take your parents to Heaven. Since your parents and I were very good...friends, and I miss them dearly." He looked downwards in sadness. But as soon as he did, he picked up his head. "A-Anyway, I will take you to Heaven, were we can even have a picnic in one of the floors."

...One of the floors? I don't get that bit but he seems to be sincere about it. He's going to take me to Heaven. That would be enjoyable. But...if there are a number of mythologies, then wouldn't there be multiple Heavens?

Meh, I wont think about it now.

"That would be lovely. Goodbye Michael-kun...see you next time."

We embraced before going our separate ways. Finally, it was time to head home. But first there was one more person who I needed to say goodbye too, so I walked over to Sai-kun, who was waiting patiently for me.

"Sai-kun!" I beamed, winking. "Thank you for everything! I just needed to say it, as you have done lots for me. You fought for me, and thanks to that, I was able to achieve my goal of becoming the Queen."

"No, its alright, Makoto-san. You don't need to thank me." He convinced me, with his damn devilish handsome looks. "Sirzechs told me repeatedly that it was well worth the effort and he was right. It was well worth the effort. Makoto-san most certainly showed a brave heart, and a courageous, and spunky attitude...and she's very powerful...remind me to never anger you again."

I laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of my head. Hehe, I didn't mean to release so much power...but they saw me naked...without permission.

"W-Well...you now know not to just stare at my breasts without permission!"

I lightly punched his arm...then retracted my hand! Owww, that kind of hurt...no, make that it fucking did hurt! He must be wearing something mental under his shirt...owwww, damn it...my hand...

"Very true. Maybe...Maybe you're stronger than I when you enter anger mode. But Makoto-san..."

"Hmmm?"

I cocked my head to the side, as he pokes his fingers together.

"Y-You know, during the matches, you showed great intelligence and quick wit. Compared to most people I know, you're definitely got the best qualities as a leader. If you had been born a high class Devil, I would wager you'd be a very balanced King. But being a Queen of an entire race is 1000 times better."

I was just praised for my intelligence, and people call me stupid sometimes...I'm not stupid at all. Just no one ever gave me a chance to shine. Even during the Kokabiel part, no one let me show my true intelligence...but during the matches, I got to show my greatest strength.

"Why thank you." I accepted his praise with a graceful smile. "But its also thanks to my champions, who are very strong. Also Sai-kun, if you ever need me for anything, don't hesitate to call me. Since you've done something for me, I wish to do something for you as well."

"Haha, is that the case? Then, perhaps one day I shall call upon your intelligence with regards to my peerage. I might've said it before, but if you became my strategist, then I definitely would feel very relieved."

Me...his strategist huh...its like he has complete trust in me. If its Sai-kun, then I don't mind doing something like that for him.

"Yup! Count on me!"

As I said that, I saw a woman walk over to Sai-kun. She was an extremely beautiful woman with long blonde hair, that was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a cross between a suit for women and a dress. The bottom was like a dress, but the top was business attire.

"Sairaorg-sama, all the preparations have been completed."

She had a soft voice, but I felt cold inside for some reason...

"Aah, thank you Kuisha." She bowed, and he faced me. "This is my Queen, Kuisha. I might've mentioned her before."

I looked at his Queen who was smiling at me...but it kind of felt like...she was glaring at me...what have I done? I seem to piss people off without doing anything. I'm just so unlucky sometimes like that...

Sai-kun then bowed his head to me.

"This is it, Makoto-san. Next time, lets have lunch together."

"My...that sounds like a date...is it such a thing?"

"Pft!" He did a spit take as I giggled a little, although his Queen was giving me a strange glance...scary. "N-No! I wasn't asking you on a date or anything! I-I...ugh...I can't save myself now...can I?"

Shaking my head, he bowed his own in defeat. I chortled and wore a dazzling smile.

"Next time, let us have a meal together, just the two of us."

He flushed healthily and nodded shyly. He bowed his head, and walked over to the magic circle that this woman must've made for him. Kuisha-san also walked over after shooting me a dark look. I think she doesn't like me...

"B-Bye Sai-kun, Kuisha-san!"

"Bye, Makoto-san!"

"Goodbye, Queen of Inugami."

I waved and gave a strained smile, as Kuisha-san looked at me darkly and Sai-kun looked at me brightly...I hope she doesn't hate me as it might cause problems in the future...

With one flash, they disappeared. So with everyone gone, I guess its time for me to head home as well. My other home that is. This place is my first home, and Kuoh is my second home, where my fiancee lives~

I walked over to Yuuto-kun and the rest of the Devils that are here, that remained. Yuuto-kun took my hand, and gave me a worried look.

"Makoto-chan, are you alright? You seem a little sad."

"Its just...so many wonderful things happened here...and some terrible things. I hate that its ending so soon. Yuuto-kun...I met so many people here, and we gave each other everything here. Will...it change when we get home?"

"Yes, immeasurably." I looked down, but Yuuto-kun brought my head up with his thumb. "But, its going to change for the better. We both have now overcome our pasts, and we have a bright future together."

I squeezed his hand with my own, and nodded.

"That's right, I am sure that we will. Also, Yuuto-kun...I have kind of renovated our house...your house, I hope that its alright?"

He cocked his head to the side in a confused manner.

"Eh? Why did you say my house?"

"Because...it is your house, isn't it?"

He gave me a shake of his head, and gracefully held my hand.

"No, it isn't my house at all...its our home. The home, you and I made together. And the place we are going to be returning too. But a renovation sounds interesting. Fufu, I hope Makoto-chan has placed a training room inside~"

Its our home...Yuuto-kun and my home. The place that we are going to spend our lives...for now together. And a training room huh. Only Yuuto-kun would come out with something like that.

Mitsu-kun, Millicas-kun and Raiser all walk over towards me, and the Shota's give me a hug, Raiser gives me a cool guy smile.

"Master, shall we return home, now? I still have to convince you of my love and devotion to you."

"Nee-chan, we can go home now together!"

"O-Onee-sama, Mitsu and Onee-sama c-can be e-ecchi with one a-another now, when we go home."

...Raiser...Millicas-kun...Mitsu-kun...

Yes, me, Yuuto-kun, Millicas-kun, Mitsu-kun, and Raiser are going home now. Its a home with us five and maybe more in the future. It would be nice, if something like that was to happen...all of us living together...me and my guys.

"Ooh! Me too Makoto-chan!" Genshirou-kun sang, and hugged me! "We can go home now."

Go home...? He doesn't live there...does he? Has he decided to move in now?

Just then, Ise-kun comes over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders!

"Hey, lets get going Makoto-chan! We've got the rest of our lives to look forward too!"

"Hehe, yes. That's right Ise-kun, we have things to look forward too now. Also...when you get home, I have a huge surprise for you, and I hope you enjoy...no, make that a number of surprises for you."

"Eh? What surprises."

I smirked and didn't say anything else. Hehe, enjoy your presents, Ise-kun.

* * *

**Ise P.O.V**

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooo! Buchou! I-Is this my house!?"

"..."

Buchou didn't respond as me, Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san, and Xenovia stand outside...this huge palace like place! Its sooooooooooooo huge! This is the place I live...no, make that LIVED! Someone has made it huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge! Its at least 9 stories high! The plot has tripled at least! Who did this!?

"Ara ara, Ise-kun...it seems a certain Queen has taken upon herself to renovate your house~"

Akeno-san sang out contently...wait, Makoto-chan did this!? She made it a 9 story palace!? Its freaking huge! And even the plot has tripled! Its like a huge mansion! And the dog features at the gates didn't miss my eye either, Makoto-chan! She certainly doesn't know the meaning of subtlety, huh!?

"Makoto-san did this?"

Asia wondered aloud, staring in disbelief! She would have a face like that! Even I can't believe that she's done something like that!

"So, this is the power of the Queen? Definitely, something like this is very grand."

Xenovia eyed up the house with keen eyes...that's right, she doesn't live here, but does have an apartment nearby. W-Well, maybe she could move here now...it isn't like we don't have the space.

"...This looks better than the Gremory family could do..."

Buchou mumbled out something inaudible to me.

I was in a state of awe, when my parents rushed outside, grinning from ear to ear!

"Ise! Look what Makoto-chan's family have done for us!"

"Yes, I always knew that girl was special! She's like the daughter we never had, along with Asia-chan!"

Otou-san and Okaa-san weren't surprised by this kind of thing!? They aren't even showing really shocked faces! Why!?

"S-So, you saw them renovating it?"

Okaa-san shook her head.

"No, when we went to sleep, it was normal. Then when we woke up, it was like this. Then a knock on the door happened early this morning, and a man came with black hair, and...doggy cosplay ears gave us a letter from Makoto-chan herself!"

That must've been one of her people. Yeah, it would take magic to make this work within a night!

Otou-san carried on after Okaa-san.

"It said "Since you're like my adoptive parents, always looking out for me and taking care of me as well, allow me to give you something back. I hope you enjoy Otou-chan and Okaa-chan!" and now, we have this huge house! And it isn't just above either, there are several layers below as well. Even a pool is down below! So many things that its hard to count!"

Okaa-san grinned and then spoke.

"That girl truly is wonderful. Even calling us her adoptive parents. But who knew Makoto-chan was such a rich girl. Apparently, Makoto-chan's family owns some very successful companies, so she's practically rolling in money, but only recently was able to access such a thing."

So, that's the lie that was told huh. She owns companies...although, it could be true. I'm sure that the Inugami land has some companies, and whatnot. Maybe it isn't so far off the truth after all.

"Hmmmm, that's definitely why Ise should make his move on this girl. For one, she's put up with your perversions for about a year now, and she knows you aren't going to change. Plus she's very rich and beautiful. She is more than worthy for our perverted child, so start making the moves on her! Its obvious that you have lots of feelings for her and Ise, you couldn't do any better than her! Please make her your wife so we can have a wonderful daughter in law!"

I couldn't do any better huh...way to have confidence in your son. But he's right...I do have lots of feelings for her...ugh! Its hard to get her alone nowadays! Especially with the likes of Vali that jerk hanging around!

"Wah...Doctor Penguin..."

When hearing that from Otou-san, Buchou sobbed to herself...aaha Buchou don't cry! Makoto-chan is wonderful but so are you! Although Makoto-chan has done so many things like this...wow, when she said I would be in for a surprise, she wasn't kidding. I didn't think she would renovate my house like this and turn it into a...palace!

"That's right!" Okaa-san seemed to have remembered something and handed me a letter. "That man also left this for you, and a box inside as well. It seems Makoto-chan wanted to send you something's and left you this letter."

I took the letter, and opened it.

Inside it said...

"Ise-kun, for everything you've done for me until now, I couldn't express them in person. You've been my friend, when no one else would, and you've protected me from many threats before, and not all of them are supernatural. Since you fought against the odds for me, I decided to give you some presents. The house is but one of those presents. With the box that came, I will also give you other surprises in the future. Also, inside that box, is something I'm sure you'll enjoy, although it isn't something I necessarily would. So, please enjoy everything and if you need anything more, please don't be afraid to ask me. Love you Ise-kun and enjoy! P.S, think of it as a Harem Palace as well! I'm sure that you'll need a place for your harem, and this is just a little head start."

Then there's a crude drawing of Makoto-chan's head with her tongue sticking out and there's her two peace sign fingers next to her crude drawing at the bottom of the letter.

...So, she did all of it...because of our friendship...Makoto-chan...you're amazing...as always, I can't help but think that you truly do care about me! This is my Harem Palace! Its perfect from the outside Makoto-chan!

But...what's in this box?

"Come inside! I need to see what that sexy beast Makoto-sama has done now."

...Did she call Makoto-chan a sexy beast? I-I hope not...Makoto-chan isn't lesbian Buchou, and I don't know what you are most of the time.

With the order from Buchou, we all walked into the new large building. Although I can't help but note that the other houses surrounding the area have disappeared as well. Perhaps, she moved them to a new place as well.

Once inside, I was taken away by the breathtaking view! The amazing space before me! The staircase looks like it goes on forever! There's even a statue of a dog spewing water into a small fountain...she's really into the dog theme huh...must be due to her Inugami status.

Buchou and the others are looking around in awe, and have gone to explore. I was still stuck in a dreamlike state. This is...too fantastic for someone like me!

"Here Ise, this box is for you."

Otou-san handed me a large box, that felt a little heavy and then left to enjoy the house with Okaa-san.

I sat on the floor, and opened the box by practically ripping it apart.

What was inside...

Took my breath away...

Inside the box is...

The contents are...

"P-PORN!?"

That's right! She's gotten me porn magazines! Even H-Games! Those games are the latest release as well! A-And, wait...that's the newest title, and that one hasn't even been released yet! And all of those magazines! W-Whoa, she knows my taste...big breasted girls!

Wait, there's other things as well...w-wow! Collective items from my favourite H-Games! Shirts, bobble heads, and even manga adapted from the games themselves! Its like she's taken the best wishes out of my head, and delivered it to me!

Only Makoto-chan would be able to think of these as the perfect presents! She knows what I like, and isn't afraid to get me those things!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHE'S THE BEST EVER! SHE DEFINITELY IS THE BEST! MAKOTO-CHAN IS SUPER AMAZING AFTER ALL! THE BEST IN THE WORLD!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs! She is the best after all!

"Ooh, I'm the best am I?"

"DEFINITELY!"

I replied happily to the voice!

...Hold on...

...Erm...who just said that?

I looked around and didn't see anyone...

"Here, behind you baka."

Behind me...?

When I turned...

.

.

.

I saw Makoto-chan stood behind me, wearing a pink lolita dress! Oooo! It totally suits her! It even shows a generous portion of her breasts! She's even done her hair into a twintail style! That suits her very much! W-Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about that.

I stood up straight away, facing her who is smiling so beautifully.

"Ma-Makoto-chan...w-why a-are you..."

"Here?" She guessed. I nodded. She held up a bag with food inside. "I was just returning from the corner shop, since Yuuto-kun and the others are reveling in the new home, I decided to get some chocolate and such. Then on my way back, I felt that Ise-kun was home already, so I decided to drop by. I hope that isn't a bother."

"O-Of course it isn't!" I flushed, seeing her smile. "I was just sh-shocked! You did all of this, for me?"

She giggled so cutely that it should be made illegal.

"That's right." She confessed. "I did it because, I could. Ise-kun has always been my friend, and is the one that stands by me constantly. I wanted to do something for Ise-kun, and p-p-p-porn and this house seemed to be the best thing I could think of. Is it...to your liking?"

D-Don't ask me like that! Such a cute maiden expression! Even stuttering on the word "porn" was so adorable! She's really cute and innocent sometimes!

"Y-Yeah, its the best ever Makoto-chan! You're the best!"

She smiled cheekily, then frowned a little.

"Mouuu, there seems to be something on your lip Ise-kun. Here, allow me to get it off."

Something on my lip...?

I tried to take it off with my hand, but Makoto-chan narrowed the distance, her face approaching my own...

Chuu!

My lips got blocked by something...

The thing that's blocking my lips is...

Makoto-chan.

She wraps her arms around my neck, and pulls me close!

I opened my eyes wide and gave her a very disbelieving look!

S-She's kissing meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ma-Makoto-chan is kissing me right now! Her lips are actually touching my own lips!

My instincts as a man kicked in and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. I don't understand why she is kissing me (or is this a dream?) but it doesn't matter to me right now! The girl I love is kissing me like this!

As I was thoroughly enjoying it, she pulled away (to my utter disappointment), a healthy blush adorning her cheeks.

"Makoto-chan...you kissed me..."

"Ise-kun...I just want you to know that...I have been wanting to do that for awhile now, and now seemed to be the perfect time. I'm sorry if it wasn't any good, I was really nervous. But it was one of the best kisses of my life, I know that."

One of the best in her life...

I brushed my lips, looking at her with wide eyes.

She actually kissed me...she kissed me...Makoto-chan...the girl I'm in love with kissed me...without promoting or anything...

"W...What does this mean between us now...?"

Maybe it wasn't the thing I should be asking, but I need to know what I am supposed to think about her now. Is she...something above a friend now...?

She shrugs her shoulders and moves closer to me again.

"I don't know, Ise-kun. But I do know that you're a good kisser. Is it alright...if we go again?"

She showed an adorable pout, which made me feel good about everything!

"Sure, I don't mind."

I tried acting cool, but I'm so nervous right now! T-This is Makoto-chan after all! She's a freaking Queen and the girl I love! This is a doubly big deal! Makoto-chan! You're a cute girl and I'm nervous that I might mess it up somehow!

She wrapped her arm around my neck, and pulled me closer again. Her bre-breasts are pressing against my chest, and her fingers are running through my hair! She parted her lips slightly, and puckered them.

"This time...will you kiss me? So it...is coming from you rather than me?"

I nodded and my heart smashed against my ribcage so hard due to the nerves I was feeling right now! No! I'm a man! And Makoto-chan wants me to be the one in control! Right! This is it Ise! Shape up! Kiss that girl!

I puckered my lips like she has done, and moved closer. I was so nervous, but excited as well. To be able to kiss Makoto-chan like this...something I have often dreamed about...

"Fufu, Ise-kun is cute~"

She giggled out as our lips connected again. This time it was more natural than the last one. It feels so good! I didn't know Makoto-chan's lips were this soft. Kiba gets to touch these all of the time, and now I'm touching them as well.

I don't know what our relationship is now, I haven't a clue at all. But I do know that I am completely hooked on her lips. No, its more accurate to say that I'm hooked on Makoto-chan herself. This is the best time of my life!

* * *

**End chapter! With this, the Makoto Queen arc is done! And Makoto and Issei have shared their first kiss! But there will be more struggles in the future and another arc centred on Makoto in the future. Next chapter starts volume 4, and with that Gasper appears! Until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Nagisa, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu, Ophis.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter.**

**Kronos Magniratha; That she is, and thanks!**

**War historian; Thank you. And when will they have their personal moment? I have several planned for them. Unless you meant 'personal moment' as in sex, then I haven't decided.**

**Dragon rider; Thanks. And that will be revealed as the chapters go on. And I haven't a clue at all.**

**Julbot1; That she is, and yeah Rias, step up your game hehe. And well, Vali isn't on good terms with the Devils. He's on good terms with Makoto, he doesn't really care about the Devils. He, at most, tolerates them for Makoto's sake.**

**Keniavelez1999; Thanks! And a male Yuno huh. It does sound interesting, so I will consider it!**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Yup, and this chapter doesn't really introduce anyone new, its more like to advance a certain persons relationship with Makoto.**

**Hellspam; To answer in order. Yup, Raiser got owned. And it is from a certain disney movie, I was wondering if anyone would get that and Barakiel will be getting an introduction when Makoto joins the Grigori fully. And yup, they want to suck her oppai alright, but if you think about it, they would get caught up in what they were saying, and forget she was there. And yeah, it had to be Vali lol. And as for Kuroka, she'll have...an interesting relationship with Makoto. And thank you!**

**DivaAkashiya; I haven't decided if its going to be before, or after the conference, maybe before. And Gasper will be introduced soon.**

**Guest 1; Hehe, funny idea. Poking both their breasts might work~**

**Guest 2; Thanks! And yup, Makoto is pulling ahead for Ise, but that's because of their past and such. As for Ise activating Balance Breaker, Makoto will certainly be involved with it.**

**Guest 3; That fight will be a good one alright, considering who they are and who they love.**

**Guest 4; Yeah, that sounds like a good idea hehe~ I will have a think about it~**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The first date?**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I couldn't get over the fact that its only been a week since I came back to Kuoh. Being back here is strange. I've experienced so many things since leaving and now that I'm back, I am ready to move forward again.

I'm on good terms with Onii-san and I am also ready to accept...more things about myself. For one, I kissed Ise-kun, a number of times, and he groped my breast once, although he was a little hesitant to do so. When I asked why, he said that he didn't know why.

I think he did know why, but he didn't say anything about it. Maybe he is a little frightened to do things with me...but I don't know why...maybe its because of Yuuto-kun...? Nah, it couldn't be anything like that.

Laying in my bed, I kept thinking about my wedding. I know its premature, and maybe its rushed, but it feels right. It feels right to be with him, and get married. I can't wait. Its been my dream since...well, since I was a little girl. I was able to finally find someone who wants to be with me, someone who wants to marry someone like me...

Anyway, the current situation is...well, its a little strange. In my bed, I have a number of guys. Of course the usual Yuuto-kun, Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun is here. But for some reason, Gen-kun is also in this room, in barely nothing...he's only wearing underwear, and they literally don't leave anything to the imagination.

For a number of days now, he's been sleeping here. He hasn't left, besides to do work for Kaichou. You know, its like he lives here or something. But then I think that's impossible. Then I think that it might not be so impossible.

Not that I care if he wants to live here. He can do if he likes. We have the room. Maybe I went a little building happy with the complex of ours, but I thought that we could do with the extra space. And of course Yuuto-kun got his training room, and Raiser got his...well, S&amp;M dungeon. Millicas-kun and Mitsu-kun got their game room that they have been wanting for awhile.

And I got my makeup room. A place where I keep various makeup's and some jewellery as well. I thought that I should have a room for it, so I don't leave my stuff in the Master bedroom, which is where Yuuto-kun and I spend every night together, and of course the other guys that happen to sneak into the bed.

Although, I haven't been on a date with Vali-kun yet. He said that he was a little busy with Azazel-sans demands. I said that I was fine about it, but he promised that he'd take me soon enough, which made me feel happy about it.

Either way, I have been busy as well. Being a Queen is no easy work, I tell you. Being in charge of various aspects, getting ready for the factions meeting, getting the projects that will benefit other factions ready, and making sure they are humane. The last thing I want is another Valper around.

"Mouu, Nee-chan." Millicas-kun that adorable Shota complained, looking at me. "Nee-chan, its morning...and you haven't even given me a good morning kiss. I was expecting Nee-chan to wake me up with such a thing..."

I smiled and give his Shota lips a small kiss, and then I groped his cute butt. I couldn't help it, as its so small and tight. He's really cute, and I can't help but think that this boy was brought to me by someone from down below. I seriously couldn't imagine a life without this boy, and his body.

Breaking the kiss, I held his head to my chest. He snuggled into my breasts and kissed my right breast. What a naughty child he is. I'm sure that someone is giving him dirty lessons about what to do with women in bed. I put a stop to Ise-kun's deviant ways just the other day. But, if not him...is it Raiser? Or is it that damn Sirzechs-kun. It would be right up his alley to do something like this. Especially since he's an idiot. And it would be Raisers way as well, that little...

"O-Onee-sama, good morning."

My adorable familiar leaned up, and gave me a kiss. I returned the kiss, and ran my fingers through his hair. His soft luscious locks are the best. Its because he's a good boy, that always looks after hygiene.

"Good morning Mitsu-kun. I see you're up and at them already~"

I giggled, giving his lips another kiss, before bringing his head to my chest. He snuggled into my other breast, and gently licked as well! D-Don't do that you naughty boy!

Today is going to be a good day, I know it is. It has to be a good day, since I said it has to be a good day. Especially since I got Buchou to get my a certain photo of a certain person~

Kukuku, being the Queen has amazing advantages. Mainly, Buchou doesn't try and attack me anymore. Plus, there's also the certain things I want to see~ Damn, I didn't know one truly existed near me.

This photo is golden, its amazing. It makes me want to meet that person very much. No, its more like I need to meet this person. That person needs me, I know it. That person is...that person is someone I...

"Makoto-chan, are you looking at that photo again?"

Yuuto-kun asked, giving me a loving hug. Hehe, he knows me too well~ He knows that I love being in the company of this photo. What a cute boy he is, this photo. I've been looking for away to get close to him for awhile, as he's a very, very rare being indeed.

"I can't help it." I replied, giving him a good morning kiss. "I just like the way he looks, that's all. Its rare Yuuto-kun. I mean, seriously. This one is a rare boy indeed. And you know that I've been trying to get you to do it, even though you wont, and I even dressed up in that-"

CLASP!

"Shhhhh!" He commanded, as he covered my mouth. "P-Please don't talk about what we do in front of the others here! Please!"

Ehehe, I put my foot in my mouth again huh. Well, he's the one that asked me to do it, and I didn't have a reason to say no, so I did it. It wasn't anything too bad, I don't think. Just a couple of outfits, and a gentle spanking.

I shaked off his head, and laid my head on his chest.

"I wont say anything. As if I would as its just us, you know? That's our deal, and I wouldn't say anything to anyone. But, today is the day we go back to school huh."

"Yes...it was nice of Buchou to let us, rather me have a week off from school, so we could...well...you know."

Oooooh, don't I know it cutie pie~ This boy is the boy I love so much~ My cute fiancee~ And we've had a number of days, just us...you could say that it was a little break. Since we didn't have much time during the Inugami incident, we had a little break from everyone, alone. It was a nice break, as we did lots of different things, and not just sexy things either, normal couple things as well.

"Yeah...it was a good thing. Ehehe, the conference will be soon, Yuuto-kun."

"Yes, I believe so. Before that, someone...you want to meet is getting released, according to what Sirzechs-sama was saying."

Right, that person is getting released. My cute Gasper-kun~ He's getting released soon, not fast enough in my opinion. I just want to see the crossdressing Vampire-kun! It isn't like I am going to do anything strange to him. I just want to give him a hug and ask if he wants to crossdress for me.

"Yes, I can't wait. Maybe I will ask Sirzechs-kun if he can be released for a day, before he gets released fully. I know he's shy and reserved, but I will look after him Yuuto-kun, I would you know?"

I would look after him. I would keep him safe with me. I would give him nice hugs and make him feel better about his life. I know that he went through something bad, as Sirzechs-kun was telling me about it.

He laughed awkwardly at me, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ehehe, I don't doubt that. I'm sure you and Gasper-kun would get along very well, considering he's your perfect type..."

He started off with a laugh, but ended up looking sad. Mouuuuu, Yuuto-kun isn't thinking anything like I'm going to leave him, right? Nah, he can't think of anything like that as he is my...he's mine. That's it. He and I belong together. Its like fate or destiny or something.

"Well, he's a good type for me. But Yuuto-kun is my fiancee~ Eeep! I said it again~!"

I really need to stop squealing. But each time I think about it, I just can't help but think about it. I really can't wait to get married~ Hopefully it will be soon~ Maybe summer or something~ Or is that too fast? Either way, I want to be with him forever and ever~

Someday, I will go and be Mrs Kiba Yuuto...hmmm, I wonder if I'm going to take his last name...

"Kiba Makoto..."

I mumbled, as he cocked his head to the side, before a graceful smile made its way onto his face.

"Sounds perfect."

I smiled, and hugged him tightly. Damn Bishounen knows that I love him too much. I wonder if he would be able to sleep here in my room. Maybe not in the same bed, but we could give each other hugs.

"Damn it is straight! Say, I have an idea Yuuto-kun. What if me, you and Gasper-kun get to know one another?" He raises a confused eyebrow as I giggled a little. "Hehehe, you know it would be nice if the Bishop, the Knight, and me, a Queen of Inugami people get to know one another."

"A-Are you talking about a threesome!?"

He blurted out with a huge blush! G-Geez, I never said threesome! I was only talking about helping Gasper-kun become more confident. Yuuto-kun is the only male Gasper-kun knows, and I love Ise-kun and everything, but I don't trust him in teaching Gasper-kun anything good.

I mean, he tried to teach Millicas-kun the best way to grope breasts. And even if he denies it, I saw him giving Millicas-kun lessons about women and their bodies, and was showing him naked images. Suffice to say, that stopped straight away.

"N-No! I wasn't...although it does sound appealing...no! Not threesome, just getting in a friendly chat or something. I only want him to cheer up, and to make him feel better about...well, certain things. If what Sirzechs-kun says is true, then he's going to need support, and I want to be that support."

"And it has nothing to do with him being a crossdresser?"

I blushed and shook my head. Why would he think such a thing? Just because he dresses cutely, and he's a freaking Trap, the best looking Trap ever, it doesn't mean that I am drawn to him, and his cute face.

"N-No, of course not."

I mumbled. I hope he isn't saying that I only like Gasper-kun because he is a crossdressing cute Trap-kun who needs someone too look after him. And I want to look after him.

"So you wouldn't care if he wasn't a crossdresser?"

"O-Of course I would...n't. Of course I wouldn't."

"Whats with the stutter and hesitation then, Makoto-chan?"

What is this, the third degree? And what's with the smirk my adorable fiancee? I only wanted to help Vampire-kun...and now he's making me out to be a strange Shotacon or something...I'm not Shotacon...

"Nothing. Stop saying things Yuuto-kun. Its like I can't share with you about this adorable boy who I wanna hug very tightly. Oooh, I have an idea...say Yuuto-kun, maybe I should give you a little..."

I didn't say it, but I know that he caught what I meant as I parted my lips slightly. His cheeks flushed adorably, and his eyes fluttered a little. Ooh, he's just so darn cute. I couldn't imagine a life without Yuuto-kun I seriously couldn't.

Seeing that, I looked downwards at the front of the covers, and as expected, the front of his boxers made a tent shape. Good thing only Yuuto-kun caught what I was saying about it, or the others might've said something about it.

"Ecchi Yuuto-kun~"

"...Its your fault..."

Its always my fault. But I like taking the blame for such things, if I'm honest. Because if its my fault, then I am the one that has to take the responsibility for it. When I was going to reach under the covers, I stopped myself and put my hand on his chest. I can't be ecchi with him right now, when my other guys are here~

"I guess. Now, lets get out of this...actually, stay in bed. I will make breakfast. Come down anytime you like."

"Hehe, you surely are a sweet woman."

And he shouldn't forget it either, that bad Bishounen. Just because he is Bishounen, doesn't mean he can always be such a bad boy~ Especially during sexy time...which we admittedly take time out of our day to have, sometimes. I'm sure that it will fade one day, the need to be that close to one another, but I hope it doesn't. We can have a fun time together.

"You know it baby~ Now get those Bishounen lips over to me~"

"Yes ma'am~"

He knows I don't like that, but this one I will let it go. Giving him a kiss, he groped my breast slightly. I swear, day in and day out, he's becoming more and more perverted. As long as he doesn't end up like Ise-kun...I've already got an Ise-kun, I don't need another walking sexual desire mass guy. Nah, he can stay sweet for as long as I need him to be.

After the kiss, I got out of bed, and quickly donned a dressing gown. You never know who's down those stairs. Raiser, or someone else that I don't know about. People have a habit of just appearing from nowhere.

"Say Makoto-chan, can I have a kiss?"

Gen-kun said it with a smirk. However, I shook my head, to his disappointment.

"No, you can't. You know, something has to happen between us before I do anything like that. And isn't me letting you stay here, and in my bed enough for you, naughty Gen-kun?"

He pouted, but he knew I was right. He knew that I was right about the situation. I let him stay in this bedroom. Since Yuuto-kun originally owned this place, and was gracious enough to call it our home, its also his decision about who lives here.

I left the room and went towards the downstairs area. Traversing the corridor, I saw the stairs within my sights. I walked towards it-

"Mmmmm!"

I was suddenly surprised by the appearance of Vali-kun! He suddenly pushed his lips onto my own! He wrapped his arms around my body, and pulled me close! I didn't even know he was here, but he showed up and gave me a kiss...

Why is he here? He appeared out of nowhere. If I didn't see it was Vali-kun then I would've punched him. But since its Vali-kun, I will let it slide for now. Although the kiss was sudden, and unexpected, it was certainly welcome.

He pushed me against the wall, and he groped my butt, earning a moan from me. I ran my hair through his silver locks, entwining the strands with my fingers. Curling his locks, I suddenly felt his 'happiness' if you get my drift pressed against my leg.

Breaking the kiss, I put my head in the crook of his neck, and snuggled in. Hmmm, this is really good, unexpected, but good. He has the best hugs, along with Yuuto-kun and the Shota boys. Ise-kun's hugs are nice as well.

"Geez Vali-kun you freaking scared me then! You almost got punched!"

I gave a cheesy threat, lightly tabbing his chest but Vali-kun just kept on that damn normal face of his.

"Hmph, sorry. Just wanted to catch you by surprise."

Wanted to catch me by surprise huh. He certainly did catch me by surprise. I nearly died of a heart attack.

"So, hello for real my sexy Vali-kun. What're you doing here?"

I asked, giving his neck a kiss. He raised a hand, and ran it through my hair. Each strand came known to his fingers, and each breath he released became known to my own breathing. Since we're pressed together like this, I could feel his heart beating in time with his own.

"Ma-chan, I came to take you away."

"Ooh, so I'm your prisoner now am I~?"

I joked, giggling at the same time. Vali-kun pushed me away slightly, and looked deeply into my eyes. From his look, I could tell that he was battle hungry. I saw the same look in his eyes the last time I saw this look. Yup, he's looking for a fight alright, not with me hopefully.

"Damn straight. I've found the perfect place for us to go. Its beautiful, and has a strong creature. I thought, that you'd enjoy the beauty, and I would enjoy the fighting. And if you want to have a fight as well, then we could team up."

Of course my Vali-kun would suggest something like that. But its beautiful is it? I wonder where he chose for our date...although I'm not sure about this strong creature. Hopefully it isn't too strong. And hopefully I don't have to fight it. It isn't like I have a appetite to fight or anything.

"Alright, I'm game. But I can't now. I have school to get too."

"Blow it off." He ordered, kissing me softly on the lips. "Come, with me. You'll have fun, I promise. We'll do whatever you want while there, besides fighting that creature because I've already decided that we're fighting it. But I've been told that the scenery is quite beautiful."

If Vali-kun thinks its beautiful, then I can't complain. Vali-kun doesn't think many things are beautiful, but if he thinks this is, then it has to be. But I wonder, where are we going? I hope its an exotic land, where the fields are filled with flowers. And while what he said about the fighting might sound offensive, I know he didn't mean it like that. He was only saying that he loves to fight, and if that's the case, I will just have to bear with it. After all, this is Vali-kun, and if I want a relationship with him, I will have to accept that he's a battle maniac.

"So, what is this creature? And where are we going exactly?"

A simple smirk appears on his face, a smirk that says he's ready for battle.

"I'm glad you asked. The creature is a Hydra and the place...well, officially it doesn't have a name. But when we beat the Hydra, we could name it after you, claim the land as our own and have it as a hideaway for us."

He wants us to fight a Hydra? I didn't think that he would be interested in something like a Hydra. I guess that I learn something new about him every single day. What a thing.

But what he said then, claiming the land as our own and a hideaway for us. That's really sweet~ It could be our love nest or something~ That would be nice, since Vali-kun and I could have that as our hideaway like he said. Heheh! I can't wait!

"A Hydra?" I asked, bending my neck. "They aren't rare, though? I've heard that they inhabit the familiar forest, where I met my Mitsu-kun. And I know that they have deadly poison, but I'm sure for you that wouldn't be much of a challenge."

"Hmm, yes. That is correct, to a degree. But this Hydra is special, in the regard that this one has been experimented on, and gained high speed regeneration, amongst other abilities. Truly, this one is a level beyond a simple Hydra. I thought that it might be a worthy challenge. And if not, we get to visit a land that you'd like. And if you're happy, then I am happy."

Great, a high speed regeneration poison monster that might have other abilities. Only Vali-kun could draw me into something like this and get away with it. Well, I guess that if its for Vali-kun, then I will have to grit my teeth and bear with it.

But...if I'm happy, he's happy...Vali-kun...why does he only be sweet when we are alone? People say that he's a man with a one track mind. But when alone, he shows me his nice side. A side that's reserved especially for someone like me.

"Well, that sounds swell and enjoyable for both of us. As long as you don't injure yourself or get poisoned because you know I might know some anti poison spells and the likes, I don't know all spells!"

Hey, someone has be concerned between the two. He could call me a nagging girlfri...girlfriend. A nagging girlfriend...could I really be classes as such with him? I, don't even know where we stand if I'm honest.

"Yes dear."

...Was that a joke, because I feel like rolling on the floor laughing at such a thing. Vali-kun's dry sense of humour, actually makes life really funny. Sometimes I feel like hugging Vali-kun really tightly, and snuggling up to him...

"Hehe, good boy. Now, erm...lets see. Since we're going on a date, and I presume you didn't think about food?" He of course shakes his head. Sighing, I gave his cheek a kiss. "Well, that's fine. I will pack a picnic for us. I presume that we'll be there all day."

"I like Ramen."

He suddenly said, giving me a gaze that said "Ma-chan! Make some Ramen as well please!" which was really, cute. I didn't know he liked Ramen. But isn't that just noodles and water? Well, you have chicken with it, or fish or whatever meat I guess. I know how to make it anyway.

"Kuku, that's such a subtle hint Vali-kun~" Giggling, I gave a smile. "But, sure. I can make some special Ramen for you. Any special kind you want? Or should I be creative?"

"Be creative. It'll, be the Ma-chan special."

Ma-chan special huh~ I wonder if he'll regret giving me free reign? Sometimes I put weird combos together, and while I love them, other people aren't usually as receptive, except Mitsu-kun, and I suspect that's only because he is my familiar.

"Well, one Ma-chan special coming up~ Anything else?"

"Not particularly. Any desert will do. Although Taiyaki filled with chocolate is a favourite of mine."

Another hint...well not really a hint. Why doesn't he just come out that he likes these things and wants me to make them instead of just stating what he likes? He truly is a peculiar man. I don't sometimes know what's going around in that boys mind, besides fighting that is.

"Okay~ Taiyaki as well~ Such a naughty boy~"

"That's what you like about me, isn't it?"

That is true. I do like the bad boy thing about him. He's so cool, calm, collected and cute. Although I'm sure that he wouldn't like me calling him cute. He doesn't mind handsome, but he thinks cute is...like calling him younger than he is...maybe its a guy thing.

* * *

**[Later]**

After breakfast, Vali-kun and I left together. I explained to Yuuto-kun and the others that I was going, and that I didn't know until I left the room. He said that he was fine about it, but he threatened Vali-kun that if anything happened to me, something would happen to him.

Vali-kun being Vali-kun shrugged it off, and rolled his eyes. Of course that would be the answer he'd give, or not give as it might be known as. I know that Yuuto-kun wouldn't be able to fight against Vali-kun, but it was sweet that he said it.

I got dressed into a outfit like Chun-Li except mines pink as it is a favourite colour of mine and styled my hair like hers as well. Since we're going to be fighting, I thought that I should dress appropriately. I was going to wear a dress, but then thought that it might make me look strange, and I wouldn't be able to move as fast as I would in pants or something.

Anyway, after breakfast, Vali-kun and I teleported away on a magic circle he made. The place we ended up was...

Well, the place was a wonderful land. It was a large area, with ancient buildings in the background, kind of like a Greece type situation. To the left, a large waterfall was there, and the water at the bottom looked like a large lake. It also had beautiful trees and plants around it.

To the right, lots of different plant life existed. Wow, this is like a wonderland or something. This place, is very beautiful. Vali-kun sure knows beauty. I never expected him to have such an eye for this type of beauty.

I couldn't fault him this time. He really has brought us to a place that is beautiful. This place, coupled with the romantic atmosphere, could be called the best place for a date. Yeah, if only the Hydra wasn't here...but as soon as Vali-kun dispatches that thing, we can have a proper date.

"Vali-kun, this is beautiful."

I said with a disbelieving tone. It really is breathtaking. I couldn't ask for anything better than this. It, is a paradise of a paradise. Vali-kun wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer.

"It is. But our main objective is..." I shot him a look, and he relented. "...Is to have a wonderful date."

"Hehe, yup! But lets go and find this Hydra-san, so you can kick the crap out of it, and then we can enjoy our date."

"Right. Proceed with caution."

Ehehe, he's such a strange boy. But nodding, I took his hand and we started going walking around, cautiously. I got out my Inugami features, just incase I need my increased speed.

We walked towards the large buildings that are in the distance. It really does look like something out of Greek mythology. Perhaps this place is of Greek myths. I couldn't help but think that this place is amazing.

But you can tell that there's something here. Even without Senjutsu, I can sense it on my skin. My skin is tingling and I am shaking a little. But Vali-kun looks excited about it. Battle freak, he seriously is.

"I don't hate the sensation I feel on my skin, in this area. It feels, sensational."

The one who said that was of course Vali-kun. Damn, he looks ready for a fight huh. I couldn't help but see the change in his demeanour. He's really different to usual Vali-kun. This is the face of the determined Hakuryuukou right now.

The battle maniac Vali-kun. The Vali-kun who has burning eyes for the passion of fighting. This man is different when something with strong power is nearby. This Vali-kun...is arousing. Don't ask me why, but seeing his battle face makes me feel aroused.

I know that if this Vali-kun is around, I am safe. This Vali-kun is a one that will turn his opponents to dust. A opponent that faces Vali-kun will lose his life if he is like this now. This Vali-kun, is the Vali-kun that wont allow himself to lose.

For this man is Vali-kun, and he's ready for battle.

"You know, the unique atmosphere here is like someone is clawing at your throat, but at the same time, you feel completely tranquil. This place Vali-kun, is intriguing indeed. But have you noticed that there's mist coming here?"

Looking at the ground, I could see mist coming here. It was an eerie mist, and a mist that said one would die if you'd get completely circulated with the mist. Although it wouldn't be the case that I would die, as I was just dispel it or something.

"It wouldn't be strange for this mist to mess with the senses. Even I am having a difficult time seeing what's in front of me. However, the anticipation for battle has heightened my senses by a large margin. But even then, this mist is a hated foe right now."

Like he said, this mist is making it hard for me to see straight. I know that its mystical in nature, as I can tell these things by a glance. I am a magician after all, and I can usually guess most magic's by a single glance.

"That's right Vali-kun. This isn't an ordinary mist though." I stated, to his confusion. So I explained. "When taking a glance at this mist, I can see a mystical property to it. I don't even need the use of Senjutsu to know about this, as I am a magician~ But in all seriousness, whoever is making this mist, has to be a high level magician or a magician with high level knowledge."

"There's a difference?"

Such a silly boy he is. Obviously there's such a difference.

"Yes, like I'm a high level magician and know high level spells. There can be low level magicians who know high level spells. Although it is rare for a magician of a lower level to be able to cast a spell of this magnitude, but it isn't impossible. Anyway, it isn't a Sacred Gear, I would be able to determine that. And it isn't a Senjutsu trick either, as I would be able to tell that as well. So that only leaves magic. Demonic power is out as well, as I would be able to determine that for myself."

"Right. Albion, you're picking up something, correct?"

Vali-kun...who's Albion...oooh wait! That's his Sacred Gears sealed Dragon thingy!

[...Yeah. The flow of ki here is a unpleasant feeling. Vali, be on the watch.]

I even heard it this time! Wow, it was like it was talking to my brain or something. I poked Vali-kun in the chest, and cooed.

"Hey Albion-kun, you think that Vali-kun's cute too, right? You think he has a cute face and a nice body yes?"

Vali-kun gave me a curious look, as I winked up at him. Ehehe, time to tease Albion-kun~ I did it to Ddraig-kun as well~ It was a funny thing. Especially when I said that Ise-kun is a Breast Dragon Emperor, he cried about it.

[...Vali is my partner, not a love interest for me Queen girl. Although, could you please stop letting Vali grab your ass...I'm getting affected...]

Eh? Albion-kun is getting affected by Vali-kun grabbing my butt? Ehehe, so I have that effect on the Dragon-kun huh~? Makes sense for someone like Albion-kun, I guess. He's like Ddraig-kun, who is starting to have a little fear of breasts.

"Mouuuuu, why not Albion-kun? I'm sure that Vali-kun loves my butt. And I love his as well~ You never know, he could be called the Butt Dragon Emperor~"

[...Wah...Haahaaa...Vali...]

Awwww, poor Albion-kun. He's crying right now, I can hear him do such things. This is truly troublesome. For someone like a legendary Dragon to cry, is something that's unthinkable.

"Its alright Albion, calm down. I haven't come to rub or squeeze her butt. Although..."

Vali-kun reached around, and squeezed my butt! From that, I let out a squeak of surprise, and hugging him tightly. I then heard that Albion-kun crying from Vali-kun's body. Ehehe, I hope we don't effect that poor Dragons mind.

"Ehehe, it seems that Albion-kun here has been affected badly."

I giggled, and heard more crying coming from Albion-kun. Poor Dragon...

[I know how you feel Albion. This girl has always got Shota on the brain, and Bishounen's as well. She's quite pervy and is even affecting my mind as well. Sometimes I get scared when she's near a Shota or a Bishounen. And when she's near both at the same time...its scary and I don't want to think about it. God knows what she's going to be like when she's around a Trap.]

I slapped myself in the face at her. She's such an idiot Dragon, that Illuyanka-chan! Illuyanka-chan is the Dragon that's currently residing within me, or part of her soul is anyway. She's of a Dragon King class, but was never made Dragon King class for reasons unknown, but has the power of them.

Azazel-san was telling me about it, when I received my Sacred Gear, the second one. Apparently, she's kind of a naughty girl, and is called a supporting Dragon, since most of her skills revolved around support, which makes sense with the Sacred Gears I have. Barrier, and time healing. Although Azazel-san said that there is a Sacred Gear out there that does have a function for attacking. I hope I get one like that. It would be interesting.

"H-Hey! Don't say such things!"

She's making me out to be sex pervert or something! I'm nothing like that! Its just...ugh, I don't even know what to think about this right now. I'm not a pervert or anything!

[But it is absolutely correct. You think about the Shota's and the Bishounen's often. You even have dreams about lots of different situations about the different guys. Especially last night when you dreamt of a threesome between you, Ddraig's host and Albion's host here. Or the night before where you dreamt about Albion's host here, and that Knight boy being with you. Or what about the time where you dreamt about Albion's host, the Knight boy, and Millicas Gremory being with you.]

I put a hand to my mouth and cried. Why did you have to say that you idiotic Dragon!? What I dream about isn't what you should tell everyone about! Seriously this Dragon is really stupid! And those dreams are tasteful...it isn't purely sexual or anything. Its me expressing my feelings for the guys I like.

"Vali-kun...I erm..."

I don't know how to explain that! They were a dream! I'm entitled to dream, aren't I!? I just thought that they shouldn't do their rivalry, and could come together with me...ehehe~ We could certainly have a rivalry in the bedroom hehehehe~

"So, you have thoughts and dreams like that huh." Vali-kun stated, giving me a smirk. Don't smirk at me like that baka. "Its alright, don't think so much about it. Even I have had thoughts about what I would do with you."

[That include her nicely shaped ass!]

Albion-kun cried from within Vali-kun that I heard. For the love of God...Vali-kun doesn't want to do anal, does he? If he does...he'll have to convince me. Because right now I don't know if I would...

[She has also thought about doing things with his penis and has often wondered how erect he can get!]

Fuck off Illuyanka-chan! Please don't say anything! Just shut up you stupid Dragon! Just shut up please! We don't need Vali-kun knowing what I think about!

[That's nothing! Vali often thinks about dressing her up in a school girls outfit that could be called short, showing off her body and then having sex with her in the classroom, and adding the thrill of being caught makes it all the more sweeter in his eyes.]

That's what Vali-kun thinks about huh...he wants to do me in school, in school girls clothes that show off my body...Vali-kun, that's a naughty dream you have kukuku~ You really need to have a...hmmmm, that's not a bad idea...but to think that Kuudere Vali-kun thinks about me like that...

"This is awful..."

Vali-kun commented, sighing to himself. He's right, this is awful. Our respective Dragons are sharing our dirty desires with one another. Vali-kun's face looks normal, but you could see the twitch in his eyes.

"I couldn't agree more Vali-kun...can we...just talk about something else?"

"That's very wise."

Agreeing with me, we went onto another conversation. Thankfully, the stupid Dragons haven't said anything else. We continue to walk around, heading for the building. Whatever is here, has to be near that building. And that fog has been getting heavier and heavier.

Although I know that it isn't a power suppressor or anything. I would be able to tell if it was affecting our powers. But it isn't. Even then, it is harder to see in this place. I need to do something...to sense...

"Vali-kun, should I use Senjutsu to sense for it? Wondering around aimlessly is fun and all, but I think that if you want to fight it so bad, I should sense for it, and then you go and get it. This fog is really becoming a nuisance. Especially since I get the feeling this fog is something of a magicians work."

He gave a nod of agreement.

"Couldn't hurt. Yeah, search for it."

Nodding, I concentrated, searching for ki that's different to Vali-kun's and my own. I can sense Vali-kun and I being here...hmmmmm, this fog is making it hard for me to get a good read on the place...stupid fog...

Wait. What's that I sense...

This feeling...the feeling of...magic...

A source of magic that is a high quantity...

Yes, there's no mistaken it now. The feeling of a magical aura, the feeling of a large activation magic...yes, this spell...that's right. This magic is a magician, no kidding! This magician is also a high class one as well...

"Vali-kun! To the left, there's a large source of magic!"

"Right." Vali-kun said, and spread his wings of light. His Sacred Gear. Have to admit that the wings look beautiful. "Come, we'll fly."

Picking me up, Vali-kun darted to the left. I corrected him slightly when he got off course, but he didn't need that much correcting. Traversing the mist isn't so bad, once you use Senjutsu. That's a good thing between us, that we have such a thing. He has the power, and I have the support.

We continued going...

.

.

.

...Until eventually, we stopped and saw that a man was stood there. He had black hair, and a set of glasses on. His clothes remind me of a Chinese warrior. His armour looks sturdy at least. But his face doesn't look Chinese or anything. He looks around middle aged, and from what I can sense, he doesn't have a good intention about him...no, its more suffice to say that he has evil within his heart, and no good intentions at all.

Yes, this man is like looking into a black hole, a place where you'll get sucked up, and spit out. Damn, I knew Vali-kun would bring me against such a person. I had a feeling before, and this just confirms it...he hates me and wants me to suffer...kidding. I'm sure Vali-kun can take this Joker.

"Hakuryuukou, those wings represent such a thing. And...my, it seems an Inugami has come as well. What a rare sight indeed. So, what do I owe the honour, children?"

C-Children...I know that he is older than us, but to be called children is...

"Hmph, so you're the one who made the Hydra?" Vali-kun guessed, letting me out of his arms. "I thought that you had abandoned it long ago. Perhaps I was mistaken after all."

Abandoned it...but he's here...does that mean the Hydra is around someplace? Ooh God please don't come out and attack me. I'm a delicate flower and I don't want to die.

"Yes yes. I did abandon it long ago, but I came back recently, and claimed this island for myself. But to get through my mist, is something I didn't expect. To think that her Senjutsu is high enough to sense through a Senjutsu repressing technique."

So that's what the mist was huh. He knew that one of us used Senjutsu, and used that to his advantage. But he didn't count on that sensing is like my forte and he couldn't stop me even if he tried.

"Good thing you didn't know about my girls power then."

H-He called me 'his girl'! Eep! That's a fangirl moment huh...no, I shouldn't be thinking about that. This man is going to be a dangerous adversary, for someone like me. Vali-kun will most likely blitz that bastard instantly.

"Hmph, good thing, to you. Although, having a Hakuryuukou and Inugami girl as kills, would be interesting."

From his back, a pair of Fallen Angel wings appear...ooh, so he's a Fallen Angel human hybrid is he. Didn't sense that. But I did sense that he was a magician. I know that he has magical abilities anyway.

Seeing that, Vali-kun let a smirk appear on his face.

"I thought I recognized you. You used to be Azazel's subordinate, correct?"

Azazel-sans subordinate? That person used to work with Azazel-san?

"Vali-kun?"

He turned to me and was about to explain about it, but the man here spoke first.

"Hmmm, that was long ago, Vali." So, they know one another huh. "But, since then, I've trained. And I'm stronger than you are now! And your bitch too!"

D-Did he just call me a bitch!? I know I'm an Inugami and all, but to call me a bitch...that's just rude. He didn't have to call me a bitch. But when hearing that, Vali-kun's killing intent rose itself considerably.

"Don't, ever call her a bitch again or I will tear out your throat, Setsuna."

His name is Setsuna? Geez, that's usually used for a girl...but it can be a mans name, I think. Yeah, there's a male named Setsuna in the school, although I'm not too familiar with him.

And Vali-kun defended me~ Take that you little shit! I am not going to be talked to like that, as I am Vali-kun's girl~ I am Vali-kun's and he is my guy as well~ We're everything to one another, I think~

Hearing Vali-kun's very manly threat, Setsuna here gave a laugh.

"You're funny Vali. There was a time that you wouldn't care for a simple, docile looking girl."

I look docile? I thought I was a smart girl...what a bastard. He's evil and I hate him. He can leave me alone. I'm not docile looking. He's docile looking! I seriously will mess him up if he doesn't stop calling me names!

"Well, things change, but you don't. But good timing. Since its your creation, show me this Hydra, and I might let you live. Although, having insulted my girl a number of times, it is becoming harder and harder in letting you go."

Vali-kun threatened heavily. Of course, even Vali-kun would say that because he's seriously trying to win me over. But he doesn't have to win me over. He's already gotten me.

The man named Setsuna gave a laugh.

"Sure, I don't mind if you fight my pet. While you're doing that, I will be killing your girl here. It will be funny watching her die right before your eyes. Maybe it will push you past the pit of despair."

Shit, he's really gunning for me huh. Why do enemies always attack me? I mean, Raynare, Kokabiel, Raiser, Onii-san. Everyone seems to have something against me and I don't know what it is. Do I have a aura that says hate me? I thought I was quite the nice person...I guess I was wrong huh.

"Hahahahaha..."

Vali-kun laughed, having heard something of an extreme humour. Setsuna here showed a displeased face.

"So, you don't care if I kill this girl here?"

Ehehe...I don't want to think about him killing me. And I thought that this would be a date where I don't have to worry about my life. I guess that even I have to worry when its someone like this.

"No, its quite the opposite actually. I'd be devastated, and would murder you horribly if you killed her. But, right now, the current you couldn't hold a candle to Ma-chan here."

I knew Vali-kun would say something...wait...

"W-What're you saying?"

Y-Yeah, Vali-kun! What are you saying!? Please don't get me involved with this person! I'm freaking scared as it is! What if that fucking Hydra attacks me while you're praising me!? I don't want to die by this thing! And never mind that stupid Hydra! Either of them are...ooh God, Vali-kun...

"I'm saying, she's got a higher grade of power than you do. Even if she denies it, she's stronger than the current you, and also she could be able to defeat the entire team of Gremory."

"Really?"

I let it slip, and he nodded. I think he might be mistaken there. Me being stronger than them, is something that could be called unthinkable. What a thing Vali-kun. You clearly need to have you head examined at the next opportunity.

"If you seriously went at them with everything you had, you'd be able to overpower the Sekiryuutei, the holy demonic sword kid, the Nekomata, the daughter of Barakiel, Durandal user and obviously Rias Gremory."

So, he knows about Koneko-chan's Nekomata status huh. Makes sense I guess. Although I don't believe he's telling the truth there. Me being able to beat Yuuto-kun alone would be unthinkable, but all of them together? Shit in hell...I can't...although if I used my wide area attack...even then, I'm sure that they'd be able to defeat me alone...I bet I could beat Buchou...she seems to be the one that's getting weaker and weaker now...if you look at her peerage...

Ise-kun is the Sekiryuutei, and is naturally going to get stronger. Yuuto-kun has achieved Balance Breaker and will continue on from there. Akeno-san...well, I heard from Sirzechs-kun that if she used her bloods power, she'd be able to become one of the stronger Gremory group members. Koneko-chan needs to use her Senjutsu, and Xenovia-chan needs to stop being such a freak and asking me about my first time with Yuuto-kun.

Although I know that last one isn't anything to do with power wise, she does annoy me with saying things like "Makoto-sama, please give me tips on how to use my body in order to appeal to a mans desires." and other strange things like that. Either way, looking at them all, Buchou is actually going towards the lower end of the spectrum.

"B-But..."

Before I could voice my doubt, the man clicked his fingers. And I felt a new presence behind us. I felt its breath near me. This day isn't the best ever. Because of this day, I am thinking about taking Vali-kun and going to a spar next time.

I turned around and...yup. All of those heads, the purple substances dripping from its mouth, corroding the ground beneath it. The skull like faces and the body of a serpent...no mistaken, this is a Hydra.

I'll take a page out of Buchou's book and say, fuck sake. This is going to be bad. Magician Fallen Angel over there, and Hydra over there. Either one is dangerous, but which is more dangerous...I haven't figured out yet.

"Vali-kun, what should we do? Should we take out the Hydra together? Or you take out the Hydra? Or the magician Fallen Angel guy? What should I do Vali-kun? Although I am interested in fighting the magician Fallen Angel person."

I don't know why, but testing my magical skills against another magician makes me feel hot between my breasts. The intense fear I had a moment ago has been replaced with a great respect and a healthy obsession to fight magic with magic. I wanna fight this one with my magic.

"Seriously, you want to fight Setsuna?"

Setsuna...each time I hear that, my mind goes to a certain anime character and I can't think straight.

"I don't know why...maybe you're rubbing off on me. Besides between Hydra and magician Fallen Angel guy, I choose magician Fallen Angel guy. At least I have a chance to win. But yeah, perhaps Vali-kun's rubbing off on me~"

"Must be that." He agreed, and quickly kissed me. "Alright, you take Setsuna, that bastard. I'll take the Hydra. But Ma-chan, be careful...and believe in your own power. If you need help, call. But I doubt you'll have trouble."

He doubts it, but I do. I'm...more confident in support than fighting on my own. That's what I think about it anyway. Erm...I wish that Vali-kun could tell me how to be so confident in fighting.

"R-Right...I will do my best! But should I kill him? Or take him in for questioning?"

I mean, if I am going to become his true girlfriend, I have to show him that I can at least support him in a fight. Its a big part of his life, and I want to be apart of that life as well. If its his interest, then I want to try and at least become interested. Its his...passion, and if I want some passion, I have to get him passionate about me fighting with him...kuku, that's a great plan Makoto-chan~

"Yeah, I'm sure Azazel would like to see this person again, so only beat him enough until an inch of his life remains. Also, when you win, I might...well...I'm sure that for a day it wouldn't be so bad..."

"What wouldn't be?"

I was confused by his words. What wouldn't be so bad?

For a second, a small blush crawled its way on his face, before shaking his head.

"...I know of a spell that will...de age...it will turn me into...a...a...Shota..."

What did he say...? Vali-kun...Shota?

...Shota Vali-kun...?

He did say that...didn't he?

A Shota Vali-kun...

Those words...

Straight to my heart...Vali-kun as a Shota...

A Shota version of my Vali-kun...

Does a version of my Vali-kun as a Shota exist?

Oooh shit...that's...ooh God...a Shota Vali-kun...Shota Vali-kun...Shota Vali-kun...I can see it now! A Shota version of Vali-kun! That would be the best! His small body! Tight hips! Shit! That's the best ever! Vali-kun as a Shota would be the best!

Yes yes! A Vali-kun Shota version is the best ever!

"YES I WANT THAT! VALI-KUN SHOTA IS THE BEST EVER!"

I am excited! I wanna see it! Vali-kun as a Shota would be amazing! It truly would be the best ever! I can imagine him right now! So strong but helpless looking! He would hold onto me and call "Onee-sama!" with a soft voice that could belong to a girl! This is the best ever Vali-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

"I knew you'd say something like that. Okay, when you defeat Setsuna, I will definitely turn into one for a day of your choosing."

"Got it!"

As soon as I said that, Vali-kun activated his Balance Breaker. A snow-white aura surrounded him, and his body got wrapped around by the aura. When it died down, a snow-white armour was left like no other. It was dazzling, radiating the power of the Hakuryuukou.

"Be careful."

After saying that, Vali-kun created two giant blocks of what appears to be demonic power in his hands. He shoots them ahead first. Even though its the highest grade of demonic power used by Vali-kun, who I estimate to be atop the strongest Hakuryuukou's in history...

The Hydra combated against the attack, spitting out a large quantity of poison. The poison envelops the blocks of demonic power, completely eroding them from existence!

No, that shouldn't of happened. Hydra's are strong yes, but there isn't a Hydra that I would know that would be capable of erasing such an attack with minimal effort. Clearly, this Hydra has been enhanced a lot.

"Hmph, if it wasn't at least this interesting, it would've been pointless coming here. But even then...an attack that isn't fully serious wont work on this Hydra. My, it seems that Setsuna here has been taking a step into Azazel's shoes."

Vali-kun seems happy about the fact that his Hydra is stronger than normal ones. Geez, his battle side is going to be tough to love. But it isn't impossible, as Vali-kun has a sweeter side as well.

"I wouldn't do anything useless such as Sacred Gear research." Setsuna denied Vali-kun's theory, and shaked his head. "No, Sacred Gear research is a waste of time. Now its all about creating hybrid monsters and new monsters is the way to go. Look at my Hydra here, he's stronger than ten of you Vali."

Stronger than Vali-kun by a factor of ten? That can't be right, can it? And that's what research is? I don't believe people should be messing with the law of nature...but isn't that what magic users do anyway?

"Is that so?"

Vali-kun sent a daring smirk towards Setsuna who narrowed his eyes.

"But of course."

Setsuna said confidently, but Vali-kun's face didn't lose that initial smirk, the one that would send most people packing. Yes, this is the face of a determined man, and one that you don't want to mess with.

"Then, you're out of luck. The me from before and the me now are two separate people. You are thinking about the me that was a child. Now, I'm a completely different person. This Hydra, was designed to fight the child, and you calculated my growth based on several factors. However, you hadn't taken into account my excessive training and my own blood boosting my abilities."

As he explained, I could see the face of Setsuna drop. He was literally stuck between annoyance and fear. Of course, calculations are good, but people can exceed normal calculations and if its Dragons, then they no doubt defy all logic...mainly due to their various abilities and their ability to draw people to them...

Vali-kun took to the sky, and flew at the Hydra. The Hydra roared and let out a large blob of poisonous power. However, Vali-kun moved at the speed of light and manoeuvred out of the way, dodging the attack completely.

"Vali-kun are you sure you don't want my assistance?"

I questioned as some poison melted his left legs armour away! Vali-kun however used some demonic power, shooting at the centre head. The head in question came into a collision with the demonic power, causing it to be destroyed!

Vali-kun's armour on his leg regenerated as well, leaving nothing of a hint that suggested that it was broken beforehand. I must say, the Hakuryuukou's power is amazing indeed.

"No, I look forward to fighting strong foes using my own style and fixation. That's a good offer, but I'll have myself fight as I please. I'll fight without causing any trouble for you."

What a cute way to say it, Vali-kun.

But as I thought about him being cute, I saw that the head that Vali-kun had destroyed...has formed again! It has been...regenerated...the head has been regenerated! Now that's what I call high speed regeneration!

Vali-kun however didn't let up and made countless demonic bullets in the air. A single blast of them would erase most. Vali-kun shot them towards the Hydra, to catch it in momentum, but the Hydra used its poison blocks to devour the power.

Vali-kun and the Hydra then start a real fight against one another. The Hydra kept getting hit with Vali-kun's vast demonic power, and the Hydra kept regenerating. Something massive is going to have to happen, in order to take out that Hydra.

* * *

"Hey, bitch!"

The man named Setsuna called me. The next moment, I saw a large fireball coming at me! I stuck out my hands, and made a barrier from my Sacred Gear form! The fireball and barrier made a collision, but the barrier held out with minimal effort.

"Yeah bitch?"

I replied, smirking at him. He wants a fight from me does he? Then he can fight me! I will prove that I'm a girl that Vali-kun can depend on, a girl that can also keep up with him...I want to prove that I can also fight alongside him...even if its only taking out the weak ones.

"Hmph, so you had enough skill to block that. Well done, Inugami. But once you die, wont Vali also fall into depression?"

"I'll just have to make sure that I'm not defeated then, huh."

The man put his hand forward, and a light shined. The light was that of a Fallen Angels light. He made a light spear and directed it at me. But using my speed, I dodged the incoming light spear, which embedded the ground. He clicked his tongue and summoned more light spears, throwing them at me, trying to pierce my body.

But due to my superior speed, I was able to dodge all of them. The ones that nearly caught me were stopped by my barrier Sacred Gear. I have to admit that barrier Sacred Gear is so useful when I'm fighting as it helps defend me against the various threats of this magnitude.

The light spears don't even match up to those of Kokabiel. They are stronger than the ones Raynare was using, but they pale in comparison to Kokabiel's light. And his usage is pretty easy to read. He goes for the direct attack type. He isn't skilled in the way that I have seen Kokabiel previously.

"Then, if that wont work, try this!"

Several magic circles are deployed around him, each having a different element. In response to that, I also summoned lots of magic circles around me. If he wants a magic battle then he's going to get it. For my Kaa-chan is a high ranking magician...rather, she was and I know most of what she knew, and I'm studying all of the time.

"Take this!"

Announcing his attack, lots of different magic's are thrown at me. Fire, ice, wind, lightning, and so forth. Putting my hands forward, I made the same attacks head towards him. But his potency isn't that of a true magician. Clearly he hasn't been studying magic for as long as I have.

DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!

Lots of different explosions happen around us. We were caught up in a magical fight, and using Senjutsu, I kept him within my senses. If he makes a move, then I will know about it.

"Hah!"

From the cloud of mist, I felt him release something...no, make that a light spear. It went towards me like a arrow, but using my Sacred Gear, I raised a barrier, blocking the attack in an instant.

"Good move, but it isn't enough!"

Summoning fire within my palms, I shot it off towards the cloud of smoke, using Senjutsu to pin down his location. A torrent of fire spreads out, erasing the smoke, and headed for the Fallen Angel guy.

"Tch!"

But instead of moving, the Fallen Angel guy raised a defensive barrier as he clicked his tongue, blocking the attack! D-Damn, I didn't think he would be able to block an attack of that magnitude. It wasn't my strongest attack, but from what I can sense from him, it should've been more than he should've been able to handle.

"What a good defence Setsuna. But it isn't going to be..."

Before I could finish, a magic circle in his palm activated, and I felt an increase in gravity around me. The ground around me cracked, and made me feel heavier. This is gravity magic!

"S-So you learned gravity magic huh."

Guessing, he licked his lips sadistically. Then if he wants to do that then I will also break out of it...

"As if I'm going to let you break free! I will freeze you!"

Before I could activate a dispel, a magic circle appeared below me, and ice wrapped around my feet, and legs! Shit! He's caught me in a spell, and if I'm right, he's added a suppresser on this ice...no, not the ice...it has to be...

"Cleaver man. Using ice, and gravity magic huh. I have underestimated you. Using a spell to make it so no magic will work within my vicinity takes a good level of high knowledge and the right amount of time. I presume you've been setting it up since before I got here. I have to give you a little praise in that."

I slightly bowed my head, as he summoned a light sword and extended his wings of pure black. He has 6 wings, so he isn't a weak Fallen Angel, but he isn't a high tier one either. He's around mid level Fallen Angel if I remember my Fallen Angels terminology correct. Azazel-sans were beautifully black, but this ones is just...well, it reminds me too much of Kokabiel's. I see, so he's going to charge me huh.

"That's right! I'm a magic user plus Fallen Angel. I've dedicated years into studying magic, and now I've gotten a chance to test my skills. Added to that, I'm also a good swordsman, and my specialty is two handed weapons."

I see, so that's what he is huh. He's okay at magic, and he has a fighting style of two handed. That's okay with me, as I don't see the reason for him to be able to defeat me. True, he's gotten me trapped, but he wont have me like this for long.

"If that's the case, then come and get me."

I smirked, and readied myself. I have to time this right, or I am going to be skewered by this bastard. As if I'm going to show an uncool side to Vali-kun, and as if I'm going to lose to this bastard!

"Then you'll die!"

He charged at me, summoning two light swords in his hands. Both of them have been radiating a large amount of light. When I fought Kokabiel, I remember that his swords had a similar effect. And even though he has a sword in his magic circle hand, that has the gravity on, he's still able to keep up the gravity.

Even though the gravity is crushing me, I activated a magic circle in my hands. A light appeared, which is being wrapped around by a certain power of mine and I aimed it at the man with the Fallen Angel wings. Seeing it, he gave a sneer.

"That isn't going to be enough! Like you've been told, magic wont work in that field! As long as I've got my spell activated, magic isn't going to be your friend you stupid bitch!"

He said it with a cocky tone. And what's with it with people calling me stupid? Or a bitch for that matter? I'm neither! I'm sick of people calling me stupid! And a bitch as well! I might be an Inugami but being called a bitch is an offensive term! Damn stupid Fallen Angel bastard!

"Then take it!"

I launched the ball of light at him. For a second or so, he looked surprised that I was able to use magic within this field. But that soon dissipated as expected, he tried to use a magic circle to defend against it. However I used that instant to launch a Senjutsu ball forward from my other hand.

"What is this!?"

He was distraught at the attack of Senjutsu. He gathered light by his body, and launched off some small arrows. But using my greater control, I manoeuvred the ball of Senjutsu out of the path of his light, making it go towards him even stronger than it had been previously.

BREAK!

The ball hit the magic circle he deployed to stop my other attack, but the magic circle was completely destroyed! Hah! Take that you little...idiot! Yeah! Idiot! He used a magic to suppress magic, but he didn't use magic to suppress Senjutsu as well! And he even forgot about my other power as well!

"And dispel!"

My magic spell that I launched first hit his hand that has the magic circle to control the gravity around me after my other power stopped protecting the dispel that I launched, and made it disperse! He was shocked and yelled incoherently and continued coming at me, swinging his swords.

"Bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

I rolled my eyes at his words and looked down towards my frozen feet. Right. Need to get out of this before I freeze to death or something. Yeah, being in ice isn't exactly a good thing for my kind.

"Time to melt!"

Still captured by the ice, I made two magic circles appear in my hands, and pointed them downwards. Flames burst from the circles, and melted the ice! Hah! I thought that the spell was in the gravity rather than the ice!

"Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He closed the distance, and swung his swords at me. Using my nimble body, I did a cartwheel out of the way, his swings smashing into the ground. In that single moment, he was caught, so I activated a magic circle in my hand.

"Freeze!"

As I said it, ice activated and wrapped around his hands and arms.

"D-Damn it!"

He activated magic circles around him, attempting to blast away the ice, but it didn't work. Instead, he was stuck on the ground, and completely at my mercy. He couldn't move, no matter what he did. All of the ice kept reforming due to my special brand of magic.

"Do you like it? I mixed magic and Senjutsu together. The magic is obviously the ice. But the Senjutsu property is the regrowth of the ice. It would be hard to keep the ice regrowing with just magic. So, using Senjutsu, gathering the natural ki around the area, the ice will keep reforming and reforming unless someone powerful comes along and destroy's it! This is the power that I can do since I'm well versed in magic and Senjutsu!"

"S-So, you've captured me with this!? What are you trying to achieve you little slag!? I am Setsuna, and I am going to murder you when I'm out of this!"

He was panicking, realizing that he couldn't break out of it.

So, gathering Senjutsu in my palm, I went forward, and smashed my fist right into the centre of his body! His body shook, and the ice was destroyed! He spat out some blood, and was thrusted backwards, smashing into a building!

His body dropped to the ground, as the building behind him crumbled away. Aaaah, I liked that building as well. That kind of makes me feel sad, even though it was necessary for this bastard to be dealt with.

"I just sent a burst of spirit power within you. Other word's, Senjutsu. With that, I've not done external damage, but I've done internal damage. I've targeted the centres where you can gather magic. Disrupting those, I've cut off your ability to use magic and build up that special power. Furthermore, your ability to move would've been reduced as well, if you're able to move at all that is."

He looked at me, and glared intently. He wasn't happy right now, knowing that I was able to best him in this fight. He knew that he had lost the moment my Senjutsu had thoroughly been thrusted into him.

"B-But, why did your magic work during that gravity spell? It shouldn't of been possible! Yet, you used magic to stop my gravity! That spell should've been impossible to break! No, your magic shouldn't of worked to begin with! My magic is the best! It should've worked against a bitch like you!"

"This so-called magic, is a calculation...so, using the theory behind its formula to oppose it, it's possible to cancel them out or destroy them. Especially the techniques of newbie magicians, they're unrefined and not concise. As long as a slight flaw is found, it'll be completely useless...as long as its structure is known, it can be disintegrated with power like I had displayed then. If you want to fight against me with magic, then come again in about hundred years, as that's how long it will take you to match skills of someone who's studied for most of her life, like me."

A look of despair appeared on his face then. He was frightened of my skills. Well, he forced my hand. If he didn't want to fight me, then he should've fled from me. But he didn't and now he has to deal with the consequences.

"B-But that was a high level spell! T-That spell too me ages to learn...and why didn't the magic stop your magic...? I don't get it. It shouldn't of been possible for you to break the magic...I've studied...I'm better than the best magicians..."

When he said that, he irked me. People take time out of their lives to study magic as a whole, and to make it good for the world. But people like him abuse magic, and make it twisted and perverse. Now, this Setsuna has pissed me off.

"Its because I used my Sacred Gears barriers. You took into account of my magic, and made sure I wouldn't be able to use it. But you made a fatal flaw in not stopping Sacred Gears...although with your level of mastery, it would be quite impossible. Using the barrier Sacred Gear, I wrapped it around my dispel spell, making it so it was shielded from your magic. Then the rest was history from there. You've got a grasp on some high magic's, but your raw power is that of a low level and your understanding is that of a low level as well. Its surprising that you're able to use high level magic's. But the way you are now, you'll never be able to use them to their highest degree. You didn't bother learning the basics before going to the higher levels. That's where your mistake came from. Basics, are the foundation of any magic, and the higher levels are basically the basics, just stronger. Before you attempt to call yourself a magician again, I suggest that you study real magic, and not this pretender stuff."

He vomited blood, and cried a little. D-Damn, I didn't think I used that much power. Maybe I should've held back a little. But he does need to be beaten, and I'm sure that Vali-kun wouldn't of held back from beating an opponent.

"Hahahahaha!" The one who laughed was Vali-kun, who has been able to destroy most of the Hydra's body, albeit it is regenerating, slowly. "Setsuna, you've clearly underestimate this girls ability. Once she gets into it, she can match high...no, ultimate class magicians easily. People don't seem to realize it, since she holds back due to her pacifistic nature, but if she was put in a life or death situation, then she can do amazing things. She's intelligent, highly skilled and has some serious power behind her beautiful appearance. It wouldn't be impossible to say that she'd be able to match me in Balance Breaker if she went all out."

Is he serious? Being able to match Vali-kun in Balance Breaker? He must be trying to scare Setsuna or something. And it seems to have worked as Setsuna is crying, and is trying to stand up.

"Hah...Hah..."

The one that was breathing heavily was Setsuna. Even though he was standing on shaky legs, I could see that he had a determined look on his face. He was using his wings to support himself. He summons two light swords in his hands, and takes a stance against me.

"I-I am not losing to Vali's bitch! The one to defeat me is Vali! Not this bitch! Time to die you little whore!"

With profanity being the norm around here by now, he charged at me with the intent to kill. His moves were sluggish, and easily predictable. Huh, looks like I have to finish this quickly, or I might start feeling extreme pity for him.

"I'm sorry, but you've made the wrong choice." Sticking my hand to the side, a tear in space appears. From the tear, a single brilliant sword appears, and it came towards me. I gripped the brilliant blade, and pulled it towards me! "Claimh Solais!"

Pulling out that brilliant holy sword, I made a stance with it that Yuuto-kun showed me. Of course I am no swordsman, but he is showing me to use blades as the final attack, so I shall show him the respect of a swordsman, and use a sword as well.

"H-Holy sword!"

He panicked, but still went at me with the intent to kill. So he recognizes that this is in fact a holy sword, and a holy sword that will burn everything away without exception. It really doesn't surprise me that he knows.

"That's right, this is a holy sword. And this is going to be the one that will defeat you!"

Showing him the respect that he should have as a fighter, I went at him with speeds that his eyes couldn't hope to follow. We met at the middle of the field, and swung our swords at one another.

KATCHIN!

A shallow sound broke out in this silence. His light swords were broken, and his face looked broken as well. He was simply overpowered and he looked like a shell of the former cocky self he showed.

I cut him down as soon as his swords broke, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. He wasn't dead, as Vali-kun said that I shouldn't kill him. But I went over and put a sleeping spell on him, so he doesn't wake up later.

"And, that's why you're my girl."

Vali-kun praised, as he dodged the biting heads of the Hydra. I put my hand to the mans chest, and activated my new Sacred Gear to time heal him. Since if I left him like this, he would die, I have to heal him so Vali-kun can send him to Azazel-san or something.

Looking at Vali-kun though, I could tell that he was having the time of his life. The Hydra was covered in all sorts of wounds. Even though he had this so-called 'high speed regeneration', Vali-kun's attacks seem to make the Hydra weaker and weaker in the regards to the regeneration ability.

Even with the poison that's being used, it seems to be getting weaker and weaker. The quantity has decreased, and I haven't even heard Vali-kun's Sacred Gear yet. Damn, Vali-kun is strong huh.

"This is where it ends."

Vali-kun rushed the heads of the Hydra, making sure that he wasn't eaten. He punched the Hydra in the stomach, and the wings of Divine Dividing gave off a little light.

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Vali-kun activated his Sacred Gear, and the Hydra's power decreased by half. The Hydra roared, and show out large globs of poison and even fire. But Vali-kun did zigzag's through the sky, dodging all of the attacks.

"Dividing you four times has lowered your level by this much huh. No, that's alright. To begin with, you had a high power. However, fighting against me was a mistake on your part." Laughed Vali-kun, who then looked at me. "Watch this Ma-chan. I've not shown many this."

I cocked my head. He hasn't shown many what? Some kind of power? But Vali-kun put out his hands, and pointed them towards the Hydra. The Hydra tried to fire some more poison at Vali-kun, but Vali-kun used his speed, and the attack went past him as if nothing had happened.

"Okay Vali-kun! I'm watching!"

Cheering, he took off his helm, showing me his nice icy blue eyes. Even though you could say that his eyes are cold, they don't look cold to me. They look...protective to me. They best do, as they are the eyes of the man who kept me safe beforehand.

[Half Dimension!]

When Vali-kun made the wings of light grow, his Divine Dividing, his surroundings became warped and all the things got reduced to half while making the sound of the Sacred Gear at the same time. And the Hydra...well, the Hydra turned from a big one, to the one of a reduced size. Actually, looking at the Hydra, it looked kind of cute.

So, is this the other power of the Hakuryuukou? I've heard that in Balance Breaker, Vali-kun is able to make it so that he can reduce things by half. His surroundings get halved, and whatever is, ends up like that Hydra there.

But Vali-kun didn't even take in my shock, as he gathered demonic in the form of blocks, and fired them at the Hydra. The Hydra tried to escape, but the demonic power overlapped the Hydra, and erased it from existence.

"Dusted."

After confirming that the Hydra was gone, Vali-kun exited his Balance Breaker, and flew down towards me. I walked forward, and instantly, our lips connected, crushing against one another's.

I don't know why, but I felt really...aroused. Maybe it was due to seeing Vali-kun fighting that Hydra. Maybe it was the adrenaline of the fight I just had. Maybe it was a combo of the two, but I felt really aroused right now, and I could see, and feel on my stomach, Vali-kun's arousal as well.

His tongue played with my tongue, clearly being able to dominate my in an instant. I flicked my tongue within his mouth, and rubbed circles on his chest, taking in the texture of his abs. Gotta love this guys body, its the best.

The kiss was a good one, and it made me feel great...but it ended too quickly for my opinion. Even then, it was a good one, and I want to experience more...more of Vali-kun. I want to experience more of Vali-kun, and his life as well.

"Here Vali-kun, lets take a picture on my phone to mark this first time on our date!"

"Haha, right."

Vali-kun wrapped an arm around me, and brought my close. I held his free hand with one of my hands, and used my other hand to do a peace sign towards the phone. I was smiling and Vali-kun was showing his usual smirk.

Using magic of course to hold up the phone, I made it take a picture of us together like this. When the light flashed, I felt something strange for a second, as if something devastating was going to happen, but then it disappeared and the picture was taken.

After it was taken, I took the phone in my hands, and looked at the image. Hehe, it was really good. I think that I will make that my wallpaper. Maybe have it printed and put in a frame. It really does look good like that.

"I hate admitting this, but I actually had fun."

I didn't mean to let it slip, but I did and now he knows that I had fun.

"You did?"

He seemed surprised by it, and kept looking at me weirdly. I couldn't deny that I had fun anymore. Just the feeling of fighting a strong opponent was thrilling and gave me a new...excitement that I haven't felt before.

"I did. I don't know why, but I did. Say, did you have fun fighting the Hydra?"

"I did." He confirmed, moving into my personal space. "And you had fun fighting the Hydra. I always knew that there was a side to you that liked fighting. Tell me, what're you thinking about right now?"

"...Well erm..."

"You're thinking about looking for another fight, aren't you?"

...How did he know? I was thinking about finding a strong opponent...but how did he know about it? Can he read my mind...wait, he might be able to read my mind. But even then, he seemed pleased with my face right now...

"...I wont deny it, but its because..."

"I know. There's nothing like having that appetite for battle. The thrill of the fight, the expectations of your opponent. The surprises that are involved with fighting. The twists and turns that a fight can take. And the beforehand as well. Just going towards a fight is a thrilling experience. Battling, is my second favourite thing to do after all so I know that you're feeling a feeling that could be close to euphoria."

Close to euphoria...euphoria was...well, true euphoria is in the bedroom. Although I can't say that this sucked. Because, fighting that magician Fallen Angel guy reminded me of the reason why I practice magic, and why I want to become a full fledged Master magician.

...Wait, he said it was his second favourite? What's his first?

"E-Eh? What's the first? Training?"

I made a guess. If its fighting for the second, then training has to be the first, right? But even when I thought that, Vali-kun denied me with a shake of his head, and brought me closer to him, my breasts pushing into his chest.

"No. My third favourite thing is training. My second favourite thing is fighting. And my first favourite thing is..." He lowered down, and captured my lips for an instant, before pulling away. "...You're my first favourite thing. And if can combine my second favourite thing with my first, then I will be a happy man."

I'm his first favourite thing...I want to say that its predictable, but I can't ever be sure with Vali-kun. Even then, it sounds really sweet, coming from Vali-kun...and he wants to combine those favourites of his huh...I get it. If I can do that...then I can truly become someone Vali-kun wouldn't be...ashamed of having as a...girlfriend...I can fight with the best of them...

"Lets go and find another opponent Vali-kun!"

I cheered, and beamed at him as well. I can do this. I can fight and become closer to him. He might want to fight for the sake of fighting. But I want to fight for the sake of becoming closer and worthy of him.

He was taken back by my proposal, and furrowed his eyes.

"You...actually want to find another person to fight?"

"Yeah! Why not? This is our date after all. And we're young people. We can fight and fight until we can't fight anymore. Say, why don't we just go and find some high level opponents to fight together?"

I hope he does want to fight with me, that meaning we can stand on equal footing with him. I can...I will stand on equal footing with him, then we can...we can be together properly.

"Hm...there is this one person around that I have been wanting to fight for awhile, and he has a strong pet that is said to excel in magic..."

"Then we'll fight them together! You fight the Master, and I fight the servant pet thingy!"

Even though I said it with no hesitation, he was looking at me with those curious eyes of his. He was most likely wondering why I've suddenly gone battle happy. But I don't think he'll understand the reason. If he does...then I will be okay with it. I just want to become closer to him.

"Y...You're serious, aren't you?"

"Deadly."

Replying, I put my head on his chest. Can't deny that he has a fantastically hard chest to have my head on. He's a real man after all.

"If you're sure, then we can go now?"

I looked up at him, and nodded.

"Perfect. We can go and fight some strong being. After fighting this being, we can have the picnic I made, then we can finish off the day with a good old fashioned fight."

"Wow, this change in attitude towards fighting. I have to say that it really is a turn on."

Good. It should be Vali-kun kukuku~ Fighting isn't my favourite thing, but if its for Vali-kun, then I am willing to learn to love fighting. Especially if it means that Vali-kun will rely on me in a fight as well...we can become true partners.

"Then lets go!"

Smirking, Vali-kun extends his wings of light, and takes me in his arms. Hehe, if Vali-kun is happy, then I am happy. Next time though, we're going on a date where I am not called any names that could be called hurtful, and I'm not fighting people!

* * *

**End chapter! Obviously this chapter was a Vali x Makoto, and a little showcase on Makoto's talents as a magician and other things. Also Makoto is already interested in Gasper kuku~ Well, not much else to say so, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Nagisa, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu, Ophis.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**War historian; Yeah, I'm sure I do~**

**Hellspam; Well, that isn't going to be so long now. And I'm glad~**

**Julbot1; That he is! Well, about 50/50 really. She's into it because he is. And yup, she's living the dream alright~**

**Keniavelez1999; Thanks! And not a problem! I'm glad you liked.**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; Hehe, yeah he'll come out soon~**

**Guest 1; No, I didn't get the name from there, or at least consciously. I just thought it was a good name for her considering her hair colour and all of that.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, I've considered doing a fic like that before, and will most likely do it in the future.**

**Jugar38; Yup, that he does~ And thank you!**

**Guest 3; Yeah, I'm sure that she will~**

**Guest 4; Erm, yeah I could do a story like that in the future~**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The unexpected surprise**

**Issei P.O.V**

"This isn't a joke fucker! Are you high right now!? You stoned Ise butch!? You're bull shitting me are you!?"

The crimson haired Bishoujo-sama had her eyebrows raised with an angry expression on her face. Rias Gremory Buchou. She is my master and an upper class Devil Onee-sama. At school, she is the president of the Occult Research Club. She is a very strict yet also very kind person, when she isn't trying to hit me! But why isn't Makoto-chan here!? She always defends me from Buchou! Makoto-chan, I need your sweet supple bountiful breasts to comfort me!

By the way, we have changed into our summer uniforms, and they're short-sleeved. It is a wonderful season when we are lightly dressed! Although Makoto-chan isn't here...bummer. Kiba said something about her going away with Vali, although I don't know where. That fucking jerk better not be doing anything dangerous with her! We all know that he's a battle freak, evident by what I saw during that fight with the little girl...erm, whatever her name was.

"Buchou, I..."

When I tried to state my case, she sighed deeply.

"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the Fallen Angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business…! How far will that fucker go!? Especially when its my fucking Pawn that is going to be attacked by that bastard! He knows better! He had the chance in the Inugami world, and he didn't take it!"

Buchou was trembling with rage and she was middle fingering everyone in the room, even her Otouto Millicas-sama who looks depressed. It must be due to Makoto-chan not being here.

Before the meeting date of the three factions, Azazel suddenly contacted us. Yes, he too was my contract client. He hid his identity and presence when he came into contact with us. It's correct to say that it was an interference in other peoples business. Not to mention, since it was the governor of the Fallen Angels, the topic escalated to an entirely different level. It wouldn't end with just mischief.

I don't understand why he hid his identity though. We've met one another before, in the Inugami world. Yet he chose to conceal himself using some form of body changing magic and mainly, he spoke to me about Makoto-chan and her likes and dislikes and things like that. He even asked if I had seen her naked, which I said no!

Of course I've not! I've kissed her, but I haven't seen her fully naked! Seeing her breasts though were good. She has the best damn breasts in the world! They aren't as big as Akeno-sans or Buchou's. But the softness of them is the best! I can understand why Kiba loves resting his head there all of the time!

"You know what, it wasn't enough that little bastard was trying to come onto my Makoto-sama like she's his to have during that damn trip to the Inugami world, he also now contacts my peerage member and wants tips on how to win her!? What kind of shit is that!? She is not his to have! She's beautiful and he's ugly! I am going to be cosying up to Makoto-sama from right now! She's going to be my waifu!"

Buchou gave me a wink and a thumbs up. She was even showing a happy smile.

Sometimes, I question if Buchou is a lesbian, because she keeps coming onto Makoto-chan. Just the other day, we visited her at home, and Buchou was all over her, suggesting that they should have a naked bath together and even groped her breasts, earning a thump on the head from Makoto-chan who screamed cutely.

Of course Makoto-chan said no when Buchou asked to have a naked bath together, and told her to leave. But she said that I could stay! That day, I had my head on her lap all day! It was the best feeling! She was playing around with some magic stuff, while using a hand to pet my head lovingly. Her thighs are the best to rest your head on. They aren't fat, nor are they too thin. They're just the right amount of softness and I can't get enough of them.

"Seems like Azazel is eyeing my Sacred Gear after all. He's the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right? The one who gave Makoto-chan that Sacred Gear?"

I let my worries out.

If I am caught by Azazel, what will happen to me? I am scared beyond my imagination…

After hearing about my worries, the other male member of the club, the handsome Prince that's dating Makoto-chan, Kiba, opened his mouth.

"I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears, evident by the way he gave Makoto-chan her newest Sacred Gear. I also heard that he's gathering capable Sacred Gear holders and does have an interest in Makoto-chan joining his organization, from what she told me. But it's going to be all right." As he continued, Kiba looked at me as if he was going to lose me. "I will protect you."

...Uu...Makoto-chan...come quickly...

"...Could you not say that to me? Say it to Makoto-chan. I am...erm, happy I guess, but when a male says that to me with a straight face, I feel extremely complicated. Be Makoto-chan's Knight or something."

Yeah, don't come onto me! If he wasn't with her, I would've questioned that statement even more! Good thing she came into his life huh! Good Makoto-chan, keep him away!

"Haha, I always say it to her though, so much that she might be sick of it now. Because I will lay down my life for Makoto-chan and she knows that. But of course I'm going to say it with a straight face to you. You're my comrade and friend. As the Knight of Gremory, if I can't say it normally, then I can't call myself Makoto-chan's and your Knight."

Don't be my Knight! Be Makoto-chan's! I know that she has...yaoi fantasies about us but I'm not going to be suckered into that! There's no way! If she ever wants a threesome, she can have one with me and Buchou or another girl. I'm not going to be doing it with Kiba and her!

...Unless she really wanted it, then I would have to stay away from Kiba while we do things to her...if she's thinking of a yaoi scenario, then she's got another thing coming. She's not getting that from me.

"Ugh, Yuuto. You're my Knight, not hers. I love Makoto-sama and everything but you were made a Knight by me, not her. Again, no disrespect to her, as she's very beautiful, but you're my Knight, not hers."

Buchou stated with an irritated tone. Clearly, she still called her Makoto-sama though. That might lead to some questions later on, when she returns.

Kiba turned to her, and gave slanted eyes.

"I'm sorry Buchou. While you're important to me and it is true that you made me your Knight, Makoto-chan is my number one, and I would rather die than see her cry. No, I will make it so she doesn't have to shed another tear ever again."

Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kiba you damn handsome bastard! Saying such lovely things about Makoto-chan! Its times like this that I don't hate him! He might be Buchou's Knight, but he really loves Makoto-chan! W-Well, I do as well...ehehe...

Kiba then turned to me, resuming our previous conversation.

"It's okay Ise-kun, Makoto-chan has already said that she wont allow me to be taken by you. She also said that if you wanted me, then she's going to fight for me. Fufu, that girl has an interesting imagination."

"W-Wait?! What!?"

Did I hear wrong!? Did he say, that she said that he can't be taken by me!? She honestly thinks that I am going to steal him!? She must be out of her mind like usual! That girls imagination is very powerful indeed! If its left to run wild, even I can't predict the outcome!

"That's what she said, anyway. Sorry Ise-kun, but I am Makoto-chan's."

I'm sure she's doing this to piss me off alright! Does she have fun doing this!? She's making me out to be a yaoi loving guy when that isn't the case! She's the one who loves that stuff! She'd even admit it if asked!

"S-She's mental! As if I'm going to want you! You're a guy, not to mention Makoto-chan's fiancee! Stay away from me!"

"W-Wah, Ise-kun..."

SHINE!

As he was about to explain, a magic circle flashed within the centre of the room. It shined brilliantly, showing two silhouettes. One was a male, maybe a little smaller than I am. And a girl with some big breasts! And a glamorous figure!

When the light died down, I saw ugh...Vali...and Makoto-chan! Yay, she's come back! Even if he's embracing her, it doesn't matter as she's back! I'm glad! And she's even wearing a nice cute chinese outfit! H-Hey, she kind of looks like Chun-Li from Street Fighter right now...except she's gone for the pink outfit rather than blue. But she's always had a thing for pink, so why not? It makes her look hot!

"Hahahaha! That's just not gonna happen Vali-kun~ You know I'm right about it~"

"Hmph, you'll see soon enough that it will."

Eh, what're they talking about all of a sudden? Something's not going to happen? What's not going to happen? Meh...I wont worry about it, since Vali is involved. Knowing him, he is trying to take advantage of her.

As soon as she appeared, Buchou, Akeno-san, Xenovia, Asia and Koneko-chan all got on their knees, bowing to her very respectfully. The only ones that aren't bowing to her are myself, Kiba and Millicas-sama. Mitsu-san would be the same, but he's apparently doing something important for Makoto-chan, whatever that is. Even Raiser, if he was here, which he thankfully isn't, would bow to her.

Even though Asia and Xenovia aren't used to such things, they understand that Makoto-chan, is basically someone who is above us all, in regards to status. Even Buchou couldn't hold a candle to her in status...I think she might even be bigger than the Maou-sama's in the ways of status.

Yeah, ever since we got back from Makoto-chan's home, everyone has been bowing to her whenever she enters the room. When I say everyone, its more like the supernatural. The humans don't know anything about it, but Matsuda and Motohama mimic the other people around, trying to get a glimpse up her skirt. Fortunately for me, Makoto-chan always notices and kicks them herself.

The only people that don't bow to her is me, Kiba, Millicas-sama, Mitsu-san and Fujimura that damn Bishounen bastard. Everyone else though, who's supernatural bows to her. Even Saji does and the rest of the student council as well. Especially Sona-Kaichou, since she, out of everyone, has the most respect for the girl with pink hair.

Its because she's the Queen, after all. She's very...important is the word I want to use here. She's got all of this political power, and I'm not saying she would, but if she got pissed, she would be able to literally send army's after us all, to kill us. But she wouldn't do that, and she doesn't even like it when people bow to her, as she isn't like that really. She's a humble person, and doesn't want people bowing to her like this...that's why I don't...and because she told me that if I did, I wouldn't receive kisses! Uwah, I can't live without Makoto-chan's lips anymore!

Kiba, upon seeing Makoto-chan stood up and let a faint smile appear on his face, with radiant eyes.

"Makoto-chan, its great-"

"One second baby." Makoto-chan silenced Kiba with a smile, and turned back to Vali. "Mouuu, that was a great date Vali-kun, I wont ever forget it. Especially when we named that island after me, that was a wonderful part."

She was blushing at Vali, who had that eternal smirk on his face. Doesn't he ever stop smirking? Even when fighting, he's always got that damn smirk on his face, and he knows that Makoto-chan finds him damn handsome and she's insanely attracted to him!

"Yeah...me neither. The fighting especially was...to say that I wasn't turned on when you was fighting would be an understatement. It was...so good Ma-chan."

That's disgusting. He was turned on when she was...fighting...what in the...

"Hehe, that was a good part of the date. Especially when I kicked some ass~ But, I guess you have to go now huh."

She asked sadly, and he gave an inclination with his head.

"Unfortunately, I have to Ma-chan."

He almost sounded sad that he has to go. Even she looked sad about it.

"Hmmmm, I knew that you'd leave eventually. Although I know the reason Vali-kun..."

"That's because I have things to do, and so do you."

A faint ghost of a smile appeared on his face...I've never seen Vali smile like that before. Granted, I don't know him well, but he only seems to love being around Makoto-chan and always has a smile for her. Its called the Makoto-chan effect. You can't help but love being around her.

"Yeah...I guess so. Alright Vali-kun, I guess you have to go. But remember, that you have to turn into one for me."

Into...what? Knowing Makoto-chan, she's thinking about...haha, I bet its something to do with Shota's and her obsession with the Shota's...

And when I thought that, she turned to me and glared! Does she have a mind reading power or something!? Each time I think she's a Shotacon or into Shota's, she instantly knows and glares at me!

"I remember. Before the conference, I definitely will."

"Good boy. You better had do. Now get those lips here."

"Yeah."

As they kissed one another, we all averted our eyes. I don't wanna see those two getting it on. Especially if its Vali. I don't mind seeing her do it with Kiba, as I don't mind the guy, so much. But if its Vali, my supposed rival, it really pisses me off.

After I hear the smacking of the lips, we all turned back and saw Makoto-chan hugging Vali tightly. He was also hugging her...hmmmm, it seems that they have a good relationship at least. If he ever hurts her though, he's going to get a beating of a lifetime.

"Come back soon, Vali-kun."

"I will, don't worry."

With a final kiss, a light shined around Vali and he disappeared. But before he did disappear, he sent me a sinister smile. Ugh, he better not think about doing anything. If he does, he's going down!

Makoto-chan looked at everyone, cocking her head to the side before a beautiful smile appeared on her face.

"I've said it before, that you all don't have to bow down before me. I'd rather have everyone be normal with me, not like this. I might be the Queen, but I'm not different to the girl that you met before going to the Kingdom. I'm not a different person, so please don't bow down before me."

As soon as she said it, everyone who was bowing stood up and Kiba went over to her.

"Is it alright to talk now?"

She scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry baby. Just needed to have the finish of the date and needed to prove to Vali-kun that I was...wait, I never proved to him that I was right! Damn it all!" She gritted her teeth, and stomped her foot. "I guess it doesn't matter. Although I was right Yuuto-kun, I was. Vali-kun was dead wrong about it. And I was right."

She's really determined to be right isn't she? Does it need to be that serious that she's right?

"Y-Yes, I believe you...by the way, what are you right about?"

Good question. Ever since she mentioned it, I've been curious as well. It must be something pretty important for her to be so passionate about it, showing the passionate eyes that she does.

Clearing her throat, Makoto-chan gained a smirk and put her hands together.

"Well, it's about who would win in a fight between Goku-kun and Vegeta-kun. Of course, it's always going to be Goku-kun, since he is like the main freaking character. If you think about it, all main characters are the strongest by the end of their respective series. Now I'm not trying to downplay Vegeta-kun's power, but Goku-kun is always one step ahead of him. Plus you can't ignore his nice guy... Bleeeh, Vali-kun only said Vegeta-kun because they're so alike that its kind of scary...actually, thinking about it, doesn't their relationship, at least at the beginning, seem reminiscent of Ise-kun's and Vali-kun's, being rivals and all."

...THIS IS WHAT THEY FOUGHT ABOUT!? THEY FOUGHT ABOUT FREAKING ANIME CHARACTERS STRENGTH!? IS SHE FREAKING INSANE OR SOMETHING!? SHE'S MENTAL! DOES IT MATTER WHAT CHARACTER IS STRONGER!?

...Although she is right about that. The main character is always stronger than the supporting characters in the end. I've yet to come across a finished manga series where a supporting character is stronger than the main...b-but even then, to fight about it so deeply is...

Wait! What she said at the end! That's...actually kind of true...for Vali at least. I don't have an interest in fighting him, but he seems to be...when he told me that if I don't become stronger...he's going to take Makoto-chan away from me...bastard tries and he's going to get a foot in his ass!

"I-I see. Those are very compelling arguments...I think. But you're right about that. He is stronger."

"See, I knew it!" She cheered, waving her arms around wildly. "Now, come and give me a kiss. I've missed you all day today. Today was a good day, and Vali-kun was very attentive to me and I loved it, but I also missed you."

She pouted adorable, and outstretched her arms for a hug. Mouuuuu! That's just really cute Makoto-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please don't be so adorable all the time! It really shoots an arrow within my heart!

"Me too. All day, I was thinking about you."

As they were about to close the distance, Buchou went over and pulled on Makoto-chan's arm. When she did, Makoto-chan sighed and looked towards the Bishoujo-sama with long red hair.

"What is it?"

An irritated tone came from Makoto-chan, clearly displeased about what Buchou was doing.

"Makoto-sama, do you want another photo? I got a good one this time. I must say, that the person looks really cute in the photo and I'm sure that you'll enjoy it Your Highness."

A photo? A photo of what? It isn't her, is it? Buchou isn't sending naked photos to Makoto-chan...right? And what's with the Highness stuff? Is that what Buchou calls Makoto-chan now?

But when she heard it, Makoto-chan's face lit up like a thousand suns and she made a lewd face appear as she foamed at the mouth...alright, what's going on with her? Something about a photo?

"Oooh yes! Another photo of the adorable Kohai would be the best! I wanna see what outfit my adorable kohai will be wearing this time!? Please show me the photo Buchou! I need it and want it!"

Adorable Kohai? It isn't Koneko-chan right? Then again, why would Koneko-chan be on a photo for Makoto-chan? Unless Makoto-chan is into Loli's...would make sense, since she's into Shota's. She just likes short people. Shorter than her maybe? Is that why she likes the Shota's and possibly Loli's?

When I looked at Koneko-chan, she rolled her eyes and shook her head from side to side as if to say that she is annoyed with me or something. Hehehe, did I guess wrong?

"Here Makoto-sama, your photo."

Buchou's being rather friendly right now. She has even given Makoto-chan a photo of something. And when Makoto-chan saw it, her eyes brightened up and she looked really happy.

"Ooooh yeah, that's the stuff. Ooh, that's so adorable~ Look at those little lips~ And that cute skirt showing off those milky looking legs~ Toppled with the nervous expression and the cute blush, makes Makoto-chan a happy girl~ I could die of overwhelming happiness right now~ You're so cuteeeee~ So adorable~! I want you adorable Kohai~!"

She's fangirling about something right now! But what is she fangirling about? What is she looking at I wonder?

She whined, and looked at me. She blushed, and I did as well. Ever since our first kiss, we just blush at one another and act all shy like, most of the time. I guess that its because of the first stage...n-not to say that we're in a relationship or anything!

"S-So, what's adorable?"

When I asked, she gained a lewd smile, and walked over to me.

She crouched down and showed me the picture...what she showed me was a girl that had pale skin, but not sickly pale. She had elf like pointy ears and pinkish eyes with platinum blonde hair, that's in the style of a short bob cut. She was dressed in a cute dress. S-So, Makoto-chan is into this girl!? I can see why, she's really pretty! Not as pretty as Makoto-chan, but this girl has a cuteness that can't be ignored!

"Say Ise-kun, you think me and this...girl here would make the perfect couple right?"

W-What did she say!? She isn't saying she's a lesbian, right!? She can't be! She can't be one! Makoto-chan isn't oneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It isn't fair! Makoto-chan is too sexy to be with girls! Be with me! Uwah!

"A-Are you saying you're a lesbian!?"

I was taken back by it! Is she lesbian now!? Don't turn lesbian Makoto-chan! If you do, that means you can't be with me!

"I'm not a lesbian." She said to my everlasting joy and apparently Buchou's sadness! "All I'm saying is, this person and I would make a cute couple, don't you think? Me and this girl would be adorable together~ We would be able to be cute together~ If you play your cards right, we could have a threesome once I win her over~"

T-Threesome!? Did she say those lovely words!? As always. Your Japanese is amazing Makoto-chan! Its the best ever!

She then showed me the photo again, pushing it near my face.

I looked at the photo and at Makoto-chan, then the photo again and then Makoto-chan again. I did this several times and wondered what this was about. Clearly something is going on here, and I can't tell if she's being serious or she's having a joke with me somewhere.

"Yeah, you and her would be great together, I think! Whatever floats your boat! If you and this girl want to be together, then I am all for it! Even if we have a t-threesome! That would be great!"

"I knew you'd agree! Thank you!" She thanked me for some reason, and gave me a hug. "Its nice seeing you, Ise-kun. Hmmmmm, you smell good right now, Ise-kun. Your scent is attractive to me." M-My scent is attractive to her? "Today, I thought of something, and I wanted you to know something."

"Huh? What did you think of?"

She edged closer, and she gave me a little quick kiss on the lips! Yes! Her lips are the best!

But when Buchou saw it, she ground her teeth together and didn't look happy, but didn't say anything about it.

"I was thinking, about your Sekiryuutei power and my power together. I was thinking of a way for us to use our powers together. Because today, I came across enemies that I so totally kicked ass, and I hope that in the future, we will be able to come together and kick some ass as well."

"Y-Yeah..." Wait, she said something about fighting...she fought today!? That's right she said something about it before but it slipped my mind! "A-Are you alright!? Did Vali take you fighting!? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Makoto-chan! You didn't say that he was going to take you to a battlefield! Are you okay!? You aren't injured, right!?"

"Nee-chan! You're alright!? Please say that you're alright Nee-chan!"

Both Kiba and Millicas-sama were worried about her, like I was. Those two rushed her, and hugged her tightly! What if that bastard Vali put her in danger!? I don't care if he's stronger than I am, he's going to get an ass kicking of a lifetime!

"Alright, calm down. He didn't take me to a battlefield. It was more like we went to a fight, but I was completely safe, and if I do say so myself, I kicked some ass. That magician Fallen Angel guy didn't have a chance against me!"

She said with her very prideful face and voice. But even then, that doesn't excuse what Vali did! Taking her fighting isn't something you should do! She's just a girl, she can't be taking risks with her life like that!

She then adopted a cute face, looking at the men in the room.

"Anyway, who wants to rest their heads on my lap~?"

Which such a teasing tone, how could anyone refuse!? She's got the softest thighs ever! I could fall into the best dream having my head on her thighs! Yes yes! That's me! I want to rest my head on her lap!

""Me Makoto-chan!""

We volunteered at the same time, then Kiba and I glared at one another. He's had sex with her! I get her lap pillow today! He can fuck off and have one tomorrow! It isn't fair!

"Kiba! Don't be so stingy with her lap! Since I'm your junior Devil, you should let me partake in her lap every now and again!"

"I-Ise-kun, even if you say that, I can't give Makoto-chan's lap over to you like that. Since I'm her fiancee-"

"You've had sex with her! Let me have the lap bastard! Don't be so horrid! I'm going to have her lap today! You can have it tomorrow! Her lap is mine today! Go and find someone else's lap to lay your head on!"

"N-No way! That's cruel Ise-kun! I can't survive without an hour a day of resting my head on her lap! It gives me comfort! So don't say anything like that! Her lap comforts me!"

"Hey, that's kind of like how I can't fall asleep while I'm not naked."

Buchou interjected into the conversation, but we ignored her and continued glaring at one another. Sparks went off between our eyes, and killing intent was raised! Even I had done it without even thinking! B-Buuuuuuuuuut! That's because its Makoto-chan's lap! I rarely get to rest my head there!

"H-Hey, boys. Calm down, its only my lap..."

""It's the lap of life Makoto-chan! Don't interfere!""

She jumped back at our shouting and chuckled unevenly. Sorry Makoto-chan but this is a fight for the love of your lap! If its Makoto-chan's lap, then it has to be a fight between me and Kiba! I don't care if he has Balance Breaker, I wont lose!

"N-Nee-chan, those two are really going full force...and I was going to ask if I could sit on your lap...but now, I don't think that would be possible."

"I'm sorry Millicas-kun, I didn't think they would get this hyper about resting on my lap. Tonight, I'll definitely let you sit there. For now, it seems I am going to have to break this up before it turns ugly." She walked over to us, and gripped us by the ear! "Honestly, boys and their love of girls thighs. What am I going to do with you both?"

""Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts!""

Saying it in tandem, Kiba and I cried to one another.

She dragged us over to the empty couch, and laid us on the couch, with her in the middle. With myself on the left, she placed Kiba on the right, and put our heads on her thighs. Like a loving girl, she ran her fingers through our hair...oooh, that's the best, Makoto-chan. Instantly, no matter what I'm feeling, when she touches my head so softly with her delicate fingers, I instantly calm down.

This is it.

Her luxurious lap pillow.

I couldn't even stop the tears from flowing! Its the best lap ever! So soft, and this is the best treat ever! No, the best is her lips! This definitely ranks within the 'Top 10 things I want to do with a girl'!

"Geez, why are you crying Ise-kun?"

She asked in a slight teasing tone, lightly fondling my hair. I couldn't contain my happiness any longer, and they flowed from my eyes. My tears that is. This lap is the best ever. I can't help but this I could die happy being on this lap.

"Fueeeee~ It's the best Makoto-chan, ever~ I'm so moved to tears that you'd offer me your lap like this. Sob, I am happy that I was born in this day and age."

I sobbed out with very much happiness. Makoto-chan kept showing her smile, kneading my hair as if it was dough.

"Such an overreacting boy. I'd happily do this anytime. Although, if you're like this with just my lap, what are you going to be like when you finally do ecchi things with girls?"

"E-Ecchi things!?"

She released a small giggle, bending her body so her lips touched my forehead.

"That's right, you can't be like this doing ecchi things. Remember, as the man, you have to take control and take care of your girl...that's how I like it anyway, when Yuuto-kun was taking control, how he took care of me. It was too much for me, and I nearly fainted a number of times. But when Yuuto-kun took me in his strong arms, I knew that I would be alright. I knew, he would protect me and my heart...I knew he would always be there for me, and protect me with his life. For a girl like me...I always like it when the man takes care of his woman...maybe call me old fashioned, but that's how I like it."

S-So, that's what girls like...I get it! They like the man being able to comfort them during things that are scary! And being intimate, must be intimating, for first timers at least. Makoto-chan said she likes the man to be in control huh...Makoto-chan...I've seen a new side to you, a vulnerable side...Makoto-chan...this side is...so cute.

"O-Oh, is that right?"

She nods, and pets my head softly.

"I did, it was the best ever. Because I knew, Yuuto-kun would take care of my heart, and my body as well. And he did take care of those things. He was so gentle, yet rough when I wanted it. He made sure that I was okay, and made sure that nothing hurt me. Thanks to that, I was able to feel complete. He made me feel so beautiful..."

"That's because you are." Kiba reminded the pink haired girl who gained a little smile. "You shouldn't ever say that you aren't, Makoto-chan. To me, you're the most beautiful girl in the entire world."

She smiled, petting his head lovingly. When I whined, she looked at me and petted my head as well! Thanks Makoto-chan!

"Hehe, thank you. It means a lot when you say things like that. Now, what was everyone talking about?"

"Just the Fallen Angel Azazel." Replied Buchou, shaking her head. "We were just discussing about Azazel, and what his real objective is, that sly jive turkey."

Did she really just refer to him as a sly jive turkey?

"Ooh I see. Speaking of Azazel-san, I heard that he was working on finding another part of my Sacred Gear~ Isn't that lovely of him? Personally, I think he has something in mind for exchange...ehehe, but I shouldn't be so untrusting huh...well, either way, it doesn't matter right now!"

* * *

"Azazel's always been like that, Makoto-chan~"

Suddenly, we heard a voice that belonged to nobody among us. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and… a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly.

"Holy shit, Onii-sama!"

"Sirzechs-kun!"

With both Buchou and Makoto-chan's announcements, I became aware that this man was Buchou's Onii-sama. Akeno-san and the others have started bowing to her, besides Asia that seems lost, and Xenovia who seems the same as Asia...although they bowed to Makoto-chan before...does that mean they hold Makoto-chan in higher regards than Maou-sama? Millicas-sama didn't bow, considering that its his Onii-sama. Buchou also didn't bow, instead she put her hands on her breasts and flushed...what's that about, Buchou?

"Adorable puppy! Give me adorable puppy hugs!"

Pushing our heads off her lap (to my utter frustration) she jumped up and rushed Sirzechs-sama as both Kiba and I bowed our heads. After looking at my actions, Asia also bowed her head, while Xenovia remained stationary.

"Yay! Sirzechs-kun! I've missed you!"

Jumping into Sirzechs-sama's arms, she Eskimo kissed him, brushing their noses together. Sirzechs-sama's face looks really happy right now, and his eyes are brimming with self control...hehe, I guess he couldn't just do things to her, even if he wanted too...I feel the same, Sirzechs-sama.

"Adorable puppy~ I've missed you too~"

"Mouuu, you didn't have to go so abruptly last time. But, why are you here?"

"Too see you of course!" He gave a shocking surprise but then his face turned serious. "But in all seriousness, it seems that Azazel has been in town. Although, unlike Kokabiel, Azazel wouldn't do anything like destroy this town." Sirzechs-sama then regarded the rest of us, holding up Makoto-chan by her butt! "Please relax, I came for private business today."

Everyone obeyed him, understanding that it's okay to not be respectful.

Buchou, cocked her head back, crossing her arms and Maou-sama gave a hearty laugh.

"Hey, my little sister, what's with the look? This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here. Especially someone as cute as Makoto-chan. Honestly, staining her beauty in this dark place."

While surveying the room, Maou-sama is giving a bitter smile. Meh, it's indeed true. I got used to it but this really is a weird room after all.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you fucking here? And I know what I'm doing, but Makoto-sama is beautiful, she lights up this dark place, and brings love within my heart."

Buchou asked doubtfully and also sounded a little lesbian again towards Makoto-chan who rolled her eyes, nuzzling in the crook of Sirzechs-sama's neck. Well, that was a given since Makoto-chan likes him. It was not really possible however for the Maou-sama who carries the Devil society to show up in the human world in a school's club room.

After she said that, Maou-sama handed over a unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close. I of course also have to support Makoto-chan during her studies as well."

Ah, now that you mention it, the school's visit was really close. My Otou-san was also in high spirits, so much that he was even planning on taking a paid leave to come visit.

Whatever, he seems to want to see Asia's and Makoto-chan's class life more than mine. After getting a daughter in Asia and a somewhat daughter in law (hopefully for the future!) in Makoto-chan, my parents have been making a ruckus like it's a festival every time something occurs.

"It was that cheeky woman Grayfia that told you, wasn't it Onii-sama?"

Wait a minute...why didn't I notice Grayfia-san before this? She was stood behind Sirzechs-sama, looking strangely at Makoto-chan and Sirzechs-sama's...unusual closeness.

Grayfia-san responds to the troubled looking Buchou immediately.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my Master. Even if I hadn't Makoto-sama would've done the same, considering that Makoto-sama and Sirzechs-sama are-"

Immediately, Sirzechs-sama covered Grayfia-sans mouth while hissing "Don't say anything!" out with a glare involved. Grayfia-san didn't soften her expression which was a horrible annoyed face, as she brushed the hand away from her mouth, glancing at Sirzechs-sama with annoyance.

After hearing that about Sirzechs-sama coming from his Queen, Buchou sighed. Huh? Buchou isn't interested in the class visit? Does she dislike her family coming to look at her?

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-san will come over as well."

Oooh! Buchou's Otou-san as well! I have looked at his face once before. In the previous engagement party when I jumped in. He seemed like a dandy Devil.

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the flipping Maou? To leave your fucking job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way! What about Sona!? She needs extra attention! Especially because of her needs!"

I see, since Buchou's Onii-san is the Maou, no matter if they are blood relatives, she can't take it nicely that she's being treated specially. But what was that about Kaichou being in need? Does she have a special need?

However, Maou turns his head sideways.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. And Sona has her...Serafall. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

W-W-Whaaaat? Seriously?

I couldn't hide my surprise.

No, not only me, everyone besides Makoto-chan (who must have insider info) looked shocked. You'll do it here! In this school, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, you'll hold their meeting here?

"N-No way, you only came here to inform us about such things and to inspect the meeting place...what about me...Sirzechs-kun baka..."

Makoto-chan seemed hurt, but in truth you know she was joking.

But Sirzechs-sama's face drops and he cries!

"I-I'm sorry puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppy! I didn't mean to hurt your puppy feelings! Please forgive me! You know that I love you as well! I officially came to say such things and arrange things for the meeting, but I secretly came to spend time with the cutest puppy in the entire universe!"

Grayfia-sans face turned downwards when she heard that, and gave Sirzechs-sama a disappointed look. But he didn't even seem fazed by it, and kept blubbering towards Makoto-chan.

"Damn straight." She smirked, then patted his head. "So Sirzechs-kun, you're having the meeting here huh...not like I'm surprised since I already knew hehe~"

I knew she knew yet she didn't say anything! What a crafty Inugami she is! She didn't even tell us!

"Ah, that's certainly something adorable puppy would know. This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, who seems to have sexual feels for my puppy. The legendary Sekiryuutei, who's in love with my puppy. The holy demonic sword user, who's trying to marry my puppy, but not on my watch. The holy sword Durandal's wielder, who better not go for my puppy. There's also my badass puppy and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister who better not be attracted to my puppy. All of these individuals are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place, also they both took interest in my puppy, especially the Hakuryuukou who tries to steal my puppy away from me. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun...the Sekiryuutei...who's trying to take my puppy away from me."

Sirzechs-sama glances at me and sharpens his eyes. If Maou-sama looks at me then I'd get nervous…please don't glare at me Sirzechs-sama...I don't want to challenge you for Makoto-chan...

"And they call it, puppy love~"

Ma-Makoto-chan! I don't think that's appropriate right now! Especially when Maou-sama seems to have it in for me! He's literally glaring daggers at me! What if he tries to murder me!?

"It is puppy love! That's justice puppy love!"

Sirzechs-sama hugged Makoto-chan tightly, taking big whiffs of her hair. Her hair does smell good though, so I can't complain about it really.

"It really is Sirzechs-kun! Mouuu, you truly are a cute Maou-sama!"

She patted the back of his head, as he sat down. She got onto his lap, and hugged him front ways, so her breasts are being pushed into his chest. Even I could see that Sirzechs-sama was blushing bright red because of her breasts.

"Are you the Maou? We didn't have a chance to officially meet during the Inugami incident involving Makoto-sama. Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

The one who intervened in the conversation is the girl with her hair in green mesh, the newcomer Devil, Xenovia. At first glance she's a real beauty, but she's not just all looks, she's the wielder of the legendary holy sword, Durandal, Buchou's newest family member and her other Knight.

Maou-sama turned towards Xenovia, eyeing her up curiously.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer and correct, we didn't have a chance to interact when we went to Makoto-chan's Kingdom. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a Devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"Same here Sirzechs-kun."

Added Makoto-chan who kissed Sirzechs-sama's cheek, earning a bright red blush from the Maou-sama. Hehe, he's really powerful, but he's brought down by a young girl with bright pink hair. Hehe, that's a good...or bad thing.

"I also didn't think that I would become a Devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a Devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a Devil?"

…Ah, she's once again thinking deeply with her head in her arms. This girl says bold things but she ends up regretting it later on. She's a hard to understand girl like always.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. Also support Makoto-chan as she's the love of my life. I'll be counting on you."

S-Such a thing Sirzechs-sama, to truly count on Xenovia...and Makoto-chan is truly the love of your life? That made Makoto-chan flush brightly, and caused her to act all shy and bury her face into his chest. Awww, that was cute puppy-chan~

Xenovia bowed her head towards Maou-sama.

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

After hearing Xenovia's words, Maou-sama smiles.

"Thanks." Xenovia's cheeks went red with embarrassment, but then Sirzechs-sama's face turned mischievous. "Also, I Sirzechs Lucifer, task you, Xenovia of the holy blade Durandal, with the protection of Sakurame Makoto-chan. You have to keep all males away from her, and make sure that no one tries to steal her from me. Especially those damn Shota's that she's fond of."

A-And, he's turned from all cool to all childishness, and is even sticking out his tongue at Millicas-sama who pouted and looked away with annoyance. I'm the same Millicas-sama! Sirzechs-sama is being clingy towards Makoto-chan again! And if its all powerful Maou-sama, we can't have a hope in hell in winning!

"There's nothing wrong with Shota's. They're the cutest ever."

Makoto-chan pouted and gave Millicas-sama a hug who seemed happy. Damn it! Damn Shota's are always going to get her attention! Wait, if she's interested in Shota's, does it mean that she'll always love them and not me!? Waaah...should I turn myself into a Shota...? I'm sure she would like it...

"If you say so Makoto-chan."

She stuck out her tongue and looked away.

Sirzechs-sama then looked at me, and smiled too evilly for my taste.

"Also, Xenovia. There's a task that is to be completed when the Sekiryuutei begins his movements on the Queen of the Inugami race. What I'm saying is, make sure the Sekiryuutei-"

"Okay! Okay!" Makoto-chan interjected, quickly defusing the situation. "There's no need for the terrible threats, especially against Ise-kun and Millicas-kun. Also not Yuuto-kun and Mitsu-kun. You can do it to Raiser if you want because sometimes he pisses me off. You know that I love you as well adorable Maou-sama~" Maou-sama's serious face turns all relaxed and like a child, he buried his face into her hair. "Also, Sirzechs-kun, can I ask you about something?"

"Sure, squire."

What did he just call her then? Squire? Did he just call her a squire?

"Did you just call me a squire?"

He did! He called adorable puppy girl a squire! She's not a man! Sirzechs-sama! You've invoked Makoto-chan's anger! Defuse it quickly! She'll try and kill you! You know how she feels about being referred to as a man!

"S-Sorry! I meant something else...so what did you want to discuss?"

She blushed, and looked towards the door.

"Erm, you know...I've always thought that Sirzechs-kun was a nice guy, and that he might want to do something for me...you know...I always thought that you would be cuter...if you was a...Shota..."

I knew she would ask for something like that eventually...Makoto-chan, why do you like the Shota's so much?

"G-Get lost!" He snapped, making Makoto-chan pout like a puppy! Too cute! "I'm not going to indulge in your fantasies! You never indulge in my fantasies! Like I wanted Makoto-chan to dress in cute outfits for me, but she never does!"

"You've never asked me you little liar!" She barked back, crossing her arms under her bust. "And it isn't like I wouldn't anyway. But you would never meet me down the middle. If we talked about it...just for a day, I want two Gremory Shota's...is it too much to ask?"

Pouting, I could see myself losing to her in an instant. She's just too cute, in my opinion. She's always got her adorable puppy face on, and she loves making everyone feel good about looking at her.

"W-Well...b-but you have Millicas as a Shota...don't you want a handsome guy like me...?"

Its hard to believe that this is the Maou-sama, when he's reasoning with a girl to not turn him into a Shota. Hehe, does that mean Makoto-chan has the power to make Maou-sama do whatever she wants...?

"W-Well, I guess. Yeah, stay as a handsome guy I guess. Although you're going to be turning into a Shota soon enough~ I will make sure of it. Anyway, where are you staying, during your time in the human world?"

"Hmmmm...I was planning on crashing at your house, Makoto-chan."

S-So, he doesn't even ask her such a thing!? Even if he's a Maou-sama, isn't it a little forward to just say that he's staying at her place all of a sudden!? Isn't that wrong Maou-sama!?

"Admitting that so casually Sirzechs-kun?" Nodding like a child at her, she gained a little smile. "You're such a bad boy, but its alright, lets go home. Its been along day. We can discuss more things at home."

Hehehe, it seems Makoto-chan has a Maou-sama staying at her house tonight.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Here, Sirzechs-kun, as you asked for."

Being a nice girl that I am, I brought him a cup of sake, with Grayfia-san standing behind him. When I offered her a seat, she told me that it wasn't necessary for it. And when Raiser asked if he should get the sake, Sirzechs-kun said "If sake isn't brought by a lovely woman, then it loses half of its flavour." or something like that.

I didn't know such things. Is it really better tasting if women bring sake for males? I guess that I will have to take Sirzechs-kun at face value. Not like I am a male or anything, so I couldn't understand it.

But that doesn't matter right now.

What does is this atmosphere in the room.

Sirzechs-kun is sat on one of the couches, with his legs spread I might add. Yuuto-kun and Millicas-chan are sat on the other couch with Mitsu-kun on the opposing couch, legs crossed. Raiser is by the side of Yuuto-kun and the others, just looking happy with me apparently looking at him. Grayfia-san is stood behind Sirzechs-kun, looking quite normally actually. She isn't looking stressed and doesn't look upset about anything.

"You're a good puppy."

When giving him his sake, he smiled at me with politeness.

I was going to go and sit on Yuuto-kun's lap, but...

"Mouuu, puppy! You always sit on his lap! Sit on my lap, Makoto-chan!"

Geez, he's such a child sometimes.

"Alright alright." I gave my consent with a nod of my head. "I'll sit on your lap, for now. Although, try anything funny and I'm going to tell Grayfia-san on you, and you know that she's quite...strict."

Glancing at Grayfia-san, I could see that she wants to say something to oppose what I said, but possibly because of who I am, she bit her lip and remained silent. Fufu, that's quite cute Grayfia-san. You better show that side to Ise-kun or he might become lonely, you know?

Turning back to Sirzechs-kun, I got onto his lap, and hugged around his neck. From that, his face turned upwards in happiness, and he ran his fingers through my hair softly, taking in the texture of my hair.

"Haha, yeah. She's really strict alright, but she's a good Queen. She's always been a good Queen to me. She, besides you, can keep me inline."

Hehe, makes sense. I always did wonder how he got any work done, considering who he is. But if Grayfia-san is the one who made him work, then I'm happy with it all. But I do wonder if Grayfia-san and Sirzechs-kun...ever did anything with one another...?

"I see...by the way, can I ask...if she's your Queen, have you ever gotten it on with one another?" Casually asking that, both Sirzechs-kun's and Grayfia-sans heads gave a refusal shake. R-Really? "O-Oh, I see. But what about the whole Old Factions war, between the new and old Devils...or whatever it was. Come on, there has to be some sexual tension between the two of you, right? Even if its in the past."

Right, I heard about it sometime ago, that they might've had something with one another. But it wasn't ever confirmed or denied really. If he has Grayfia-san as well, then he's such a player. Although I thought it was illegal to have more than one lover if you're the Maou? Good thing it isn't the same way around where the lover of the Maou has to only be the lover of the Maou, and not others. Iyaaa, that was confusing if I'm honest.

"Yeah, that was long ago, before you were born. However, Grayfia and I decided to have a working relationship, rather than a romantic one. I can't say that I haven't thought about it before, before I met you of course. After that, I was taken by your cuteness, and I knew you'd be beautiful when you grew up, which has happened."

When he says things like that, I feel all bashful. He thinks that I'm beautiful huh...what a weirdo! He can't think I'm beautiful! He's a Maou-sama for fricken hells sake! He has a woman like Grayfia-san near him most of the time. She's more beautiful than I am.

"Awww, you're so sweet sometimes~ But...you and Grayfia-san nearly got it on at one point in your lives, didn't you?"

Adopting a lewd smile, I pointed at both of them.

"Nearly."

"Never."

Both of them gave the opposite answer. Ooh, I wonder which one is telling the truth? Knowing Sirzechs-kun, he's lying about it to boast about his manliness or something. It would be something he did.

"Grayfia?" Sirzechs-kun cocked his head towards her. "There's no need to lie. It was literally another lifetime ago, but you came onto me." Grayfia-sans eyebrows twitched and Sirzechs-kun smirked. "But it's alright, I'm sure that it doesn't matter to Makoto-chan now. But there's no point in lying about it."

So she's lying about it? She doesn't have to. Like he said, I wouldn't be bothered. If I was him, I would. I mean, she's beautiful, more so than I am. She's got a mature personality, and a good body as well. I'm actually kind of envious of her body.

"Sirzechs-sama, your boring lies aren't funny." Grayfia-san walked over, and lightly pinched his cheek causing him to drop the cup, but my reflexes helped me to catch it without spilling a drop. "Also, Makoto-sama does not need such horrid jokes, considering that you and her are to be-"

"Grayfia!" Sirzechs-kun roared, shaking his head of her hand. "I said you can't say anything! Are you deaf!? Please stop mentioning about Makoto-chan and I! We haven't even discussed it yet!"

Okay, something is going on and I don't know about it. What's going on now? Is there something I don't know about? Knowing Maou-sama and Grayfia-san, they both are hiding something from me, even if I am the Queen, they shouldn't lie to me.

"Then, please refrain from lying in the future."

Ehehe, she laid down the law, huh. I always thought that Grayfia-san was the person who made Sirzechs-kun work. I need someone like that, don't I? Maybe it should be Yuuto-kun or something. He makes me work...really hard sometimes...and I didn't mean at sexual stuff either. Seriously, his training really does tire me out.

"Makoto-chan~ Feed...rather, drink me~"

That's not something he should say to me...it implies drinking his...erm, stuff. And I wouldn't do that because he asked me to do such things. However, deciding to not make an issue out of it, I put the cup to his lips, and tilted it so he could drink his alcohol.

After taking a swig as they say, he beamed at me.

"Aah, you're such a good woman Makoto-chan~"

"Hehehe, thank you Sirzechs-kun~ Can I get you something to eat?"

"No, I'm good." He affirmed, stroking my hair. "I've got my puppy, alcohol, and Grayfia is too afraid to say many things around you for fear of angering you and making an enemy of the Inugami people. All in all, this is a great night~"

Wait, Grayfia-san is afraid because I am the Queen and she doesn't want to anger me? Ise-kun angers me, yet it isn't like I'm going to turn on him because of it. Its the same for other people as well.

"Grayfia-san..."

"Yes Makoto-sama? Is there something I can do for you?"

D-Damn, she is kind of afraid. I could see it in her eyes. Maybe its because she's more powerful than I am, but seeing someone like Grayfia-san afraid of me, makes me feel nervous, and my stomach churns rapidly.

I looked at Sirzechs-kun who took another gulp of alcohol.

"Say, during the Factions Meeting, what's going to happen...? Who's representing the Devils exactly? Is it just you? Or are there more Devils going to be there?"

"A-Are you not confident that I could do something like that!?"

W-Why has he suddenly gone weird on me!? I wasn't insulting him or anything! I wouldn't do anything like that! I'm not mean!

"I-I wasn't saying that!" I denied, shaking my head. "I was just wondering that's all. I mean, Michael-kun is from the Angels, Azazel-san from the Fallen Angels...and you from the Devils?"

"Hmmmm, even if you say its me from the Devils, I'm not the one who is in charge of foreign affairs. That's Serafall, and...Serafall will be the one who comes here as well. Although I'm not exactly sure when Serafall is going to be making an appearance. But knowing Serafall, he...she wouldn't miss h-her baby sisters open house at school~ That is, if Serafall knows about it~"

"I see. That must be tough huh, the Factions Meeting and all."

Don't even get me started on what I have to do for that. I'm so tired with it all. Sometimes its really hard being the Queen. I knew it would be, but I thought I would be able to delegate to other people...apparently it doesn't work like that. I thought that it might, but it doesn't...bummer. Its even stressing me out and I can't say anything about it, because I don't want to worry anyone else...

"It is. The Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels coming together. I had hoped for a peaceful solution for along time. But now, it seems the opportunity has presented itself. I don't want to sound rude, but if it wasn't for Kokabiel, trying to kill you all, then I'm not sure if this Factions Meeting would be going ahead."

"Sirzechs-sama, that's-"

Grayfia-san tried to refute what he said, but I stuck out my hand.

"No, its alright Grayfia-san. He's right. Even if he puts it like that, he did say that he didn't want to sound rude. In a strange way, Kokabiel has actually started the road to peace, the opposite of what he really wanted to do. Isn't this a strange world?"

"Hehe, my puppy gets it~" Sirzechs-kun gave a hearty laugh. "I didn't mean it to be offensive or anything! I was merely saying that Kokabiel was the cause for us all to talk! But it isn't like he did it in the best way. Rather, this conclusion should've happened long ago. Otherwise, we might've avoided Hyoudou Issei-kun turning into a Devil...which is good for the Devils, I wont lie. But for you Makoto-chan, I'm sure it must've been hard seeing him die."

Can't say that he's lying, but it isn't exactly good that a talk only happened because of a major thing like fighting and it could've been avoided altogether. It doesn't make sense to me...ugh, sometimes I don't know what to think about it all.

"Anyway, I think that I'm going to go to bed soon...its been along day."

I stretched my body upwards, and smiled to myself with a strained face.

Its been really long today. The fighting was fun and all, but I know once I step into my room, there's going to be a mountain of stuff to do for the damn Kingdom. I love it and everything, but its making me feel so stressed, and its hard keeping up with things...

"Aah yes, lets get to bed, puppy~" Sirzechs-kun agreed, but turned towards Yuuto-kun. "And that means just me and Makoto-chan tonight. Sorry Kiba-kun, but Makoto-chan and I have things to discuss, privately."

"We do?"

"We do."

He parroted back to me, giving me a head pat. But in my eyes, I saw that he was looking serious about something. I don't see him too serious most of the time, so when he's so serious, then I can't complain and will have to comply with him.

"O-Oh, I guess we do after all." I turned towards the other boys. "It seems we wont be sleeping together tonight, but don't worry, we will tomorrow!"

"N-No way...I can't sleep near Nee-chan tonight..."

Millicas-kun whined, giving me a cute look. Mouuu, don't give me an adorable face Millicas-kun. You know that I would take you when I want you anytime you want, but right now Sirzechs-kun seems serious, and not even playfully serious, but fully serious.

"Its only for tonight. I just have something that's personal to discuss, about the Underworld, and her land and so forth. It is important if we do these matters, privately."

Must be something to do with the Factions Meeting maybe. I know that its coming up, and my Kingdom is also looking for an alliance with those three factions. So, I have to be the representative for that Kingdom of mine.

But poor Millicas-kun. And Mitsu-kun is pouting at me as well. But I heard from Yuuto-kun saying that their dependency on me increases by the day, meaning that they want to be around me all of the time.

I always get used as a hug pillow by those two, and Yuuto-kun as well. Those three cling to me every night and snuggle up to me, and I can always feel their...certain things pressing against me. Its unfortunate that I wont be feeling their things tonight...n-not that I want that to happen or anything! Ehehehe, that's not me~ I'm not a pervert that wants their bodies pressed against my own so I can feel the sweet loving love they admit from their skin~

Millicas-chan rapped over to me, his feet carrying his burden, being sadness, with him. When making it to me, he hugged around my body. Mitsu-kun repeated the process, and walked over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Nee-chan...for tonight, can you sleep without me? Is it alright? I know that you like to cuddle Shota's but with neither me or Mitsu-kun there, how will you get to sleep? I will worry about you so very much that I wont sleep a wink. Will you sleep without me Nee-chan?"

"O-Onee-sama...p-please try and s-survive for a single n-night without Mitsu...h-he'll be thinking about you...Mitsu wont sleep tonight, b-but he understands that y-you have things to talk about..."

You know, they have away of making me sad and depressed, don't they? Seriously, they always have this way of making me feel sad about it. I could only lean down and give both of them kisses.

"Shh, its alright you two. I can survive a night without you. You two also survive without me."

They nodded and walked off up the stairs together. Before they made it to the top, they looked back at me, and smiled sadly with watery eyes...damn it boys, you know that I love you all very much...I can't keep my eyes off you two, you know that...ugh, they've made me feel sad now.

They then went up the stairs fully and disappeared from my sight, making me feel sad.

"Ah, erm...Makoto-chan. I better stay in another room, since the Master bedroom is our room...erm, good night, and I love you."

Yuuto-kun came over and gave me a kiss, causing me to smile.

"Good night my Prince, sleep well."

With a quick kiss, he went up the stairs as well. Raiser soon followed after him, and Grayfia-san also quickly left after bowing before me, not Sirzechs-kun earning an annoyed face from the Maou-sama.

After they had gone, Sirzechs-kun took my hand.

"Lets go to bed, Makoto-chan."

"Y-Yes, lets go to bed."

He lead me up the stairs, and walked into my room without worry. Once entering the bedroom, I saw the ever stacking papers stacking themselves.

Ugh, I could do without those things...

"Makoto-chan, come over to the bed."

Somehow I had spaced out, and now Sirzechs-kun is now in his underwear, practically showing me everything...d-damn it, my eyes are of course drawn to the bulge in his underwear...I hate saying this, but I think he might be bigger than Yuuto-kun...but that doesn't matter to me.

"R-Right."

I got out of my clothes, besides my bra and panties. I walked over to the bed, and got in it, laying my head on his chest. He also wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me ever closer towards him.

I like his chest, because he's got a thick chest, and his strong arms always make me feel protective. I could be happy forever in these arms. Shota's are good and all, but I do like older guys, but not a creepy looking older guy, because older guys can protect me.

I glanced at the papers that came from the Kingdom and released a deep sigh...

"So Sirzechs-kun, what are we going to discuss exactly? Is there something that we need to talk about?"

I asked while drawing nonsense on his chest with my fingers.

"Yes, I need to ask you about your Kingdom." I looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "Is everything okay with it? I know what its like to run a civilisation, to a certain degree. But you're so young and it is a huge Kingdom, with different problems, so I worry that it gets hard for you."

He doesn't know...it really does get tough for me...

"Its hard for me...I wont deny it. Its rewarding, but everyone always wants my opinions on things, and wants to know which direction our race is going in nice. They ask me things that I don't have the answers for. Just look at that pile over there. All of them are either requests, documents of important nature and other things that I don't understand."

"I know, it must be tough. And because you're so young, it must be especially tough. If you want me to help you, then all you have to do is say. I will help you whenever and whatever you need me to do."

"Thanks...actually, you know...no, there's nothing that I need doing. But thanks for offering. I will manage."

"Are you sure? I can do anything you want, you know? I don't mind doing anything for you. Like I said, it is going to be tough what you're doing. But with my help, I want to lessen your burdens."

He's so sweet. He really doesn't want me to be stressed. I couldn't ask for anything better than him right now.

"You're really sweet..."

Before I could finish, a light shined on the table and then it revealed itself to be a piece of paper. It never ceases to amaze me all of the crap that comes through this place day in and day out...

I got off the bed, and pieced up the piece of paper...

"Eminence Strada..."

Wait, did I say that or think it...I think I said it...

"What did you say Makoto-chan?" Sirzechs-kun queried, getting off the bed. "How do you know the name Strada?"

Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud. It was a slip of the tongue, but I said it out loud, didn't I? I'm such an idiot sometimes...I shouldn't of said anything about it to begin with...

"H-How do you know him?"

I tried to dodge the question altogether, but Sirzechs-kun lowered his eyes.

"Why are you trying to be evasive?"

Damn it, I knew that he would continue to stay on the conversation.

"I...I wasn't meant to tell anyone quite yet."

I shouldn't say anything. He told me not to say anything to the Devils, Angels or Fallen Angels for that matter. It is a secret between us both. If I said anything now, it might compromise what I'm trying to do.

"Tell anyone...what?"

Ugh! He's not going to let it go, is he!? I should've known that he wouldn't keep his nose out of my business. It's what he is best at, after all. Keeping his nose into my business.

"...Erm, don't tell anyone...not even the Devil council or whatever...but especially Yuuto-kun...for the past few weeks, I've been in contact with His Eminence Strada."

When I said it, he looked almost frightened for me...I don't know why, as I think Eminence Strada is quite the nice old man. The first time he met me, he kissed my hand and offered to be my guard. Of course I declined, as it would be...playing favourites with the Churches side, and I can't really do that right now, since I don't have an alliance with any of the Three Factions.

"W-What? Why didn't you say anything? You know who he is, correct?"

"Yes, he's the Third Highest Official of the Church under some kid, don't know what his deal is but he's apparently important, and the Pope. I'm not stupid. I do check people out before I meet them."

I did my research on him, with the help of the Kingdom of course. I didn't walk into it blindly, he used to be the wielder of Durandal, and he's better than Xenovia-san at it. He also apparently cornered Kokabiel during some war as well. Too bad he didn't finish him off. That would've saved us the time of fighting him.

"I wasn't implying you were. I'm just saying, he is a very strong man. And this isn't me being bias right now, he really is a danger to others around, if he is angered. I remember how he fought Kokabiel a number of years ago, and got him on the ropes."

Hehe, how did he know I was thinking something like that? Well, whatever I guess. It doesn't matter right now.

"Yes I know he is. But he was the one who contacted me, and asked me for a favour. It isn't like I sought out this man intentionally."

"A favour?" He parroted. "What would he want from you? Don't tell me that you're into Ojii-sama types! Makoto-chan! I forbid you to start the cute girl old man love! It's sick and wrong! He'd take advantage of your innocence! Stay away from the old man Makoto-chan! You're mine, not some old mans!"

He's such a fool sometimes. Why would I go for an an old man? No offence, but I would like people my age, or at least looked my age. He's an old man and he looks like as well. And he towers over me, like I'm an ant and he's a normal sized human. Shudder to think what he's capable of.

"That's disgusting and no, it isn't anything sexual. It's to do with the bastard Valper...no, it's more to do with the project he did to Yuuto-kun and those other poor children."

"Ooh, what was it then?"

He questions, raising his eyebrows.

It's hard talking about it, since I don't want to raise up Yuuto-kun's spirits, only to crush them. I'm just glad right now that he isn't here. Even if His Eminence told me not to tell the Devils, I believe that Sirzechs-kun would be delighted with my decision to help someone.

"It's do to with a girl, that survived the project. But she is in a suspended animated state...other word's, frozen in time, I think if I got it right. This poor girl has been like this since the projects were disposed of. And since the Church don't have the technology to free her and he couldn't turn to the Fallen Angels or Devils, due to the Factions Meeting not have taken place yet and I think that since he's an Exorcist, he wouldn't turn to the Fallen Angels or Devils..."

"Strada turned to you for help, then?"

He surmised, causing me to nod.

He should know of the technology of the Inugami's. They're second to the Fallen Angels, I believe. We aren't lacking in anything anyway. We've got several departments meant for things like this.

"Yes, but even if he didn't ask me, I would've done it anyway. This girl, is one of Yuuto-kun's comrades. The only other person to my knowledge that survived the project. If there's even a chance that I can help this poor girl, bring her back from her Sacred Gears time freezing barrier power thing, then I have to at least try, don't I? This would be important to Yuuto-kun, and it is important to me as well."

I have to at least try...this is Yuuto-kun after all. He's helped me so many times, and if there's away for me to free his friend from the situation that was thrusted upon her, then it is my duty as his fiancee, to help...as long as she doesn't take him away from me...nah, she'd be like 12 or so, and unless he's a Lolicon, then I don't have anything to worry about...he isn't a Lolicon, is he...? I-I could turn myself into a Loli if he wanted...

"That's very noble of you Makoto-chan, it truly does show what a kind girl you are. But you do realize that it is dangerous to meet up with someone you don't know? What if he turned on you?"

I know that he's only concerned for me. Hey, I would be concerned if it was someone I cared about meeting someone they didn't know. But he doesn't know why I did it...he doesn't know what's going through my mind.

"I know that it wasn't the smartest move to make, but I had to do it. I couldn't really involve others with it, besides the people at the Kingdom who are using new technologies to freely release her from her prison. But His Eminence Strada isn't a bad guy in the slightest. He wouldn't hurt me, I know it. When I saw his eyes, I instantly believed that he wouldn't turn on me, he wouldn't make me feel pain. He reminds me of an Ojii-sama that I've longed for."

It's true. He isn't a bad man. He contacted me because he knew of my connection to Yuuto-kun, and my connection to the Kingdom. Being the Queen does have it's privileges, and curses as well. The more people that know about me, the more people that might try and get me...God, please don't let anyone come after me. I've had enough of people trying to kidnap me. Especially that damn Freed, that jerkass.

"So, that's the reason huh..."

I nodded in agreement with what he said.

"Sirzechs-kun, I saw and felt what these children went through...I felt it deep within my soul, and it is still there, still aching my heart. They suffered so much, and this girl is still suffering now. She's frozen in time, nothing effecting her. She can't laugh, cry, cheer, scream or feel a comforting embrace. The world passes her by, her making no impact on it whatsoever. It's like she is dead and no one cares about it. After all these children have gone through, I just want to wrap my arms around this girl, and make her feel safe. I also want Yuuto-kun to be reunited with a friend from his past. I just want these children to be happy, for the first real time in their lives. I want them to experience no fear, no pain. I want them to feel nothing but good, pure lives where they don't have to be worried about being experimented on, where they don't have to be thrusted into things they don't understand. It isn't fair on them. These children deserve to feel love as well, don't they?"

I only want them to be happy. I want Yuuto-kun to be happy as well. I know that he doesn't talk about it, but he still has negative feelings about the past. I know that he feels bad about it, and it makes him angry still. But there's also a weight been lifted off his heart...I just want to lift another part off his heart as well.

"Makoto-chan...hmmmmm, why do I feel like you'll do it whether I approved or not?"

"Because I'm determined to save this girl as well."

I said it with straight eyes, causing his own cautious eyes to turn into his normal eyes.

"Hahaha, I should've known that you'd be like this. Alright, I wont say anything to anyone, even if it is...information that I should be sharing. But since it's you, I know that you have good reasons."

"I do Sirzechs-kun, I have great big reasons. So please don't say anything to anyone, not even Grayfia-san. This is a closely guarded secret between the both of us."

"Alright, I said I wouldn't, didn't I? I should at least tell Michael, but since you've asked me not too, I wont say anything about it. However, what did that letter say exactly? Was it of any importance?"

I glanced at the letter, and read it quickly...

.

.

.

...Ooh, I see.

"It's just a letter thanking me, that's all. He's a really nice man, you know? He even said that he knew of Asia-chan, but doesn't want me to say anything about it, because she has a new life now and shouldn't be reminded of painful times. Besides he said that he would one day speak with Asia-chan herself anyway. But damn, he's really gotten around huh. I bet he even knows Xenovia-san and Irina-chan."

"I suppose he does. But it was only a thank you letter?"

Geez, he's so inquisitive. Although he's probably only looking out for me which is a nice thing, thanks Sirzechs-kun.

"Well...not really. It was also something about how the girl is day by day getting closer to being released. And someone called Teodoro Legrenzi wants to meet me without any Devils being present to talk about something important...do you know who that is? Sounds Italian to me."

Teodoro...I think that's a boys name, but I'm not that sure. But I wonder what he wants from me? Tch, someone else wants to kidnap me...nah, if His Eminence Strada put it in his letter, then I can't complain. Must be someone who wants to just have a friendly chat with me.

"Teodoro?" Sirzechs-kun muttered, before shrugging his shoulders. "The name sounds fairly familiar, but I can't remember exactly. Erm...I don't think it's a warriors name...but for Strada to say that this Teodoro wants to meet you...it must be someone Strada knows. If you want to ask someone from the Churches side...eh, Michael, then that would be the way to go. If you don't want him to know why, then at least put it in away that Michael doesn't suspect anything."

Asking Michael-kun about it huh...would make sense and give me an opportunity to see him...to make him look cute...n-no Makoto-chan. I don't want to scare God. I just want God to be adorable...no Makoto, don't scare God. He's a lovely man, but damn is he naive...but that's a cute thing about him...so bleeding innocent yet he's like very old, older than I am and most likely Sirzechs-kun as well...damn innocent Angel...sama...

"Geez, I'm not going to hide things from Michael-kun. I'll just ask him, that's all. It doesn't say that this meeting has to remain a secret, but I presume His Eminence Strada still wants to remain a secret from the others, so I will say this Teodoro-san got into contact with me himself. Anyway, lets get to bed. It's going to be a long hard time in the near future. Especially if I've got to meet someone I don't know."

I yawned into my hand, and sighed to myself. This is all confusing. Someone I've never met wants to meet me, and it came from His Eminence Strada.

"It sounds like it. But-"

"Yes, I will take Dulio-kun with me when I meet Teodoro-san, just incase for protection. You don't have a complaint if it's him, right?"

I knew he wouldn't want me to go alone. But he doesn't have to worry about me. I'm not some little girl that doesn't know what she's doing. I'm actually quite the person who can kick some ass from time to time.

"Dulio-kun? No, I don't have a problem with that. Although I wonder what he wants with you?"

"Hmmm, maybe he just wants to meet a Queen~"

I joked, giving a smile.

Sirzechs-kun also gained a smile.

"That's right, it must be that~ But in all seriousness, be careful. No matter what I think about the Church, or how we've been at war, hopefully not for much longer, but at the same time, the Church knows that you're...involved with the Devils, and this person might want to exploit that for his own devices."

"That's a fair argument. And you could say the Devils want the same thing, since I am involved with Michael-kun."

"Yes, that is true as well. But I know that you'll keep yourself safe. You're quite the smart girl after all...besides, you are running an entire race now. Your strength, your mind has never come into question with me. I have believed in your power since you was young."

He really has. He isn't just saying it either. He really does care about me, and he's always been by my side. No matter what happened, even if he couldn't be there physically, he was there emotionally and spiritually as well. I don't know if I could do half the things I do if it wasn't for this oaf...ehehe~

"Hehe, I'm glad that you're so supportive of me. I couldn't do it without you."

"Yeah, me neither. Now, come into bed Makoto-chan~"

"Yeah, lets go to bed."

I agreed with him and we both got back into bed. I placed my head on his chest, lightly grasping his right hand with my own hand, my left hand positioned near my chest.

He wrapped his muscular arms around my frame, and pulled me close. It feels good being in his arms, it makes me feel complete somehow. And of course, it makes me feel comforted as well.

"Good night Makoto-chan."

"Yes, good night Sirzechs-kun."

I kissed his chest and snuggled in.

My thoughts though kept going towards this Teodoro-san and that girl that's frozen in her barrier in time. I don't know what to do with it...Yuuto-kun, I wont allow you to get your hopes up...I will make sure that I help free this girl and let you two reunite again.

* * *

**End chapter! So Strada has been in contact with Makoto huh? And Teodoro wants to meet her? What could those two possibly want from her, besides what she's said? All shall be revealed soon!**

**Also, who would everyone like to be the next lemon with Makoto? So, please take a little look at the harem list, and please let me know who you want to be with Makoto yet! If it is Ise, then it can also be with one of the other girls in his harem as well or just Makoto alone, but it would be Makoto taking his virginity if it was another girl as well. I'm even accepting threesome ideas between Makoto and her guys as well! So, until next time, and don't forget to let me know! Thanks for reading! And I hope everyone enjoyed Christmas!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Nagisa, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu, Ophis.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**JakeTheViking; Thanks! And cool! Thanks for the vote!**

**Julbot1; Hehe, thanks for the vote!**

**Dragonrider66; Yeah, I suppose. Erm, yeah but it was briefly, plus Issei is always hyper when he sees girls naked and such. Ah, thanks for the vote.**

**Keniavelez1999; Thank you! I'm glad! Hehe, thanks for the vote, those two seem to be the most popular. And I hope you had a good christmas as well.**

**Guest 1; Yeah, that is true. He doesn't most of the time. Hehe, that would be hot as well, threeway between either of those. And not a problem!**

**UsagiAngelRabbit; I'm glad that you did, and there aren't any illustrations of those two. There's a description of them on the wikia, so the rest is imagination.**

**Guest 2; Hehe, that would be so funny~ I can imagine Akeno doing that, or Makoto saying "Call me Kaa-chan Akeno-san~" after the incident is resolved or something like that.**

**Guest 3; Yeah, maybe I could do something like that. Although, if he was a Devil already, wouldn't he be able to have access to Evil Pieces, being Grayfia's younger brother and all?**

**Guest 4; Yeah, she got to know him, rather than just being attracted by the Dragon aspect, although that did bring her feelings forward, more than they would on their own, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't of come to the conclusion of her own feelings eventually.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

**Swimming and Aggression**

**Yuuto P.O.V**

"Makoto-chan, what are you doing right now? Put the book down, and come to snuggle with me."

"Shhh, sweetheart. I'm just doing something important. You'll see what it is soon enough. And of course, we'll be snuggling soon. Don't you worry your Bishounen face about it. Now, give me those little lips of yours cutie pie."

She gave me a dismissal face as she grabbed my chin softly, planting a kiss on my lips before she peered at a book again that she was reading while we sat in bed together.

It's been a few days since Sirzechs-sama's coming, and he has currently left to deal with business, leaving Makoto-chan and I alone in bed, well not completely alone I suppose. Apparently, Millicas-sama went along with him as well, and is currently having...a Gremory man talk about Makoto-chan, whatever that means. Hopefully, it isn't too damaging for the boy...don't want him to turn out as bad as Sirzechs-sama when he's...in a childish mode.

I also heard that Ise-kun and Grayfia-sama also got slightly closer, and talked about...well, I am unsure. Apparently, the Sekiryuutei's ability to attract women is growing day by day. Even Grayfia-sama, who doesn't usually take much interests in such things, would actually take an interest in such a thing. Although, I'm not sure Buchou is happy about such things, since she claims Ise-kun to be 'hers' and 'hers' alone...however, she's going to have to get used to it, like I am getting used to it with the males after my love...but I don't have to fully like it.

Raiser, thankfully is in his room right now. I'm sure Makoto-chan likes having him around, if only because he is actually quite a good house cleaner. Literally, I've never seen the house this clean before. Must be because he has a weird masochistic love for Makoto-chan, and she's not afraid to dish it out, only when he deserves such a thing though. So he keeps the house clean to appease the girl.

Mitsu-san is here, but he's already asleep, cuddling up to Makoto-chan sweetly. Ehehe, he's one of the people that I have to watch out for the most. He's a natural Shota, therefore someone Makoto-chan is interested in very much. You have to be careful of this type of enemy. If there's another one to consider, then it is Millicas-sama...I pray that she doesn't meet Gasper-kun anytime soon, or she might go insane and tackle the poor Vampire-kun. She has been eager to meet him, though.

"So, what are you reading?"

When I tried to have a look at the book she is reading, she pulled it away saying "Nosey, keep your nose out~" with a sweet sounding tone to her voice.

Each time I tried to look, she'd hide it from me and tell me to shoo. To be honest, it made me feel a little rejected, that she'd do something like that. But...I'm sure that she has a reason, she usually does. Maybe it is one of her naughty magazines and she doesn't want me to see it. I know for a fact that she does do things like read...yaoi magazines and doesn't want me to know, but I always know what she reads and when she reads them as well. Although, right now I don't know what she is reading.

"Oh, please tell me. It is killing me to not know what you're looking at."

She glanced at me, and she tilted the glasses (no idea why she's wearing them) upwards, revealing a sexy pout.

D-Damn, don't do this to me Makoto-chan, I'm going to have to unleash these urges onto her body...fufu, I think she's made me more perverted as time goes on. But fortunately, she makes sure that I don't turn into someone like Ise-kun as she says "I've already gotten a pervert, I don't need another. So stay sweet and shy, my adorable Yuuto-kun." in that damn angelic voice that she has.

"It's merely just a book that has my interest, that's all. I'm sure that you wouldn't like to read about it anyway."

"You never know, I might like it. So, please tell me. I'm quite bored right now in bed."

I...sounded selfish then. It wasn't my intention. There are things I could do in this bed, and it wouldn't require Makoto-chan's participation in the matter. N-Not, that I would do anything ecchi to myself, ever. The first time that I did...rather, it was when Makoto-chan and I did things together...before that, it didn't interest me in the slightest.

She looked at me, and cocked her head to the side.

"Hehe, I was so going to joke about that then, being bored in bed with me, but you seem down in the dumps, so what's wrong? Want me to rock your world again, my adorable Yuuto-kun?"

R-Rock my world huh...she's very good at doing things like that...

"W-Well...Mitsu-san is there and all...b-but, I was just wondering what you were doing. You've been kind of...distant these few days. I realize that you've gotten important matters to deal with, but...no, I'm being selfish. I'm sorry."

I apologized, bowing my head towards the girl who I love more than anything.

It wasn't my intentions. But lately, I've become...increasingly jealous about the fact that more, stronger males, have come into her life. While I know she wouldn't leave me, I just feel like...I'm inadequate to them. Sirzechs-sama, Michael-sama, and Azazel-san are all very powerful people, and continuously, they send her items to attempt to win her for themselves. Sirzechs-sama especially has been very forward in his pursuit for Makoto-chan.

"Hmmm, ooh sweetie. Are you feeling neglected?"

Great, now she knows how I am feeling. It would've been better if I didn't say anything like that now...it would've been better if I kept my mouth shut and not said anything. I will only add to her worries now.

"N-No..."

"You don't have to lie." She stated with a soft smile. "If you are, please tell me. I don't mean to be such a person. I swore to myself that I wouldn't ignore my fiancee, future husband. Just crap keeps getting in the way, and it takes all of my time. Trust me, if I could drop all of these time consuming stuff, then I would. Then I'd kidnap you and take you to a remote island where we engage what could be described as new and interesting ideas about sex and then there's even new outfits I wish to try, and new positions as well that I've been reading about which seem to be really fun to do, while you call me your puppy."

"Makoto-chan, that's..."

I flushed healthily and turned to the side.

I can't believe that she just said that with a straight looking face. Doesn't she realize that all she just said is really embarrassing, and kind of illegal, with the kidnapping and all.

"Ara, are you blushing right now sweetie?"

She questioned, kissing my cheek.

She knows what she does to me. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't blush or something to do with that. It makes me feel good, that she would pay all of this attention to me. Usually, other girls do...but they don't look beyond looks. Makoto-chan however got to know the real me, rather than just being hooked by looks. Of course, it was the same for me...although it does help that she is very beautiful.

I turned back to her, and smiled.

"It's your fault, saying such things. You know how weak I am to you."

It's true. She's clearly the one that's in control in our relationship. It has to be her, since she's more...forward than I am. Even during sex...although I do have times where I do dominate her, and she really does like it. I'd accuse her of being a masochist herself, but I don't think that's what this is. It's more like, she likes people, men, taking care of her.

"That's right, you better had be weak to me." She grinned, and put her book down on the table. "I'll read it later, since you're hurting right now. Can't have my fiancee all sad now, can I?"

She's really sweet, giving up such a thing for me. It only makes me feel more guilty now, doing such a thing. She's been so busy lately, and this is the only time she gets as of late, and I am being selfish by asking her to stop reading her book.

"Hehe, it's alright if you want to read. I'd feel guilty taking you away from your book."

I tried to persuade her, but she gently shook her head.

"I'll read it tomorrow sometime. I'm sure to fine time later on, although not at pool, it wouldn't be right to read such things there. Don't worry about it cutie."

She pinched my cheek playfully and beamed towards me. Just seeing her face like that, is really mesmerizing, so beautiful...I couldn't take it if I wasn't with her...literally, I think that I wouldn't be half the person that I am if it wasn't for her...

Right, we're going to the pool tomorrow. I had a contract, but Makoto-chan to blow it off for this occasion, so I decided to do just that. It is something I can do the next day, so it doesn't matter.

"Hehe, that's my cheek Makoto-chan."

I whined as she gave it one final pinch before letting go.

"Hehe, I love your cheek. So squishy. Anyway, Yuuto-kun, wanna hear some confidential information that you all shouldn't know just yet?"

She said as she pushed me down on the bed, placing her head on my chest, and looking up at me sweetly.

Confidential information? What information could that be I wonder?

"W-What are you talking about? Can you tell me?"

"Yeah, it will be fine my Darling. You're my fiancee after all, we don't have secrets from one another. Anyway, the deal is, you know Michael-kun?" Confused, I gave her a nod. "You see, that sweet Angel man is giving Ise-kun a small...well, big present I suppose. It is a massive deal after all."

He's getting a present from the current God? Who knew that it would be something like that? I've never heard of such a thing before...strange, the new God giving the Devil with a lecherous personality a present. I'd accuse it of being something that would control his lechery, but I doubt the current God would care about anything like that.

"A big present? What kind of present?"

I wonder, what could the current God offer Ise-kun?

Makoto-chan petted my cheek, and stretched her arm upwards.

"If I said, Ascalon, would that maybe enlighten you?"

Ascalon...Ascalon...is s-she talking about...the holy sword, Ascalon? She couldn't be, could she? She's talking about the holy sword, and Michael-sama is giving it to Ise-kun? Ise-kun's getting a holy sword...he isn't a holy sword wielder...and he's a Dragon, at least by Sacred Gear...so, how would he be able to wield such a thing? Did he really gain such abilities when I wasn't looking? My, as time goes on, he's able to rise to new heights, as I stay the same...he's going to become too strong for me, and soon will use that Dragon aspect to take Makoto-chan away...no, I can't think about such things.

"H-He's getting such a thing? But how is he going to wield such a thing?"

"Erm, I believe that he's getting it specially customized so that he can wield it without worry. He ain't like us holy sword wielders and he is a Dragon, so he couldn't pick up Durandal and begin swinging that around...although, wouldn't it be cool if I did something like that?"

Makoto-chan plus Durandal, scary thought. She'd cut down everything that came between her and the Shota's. Shudder to think about it. Makoto-chan and her Shotacon ways, would be really scary if she had such a blade...then again, she does have that whole other holy sword and she could use it to burn anyone that's in her way. Fufu, she'd be really scary with such a blade...

"S-So, he's getting a holy sword, huh..."

"Ooh shit, I'm so sorry. I forgot that speaking about holy swords is-"

She looked sorrowful as she spoke, so I cut her off, and grabbed her hands, holding them tightly.

"No, I'm over that now, thanks to you. I was just wondering as to why he would be getting such a blade. I never thought of Ise-kun as the sword using type. He's more brawler type, you know?"

"Yeah...I suppose he could stick people with it. And since it is a Dragon Slayer, he would be able to use it against other Dragons that might come for him. Maybe even Vali-kun, I suppose. But I would hate it if they fought against one another. Aah well, I'm sure that they wouldn't do it, if I asked."

That's what you think...and I hope you're right, Makoto-chan. Right now, Ise-kun wouldn't be able to win against a serious Vali. I wouldn't have a chance against such a man either. It would be too difficult for someone like me.

"Y-Yes, I am sure. Now erm..."

"Yuuto-kun...are you unhappy about Ise-kun getting Ascalon?"

Am I unhappy...?

That's a good question, and I am unsure if I can say yes or no. On the one hand, it would be a good thing for Buchou, to have another holy sword on her peerage. But for Ise-kun to get it...I shouldn't be jealous about such a thing, but to think that he would have anything to do with this...

"N-No, not really. Ise-kun is apart of Buchou's peerage, so, having Ascalon and Durandal with Xenovia would be good."

"Yes, but you also have to admit that...your holy demonic swords are amazing, my love. I mean, it is literally Heaven and Hell mixed together. No one else can say that they have those things mixed together, from what I know of anyway. If I really wanted to, I could make Magic what does what Ise-kun's Boosted Gear does, yet I couldn't ever mix holy and demonic together."

...She could really do something like that? I knew she was a talented magician, but to think that she would be able to do something like that. Makoto-chan, your magical prowess always surprises me.

"You can honestly mimic his abilities?"

It would be amazing if she's telling the truth. Just imagine how powerful she can get in the future...ehehe, Makoto-chan becoming powerful would be wonderful, yet it would also be...I am supposed to be...the man and to protect her...but in the future, maybe she's going to be stronger than I am, and will protect me...if anything, I would rather us protect one another...

"Yes, I believe that I could do something like that, if I wanted. Although for the boosting ability, it would be lacking, since he can do it indefinitely, but maybe a couple of times, I could invent something like that. And I can transfer power if I wanted too. But it wouldn't be on the level that he could do it if he boosted to an amazing level in the future."

Damn, my girl is always amazing. I knew she would be able to do something like that. She's amazing, and very intelligent. I knew she would always become a good, strong, woman. Day by day, she is the one that is becoming really strong. I can't wait to see her become the woman that I know she can be.

"It doesn't matter about that. Being able to invent something like that at all would be a cool thing to do, Makoto-chan. It just proves how intelligent and powerful you really are."

"Yes, I suppose that I could be strong in the future as well...but you know, sweetie, I believe that you deserve to have something as well."

I deserve something? What is she talking about all of a sudden?

"Eh? Why would I deserve anything?"

"Because, you saved me personally. And, there's also the fact that you've done the impossible. I love Ise-kun and all, but while he might be the Sekiryuutei, you're also important as well. So, that's why, I am going to make sure that you get a reward as well."

Me, getting a reward? She isn't talking about sex right now, is she?

"Makoto-chan, you don't have to get me anything..."

She grasped my hand, and brought it towards her breast. The instant my hand touched her mound, my...I got an erection, and it was painfully obvious to see. But fortunately, she didn't look down at the covers, or if she did, she didn't show me any expressions about it.

"You do though, don't you see? You deserve the world, my love. But since I couldn't give you this world, could give you the Inugami world if you wanted, I will allow you to choose a personal weapon from the Inugami vault of weapons."

T-There's a vault of weapons? I didn't know that there was such a thing...who knew? I knew that they had some items that can assist in battle, but to think that they have a vault of weapons...it is quite hard to imagine, isn't it?

"Makoto-chan..."

"What is it, sweetness?"

Sweetness. She's really too good for someone like me. Giving me pet names like that, giving me such an adorable smile and even showing a face that is too cute for words.

"You don't have to give me anything, you know? I don't mind that Ise-kun is getting Ascalon..."

"Well, it matters to me!" She raised her voice, and hugged me. "Don't you see, I hate it when you aren't rewarded for the things that you do, or anyone does for that matter. During the Raiser Rating Game, you did quite well, yet no one acknowledged your ability. You did an amazing job yet no one said anything about it. Again, during the fight with Kokabiel, you achieved Balance Breaker and you fought Kokabiel better than Ise-kun, no offense to him. And it seems to me that no one is giving you the rewards that you more than deserve. Yes, I acknowledge that Ise-kun does special things as well, but you do as well, and it is about time that you're also acknowledged for your achievements, Darling. So that's why you're going to get rewarded from me, if no one else is going to do it."

She's too good for me. Even though she doesn't have to do anything, she is the one that is going to give me rewards for no reason. I don't deserve anything yet she's going to give me something as well.

"Makoto-chan...you're too good for me..."

"No I'm really not. Don't you see, Yuuto-kun? You're the one that is too good for me. That's why, you're going to get a good reward from me. We've got some good items in that vault. I believe there's a holy sword or two...quite a few actually, and there's even a demonic sword...actually, there's a few. Usually, those things are picky, aren't they? But, I'm sure that since you were born with Sword Birth, a demonic sword is something you could wield, isn't it? Or at least, I think you can wield such a thing, yes?"

A demonic sword...holy sword...I didn't know that they had such things...a demonic sword sounds interesting...it would come in handy...a good powerful one at my disposal...I would be able to protect Makoto-chan even more than I can do now...

"I-If it is alright...y-you think that I could have a little look at some point in the future...?"

"Of course sweetie." She kissed my cheek, and stroked my face. "There will be something there for you, I am sure. And if there isn't, I will personally go and find something for you myself."

As she talked, I noticed her face become a little low...

It looked as if she was thinking about something deeply...

"Makoto-chan, are you...okay?"

"Yes... Say Yuuto-kun, would you hate me if I asked you something about the Holy Sword Project? I know that it is over with now...but there was something I was wondering, but you don't have to answer me..."

I froze for a second, before slowly raising my eyes curiously.

"W-What did you want to ask?"

She fidgeted with the bed as her eyes went towards me and the bed interchangeably.

"Erm...you know...did you ever have...erm, there's just something I wanted to know...erm...you know...was there ever a girl...that you really l-liked and erm..."

"Haha, are you asking me if there was any other girls that I was interested in during the project?"

I took a guess and gave a little laugh which she returned with a small smile.

"Yes...I was just thinking, this is just a hypothetical, but if there was anyone that you could save, who would it be?"

Anyone I could save huh...why would she ask such a question now...? Strange, she must be up to something. She wouldn't just ask it out of the blue...

"Whats this about, exactly? Why are you asking?"

"I just wondered, that's all, Yuuto-kun."

She said with a small timid smile.

"Alright...erm, there was this one girl that was a good friend to me...her name was Tosca. I often talked with her about dreams, and other things like that. She was a really good friend to me...wow, I haven't thought about her in years..."

Tosca...hah, I wonder what she'd think about Makoto-chan? I'm sure she'd be happy for me. I always wanted to have a normal life with a girl that I loved, and now that I've found that, I am most content now...

"I see...she must've been a lovely friend for you..."

"Yes, she was." I smiled, and kissed her nose. "But you're the one I love. I'll never see Tosca again, and I have come to terms with that. I don't like it per-say, but I know that she is watching down on me."

"...That's what you think for now..."

She mumbled something, but even with Devils hearing, I didn't hear what she said.

"Hmmm, what did you say Makoto-chan?"

Her eyes fluttered and she shook her head.

"It's just...erm, I'm just thinking about it...when you was a child, what did you want to be exactly? Did you ever want to be a swordsman? I'm not sure if you dreamt about being a Devil, but you could've been a swordsman, couldn't you? I was just wondering, what would your life be like if you didn't become a Devil."

She wants to know if I like being a Devil...that's what she really means. I can see it in her eyes, she wants me to tell her. I know that cute face that she shows, and I know what she is thinking by now.

"Please don't worry, I like being a Devil, Makoto-chan. I mean, yeah, it wasn't exactly how I thought I would be like in the future, but it doesn't mean that I am actually having a bad life. I get to have fun everyday, with you. That's all that matters between us now, you know? If I wasn't a Devil then I wouldn't of met you, and that's what is the most regretting about this. It makes me feel sad that...if I think about not being with you, it hurts me...sounds sappy, doesn't it?"

She gently leaned up and kissed me on the lips, shaking her head softly.

"Of course not, sweetheart. It makes you very brave to admit something like that to me. To me, it takes a real man to show his emotions like you do with me and if anyone tells you different, they are just emotionless themselves. It takes a real man to cry, you know? Actually, for showing such a thing, I believe it deserves a reward."

R-Reward...she wants to give me a reward...t-that can't be, can it? She isn't talking about the reward from before...s-sex...?

"W-We can't." I sighed, looking towards Mitsu-san, feeling crap about it. "M-Mitsu-san is here...I couldn't stand it if he woke up during...even though I really want to...circumstances wont allow for us too..."

That would be really embarrassing, Mitsu-san seeing Makoto-chan and I in the middle of...it.

"Shhhh, sweetie. Allow me to take it from here. I'll make sure that he's put somewhere else." She got out of her, stark naked I might add, and lifted up Mitsu-san as he wriggled around. "It's okay Mitsu-kun, please stay asleep you adorable boy."

She kissed the top of his head, his eyes flickering open and close.

"O-Onee-sama..."

He whined out sleepily as she walked towards the door.

"Shhh, don't worry cutie pie. You're adorable and I love you, just please stay asleep now. I'm just going to take you to another room for now, my adorable familiar-kun. I love you."

"Onee-sama...Mitsu...loves...Onee-sama..."

Ah, I can't complete with him sometimes. He's got the whole Shota thing going for him...I need to turn into something like that if I am to have half a chance with her when he is around...

As I watched her leave, I couldn't get her body out of my mind. While not taking much else in, I couldn't take my eyes off the beauty that she has, it radiates around us her. You'd have to be blind to not notice her lovely beauty.

I waited for her to come back, and stared at the ceiling. It was taking all of my self control not to use my Knights speed to rush to her side so I could whisk her away so we'd be alone.

I was tempted to look at that book she had, as it does interest me what she is interested. But I decided against it, as she'd most likely know that I moved it. She's weird like that. Like if I move something of hers, she instantly knows...although when she is asleep, that's a different matter...

When she came back, she faced me with her naked body on display. Ooh Maou, don't look at me like that, it makes me feel weak in the knees. It really does make me feel...weak to her.

"Ma-Makoto-chan..."

"Yeah, I've put Mitsu-kun into his room...but he might sneak back in during the night. However, I made sure that he'll stay asleep for a few hours yet...hear that, a few hours, Yuuto-kun. I wonder, what could we do in a few hours? Yes, a few hours alone, together, in a bed, naked... Hmmmm, now let me think..."

A few hours...

There's a number of things that we could do in a few hours...quite a number of things that we could do in a few hours...maybe we could even...fufufu, there's a lot of things we could do together...great, now I am becoming perverted. It is Makoto-chan's fault that I am thinking of more perverted thoughts as time goes on.

"W-Well, a few hours huh...Makoto-chan we could always..."

It was too hard for someone like me to say such things. Of course, there's a number of things that I would love to do with her, there's so many options that we have, and there's so little time...

A lewd face washed over her features as she grinned at me. That grin is too sexy...

"Hey baby, you wanna..." She came over and pushed me down onto the bed, and straddled my hips! "...have sexy time with me?"

"Y-You know that I do..."

I flushed as she leaned down, and kissed me on the lips.

"Good boy. Now, allow me to rock your world and rock it very well, if I do say so myself. I have at least a little confidence in my body...allow me to use it to make my baby feel good."

Like that...we made love to one another.

...When it was done, she collapsed onto my chest, and snuggled in.

It was a few hours that we were together and during that time, I can't even remember how many times that we climaxed together, or separately or straight after one another. There were too many to even begin to imagine Her stamina is amazing, the way she can climax again and again, and the way she was able to make me feel pleasure as well.

It was...It was fantastic like always. No, not even fantastic begins to describe how amazing she was. Actually, each time we do it, it becomes better and better. I can't explain why it does, maybe with practice? Whatever the case maybe, I can't get it out of my head that it was something amazing. That's the only word that I can use to describe our love making. Wonderful.

"W-Wow, that was amazing, Yuuto-kun. Have you been learning new moves? I'd accuse you of being with someone else, but I know that isn't the case...although if you wanted someone else as well as me, I wouldn't be offended..."

She yawned as she adjusted herself on the bed, folding her legs. Ehehehe, I suppose that she's trying to conceal what is...currently coming from her...special area, thanks to me. Sorry Makoto-chan, I couldn't hold back my love anymore.

"N-No, I don't think so, I'm not interested in someone else...and the moves...just the usual."

"Well, I like the usual." She grinned, and kissed my chest. "Are you feeling okay now baby?"

"Yeah...sorry for hogging your time like this. I shouldn't of been so...clingy."

"Fufu, I love it when you're clingy." She admitted, and yawned again. "Sorry Yuuto-kun, I'm going to retire first tonight. So tired...I need to have some sleep now..." She looked at her phone, and yawned even more. "Damn, it's like two in the morning already Yuuto-kun. You Devils might thrive at night, but us Inugami's need a little sleep."

It's really so late...or early I guess? For a Devil like me, it isn't so bad. But for an Inugami like her, I dont believe that it is a good thing after all. Ehehe, I guess that it doesn't matter now. Makoto-chan is really cute when she's tired, and sleepy like she is.

I stroked her hair, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes, please go to sleep babe."

I soothed, kissing the top of her head. She giggled sweetly and draped her arms across my chest.

"Night...love you..."

"Love you too."

We shared a kiss and then she put her head on my chest again, closing her eyes softly.

Soon afterwards, she fell asleep, snoring could be heard coming from her. She's so cute when she's asleep. I couldn't be happier than being with her right now. This night truly is fantastic, orgasmic even...fufuf...

But as I laid here, trying to get to sleep, the book that she was reading kept coming into my mind. No matter how many times that I think about it, I just can't understand why she didn't want to show it me. Is it really something she doesn't want me to see?

While she was asleep, I grabbed the book, and flicked through it. The first page was blank, as was the cover. But on the second page, it showed the title 'How to be a good wife.' and I was filled with extreme happiness.

She's really looking at trivial things like this. She doesn't have to read some book about it. She already is going to be perfect, because to me, there's no one else that could fit that role, of being perfect. To me, there's no one else that can be as perfect as she is.

* * *

**Issei P.O.V**

"No Ise! You try and use that move on me and I will make you regret it! I swear to Lucifer that you'll burn if you attempt to touch me you little slut!"

Buchou yelled at me as we traversed the streets to go to the schools pool.

Since today is the holiday, we get to use the schools pool for our enjoyment! Ah, my heart is dancing! Girls in swimming costumes! Buchou! Akeno-san! Asia! Even Xenovia! But Makoto-chan is coming as well! Fufufu, I wonder what kind of risque swimsuit she's going to be using?

But...Buchou just called me a slut...I didn't think that I was a slut if I am honest. Buchou is just being nuts again, as per usual. She shouldn't always be like that, since it really makes her look bad, even if she is beautiful.

"B-But Buchou-"

"How many times do I have to say no you little shit!? You aren't using boost on my breasts! You do, and you die! Do you hear me!? You're not using that shit on my awesome breasts! Go and find someone else to do it on, not me! I am not your playmate, you idiot! Do it to Koneko! She's obviously in need of having a boob job!"

As always, Buchou wont allow me to indulge in my fantasies. That bastard Kiba has wild sex with Makoto-chan, I know it for a fact! It's not fair! I also want to have sex with her! I want to make sure that she is taken care of as well! I want to have sex with that woman!

"T-Then I will ask Makoto-chan!"

As soon as I said that, Buchou stopped, and a dark aura surrounded her form. She looked towards me, and her eyes turned dark, very evil and powerful as well. It was so dark that you could cut through steel with such eyes.

"You dare try anything with her, and I will seriously make you regret it. Do you understand me Ise? That girl, is really adorable and I love her. If you touch her before I do, you'll soon see a side of me that isn't good, Ise. Now, do you understand that the love that I have for her is immense?"

Yeah, I got that Buchou. You're kind of lesbian for Makoto-chan and you want her, even if I can't have her anymore...that's what you're saying, right Buchou? You don't want me or anyone to have her because you want to feel her oppai...can't say that I blame her, since I also want to feel her oppai.

"Y-Yeah, you love Makoto-chan, I understand Buchou."

"Yes, and don't you forget it cheeky monkey." She punched my arm playfully, yet glared daggers at me. "Also, when we have sex, I pray that Makoto-sama is there as well." Because she prayed, she got a slight headache, and looked towards the ground. "Fuck sake, can't believe that I got a headache because of praying. I blame you for this Asia."

Asia, who's walking next to us, cocks her head to the side, but doesn't say anything. Must be due to how she understands Buchou's mental ways now.

"W-Why do I get blamed, Buchou-san?"

"Because you're a cheeky bird like that cheeky monkey." She gestured to me, and licked her lips. "You, who is the cheeky bird, needs to see the cheeky girls. Did you know that Makoto-sama is in love with me?"

Of course she is, and I am in love with pelicans. Buchou, I like you and all, but that's just not normal. Even if you were a lesbian, you come out with some of the most outrageous things.

Then, as we walked, the one that appears before us is Xenovia.

"Morning."

Xenovia greeted us with a semi normal smile as she stepped in front of myself and Asia. Buchou went to the side, and seemed like she was thinking about something deeply.

"Hello, Xenovia. You're looking amazing as always. Although your breasts are smaller than mine."

Buchou greeted Xenovia, who either didn't hear, or didn't care as she didn't answer her back.

Upon seeing that, Buchou wore a frown.

"That's right, ignore me like everyone else does."

Buchou sighed as she looked towards the ground.

As for Xenovia, she was currently looking at Buchou with an understanding face.

"Ah, Buchou. I am sorry for not acknowledging your presence."

Buchou looked upwards, and adopted a frown.

Xenovia cocked an eyebrow up, before shrugging her shoulders.

She's a girl that's hard to understand. One second she is normal, and the next she goes off about something that no one on earth could understand. The smile that she gives off though, feels forced at best. It was as if she was trying to become more cheerful as time goes on...but she isn't exactly doing the best that she could possibly do...it just looks fake. No fault on Xenovia's part, but that is what the smile looks like.

She also lives on my road, in a apartment by herself. When she was offered a chance to sleep in my house (lets face it, after Makoto-chan's alterations to the house, we could fit an army inside there and still have space) she rejected the offer by saying "While it is appealing, I can't say that I have the right to stay in luxury quite yet." and left it at that.

If there's something she doesn't understand though, she comes over and we explain it to her. After all, Buchou and Asia live at my house as well. So, using their knowledge, Xenovia is able to progress quite effectively.

Like that, we all started towards the pool again.

Buchou wore a face that said that she didn't want to speak to anyone, and I took that as an act that she really didn't want to speak. Buchou, who usually voices her opinions, doesn't want to do that anymore. I was worried about her, but as soon as I saw her take out a picture of Makoto-chan in a bra that she somehow has, she became much more mellow and looked towards the sky happily. Fufuf, Buchou, willing to share your Makoto-chan collection maybe?

"Damn, look at this one, Ise? It's Makoto-sama with her hair up."

Buchou showed me an image of Makoto-chan with her hair in a flattering ponytail, showcasing her beauty. Her face was serious, and her eyes were just as serious. Fufuf, that's a good image, Makoto-chan. I can imagine you being all strict yet sweet as well~

"Y-Yes Buchou, Makoto-chan looks cute in that one."

"Yes...it was a difficult to get this one. But due to my hard work, I was able to get sexy images of that girl. Don't you worry Ise, I will make sure that the girl in question is also going to be our main squeeze."

Our main squeeze...wouldn't it be my squeeze? Or Kiba's squeeze? Buchou, Makoto-chan isn't a lesbian. I think that she's made her sexuality very clear.

"Asia, were you able to finish last night's homework?"

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia-san?"

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me?"

"Yes! Please leave it to me!... But, Kanji is still a bit…"

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power."

The two chatting are Asia and Xenovia. Initially when they met it was really bad but somehow the fact that these two were disciples of Christianity was probably the main reason their relationship deepened.

Even among the boys, "The quiet Asia" and "The energetic Xenovia" are calling the two foreign Bishoujo by those names.

"I see. This is also the Lord's guidance."

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

"Amen… Ouch!"

Like this, while doing something they pray, and at the same time both of them take damage.

"Ugh, they really are silly sometimes."

The voice I heard coming from behind me filled me with excitement.

When I turned around happily, I saw that Makoto-chan was stood right there, wearing a cute short skirt that was frilly, and her top that showed off her breasts quite well! Of course, she was wearing pink, which she seems to love. She was also carrying a swimming bag with her as her hair was in twintails again today. She seems to love having that type of hairstyle, doesn't she?

"Hello, all. How is your day so far?"

"H-Hello e-everyone."

The two people that came from behind her were Kiba, holding onto Makoto-chan's waist, and Mitsu-san, her familiar that's attached to her hip like glue. Hehehe, she's loving that, I can tell that she is. She's got the Shota, what else does she need?

"Ma-Makoto-chan, you came...with Kiba and Mitsu-san."

I was shocked that she did.

I hoped that she would be coming, but she has been so busy lately that I haven't seen her at all. However, she's here today and that's all that matters in the end! Haha, I can't wait to see her in the water! Such lovely skin being enhanced by the water! It is going to be perfect!

"Fufu, yes. Even if I am busy, I will still come to the pool. Unfortunately, Raiser couldn't make it today, something about his sister being...naughty, whatever that means. I asked Fujimura-kun if he wanted to come, but he blew me off. I've always loved sunbathing after all. Plus, my swimming costume is so adorable, isn't it Yuuto-kun?"

Raisers sister is being naughty? Ravel? What's she doing? I haven't seen her in awhile. I wonder if she's the usual tsundere type girl? But I'm not surprised about Fujimura, that damn Bishounen. he's trying to play a game with Makoto-chan's head, I know that he is.

"Y-Yes...it is also very...erm...risque..."

R-Risque!? D-Did I hear that right!? Makoto-chan's going to be wearing something that is risque!? I want to see it! She'll be wearing something very lovely, I can almost guarantee it!

"So? Only the better to seduce you with my dear~"

She giggled, and Buchou looked sharply towards Kiba and Mitsu-san.

"So, Yuuto, Mitsu-san. You both came here?" Buchou asked, her eyes showing a dark glint. "I didn't expect you both to come here, and do what you do with Makoto-sama and all, am I right Yuuto? You did naughty things to her last night, didn't you, Yuuto?"

Kiba promptly blushed, and looked towards the left as Makoto-chan stared at her with wide eyes. As for Mitsu-san, he merely hid behind Makoto-chan because of his shyness.

How would Buchou know those things anyway? Does she have the place bugged?

"W-Well, I don't think that has much to do with you Buchou..."

"Excuse me?" Buchou sounded offended, and growled. "When it is that adorable dog, then I have to become serious, you know?"

Does she have to call Makoto-chan a dog? It is even bad when Makoto-chan sees it and pouts adorably.

"Buchou, could you please not call Makoto-chan a dog? It is highly offensive, you know? Makoto-chan likes being called 'puppy' but outright calling her a 'dog' is quite rude, and I can't have you be rude to her."

Kiba stood up for his girl, and Buchou didn't look happy about that.

But before she could do anything, Makoto-chan looked towards me and winked.

"Guess what, Ise-kun."

"W-What?"

I wondered aloud, as she flicked her hair.

"You see, lately, I've been hearing about a certain dog that wants to see you...but, she wont be here until the end of the conference, got that girl busy doing something...different."

Dog girl...if she isn't talking about her, then she's got to be talking about Nagisa, right?

That girl has been sending me lots of different cards as of late. She tells me how she wants to breed with me, and how she wants to study the Boosted Gear. Apparently, studying the Boosted Gear is her main priority. She's like a Sacred Gear nutter. Basically, she's a female version of Azazel, although not as perverted. There are the odd suggestive comments that she sends me, but beyond that, it doesn't seem like there's much of ecchiness coming from her. Maybe in the future that will change...n-not that I want it to change that much...

"N-Nagisa, huh."

"Yes, that girls really becoming obsessed with you. Be careful. If she chooses you as her mate, she'll seriously become...wild."

B-Become wild? I wonder how wild Inugami's can get...? Fufu, I wonder if they really are 'mans best friend'? She can be my best friend any day, hehehe~ I can imagine Makoto-chan becoming such a girl. I'd happily give my virginity to her~!

"Maou, you're looking particularly very sexy today, Makoto-sama."

Buchou, in her lesbian mode, moved closer to Makoto-chan.

Makoto-chan gave a weak smile, and thus hid behind Kiba.

"Yeah, nice to see you as well, Buchou. Sorry...not in the mood for any lesbian today. Besides, I did something very un lesbian last night, didn't I sweetheart?"

At first, I thought she was talking to me, because she calls me that sometimes as well. But soon I realized that she was in fact talking to Kiba, who's face resembled a tomato and he gave a nod.

"Y-Yes, but can we not...erm..."

It seemed that Kiba was embarrassed about whatever was happening right now. Their talk was getting a little heated it seems. This is one of the only times that I feel sorry for Kiba...even if he has been with Makoto-chan that bastard.

"Okay sweetness, I wont say anything else." She kissed him, and stretched. "Come on, everyone, we should be going towards the pool."

Grabbing Kiba and Mitsu-san, she rushed off as Buchou pouted. T-They really left really quickly! I guess that she wanted to get to the pool really fast. Hehehe, Makoto-chan, I didn't know that you had such a thing for going to the pool as fast as you possibly could.

"She didn't even want to do anything lesbian with me. That's really cruel. But I understand, she is trying to make me prove my love for her." She sighed, and got into a running position. "Come back Makoto-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She rushed off towards the pool herself, leaving behind Asia, myself, and Xenovia. All three of us barely had the chance to do anything other than look towards where they had disappeared...mehehehehe, they're really strange...

But, it doesn't matter! As soon as we make it to the pool, I can see the girls in their swimsuits! Last year, it was Makoto-chan and I that went to the water park together with Matsuda and Motohama who also stared at her with disgusting eyes! But this year, they can't look at her! They'll die before they get to see her in her cute swimsuit! I'll murder them!

Plus this year, Buchou, and Akeno-san will both be there! They'll be wearing small swimsuits as well! Those two have breasts that can't be beaten! But but! Makoto-chan, Buchou, and Akeno-san altogether would be the best!

"Ise-san, are you thinking some perverted stuff? Is it maybe to do with Makoto-san perhaps?"

Asia pulls my cheeks with teary eyes but she couldn't stop my frightful face.

"Ah...Asia, you're perceptive as always."

Seriously, this girl is becoming too perceptive about things like this. She shouldn't be able to do things like this, but she did...how in the heck did she do something like this...I wonder?

"Uuuuu, if it is Makoto-san, I can't beat her when it comes to boob size..."

"Asia, Makoto-sama, is a Queen. It would be difficult for us commoners to defeat her in battle anyway. She's above us when it concerns matters like this. You must not forget that she could murder us under her iron fist."

W-Wow, that's a little...harsh! You can't say things like that! You're making her out to be a killer when she is anything but!

"Y-Yes, Makoto-san really could take Ise-san away with her beauty and her political power, couldn't she?"

"That's exactly it, Asia. She could do whatever she wants with us. If she was serious, she could murder us with a flick of her wrists, and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I, am worried about such a thing. She's going to murder us so she can keep Ise to herself. It is troubling, but it doesn't matter...we'll just have to make sure that she doesn't kill us."

G-Geez, don't make her sound like a warlord! She's nothing but a sweet flower! You're making her out to be a monster that'll kill anyone just to get ahead! She's a delicate woman! Not a mental killer!

...When making it to the pool, we all parted with one another, and I ended up in the male changing rooms with Kiba, and Mitsu-san. While Mitsu-san was keeping to himself to the side, nervously changing his clothes, Kiba was looking at me curiously...if I didn't know any better, then I would say that he was checking me out, which would creep the fuck out of me, but he's with Makoto-chan, so he couldn't be checking me out like that...

It was slightly creepy, that he was checking me out like this. I mean, you have a fiancee, that's a GIRL! Not a GUY! Go and be with her...actually, allow me to be with her you idiot! You've had her! Now allow me to experience her body!

"Alright, Kiba. What are you looking at?"

I couldn't contain it any longer, and decided to ask right out about it.

"N-Nothing, I was just curious about something."

Curious. K-Keep your curiosity away from me, baka!

"W-What?"

"I was just wondering, what is going to happen between you and Makoto-chan from now on, that's all. A-Are you going to pursue a romantic relationship with her? It's just, I was wondering...if you and her are going to be together, that's all."

"W-Well...ah...erm..."

It's hard to speak about, really. I mean, how can I say that I want to bang his fiancee as well? Is it greedy of me to do something like that? I know that I have Buchou and Akeno-san, even Asia is a possibility as well...but Makoto-chan is different.

She was the first girl that ever...took notice of me. She didn't even hit me without a valid reason. Sometimes I was perverted with her, and I might've taken it too far, but all she did was lightly hit me and then just smile at me like she did...actually, she's the only girl that stuck around me when there wasn't anyone else that wanted to be around me. Perfectly honestly speaking, if I stayed human and didn't find out about her being an Inugami hybrid, I would've tried to pursue a relationship with her. Actually, even with the Inugami stuff, it wouldn't of bothered me in the slightest, if I had remained a human. We could've just had Inugami human babies. It would've been nice for such a thing. Funny thing was, it was actually me becoming a Devil that allowed us to be as close as we are. Before that, we weren't...honest with our feelings at all...that is, if she had any back then. I'm not sure if she did or not.

As I thought about it, Kiba came over and placed a hand on my shoulder...eeh, creepy.

"It's okay, Ise-kun. I don't mind."

"Eh? What are you saying?"

Yeah, what's he talking about all of a sudden?

"I'm saying, I don't mind if you and Makoto-chan...are intimate. It would be...okay with me. While I might have reservations about it, I can't deny that she likes you as well. But, as long as she loves me, that's all that matters to me."

He's surprisingly understanding...rather, it is more easy to say that he is understanding about our feelings. And he knows that Makoto-chan wont leave him, so he's okay with such things.

"Say Kiba, if you're with Makoto-chan, is there anyone else you want? I'm sure that she wouldn't mind if you have a harem as well. She would most likely be fine with it, as long as she's alpha, after all~"

I tried to joke with him, but he threw his hands up, shaking his head violently.

"N-No! I couldn't possibly have such a thing! I've gotten my lovely fiancee, that's all I need!"

Hahah, that sounds like he really is determined to be with Makoto-chan.

"Hahah, you sure? You could have other girls, Casanova. There's plenty in the school that wants you, you know? Hahaha, maybe you could have a girl from the student council? B-Because Akeno-san and Buchou oppai belong to me! E-Even Asia can't be given to you! Koneko-chan might be fine and all since she doesn't have breasts...but Xenovia is also..."

"N-No thank you Ise-kun. The girls from the club are like family to me...they aren't potential love interests. And I do not know many from the student council. I'm honestly not interested in anyone else. I am fine with myself being with Makoto-chan, that's all I need, really."

I'm glad that he says things like that. Makoto-chan is a lovely girl, you can't ask for anyone better. She's loyal, kind, sweet, nurturing, all around lovely woman. Plus, she's got a rocking body. That's always a plus in my eyes!

"Yeah, seems like it. Ah, well. More oppai for me...but you know, you have to tell me...Makoto-chan's oppai...are they...erm, lets say that your mouth comes into contact with her...ah, her breast..."

"Y-You're asking me a-about sucking her breasts!?"

Why does he seem surprised!? Of course I want to know about her breasts! They are amazing! I wanna suck on them as well! I want to see what it is like to suck such a glorious breast! It has all the right amounts! No amount is wasted on her boobs! The only way to improve is to make them slightly bigger!

"I just wanted to know! I haven't done it before! Does it really taste like the legends say!? Come on Kiba, share with me what it is all about! You have to tell me about her lovely breasts and the areola! I deserve to know about it! You can't hog her breasts all to yourself! I also want to find out what her breasts are like!"

"N-No Ise-kun! N-Now, I'm going to go and see Makoto-chan! Y-You can't ask me about such things again!"

He used the Knights speed to change and ran out of the changing rooms within seconds. D-Damn you Kiba...I just wanted to know about her as well...it isn't fair damn it...I just wanted to know about her breasts...I wanted to know...mean bastard...

When I was about to change, I saw Mitsu-san come over to me, wearing really tight trunks (Makoto-chan's idea, I'm sure) and glared at me...eh? What's wrong with him all of a sudden? Has something happened all of a sudden?

I opened my mouth to speak, but Mitsu-san thrusted his palm towards me, silencing me.

"Y-You're trying to m-make Onee-sama y-yours?"

T-This kid suddenly sounded a little angry then. What's going on with him?

"Yeah? So what if I am?"

I asked, a displeased tone in my voice.

"W-Well Onee-sama b-belongs to Mitsu! I-If you try and t-take Onee-sama a-away, then Mitsu w-will have to kick y-your butt! It doesn't matter if you're the Sekiryuutei, Mitsu will still take you down if you hurt Onee-sama!"

D-Did I just get threatened by a Shota!? N-No way! I couldn't of, right!? No Shota is going to threaten me!

"Oi! You don't get to-"

"Onee-sama loves Mitsu more than you!"

"A-Ah, what!? That's a lie!"

"N-No it isn't! M-Mitsu has s-suckled on Onee-sama's b-breasts before!"

W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? This kid has done something that I want to do!? T-That can't be! This little shit has done something like! I'm gonna kill him!

"Y-You better be lying!"

"Mitsu doesn't lie about Onee-sama! Y-You're too bad for Onee-sama! Leave her alone!"

After that, Mitsu-san ran out of the room, to my utter confusion. Huh, I wonder what that was about? Ehehehe, seems like I have a new rival in Mitsu-san...do I really have a kid as a rival?

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Makoto-chan, I'm glad to have found you."

"O-Onee-sama!"

As I walked out of the changing rooms and escaping Buchou's attempts to try and do things to my body, I was bombarded by Yuuto-kun, wearing fucking tight speedo's to my everlasting joy, and Mitsu-kun, who is also wearing tight swimming shorts to also my everlasting joy.

Damn, aren't I glad that I was allowed to make the decision about what they wear today, fufufu, I'm really happy about this current arrangement. It is making me feel really good~ I couldn't even begin to imagine what I could do with these two boys~

While Yuuto-kun gave me a hug while blushing, Mitsu-kun outright latched onto me, pushing his smaller body against my own. I am sure that they both like this outfit of mine. It barely covers anything at all. Literally, it is a pink cloth that covers the nipple area and the bottoms barely covering the downstairs area as well. I thought that I would go sexy today, since I am sure that Akeno-san and Buchou are going to do the same thing.

"Ooh, my boys. What's wrong? Has something happened?"

I gently asked as they grabbed my hands, us walking towards the pool. Since the other girls are waiting for Ise-kun, I decided that just going to the pool is better. After all, sometimes I have to give the other girls time alone with him...even if it is something I don't like...

"Makoto-chan, it seems Ise-kun is being a pervert again. H-He asked me about sucking your...oppai. I refused to tell him of course, but the fact that he still asked me something like that..."

That little...no, I shouldn't of expected anything different. He's always wanting to know such things. Then again, maybe I should just allow him to suck my breasts...then again, he might become too wild and suck my breasts so hard that it would hurt me.

"Ugh, he's such a bad child. I'm going to have to punish him for it sometime. Anyway, how do you like this?"

I did a slight pose, making them both flush greatly.

"Y-You look really stunning, Makoto-chan."

"M-Mitsu loves Onee-sama e-even more..."

Hehe, they're wonderful boys, they really are. That's what I love about them...plus, they are pretty hot. I mean, wow, these guys would win modelling contests if they really wanted.

"Ooh, thank you very much. Now, lets get a good seat by the pool."

Traversing the area, we found a good, decent spot by the side of the pool. Placing down a towel from the back that we left here before, I turned around to see if anyone was there, but they weren't...huh, I thought that someone was watching me for a second or so then. Hehe, maybe I'm going mental or something.

I sat down, Yuuto-kun getting behind me, wrapping his arms around me as I pressed my back against his chest. Mitsu-kun climbed onto my lap, and rested his head against my breasts. The instant he sat on my lap, I felt his body shaking, trembling even. It was rather...weird for him to be like this.

Stroking his face, he trembled even more. Huh? What's wrong with my adorable Bishota?

"Sweetheart?" I directed towards Mitsu-kun. "Are you alright? Your body is trembling."

He looked up at me, and leaned forward. I was taken back and his eyes fluttered cutely. It was so cute that I barely had time to understand what was going on.

"O-Onee-sama, Mitsu's upset...Mitsu wants to kiss..."

"Oh, what's going on? Has someone upset you? If they have, please tell me and I will make sure that you're okay."

He gave me a swift kiss on my lips, and held me tightly. Wow, his small lips are amazing. I couldn't get them out of my mind. They are really soft, kind of like a girls, yet hide an inner manliness that can't be ignored.

"Onee-sama, Issei-senpai has hurt Mitsu."

Ooh, what's he done now? That pervert would do something to my Mitsu-kun, wouldn't he? He better not do anything weird to my adorable boy~ I'm going to have to tell off that boy in the near future.

"Whats he done, my adorable Mitsu-kun? He hasn't yelled at you, has he?"

"H-He was mean...he said mean things about Mitsu...and he also said that Onee-sama was his, when you belong to Mitsu...he's mean Onee-sama...please tell him off sometime..."

Ehehehe, I don't know what to say to that. Mitsu-kun is so adorable when he's all jealous like that. I don't think I've ever met anyone so adorable when they're jealous like this.

"Don't you worry your adorable head about it. He's just a bad pervert sometimes. If he's done anything, I will tell him off in the future. But...are you lying to me, Mitsu-kun? Are you trying to get Ise-kun in trouble?"

Mitsu-kun pouted, and faced the other way.

Aah, so he was lying after all. Hehe, it seems that Ise-kun has done something bad enough to make Mitsu-kun lie like this. I'll have to have a word with this Shota later on about this.

"It's okay, don't worry so much about it sweetie. Come on, have a little sleep."

"Yes Onee-sama...sleeping on Onee-sama's boobs is good."

As soon as he said that, his small head went onto my breasts, and he closed his eyes. Fufu, aren't I lucky that I have a Shota like this that loves me thus much? I couldn't ever imagine that I would have something like this.

We three sat here, the sun beat down on us. It was a warm glow, making me feel hot, yet good as well. We don't get much chances at doing something like this, and when we do, it is only something trivial like this. Even if it is trivial, it doesn't matter to me. I like it like this, I really do.

"Aah, Makoto-chan. The sun really does feel good today."

Yuuto-kun cooed from behind me as he lightly kissed my neck, his thing poking me in the back.

Ecchi boy, he's thinking naughty thoughts again. We only had sex last night, and he's already for more? Ehehe, maybe he really does like it after all. Well, it's only natural, since it makes you feel pleasure, and pleasure is a good thing, for everyone.

"Yes, it does feel good. And it seems that your little soldier has awakened as well." He gained a small blush as I turned around slightly. "Don't worry, I will take care of it later on. Right now is a little...tough, since others are around."

"R-Right...thank you..."

"No need to thank me. That's what fiancees do for one another, after all."

I kissed his cheek, and snuggled into his fine chest. So toned, and lovely as well.

"Yo Ise, what about this shit here?"

Buchou walked towards the pool, doing a pose as the other members excluding Xenovia-san following behind her. Speaking of Xenovia-san, I don't believe that I saw her in the changing rooms...what's that about? I thought that she would be there, but she wasn't...meh, I wont worry about it too much...

I saw Ise-kun's body, and I liked it. I wont lie. Recently, his muscles have decided to make themselves known, and while he isn't amazingly muscular, he doesn't have such a bad build. And his swimming trunks don't leave much to the imagination. If I swore I didn't know better, then I would say he wore those to appease the girls.

"B-Buchou that's..."

Ise-kun couldn't finish as blood came from his nose. Pervert, he really is a naughty child sometimes.

"Ara ara. Buchou, you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Ise-kun. By the way Ise-kun, how does mine look?"

Akeno-san came into the scene, and did a small pose for Ise-kun. Upon seeing another Onee-sama type, his eyes naturally dragged themselves towards the breast area.

Seeing two Onee-sama types, he was ecstatic, and it was clear how much of his excitement was showing. Ugh, at least Yuuto-kun hides his behind me so only I can feel...but he just allows his to be on display like that.

"A-Ah, Akeno-san, you've gotten a lovely sized..."

A pervy face washed over his features as he tried to hold back a nosebleed. It was also so obvious that he was basically eyeing up the half breed Fallen Angel girl. He really needs to stop being perverted, that naughty child.

"I-Ise-san, I've also come after changing."

Appearing in the school swimsuit, Asia-chan looked for Ise-kun's approval. Her eyes were wide, and she had a nervous look on her face. Aww, she's so adorable. If I was lesbian, I would go for Asia-chan as a love interest.

"Asia, you're looking cute! Your Onii-san is deeply moved! It suits you really well!"

Erm, should you call yourself 'Onii-san' towards a girl that wants to get with you? Unless you have such a fetish.

Asia-chan lets out a smile and is in a good mood. No wonder, really. She's always had such a cute crush on Ise-kun. Although she tries to claim that lap, and we're going to have problems.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Ise-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well."

Koneko-chan is also wearing such a thing, and it looks like she was embarrassed about having his eyes on her. Wouldn't blame her really, since he is the type that does often stare at girls.

"Aah, Koneko-chan is also cute~"

Saying that with a naughty face, Koneko-chan cocked her head to the side.

"…Not being looked at by obscene eyes is also a bit of a complex feeling I am getting."

You're cold as always, Koneko-chan. Don't worry, Ise-kun will become worthy in the future, I hope anyway. I'm afraid that Yuuto-kun might be a secret Lolicon, and I don't want you to steal him away. If I have too, I will become the Loli-sama around! I can shrink down as well!

Ise-kun's eyes looked around the area, and when they fell on me, his eyes bulged open really wide.

"Ma-Makoto-chan!? T-That swimsuit is...it is...Maou! It's too good! Look at the shortness of the fabric! And your oppai are certainly the best! They look like they are about to burst out from your top! It is the best ever! Makoto-chan, did you do something like that for me!?"

"Eeh...yeah, I suppose that I did in away..."

I gained an embarrassed face, and turned to the side, hiding my embarrassment.

"Awesooooooooooooooooooooome! Makoto-chan! Come and swim around!"

Swimming around huh...ehehe, I dunno about that...

"Maybe later. Right now, I think I will catch a little sun bathing. Maybe put some oil on my body."

"Ah, is that so? Then I will-"

As he was about to say something, Buchou put a hand tightly on his shoulder blade, and smirked.

"Ise, Koneko doesn't know how to swim. So, why don't you give her a lesson in how to do something like that. If you don't, then I will become upset, understand me Ise?"

"Ehehe, yes Buchou. I will teach my Kohai."

Ise-kun giggled nervously, and gave a single nod.

Walking over to the pool, Ise-kun helped Koneko-chan in it, Asia-chan to the side, looking with curiosity. Also, is that a hint of jealousy that I see within her orbs? To me, it looks like Asia-chan's jealous side is coming through.

Hehe, it is always fun to see Ise-kun's harem troubles. They're always so jealous, unlike my guys. They know that I love them and give them equal time to have fun with each of them. I don't know why the girls are jealous...maybe girls are naturally more jealous creatures than guys, who knows...either that, or my guys really are jealous and they just don't show me such things.

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2. You're doing well Koneko-chan."

"Puwa. …Senpai, sorry for making you help me out…."

Koneko-chan says it in an apologetic manner.

"No no, it's fine. Helping out with a girl's swimming practice is fun, I don't really mind."

Surprisingly, he can be nice towards a girl with zero sized bust...but if she was to become serious, she might be able to take his lap from me...I don't think so! That lap belongs to me! I wont surrender it to anyone!

As he gave Koneko-chan swimming lessons, which looked too cute for words, I relaxed with my boys. Mitsu-kun was knocked out by now, and Yuuto-kun was merely hugging me from behind, and at times, I caught him silently playing with my breasts, kneading them softly. If I didn't know any better, then I would say that he wants some right now, although he knows that we can't do anything here.

"Ecchi boy, I said you have to wait until later. Unless you want to horrify everyone with the growing lust deep within us? Can you imagine what would happen with everyone if they saw me naked."

I snickered, as I watched Koneko-chan get into a little hugging situation with Ise-kun. Her face lit up slightly, her cheeks being dusted with red. Ehehe, even denying that you like Ise-kun is a bad thing, my adorable Kohai. And while you have him, I'm going to go and obtain Gasper-kun soon enough. I have to have that boy in my clutches. If I don't, then I might die. I need the Trap-kun by my side, since he is the one for me~ I need it~!

"A-Ah, yes, that's right...I just couldn't resist. It looks like you're about to burst out of this top at any second."

Yeah, it feels like that as well. This is really binding, isn't it? Damn it, maybe I should've gone for something more comfortable, rather than something that was sexy.

"True, maybe I should just discard it."

I giggled, and saw the shocked look in his eyes.

"Y-You can't! Everyone will see your breasts!"

"Yes, but I don't mind. There's no one here that I don't mind seeing my chest. I love you, Mitsu-kun is my adorable familiar, Ise-kun is...well, he's stripped me before with that damn Dress Break so we don't really have much else to share, and the rest are females. If there was someone here that I didn't want to see me naked, then I wouldn't of said it, you know?"

I spoke as I saw that the swimming training was completed. Koneko-chan could only do so much before having to have to get out. She must've been like a cat in water, not a good sight to see.

"E-Even if that's the case..."

"I was only half serious. If you don't want me to, then I wont do it."

As I said that, Buchou jumped into the water...and that little pervert activated his Boosted Gear, and made sure that his eyes got enhanced, seeing her curves...such a weird boy. He literally sees her naked all of the time, and he does something like this? Is there a difference between breasts in water, and out of water?

"Then...erm, please..."

"Okay okay, no need to take off your trunks, unless you want too of course." Giggling, I could see his face becoming flustered. "I was only kidding Yuuto-kun...now, why don't you help me put some of this oil on my back?"

I grabbed a bottle from the side, and handed it to him.

He looked at me, and it for a few moments.

"Oil huh...does this have some kind of remedy to it?"

"Actually, it is something I invented, so I could see what it does to skin, and whatnot. And the effects are amazing if I do say so myself. It makes the skin feel ten years younger, and for me, that would be like skin of a seven year old...is that a good thing or a bad thing...I am unsure..."

"Hehe, you over think things Makoto-chan. Don't worry it isn't anything bad, I think. Anyway, please get on your front, and I will apply this to your back."

"Okay!"

Gently lifting Mitsu-kun, I put him on the towel and got next to him, my breasts pressing against the floor. Yuuto-kun got on top of me, and his hips were grinding against my butt. Ooh God, I can feel his 'excitement' on my butt. I think that I might die from the 'excitement' that I am feeling right now.

"Makoto-chan, do Inugami's sunburn?"

"Eh? Why you ask?"

I looked backwards, seeing his adorable face.

He pushed my long hair to the side, exposing my back to him.

"I was just wondering, if that was the reason you wanted this on?"

He's got a good question there, hasn't he? Can't say that this boy is stupid.

"To my knowledge, we don't. But you never know, I don't know everything about my people, despite who I am, you know? Maybe because I am half human, I might sunburn. I've never been in the sun long enough to know if I do or not. When you're ostracised by your people, taking in the sunlight really isn't something you can accomplish, you see?"

"Yeah, I can see why. To be honest, this is the first time I've been to a pool like this. Buchou and her family don't usually do leisurely things like this because we're usually so busy. I've not really ever been to a beach for more than an hour before. But it is nice to have this every once in awhile."

"Yes, it is good for awhile, isn't it? Ehehe, you said you haven't been to a beach before?"

"Yeah, I've never really been to one before."

"Ooh, that's bad. Once all of this faction stuff is over, why don't we all hit the beach? I'm sure we'll be able to have some good times together at the beach~"

As we conversed, I took note of Asia-chan taking a nap on the side, Koneko-chan close by, reading a book. Ise-kun laid next to Asia-chan, and was looking in this direction with jealous eyes. Ehehe, you can't always be the one that makes me jealous Ise-kun. I sometimes have to make you jealous as well.

The oil went over his hands, and then was pressed against my back.

I shivered lightly at the touch. So cool, the oil is cold.

"Oooo~"

I let out a little whimper as he spread the oil around.

"You okay?"

He gently asked, massaging my back softly.

"Ooh yes, this is good. Keep going Yuuto-kun. Your hands are so good on my back."

Spreading the cool oil on my back, I felt his fingertips dance. Each soft motion made me feel more and more at peace. It was as if he controlled my body right now. All the right touches, all the right movements with his fingers. All of these things couldn't have made me feel more and more at peace.

"Makoto-chan, your skin is flawless. It really is a beautiful white."

"Fufu, thank you. I do take care of myself, you know?"

"Yes, you certainty do. Also, is it alright if I undo the strap of your...erm, top...? It is in the way of...oiling so, I was just wondering..."

Now he wants it off? He didn't before...make up your mind, boy~

"Fufufu, you didn't want me to take it off before, and now you want it off? Alright, bad boy. Take it off."

"Right...okay."

With a swift motion, his fingers undid the lace of my brasserie and it fell to the side. With that out of the way, his fingers danced across my back agai, taking in the softness of my back. His fingers are good though, I can't deny that they are the best ever.

Running down my back, it became all slimy from the oil. Yet, his fingers never once left my back, slowly moving towards my butt. But before reaching there with his hands, his fingers ran away from there, going back upwards, moving towards my shoulder blades.

Each touch of his fingers sent new emotions into me. It wasn't something we had done before. Almost, it was a new form of sex. Don't get me wrong, I love the usual form because, lets face it, that stuff is the best. But this is very sensual, without anything else occurring. I can see why girls like having men rub their backs.

* * *

For a few minutes, it seemed that Yuuto-kun was getting the hang of it, his fingers feeling amazing as more time went on. His masterful skills of rubbing was amazing. I couldn't ever ask for anything better than this now.

But suddenly, I heard the sound of the oil being swished around and then felt another pair of hands casually rub my back softly...

Huh?

Who's hands are these?

These aren't Mitsu-kun's as he is still sleeping by the side of me.

They don't feel like girls hands, so it couldn't of been Buchou. I know the other girls wouldn't do something like that. And I'm glad that Buchou hasn't come onto me much today. I'm sure she is bisexual.

So...if it isn't any of those people, and it isn't Yuuto-kun who's hands are already on me...

I don't believe they are Sirzechs-kun's...too different...his hands are more...slightly bigger than this...

Millicas-kun's hands are smaller than this and softer than this, so it couldn't of been his hands...

The only other person I could think it is, is...Ise-kun.

Or maybe it is Gen-kun...?

It has to be either of those two, it feels like hands of that size. God knows that I've had their hands on me before, and know the size of them, roughly anyway. One of those two, and since Gen-kun isn't here to my knowledge, it has to be Ise-kun...

But the question remains, why isn't Yuuto-kun saying anything? For a matter of fact, why aren't I saying anything? His hands do feel very nice on my skin indeed. His hands are slightly rougher than Yuuto-kun's hands, but they still feel very lovely.

Four hands on my back is definitely better than two and if there was another pair, then that would send me into ecstasy. I know that it would. But alas, my adorable Mitsu-kun is passed out.

When I dared to look back, he didn't say anything to me, and didn't even catch me looking. But he looked...like he wanted to do it. He looked...it wasn't a pervy look, it was more like a look you'd give someone when you loved them...Ise-kun, I had no idea that you really wanted to do this with me...

My face turned back to the towel, and I flushed heavily.

To think that he would be sweet, and do this without any pervy intentions. He just wants to be close to me...and I wouldn't be lying if I said that I didn't want the same. Actually, I wouldn't mind if he wanted to do perverted stuff with me as well.

For another few minutes, I didn't say anything about Ise-kun doing what he was doing with my back. It was...sensual, sweet. It was something that I loved very much. However, I am unsure if I should have said something or not, as I saw Buchou's and Akeno-sans eyes become jealous.

"Ise-kun..." I decided to be brave, and looked towards him. "You're massaging me...my back, why?"

"A-Ah..." He scratched his cheek with embarrassment. "Y-You see, it was because Kiba was doing at as well...sounds childish, doesn't it? I just wanted to feel the loveliness of your skin..."

That's the reason, is it? He just wanted to feel my skin with his fingers? That's...actually sweet. I can't fault him this time.

"Okay, it's fine. Please rub my-"

"Ise! Come over here and rub the shit into my back!"

"Ara ara, Ise-kun. Rather than Buchou or Makoto-chan, why dont you rub that stuff onto my back?"

Both Buchou and Akeno-san came over, acting all flirtacious with Ise-kun, as I rolled my eyes.

She calls my oil shit again and I will hit her hard. I put time and effort into this. I put lots of time and effort into my oil, and I take pride in such a thing.

"Ah...I am actually..."

Ise-kun tried to give an explanation and looked to me. I smiled upwards, and rested my head on the towel.

"Ise! I'm your King! Now come over here and put some oil on my back! You can even do it to my breasts! I don't care if you play with my breasts!"

Ise-kun flushed heavily at the thought of it. Boys, and their love for breasts. Really, they can't think of anything else, other than that, huh.

"Ise-kun~ Would you apply oil on me as well?"

I felt something sit on my legs, and the wait of Ise-kun shifted slightly. I decided to glance back, to see that Ise-kun was having a little skinship with Akeno-san, with her pressing her large breasts into his back.

I sighed, and glanced at my Knight, who had his eyes solely on me. Good boy, don't look at those two. They'll corrupt your sweetness and innocence...although, can he be classed as innocent by this point?

"Ara ara, isn't it unfair if it is just Makoto-chan that gets the oil?"

The pervy girl pushed Ise-kun more forward, and I could feel his thing pressing against. Geez, I'm just trying to have a relaxing day by the pool! Why don't you just go and do something with each other then!?

"Sorry Akeno-san, but he's oiling me. Why don't you ask the ape to oil you."

I spoke in a dismissive tone, grabbing his hands and forcing them to rub my back.

"Don't fucking call me an ape please!" Buchou stomped over, and growled. "And you Akeno! Don't you dare flirt with my Pawn! I have had enough of you trying to seduce my Pawn!"

Buchou did something unthinkable, and threw her top off, exposing her breasts! H-Hey! Don't you dare do something like that in front of my Yuuto-kun!

When I glanced, the boy had enough sense to not look towards his perverted Master, staring at me with a slight blush. Please don't say you're looking Yuuto-kun, because I can't compare with her, even if she nuts, in terms of breast size. I simply can't do it. Akeno-san is even more of a worse case, I can't compete with that!

Speaking of Akeno-san, she has put her head on Ise-kun's shoulder, and gave his cheek a lick! W-What does she keep doing!?

"Hey, Ise-kun. Buchou is scary and Makoto-chan can be just as scary. I normally run around and get tired out, I just want to release the built up thing in my cute Kohai."

That cheeky little bitch did something unforgivable by biting his ear, sucking on the lobe! W-Who does she think she is!? She can't just suddenly come onto him like that! He's not hers to have like that!

"Right you, don't you dare nibble that ear, it belongs to me!"

I raised my voice, and glared. Ise-kun looked down at me, and a small blush formed.

"Really, Ise-kun is cute, Makoto-chan. Buchou, won't you give Ise to me? In the future, when I am standing under Buchou's orders alone, I want to take this boy along with me after all."

"No! That boy is mine! I definitely won't give him to you bitch! I'll fucking destroy you!"

Does she have to make such bad threats like that? She's really volatile with her words, isn't she?

"There's no other boy as wonderfully cute as, it's alright for me to be affectionate to him with ecchi ways occasionally, right ape?"

She does know that Yuuto-kun is cuter, right? He's literally a fucking Bishonen. If she even came onto him, I would have to get physical, I really would. It isn't even a joke either.

"That's prohibited! I don't want the Ise of right now to know any girls other than me. W-Well, if it's Asia then it can't be fucking helped but….. But, if the partner is you, Ise will really become a beast. I wont allow you to do something you butch lesbian."

"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it ape. Don't you think that boys are best when they're beasts? While Buchou is hesitating….Ise's chastity, I'll..."

"I won't give him! That isn't a joke whore!"

She called Akeno-san a whore! She can't say such things! She's really bad her! She can't say things like that!

"That's enough! This is about oiling me! Not you two getting involved! Go and wait your turn, right now!"

I ordered as I sat up, turning around. Since my top was off now, my breasts were expose, making Ise-kun nose bleed, and Yuuto-kun blushing madly. Sighing to myself, I grabbed Yuuto-kun's face, and put it towards my left breast, mumbling "Stay right there sweetheart." making sure that he isn't looking towards Buchou and Akeno-san.

They can't look at my fiancee with naughty eyes. They can't even come onto my Ise-kun when he is around me! Even if it is selfish, they have him all the time, I want him when we're around each other!

"By the way Ise-kun." Akeno-san got his attention, making her breasts be pushed together. "Have you ever sucked anyone's breasts before? Makoto-chan's perhaps?"

"N-No, I haven't had the chance! Kiba wont even describe to me what the sensation is like!"

He yelled, Yuuto-kun surprisingly growling.

"T-That's because it is private between me and Makoto-chan! W-When you're intimate, then you can do it...but I'm not going to tell you anything about Makoto-chan, since she is mine!"

Yuuto-kun, becoming slightly possessive, hugs me tightly, and his mouth opens slightly, his tongue licking my nipple! D-Did he do that on purpose or not!? I-I can feel his tongue wrapping around the areola!

"Aah~ Yuuto-kun~"

I moaned lightly, and my face turned bright pink. To think that this boy would do such things here and now. He's really naughty. I'm going to have to punish him for doing such things here and now.

"You bastard! I saw that!"

Ise-kun barked, and went to strike Yuuto-kun, but I stopped him by erecting a barrier.

"Don't attack him." I threatened, making Ise-kun recoil. I saw Yuuto-kun stick out his tongue while licking my nipple, so I bonked him on the head. "Just because you're my fiancee, doesn't mean you can be so adorable like that."

"Y-Yes dear."

Even though he said that, he still had his naughty lips around my breast. Practically, he's sucking on my breast, and it seems that Ise-kun isn't pleased with that as well.

"Ma-Makoto-chan! Don't allow him to do such things! He's trying to make me jealous by sucking on your breasts! It isn't fair Makoto-chan! I want to suck on your nipples as weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!"

D-Damn it, don't shout like that! It is naughty to do stuff like that!

"Ara ara, it seems that Makoto-chan is getting her chest sucked in front of us all." Akeno-san stated as I flushed healthily. Akeno-san turned to Ise-kun, lewdness filling her face. "Really, both Buchou and Makoto-chan pamper you, yet they haven't allowed you to do such things. Since their guards are stiff, I will allow you to suck m-i-n-e~"

...She's joking, isn't she? She's only interested because he's the Sekiryuutei, I know that's the reason! If he didn't have that Dragon aspect, she wouldn't look at him...unlike me, who did look at him before his Sacred Gear was activated...even if I didn't know about it until recently...

Akeno-san gazed at me, and licked her lips, trying to bait me into a trap. I'm sure that she's trying to make me retaliate against her. But it wont work. I will not fall for her traps. She's got to be out of her mind if she thinks that I am going to fall for something so stupid.

"Right now, the thing that's sliding on Ise-kun's back, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Is what I said, right? Do you get it?" True to her word, her breasts are sliding up and down his back, irritating me. "While moving your tongue, rolling around the pointed tip, you can suck it like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal… It's my first time having a boy suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen….."

Clearly, she doesn't know what it feels like to have a man suck your chest. I've had Yuuto-kun done it before, and it feels amazing. Although, to think that she is going to make Ise-kun such her udders...

Hyu! Bon!

Something passes beside me, in the back I hear something crackling to pieces. Fearfully looking back, one of the pool's diving boards had disappeared.

Taking a glance at Buchou's direction, in the palm of her projected hand is an aura of demonic power! Did you destroy it?! Facing this direction?! Shit! That's not fair now! Don't do such a thing!

"Akeno. Aren't you going too overboard bitch? You, aren't you forgetting that you're my servant? Touch him again whore and I will make sure you get destroyed!"

"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled. Rias, I won't back down."

Geez, these two are going nuts now. Both of them have an aura around them. Crimson for Buchou, and golden for Akeno-san. Either way you look at it, it is something of a dangerous thing.

"I won't give you Ise. Vulgar priestess slut of thunder-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? Crimson virgin Princess Ape-sama."

Ehehe, it seems that they are going nuts against one another. Maybe they should just stay away from one another.

"Aren't you a virgin yourself you slag!"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Ise-kun take my virginity right now."

"No! Ise said he would take my virginity!"

Taking virginity now, are they!? I do not think so!

"Sorry bitches, but Ise-kun is going to lose it with me." I stood up, and increased my killing intent. "Are you really going to go through me? I've known Ise-kun longer, I know what he likes and doesn't like. So, if you're going to touch him, then I will stop both of you!"

They both faced me, and got right in front of me.

"Sorry Makoto-sama! But I am going to take Ise's virginity! I wont allow you too!"

"Ara ara, it seems that Makoto-chan has made a claim onto Ise-kun? Are we going to have to fight a Queen for Ise-kun?"

Are they really going to challenge me? Sorry girls, but right now, I am stronger than you both. I will destroy you if we got into a fight. I am stronger, sorry girls. But I do have powers above yours.

"That's damn right, girls. Ise-kun has already promised me his virginity, and he already said that he wanted me to take it. As his best friend, I don't have any choice but to take such a thing!"

"Makoto-sama! You're beautiful, but I wont allow you to take his virginity! Don't make me get fucking angry Makoto-sama! I will seriously fight for him if I have too!"

"Try me Rias-senpai! You might be his Master, but I know things about him that you don't know! You've known him for a few months now? I've known him for over a year now, and since then, we've built up a relationship!"

"Ara ara, seems like Makoto-chan truly is in love with Ise-kun~ Maybe we should allow Makoto-chan to go first~"

In love...no one said anything about being in love...I only want Ise-kun to be prepared for when he has other women...he'll gain experience for me...I'm really only thinking about Asia-chan and the other shy girls. It's got nothing to do with being in love...

"No! I wont allow it Akeno! I am not allowing her to take his virginity! It is supposed to be my right alone!"

"Sorry Apezilla, but when was it decided that you'd be the one to take it!? And you Akeno-san! You're just recently started to like him! So don't you even start with trying to seduce him before me!"

"Don't call me Apezilla!"

"Ara ara~ I think that I have to become serious now."

Akeno-san, Buchou, and I squared off against one another. Sparks of power went off between each other. Originally, I wasn't going to get involved, but they've forced my hand. I simply can't allow them to use Ise-kun like this. If he didn't choose me for the first, then that would be fine. They're trying to force him, and by me saying that I am first, they should back off, then I can see if he actually does want one of them. Hey, he might even want Koneko-chan to be first...although not bloody likely...

"Don't test me ladies. I will fight you if necessary. Did you know, that I have spells that you girls can't even begin to imagine what I could do to you."

"Bring it bitch!"

"Yeah, like Apezilla said!"

"Don't call me Apezilla Akeno! Lets get her Akeno! Lets show her that she can't be the one that takes Ise's virginity!"

"Fufufufu, I like the way you think ape!"

They advanced me with their powers at the ready as I smirked. Fufu, such a silly mistake girls...

"Right time for the rest to be beaten by the best."

Cracking my knuckles, I began moving towards them as well.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

"Well well well, seems like I've won the fight. Aren't you going to leave Ise-kun alone now? Allow him to choose who he wants, rather than forcing him, do you understand me ladies?"

I grinned downwards, seeing the smoking bodies of both of those girls as I dusted my hands.

They looked up at me, and their eyes leaked tears as their nods reached my eyesight.

Awwww, I've frightened them. Well, don't attempt to take me on in the future. I will get down and dirty if I have too. It is something you have to do if you want to keep your man safe, after all. Just like if anyone challenged me for Yuuto-kun or Vali-kun, I will have to take out the trash.

"D-Damn Makoto-chan, you've gotten really strong. To defeat both Akeno-san and Buchou who went all out against you, and you keep the same composure that you usual do. It is a marvelous thing."

Yuuto-kun complimented, looking at me with slight fear.

Ooh great, now I've made my fiancee frightened of me. I didn't mean to do such things, since I love him and all. Ehehehe, maybe he is...just being so adorable~

"Ooh baby, don't show such a face. I wont ever do anything like this to you. Come here and give me a kiss."

"Okay!"

Rushing to me, he wrapped me up in a hug, and kissed me swiftly. The girls looked at me with scared eyes, even Koneko-chan and Asia-chan are looking at me with such eyes. As for Mitsu-kun, he woke up, and hid behind me.

As for Ise-kun...actually, where has he gone? He was here just before. Eh...Ise-kun, where did you disappear too all of a sudden?

After the kiss, he linked arms with me as I put my top back on, covering my breasts. Hmph, sometimes you have to stop people from starting trouble. Ain't my fault that they wanted to resort to violence.

"Have you girls learned your lesson?"

"Yes Makoto-sama! Anything you want, and you can have just please don't hurt me anymore! I'm sorry for defying you! I'll get you pictures of Gasper! Just please don't hurt me anymore!"

"..."

While Buchou replied, Akeno-san just gazed at me with fear.

Ehehe, did I maybe take it too far? It's an Inugami thing. We like being alphas...leaders of the pack and all. It isn't my fault that I have my father's blood running through my veins.

"Akeno-san? Are you alright? Did you hear what I said?"

"...Yes, Makoto-sama..."

Her voice sounded so distant. And here I thought she was a sadist? Can't she stand up here where I am? Fufu, when it concerns such things, I simply can't hold back.

"I see. Then, we're in agreement aren't we?"

I questioned, and smiled sweetly.

"Yes...Makoto-sama...Ise-kun is...he's whatever you want..."

"That's a good girl." I petted her head, and faced Buchou. "And more pictures would be appreciated."

"Of course Makoto-sama. I'll get more right away!"

I smiled, and looked at the two girls. While I'm not around, do whatever you want with Ise-kun, as long as he wants it, but when I'm around, I'm the top dog. Since I'm not around him as much as them, they get more opportunities than I do.

"That's brilliant! Now, Yuuto-kun, Mitsu-kun, why don't we go and get dressed again."

"Yeah, we should go and get dressed."

"Y-Yes Onee-sama!"

Before we had the chance to walk away, Buchou stood up, and crawled over to me.

"Where's Ise exactly?"

"Thats a good question..." I used Senjutsu to search for him...and found him in the pool storage area, with Xenovia-san. "He's in the pool storage area with Xenovia-san. Maybe they are doing things."

"Then lets get her before she can make him hers!" She shouted, then looked towards me. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

I sighed and walked towards the pool area with the others. Yuuto-kun was holding my hand, and Mitsu-kun was attached to my hip. The others were walking with us, Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia-chan and Koneko-chan. All four of them looked a little rattled by the fact that Ise-kun is with Xenovia-san right now.

When making it to the storage, Buchou kicked down the door, making it fly off its hinges.

I peered inside of the room, and saw that Xenovia-san was holding Ise-kun while her top was off. Fufuf, seems like there's something wrong with this picture. Poor guy, looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Fucking hell Ise, Xenovia!"

Buchou's eyes were glazed over, her expression dark as a crimson light surrounded her being.

"Ara ara, that's unfair, Xenovia-chan. It was planned that I would take Ise-kun's chastity...but now Makoto-sama is involved...I guess I will have to settle for second best..."

Akeno-san is smiling, but somehow a scary aura is surrounding her. Ehehe, seems like she's pissed.

"Sob, Ise-san… You're mean…. E-Even I said it…"

Asia-chan as well seems like she wants to say something while fidgeting, she's angry.

"…No negligence nor any opportunities to attack."

Koneko-chan says that with a half opened eye. For some reason, I am frightened of hers most of all...

"Ise-kun, to think you'd do it here..."

Yuuto-kun held a hand to his face, and sighed deeply. Heh, he says that, yet where we did it the other day isn't exactly a bedroom either.

"This is why Issei-senpai isn't for Onee-sama...he's an idiot."

While giving off a scary aura, Mitsu-kun says that with an intense face. Wow, Mitsu-kun. You don't have to be this angry, you know? Ise-kun is only a perverted male, you can't expect him to be well behaved like you.

I didn't voice my opinions, since the others pretty much covered it. Instead, I latched onto Yuuto-kun and he held me tightly while focusing his eyes onto me. Good, don't look at Xenovia-sans chest. Mine is better.

"What's wrong? Ise, now, let's make kids."

Said Xenovia-san who had an oblivious expression.

K-Kids...don't say such things with a serious face! You can't have children at your age...although, I wouldn't mind having children in the future...but to think that she is saying things like that now...

Ise-kun had a panicked face, his eyes are wide open with what Xenovia-san was saying.

Akeno-san and Buchou walked forward, and grabbed him by the arms. With a heavy sigh, they dragged him away. He looked towards me, and his eyes looked fearful. Sorry Ise-kun, I can't do anything for you this time.

"Now Ise, for being a little shit, you're going to get severally punished."

"Ara ara, to think that Xenovia-chan and Ise-kun have been talking about children. That can't be allowed at such an age~"

Koneko-chan walked to his legs, gripped them harshly, and also continued dragging him away.

"...Taking the suspect."

Ehe, seems like they are going to have a good time, not! I wouldn't like to be him right now, I really wouldn't.

"Makoto-chan! Save me please! I'll do anything!"

I turned to him with pity in my eyes.

"Sorry, I want to do something for you, but right now...seems like I can't. In the future though, I hope that we can do something amazing."

Ise-kun let out an ear piercing cry towards me, but I just shrugged my shoulders with a small smile on. Sorry Ise-kun, you've pissed off your girls. Not even I could stop them when they're like this...rather, I don't want to be involved with that shit~

* * *

...When I was on my way to the school, leaving the others to get dressed and to talk with Ise-kun about what happened with Xenovia-san before, to pick up something from the clubroom, I came across a curious sight.

There was a boy, outside of the gates. He had lovely silver hair, that came past his ears. His adorable face didn't miss my attention either. It was cute, childish, yet had seriousness deep within it. It was as if I was looking at a boy around my age, yet smaller than me as well. It was a Shota of perfect qualities. The smallness of the hips, the eyes of innocence, yet also strength, the cuteness of the butt, and small cheeks that he had on his face. A small blush was on his cheeks as he looked towards the school. He didn't look like he should be standing there...it seems that he needs an Onee-sama to look out for him...kukuku, I think that he does need an Onee-sama...

I walked over to the boy, and bent down.

"Hello there, little boy. Is there something I can help you with? Are you perhaps looking for someone? I could maybe take you to this someone?"

I offered a kind tone, and the boy faced me, looking at me with a hint of a smirk...wait I know that smirk...where have I see such a thing before...? It was adorable, and yet it was also manly...

"Geez, I transform for you, and you don't even recognize me, Ma-chan. Isn't this what you wanted? How can you really stand there and say you don't recognize me?"

Eh? What's this adorable Shota-kun talking about? I wanted this boy to transform for me...wait, the way his hair stands up like that...the dense darkness of silver...the bottom lip sticking out like that into an adorable pout...

"Holy crap, you're Vali-kun, aren't you!?"

I couldn't believe it! Vali-kun has become a Shota for me! Geez, this is so perfect! I don't know if I can control myself around a Shota Vali-kun! It is the perfect cuteness I've ever seen!

"Yes...it is I, Vali. I've come to-"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I cooed, and picked him up, holding him to my hip. "You're so adorableeeeee! I could literally eat you up all day everyday my adorable Vali-kun! You're so cute! Vali-kun! Vali-kun is justice!"

"Ehe...Ma-chan, you're holding me too tight." He gave a sigh as I kissed his cheek. "That was...nice, I suppose. So, do you like me like this?"

"You have no idea what's going through my mind right now, my adorable Vali-kun."

"I'm sure that I don't want to know either, do I?" Shaking my head, he gave a sigh. "It seems to me that...oh, just give me a kiss."

"R-Right."

Bringing our lips together, it took everything I had not to faint. Kissing Vali-kun in a Shota form is too amazing. It makes me fall for him more and more. I could die from happiness, just kissing this boys lips like this.

When we stopped, I panted and hugged him even tighter.

"Geez, you really do blush when it concerns..." He cut himself off, and looked to the side. "Oh, you've arrived, have you? Come to fail my girl again, have you?"

Come to fail his girl...?

I looked to the side, and I saw Fujimura-kun, standing there, with a dark glint in his eyes. His expression didn't look to well. Actually, he looked kind of pissed off about such things, right now. I didn't even feel him coming here. How in the heck did he even do something like that?

"Tch, Lucifer, speaking to me like that. Didn't you also nearly lose her as well?"

Nearly lose me? When did Vali-kun do such a thing?

"But, I came and protected her, time and again. All you've done is stand there, and whine like a little bitch." Vali-kun sneered, and rested his head against my shoulder, which made me unsure of how to feel. "You're even afraid to be near her, unlike myself. You couldn't even use your power the right way to defend her. In the end, she, herself, saved herself from her Onii-san. She called forth that sword, and healed her own Knight, while you stood by and allowed him to slap her. You're really...useless towards her."

As he spoke, I saw that Fujimura-kun was becoming more and more angry about what Vali-kun was saying.

While I don't condone how Vali-kun was speaking to him in such a manner, I have to admit that he is right about the power thing. I am sure that he is holding back his power. I don't know why either. I have suspicions, but until they're confirmed, I can't be sure.

Fujimura-kun moved closer to me...rather, it was more like he was trying to intimidate Vali-kun.

"You have no idea what I'd do for her." His face went from serious, to a small blush forming. "N-Not that I care about her or anything! You can have her if you want! But she's docile, and does things that she shouldn't! It's funny, that she fell for such a damn idiot like you."

Fujimura-kun's sneer was really harshly sent at Vali-kun, who merely turned up his nose.

I wish he wouldn't call me names, but I know that he is a tsundere. It is painfully obvious by now. Hehe, I actually think tsundere's are cute sometimes. But if I said that, he'd attempt to tell me off for such a thing.

"Yet...I protected her, and you didn't. You're even afraid of your own power, when you should embrace your other half. Look at this woman here." Vali-kun patted me on the cheek, as I rose my eyebrows. "She's accepted herself, and she's stronger than you are. She's got power, that you'd be frightened to use. If you used your power, you'd be able to potentially fight to my level...but, while you're like this, you can't even stand at half of me. Even like this, I would be able to destroy you."

Vali-kun jumped out of my arms, and squared up to Fujimura-kun...well, as far as he could anyway. His head comes to about his chest level...awwww, seeing him like that is fucking adorable...but this might be getting out of hand.

I could see the anger in Fujimura-kun's eyes at Vali-kun's words. It was building inside of him...from what I can see. If I don't defuse this situation soon, then it might become quite disastrous.

"Hmph, you speak like that...but wait until the day that we fight, I will obliterate with you."

Fujimura-kun's blue energy twisted around in his hand, and he squared up against Vali-kun. The strange power looked really strong, it looked like it could destroy anything that's within its path.

Vali-kun also held out his hand and demonic power formed there. It was stronger than the one that Buchou uses, even stronger than Akeno-sans or Ise-kun's. If I had to compare it...well, obviously it would be weaker than Sirzechs-kun and Ajuka-kun, but he's most likely stronger than Azazel-san...if he went Balance Breaker, at least.

"That's what you believe. But, Fujimura, you're beginning to piss me off. Without a good reason, you withhold your own power. It annoys me, to see a potential rival not become worthy enough to be my rival. The Sekiryuutei is also someone like that. One of the things in my life, is to have a good fight, yet most of the people around are either too weak, or too idiotic to use their powers."

I shocked a stunned face, thinking he was referring to me as well. I had reasons I didn't use my power. It was something to do with my parents...and if he saying something like that...

But, he looked at me and smirked.

"You're the exception of course, my love. You had valid reasons, and I respect those, but you don't hold back anymore. If I didn't love you, I would consider you a good rival as well. But, alas, I don't have the heart to have a serious battle with you. It would kill me to hurt you, so I will just have to make love to you instead."

I don't know if I should be touched by that or not? If I wasn't who I was, he would consider me a rival? Can't we all just be lovers...wait, he said that it would be the next best thing...basically, didn't he? Is he saying that sex is the second best option?

Vali-kun turned from me, and glared at Fujimura-kun who did the same.

"You said that you would obliterate me, didn't you?"

"That's right. Anytime, Vali, and I will mess you up. I will show you my strength, then you can leave her alone."

He pointed at me, and grinned dirtily.

Ehehe, please don't involve me in such things.

Vali-kun looked at me, and smirked as well.

"Alright, I understand. Then, when I beat the living crap out of you, I will make sure that you never speak to her again, if that's how you want to play it."

"A-Ah Vali-kun that's-"

"Don't you dare say anything so stupid!" Fujimura-kun cut me off, and glared at Vali-kun. "If that's how you want to play, then I will make sure that you leave her alone when I beat the shit out of you!"

Ooh fuck, this is so getting out of hand. If I really don't stop this soon, it is going to become something akin to a war...please don't war over me. I thought that two guys fighting over me might be fun, but it doesn't really appeal to me...

"Then come at me, Fujimura!"

Vali-kun's wings of light manifested, and he rushed towards Fujimura-kun in a bursting speed! It was almost light speed that he was moving towards Fujimura-kun. I barely could see his movements. However, Fujimura-kun somehow reacted to the Shota-kun and kicked from the ground, moving out of the way from Shota-kun's hand that literally appeared where Fujimura-kun was a second later.

Vali-kun glanced up, seeing that Fujimura-kun had released a large amount of blue energy! G-Geez! That's going to get me if I'm not careful! Is he trying to hit me as well!?

"Idiot!"

Before I had the chance to move, Vali-kun swept me off my feet, and placed me on the wall that surrounds the school, the gate being to my left. Vali-kun's protective Shota arms wrapped around me, protecting me as the blue energy descended to the ground.

The blue energy smashed into the ground, and created a giant explosion! S-Shit! People are going to notice things like this if they don't knock it off! Do they want people to come here and see what the fuck is happening!? I know that I don't want this!

"You idiot, you almost hit her!"

Vali-kun roared at Fujimura-kun, who's eyes are glazed over with rage...ooh shit, I've never seen such eyes before. It looks like all reason has gone out of the window...actually, it looks like someone is controlling him right now.

"Don't tell me how to fight Vali! You wanted this! Now come on! I'll destroy your estimations of me!"

Fujimura-kun landed on the ground and created three orbs of blue energy around his body. They swirled around, and they all looked as dangerous as the last ones. It was as if he was ready to murder Vali-kun...do they really have such a bad relationship?

"Stay here, Ma-chan. Don't get involved." Vali-kun told me as he jumped off the wall, and stood in front of Fujimura-kun. "You're really riled up, aren't you? You almost hit her, you know? If you had hit her, I would've killed you, do you understand me? If any of your attacks hit her, I wont hesitate to kill you."

"Tch, you're all talk. You might be the Hakuryuukou, but that doesn't mean a thing to me. I will completely destroy you, and make you regret what you've said to me. I'm not afraid to use my power, and I will use it against you."

After saying that, one of the orbs changed shape, and it became clear that it had been turned into a trident. That trident was fired at Vali-kun at an insane speed. It was faster than what he showed during the Inugami world, but like a speeding bullet, Vali-kun dodged it, and went into the sky, the brilliant wings of light following after him, leaving a trail of light behind him.

"Hmph, is this all you have?"

Vali-kun smirked, and shot an orb of demonic power at Fujimura-kun. The highest grade power was released, making it towards Fujimura-kun within a second. Fujimura-kun manoeuvred a sphere in front of him, and it cancelled out the demonic power that was shot out.

"C-Can't you two stop already!? This is becoming too dangerous! People will come and see this if you don't stop!"

I tried to persuade them to stop...but they didn't. They weren't listening to me at all...and I could feel that this power they have could be felt throughout the town...if something was to happen...

Thinking quickly, I erected a barrier around the area, that was meant to keep the outside safe. Since I used my Sacred Gear, I wont be able to use it if they are going to fire at me...but I don't see them doing something like that.

"Die Vali you son of a bitch!"

Fujimura-kun made a hand movement towards the place he threw the trident before. Responding to that, the trident changed course, and followed after Vali-kun, power leaking from it. This power could be felt, even on my skin.

As it neared Vali-kun, it split apart and it changed into mini spear like bullets. Vali-kun noted that, and like a beautifully chorographic dance, he avoided all of the attacks very gracefully.

It looked quite stunning to see such a thing. All blue around him, like he was dancing within an ocean itself. Yet, his face didn't show any fear, he didn't show a hint of apprehension about this. He was confident that he was able to dodge all of these attacks, and he knew that he could win, if he wanted.

However, Fujimura-kun didn't count himself out just yet.

"Stop holding back on me you bastard! Don your armour! I'll make you die while wearing your armour!"

Fujimura-kun screamed at Vali-kun who folded his arms.

"I don't have a reason to wear my Scale Mail against you. This state will do for you."

Hearing that, his anger took several steps into the heavens itself, and it became worse. Fujimura-kun's power rose into the sky, and it made a large pillar around him, digging into the ground.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!"

Fujimura-kun's power erupted, and he sent large blasts at Vali-kun. Each of them are very powerful. Compared to the time with Kokabiel, these ones feel like they would've been able to destroy Kokabiel with just one of them! They're too strong! If I was hit by something like that, it is going to make me dead!

Launching the attacks, Vali-kun's eyes opened slightly. He, for the first time, showed a little fear towards the attacks. But, that soon disappeared as he charged head first towards the attacks coming for him.

Dancing around, he dodged all of the attacks. The attacks made by Fujimura-kun were all avoided by Vali-kun. If they weren't, then Vali-kun used the demonic power from the Lucifer line to destroy the incoming attacks with minimal effort. It was as if Vali-kun's power was stronger than Fujimura-kun's. The power that would make Kokabiel sweat, didn't make Vali-kun bat as much as an eyelash.

Once all of the attacks were nullified, Vali-kun gave a dirty grin.

"Is this all you have, you little loser?"

Vali-kun bated Fujimura-kun to attack with a hungry sigh.

Fujimura-kun's teeth were bared, and he forced two of the spheres he had around him, firing at Vali-kun. Vali-kun dodged the first one easily enough, and as for the second one, he moved so he was to the side of him, and he touched it softly.

[Divide!]

As soon as he touched it, the wings of light lit up, and the spheres power was half, added to Vali-kun's own. Using that power, Vali-kun made a large amount of demonic power dance within his hands. It was a large sphere like power, and it was twitching with power, leaking with so much intensity.

"Try this, weakling."

Firing the giant sphere, Vali-kun's smirk became like a battle maniacs. The sphere was travelling through the air at a fast pace, it even made movements from Yuuto-kun and me seem slow.

"S-Shit, you're using such an attack, are you?"

Fujimura-kun's eyes widened, seeing the sphere coming at him. He thrusted his hands out, and like a pillar, a large beam of energy came from his hands, speeding towards the giant attack.

A large blast resounded around the area, canceling one another's attacks out with a large banging sound and lots of dust was spread around.

Because of the dust, I coughed a couple of times, and barely, I could see through the dust. God, this is something that shouldn't be happening. They aren't just fighting about me now...it's more like they have something that's unsettled...

Within the centre, I could see Fujimura-kun's power dancing around him coating him like an armour. Vali-kun was still in the sky, and while he didn't don his armour, he looked confident that he didn't need it.

Right now...even if I wanted to fight against what was happening, I knew that if I got involved, then I would die. I wouldn't want to get hurt...and I don't want either of them to get hurt either. It isn't something that should be happening.

"You've gotten, slightly stronger, Fujimura. But compared to what Azazel said about you, this is nothing. It isn't good, Fujimura. I couldn't depend on you to defend her." He pointed towards me. "The one responsibility that you had while here, the one thing I ask, and you don't even do it. She nearly died because of Kokabiel. Freed, that bastard almost raped her, and what did you do? Nothing. She got out of that herself. She defended herself, proving that she really is a woman that I admire greatly. Fujimura, Azazel asked you to look after her, and she almost died, again and again because you didn't do what you said you would do."

I...I didn't know that was the case. Azazel-san asked Fujimura-kun too look after me...? He sent Fujimura-kun to protect me...? It wasn't his fault that Freed did what he did to me...Kokabiel was tough...he can't be blamed for that...Vali-kun admires me...? I didn't know on such a thing...

"Where were you then Vali?! I never saw you around when Freed tried it on! What about when she was kidnapped during the Fallen Angel incident!? Wasn't it Kiba that saved her, not you!? Where were you when all of these incidents happened!?"

Fujimura-kun shouted and shouted at Vali-kun, repeatedly battering him with his words.

I didn't know that he knew about the Fallen Angels as well. Was he there during that time as well? I knew him around the time of the Raiser crap, but to think that he knew about me since back then...although he said that he didn't know about me being a Princess...Queen now, so...he didn't know everything about me...

But Vali-kun dipped his head low, his hair covering his eyes.

"I was protecting her, making sure other threats don't come for her. I've been doing it for years and years now. Don't you realize what people would do if they got a hold of that girl? They'd use her power for their own ways. She, who is the Queen now, is in more danger than ever. Even within this town, don't you know how many threats have come after her? Day by day, people have attempted to take her away from what she loves and holds dear. Yet, I've made sure that no one would hurt her. I've made sure that they leave her, so she could have a normal life. That's, what I want for her."

Hearing what Vali-kun said, I couldn't help but blush slightly. He really does care about me after all. He's been doing all of this for me...he's been protecting me for so long, and he hasn't asked for anything in return...

I jumped from the wall, landing perfectly on the ground. Walking over to Vali-kun, I bent down and kissed him silently. I couldn't contain my feelings anymore. What he has done for me, is incredibly sexy to me...it shows that he cares about me.

He looked slightly taken back by it, unsure of what my intentions where. But when my eyes met his, he understood what I wanted, so he wrapped his Shota arms around me, and pulled me closer, the kiss deepening.

His tongue entered my mouth instantly, and played with my tongue. Despite being a Shota right now, he's still in control of me. Something about a dominating Shota really does get the heart beating faster and faster, doesn't it? Dominating Shota-kun is the best after all.

As our tongues entwined with one another's, Vali-kun's small hand rubbed my butt softly. Giving it a soft squeeze, a faint groan escaped my throat, going into his mouth. My hands naturally rubbed softly over his chest, taking in the soft flesh with my hands. Because he wasn't in teen form right now, he didn't have the muscles and it didn't matter to me. His soft chest was nice to rub.

After the kiss, his small face turned slightly red.

"W...What was that for?"

"Because, I didn't know that you looked out for me as much as you did. I find it incredibly sexy hearing that you're protecting me like that...all of this time and I didn't know anything about it..."

"Hmph, what did you expect? As if I would leave you to get hurt."

"Yes...Vali-kun...please stop fighting now, okay? Before it gets out of hand...it would be better if that happened...please, for me? If not for anyone else...just stop this senseless fighting, please..."

He looked at me, Fujimura-kun, then back towards me again. His eyes focused on me, and looked like he wanted to refute me, but soon, he gave in, and gave a single nod of his head.

"Alright, for you, anything. Just don't show such sad eyes towards me. They make me feel weak."

I hugged him tightly, kissing his soft cheek.

"Thank you, Vali-kun." I turned towards Fujimura-kun, but he wasn't there anymore. He disappeared, and my barrier had a huge hole in it, a human shaped one at that. "Fujimura-kun..."

He really left...he actually left...damn him...I wanted to make it a point to not be baited into fights like that...now, he's gone, and God knows what's going through that child's mind right now...

I allowed the barrier to drop, and fell to the ground in sadness. Vali-kun, sensing my sadness, sat next to me, and brought my head to his shoulder, holding it softly.

"Don't worry about him, he's just regretful that he isn't using his full power." He explained. "You see, potentially, he could fight at my level, but he never unleashes his power. To be honest, I wanted to see if I could bait him into using it. Having power, and not using it, annoys me greatly. It would be like having love, and not sharing it with the person you love, to put it into terms that you'd understand."

I see...Vali-kun wasn't trying to be mean. In his own way, he was just trying to make Fujimura-kun open up about his power, and accept himself. Although he could've gone about it in a nicer way.

"You sound like you care about Fujimura-kun."

I stated as we walked to the gates.

"No, I do not care about him the person. I care about the untapped potential within him. Even Azazel wishes to have such a thing occur. To be honest, he thought that if Fujimura Shirou was brought here, near the Sekiryuutei, and yourself, he might be able to open up his ability...yet, for now, it seems that he's reluctant to use it. Either way, that doesn't matter right now."

"I-I see...but, what does matter right now Vali-kun?"

Questioning him, I got a kiss in return, and he slowly rubbed my hand with his own.

"Nothing else matters, when we're together..."

Vali-kun stopped and stood straight up.

I also did the same and looked to the side.

Coming in slowly, was Ise-kun...and he was looking slightly dazed.

Vali-kun grasped my hand, and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"Sekiryuutei, this is the second time we meet here, at this school, isn't it?"

As Ise-kun was in ear shot of the small boy, he showed a confused face.

"Ah, who are you?" Ise-kun approached, and saw me. "Makoto-chan, you didn't kidnap a Shota, did you? I know that you love them and all, but to think that you'd actually kidnap one for your own persona-"

"End that sentence, and I will make you regret it instantly, understand me, Ise-kun?" He flinched, nodding slightly. "Good. Now, Ise-kun...this is Vali-kun...you know, the Hakuryuukou."

"Hakuryuukou? What happened to..." He glanced at Vali-kun and then snickered. "Heheh, that's Vali? Y-You made him shrink down, did you!? Hahahhahahahaha! You made Vali Shota size! This is fucking rich Makoto-chan! You've made the Hakuryuukou small!"

"Shut up Sekiryuutei or I will murder you right here and now." Vali-kun growled causing Ise-kun to flinch at the words, and brought me closer by hovering in the air, his arms around my body. "You know, if I was do to something magical to her..."

At the moment that his hand went for my face...

Two blades were thrusted at his neck.

Yuuto-kun and Xenovia-san were at either side of him, and me, their blades leaking a lot of power. Holy demonic sword, and Durandal both pointed at his neck, yet he didn't even seem frightened at all. Yuuto-kun and Xenovia-san wore annoyed expressions, Yuuto-kun's in particular is very menacing right now.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far? Even attempting to touch her like that is against the rules. If you don't move away from her, I will be forced to cleave off your head."

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou. Also, touching the Queen is a direct violation of the law of Inugami. Only she can decide who touches her."

Yuuto-kun and Xenovia-san both spat out those words as if they had eaten bitter bugs. Wow, Yuuto-kun's even sounded hardcore dangerous, didn't it?

However...without moving, Vali-kun sneered at them.

"It's better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking?"

Like Vali-kun said, Yuuto-kun's and Xenovia-sans hands were shaking. The swords which could be called tremendous, while grasping the holy demonic sword and holy sword tightly, their expressions were stiffening.

Vali-kun stroked my face, igniting rage within both Ise-kun and Yuuto-kun.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me." Vali-kun's gaze shifted to Yuuto-kun. "Actually, without Ma-chan here, it is a wonder that you are alive in the first place. Didn't she also protect you?"

Well...I don't know if that's the right word to use. I certainly tried my best...but protecting him...

Yuuto-kun's eyes were deep in regret, and he moved away from us. Xenovia-san followed suit, but keeping both of their eyes deep onto Vali-kun's form. If gazes could burn, then Vali-kun would be charred right now.

"Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

Suddenly he asks him, his eyes bewitchingly on the brown haired male.

…Strength? His? I don't know, if I had to guess. While he is the Sekiryuutei, he isn't experienced in using it. In the future, he might be able to rank up high...but right now, I don't think he would be that high, if I am honest.

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete Balance Breaker, it would be a 4 digit number...between 1000 to 1500. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower?"

Ehehe, you shouldn't call him a pervert, you know? Even if he is, that shouldn't be a reason for such things.

Vali-kun smirked.

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the Top Ten."

Actually, I have it on good authority that isn't exactly the case. I know that Vali-kun doesn't know about it, just yet. But I know...he's an abnormal Devil that could also be called a mutation...to be honest, I bet that he does rank up as Top Ten in the World right now.

Vali-kun raises one finger.

"However, the first place is decided. It's a fixed existence."

"Huh? Who is this about. Are you saying you're the first?"

He shrugs his shoulders to Ise-kun's question.

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

Vali-kun looks in the direction behind Ise-kun.

Following his gaze, Buchou was standing.

Around Buchou, there was Asia, Akeno-san, Mitsu-kun and Koneko-chan as well. Correspondingly Asia and Mitsu-kun was troubled and in contrast Akeno-san and Koneko-chan looked ready to fight.

Geez, this isn't supposed to be like this. First Fujimura-kun, then this...what's next? A fight between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou? That can't be right, can it? This has to be a mistake...I can't have them fight one another...they're my guys, I can't allow them to fight against one another...

"Hmph, are you after Makoto-sama now you? I don't think that you should be near her, since she is beautiful, and you're not. So it is better if you leave that woman alone, before I get really angry. I seriously will have to get angry that you're trying to come onto that beautiful woman."

Her concern is...touching, and scary at the same time. She really needs to calm down the lesbian stuff. I ain't a lesbian and I never will be a lesbian. To put it quite frankly, I like the thing that dangles between a mans legs, and I am not going to give that up for a woman's vagina.

"The Two Heavenly Dragons, the Dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up ape?"

Buchou sharpened her eyes at that, and bared her teeth angrily.

"You watch your language, you little Shota bastard! Call me an ape again and I will fucking murder you!"

Buchou threatened him, as he held me tightly.

She called him a Shota bastard. She even threatened to murder him...geez, she's really mad, isn't she? She can't be allowed to continue on, can she? She's really nuts, she honestly is.

"Is that so ape?"

"I said don't call me an ape you little fucker!"

Vali-kun held back a smirk as Buchou cried slightly.

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored and came to see my lover here. I won't fight the Welsh Dragon here, not to mention... I have a lot of work to do. Ma-chan, we're leaving."

"Eh? Where are we going?"

I wondered as he took a step on the ground, turning the other way. Lightly dragging me, he gave me a confident smile.

"We've got work to do together...I've got to show you something important."

"Important? What's that?"

He's going to show me something? Eeh, I dunno what is going to happen.

"Just come, it is important that I show you it now."

I gave a single nod, and walked away with him slowly.

"Mako-Makoto-chan! W-Where are you going!? He's dangerous!"

"Makoto-chan, don't leave with him!"

"O-Onee-sama, please come back!"

Ise-kun, Yuuto-kun and Mitsu-kun showed concern for me. They all projected fear for me from their words. I understood that they were worried for me, and I am sure that they want me to be safe.

However, I turned around, and smiled softly, a reassuring look on my face.

"Vali-kun wouldn't ever hurt me, I know that with my heart. Even if he tried, he couldn't do it, I know that for a fact. I trust him with my life. He's spent years protecting me...don't worry, everyone. I'll be back before tonight ends, right Vali-kun?"

"Yes, that's right. You'll be back later. But right now, we need to go." Vali-kun picked me up in his arms, and extended his light wings. "I've got something amazing to show. This is another reason I came for you this noon. Now, lets go."

Saying that, he flew into the sky, and of course I went with him, my eyes becoming happier and happier as we traversed the sky.

The ocean blue sky could be seen by my eyes. It looks really beautiful...and he's really strong for a Shota. He's lifting me up like this, and is flying with no effort after fighting with Fujimura-kun...Fujimura-kun, just what is going on with you? You're usually not prone to such aggressive traits...so, what's suddenly happened to him? I'm worried about him...I hope that whatever it is, can be resolved...

Looking down, I saw that they all looked worried for me...

But they shouldn't be. I know, that Vali-kun would never hurt me. He's done too much for me to ever turn his back on me now. And he's the one that continues to protect me now. No matter what, I have to make sure that he knows the extent of my feelings as well.

* * *

**End chapter! So, there's been some content this time! Little Makoto and Yuuto bonding, and also some Issei and Makoto as well! Even Vali and Makoto! Also, seems like there's a little past between Shirou and Vali, that's so harsh that they would fight about it!**

**On the next lemon front, it seems to be a tie between Issei and Vali, with three votes each way. Hehe, deciding between them is going to be tough...so, if you want to see either of them with Makoto next, please let me know!**

**So, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Makoto, Seekvaira, Ravel, Le Fay, Kuroka, Isabela, Tsubasa, Nagisa, Sona, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Yuuto, Gasper, Vali, Issei, Cao Cao, Genshirou, Arthur, Dulio, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Bikou, Ajuka, Serafall (male), Sairaorg, Millicas, Tobio, Raiser, Barakiel, Shirou, Mitsu, Ophis.**


End file.
